Lejos de los ojos, Lejos del corazón
by CeeLes
Summary: Cuando comienzas a notar la realidad de tu mundo y conoces finalmente la verdad, ¿Dónde residirá tu lealtad? ¿En lo que anhelas o en lo que es correcto? Un mundo alzado con mentiras y sangre, parece querer encontrar la forma de continuar.
1. Convivencia Obligada

Hay una historia, la historia de nuestro mundo, que nuestros padres nos cuentan a la hora de comenzar a crecer, pidiéndonos no olvidar como fue forjado el presente.

Como cada mundo, el nuestro dependió constantemente de guerras para continuar avanzando, consiguiendo progresos indiscutibles y sobre todo, la prosperidad única en todos los aspectos posibles. No había razón alguna para detener el derramamiento de sangre, algo poco significativo para las ganancias que se obtenían con cada botín de guerra. Solo las razas más fuertes sobrevivieron a las adversidades, la sequía y al financiamiento de las guerras mientras que las débiles terminaron siendo extinguidas sin piedad. Cada una de las razas desarrollo métodos para llegar a la victoria, sin importar el costo. La raza de los _Paladium_ tomaba control del sur, comenzando a unir a sus ejércitos las razas que sometían, sin temor a los más poderosos; El poder y la perfidia de los _Nigromantes_ tomando el control de las tierras del norte, envolviendo las tierras sin que los demás se enterarán y sus engañosas tácticas los mantuvieron fuera del blanco de sus enemigos. Para entonces, solo siete razas sobrevivían, y con tristeza la raza más antigua notaba que su mundo pronto se convertiría en una enorme necrópolis.

Lo que al principio se creyó el futuro, ahora parecía nuestra perdición.

Los _Elementum_, al ser la raza más arcaica y sabia pidió a sus dioses por piedad, queriendo encontrar una solución a lo que parecía inevitable, en respuesta, la naturaleza misma les concedió su magia, los espíritus del mundo unieron fuerzas con ellos, llevándolos a grandes victorias con la promesa de proteger al mundo de la destrucción de las razas. Y los Elementum cumplieron su promesa, llevando una nueva forma de subsistencia a su mundo. Queriendo impedir la muerte y predicando una paz necesitada.

Más otra nueva guerra fue inevitable.

A pesar del avance y las victorias obtenidas con ayuda de los espíritus, los Elementum no pudieron prevenir la siguiente cadena de eventos que llevarían a la tragedia su intento por unificar la tierra. La raza más joven del mundo, capaces de crear grandes tecnologías mágicas, descubrieron el secreto detrás de los Elementum y tras años de experimentación crearon los artefactos llamados _corazones_, cuyo objetivo era multiplicar la magia de los guerreros, volviéndolos casi invencibles. Consiguiendo victorias aplastantes, pronto obtuvieron la rendición de la mayoría de las razas, obligando a los Elementum a retirarse, persiguiéndolos y despojándoles de su tierra. Con su ambición desmedida y su soberbia se hicieron llamar _Deumonium_, dioses guerreros. Las demás razas temieron y fueron masacradas sin piedad, tiñendo al mundo en un rojo escarlata.

Pero al igual que todo gran imperio, los Deumonium no fueron capaces de prever lo que su propio invento causaría a su pueblo. Los artefactos les volvieron lo que ellos deseaban a un costo demasiado alto. Una vida demasiado corta, reacciones incontrolables y casi un instinto asesino que les obligaba a matarse entre ellos. Tras siglos de batallas, con ningún líder al frente, los Elementum y Deumonium finalmente decidieron formar un pacto terminando definitivamente con una guerra sin fin y tras la supresión de las razas restantes, se obligó al mundo a mantener una paz forzada.

Por décadas se mantuvo esa paz, tan frágil, que un solo error provocaría un caos inigualable y que era imposible detener.

Hace diez años, los Nigromantes rompieron esa paz, creando la magia negra. Engañados por los líderes Nigromantes, los Deumonium alzaron sus armas contra los Elementum, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de prever el ataque masivo a su raza. Esa masacre fue el final de las guerras con el juramento entre Deumonium y Elementum, para formar una alianza.

Esta historia nos recuerda lo que se tomó para llegar a poder vivir sin miedo. Vivir creyendo en un mañana que no implique la sangre.

Y sin embargo, parece que el odio seguirá teniendo más peso en el presente. Los rumores corren, los conservadores de las razas buscan destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo y tiempo lograron nuestros antepasados. Ahora solo queda esperar, ¿Qué raza derramará la primera sangre?

Seguramente olvidaremos, que el camino se abrió luego de las lágrimas y la sangre derramadas.

**LEJOS DE LOS OJOS, LEJOS DEL CORAZÓN**

_**Capítulo 1. Convivencia Obligada.**_

Las miradas borgoña se encontraron con fuerza: una llena de indiferencia, la otra llena de necesidad, pero ambas escondiendo muy en el fondo una soledad infinita y dolor. La mayor comenzó a caminar ignorando nuevamente a su hermana tirada en el suelo. Fate alzó la mano deseando sostener la mano de quien se alejaba y sin embargo se detuvo a sabiendas que no tenía derecho de pedirle nada.

-Alicia…

_"Como siempre tenías que arruinarlo ¿no Fate? ¿Por qué no entiendes que nunca podrás superarme?"_

Fate Testarossa Harlaown cerró los ojos con frustración, con tristeza. Su hermana mayor nuevamente había sido muy clara en cuanto lo que jamás llegaría a ser; pudo sentir la opresión en su pecho crecer un poco más y en su corazón herido sintió otra punzada. Abrió los ojos para notar que volvía a encontrarse sola, rodeada de libros, polvo y desorden. Suspiró con pesadez.

A veces olvidaba que era su lugar.

Se levantó de la alfombra vieja y trato de peinar su cabello revuelto. Se había quedado dormida en la bodega de almacenamiento. Observo por una de las ventanas como apenas comenzaba a amanecer; parpadeó un par de veces para despejarse y finalmente se colocó en pie. Sacudió sus ropas y soltó un respingo al estirar su mano derecha. Elevó su mano mirando las raspaduras ya secas en sus nudillos y dorso. Ahora que la observaba tal vez tenía algún esguince, pero nada más grave. El encontronazo de ayer con su hermana mayor había sido tan rápido que no había notado su herida. Recordaba como ambas habían arrojado su puño una contra la otra, impactando con el contrario; lamentablemente para ella, Alicia siempre cargaba un guante de metal sobre su mano derecha, por lo que el mayor daño lo había recibido ella. Y lo peor era que la razón de la pelea había sido porque Fate había olvidado llevar el libro de antiguas técnicas la mañana anterior de vuelta a su estudio.

Un ladrido le obligo a bajar la mirada encontrándose con un pequeño cachorro color naranja agitando la cola alegre. Arf, su espíritu, era parecido a un perro de orejas puntiagudas, ojos azules y una gema roja en medio de su frente.

-Arf…- se inclinó para acariciarla.

_"Tienes que aprender a mirar Fate."_

Sus movimientos se congelaron, extrañada de la frase mencionada por Arf. ¿Aprender a mirar? No entendía que quería decirle con eso. Sus ojos borgoñas miraron directamente a los de su espíritu, esperando, pero no volvió a escucharle. Con un suspiro volvió a erguirse y salió de la bodega seguida del cachorro. La puerta se cerró tras ellas sin necesidad de moverla, bloqueando a cualquier intruso por si sola. Recorrió el jardín trasero que contaba con gran variedad de flores, plantas medicinales y cinco enormes arboles de jacarandá; detrás del último se escondía una puerta de madera vieja. Fate sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una llave de cobre y la colocó en la cerradura; entró sin molestarse en cerrarla ya que no era muy común ver gente rondando por esa parte del territorio Testarossa.

Camino por un pasillo de mármol iluminado por el sol; otro pequeño jardín con una fuente en medio contaba con lirios silvestres, detrás, se encontraban dos cuartos abandonados y al final del pasillo la puerta de su habitación. Entró desganada, la habitación contaba con un armario, un clóset, un escritorio lleno de curiosos objetos y una cama junto a la ventana. Fate se tiró sobre esta, con Arf a sus pies y observó el techo donde se encontraban varios dibujos que ella misma pintaba en tiempos de ocio, cuando terminaba los deberes y le sobraba tiempo libre. Desde su posición en la cama miraba el enorme espejo en la puerta izquierda del clóset, por el que observaba el pasillo y la puerta principal- eso le encantaba, ya que muchas veces observaba la lluvia o el jardín, incluso algunas veces el jardín trasero-. Tres veces por semana vivía en aquel lugar, arreglando el pequeño jardín, acomodando y limpiando las bodegas o archivando papeles. Eran los deberes que su hermana mayor Alicia le había asignado para la familia Testarossa. Aun cuando eran familia de sangre, después de la muerte de sus padres jamás tuvieron contacto, hasta hace un año que Fate decidió ir a hablarle sin esperar nada. Su hermana, escuetamente, con su mirada fría le aclaro que tenía que empezar desde abajo y que no recibiría ninguna herencia.

Fate no pudo rechazar la oferta, quería conocer todo aspecto de los Testarossa y a su hermana. Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron tan sencillas. Muy pocas veces veía a Alicia y siempre era fría y distante, no le trataba. Fate, quien creció con el cariño de la familia Harlaown, su madre y hermano adoptivo siempre le demostraban afecto. Por lo que le frustraba mucho que Alicia no le reconociera en ningún sentido y provocaba conflictos entre ellas en muchas ocasiones.

Con un gesto decisivo salto de la cama alertando al cachorro, no dispuesta a dejar que el mal trago le ganara. Pudiera ser que por ahora su hermana le tratara así, pero pronto eso cambiaría, se convenció. Ya le demostraría a su hermana quien era ella, no volvería a dejarle insultarla. No volvería a burlarse de ella; podría no ser tan hábil con la magia, ni tan inteligente, pero aun así superaba al promedio y podía asegurar, que era mejor guerrera que la mayoría de los jóvenes de diecisiete años.

_"Voy a demostrarle quién soy. Demostraré que también soy una Testarossa, Alicia_" pensó con decisión.

Y nada le detendría para lograrlo.

Fate camino hasta su clóset y saco el nuevo uniforme que portaría en la _Academia Aitana_, a la que asistiría desde aquel día. Con lentitud se colocó la camisa blanca, la falda color negro con tablas a la derecha y finalmente el chaleco del mismo color con la pequeña corbata negra. La chaqueta decidió no llevarla, ya que el clima se notaba caluroso y de un movimiento rápido se puso sus botas negras, que combinaban perfectamente con su uniforme. El primer día de escuela y el nerviosismo ya estrujaba su estómago de manera violenta; como detestaba las novedades, más que nada porque no sabía que debía esperar del transcurso del día. Dos razas que no se llevaban bien, tan cerca y obligadas a convivir. Indudablemente sería un día pesado.

La rubia alzó la mirada ante los golpeteos en su puerta. A unos metros de ella una joven de ojos zafiro y cabellos castaños le observaba con una sonrisa. Casi por reflejo, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Fate. Antes siquiera de invitarla a pasar, la joven ya caminaba hacia ella, luciendo un hermoso uniforme bien planchado, portando el emblema de tres barras de la Academia Aitana, con la falda era plana y una chaqueta estilo militar, todo de un color azul. En un hombro mantenía la correa de su mochila negra. Arf se arrojó a sus brazos para lamerle el rostro, saludándola con ladridos de emoción y la joven no dudo en abrazarla con energía. Su mirada zafiro enfocó el atuendo de Fate luego del asalto del cachorro, observándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Veo que no lo olvidaste- su voz era relajada y alegre.

-Hayate, es un poco extraño que me visites aquí.

La sonrisa de Hayate creció de una forma inquietante para Fate. Cada sonrisa en la castaña era diferente y con un significado en específico, sin embargo la mayoría de las veces no era capaz de descifrarlas hasta que su amiga hablaba. Fate consideraba a Hayate Yagami su mejor amiga; compartían un pasado similar por la guerra, las mismas ideas -casi siempre-, gustos algunas veces y otras muchas compartían los regaños por sus travesuras. Se conocieron desde muy temprana edad congeniando rápidamente y se profesaban la suficiente confianza como platicar sus miedos y deseos.

-Quise visitarte, ya sabes, hace mucho que no hablamos y…- la mirada azulada se volvió burlona-…si nos vamos ahora, llegaremos con solo cinco minutos de retraso a la inauguración.

Fate maldijo por lo bajo; había olvidado que al ser el primer día entraban una hora más temprano para la ceremonia de inauguración y la ubicación de alumnos. Algunas veces pensaba que si no fuera por Hayate su vida sería mucho más desastrosa de lo que ya era; por esos detalles que su amiga tenía con ella, Fate no solo la apreciaba y quería, sino que le admiraba. Hayate podría tener una gran posición económica y lugar entre su gente del que si quería podría aprovecharse y sin embargo, era sencilla y humilde. Se preocupaba por las personas que conocía a su manera y era muy observadora e intuitiva, tanto que era capaz de saber todo de una persona con solo echarle una mirada, lo que hacía aún más peligroso su humor algo retorcido.

Hayate Yagami se consideraba entre los Elementum la líder por herencia. Su familia era la más antigua y sus costumbres dictaban que debía ser la que se encontrara frente a ellos, ya que portaba con una sabiduría mayor enseñada por sus antepasados. Hasta ahora Hayate cumplía muy bien el papel frente al consejo, sin embargo frente a su amiga, la castaña se comportaba como lo que era, una adolescente que buscaba divertirse y conocer cosas nuevas.

_-"Hayate-chan~"_

La infantil voz se escuchó en su mochila y Hayate sonrió para abrirla. Dentro un pequeño espíritu se frotaba un ojo mientras se estiraba al acabar de levantarse. Su cabello azul claro se encontraba revuelto y sus ojos azules miraban entrecerrados a su Elementum. Reinforce alzó vuelo y se colocó en el otro hombro de Hayate, dejando que la castaña acariciara su cabello con dos dedos.

-Rein, buenos días dormilona- saludo Hayate.

"_Buenos días."_ – respondió a su saludo-"_Buenos días Fate-chan."_

-Buenos días Rein.

Arf lanzó un ladrido saludando al pequeño espíritu Reinforce. Hayate se volvió a mirar a Fate con una sonrisa diferente, una casi risueña, pero en sus ojos mantenían un sentimiento parecido a pena. La castaña se inclinó para dejar al cachorro sobre el suelo y se irguió, todo sin dejar un segundo de observar a la rubia y finalmente se cruzó de brazos. Hayate quería evitar a toda costa que Fate volvieran a salir lastimada, pero estaba segura que el entrar a la Academia Aitana significaba enfrentar de nuevo eventos que le llegarían a destruir. Alicia era una de ellas, sin embargo la segunda poseía otro nombre.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- anunció Hayate, regresando a su sonrisa habitual.

Fate asintió con la cabeza, todavía extrañada de la sombra que cruzó los ojos de Hayate hace unos segundos. Terminó por colocarse la chaqueta y camino hacia el espejo para arreglar su cabello dorado con los dedos. Hayate entre tanto tomo la bolsa negra de Fate; con Rein riendo sobre su hombro y Arf corriendo tras ella salió del cuarto, murmurando para sí:

-5, 4, 3, 2…

Antes de terminar, Fate ya corría sobre sus pasos llamándole para que se detuviera.

* * *

><p>-Absolutamente no.<p>

-Nanoha, ya hablamos de esto.

Nanoha Takamachi, hija menor de tres hermanos mantenía una seria discusión con sus padres sobre su futuro. Era algo extraño que los miembros de la familia Takamachi discutieran por algo, ya que sabían convivir y respetar los deseos de cada miembro, apoyándose entre sí; más en esta ocasión parecía que Momoko, la madre, y Shiro, el padre, no darían su brazo a torcer en cuanto a la educación de su hija menor. Los ojos azul violáceo de Nanoha se mantenían fijos sobre su desayuno seguramente ya frío, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el rostro tenso ante la molestia que le causaba la noticia de que tomaría clases en la _Academia Aitana._

Momoko pasó una mano por su cabello pelirrojo, el mismo heredado por Nanoha, así como sus ojos, para luego soltar un suspiro exagerado en decepción.

-Que mi hija sea una conservadora- dramatizó la voz-. ¿En dónde me habré equivocado?

Nanoha por su parte enfureció más ante el intento de aligerar el ambiente de su madre. Se encogió sobre su silla y soltó un bufido mostrando su irritación. No es que fuera una de esos conservadores que creían ser de una raza superior, burlándose de las otras y causando peleas de las cuales no salían bien librados. De hecho, era todo lo contrario, Nanoha no apreciaba su magia y odiaba tener que hacer uso de esta aun cuando fuera para defender su vida. Y eso era exactamente de lo que trataba la Academia; instruirte para usar tu magia, convirtiéndote en un guerrero de élite. Sin embargo. Nanoha no era capaz de decirles a sus padres que le temía a su propia magia, su orgullo como Deumonium lo traducía a debilidad. Su raza siempre había sido de guerreros únicos, poderosos, valientes y orgullosos. Siempre fue así y eso no cambiaría ahora. Si su familia se enteraba de sus miedos seguramente sentirían decepción, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-Ya se decidió Nanoha, hoy será la inauguración para que conozcas a tus compañeros Elementum. Te enseñarán a usar tu magia.

-¡Dije que no quiero ir!- antes de que su madre hablara continuó- Y no soy una conservadora. No tengo nada contra los Elementum, pero yo no quiero enlistarme para ser un soldado.

-Guerrero- corrigió Shiro.

-¡Lo que sea!

La ceja alzada de su padre le advirtió que su tono ya estaba muy elevado, así que trató de encontrar la calma donde no la tenía y continuar con una conversación medianamente respetable, porque ganas de romper a gritos no le faltaban. Las pisadas de sus hermanos bajando las escaleras hacia el primer piso se escucharon y pronto ambos se encontraban en el comedor familiar. Nanoha sabía que era más por curiosidad que por preocupación; a sus diecisiete años ya comprendía que ese era el momento de callar y retirarse, o ser la diversión de Miyuki, su hermana mayor.

-¿Por qué tanta discusión?- preguntó Kyouya, el mayor de los tres.

Como su padre, sus hermanos mayores lucían un cabello castaño, pero a diferencia de los dos hombres de ojos cafés, Miyuki contaba con unos ojos color jade, directos y juguetones que a Nanoha le recordaban a un gato astuto.

-Nanoha y Miyuki entraran a la Academia Aitana. Fin de la discusión- habló claro y directo Momoko.

-Ow, ya veo, así que tendrás que ir a ser soldado hermanita…- Miyuki pareció meditar lo dicho-. Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

Miyuki observo a su madre como si en ese segundo hubiera perdido la cabeza y la hubiera remplazado con una mosca. Nanoha no pudo evitar que su mal humor se convirtiera en lo opuesto al ver que no sería la única obligada para asistir en la Academia Aitana. Por lo menos, ahora que su hermana peleaba con sus padres entre gritos y uno que otro insulto, supo que ese día no tendría que soportar ninguna broma de ella, y también pensó, que ese año su familia estaba destinada a romper su récord de discusiones entre padres e hijos.

-¡Irán las dos! ¡Punto, punto y punto!- terminó con la discusión Shiro.

-¿Por qué no obligas a Kyouya?- reclamó Miyuki señalándolo con el dedo.

-Porque tu hermano tiene 24 años.

-¡Yo tengo 22!- exclamó indignada-. Entiendo que quieran meter a Nanoha que es una adolescente llena de problemas existenciales y hormonas- ahora fue Nanoha la que se sintió indignada- pero en verdad no necesita que sea su niñera.

-¡Oye, que yo no necesito niñera!- Nanoha se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Miyuki!- regaño su madre-. Si te inscribimos no es para que cuides a tu hermana, sino para que aprendas a tener un poco más de conciencia al pelear. No te tomas nada en serio hija.

-Y que sepas que no necesito niñera- repitió Nanoha.

Su familia permaneció en silencio por un momento y Nanoha tuvo ganas de golpearse contra una pared ante la falta de respuesta. ¡Ya tenía 17 años! ¿Cuándo se terminaría la maldición de ser la hija más pequeña de la familia? Paso su mano izquierda enfundada en un guante negro por su coleta, recordando que tampoco estaba en posición de reclamar mucho cuando hace dos meses casi logra que la maten. Una sensación familiar recorrió su mente, algo le decía que olvidaba otro detalle importante por el cual no deseaba asistir a la Academia Aitana.

-El punto es- Momoko decidió volver al tema-. Que ya lo decidimos y hemos pagado. Así que tomen sus uniformes y vayan a cambiarse.

-¡¿Uniformes?!- soltaron en conjunto Nanoha y Miyuki.

_"Maldición."_

* * *

><p>Los ojos magentas enfocaron inquietos los pasillos del corredor principal. Shamal Zwei esperaba impaciente que el profesor asignado apareciera para mostrarle las instalaciones de la Academia, como se le indicó el día anterior. La mujer de cabellera rubia se mantenía de pie frente a la entrada, no entendiendo como había aceptado la locura de impartir la clase de curaciones y magia pasiva… junto con el puesto de sanadora principal. Hasta ese momento deseo fervientemente haber rechazado la oferta de Lindy Harlaown, sobre todo, no haberse dejado engatusar de aquella manera. Pero esa mujer poseía un don en el arte del convencimiento, casi ni recordaba la conversación que mantuvieron en su casa, y al terminar, ella mantenía su mano alzada, sosteniendo la pluma con la que firmó el contrato. La sonrisa en sus labios se mantuvo relajada en su rostro, aun cuando en su interior moría de incomodidad. ¿Qué haría para zafarse de todo aquello? Ya ni valía la pena recriminarse por lo ocurrido, ni por su falta de control. Estaba segura de que eso algún día le metería en un problema y no solo sería el aceptar un simple trabajo. Por lo menos, pensó, la paga era muy buena.<p>

La mirada que había mantenido en el piso se alzó ante el ruido de pisadas y casi deseo no haber levantado la vista cuando enfocó la elegante figura de Signum Yagami. La mujer de cabellos rosáceos contaba con una mirada azul penetrante que hipnotizaba con solo observarla, un cuerpo estilizado y sensual, que te obligaba a mantener la vista en el balanceo de sus caderas; Shamal le conocía bien y no por la hermosura física que podía conquistar a quien desease, sino porque justamente esa belleza de mujer, era uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la raza Elementum, la mejor controladora del fuego y que contaba con el espíritu puro Agito. Eran un dúo increíble que podía vencer a cincuenta enemigos a la vez. Le había conocido años atrás, dos años después de la última guerra y juraba que no había cambiado ningún ápice. Incluso diría que los años le hacían lucir mejor. Cuando notó que portaba el uniforme rojo igual al suyo- solo que lleno de medallas-, tomó conciencia de que también era una profesora y entonces sí, deseo enérgicamente no haber firmado el contrato.

Signum Yagami observó la silueta al frente, notando una familiaridad extraña. Intento recordar donde le había visto antes pero desistió no teniendo cabeza esa mañana para forzar a su cerebro. Esa mañana, no, toda la semana había resultado un dolor de cabeza y no deseaba sumar otra razón a su lista para desear maldecir a Lindy Harlaown y renunciar al puesto de subdirectora. El único alivio con el que contaba era que impartiría la materia de combate mágico y por lo menos podría descargar todo el estrés que seguramente acumularía ante tantas novedades. En general, no gustaba del trato con la gente, menos a los adolescentes y mucho menos porque ya soportaba a una adolescente en su casa con la cual no sabía lidiar en los momentos que debía negarle una petición. Se enfocó nuevamente en la profesora a la que debía explicar las funciones y el reglamento de la Academia -cosa de la que debería encargarse el director o cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella-. El enojo pareció esfumarse de su cuerpo cuando su mirada se enlazó con la magenta de la profesora rubia; algo en esos ojos hizo que todo su pensamiento desapareciera por un segundo, cautivada por lo que veía. Para cuando su mente volvió a funcionar, una sonrisa de medio lado subió a sus labios, recordando finalmente de quien se trataba. Extendió una mano para saludarle.

-Shamal Zwei ¿verdad?

-Es correcto, Signum Yagami- Shamal imitó su gesto y unió su mano a la suya-. Me sorprende que me recuerdes.

-No podría olvidarte después de lo que hiciste por mí hermana.

Shamal tuvo que soltar su mano para poder escapar de la mirada tan fija de Signum sobre ella. La pelirrosa, al percatarse de sus acciones, se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó tratando de comportarse profesionalmente. Viéndose de nuevo los ojos, Signum le dedicó otra media sonrisa que Shamal respondió con la suya propia, amable y cortés. Una cosa que no le gustaba de Signum Yagami es que la sonrisa que le dedicaba ahora mismo provocara un efecto extraño en sus acciones, como por ejemplo, sonreírle de una forma más abierta. Shamal conocía los rumores sobre la guerrera de fuego, poderosa, magistral y sobre todo un imposible; Signum era una mujer dedicada completamente a la familia y a su trabajo, sin lugar para nada más. La sanadora cruzó sus brazos mientras volvía a evitar mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos buscaron curiosos al espíritu Agito por algún lugar cercano recordando que era imposible verlo hasta que Signum lo deseara. Esa era una habilidad de los Elementum experimentados; ella misma también mantenía oculto al suyo de ojos extraños.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Hayate-san?- decidió romper el silencio.

-Mejor cada día, gracias por preguntar-respondió Signum.

-Es realmente impresionante que usted sea la que la eduque mientras trabaja. No ha debido ser fácil.

-La verdad Hayate es muy responsable, ha sido muy independiente así que no necesito hacer demasiado- confesó Signum.

-Parece que sigue tus pasos.

Signum no pudo responder nada contra eso.

-Si me permites, comenzaré con mostrarte la enfermería ¿de acuerdo?- ofreció la pelirrosa.

-Con gusto- respondió sonriente Shamal.

Sus rostros giraron cuando el ruido estrepitoso de la puerta al ser azotada contra la pared resonó por el pasillo seguida por los pasos apresurados de Fate y Hayate, quienes pasaron a su lado sin detenerse a saludar. Detrás de ellas corría el pequeño espíritu Arf soltando ladridos de emoción. Signum elevó ambas cejas cuando notó que se trataba de su hermana menor y su mejor amiga. La pelirrosa en verdad las consideraba responsables, la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no se les ocurría correr en un lugar donde estaba prohibido o hacer alguna locura que implicará daños a propiedad.

-¡Hayate!

-Buenos días Signum- gritó metros adelante, sus botines rechinando al girar bruscamente, doblando la esquina.

Shamal no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. La subdirectora le miro con la ceja alzada, de brazos cruzados y rubia rió más, manteniendo su sonrisa tranquila. Hasta ahora Signum notó que sus palabras dichas no tenían mucho valor tras la entrada de su hermana pequeña.

* * *

><p>Nanoha observo el amplio recibidor nuevamente. Los pisos, paredes y pilares de un hermoso mármol, una fuente en el centro, usaba luces de diferentes colores para cada chorro de agua, y que caían en diferente proporciones. Una vista hermosa, mucho mejor que tener que ver a la mujer gorda en el recibidor u olerla, ya que despedía un aroma a cebolla cruda.<p>

-Repíteme tu nombre niña- su voz era áspera y chillona.

-Takamachi Nanoha.

La señora volvió a mirar el enorme cuaderno, con sus pequeños ojos observando cada nombre en las listas, solo deteniéndose para pasar su dedo índice por su lengua y continuar pasando hojas, tan lentamente que Nanoha sentía unas ganas enormes de arrebatárselo y buscar su nombre ella misma. Igual que los otros cuarenta y tantos alumnos tras ella. Era ridículo que exactamente la mañana de la inauguración se les ocurriera registrar a todo el alumnado. Cuando se detuvo en la quinta hoja, el grito de su mejor amiga tras ella casi le rompe los tímpanos.

-¡Muévase de una maldita vez!

Arisa Bannings no era conocida por su paciencia. Era una joven abierta con un carácter fuerte y con estallidos de rabia por ciertas cosas, y sobre todo, algo que distinguía a la joven Bannings era su impaciencia, tal como acababa de suceder. Arisa, de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas, había saltado los cinco metros que la separaban del recibidor aterrizando sobre el mismo y arrebatado con brusquedad el cuaderno de las manos de la señora obesa. Si bien Nanoha pensaba que era algo inoportuno que hiciera eso frente a otras cuarenta y cinco personas más, no tenía deseos por detenerle, ni los otros jóvenes en la fila de alumnos que deseaban entrar al lugar desde hace media hora. Siendo justos, era ilógico que con la tecnología que contaban hicieran un registro de una forma tan anticuada, lenta y exasperante; no veía la necesidad de escribir nombres y nombres, para hacer firmar a los alumnos, cuando podrían establecer un monitor y tomar huellas digitales en las puertas. Pero claro, una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente faltarle al respeto a una mujer mayor, acto siguiente que realizó Arisa.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces niña?!

-Pues el trabajo por el que no deberían de pagarle- contestó con brusquedad-. Regresé a su asilo, anciana.

-¡Arisa!

Nanoha fue la siguiente en brincar sobre el mostrador con las orejas ardiéndole por la vergüenza e intentó controlar a su mejor amiga. La tomó por un brazo, tratando de arrebatarle el cuaderno con su mano libre entre jaloneos por parte de la rubia y la señora, quién también había decidido subirse al mostrador, atentando contra su resistencia. Nanoha pensó justo en ese momento en Miyuki. Su hermana había huido al llegar a la entrada de la Academia, dejándola con Arisa; Miyuki mantenía una posición agónica y una expresión de antipatía mientras murmuraba que sus padres la habían estafado. La pelirroja pensó por un segundo que su hermana podría ayudarla, aunque pensándolo mejor, luego del humor que había cargado desde que abandonaron la casa era mejor que no se encontrara cerca.

-Por favor, deja de molestar a la señora. ¡Vas a lograr que nos manden a detención mucho antes de iniciar el curso!- Nanoha recordó finalmente que, otra de las razones de no querer asistir, era su mejor amiga- Baja del recibidor antes de que nos llamen la atención.

-¡Nanoha! Cállate y déjame escribir antes de que…

-¡¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Bajen ahora mismo del recibidor!

La mirada incrédula de Mariel Atenza enfocaba a las alumnas y a la señora, más que asombrada del comportamiento que mantenían en plena entrada principal del recinto. Detrás de ella se encontraba Lindy Harlaown, escondiendo sus risas tras su mano. Su cabello aguamarina y ojos del mismo color miraban divertidos hacia la profesora Mariel, de ojos dorados y cabello verdoso cambio su expresión a desaprobación, mirando a través de sus lentes a la directora de la Academia, que parecía tomarse las cosas con demasiada calma. Entre sus reclamos, Arisa y Nanoha aprovecharon para bajar en silencio, cargando por los brazos a la señora gorda y devolviéndole la libreta. Con preocupación Arisa se comunicó con Nanoha telepáticamente:

_"¡Haz algo!"_

Nanoha frunció el ceño con molestia.

_"Fuiste tú la que inicio todo esto"_

-Bannings-san, Takamachi-san, creo que le deben una disculpa a la profesora Lowran Leti- Lindy sonrió amable-. Y Leti, sería bueno que dejara de usar ilusión mágica con los alumnos. Nos estamos atrasando bastante con la inauguración.

Nanoha y Arisa abrieron los ojos y la boca cuando el lugar se transformó de pronto. Tras ellas, el mostrador se convirtió en una puerta automática con un registrador de huellas digitales; tras este se extendió un enorme pasillo que accedía a cuatro puertas mientras cada una era el paso a un edificio del campus. En medio de ellas, la anciana obesa se transformó con un haz de luz en una mujer de cabellos y ojos lilas con por lo menos cincuenta años más joven a lo que aparentaba ser…y como 200 kilos por debajo. La mujer sacó del bolsillo de su falda unos lentes cuadrados y los colocó sobre sus ojos para finalmente abrir el cuaderno y comenzar a escribir con un bolígrafo que apareció de la nada.

-Lindy-san, solo comprobaba cual era el nivel mágico de estos alumnos- procedió a explicarse-. He terminado con la evaluación.

-Cómo siempre, usas tácticas extrañas para evaluar Leti- respondió Lindy.

Nanoha cerró la boca. ¿Eso podía llamarse prueba?

Fate y Hayate entraron justo en ese momento e incapaces de frenar a tiempo su carrera, se estrellaron contra los alumnos en la fila creando una cadena de caídas que llegó hasta Leti Lowran. La profesora logro esquivar el desastre suavemente. Tirados en el piso, los estudiantes comenzaron a discutir entre sí y la mirada de Mariel Atenza se volvió más afilada. Nuevamente Lindy no pudo evitar reír suavemente. La Academia Aitana sería de lo más interesante, reuniendo a personas únicas y formando nuevos lazos. Una sonrisa invadió sus labios al ver a su hija colocándose de pie con las mejillas rojas y pedir disculpas a la gente cercana. Su mirada viajo por un segundo hacia Nanoha.

Solo deseaba ver que vendría en un futuro.

* * *

><p>Los ojos azul violáceo observaron por tercera vez el amplio fórum. La directora Lindy Harlaown ofrecía un gran discurso proyectado a través de dos pantallas gigantes tras ella. Su hermoso uniforme azul de gala le distinguía de los profesores, que portaban uno color rojo. Era increíble que solo una hora atrás fuera la misma mujer que reía ante el caos provocado por Leti Lowran. Nanoha desato su corbata negra importándole poco si su profesora a cargo le amonestaba por su falta de presentación; el lugar parecía un horno por la falta de aire acondicionado. La sensación de sofocación le obligó abrir los primeros botones de su chaqueta. A su derecha su amiga Arisa Bannings mantenía el ceño fruncido, de brazos cruzados mientras su pie tocaba el suelo una y otra vez con desesperación. En ese momento Nanoha deseo tener su cabello corto, como el rubio de su amiga, ya que por lo menos no se sentiría tan asfixiada…<p>

La pelirroja giro la cabeza para tratar de despejarse un poco todos los aromas a su alrededor que le estaban mareando un poco. Lindy Harlaown les aseguro en un principio que la inauguración seria corta, y de verdad lo fue, pero luego le siguió la presentación de los profesores, la formación de la Academia, su lema y ahora mencionaba las reglas. La única razón por la cual continuaba en el lugar, era porque no quería perderse el recorrido por el campus. Si bien decidió no asistir –cuando de todas maneras le obligaron- la curiosidad por saber lo que ofrecía la nueva Academia Aitana fue mucho mayor y no se abstuvo de observar uno de los folletos que le entregó su madre. El campus era enorme, con instalaciones únicas y novedosas. De pronto, su atención regreso al lugar donde se encontraba; su sentido del olfato captó un olor que reconocía aunque no recordaba haberlo olido antes. Su nariz era capaz de detectar la diferencia entre los aromas que pertenecían a los objetos, magia y personas; Los Elementum a diferencia de su raza desprendía el olor inconfundible de magia blanca, que a falta de palabras lo describiría como serenidad y pino. Nanoha podía saber con aquel olor que la magia Elementum era natural y pacífico, a diferencia de la Deumonium, que olía a una mezcla de metal y clavos, como si fuera más artificial y activa. También, cada persona desprendían un aroma con cierto toque personal, ya fuera por usar perfume o por su propio cuerpo y sudor. La joven giro rostro persiguiendo el aroma: Lirios silvestres, mezclado con algo dulce que no podía describir con certeza.

Un Elementum, de eso ella estaba segura. Ningún Deumonium podría oler de tal forma. Su mirada se detuvo al observar a la joven que hace una hora había provocado la caída de los alumnos en la fila de registro. Ante el regaño de la profesora Mariel no prestó atención más que en la vergüenza y su detención al final de clases, así que le sorprendía entonces que hubiera recordado su aroma. El cabello dorado de la chica caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y sus sentidos se enfocaron en ella, tratando de percibir lo mejor posible de su persona con los metros que las separaban y con la joven dándole la espalda. Hasta ese momento Nanoha se preguntó dónde se encontraban los espíritus de los Elementum. Tenía entendido que no se apartan demasiado de su compañero y sin embargo ninguno de ellos estaba presente.

-Escuche que _Sieglinde Jeremiah_ fue colocada en el grupo SS+ - Nanoha frunció el ceño ante el murmullo.

¿Qué hacía la familia Jeremiah involucrándose en la Academia? Ellos odiaban a los Elementum, incluso odiaban a su propia raza. Jeremiah Sieglinde era hija única de su familia, única heredera y gustaba de pelear para humillar a sus oponentes. No le importaba algo que no fuera de su interés o que le beneficiara de algún modo. Igual que sus parientes, todo trataba de negocios. Nanoha se cruzó de brazos, alguien debió dar una oferta a Sieglinde para que aceptara formar parte de la Academia Aitana. Tuvo que relajar su rostro al notarse tensa; todavía recordaba con ira el último encuentro con Sieglinde, donde había ganado más de una costilla rota. Le pareció obvio que fuera agregada al grupo SS+, de los Deumonium Strikers, los jóvenes de élite eran a los únicos que aceptaban en esa clasificación, el nivel mínimo requerido era SS.

-Finalmente, antes de pasar al recorrido del campus se anunciaran los grupos correspondientes de acuerdo a su nivel de magia-Lindy hizo una pausa y aclaró-, y su pareja de batallas, conformado por un Deumonium y un Elementum.

El estallido descontento fue general. Los patrocinadores de la escuela, junto con Lindy, habían decidido no dar aviso sobre ese tema hasta que fuera el momento debido a la oposición que surgiría.

-Les recuerdo que la Academia Aitana se hizo con el fin de que se entrenaran ambas razas juntas. Así es como se realizarán las clases desde ahora, sin distinción- finalizó la directora-. Ahora, cedo mi lugar a la subdirectora Signum Yagami y les doy la bienvenida en nombre de toda la Academia.

Los aplausos se escucharon alrededor, con los alumnos ya atentos a lo último que fue mencionado. Hayate aplaudió con fuerza, llamando la atención de los alumnos a su alrededor y Fate a su lado se avergonzó ante esto. Signum subió al escenario haciendo guardar silencio a los alumnos.

-Para los despistados- habló seria-. Pido mirar nuevamente a su alrededor, notarán que muchos de ustedes portan uniformes de diferente color.

Fate parpadeó, apenas había notado ese detalle y por fin entendía porque Hayate no portaba su mismo uniforme.

-Cada color pertenece a un grupo y un nivel- explicó-. Empezando de nivel B al SS+. La pantalla indica el color perteneciente a cada uno y el profesor o profesora titular que les toca. Así que por favor, diríjanse en orden con él o ella para conocer su grupo. Ellos se encargarán de colocarlos en pareja.

Las pantallas tras la profesora mostraron lo indicado y los alumnos comenzaron a moverse. Fate busco rápidamente el color negro en la pantalla; su nivel era AAA+ y el resultado le hizo sentirse decepcionada. Debajo de su color se encontraba el azul de Hayate que pertenecía al nivel S. La mirada zafiro de su amiga le enfocó con resignación.

-Parece que esta vez no estaremos en el mismo salón- comentó Hayate.

-Eso parece- habló Fate, resignada.

Ambas se sonrieron antes de dirigirse a su grupo correspondiente. Esperaban verse a la hora del descanso.

Fate llegó rápido con su grupo, buscando con la mirada al profesor a cargo, pero no logró verlo por ningún lado. Sus nuevos compañeros intercambiaban miradas nerviosas e incomodidad. Alguno que otro trataba de entablar conversación y la mayoría se mantenían en silencio. El gruñido que se escuchó por encima del ruido producido por los alumnos llegó a los oídos de Fate como un murmulló, creciendo cada vez un poco más. Fue entonces que al bajar su vista se topó con la mirada perteneciente a la una niña de dos trenzas que mantenía una expresión molesta hacia ellos.

-¡Cierren la boca y presten atención!- gritó la niña callándolos a todos.

La niña cargaba en su mano una carpeta y vestía el uniforme de los profesores color rojo, que resaltaba el color rojo de su cabello y el azul de sus ojos. Sus brazos se mantenían cruzados sobre su estómago con su ceño frunciéndose rápidamente al pasar la mirada frente al grupo en una actitud impaciente. Fate llegó a creer que esa niña, era su profesora.

-Bien niñitas, quiero advertirles que yo no repito las cosas, por lo que solo les diré una vez- de pronto elevó el tono de su voz-. Mi nombre es Vita Wolkenritter y seré su profesora titular desde ahora. Les impartiré las materias de uso de armas y magia de defensa – su mirada se clavó sobre los alumnos como cuchillos-. Ninguno tiene permitido hablar sobre mi estatura, ni mi edad y cualquiera que lo haga no le aseguro que pase al siguiente semestre. Si de casualidad se meten en problemas con sus compañeros, ya sea de su mismo salón o de otro, yo misma me encargaré de romperles ambas piernas. Y claro, no se permite hablar, pasar mensajes, el uso de móviles, comer, tomar agua, ir al baño, saltarse clases ni mucho menos dormir durante el transcurso de las mismas si no quieren ganarse una sanción ¿He sido clara?

-¡Sí!- gritaron a coro los alumnos.

-¡Sí Profesora!- corrigió Vita-. Ahora anunciaré sus parejas y pobre del que me interrumpa.

Con el discurso, los veintitrés alumnos habían cambiado a posición de firmes y miraban con terror hacia Vita. Ya ninguno de ellos pensaba que era una niña, más bien pensaban que era un demonio militar que era capaz de romperles las piernas sin dudar. Fate tragó pesado imaginando que el semestre sería bastante duro con una profesora tan estricta. A su lado derecho escucho una pequeña risa, proveniente de una joven pelirroja. Sus ojos borgoñas le miraron un momento, notando que se trataba de la Deumonium que había sido regañada por Mariel Atenza.

-Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa- rugió Vita, señalándolas.

Fate alzó una ceja extrañada sin dejar de mirar a Nanoha, quien desvió la mirada hacia ella. Por un instante sintió aquella mirada como un llamado que le pedía ir a su encuentro; fue una sensación tan ajena que se obligó a apartar la mirada y cerrar sus ojos.

_"¿Ella?"_

Después de pasar asistencia, la profesora guío al grupo a la arena de combates casi hasta el otro lado del campus. Al llegar un grupo estaba saliendo, con los alumnos emocionados. Fate notó que era el grupo de Hayate, sin embargo, la castaña se encontraba muy entretenida hablando con otras chicas y un chico. Fate se molestó un poco con aquello. Su amiga era muy rápida conociendo a nuevas personas. Al entrar por dos enormes puertas de piedra, se encontraron primero con la visión de varias gradas para espectadores rodeando el lugar. En el centro se formaba un enorme óvalo que se dividía en cuatro partes, cada una de estas especializada para un entrenamiento. El primero era un terreno plano con suelo de arena, el segundo un terreno lleno de obstáculos, el tercero parecía ser un laberinto y el último contaba con tres péndulo flotantes, dos al inicio del terreno y uno al final. Tras este se veía ligeramente un gran botón rojo unido a la pared de piedra. Había varias paredes de escalar colocadas al azar por todo lo ancho del terreno, con blancos circulares en algún punto de las mismas y flotando sobre de estas a base de magia, se encontraban armas láser.

El grupo de dirigió a la última ya que las otras tres se encontraban ocupadas. Vita Wolkenritter se colocó en el inicio del campo y explicó el funcionamiento:

-Todo el lugar cuenta con magia de protección para asegurar que los alumnos no salgan heridos en lo posible. Las armas y el lugar se mueven con magia, por lo que está fuera de nuestro control lo que puede pasar así que les pido a todos que estén atentos. Después de esta prueba pueden ir a ver el resto de la Academia y regresar en una hora aquí, para su primera clase.

Un alumno elevó la mano y Vita le concedió la palabra a regañadientes.

-¿Qué tan grande es la arena de combates? Al entrar note que el tamaño por fuera es un engaño.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?- preguntó Vita.

-Yuuno Scrya, profesora.

-Me alegra que lo notaras Yajo- varios alumnos tuvieron que contener la risa que luchaba por salir de su boca ante la mala pronunciación del nombre-. Lo que sucede es que todos los edificios de la Academia fueron hechizados, por lo que el tamaño dependerá de cuanto la persona encargada quiere que mida. Pero esas dudas las dejaremos para después.

Vita tomó nuevamente la carpeta y continuó hablando:

-La prueba es simple. Cada pareja entrara y destruirá los blancos, y las armas con censor de movimiento que sirven para evitarles el paso. Tienen que lograr terminar en el menor tiempo posible, apretando el botón detrás del péndulo. Así yo sabré que tanta experiencia tienen para batallas por equipo- explicó Vita-. Lo haremos al azar, empezando por la pareja Takamachi y Testarossa. Entraran tras la primera alarma, tomen posiciones.

Vita arrojó una lanza hacia Nanoha, quién la atrapo con su mano izquierda. Nanoha y Fate le miraron expectantes. A falta de alguna orden la Deumonium decidió podía prescindir de esta, así que, decidió pasarla a Fate. Vita le soltó un gritó que les hizo pegar un brinco.

-¡Nada de magia Takamachi! No puedes usar magia destructiva para esta prueba, así que usaras la lanza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Nanoha.

-¡A la arena!- rugió Vita.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al inicio de la arena, prefiriendo no preguntar nuevamente. Nanoha tomó posición de ataque, girando la lanza con su mano izquierda lista para atacar. En el uso de armas solo sabía manejar las de corto alcance, pero se acostumbraba fácilmente a cualquiera. Fate se preparó para correr en una posición casi arrodillada, sin tocar el suelo y sosteniéndose con una mano. Nanoha no pudo evitar mirarla con duda, no sabiendo exactamente que planeaba su compañera. Esperaron al sonido de la alarma. Fate miró nerviosa hacia el frente; Hayate no se encontraba en el lugar para darle ánimo y se sentía insegura de lo que debía o no hacer. Si sus nervios le desconcentraban podría lograr que las armas lastimaran a su nueva compañera. Soltó un suspiro tratando de relajarse.

Nanoha miró sobre su hombro a la que sería su compañera de batalla durante todo el semestre. A simple vista Testarossa parecía tener buena condición sin embargo no tenía ningún detalle de sus habilidades, ni cómo tomaba la unión que se venía dando con sus razas. Por lo pronto la mirada nerviosa y pérdida de la joven le indicaba que no estaba lista para lo que venía. Suavizando su mirada le sonrió de medio lado y trató de romper el silencio que les rodeaba desde hace media hora. Sin saber que el uso de palabras bien podría ser malinterpretado:

-Trata de no alejarte mucho ¿Sí?

_"Trata de no quedarte atrás"_

El ceño de Fate se frunció ante lo dicho, el enojo ardió en su interior al escuchar una frase como las que su hermana siempre le dedicaba al subestimarla, al hacerle saber que no estaba a su altura y que era de una categoría diferente. La humillación de esa misma mañana todavía presente en su interior nubló el juicio que hubiera podido tener para aquella batalla; en consecuencia haciendo que no notará el tono de voz tranquilo ni la mirada de Nanoha. Si la pelirroja creía que era débil, le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba.

Con la primera alarma ambas corrieron hacia la arena, esquivando sin problema los dos primeros péndulos que se movían de forma irregular y logrando mantener parte de su concentración en ello. Nanoha elevó la lanza y enfocó los cinco blancos. Sin pensarlo la arrojo con fuerza y atravesó los primeros tres blancos de las paredes, que se derrumbaron tras esto. Con agilidad hizo uso de una pared para realizar un salto aterrizando en una segunda pared a su izquierda, esquivando a tiempo los láseres que arrojaban las dos armas tras ella. Corrió hacia el final de la pared y de un brinco tomó la lanza usándola para destruir otros dos blancos, cayendo finalmente sobre el suelo para continuar la prueba. Fate se dedicó a brincar de una pared a otra, con agilidad a pesar de la altura y la separación de estas; su mente se concentraba en su misión y su magia se encargó de proveerle el impulso necesario a su cuerpo. Con cada brinco las armas disparaban, acertando a las que se encontraban tras Fate luego de que esta las esquivara con facilidad. Su velocidad no podía ser alcanzada por una máquina. Ambas jóvenes se movían en sincronía, una se encargaba de destruir los blancos mientras otra destruía las armas que impedían el paso y sin problemas lograron llegar al péndulo que las separaba del botón rojo. Formando un aro alrededor del péndulo se encontraban varias armas que cubrían cada ángulo alrededor del botón. Nanoha no creía posible atravesarlo sin ser vistas.

-Yo me ocuparé de destruir las armas- habló Nanoha.

-No- exclamó Fate-. Tú te encargas del botón.

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera formular alguna respuesta, Fate ya había brincado sobre el péndulo cambiándolo bruscamente de posición. Las armas colocadas a su alrededor apuntaron sin fallar hacia ella y dispararon. Ningún láser llegó a rozar el cuerpo de la joven, su velocidad le permitió moverse del lugar anterior antes de que las armas se cargaran; con un brinco que aprovecho para alcanzar el techo y detener con el uso de un hechizo las máquinas.

-_Etiam_- susurró.

En ese momento Nanoha aprovecho para correr esquivando el péndulo y apretar el botón con brusquedad. La Elementum aterrizó sobre el péndulo y lo balanceó nuevamente, mientras la alarma sonaba dando final a la prueba. Luego dio un salto, casi al segundo que Nanoha alejo la mano del botón; el péndulo dio un brusco giro sobre sí mismo y regresó a su posición anterior, arrojando a la Deumonium hacia el suelo justo en el momento que un estallido de aplausos inundaba la arena. Vita les comunicó su increíble tiempo récord en destruir los blancos muy impresionada de las habilidades de ambas. Mientras tanto Nanoha, agitada y recuperando el aliento, mantenía su vista en el techo metálico, con una mueca en el rostro y una mirada incrédula por lo que hace segundos había acontecido. Estaba segura que la chica había lanzado el péndulo intencionalmente contra ella; sus sentidos le avisaron tarde de aquello, por ende, solo había contado con el tiempo suficiente para voltear la mirada y para un segundo después, caer sobre la arena sin aliento. Su vista fue bloqueada por la figura de Fate que le observaba desde arriba con una mirada seria y la respiración agitada.

-Espero no haberme alejado mucho, Takamachi.

Con ese último comentario mordaz Fate se dirigió a la salida, ignorando los comentarios que eran arrojados por sus compañeros y dejando a Nanoha todavía tendida en el suelo, quién seguía sin entender que exactamente había ocurrido.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?!- exclamó Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>CeeLes:<strong> ¡Ufffffffff! Finalmente, finalmente, la primera historia que público. -w- Primero que nada, se agradece que hayan leído el capítulo, ya que la verdad está bastante bizarra en mi opinión. Sin embargo prometo que cambiara en los próximos capítulos (espero); mi pobre excusa es, que el inicio de esta historia me costó horrores escribirlo. Lo que es irónico, ya que tengo varios capítulos escritos. Bueno, quién haya llegado hasta aquí, es que algo les gusto de esta loca historia y pues espero que generé el interés suficiente en ustedes para seguir leyendo.

No sé si será una historia larga, pero por lo menos, más de 10 capítulos si tendrá, así que pido paciencia para los lectores. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, ya sea para dar su opinión, quejas, sugerencias, desagrado, etc. Todo sirve de aprendizaje. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

Les deseo un gran día/noche y hasta la próxima.


	2. Indiferencia

**CeeLes:** Hola a todos los lectores, ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer! Sobre todo a los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar (sé que a veces a uno se le olvida, a mí me pasa todo el tiempo –w–) y claro, en especial a Aleksei y Alba1, que para mí es un honor recibir sus comentarios. Ahora bien, una disculpa por el gran retraso que tuve para subir el nuevo capítulo pero ahora sí que la universidad me está absorbiendo – ¡matando!- y no había tenido tiempo para subirlo. Pero finalmente está aquí y bueno, es largo así que espero compense la espera. Trataré de subir los próximos mucho más rápido aunque me cueste otra desvelada, hehehe.

**Pasando a aclaraciones:** El pasado de las guerras entre las razas se irá descubriendo mientras avanza la historia, o por lo menos eso planeo, sin embargo uno nunca sabe lo que le saldrá de la manga. Sobre si vivirán en la Academia, pues no, ya que lo manejo más como una escuela donde solo asisten a las clases y al término de las mismas regresan a sus casas.

De la época se puede decir que su "mundo" se encuentra en la misma época que el nuestro, solo que al utilizar magia no es tan usada la tecnología, por las excepciones en algunos trasportes y por la raza Deumonium y la raza Stratege, que son las razas que manejan tecnología. No planeo hacer una combinación en sí de tecnología y magia, porque en realidad objetos tecnológicos aparecerán muy pocos.

Y bueno, el carácter de los personajes y sus verdaderos "objetivos" se irá descubriendo igualmente mientras avanza la historia.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es)._

* * *

><p>El golpe contra el piso resonó por toda la habitación. Nanoha soltó una maldición mientras sostenía su frente con ambas manos, justamente la parte que había impactado con el suelo. Con esa ya era la segunda vez esa semana que caía de su cama. La Deumonium le echaba la culpa a la horrible semana que había estado teniendo en la Academia Aitana y a su compañera, Fate T. Harlaown. Cuando el dolor desapareció decidió sentarse y esperar a que su mal humor pasara.<p>

Todavía recordaba la vergüenza que Fate le hizo pasar el primer día de clases. Le había arrojado un péndulo de cinco toneladas y después la había ignorado por completo. Los dos días pasados fueron un tormento, con cada uno de los extraños profesores y con un ambiente entre las razas, tan pesado, que llegaba a asfixiarle. Los Deumonium y los Elementum no se soportaban entre sí y Fate complicaba su convivencia como compañeras al no prestarle atención. Ni siquiera sabía la razón de su enojo y al parecer la rubia no planeaba decírselo. Además los profesores debían de estar locos, cada uno con un método tan estricto y único que podría volverte desquiciado. Su profesora Vita Wolkenritter era la peor, queriendo entrenarlos con objetos tan dolorosamente pesados que incluso los Deumonium habían terminado lesionados y ni que decir de los Elementum, quienes fueron enviados a la enfermería entre maldiciones e insultos hacia Vita.

-Y pensaba que los Elementum eran la educación andante- suspiró.

Seguía preguntándose el porqué del enojo de Fate contra ella. No recordaba haberle faltado al respeto en ningún momento, por lo menos, no hizo nada fuera de lo común. Si recordaba bien, lo poco que sabía de los Elementum es que tenían gran respeto entre sus miembros, un protocolo que seguían al pie de la letra y muchas ceremonias para cualquier ocasión. Lo que le parecía a Nanoha bastante aburrido. Recordando una conversación el día anterior con su amiga Arisa, la rubia había bromeado diciendo que seguramente hacían un ritual antes de bañarse. Nanoha ahogó una carcajada.

_"Mou, eso no ayuda. Concéntrate"._

Su mirada observó el uniforme de la Academia colgado en la puerta de su armario, el símbolo de las tres barras, que representaba la unión de las razas, le hacía sentirse extraña. Desde hace muchos años Nanoha se lo había preguntado: ¿Qué es lo que los hacía tan diferentes de los Elementum? ¿Cuál era el motivo del odio tan arraigado hacia una raza que, de alguna manera, apenas conocían? Y lo poco que conocían, era solo basado en una guerra escrita en libros de historia. No entendía, por más que lo intentaba, de que servía una unión cuando era obvio que seguirían odiándose.

Fate era la prueba de que nunca podrían llevarse bien.

-¡Nanoha!

De un salto la joven se colocó en pie. Su madre le gritaba desde el primer piso, avisándole que se enfriaría su desayuno si no bajaba. Observó el reloj en su mesa de noche, siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Ahora recordaba que tenía que haber salido antes para encontrarse con Fate en la entrada de la Academia.

-¡Se me hizo tarde!

Mientras desesperada se cambiaba de ropa, la imagen de Fate invadió su mente. Por más que trataba de olvidar su aroma, este no abandonaba sus pensamientos ni la hermosa Elementum, con el orgullo de su raza, rápida, con habilidades únicas y un carácter que no sabría definir por el momento. Toda ella representaba lo que Nanoha pensaba era el enemigo y sin embargo, no era como la habían descrito los mayores siempre. No era cruel, no era fría y mucho menos, una persona que gustara de matar. Fate Testarossa no mostraba ninguna intención asesina.

Por eso, Nanoha quería saber el rostro verdadero de los Elementum. Como enemigo o aliado.

_**Capítulo 2. Indiferencia.**_

-Buenos días Signum, ¿dormiste bien?

-Puede decirse.

Hayate se quitó el delantal y fue a sentarse en la mesa para desayunar. La pelirrosa tomó asiento frente a ella y con pesadez tomaba bocados del alimento. Su hermana mayor no tenía buena pinta desde hace unos días y era la primera mañana que despertaba en su casa. Su nuevo trabajo como subdirectora ocupaba todo su tiempo y aunque Lindy Harlaown les había prometido que era temporal por el inicio de cursos, por la cara que portaba Signum esa mañana no parecía haber mejorado mucho el asunto.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo sub-directora?- preguntó divertida.

-Mmph- Signum entrecerró los ojos en advertencia. No se encontraba con humor para comenzar la mañana con una de las bromas de Hayate.

La castaña le sonrió, ella tampoco tenía mucho humor para bromas. Por lo menos no ese día. Sus ojos zafiro giraron para observar por el gran ventanal el cielo despejado de esa mañana, el clima finalmente dejaba de ser caluroso. Tal vez ese día podía evitar asistir a la junta con el concejo Elementum. Un ruido sobre la mesa atrajo su atención y desvió la mirada. Su espíritu Reinforce peleaba con Agito tratando de obtener la última fresa del desayuno. Ambos espíritus, de un tamaño no mayor a diez pulgadas, estaban vestidas con sus atuendos de guerra; Agito a diferencia de Rein, que portaba uno color blanco, vestía uno color purpura como sus ojos y mantenía su cabello pelirrojo atado en coletas. Sus dos alas y cola de un color violeta se agitaban de vez en cuando. Los espíritus puros mantenían una apariencia parecida a sus Elementum, aparentando ser uno. Nadie conocía su verdadera forma.

Si se lo preguntaban a Hayate, los espíritus puros eran el mayor misterio entre los Elementum, porque, ciertamente, ¿Quién desearía parecerse a su raza?

-Debo irme, tengo clase a primera hora.

Signum se levantó dando las gracias y se dirigió a la cocina con su plato vacío. Antes siquiera de que hablara Agito ya levitaba, siguiéndola y dejando finalmente que Rein se quedara con la fresa. Hayate suspiró en resignación, Reinforce parecía una cría mientras agitaba la fresa en sus brazos. Otra extraña característica de los espíritus puros, es que eran capaces de comer frutas.

Signum regreso acomodando su chaqueta y finalmente Hayate se levantó para permitirle abrazarla. Los fuertes brazos de su hermana le envolvieron un instante, sintiéndose tranquila por un momento. La joven aprovecho para oler el uniforme de Signum, notando con claridad el olor a tabaco. Su hermana siempre fumaba cuando estaba estresada.

-Agito- habló con suavidad-. No dejes que Signum fume tanto.

Agito se colocó en la cabeza de su Elementum soltando un bufido y Hayate supo que era su manera de responderle que lo haría. Signum se dirigió por un corto pasillo hasta la puerta, girando una última vez para observar a su hermana.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres permanecer en la Academia Aitana?- preguntó.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Signum. No pienso cambiar mi opinión- contestó Hayate.

Con una sonrisa resignada la pelirrosa finalmente salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Hayate se mantuvo de pie hasta que no fue capaz de percibir la magia de su hermana y entonces, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con su visión dando vueltas. Rein levitó para aterrizar sobre su hombro habiendo terminado de comer la fresa y preocupada toco su rostro. Enseguida su compañera aliviada comprobó que el suelo había dejado de girar.

_-"Signum está preocupada Hayate-chan"-_ aclaró el espíritu.

-Lo sé- Hayate cruzó sus brazos, inhalando profundamente-. Dale tiempo, necesita entender que yo quiero hacer otras cosas. Aun cuando esté enferma.

Rein asintió, no mencionándole el hecho de que ella también se encontraba preocupada.

_-"Por cierto Hayate-chan"_-llamó su atención y su compañera giro su cabeza para verla-. _"Se te hace tarde."_

* * *

><p>Finalmente, tercer día de clases oficial y parecía que ya había hecho reputación. Fate sujetó con fuerza su bolsa entre sus manos. Desde que había cruzado la puerta de registro, tres Deumonium venían detrás de ella. No quiso suponer nada en un principio, pero ya no podía obviar el hecho de que le estaban persiguiendo y tenía la certeza de que no era para pedirle algún dato. Desde que se comenzaba a educar a un Elementum, se le dictaban varias advertencias sobre los Deumonium. La primera era, que no importando lo rápido o fuerte que fueras, cualquier Deumonium aunque fuera un infante, ganaba en fuerza bruta, por lo que el ataque físico no era una opción. Eran seres violentos e instintivos. La segunda y la más importante, según su educadora, era que a diferencia de su raza, los Deumonium tenía un tipo de cultura más liberal y pagana. Los Deumonium no tenían un dios al cual adorar (lo que Fate pensaba que era muestra de su ego y su creencia de superioridad) y ese era uno de los motivos por lo que los Deumonium se consideraban una raza carnal y corrompida, con una moral muy flexible.<p>

Por esa razón Fate supo exactamente lo que buscaban de ella. Aun cuando las razas habían sido advertidas sobre sus límites, los Deumonium no lo veían como impedimento para hacer lo que deseaban. Por esa razón se les había advertido a los Elementum ir siempre acompañados de su pareja Deumonium, ¿pero y si tu propia pareja era el problema? Finalmente, Nanoha Takamachi no se había presentado la tarde anterior a clases, ni esa mañana en la entrada de la Academia. Supuso que para demostrar su enojo con lo ocurrido en la prueba.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando uno de los tres Deumonium ya le bloqueaba el paso. Eso le pasaba por estar pensando en otras cosas. Seguramente Hayate le reñiría por no tener precaución; pero si lo pensaba bien, era también culpa de Hayate por no acompañarle tampoco esa mañana. _Arf_ tras sus pies emitió un gruñido. El cachorro fruncía el hocico con la mirada fija sobre los otros dos Deumonium a sus espaldas. Fate sabía que si alguno intentaba algo, su se encargaría de destruirlo y era lo que ella buscaba evitar. No quería ser expulsada desde un inicio de semestre.

-_Otium__ Arf_-susurró Fate en su idioma natal. (Tranquila Arf)

-Ajá, sabía que era una Elementum- exclamó el chico frente a ella.

Sus amigos rieron burlones tras ella. Arf comenzó a encorvarse, el espíritu ya no parecía dispuesto a tolerar la presencia de aquellos Deumonium. La magia color dorada de Fate era absorbida por Arf, solo vista ante los ojos de los Elementum.

-Para ser una Elementum, eres una chica muy hermosa- habló uno a sus espaldas.

-Les recordaré, que está prohibido atacar a la raza contraria.

Fate habló con claridad, en ningún momento sintiendo miedo o ansiedad por la presencia de los jóvenes. Los tres Deumonium se soltaron a reír; ignorando la advertencia. Arf mostró los colmillos lista para atacar. Los ojos borgoña enfocaron la magia de los jóvenes, ninguno poseía un nivel mayor a AA+, Fate sabía que si Arf atacaba mataría a los tres con un solo ataque mágico.

-No te preocupes preciosa, no planeamos atacarte. Por lo menos no en ese sentido.

Fate se indignó, _"Pero que groseros"_ pensó con el enojo creciendo. Los Elementum mantenían una estricta educación y las faltas de respeto eran severamente reprendidas. Si los Deumonium querían provocarla, lo estaban logrando. Los dos Deumonium tras su espalda se acercaron a ella erguidos. Mostrando con su postura una superioridad que creían en su raza, colocándose cada uno a un lado suyo. Arf soltó un rugido furioso que no fue escuchado por ninguno de los tres. Fate parpadeó entonces; la ignorancia en la magia por los Deumonium era única. Siendo la raza más poderosa, no parecían ser capaces de percibir la magia a su alrededor y tampoco eran conscientes de la misma.

Eran como ciegos jugando con fuego, solo guiándose con un instinto que podría traicionarlos en cualquier segundo.

-Deberías de correr, nos gusta más si se resisten- la mirada lasciva del que habló le produjo asco a Fate.

-Y ustedes deberían irse.

Fate se percató finalmente de la figura tras el Deumonium frente a ella. Nanoha Takamachi mantenía una mirada de aburrimiento mientras intentaba inútilmente de atar su corbata. Sus ojos ni siquiera estaban concentrados en los jóvenes. Por su apariencia desaliñada, Fate deducía que se había vestido con prisas. Tras ella, Arf se relajó soltando un bostezo y echándose sobre sus cuartos traseros. Al parecer la presencia de Nanoha le hacía sentirse segura.

Fate alzó una ceja, tenía que estar bromeando.

-T-Takamachi-san- exclamó espantado el chico.

-¡El demonio blanco!- gritaron los otros dos.

-¿Eh?- Nanoha parpadeó ante el sobrenombre.

Los compañeros a ambos lados de Fate salieron corriendo, gritando una y otra vez la misma frase. El último Deumonium le dedicó una disculpa a la Elementum antes de seguir a sus amigos. En verdad que eran valientes, ironizó la rubia. ¿Y qué significaba el apodo de Demonio blanco?

-¿Pero qué tipo de historias está divulgando Miyuki?- susurró Nanoha mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No era muy común que le llamaran por ese apodo. Uno que por cierto, le parecía estúpido y le desagradaba. Su vista viajo hacia Fate y sonrió. Lo que hizo elevar de nuevo una ceja a la rubia. Por primera vez notaba que Nanoha no se parecía demasiado a la percepción que tenía sobre los Deumonium. No era impulsiva y de hecho parecía ser demasiado sensata para su raza. Ningún Deumonium que había tratado era así. La pelirroja no mostraba disgusto por lo ocurrido hace dos días y ahora le sonreía. Era extraña, nadie le había mencionado que pudiera existir ese tipo de Deumonium. ¿O es que su raza no era lo que aparentaba? ¿O es que Nanoha Takamachi no era un Deumonium?

-Eh, Harlaown-san ¿Verdad?- preguntó Nanoha.

-Takamachi-san, buenos días- Fate mantuvo la cortesía, después de todo le había ahorrado una pelea nada agradable.

-Nyahaha, buenos días. Perdona la demora- Nanoha se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su chaleco negro, rindiéndose con la corbata-. Y sabes, preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, somos compañeras después de todo.

-Me temo que no tenemos ese grado de confianza Takamachi- se negó educadamente Fate.

-Anteayer lo tenías- susurró Nanoha.

Arf se tiró al suelo panza arriba mientras soltaba pequeños bufidos y Fate supo que se estaba burlando de ella. No entendía la actitud de su espíritu, para ella, Nanoha era más peligrosa que los tres Deumonium anteriores. Los ojos azul violáceo le miraron fijamente, analizándola y Fate sintió el sonrojo invadir sus mejillas. La mirada de la joven le atravesaba de una forma inexplicable.

-B-Bueno, sobre eso…

Nanoha parecía ignorarla, su vista viajó por su cuerpo sin recato, todavía manteniendo su expresión relajada. Sin duda, la Deumonium era más peligrosa que lo jóvenes. Fate cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al sentir la mirada sobre ese lugar y la pelirroja pareció salir de su trance cuando sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Oh, lo siento.

Fate no mostró su indignación. Retiraba lo que hubiera pensado hace unos momentos de esa Deumonium, sin duda era igual a toda su raza. Nanoha por su parte tragó pesado, sin ser consciente había mirado más de lo necesario a Fate; su olor era único y no podía negar que era demasiado linda. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, necesitaba concentrarse en decirle que le había humillado delante de todos sus compañeros hacía ya dos días. La rubia le había arrojado un péndulo de cinco toneladas y ni siquiera lo lamentaba. Además no fue capaz de recriminarle nada ya que le había ignorado todo el tiempo y fue obligada a asistir junto con Arisa a esa horrible conferencia impartida por Leti Lowran.

Nanoha prefería mil veces asistir a clases y limpiar ventanas, que oírla de nuevo dar un discurso sobre ética.

-Sobre lo del otro día- se cruzó de brazos-. Yo quisiera saber si hice algo indebido Harlaown-san. No sé con exactitud sus costumbres y no quisiera volver a salir volando por hacerte enojar.

Fate la miró sorprendida, no tanto por el sarcasmo en la frase, sino porque Nanoha era quién se disculpaba. Increíble, un Deumonium se estaba disculpando. Nanoha se sintió como una idiota, se estaba rebajando y si algún compañero la veía no dudaría en burlarse de ella. Pero no pensaba llevar un semestre peleada con su pareja de batallas, tendría que tragarse su orgullo por una vez.

-No te preocupes, no hiciste nada en realidad y creo que te debo una disculpa. No debí hacer eso- Fate quiso agregar que no se encontraba de buen humor aquel día, pero prefirió callar.

-Entiendo- dijo Nanoha. Ella también prefirió callar su protesta.

La alarma anuncio el inicio de clases, alertando a las jóvenes de su atraso.

-Deberíamos irnos- sugirió Fate.

Nanoha asintió y se hizo a un lado para que caminara por delante de ella tal y como dictaban sus costumbres Elementum. Fate prefirió también callar sobre el hecho de que eso solo sería necesario, si Nanoha fuera de un nivel inferior en magia y avanzó. Arf tras ella soltó un ladrido, pegándose a los pies de la pelirroja. La Deumonium soltó una exclamación al bajar la mirada y ver entre sus pies al espíritu. Fate abrió la boca sorprendida, su espíritu se estaba mostrando ante la Deumonium sin pedirle permiso.

-¿Qué es?- Nanoha señalo al cachorro y luego hizo una mueca al percatarse de algo. _"Más bien ¿De dónde ha salido?"_

-¡Arf!- exclamó Fate.

_"¡Fate! ¡Preséntame!"_

-¿Es tu espíritu?- preguntó Nanoha sin esconder su sorpresa.

Jamás había imaginado que los espíritus se vieran tan… corpóreos.

Por algún motivo desconocido para Fate la pregunta le incómodo. La actitud de Arf tan despreocupada y confiada, aparte de no avisar sobre aparecer frente a un Deumonium usando su magia, le hizo sentirse vulnerable.

-No te importa.

Fate dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a clases e ignorar nuevamente a su compañera -y a su espíritu, que bien Arf podía hacer lo que desease-. No dio ni un paso cuando la voz de Nanoha le llamó:

-¡Espera!

Nanoha alzó su brazo y le tomo de la mano, arrepintiéndose enseguida. Había actuado por impulso y recordó demasiado tarde lo que significaba para los Elementum un contacto así. Lo peor es que ni siquiera la había tomado con su mano izquierda enguantada, sino con la otra.

_"Hay no…"_

Fate jaló su mano en el agarre de Nanoha y la elevó a la altura de sus rostros girándose dispuesta a abofetearla. El acto también siendo un impulso en ella. Sin embargo, su acción no llego a concretarse, la pelirroja detuvo sin problemas el avance de su mano y le mantuvo inmóvil. Pudo escuchar justo en ese momento un rugido de Arf tras ellas, su espíritu finalmente había adquirido una posición de ataque al sentir un cambio drástico en el ambiente que provenía de Nanoha. Fate bajo la mirada para observarla a los ojos y tragó pesado. El color azul violáceo en los ojos de la Deumonium cambio un segundo a un intenso violáceo.

-No debiste hacer eso.

* * *

><p>-¿No escuchaste algo?<p>

Suzuka guardó silencio y cerró los ojos, la brisa del viento acarició su rostro; su cabello púrpura agitándose con el viento. Arisa espero su respuesta pero parecía que su compañera Elementum no pensaba contestar pronto, se encontraba muy concentrada, a pesar de que no podía saber realmente si en escuchar o en sentir el viento.

-No escucho nada discúlpame- contestó finalmente, su dulce voz inundando los oídos de la rubia.

-Ah, debió ser mi imaginación. No te disculpes.

Arisa sonrió. Su suerte no podía ser mejor en esos días, entrando en el nivel S+ y después, siendo compañera de una hermosa Elementum que le trataba como una amiga. Suzuka Tsukimura era amable y relajada, una persona que sabía comunicarse adecuadamente con sus compañeros. Era una Elementum que conocía la cultura Deumonium, que comprendía sus actitudes, y claro está, era rica. Recordaba con alegría como Nanoha la había acusado de hacer trampa por obtener un nivel mayor a ella y sin embargo, la pobre había quedado en nivel AAA+. Arisa se rió de Nanoha todo lo que pudo. Los ojos púrpura le observaron curiosos cuando soltó una pequeña risa y la Deumonium agitó una mano para despreocuparla, sintiendo de pronto un peso sobre sus pies.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Arisa se posaron sobre la Elementum y Suzuka sonrió. No era la primera vez que sentía aquello en los ratos que pasaba con Suzuka, era como si algo se acostara sobre ella o tratara de empujarla. Hasta el momento había preferido no preguntar, sin embargo comenzaba a sospechar que tenía que ver con el espíritu de la Elementum que seguía sin aparecerse. Y como siempre, Suzuka prefirió guardar silencio.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Arisa.

-Adelante.

Suzuka comenzó a avanzar entrando al primer edificio de la Academia, donde se encontraban las aulas y los laboratorios. El lugar era en su conjunto de un color blanco, adornado en algunas partes por escritos en lengua Deumonium o Elementum lo que proveía magia al lugar. Los pisos eran de mármol mientras que las paredes eran de cemento y ladrillos, todo construido por magia. Por todo el lugar había varias ventanas que iluminaban cualquier rincón escondido, dándole un ambiente cálido. Al dar vuelta en una esquina se toparon con su profesor titular.

-Acous-san, buenos días- ambas le dedicaron una inclinación.

-Buenos días Tsukimura-san, Bannings-san-el hombre se inclinó levemente-. Disculpen la molestia, pero estoy buscando a la profesora Shario Finieno, ¿Alguna de ustedes le ha visto?

El profesor Verossa Acous vestía un traje blanco y guantes del mismo color, poseía ojos azules y cabello verde muy llamativo. Tenía un aspecto atlético pero delgado, contaba con un rostro alegre y su boca delicada casi femenina permanecía siempre sonriente cuando hablaba con otras personas. A pesar de su aspecto era un formidable guerrero Deumonium que había luchado varias batallas.

-Lo lamentó profesor, no nos hemos cruzado con ella- se disculpó Suzuka.

-Entiendo. Bueno, les aviso que las primeras dos clases han sido suspendidas debido a una junta de profesores de último minuto.

-¡Genial!- Suzuka y Verossa miraron a Arisa sorprendidos-. Oh, digo, que lastima.

La joven Elementum cubrió su risa escondiendo su boca tras su mano, su compañera le parecía una persona muy animada. Arisa Bannings era una Deumonium muy explosiva lo que divertía bastante a Suzuka; en un principio su actitud algo agresiva le había llegado a asustar, pero después de un tiempo notó que era su forma de ser y que no lastimaba a los demás sin alguna razón, o por lo menos una excusa que creyera razonable. Aunque si era presuntuosa por momentos y demostraba a su clase la superioridad de poseía, así como el orgullo común en los Deumonium. Desde el primer momento se habían llevado de maravilla, contaban con varios gustos en común y compartían la idea de que con una buena comunicación ambas razas podían convivir.

No obstante, su espíritu no parecía compartir su idea.

Su espíritu había intentado ya en varias ocasiones lastimar a Arisa, no solo esa mañana, que intentaba tocar sus pies, sino desde el primer día de clases, cuando se presentaron tomo una actitud de ataque e intento arrojarse sobre su cabeza. Suzuka se alegraba infinitamente de que Arisa, aunque no parecía ser consciente de ese detalle, mantenía sus defensas mágicas siempre activas, por lo que era imposible para el espíritu acercarse. Aprovechando que su compañera Deumonium despedía a su profesor, Suzuka bajo la mirada y recriminó a su espíritu, quien cubrió sus ojos afilados tras los parpados y, ignorando su llamado, se desvaneció en el aire.

Suzuka suspiró, el año comenzaba a complicarse.

-¿Tsukimura?

Al solo oír esa voz Suzuka se irguió completamente y se giró tan rápido que casi logra irse directo al suelo, de no ser por la mano de Arisa que la jalo por su chaqueta. Sus ojos enfocaron con temor a la persona frente a ella; los ojos inexpresivos y muertos le devolvieron la mirada con un poco de inquietud. A pesar de la apariencia desaliñada e intimidante, el aura de predominio intimidaba a la joven Tsukimura. Todo lo que representaba su presencia.

-T-Testarossa-san.

Alicia Testarossa de un porte firme y rígido, con cabellera rubia y tez blanca, se mantenía con una expresión neutra en las facciones de su rostro. En su mano izquierda cargaba un guante metálico tipo mitón y en su mano derecha portaba una muñequera negra y tres anillos. El conjunto le hacía lucir insurrecta. A su izquierda se encontraba un joven alto, de cabellera castaña y ojos azules que miraba divertido hacia Arisa, con una postura algo más relajada a comparación de la rubia. Victoria Dahlgrün a su derecha, mantenía sus brazos cruzados y la mirada verde cobre perdida entre el techo. Su aspecto era elegante, y junto a sus cabellos rizados de un color rubio claro-casi rayando en el blanco-, parecía ser una muñeca de porcelana frágil y delicada.

Los tres portaban el uniforme color blanco, destinado al grupo de élite de nivel SS+.

-Tsukimura, ¿Qué haces en la Academia Aitana?- la voz de Alicia aunque sutil, no dejaba lugar para negarse a responder.

-Hey, ¿Tu quién crees que eres para hablarle así a Suzuka?-Arisa le miró, colocándose frente a la pelimorada al sentir un peligro proveniente de aquellos Elementum.

-Te pregunto lo mismo inferior- Victoria Dahlgrün habló con indignación-. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de forma tan familiar? ¿No tienes modales?

-¿Qué dices?- Arisa crujió sus dientes-. ¡¿Inferior?! ¡No me provoques inepta!

-Are, are, la Deumonium tiene su carácter Dahl- soltó divertido Tiida Lanster.

Los ojos verde cobre de Victoria lo apuñalaron.

-Dime Dahl de nuevo y de corto la lengua Tiida- amenazó Victoria y nuevamente enfoco la vista a Arisa, ahora expresando diversión.

-No me ignores, ¿Quién eres tú?- Arisa señalo con su dedo índice a Alicia.

Y Suzuka supo entonces, que su compañera no sabía lo que significaba el uniforme blanco. Ni tampoco, que a quién se dirigía de esa forma, era la líder de los Elementum conservadores.

-¿Y tú, que te crees inferior? Alzándole la voz…- Victoria entrecerró los ojos. Si Alicia no pensaba hacer algo ante esa falta de respeto, ella lo haría.

Arisa no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe directo a su estómago. La habilidad de la chica era única. Aun cuando fue capaz de ver el movimiento de Victoria, no fue capaz de bloquear su ataque a tiempo. Un sentimiento de frustración invadió a Arisa tan rápido como el dolor subió hasta su pecho; nunca en su vida alguien había sido capaz de traspasar sus defensas así. Victoria se alejó con la misma velocidad y, elevando sus manos sobre su cabeza, hizo aparecer una escopeta color verde claro, rodeada por un aura del mismo color. Arisa escucho un grito de algún alumno que pasaba por el lugar y el llamado de Suzuka, pero lo único que entendió fue el sonido de su propio corazón palpitando con fuerza; asustado.

Por primera vez, Arisa Bannings notaba cuán peligroso era el significado de la palabra Elementum como enemigo. Y lo que era el miedo a no poder defenderte.

-¡Arisa!- gritó Suzuka.

La pelimorada estaba a punto de moverse para intentar proteger a su compañera, que parecía haberse quedado inmóvil. Lamentaba entonces que el profesor Verossa se hubiera marchado, pero no dio ni un paso cuando la voz de Alicia resonó en el lugar.

-Victoria.

En ese momento la escopeta se desvaneció en el aire. Victoria Dahlgrün detuvo sus movimientos, la diversión escrita en su rostro se transformó en seriedad mientras giraba su cabeza y le dedicaba una inclinación a la joven que le llamaba desde la distancia. Arisa cayó al suelo, notando en su cuerpo un sudor helado.

-Tenemos reunión- Alicia se giró, pero antes de marcharse agregó secamente-. Tsukimura, no debiste entrar aquí.

Suzuka no pudo pensar en el significado de aquella frase, Alicia ya había avanzado junto con Victoria alejándose del lugar. Tiida le ofreció una reverencia y les siguió, silenciosamente por los pasillos, ninguno de los tres hablaba entre ellos, como si fueran simples extraños que caminaban hacia una misma dirección. Suzuka lo sabía, cada integrante de los conservadores eran fríos y cada uno potencialmente letal. Por eso el concejo Elementum no hacía nada contra ellos, tenerlos de enemigos no era una opción razonable. Enfocó a Arisa sobre el suelo, respirando agitada. El alivio le recorrió al saber que por un mero capricho se encontraba viva. El grupo de Alicia no perdonaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sus propias familias cuando se trataba de lealtad a su raza, o de los Deumonium y el odio que sentían hacia estos.

-¿Arisa?- llamó su atención-. No vuelvas a enfrentarte a ellos- su mirada pareció quebrarse un momento- o no podre protegerte.

Arisa alzó la ceja sin comprender a Suzuka. Pero la pelimorada sabía muy bien que Alicia Testarossa había detenido a Dahlgrün solo por su intento de intervenir en el ataque. Y poco tenía que ver con su posición entre los Elementum, sino porque ella poseía una parte importante del pasado de los Testarossa.

* * *

><p>-No debiste hacer eso.<p>

Fate notó sin problemas el cambio en la voz de Nanoha. Su voz antes relajada y suave, se podría decir que era casi pasiva, ahora sonaba afilada y profunda. Los ojos azul violáceo le miraban como si quisieran atravesarla. Con cada respiración de Nanoha, el férreo agarre en su muñeca presionaba aún más.

En ese momento, Fate se percató de la gravedad de lo que había hecho.

Nanoha temblaba y no precisamente por la reacción de Fate. Había hecho un esfuerzo por no reaccionar instintivamente ante su ataque; si lo deseaba, en ese momento podría romper su brazo sin problemas. Hizo un doble esfuerzo por controlar sus impulsos. Los Deumonium eran una raza llena de instintos, se guiaban por ellos y por los sentidos de su cuerpo. La razón poco tenía que ver, el respeto ajeno no te impedía hacer lo que desearas y lo más importante era el orgullo. Uno que Fate le había pisoteado dos veces ya. Nanoha, a diferencia de muchos, tomaba conciencia de sus acciones, pero eso no la hacía menos Deumonium. Quería pelear con Fate, deseaba lastimarla. Sabía que los Elementum no tomaban muy bien la invasión de su espacio, el contacto ajeno era una falta de respeto. Había sido su error, pero Fate no debió intentar abofetearla. La Elementum debería saber lo que sucedería con su acción. Para los Deumonium, un ataque significaba que dudaban de su poderío y debían de responder para mostrar su nivel.

Fate era frágil físicamente. Una lección básica para los Elementum era evitar el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con un Deumonium ya que la desventaja era obvia. El orgullo Deumonium era bien conocido y aunque sus costumbres no figuraban todavía en Fate, la joven podía hacerse una idea.

_"¿Una disculpa no serviría para estos casos? Pero ella fue quién me tocó."_ Pensó Fate.

Nanoha debería saber que el contacto físico en los Elementum era invasivo. Solo con personas que mantuvieran un lazo, confianza o intimidad podían acercarse tanto a uno. En su raza a diferencia de los Deumonium todo debía ser previamente aprobado en un ritual, o una ceremonia debido a sus compañeros espíritus. Si el espíritu no aprobaba el contacto de una persona podría abandonar al Elementum o peor, matar con su magia al infractor. Pero al parecer Arf no tenía problemas en que Nanoha le tocara, incluso, aun cuando rugía amenazante, no parecía tener intención de lastimarla.

Los ojos de los Elementum eran bendecidos por sus espíritus, concediéndoles el don para ver la magia del mundo, de cualquier cosa que tuviera magia. Para que alguien como Nanoha pudiera ver a un espíritu, debía usar magia Elementum que Arf ya se había encargado de dársela sin el consentimiento de ninguna de las dos. Los ojos borgoña de Fate miraron por primera vez la magia de Nanoha: un color rosa claro, casi blanco. Esto le indicaba que Nanoha era una persona relajada y alegre, no gustaba de los líos.

Entonces había sido su culpa. Fate tragó pesado.

-Nanoha-san.

Nanoha pareció finalmente salir de un trance, alejándose de Fate y girando su cuerpo para encarar a la dueña de la voz. Pero su mano permaneció en la muñeca de la rubia. A unos metros de ella se encontraba Subaru Nakajima. Con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios mientras agitaba su mano libre a modo de saludo y la otra, sujetaba efusivamente el brazo de la joven Teana Lanster, quien intentaba sin éxito apartarla de sí. Subaru Nakajima era hija menor de su familia, una Deumonium muy animada que siempre se expresaba abiertamente, de ojos verdes y cabello azul.

-Subaru…- habló distanciada-. ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?

-Oh, se cancelaron las primeras dos horas- respondió jovial.

-¿Fate-san?

Fate parpadeó reconociendo finalmente a la Elementum más joven.

-Teana, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó distraída.

Teana Lanster prefirió no decirle que era casi la misma pregunta que había hecho Nanoha y que además, ambas parecían igual de idas. Haciendo otro esfuerzo logró apartar finalmente el brazo de Subaru y se acomodó su uniforme color marrón, que se había desacomodado entre los jaloneos de su compañera y los suyos propios. También arreglo un poco su cabello naranja atado en dos coletas y finalmente enfocó sus ojos azules en la mano cerrada de Nanoha en la muñeca de Fate.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó al fin.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y Fate asintió.

-No.

-Sí.

Ambas se miraron nuevamente.

-Suéltame la mano.

-Suelta mi muñeca.

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron al máximo y bajaron la mirada a la respectiva parte de su cuerpo. Nanoha intento abrir la mano, pero fue imposible, Fate por su parte comenzó a balancear su brazo, dándose cuenta de que era inútil. Estaban unidas a base de magia, en seguida, descendieron aún más la mirada y observaron al pequeño cachorro agitar la cola contenta.

-¡Arf!- gritó Fate.

-¿Voy a estar pegada a ti?- exclamó Nanoha.

Ambas comenzaron una acalorada discusión sobre quién cargaba con la culpa de aquel lío. Nanoha soltó una maldición y Fate le insultó de una manera más educada, diciéndole todo lo que creía estaba mal con ella y su raza. Para entonces Subaru y Teana ya se alejaban a trote, no queriendo involucrarse mucho más en esa pelea. Arf aburrida de todo el asunto se dejó caer al suelo soltando un bostezo, sin inmutarse por los reclamos de Fate ni las amenazas. Para cuando paso el tiempo de las dos primeras horas libres, ellas ya se encontraban en el salón ignorándose y con los rostros en direcciones opuestas con una mirada de fastidio; alejándose lo más posible una de la otra aunque su mano y su muñeca continuaran pegadas. Nanoha escribía sin problemas con su mano izquierda en su cuaderno, pero Fate la jalaba de vez en cuando para poder acomodarse y escribir con su diestra con una letra que le parecía espantosa.

-¿Takamachi-san?- llamó dudosa Shamal.

-¿Si profesora?

Shamal sonrió, dejando sobre su escritorio el libro de herbolaría y se apartó del pizarrón. Algo incomoda paso una mano por su cabello y le miró con sus ojos magentas, más específicamente su mano. Tuvo que elevar su rostro ya que los mesa-bancos binarios se encontraban en filas hacia arriba, formando escalones y justo detrás en la orilla derecha se encontraba la salida. La profesora aclaró su garganta y volvió la vista al pizarrón.

-Me alegro que haya avanzado en su relación con Fate-san, pero preferiría que en clase la deje tomar apuntes y deje para los recesos su necesidad de contacto.

Nanoha se levantó indignada, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y señalo a Fate con su mano libre, casi arrancándole su brazo derecho con la otra y obligándole a medio incorporarse. Los ojos de Fate le miraron con fastidio también con el sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas al tener la vista de todo su salón sobre ellas.

-¡Es culpa de ella!- exclamó Nanoha.

-Sí, entiendo que es bonita- asintió Shamal-. Pero no pueden andar tan pegadas en las clases…

-¡Que no es eso!- gritó Nanoha con el rostro literalmente ardiendo.

-Lo sé, el estar enamorada es…

-¡QUE NO!- gritaron ambas- ¡Es que estamos adheridas!

-Ah, ¿ya son novias?

Nanoha se tiró contra su mesa-banco y el sonido resonó por todo el salón. Fate a su lado suspiró cansada y se cubrió con su mano libre el rostro queriendo desaparecer. Shamal alzó una ceja, tratando de comprender su necesidad de estar unidas. Decidió que no importaba mucho su comportamiento con que pusieran atención a su clase, así que tomó nuevamente su libro y les dio la espalda continuando la lección. El resto de la clase comenzó a murmurar el nuevo chisme que no tardo en extenderse por toda la Academia antes de la próxima clase.

-Lengua. Llamada también idioma, es un sistema único de comunicación y expresión verbal propia de una nación o raza.

Noel K. Ehrlichkeit impartía la materia de Lengua Deumonium a todo el alumnado de la raza Elementum. Al ser solo una tercera parte tomaban la clase en uno de los anfiteatros, a diferencia de los Deumonium, quienes tomaban la clase de Lengua Elementum en el fórum. Este detalle sin duda preocupaba a los Elementum; se podía apreciar la gran diferencia entre las razas con respecto a población.

-El idioma neutro entre todas las razas es el inglés. Pero como todos saben es limitante hablar solo a base de un idioma neutro, por lo tanto, mi clase impartirá el idioma Deumonium que ya es indispensable para la convivencia con sus compañeros de clase.

Nanoha se encogió un poco más sobre su asiento, procurando cubrirse con el libro de Fate, quién hablaba con Hayate, ignorando sus movimientos. Al tener una clase diferente habían decidido asistir a la de Fate, porque Nanoha recibía la clase con Leti Lowran y no deseaba verla, por lo menos no teniendo pegada a la Elementum. Prefirió esconderse tras el libro, suplicando no ser de nuevo atrapada como con Shamal.

-Hayate, ¿estás segura de que podré aprenderlo en un año?

-Ah, muy fácil. La lengua Deumonium es muy simple Fate, no te costara trabajo aprenderla.

Nanoha sonrió interiormente, así que Fate también tenía problemas con los idiomas. Ella también dudaba mucho en que pudiera aprender en tan poco tiempo el idioma Elementum. Viendo así a la rubia, haciendo berrinches con su amiga y divirtiéndose, le hacía dudar demasiado acerca de todo lo que le habían dicho en su infancia sobre la raza Elementum; no veía donde estaba el ser despiadado que solo buscaba asesinar a su raza. Tantas cosas dichas que no tenían que ver con Fate. Comenzó a dudar sobre todo lo dicho entre su gente.

-¿Nanoha-san? ¿Por qué esta en la clase de lengua Deumonium?- preguntó Noel. Al ser una Deumonium conocía bien a la familia Takamachi.

-Eh… Γιατί να μάθετε… (¿Para aprender?)

Fate alzó la ceja al escuchar el idioma natal de los Deumonium. ¡Debían de estar bromeando! No iba aprender ese idioma en un año, ni siquiera le encontraba el sentido, ¡No podía entenderle nada! ¡¿En dónde Hayate le veía lo fácil?!

-Nanoha-san, Harlaown-san, tienen reporte.

-_Fidem superat_ – murmuró Fate. (Increíble)

Noel negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera una semana y ya se estaban formando parejitas. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenían control alguno. Hayate no pudo evitar reírse con todas sus fuerzas, ganándose también un reporte. No dejaba de causarle gracia la situación en la que se había metido Fate solo esa mañana, su amiga siempre tenía un día interesante. Al conocer a Nanoha, de quién se había estado quejando Fate esos últimos días tampoco pudo evitar reírse, ambas tenían la misma suerte y no pudieron haber tenido una pareja mejor. Era increíble que hubiera un Deumonium que pudiera ser igual de torpe que Fate. Aunque en sí, la personalidad de Nanoha era mucho más madura que la de la rubia.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué son los espíritus? Puedes responderme Yagami-san.<p>

-Los espíritus son el lazo de los Elementum con el mundo. Su magia es en general un elemento, sin embargo hay algunos que pueden usar más de uno. Nosotros formamos una conexión con ellos, pero el espíritu es quién nos elige, sin un espíritu el Elementum no puede usar magia de ningún tipo.

-Bien, es verdad, pero falta algo importante- hablo Voltz Stan-. Los espíritus son almas eternas y tienen su propia vida por lo que en muchos casos es difícil controlarlos. El Elementum tiene que ganarse el respeto de su espíritu para poder compartir su magia. Muchas veces aun cuando lo logras, si tu corazón y tu razón no dicen lo mismo no puedes conectarte correctamente a tu espíritu.

El profesor Voltz Stan impartía la clase de tipos de magia. Sus ojos grises enfocaban a sus alumnos cada que hacia una pregunta, buscando a los distraídos y elegía a los despistados para preguntar; su cabello era pelirrojo y su espíritu, un osezno de mismo color se mantenía sobre el escritorio para que los alumnos lo vieran. Su clase se impartía en varios lugares dependiendo de la lección y la juntaba con sus tres grupos, AAA+, S y S+ ya que así contaba con más tiempo de clases y podían aprender lo mismo. Por su cuello y parte de su rostro sobresalían cicatrices de quemaduras que ningún alumno se atrevió a preguntar de donde provenían.

-Quién de los Deumonium puede decirme todos los tipos de espíritu- preguntó Voltz.

Un joven de ojos y cabellos lilas elevó la mano, sentado justamente a un lado de Hayate. La que le quitaba de vez en cuando su bolígrafo para tomar apuntes con la excusa de que no quería usar la suya. Griffith Lowran, su pareja de batallas, sabía que era porque la había olvidado.

-Dime Lowran.

-Oficialmente solo hay dos tipos de espíritu. Los espíritus naturales, los cuales toman la forma de algún ser vivo y los espíritus puros, que poseen la forma de una persona. El tercer tipo son los espíritus míticos, que se cree nacieron con el mundo, pero al solo ser 9 no se consideran en la categoría y los Elementum que poseen uno son protegidos y escondidos.

-Buena respuesta Griffith, impresionado de que sepas siendo un Deumonium- premió Voltz y pasó la mirada por todo el salón-. Así es, hay tres tipos de espíritu aunque el consejo no lo consideré así. La mayoría de nosotros los Elementum contamos con un espíritu natural, que puede ser de un elefante hasta una flor. Son fáciles para establecer un vínculo hasta con otra persona y estos poseen tres apariencias básicas; la primera, da una impresión indefensa, calmada, la segunda expresa poder y la tercera es una forma imitando casi a las personas, con ciertos aspectos de su naturaleza. Para dar el ejemplo, les mostraré a mi espíritu, Akai, que mostrara su segunda apariencia.

Fate elevó la mirada enseguida; no era muy común ver el espíritu de Stan Voltz mostrarse en la segunda forma, considerando que era un gran guerrero Elementum y que necesitaba mantener un perfil bajo. La emoción de saber que observaría un evento tan especial como ese, el ver a un espíritu tan reconocido y de que Stan Voltz era un Elementum de fuego como ella le hizo olvidar su enojo inicial con Nanoha e incluso la trato como si fuera Hayate, que se encontraba dos filas abajo.

-Mira esto Nanoha- exclamó-. Te asombrarás.

Nanoha alzó las cejas. ¿No que no tenían ese grado de confianza? Su atención se desvió de vuelta al profesor notando que Fate se encontraba demasiado animada como para notar su error. La pelirroja trató de ocultar que ella también se encontraba muy emocionada ya que era la segunda vez en el día que podría ver a un espíritu.

El pequeño osezno Akai bajo despacio del escritorio y se colocó delante de Stan soltando sacudiendo su pelaje y revoloteando las orejas. Algunas jóvenes soltaron suspiros ante la ternura que causaba. El profesor acercó una mano hacia este y cerró los ojos; en ese instante el animal fue envuelto por un halo rojo y de pronto, se perdió en el brillo de este. Un rugido resonó por todo el anfiteatro, alertando a los Deumonium y un segundo después el halo se disipó para mostrar a un oso gigante con las patas envueltas en un fuego negro y rojo que rugía y mostraba sus colmillos amenazantes. Algunos alumnos saltaron en su asiento.

-Para los que me conocen saben cómo me hice estas cicatrices.- dijo Voltz-. Mi espíritu trato de matarme cuando yo dude en matar a un Deumonium. El miedo en mi corazón lo afecto y no fue capaz de reconocerme, así de peligrosa es la magia Elementum. Puede que incluso igual de peligrosa que la magia Deumonium. Por eso les advierto desde hoy, que no deben tomar a la ligera su magia. La magia es un arma de doble filo para cualquiera que la use.

Akai volvió a ser envuelto por el halo rojo y finalmente desapareció de la vista ajena su Elementum. Muchos de los Elementum aplaudieron ante su demostración, sobre todo Fate que no se cansaba de murmurarle a Nanoha lo impresionante que había sido, por su parte la pelirroja solo se recargo sobre su mano, sintiéndose demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo. Sin duda la magia Elementum era peligrosa, pero no creía que lo fuera tanto como la Deumonium.

-Ahora, sobre la magia Deumonium, quién puede hablarme sobre los artefactos o corazones- habló Voltz.

Nanoha elevó su mano libre.

-¿Si Takamachi-san?

-Los _corazones _o "artefactos" son lo que nos permite usar magia. Cada uno es diferente, por lo que cada uno de nosotros poseemos cierta especialidad, aparte de nuestra propia magia que nos da una habilidad única; el corazón hace que seamos capaces de tener un mayor nivel mágico en ataque a distancia y magia defensiva. Solo los Deumonium de un nivel mayor a A+ pueden tener a su cuidado un _corazón_…

-Debido a que son inestables y con ellos la fase instintiva de los Deumonium no tiene tiempo límite- concluyó Voltz por ella-. Gracias Takamachi-san. Ahora, para lo que no lo saben, la fase instintiva de los Deumonium es utilizada en batalla cuando el ataque físico no es suficiente contra un enemigo. En esta fase los Deumonium entran en un estado casi hipnótico donde los límites de su cuerpo se rompen y solo se concentran en atacar. El problema viene que cuando hay alguien cerca que no reconocen, aunque sea algún amigo, el Deumonium en fase lo atacara sin dudar.

Incluso Hayate se sorprendió con esa revelación. No sabía que la magia Deumonium fuera tan inestable.

El profesor Voltz pidió a los alumnos juntarse con su pareja de batallas y seguirlo al campo de entrenamiento para practicar una dinámica que les serviría cuando comenzaran el entrenamiento con la profesora Signum. Al explicar la dinámica muchos se habían negado al principio, pero Voltz no dio lugar a quejas y de hecho, por la mirada que les dedicaba, sabían que le era bastante divertido. La rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente la magia de Arf había desaparecido y su mano volvía a pertenecerle. La alegría de no estar pegada a Nanoha le duró hasta que supo que de hecho, la pelirroja debía abrazarla para la dinámica. Fate entonces se unió al grupo de quejas, que de igual forma fue negado por Voltz.

-¿Tienes que estar tan cerca?

-Sí.

Fate se movió incómoda, con su respiración tornándose irregular y los nervios creciendo con cada minuto. Su cabellera rubia rodeaba a Nanoha por sus hombros, las manos de esta se encontraban posadas a ambos lados de su cadera mientras sus cuerpos casi se rozaban. Podía sentir el cálido respirar de Nanoha sobre su cabello, muy cerca de su oído. La rubia apretó en agarre sobre los antebrazos; la Deumonium inhalaba el aroma de su magia, en un ejercicio para poder identificarla como un aliado y no atacarle por error. Era un rito acostumbrado por su pueblo en el que identificabas a los amigos del enemigo, aunque seguía pensando que hacer de una costumbre un ejercicio en la Academia era algo impropio, sobre todo cuando las razas apenas comenzaban a tratarse. Aun así no podía decir que no se sintiera a gusto con aquello; el aroma de Fate era muy agradable para sus sentidos: entre un toque de vainilla y dulce mezclado con una fragancia de lirio silvestre, que daba la sensación de liberación única.

-¿Sabes? Cualquiera diría que estamos intimando…

Las mejillas de Nanoha se ruborizaron en vergüenza mientras detenía el ejercicio. La Elementum lo hacía sonar como si fueran dos amantes a punto de… alejo su rostro del cuello pálido para observar con recato a la rubia, encontrando que Fate tenía las orejas rojas y una expresión cohibida debido a su cercanía. A los Elementum al igual de los Deumonium, se indicó utilizar un lazo con su compañero para poder establecer una unión si era necesario en medio de una batalla. Los ojos de Fate viajaron a la magia color rosada que invadía la suya propia, era como si fuese un imán, sus magias parecían querer combinarse. Y no es que ella supiera mucho de eso, sin embargo no era algo común y solo sucedía junto a la pelirroja. Dio gracias de que los Deumonium no eran capaces de ver esas cosas, porque no sabría con qué cara le miraría, ni cómo explicárselo.

-Debemos hacerlo- aclaró Nanoha-. Si alguna vez entro a fase instintiva y no soy capaz de reconocerte puedo lastimarte.

-No sabía que fuera tan complicado el utilizar su magia. Incluso pensaba que al usar artefactos era más sencillo – Fate apretó un poco el agarre en sus antebrazos y Nanoha sonrió comprensiva.

-Perdona, para nosotros el contacto es algo básico, nuestras costumbres no lo ven como invasivo. Además se llaman _corazones_, no artefactos.- corrigió ante el mal uso de palabras.

-Oh, entiendo.

Nanoha tomó la punta del cabello de Fate, que le rodeaba, e inhaló nuevamente su aroma. Esta simple acción volvió a encender las orejas de la rubia que ya habían vuelto a un tono normal y su respiración se tornó irregular. La verdad deseaba que esa actividad terminara de una buena vez; no es que le molestara el estar junto a Nanoha- que era un Deumonium- pero no estaba acostumbrada al contacto ajeno ni a la cercanía de la pelirroja, y ni que decir, de sus nervios que aumentaban junto a ella. Volvió a apretar los antebrazos que sostenía y tragó saliva tratando de relajarse. Arf a su lado le miraba divertida, oculta de cualquier mirada que no fuese la de ella y Nanoha. Los ojos borgoña de su dueña le miraron molestos. Primero le obligaba a estar pegada a la pelirroja y ahora se burlaba de ella, su espíritu no tenía respeto por ella ni por sus costumbres.

Fate elevó la vista y se topó entonces con la hermosa sonrisa de Suzuka, quien agitaba su mano a modo de saludo metros adelante, siendo abrazada por Arisa. Cuando la mirada de Suzuka se encontró con la suya, Fate casi arrojó al suelo a Nanoha para separarla. Sus mejillas ardieron entonces, preguntándose si la pelimorada le habría visto tomada de la muñeca por Nanoha. Suzuka giró su vista al profesor y notando que se encontraba distraído, camino hacia Fate, seguida de cerca por Arisa.

-Fate hola- saludó alegre.

El corazón de Fate dio un vuelco. El sonrojo en sus mejillas se extendió hasta sus orejas. Y Suzuka le sonrió más tomando una de sus manos afectivamente, no importándole el protocolo entre su raza.

-H-Hola Suzuka- saludó Fate avergonzada.

Nanoha ya recuperada del empujón alzo la ceja y miro hacia su mejor amiga en una pregunta silenciosa. La extraña actitud de las dos Elementum les hizo guardar silencio. De pronto el ambiente se había tornado demasiado extraño. Nanoha lo notó enseguida, a pesar de la sonrisa de Fate la mirada de sus ojos se había vuelto vulnerable, casi herida. Y no mejoro cuando pregunto en un tono demasiado grueso para ella:

-¿Qué haces en la Academia Suzuka?

El intento de sonrisa en Suzuka no logró su cometido. Ironía que Fate preguntará lo mismo que Alicia Testarossa, aun cuando fueran hermanas. Soltando la mano de Fate desvió la mirada, no teniendo más fuerza para sostenerla.

-Es algo que debo hacer Fate- susurró la respuesta.

-¿Eres una Testarossa?- Arisa finalmente decidió interrumpirlas-. Eres igual a Alicia Testarossa.

Todavía recordando con ira la humillación que había pasado en la mañana por Victoria, Arisa no intento ocultar su molestia de ver a la rubia, y Fate dejo de sonreír enseguida ante la mención de su hermana.

-Alicia Testarossa es mi hermana mayor.

* * *

><p>Las cuatro decidieron juntarse a comer en la cafetería de la Academia. Hayate se les unió después, presentándose ante Arisa y pronto con su presencia el ambiente se volvió ameno. Muchos de los estudiantes les miraban curiosos ya que era uno de los pocos grupos donde convivían Deumonium y Elementum. La cafetería se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio de las aulas, todo construido con mosaico, cerrado y con solo unas puertas dobles de vidrio que eran de entrada y salida. Todo el lugar contaba con bancas de madera y en la parte más alejada se encontraba la barra de la cocina donde se exhibían los alimentos. A su lado se encontraba un enorme refrigerador con bebidas y un mostrador de postres. Detrás de la barra se encontraba la puerta metálica por donde pasaban una y otra vez los cocineros trayendo alimentos y quitando platos sucios que se depositaban en una esquina de la barra.<p>

Las chicas se habían sentado en una banca en una orilla y se dedicaban a comer con ánimo los alimentos correspondientes. Aunque por su parte Nanoha no podía dejar de mirar a Fate, quién de pronto se había vuelto muy interesante, tal vez desde que había estado pegada a ella durante la mayor parte del día. Por su parte, la rubia había vuelto a ignorarla. Dejo su comida a un lado y decidió resolver ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-Fate-san- llamó su atención-. Creo que no hemos empezado demasiado bien… y quisiera que lleváramos este semestre lo más en paz posible.

Fate pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Dejo a un lado su budín y le miró atentamente.

-Creo que, de ser posible, quiero igualmente llevarlo en paz. Pero…

-Uy, ya viene el pero…- susurró Hayate en burla.

Suzuka y Arisa rieron, y Fate miró a Hayate en advertencia.

-Pero creo que aún…

-¡Cuidado!- interrumpió Nanoha.

Uno de los alumnos que pasaba por el lugar había tropezado justo a sus espaldas y la leche de su bandeja se hubiera derramado sobre Fate si Nanoha no la hubiera movido. En su lugar, Arisa había quedado empapada. Mucho antes de que el joven alcanzara a disculparse, Arisa había tomado entre sus manos el arroz con leche de Suzuka y se lo había aventado a la cara, dándole en el proceso a otra alumna. De pronto, se había formado un ciclo que terminó nuevamente en Fate. Nanoha se tiró al suelo evitando por milímetros que el pedazo de pastel impactará contra su cabeza. Claro que olvido por completo que Fate era una Elementum, por lo que no había notado que aquella comida sin aura mágica se dirigía hacia ellas; recibiéndola directamente contra su nariz, boca y mejillas. Con sus ojos borgoña mortalmente serios observó a la Deumonium, Nanoha casi suelta un gritillo al notar que su nueva compañera no estaba para nada contenta, y aun con la cara llena de crema que le daba cierto aire tierno y cómico, su rostro seguía mostrándose algo intimidante. Fate paso una mano por su rostro en un leve intento de limpiarlo, luego, tomó el budín de su bandeja y miró hacia abajo, donde Nanoha se encorvaba sabiendo lo que planeaba. La sonrisa nerviosa de la pelirroja logró que sus mismos labios se curvaran en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Espera un poco Fate-san!- Nanoha comenzó a retroceder desde su posición- ¡Yo no fui quien lo arrojo!- la rubia avanzó hacia ella elevando su mano-. ¡Fate!

Su suplica no fue escuchada. El budín impacto en su rostro y cabello, mientras Hayate se ponía de pie riéndose y gritaba:

**-¡Guerra de comida!**

No hizo falta nada más. Los alumnos se pusieron de pie y con la primera comida a mano que encontraban, la arrojaban a cualquier persona que estuviera a su alcance. Arrojando sin piedad, fuera quien fuera, finalmente olvidando su incomodidad con la raza contraria. Nanoha no perdió el tiempo y tomo su propio budín para embarrarlo sobre el cabello de Fate, quien no paraba de reír. Hayate aprovecho el descuido y le arrojo su vaso lleno de agua. Tras ella Suzuka le arrojo un pedazo de pastel de crema. Las risas y las quejas inundaron el lugar.

Verossa Acous que se encontraba cerca de la barra aprovecho para escaparse por la cocina. No podía dejar que ensuciaran su traje, después de todo el blanco no era fácil de lavar.

-¡Hay que jugar también Tea!- exclamó con emoción Subaru. La joven ya se encontraba sucia de comida por todo el rostro.

-Claro que no, no jugaré algo tan infantil y además, no quiero tener que terminar lavando bancas ni paredes.- aclaró molesta Teana.

-¡Eres muy seria!- se quejó Subaru.

-¡No lo soy!- negó Teana.

La ojiverde tomo de su bandeja un bollo de crema y Teana dio dos pasos atrás elevando sus manos tratando de detenerla. No había estado esquivando comida esos minutos para nada.

-¡Subaru! ¡Baja inmediatamente eso!

Subaru rió elevando aún más su mano apuntándole y al tiempo recibió otro pedazo de pastel sobre su cabeza. Teana suspiró en resignación; aunque se aliviaba de no haber recibido ningún misil de comida sobre ella, su compañera era algo torpe. Colocó una mano sobre la orilla de una banca y equivocándose, se recargó una bandeja justo sobre la orilla. Esta no resistió su peso y resbaló hacia el suelo junto con la joven; Teana cayó al suelo y la bebida que se encontraba en la bandeja cayó sobre su camisa. Molesta la Elementum dejó caer su cabeza al suelo. No volvería a comer en la cafetería jamás, ¡Con su suerte era claro que tenía que pasarle eso!

Shamal entró en la cafetería justo en ese momento, abriendo la boca ante el caos provocado por los alumnos. Tras ella entró Signum y su reacción no fue diferente.

-¡¿Pero qué demo-?!

La guerrera fue incapaz de terminar la frase al impactarse un bollo de crema sobre su nariz. Shamal a su izquierda soltó de carcajadas mientras esquivaba sin dificultad uno de los pastelillos; Agito, que se encontraba en el hombro de Signum, sostenía su estómago con sus brazos sin poder parar de reír mientras señalaba a su Elementum. Vita que entró detrás de ellas no fue capaz de esquivar el pastel entero arrojado por algún pobre infeliz que persiguió por todo el lugar entre maldiciones.

Hayate rió cuando volvió a impactar un bollo sobre Nanoha. La pelirroja se encontraba tan distraída con Fate que no había podido hacer nada contra ella. De la nada capto un eco que llamó su atención y con un impulso de aire bajo sus pies salto varios metros, esquivando a tiempo una esfera de energía mágica color azul arrojada desde la distancia. Justo cuando aterrizaba sobre el piso, la presencia de una joven con cabellos azabaches se encontraba a un metro de ella. Por el aspecto agresivo de su magia color azul supo que se trataba de una Deumonium y con esto, finalmente la cafetería había quedado en silencio absoluto terminando con la diversión.

-Huy, huy, eso estuvo muy cerca- exhaló Hayate, su voz tomo un tono cantarín-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llegas a golpearme Jeremiah-san?

Sieglinde le miró con furia.

-¿Por qué estás en nivel S? Es obvio que si esquivas un ataque de nivel SS+, tienes un nivel más alto. Hayate Yagami, líder de los Elementum debería estar en el nivel SS+.

-Porque no le preguntas a la directora sobre eso- Hayate le sonrió divertida.

Fate camino hasta su amiga, con Arf tras ella. Le daba mala espina aquella Deumonium. Suzuka miró algo asombrada a Jeremiah Sieglinde, ya que había atacado frente a los profesores, en un acto muy valiente o demasiado indiferente y con suerte no había lastimado a ningún alumno.

-Sieglinde, ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Nanoha.

Nanoha se había colocado deprisa delante de Fate. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo peligrosa que era esa chica. Sieglinde soltó una pequeña risita, no respondiendo su pregunta. Antes de que Signum y Vita llegarán con ellas para reprenderla, decidió caminar a la salida del lugar e ignorarlas. Jeremiah Sieglinde solo tenía una razón por la cual había entrado a la Academia Aitana. Encontrarse con los más poderosos Elementum y hacerlos caer. Sobre todo a Hayate Yagami, que escondía todo el poder Elementum y portaba el indomable espíritu puro _Reinforce._

Sonrió con malicia. No faltaba mucho para que los duelos comenzaran y ella se encargaría de aplastar a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>CeeLes:<strong> Y hasta aquí por el día de hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Voy a intentar de subir el próximo lo antes posible. Por favor comenten, y den su opinión. No solo en esta historia, recuerden que los reviews siempre sirven para dar ánimos.


	3. Extraños Conocidos

**CeeLes:** Oh, dioses, en verdad les pido una disculpa enorme. ¡PERDÓN! La verdad es que he tenido unos días bastante caóticos, pero aun así no se justifica. Prometí que sacaría mucho más rápido este capítulo y no me fue posible. Aun así trataré de sacar el próximo pronto, pero no me comprometo. Mis estudios están ocupando mucho de mi tiempo. Lo que si prometo es que continuaré esta historia hasta el final. Así que no se desesperen lectores. Paciencia por favor y comprensión. Por cierto una disculpa en especial a **Rainhard-san y PennyWise-san**, quienes esperaron mucho. Les dedico este capítulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que me hicieron muy agradable el día de hoy.

Un gran agradecimiento a todos los lectores. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! y también gracias a los que comentan. Y pues que decir, las preguntas se irán contestando, así que no desesperen y continúen leyendo. Además debo añadir que la magia de Fate y Nanoha será una sorpresa que tengo reservada para otro capítulo por lo que no pelearan hasta entonces. Quiero conservar por el momento el misterio en todos los personajes, por ello hay apariciones tan cortas de algunos personajes.

Bueno pues sin más, aquí les dejo este capítulo que deseo sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y avisadme de las faltas de ortografía o inconsistencias, ya que por las prisas no fui capaz de presentarlo primero con mi beta y lo publique así, justo como los otros anteriores.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es)._

* * *

><p>Hayate sostuvo con fuerza su pecho. El dolor no parecía querer mitigar aquella mañana. Recargó su cabeza contra el árbol de cerezos a su espalda y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones. Su cabeza punzaba y nuevamente su visión giraba sin parar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquella vez? ¿Una hora? No lo sabía, pero quería que parara. Sus manos apretaron más su pecho, queriendo arrancar el dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar de frustración, deseaba desmayarse para ya no tener que sentir aquella sensación tan horrible.<p>

-"_¡Hayate-chan! ¡Hayate-chan!"_

Rein no dejaba de llamarle preocupada mientras tocaba con sus manos su rodilla. Esta vez la magia de su espíritu no estaba haciendo efecto; cada vez que llegaba otro dolor, se volvía más fuerte y era más difícil de parar. Hayate podía sentir las gruesas garras atravesando su espalda y su pecho, rompiéndola. El recuerdo horrible de su infancia, donde casi pierde la vida acudió a su mente. Hayate golpeó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

-Has que pare…- suplicó.

-_"Hayate…"_

Y tal como empezó, el dolor desapareció. La joven respiró largamente y soltó su pecho luego de lo que parecieron horas. Abrió sus ojos zafiros, observando la luz del sol colándose entre las ramas. Reinforce se alejó un poco de ella, sentándose sobre el libro que Hayate había dejado caer al césped cuando empezó el dolor. La castaña tragó lentamente, saboreando el sabor de su sangre al haber mordido sin querer su lengua y ni siquiera lo había notado. Debía admitir que ya no le era posible controlar los ataques de dolor, necesitaba alguna poción, o algún medicamento. La imagen de Shamal acudió a su mente y ella misma negó con la cabeza. No podía verla de frente después de todo lo que la mujer había hecho por ella y que jamás había agradecido. Sin embargo ya no era una opción esperar, si no podía ser Shamal, se lo pediría a otra persona. Hayate elevó su mano derecha y observó el anillo plateado. El símbolo de la familia Yagami, el cual evitaba usar en todo lo posible. Ese hermoso anillo representaba lo que ella jamás había deseado tener; un poder que le encadenaba a vivir una vida llena de imposiciones y castigos. Como deseaba poder arrojarlo lejos y que con eso todo desapareciera. Abrazo sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre ellas, pidiendo desaparecer. Signum siempre parecía cargar su anillo con tanto orgullo que veces llegaba a odiarla. Hayate odiaba haber nacido siendo un Elementum y perteneciendo a la familia Yagami, odiaba todo lo que eso implicaba.

Hayate elevó su rostro al sentir la magia de una persona acercándose y alerta, la castaña busco la dirección de origen pensando que tal vez podría evitar un encuentro. Era extraño que alguien pasara por los jardines tras la Academia a pesar de su hermosa belleza y su tranquilo ambiente, porque la mayoría de las personas estaba demasiado ocupada en sus cosas como para notarlo.

_-"Hayate-chan"-_ exclamó Rein.

-Lo sé.

Rein fue envuelta en un halo de luz blanco, desapareciendo de cualquier vista. Hayate tomó rápidamente su libro y comenzó a leer, fingiendo no haber sentido la presencia de la persona que se acercaba con tranquilidad. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo detrás del árbol donde se mantenía recargada, la joven estuvo tentada a voltearse y mirar. La magia agresiva se desvaneció de pronto, como si la persona hubiera notado que alguien la sentía; notó entonces que se trataba de un Deumonium con gran control en su magia.

_"¿Será Sieglinde Jeremiah?"_

La persona no se movía, como si se hubiera quedado en trance, el silencio fue roto por el movimiento de las hojas, agitadas por el viento. Hayate notó que no podía ser aquella Deumonium, porque al sentir su aroma no dudaría en atacarla. Escuchó un paso y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azul rey se colocó frente a ella tan silenciosa como un parpadeó, Hayate en ningún momento percibió el movimiento e incluso dio un pequeño salto en su posición. La joven portaba el uniforme color blanco del nivel SS+, su cabello largo se encontraba peinado con un listón morado y en sus manos cargaba sus libros y cuadernos, sosteniéndolos contra su pecho. Su mirada quedo fija en Hayate, justamente sobre su rostro. La castaña parpadeó de nuevo, todavía sorprendida como para hacer otra cosa. La rubia continuó mirándola y Hayate giro su rostro buscando ver algo sobre el tronco tras ella. Obviamente al no encontrar nada regreso su mirada a la joven e imitó su gesto, clavando sus ojos sobre el rostro pálido.

-¿Tú eres…?-Hayate no ocultó la confusión que la atormentaba.

-Hayate Yagami, la Elementum que todos comentan es la líder – interrumpió la rubia-. No deberías estar sola en un lugar como este. Cualquier Deumonium puede encontrarte aquí y matarte.

Hayate elevó una ceja ante esa advertencia.

-¿Entonces debería correr lejos de ti?-preguntó suavemente.

-Tal vez- contestó.

Guardaron silencio, todavía con la mirada fija sobre la otra. Hayate sabía con solo verla que era una Deumonium de clase alta, su aspecto era muy elegante y casi la confundía con aquella presencia de poderío que solo era posible en un Deumonium de élite, esa magia tan agresiva y aplastante… tan libre. La Deumonium conservaba una mirada cálida y su postura no era agresiva como poseían mucho de los suyos, sino relajada. Hayate recordó que Nanoha Takamachi también era así, pero aquella rubia no tenía la amabilidad escrita en sus facciones, como la pelirroja. Hayate se irguió, previniendo por si fuese necesario seguir la advertencia y defenderse de un ataque. Con una mano cerró su libro, finalmente apartando la mirada.

-Deberías sentarte, desde aquí se puede oír el suave canto del viento. No pasa gente como para interrumpirte.

Hayate notó que la rubia no volvería a hablarle pero continuó con su vista todavía sobre ella. Ayudándose con una mano la castaña se colocó de pie y sacudió su falda, la rubia retrocedió dos pasos para darle espacio. La Elementum le dedicó una pequeña reverencia por educación y camino para ir a su primera clase del día, ignorando tan raro encuentro.

Carim Gracia le miró hasta que su excelente vista la perdió entrando a uno de los edificios, varios metros delante. El viento sacudió sus cabellos, agitando las ramas de los árboles en una suave danza. Una sonrisa imperceptible llegó a sus labios y su mirada se entrecerró observando las flores del cerezo frente a ella. Nunca hubiera pensado que aquel aroma a nuez moscada proviniera de Hayate Yagami, líder de los Elementum. Carim Gracia creía que los Elementum se confiaban demasiado en sus límites impuestos y su protección mágica. Rió internamente, como si algún Deumonium siguiera reglas impuestas. Con tranquilidad se sentó bajo el árbol, en el mismo lugar donde Hayate había estado, esperando relajarse un poco.

Varios rumores se habían esparcido por la escuela con respecto a Hayate Yagami y los Deumonium conservadores decidieron que debían matarla si fuesen ciertos. Carim lo había comprobado por sí misma, esa Elementum era la líder Elementum. Y aun así, siendo conservadora la había dejado marchar. Ya que con solo verla, tan sorprendida de su presencia, había dudado en matarla. Simplemente no parecía correcto. La joven Yagami no parecía una asesina de sangre fría como todos los rumores decían. Con un suspiro bajo la mirada, sintiendo golpear en su rostro el viento cálido.

-El canto del viento eh…

_**Capítulo 3. Extraños Conocidos.**_

Fate recargó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos borgoña se mantenían fijos en Nanoha, quién seguía de pie, sin agitarse ante todo el entrenamiento impuesto por Signum. Ahora entendía la resistencia de los Deumonium; su recuperación física era asombrosa en todos los sentidos. Signum, igual que todos los profesores, les había obligado a hacer un entrenamiento a marchas forzadas en casi todos los ámbitos de la batalla. Fate, Nanoha y su grupo habían corrido, peleado, usado hechizos, saltado, destruido blancos y escalado paredes. Y solamente esa mañana. La excusa de la profesora: que el torneo de exhibición para los próximos guerreros de ambas razas estaba a solo dos meses y sin ninguna excepción, las parejas conformadas por Deumonium-Elementum debían poder trabajar en equipo. Finalmente, luego de todo el ejercicio, Signum dio la tarea a los Elementum de practicar ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra su pareja. En este ámbito Fate se consideraba habilidosa, pero Nanoha había podido esquivar y detener cada uno de sus ataques sin ningún problema. Ni siquiera atacándola por la espalda le había sido posible tomarla desprevenida. El cuerpo de un Deumonium era en sí su mejor arma, con la magia siempre activa, que les permitía modificar su cuerpo cuando fuese necesario. Nanoha le comentó entre sus múltiples intentos por golpearla, que sus cuerpos en batalla se volvían alertas de todo lo que sucedía alrededor y sus sensaciones, así como sus reacciones, se duplicaban al segundo.

Por esa razón, Fate no sería capaz de alcanzarla; sabía que era el mejor entrenamiento para resistencia y paciencia de ambas. Pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, quitando el sudor. Al menos se alegraba de que esa clase se practicara con ropa deportiva y no con el uniforme aunque los Elementum siempre conservaban su playera negra bajo sus ropas y que servía como protección, hechizada especialmente para resistir ataques de todo tipo. Con su mirada todavía fija en Nanoha notó que el short negro y la camisa azul con blanco le hacían lucir diferente al uniforme normal. En ropa deportiva se veía mucho más… ella misma, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Estás herida?- preguntó Nanoha.

La pelirroja camino hacia Fate ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa en sus labios. La rubia no pudo evitar corresponderle de la misma forma y sus labios formaron una sonrisa cuando tomo su mano para erguirse. Todavía agitada, respiraba aceleradamente y su boca soltaba alguno que otro jadeo. Nanoha quiso decirle alguna palabra de felicitación porque había soportado bastante e incluso ella misma había sudado un poco. Sus sentidos seguían captando con precisión cada cosa a su alrededor y su contacto con Fate le provocó un estremecimiento; su olfato captaba el aroma de la rubia el doble de intenso mientras sus oídos escuchaban sin problemas la agitación en todo el cuerpo frente al suyo. Nanoha tuvo que tragar pesado para tratar de ignorar a su propio cuerpo y la atracción que había notado desde hace algunos días tenía con Fate. Físicamente.

-Solo en mi orgullo- se quejó Fate-. No puedo creer que me hayas esquivado tantas veces seguidas. Ni siquiera he podido tocarte _Nanoha_, incluso cuando aumente mi velocidad, has podido predecir mis golpes.

-Es la reacción inconsciente de mi cuerpo al sentir peligro. Ahora mismo todavía siento todo demasiado fuerte.

Nanoha no quiso mencionarle que sentía exactamente. Siendo Deumonium, en sus diecisiete años nunca había sentido atracción hacia otra persona y mucho menos la necesidad de satisfacerla. Pero ahora mismo entendía porque su cultura no veía como algo malo satisfacer los deseos… en todos los sentidos.

-Nanoha, ¿Estás bien? Tu cara esta roja.

La Deumonium se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Fate y aprovecho para estudiar su expresión. A pesar de que la rubia le mencionó su orgullo herido, no parecía demasiado preocupada por ello y de hecho ahora mismo se veía mucho más relajada que en otras ocasiones. Era extraño para Nanoha que alguien a quien derrotara siguiera hablándole, incluso ella misma se enfurecía a veces por perder. Aclarando su garganta se enfocó en la pregunta de su compañera e hizo un esfuerzo por no avergonzarse debido al sonrojo que no había podido ocultar de la Elementum.

-Estoy bien- Nanoha sonrió aún más-. Me alegro que me llames por mi nombre.

En ese momento Fate notó su error, pero decidió dejarlo estar, finalmente no afectaba en nada llamarla por su nombre. La Elementum se estiró, soltando su mano y haciendo una mueca ante el dolor en sus músculos por el esfuerzo realizado. Ahora mismo solo quería darse una ducha y tirarse sobre su cama. Seguramente al día siguiente sus músculos le dolerían horrores, pensó. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Nanoha, Fate notó que la pelirroja no le apartaba los ojos de encima.

-Quería preguntarte Fate…- Nanoha la distrajo-. ¿La directora Lindy Harlaown es algún pariente tuyo?

-Oh, es mi madre- Fate olvido el detalle enseguida-. Aunque no le encuentres el parecido.

-Wow, ¿tu madre? Eso seguro es genial- exclamó Nanoha cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda-. Me imagino que puedes hacer muchas cosas que otros no.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, puedes irte de pinta y no serías expulsada- explicó divertida.

La rubia rió ligeramente junto con Nanoha al pensar en la posibilidad. Sería divertido intentar algo así, pero no quería exponerse al enojo de su hermano Chrono. Su madre Lindy podría ser muy permisiva con ella y en su lugar Chrono le reprendía por sus caprichos. Claro que Fate los tenía muy pocas veces.

-Deberíamos irnos- sugirió Nanoha al terminar de reír.

Fate asintió. Al tratar de dar un paso sus rodillas le fallaron y no pudo sostener su cuerpo. Antes de caer al suelo, Nanoha reaccionó abrazándole por la cintura, chocando sus cuerpos y deteniendo su caída. Fate sintió, luego de notar que seguía de pie, el contacto junto con el cálido respirar de la pelirroja pegada a ella tan cerca de su cuello, que esa sensación logró devolverle la fuerza a su cuerpo. La rubia respiró profundamente, con un sonrojo invadiendo su rostro y giro su cuerpo para intentar romper el contacto. Su mejilla rozó suavemente con la de Nanoha, sacándole un jadeo a la misma, quién tenía su cuerpo todavía muy alerta al contacto.

-¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces Takamachi?!- Fate agarró los brazos de Nanoha con enojo, ya consciente del calor que llegaba hasta sus orejas.

Nanoha dejo sus manos deslizarse hacia atrás de la rubia antes de alejarse. Levantó sus cejas ante la reacción desesperada en su compañera y retrocedió rápido para evitar la mano que buscaba alejarla todavía más.

-¡F-Fue un accidente!- exclamó.

-¿Accidente?- Fate no sabía porque nuevamente le era tan difícil respirar-. Deja de invadir mi espacio personal cada que quieras.

-Solo trataba de ayudarte- se defendió Nanoha, muy consciente del latir irregular de su corazón y sintiendo todavía el calor de Fate sobre la piel de su mejilla.

Ambas se miraron en silencio, esperando a que sus cuerpos y mentes se calmaran. ¿Por qué de repente era tan incómodo estar tan cerca de la otra? Al principio lo era, pero no de esa forma; no temían a sentir el contacto de la contraria, por más que las leyes Elementum lo dijeran. Ahora mismo no podían ni verse sin querer correr lejos de la otra. Fate pensó que se debía a que todavía no estaba acostumbrada al contacto ajeno y Nanoha pensó que se debía a que su cuerpo seguía demasiado sensible. Las dos demasiado alteradas para pensar alguna otra respuesta. La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente ya que la rutina de enojarse y pedir perdón que había establecido con Fate ya le estaba fastidiando. Quería terminar con eso de una buena vez.

-¿Vas a reaccionar así siempre?- desvió la mirada-. Por más que me esfuerzo sigues enojándote conmigo. ¿Es porque me odias?

Fate negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-No es eso. Yo no te odio a ti, pero simplemente eres…- Fate guardó silencio, notando que no podía terminar esa frase. Se dio cuenta que sonaría despreciable e hiriente.

-¿Soy qué?- apremió Nanoha.

Fate se cruzó de brazos continuando en silencio. Arrepentida de lo que no era capaz de decir. El recuerdo de su hermana Alicia acudió a su mente, haciéndole perder ese sentimiento y reemplazándolo por enojo. Nanoha no escondió su mirada de decepción cuando captó lo que Fate quería decirle.

-Soy diferente a ti. Eso es lo que buscas decir.

-Yo... Takamachi-san…- Fate guardó silencio no sabiendo que contestar. No teniendo fuerzas para contenerse a sí misma.

-Me ves como toda tu raza. Crees que soy solo una salvaje que piensa destruir todo.- Nanoha notó que su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad y aun así su corazón continuaba latiendo de forma dolorosa en su pecho.

-No he dicho eso- negó Fate.

-Pero lo piensas.

-Así es como sometieron a todo el mundo los Deumonium- los ojos de Fate se oscurecieron-. Así es como casi destruyeron a mi raza. Así es como mí…

-¡Yo no fui quien lo hizo!- el ceño de Nanoha se frunció al gritarle.

-No, ¡Pero eres quien lo volverá a hacer!- gritó Fate.

Arf, que se encontraba justo a un lado de Fate bajo las orejas mientras el eco sonaba por toda la arena de duelos. Sus compañeros hace mucho que se habían marchado a los baños y su profesora Signum se retiró para cumplir sus otros deberes. En el lugar solo se encontraban ellas. Nanoha no volvió a decir nada, dio media vuelta y a pasos acelerados salió del lugar. Fate bajo la mirada al suelo, donde ahora Arf le miraba con reproche. La rubia lo entendía, había lastimado a su compañera mucho más de lo que sabría nunca, pero no estaba dispuesta a mentir. Era lo que ella pensaba; Nanoha nunca sería un Elementum ni llegaría a compartir sus ideales. No serían capaces de convivir realmente, porque todos sabían que esa unión estaba destinada al fracaso debido al simple hecho de que se habían criado de forma totalmente diferente y con el odio infundado uno contra el otro.

Fate tuvo ganas de gritar, correr por Nanoha y disculparse por lo dicho al segundo que la culpa le consumió. Pesé a que fuera una mentira el pedir perdón, no deseaba ver a Nanoha lastimada por su causa cuando la pelirroja lo único que había hecho era intentar convivir con ella. Todo ese tiempo la Deumonium era la única que se había esforzado en convivir. Fate sintió entonces un golpe de Arf contra sus pies.

-Lo sé, lo sé, debería aprender a cerrar la boca- habló cansada.

_"No Fate. Idiota, ve a disculparte."_

Arf bufó molesta, antes de desaparecer de su vista y dejando a Fate con la boca abierta.

¿Su espíritu acababa de insultarla?

Nanoha corrió lejos del lugar, sin molestarse en cambiar su atuendo. Solo quería huir de aquellas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza. ¡Ella no era un asesina!, no era un monstruo que buscaba matar todo a su alrededor. Cerró fuertemente los ojos al rememorar un recuerdo distante, donde sus manos estaban manchadas de aquel líquido espeso. Rojo, el hermoso carmín de la sangre ajena, del mismo color que aquella _esfera_. Nanoha abrió los ojos, finalmente deteniendo su agitada carrera. Sola en aquel camino que conducía al próximo edificio, de pronto se sintió muy pequeña y vulnerable. Y tuvo ganas de gritar.

_"¡Pero eres quién lo volverá a hacer!"_

Fate tenía razón. Era quién volvería a tomar vidas ajenas, aun cuando no lo desease. Porque eso era lo que era: Un Deumonium hecho para destruir y para matar. Miro el guante negro que portaba siempre en su mano izquierda con el cual ocultaba las runas mágicas tatuadas en su mano. Su mirada tembló mientras su corazón se encogía muerto de miedo recordando la razón por la que la mayoría del tiempo se odiaba a sí misma y maldecía su magia.

_"Lo sé, soy solo alguien capaz de herir…"_

Ella ya lo sabía, sin embargo no dejaba de doler.

* * *

><p>Shamal se encogió sobre su silla cuando Voltz Stan entró al anfiteatro. Pudo sentir los ojos grises atravesarle la espalda y sus pisadas resonar sobre el piso de madera. Cuando el pelirrojo se colocó frente a ella, con una mirada implacablemente seria y de brazos cruzados, Shamal lucho por mantener su sonrisa sin mostrar la perturbación que sentía.<p>

-No avisaste que darías clases en la Academia- recriminó Voltz.

Verossa Acous y Vita Wolkenritter dos filas más adelante guardaron silencio al escuchar el tono utilizado por el Elementum. Shamal por su parte desvió la mirada, no queriendo responder con otros tres profesores presentes. Mariel Atenza "continuó" su lectura con la vista enfocada sobre la sanadora y el profesor de tipos de magia, demasiado curiosa pare despegar su vista de ellos.

-No sabía que debía informarte de mis decisiones. ¿Quieres que te diga de una vez la hora en que desayuno?- la respuesta fue sarcástica, un tono cortante que no dejaba lugar a dudas la molestia de Shamal sobre la actitud del pelirrojo a pesar de su sonrisa.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Voltz pareció imperturbable.

-Si crees que sé a lo que te refieres, no deberías dudar de mi respuesta.

Shamal elevó la cabeza para verlo. Ella y Stan Voltz se conocían desde la infancia y se profesaban el mismo respeto y confianza uno por el otro, sin embargo algunas veces eran incapaces de comunicarse como los buenos amigos que eran y en cambio, terminaban discutiendo. Sobre todo cuando Shamal tomaba una decisión sin consultarle y aparte, para trabajar en el lugar que menos esperaban ambos. Junto a la persona que trataban de evitar los dos, cada uno por distintas razones.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- pregunto en un tono más bajo, aun cuando sabía que no evitaba que los Deumonium le escucharan.

-Por la misma razón que tú. Lindy Harlaown resulto bastante persuasiva- susurró Shamal.

Voltz se agachó para dejar su rostro a la altura de la sanadora, casi doblándose y trato de buscar algún indicio en los ojos de la rubia que le indicaran alguna otra verdad. Como siempre fue incapaz de sacarle información. Acercándose un poco más de lo permitido e invadiendo el espacio personal de su mejor amiga colocó su boca cerca de su oreja para susurrarle:

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con _Signum Yagami_ ¿Verdad?

Shamal casi saltó de su asiento, sintiendo sus mejillas arder aunque no sabiendo si por la pregunta o por el aliento del hombre en su oído. Cuando Voltz se alejó, la mujer cubrió su oreja con una mano y le miro recriminatoriamente. Por la expresión de su amigo parecía ya esperar esa reacción de su parte. Shamal suspiró he intento ignorar las miradas de los otros profesores mientras pensaba una respuesta. No podía negarle a su mejor amigo que había estado enamorada por mucho tiempo de Signum Yagami, pero eso fue en una época distinta donde era muy joven y tenía muchos sueños, ahora no podía verle de la misma forma. Claro que no negaba que fuera hermosa como lo había sido siempre y madura, y que eso le atrajera. Pero no era capaz de provocarle el mismo sentimiento como hubiera ocurrido antes. Shamal se cruzó de brazos y bajo la mirada, ¿Debería preocuparse como Voltz? En un pasado Signum no sabía que existía y en el ahora, la guerrera parecía querer conocerla. Desde su primer encuentro en la Academia se había mostrado atenta y no había ocultado el hecho de que ella le interesaba de una u otra forma. Incluso la rubia apostaría a que la atraía físicamente.

Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse a Voltz, con su sonrisa en su lugar enarcó sus cejas en resignación. Para Shamal no era un problema estar junto a Signum, ella no la buscaba para una relación y tampoco buscaba que fueran amigas. Sabía que solo era agradecimiento. Entendiendo el gesto, Stan Voltz entrecerró los ojos y finalmente tomo asiento al lado de la sanadora para esperar a los otros profesores. Justo en ese momento Signum Yagami atravesó las puertas dobles cargando varias notas en sus manos y camino a pasos apresurados directo al escenario. Tras ella, entraron los profesores restantes y las otras tres sanadoras de la Academia tomaron asiento junto a sus conocidos, obviando el hecho de si eran Elementum o Deumonium. Lindy Harlaown entró detrás de ellos, con la presencia de su hijo Chrono Harlaown a su lado. Ambos se colocaron en la fila de adelante para poder dar inicio a la reunión. Signum hojeó alguna de las notas, no entendiendo mucho del contenido y decidió ir directa al tema principal. Con el enojo evidente en su voz habló:

-Los alumnos siguen descontrolados, en estas semanas se ha incrementado el número de ataques que hemos tenido que evitar. Han surgido muchas quejas y se requiere una solución ahora. Así que denme sus soluciones sobre como resolveremos este asunto.

Sachie Ishida, de cabello azulado elevó la mano y mucho antes de que Signum le concediera la palabra preguntó:

-¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí cuando solo soy sanadora?

-Porque sí.

Ai Makihara, también sanadora de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, bajo la mano al escuchar la respuesta cortante. Vita apenas se contuvo de soltar una carcajada, el carácter de Signum no dejaba de agradarle.

-Creo que deberíamos castigarlos cortándoles un dedo- sugirió la pequeña guerrera.

-La educación barbárica ya no se usa profesora Vita- exclamó Signum. Provocando alguna que otra risa de los profesores.

-Pues que aburrido- bufó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose en su asiento.

-Deberíamos encerrarlos en un espacio reducido por un día entero y junto a los hornos de la cafetería.

Los presentes giraron su cabeza para mirar hacia el profesor de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color quién relajado tenía sus pies estirados sobre otros dos asientos. Vice Granscenic sonrió burlón ante la mirada molesta de Chrono.

-Abstente de bromas profesor Vice- rugió la pelirrosa.

-¿Matarlos?- sugirió Zest Grangeitz. Un Deumonium de cabellos oscuros, alto y forzudo.

-¡No!- rugió Signum.

Con esto los profesores comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente sobre sus sugerencias. Algunos creían que una medida extrema mantendría controlados a los alumnos, mientras que otros pedían aplicar castigos un poco más leves, o la expulsión y la mayoría solo se quejaban de la pérdida de su tiempo con otra reunión que no resolvía nada. Signum estaba a punto de maldecir a todos sus compañeros de trabajo cuando la mano de Chrono se alzó, haciendo guardar silencio a los presentes. El joven de ojos y cabellos oscuros mantenía una expresión seria y amable.

-Si alguien ataca, se le baja de nivel- sugirió-. Todos los alumnos buscan quedar en nivel SS+, por lo que debemos condicionarles con ello.

-Con el torneo de exhibición tan cerca, no creo que tengamos otra opción- continuó Lindy

-Oh, es una buena idea- expresó Verossa.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna otra sugerencia?- preguntó Signum.

Todos guardaron silencio haciendo que Signum suspirara en resignación.

-Bien, esa será la medida por ahora. Si alguno tiene otra idea hágala saber en la próxima reunión. Ahora continuemos con los arreglos del torneo. ¿Ya sabemos cuántos invitados asistirán Acous?

-Por el momento tengo confirmada la asistencia del parlamento de los Strateges. Los consejeros Elementum y Deumonium han pedido una buena ubicación, sin embargo la presencia de Leone Phils y Largo Kiel aún no está confirmada. La raza _Silfideum_ no ha contestado a la invitación todavía.

-Por ahora, quisiera que te concentraras en recibir respuesta por parte de Largo Kiel- pidió Lindy Harlaown.

-¿Qué hay de la seguridad?- preguntó Chrono.

-Me he encargado de revisar todos los hechizos de protección. No deberíamos temer algún ataque- habló Voltz.

Lindy asintió con la cabeza y luego enfocó sus ojos en Shamal.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos Shamal?

-Nuestra área esta lista para atender cualquier emergencia que se presente. Ya hemos terminado los preparativos- Shamal se acomodó en su asiento-, sin embargo creo que necesitamos por lo menos a otro sanador, por prevención.

-Leti se encargara de conseguirlo, Shamal- contestó Lindy.

Dos filas atrás la nombrada asintió, volviendo su vista a sus notas. Luego de otra media hora de reunión, Signum dejó marchar a los profesores a su siguiente clase. Shamal se despidió amenamente de su amigo y se dispuso a salir del anfiteatro para dejar a Lindy, Chrono y Signum discutir solos. Volteando por última vez hacia la pelirrosa, sus miradas se encontraron. Una media sonrisa se alzó en los labios de Signum que agrando la de Shamal y sus corazones casi saltaron de su pecho ante la acción. Ninguna de ellas se había visto ese día, hasta ese momento y los días anteriores no habían hablado mucho una con la otra, siempre con la presencia de algún otro profesor. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento Shamal supo que a pesar de todos los argumentos que se repetía le era imposible no sentir algo en presencia de la pelirrosa. Después de todo, Signum había sido su amor no correspondido durante toda su adolescencia.

Por su parte Signum no era capaz de negar la gran atracción que seguía desbordándose ante cada encuentro con la sanadora. Shamal despertaba en ella una atención que nunca antes había tenido con nadie. Ahora mismo no la miraba con admiración y agradecimiento, mucho menos como una compañera de trabajo. Le miraba como una mujer, hermosa y amable. Se preguntó entonces cuando fue que el sentimiento de gratitud dio paso a aquellos pensamientos. La pelirrosa desvió la mirada de vuelta a Lindy, fingiendo prestar atención a sus palabras y trató de volver a concentrarse. Cuando su mirada volvió a la salida del anfiteatro, Shamal ya no se encontraba. Signum decidió que era mejor ignorar aquellos problemas que solo intervendrían en su vida. Había decidido desde hace mucho tiempo que primero tenía que ver por Hayate mientras su hermana menor la necesitara. No podía tener compromiso con alguien a quien no podría dedicarse por completo.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días Fate, Nanoha- saludó Hayate contenta y dedicándoles una reverencia.<p>

-Buen día Hayate- saludo cortésmente Nanoha, dedicándole una reverencia también.

Tras ella Fate permaneció en silencio, recuperando su aliento luego de una carrera tras la pelirroja. Hayate alzó una ceja en sospecha, las miradas de ambas mostraban enojo. La castaña no tenía por qué ser un genio para adivinar que se habían peleado. Reinforce sobre su hombro le hizo una señal con la cabeza apuntando a su amiga, pidiéndole a su compañera ayudarles.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Nanoha volvió a avanzar, ignorando la pregunta. Hayate alzó las cejas ante su ceño fruncido.

-¿Nanoha?

La pelirroja continuó caminando, ignorando su llamado y Fate camino tras ella, demasiado cansada como para intenta alcanzarla. Hayate miró con atención a su mejor amiga con ojo crítico. Por la posición de su cuerpo era obvio que Fate estaba más que agotada y su mirada borgoña parecida dubitativa. Acercándose con cuidado a su amiga, la joven de ojos zafiro procuró hablar lo más bajo posible en un intento porque Nanoha no escuchara la pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

Fate abrió la boca y le miró indignada.

-¿Por qué preguntas como si _yo_ fuera la culpable?- rugió.

-Porque siempre _lo eres_, por lo menos con Nanoha- respondió Hayate con el mismo tono.

Fate bufó. Admitía que se había equivocado, tenía suficiente con el regaño de su espíritu Arf y con Nanoha ignorándola. No quería sumar el sarcasmo de Hayate. Ella solo había dicho lo que sentía en ese momento; puede que como le hubiera dicho Hayate hace mucho, nunca pensaba las cosas, sin embargo no sabía porque Nanoha siempre sacaba lo peor de ella. Las tres cruzaron el campus hasta entrar a la arena de combates, donde se encontraron con Suzuka y Arisa, quienes terminaban su última clase del día.

Se dirigieron directo a las gradas donde las esperaban sus amigas, cruzando el lugar y subiendo por las escaleras. Fate no titubeo en agarrarse del barandal pegado a la pared y lo uso para subir las gradas tras sus compañeras, agotada. Nanoha se sorprendió de encontrar a su amiga y Suzuka, quienes miraban hacia la arena algo asombradas. Hayate rápidamente fue a sentarse a un lado de Suzuka, saludándola alegre y Nanoha ocupo el lugar junto a Arisa, a quien no se molestó en saludar y se cruzó de brazos, la joven de ojos esmeralda alzó una ceja. Fate por su parte, se desprendió del barandal y camino con cuidado para sentarse junto a Hayate. Al notar a su amiga con la mirada fija como las demás sobre la arena de duelos, su propia mirada viajo hacia esta y casi abrió la boca con sorpresa.

El grupo de nivel SS+ se encontraban en el terreno con piso de arena, esperando por su profesor en turno.

Era la primera vez que miraban a todos alumnos que conformaban el grupo SS+ y la vista no era alentadora. La mayoría de los miembros pertenecían a los conservadores de ambas razas; a la izquierda se encontraba el pequeño grupo de conservadores Elementum, a la derecha se encontraban los alumnos que no eran conservadores y en medio, los Deumonium conservadores, solamente separados por algunos metros entre cada uno. Fate observó a su hermana. Alicia se mantenía recargada contra la pared, con la vista perdida en algún punto, no prestando atención a su alrededor y sus ojos tan fríos como siempre. A la izquierda de ella se encontraba Micaiah Chevelle, una joven de ojos color escarlata y cabello negro; mientras hablaba de forma casi confidencial con la rubia, mantenía una sonrisa seductora. Al no poder escuchar lo dicho la primera impresión que ofrecía era que le coqueteaba. Y por la forma en que Victoria, de pie a su lado, desviaba los ojos fastidiada, tal vez era correcta esa suposición. Sin embargo el rostro de Alicia continuaba estoico. Unos pasos alejada de ellas, una niña de cabellos claros y rizados en sus puntas mantenía un porte relajado, aun cuando su boca mantenía una mueca amarga. La niña jugaba con varias cartas, tirándolas hacia un pequeño murciélago que permanecía frente a ella.

El grupo conservador Elementum se conformaba por la mayoría de los herederos de las familias más antiguas. Cada uno de ellos seguía los mismos ideales de su líder, Alicia Testarossa, por quién harían lo que fuera sin dudar. Todos los miembros eran increíblemente hábiles y con un espíritu especial o único en su tipo; no aceptaban miembros fuera de su círculo y no aceptaban que alguien fuera de un nivel debajo de SS+; por ello pertenecían a la clase de élite. A diferencia de los Deumonium conservadores, ellos no buscaban obtener victorias aplastantes ni hacerse reconocer; sino algo mucho más profundo. Mantenían su honor ante todo y respetaban las costumbres de su pueblo. Alicia Testarossa, como líder era la primera al mando y quién los representaba ante los otros. Victoria Dahlgrün era su mano derecha, la sombra de Alicia, quién la protegía; nadie podía acercarse a Alicia sin antes pasar por Victoria. En Tiida Lanster recaía el deber de segundo al mando, ayudando a Alicia en los deberes que no podía cumplir por sí sola. Micaiah Chevelle, cumplía el papel de estratega e informadora. Los demás miembros que nadie conocía, junto con la pequeña niña Fabia Crozelg, eran todo un misterio. Hayate sabía que eso influía mucho en los concejales Elementum, quienes vivían temiendo un ataque por parte de los conservadores.

Los conservadores Deumonium eran muy diferentes; buscaban sobre todo ser conocidos. La creencia de la superioridad marcada firmemente en sus corazones, así como un orgullo que no dudaban en demostrar cada que podían. Hasta ese momento, el grupo contaba con veinte miembros y su líder por habilidad, poder y seguidores era Ellis McGaren. Desde hace dos años ocupaba ese puesto, luego de que Fern Corrado se convirtiera en un alto concejo Deumonium. Carim Gracia ocupaba la segunda posición, seguida por Hallie Tribeca y las mellizas Kyrie y Amitie Florian. Detrás de ellas se encontraba Auris Gaiz, Els Tasmin y luego Schach Nouera. Ellos eran los miembros con el nivel más alto, descendientes de familias alabadas por su colaboración en las guerras contra los Elementum y los Paladium; otra raza que odiaban a morir. Los Deumonium conservadores no tenían una tarea en específico y preferían concentrarse en batallas y entrenamientos, no obedecían a ningún otro miembro pero buscaban una manera de ganar un lugar más elevado. Normalmente evitaban conflictos innecesarios, sin embargo los eventos recientes traían inquietos a los miembros y algunos no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de mostrar su irritación con la unión de las razas.

Cada uno de ellos se encontraba relajado, recargados contra la pared y formando un circulo. Hasta que Hallie Tribeca quiso jugar una broma a la Elementum equivocada.

Alejándose de sus compañeros camino hasta los Elementum, sosteniendo en sus manos una botella de agua abierta. Cuando paso cerca de Victoria, arrojo la botella y esta cayó sobre la camisa de su uniforme blanco. Las risas por parte de los Deumonium no se hicieron esperar.

-Ups, fue un accidente- Tribeca colocó su mano sobre su boca, en un intento de ahogar las carcajadas.

Victoria se alejó lentamente de su grupo, mientras observaba la humedad en su camisa, casi sin inmutarse. Tiida a su izquierda no se tomó la molestia de ocultar la diversión que le causaba aquella broma, riéndose a carcajada limpia. Micaiah tuvo que hacer una mueca, no queriendo seguir el ejemplo de su amigo y mirando directamente a los ojos de Alicia, movió su cabeza señalando tras ella. Alicia miró hacia Victoria, entendiendo el gesto de la pelinegra. Entre las risas de los Deumonium y los susurros entre los compañeros Elementum, el sonido se la estática se alzó. Alicia dio media vuelta y camino unos metros a la derecha, alejándose de la pared y colocándose delante de Fabia, quién continuaba jugando a pesar del escándalo. Carim entrecerró los ojos desde su sitio con sospecha justo cuando Victoria elevó una mano en dirección a Tribeca. Empezando por los pies de Victoria y subiendo por su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz, se alzó un rayo que salió disparado desde su brazo, acertando directamente en el pecho de Tribeca y lanzándola metros en el aire para terminar aterrizando y siendo arrastrada por toda la arena de batallas. Tribeca termino chocando en la pared de piedra, justo en el otro extremo del campo y una sonrisa llena de desafió se instaló entonces en los labios de Victoria.

-Ups- su tono fue sarcástico-. Fue un accidente.

El grupo de Élite quedo en un silencio sepulcral, los segundos pasaron y nadie parecía querer hacer movimiento alguno ya fuera por el asombro causado ante la reacción de la Elementum o por la incertidumbre de no saber cómo actuar. Desde las gradas, los espectadores sintieron como la mecha se había encendido, y pronto ocurriría la explosión. Muchos comenzaron a trotar hacia la salida más cercana, no queriendo quedar atrapados en el fuego.

_-¡Dahlgrün!_

La voz de Hallie Tribeca se alzó en el lugar y en ese mismo instante la figura de aquella joven se encontraba sobre Victoria, asentando sin piedad una patada en un costado de la Elementum con tal fuerza que la rubia salió disparada y atravesó la pared y las gradas tras ella, formando una cortina de humo que les impedía saber a los demás si Victoria seguía con vida. Esa fue la chispa que encendió la pólvora. Ambos bandos se colocaron de pie, y se posicionaron frente a un compañero de la raza contraria, listos para destruirlo. Alicia giró rápido su mirada al lugar donde Victoria había impactado. Sintiendo la magia de su compañera supo que se había salvado de morir solo por sus defensas mágicas, las cuales habían descendido.

No prestando demasiada atención a su alrededor, Alicia apenas fue capaz de notar el ataque Auris Gaiz, quién se había arrojado hacia ella en un intento de tomarla desprevenida.

_**¡ZOOOOOPPPP!**_

Alicia ni siquiera lo esquivo. Con un sonido semejante a ventilar, el puño de Auris pareció atravesarle. El rostro de Alicia Testarossa se volvió sombrío al igual que sus ojos, los cuales enfocaban a la asombrada Auris, quien observaba su mano, no comprendiendo como era posible lo que acababa de acontecer.

-Fabia- la niña bajo la carta que pretendía arrojar-. Espéranos en la cafetería.

Fabia Crozelg asintió al pedido de Alicia. El murciélago frente a ella alzó vuelo y comenzó a rodearla. Con cada vuelta alrededor de la niña, comenzaron a aparecer grandes cantidades de murciélagos, escondiéndola de la vista ajena. Para cuando estos se esfumaron en pleno vuelo, la niña había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. La boca de Auris se abrió por completo de sorpresa y Els Tasmin señalo incrédula hacia Alicia.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué fue eso?!- preguntó estupefacta.

Nanoha alzó la ceja con la misma duda en su mente. Los Deumonium poseían habilidades únicas dependiendo de cada persona, pero al parecer los Elementum también contaban con habilidades especiales dependiendo del espíritu que poseyeran. De pronto ella y sus compañeras se habían puesto de pie para observar mejor la batalla; notó incluso que Fate había bajado dos escalones en las gradas, acercándose más. Cuando su mirada volvió a la arena, casi soltó una exclamación al ver que su hermana Miyuki se escabullía lejos de la batalla.

-Tu ataque fue un acto de cobardía- aclaró Alicia-. Intentar golpearme por la espalda, solo podría esperarse de un Deumonium que no tiene honor. Además- su mirada repaso el campo de batalla-. Pelear ocho de nosotros contra catorce de ustedes me parece deshonroso. Claro que si se creen tan débiles que no pueden pelear de uno contra uno, aceptamos que peleen de dos o tres contra uno de nosotros.

Fate repaso el campo. Era verdad, de los veintidós estudiantes de nivel SS+, solo ocho eran Elementum. Auris crujió los dientes ante lo que suponían las palabras de Alicia. Aquella Elementum les estaba insultando públicamente y no intentaba cubrirlo. Más de un Deumonium quiso aplastarle en ese momento. Antes de que Ellis McGaren llegara a moverse de su sitio dispuesta a enfrentarla, Carim Gracia se colocó delante de ella, con su mirada azul rey fija en los borgoñas.

-Tú no eres la líder- Alicia se cruzó de brazos.

No fue una pregunta. Carim sonrió complacida por saber que los Elementum estaban bien informados. Solo entonces supo que no podía apartar los ojos de Alicia Testarossa si pretendía ganar. Una magia color plateada rodeó el hombro de la Elementum y al desaparecer, un hermoso búho color blanco estaba posado sobre este, con la cabeza encogida y sus dos grandes ojos redondos mirando curiosos hacia Carim. La aparición de su espíritu dejo a más de uno sorprendido, ya que ni siquiera en los entrenamientos la Elementum lo había mostrado. Carim elevó sus manos a la altura de su rostro, formando puños.

-Pensé que los Elementum no mostraban su espíritu por precaución, ya que la mayoría de las veces el color indica el tipo de elemento que usan- su mirada se enfocó ahora sobre el búho-. No sabía que fueras tan confiada como para mostrármelo y ahora puedo saber qué hacer para ganarte.

Alicia no pareció afectada por sus palabras y expresó suavemente una opinión:

-No importa ya que será la última vez que lo veas.

Carim frunció el ceño. Alicia pensaba que podía destruirla, su arrogancia no tenía límites. Con el ceño fruncido se preparó para la batalla. Metros atrás Schach Nouera tomó su cristal rectangular, dispuesta a usar a su _corazón_ _Windenschaft_ contra cualquier Elementum que buscara intervenir.

-Adelante- Alicia imitó el gesto de Carim. Preparándose para la batalla.

-Yo jamás empiezo una pelea-aclaró Carim.

Alicia rió ante su argumento. Elevó una pierna y piso nuevamente la arena bajo sus pies. Carim apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar cuando la arena se volvió sólida y una roca justo debajo de ella se alzaba para arrojarla por los aires. Con un aterrizaje perfecto Carim se colocó tras Alicia, intentando golpear su cabeza. Alicia se agachó mucho antes de recibir el golpe y alzó una mano abriendo el puño. La arena bajo los pies de Carim se elevó, casi engulléndola como su fuese una ola. La Deumonium salto nuevamente, esta vez para alejarse de su oponente.

Hayate jaló a Nanoha para que se agachara justo a su altura, su mirada jamás abandonó la arena y con su mano libre señalo impaciente a la rubia que continuaba esquivando ataques, con sus ojos zafiros fijos en la batalla, preguntó de un tirón:

-¿Cómo se llama ella Nanoha?

Nanoha alzó una ceja ante su tono desesperado. Hayate parecía un poco histérica por saber la identidad de la joven que señalaba; no le parecía extraña su actitud, simplemente diferente a como hasta ahora; calmada y confiada.

-Es Carim Gracia. Es de las mejores guerreras, de hecho participo en la batalla contra los Paladium. Los rumores dicen que rechazó la posición ofrecida por el consejo y decidió en su lugar entrar en la Academia.

Hayate asintió con la cabeza, aunque no lo pareciera, atenta a la información proporcionada por Nanoha. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de la joven Deumonium, no queriendo perder ningún detalle. Desde esa distancia su magia captaba sin problemas la magia de la Deumonium; como si esta le llamará. Seguramente Signum se reiría si le escuchara confesar aquello, con lo mucho que insistían en que eso no era posible. Ninguna magia podía llamar a otra, eso era lo que se les había enseñado.

Carim logró hundir bajo la tierra el cuerpo entero de Alicia, sin embargo, el daño fue mínimo. Sus ojos azul rey se cruzaron con los borgoñas de la Elementum y Alicia sonrió. Rápida como un leopardo la rubia se hizo a un lado justo en el momento en que Tiida Lanster disparaba una pistola acertando directamente en el pecho de Carim. La descarga no le hizo daño alguno y pronto volvió a su ataque contra Alicia. Detrás de Tiida apareció Ellis McGaren, obligándole a levantar un escudo para detener el golpe directo a su estómago. Con velocidad Hallie Tribeca y Micaiah se movían entre los demás alumnos, golpe tras golpe, una detrás de la otra, destruyendo en el proceso parte de la arena. Nouera Schach se arrojó tratando de golpear a un Elementum y Tiida Lanster volvió a disparar contra Auris Gaiz, la chica lo desvió con su mano derecha. La batalla se volvió en ese momento una zona caótica donde todos combatían contra todos.

-Su magia es tan igualada que no pueden dañarse mutuamente- apuntó Suzuka.

-Ahora entiendo porque Signum se quejaba tanto del grupo SS+- observó Hayate-. En ese grupo se encuentran la mayoría de los miembros de los conservadores Elementum.

-También Deumonium- observó Arisa-. Gaiz, McGaren, Schach, Tribeca, Gracia…- Hayate elevó el rostro al escucharla- Es increíble que no se intentaran matar más temprano.

-¿Carim Gracia es una conservadora?- Hayate se giró por primera vez para mirarle.

-Carim Gracia odia a los Elementum, casi tanto como sus conservadores nos odian, sino es que más- Arisa alzó la ceja ante la extraña actitud de la castaña.

Hayate no volvió la vista al campo de batalla. Casi quiso reírse de lo irónico en su situación, había estado obsesionada ese día con volver a verla y ahora se enteraba de que la joven rubia odiaba a su raza. Fate se reiría hasta morir por su situación; solo ella era tan tonta como para sentirse atraída por una Deumonium conservadora. Debió predecirlo, era obvio que solo a ella le sucedería algo así, ilusionándose cuando sabía que su obligación era no hacerlo.

-¡Vamos, dale con todo!- exclamó Arisa al ver uno de los ataques.

Hayate, Fate y Suzuka le miraron con sorpresa sobre sus hombros y Arisa se encogió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Nanoha a su lado soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Carim elevó el rostro y su mirada quedo fija en la joven castaña. La misma con la que había hablado esa mañana, su atención regreso al recuerdo de su olor. Inconscientemente quiso llamar su atención para que le mirara, elevo su mano…

La patada de Alicia casi impactó con su rostro. Sus rápidos reflejos le advirtieron un segundo antes y Carim pudo dar un salto hacia atrás en el momento justo.

-¡No te distraigas!- exclamó Alicia.

Carim detuvo la nueva patada hacia su estómago con su mano, mirando directo a los ojos de la Elementum, con su rostro tenso. Los Elementum estaban fastidiándola más de lo que era posible en ese momento. Provocando peleas donde se suponía debía mantenerse una paz para no perturbar a los alumnos, para concentrarse en aprender y entrenar. Eso era lo que ella buscaba hacer hasta que Tribeca decidió hacerse la lista. Parecía que últimamente ninguna persona era capaz de soportar una broma, por más patética que esta fuera. Su mejor amiga Schach tenía razón al decir sobre que la Academia era más bien un centro de batallas. Alejándose a una distancia prudente para evitar un ataque, Carim extendió su palma hacia Alicia, arrojando su magia color violeta en forma de una esfera que atravesó a la Elementum como el primer ataque.

_"¿Es algún poder?"_

Carim trató de encontrar algún indicio de que Alicia estuviera usando ilusiones, pero no pudo ver nada. Alicia sonrió al notar la duda que atravesaba a su oponente e inesperadamente su oponente también sonrió.

Y con esa última sonrisa, desapareció.

Alicia retrocedió rápidamente sobre sus pasos, su búho blanco alzó vuelo alejándose de ella y la rubia se colocó en posición de ataque, con sus ojos recorriendo la arena en busca de su oponente.

Desde su lugar Fate parpadeó, más de tres veces. Carim Gracia había desaparecido en el aire ¡Desaparecido! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Muchas veces llegó a escuchar de las habilidades especiales que poseían los Deumonium, únicas de cada uno, con tal variedad que era imposible saber que no eran capaces de realizar y aun así jamás llegó a imaginarse que alguno poseyera la habilidad para desparecer literalmente. Giro su rostro a la derecha, observando el rostro impactado de Suzuka que mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y Hayate parecía a punto de soltar una exclamación. Arisa le sonrió engreída.

-¿Asombrada?

Fate notó el sarcasmo utilizado, pero prefirió contestar honestamente.

-Un poco- confesó-. Es solo que nunca he pensado realmente en qué tipo de habilidad tiene cada Deumonium.

-Relájate, no pienses demasiado- recomendó Arisa sin borrar la sonrisa-. Cada Deumonium posee su propia habilidad, por lo que hay miles. No te comas el cerebro por algo así.

Fate asintió con la cabeza y volvió la vista a las batallas. Aunque en realidad esa información hacia lo contrario a relajarle. Si se iniciara una guerra, ella ya no estaba tan segura de que su raza saliera victoriosa en ningún sentido. Sus ojos se desviaron de vuelta a Nanoha, preguntándose qué tipo de habilidad poseía y sobre todo, que tan letal sería esta.

De pronto Carim reapareció a la izquierda de Alicia, logrando finalmente asentar un golpe en uno de sus costados. Lamentablemente su ataque volvió a traspasarla y la Deumonium rodó por la arena. Con Alicia elevando sus manos y controlando la tierra bajo sus pies, Carim volvió a desaparecer.

-Transportación- susurró Alicia.

Carim apareció nuevamente sobre de ella, dispuesta a usar su magia desde esa distancia para poder herirle. No tuvo tiempo cuando un rayo impacto sobre ella, arrojándole lejos de su objetivo. Cuando se recuperó del golpe y se colocó de pie con los músculos entumecidos, Victoria Dahlgrün se encontraba a un lado de Alicia con su camisa blanca casi destruida. Pequeñas descargas recorrían su cuerpo y cabello, mientras una expresión llena de exaltación cruzaba su rostro.

-Maldita seas Tribeca, has arruinado mi uniforme- Victoria desvió su mirada-. ¡Me debes dinero salvaje!

Del otro lado de la arena Tribeca le maldijo. Carim parpadeó. A pesar de su situación, las Elementum no se veían muy preocupadas. Poniéndose de pie para volver a atacar, logró ver a Jeremiah Sieglinde descender hacia Alicia, hundiéndola de una patada en la arena. La rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar sus brazos para proteger su cabeza.

-Que divertido.- rió Sieglinde-¡Eres muy fuerte!

Victoria invocó su escopeta y los miembros de los Elementum conservadores dejaron a un lado sus batallas para correr hacia ellas, rodeando a su líder. Sieglinde esquivó sin problemas el disparo de Victoria y se colocó a un lado de Carim dispuesta a continuar el ataque e enfrentar a todos los conservadores Elementum. Justo un segundo antes de que alguno atacara, la presencia de Lindy Harlaown en el centro del lugar detuvo las acciones de todos.

-Muy bien. Hasta aquí llegó este asunto.

Varios alumnos soltaron una exclamación y Fate por su parte tuvo el impulso de correr hacia su madre. ¿Cómo se le ocurría intervenir así? Su corazón le había subido a la garganta por el susto.

-Les aviso a todos los presentes, que si vuelven a tener una batalla no autorizada descenderán de nivel- Lindy sonrió amable-. Por lo que les pido piensen muy bien cuando quieran golpear a alguien.

El grupo SS+ permaneció en silencio, no respondiendo al comentario de Lindy. Ninguno contaba con una herida grave pero mantenían sus respiraciones agitadas y la adrenalina aún no abandona sus cuerpos, esperando que alguien volviera a intentar atacar. Alicia observó a Lindy Harlaown, frunciendo el ceño ante la sonrisa de la mujer. Dando media vuelta se dirigió a la salida del lugar, alejándose de todo el alboroto. Su espíritu volvió a colocarse en su hombro, desapareciendo bajo el halo plateado y finalmente su magia percibió la presencia de Fate. Alicia no tuvo que girarse para saber que su hermana le miraba.

-Espera.

Alicia paró su caminar.

-¿Fue la forma del ataque? ¿O el nivel del ataque?- preguntó Carim, quien la había detenido-. No esquivaste, ni bloqueaste el golpe de Auris, ni mi magia. Pero cuando Sieglinde te atacó hace un momento usaste tus manos para bloquearla.

Alicia sonrió antes de volver a avanzar.

-Te felicito. Parece ser que estas a punto de descubrir algo.

_"¿Ilusiones?"_ Carim entrecerró los ojos. Sus sospechas le indicaban que se trataba de otro tipo de magia.

Los conservadores de ambos bandos siguieron entonces su ejemplo. Ignorando la presencia de Lindy Harlaown y dirigiéndose a la salida, cada uno de ellos se dedicó miradas de odio y desafió. Victoria miró con burla a Tribeca, señalando con un dedo su camisa para recordarle que le debía por ella. La Deumonium frunció mucho más su ceño, queriendo golpearla. Cuando Jeremiah Sieglinde quiso seguir el ejemplo, Lindy Harlaown se interpuso en su camino.

-Hablaremos en dirección- ordeno Lindy.

Sieglinde se cruzó de brazos resignada al castigo que recibiría.

-Pero antes debo recordarte, que el asistir a esta Academia es para convivir y formar lazos entre las razas. No para formar conflictos innecesarios- su mirada viajo hacia Fate, sabiendo que su hija escuchaba-. Algunas veces hay que ceder un poco para lograr avanzar hacia adelante.

Fate parpadeó sorprendida. De alguna forma sabía que su madre estaba enterada de su pelea con Nanoha. Todavía con el recuerdo de las acciones de Alicia se giró mirando a Nanoha y le dedicó una sonrisa de resignación. La pelirroja alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa pasaron su mirada de una a otra, no sabiendo lo que sucedía.

-Nanoha- Fate la nombró-. Quisiera empezar de nuevo. Lamento haber dicho esas cosas, pero como mi madre dice, estamos aquí para aprender a convivir.

La Deumonium tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrir la boca en sorpresa. Arf se materializo entonces bajo sus pies, ladrando alegremente. Nanoha miró a Fate con duda, todavía algo resentida por la pelea anterior. Tuvo ganas de gritarle a Fate que no pensaba volver a hablarle y ante las miradas de sus compañeras sobre ella, contesto igual de resignada:

-E-Está bien.

Tampoco había podido evitar resignarse ante la sonrisa de Fate, la cual se agrando por su respuesta. Hayate comenzó a carcajearse de su situación logrando sonrojar a ambas jóvenes. Suzuka a su lado rió suavemente y Arisa se cruzó de brazos no entendiendo lo sucedido. Lindy entonces se dirigió a la salida junto con Sieglinde, alegre de que ahora mismo las cosas parecían mejorar un poco. Los conservadores estaban atados de manos por el momento y no le ocasionarían problemas demasiado grandes.

Y Lindy rió feliz porque su hija parecía estar avanzando por el camino correcto. Aun cuando se sintiera obligada o no.


	4. Deberes

-Adelante.

Fate abrió la puerta de caoba para entrar al estudio de su hermana mayor. Varios libreros rodeaban el lugar, lleno de registros de la familia Testarossa y las familias a su cuidado. El lugar, solo iluminado por una pequeña lámpara en el escritorio negro de Alicia, se percibía como un ambiente frío y ordenado. Sobre el escritorio se encontraban montañas de papeles que debían revisarse esa misma noche para almacenarlos y continuar el día siguiente con otros. Los Testarossa siempre habían manejado la información sobre las familias Elementum y su economía. No existía ninguna familia que no dependiera de los Testarossa para los negocios. Los ojos de Fate enfocaron nerviosos a Alicia, quién mantenía la vista en las notas sobre su escritorio, escribiendo sin detenerse sobre el cuaderno donde registraba la información económica de alguna familia. Antes de hablar Fate se aseguró que Victoria no se encontrara en el estudio, revisando algún dato entre los libreros.

-A-Alicia- Fate titubeó-. Yo… quisiera pedirte un favor.

Alicia desvió por un segundo sus ojos a su hermana menor y volvió a la tarea sin contestar. Fate bajo su mirada hacia sus pies sintiéndose una estúpida, sabía que Alicia no aceptaría su petición. No sabía en qué pensaba al querer hablar con ella. Alicia volvió a elevar la mirada, encontrándose con la tristeza escrita en la expresión de Fate. Entre resignada y molesta, Alicia dejó de escribir y se cruzó de brazos para prestar atención a su hermana, queriendo terminar rápido con aquella plática.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó.

Fate elevó la mirada un poco más confiada y una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Colocó sus manos al frente y mostró su permiso académico a su hermana.

-Quisiera que me autorizaras mi permiso para la excursión de la próxima semana. La profesora Wolkenritter nos pidió que…

-Fate, Lindy Harlaown puede firmarte eso, no necesitas que yo firme tus permisos.

Fate bajo la mirada. Tenía muchas ganas de Alicia hiciera eso, después de todo era su hermana mayor y deseaba que se involucrara en su vida aunque solo fuera firmando un permiso a una excursión. Una mueca amarga llegó a sus labios. Alicia jamás sería su hermana mayor, aun cuando compartieran la misma sangre.

-Tienes razón, lamento importunarte Alicia.

-Si no tienes algo más que decir, regresa a tu trabajo. Todavía nos faltan muchos archivos que revisar.

Fate asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para salir del estudio. Alicia bajo la mirada y continuó escribiendo, ignorando esta vez el dolor en el rostro de su hermana. Era ilógico que Fate le pidiera algo como eso cuando estaba tan ocupada en otras cosas, porque no simplemente le iba a pedir la firma a su madre adoptiva. Presionó con fuerza su bolígrafo al punto de que los dedos de su mano izquierda se hicieron blancos. Lindy Harlaown, esa mujer a la que su hermana llamaba madre, era un trago amargo para Alicia. Una cálida mano se posó en la suya, logrando que dejara de apretarla.

-No hagas eso Alicia. Llenarás de tinta las notas- el cálido aliento chocó contra su cuello, seguido de un beso húmedo sobre su piel.

Alicia uso su mano libre para alejar a Micaiah de ella, demasiado molesta como para gritarle ante su atrevimiento. Había olvidado por completo la presencia de la pelinegra en el lugar, oculta por su espíritu camaleón _Seiran_. Micaiah se inclinó a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Alicia que habían soltado el bolígrafo. Alicia elevó la ceja ante su acción, sin embargo no retiró la mano, observando entonces el anillo plateado que portaba la pelinegra, chocando contra uno de los suyos.

-¿Cuándo se marchan?- preguntó con voz seria.

-En la madrugada. Victoria me acompañara a la ciudad de _Indra_ y Tiida nos alcanzará después con Fabia. El objetivo parece encontrarse escondido bajo la ciudad, pero aún debemos confirmar la información.

-Muy bien. Espero noticias de ustedes todos los días, sino enviaré a alguien para buscarlas- advirtió.

Micaiah sonrió.

-¿Por qué no demuestras la misma preocupación con tu hermana? No tiene nada de malo ceder un poquito algunas veces- Micaiah besó su mejilla-. Fate se veía muy ilusionada porque firmaras eso.

Alicia, que había girado el rostro para besar sus labios, detuvo sus acciones con sus últimas palabras. Esquivando rápidamente los labios de Micaiah y soltando su mano, le miró con los ojos oscurecidos y habló fríamente:

-No es de tu incumbencia Micaiah. Puedes retirarte.

-Entendido- suspiró la pelinegra.

Micaiah se levantó molesta, guardándose cierto comentario dirigido a Alicia por sus acciones y camino hacia la puerta. ¿Cómo era posible que fuesen pareja cuando ni siquiera podía sacarle un beso? Con Victoria todo el día pegada a Alicia y Tiida interrumpiendo siempre que se encontraba a solas, era imposible poder tener tiempo para algo. A veces tenía ganas de gritarle a Alicia. Tomó la manija de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla con furia, sin embargo, la voz de Alicia volvió a detenerla.

-¿Qué investigaste sobre Takamachi Nanoha?-su pregunta fue estoica.

-Su información fue borrada de los registros escolares. Los Deumonium mantienen sus datos con la familia Gaiz, no hemos podido encontrar nada por afuera.

Alicia entrecerró los ojos. Takamachi Nanoha, la pareja Deumonium de Fate mantenía un pasado protegido que los Deumonium no estaban dispuestos a sacar a la luz y eso sola la convertía en alguien peligroso para sus planes. Sus ojos borgoña observaron un cuadro de fotografía escondido tras varios papeles, la sonrisa de la mujer y las pequeñas niñas riendo. Era increíble como una fotografía podía capturar el momento, haciéndolo permanente. Si tan solo la vida fuese así.

-Cuando regreses, tu misión será descubrir lo que oculta Takamachi Nanoha- ordenó con frialdad.

Micaiah asintió débilmente. Abrió la puerta y miró por última vez hacia Alicia, quién se mantenía perdida en sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa triste cruzó sus labios y salió cerrando la puerta; no esperaba que le despidiera como las otras personas, y sin embargo, le hubiera gustado que le dijera un hasta pronto. A la mente de Alicia regresó la imagen de Lindy Harlaown y su mirada ardió en odio. Se cruzó de brazos escuchando la salida de Micaiah a lo lejos. Desde el primer día en la Academia notó que los profesores y la directora deseaban lograr algo mucho más importante que solo crear guerreros en conjunto con la raza contraria. Lindy Harlaown buscaba una meta mayor y Alicia estaba segura que involucraba a las familias Elementum más antiguas, a pesar de eso, no sabía que buscaba en los Deumonium. Su ceño se frunció todo lo posible; no fue coincidencia que Fate quedara emparejada con Takamachi.

Sin duda alguna, Takamachi Nanoha contaba con el potencial de ser la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas que construía Harlaown. Y ella no lo iba a permitir.

_**Capítulo 4. Deberes.**_

Shamal conoció por primera vez a Signum Yagami cuando solo tenía catorce años. En esa época, Signum solo contaba con quince años de edad y ya había combatido en dos batallas contra los Deumonium. Los mayores le alababan y los jóvenes le admiraban, muchos incluso le seguían a donde fuera. Desde que Signum fue elegida por el espíritu puro Agito todos sabían que sería una gran guerrera y maga. Ella no fallaba; combatía sin dudar y no cometía los errores comunes de alguien de su edad. Para cuando cumplió dieciséis años ya era una guerrera de la elite y había recibido dos medallas al valor.

Era un orgullo para la raza entera.

Shamal siempre le observó de lejos. Esperaba todas las mañanas tras un árbol del jardín delantero de la escuela, solo para verle pasar. Le parecía la persona más hermosa; adornada por los pétalos de flores de cerezo que caían con el viento. Era el único momento del día en que se permitía admirarla. Signum Yagami era la persona que ella jamás podría llegar a ser y la que jamás podría tener. Después de un año, Shamal supo que se había enamorado de Signum. No solo por su poder y su título, sino porque ella poseía algo con lo que Shamal jamás contaría; amor por su raza Elementum.

Shamal nunca podría sentir algo como eso; ser de la raza Elementum para alguien como ella significaba un purgatorio del cual no podía escapar. La rubia no era capaz de controlar con totalidad a su espíritu, no era capaz de luchar como sus compañeros ni tampoco sabía magia ofensiva. Ella era tímida y nadie le miraba. No era capaz de cubrir las expectativas de su familia y por ello era reprendida. Shamal lo había intentado durante años, pretender ser lo que no era, forzarse a luchas cuando sabía que no había nacido para ser una guerrera o para ser un Elementum. A veces llego a maldecir su destino, pero no le importaban demasiado esas cosas; ella no necesitaba la aceptación de nadie, podía vivir sola con su espíritu, su mejor amigo Voltz y encerrarse en los laboratorios para leer libros de fisiología o ver que contenía cada frasco de un armario prohibido. Voltz siempre estaba para apoyarla en sus decisiones y le ayudaba a evitarse problemas en la escuela con otros Elementum. Con eso Shamal era capaz de soportar la decepción de su abuelo y sus insultos. No así, contra los sentimientos que seguían creciendo, por alguien que ni sabía de su existencia. A pesar de saber que era imposible que Signum le amara, que le mirara y que le prestara atención, no pudo evitar amar a Signum. Cuatro años después, cuando Signum Yagami se graduó del instituto, Shamal se convenció de que debía rendirse y seguir adelante, ese sentimiento era innecesario e inútil, un amor no correspondido destinado a quedar solo en sus recuerdos. Fue así como tiempo después Shamal olvido ese sentimiento y su camino no volvió a cruzarse con aquella hermosa joven de profunda mirada.

Muchos años después mientras el destino se reía de ella, Shamal se encontró frente a frente con Signum y notó con ironía, que al parecer finalmente aquella mujer de unos profundos ojos zafiros le miraba solo a ella.

"_Shamal termino de sanar la herida de la niña, sus manos temblaban por el esfuerzo y su cuerpo le resentía la perdida de magia. Todavía no sabía cómo había logrado salvarla luego de esa herida llena de magia negra; aun así, era incapaz de desaparecer en su totalidad los efectos secundarios de la magia negra del pequeño cuerpo y estos le eran desconocidos. Hayate Yagami era la primera en sobrevivir a ese tipo de ataque. Shamal se levantó tambaleante, y noto finalmente que la herida de su cabeza sangraba al sentir el líquido empapar su camisa. Ella misma quería reír ante la suerte de seguir viva o de no haber muerto._

_-Gracias, no sé cómo podré pagarte- los ojos inundados de lágrimas le miraron-. Has salvado lo único que me queda en esta vida._

_Shamal le miro por última vez. Signum tomaba la mano de su hermana menor Hayate, sentada a su lado en aquella camilla improvisada. Su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de heridas y sin embargo no se había despegado ni un momento del lugar, todo el tiempo había observado a Shamal curar a Hayate. Su espíritu Agito se había mantenido sobre su hombro, sollozando de vez en cuando. Shamal le miró con dolor, abrió la boca pero no pudo contestar, no sabía cómo enfrentarle. Dando media vuelta salió de la habitación y corrió tan rápido como su pie herido lo permitía. Lo último que deseaba era el agradecimiento de Signum._

_Ya no sabía si odiarse a sí misma u odiar la vida que con la que debía cargar._

_No había podido salvar a quienes amaba a pesar de todo y en cambio pudo salvar a Hayate Yagami, alguien que no había visto hasta ese momento. Nuevamente ser un Elementum le había hecho vivir un purgatorio._

_A su lado su espíritu soltó un quejido lastimoso, dejando salir el dolor de su Elementum en su lugar."_

Shamal intento no volver a encontrarse con Signum nunca más. Evitó a toda costa toparse con ella, con los rumores dichos a través de personas sobre como la guerrera le buscaba todos los días, esperando poder agradecerle. Y así paso el tiempo, hasta que un día Signum dejó de intentar encontrarla. Shamal se escondió de ese mundo tan cruel, donde la cicatrices no podían sanar y se concentró en olvidarse de su alrededor y de ella misma, escondiéndose siempre tras aquella sonrisa que le protegía de volver a perder a alguien que amara. Ni siquiera Voltz fue capaz de protegerla esta vez, porque igual que ella, lo había perdido todo.

Ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, la vida volvía a encargarse de traer su pasado. Irónico, pensó, toda su vida parecía ser una ironía.

-¿Me escuchas?

Shamal pegó un brinco en su posición cuando la voz de Vita Wolkenritter la regreso al presente. La pelirroja se había mantenido todo ese tiempo a su lado, mientras que se había perdido en sus recuerdos en lugar de concentrarse en la misión. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las personas que caminaban entre los puestos del mercado, buscando su compra, mientras los vendedores mostraban y promocionaban sus productos; ropa, artículos, armas y alimentos que exhibían una y otra vez a los compradores. El olor a pescado crudo y otros alimentos golpeaba su nariz y lograba hacerla fruncir su nariz. El mercado le resultaba un lugar desagradable en muchos sentidos.

-¿Sucede algo Shamal? Te has quedado perdida algunos minutos- aclaró-. Parecías muy concentrada, no me escuchaste llamarte.

-Te pido una disculpa Vita. Estoy un poco distraída.

Vita alzó la ceja. Dos metros adelante Signum las observaba curiosa, provocando que Shamal quisiera dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Lindy les había citado la noche anterior para cumplir una misión especial. Al parecer una persona había logrado traspasar las barreras de _Cádiz,_ la ciudad en la que residían los Elementum y Deumonium. Las barreras habían sido impuestas por los Elementum más experimentados en magia; la misma Lindy Harlaown había participado en el proceso, y como la mejor Elementum en defensa mágica, era casi imposible que alguien fuera capaz de cruzarla. Por esa razón habían sido rápidamente convocadas a buscar la causa lo más pronto posible. Una de las sospechas que cruzaban por la mente de Chrono Harlaown, era que tal vez se tratase de un Nigromante.

Y esa sospecha le hacía sentir la boca seca de preocupación.

Nigromantes, esa sola palabra lograba que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del guerrero más valiente. Nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a voluntad con un Nigromante, ni siquiera un Deumonium, a sabiendas que desde el primer momento tenía todas las de perder. El pensamiento compartido entre los guerreros, era nunca tener la mala fortuna de pelear contra una persona de esa raza. Los Nigromantes eran los únicos usuarios de la magia negra, la que resultaba ser como óxido acelerado en cualquier cosa viva que tocara. Aquellos pensamientos llevaron a Shamal al día anterior.

"_Shamal tomó entre sus manos la carpeta sobre su escritorio y camino por el pasillo lleno de estantes, revisando los libros en estos, uno por uno. La mirada de Sachie se mantuvo sobre ella, sin dejar pasar ningún detalle. Shamal Zwei era conocida como la mejor sanadora del mundo. No había nadie que le superara ni en el presente, ni en el pasado y nadie creía que en un futuro. Shamal había creado métodos mágicos, que podían curar cualquier enfermedad o herida causada por daño físico o mágico y había encontrado el tratamiento contra la magia negra, la que sus antecesores buscaron durante años. Para Sachie Ishida como para otros sanadores, ver a un genio, aun cuando no fuera de su propia raza, les hacía sentirse a un nivel diferente. Shamal podría no ser una guerrera, pero seguía siendo un Elementum de Elite en su área._

_Sachie tomo asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio. Sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia el suelo, con una mueca invadiendo sus labios. Igual que todos los Elementum de Elite, Shamal parecía una persona completamente diferente y extraña. La mujer siempre parecía ajena al resto y Sachie lo había notado desde el primer día._

_Los ojos magentas de Shamal enfocaron con cuidado a su compañera de trabajo. Había notado que Sachie parecía querer descubrir algo en ella, algo que creía mantenía oculto. Eso le incomodaba bastante, por eso prefería los trabajos donde no tenía que convivir con personas. Ya le había sucedido mucho antes, las personas comenzaban a querer saber sobre ella y sospechar sobre su vida, metiéndose donde no debían. Como odiaba el trato con la gente, tan curiosos, tan diferentes. Volvió la vista hacia su carpeta, revisando nuevamente el informe de los alumnos de nivel S. Shamal siempre prefería encargarse de conocer el historial médico de sus pacientes, y siendo los alumnos de toda la academia sus nuevos pacientes había tenido que pedir ayuda de las demás sanadoras. Su rostro expreso sorpresa tras observar el informe médico de Hayate Yagami. La joven mantenía un estado anormal en su magia, imperceptible para cualquier otra persona que lo viera. Shamal mordió su pulgar. ¿Serían secuelas de su ataque…? La sanadora sacudió su cabeza, negando. Ella no podía ser capaz de dar un juicio sin antes revisar a Hayate, su magia y su estado físico. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la pequeña foto a la derecha de la hoja que mostraba el sonriente rostro de la castaña, y el color magenta en estos pareció brillar, la niña que había salvado ya era una joven fuerte, con un futuro por delante. Tan rápido como su mirada pasó hacia el apellido escrito en la hoja, sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Shamal no quería hablar con Signum sobre el tema de Hayate, eso involucraría su pasado. Uno que no era capaz de enfrentar todavía. "_

Shamal estaba segura de haber eliminado totalmente la magia negra del cuerpo de Hayate, pero entonces, ¿Por qué mostraba efectos secundarios tan extraños? Tal vez no estaba notando algo. La rubia apenas esquivo a tiempo a un vendedor que le pegaba casi a la cara una esfera de luz, pero sin querer empujo a Vita a su lado. La pequeña Deumonium le reclamo fastidiada. Al parecer Shamal no era la única que odiaba ese tipo de lugares.

-Perdóname Vita- se disculpó y su rostro viajo hacia Signum-. ¿Cómo esperamos encontrar al intruso en un lugar tan concurrido?

Signum se cruzó de brazos, observando su alrededor. Shamal tenía razón, con tanta gente, era imposible seguirle el rastro al intruso- o intrusos-, aun cuando su magia pudiera ser encontrada. Con tantas presencias mágicas alrededor era imposible distinguir una sobre otra. Sus ojos enfocaron a Shamal, mirándola profundamente.

-¿Qué propones?

-Yo propongo destruir el mercado y ahuyentar a la gente. Alguno de ellos tiene que ser.-respondió Vita.

Shamal casi quiso reírse por la respuesta, pero la mirada de Signum sobre ella le hizo sentir que le temblaban las piernas. Agito, quien había permanecido escondida de miradas ajenas sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa, se visualizó para que Vita pudiera verla.

-Déjate de tonterías enana- exclamó molesta.

Vita casi se arrojó contra ella, de no ser porque notó un detalle que le hizo soltar una carcajada.

-¿Me lo dices tú insecto?

Esta vez fue Agito quién intento arrojarse sobre ella, pero Signum la detuvo por la cola. El pequeño espíritu puro le miro con desagrado y Shamal soltó una pequeña risa. Agito le miró mucho más enojada a ella y la sanadora alejo el rostro, por reflejo.

-Agito- advirtió Signum.

El espíritu pronto se encogió sobre sí misma, en el hombro de Signum, y soltó una maldición contra la Deumonium. Vita soltó otra carcajada y antes de que pudiera añadir otro comentario mordaz Signum decidió intervenir.

-Creo que deberíamos intentar rastrearle- sugirió.

Shamal asintió con la cabeza; dando media vuelta camino hacia un puesto cercano y tomo con permiso del vendedor un jarrón lleno de agua. Signum le miró extraña hasta que llego a su lado. No perdiendo más tiempo comenzó la búsqueda.

"_Agito, encuentra al intruso."_

Signum chasqueó sus dedos. De inmediato diez llamas color rosa, del tamaño de una pequeña gota de lluvia se ubicaron arriba de sus dedos y Agito, siguiendo su pedido, elevo una mano haciéndolas salir despedidas hacia diferentes direcciones. Vita mantenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Signum elevo una ceja.

-Magia- respondió en un fallido intento de broma.

Shamal procuro entonces seguir su ejemplo. Estiro ambas manos y extendiendo sus dedos dejo caer la jarra que se rompió en mil pedazos, liberando el agua en la tierra hasta que abarco una gran extensión delante de ella. Shamal miro su propio reflejo en el charco y en voz alta ordeno:

-Encuentra disturbios en la magia de una persona.

Para cuando termino, el agua avanzo por el suelo como si de una serpiente se tratara, pasando entre los pies de los espectadores curiosos y esquivando a la poca gente que caminaba por el lugar, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista. Vita parpadeó ante esto.

-Signum dime exactamente qué es lo que ustedes no pueden hacer con la magia-exclamo alterada.

Signum la ignoro, volviendo a reanudar su marcha en busca de la persona. Shamal miró directamente a Agito y esta frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos en advertencia. La sanadora decidió que era hora de caminar dos pasos más lejos de la guerrera, antes de que el espíritu decidiera tomar alguna acción y no solo le advirtiera con los ojos. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? Vita por su parte entrelazo sus manos tras su nuca, y se dedicó a curiosear los puestos del mercado, al parecer en esa misión no sería necesaria su colaboración y entonces, podría tomarse el asunto tranquilamente.

Varios metros atrás, una persona les observaba en silencio.

* * *

><p>Hayate se recargó contra el árbol y abrió su libro dispuesta a leer con tranquilidad en los jardines de la Academia. Rein, quien jugaba con algunas hojas del cerezo, le observaba desde una rama curiosa de la actitud de su Elementum. Por alguna razón Hayate parecía algo nerviosa. La castaña leía, como siempre se tomaba su tiempo para terminar una hoja y luego pasaba a la siguiente. Sin embargo sus pies estirados sobre la hierba no paraban de moverse. Reinforce parpadeó cuando en un movimiento brusco Hayate giro la cabeza. La castaña creyó haber oído un ruido tras del árbol, donde no se encontraba nadie, tal y como su magia le decía. Volvió la vista a su libro, esperando calmarse un poco. Desde aquel día donde Carim le había encontrado tan fácilmente ya no se sentía tranquila en los jardines. No dejaba de pensar que si algún conservador Deumonium venia por ella tal vez no sería capaz de hacerle frente, o tal vez, se debía a que esperaba volver a ver a Carim de cerca. Aun cuando supusiera el ponerse en riesgo estando en aquel lugar. Carim seguramente ya había informado de ella a sus compañeros y ahora mismo podrían estar dispuestos a ir a matarla. Hayate soltó un suspiro, tonta de ella al confiarse tanto. Paso otra hoja de su libro y elevo su mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos color azul rey, que le miraban curiosos.<p>

-¡Ah!

Hayate pegó un brinco y se puso de pie tan rápido como le fue posible. Carim, quien se había agachado para observarla tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar chocar. La castaña le miro con los ojos abiertos. Carim sonrió divertida por haber sacado aquella reacción de la precavida líder de los Elementum al haberse trasportado a aquel lugar.

-¡¿Tú?!- exclamó Hayate.

-¿Yo?- preguntó.

Hayate pegó su espalda contra el árbol, mientras su vista recorría los alrededores. Al parecer el único Deumonium en el lugar era Carim, ninguna otra presencia mágica se percibía. La castaña cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, sosteniendo con fuerza el libro. El susto le había dejado el corazón acelerado y un vacío en el estómago. Carim le miraba con una ceja alzada, demasiado curiosa por su reacción como para notar que Hayate se encontraba agitada. Una delgada risa se escuchó proveniente del árbol y la Deumonium alzó la vista, alerta. Antes siquiera de poder enfocar a Rein con sus ojos, las manos de Hayate tomaron su rostro para obligarle a mirarle.

-No puedes ver a _Reinforce_- explicó tranquila-. Está prohibido mostrar a un espíritu puro a cualquier otra raza.

-Oh, lo siento- respondió algo perdida.

Las manos cálidas de Hayate, suaves y tersas sobre su rostro le hacían difícil concentrarse. La castaña apartó rápidamente sus manos, sintiéndose algo incomoda por la mirada que le dedicaba Carim en esos momentos y notando su error, de haber tocado a alguien. Ahora que ella había iniciado el contacto físico, la rubia tenía permitido hacer lo mismo. Las leyes de su pueblo eran tan ilógicas muchas veces. Ya mucho más atenta, Carim observó como el libro flotaba a un lado de la joven, quien no se molestó en tomarlo de nuevo. Con un suspiro, Hayate decidió que debería ser la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Gracia?- preguntó secamente.

-No lo sé- su mirada volvió a chocar con la suya.

La castaña alzó una ceja. La actitud tan despreocupada de la Deumonium le preocupaba a conciencia. La rubia se acercó un poco más a ella, olfateando el aire. El aroma de Hayate invadió sus sentidos, tan agradable y adictivo. No había podido dejar de pensar en ese olor en todo el día anterior y habría jurado que no podría volver a olerlo. Era extraño que Hayate Yagami siguiera sin colocarse una protección mágica para no oler. Sus ojos analizaron los zafiros de Hayate, buscando encontrar una razón por la cual no le había delatado a sus compañeros conservadores y de porque ahora mismo se encontraba ahí. El sentimiento de opresión que invadía aquellos ojos logró envolverla, hasta el segundo que Hayate desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué deseas aquí?- preguntó seria-. ¿Por qué no me atacas?

Carim retrocedió un paso, ignorando su pregunta. Sus ojos recorrieron a Hayate por un momento y luego enfocaron el anillo en su mano derecha. No podía responder la pregunta de la Elementum porque ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. Hayate soltó un suspiro de resignación al no conseguir respuesta de su parte. Esperaba que respondiera que ella tampoco había podido dejar de pensar sobre su encuentro del día anterior; Hayate incluso se había negado a colocarse más protección mágica, con lo que Signum no había dejado de insistir desde el inicio de clases. Una sonrisa se alzó en sus labios y volviéndose a sentar habló secamente:

-Deberías retirarte.

Carim frunció el ceño se arrodillo a su lado, invadiendo su espacio personal y Hayate volvió a elevar una ceja. La castaña comenzó a pensar que debería empezar a correr. Los ojos zafiros observaron con curiosidad el movimiento de la mano de Carim, que subía rozando suavemente su brazo y llegando hasta su cuello, Hayate casi vuelve a brincar ante su acción. Lo poco que le había tocado le hizo estremecerse de nervios. Se encogió sobre sí misma y trato de apartarse lo más posible de la rubia, quien no dejo de apoyar su mano en su cuello. Hayate giro el rostro, más curiosa que preocupada y Rein, quién había decidido esconderse tras una rama observaba la situación con interés.

-Me retirare…- Carim bajo la mirada hacia su mano-… cuando lo desee.

Su mano acarició el cuello de la Elementum, notando curiosa que la castaña no se sentía amenazada y eso le hizo querer continuar, más aún cuando la sonrisa en el rostro de Hayate se alargó. La castaña acerco su rostro hacia Carim y su aliento chocó contra su piel ante la cercanía.

-En verdad, deberías alejarte- susurró Hayate.

La mano de Carim presionó ligeramente en su cuello tentando a su suerte. La mano de Hayate se elevó y de pronto, una ráfaga de viento alejo a la Deumonium a un metro de la castaña en el aire, haciendo bailar las hojas de los árboles cercanos y después esta misma se extinguía para dejar caer a la rubia al suelo. Carim cayó de pie mientras reía divertida.

-Te lo advertí.

Carim no pudo evitar continuar riendo por unos segundos. Había estado esperando el ataque del espíritu puro, pero fue la misma Hayate quién le había atacado. Su mirada volvió a engancharse con la de Hayate y ambas sonrieron sinceramente al saber que por ahora no contaban con intenciones de pelear. Carim tomo asiento a un lado de Hayate y después, con toda calma, tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha de la Elementum. Antes de que la castaña pudiera soltarse de su agarre, la Deumonium le había arrebatado el anillo y lo mantenía encerrado en su puño, con una mueca desagradable. Hayate no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Qué se supone que haces…?

-No lo uses cuando estés conmigo- interrumpió su protesta. Sus ojos le miraron con intensidad-. No conmigo.

Hayate tragó saliva.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos a volver a encontrarnos…

Carim sonrió y Hayate volvió a tragar saliva. La mano de Carim volvió a elevarse para guardar el anillo en uno de los bolsillos superiores de su chaqueta mientras la Elementum entreabrió la boca al sentir su mano sobre su pecho, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La rubia retiro su mano y volvió a sentarse a su lado, como si nada acabara de suceder entre ellas. Hayate negó con la cabeza mientras que una sonrisa invadía sus labios y con una pequeña risa, se dedicó a leer nuevamente sintiéndose tranquila. Rein aprovecho entonces para girar su rostro y saludar alegremente a Griffith a quien no le sorprendió que notara su presencia.

Dos metros atrás, Griffith Lowran le observaba un poco más relajado que hace unos minutos. Todo el día se había mantenido preocupado ante la idea de que Hayate fuera a ser atacada por Deumonium, al punto de que hubiera decidido seguirla al final de clases para asegurarse de que no corría peligro. Al ver la interacción entre las dos jóvenes, notó aliviado de que por ahora no corría ningún peligro. Dando medía vuelta se alejó del lugar, protegido bajo su magia ninguna de las dos jóvenes notó en algún momento su presencia.

* * *

><p>Fate giro la vista a un lado para observar a Nanoha platicar alegremente con una compañera Deumonium. Era extraño, por más que intentará concentrarse en sus deberes siempre terminaba viéndola. La actitud de la pelirroja era abierta y amable, en cambio, con ella era muy distinta debido a que siempre se encontraban ambas a la defensiva. Los ojos borgoña se desviaron de vuelta a sus libros de lengua, intentando entender un poco las palabras escritas en este. Resultaba inútil como siempre, le costaba lo mismo que lograr entenderse con Nanoha. Fate cerró su libro lentamente, recordando la página que intentaba memorizar y lo guardo en su bolso. Ella había contribuido mucho en que su compañera quisiera alejarse, pero su pasado que le atormentaba en sueños no se lo permitía. Por más que lo intenta no podía olvidar todo lo que había perdido, como si simplemente fuera una hoja de papel. Se levantó con pesadez de su asiento, dispuesta a irse finalmente a su casa, cuando recordó que ese día debía irse con Nanoha.<p>

Nanoha desvió la mirada de vuelta a Fate, la rubia leía uno de sus libros sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Por más que intentaba concentrarse en la plática que mantenía con Alto Krauetta le era imposible que su cabeza llegase a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la Elementum. Sobre el comportamiento que mantenían una con la otra, sobre la barrera que conservaban y sobre el extraño sentir que le invadía por no poder llegar a establecer una amistad con la rubia. Nanoha no podía llegar a comprenderla; Fate no parecía querer alejarla, ni odiarla, pero tampoco ponía un esfuerzo por entablar un lazo con ella. Era como si una parte de Fate no quisiera que ella se acercara. No sabía qué hacer al respecto, y tampoco quería poner de su parte. Para ella Fate era una chica encaprichada y aún resentía su última discusión, aun cuando hubiera aceptado darle otra oportunidad a ser compañeras de equipo. Cuando sus ojos observaron que la Elementum se levantaba de su asiento, tomo con prisa su bolso azul y se despidió de Alto casi sin mirarla para caminar hacia su compañera. La rubia se giró quedando frente a frente y sus ojos parecieron quemarla, el borgoña se fundió con el azul.

De pronto notó que su corazón se aceleraba sin razón aparente. Por más estúpido que le pareciera, su cuerpo actuaba de forma extraña al estar cerca de Fate y ni siquiera era capaz de comprender el porqué. Finalmente notó que la rubia le miraba con curiosidad.

-Vamos- hablo Nanoha.

Fate respiró profundamente antes de seguir a su compañera y dirigirse a la salida de la Academia. La Deumonium le provocaba nervios cuando se encontraba tan cerca. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Podía admitirlo, Nanoha era mucho más hermosa que la mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad y llamaba la atención pero ella no podía aceptar que esa fuera la razón por la que Nanoha le perturbara tanto. Caminaron sin prisas por el camino que se extendía por la orilla de la playa cerca del océano. Atravesando los arboles la luz del sol iluminaba la ciudad que se extendía hasta llegar al mar, donde el agua clara brillaba formando luces. Nanoha caminaba un poco más atrás de Fate, Arf correteaba entre sus piernas, brincándole de vez en cuando. La Elementum suspiro sin poder evitarlo, su espíritu tenía mejor relación con la pelirroja que ella. Al llegar a la barda que dividía la playa del puerto Fate camino un poco más lento, dejando que Nanoha le diera alcance; la joven le miró con curiosidad, era la primera vez que Fate iniciaba un acercamiento entre ellas.

-Umn, Nanoha-san…

-Suena extraño que me llames así Fate- habló tranquila.

La rubia traqueteó los dientes.

-Nanoha, sobre lo que ha venido pasando, de cuando nos peleamos- Fate giró su cabeza para mirarla y Nanoha retuvo el aliento al encontrarse con aquellos ojos color borgoña-. Yo quería disculparme.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Dejaste muy en claro qué opinas sobre mí y mi gente.

-Yo no quise ofenderte- explicó Fate.

-Pero lo hiciste- replicó Nanoha.

Fate detuvo su andar, con el ceño fruncido. La conversación no estaba resultando como debía. Tragó saliva intentando concentrarse en resolver sus diferencias antes de perderse en aquel azul violáceo que parecía llamarla.

-Discúlpame.

Nanoha le miró profundamente, sorprendida por escuchar esas palabras de Fate. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose una a la otra, sus ojos prendados olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Arf se sentó entre ellas, girando una y otra vez su vista sin querer intervenir. Fate sentía las mejillas arderle, sin embargo no retiro la mirada; demasiado preocupada porque Nanoha no tomara en serio sus palabras. Ella nunca había buscado herirla de ninguna forma y al parecer no podría recuperar la confianza de la pelirroja solo con palabras, pero por lo menos intentaría llevar las cosas en paz; el torneo comenzaba a mitad de la próxima semana y si ella y Nanoha no eran capaces de competir en equipo jamás podrían ganar. Fate lo había decidido desde el otro día; en ese torneo le demostraría a Alicia que podía superarla y para eso necesitaba a Nanoha de su lado.

-Nanoha, no tengo nada contra ti, me agradas mucho, eres una muy buena persona y no creo que seas una salvaje que solo piensa en pelear –Fate tomo con un poco más de fuerza su bolso con sus manos cuando notó que Nanoha frunció el ceño por un segundo-. Yo no buscaba ofenderte, pero por una extraña razón siempre terminas haciéndome enojar.

-¿Así que es mi culpa de nuevo?

-¡No!- Nanoha se cruzó de brazos ante su tono-. Es decir, no lo dije bien. Es que me pones nerviosa y…

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Nanoha.

Una extraña sensación invadió la boca del estómago de Nanoha, su mirada descendió al sentir que la de Fate le atravesaba. Tal acción provoco que la rubia pensara que había vuelto a equivocarse en el uso de sus palabras.

-Sí, es que, es extraño. Me eres extraña. Toda mi vida, me enseñaron a temerte y me prepararon para luchar contra ti, y de pronto, debo convivir contigo-hizo una pausa-. No sé cómo reaccionar. Yo jamás he confiado en la gente que no conozco, no solo es contigo y tu raza.

Nanoha se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba calmarse. Las palabras de Fate no deberían haberla dejado tan aturdida, fue un simple comentario que no tenía ningún significado en especial. La mirada curiosa de la Elementum continuaba sobre ella, recordándole que esperaba una respuesta.

-Bien- habló tranquila-. Volvamos a empezar.

Fate sonrió, un brillo de alegría invadió sus ojos y Nanoha sintió su corazón brincar en su pecho. Arf bajo sus pies soltó un ladrido entusiasta.

-Gracias.

Las dos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, perdiéndose en los de la contraria. El ruido de un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, logrando hacer saltar a ambas. Fate miró hacia Nanoha, quien simplemente le miraba con curiosidad. Fate parpadeó y Nanoha pareció salir de un trance, sacando del bolsillo derecho de su chaleco un pequeño móvil color rojo; la pelirroja miró el número en la pantalla que no era conocido, sin embargo, decidió contestar.

-¿Hola?

-Buen día Nanoha-san. Disculpa la molestia, soy Lindy Harlaown- La voz del otro lado sonó amable-. ¿Podrías pasarme a mi hija por favor?

Nanoha parpadeó de nuevo, antes de entregarle el teléfono móvil a Fate, quien lo tomó algo confundida.

-… ¿Hola?- habló dudosa.

-Fate~

La nombrada abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era su madre.

-Ehhh, mamá, ¿Cómo sabes el número de Nanoha?... – Fate entrecerró los ojos cuando notó algo más sospechoso- ¿Y desde cuando tienes móvil?

-Detalles sin importancia cariño. Habló para decirte que necesito que pases a recoger un paquete importante al mercado del puerto. Supongo que no será molestia ya que estás por ahí. Local 27, zona B, se encuentra a mi nombre.

-Mamá, por favor deja de usar tu magia, o comenzare a sospechar que me estas vigilando- suplicó Fate.

El sonido de llamada terminada se escuchó por el auricular. Fate puso sus ojos en blanco y le regreso el móvil a Nanoha, quien termino la llamada y lo guardo con calma de vuelta en su chaqueta.

-Discúlpame Nanoha, mi madre quiere que recoja un paquete en el mercado- Fate suspiro-. Puedes irte si quieres.

-Está bien, te acompaño.

Fate le sonrió agradecida y Nanoha trago pesado.

* * *

><p>Lindy colgó el móvil azul de Leti Lowran. Ambas, junto con Shario Finieno se encontraban en la dirección, que contaba con varios libreros, una pequeña sala y el escritorio tras el que se encontraba sentada Lindy. La directora observó la puerta de entraba consciente de quien se encontraba detrás.<p>

-Que apuesta tan arriesgada Lindy- la voz de Stan Voltz sonó tras la puerta.

-Me alegra que decidieras unirte Voltz- habló Leti.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al Elementum, quién mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba con ira hacia Lindy. Sus ojos grisáceos parecían quemar con odio.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de confiar tan ciegamente en tu magia? O es que de verdad piensas que vale la pena un riesgo como este…- a pasos cortos se dirigió al escritorio-. Yo no planeo dejar que involucres a Shamal en esta apuesta…

-Hablas como si conocieras lo que hago- contestó Lindy.

La mirada de la directora continuó calmada; elevó una de sus manos para señalar la silla frente a ella, pero Voltz simplemente permaneció de pie. Con un suspiro Lindy junto sus manos y expreso claramente sus preocupaciones:

-Al parecer, alguien es capaz de traspasar nuestras defensas mágicas. Y como tú eres el experto en magias, Stan, quisiera saber si tienes alguna idea de cómo fue posible.

El profesor pareció meditar lo pedido.

-Aparte de los Strateges no hay ninguna otra raza que utilice tecnología para combatir magia. Pero si no se trató de una interrupción en las barreras mágicas solo significa una cosa.

-Nigromantes, tal y como sospecho Chrono- continuó Leti.

Voltz asintió.

-Los Nigromantes son la única raza que usa magia negra, la magia prohibida debido a las consecuencias que tiene en quien la usa. Carecen de sistema circulatorio y respiratorio. Claro, cualquier raza puede hacer uso de magia negra, la dificultad de esta, es que para usarla se necesita sangre de un ser vivo. La magia negra requiere un intercambio, por eso, los Nigromantes dejan de tener sangre, y después, matan a otros seres para obtenerla. La sangre que ocupa queda infectada por la magia negra, por esa razón si alguien recibe un ataque de su parte, aunque logre derrotar al Nigromante muere, ya que su magia se infecta de la negra, como si se tratara de un virus.

-¿Qué tan grave crees que sea?

-Muy grave, si es más de uno- explicó Voltz-. Los nigromantes son lobos solitarios, aun cuando sean una raza de muchos miembros, no gustan de trabajar en equipo a menos que les beneficie a todos.

-Es lo que no concuerda… ¿En qué les beneficiaría a ellos entrar en nuestra ciudad? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- preguntó Leti Lowran.

-O a quién buscan- corrigió Shari Finieno, interactuando por primera vez en toda la conversación.

Lindy se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos. Voltz podía decirlo con solo observarla, Lindy sabía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a contar y estaba seguro que ella sabía exactamente la razón de porque Nigromantes habían cruzado la frontera.

* * *

><p>Fate y Nanoha caminaban en un silencio agradable, observando los objetos curiosos que intentaban vender con ofertas los mercaderes, los alimentos que eran alzados a su paso y la gente que iba y venía. Por un instante Nanoha se sintió de pronto observada. Con rapidez giro su cabeza y busco con la mirada, pero tras de ella no se encontraba nadie. Fate continuó caminando, no prestando atención al extraño nerviosismo de la Deumonium. Los ojos borgoña viajaban entre los números de los locales, buscando aquel donde debía recoger el paquete sin éxito alguno; a ese ritmo continuarían hasta el final del puerto sin encontrar nada. Debería preguntarle a alguna persona que conociera el lugar. Dando media vuelta en una de las esquinas, busco con la vista a algún mercader y su vista captó a una persona a unos metros frente a ellas. Fate miró curiosa a la persona encapuchada. Sus ropas, descastadas y de un color oscuro le daban un aspecto extraño; todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto, incluso su rostro se encontraba oculto tras una bufanda. A la rubia le pareció muy sospechoso que en pleno verano y con un calor tan asfixiante usara ese tipo de vestimenta. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sentir que la miraba, aun cuando era imposible saberlo.<p>

-¿Ya has encontrado el local?

La pregunta de Nanoha le hizo girar la cabeza nerviosa. Los ojos azul violáceo le miraron con curiosidad y Fate regreso rápidamente la vista hacia la multitud, buscando a la extraña persona. En el lugar ya no se encontraba nadie. Nanoha siguió su mirada buscando que era lo que su compañera veía, no encontrando nada.

-¿Viste algo?

Fate negó, aún sin apartar la mirada del lugar.

-No es nada- respondió sonriéndole-. Vámonos ya.

Nanoha asintió y avanzo nuevamente. Fate camino a su lado tranquila, sin revelar el extraño presentimiento que invadía sus pensamientos. Pudiera ser que Nanoha no contara con el mismo tipo de magia que la Elementum poseía y que le hacía sentirse así, sin embargo, no importando eso, su propia magia le advertía de diferente forma. Podía sentir sin problemas los pasos detrás de ellas, uno por uno. La respiración extraña del ser que olía a azufre y piel quemada. Se concentró un poco más, su corazón palpitaba cada vez con demasiada separación. Un ser vivo habría muerto con tanto tiempo sin circulación de sangre y su respiración, se escuchaba como la de una persona agitada por una carrera. Fate volvió a detener la caminata.

-Nanoha, es aquí.

-No hables- susurró.

Fate giro la cabeza para observarla; la expresión en el rostro de Nanoha era neutral, llena de sospecha. Sus pupilas se encontraban contraídas, mientras miraba hacia la izquierda. La rubia estuvo tentada a mirar a la misma dirección pero la mano de Nanoha sobre su muñeca la detuvo.

-No mires-ordeno-. Hay alguien siguiéndonos.

Fate tuvo que reprimir el impulso de mirar.

-¿Qué raza?- susurró.

-No lo sé… no parece que sea una raza…

La rubia ya no pudo evitar su reacción, giro un poco su rostro para mirar y solo eso basto para que la persona comenzara a correr hacia ellas. Fate tomó al segundo la mano de Nanoha y corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible obligando a que su compañera la siguiera. En su carrera esquivaban a las personas que les eran posibles y empujaban a las otras. La Deumonium escucho sin problemas el extraño ruido que asemejaba a un cristal romperse y una extraña energía salió en dirección hacia ellas. Reaccionó en cuestión de medio segundo, sujeto con más fuerza la mano de Fate y saltó hacia uno de los locales, destruyendo el puesto al aterrizar. Su vista, mucho más desarrollada que la de la Elementum captó a extraña esfera de energía que parecía comerse a la persona que iba delante de ellas y no había contado con la suerte de poder esquivar el ataque. Por los gritos parecía sufrir una gran agonía. Nanoha no tuvo mucho tiempo en pesar si había lastimado a alguien por esquivar, porque enseguida el hombre que les perseguía se preparó para arrojar otro ataque. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, dispuesta a pelear frente a frente con el hombre. Cuando Fate enfoco la vista luego de la caída observó al mismo hombre que le había causada un mal presentimiento, y que ahora entendía por qué. Los gritos de la gente a su alrededor inundaron sus oídos y con decisión se colocó de pie obligando a Nanoha a levantarse y volver a correr a duras penas, ya que la Deumonium parecía dispuesta a entablar una batalla. Quien fuera, las perseguía a ellas y debían de alejarse de un lugar tan concurrido antes de que alguien más saliera lastimado. Algo en la magia de esa persona no era normal y la propia magia de la Elementum le decía que no debía pelear, Arf, quien había desaparecido entre la carrera, se mantenía atenta gracias a su lazo con Fate y tampoco le parecía buena idea atacar. Un grito a sus espaldas les provoco un escalofrío, al parecer la persona que había sufrido el ataque había soltado un último grito de muerte.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Vita con alerta.<p>

Shamal y Signum detuvieron su búsqueda y miraron hacia Vita con atención. La Deumonium era la única que escuchaba sin problemas el escándalo que causaba la persecución que sucedía al otro lado del puerto. Signum uso su magia para llamar a las pequeñas llamas buscadoras, notando extrañamente que una de ellas había desaparecido sin que lo notara. Vita entrecerró los ojos y Shamal contuvo la expresión preocupada manteniendo la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Antes de que alguna pudiera comentar algo, un estallido varios metros a su izquierda se dejó escuchar atrayendo su atención. Las tres miradas se cruzaron en un acuerdo mutuo; Vita corrió directo hacia el estallido, seguida por Shamal y Signum corrió hacia el lado contrario, donde su magia le indicaba que la llama había sido destruida y en la dirección que se encontraban Fate y Nanoha.

* * *

><p>Fate y Nanoha detuvieron su carrera, agitadas, mientras observaban que habían llegado al final del puerto. Una enorme pared se extendía delante de ellas, impidiéndoles continuar y el mar se extendía tras esta. Se les había terminado el camino y no habían sido capaces de perder a su atacante. Arf volvió a aparecer y se colocó delante de ellas, soltando rugidos; en la forma que tenía de un pequeño cachorro a Nanoha no le pareció que intimidara mucho al enemigo. Su mirada que había bajado al espíritu se elevó al notar que las pisadas del hombre se detenían. Fate observó curiosa que una enorme cola con púas sobresalía de la espalda del hombre, quien continuaba manteniendo su rostro oculto. Por su parte Nanoha notó que pese a toda la carrera el corazón de esa persona continuaba con el mismo ritmo a diferencia del suyo y el Fate, que acelerados resonaban en sus pechos.<p>

-No hay salida- gruño Nanoha

Arf soltó un rugido y la pelirroja se posicionó delante de Fate, dispuesta a luchar contra el hombre con su magia. La mano de la rubia sobre uno de sus hombros la detuvo.

-Espera, hay algo extraño en su magia Nanoha- exclamó-. Es como si estuviera perturbada.

-¡Debemos defendernos!- bramó Nanoha.

-No debemos acercarnos- contradijo Fate-. Créeme, mi magia me dice que es muy peligroso. Arf también lo percibe.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Volvemos a huir como crías asustadas?

Fate frunció el ceño, la actitud de Nanoha era muy diferente al estar en una pelea. Lo notaba ahora, la preocupación era opacada por el instinto de combate. Incluso alguien como Nanoha no podía evitar que sus instintos ganaran a su uso de razonamiento cuando se trataba de pelear contra alguien.

-Usare _Divine Buster. _Solo tengo que mantenerme alejada ¿no?- habló Nanoha.

Para Fate eso sonó peligroso. Mucho más por el brillo excitado en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tipo de ataque mágico es eso?- preguntó.

-Largo alcance.

Fate entrecerró los ojos en sospecha.

-Me suena a detonación Nanoha.

-¡Es lo mismo!- gruñó la Deumonium.

-¡No puedes volar el puerto!- exclamó espantada Fate.

Arf comenzó a sentir un tic en uno de sus ojos. Era increíble que mantuvieran esas discusiones en medio de una batalla, acorraladas y con un enemigo del cual no sabían nada a pocos metros de ellas. Los ojos del espíritu enfocaron al extraño hombre, la cola se movía como si se tratara de una manecilla de un reloj; el cachorro sospecho rápidamente de aquello.

-¡Nos están atacando! ¿Quieres cuidar un área pública o vivir?- gritó Nanoha.

-¡Quiero vivir sin pasar un mes reconstruyendo una pared!- gritó Fate.

-¡Ya! ¡Usare _Axel Shooter_!- rugió Nanoha.

"_¡Solo hagan algo!" _–las regaño Arf.

El hombre estiro su mano, y una esfera color negra comenzó a formarse en su palma. Un extraño susurro era llevado por el viento y nuevamente el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose se escuchó. Nanoha volvió a reaccionar mucho antes que Fate, arrojándose al suelo junto con la rubia y esquivando a duras penas el ataque. Colocándose de pie rápidamente la pelirroja rugió y se arrojó contra el enemigo con el puño cerrado. Arf ladró tratando de detenerla, la cola de púas continuaba descendiendo; Fate notó el apuro de su espíritu.

"_¡No! ¡No ataques!"_

Fate lo sintió en ese momento, parecía que la magia de aquel individuo arrastraba a la de Nanoha; queriendo devorarla. No podía permitir que la pelirroja hiciera contacto con aquella criatura y por la falta de reacción de este, Fate supo que era exactamente lo que buscaba. La Elementum se puso en pie alzando las manos hacia Arf para pasarle energía.

_-¡Orum __Arf!_- exclamó Fate. (Barrera)

Arf aulló, al instante una barrera mágica se alzó alrededor de las jóvenes, bloqueando el paso a Nanoha. La Deumonium observó impactada como el hombre frente a ella comenzaba a arder. Un segundo después una explosión lo envolvió, estallando todo a su alrededor y la barrera mágica colocada por Arf voló junto con lo demás. Nanoha se cubrió su rostro con sus brazos lo más rápido que le fue posible y cuando la onda de la explosión la toco salió volando para aterrizar sobre el mar metros atrás. Arf siguió su camino. Fate por su parte no alcanzo a elevar sus manos para cubrirse. La explosión no fue suficiente para hacerla volar y pasar la pared, golpeándose de lleno contra esta y recibiendo el impacto en su cabeza perdió al instante el conocimiento. El humo que había dejado atrás la explosión comenzó a concentrarse, formando una figura. Nuevamente el hombre encapuchado apareció con una sonrisa a la vista y a pasos lentos se dirigió hacia Fate. Un ruido a sus espaldas llamo su atención entonces.

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Nigromante?- preguntó Signum.

El hombre se giró asombrado. No había notado en ningún momento la presencia de la guerrera tras él. Signum mantenía una posición alerta pero su mirada permanecía en Fate, comprobando que siguiera viva y su magia podía advertirle que Nanoha y Arf se encontraban a salvo. Cuando su vista volvió hacia el nigromante, este se encontraba a un metro de ella extendiendo su mano en la que mantenía una esfera negra, dispuesto a golpearla con eso. Signum maldijo mientras se apartaba de un salto impulsado por la magia de Agito.

"_¡Esquívalo!" _–apremió su espíritu.

Signum frunció el ceño, acababa de esquivar la esfera y ahora el nigromante saltaba sobre ella. Había caído en una trampa como si fuera una principiante; usando su magia extendió la palma de su mano y formo una barrera mágica que evito el paso del Nigromante pero como era lógico, cuando este la toco, la barrera se desintegro por la magia negra. Sin esperar a caer en el suelo Signum cerro los puños y enormes llamas color purpura las rodearon. El nigromante recibió de lleno dos ráfagas del fuego que eran arrojadas de las manos de la Elementum y en segundos todo su cuerpo ardió pero las llamas no parecían lastimarlo. Signum aprovecho para retroceder un poco y colocarse delante de Fate ya que era el blanco más fácil por el momento. El Nigromante se colocó en pie lentamente, solo sacudió sus ropas y las llamas se extinguieron al segundo, como si hubiera quitado el polvo. La pelirrosa observó con curiosidad aquella habilidad tan extraña, notando que debía atacar de otra forma. Un estruendo metros atrás desvió su atención y su magia le hizo saber que era Nanoha; la Deumonium intentaba regresar a tierra para proteger a Fate, que continuaba inconsciente.

Otro estruendo hizo temblar la pared y Signum regreso la vista hacia el nigromante que se arrojaba contra ella. Agito, que levitaba a su izquierda, se envolvió en fuego purpura al saber las intenciones de su compañera.

"_Dame a Levantine."_

Agito elevó sus manos y cerró los ojos. De ella salió una llamarada color rosa, igualando el color de la magia de Signum. La llama descendió directa a la mano izquierda de la guerrera y cuando esta cerró el puño se formó una enorme espada plateada. A centímetros de que el Nigromante hiciera contacto con ella un extraño brillo invadió la espada, y llamas de un rosa brillante la envolvieron. Signum cerró los ojos alzando la espada hacia su enemigo mientras el filo de _Levantine_ parecía emitir una nota. Al segundo siguiente el nigromante aterrizaba tras ella, dividido en dos y convirtiéndose en polvo que desapareció en el viento. La guerrera abrió los ojos y relajo su postura, Agito desapareció sus llamas y se sentó sobre su hombro al tiempo que _Levantine_ se desvanecía como humo de las manos de la Elementum. Justo entonces Fate abría los ojos, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Ouch, mi cabeza…- murmuró bajo.

Signum dio media vuelta para mirarla. Una pequeña herida sangraba desde la frente de la rubia, pero no parecía nada grave ni que estuviera infectada. Un nuevo estruendo le recordó a Nanoha y camino hasta la pared. Tocándola con una mano, activo su magia y atravesó sin problemas la estructura ante los ojos asombrados de Fate. Del otro lado Nanoha, quien nadaba con Arf sobre de ella le miro impresionada. Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde para que la joven detuviera el ataque que descargo contra el muro. Signum entrecerró los ojos previendo lo que venía; con la rapidez la guerrera toco el brazo de Fate, cubriéndola con su magia. El crujido se escuchó y después, la pared cayó hecha pedazos sobre las dos Elementum, que con la magia de la pelirrosa la atravesaron sin problemas. Nanoha se sostuvo de la orilla para subir rápidamente, con sus ropas escurriendo y verificando que se encontraran bien.

Fate tocó su frente notando que sangraba, en ningún momento alterándose por el hecho de que casi era aplastada de no haber sido por Signum, quien miró a la Deumonium molesta. Los pedazos de concreto solido le dificultaban a la pelirroja llegar rápidamente hacia Fate, apurada y algo agitada; en una ocasión arrojo con su mano un enorme pedazo como si se tratara de una basura. Signum le miró sin entender su apuro hasta de Nanoha lo gritó:

-¡Atrás, viene detrás!

Signum se giró, comprendiendo finalmente lo que sucedía. Metros detrás de ellas se acercaba otro Nigromante que la guerrera no había sido capaz de percibir. Nanoha sostenía en una de sus manos a Arf, quien comenzó a ladrar alerta. Fate parpadeó, enfocando a sus espaldas al Nigromante.

-¡Fate!

Nanoha de pronto se encontró delante de ella, dispuesta a recibir el golpe del Nigromante para cubrirla con su cuerpo. Signum crujió los dientes invocando su magia; si llegaba a tener contacto piel con piel, la joven quedaría infectada. De pronto el tiempo pareció congelarse, Fate cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos hacia el Nigromante en un intento por proteger a ambas. Arf quedó envuelta en llamas color dorado y estas rodearon a Fate y Nanoha al momento. El Nigromante no pudo retroceder, a centímetros de tocar a la Deumonium el fuego le envolvió y Signum observó asombrada como el cuerpo del enemigo se derretía lentamente.

* * *

><p>Shamal continuó corriendo tratando de darle alcance a Vita ya que esta se adelantaba cada vez más al lugar del estallido. La sanadora sentía sin problemas una extraña perturbación en la barrera mágica del norte, la cual se encontraba después del puerto a metros sobre el nivel del mar. ¿Quién sería capaz de buscar algo en aquel lugar? Sus pensamientos giraron de pronto al extraño ruido que escucho detrás de la pared que dividía al puerto. Un cristal rompiéndose. Con la respiración agitada por la carrera Shamal trató de escucharlo mucho más atentamente; eran extraños golpes, detrás de la pared, como si algo muy pesado tratara de romperla. Un estallido se escuchó tras ella y, sin dejar de correr, Shamal volteo la mirada. Un hombre encapuchado, de vestimentas negras había logrado atravesar la pared sin dificultades. En su cintura se agitaba una cola de púas. La Elementum abrió los ojos, con la respuesta tras de ella. <em>Nigromantes<em>. La mano del hombre formo una extraña esfera de energía negra y los ojos de la sanadora se dilataron. Agitando la mano en su dirección, el nigromante arrojo el ataque mágico que Shamal esquivo arrojándose al suelo.

-¡Vita!- exclamó mientras se colocaba de pie.

La Elementum dio una vuelta en el suelo y con un impulso de su brazo se colocó de pie, creando en sus manos un extraño bastón con el agua que momentos antes se encontraba entremezclado con el suelo. El Nigromante soltó un extraño aullido que resonó en el lugar, su cuerpo se arqueo hacia ella y antes de que lograra entender lo que se disponía a lograr una onda mágica envió a Shamal de vuelta al suelo, solo siendo protegida por sus barreras mágicas creadas con el agua a sus pies. Recuperándose a duras penas, la sanadora fue capaz de moverse mucho antes de que el Nigromante brincara sobre ella. No tuvo mucho tiempo para invocar su magia cuando el Nigromante se arrojaba de nuevo contra ella y Shamal abrió las palmas para crear nuevamente un escudo de agua. El hombre no llegó a tocarla por suerte. Vita, que había llegado en ese momento, sostenía un extraño martillo en sus manos, encima del Nigromante. Este no se molestó en apartarse y recibió el golpe de lleno en su cabeza que al contacto se volvió polvo, Vita calló sobre este haciendo polvo el resto de su cuerpo.

-Fue bastante fácil- comentó la pelirroja.

Pero Shamal sabía que no era así. Muy tarde advirtió a Vita del peligro.

-¡Quítate de ahí!

El polvo se unió en segundos y el Nigromante reapareció, golpeando a Vita en el proceso sobre el antebrazo derecho, arrojándola hacia la pared. Shamal maldijo su descuido. La Deumonium había sido tocada por el Nigromante, por lo que ahora estaba contaminada y posiblemente moriría, todo por no prestar atención. Debía de atenderla rápidamente, todavía podía salvarla. Solo necesitaba mantener al Nigromante bajo control. Desgraciadamente era incapaz de invocar a su espíritu y Signum no se encontraba cerca, así que no tenía otra opción más que el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, algo en lo que tenía mucha desventaja.

El nigromante ladeó su cabeza al observarla desde el suelo. Una voz que parecía tener eco abandono su garganta.

-Zwei…

Shamal abrió los ojos ante el descubrimiento de que el nigromante sabía su nombre familiar. No queriendo recibir un ataque inesperado, la rubia alzó las manos para controlar el agua que permanecía bajo sus pies y cerrando los puños creó rápidamente una esfera que arrojo contra el Nigromante, encerrándolo en esta para mantenerlo quieto un momento. Luego corrió hacia Vita.

-¡Vita!- la llamó al estar a su lado.

Con cuidado la giro para colocarla boca arriba y mirar el daño causado por el ataque. Siendo un Deumonium Vita no había obtenido ningún daño físico pero el ataque mágico del Nigromante podía notarse en todo el brazo derecho donde la piel brillaba en un extraño color negro. Shamal formo puños ante su frustración, la magia negra ya se había extendido. Cuando Vita abrió los ojos para mirarla soltó un grito de dolor. La conciencia le trajo el dolor al sentir como su brazo parecía quemarse con ácido y a pesar de podía observar que conservaba su brazo intacto, lo sentía a herida abierta, profunda, que le atravesaba hasta los huesos. Su brazo se estiraba, temblaba y se comprimía de manera alarmante. Shamal tomó con cuidado de su chaqueta un par de guantes negros que mantenían una barrera mágica y se dispuso a curar lo más rápido posible a Vita; primero debía concentrarse en encontrar los puntos donde la magia negra se concentraba. Cerrando los ojos extendió sus manos por todo el brazo de Vita quien negaba su ayuda a gritos.

-No intentes nada- advirtió Shamal-. Necesito sacar la magia negra antes de que sea tarde…

-¡No! ¡No hagas nada!- gritó la Deumonium.

-Si no comienzo con la curación tu cuerpo se destruirá- exclamó alarmada.

Vita negó nuevamente. Shamal escuchó cómo tras ellas su esfera de agua golpeaba el suelo, salpicando todo a su alrededor. El Nigromante se había liberado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba y sabía que aquella agua contaminada ya no le era útil. La rubia cerró los ojos en frustración, tratando de pensar en algo; aún era demasiado pronto para poder usar algún otro tipo de ataque y con el límite impuesto por el concejo Elementum que restringía su magia ofensiva y la ayuda de su espíritu no tenía oportunidad. Una sonrisa nerviosa se coló en sus labios, mientras pensaba.

"¿_Ahora qué?"_

El Nigromante avanzo hacia ella consciente de su ventaja. Shamal observó cómo Vita se retorcía bajo ella, con el sudor empapando su cuerpo. La frustración le invadía, era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo el pequeño cuerpo de la Deumonium dejo de temblar y finalmente Vita se sentó, agitada, pero tranquila y sana. Sin preocuparse en ningún momento por la presencia del Nigromante a dos pasos de ellas. La sanadora observo como el color del brazo, ya casi de un negro penetrante regresaba poco a poco a su normalidad. Un horrible grito rompió el aire y Shamal notó con sorpresa que quién ahora se retorcía sobre el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza, era el nigromante. Este gritaba cada vez más fuerte, haciendo saber su agonía y dolor, y aquel sonido podría sacarle un escalofrío a cualquiera que no se hubiera enfrentado con algo así antes. Cuando los gritos fueron insoportables se detuvo, haciendo reinar el silencio. Shamal pudo notar desde la poca distancia que había muerto y segundos después el cuerpo inerte se volvió polvo. Vita, quien en ningún momento había prestado atención a lo otro, observó con seriedad como su brazo volvía a estar en perfectas condiciones. Sus ojos chocaron con los fascinados de Shamal.

El llamado de Signum a sus espaldas les hizo girarse. La guerrera venia acompañada por Nanoha quien cargaba en su espalda a Fate, a pesar de que escurría agua de su cabello y ropas, mojando en el proceso a la joven Elementum, quién mantenía en uno de sus brazos a Arf mientras esta ladraba alegre. Shamal se puso de pie, tratando de sacudirse la tierra y notando tardíamente que por el uso de su elemento en realidad sus ropas estaban llenas de barro. Su sonrisa acostumbrada había regresado a su rostro y miró nuevamente hacia Vita que se colocaba de pie. Su martillo tirado a algunos metros fue envuelto en un halo rojo que lo convirtió en un rombo, el cual levito hasta la mano de la pequeña Deumonium. Signum llegó hacia ellas para preguntarles lo acontecido.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien, pero no pudimos capturar vivo al Nigromante- se disculpó Shamal.

-Entiendo, ni nosotros- explicó la guerrera-. Al parecer los otros dos perseguían a Testarossa o Takamachi, no pude confirmarlo.

-Lindy debería haberlo previsto…- susurró Vita y Shamal le miró.

-Tu magia de regeneración es increíble- confesó la sanadora-. Jamás había presenciado algo como eso.

Vita alzó la cabeza orgullosa, mientras Signum entrecerró la mirada por el tono usado por Shamal.

-Así es, y ni siquiera duele- se pavoneo la Deumonium.

Signum rodó los ojos con fastidio ante el repentino ataque de orgullo. Con su mano derecha golpeo levemente el brazo derecho de Vita, logrando que la Deumonium se encogiera en dolor mientras soltaba maldiciones contra ella. Nanoha tuvo que evitar reírse al ver a su profesora actuar como una niña y Fate, quien se encontraba roja hasta las orejas por venir en su espalda pareció estremecerse un segundo. Nanoha giro el rostro preguntándose si ya era capaz de moverse por su cuenta.

-¿Cómo sigues?- susurró.

-He estado mucho mejor…- Fate recargo su cabeza en su hombro-. La magia que use contra el Nigromante me dreno toda mi energía, pero al parecer me estoy recuperando rápido.

Nanoha sonrió y sus ojos brillaron al observar directamente a los de Fate.

-Me alegro.

Fate le devolvió una débil sonrisa. A pesar de que ni Nanoha ni Vita eran capaces de mirar la magia, estaba segura de que Signum y Shamal notaban perfectamente como su magia se estaba recuperando, absorbiendo la de Nanoha, entremezclándose como la última vez; parecía que aquello no drenaba a la pelirroja así que ya no le era posible negar que el lazo que había abierto con ella era diferente a los otros y al parecer, le habían mentido toda su vida sobre los límites de la magia. Inclusive, la herida en su frente se había cerrado, como si la habilidad de Nanoha se hubiera transferido a ella.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Nanoha y Fate parpadeó-. Es que te estoy mojando.

-Pero tú eres la que está escurriendo- rió Fate divertida.

-Sí pero yo puedo regular mi temperatura. Puedo estar sin ropa mientras nieva- explicó Nanoha.

Fate sintió que su rostro ardía un poco más y abrió su boca antes de poder pensar lo dicho:

-¿En serio has estado desnuda en la nieve?

Nanoha sintió sus mejillas quemarse ante la pregunta.

-¡NO!

Signum, Shamal y Vita les miraron curiosas ante el grito. Nanoha y Fate bajaron la mirada avergonzadas.

* * *

><p>Los ojos dorados observaban la pantalla impuesta en uno de los ojos del último Nigromante destruido por Fate, el cual había muerto calcinado. La imagen del puerto destruido y las tres féminas fue suplantada un momento después por una luz blanca, debido a la perdida de señal. El Nigromante sentado cómodamente en una silla de metal apretó un botón en el pequeño control negro que cargaba, regresando la grabación al momento donde la Elementum de cabellos rubios se envolvía en llamas, las cuales no habían afectado en ningún momento a la joven Deumonium pero había destruido a su súbdito. A su lado, una mujer de ojos oscuros y cabellera castaña le miró molesta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.<p>

-¿Lo has descubierto?

El Nigromante sonrió complacido. No había descubierto nada sobre el artefacto, pero sin duda alguna había logrado descubrir algo muy interesante sobre aquella joven Elementum, algo que por alguna razón le pareció _divertido_. Soltó una carcajada ahogada, alertando a sus compañeros, metros atrás, quienes permanecían escondidos de cualquier vista.

-Es tan interesante… tan divertido.

La mujer de cabellera castaña cerró los ojos algo molesta. En ningún momento dejando de cruzar los brazos y con el ceño bastante fruncido.

-Concéntrate en lo que debes. Esto no es para tu diversión.

-Al contrario- una sonrisa macabra se extendió en su boca-. Todo esto lo hago para mi diversión, de otra forma querida, no hubiera aceptado contribuir a su misión…

-Estás loco, Jail Scaglietti.

-Soy un genio- corrigió-, al cual le gusta experimentar.

-Cumple tu parte, y puedes hacer lo que desees, a nuestro líder no le importa.

La sonrisa del Nigromante se alargó mucho más, y para cualquier persona que no fuera aquella mujer, eso parecería la mueca de un demente. Y Jail Scaglietti era un demente con poder; la combinación más peligrosa que existía.

* * *

><p>Signum miró a Shamal un poco extrañada. Ambas caminaban detrás de Vita y Nanoha, con calma luego de todo lo acontecido. Las personas que caminaban entre los locales les miraban inseguros mientras que algunos murmuraban en voz baja. El rumor de los nigromantes se había extendido como fuego y la gente se encontraba alarmada, los concejales Elementum se abalanzarían contra Lindy Harlaown por aquello.<p>

-¿Por qué no usaste a tu espíritu?- preguntó Signum desconcertando a un segundo Shamal.

La sanadora le miró con su sonrisa habitual, quito los guantes negros de sus manos y los guardo de vuelta en su chaqueta. Un suspiro abandono su boca antes de contestar:

-Mi relación con los concejales no es muy buena; el limitador no me permite usar mi lazo con mi espíritu con libertad.

Agito sobre su hombro le golpeo la cara con su puño, Signum frunció el ceño y le miró molesta.

"_Oculta algo extraño, ¡Estoy segura!"_

Signum volvió a mirar a Shamal y una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en sus labios. Agito se golpeó la frente al ver que acaba de ser ignorada. La sanadora alargó la sonrisa mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse; nunca antes había visto sonreír a la guerrera tan abiertamente. Vita, que iba delante de ellas, rodo los ojos sabiendo lo que ocurría sin necesidad de mirar. Nanoha miró de reojo a Fate, quien mantenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Las luces del puerto comenzaban a iluminar el lugar mientras la noche caía lentamente y el aire agradable que traía consigo lleno de tranquilidad el ambiente. Al llegar finalmente al principio del puerto detuvieron su andar para despedirse.

-Para mañana estarás como nueva Fate- aseguró Shamal-. Asegúrate de descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

Fate asintió dándole las buenas noches.

-Las acompañaríamos a sus casas, lamentablemente hay una junta en media hora con los concejales Elementum. Debemos asistir- aclaró Signum.

-¿Hayate irá?- preguntó Fate elevando su mirada un poco más.

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y su mirada se dirigió hacia Nanoha.

-Testarossa vive dos bloques más a la izquierda, seguramente Amy Limietta se encuentra en su casa, así que puedes dejarla con ella.

-Entiendo- asintió Nanoha.

Las profesoras se despidieron por última vez de las jóvenes, y caminaron en dirección contraria, avanzando por las escaleras de piedra que conducían hacia una pequeña elevación antes de dar una vuelta y continuar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Nanoha camino hacia el otro lado, tratando de tener cuidado para no mover mucho a Fate, quien comenzaba a dormirse en ella.

-Nanoha- le llamó con una voz mucho más suave de lo normal.

-¿Sí?- Nanoha sintió una calidez en su pecho.

-Gracias por lo de hoy.

Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Nanoha. Ese día había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sonreído a causa de Fate. El recuerdo de aquel fuego dorado tan tranquilo invadió sus pensamientos; a pesar de que este había herido de muerte al Nigromante a ella no le había causado ningún daño; nunca hubiera imaginado que Fate tuviera un control tan increíble en su magia. Por un segundo recordó los gritos de la persona inocente que había recibido el ataque dirigido hacia ellas por el enemigo y un remordimiento invadió su mente. Al terminar la batalla habían llegado varios equipos especializados en atención a heridos y batallas mágicas, quienes atareados ni siquiera se habían fijado en ellas y solo habían hablado muy poco con sus profesoras. Se preguntó si la junta tendría que ver con lo acontecido.

-Fate- habló-. Nunca hubiera sospechado que fueras un Elementum de fuego; el profesor Stan comento que era uno de los elementos menos comunes entre su gente.

La rubia abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y se concentró en la plática soltando un bostezo. Sus manos se apretaron un poco más a los hombros de Nanoha. Arf se había bajado y ahora caminaba a un lado de la Deumonium, correteando a veces para perseguir a las luciérnagas que comenzaban a salir de su escondite e iluminaban los pequeños jardines alrededor de los caminos.

-Tienes razón, en realidad los Elementum que controlan fuego, aire, agua, tierra y relámpago son los más respetados por nosotros, ya que en realidad no son tan comunes de ver. De hecho, es más común ver elementos como "nieve" o "madera"- Nanoha rió-. Lo sé, es extraño.

-¿Y cuál es el más raro?

-Los espíritus puros son lo más especial. Son los únicos capaces de controlar dos elementos que siempre serán tierra, agua, fuego, aire o relámpago. Es por eso que los Elementum con un espíritu puro son tan reconocidos, como Signum. Otros que no son tan comunes son el plasma, el éter y el vacío, de hecho, no conozco a nadie que controle estos elementos, oh, y también hay elemento "_oro_".

Nanoha alzó la ceja.

-Yo quisiera controlar ese- habló.

-La verdad no es tan especial. No puedes hacer mucho con ese elemento- reveló Fate-. A menos que trabajes en una mina.

Nanoha volvió a reír. Le resultaba extraño poder hablar de esa forma con Fate. Después de aquello la rubia le indico como llegar a su casa y donde debía dar vuelta; en todo el camino estuvieron rodeadas por un silencio que no se atrevieron a romper ya que se encontraban demasiado cómodas. Fate casi no admitía a si misma que le encantaba estar tan cerca de la pelirroja, sentir su calidez le hacía sentirse nerviosa pero segura a la vez. Le gustaba sentir cada movimiento que juntaba más sus cuerpos debido a su andar, los músculos de sus hombros y la mirada que de vez en cuando le dedicaba Nanoha para revisar que siguiera despierta. Por su parte Nanoha se encontraba extasiada de poder oler el embriagante aroma de Fate nuevamente, sentía el corazón de la rubia palpitando en su espalda y eso le causaba cosquillas en la boca de su estómago. Arf les miraba de vez en cuando, divertida por lo que acontecía. Al llegar a su destino Nanoha dejo a Fate bajar de su espalda, algo decepcionada de haber perdido su contacto. Su mirada azul violáceo se posó en la enorme casa blanca de tres pisos que era rodeada por un hermoso jardín.

-Bueno, llegamos- hablo Nanoha.

Fate asintió. Ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio, no desviando su mirada en ningún momento. Justo entonces Arf corrió hacia la puerta de entrada para dejarlas un momento a solas.

-Por cierto- la pelirroja decidió romper el silencio-. ¿Por qué tu fuego es dorado?

Fate desvió entonces la mirada, haciendo que Nanoha lamentara haber preguntado.

-Es, no sé, supongo que eso sucede cuando usas tu magia junto con tu espíritu.

Fate alzó una mano, y concentrándose hizo salir una pequeña llama de cada uno de sus dedos. El color de las flamas era de un amarillo pálido, muy diferente al de la última vez.

-Cuando no puedo usar al mismo tiempo la magia de Arf y la mía no parece tan impresionante.

Nanoha observo el fuego que rodeaba a Fate, la rubia extendió su palma y las pequeñas flamas formaron una llama que envolvió toda su mano, haciendo destellos en los ojos borgoñas de Fate. A Nanoha aquello le pareció hermoso.

-Realmente es… increíble.

Fate trató de no fruncir el ceño, ella no usaría la palabra increíble para describir su poder. Cerró su puño y la llama desapareció al instante, y miró con una sonrisa resignada a Nanoha encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo es- admitió-. El controlarlo siempre es difícil; jamás he sido capaz de manejarlo, pierdo su control con facilidad. De hecho soy de los peores Elementum con relación al control. Lo que presenciaste hoy fue pura suerte.

Nanoha le miró, sintiéndose de pronto tan igual, tan parecida a Fate. La mirada resignada por no poder hacer nada contra su propia magia; en ese momento, notó que mantenía una cosa en común con Fate. La Elementum tampoco gustaba de usar su magia y le temía. Por alguna extraña razón Nanoha sintió a su compañera como algo que había estado buscado sin saberlo y acaba de encontrarlo. Le era difícil describir el sentimiento que le invadió en ese momento pero de alguna manera sabía que si permanecía a su lado, pronto comprendería que era.

-Te entiendo- confesó-. Yo tampoco soy capaz de controlar mi magia cuando entro en fase instintiva.

-¿En serio?- Fate volvió a mirarle.

Nanoha asintió. Sin notarlo tomó la mano de Fate y la rubia apretó el agarre sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué te parece si nos ayudamos? Podemos aprender juntas.

Fate pareció meditarlo por medio segundo, con una sonrisa en su rostro sus ojos destellaron tal y como si tuviera fuego frente a ella.

-Me parece muy bien.

* * *

><p>Las melodías del violín resonaban en toda la sala. Tan dramáticas, llenas de dolor y odio, el sonido tan claro, tan incomprensible, que llenaba los oídos de Alicia, la única persona que parecía poder entenderlas. Tiida Lanster tocaba siempre de aquella manera, melancólica y con ira, que parecía sacar a flote los sentimientos que no era capaz de expresar. Desde su lugar, en el cómodo sofá de la mansión Testarossa, Alicia observaba la puesta de sol, con sus pensamientos perdidos en todo lo que era su vida. A su lado, en una mesita descansaba su taza de té ya frío y al otro lado, Fabia se mantenía sobre el suelo, jugando con una hermosa muñeca de porcelana y con la mirada perdida, mientras su expresión parecía maquilar algún pensamiento. En medio de la habitación Tiida tocaba su hermoso violín blanco, con su mirada enfocada en el gran cuadro del lugar; el rostro feliz y amable de la difunta Precia Testarossa le devolvía la mirada. Un hermoso vestido negro la adornaba, su cabello recogido en un peinado elegante y sus ojos morados parecían brillar. Sin duda el recuerdo de tiempos mejores, donde esa mansión tenía felicidad, no como ahora, que parecía hacerse mucho más fría cada vez.<p>

Un golpe en las puertas dobles de caoba interrumpió a Tiida, quien detuvo la música. Las puertas se abrieron sin necesidad de moverlas y un joven entró realizando una reverencia. Fabia giro su rostro para mirar mientras la mirada de Alicia continuaba perdida sobre el horizonte.

-Madame, al parecer el concejo ha convocado una junta de emergencia. Se solicita la presencia de las familias más antiguas de los Elementum.

-Esto supone un problema- bromeo Tiida.

El joven coloco el violín sobre la mesa central de la sala y camino hacia su compañera. Fabia rió alegre, mientras corría al regazo de Alicia para abrazarla.

-Victor y Mica no están- habló alegre-, van a meterse en problemas.

Alicia cargo a Fabia en su regazo, y acerco su boca a su oído murmurando algo que Tiida no alcanzo a escuchar. La niña asintió con la cabeza riendo ante la confidencialidad y el chico las miro sonriendo. Podría ser que para muchos los jóvenes del grupo conservador parecieran fríos y muchas otras cosas negativas, porque jamás podían ver lo que ocurría lejos de las miradas; todos ellos eran como una gran familia que se apoyaba entre sí, buscando un mismo objetivo. Compartiendo un pasado difícil de olvidar.

-Diles que asistiremos- Alicia se dirigió al joven.

El chico le dedico una reverencia antes de retirarse, nuevamente las puertas se cerraron solas y Alicia finalmente se colocó de pie, sosteniendo en sus manos a Fabia. Tiida prefirió no preguntar lo que la joven planeaba hacer y espero a que Alicia se dispusiera a decir algo. La líder conservadora mordió su labio inferior, una costumbre que cargaba desde pequeña al sentirse nerviosa.

-Fabia tomara el lugar de Victoria en la reunión. Su magia se encargara de mantener una Micaiah falsa que espero no sean capaces de notar- hizo una pausa-. Una reunión tan repentina significa que algo ha sucedido.

-Espero que tu plan funcione- rogó Tiida.

Fabia asintió repetidas veces.

* * *

><p>Alicia fue la última en cruzar la puerta de cristal y sentarse en una de las sillas colocadas en la mesa rectangular. Su plan había resultado un éxito y nadie sospechaba que la Micaiah no se encontraba ahí. Como se pedía siempre, mostro el anillo plateado que conservaba en el dedo anular, el cual representaba su familia. A la vista de los demás resultaría un anillo común, sin embargo, si prestabas atención en los detalles grabados en este se podía apreciar la figura de una rosa. Tiida mantenía su anillo negro entre sus dedos, jugando de vez en cuando con este y no se molestó en mostrarlo a los demás. Los otros miembros siguieron la acción de Alicia y mostraron los anillos hasta llegar a Hayate, quien soltando un bostezo lo deposito sobre la mesa de cristal, sin importarle el llamado de atención de su hermana Signum.<p>

-Por favor, pido silencio para dar la palabra a los grandes concejales- habló tranquilamente Leone Phils.

El hombre, ya un Elementum muy reconocido era un concejal mayor, que seguía en poder a los tres grandes concejales. Los Elementum tenían un sistema estricto de mando; las decisiones siempre eran tomadas por los grandes, quienes escuchaban con atención a los otros concejales herederos de las familias más antiguas de los Elementum. Los que hacían cumplir estas decisiones eran los cuatro concejales mayores, conformados por Alicia Testarossa, Leone Phils, Signum Yagami y Midget Crowbel, quienes controlaban a todos los guerreros pero no tenían el poder de tomar ninguna decisión. El puesto de líder, que recaía en Hayate, era quien gobernaba a los Elementum, sin embargo debía seguir al pie de la letra las ordenes de los grandes, sin derecho a cuestionarlas y cualquier decisión suya debía ser aprobada por el concejo. Los tres grandes eran los Elementum más viejos, usaban grandes capas color plateado y siempre se encontraban acompañados por un guerrero Elementum que les brindaba protección. El primero en hablar fue quien se encontraba en medio de los otros, al lado derecho de la mesa; su voz era grave y pausada.

-¿Qué sucedió hoy en el puerto Harlaown?

Lindy, sentada a un lado de Signum le dedico una reverencia antes de hablar:

-Al parecer las barreras mágicas fueron traspasadas por tres Nigromantes- aclaró firme.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. El grande sentado a la izquierda alzo una mano silenciando el lugar al instante.

-No es posible, tú misma te encargaste de colocarlas y eres nuestra mejor Elementum en defensa mágica.

-Lamento decir que no sabemos el método utilizado por los Nigromantes, sin embargo se han tomado medidas para no dejar que esto vuelva a suceder y Stan Voltz se está encargando de investigar cómo fue que sucedió.

-Tu deber es asegurar que no pueda ocurrir nuevamente Harlaown. El torneo es la próxima semana y nuestros aliados tienen que estar protegidos- habló el grande a la derecha.

-Así será- aseguro Lindy.

-Signum- habló nuevamente-. Háblame de los Nigromantes contra los que peleaste.

-Al parecer eran inexpertos. Ninguno de ellos fue un gran problema para enfrentarlo y solo usaron las técnicas básicas para el ataque mágico. Parecían un grupo de investigación, Vita Wolkenritter asegura haber sentido a uno de ellos revisando la frontera sur.

-Ese dato me parece preocupante, ¿Qué podrían buscar Nigromantes en esta ciudad? Y que trabajen juntos es perturbador.

-Es lo que tratamos de averiguar- contestó Leone Phils.

-No quiero que trates. Quiero respuestas Leone- hablo el de en medio.

-Entendido.

-Este incidente no puede repetirse- aclaro el grande-. Ya tenemos suficiente con la tensión con los Deumonium para tener otro posible enemigo pegado a nuestras fronteras.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por los Deumonium-comentó Hayate-. Por el momento las cosas permanecen tranquilas y no creo que sus líderes busquen romper el pacto.

-Eso nunca es seguro- respondió el grande-. Y como líder deberías saberlo Hayate Yagami. Nunca nada es seguro.

-Lo sé- susurró.

-Como hemos dicho en la junta anterior, ya es hora de que te comprometas.

Hayate evito fruncir el ceño. Odiaba tener que escuchar cómo se tomaban decisiones sobre su vida, que ella ni siquiera podía dar su opinión. Detestaba a cada una de esas juntas en las que le recordaban que ella solo era un puesto que debía ser lo que todos los demás esperaban. Hayate parpadeó, de pronto todo parecía transcurrir demasiado lento.

-Con todo respeto gran concejal- interrumpió Signum-. Creo que Hayate todavía es demasiado joven para comprometerse.

-Es una decisión que hemos tomado y no está en discusión Signum. Hemos dado oportunidad para que Hayate elija a cuál de las familias quiere unirse, pero ante su falta de respuesta, hemos decidido que contraerá matrimonio con el líder de la familia Lanster.

Hayate frunció el ceño sin discutir. Sabía muy bien que era mejor permanecer en silencio, a menos que estuvieras consciente de las consecuencias que traería alzar la voz contra uno de los grandes. Un vació invadió su cuerpo; ahora mismo solo deseaba correr lejos de aquel lugar tan asfixiante. Tiida por su parte no parecía afectado por la noticia.

-Gran concejal, la familia Lanster se encontraba comprometida ya con otra familia- interrumpió Alicia.

-La decisión no es cuestionable Testarossa. Hemos decidido que Tiida Lanster y Hayate Yagami realicen la ceremonia la próxima primavera.

Hayate miró hacia el anillo en la mesa, concentrándose en recordar por un momento el rostro de Carim. Ya no quería escuchar nada más de aquella junta. A su alrededor el ruido de las discusiones entre los concejales para determinar a quién se uniría se alzaba, la lucha que su hermana Signum realizaba tratando de disuadir a los otros al igual que Lindy. Todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor. Sus ojos zafiro observaron el brillo de su anillo y el recuerdo de los ojos azul rey paso por su mente. Pudo sentir una opresión en su pecho que se obligó a ignorar; debía mantenerse estable, ese era el papel que le correspondía en ese lugar. Como si fuera una estatua.

En el fondo de su corazón, con aquella resignación pareció encerrar una parte de sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>CeeLes:<strong> Continuará...

Ahhhh, dioses, dioses ¡Dioses! Ahora sí, finalmente un nuevo capítulo, espero no me intenten asesinar por el tiempo que me tomo subirlo, pero sinceramente, este capítulo tardo una eternidad porque no llegaba a agradarme. Simplemente este capítulo no lleno ninguna de mis expectativas y espero que para algunos de ustedes logre llenar alguna, o por lo menos les haya agradado un poco. Lo escribí como seis veces, ya ni recuerdo cuantas (lo se Rain, si me hubiera salido ya serían otros seis capítulos, no te desmayes) Y en verdad no resulto como lo deseaba, pero ya no quería atrasarlo mucho más. Así que así lo deje, con los errores que tenga.

Debo agradecer infinitamente por su paciencia y su espera. Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, que siempre me animan a continuar con sus comentarios. Les agradezco mucho por aquí por todos los review que por el momento no pueda contestar a cada uno personalmente, pero lo haré estos días. Un agradecimiento especial a Lc Rina, porque les juro que si no fuera por ella se me habría olvidado subir esto, XD Ahhh, memoria que cargo, en verdad no sirve para nada. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero que les siga gustando esta historia o ya de perdida la lean para matar el tiempo, hehehe. Y pues siempre es bueno comentar para saber que les va pareciendo esta historia; lo que deseen comentar es bienvenido. Y espero subir pronto el próximo, sobre todo para la estabilidad tuya Rain XD, juro que no vuelvo a hacerles esperar tanto.


	5. Tras de ti

_**CeeLes: **_Muy bien, primero que nada te pido que me perdones la vida Rain. He tenido días de m****a -perdón, estoy alterada- y un contratiempo que me impidió publicar el día que te dije. Solo por eso te permito que me cortes en tozos XD. Y Rin, ahora si me puedes humillar públicamente todo lo que quieras. Creo que no vuelvo a comentar alguna fecha para publicar porque eso me ha traído muy mala suerte. Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias a los lectores que siguen leyendo y teniéndome paciencia. Gracias por todo su ánimo y comentarios; les mando un agradecimiento especial a los que siempre me dejan reviews anónimos: _**Pacualina, Nutella, Yuzuki y Kris-Tim**_ y que no puedo darles las gracias de otra forma. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Aleks! Gracias por tus reviews, dioses que me encanta leer todas tus opiniones. Hombre como extraño hablar contigo, una disculpa que he olvidado dejarte reviews en tus historias, vi que has publicado un nuevo capítulo de "Ahora y para Siempre", XD Ahhh, tengo que último **Rain** (no me he olvidado de ti), te dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño por toda tu impaciencia XD, tus comentarios y tus ánimos. Espero que lo disfrutes, te mando un fuerte abrazo, gracias por tu apoyo.

Sin más aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como el otro y me den su opinión que siempre sirve para darme ánimos e ir mejorando y claro que a mí me encanta leerlos, hehehe X3.

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

* * *

><p>-Estás demente.<p>

Lindy miró con cautela a Voltz Stan. El pelirrojo golpeó son sus puños el escritorio de Lindy, haciendo saltar a los demás ocupantes del lugar, a diferencia de la directora que permaneció tranquila. Soltando un suspiro Lindy se colocó de pie y rodeó el escritorio para colocarse a un lado de Voltz. Sus ojos aguamarinos chocaron contra los grisáceos del hombre sin temor alguno y en su lugar, mostraron determinación. Voltz quiso alejarse de esa mirada, que él solo combatía con furia.

-Sé lo que planeas-aseguró Stan-. Y usaras a tu hija adoptiva para lograrlo.

-Tú eres la última persona que puede decir algo sobre eso Voltz, ¿O me equivoco? No eres muy diferente a _ellos _o a mí en lo que respecta a usar…

Voltz crujió los dientes. Akai apareció frente a Lindy, en su segunda forma, de pie en sus cuartos traseros mostrando todo su tamaño mientras rugía amenazante. Leti se colocó en posición de ataque sosteniendo en su mano derecha su _corazón_, dispuesta a utilizarlo, pero la falta de reacción de Lindy la detuvo. El rostro encrespado de Voltz se comparaba con el de su espíritu y su furia era innegable.

-¡No me compares contigo! ¡NI CON ELLOS!

-Cálmate Voltz- advirtió Leti.

- ¡Yo jamás lastimaría a mi propia hija por obtener una vaga esperanza! - gritó furioso-. ¡Y eso es lo que tu visión es Harlaown!

-La extinción de nuestra raza es inevitable entonces – Lindy alzó la voz-. Ya sea por los Strateges, los Deumonium o nosotros mismos, la desaparición de nuestra raza es algo que sucederá tarde o temprano. Igual que la naturaleza seremos desplazados por las demás razas y caeremos en el olvido.

-Te importa más tu raza que tu hija.

-Me importa el futuro de mis hijos- Lindy entrecerró la mirada-. Y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para salvarlos del destino que les depara el futuro si las cosas no cambian. No dejaré que sufran como nosotros, rodeados de sangre y sin opciones de vida.

-Ahora sé que no eres demente, solo eres estúpida- Voltz se cruzó de brazos-. La única manera de cambiar las cosas es destruyendo lo que está mal, no con sueños idealizados.

-Me arriesgaré.

-Poner tus esperanzas en jóvenes que no saben nada… estas apuntando muy alto Harlaown- Voltz calmó su mirada y su espíritu Akai desapareció finalmente.

-Los jóvenes siempre serán el futuro, si ellos no logran cambiarlo entonces nada lo hará- contradijo la directora-. Ellos son los únicos que pueden decidir por lo que vendrá.

Aquella apuesta no parecía ser correcta; Voltz no creía que las cosas cambiarían, no después de siglos de guerra y sangre. Las personas no cambiaban solo con desearlo. Sabía que aun cuando no fueran los Deumonium los causantes de una guerra mundial, sería cualquiera. Tarde o temprano, eso no importaba. Pero él no permitiría que le quitaran nuevamente lo que amaba. Sacrificar lo que había conseguido por salvar a otros no era correcto. Su mirada observó la sonrisa rota en los labios de Lindy. Que sacrificara a su propia hija no era correcto.

-Entonces así será Lindy. Tú pondrás tu fe en manos de jóvenes ilusos, mientras yo me encargaré de resolver las cosas como se debe, destruyendo a todo lo que se interponga en mi camino. Y no dejaré que los concejales arruinen nuevamente las vidas de todos.

Lindy negó con la cabeza. Voltz dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, sin mirar atrás y cerró la puerta causando un estruendo. Leti suspiró, relajando su cuerpo y deshaciendo la posición de ataque que había mantenido todo ese tiempo. Shari acomodó sus lentes con el dedo índice, guardando la calma que casi había perdido en presencia del espíritu Akai. Por esa razón no gustaba de estar cerca de ningún Elementum o Deumonium; ambas razas eran demasiado violentas ante las discusiones. O eso pensaba ella.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Lindy- habló Leti.

-Créeme, yo también-Lindy soltó un suspiro-. Estoy apostando lo más importante para mí.

_**Capítulo 5. Tras de ti.**_

Lindy dejo sobre la barra de la cocina el molde con la masa para el pastel que iba a cocinar. Los recuerdos de la última conversación con Voltz invadieron su mente, haciéndola sentir un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con facilidad. Ella sabía que las palabras de Voltz eran ciertas a pesar de todo; estaba dando como sacrificio a Fate para lograr algo de lo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura, por una paz que tal vez jamás llegaría y con el riesgo de perderle para siempre. Ya no podía considerarse alguien digna para ser su madre, ni una persona que mereciera llamarse así. No había podido encontrar otra salida y ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus ojos se desviaron a su espíritu _Amahtis_, quien jugaba con el azúcar de una taza sin prestar atención a sus pensamientos. Su espíritu puro, blanca como la nieve, de cabellos y ojos verdes siempre había preferido no hablar y se comunicaba a través de acciones. Siempre le demostraba que debía tener fe y no preocuparse por cosas ya hechas. Amahtis le sonrió agitando sus hermosas cuatro alas que asemejaban a plumas traslucidas y brillantes, sin mostrar ninguna duda sobre las acciones de su compañera. Lindy suspiro al notar que su espíritu poseía mucho más confianza en sus decisiones que ella misma. Elevó la mirada y observó a su hija, quien dormía tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala de estar la cual quedaba frente a la cocina. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al notar lo relajada que se encontraba su expresión, algo extraño de ver en Fate, aún mientras dormía.

Fate casi siempre sufría la misma pesadilla desde los ocho años, que ni siquiera el tiempo era capaz de hacerle olvidar. Un recuerdo que su inconsciente no había olvidado. La tristeza invadió los ojos de Lindy por un momento; tal vez Fate jamás fuera capaz de encontrar la paz que necesitaba tanto. Su mirada viajo hacia Arf, quien se encontraba acurrucada bajo la barbilla de Fate, durmiendo tal como su compañera, siempre cuidándola. Aquella imagen de su hija durmiendo del lado, con el cabello esparcido por uno de los cojines del sofá y el pequeño cachorro durmiendo prácticamente en su cuello le pareció encantadora. Luego de contemplarla por un momento desvió su mirada hacia el paquete que permanecía en una de las mesas junto al pasillo principal. Era el paquete que Fate no había podido ir a recoger y que contenía una caja rectangular color negra, con ruinas mágicas grabadas en las orillas y que había sido encargada por Shario Finieno, la cual usaría muy pronto para su investigación.

Lindy volvió a su tarea con el pastel, tratando de despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos que le carcomían su conciencia y tomó fuerzas para no caer todavía. Aunque el pensamiento de que era la peor madre no le abandono ni por un segundo. La suave risa de Amahtis atrajo su atención y el espíritu puro se elevó con rapidez para volar hacia Arf, ya que Fate comenzaba a moverse despertando de su sueño. Lindy espero a que su hija abriera los ojos para saludarla con una sonrisa. Arf bostezo, elevando su cabeza solo para que Amahtis llegara a jalarle una oreja, haciéndola soltar un quejido y correr por toda la sala para tratar de atraparla. La risa de Amahtis termino por despertar a Fate.

-Mamá…

-¿Que pasa cariño?- respondió Lindy con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo nada- suspiro Fate agobiada.

Lindy dejo entonces de batir, volviendo a depositar el molde sobre la barra para observarla atentamente. Los ojos cansados de Fate le miraron confundidos, mientras mordía su labio inferior tratando de buscar en su mente la pregunta que le deseaba hacer. Arf regreso a su lado y ladeó la cabeza esperando que Fate hablara. Lindy aprovecho para caminar hacia la sala.

-¿Qué sucedería si nos hubieran mentido siempre sobre los Deumonium? ¿Y la magia?

Su madre se sentó a su lado, observando a Fate algo extrañada. No por la pregunta en sí, sino porque Fate comenzaba a cuestionarse de un hecho como ese y que normalmente se encontraba oculto de la mayoría de los Elementum de su edad. El contacto con los Deumonium había abierto varias dudas sobre su propia raza y que Lindy, atada a un deber, era incapaz de responder con sinceridad. Con una sonrisa amable acarició la cabeza de Fate.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó suavemente.

Fate hizo una mueca con los labios, dudando de comentar lo que había ocurrido con su magia y la de Nanoha. No sabía cómo podría explicárselo a su madre.

-Bueno, es que, Nanoha no se parece a lo que siempre me dijeron. No es una salvaje que solo busca pelear y de hecho es muy amable conmigo…- confesó.

Lindy sonrió ante el sonrojo que invadió las mejillas de Fate. Con una de sus manos acomodo el fleco de la joven dulcemente. Fate amaba la delicadeza que su madre le mostraba. No podía recordar nada de su madre, Precia Testarossa, pero imaginaba que ella había sido igual de amorosa que Lindy con ella y Alicia. Con mucha dificultad recordaba el hermoso y largo cabello de su madre caer sobre su rostro, como si se tratara de una cascada, siempre que le besaba la frente y este le provocaba cosquillas en la nariz. Recordaba el sentimiento de cariño que trasmitía su presencia y recordaba a su hermana Alicia reír. Pero esos eran los pocos recuerdos que llegaba a conservar y los que muchas veces le hacían desear poder cambiar el pasado, aun cuando jamás hubiera conocido a su madre Lindy y su hermano Chrono.

-¿Es lo único que te preocupa Fate?

Fate miró desde su posición a su madre, sonriendo cuando la mano de Lindy acaricio con dulzura sus cabellos, logrando alejar todos sus temores y pensamientos que le inquietaban... con excepción de uno que había surgido el día anterior. Lo sucedido en el puerto llegaba a su mente una y otra vez, mientras que una extraña ansiedad por ver a Nanoha le consumía toda su atención haciéndole difícil la tarea de pensar la razón porque habían sido atacadas por Nigromantes. Quería preguntarle a su madre porque la había mandado hacia el peligro, ya que estaba segura de su madre lo sabía. Amahtis le brindaba a Lindy el don de la visión, permitiéndole ver eventos futuros con gran posibilidad de que fueran cumplidos y alguien tan hábil como su madre era capaz de prever sin dificultades un ataque de ese tipo mucho antes de que sucediera. Pero Fate no se atrevía a decir estas preocupaciones en voz alta.

-No lo sé- respondió bajo.

Lindy le miró directamente a los ojos antes de hablar:

-Nuestra vida siempre está rodeada de preguntas Fate, unas más difíciles de responder que otras. No debes desesperarte por encontrar la respuesta, llegará a su tiempo.

Fate asintió. Antes de que pudiera levantarse Lindy le abrazó cálidamente, depositando un beso en su frente y acariciando nuevamente su cabello rubio. Fate se dejó consentir, siempre dispuesta a recibir esas muestras de afecto por parte de su madre, tal vez porque no recordaba nada de eso de su verdadera madre. Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante el pensamiento y Lindy le sonrió comprensiva.

-Recuerda que debes confiar en tu corazón Fate, no importa lo demás. No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario.

-… ¿Mamá?- habló extrañada Fate.

-Te amo Fate y siempre serás mi hija- susurró Lindy-. Recuerda que eres lo más importante para mí.

Fate sonrió tranquila, protegida con la calidez de su madre llenado su pecho. Cerró los ojos para finalmente ser vencida por el sueño y fue por eso que no supo si en ese momento la humedad en su rostro era un sueño, o eran las lágrimas que abandonaban los ojos de su madre.

"_Perdóname Fate…"_

* * *

><p>Las calles de la ciudad de <em>Indra<em> de los Strateges, en sus mejores años, se caracterizaban por estar a un lado del hermoso río que atravesaba la ciudad de punta a cabo; la gente paseaba sin temores con sus familias por la calle, observando los hermosos edificios de piedra y algunos otros se dedicaban a pescar en el río. Un ambiente cálido se respiraba en aquella ciudad pacifica hasta que la guerra alcanzo sus fronteras. Ahora era muy extraño ver pasar a otro tipo de gente que no fueran mercaderes o traficantes de cualquier tipo; los hermosos edificios con colores cálidos habían sido suplantados por edificios para la venta y compra de mercancía, algunos bares habían abiertos en los primeros pisos de muchos donde se juntaba gente de la peor calumnia para beber y causar destrozos y el río, ahora no era más que un pequeño riachuelo negro donde extrañamente podría hallarse un pez muerto. Sin duda no era el lugar indicado para dos chicas Elementum que podrían ser el blanco de cualquier busca-problemas.

Victoria y Micaiah caminaban por las amplias calles, escondiendo sus cuerpos bajo capas color azul marino. Ambas revisaban una y otra vez cada calle, callejón y lugar buscando a su objetivo. Sus espíritus se mantenían atentos si algún enemigo aparecía y no solo Strateges, sino Nigromantes; últimamente esa raza se había metido mucho en su camino y exactamente su búsqueda era de uno en especial. Uno que había robado una tecnología Stratege que, según la información proporcionada por Runessa Magnus, al parecer era un tipo de tecnología único. Un artefacto que en manos de los Nigromantes se volvía mucho más peligroso. Alicia sabía que debían obtenerla antes de que cayera en manos de alguien como Jail Scaglietti, el científico que por ahora sostenía la bandera de líder de la raza Nigromante. Y si la información encontrada por Voltz Stan era cierta, algo grande planeaba Scaglietti. Victoria sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su capa la foto donde se mostraba el rostro del sujeto. Demasiado común, pensó, para poder localizarlo en lugares concurridos y sabía que en el momento en que él las viera usaría esa ventaja para poder huir.

-Esta ciudad necesita más vida- se quejó Micaiah, abrazando sus hombros y encogiéndose en un intento de calentarse- me estoy congelando.

Victoria alzó la ceja.

-¿Tienes frío? Pero ni siquiera está nevando.

Micaiah le miró y sonrió divertida. Victoria parecía tener calentador personal ya que jamás le había visto tener frío; la rubia estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de clima gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido en las grandes montañas, donde nunca dejaba de nevar. Eso, o tenía que ver con que fuera una Elementum de trueno. Por su parte a Micaiah le temblaban los dientes y podía observar como su respiración se volvía humo por el frío del aire. La pelinegra rogó porque llegara el medio día para que el sol le diera calor. Sus pensamientos regresaron a su búsqueda, recordando que ese día se encontrarían con Tiida y Fabia para tener más oportunidades de encontrar al Nigromante. Al cual no habían localizado en los días que llevaban en esa ciudad.

-No puedo creer que esta sea una ciudad de Strateges, con tanta tecnología y tienen este basurero- comentó molesta Victoria.

Micaiah asintió y su mirada viajó hacia uno de los bares a la derecha de la calle, en donde se escuchaba un escándalo dentro. Sin esperar a Victoria, Micaiah camino hacia el establecimiento con una corazonada; normalmente personas que cargaban objetos importantes buscaban poder venderlo a alguien que pudiera ofrecerles algo a cambio, pero un Nigromante no buscaba más que obtener más poder. Y qué mejor que un lugar donde la gente peleaba por la más mínima provocación. Victoria cruzó sus brazos molesta mientras seguía a la pelinegra. La rubia no era buena para búsquedas ni para rastreo, por lo que prefería dejar que Micaiah se encargara de eso y sin embargo no le gustaba como era que su compañera pretendía encontrar a su objetivo. Hubiera dejado mejor a Tiida acompañarle en su lugar, porque desde que se había levantado un mal presentimiento invadía su cuerpo. Al pasar por las puertas corredizas Victoria tuvo que esquivar a un hombre borracho que caía al suelo. Una mueca de asco cruzó su rostro al observar como la mayoría de los presentes se golpeaban entre ellos con la poca coordinación que les quedaba y utilizaban lo que pudieran agarrar para arrojarlo a los otros. La palabra "patético" cruzó su mente antes de regresar su atención debida a su compañera, notando que Micaiah ya se encontraba cruzando las mesas del bar y esquivando objetos para ir hacia las escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso, donde el ambiente parecía menos hostil y más silencioso. Victoria decidió entonces esperar en ese lugar por si fuera necesario y nuevamente apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un tarro de cerveza que se dirigía a su hombro, el contenido se derramo sobre ella y una chispa abandono su cuerpo mientras fruncía el ceño molesta.

Esperaba que Micaiah se diera prisa antes de tener que freír algunos cuantos borrachos.

Micaiah termino de subir las escaleras y camino rápidamente por el pasillo, asomándose a cada una de las habitaciones en busca del Nigromante. Sus pies silenciosos le ayudaban a pasar desapercibida entre los hombres que jugaban en mesas y apostaban hasta lo último que cargaban en sus bolsillos mientras fumaban cigarrillos y bebían cerveza barata. El olor penetrante del tabaco lograba que le lagrimearan los ojos y su visión se veía obstaculizada. Cuando termino de revisar cada lugar, Micaiah decidió regresar al primer piso, frustrada por haber fallado en su búsqueda. Al regresar por la penúltima puerta escucho el ruido de un hombre que maldecía; Micaiah entró a la habitación observo como varios hombres sobre el suelo agarraban las cosas caídas de su apuesta. La mesa se encontraba volcada y una capa negra y desgastada había sido abandonada en una silla. Justo lo que estaba esperando. La joven corrió en dirección a las escaleras rogando que Victoria le hubiera localizado y se encontró sorprendida que ni su compañera, ni el nigromante se encontraban en el lugar. Los hombres que peleaban ahora se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, con la estática brincando por el lugar en pequeñas chispas. Maldijo al notar que había sido encantada para no escuchar algo diferente a voces. Seguramente el Nigromante le había visto pasar y sin que lo notara le había arrojado parte de su magia. Micaiah soltó otra maldición por su descuido y corrió hacia la salida esperando darle alcance a Victoria, asegurándose de borrar sus presencias del recuerdo de todos los hombres.

Victoria corría por las calles, dando vueltas una y otra vez mientras que observaba frustrada como el Nigromante realizaba saltos de varios metros y cambiaba de dirección bruscamente. Varios rayos rodeaban su cuerpo para protegerse del rastro de magia negra que dejaba el Nigromante a su paso con la esperanza de lastimar su cuerpo a distancia. Los Nigromantes poseían una magia muy inestable, así que Victoria sabía que lo que hacía era peligroso no solo para ella, sino para todas las personas que pasaran por el lugar. Esperaba que Micaiah fuera lo suficientemente atenta para notarlo y no como hace unos minutos que había dejado huir al objetivo fácilmente. Aceleró el paso cuando el Nigromante saltó hacia la calle continua; si lo perdía ahora no sería capaz de encontrarlo nuevamente. Su espíritu soltó un rugido de advertencia; el Nigromante a la vuelta de la esquina la esperaba con esferas de energía negra y si alguna la tocaba quedaría infectada. Victoria alzó tan rápido como fue posible un escudo y el sujeto arrojo las esferas hacia este para después volver a su huida. Cuando la primera esfera chocó contra su escudo este se destruyó al instante y con la misma rapidez alzó el siguiente, repitiendo el proceso hasta que la última esfera fuese destruida. La rubia estaba a punto de retomar la persecución cuando Micaiah paso a su lado corriendo tan rápido como le era posible; Victoria corrió tras ella rogando por alcanzar al Nigromante mucho antes que la descuidada de su compañera que no portaba protección alguna y que de pura suerte todavía no había sido infectada. Era por eso que no gustaba de trabajar con Micaiah; a la chica le gustaba arriesgarse y prefería no usar su magia hasta el último momento. La rubia pensó hasta ese instante que tal vez era eso lo que atraía tanto a Alicia sobre Micaiah y molesta agito su cabeza para concentrarse en la persecución.

Ambas giraron hacia la derecha, encontrándose en la salida de la ciudad y el comienzo del bosque, donde Micaiah sabía que su objetivo había huido; continuaron su carrera adentrándose entre los árboles, buscando con la mirada al Nigromante, esquivando las rocas y troncos secos en su camino. Luego de varios minutos corriendo sin una dirección fija Victoria localizó con la mirada al Nigromante, quien huía dejando tras de sí un rastro de magia negra. La rubia uso su elemento para protegerse y Micaiah rápidamente le imitó. Una extraña sombra se elevó frente a su cuerpo y desapareció al rodearla.

El Nigromante les miró sobre su hombro y soltó una maldición, deteniéndose al instante para dar media vuelta e enfrentarlas. Micaiah y Victoria se detuvieron quedando justo frente a él. Ninguna de las dos invoco a su espíritu, pero se mantuvieron atentas por si intentaba algo.

-Tranquilo, solo queremos el artefacto que robaste de los Strateges- habló Micaiah.

-No…

Victoria frunció el ceño.

-¡Dámelo!

Micaiah la detuvo de arrojarse contra el Nigromante y este sonrió ante el grito. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y con lentitud, llevó su mano derecha hacia su abrigo desgastado, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos. Micaiah se encorvó alerta, convocando a su espíritu camaleón sobre su hombro. Victoria mantuvo la vista en la mano sin parpadear, esperando poder observar el artefacto que el hombre sacaba de su chaqueta: Una extraña pieza rectangular, de no más del tamaño de un dedo y de color rojo parpadeaba en la mano del hombre. Estaba tan concentrada en aquel objeto que no notó como el Nigromante se preparaba para atacar, con la otra mano formo magia negra que arrojó contra ella. Micaiah corrió para colocarse frente a ella, buscando salvarla con su magia, sin embargo sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Victoria desvió la mirada hacia la ráfaga arrojada hacia ella por el nigromante y trató de invocar a su espíritu para crear un escudo. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror cuando notó que nada había sucedido y que espíritu se mantenía inmóvil bajo sus pies. Algo no estaba bien. Micaiah se colocó en ese instante frente a ella y finalmente el ataque llegó a su costado. Su espíritu _Seiran_ tampoco había sido capaz de usar su defensa mágica y el escudo que mantenía había abandonado su cuerpo.

Victoria abrió los ojos con horror al ver como Micaiah era herida en su lugar.

-¡NO!

* * *

><p>-Hola Fate- le saludo Nanoha con una sonrisa.<p>

-Buen día Nanoha.

Fate tragó pesado, esperando que la pelirroja no notara el latido acelerado de su corazón; su preocupación se fue al notar que entre tantos alumnos platicando era casi imposible escucharla. Sin dejar de sonreír Nanoha se acercó a ella, dejando su mochila de excursión sobre la tierra ya cansada de mantenerla en su hombro. Fate imitó su acción y después, miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Hayate. Solamente los niveles de AAA+ a S+ habían sido llevados a la excursión para una práctica de sobrevivencia en el bosque. Fate pensó que de todos modos eran muchos los alumnos a la entrada del bosque _Konhan_, localizado justo a las orillas de su ciudad. _Konhan_ era conocido por su variedad de criaturas salvajes que lo habitaban y se decía que era tan grande y extenso, que ni siquiera los Elementum, la raza original de aquella tierra, lo conocía en toda su extensión. Muchos decían que era como un laberinto donde podrías perderte para siempre. Fate observó a Hayate a lo lejos conversar con Griffith sobre algo que la tenía de mal humor, con la sonrisa habitual en su rostro suplantada por una expresión molesta. Sus ojos se mantenían en su mochila, donde parecía buscar algo. Fate decidió que sería mejor saludarla más tarde y regreso su atención a Nanoha para encontrarse que la Deumonium no había dejado de mirarla. La rubia sintió entonces las mejillas quemarle y decidió desviar la mirada hacia su profesora Vita.

Vita mantenía el ceño fruncido de impaciencia, a su lado se encontraba Shari tratando de encender un micrófono encantado para poder dar las instrucciones. Frente a ella Vice, otro profesor, soltó un bostezo, todavía sintiendo el cansancio invadir su cuerpo al haberse levantado demasiado temprano para preparar las cosas de la excursión. Eso le molestaba a Vita, que a diferencia de él era organizada y si había descansado lo suficiente. El ruido se alzó entre los alumnos, ansiosos por empezar la excursión y esto acabo con el ultimo gramo de paciencia en la pequeña profesora. Cuando Shari logro encender el micrófono rugió entre el bullicio y se lo arrebato de las manos para poner un poco de orden:

-¡Todos ustedes, dejen de hablar y presten atención!

El nivel AAA+, acostumbrado al carácter de Vita, se colocaron rápidamente en posición de firmes y prestaron atención. Los niveles S y S+ continuaron platicando, no importándoles el primer llamado de su profesora. Vita frunció el ceño aún más y termino por golpear un árbol cercano, que cayó derrumbado muy cerca de unos cuantos alumnos quienes soltaron un grito por el susto. Con eso último, todos prestaron atención.

-Muy bien, este viaje no es para divertirse, ni para disfrutar el paisaje y mucho menos para hacer turismo. Es una prueba, que si no la completan correctamente puede costarles su calificación final, lo que significa que repetirán el semestre, ¡Idiotas!

Shari tragó pesado, alejándose un poco de la profesora Vita, a su lado Mariel golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano. En momentos como ese deseaba que Signum se encontrara con ellas para mantener al margen a la pequeña Deumonium.

-Así es ineptos, si no empiezan a cerrar la boca yo misma me encargaré de patearlos de vuelta a sus casas…

Mariel decidió que era el momento de arrebatarle el micrófono a Vita y empujarla a un lado. Así la profesora Mariel tomo la palabra para explicar las reglas:

-Todos cuentan con el equipo necesario para cualquier situación, entregados a cada uno de ustedes por sus profesores y que espero carguen en sus mochilas. Cada pareja tiene la misión de llegar al punto de encuentro ubicado a cincuentaidós kilómetros, donde la directora, subdirectora y el equipo de sanadores estará esperándoles. Dependiendo del tiempo que logren obtendrán una calificación; cada pareja cuenta con un mapa que pueden usar para ubicarse en el bosque sin embargo su instinto es en lo único que pueden confiar para tomar un camino correcto.

-¿Y qué pasa con las parejas que se pierdan en el bosque?- preguntó una alumna.

-Serán considerados como descalificados de la excursión- reveló Mariel-. Por cierto, deben tener cuidado, el bosque es inmenso y está lleno de criaturas salvajes y plantas venenosas, así que si es necesario utilicen su magia para activar la esfera roja que les fue entregada en su equipo y un profesor ira en su ayuda.

Mariel mostró la esfera mencionada, sosteniéndola en lo alto para que todos pudieran verla y Vita aprovecho para tomar el micrófono nuevamente.

-Pero les recomiendo que no se pierdan. Porque si tienen la suerte de que los profesores los encontremos, yo misma los mato…

El silencio del alumnado permaneció por unos segundos antes de que las carcajadas de Hayate, divertida por el comentario, resonaran en el lugar. Vita frunció de nuevo el ceño e inclinándose tomó del suelo una pequeña piedra, arrojándola a la cabeza de la castaña. Hayate casi cae de espaldas por el golpe y sostuvo su frente con sus manos; Griffith rodó los ojos ignorando aquel espectáculo que alejaba a sus compañeros de ellos, por miedo a resultar lastimados. Fate desde el otro lado de la muchedumbre imito su acción.

-Ouch…- murmuró Hayate.

Mariel aclaró su garganta y volvió a tomar el micrófono en sus manos.

-Si tienen alguna duda pregunten. Los que estén preparados pueden iniciar su recorrido.

Nanoha tomó nuevamente su mochila, abriendo su cierre para revisar que no se hubiera olvidado de nada. Hasta la noche anterior había recordado sobre la excursión y solo porque su hermano mayor le había preguntado si deseaba que le acompañara al inicio del bosque. Al parecer Kyouya tenía una misión confidencial encargada por Leone Phils y junto con un Elementum. Nanoha tuvo que negarse dos veces con fervor ya que no quería que Fate pensara que necesitaba todavía ser acompañada por su hermano. Irónico había sido que Fate hubiera llegado con su hermano Chrono como escolta e incluso, el chico le hubiera obligado a despedirlo con un beso, seguramente para molestarla un poco más. Nanoha sonrió al recordar las muecas que la elementum realizaba mientras empujaba a su hermano para que se fuera. Volvió a mirar a Fate quien saludaba a Hayate a la distancia agitando su mano mientras esta imitaba el gesto. Cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la castaña esta le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y la Deumonium alzó la ceja extrañada por el gesto. Regresó la mirada a Fate, a quien de pronto se le habían encendido las orejas. Nanoha se extrañó aún más por no saber que acababa de suceder y bajo su mirada ante el ladrido de Arf demandando su atención, apresurándolas para comenzar la excursión. La pelirroja sonrió y se inclinó para acariciar su cabeza para luego cerrar su mochila y colocársela sobre sus hombros. Finalmente lista fue hacia la rubia para comenzar su recorrido y temino abriendo los ojos ante la visión frente a ella; Fate peinaba su cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba expuesto su cuello pálido, de una forma tan elegante que para Nanoha fue muy erótico. La pelirroja sintió el calor de su cuerpo subir unos grados y maldijo no tener control sobre sus instintos. Tragó pesado mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo de Fate que aún con el uniforme deportivo, de camisa azul con blanco y short negro, seguía luciendo muy atractiva. Tuvo desviar la mirada cuando notó que se había quedado viendo el trasero de su compañera.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Fate.

Nanoha volvió a mirarla, comprobando que ya cargaba su mochila y le esperaba a la entrada del bosque con Arf a su lado agitando la cola alegremente. La pelirroja camino hacia ella y comenzaron su recorrido. El clima era fresco esa mañana a comparación de otros días, agradable para realizar una tranquila caminata. Fate observaba las ramas de los enormes árboles ser atravesados por pequeños rayos del sol que se colaba entre ellas y a los pájaros, que brincaban sobre las mismas cantando alegres. El aroma a pinos inundaba todo el ambiente y relajaba todo su cuerpo. Fate miró a su derecha, donde Nanoha caminaba mientras trataba de leer el mapa donde se mostraba el punto de reunión, por la duda escrita en sus ojos supo que no era capaz de entenderle.

-¿Me permites?- Fate extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Claro- respondió Nanoha entregándoselo.

Ambas jóvenes caminaron a un paso constante por el bosque con un silencio agradable entre ellas, subiendo las pequeñas elevaciones y pasando entre los árboles. A veces ente rocas y troncos caídos que les impedían el paso. El sol se elevó sobre ellas mucho antes de que se dieran cuenta; Fate observaba una y otra vez el mapa, tratando de ubicarse cuando se sentía perdida y Nanoha se dejaba guiar por ella, con sus sentidos demasiado distraídos en Fate como para ayudar. Para cuando llevaban dos horas de caminata, Nanoha sintió la extraña necesidad de tomar la mano de la rubia; ansiaba el contacto con Fate, quería poder estar más cerca de ella y sentir su calor. Tal vez tenía mucho que ver que la noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en ella o en su aroma ni un solo segundo, pero por más que intentaba tomarla de la mano con naturalidad, el nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo y mente. No quería hacer enojar a Fate por su atrevimiento a sabiendas de que la Elementum no apreciaba mucho el contacto ajeno a su círculo y tampoco sabía que iba decirle como excusa si la rubia preguntaba sobre esa acción. Tenía miedo de que rechazara su gesto y de permanecer enojadas una con la otra en todo lo que les quedaba por recorrer. Apenas comenzaban a llevarse bien, sin tener peleas por cualquier asunto para arruinarlo por un capricho tan simple. Aun así Nanoha deseaba entrelazar sus manos.

Con este pensamiento el latido de su corazón se disparó y trató de calmarse. No debía ponerse tan nerviosa por querer tomar su mano, era estúpido, solo debía de mover la suya hacia delante para poder hacerlo. Nanoha miro a Fate con decisión y acercó su mano a la de ella; sus dedos rozaron con los de la rubia, quien se detuvo en seco para mirarla sobre su hombro. Su mirada extrañada se posó en la suya y la pelirroja sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Fate abrió la boca, como si intentara decir algo pero nada salió de su garganta. Nanoha estaba a punto de retirar su mano cuando la rubia entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y un instante después una pequeña sonrisa llegó a sus labios. Fate regreso la vista al frente y volvió a avanzar para continuar su camino. Nanoha sonrió aliviada y dejo que le guiara, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

Luego de otras tres horas caminando a través del bosque, decidieron detenerse para tomar un descanso y revisar nuevamente el mapa. Por más que Fate lo revisaba no sabía cómo encontrar el paso hacia alguno de los tres ríos que atravesaban el bosque y que se conectaban en una enorme cascada que solo se encontraba a cinco kilómetros del punto de reunión.

-¿Crees que estamos perdidas?- preguntó Nanoha.

-Tú eres la de los instintos, dime qué opinas- respondió Fate volviendo a pasar su vista por el mapa.

Nanoha suspiro; mejor no le decía que opinaba que estaban completamente perdidas. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Arf, quien se entretenía escarbando la tierra bajo un árbol, demasiado divertida como para preocuparse de si estaban perdidas y de pronto, su agudo oído capto un extraño sonido tras los arbustos. La pelirroja dejo rápidamente su mochila a un lado de Fate, soltando su mano y miró con cautela el lugar de donde provenía una respiración irregular. Su vista observo una sombra entre las ramas; Fate se colocó tras ella, esperando saber que había llamado la atención de Nanoha.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto insegura.

-Permanece aquí- susurró Nanoha.

La Deumonium se dirigió con cuidado hacia los arbustos, manteniendo su mano izquierda por delante por si se trataba de una criatura salvaje y previendo un ataque se mantuvo atenta. Alzó su mano algo nerviosa, acercándola a la sombra y Fate desde atrás se había inclinado en un intento de ver lo que ocurría. Nanoha respiró profundamente, preparándose para mover las hojas. Antes de que su mano llegara a tocar los arbustos un grito proveniente de estos se escuchó haciéndola saltar hacia atrás con el corazón acelerado. Fate enfocó la vista para observar como un chico rubio de lentes se arrojaba contra Nanoha, quien lo esquivo con agilidad y lo dejo caer de boca al suelo.

-¡Oh rayos!- gritó el chico, mientras se alzaba del suelo con sus manos-. ¡Creo que rompí mis lentes!

Nanoha frunció el ceño y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para ponerlo de pie, dispuesta a romperle ella los lentes y la cara por el susto que le había sacado con el grito. El joven se retorció en su agarre como si se tratara de un pescado, lanzando golpes y patadas a ciegas mientras amenazaba a la joven sobre demandarla si no apartaba sus manos de él. Fate esquivo sin problemas uno de sus golpes, pero Nanoha quien lo sostenía, recibió una patada en la boca de su estómago que la dejo sin aire y le hizo dejarlo libre. La rubia frunció el ceño molesta y corrió tras él para impedir que huyera tomándolo del brazo con ambas manos. Nanoha apareció frente a ellos y volvió a elevar al chico sobre su cabeza; su mano izquierda formando un puño dispuesta a golpearlo, sin embargo el joven volvió a gritar tan fuerte y agudo como la vez anterior, poniéndoles los nervios de punta. Fate formo una mueca con sus labios sintiéndose ya alterada.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de gritar!- ordenó Nanoha.

-¡Entonces déjenme ir!- exclamó el joven.

Nanoha lo dejo caer nuevamente al suelo.

-¡Eres una salvaje Deumonium!- exclamó el rubio.

¡Te voy a romper todos los huesos del…!- rugió Nanoha y Fate se arrojó contra ella para evitar la masacre.

El rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo cubriendo su rostro antes de volver a gritar:

-¡No me ataques!

-¡No lo ataques! – repitió Fate, sosteniéndola por el cuello- Es un compañero, ¿no ves su uniforme?

Nanoha se fijo por primera vez en ese detalle; el chico portaba el mismo color de uniforme para la excursión por lo que pertenecía al mismo nivel que ellas. Sin embargo Nanoha jamás lo había visto en su grupo. Fate le dejo ir finalmente y se inclinó hacia el chico, extendiendo por cortesía su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. El rubio la alejo con la suya, se levantó por su cuenta y recogió sus lentes que se habían caído al suelo ante su descenso. Nanoha se mantenía de brazos cruzados, sin dejar de mirarlo y soltaba uno que otro gruñido mientras el joven sacudía su uniforme lo mejor que podía, acomodando sus lentes en su nariz y orejas. Fate trató de ignorar la descortesía que había sufrido y decidió ser la primera en hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó-. Yo soy Fate Harlaown y ella Nanoha Takamachi- señalo a su compañera y esta gruño.

-Yuuno Scrya- contestó de mala gana y sin mirarlas mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

La pelirroja gruño más fuerte y la rubia rodó los ojos; Nanoha ya parecía un perro de tanto gruñido. Fate giró su vista un momento a Arf, que continuaba escarbando la tierra sin ser notada por el chico. Bueno, pensó, por lo menos alguien si se comportaba como un perro guardián.

-¿Porque estás solo?- preguntó Fate, regresando su atención a él.

Yuuno suspiro mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y hacia una mueca de exasperación ante la pregunta de Fate. El creía que los Elementum eran un poco más inteligentes que los Deumonium pero al parecer su coeficiente rayaba casi al mismo nivel.

-Porque obviamente no alcance pareja- respondió sarcástico-. La profesora Vita dijo que estaría conmigo, pero en algún punto la perdí de vista y no he logrado encontrarla.

Ni Nanoha ni Fate quisieron responder lo obvio para ellas. El chico era un pesado y Vita lo había abandonado a su suerte con la esperanza de que se perdiera por siempre en aquel lugar. Fate suspiró, su mala suerte seguía aumentando y ahora no podrían dejar solo a su compañero Yuuno para seguir su camino; estaban atadas de manos. Lo miró nuevamente, la complexión delgada del chico le daba una apariencia muy débil, no se parecía a los Deumonium que conocía porque incluso el más débil se mantenía en forma y lucia atlético, pero ese chico parecía desnutrido y sin energía. De hecho Nanoha lo había podido levantar tan fácilmente que tal vez pesaba incluso menos que ella. No parecía ser un Deumonium pero estaba segura de que no era un Elementum.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó Nanoha por ella.

-No te importa- respondió al instante.

Nanoha volvió a elevarlo en el aire y esta vez Fate no se molestó en hacer algo, le estaba cansando la actitud de ese chico.

-¡Soy un Stratege! ¡No me mates!- suplicó.

Fate parpadeó. ¿Había un Stratege en su clase?, ¿Había Strateges en la Academia? Por la duda que cruzaba los ojos de ambas Yuuno rodó los ojos otra vez, que ignorancia de sus compañeras. Aun en el aire por el agarre de Nanoha habló con un tono de fastidio:

-Solo hay siete Strateges en la Academia y una es la profesora Shario Finieno. Tenemos permiso especial para tomar clases con ustedes y por eso estoy en este lugar tan sucio; una criatura trato de atacarme y perdí mi mochila en aras de salvar mi vida. Ahora si no les importa muéstrenme el camino para poder salir de este lugar tan antihigiénico.

Nanoha lo dejo sobre el suelo y miró hacia la rubia con la esperanza de que su compañera quisiera dejarlo- como ella- en ese lugar, y fingir que jamás lo habían encontrado. Su mirada suplicante llegó a Fate, pero los ojos borgoña le miraron resignados y fastidiados. Eso significaba que tendrían que aguantarlo por cuarenta kilómetros más. Nanoha rugió cruzándose de brazos. Quería permanecer a solas con Fate y ahora había un intruso del cual no podían librarse y que fastidiaba con su sola presencia. El día comenzaba a volverse insoportable.

* * *

><p>Micaiah Chevelle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un grito de dolor. La sangre fluía de manera alarmante por la herida que cruzaba su costado mientras que sentía con dolor la magia negra que recorría su cuerpo. Su largo cabello negro se encontraba lleno del líquido y sus ojos escarlatas miraban a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera usar para detener la hemorragia que no fueran solo sus manos. Victoria la sostenía con fuerza, desesperaba llamaba mentalmente por refuerzos. La rubia maldijo no haber cambiado su puesto con Tiida Lanster y no haber hecho caso al mal presentimiento que le había cruzado desde que habían despertado.<p>

-Victoria, estoy bien…

-Tranquila Micaiah, no gastes energías- Victoria colocó sus manos sobre la herida. Tratando inútilmente de cerrarla.

Era su culpa, Micaiah había recibido el ataque para defenderla.

-No te atrevas a morir idiota- un quejido ahogado le abandono-. Si Alicia me regaña por esto te culpare de todo.

Micaiah quiso reír, pero en su lugar tosió sangre que se escurrió por su barbilla. Victoria soltó un sollozo suplicando que alguien llegara a ayudarle. Habían fallado en la misión; su objetivo había escapado por el bosque, lejos de su alcance y Micaiah iba a morir en su lugar, todo por su descuido. La rubia se sentía miserable en todos los sentidos.

"_¡Alguien por favor! ¡Micaiah se muere!"_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo le quedaba a Micaiah antes de que la magia negra la consumiera por completo. Su mente viajo a lo ocurrido hace un momento; como sus espíritus habían permanecido inmóviles y su magia no había funcionado. Si eso era lo que hacia aquel artefacto podrían sumirse en un pánico total, ya que con eso los Strateges tenían asegurada la victoria sobre ellos. Y la única oportunidad para saber cómo hacer algo se esfumaba como la vida de Micaiah. Victoria cerró los ojos con fuerza al pensar en lo que le ocurriría a Alicia si perdían a Micaiah de esa forma. No podía dejar que eso ocurriese.

-¡Victoria!

La rubia alzó su rostro al escuchar el llamado. Su mirada se paseó tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros entre los árboles. Un nuevo llamado se escuchó a su izquierda, logrando hacerla actuar.

-¡Aquí! ¡Tiida aquí!- gritó tan fuerte como pudo-. ¡Rápido! ¡Estamos aquí!

Tiida Lanster apareció entre los arboles corriendo hacia ellas, tras de él venía Fabia Crozelg sosteniendo con sus manos la boina negra en su cabeza para evitar perderla en la carrera. Tiida se arrojó hacia ellas, apartando a Victoria para revisar la herida de Micaiah y la pequeña niña se tiró a su lado, abrazando por el cuello a Micaiah con delicadeza.

-Victoria, ¿Cómo sucedió esto?- exigió saber Tiida.

-No sabíamos que el artefacto haría algo así. No pudimos utilizar nuestra magia y nuestros espíritus no respondieron, el ataque del Nigromante atravesó a Micaiah fácilmente. Y luego no pude seguirle-e y luego quise…

-Tranquila Victor- susurró Fabia.

Victoria asintió energéticamente con la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas. Micaiah estaría a salvo ahora, no tenía excusa de ponerse así. Colocándose de pie, limpio lo más que pudo sus manos llenas de sangre en su capa. Si se apresuraba tal vez alcanzaría al hombre y podría matarlo mucho antes de que lograra cruzar la frontera norte hacia tierras Nigromantes. Sus ojos ardieron en furia, nadie, absolutamente nadie lastimaba a una persona a su cuidado y salía viva. Fabia colocó sus manos sobre la herida de Micaiah comenzando con el hechizo para curarle y así poder transportarla hasta encontrar otro cuerpo a quien pasarle la magia negra.

-Volveré pronto- anunció Victoria.

-No iras sola, yo iré contigo- Tiida se colocó de pie-. No sabemos si el artefacto continúa en sus manos ni que es lo que hace realmente.

-Avísale- habló Micaiah-. Alicia tiene que…

-Voltz se encargará de eso, lo importante ahora es sanar esa herida- interrumpió Tiida, sonriéndole amable-. La magia negra se ha extendido demasiado, debemos transportarte lo más pronto posible.

-Yo me encargo- habló Fabia-. Vayan por el artefacto.

Tiida y Victoria se miraron entre sí, la rubia asintió y corrió por delante del chico para mostrarle el camino por donde había escapado el Nigromante. Haciendo uso de su magia podían correr mucho más rápido de lo normal, pero el hombre les llevaba una ventaja considerable, por lo que su plan era poder localizarlo y Tiida se encargaría de todo. Victoria sabía que era la única alternativa a pesar de que deseaba vengarse por lo ocurrido y ahora sabía que era demasiado peligroso acercarse con el artefacto en sus manos. Luego de varios minutos corriendo, llegaron a una zona desprovista de los árboles, con solo hierbas y matorrales cubriendo la tierra. Ambos se detuvieron, observando a lo lejos al hombre que huía creyéndose a salvo, casi llegando al otro extremo del lugar donde volvían a alzarse los enormes árboles. Al lado de Tiida Lanster se materializó una salamandra color negro y pronto se transformó en una pistola negra y roja. Tiida la tomo en su mano derecha y decidió agacharse para poder tener una mejor visión, Victoria miro al Nigromante, quien agitaba la su cola y reía como desquiciado por haber logrado escapar de ellas, y frunció el ceño. Tiida fijo sus ojos hacia su objetivo colocando su arma a la altura de su mirada y sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes lograrlo? – preguntó Victoria.

Tiida cerró un ojo.

-No te preocupes, yo no fallo.

El disparo resonó en el bosque, espantando a los pájaros escondidos entre las hierbas.

* * *

><p>Nanoha gruño nuevamente ese día al escuchar los quejidos de Yuuno detrás de ellas. Si no lograba cerrar su boca en los próximos cinco minutos le destruiría la garganta. Fate negó con la cabeza ante el nuevo discurso de Yuuno, quejándose sobre lo resbaladizo de la zona y como eso involucraba riesgo a accidentes que podían lograr hacer que se quedara con una pierna rota o romperse el cuello y morir. En las horas que llevaban juntos, Fate lo había escuchado quejarse sobre el suelo, los árboles, los Deumonium, su raza, los animales, los espíritus, la falta de señal para su móvil y la sed, aun cuando ambas le habían brindado sus botellas de agua, que él se había negado a beber por riesgo a contraer una enfermedad. Desde hace media hora había deseado poder ordenarle a Arf que lo volviera cenizas e incluso su espíritu soltaba chillidos lastimeros pidiéndole callarlo. Fate comenzaba a sospechar que esa actitud venía de su raza y que por su llegada para presenciar el torneo les esperaban varios monólogos así de exasperantes.<p>

-¡Hey, Nanoha!

Los tres dieron media vuelta para mirar detrás de ellos a la dueña de la voz que había llamado a la pelirroja. Arisa Bannings corría hacia ellos tomada de la mano por Suzuka Tsukimura, quien jadeaba a cada paso que daba. Cuando la rubia de cabello corto llego junto a Nanoha, esta le sonrió nerviosa antes de que Arisa soltara un golpe sin piedad sobre su hombro, arrojándola directamente al suelo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó Fate estupefacta.

-Solamente son salvajes, no puedes esperar otra cosa de ellas- respondió Yuuno, acomodándose los lentes con el dedo índice.

Fate rodó los ojos en fastidio mientras que Suzuka miraba al Stratege con los ojos llenos de extrañeza. Fate le sonrió tratando de decirle que no debía preocuparse por la opinión de Yuuno ni por si _accidentalmente _le ocurría algo. Arisa miró con el ceño fruncido a Nanoha, quien se encogía de hombros sabiendo el porqué de su enojo.

-Eso fue para que no vuelvas a olvidarte de que existo. Porque al parecer últimamente así es.

-Arisa, no te he olvidado- habló Nanoha.-. Simplemente no nos hemos encontrado en la Academia…

Fate observó como Arisa se cruzaba de brazos ignorando a su amiga. Lo poco que Fate conocía de Arisa era que se caracterizaba por su impaciencia -que podría ser rivalizada con el de su profesora Vita-, hablaba y actuaba sin pensar por lo que decía las cosas muy directamente. La mirada de Arisa viajo hacia ella y Fate se dispuso a saludarla, pero la Deumonium frunció el ceño apartando la mirada, con mucho más molestia de la que le había mostrado a Nanoha. Fate parpadeó ante la acción, no sorprendiéndose demasiado. Algo que había llegado a notar era que a Arisa ella no le caía bien y mucho menos cuando Suzuka le sonreía. Suponía que eran celos al sentir que no le prestaban la atención necesaria.

-Fate- la llamó Suzuka.

Desde su lugar en el suelo fue Nanoha la que frunció el ceño esta vez. La pelirroja sabía que Fate y Suzuka compartían una amistad de años aunque no tan vieja y especial como sucedía en el caso de Hayate, y había notado sin problemas que Suzuka era muy especial para Fate. Al verlas tan cerca una punzada se instaló en su pecho. Quería levantarse para colocarse entre ellas y evitar que se acercaran tanto. Su atención regreso a Arisa cuando esta la alzo por un brazo para ponerla de pie y después caminó hacia Suzuka, colocándose entre ella y Fate. Nanoha casi soltó una carcajada al ver que su mejor amiga si se atrevía a hacer lo que ella deseaba. Yuuno les miró exasperado.

-No me ignoren- ordenó.

Arisa frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba al chico para examinarlo. No había notado su presencia hasta ese momento.

-¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó.

-No te incumbe salvaje.

Suzuka se arrojó sobre Arisa para evitar que su compañera le arrancara la cabeza a Yuuno y Fate y Nanoha rieron nerviosas. Les sorprendía que el chico Stratege siguiera vivo.

Detrás de ellos se escuchó otra voz:

-Fate- exclamó Hayate-. Oh, dioses ¡Estoy salvada!

La nombrada giro su rostro y agito la mano para saludar a su amiga. Hayate camino hasta ellas, seguida muy de cerca por Griffith Lowran quien mantenía la mirada sería y molesta por alguna razón. La castaña les explicó algo acelerada que por un descuido había perdido el mapa donde se localizaba el punto de encuentro y creyendo que no lo necesitaban habían vagado durante horas en el bosque. Griffith había tenido la tentación de rendirse y usar su esfera pero justo en ese momento _Reinforce_ les había localizado desde el cielo. Suzuka comentó finalmente que Arisa había olvidado el mapa en su casa y no había querido comentárselo hasta que llevaban tres horas caminando en círculos. Al parecer ninguno de ellos había contado con suerte ese día.

-¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Yuuno-. Todos están igual de desubicados.

Nanoha notó que no se había incluido en el comentario, pero contuvo el golpe que todavía le tenía reservado. Hayate formo una mueca con sus labios mientras pensaba en una posible solución; aún con el mapa de Fate no podían llegar al lugar sin localizar un río y ninguno de ellos había visto alguno todavía, lo que le hacía sospechar que habían sido encantados con magia para que no pudieran acercarse fácilmente. Por ahora, todos decidieron que debían mantenerse juntos y ni Nanoha ni Fate se quejaron. Ahora no tenían que soportar el martirio de estar solas con Yuuno.

-Deberíamos intentar usar magia para localizar- sugirió Hayate.

-Pero no contamos con ningún ítem mágico- recordó Suzuka.

-Yo tengo algo.

Todos miraron hacia Nanoha. La pelirroja se quitó su mochila de sus hombros y la sostuvo en un brazo para sacar de un cierre una pequeña esfera trasparente. Todos observaron el objeto de no más de dos centímetros.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fate.

-Es un negador.

-¿Un qué?- pregunto Hayate.

-Es una especie de contenedor que usamos para bloquear nuestros poderes…- empezó a explicar Nanoha, pero Arisa la hizo callar de una patada.

Sus compañeros alzaron la ceja, algo sorprendidos por la reacción de Arisa sin embargo prefirieron no preguntar. Nanoha miro con enfado a su amiga, sobando su espalda baja donde había recibido el golpe. Si Arisa volvía a golpearla ella tendría que romperle alguna extremidad. Ya había tenido bastante paciencia soportando a Yuuno como para soportar a otra persona más.

-Ehhh, bueno, entonces deberíamos comenzar- sugirió Fate incómoda.

Nanoha depositó la esfera sobre la tierra y retrocedió dos pasos para colocarse en posición mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada de Fate sobre sí, llena de curiosidad. La rubia jamás había visto realmente la magia de Nanoha o de algún Deumonium, por lo que le interesaba mucho saber cómo se manifestaba; se preguntaba si su magia conservaría aquel color rosa pálido o cambiaría a un color más fuerte, o si la pelirroja era hábil convocándola aunque no fuera para ataque. Fue cuando su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo que notó una enredadera en la pierna de Nanoha; Fate saltó en su lugar soltando una exclamación que alerto a sus compañeros y haciendo que todos miraran en la misma dirección.

-¡Quítasela!- gritó Yuuno casi jalándose los cabellos-. Es de una planta absorbe vida.

-¡¿De vida?!- exclamó Nanoha mientras trataba de arrancarla de su pierna.

-Solo se llama así, en realidad absorbe toda tu magia provocándote la muerte- explicó Yuuno.

-¡¿Muerte?!- exclamaron en conjunto.

Arisa corrió hacia Nanoha para separarla de la planta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Hayate paseó su mirada en los pies de sus compañeros para notar que la pierna de Suzuka se encontraba amarrada a la misma enredadera.

-Tu pierna- exclamó Hayate señalándola.

Fate miro hacia Suzuka y corrió hacia ella; justo en ese momento la enredadera tiro de Nanoha y de la pelimorada, arrojándolas al suelo. Suzuka jadeó ante el golpe mientras intentaba ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, pero ni siquiera la velocidad de Nanoha fue capaz de ganarle a la planta, que tiro con fuerza arrastrándolas rápidamente por el suelo del bosque y mientras sus cuerpos chocaban contra cualquier roca, montículo y madera por donde pasaban.

_**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

El grito de ambas resonó en los alrededores.

-¡Suzuka! ¡Nanoha!- gritó Fate saliendo corriendo tras de ellas.

Griffith y Arisa no perdieron tiempo y salieron corriendo detrás, mucho más rápidos que Fate y Hayate, seguiendo el rastro que dejaban los cuerpos de Nanoha y Suzuka sobre el suelo. Yuuno corrió tras ellos luego de recoger el negador y avanzó a un ritmo lento debido a su falta de condición física. Fate observo con frustración que Griffith y Arisa se les perdían de vista, demasiados rápidos incluso para ella. Hayate a su lado apenas era capaz de mantener el ritmo. No queriendo perderlos actuó rápidamente.

-¡Arf!- gritó Fate.

El pequeño cachorro apareció tras ella, corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible con sus pequeñas patas. Fate extendió su mano hacia el espíritu e invocó su magia. Con el lazo que compartía con Arf pronto su espíritu podía hacer uso de su magia sin restricciones.

-¡Segunda fase Arf!

El pequeño cachorro color naranja fue rodeado al instante por llamas doradas y un segundo después estas desaparecieron revelando a Arf en la forma de un lobo de dos metros con enormes colmillos, garras y un pelo que emitía brillos dorados. Hayate miró a Fate algo sorprendida por su acción; era muy extraño que cambiara a Arf a segunda fase porque consumía gran parte de su magia al no saber usarla. El espíritu y ambas chicas detuvieron su carrera para poder montar y poder darle alcance a los demás. Hayate aprovecho el breve descanso para invocar a Reinforce.

-¡Rein! ¡Intenta darnos tiempo!- suplico Hayate.

_-"A la orden Hayate."_

Rein desapareció con la misma velocidad, apareciendo a un lado de Suzuka que por el momento era la única capaz de verla. La pelimorada trataba inútilmente se zafar su pierna sintiendo un horrible escozor en su espalda debido al arrastre y soltaba una exclamación de dolor cada que su cuerpo pasaba sobre las rocas y ramas en el suelo. Ya había intentado una vez usar su magia para invocar a su espíritu, pero tal y como había dicho Yuuno, su magia era absorbida al instante por la enredadera en su pierna. Con sus ojos entrecerrados para evitar que el polvo entrara en ellos difícilmente pudo enfocar a Rein.

_-"Suzuka, tranquila, trataré de cortarlo"-_ informo Rein.

Suzuka asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que si eso no funcionaba podría salir mucho más lastimada. Nanoha, dos metros más adelante sujetaba con las manos la enredadera y había logrado colocarse de cuclillas una y otra vez, intentando detener su avance con los pies, pero había sido inútil. Pronto volvió a caer de espaldas sintiendo su pierna atrapada arder dolorosamente cuando la enredadera se apretó mucho más en su piel. Nanoha crujió los dientes y extendió su mano hacia la planta, tratando de arrojarle su magia que era absorbida al instante. Sus ojos azul violáceo pronto enfocaron frente a ellas un descenso y a varios metros, cerca de lo que le pareció un río, se alzaba una enorme planta color amarillento con forma de espiral. Nanoha sabía que si no hacían algo rápido estarían condenadas; inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Suzuka, importándole muy poco los golpes que recibía con esto. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a las heridas y se recuperaba rápidamente, no como el de Suzuka que era débil por ser una Elementum y esta soltó una exclamación cuando varias ráfagas de aire chocaron contra la enredadera solo logrando abrirla, sin poder cortarla por completo.

Suzuka gritó cuando el agarre en su pierna se incrementó por el ataque de Rein y nuevamente trato de invocar a su espíritu con el dolor consumiendo su mente. Rein volvió a intentar cortar la enredadera con su elemento aire, con el mismo resultado. La pelimorada le gritó para que cesara los intentos, no soportando mucho más la presión sobre su pierna. Con los oídos zumbándole no pudo escuchar el ruido de su caída al comenzar a descender y cerró los ojos no queriendo ver como su cuerpo chocaría contra el suelo. Nanoha por su parte aprovecho la oportunidad para aferrarse como le fue posible a un árbol por el que pasaba cerca, deteniendo su avance por un momento. Cuando Suzuka pasó junto ella, Nanoha se soltó para abrazarla contra su cuerpo y protegerla de la bajada hasta el río. Al terminar el descenso ya solo se encontraban a cinco metros de la planta y Nanoha se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos en espera del final con la imagen de Fate invadiendo su mente.

Arisa y Griffith aparecieron en aquel momento del lado derecho del bosque y tomaron las enredaderas entre sus manos para impedir que fueran arrastradas de nuevo. Nanoha casi quiso gritar de la emoción y termino gritando por el dolor que sintió cuando su pierna casi fue aplastada por la enredadera. Suzuka sobre de ella grito como si se hubiera desgarrado su garganta.

-¡No la sueltes!- gritó Griffith.

Arisa con el ceño fruncido rugió al sentir que la enredadera se deslizaba entre sus manos, que ardían por la fricción y comenzaban a sangrar. Aquella planta tenía una fuerza descomunal y ni siquiera ellos que pertenecían a la raza Deumonium podían hacerle frente. Todos miraron a la planta cuando esta soltó lo que parecía un gruñido seco y después se inclinaba hacia su dirección. Griffith notó sobre el suelo varias enredaderas se movían en su dirección, buscando atraparlos también.

-¡Protege tus piernas!- gritó Arisa.

Ambos utilizaron su magia para mantener un escudo alrededor en sus piernas, donde las enredaderas comenzaron a absorber su magia. Sabían que si no se apresuraban serían los próximos en ser atrapados. Suzuka volvió a soltar un grito de dolor y Arisa crujió los dientes sintiéndose impotente. Fate y Hayate llegaron en ese momento. Rápidamente descendieron de Arf y corrieron hacia ellos para ayudarlos, Rein aprovecho para ir contra la planta junto con Arf.

-Hazla pedazos Rein- ordenó Hayate.

-Cuidado con sus pies- gritaron a la par Arisa y Griffith.

Hayate activo rápidamente su magia en ella y Fate, sabiendo que su amiga no podía usarla por ahora debido a Arf. Cuando sus manos se unieron para detener la enredadera la planta soltó otro gruñido y apretó aún más el agarre sobre sus presas. Suzuka gritó nuevamente al sentir un dolor punzante en su pierna; Arisa soltó una maldición sabiendo que la enredadera le había traspasado la carne y Fate, que se encontraba a su lado soltó una exclamación aferrando aún más sus pies al suelo.

-_¡Linith!_- gritó Suzuka.

Fate le miró con horror ante la mención del espíritu. Una enorme ola de magia salió de Suzuka, dejándola casi inconsciente y finalmente sobre de ella se materializo un pequeño gato de montaña color gris con manchas blancas en su pecho, hocico, patas y el final de su cola. Sus ojos oscuros miraron a su enemigo, corriendo para enfrentarlo y proteger a su ama aún al costo de su muerte.

-¡No! ¡Dile que regrese!- suplicó Fate, queriendo correr tras ella.

_Linith_, el espíritu de la pelimorada significaba mucho para las hermanas Testarossa porque antes de que fuese compañera de Suzuka, había pertenecido a su madre _Precia Testarossa_ y era el único recuerdo vivo que quedaba de ella. Fate le había conocido cuando Suzuka había sido invitada por Alicia a la mansión Testarossa pero no supo ese detalle hasta medio año después cuando escucho sin querer una conversación de su hermana. Para entonces ya era amiga de Suzuka y le había suplicado para poder ver a su espíritu. La primera vez que vio a Linith Fate lloró sobre ella, sintiéndose sobrecogida. Linith era un recuerdo de su madre y le trasmitía el mismo cariño de antaño, siempre contándole historias sobre su pasado, el de su madre y de cuando eran una familia.

No podía perder eso. Y sabía que aunque no lo admitiera Alicia sentía lo mismo hacia Linith, por lo que se mantenía cerca de Suzuka, para evitar perder ese recuerdo.

Fate sintió la determinación llenar su cuerpo.

-¡Arf protege a Linith!

Su espíritu atendió su pedido al instante, colocándose frente a Linith mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-¡Quema esa planta Arf!

-¡No! ¡Espera!- gritó Yuuno que apenas llegaba al lugar.

Arf abrió la boca soltando un aullido, parándose en sus patas delanteras mientras que una enorme bola de fuego dorado aparecía sobre su hocico casi rebasando su tamaño y creciendo a cada segundo un poco más. Fate sintió su magia ser drenada al no ser capaz de regular la energía mágica utilizada. Arf bajo con rapidez su cuerpo golpeando el suelo con sus patas delanteras y arrojado su ataque hacia la planta. El fuego chocó contra la planta haciéndola ladearse a un lado, siendo rodeada por el fuego unos instantes. Por el gruñido que había soltado todos pensaron que había logrado lastimarla, sin embargo, las enredaderas jalaron mucho más fuerte, arrastrando a todos mucho más cerca de la planta. Fate observó con rabia como el fuego dorado desaparecía rapídamente hasta extinguirse, dejando solo un rastro de humo. Yuuno corrió para esconderse detrás del árbol más alejado que encontró.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- exclamó Hayate.

La castaña tuvo que colocarse de pie ya que se había resbalado al suelo ante el repentino arrastre, igual que todos quienes tuvieron que tomar como fuera a sus amigas. Yuuno contestó desde la distancia.

-Mírenla, tiene un color amarillento, lo que significa que es resistente a ataques de fuego o más bien, al calor. Cualquiera con conocimientos en herbolaría puede decirlo.

-Gracias por la información tardía- reclamo Arisa, crujiendo los dientes al sentir la enredadera traspasar su piel.

-No es mi culpa que sean tan incompetentes…

-¡Discuten luego de salvarnos!- interrumpió Nanoha.

-Intentemos cortarla de nuevo- sugirió Hayate.

-Espera, si no funciona podemos hacer que pierdan la pierna-advirtió Griffith-. Pensemos en otra cosa.

-Solo hagan algo- exclamó Fate.

-¡Ten paciencia!-exclamó Griffith sintiendo sus nervios alterarse.

-Sí, esperemos… ¡Hasta que me arranque la pierna!- rugió Nanoha.

Un nuevo jalón hizo que avanzaran un poco más, llegando finalmente al lodo que rodeaba el río.

-¡Quítamela de encima! ¡Fate!- gritó Suzuka.

-¡Suzuka!

Fate soltó una mano de la enredadera, extendiéndola hacia la pierna para intentar quitarla, pero no alcanzaba a tocarla. Con frustración tomo la mano de Suzuka en un inútil intento de detenerla. Los pies de Arisa a su derecha se hundían en el lodo resbalándose. Griffith, quien sujetaba con fuerza a Nanoha por los hombros, también se hundía en la tierra húmeda. Alterada Fate decidió cambiar la estrategia, con Arf mordiendo una enredadera no podía ayudarla, así que simplemente se deshizo de la protección mágica de Hayate en un intento de desviar la atención de la extraña planta.

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí estoy!- Fate invocó su magia.

-¡No lo hagas Fate!- exclamó Nanoha.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Arisa-. ¡Detén a Suzuka Fate, porque pienso soltarla!

Suzuka miró con miedo a Arisa. La rubia lo iba a hacer. Griffith estiro una de sus manos para tomar a Suzuka por el estómago. Fate abrió los ojos y corrió hacia ella, llegando justo a tiempo para detener a su amiga por la pierna.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- exclamó Fate.

Arisa se apartó de ellos unos metros y cerró los ojos mientras concentraba su magia. Su mano saco de debajo de su camisa un colgante en su cuello que mantenía un hermoso rombo color esmeralda.

-No, solo resolveré esto como se debe- respondió sin inmutarse-. Resistan un poco más,_ ¡Xenophon!_

**Stand by Read****y** –el rombo emitió una luz clara.

-Prepárense chicos- advirtió Arisa.

Alrededor de Arisa se formó un círculo mágico bajo sus pies, conteniendo ruinas mágicas y con un brillo color verde esmeralda saliendo de este. El círculo se movía lentamente bajo ella, que elevo su mano sangrante en dirección a la enorme planta. Hayate y Fate abrieron los ojos casi con horror; Arisa iba a disparar y ellas estaban demasiado cerca. Griffith crujió los dientes mientras intentaba liberar nuevamente a Nanoha en vano, la enredadera de la planta mantenía un agarre férreo en su pierna. Suzuka cerró los ojos cuando el agarre se incrementó, sintiendo una horrible ola de dolor recorrerle. Arf y Linith mordía con determinación la rama tratando de alejarla.

**Get set****.**

-¡Photon Bullet _Xenophon_!- el círculo bajo Arisa comenzó a girar un poco más rápido y el rombo esmeralda colgado sobre el cuello de la misma brillo por un momento.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Nanoha.

**Photon Bullet.**

Ruinas mágicas parecieron en ese momento en la mano derecha de Arisa y un rayo color esmeralda salió disparado para acertar exactamente en el centro de la planta. En esos pocos segundos el silencio se alzó; la planta dejo de moverse y el agarre en Nanoha y Suzuka fue liberado, dándoles tiempo de retroceder antes de que la planta explotara desde dentro en miles de pequeños trozos y arrojando un líquido amarillento y viscoso en todas direcciones.

Arisa uso su magia para cubrirse del líquido amarillento que cayó varios metros alrededor, así como pequeños pedazos de la planta. Sus amigos no tuvieron tanta suerte. Después de caer al lodo aquel liquido cayó sobre de ellos. Linith, Arf y Rein desaparecieron al momento justo para no terminar empapados. Fate, que todavía mantenía agarrada la pierna de Suzuka abrió los ojos, limpiándose como le era posible su rostro con sus brazos y manos igual de llenos de ese líquido viscoso. Asqueada del olor tuvo que detener las arcadas y entonces giro su rostro hacia Suzuka y Hayate. La pelimorada que había contado con mayor suerte le había caído solamente en su estómago, a diferencia de Hayate que, deteniéndose sobre sus codos, escupía al suelo lo que había entrado a su boca abierta. Fate tuvo que reprimir nuevamente las arcadas de solo pensar en su sabor.

-Puaj, asqueroso- Hayate escupió de nuevo-. No puedo creer que sepa tan amargo.

-¡Lo logre!- exclamó victoriosa Arisa metros atrás-. ¡Yo lo vencí!

Nanoha le arrojo todo el líquido que pudo juntar en sus manos; la pelirroja tampoco había contado con mucha suerte, estaba llena del líquido de la mitad hacia arriba de su cuerpo y mantenía una mirada más que molesta sobre Arisa. Nanoha, mucho más sensible al olor por ser un Deumonium, estornudaba de vez en cuando entre los reclamos que le soltaba a su mejor amiga. Yuuno, quien se había escondido durante todo el caos, apareció entre las ramas de un árbol con el cuerpo cubierto en su totalidad mientras gritaba una y otra vez sobre los virus y las infecciones que ahora tendría por eso. Y Griffith el más paciente de todos, se dedicaba a limpiar sus lentes en sus shorts con toda la camisa escurriendo.

-¡Te meteré todo esto a la boca!- exclamó Nanoha.

-Haz que se trague todo- gritó Yuuno.

Fate casi se quiso reír, era la primera vez que estaban de acuerdo en algo. Su mirada viajo a la pierna de Suzuka y a sus propias manos llenas de sangre. Tuvo que contener una mueca al notar como el lugar donde la enredadera se había aferrado a Suzuka había dejado heridas a piel abierta, igual que en sus manos temblorosas. Nanoha camino tambaleante hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-No creo- respondió Fate-. Aún nos falta mucho recorrido y ni siquiera hemos sido capaces de encontrar la cascada. Con la condición de Suzuka no podemos estar caminando kilómetros, necesitamos curarla.

-Por lo menos ya encontramos un río- interrumpió Hayate-. Además tienes poca fe, Fate. _Reinforce_ puede ayudarme para curar a Suzuka y Nanoha.

-¿Nanoha…?

Fate miró a Nanoha, la herida en su pierna era mucho más grave que la de Suzuka y sangraba a chorros. Su cuerpo lleno de lodo y sangre temblaba por la arrastrada que había recibido. Con la camisa arrugada y algo rota la espalda había terminado llena de cortes profundos con la sangre mezclada con la tierra y hojas secas. Fate quiso llorar ante esa visión. Seguramente Nanoha sentía mucho dolor pero no se quejaba y en cambio, había ido a preguntarle cómo se encontraba ella. Fate la tomo de los hombros con cuidado y la abrazo a ella, la pelirroja se tambaleó y con dolor le devolvió el abrazó no muy segura de porque su compañera lo había hecho. Hayate sonrió, al parecer Fate y Nanoha ahora se llevaban muy bien.

Luego de un rato Hayate había terminado de curar a Suzuka. Nanoha no le había permitido curarla porque su cuerpo se recuperaba rápidamente y tanto ella como Griffith y Arisa ahora se encontraban sin ningún rasguño y en perfectas condiciones. Fate había sido curada increíblemente por Yuuno, quién también sabía algo de magia curativa. Los siete intentaron lavar su cuerpo con el agua del río ya que se habían quedado sin mochilas, porque las habían abandonado ante la carrera. Así solo habían logrado limpiar sus brazos, rostro y cabello. Justamente en ese momento Hayate era la última que se dedicaba a limpiar su rostro con calma, escuchando a Griffith discutir con Fate y Nanoha que era lo que harían a partir de ese punto. Hayate se alegraba mucho de que Griffith se llevara bien con ellas ya que él se había vuelto una parte importante de su vida y un gran amigo que le cuidaba. La tristeza invadió los ojos de Hayate cuando recordó al compromiso que se encontraba atada desde ahora y que por ello debía dejar de hablar con Griffith, Nanoha y Arisa en algún momento próximo. La imagen de Carim invadió su mente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por ahora no debía pensar en eso.

Termino de lavar su rostro y se colocó de pie para estirarse. Rein, que jugaba sobre el agua se colocó en su hombro tarareando alegre. Hayate paseó sus ojos en el hermoso paisaje frente a ella, notando una extraña elevación al otro lado del río. Enfoco un poco más la mirada, percibiendo una figura y cuatro ojos que le miraban atentamente, oscuros y grandes.

-Yuuno… ¿Qué sabes sobre escorpiones gigantes?- preguntó Hayate.

El ligero temblor en su voz no pasó desapercibido por Griffith, que desvió la mirada hacia su compañera. Frente a Hayate, del otro lado del río pudo detectar como los cuatro ojos negros les miraban fijamente, aguardando para hacer su movimiento. Aún con la luz del atardecer apenas podía distinguirlo con claridad por sus colores opacos; una enorme cola segmentada terminaba en un aguijón ponzoñoso y dos pinzas anormalmente grandes sobresalían de su cuerpo alargado. Griffith le calculaba que tenía cinco metros.

-Pues, no deben hacer enojar nunca a uno. Y si tienes que pelear siempre se debe tener cuidado con su aguijón…- Yuuno giro para verla, quedándose sin voz al instante.

Suzuka comenzó a levantarse, preparándose para lo peor. Cuando estuvo de pie tambaleo un momento, pero Arisa la tomo por la cintura para impedir su caída. Suzuka miró hacia Arisa sintiéndose incomoda por su cercanía aunque le agradeció con una sonrisa el gesto. Fate sintió el corazón en su garganta cuando el escorpión se levantó en sus patas para abandonar su posición en el suelo y acercarse un poco más hacia Hayate; luego permaneció quieto de nuevo, sin perderlos de vista.

-¿Qué más Yuuno?- preguntó Fate.

-Mejor no te muevas Hayate- exclamó Yuuno.

Hayate tragó pesado. No necesitaba decirle eso ya que con solo ver su tamaño se había quedado paralizada. Rein se escondió lentamente tras su cuello, sintiéndose mucho más asustada que la propia Hayate pues ella lo veía diez veces más grande.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Arisa.

-Corremos- suplicó Yuuno.

Griffith fue el único que se atrevió a avanzar, ignorando que el resto del grupo que se había quedado inmóvil ante lo dicho por Yuuno aun cuando no estuvieran tan cerca. Con mucho cuidado se aproximó hacia Hayate y Fate contuvo las ganas de detenerlo. El chico avanzo con cuidado hacia la castaña, hasta colocarse tras ella. El escorpión les miraba, aún quieto como una estatua y Griffith habló con Hayate sin perderlo de vista.

-Hayate, espero que corras rápido.

-No…

-Contaré hasta tres y tienes que correr lo más rápido posible- le explicó-. Yo lo detendré.

-No- repitió Hayate.

-Uno…

Los demás saltaron en sus posiciones al escucharlo contar. Griffith estaba hablando muy en serio e igual que Arisa hace unos momentos no planeaba detenerse. Ahora Fate entendía porque los mayores siempre decían que los Deumonium eran demasiado impulsivos a la hora de pelear. Miró a Nanoha al sentir que le tomaba su mano, justo como hace horas y como la vez anterior, sintió sus orejas arder.

-Pase lo que pase no me sueltes- susurró.

-No lo haré- aseguró Fate.

-Dos…

-¡No está hablando en serio!-bramó Yuuno.

-Es obvio que si cuatro ojos- contestó Arisa.

Arisa aprovecho para obligar a Suzuka a subir a su espalda, quien no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para oponer resistencia alguna. Yuuno comenzó a retroceder, no planeando esperar a los demás cuando él era el más lento del grupo. Hayate tragó saliva nuevamente, tratando de calmar su cuerpo para poder correr rápidamente; podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba mucho más fuerte que antes y aumentaba en la espera de que su compañero terminara de contar. Griffith extendió su mano y concentro su magia para poder atacar, un círculo mágico color morado apareció bajo sus pies y los ojos del escorpión se agrandaron un poco más.

-¡Tres!

Griffith arrojó su magia directo a la cabeza del escorpión mientras los demás salían disparados en dirección contraria. El escorpión soltó un chillido retrocediendo y sacudiéndose violentamente, tirando en el proceso varios árboles cercanos. Griffith aprovecho eso para correr tras sus compañeros colina arriba y el escorpión no tardo en seguirlos, destruyendo los arboles a sus lados que le impedían avanzar libremente.

-¡Corran! ¡No dejen de correr!- gritó Griffith.

Yuuno, aun cuando era el más lento pronto se colocó a la misma altura que Arisa, quien a pesar de cargar a Suzuka iba a su ritmo normal. Fate y Nanoha se encontraban hasta el frente, corriendo tan rápido como les era posible. Hayate pronto pudo alcanzar a Yuuno y de hecho, comenzó a rebasarlo. No es que le tuviera miedo porque quería matarlos, sino porque ninguna criatura que considerara insecto le parecía agradable cerca de ella. Griffith tropezó con una rama, cayendo al suelo y siendo alcanzado por el escorpión que lo tomo entre sus pinzas, dispuesto a partirlo en dos. Hayate pudo sentirlo en la distancia.

-¡Griffith!

Arisa reaccionó mucho más rápido que ella; arrojando a Suzuka hacia Yuuno volvió a invocar su magia que impacto directo en el abdomen del escorpión, obligándolo a soltar a Griffith. Ambos aprovecharon para utilizar su magia y crear cadenas que lo mantuvieran inmóvil por el momento.

-¡Continúen! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!- les gritó Arisa.

Ante lo dicho, Suzuka, Yuuno y Hayate tardaron un segundo en reaccionar y luego volvieron a correr, sabiendo que no serían de mucho ayuda. Fate por su parte no quiso abandonarlos a su suerte.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar!

-Lo sé- Nanoha le sonrió de medio lado-. Solo necesitaba alejarme.

Nanoha soltó su mano y con su gran rapidez dio media vuelta sobre su eje, quedando de frente al escorpión. Con su mano derecha retiro el guante negro de su izquierda y la extendió hacia su objetivo; las ruinas mágicas tatuadas en esta brillaron en un rosa fuerte y un circulo igual que el de Arisa y Griffith apareció bajo sus pies, girando cada vez más rápido. Fate se detuvo tras ella, asombrada de ante la visión de enorme cantidad de magia que la Deumonium estaba reuniendo en su mano para realizar el ataque.

Fate jamás había observado tal cantidad de magia provenir de una persona con un nivel debajo de los S.

-_Divine… ¡Buster!_

Un enorme rayo color rosa salió disparado a una increíble velocidad de la mano de Nanoha, destruyendo todo lo que estaba en su camino y creando una ráfaga de viento que obligo a Fate a cubrirse los ojos. El escorpión se agito en su agarre, destrozando las cadenas que lo ataban y arrojando a Griffith metros en el aire; este reboto luego de caer al suelo. Arisa soltó un gritó de angustia, imposibilitada de correr con su amigo. El ataque de Nanoha llegó un segundo después y esta maldijo cuando el escorpión lo esquivo justo a tiempo moviéndose a la derecha.

-De nuevo- murmuró. El círculo mágico volvió a aparecer bajo sus pies.

Fate abrió los ojos horrorizada. Tras la devastación que Nanoha había dejado con el primero no pensó que fuera capaz de juntar magia para un segundo ataque y mucho menos que contara con esa cantidad de magia. Mientras la pelirroja volvía a juntar su magia para un segundo ataque el escorpión gigante volvió al ataque, intentando golpear a Arisa con sus pinzas; la rubia logró esquivarlo las primeras tres veces y el cuarto ataque la alcanzo arrojándola con fuerza. Arisa atravesó la vegetación, chocando finalmente contra Nanoha que salió volando junto con ella.

-¡Nanoha!

Esa fue la oportunidad para que Griffith se recuperara y regresara al ataque, entreteniendo nuevamente a la criatura con ataques mágicos certeros. Nanoha aterrizo sobre la tierra y aparto de un manotazo a Arisa sobre su cuerpo, solo para sostener con fuerza su nariz que comenzaba chorrear sangre sin control. Fate corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al llegar a su lado.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza, sin poder usar su boca para no llenarse de sangre. El dolor cruzaba sus ojos que abría y cerraba fuertemente. Sus manos mantenían el agarre en su nariz, como si temiera que en el momento que la soltara se caería al suelo. Fate se agachó contrariada sin encontrar ninguna solución para detener al enorme escorpión.

-Si tan solo tu ataque hubiera acertado…

-El problema es que mientras el enemigo tenga libertad de moverse para Nanoha es casi imposible darle un golpe directo. Todavía no tiene la habilidad para controlar la dirección sin su _corazón._

Arisa se levantó lentamente, estirando su cuerpo y tratando de alejar el dolor que recorría todos sus huesos. Fate ya no se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que sus heridas habían sanado.

Hayate escuchó el ruido de la pelea metros atrás, sintiéndose furiosa consigo misma por haber huido de esa manera cuando pudo haber ayudado. Al regresar su vista hacia el frente tuvo que frenar a tiempo para no chocar contra un enorme montículo de tierra. Suzuka se detuvo a su lado, aprovechando el tiempo para recuperar el aliento y sosteniéndose en sus rodillas para evitar caerse al suelo. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre el montículo frente a ellos tuvo que usar sus manos para no gritar.

-Hay que retroceder…- habló Hayate cuando le fue posible.

Suzuka avanzo un paso hacia atrás; movía su mirada de izquierda a derecha, contando cada montículo de tierra frente ellos y observando los enormes agujeros en sus puntas, algunos incluso mucho más enormes que otros. A tientas localizo la mano de Hayate y la apretó fuertemente, comenzando nuevamente a retroceder. Su ceño se frunció cuando una enorme hormiga negra salió del montículo con el que había estado a punto de chocar. Hayate dejo de moverse, sintiendo el corazón acelerársele de anticipación.

Yuuno finalmente les dio alcance, apenas pudiendo detenerse para no tirar a Suzuka al suelo. Jadeando permaneció tras la espalda de la pelimorada, tratando de juntar el aire suficiente para hablar con sus labios temblorosos.

-¿Por qué se detienen?

Ninguna respondió y tuvo que moverse a un lado de Suzuka para poder mirar lo que observaban. Frente a ellos se extendían varios montículos de tierra, con enormes hoyos en sus puntas; la vegetación alrededor se encontraba muerta y los árboles secos. Yuuno trago pesado, no podían tener tan mala suerte.

-Díganme que no es lo que creo que es.

El ruido proveniente del suelo respondió su pregunta. Yuuno dio media vuelta para salir corriendo mucho antes de poder observar como una cantidad masiva de hormigas abandonaba los montículos para unirse a la primera y formar una marabunta que devoraba todo a su paso.

_**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Suzuka y Hayate salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible tras de Yuuno.

Arisa arrojo nuevamente su ataque contra el escorpión logrando hacerlo retroceder y chocar contra los árboles. El escorpión sacudió su cuerpo y elevó su cola dispuesto a continuar la batalla. Un extraño temblor se sintió bajos sus pies y el enorme escorpión pareció tambalearse, lo que Griffith aprovecho para volver a arrojarle un ataque mágico y tirarlo al suelo. La enorme criatura volvió a colocarse de pie, agitando la cola amenazante. Nanoha, todavía con la nariz sangrando, extendió su mano hacia este, preparándose para utilizar el _Divine Buster_ y hacerlo retroceder. Pero eso no fue necesario; el escorpión los amenazo por última vez con su aguijón antes de darse la vuelta y regresar rápido por donde los había seguido, de vuelta lo que supusieron se encontraba su guarida.

-¡Sí! ¡Huye con tu cola entre tus pinzas y no vuelvas!- rugió Arisa.

Nanoha colocó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido, no teniendo fuerza para celebrarlo como Arisa. Griffith, magullado y herido permaneció con la mirada al frente, no creyendo lo cerca que estuvo de ser devorado vivo. Fate estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo se sentía cuando los cuatro miraron pasar a Yuuno junto a ellos, quien ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse a su lado y siguió corriendo entre maldiciones. Fate alzó la ceja extrañada de que el Stratege hubiera regresado en esa dirección cuando era el primero que huía del peligro. Arisa dio media vuelta y observo a sus amigas correr hacia ellos, tan rápido como Yuuno y soltando gritos. Griffith y Nanoha giraron sus cuerpos para verlas, observando como el paisaje detrás se cubría de negro.

Cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca de ellos, pudieron notar que se trataba de una cantidad masiva de hormigas.

-¡MARABUNTAA!- gritaron las Elementum al pasar a su lado.

Arisa soltó un grito antes de correr tras ellas. Griffith corrió tras sus compañeros no pensando en el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo por la falta de magia y que comenzaba cobrarle factura al sentir los músculos entumecidos. Por donde pasaba la marabunta el paisaje era devorado y provocaban que el suelo temblara. Nanoha casi lo podía comparar con la ola de un Tsunami hundiendo en su agua toda la tierra al caer.

-¡Ya me harte!- escucho decir a Fate.

Fate se irguió firme, dispuesta a detener a las hormigas con su magia. Invocando su última reserva de magia creó arriba de sus dos manos una enorme línea de fuego dorado y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacía la marabunta. El fuego cayó sobre de estas y la rubia casi comenzaba a celebrar su victoria cuando las hormigas comenzaron a devorar el fuego. Fate abrió la boca en sorpresa. Nanoha corrió por ella y la tomó de la mano para obligarla a moverse, tironeándola del brazo una y otra vez cuando esta no esquivaba a tiempo los árboles. En segundos volvieron a alcanzar a su grupo, seguidas muy de cerca por las hormigas.

-¡Se comieron mi fuego!- exclamó Fate finalmente, como saliendo de un trance.

-¿Qué esperabas?- habló Yuuno-. Comen lo que sea, ¡Lo que sea!

-Gracias por tu sinceridad- rugió Nanoha.

Arisa Bannings tuvo ganas de reír ante lo estúpido que le parecía el asunto…

_**¡ODIO LAS EXCURSIONES!**_

* * *

><p>-¿Escuchaste algo Shamal?<p>

La rubia parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta de Vita. Se concentró para tratar de escuchar el sonido a sus alrededores, pero no fue capaz de oír nada diferente al agua del río correr. Signum, sentaba al otro lado de la mesa tampoco escucho nada.

-No. Lo siento, no escucho nada Vita- se disculpó la sanadora.

Vita carraspeó y volvió a mecerse en su silla, con los pies sobre la enorme mesa de metal ya impaciente porque alguno de sus estudiantes llegara. Varios de nivel S+ ya habían concluido su excursión, pero ninguno de nivel S y AAA+ habían llegado y eso le ponía de mal humor porque no tenía nada que hacer. El reloj en la carpa de enfermería avanzaba lentamente, con el tic tac resonando ante el silencio en el que se encontraba sumido el lugar. Sus ojos azules viajaron para observar a Signum tomar una taza de té caliente y luego a Shamal, que leía un libro como si fuera de lo más interesante del mundo y cargaba una sonrisa llena de excitación. Sus ojos volvieron hacia Signum, que mirada a la sanadora e inconscientemente mantenía una sonrisa de medio lado. Shamal pasó una hoja de su libro y observó de reojo a Signum apenada para regresar a su lectura, dejando a la pelirrosa con los ojos extrañamente más brillantes. Vita comenzaba a sentir un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho ante el coqueteo tan obvio entre ambas y maldecía a Lindy por haberla dejado sola con ese par.

Vita rodó los ojos cuando nuevamente Shamal sonrió apenada a Signum. Casi deseaba haberse quedado mejor con su alumno Yajo, escuchando sus quejas sobre el mundo antes de estar presenciando algo que consideraba sumamente exasperante. Frunció los labios cuando recordó algo importante.

Había dejado abandonado a Yajo en el bosque, Vita entrecerró los ojos. ¿O se llamaba Yauno?

* * *

><p>-¡VAMOS A MORIR!- grito nuevamente Yuuno-. ¡Vamos a morir y ni siquiera tengo mayoría de edad!<p>

-¡Ya cállate!- exclamó Nanoha.

Los siete jóvenes corrían entre los arboles tratando de mantenerse lejos del alcance de la marabunta enfurecida que desaparecía el suelo y los arboles a su paso, y que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Nanoha maldecía su suerte una y otra vez al notar que ese día ya era la tercera vez que corría, si contaba la arrastrada que había sufrido por la planta. Sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle por tanto ajetreo aun con su resistencia al ser un Deumonium.

-¡Miren adelante!- exclamó Griffith.

Fate giró el rostro, notando que el bosque comenzaba un descenso casi en picada y justo en el inicio se encontraba una enorme entrada a lo que parecía ser una mina. Arisa gritó de gusto al ver que se salvarían nuevamente. Griffith acelero aún más su paso para llegar mucho antes que ellas y busco algo para cerrar el lugar, encontrando a uno de los lados una enorme roca en forma de sello que servía para eso. Corrió hasta la roca y comenzó a empujarla con sus fuerzas restantes. Hayate atravesó después, seguida de Fate y Nanoha, esta última corrió para ayudar a Griffith. Yuuno, Arisa y Suzuka atravesaron al final, seguidos muy de cerca por las hormigas. Haciendo del uso de todas sus fuerzas Nanoha y Griffith lograron cerrarla antes de que entraran más de tres hormigas, las que Hayate se encargó de cortan en dos con ayuda de Rein. Fate uso su poca magia para iluminar la oscuridad en la que fueron envueltos, al menos durante diez segundos antes de que fuera incapaz de usa más magia, agotada hasta su límite.

-Diablos…- murmuró cuando fueron sumergidos en oscuridad.

Fate bajo su mirada hacia su camisa, observando sorprendida que brillaba en algunos lugares. Al parecer el líquido amarillento de la planta emitía una luz solo visible en la oscuridad, que logro hacer brillar sus ropas en las partes donde había caído el líquido viscoso. Yuuno brillaba casi en su totalidad y no solo su ropa. Hayate se inclinó para escupir, demasiado asqueada.

Los siete suspiraron el alivio por haberse salvado de morir ese día… tres veces.

-Saben… jamás había corrido tanto en mi vida- jadeó Suzuka.

-Y yo jamás había brillado en la oscuridad en mi vida- bromeó Hayate.

Fate quiso reír, pero se encontraba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Con cuidado se sentó sobre el suelo y recargo su cabeza en la pared igual que Yuuno, sintiendo el dolor invadir cada centímetro de su cuerpo ante el cansancio y las heridas. Nanoha se dejó caer a su lado aun respirando agitada por el esfuerzo de haber movido la piedra y soltó un quejido de dolor. Fate la miró preocupada; Los brazos de la pelirroja no paraban de temblar y contenían varias heridas de gran tamaño que todavía sangraban, sus piernas no estaban mejor y una cortada le atravesaba la oreja derecha. Sus ropas como las de todos, se encontraban sucias por el lodo seco y la sustancia amarillenta, mientras que su cabello se encontraba despeinado y sucio.

A Fate le pareció la persona más hermosa aun cuando lucia así, sobre todo cuando aquellos ojos azul violáceo le miraron solamente a ella. Dejando al cansancio vencerla Fate cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Nanoha, importándole muy poco que pudieran decir sus amigos. La Deumonium sonrió, sintiendo un calorcito agradable invadir su pecho y colocó su cabeza sobre la de Fate. Hayate estuvo tentada a decirles algo pero desistió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amiga y prefirió molestar un poco a Griffith sobre su acto heroico contra el escorpión, logrando sacarle un sonrojo violento. Arisa dejo que Suzuka se sentara entre sus piernas y se recargara en su pecho también demasiado cansada para reclamar, por no decir que le encantaba que Suzuka decidiera acercarse. Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con cuidado para no tocar ninguna herida y recargo su barbilla en uno de sus hombros. Yuuno observó a las parejas con los ojos abiertos antes de comentar el problema en el que estaban metidos y nadie parecía haber notado:

-Ehhh, no quiero arruinar el momento chicas… pero… ¿Cómo es que vamos a salir de aquí?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio y Yuuno tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.

* * *

><p>Kyouya Takamachi y Shinobu Tsukimura habían aceptado una misión a pedido de Leone Phils. El concejal les había explicado que el líder Stratege se había comunicado hace tres días con los Grandes y el líder Deumonium para informar que un artefacto peligroso había sido robado de sus laboratorios principales por un Nigromante y no habían podido rastrearlo. Al solo mantener un tratado de paz entre sus razas no le habían tomado demasiada atención, sin embargo la preocupación en sus líderes era notable y el concejo había decidido investigar el caso de cerca. No queriendo llamar la atención decidieron no encomendar la misión a ninguno de sus grupos conservadores, dejando mejor el trabajo a guerreros experimentados en el arte de la recolección de información. Justo como eran la familia Takamachi, por parte de los Deumonium y Tsukimura, por parte de los Elementum. Esa era la razón de que ahora mismo se encontraran en el bosque tras la ciudad de <em>Indra<em>, tratando de seguirle el rastro a su objetivo. Shinobu había obtenido información en uno de los bares, donde un hombre le había informado sobre la persecución que había sucedido minutos antes entre un hombre sospechoso y dos chicas, que habían corrido hacia esa dirección. Cuando Shinobu le preguntó sobre la raza a la que pertenecían las jóvenes el hombre no supo que contestar; al parecer alguien se había encargado de provocar un vacío en su memoria y en la memoria de todos los implicados. Kyouya trato de investigar alguna característica de las jóvenes, pero nadie fue capaz de darle una descripción ni siquiera del color de cabello. Shinobu sospechaba que una de sus razas estaba implicada en el asunto, ya que eran las únicas que utilizaban magia para borrar recuerdos de largo o corto plazo y Kyouya le dio la razón al instante. Ambos notaron desde el primer momento que su habilidad en el trabajo y sus formas de pensar eran completadas por el otro, volviéndolos mucho más precisos en sus acciones y suposiciones. Al primogénito de los Takamachi le había encantado que Shinobu fuera una mujer fuerte y con iniciativa, que le gustaba ensuciarse las manos cuando era necesario y Shinobu opinaba casi lo mismo de él.

Cuando habían entrado al bosque Kyouya había decidido que se moverían mucho más rápido solos, por lo que se encontraba revisando solo entre los arboles alguna señal que le brindara una pista del camino que el Nigromante había usado para escapar. La pregunta sobre las jóvenes regresaba a su mente que ya contaba con varias respuestas. Kyouya Takamachi se consideraba uno de los mejores guerreros Deumonium no por ser bueno en batalla- que lo era- sino por su ágil mente que lograba dar soluciones a enigmas en cualquier tipo de situación y por ser un gran estratega que brindaba victorias a su raza. Todo lo había aprendido de su padre y su madre, quienes casi se encontraban en la cima de su pueblo y eran tratados como héroes ante la cantidad inimaginable de victorias que habían obtenido contra las demás razas. Solo alguien como Zest Grangeitz y Vita Wolkenritter podían rivalizarlos en el campo de batalla.

Kyouya se escondió tras uno de los arboles al escuchar un ruido. Rodeándose con su capa color negro que se combinaba con el tronco del árbol, protegiéndolo de cualquier mirada. Asomo su cabeza para poder mirar a una niña rubia metros adelante que se mantenía agachada frente a una joven con una gran herida en su torso, con el cuerpo sudado y tembloroso. Los ojos castaños del Deumonium enfocaron a la joven, memorizando su físico y luego a la niña; su sentido del olfato capto el aroma de ambas, memorizándolo también y su sentido del oído comprobó sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones. Por el latido acelerado de la pelinegra podía saber que se encontraba en un estado crítico, mucho más muerta que viva y por la respiración de la niña sabía que trataba de salvar a la joven. Todas sus características le advirtieron que pertenecían a la raza Elementum y tal vez la mayor era una de las chicas que perseguía al Nigromante desde la ciudad. Kyouya no podía afirmar sus suposiciones pero estaba casi seguro; debía comunicarse rápido con Shinobu y después capturarlas para poder conseguir información. Necesitaba saber porque la joven estaba herida de gravedad cuando suponía era una guerrera habilidosa.

El rostro de la niña giro hacia él, chocando con su mirada. Kyouya escondió con velocidad su cuerpo tras el árbol maldiciendo su descuido, su cuerpo dio media vuelta, sabiendo que debía retirarse por ahora y al hacerlo, observo que ahora la niña le miraba con los ojos abiertos solo a medio metro frente a él. Kyouya notó sorprendido que se trataba de uno de los Elementum conservadores. Los ojos de Fabia le miraron sin parpadear, con el cuerpo inmóvil y las manos a sus costados goteando sangre de Micaiah. Su magia de un color mostaza se alzaba alrededor de ella, alertando al Deumonium.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó apresurada-. No te conozco.

Un sonoro chillido de murciélagos hizo al castaño saltar antes de elevar su rostro para observar decenas de murciélagos posados sobre las ramas de los arboles alrededor de ambos y a unos cuantos más volando a pocos metros sobre de él. Entonces un mal presentimiento aferro su corazón, logrando descolocarlo y regreso la mirada a la niña; nunca en alguna de sus batallas había sentido algún tipo de miedo al enfrentar algún enemigo, ni siquiera cuando sabía que tenía posibilidades de morir. No, aquello era mucho peor, Kyouya sentía el miedo a morir carcomiéndolo y esto le hizo temer a la pequeña niña frente a él que parecía una muñeca de pesadilla, que con solo su mirada bastaba para hacerle temer.

Porque en esta no se miraba la inocencia de una niña, sino una ansiedad por sangre. Y era su sangre la que ahora quería.

-Victor me dijo que los extraños son malos. Pueden lastimarme, como _él. _Y yo no quiero que me lastimes, ¿Por qué vas a lastimarme?

-No te lastimare- hablo Kyouya, mostrando la calma que no tenía.

-¡Mientes!- gritó.

El ruido de los murciélagos aumento tanto que Kyouya tuvo que contener las ganas de cubrirse sus oídos, sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia arriba para ver que la cantidad de murciélagos se había duplicado y ahora parecían ser las hojas de los árboles. Fabia comenzó mecer su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar un segundo a Kyouya, una de sus manos viajo hacia su cuello, comenzando a rascar su nuca con ahincó.

-Tú no debiste ver nada- murmuró-. Yo no te conozco.

Los murciélagos se arrojaron hacia él ante un parpadeo de su Elementum. Kyouya pretendió saltar para alejarse y poder contraatacar, pero no fue capaz de mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo. Ante el miedo que invadía su alma no había sido capaz de notar que Fabia había usado un hechizo en él; la niña solo había necesitado mantener su contacto visual sobre su cuerpo por un periodo de tiempo y así su magia visual lo había paralizado. Kyouya fue cubierto por los murciélagos, mordiéndolo una y otra vez para drenar la magia de su cuerpo. En segundos al Deumonium caía al suelo liberado de los mamíferos, con su magia y energía al límite imposibilitado de poder defenderse. Fabia sonrió por primera vez y camino hacia él para inclinarse y acariciar sus cabellos con una de sus manos ensangrentadas.

-Perdón, pero necesito tu cuerpo para salvar a Mica- habló alegra.

Los ojos de Kyouya enfocaron tras ella a otras dos personas borrosas, un joven de cabello castaño y una chica de cabello rubio. El joven murmuro algo que no alcanzó a escuchar y la chica lo miró un momento.

-Debemos transferir la magia negra… a su cuerpo… y borrar…

El mundo se volvió negro antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Nanoha tragó pesado sintiendo su garganta arderle por falta de agua. Paso su lengua por sus labios, saboreando el sabor de su propia sangre seca y volvió a tragar. Sus ojos miraban a Hayate y Griffith discutir sobre una posible solución a su problema y que no habían encontrado durante esa media hora; volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios y acerco un poco más a Fate a su cuerpo con el brazo que mantenía en su cintura. La Elementum había caído rendida a los cinco minutos de que Yuuno les había dicho sobre su situación, demasiado agotada como para seguir despierta y Nanoha había tenido que sostenerla para que no se cayera al suelo, pegándose a su cuerpo para brindarle algo de calor ante la falta de sol en el lugar. La respiración acompasada de Fate golpeaba en su cuello donde mantenía escondido su rostro causándole cosquillas y logrando mantenerla quieta para no despertarla a pesar de que ya no tenía paciencia para más discusiones por hoy. Su cuerpo ya había sanado durante el tiempo que llevaban encerrados y su magia ya se encontraba en su nivel normal pero aun así continuaba agotada mentalmente. Necesitaba sentirse a salvo y quitarse la preocupación de sus hombros por Fate, por quien se rompía la cabeza para poder llevarla a salvo a su hogar como la última vez.<p>

Tenía el presentimiento de que si algo irremediable le sucedía Fate no podría vivir en paz y su pecho le dolía al pensar que podía lastimarse gravemente. No recordaba haber tenido un pensamiento tan débil anteriormente; preocupándose a morir por alguien a quien solo conocía de dos meses, era ridículo y no parecía el pensamiento de un Deumonium orgulloso. Su mirada viajo hacia Arisa y Suzuka, quienes también se habían rendido al sueño desde hace rato; su mejor amiga mantenía el agarre sobre la pelimorada como si alguien fuese a arrebatarla de su lado y el abrazo que mantenían les hacía parecer amantes. Arisa en el pasado jamás habría permitido eso y de hecho, Nanoha sabía que no le gustaba demasiado mostrar debilidad. ¿Acaso el estar con Elementum las había vuelto débiles como ellos? Nanoha recordó entonces que los Elementum eran demasiado estrictos con el contacto y ni Suzuka ni Fate se los habían negado, Fate incluso había iniciado el contacto esta vez. Su corazón se aceleró ante el descubrimiento. Ahora Fate y Suzuka les consideraban confiables y alguien de su círculo cercano como para dejarles acercarse a ellas sin restricciones, como si fueran de la misma raza.

-Deberíamos buscar alguna salida- comentó Yuuno atrayendo su atención.

El rubio permanecía sentado a su lado, con el rostro cansado pero negándose rendirse al sueño, todavía demasiado preocupado por salir del lugar. Nanoha evito reírse del aspecto a bobilla que cargaba, con todo su cuerpo brillando.

-Puede que esta sea la única entrada- Nanoha señalo con su cabeza hacia atrás-. Y no tenemos la certeza de que la marabunta ya no esté cerca.

-Pero ya no contamos con el tiempo suficiente para llegar al punto de encuentro. Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí reprobaremos la práctica.

-No me importa mucho la calificación cuando casi pierdo una pierna y mi nariz- susurró Nanoha.

-mph...

Fate se movió un poco, acomodándose más cerca de Nanoha. La pelirroja permaneció inmóvil hasta que volvió a quedarse quieta y Yuuno la observó curiosa.

-¿Es tu novia?

Nanoha sintió la cara arder en carmín.

-No- trató de no alzar mucho la voz.

-Lo sé, pero es muy extraño que un Elementum y un Deumonium tenga la confianza para dormir junto a alguien de la otra especie. Todos ustedes me intrigan.

Nanoha quiso reclamarle de que si sabía que no eran novias porque le había hecho la pregunta, no obstante el llamado de Hayate le hizo detenerse.

-Nanoha, tienen que ver esto.

Nanoha y Yuuno la miraron curiosos. Hayate y Griffith habían avanzado algunos metros mientras conversaban pero ahora se mantenían quietos y con la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando algo de mucho interés para ellos. El Stratege se puso de pie rápidamente para ir a mirar. Nanoha por su parte se entretuvo dejando a Fate con cuidado en el suelo, tratando de no despertarla y después camino hacia el lugar donde ahora también Yuuno observaba muy interesado el suelo.

-Es increíble- comentó Yuuno.

Nanoha alzó una ceja. Al llegar junto a ellos se colocó a un lado de Hayate, observando hacia abajo sin demasiado interés. El negro que rodeaba todo el lugar era lo único que se veía.

-¿Qué es increíble?- preguntó extrañada.

-Parece que estamos frente a una fosa inmensa- contestó Hayate.

Griffith saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña piedra que entre todo el jaleo anterior había terminado ahí, elevo su brazo todo lo que le fue posible hacia el frente y entonces soltó la roca. Nanoha siguió la dirección y abrió los ojos al notar que no tocaba fondo. Frente a ellos dejaba de existir el suelo y una enorme caída se extendía quien sabe cuántos metros hacia abajo. Ni siquiera ella y Griffith con su agudo sentido pudieron escuchar la roca chocar contra el suelo.

-Sin duda eso no es buena señal. Significa que no podemos avanzar mucho más por este lado- comentó preocupado Griffith.

-Entonces estamos atrapados- habló Hayate.

-No, puede que el otro lado tenga un camino- corrigió Yuuno.

Los cuatro retrocedieron de vuelta a la entrada y nuevamente avanzaron pero hacia la derecha. Griffith uso algo de su magia para poder iluminarse y caminaron con cautela para no caer; Nanoha fue la primera que noto como adelante se encontraban colocadas varias estatuas de roca sólida pegadas a una pared que formaba parte de la montaña. Cada una de ellas poseía un cuerpo diferente al anterior y variaban de tamaño; algunas poseían cuernos y otras grandes espadas, algunas mantenían dos huecos en su cabeza y otras se asemejaban a animales. Yuuno aseguro que las estatuas continuaban por toda la pared y sin duda eran miles, dependiendo del tamaño del lugar.

-Por lo menos si hay un camino- habló Nanoha.

Hayate asintió un poco más animada que hace unos momentos en los que había casi perdido la esperanza de poder encontrar otra salida. Griffith bajo la mano donde invocaba su magia y eso basto para que arrebatar los ánimos a su compañera.

-Hay no- exclamó Hayate.

Nanoha observó lo mismo que Hayate, sintiendo la preocupación regresarle al instante. La magia de Griffith iluminaba un símbolo tallado en la pared de roca, junto a una de las estatuas.

-¡Fate! ¡Despierta!- gritó- ¡Arisa!

Las nombradas se despertaron alertas con los gritos, preparándose para pelear. Fate parpadeó alejando su sueño y observo a la distancia el brillo de las ropas de los otros, su mente tardo un poco en despejarse y entonces se colocó de pie para ir con Nanoha que les llamaba insistente. Arisa y Suzuka llegaron detrás de ella todavía adormiladas.

-No van a creer en donde estamos- habló Hayate.

-¿En una mina?- preguntó Arisa algo extrañada.

-No- contestó Griffith-. Échenle un vistazo a esto.

Las tres chicas miraron hacia donde Griffith señalaba todavía no entendiendo el apuro de sus compañeros. Fate observó el símbolo; un cuadrado con un el puño cerrado de una mano dentro de este. Era el símbolo de los _Titanes_, la raza de los controladores de cuerpos. Ahora entendía el porqué de las estatuas; ese lugar aun cuando se encontraba en territorio Elementum pertenecía a la raza de los Titanes y significaba que habían traspasado una zona prohibida.

-No entiendo- confesó Arisa-. ¿Qué significa?

-Significa que no es una mina, es un cementerio de _Golems _–aclaró Yuuno.

-¿Y que con eso?

Un crujido formo un eco que lleno el lugar por un momento. Yuuno sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna y no se atrevió a dar media vuelta para ver qué podía haberlo provocado. Fate, ahora mucho más despierta frunció el ceño e invoco su magia para crear una bola de llamas doradas que arrojo con fuerza hacia el lugar de donde creyó salió el sonido. La llama avanzo varios metros iluminando un único camino pegado a la pared con las estatuas de roca; ninguno notó nada extraño hasta que está avanzo un poco más, pasando a un lado de las estatuas que habían abandonado la pared y ahora se encontraban en el camino dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Suzuka tuvo que contener el grito ante la visión de las enormes estatuas, o más bien Golems moverse.

-Significa que al entrar, hemos perturbado el cementerio y debemos ser destruidos- contestó finalmente Fate.

Nanoha y Arisa se colocaron delante de Fate y Suzuka respectivamente, dispuestas a proteger a sus compañeras del nuevo enemigo. Hayate giró su cuerpo para observar como los Golems cerca de ellos comenzaban a separarse de las paredes provocando ecos por todo el lugar. Griffith se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y la castaña rodó los ojos con resignación.

-Ahora sí estamos bien jo–

-¡Vamos a morir!- gritó Yuuno jalándose los cabellos.

Ni siquiera Nanoha trató de callarlo esta vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


	6. Titanes, raza de paz

**CeeLes: **Bueno, ya ni siquiera me tomare la molestia en excusarme de cómo tarde en subir. Estoy cansada, adolorida y sin ánimos para nada de tanto trabajo. Así que simplemente les dejo el capítulo, agradeciendo a todos los lectores y los comentarios que no he podido responder. ¡Gracias a todos, quienes leen!, no puedo expresar lo que significa para mí. Espero poder hacerlo mañana y bueno, gracias, gracias ¡GRACIAS! por seguir esta historia. Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo y que tengan muchos momentos felices aunque me haya tardado un poco en decirlo. Advierto que el título tiene muy poco que ver, ya que solo lo coloque porque en este capítulo se introduce esta raza.

Este capítulo lo dedico a **Bardiche T y Kris-tim, **quienes me han apoyado mucho con sus comentarios. Les envió un beso.

**Disclaimer: **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

* * *

><p>Los gritos de horror seguían llenando el campamento, tan lejanos y tan cerca a la vez; Shamal apenas podría decir si se trataba de alumnos o profesores, sus manos desnudas se mantenían sobre el pecho herido del joven, intentando eliminar la magia negra que invadía casi por completo su cuerpo. La sangre llenaba sus ropas y brazos sin que ella realmente lo notara; sus ojos solo estaban enfocados en buscar la magia negra. Era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza, las gotas de sudor deslizarse por su rostro y cada aliento, más y más débil de Kyouya Takamachi. Por un segundo un razonamiento llego a su cabeza, la realidad de que no estaba usando guantes y no tenía protección mágica alguna. Ella también estaba infectada. Pudo sentir la presencia de Vita a su lado, apurándola para que salvara la vida del joven, mucho más asustada que histérica. Su mente tuvo espacio suficiente para pensar por un segundo si Vita estaría pálida o no y seguramente, ella si estaba pálida por el apuro.<p>

Shamal no había esperado a ver la reacción de los demás ante el primer grito de alerta. Como sanadora, su primer instinto fue salir corriendo de la carpa para encontrar el cuerpo herido y moribundo de Kyouya y correr a socorrerlo, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Se arrojó sobre el suelo a su lado, sin pensar y coloco las manos sobre la herida comenzando la curación. Ya no contaba con tiempo y todo lo ocurrido después fue difuso; gritos, personas corriendo y el joven Takamachi sobre el suelo estremeciéndose al borde de la muerte. Maldijo a Lindy Harlaown, siempre desapareciendo en los peores momentos. Seguramente Signum se encargaba en su lugar de dar órdenes a los profesores y mantener la calma entre los alumnos. Sintió sus manos arder, la magia negra comenzaba a afectar su cuerpo. Si no lo curaba en ese momento ya no sería capaz de hacerlo. Parpadeó, percibiendo los segundos pasar demasiado rápido; Shamal respiró profundamente al sentir como finalmente la magia negra abandonaba el cuerpo del joven y se concentró en cerrar la herida con su magia. _"Rápido", _ahora mismo, esa era la única palabra que invadía su mente. Un dolor profundo le atravesó ambos brazos hasta los codos, y no fue capaz de soportar el quejido de dolor en su garganta.

-¡Ishida!- escucho el grito de Signum a su izquierda-. Necesitamos una camilla.

Shamal alejo sus manos temblorosas de Kyouya evitando volver a contagiarlo y terminando finalmente con su labor. El joven se encontraba fuera de peligro, aunque continuaba demasiado débil como para despertar y tendrían que esperar para saber cuáles serían los efectos secundarios. La mano de Signum se posó en su hombro con cuidado, regresándola al mundo a su alrededor. La sanadora notó que los gritos habían cesado y que Sachie se encargaba de auxiliar al joven frente a ella, subiéndolo rápidamente a la camilla para llevarlo a la carpa de enfermería. La rubia sintió el peligro pasar y respiro tranquila, hasta que notó sus manos temblorosas y otra oleada salvaje de dolor que atacaba sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros. Lo dejo pasar segura de que su magia se encargaría de todo.

-Shamal, necesitas eliminar la magia negra de tu cuerpo.

Signum. La rubia se había olvidado por un momento de que se encontraba a su lado. Cerró los ojos y débilmente se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, topándose con la calidez del abrazo de la guerrera. Ahora mismo solo podía pensar en el significado de lo ocurrido; alguien había sido capaz de burlar la magia de los profesores, entrar al campamento sin ser visto y abandonar en el centro del lugar a una persona en agonía, todo sin ser escuchado en ningún momento. La herida que cruzaba el pecho de Kyouya Takamachi era exacta, calculada y no muy profunda, solo lo necesario para hacer una trasferencia mágica. Shamal no era una guerrera, no sabía de heridas tanto como Signum o Vita, ni siquiera podía saber el tipo de arma usada, pero sabía que las heridas provocadas en una batalla no podían ser exactas a menos que se tratara de un guerrero muy entrenado. Y las heridas de un Nigromante eran todo, menos exactas.

-¡Shamal!- exclamó Signum.

La sanadora comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Con sus brazos en su cintura logró alzarla y evitando el contacto con la magia negra, camino rápidamente hacia la enfermería improvisada, tratando de mantener la calma. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Shamal jamás descuidaría su vida así de fácil; debería haberse curado desde hace varios minutos y sin embargo se había permanecido inmóvil. Casi quiso maldecir su falta de atención, era obvio que Kyouya tenía una seguridad puesta sobre de él por cualquiera que lo hubiese dejado ahí. La persona que le curara, en este caso Shamal, era atacada por un hechizo mágico que al parecer dejaba a su mente perdida por un periodo de tiempo. El suficiente para que muriera por la magia negra. Quien fuese el que había hecho eso, era muy precavido.

Signum entro a la carpa, buscando con la mirada a Sachie, la sanadora más experimentada de los Deumonium.

-¡Ishida! – Signum depositó a Shamal en una camilla-. Cura a Shamal.

La Deumonium quiso reclamar la orden y el tono, todavía ocupada revisando al joven, pero todo lo que pudiera decir murió en su garganta al ver a Shamal inconsciente en una camilla. Corrió hacia ella y examino rápidamente sus brazos con las manos cubiertas por sus guantes. El alivió invadió su rostro al notar que la magia negra ya había abandonado su cuerpo. La mirada impaciente de Signum sobre ella le hizo hablar para explicarle:

-No se preocupe Yagami-san, Shamal-san es la mejor sanadora por muchas razones y una es que siempre tiene una forma de solucionar cualquier situación. Al parecer tenía un hechizo preparado para esto, ya que debió trasferir la magia negra en su cuerpo a algún recipiente. Por lo menos, algo así llego a comentarme un día.

Signum no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa en su rostro y aun cuando había entendido perfectamente el significado de lo dicho, la pregunta salió por sí sola de su boca:

-¿Cómo?

-Shamal-san está a salvo, estoy segura de que con una hora o menos el hechizo sobre de ella desaparecerá, así que no debe preocuparse.

Signum asintió, no muy segura. Sus ojos zafiros viajaron hacia el cuerpo de Shamal, que ya respiraba profundamente con el rostro tranquilo y relajado, y observó sus manos blancas llenas de sangre, temblando de a poco. Signum nunca se lo había preguntado pero desde la primera vez que Shamal había curado la magia negra, parecía que la magia de la sanadora contaba con cierta inmunidad hacia esta, aun cuando su cuerpo no.

-Gracias Ishida.

La Deumonium sonrió y regreso a su labor con Kyouya, dejándolas solas en ese lugar. Signum soltó el aliento que había retenido hasta entonces y se acomodó al borde de la camilla, tomando algunas gasas de una mesa cercana para comenzar a limpiar las manos de Shamal con mucho cuidado, casi temiendo despertarla. Agito apareció sobre su hombro mirando algo desconcertada a su compañera; la pelirrosa mantenía una mirada suave sobre la sanadora y acariciaba lentamente sus manos, sin prestar demasiada atención en aquel acto, concentrada en terminar de limpiar la sangre. Agito quería reclamar sobre aquello y decirle a Signum que aquellos gestos, aquella mirada y su extraño palpitar significaban algo mucho más fuerte de lo que Signum pensaba, pero sabía que no era su deber mencionarlo. Desvió un momento la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los del espíritu de Shamal, escondido de la vista de Signum, y que le miraban fieramente en advertencia. Agito rodó los ojos y finalmente golpeo la mejilla de la pelirrosa para llamar su atención.

-Signum, vamos, tenemos que localizar a Harlaown.

-Todavía no- contestó.

Signum dejo las gasas a un lado, con los brazos de Shamal finalmente limpios. Una de sus manos viajo hacia su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente. Ahora mismo, fuera del alcance de otras miradas y con Shamal inconsciente, la guerrera se permitió esa acción, no sabiendo otra forma de liberar todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Los recuerdos de la primera vez que se fijó en Shamal invadieron su mente, cuando salvo a su hermana menor y sus ojos le miraron. En incontables ocasiones había buscado con desespero a la sanadora, queriendo agradecerle de todas las formas posibles por haber salvado a su única familia pero jamás le había vuelto a ver. Shamal desapareció y no ella no fue capaz de encontrarla nuevamente. Llevaba nueve años tratando de encontrarla, y ahora que se encontraba junto a ella, no era capaz de decirle todo lo que significaba el hecho de que Hayate continuara viva.

-Nunca pude decirte gracias…- susurró.

Agito parpadeó bastante sorprendida y continuó observando en silencio. La guerrera bajo sus dedos acariciantes por la mejilla de Shamal, deteniéndose un momento en sus labios. Un impulso repentino lleno sus sentidos y reclino su cuerpo buscando el contacto entre sus labios. Ni siquiera noto el movimiento hasta que ya su respiración rebotó en su piel ante la cercanía con la rubia. Su espíritu tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar sobre lo que Signum estaba a punto de hacer.

-Shamal…

De pronto se escuchó movimiento fuera del campamento. La pelirrosa se irguió tan rápido como le fue posible y alejo de la sanadora cruzándose de brazos con el rostro encendido, casi como si hubiera sido descubierta realizando alguna travesura. Agito suspiro aliviada, mucho más por la hostilidad creciente del espíritu de Shamal contra ellas, cuando la pelirrosa decidió salir para revisar que había sucedido, Agito aprovecho para sacarle la lengua.

-Vita, avise a la familia Takamachi- escucho la voz de Lindy.

La guerrera observo al salir de la carpa a Vita, que corría lo más rápido posible a cumplir la orden, desapareciendo entre los arboles del bosque. La directora había llegado en ese momento junto con su hijo Chrono y el gran líder de la raza de los _Titanes_, _Claus G. S. Ingvalt_, el cual se mantenía custodiado por su guardiana personal, Megane Alpine. Los profesores presentes le dedicaron una inclinación de respeto, aun cuando la mayoría se encontraban atareados tratando de calmar a los alumnos que continuaban llegando y los sanadores curaban a los heridos. Signum siguió el ejemplo y saludo con una reverencia a los presentes, sin apartar su vista molesta de la de Lindy.

-Me alegra saber que lograste resolver la situación Signum- habló la directora-. Espero que pronto Shamal se encuentre lista para atender a los estudiantes faltantes que lleguen heridos, porque el consejo me ha llamado para ordenar detener la actividad y concentrarnos en los últimos detalles para la inauguración. Chrono te ayudara con lo necesario.

Signum asintió, guardándose el reclamo hacia Lindy, por respeto a sus invitados.

-Shamal se encuentra indispuesta por el momento, pero pronto podrá regresar a su labor- aclaró la guerrera.

-Comprendo la situación- Lindy miró a sus invitados-. Honorable Ingvalt, quisiera pedir la ayuda de lady Megane por un tiempo.

-No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad Lindy, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo- aclaró el hombre con voz profunda, galante y caballeroso-, además, por algo me he has traído hasta aquí y estoy seguro que se debe a la reciente actividad de sus alumnos en territorio prohibido.

-¿Prohibido?- preguntó Signum.

-Al parecer Hayate, mi hija y otras personas entraron al cementerio de _Golems_. Puedo pedirte que pases a recogerlas, ¿Signum?

La pelirroja contuvo la mueca de preocupación ante la noticia. De todas las personas, siempre eran esas dos las que terminaban metiéndose en las peores situaciones. Agito negó con la cabeza desde la posición en su hombro, no sorprendiéndose de que fueran exactamente ellas las que habían terminado en ese embrollo.

-Qué tontería les llevaría a entrar al cementerio, eso es lo que yo quiero saber- comentó divertido Ingvalt.

Chrono enarcó las cejas al pensar la respuesta.

_**Capítulo 6. Titanes, Raza de Paz.**_

-¡QUITA LA ROCA! ¡QUITALA AHORA!

-¡Cálmate Yuuno!- exclamó Arisa.

-¡Prefiero ser devorado! ¡No quiero quedarme sin alma!

-¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?- preguntó Griffith-. Los _Golems_ no te comen el alma.

-¡¿Tú como sabes?!- preguntó exasperado.

-Bueno, no hay ningún registro de….

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA ENTRADA!

Un golpe seco en su nuca lo dejo inconsciente; Nanoha lo tomó en sus brazos, demasiado harta del griterío que armaba y finalmente descargando el golpe que había guardado desde el encuentro con el rubio de ojos verdes. Fate negó con la cabeza, pero agradeció el silencio ya que finalmente podía pensar con claridad. En sus manos mantenía llamas doradas, tratando de iluminar un poco la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Griffith a su lado rodo los ojos exasperado y Suzuka procuró no comentar sobre cómo podría Nanoha esquivar golpes mientras cargaban un cuerpo inconsciente. Fate, en un despliegue de velocidad, tuvo que tirarse al suelo y rodar a un lado cuando la mano gigante de uno de los Golems pretendió arrojarla.

-¡Fate!

Nanoha saltó, esquivando al mismo Golem mientras intentaba no dejar caer a Yuuno de sus brazos.

-Bueno, un problema menos del cual preocuparnos- suspiró Griffith observando al Stratege.

-¡Les dije que era mala idea!-gritó Hayate desde el otro lado.

La castaña continuaba corriendo del Golem que asemejaba la figura de un dragón, el cual ya había tratado de comerla en otras tres ocasiones y gracias a la ayuda de Rein Hayate se había librado por los pelos, saltando varios metros en el aire. Arisa todavía intentaba romper las piernas de los golems que continuaban caminando hacia ellos y mientras tanto, Suzuka se mantenía pegada a la pared avanzando lentamente para no llamar la atención, en un intento por huir en busca de ayuda. Fate se colocó de pie tan rápido como pudo y arrojo una llamarada de fuego al Golem a su izquierda, muy cerca de Nanoha. Ahora mismo se arrepentía totalmente de haber dado la sugerencia que ocasiono todo ese embrollo.

Cuando las estatuas animadas comenzaban a moverse hacia ellas, todos se habían preocupado, dispuestos a pelear nuevamente por sus vidas se prepararon a atacar cuando notaron un detalle. Los Golems eran tan lentos que ni en cinco minutos habían llegado todavía a su posición. Decepcionados hasta cierto punto, les restaron importancia porque finalmente con esos movimientos torpes no representaban amenaza ni para un niño. Hayate sin embargo, se encontró muy renuente a pensar que el que los Golems fueran así de lentos los hiciera menos peligrosos.

-¿Por qué son tan lentos?- había preguntado Nanoha-. Pensé que los Golems eran las armas mágicas de los _Titanes_, supuse que eran peligrosos y bueno, rápidos.

-Llevan años dormidos- mencionó Griffith-, además, deberíamos alegrarnos. Ni siquiera han atacado.

-Cómo van a atacar con tanta descoordinación- bufó Arisa-. Ni siquiera debieron despertarnos ante esta tontería…

-Bueno, lo que debería preocuparnos-interrumpió Suzuka-, es cómo vamos a salir de aquí.

-Avancemos entre ellos, no creo que sea difícil esquivarlos- sugirió Fate.

Hayate hizo una mueca, mientras les comentaba que no le parecía buena idea.

¡Vaya que tenía razón! Basto con que uno de los tantos Golems pasara cerca de Arisa y que esta lo atacara con magia para comenzar una batalla de lo más caótica. Las estatuas animadas absorbieron la magia utilizada por la rubia y en segundos eran el triple de rápidos, sobrepasando la velocidad de las Elementum en varias ocasiones, donde habían mandado a volar a Hayate hacia una pared y a Fate, quién había contado con más suerte, Nanoha la había atrapado en pleno vuelo para evitar su caída sorprendiendo a la Elementum por el enorme salto que había dado. Y lo que volvía esa pelea la más bizarra en la que habían estado ese día, era que la mayoría de los Golems comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, chocando con lo que se les colocaba de frente y atándolas de forma tan suave que en realidad la única preocupación era su velocidad… hasta que Arisa había decidido atacarlos nuevamente. Usando el mismo ataque al que había recurrido con la planta, la rubia logro asentar un golpe directo en los descoordinados Golems que nuevamente habían absorbido su magia, volviéndola contra ellas (con excepción de Suzuka que entre todo el desorden logro aprovechar un momento para pegarse a una pared). Claro, los Golems continuaban peleando entre ellos y chocando unos contra otros, pero los que peleaban contra los jóvenes se habían vuelto hábiles, fuertes-ya que eran de piedra-, rápidos y peligrosos.

En ese corto período todas habían entendido que debían evitar ataques de gran poder, y por lo menos, Nanoha, Griffith y Arisa- obligada- no volvieron a utilizar magia de ningún tipo. Ahora entendían el truco de los titanes; esperaban a que el enemigo comenzara el ataque, y tomando la energía de su magia comenzaban una batalla de la que difícilmente un enemigo podía salir victorioso.

Hayate volvió a esquivar la cabeza del Golem saltando hacia otro lado, con un dolor horrible en su espalda. El choque contra la pared no le había causado un daño grave, sin embargo su cuerpo lo reclamaba. Rein agarrándose del cuello de su camisa intentaba mantenerse junto a su Elementum, balanceándose de un lado a otro y su atención se mantenía muy atenta en los movimientos de su nuevo enemigo, preparada para volver a esquivar cualquier ataque. Fate detuvo su ráfaga de fuego, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas con la respiración agitada. En esta ocasión se había cansado mucho más rápido que las veces anteriores e incluso cuando su magia se encontrara entremezclada con la de Nanoha, su cuerpo no le respondía, cansada, agitada y con la respiración entrecortada casi quiso tirarse sobre el suelo para tomar un respiro. Tuvo que obligarse a mover sus piernas cuando un Golem volvió a atacarla; el brazo logró rozarla por primera vez, enviándola al suelo acompañado por el grito de preocupación de Hayate.

La rubia observó como Nanoha tomada a Yuuno del suelo, luego de haberlo tirado ante un descuido y se cuestionó seriamente si debió haber gritado incoherencias para estar en esa posición, mucho más descansada.

-¡Fate!

El gritó de Hayate llamó su atención, un jalón repentino en su brazo la hizo elevarse por los aires y giro su cabeza para notar que la castaña la había tomado con sus manos para brincar lejos de un nuevo ataque. Fate le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Esto es eterno- balbuceó Arisa, igual de cansada que Fate-.V-Voy a volarlos…

-¡NO!- gritaron a coro.

-¡Su-Suzuka!- la pelimorada le ignoro-¡Ven a ayudarme!

Nanoha suspiró, aun cuando era la menos cansada de todos, Yuuno estaba siendo una carga extra que la distraía más de la cuenta. Quiso reclamar cuando noto que Griffith también se estaba tomando un descanso pegado a una pared, con la respiración agitada. Todo ese tiempo se habían dedicado a esquivar a ataques mientras que Fate era la única en la ofensiva y al verla, casi dejando que Hayate se encargara de salvarla de los ataques, fue obvio para ella que eso se había terminado. El cansancio de todo ese día les estaba cobrando factura en el peor momento posible. Un Golem de cuatro brazos corrió hacia ella, dispuesto a atacar.

-Denme un respiro…- susurró para sí.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más Nanoha arrojo a Yuuno al aire, usando sus manos para tomar la una de las del Golem y usar toda su fuerza para arrojarlo hacia los otros, logrando mandarlos al suelo. Luego extendió sus manos para atrapar a Yuuno, notando que nuevamente el Stratege caía un metro más a la izquierda, rebotando contra el suelo. Nanoha rodó los ojos, Yuuno despertaría quejándose de un dolor agudo de cabeza. Hayate soltó un grito ante la estupidez que se estaba volviendo esa batalla, con sus compañeros tomándolo tan ligero y el temor creciendo en su interior, demasiado preocupada para bajar la guardia.

-Rein, _amovere limiter_ (Quita un limitador).

Fate la miro con una ceja alzada, abriendo la boca y conteniendo la exclamación de indignación al saber que su mejor amiga ni siquiera había luchado en serio durante todo ese tiempo. La rubia tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando una oleada de aire cubrió el cuerpo de Hayate y finalmente, notaba que su magia color blanco aumentaba notablemente. La castaña colocó un brazo hacia delante y uno atrás, con las palmas de sus manos abiertas y los dedos juntos. Inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante Hayate giro sobre si misma dos veces, en un ritmo constante, mientras intercambiaba la posición de ambas manos una y otra vez. Para cuando detuvo su movimiento un pequeño tornado se había formado frente a ella y ante un último giro de su mano derecha, este avanzo directamente hacia las estatuas, rotando de forma violenta. La columna de aire impacto contra los primeros de la fila, logrando una reacción en cadena que tiro a las estatuas animadas como si se trataran de fichas de dómino. Sus compañeros observaron la caída por un momento, finalmente libres de tener que defenderse. Suzuka tuvo de correr hacia Arisa cuando uno de los golems casi caía sobre de ella y Arisa frunció el ceño totalmente molesta.

-¡Debiste hacer eso desde el principio!- exclamó a la castaña-. ¡Nos pudimos ahorrar horas de problemas!

Hayate se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad una regla era que todos los grupos debíamos permanecer en nivel AAA, así que ni Griffith ni yo podíamos usar nuestra magia. Sin embargo no creo que importe ya, igual hemos reprobado la prueba. Pero a Griffith no le gusta romper las reglas.

Finalmente Arisa comprendió la cara de furor que le dedicaba el mencionado en esos momentos a Hayate. Todos soltaron una exclamación de indignación; lo que habían sufrido ese día, los golpes que habían recibido y solo para que al final no lograran pasar la prueba.

-Auch… mi cabeza.

Yuuno despertó en brazos de Nanoha y sus ojos quedaron fijos en los azul violáceo que le miraban indiferentes. El rubio medito la posición que se encontraba, con Nanoha casi sobre de él, demasiado cerca. Nanoha parpadeó, elevando la ceja ante el escrudiño del Stratege. Imaginando que Yuuno se sentía igual de incomodo que ella por su cercanía intento explicar la situación, sin embargo, antes siquiera de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, el Stratege soltó un grito muy agudo que le dejo zumbando los tímpanos.

-¡Aleja de mí tus gérmenes, salvaje!

Nanoha entrecerró los ojos y lo dejo caer al suelo, sacudiendo sus manos con enojo. Una sonrisa divertida cruzó su rostro cuando Yuuno volvió a quejarse del dolor de cabeza, preguntando la razón de porque parecía haber sido usado para barrer el suelo lleno de polvo. Justo en ese momento los Golems se colocaron de pie, volviendo al ataque. Sus bocas se abrieron, haciendo saltar chispas por la fricción provocada y de pronto estas comenzaron a ser iluminadas por una enorme cantidad de magia, la cual se concentró en forma de aros. Griffith fulmino con la mirada a Hayate y esta elevo los hombros tratando de restarle importancia a su error. La castaña se preparó para resistir los ataques formando una barrera mágica delante de ella, con sus compañeros ahora posicionados tras su espalda. Las estatuas se prepararon para lanzar su ataque posicionándose en fila, uno al lado de otro y en ese momento, Hayate sintió como le desgarraban su pecho y su vista se nublo mientras el llamado de Rein se volvía lejano.

"_¡No ahora!"_

Aquel dolor penetró su mente y Hayate tuvo que concentrarse en mantenerse de pie y continuar respirando, no teniendo la fuerza suficiente para mantener estable su poder. Sintió como la conexión con Reinforce comenzaba a perderse, lentamente y el dolor la obligo a mantenerse firme a pesar de querer colocar sus manos sobre su pecho. La barrera que había creado se desvaneció como humo y sabía que aun cuando lograra volver a levantarlo, sería demasiado tarde. Hayate entrecerró los ojos al sentir otro relampagueó de dolor en su espalda y se encogió reteniendo el grito que pujaba por abandonar su garganta. Griffith pudo notar el rictus de dolor que cruzaba por el rostro de Hayate y Fate pudo observar el extraño comportamiento de la magia que rodeaba a su amiga.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera crear algún escudo, el ataque de los Golems fue disparado hacia ellos y justo en ese momento, un crujido se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas. Una ráfaga de fuego rosa cubrió a los chicos del ataque y solo hasta entonces Hayate se dejó caer al suelo. Reconocería ese color donde fuera. Su hermana los había salvado y aliviada notó que ya no tenía que preocuparse más. Griffith se colocó a su lado, susurrándole en el oído el cómo se encontraba. La castaña soltó una leve risa, con todo lo ocurrido, se había olvidado que Griffith también podía protegerlos.

La luz de las dos lunas ya en lo más alto del cielo, iluminaron la oscuridad en la que se habían sumergido, colándose desde la entrada donde la roca que antes había impedido el paso a la marabunta y que ahora mismo se encontraba hecha pedazos. Fate pudo apreciar dos siluetas y sonrió al reconocer a una.

-¡Signum!-exclamó.

Los Golems volvieron a prepararse para atacar y al segundo la mujer de cabellos lila y ojos rojos paso a un lado de Signum corriendo a su encuentro, esquivando a cada estatua y avanzando por el camino hasta perderse de vista. Un brillo rosa rodeo a los siete jóvenes haciéndolos levitar un metro sobre el suelo; Signum movió su mano en un semicírculo, atrayendo a los jóvenes a la salida para sacarlos finalmente del peligro, aprovechando la distracción creada por Megane Alpine. Cuando fueron depositados sobre el suelo, el rostro mortalmente serio de la pelirrosa hizo que Fate y Hayate bajaran la mirada, avergonzadas de sí mismas y Suzuka, un poco más alejada tragara saliva pesadamente. No necesitaban más que esa seriedad en la guerrera para saber que estaban castigadas de por vida, con todos los entrenamientos a muerte súbita que pudieran tener hasta el día de la graduación, sin descanso alguno.

Hayate se encogió sobre sí misma no soportando el dolor y Rein tomo su mano, intentando desesperada de aliviar el dolor. Un sudor frío recorría la frente de la castaña mientras que mordía sus labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar, solo para contener los gritos. Fate la tomo de los hombros, arrodilladas como estaban y al observar el pálido rostro de su amiga se asustó. Si era posible, el rostro de Signum pareció volverse más serio.

-¿Hayate qué pasa? ¿Te lastimaron?- exclamó Fate.

-¿Hayate?- preguntó Griffith.

-Solo denle espacio para respirar…- contesto Signum por ella.

El ruido de los Golems caminando atrajo su atención; cada una de las estatuas animadas retrocedía por el camino, de vuelta a su lugar de origen, donde descansarían pacíficamente por varios años más, esperaba Nanoha. No imaginaba pelear contra algo así en una batalla y le parecía increíble que su raza hubiera sido capaz de destruirlos. Signum relajo la postura que había mantenido en caso de un nuevo ataque y Agito volvió a sentarse en su hombro derecho, observando preocupada a Rein, quien continuaba tratando de curar a Hayate. La pelirrosa camino hasta su hermana y arrodillándose la tomo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Quería reclamarle a gritos por qué no le había dicho que los dolores habían aumentado y porque razón aún no había buscado a Shamal o a cualquier sanador para que le revisara, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Se puso de pie y camino para regresar al campamento, no tuvo que hablar para que los otros jóvenes le siguieran y pronto Megane Alpine le dio alcance. Signum podía sentir a la distancia como la magia de aquel cementerio volvía a ser sellada, escondida de cualquier persona que no fuera un Titán; la mujer de cabello lila le había pedido no involucrarse para nada en el asunto, asegurándole que ella se encargaría de todo ya que al parecer la raza de los titanes también mantenía sus propios secretos y ritos, y como los Elementum, aún los mantenían lejos del alcance de ojos curiosos. Ninguno de los jóvenes quiso comentar acerca de la rapidez con la que habían encargado ambas mujeres de la situación, se encontraban cansados y molestos por su falta de experiencia para luchar. Ni siquiera Yuuno, el cual se quejaba por todo, tenía ganas de reclamar algo y se mantenía lo más cerca que le era posible de Signum para no perderse nuevamente.

-Takamachi- habló, tratando de sonar suave-. Cuando lleguemos al campamento tu madre te estará esperando, sucedió una emergencia.

Nanoha, que caminaba lentamente hasta el final del grupo alzo una ceja y sus ojos enfocaron a la guerrera. No quiso preguntar, pero una extraña sensación se apodero de su cuerpo y no le abandono durante todo el trayecto. Fate le miró sobre su hombro; la rubia se mantenía junto a Hayate, preocupada por su amiga y aun así le preocupaba el tono con el cual Signum había dicho eso. Arisa miró a la pelirroja y apoyo una mano sobre su hombro. Esta les sonrió a ambas, intentando decirles que no debían preocuparse por eso.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Nanoha no necesito escuchar la noticia. Sus sentidos lo supieron y solo necesito ver el rostro de su madre Momoko, húmedo por sus lágrimas mirándola con dolor en sus ojos. Permaneció callada al salir del campamento y no se despidió de Fate ni de Arisa, sumida en su propia mente y preocupación.

Fate la miró alejarse, sintiéndose de pronto incapaz de hacer algo y se concentró en su preocupación por Hayate para no dejar que su inquietud por la falta de reacción en Nanoha le consumiera.

* * *

><p>Micaiah abrió los ojos lentamente. Su mirada giro unos momentos antes de lograr enfocar un punto en el techo de madera conocido para ella. Parpadeó tratando de recordar por qué se encontraba ahí, en lugar de estar buscando al Nigromante. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella de golpe; la herida, el grito, el dolor… Giro la cabeza a un lado, encontrando los ojos curiosos de su espíritu observándola fijamente. Su cola se mantenía enredada en su mano derecha, manteniendo un contacto físico para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.<p>

-_Seiran_…- Micaiah le miró cansada-. ¿Por qué no me defendiste?

El camaleón encogió su cuerpo en una bola, pegándose a su mano. Micaiah entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo el arrepentimiento que consumía a su espíritu y el dolor que también le rodeaba.

-Fue por el artefacto.

La voz a su izquierda hizo a Micaiah sentarse de un salto. Al hacerlo su cuerpo crujió y sintió las oleadas de dolor invadir cada parte de su cuerpo, sobretodo el costado que había sufrido la herida. Una mano que se mantenía sobre sus hombros se deslizo hasta caer al colchón, sin alentar a su dueña. Sus ojos viajaron a la joven que dormía apacible a su lado, Alicia respiraba calmada, perdida en un sueño profundo. Micaiah evito que la sonrisa invadiera su rostro mientras elevaba la mirada para enlazarla con la mirada verde cobriza de Victoria, que portaba un ligero vestido blanco. La pelinegra llevo su mano a su costado ya curado, sin entender su dolor. Una sonrisa vencida se posó en los labios de Victoria, la rubia camino hacia ella, recargando sus manos sobre el colchón y sin dejar de ver un segundo a su compañera.

-La magia negra siempre deja un efecto secundario cuando permanece mucho tiempo en un cuerpo. El dolor siempre regresará, no podemos evitarlo- entrecerró los ojos-. Estas viva y eso es lo importante.

-¿Qué día es?- preguntó Micaiah.

-No te preocupes, solo han pasado tres horas. Le diste el susto de su vida a Alicia- rió un poco y sus ojos parecieron humedecerse-. Estaba segura de que morirías.

-Eso no es verdad- escucho a sus espaldas.

Victoria rió suavemente mientras Alicia se sentaba en la cama, despierta finalmente. Sus ojos borgoña miraron a ambas jóvenes.

-Alicia…- la nombrada colocó su mano sobre la suya, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Micaiah sintió un nudo en la garganta y apartó la vista. En ese instante mientras agonizaba no había sentido miedo a morir, pero ahora mismo, escuchando el tono tan suave de Alicia, que le miraba tan vulnerable, sentía su corazón temblar al pensar que, si no hubieran llegado Tiida y Fabia, ahora mismo no podría sentirla junto a ella. Evito hacer una mueca al pensar como Victoria se llegó a sentir en esos momentos.

-¿Qué hace el artefacto?- preguntó Micaiah, tratando de olvidar el tema.

-Hasta ahora solo sabemos que es un tipo de negador, un artefacto anti-magia.- Victoria saco el triángulo rojo de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, mostrándoselo y Seiran lo miró con odio- Lo que sea que haga logro que nuestros espíritus no sintieran el lazo que nos une, dejando de brindarnos magia y por lo tanto, quitándonos todas las defensas mágicas. Sin tu magia de protección fue fácil que el ataque lograra tocarte y causarte daño físico.

-No lo puedo creer- exclamó Micaiah-. Los Strateges están creando artefactos demasiado arriesgados para nosotros. Si cuentan con algo así, no quiero imaginarme lo que sucederá si se inicia una guerra. Estaríamos a un nivel mucho más bajo que ellos, no seriamos capaces ni siquiera de defendernos.

-Una guerra asegurada- continuó Alicia-. Con estas cosas ninguna raza intentara hacerles frente, ni siquiera los Deumonium. Los Strateges son débiles en cuanto a la magia, pero su capacidad para crear les ha dado una ventaja increíble sobre todas las demás razas. Ellos ya están preparados para cualquier batalla, y saben que pueden ganarla. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que intenten una jugada y es obvio que no pueden conformarse por como quedo el pacto de hace años. Ya no aceptarán el orden que les impuso la raza Deumonium.

-Los Strateges odian a los Deumonium mucho más que a nosotros, pero es obvio que también odian a nuestra raza. Estoy segura de que su primer movimiento será en nuestra contra. Deben destruir primero al aliado más fuerte que poseen los Deumonium, y aun cuando sea por el pacto, ese somos nosotros.

-Es lo mismo que piensa Voltz-aseguró Alicia.

-Pero, ¿Por qué un Nigromante pudo robarles algo tan importante? ¿Por qué los Strateges nos avisaron? Estoy segura que los Strateges han hecho artefactos para el mejor postor, es su forma de subsistencia, así que no creo que la raza Nigromante este fuera de esos tratos.

Alicia entrecerró los ojos, meditando las posibilidades. Victoria, incomoda de haberse quedado fuera de la conversación decidió retirarse en silencio. Ya en otra ocasión hablaría con Micaiah sobre lo ocurrido.

-Los Nigromantes, su desempeño en los últimos eventos me preocupa, pero no puedo asegurar que tenga que ver con los Strateges. No todavía.

Micaiah asintió. Una cálida mano se colocó en su rostro, acariciando su barbilla. La joven elevo la vista hacia Alicia, encontrando su rostro a centímetros del suyo y cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido aliento revolotear sobre sus labios; Cuando los labios de la rubia rozaron fugazmente los suyos al hablar sus pensamientos fueron, opacados por todas las sensaciones que provocada aquel contacto.

-No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro…

Finalmente un beso cálido lleno todos sus sentidos y Micaiah solo pudo sonreír encantada.

* * *

><p>El imponente traje negro de los concejales hacia ver mucho más pálido a Leone Phils de lo que ya era. La hermosa medalla de plata que se mantenía sobre el pecho de Leone era el símbolo que lo representaba ante el mundo como concejal y sus manos se encontraban enfundadas en guantes blancos, tal como la costumbre dictaba. De ojos amables y cabello rubio, la presencia de Leone era relajada, a diferencia de los grandes concejales, sin embargo el hombre mayor caminaba erguido y firme, y cojeaba cada tres pasos de su pierna derecha debido una herida de guerra de la cual estaba muy orgulloso. Siempre recordaba a los nuevos guerreros Elementum que todas las cicatrices de sus victorias en batalla debían llevarse con orgullo y dignidad, y por eso mismo no se ayudaba con ningún bastón. Chrono creía que se debía también a la terquedad del concejal por no mostrar debilidad alguna. Muchas veces, el joven se preguntaba si en realmente los Deumonium eran la raza más orgullosa y obstinada, porque a pesar de todo, los líderes Elementum no se quedaban atrás. Para Lindy más que sentirse molesta, le causaba tristeza el saber que su raza ya no era la más sabia, ni la que pretendía cuidar al mundo; se habían perdido en el camino desde hace muchos años a pesar de que todavía contaban con los espíritus. Ahora mismo, la raza de los Titanes ocupaba el puesto como la raza más sabia y pacífica, habían dejado a un lado la guerra y el odio, suplantándolo por la enseñanza de que todo necesitaba un equilibrio y aceptando que por ahora, que el equilibrio consistía en que los Deumonium dominaran a las otras razas.<p>

Chrono le dedicó una pequeña reverencia cuando el hombre se detuvo frente a él, esperando que lo guiara a la carpa de Lindy. Dos guerreros Elementum se mantenían a dos metros del concejal, tomando la función de guardaespaldas, siempre atentos y dispuestos a usar su magia ante un solo movimiento de la mano de Leone. Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios del rubio y coloco sus manos tras su espalda mientras elevaba su rostro, intentando estar a la altura del joven, quien fácilmente le sacaba media cabeza.

-Buen día concejal Leone-saludo Chrono-. La directora lo espera.

Chrono señalo a su izquierda y se inclinó un poco cuando el concejal se encamino en esa dirección, dejándolo pasar primero como dictaban sus costumbres. Leone pronto se encontró frente a la entrada del lugar y Lindy salió para dedicarle una reverencia e invitarlo a pasar. Chrono y los guardaespaldas permanecieron afuera, custodiando el lugar.

-Leone, bienvenido.

Lindy invito al concejal a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de madera colocadas alrededor de la mesa circular, justo al lado derecho de Ingvalt. El líder de los titanes le dedico una reverencia antes de tomar asiento, tomando la copa de vino ofrecida por la directora. Leone tomo la que le ofrecían, agitándola y olfateando el aroma del licor antes de tomar un pequeño trago con deleite. Ingvalt imitó su acción con una sonrisa divertida, intentando conservar ante todo la educación debida hacia el hombre mayor.

-Espero que su viaje y bienvenida haya resultado placentera- habló amablemente el concejal-. Y espero que su concejo llegue pronto para poder ver el torneo.

-No se preocupe, para el día de la inauguración ya se encontraran todos aquí. Tuve que adelantarme ante un contratiempo inesperado.

-Espero no sea nada grave.

-Nada de qué preocuparse Phils y muchas gracias por recibirnos en su ciudad. Es la primera reunión de los líderes luego del tratado.

-Agradezca también a Largo Kiel, los Deumonium están extasiados por mostrar lo que se ha logrado en estos años. Ahora- sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Lindy-. Me llegó el aviso sobre el incidente de Kyouya Takamachi, que espero se encuentre fuera de peligro. He enviado a una persona por Shinobu Tsukimura, para que llegue inmediatamente y pueda darnos por lo menos, información sobre lo ocurrido esperando que haya llegado a presencia algo.

-No debe preocuparse, Shamal Zwei se encargó personalmente de tratarlo y la familia Takamachi ya se encuentra aquí.

La mirada amable que había mantenido hasta el momento el concejal se oscureció, siendo suplantada por una mueca amarga. Sin hablar termino su vino de un trago y coloco la copa sobre la mesa. Sus manos se entrelazaron para recargar su barbilla sobre estas, recargando sus codos sobre la superficie de madera.

-Entonces no debemos preocuparnos por esos detalles. Nos enfocaremos en averiguar lo que sucedió con la misión encargada y con el Nigromante. Tengo sospechas de que, cualquiera que haya eso esto, buscaba lo mismo que nosotros; el artefacto.

Lindy asintió, extrañada por el comportamiento del hombre, Ingvalt la miró de reojo, igual de extrañado que ella. Leone no mostraba esa actitud a cualquiera, ya que siempre mantenía el respeto hacia cualquier persona, mostrando una actitud de cordialidad, muy diferente a los tres grandes, que hacían uso de su autoridad para excusarse de cualquier comportamiento.

-Ahora, debo retirarme. Hay asuntos que atender y en dos horas llegaran los lideres Strateges. Espero me acompañe Ingvalt.

El líder Titán asintió, poniéndose de pie luego del concejal y siguiéndolo afuera de la tienda, despidiéndose con un efusivo abrazo de Lindy y luego, repetir el mismo gesto con Chrono, quien solo coloco una mano sobre su hombro para apartarlo de sí. Megane Alpine se unió a él rápidamente, mientras sus ojos rojos se enlazaban con los de Zest Grangeitz profundamente, quién se encontraba al otro extremo del campamento hablando con otro profesor. Para cuando regreso la vista al frente, el Deumonium no dejo de seguirla con la mirada hasta perderla entre los árboles.

* * *

><p>Shamal abrió los ojos sintiendo un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo que le impidió ponerse de pie rápidamente. Su visión giro un segundo al sentarse en la cama y decidió esperar un poco antes de acomodarse sus ropas y caminar pesadamente a la salida del lugar. La sanadora parpadeó suavemente al sentir una presencia mágica conocida y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda; con rapidez volvió sobre sus pasos, escondiéndose tras la tela de la carpa de enfermería, con sus labios temblando y palideciendo de golpe. Leone Phils, su abuelo paterno y el protagonista de sus pesadillas se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella. La sanadora había evitado ese momento en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la Academia y sirviendo al concejo, no teniendo todavía el control suficiente sobre sí misma para no hacer una locura. Su única familia, era la mayor amenaza para ella; Leone la despreció desde el primer momento en que se hizo cargo de ella, cuando Shamal era una niña, la maltrato y la había humillado la mayor parte de su vida, manteniéndola siempre a sus pies. Incluso ahora, que ya no vivía sobre su techo, Leone Phils mantenía sus cadenas sobre ella, limitando su magia y a su espíritu, para mantenerla "en control", como le expresaba el hombre. No sabía qué hacía ahí, pero debía escapar, debía alejarse ahora que aún le era posible.<p>

Tan concentrada estaba en Leone, que no sintió la presencia de Signum a su lado hasta que su mano todo la suya. Shamal pegó un brinco girándose rápidamente hacia ella, con su siempre impecable sonrisa sobre sus labios a pesar del temblor en su cuerpo.

-¡Signum!- exclamó aliviada.

-¿Estás bien?- Signum alzó una ceja, extrañada por el comportamiento de la sanadora.

-Sí…- Shamal se obligó a mantenerse atenta a la conversación-. ¿Qué paso con el joven Takamachi?

-Se encuentra a salvo.

-Ya veo…

La presencia de Leone se alejó y Shamal respiro tranquila de nuevo. Sus ojos se desviaron directamente hacia Hayate, acostada en una de las camillas del interior del lugar mientras era rodeada por sus compañeros. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba herido, incluso los Deumonium a pesar de su habilidad para curarse. Signum volvió a tomarla de la mano y logro que su atención regresara a ella.

-¿Shamal?- la rubia se giró para mirarla-. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

La rubia asintió casi de inmediato.

-Necesito que le hagas una revisión a Hayate. Algo no está bien con su magia y ha tenido una serie de dolores que se han ido agravando.

Shamal miro de nuevo a la castaña. La joven se encontraba dormida y su magia tranquila, pero aún desde esa distancia, la sanadora era capaz de ver como su magia se encontraba inestable. Justo como había sospechado al mirar el informe médico, la joven sufría secuelas por la magia negra, tal vez demasiado graves. Llevo una de sus manos hacia sus labios intentando ocultar la mueca que había formado sin darse cuenta de la vista de la guerrera. Si Hayate sufría de algo, en primera instancia sería su culpa ya que desde que había descubierto como eliminar la magia negra ninguno de sus pacientes había tenido secuelas y por tanto, al ser Hayate la primera, debió haber hecho algo mal. Hayate no había durado ni quince minutos con la magia negra en su cuerpo, no podía tratarse de un caso de efectos secundarios debido al tiempo de la magia sobre su cuerpo, ¿Entonces que era?

-No te preocupes, haré las pruebas personalmente-Shamal no fue capaz de mirar a Signum a los ojos ni siquiera al hablarle.

* * *

><p>En los dos días siguientes las cosas no parecieron mejorar para nadie. Luego del desastre en que se convirtió la excursión con la mayoría de los alumnos reprobados, las clases extras no se hicieron esperar y aunque esa semana la mayoría de las familias- incluyendo las de los profesores- se encontraban ocupadas ayudando en los preparativos, la directora aviso que las clases no se suspenderían, ni siquiera cuando el torneo se llevara a cabo. Para más de uno eso fue una noticia devastadora, ningún alumno deseaba pasar los días de fiesta encerrados en un salón tomando clases aburridas y ni siquiera las clases que les obligaban a luchar o usar su magia, fueron lo suficiente para subir el ánimo general. Los alumnos con clases extras permanecían hasta entrada la noche y contaban con entrenamiento de batalla casi toda la tarde. Así que aun extenuados, debían tomar fuerzas para el torneo que daría comienzo a la mañana siguiente.<p>

Nanoha se mantuvo con el rostro pegado al asiento delante de ella, aburrida de la última clase que Leti Lowran les había impartido. Aliviada recordó que por lo menos ya no tendría el peso de la preocupación de su hermano ya que el día anterior se había levantado como nuevo, sin ninguna secuela por la magia negra y muerto de hambre. Su padre le había obligado a tomar un descanso esa semana, así que el joven fue forzado a mantenerse en casa donde había sido visitado por un concejal Elementum y el líder Deumonium. Por lo que había llegado a escuchar, su hermano Kyouya no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, ni como había terminado herido e infectado de magia negra. Shinobu Tsukimura, la Elementum que lo había acompañado en esa misión les había informado que lo había perdido en el bosque y no supo nada hasta que regreso a la ciudad. Nanoha se sorprendió del parecido de las hermanas Tsukimura físicamente, sin embargo notaba que Shinobu era fría y distante, a diferencia de Suzuka, quien siempre era cálida y amable con las personas a su alrededor. Por eso le sorprendió mucho ver que la Elementum había continuado visitando a su hermano y permanecían horas en la sala de su casa hablando. No le sorprendió el día anterior encontrar a su hermana Miyuki espiándolos desde la puerta que conectaba la cocina y el salón, con una mueca divertida sobre los labios. Sus padres, esa misma noche, habían comentado que tal vez muy pronto habría un compromiso a modo de broma. Pero Nanoha no creyó que lo fuera ante la mirada que le dedicaban sus padres a su hermano y que este evadía descaradamente.

Hasta ese momento Nanoha sintió el peso de aquellas palabras. ¿Su hermano enamorado? Sin lugar a dudas su mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza ya no solo en la escuela, y todo por la alianza con los Elementum. La imagen del rostro preocupado de Fate reemplazo cualquier pensamiento y sintió una sonrisa asomarse en sus labios. La Elementum se había preocupado por ella, habían caminado tomadas de la mano y le había permitido abrazarla. Incluso con toda la carrera, las batallas y las heridas, Nanoha sintió que ese había logrado ser el mejor día de lo que llevaba en la Academia. El ruido a su izquierda llamo la atención de la chica, observando que Arisa se había acomodado a su lado, con la mirada fija en ella.

El anfiteatro se encontraba casi vació, con excepción de alguno que otro alumno concentrando en estudiar y hacer los ejercicios de esa última hora de clases. Nanoha sonrió aún más al recordar que el día de hoy estudiaría con Fate en la biblioteca y Arisa le miro con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa boba?- preguntó burlona.

-Sí…- respondió Nanoha, demasiado distraída para pensar realmente la pregunta.

Arisa abrió los ojos con incredulidad ante la respuesta; lo había notado enseguida, su mejor amiga parecía estar ida… o drogada. Había estado así desde que habían regresado de la excursión y tenía la ligera sospecha de que estaba relacionado con Fate. Nanoha perdía gran parte de su porcentaje y capacidad para razonar, en cuanto Fate entraba en su campo de visión o en el mismo caso, en su campo mental. Y en ese estado, ella podía decirle cualquier cosa, y Nanoha no reaccionaba. Era uno de esos casos de discapacidad de los que había escuchado: Nanoha se había vuelto una persona…enamorada. Arisa hizo una mueca con sus labios. No, eso no era posible, Nanoha era la persona con más cerebro que conocía hasta ahora, no podía caer ante un par de bonitos ojos borgoña.

-Nanoha- trató de llamar su atención-. ¡Nanoha! ¡Base llamando a Nanoha, tenemos un problema! Oh, serás… ¡Nanoha!

La pelirroja parpadeó al sentir que perdía el equilibrio ante el empujón de Arisa. Su ceño se frunció mientras miraba a su mejor amiga recriminándole y alzó la ceja al toparse con la misma mirada en la rubia.

-Estabas sonriendo como idiota- habló-. ¿En qué pensabas?

-Yo no estaba sonriendo- respondió Nanoha, volviendo a sonreír cuando Fate volvió a ocupar su mente.

-Ajsjsjs ¡Bien! Quédate sola en tu estupidez, no sea que me contagies- exclamo Arisa poniéndose de pie.

Nanoha la miro salir del auditorio, muy extrañada por el enojo impreso en las palabras de su amiga. ¿Ahora qué dioses había hecho para ponerla así? La pelirroja corrió para darle alcance, pasando por las escaleras y esquivando a los alumnos de nivel C+ amontonados frente a una de las pizarras de anuncios. Cuando Nanoha llego junto a Arisa, justo en el primer piso, ambas observaron curiosas las competencias de algunos alumnos. Los compañeros soltaban exclamaciones, entusiasmados por sus competidores y riendo divertidos al ver como uno de los muchos que competían caía sin fuerza de las bancas de piedra colocadas a lo largo del pasillo. Todos los competidores se mantenían de cabeza, sosteniéndose en una mano y manteniendo el equilibrio en los vasos llenos de agua colocados sobre las plantas de sus pies. El juego era sencillo, quien derramara el agua o cayera al suelo perdía y entonces al perdedor le arrojaban a la cabeza los vasos de todos los competidores. Lo que más les sorprendió, fue notar que los Deumonium y el Elementum se trataban como iguales, divirtiéndose juntos.

-¿Quieren intentarlo Takamachi, Bannings?- exclamó uno de los chicos sobre la barra.

-¡A menos que tengan miedo!- exclamo un Deumonium.

Nanoha rió, contagiada por el entusiasmo del grupo. Arisa acepto el reto, exclamándole al que había dicho eso que no tenía miedo de nada.

-Si ganas puedes salvarte de ser empapada- rió un Elementum.

Nanoha rió nuevamente. La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a negarse, pero Arisa no escucho razones y prácticamente la arrastró hacia sus compañeros y amigos. No se sorprendió de encontrar a la joven Laguna Granscenic, de ojos grises y cabellos castaños, igualmente arrastrada por los chicos, de cabeza mientras se sostenía sobre solo una mano y aguantaba en sus pies dos vasos. Arisa rápidamente tomo posición y se colocó de cabeza mientras dos alumnas colocaban los vasos en sus pies. Nanoha se alegró entonces de que sus faldas contaran con shorts debajo ya que así no se preocuparía por dar un espectáculo. Pronto la pelirroja siguió a su amiga y se colocó en posición, manteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su mano derecha y sintió que colocaban los vasos de agua en sus pies.

-¡Vamos Takamachi! ¡Tú puedes!- escuchaba los ánimos de algunos.

-Mou, alguien que los calle- suplicó Nanoha comenzando a perder el equilibrio a causa de la vergüenza.

-Pero su energía es contagiosa- Laguna sonreía amablemente.

Era extraño que con todo el ambiente tenso y lo reticentes que se mostraban los estudiantes a tener actividades con la raza contraria, ahora se divirtieran juntos. Al parecer el tiempo comenzaba a dar sus resultados y la convivencia los había vuelto a todos un poco más abiertos. Por lo menos a la mayoría. Nuevamente su mente volvió al recuerdo de Fate y sintió el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse, desequilibrándose un poco y casi perdiendo la competencia. Las exclamaciones divertidas no se hicieron esperar entre quienes observaban la competencia y Nanoha trato de despejar su mente; pero por más que intento dejar de pensar en Fate, sus pensamientos continuaban en ella y en que estaría haciendo justo en ese momento.

-¡Caída!- exclamaron algunos.

El chico a la izquierda de Nanoha se movió hacia delante, y parte del contenido de los vasos se derramo. El castigo no se hizo esperar y pronto varios alumnos tomaron los vasos de todos los pies y derramaron el agua sobre su cabeza una vez que el joven se colocó de pie. Nanoha tomo asiento sobre la banca, riendo junto con Arisa. Desde hace un tiempo no se divertían tanto y el recuerdo de la guerra de comida llego a su mente.

Con seguridad sería más divertido si Fate estuviera con ella. Se levantó de la banca, dispuesta a ir a buscarla cuando el abrazo excesivo sobre su cuello casi logra tirarla al piso.

-¡Nanoha ~!

¡O no! Esa voz solo podía pertenecer a…

-M-Miyuki-su voz salió aguda mientras giraba su rostro.

Su hermana mayor, de ojos jade, le miraba tras sus lentes circulares. Su cabello color café atado en una trenza y el uniforme blanco de los nivel SS+ haciéndole conjunto. Miyuki le abrazó con fuerza, alegre y divertida, casi al punto de asfixiarla. Nanoha tuvo que reclinarse hacia atrás para evitar caer al suelo y uso una mano tratando de despegar a su hermana de ella.

-M- Miyuki me estas asfixiando…- señaló Nanoha.

-¿Así es como saludas a tu hermana?- preguntó juguetona-. No tienes corazón Nanoha-chan.

-Tampoco aire…

-¡Miyuki!- exclamación de espanto y sorpresa.

-¡Arisa-chan!- nueva víctima.

Nanoha se balanceó peligrosamente hacia atrás y logró en segundos recuperar su postura mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire al verse libre. Miyuki ahora se encontraba adherida a la desafortunada Arisa que había intentado correr fuera de su alcance y segundos después, daba ligeras palmadas a los brazos que rodeaban su cuello en un intento de alertar a la dueña de estos que la estaba prácticamente asfixiando. La rubia mantenía las mejillas infladas tratando de contener el aire que aún le quedaba.

-¡No puedo creer cuanto has crecido Arisa-chan!- Miyuki hablaba alegre ignorando los intentos de la rubia por alejarla.

-Me viste hace una semana…

-La vas a matar Miyuki- advirtió Vita.

Nanoha apenas notó la presencia de su profesora en la materia de tácticas en el uso de armas y magia defensiva. Vita Wolkenritter, aun cuando contaba con el aspecto de una niña era un guerrero diestro, con mucho conocimiento y sobre todo una persona de carácter explosivo que respondía de manera irascible a cualquier comentario sobre su altura, su edad o aspecto. Y Arisa no dudo en aprovecharlo para descargarse un poco con Nanoha.

-Oh, tranquila profesora Vita- habló Arisa entre jadeos-. Nanoha me ha dicho que no eres tan buena como todos creen…

-¡¿Qué, qué?!- exclamaron Nanoha y Vita a la par.

-Ah sí, incluso mencionó, que ella puede vencerte sin problemas- continuó Arisa, finalmente viéndose libre de Miyuki y cayó al suelo casi morada de no respirar.

-¿Yo lo dije?- preguntó Nanoha algo pálida.

-Sí tú lo dijiste y opinaste que era bajita- finalizó la rubia.

Eso fue todo. Vita rugió de furia mientras brincaba a la banca y tumbaba a los pocos estudiantes que aún permanecían de cabeza. Colocó un pie sobre la cabeza de uno y gritó con fuerza hacia Nanoha:

-¡¿Crees que puedes contra mí, Takamachi Nanoha?!- la señaló iracunda-. ¡Te dejaré en ridículo aquí y ahora!

-¡Hhya!- a Nanoha se le fue el color de la cara.

-¡Mi hermanita te vencerá cuando quieras!- exclamó Miyuki.

Sin saber cómo, ella y Vita ahora se encontraban de cabeza, con vasos sobre sus pies y una sola mano haciendo equilibrio sobre la banca mientras las exclamaciones se convertían en gritos llenos de excitación. Vita subía y bajaba haciendo ejercicios mientras su peso descansaba solo en su dedo pulgar, presumiendo su buen equilibrio y burlándose de Nanoha con la mirada llena de reto. Nanoha quiso entonces soltar un sollozo; Arisa y Miyuki siempre terminaban metiéndola en competencias contra las peores personas; era una suerte que siguiera en una sola pieza. Su mirada enfocó a Laguna pidiéndole ayuda, pero esta se hizo la desentendida.

"_¡Quiero cambiarme de escuela!"_

-¡Ja! ¡Así jamás lograrás ganarme Takamachi Nanoha!- gritó Vita con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Esta vez soltó un quejido a medio morir; Vita aprovecho para usar su mano libre y tumbarla de la banca. El coro de risas, silbidos y exclamaciones no se hizo esperar mientras la profesora se erguía y proclamaba su victoria a gritos, que fueron secundados por los alumnos.

* * *

><p>Fate salió del agua, abriendo la boca para jalar aire. Hayate aplaudió un par de veces desde su posición en la orilla del pequeño embarcadero, en una de las orillas del lago artificial. El césped verde y recién cortado rodeaba todo el lugar, con varios alumnos sentados sobre las sillas para tomar el sol, con sus toallas. Un pequeño camino rodeaba el lugar y terminaba en las dos puertas de vidrio de la entrada que conectaban con el pasillo hacia la salida del edificio y con las duchas. Hace media hora acaban de tener su clase de natación y Fate jamás había imaginado que sería en un lugar así, de hecho, solo había visto una vez el lugar- el primer día de clases- y no le había impresionado tanto como ahora. La rubia había permanecido con la boca abierta al entrar por segunda vez al lugar; con la magia rodeando el lago artificial nadie sabía su ubicación exacta pero la puerta a un lado de la sala de meditación te conducía directamente hasta ahí, aunque no pudieras regresar por el mismo lugar. La rubia nado lentamente hasta su mejor amiga, sintiendo que finalmente el cansancio del día le abandonaba junto con el calor de esa temporada.<p>

-¡Es increíble!- exclamó Fate.

-¿Mi bikini o el lago?- pregunto Hayate.

Fate se sonrojo por la pregunta, no muy segura de sí debería responder que Hayate se veía bien, o que se refería al lago. La castaña no se comportaba como era su estilo desde que habían vuelto de la excursión y de hecho, no se había separado ni un minuto de Griffith, quien estaba acostado con la cabeza recargada en sus muslos. Hayate continuó con la vista fija en su libro, con sus pies pataleando el agua de una agradable temperatura.

-Para que sepas- continuó-. Era una broma.

Fate parpadeó extrañada, Hayate jamás le diría que era una broma, su comportamiento era extraño y ahora la rubia estaba realmente preocupada. En esos dos días parecía que Hayate se sentía presionada de alguna manera y todo su ser lo sacaba a relucir de algún modo: en sus expresiones, su hablar, su comportamiento y el movimiento de su cuerpo. Y la situación había empeorado desde la junta de ayer con los grandes concejales Elementum. Viéndola de esa forma, con la vista perdida y no divirtiéndose a pesar de estar en ese lugar, hizo pensar a Fate que tenía mucho que ver con el torneo que se inauguraría al día siguiente.

Hayate por su parte no trataba de ocultar la molestia que lo ocasionaba saber que mañana mismo sería anunciado su compromiso con Tiida Lanster. Casi había tenido que arrancarse la lengua para no gritar frente a los concejales y el mismo Tiida, quien parecía no tener interés en el asunto. Justo ayer, al llegar a su casa por la noche con Signum, Hayate no había podido contenerse más; gritó, lloró, arrojo objetos e insulto todo lo que pudo a su hermana, culpándola de todo antes de salir corriendo y permanecer la noche fuera, caminando por los muelles vacíos solo con el sonido de las olas acompañando sus lágrimas. Cuando llego a su casa justo esa mañana se había disculpado con Signum entre sollozos; Hayate sabía que su hermana era la persona menos culpable de lo que le ocurría y se odiaba por desquitarse con ella. Normalmente no era así, trataba de mantenerse estable y siempre serena pero ahora mismo, atada a un compromiso que sería de por vida, todo su ser le gritaba por escapar.

Y además de todo había tenido que terminar con los encuentros que tenía con Carim Gracia por las mañanas. Por primera vez dejo que Rein le colocara protección mágica que desaparecía por completo su presencia y su olor, y desde entonces no se había parado cerca de los jardines ni cerca de donde sabía los nivel SS+ tomaban clases. Todo eso solo había hecho que su enojo creciera y se convirtiera en rabia y, sumado a los ataques de dolor, su cuerpo parecía querer fallarle. Hasta mañana Shamal tendría los resultados de los exámenes que le hubiera hecho hace dos días y para el colmo de los males, le habían avisado que ella abriría el torneo junto con Griffith. Pelearían en contra de un Deumonium de alto rango y Hayate rezaba porque no fuera Carim.

-¿Hayate me estas escuchando?- preguntó Fate.

La mirada zafiro de Hayate enfoco a Fate y Griffith, los cuales parecían haber entablado una conversación que ella no llego a escuchar. Su amiga había abandonado el agua, luciendo un bikini color azul que resaltaba su piel blanca. Sus ojos observaron su cabello rubio y Hayate pensó en como luciría Carim en un bikini. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al caer en cuenta de que inconscientemente pensaba en ella.

-¿Decías?- preguntó, rogando porque sus amigos no notaran el cambio en su rostro.

-Le decía a Griffith que deberíamos ir la inauguración juntos, seguro será más divertido.

-Me parece buena idea.

Fate sonrió. Hayate le miró tranquila y después miró a Griffith bajo ella, observándolo curiosa. Griffith sintió como su rostro se enrojecía ante la mirada tan atenta de la castaña y la de la rubia que le observaban curiosas. Hayate permaneció en silencio, sin parpadear hasta que el joven tuvo que decir algo ante la incomodidad que sentía.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué usas lentes?- pregunto Hayate, quitándolos de su rostro para observarlos-. Eres un Deumonium, puedes arreglar tu vista con magia.

Hayate se colocó los lentes y miró con una sonrisa a Fate, su amiga sonrió y tomo los lentes para imitar el gesto.

-No me gusta usar magia para alterar mi cuerpo, así como soy me siento… un poco más común.

La castaña sonrió resignada ante la frase utilizada. Por lo menos él era capaz de decidir cómo usar su magia. Rein, que todo el tiempo había permanecido sentada sobre el libro, levito hasta Fate para inspeccionar los lentes; la rubia dejo el artículo en sus manos, divertida por su curiosidad. Arf permanecía echada detrás de ellos, descansando apacible, calentándose con el sol que entraba por los vidrios que servían como tejado.

-Tampoco te gusta utilizar mucho tu magia ¿no?- habló Fate.

Elevó su mirada y sus ojos borgoña observaron al otro lado del lago como Teana Lanster se encontraba abrazada a una pelimorada que vitoreaba con los otros compañeros y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Fate hubiera sonreído, de no ser por el presentimiento que invadió su cuerpo al observar a un pequeño grupo de conservadores Deumonium acercarse a ellas. El joven de cabellos lila se sentó y tomo sus lentes para colocárselos y poder mirar hacia el otro lado del lago.

-¿No es esa la menor de los Lanster?- preguntó Griffith.

Casi al mismo tiempo las jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Teana Lanster era hermana de Tiida y si algo llegaba a ocurrirle… Fate no quiso pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>XD Directos al próximo capítulo, lectores hoy les publico dos como regalo de año nuevo (aunque sean más cortos de lo normal).<p> 


	7. Eludiendo

**CeeLes:** Solo para mencionar que este capítulo lo dedico a **Aleksei** (hombre aquí tienes tu Signum-Shamal de inicio de año) y a **Rain **(para que no mueras).

Gracias a por los comentario y disfruten, con el próximo capítulo empieza el torneo y los problemas... ¡bueno! los problemas importantes para nuestros personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

* * *

><p>Carim dobló en la esquina evitando a los estudiantes Elementum de nivel SS+. Avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos, mirando de izquierda a derecha, las aulas, los baños, los salones y las escaleras. La variedad de aromas lograba desesperarla de vez en cuando, no acostumbrada a captar tantos de un solo golpe. De vez en cuando sus oídos captaban las conversaciones ajenas, buscando en las voces la que pertenecía a la persona que buscaba.<p>

Pero nada, ningún rastro de Hayate Yagami por algún lugar de la Academia.

Alguien como ella no podía desaparecer sin más, se dijo. Hayate Yagami era sin duda de los Elementum que atraían más atención ya fuera por su aspecto físico o por su magia. Desde el día que se habían encontrado, el día que habían estado tan cerca, Carim no dejaba de pensar en ella. Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde su último encuentro y no era capaz de aguantar mucho más. Espero toda la mañana con ansiedad verla sentada bajo el árbol y leyendo uno de los libros que siempre cargaba, pero la Elementum no se presentó. Frunció el ceño, odiaba no ser tomada en consideración y con ese ya eran dos días que esperaba a Hayate. Detuvo su andar cuando escucho exclamaciones al pasar por la puerta a la derecha del salón de meditación y alzó la ceja. Se suponía que debía guardarse silencio en ese lugar. Exasperada y frustrada abrió las puertas corredizas y entro al lugar. Su mirada se llenó de sorpresa al estar parada sobre césped frente a un hermoso lago; suspiró suavemente el aroma a humedad tratando de calmarse y casi abre la boca al encontrar sentada a metros de ella justamente a Hayate Yagami en un hermoso bikini color morado. Un joven que reconoció enseguida como el hijo de Leti Lowran mantenía su cabeza recostada en sus muslos y Carim frunció el ceño mucho más que antes, dirigiéndose con renovada ira hacia ellos.

Antes siquiera de poder llegar a su objetivo su compañera Ellis McGaren se interpuso en su camino, la sonrisa en sus labios, contradictoria a la mirada molesta hacia ella y con un bikini blanco. Carim pudo sentir la ira fluir ante aquello.

-¿Dónde te metiste?- preguntó Ellis-. Has faltado a la reunión.

Carim frunció el ceño.

-No es de tu incumbencia McGaren. ¿Y porque razón no me había comentado de este lugar? Me pareces muy relajada.

-Es de mi incumbencia si se trata de ti- aclaró-. De todos, eres la última persona que esperaba esa falta de responsabilidad y, aparte, te llegue a comentar varias veces del lago donde se toman las clases de natación, pero como siempre, parece que me ignoraste.

-No necesito un sermón, ahora quítate de mi camino.

McGaren frunció el rostro, tal vez tanto como Carim.

-Si dejarás de ser tan…

Un ruido atrajo la atención de ambas.

_**Capítulo 7. Eludiendo.**_

Mira Barret, con su pequeño grupo conservador. Los Deumonium de alto nivel sabían que eran busca problemas y no les gustaba seguir las reglas. Gustaban de divertirse e intimidar a otros. A diferencia de los de nivel SS+ que pudieran ser agresivos, ellos no contaban con el respeto ni el honor para hacer las cosas. Los conservadores de la raza Elementum los odiaban incluso más que a cualquier otro de los Deumonium. Mira se colocó de un salto frente a Subaru, quien se encogió al tenerla frente a ella mientras que la mirada de Teana se volvía firme.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces con estos inferiores Nakajima?!- preguntó en un tono grave.

-No es que te importe…- Teana elevo la mirada.

Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Mira Barret; tras de ella, su grupo de cinco Deumonium se acercaba divertido, haciendo retroceder a sus compañeros. Su mano casi toma por el cuello a la pelinaranja de no ser porque Subaru tomó antes su muñeca.

-Barret-san, no metas a Teana en esto- hablo Subaru, que pronto elevaba la mirada hacia la mujer.

-No te metas idiota- rugió liberándose del agarre.

-Déjanos en paz- intervino Teana.

-Al parecer- su atención volvió a la Elementum-. Tu hermano no te ha enseñado a tener respeto por nuestra raza. ¿Debería hacerlo yo?

Un cristal trasparente cubrió la mano izquierda de Mira, formando una aguja afilada. Subaru se colocó frente a Teana, dispuesta a pelear si fuese necesario. McGaren entrecerró los ojos, y dio media vuelta para volver su atención a Carim ya que no era su problema lo que pudiera pasarles. A diferencia de ella, Carim se veía algo afectada, incluso aunque no se moviera, sus ojos continuaron fijos en aquella disputa.

-Oye, deberías guardar eso…

La mirada de McGaren regreso al instante hacia la dirección donde la voz de Hayate Yagami se encontraba. La castaña se mantenía con el brazo extendido deteniendo la muñeca de Mira Barret, con su palma sangrando ante el contacto con la superficie afilada y Fate, frente a las jóvenes, protegiéndolas con su cuerpo. Mira retrocedió, asustada por el parecido entre las hermanas Testarossa. Al notar que no era Alicia, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

-Pero si es el fracaso de hermanita, Fate Testarossa.

Los ojos de Fate se oscurecieron.

-No te dejes provocar- advirtió Hayate-. Barret-san, deberías retirarte ahora, ninguna de nosotras busca problemas.

Griffith se colocó a un lado de Hayate, con el ceño fruncido. Mira libero su brazo en un movimiento brusco, provocando un corte profundo en la mano de Hayate, quien soltó un quejido. Una risa abandono su garganta, con los ojos fijos en Fate. Una oportunidad única de herir el orgullo de su mayor enemiga había aparecido. Su grupo no había sido capaz de localizar a Alicia Testarossa en la Academia ya que parecía estar escondida por un hechizo de protección muy poderoso. Luego, fueron capaces de localizar a su hermana menor en su nivel actual, pero la joven se mantenía siempre al lado de su compañera Takamachi Nanoha por lo cual no se habían atrevido a atacar. Si provocaban un conflicto entre sus razas, serían descalificados del torneo. Pero ahora mismo Fate solo contaba con el apoyo de Hayate y aunque eso ameritara una probable sanción, no los sacaría del torneo. Era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría, mucho menos con tantas personas presentes. No había mejor manera de destruir el orgullo de Alicia.

-Les enseñare a no meterse en lo que no deben- susurró-. Prepárense chicos.

Fate y Teana invocaron a sus espíritus, dispuestas a enfrentarles y Hayate curvo sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oye, La encargada de la piscina ya dio aviso a los profesores. ¿En verdad lo harás?

Carim miró fijamente a Hayate Yagami. Su mente se encontraba dividida en ayudarla y en saber que tanto era capaz de lograr. Su pie izquierdo se movió de forma inconsciente cuando sus ojos quedaron fijos en la herida sangrante de la joven, pero la mano de Ellis sobre su hombro le detuvo.

-No Gracia. Quiero ver lo que pueden hacer- sus ojos brillaron con excitación-. Sera interesante…

Carim sintió el impulso de golpear a Ellis en el rostro, tan fuerte para hacerle trizas la mandíbula, pero se contuvo. Si Hayate era la líder Elementum debía ser capaz de defenderse sola y así se auto-convenció de que no necesitaba su ayuda. Lo que no sabía era que Hayate odiaba las peleas y por tanto, no levantaría una mano contra nadie, por lo menos en lo que se trataba de defenderse a sí misma.

-Primero defienden a esas inferiores...- exclamó Mira.

-No soy inferior- exclamó Teana.

-No necesito que me defiendan- habló Subaru-. No se involucren Fate-san, Hayate-san.

Fate abrió la boca, dispuesta a debatir aquello pero tuvo que dar un brinco hacia un lado cuando un cristal paso a su izquierda, casi cortándole el cuello. Arf saltó frente a ella, mostrando los dientes ante el primer ataque; la rubia mantuvo la mirada sobre Mira, enojada ante el intento por tomarla desprevenida. No tenía honor para atacar, la sangre escurrió por su mejilla del corte que le cruzaba la misma.

Uno de sus compañeros trato de tomar por el cuello a Teana, pero la rápida intervención de Subaru lo bloqueo. La joven Nakajima se colocó delante de su compañera; su mirada llena de decisión, con la frente en alto y no ocultando el enojo que sentía; su mano derecha formo puño y la izquierda se mantuvo alzada para sostener la muñeca del chico. Su actitud, cambiando radicalmente a hace unos momentos que se mantenía indecisa al lado de Teana. El ambiente de pronto se tensó y aunque ningún otro Deumonium dio señales de querer atacar, el lago de pronto quedó en silencio. Hasta que una voz resonó en el lugar.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi hermana, Barret?

El chico soltó su muñeca del agarre de Subaru para encarar a la nueva alumna. Ginga Nakajima le miraba con dureza en sus ojos turquesa, manteniendo un porte elegante y en ningún momento mostrando el enojo que sentía al ver como insultaban a su hermana. Su cabello morado era adornado por un listón azul y el uniforme del mismo color se mantenía perfectamente pulcro. Con calma se dirigió hacia ellos hasta colocarse delante de Mira.

-¿Por qué no les pones collar a tus perros Barret? Ya que parece que todavía no logras entrenarlos como se debe.

-¿Eso crees?

Uno de los Deumonium elevó su mano pretendiendo atacarla con su magia, Ginga abrió los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca, tan rápido como podía ser un Deumonium e intento bloquear con su propia magia. Antes siquiera de girarse, la mano de Tiida Lanster sostuvo al Deumonium que le atacaba por la muñeca. Con su mano libre Tiida invoco su magia, y su arma negra y roja apareció, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del chico. El castaño coloco el dedo sobre el gatillo dispuesto a disparar. Hayate abrió los ojos al no ver un atisbo de duda surcar los ojos helados del Elementum, pero dos exclamaciones lograron detenerlo a tiempo:

-¡Hermano no!- gritó Teana.

-¡Tiida!

El joven se detuvo al escuchar su nombre provenir de Ginga Nakajima. Su rostro se frunció.

-¡Tu miserable -!

Mira se preparó para atacar, no importándole la desventaja en la que se encontraban ahora, en contra de tantos. Su mano con el cristal se dirigió hacia Fate y entonces sus ojos se abrieron en pánico cuando notó la presencia de Alicia Testarossa a un lado de su hermana. Victoria camino hasta colocarse tras de Tiida, con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios.

-A veces eres tan vulgar Tiida- comentó Victoria con un tono dulce, aun cuando lo que decía no lo ameritaba. Su mano derecha jugueteaba con su cabello no prestando demasiada atención a su alrededor. –Nakajima, hehehe, era de esperarse que tu hermana se mezclara con un Deumonium. Después de todo ella no comparte tu opinión sobre las costumbres…

-Malditos- siseó Mira-. Esto no se quedara así.

Fate tragó pesado mientras observaba a su hermana, que con una mirada llena de frialdad expresada su odio hacia Mira.

-Lo que hagas o no me tiene sin cuidado Lanster- interrumpió Alicia-. Pero a ti debería importarte no involucrarte en este tipo de situaciones, sabes que puedes ser descalificado. Y matar a un Deumonium, tiene una sanción mucho más grande que eso.

Sus ojos enfocaron un segundo a Ginga Nakajima, la joven que miraba hacia el castaño con preocupación.

-Oh, si ya llego tu dueña, Lanster. Deberías sentarte- se burló Mira.

Alicia frunció el ceño y Tiida crujió los dientes, la actitud de Mira ahora era indudablemente de burla.

-Barret, te recomiendo no volver a insultar a mi grupo. O de lo contrario no detendré a cualquiera que quiera dejarte en el lugar que mereces- su advertencia causo el efecto contrario.

-Intenta callarme.

Alicia torció el gesto y Hayate casi temió que la rubia intentara golpearla, La mirada borgoña de la Elementum parecía quemar, no pasando desapercibido el insulto en el tono de voz y la mirada de ira en Mira. Casi se apreciaban las chispas saltar entre sus miradas. Tragó saliva, si no se detenía la discusión verbal pronto pasarían a la _discusión_ física y ellos no saldrían bien librados. La magia de aquellos Deumonium conservadores sin duda era superior a la media, lo que complicaría poder vencerlos sin usar magia.

-Bien, esto ya llegó muy lejos.

Chrono Harlaown recargo su mano sobre el hombro de Fate y Alicia, colocándose entre ambas. Ambas rubias fruncieron el ceño, molestas. Su espíritu, cisne blanco llamado _Durandal_ se mantenía sobre su hombro, extendió las alas en advertencia para la salamandra de Tiida y aún con la diferencia de tamaño, la salamandra retiro la pistola de la mano de su compañero. Fate miró de reojo a sus hermanos y los ojos borgoñas fríos de su hermana de pronto se notaron cansados.

-No creo que quieran una suspensión tan pronto, ¿O si, Alicia?- Chrono le miró con advertencia.

Alicia dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, no antes de mirar por última vez a Mira. Nadie de su grupo preguntó, ninguno reclamó y como camaradas leales a su líder siguieron sus pasos. Tiida Lanster desapareció a su espíritu y le dedicó una última mirada a Ginga para seguir finalmente a su grupo, esperando que su hermana fuera tras él.

-Teana- llamó con voz firme.

Teana les dedico una reverencia a Hayate, Fate, Chrono y Ginga, apenada. Subaru camino hacia ella y la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Yo lo lamento. Esta vez no Subaru…

El susurró de Teana hizo que Subaru agachara la cabeza, con la tristeza invadiendo sus facciones. Ginga suavizó la mirada y apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hermana, dedicándole una sonrisa despreocupada a Teana. La joven le sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Teana!

La nombrada corrió para alcanzar a su hermano en la salida y el castaño le obligo a caminar delante de él. El grupo de Mira aprovecho para dar media vuelta y abandonar el lugar ante los ojos molestos de Chrono. Fate soltó el aire que retenía sin saber y su mirada continuo fija por donde Alicia y su grupo habían salido, preguntándose él porque de la mirada de su hermana. De pronto sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a Nanoha, quien acababa de cruzar las puertas de salida y esta le sostuvo la mirada antes de que la misma Fate retirara la suya, sintiendo un calorcillo en sus mejillas. Eso lo calificaba como lo más incómodo del día. Hayate chocó las palmas llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor que continuaban algo tensos.

-Bueno, parece que todo está arreglado ahora.

Griffith uso su magia para curar rápidamente la herida se su palma, sosteniendo su mano delicadamente y Carim, metros alejada, volvió a fruncir el ceño con ira. La Deumonium dio media vuelta sin mediar palabra alguna con McGaren y se dirigió a la salida del lugar queriendo estampar al joven junto a Hayate contra más que solo una pared- tal vez algo como una filosa lanza- y gruñendo entre dientes cosas intangibles.

* * *

><p>Nanoha y Arisa cruzaron el pasillo entre risas divertidas, con sus cuerpos empapados hasta los talones y sus chaquetas en sus manos intentando quitar el exceso de agua. Arisa se tensó al ver frente a ellas pasar al grupo de Alicia, con Victoria a su lado. La Elementum le miró divertida y continuo su camino junto a Tiida y Teana mientras que Alicia se detenía frente a la pelirroja. Nanoha se sintió incomoda al tener su mirada directamente sobre su rostro y trago pesado; jamás había tenido a la hermana de Fate tan cerca y un escalofrío bajo por su espalda ante el parecido de ambas. Cuando enfoco a los ojos borgoña de Alicia notó que no poseían el brillo característico de los de Fate.<p>

-Takamachi Nanoha- habló Alicia-. No veo nada especial en ti todavía. ¿O solo eres una incompetente?

Nanoha le miró con duda, no entendiendo sus palabras y sintiendo el enojo crecer en su pecho ante el insulto. La rubia paso a su lado, dando alcance a sus compañeros, mientras que Arisa mantuvo su vista fija en ella, molesta ante lo dicho. La pelirroja permaneció un momento en silencio, todavía tratando de comprender el porqué del ataque verbal y veloz acudió a su mente la imagen de Fate. Sin prestar demasiada atención al grupo que salía por una puerta la Deumonium entro por el mismo lugar sintiendo la presencia de Fate. Esquivo a Carim para evitar chocar y sus ojos toparon entonces con los borgoña de su compañera sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, Nakajima-san- habló Chrono-. Le pediré a la directora hablar sobre esto con Barret y McGaren, que debería mantenerlos tranquilos.

-No tiene que disculparse por nada Harlaown-san- pidió Ginga-. Ya todos conocemos a los conservadores, creyéndose que pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Arisa uniéndose a la conversación.

-Un percance- contestó Hayate-. Pero no sucedió nada grave.

-¿Nada grave?- preguntó Nanoha, colocándose a un lado de Fate observando su herida-. ¿Qué paso?

-El grupo de Mira Barret estaba buscando problemas, y todos nos involucramos- contesto Griffith-. Personas como ellos odian ver que nuestras razas convivan en paz, así que han estado intimidando a muchos como Subaru y su compañera. Los ven indefensos contra ellos.

-¿Estás bien Subaru?- pregunto Nanoha.

La nombrada se sonrojo, casi igual que Fate cuando la pelirroja colocó su mano sobre su mejilla herida para curarla.

-S-Si, Nanoha-san.

Arisa miró a Fate y Chrono. A diferencia de Alicia, ellos dos no se parecían en lo más mínimo físicamente incluso si sus actitudes se parecían. Como la sonrisa que mostraron ambos ante la acción de Nanoha, Arisa contuvo la mueca de fastidio; Nanoha volvía a comportarse como idiota. Una duda asalto su mente de pronto y mirando fijamente a Fate, que le devolvió una mirada interrogante, preguntó sin rodeos:

-¿Por qué no llevas el mismo apellido que tus hermanos?

Los ojos de Fate oscurecieron.

-Eso no te importa- siseó molesta.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ambas se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Fate!- exclamó Chrono en voz gruesa-. _Ut rudis_. (Fue grosero.)

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada, todavía con el sonrojo ante la cercanía de Nanoha a ella. La pelirroja paso una mano por su cabello húmedo y miró a su mejor amiga de forma cortante, recriminándole así su falta de tacto.

-No te preocupes- habló-. Arisa no debió preguntar algo tan personal.

Los ojos esmeraldas de su mejor amiga le observaron llenos de indignación. Nanoha defendía a Fate antes que a ella ¡Antes que a su mejor amiga! Lo que le servían sus años de amistad, Nanoha le hacia un lado solo por un par de curvas y ojos bonitos. Se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido mientras su mirada hosca se mantuvo sobre la pelirroja y que esta, evadió desentendida. ¡Bonita amistad que tenían! Se enamoraba y al segundo le acuchillaba por la espada.

Hayate decidió intervenir mucho antes de que pasara otra cosa.

-¿Por qué están mojadas?

La atención de todos se desvió entonces hacia Arisa y Nanoha, y esta última soltó una risa nerviosa mientras exprimía nuevamente su chaqueta.

-Perdimos una apuesta…

Chrono rió.

-Tienes que ver con la competencia de los vasos de agua ¿no?

-Sí…- respondió Arisa, un poco más relajada.

-Bueno, me alegra que estén mojadas, sino me pensarían un poco antes de hacer esto- Hayate rió ante el comentario del joven.

Nanoha iba a preguntarle a Chrono que se refería, cuando se vio alzada en los brazos del pelinegro y arrojada al lago. No tardo mucho para que Fate siguiera su camino y Arisa fuese empujada al agua por Griffith y Hayate. Ginga no fue capaz de correr lejos de los jóvenes a tiempo y fue arrojada también al lago, jalando a su hermana junto con ella. Fate salió del agua solo para tirar a Chrono dentro antes de que su hermano se escabullera para permanecer seco. El ambiente en el lugar había vuelto a ser relajado y haciendo a todos olvidar el mal rato.

* * *

><p>Shamal entro al área de entrenamiento en busca de Signum. Vita le informo que la guerrera se encontraba en el lugar practicando el combate de espada, distrayéndose un poco de todos los deberes que le habían puesto a cargo. La sanadora lo comprendía, eran demasiadas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo; ella misma estaba llena de deberes, sin embargo ahora mismo debía hablar con Signum sobre el estado de Hayate. La joven Yagami presentaba un extraño efecto secundario en su magia, como si esta se hubiera trasformado en magia negra, sin llegar a serlo. Esto provocaba daño interno en el cuerpo de Hayate y provocaba los dolores. Shamal sabía que debía hacer una cura lo más pronto posible antes de los efectos fueran permanentes y la joven terminara muerta ante su propia magia. <em>Reinforce<em> seguramente sabía aquello, y de igual forma, la magia de Hayate comenzaría a afectarse al espíritu.

Escucho los golpes de una espada chocar contra objetos una y otra vez. Cuando cruzó la entrada de la arena encontró a Signum luchando contra un blanco de metal el cual tomaba el lugar de su oponente. Una y otra vez su espada chocaba en perfecta sincronía contra los costados del blanco, su cuello, sus pies y cualquier punto específico donde un golpe dejaría inmóvil al oponente real. La guerrera se movía en perfecta sincronía con el arma, no haciendo movimientos innecesarios y volviéndose cada vez más certera y ágil en estos, con tal gracia que Shamal pensó estar en presencia de una danza y no un entrenamiento. El cuerpo de Signum parecía flotar, con sus pies tocando brevemente el suelo. Sintió su corazón subir a su garganta cuando observo los ojos zafiro de la pelirrosa brillar de entusiasmo.

-Signum…- pronunció en voz baja, no queriendo en realidad interrumpirla.

La guerrera detuvo su espada con su diestra medio segundo después, tan rápido que la espada emitió un silbido y giro su rostro hacia la sanadora. Shamal mantuvo su sonrisa sobre sus labios y espero a que la guerrera caminara hacia ella, con el sudor escurriendo de su frente y jadeando, para entregarle una toalla que había hecho aparecer con magia, casi en trance. La guerrera agradeció el gesto y limpio su rostro, dejando que _Levantine_ flotara en el aire, a su izquierda.

-¿Qué necesitabas Shamal?- preguntó mientras secaba su cuello.

La rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por que su mirada no fuera demasiado evidente; Signum siempre le había parecido sexy, pero justo en ese momento se sintió acalorada ante aquella visión tan única de la guerrera quitando el sudor de su cuerpo. Trató de concentrarse en hablar y mantener la vista en sus ojos, y entonces, noto que eso era mucho peor. El brillo en los ojos zafiro continuaba haciéndolos resaltar como nunca antes y logrando que su corazón casi sufriera un paro. Lo que si sufrió fue la falta de aire en sus pulmones, mientras que su boca se abría lentamente sin poder decir palabra alguna. ¿Qué necesitaba? Había preguntado Signum y Shamal intento recordar porque estaba ahí.

"_¿Qué necesitaba?... ¿Qué iba a decir?... ¿Cómo me llamo?..."_

Afortunadamente una de las dos sí estaba pensando con coherencia y pudo regresarla de vuelta la realidad.

-¿Shamal?

-Quería decirte sobre Hayate, tu cuerpo… ¡Su cuerpo y su magia!

Signum se obligó a dejar pasar el descuido de la sanadora, con una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios al ser consciente de lo que había provocado en la rubia.

-¿Qué descubriste?

-Hayate presenta un extraño caso de efecto secundario por la magia negra. Su propia magia la está lastimando y ella misma está repeliéndose, incluso a Reinforce. Necesito tomar una muestra y hacer un antídoto antes de que sea tarde, ya que si continua así Hayate estará en peligro.

-Haz lo que se necesite- pidió Signum con la voz estrangulada-. Haz lo que sea necesario para salvarla.

Shamal pudo notar el cambio de Signum al segundo. La pelirrosa sintió el miedo invadir su cuerpo ante las palabras dichas sobre el estado de su hermana. Podía perder a Hayate y nuevamente no sería capaz de defenderla.

-Lo haré- respondió la rubia.

Shamal decidió cambiar el tema antes de que fueran invadidas por un silencio incómodo.

-Eres increíble en batalla- comentó-. Incluso cuando solo es un entrenamiento puede verse tu nivel, no me sorprende que seas de los mejores guerreros.

Shamal tomo a _Levantine_ en sus manos y la espada ardió, logrando asustarla y haciéndola arrojarla lejos antes de salir lastimada. Signum la tomo rápidamente en vuelo, mirando a Shamal con una disculpa escrita en su rostro.

-_Levantine_ no deja que nadie que no sea yo la use. Es parte de _Agito_, pero tiene mente propia… no sé cómo explicarlo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo- Shamal observo la hermosa hoja de la espada-. Es realmente hermosa y letal.

-Gracias- respondió Signum.

Una sonrisa diferente se apreció en los labios de la sanadora mientras que invocaba su magia color verde una espada, sus ojos miraron con reto a la guerrera.

-¿Intentamos uno a uno?

Signum, que había perdido su capacidad de razonar por un segundo ante la mirada de la doctora, imitó la mirada de Shamal.

-Pensé que no sabías pelear.

-Se pelear- aclaró Shamal-. Pero no soy una guerrera, así que espero me des ciertas ventajas.

La rubia tomo la espada color verde oliva con ambas manos y apunto hacia Signum en espera para comenzar el ataque. Signum en cambio sostenía a _Levantine_ con una mano, manteniendo una posición relajada con los brazos hacia abajo.

-¿Qué tipo de ventajas?- preguntó divertida.

Casi no tuvo tiempo para proteger su cuello del primer ataque de Shamal. La doctora se había arrojado con todas sus fuerzas contra ella, intentando tomarla desprevenida y contaba con que Signum la detuviera fácilmente. Dando media vuelta intento asestar un golpe en un costado y nuevamente la guerrera le detuvo sin necesidad de utilizar ambas manos.

-Ventajas así como _engaños_- respondió finalmente.

-A que te refiere…- Signum tuvo que callar cuando un nuevo ataque se dirigió a su cuello.

Los ataques y los golpes de Shamal llovieron sobre ella uno tras otro, mientras que la sanadora intentaba tomarla desprevenida aunque fuese una vez. Signum sonrió divertida, deteniendo cada uno de ellos sin problemas a pesar de que notaba como Shamal hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para hacerle frente a _Levantine_. Pronto sus movimientos se hicieron más largos y sus cuerpos se movieron por la arena en una danza, esquivando y atacando a la par. Para cualquiera que llegara observarlas, pensaría que más que una batalla se trataba de un juego por la sonrisa en el rostro de ambas mujeres. Con una última vuelta sobre sí misma, Shamal intento golpear a Signum en un costado, pero la guerrera previó el movimiento. Colocándose a su espalda rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y la sostuvo de las muñecas para inmovilizarla y _Levantine_ desapareció como humo. Agito, escondida en una de las esquinas de la arena aplaudió por la victoria de su compañera.

-Parece que gane- susurró Signum.

Shamal asintió, demasiado agitada para poder hablar. Sus cuerpos se mantenían estrechamente unidos, agitados y sus respiraciones ardientes quemándoles su tacto; Shamal giro su cabeza y elevó su rostro para poder mirar a la guerrera. La espada que mantenía en sus manos desapareció y sintió el agarre de sus muñecas soltarse, solo para que las manos de Signum la abrazaran estrechamente por la cintura. Su mirada magenta choco con la azul zafiro de la pelirrosa y sus ojos se obscurecieron, con sus corazones agitados retumbando en sus oídos. Signum bajo el rostro para apoderarse de sus labios en un beso profundo, que Shamal respondió, y que no dejaba lugar a dudas la necesidad de ambas por la contraria. Las manos de Shamal fueron a parar a sus cabellos, sus dedos enredándose en los mechones rosas y soltando el listón que lo mantenía atado en una coleta.

La boca de Agito no podía estar más abierta en impresión.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció; el mundo, las personas, sus responsabilidades y su deber. Nada más existía que ese contacto entre sus bocas, el cual arrasaba con cualquier razonamiento lógico. Se olvidaron incluso de respirar ante las abrumadoras sensaciones que invadían sus cuerpos por aquel beso, inundado de avidez mientras sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez.

-Signum te- ¡AHGA!- el sonido de Vita sonó atragantado.

La Deumonium arrojo todos los papeles al aire después de eso; tan sorprendida y avergonzada de haber visto algo así, que sus manos permanecieron arriba de su cabeza y no se movió ni un ápice de la posición que se encontraba, con un pie delante de otro. Eso fue suficiente para que algo hiciera clic en el cerebro de Shamal y se alejara de la calidez de Signum, con el rostro mortalmente rojo. La pelirroja abrió entonces sus ojos lentamente, con sus brazos aun elevados donde momentos antes mantenía a la sanadora envuelta en un íntimo abrazo. Con sus labios húmedos miró un poco perdida a Vita y finalmente, ya que Shamal se encontraba demasiado avergonzada como para decir algo, habló:

-¿Qué quieres?- su voz sonó más cortante de lo que pretendía.

-Lindy…informes… beso…- Vita todavía no era capaz de hilar una frase coherente.

Agito levito hasta ella, aún con la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos. Solo entonces Signum sintió un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

-Está bien Vita, iré enseguida.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza y aún con las manos arriba de su cabeza dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia la salida, demasiado perturbada como para recoger los papeles. Shamal colocó una mano sobre su boca, ocultando una mueca mientras concentraba toda su fuerza de voluntad en calmar su corazón. Se abofeteo mentalmente; ¿Cómo se le ocurría besar a Signum? Y sabiendo el riesgo que ameritaba esa acción y se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible que luego de tantos años se dejara vencer así de fácil por su corazón, olvidándose de todo lo que había sufrido para alcanzar su meta? Sintió asco contra sí misma; ¿Cómo se le ocurría traicionarse así? A diferencia de ella, Signum no tomó como algo malo lo que acababa de suceder; deseaba a Shamal, le gustaba su forma de ser, su preocupación por los otros y su mirada. Le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y por ahora no le importaba que pensaran los concejales, ni su deber con Hayate o su posición como guerrera. En ese instante era solamente ella, Signum, quién quería estar con Shamal.

Pero la palidez en el rostro de la sanadora comenzaba a preocuparle.

-Shamal.

La rubia miró hacia ella un instante antes de salir casi corriendo el lugar sin mediar palabra. Signum estiro un brazo en su dirección, intentando alcanzarla, pero en un último instante no corrió hacia ella. Con el rostro envuelto en desesperación se colocó de cuclillas, recuperándose de todas las emociones que le habían invadido desde hace unos minutos. Su corazón continuó palpitando irregularmente en su pecho y Agito se colocó en una de sus rodillas, un poco más recuperada de su sorpresa.

"_¿Qué voy hacer?"_

Minutos después Signum peino su cabello con Agito recogiendo los papeles en la arena, y su mente llena de dudas, todavía preguntándose que debía hacer.

* * *

><p>Fate rió cuando Nanoha termino de contarle la historia de cómo había terminado mojada, desconcentrándose de su lectura. Yuuno, que era el encargado de la biblioteca, la calló con un tosco "sshh" y la rubia procuro bajar el volumen. Nanoha negó divertida con la cabeza y volvió a pasar el peine por su cabello todavía húmedo.<p>

La biblioteca se encontraba en el segundo edificio del campus, justo en el último piso. Todas las paredes se encontraban pintadas en colores cálidos y los enormes libreros que llegaban hasta la pared formaban un semi círculo; frente a estos se encontraban las mesas de caoba, donde los estudiantes estudiaban y leían en voz baja. Todo el lugar se movía por magia y solo necesitabas pronunciar el nombre de un libro para que este llegara a ti. Incluso los propios libreros se movían cada cierto tiempo, acomodándose como ellos deseaban y el recibidor donde se encontraba Yuuno permanecía siempre a la izquierda, muy cerca de la mesa de Fate y Nanoha, para disgusto de ambas.

-Por lo menos tenías la ropa deportiva en los vestidores, sino tendrías que caminar por toda la escuela en toalla.

-Ni que lo digas- contestó Nanoha-. La profesora Vita es como una niña cuando se divierte, es increíble que me echara todo el garrafón encima.

-Bueno, al menos Arisa no se salvó- recordó Fate.

-Hoy estaba más molesta que de costumbre y ni siquiera sé que hice.

Fate suspiró pesadamente, estirando su cuerpo para desentumir sus músculos; todo su cuerpo le dolía después de aquel día y el divertido rato que habían pasado en el lago artificial. La joven casi vuelve a reír al recordar todas las veces que habían arrojado a Chrono entre ella y Nanoha mientras su hermano reclamaba una y otra vez, diciéndoles que debía regresar a sus deberes. La pelirroja regresó la vista a su libro intentando concentrarse para entender la oración escrita en el idioma Elementum, dejando a un lado su peine y a su lado Fate volvió a pasar una hoja de su libro de herbolaría, intentando comprender las funciones de las plantas mágicas pero sintiéndose demasiado aburrida para entenderle. Fate no contaba con el ánimo suficiente para estudiar y Nanoha estaba demasiado hastiada como para hacer algo más ese día en la Academia. Mucho menos para tratar de entender el idioma.

-Fate- Nanoha soltó un bostezo-. No entiendo nada.

-Ni siquiera yo estoy tan mal en lengua- Fate volvió a pasar una hoja pesadamente.

Nanoha se recargó en la mesa, mirándola tediosamente.

-Por favor Fate, si me ayudas, te ayudo con mi idioma.

Fate soltó una risita un poco más atenta. Cerró su libro dejándolo a un lado y tomo el libro frente a la pelirroja para echarle un vistazo rápido. Casi soltó otra risita a ver las correcciones que había hecho la Deumonium una y otra vez.

-Nanoha, si eres tan mala para los idiomas ¿Cómo aprendiste el idioma neutro?

-Era eso, o morir de hambre. Mis padres solo me hacían caso si les hablaba en inglés-confesó-. ¿Y tú?

-No es lo mismo, el inglés es parecido al idioma Elementum, bueno, en realidad casi en nada. Pero el tuyo es muy diferente.

Nanoha rió.

-Tienes razón, no son parecidos en nada.

Fate desvió la vista la mano enguantada de Nanoha y recordó de pronto el día de la excursión.

-Puedo preguntarte algo- Nanoha asintió-. ¿Por qué siempre llevas un guante en la mano izquierda?

Nanoha miró hacia su mano.

-Oh…bueno, a diferencia de los otros, las ruinas mágicas que solo aparecen invocando magia, las mías están tatuadas– Nanoha miro su guante-. Y no me gusta verlas.

Fate analizó lo dicho un momento y luego analizo a la chica frente a ella. Podía asegurar que Nanoha no tenía gusto alguno por su magia, ni agrado, ni ningún pensamiento positivo hacia la misma. Era tan diferente a los otros Deumonium y eso solo lograba que Fate quisiera conocerla más y más.

-Bien- Fate se concentró nuevamente en el libro-. Comencemos la lección.

Nanoha asintió. No paso ni media hora antes de que Fate se arrepintiera de haber aceptado ayudar a su compañera. La pelirroja era más que mala en aprender idiomas.

-Veamos, otra vez. Se pronuncia _bona nocte. _(Buenas noches)

-_bonai nocte…_

-¿Lo estás haciendo apropósito?- Fate elevó el libro a la altura de su cabeza.

Nanoha tragó pesado.

-¿No?

Fate negó con la cabeza, hacer entender a Nanoha sobre el idioma Elementum era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio. La pelirroja no sabía ni siquiera lo básico sobre el idioma y ahora mismo a Fate le parecía increíble que supiera el idioma neutro. No habían progresado ni siquiera un poco en todo ese tiempo y la rubia comenzaba a exasperarse.

-_Bona nocte._

_-Bona noctei…_

_-¡Bona nocte!_

_-Bon nocte._

_-¡Bona!_

_-¡_Shush!- Yuuno les miró enojado.

Nanoha se inclinó sobre sí misma cuando Fate la golpeo levemente con el libro. La pelirroja la miro tímidamente, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ante el movimiento de la cabeza de Fate en negación.

-Mejor que Hayate te ayude- sugirió Fate.

La pelirroja asintió, no queriendo pelearse por esa tontería. Fate cerró el libro y lo entrego en sus manos; ambas comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para irse hasta que la rubia recordó algo y nerviosa, miró a Nanoha esperando que la chica terminara de arreglar sus cosas.

-¿Nanoha?- La pelirroja le miró fijamente provocándole un sonrojo- ¿Quieres ir mañana conmigo y los demás a la inauguración?

Fate tartamudeó la pregunta pero Nanoha entendió lo dicho sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. _"¿Salir con Fate? ¿Así como una cita?" _Era obvio que la Deumonium había obviado olímpicamente que los demás también irían.

-¿Contigo?- preguntó para asegurarse.

-A menos que no quieras…

-¡Si quiero! ¿Paso a las ocho por ti?

-Sí, te espero.

Nanoha sonrió terminando de cerrar su bolsa y Fate se concentró en hacer lo mismo, demasiado absorta en saber que acababa de suceder y porque ahora estaba enfrascada en una _cita_ con su compañera. No es que tuviera queja, pero había quedado con Hayate para ir todos a presenciar las competencias y mirar las tiendas y puestos. De hecho, le preocupo bastante su falta de inquietud ante la palabra "cita". Al salir de la biblioteca ignorando los reclamos de Yuuno por el ruido que provocaban, la pelirroja tomo su mano sacándola de sus pensamientos. Fate también se preocupó por su falta de reacción por el hecho de que Nanoha la tocara sin pedir permiso y que Arf no dijera nada, ignorando sus costumbres.

-Me di cuenta que olvide algo en el anfiteatro. ¿Te veo mañana?

Fate asintió con la cabeza, preocupada por su inquietud de seguir cerca de la pelirroja, cuando Nanoha se alejó de ella perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Y se preocupó más cuando notó que deseaba tocarla.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche Leone Phils entró en la oficina de la subdirectora y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La oficina de Signum se encontraba oscura al tener las cortinas cerradas, obstruyendo la luz de la luna; una lástima, pensó el hombre, ya que la vista del campus desde ahí era espectacular. El olor a tabaco invadió su olfato y algo molesto sacó de su chaqueta un pañuelo para tapar su nariz. Dirigiéndose a la ventana más cercana recorrió la cortina y la abrió para despejar el olor. Signum Yagami seguía teniendo ese molesto vicio de fumar cuando le era posible.<p>

-Hola _abuelo_.

Leone Phils se giró con rapidez encontrando sorprendido la mirada de Shamal sobre él. La rubia había estado sentada sobre el escritorio todo el tiempo, mucho antes de que el entrará a la oficina. Su mano derecha jugaba con un bolígrafo y una pierna cruzaba por encima de la otra en una posición relajada. Sin embargo, eso era lo único relajado en Shamal.

"_No he sentido su presencia, ni a su espíritu"-_pensó Leone con la impresión escrita en su rostro.

La primera pregunta que surgió en la cabeza de Shamal era por qué su abuelo paterno buscaba a Signum y un mal presentimiento cruzó su mente. Leone Phils era uno de los altos concejos Elementum, solo buscaría a Signum para un negocio o para una guerra, pero después de ver el paquete en la mano izquierda del hombre se relajó, había olvidado algo importante.

Leone Phils adoraba a Signum Yagami como si fuera su nieta… mucho más que a su nieta. Y desde hace poco tiempo corría el rumor de que el hombre se proponía a volver a la guerrera su pareja, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Shamal sintió la risa histérica subir por su garganta, era obvio que eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Justo cuando decidía hablar con Signum de sus sentimientos y sobre su primer beso compartido, llegaba su abuelo, destruyendo todo.

-Shamal, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-No uses mi nombre Leone- advirtió con dureza-. ¿A qué has venido aquí?

Shamal sonreía, pero su sonrisa poco podía parecerse a una. El odio imprimido en sus ojos era único, su rostro se encontraba tenso y su ceño fruncido al máximo. Leone Phils podría ser su abuelo de sangre, pero era lo único que los unía, junto con el repudio que sentía el uno por el otro. Para Leone Phils, un gran guerrero en su juventud proveniente de una familia de guerreros Elementum, Shamal era una completa decepción. A diferencia de sus padres, Shamal nunca había mostrado interés en la guerra, por lo menos no de la forma en que él esperaba. Shamal había elegido ser sanadora y ayudar a las personas enfermas o heridas. Una decepción total a su familia, según él. Por ello había ayudado a la familia Yagami, la hija mayor de la pareja era realmente un orgullo para toda la raza. Signum Yagami había crecido como una guerrera única, bendecida con un espíritu puro y ahora era una hermosa mujer.

-He venido a buscar a Signum- contestó Leone finalmente-. No deberías estar aquí, los rumores correrán.

Leone cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda, irguiéndose lo más posible para recordarle a su nieta con quien hablaba. Shamal sonrió irónica, el enojo en sus ojos y cara habían desaparecido, no así en su tono de voz.

-Como siempre, la imagen pública es lo único para ti- se cruzó de brazos-. No te preocupes Leone, no tenemos _público_ cerca que pueda escuchar. Aunque quizás deberías tener un poco más de cuidado; no quisiera verte por aquí de nuevo si no quieres un "espectáculo público".

Leone le miró con furia.

-¡No me amenaces mujer!- exclamó y levanto su mano en advertencia.

-Baja el tono Leone, la gente podría escucharte- los ojos de Shamal se oscurecieron.

El Elementum endureció su mirada. Su enojo cedió en poco tiempo y bajo la mano con la que pretendía abofetear a su nieta. Shamal bajo del escritorio y se dirigió a su lado, no dejando de observar el paquete tras Leone. Hasta ese momento el hombre se preguntó porque su nieta se encontraba en la oficina de Signum. Se le había informado que Shamal daría clases en la academia por lo que era inevitable que se encontraran en algún momento, pero no era coincidencia que se encontrará justamente en aquella oficina. Su magia trató de entrar en la mente de Shamal, siendo imposible leer sus pensamientos. Algo no lo permitía, igual que la vez anterior, hace tres meses.

-Ya no puedes- Shamal llamó su atención. Su mano derecha se elevó a la altura de su frente y la tocó con el bolígrafo-. No puedes escuchar nada.

Leone no contestó. La sonrisa de Shamal de pronto le recordó a un pasado lejano; Una sonrisa engañosa que le provocaba un escalofrió y que solo él sabía lo que significaba.

-No te preocupes Leone- continuó la rubia-. No planeo robarte a tu hermosa guerrera.

Leone abrió los ojos ante lo dicho y cuando abrió su boca hizo un esfuerzo para que no temblara su voz.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero lo pensaste.

Los Elementum se miraron a los ojos, el magenta brillaba con diversión ante la duda del grisáceo. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Shamal regresó a su habitual sonrisa girándose para observar a Signum con una mirada amable. La guerrera pelirrosa parpadeó con sorpresa al encontrarse a sus dos visitas.

-Phils- exclamó Signum.

-Signum…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me retiro, no quisiera interrumpir su reunión.

Shamal le dedicó una corta reverencia a su abuelo y camino a la salida no sin antes tomar la mano de Signum y depositar en bolígrafo en esta mientras enganchaba su mirada. Signum sonrió de medio lado y Leone se entumeció en su posición por un segundo. A sus ojos no pasó desapercibido el brillo en la mirada de ambas. La sanadora acerco su boca al oído de la guerrera, susurrándole algo antes de partir. Cuando Shamal ya se había perdido por los pasillos y Signum cerró la puerta, Leone ya se encontraba a su lado extendiéndole el paquete con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa venir sin avisar Signum.

-Oh, no te preocupes Phils, siempre es un placer recibirlo- Signum tomó el regalo ofrecido y con la mano lo invito a sentarse en el sofá a un lado del escritorio.

El hombre no tardó en acomodarse y Signum le ofreció un vaso de un ron, que aceptó gustoso. Necesitaba calmarse antes de que la mujer lo notara. Signum dejo el paquete en su escritorio y tomo su propia bebida antes de sentarse en su escritorio, curiosamente en el mismo lugar donde Shamal había estado.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Shamal?- preguntó Signum curiosa.

-Es mi nieta- confesó Leone.

Signum detuvo sus movimientos y alzó la ceja mirándole. No sabía que Leone tuviera familiares vivos, menos que tuviera nietos. Y mucho menos que fuera Shamal.

-Es una sorpresa- habló, evitando mostrar el asombro en su voz-. Nunca lo habías mencionado antes.

Leone frunció un poco el ceño y tomando el resto de su bebida de un solo trago miro directamente a Signum, tratando de leer su mente. Como siempre reaccionaba ante esto, Signum dejo su mente en blanco. La magia de Leone Phils era única entre su raza y la Elementum hace mucho había descubierto como burlarla, al menos en su mayoría. La guerrera odiaba que hiciera eso, sentía que trataba de robarle algo, como una invasión; no pudo evitar mirar al hombre con sospecha; desde hace años que conocía a Leone Phils y solo dos veces había usado su poder en ella en el pasado. Ninguna sin pedir permiso.

-Shamal es, muy a mi pesar, una joven diferente a lo que esperaba la familia. No llevamos una buena relación- se explicó-. Siempre fue diferente.

-Entiendo.

Leone se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia Signum. Depósito su vaso sobre el paquete y tomo la mano libre que la mujer mantenía sobre el escritorio.

-No debes tratarla Signum. Shamal esconde más cosas de las que tú imaginas.

Signum entrecerró los ojos. Agito escondida de cualquier vista, sentada en su hombro, le dio una palmada con su mano más cercana a la cara. Eso mismo es lo que le había dicho desde un inicio. Pero Agito sospechaba que Leone Phils no se refería al mismo significado y como siempre, odiaba que hiciera contacto físico con su compañera. Agito jamás había soportado la presencia de Leone, no gustaba de él a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ellas en un pasado.

-Entiendo que has estado solicitando mi presencia para discutir algo Signum.

Signum retiro su mano, cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es, sobre el compromiso de mi hermana.

-El matrimonio, quieres detenerlo- continuó Leone por ella-. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer mucho con respecto a eso.

-¿No puede evitarse?- preguntó Signum inquieta.

-Yo no puedo- Leone se colocó de espaldas, escondiendo la sonrisa-. Pero tú sí.

Agito frunció el ceño, sospechando hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

-¿Yo?

-Tú eres la primogénita. En realidad, si no fuera por tu talento como guerrera tú serías quien estuviera en esa posición. Si lo pides ante el consejo, ellos aceptaran.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo sea quien me case?- Signum frunció el ceño.

-Ya te he dicho mis intenciones antes Signum. Quiero tomar tu mano por lo que me resta de vida.

Agito quiso arrojarse contra él, pero Signum la tomo en su mano para evitarlo. Algo perdida la guerrera meditó sus opciones; ya había hablado con todo el consejo buscando una solución para evitar que Hayate estuviera mucho más perjudicada, queriendo evitar que fuese atada de esa manera. Pero ella no deseaba casarse con Leone Phils y de hecho, el pensarlo le causaba cierta sentimiento de opresión. Ella siempre había sido libre a decidir, en cambio, Hayate no contaba con esa suerte. El recuerdo del beso que compartió con Shamal esa misma tarde invadió su mente.

-Dame tiempo para pensarlo- pidió en voz baja.

Agito, que se retorcía en su mano quedo congelada y abrió la boca con horror. Leone Phils sonrió para sus adentros.

-Toma el tiempo que desees para meditarlo.

* * *

><p>Fate salió de la Academia con el rostro afligido. Desde que Nanoha se había separado de ella la rubia no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que implicaba su acercamiento con la pelirroja, el extraño comportamiento de su corazón y el sudor en sus manos al pensar en la palabra cita. En su mente divagada una palabra que no se atrevía a decir ni en sus pensamientos, una que resumía sin problemas todo lo que sentía junto a Nanoha. El grito quedo atorado en su garganta cuando "gustar" se juntó con la palabra Nanoha y la palabra "cita". Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, eso no era posible, a ella no le gustaba Nanoha. Simplemente no era posible.<p>

"_Acepta que te gusta."_

Fate miro a Arf con una expresión de pánico total. Que lo dijera su espíritu solo confirmaba lo que no quería saber. ¡A ella no le gustaba una Deumonium!

-¿Dónde está tu perro guardián Testarossa?

Arf gruño ante el tono de voz y pronto, Fate y su espíritu fueron rodeados por el grupo de Mira Barret, dejándola sin escapatoria. La rubia observó a cada uno de los Deumonium, analizando sus opciones; Era consciente de que Mira buscaba terminar lo de esa tarde y por lo que notaba había estado esperando hasta que Nanoha no se encontrara cerca. La desventaja era obvia, eran siete contra una y todos ellos eran Deumonium de alto rango, ni siquiera contando con la ayuda de Arf podría ganar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Muy asustada como para hablar?

Mira camino hacia ella, invocando en su mano derecha el extraño cristal de la última vez. Fate comenzó a pensar a mil alguna manera de escapar de ellos sin terminar demasiado herida y recordó que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones para luchar. La Deumonium la había emboscado en el peor momento posible, cuando ya casi ningún alumno se encontraba en los alrededores y los profesores se habían marchado a sus actividades del festival. Ni siquiera con la luz de las lunas sobre de ellos, proporcionándole a Fate una visión clara era suficiente para darle alguna pequeña ventaja. Arf rugió cuando el sentimiento de estar acorralados invadió la mente de su Elementum. Con sus manos frente a su cuerpo Fate se preparó para el ataque, no dejándose intimidar por ninguno de los Deumonium ni sus desventajas. Pensó en Alicia y luego en Nanoha y sabía que ninguna de ellas dejaría que personas como ese grupo salieran ilesos luego de haber sido tan cobardes como para atacar en grupo.

Un Deumonium movió una pierna hacia delante y Arf se abalanzo para atacar. Fate rápidamente invocó su magia para que su espíritu tomara su segunda forma, no escuchando el movimiento tras ella y siendo tomada de los hombros por uno de los Deumonium. Trató de usar su magia para liberarse cuando notó que drásticamente toda su magia era drenada, como si hubiera peleado durante todo el día; entonces noto que Arf volvía a su forma de cachorro. Mira sonrió divertida y Fate comprendió que eso también era parte de su plan. Ahora, sin energía mágica y con Arf solo siendo un pequeño cachorro incapaz de ayudarle, la rubia frunció el ceño en espera de lo peor.

* * *

><p>Los pasos apresurados resonaron en los pasillos vacíos del edificio. Nanoha mantenía una carrera apresurada hacia la salida, con un presentimiento creándole un nudo en la garganta. Al llegar al primer piso corrió por el pasillo y dio vuelta en una esquina, chocando de lleno contra alguien. La joven cayó hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando su vista quedo fija en un alto e imponente hombre que mantenía una mirada amable hacia ella y extendía su mano, ofreciéndosela.<p>

-Buenas noches Nanoha-san.

Nanoha tomo su mano y se puso de pie, con los ojos fijos en los dos extranjeros. Reconoció a la mujer tras el hombre como Megane Alpine, que los había rescatado junto con Signum. Las ropas que lucían se asemejaban a túnicas de gala, las cuales se encontraban adornadas por cadenas y gemas de muchos colores. Dedicándoles una reverencia, la pelirroja agradeció la ayuda.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes- Ingvalt paso su mirada por ella de arriba abajo-. Te pareces mucho a tu madre Momoko.

Nanoha se sonrojo ante el halago y después se preguntó de dónde conocía aquel titán a su madre. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando el hombre volvía hablar, adivinando su pregunta.

-Conocí tus padres antes de la última guerra. En ese entonces tú todavía no habías nacido.

-Oh-Nanoha no supo que más responder.

Su madre siempre le recordaba que las tres barras de la academia representaban la alianza entre los Deumonium, los Elementum y los Titanes, quienes compartían el ideal de mantener la paz pese a toda la sangre derramada anteriormente. Nanoha sonrió, pero su mente se encontraba concentrada en buscar a Fate, todavía sintiendo aquella opresión en su pecho. Algo le había pasado, podía casi sentirlo en su piel. Ingvalt le miro curioso. En su vida había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al portador de _Raising_ _Heart_ y era increíble que se encontrara en manos de una joven como Nanoha. Notaba la bondad en el corazón de la pelirroja y el rechazo en su propia magia; la hija menor de Shiro Takamachi era una excepción en su raza; el líder de los titanes sabía que estaba destinada a lograr muchas cosas. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios cuando acaricio el cabello de la chica y Nanoha se sonrojo por el gesto.

-Corre a la salida, tu amiga parece estar en problemas.

Nanoha no necesito ninguna otra palabra; dedicándoles una reverencia corrió hacia el lugar indicado y rezo porque la Elementum estuviera bien.

* * *

><p>Fate contuvo el aliento, alejando su rostro de la mano de Mira, mientras sus compañeros se burlaban por su intento de mantener distancia. El agarre sobre sus hombros incremento y Fate jadeo ante la falta de magia. Sus manos intentaron alejar al Deumonium tras ella, pero uno de los Deumonium las sostuvo bruscamente para colocarlas tras su espalda con cadenas creadas por magia; el agarre del chico cambio para pasar sus brazos bajo los suyos y coloco sus manos en su nuca, aplicándole una llave. Fate dejo entonces que la mano de Mira acariciara sus mejillas y su cuello, sintiendo su sangre hervir por la humillación. Notaba finalmente la diferencia entre Nanoha y ellos; la pelirroja jamás se atrevería a faltarle al respeto de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando ella lo permitiera. Nanoha siempre la había respetado. Arf continuó tirada sobre el suelo con los brazos de un Deumonium sobre ella, demasiado cansada para moverse ante la falta de la magia en su lazo con Fate y solo soltaba pequeños gruñidos de vez en cuando. Fate desvió la mirada cuando Mira rozó con su mano envuelta en el cristal su mejilla, volviendo a abrirle una herida.<p>

-¿Qué dicen tus costumbres sobre esto?

Los ojos de Fate brillaron con furia; concentrando toda su fuerza en su pierna, pateo el estómago de la Deumonium, haciéndola retroceder un paso mientras esta soltaba una carcajada.

-Todavía luchas, deberíamos controlarte primero.

La mirada de la joven se dirigió hacia Arf y su mano se alzó. Fate la miró dirigirse a su espíritu y entonces comenzó a retorcerse con todas sus fuerzas sobre el agarre aunque sabía que era inútil. Nunca antes había llegado a sentirse tan vulnerable en una batalla.

-¡No la toques! ¡Si quieres desquitarte hazlo conmigo!- las risas de los otros llegaron a sus oídos- ¡Cobarde!

-No vayas a llorar- rió Mira.

_-¡Arf!_

No tenía caso, sabía que sin su magia Arf comenzaba a perder la noción de la realidad y después de algunas horas, desaparecería para regresar a su naturaleza, como un nuevo espíritu. Si no lograba establecer un nuevo lazo, jamás volvería a ver de nuevo a su espíritu y si la lastimaban habría fallado como Elementum. Fate cerró los ojos, no teniendo fuerza para mirar como lastimaban frente a ella a su espíritu.

**¡AHHHH!**

Aquel grito hizo que abriera los ojos. Arf se había trasformado en su segunda forma y sus fauces de mantenían cerradas sobre el brazo de Mira, casi haciendo polvo su hueso. Fate sintió de pronto que era liberada de la llave y un nuevo grito a sus espaldas le hizo girarse. Nanoha había arrojado al Deumonium que la mantenía cautiva y en ese momento peleaba con agilidad contra otros dos, esquivando los golpes tan rápido que le costaba verla. La pelirroja había llegado al lugar tan rápido como pudo y su sangre había hervido al ver como Fate miraba hacia su espíritu, con temor; sin saberlo, su cuerpo se volvió alerta y su magia se liberó, casi haciéndola entrar en fase instintiva. Solo eso basto para que Arf recuperara sus energías; el espíritu absorbió su magia y pudo liberarse de su captura cuando Mira se colocó frente a ella, transformándose al momento que la pelirroja saltaba sobre uno de los Deumonium que rodeaban a Fate.

-Nanoha- exclamó la Elementum.

Fate apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque de uno de los Deumonium. Todavía no se encontraba recuperada como para hacer uso de su magia, así que se concentró en esquivar los golpes y las patadas, tan rápido como le era posible. Mira crujió los dientes ante la sacudida de Arf con su mano libre se vio rodeada por un cristal y con este atravesó el hocico del lobo. Arf soltó su agarre sobre de ella mientras rugía de dolor y Fate, metros atrás sintió su rostro quemarle. Soltó un grito mientras el dolor invadía sus facciones y con esfuerzo logro esquivar el golpe de un Deumonium. Su conexión con Arf, como en cualquier otro Elementum, hacía que cada una de las heridas que sufría pasara por magia directamente a su cuerpo y luego, el espíritu absorbía más magia para continuar el ataque.

Aquello más que desgastar su magia, provocaba al Elementum un dolor físico, tanto como si él fuese el herido.

-¡Fate!

Nanoha cubrió a Fate con su mano. El cristal le atravesó la palma hasta salir por su dorso y Mira sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa. Sin percatarse del dolor, Nanoha alejo su mano de ella y con la misma mano herida tomó la muñeca de la Deumonium enterrando sus uñas en la carne tanto como para poder desgarrarla. Mira soltó otro grito y Fate la empujo lejos del alcance de la pelirroja, salpicando gotas de sangre sobre la mejilla de la misma. Arf se abalanzó contra la Deumonium en ese momento, tratando de destruirla, sin embargo Mira invoco en un último segundo a su magia, huyendo del lugar. Sus compañeros, siendo abandonados por su líder, pronto emprendieron la retirada. El espíritu los persiguió varios metros, cumpliendo su misión de espantarlos para que no pensaran en meterse nuevamente con ellas.

Nanoha quitó su guante de la mano izquierda y un círculo mágico se creó bajo sus pies.

-¡Nanoha!- exclamó Fate.

La nombrada pareció salir de un trance y bajo la mano, respirando agitadamente. Su mano derecha continuó sangrando con la herida abierta, pero Nanoha no pareció percatarse. Arf corrió hacia ellas, volviendo a su forma de cachorro y ladro alegre, yendo hacia Fate y desapareciendo para dejar un momento a solas a las jóvenes.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de Nanoha sonó ahogada.

-Sí, pero tu mano…

Nanoha abrió los ojos ante la sangre en sus uñas. Las heridas que le había provocado a Barret causaron que temblaran sus labios. Lo había hecho de manera inconsciente, sin pensar siquiera que la estaba lastimando; incluso si había sido por defender a Fate, la falta de conciencia trajo hacia ella sus recuerdos y el temor invadió su razón.

-¿Nanoha?- preguntó Fate.

La pelirroja se encogió sobre sí misma, intentando casi de forma desesperada limpiar sus manos en su camisa y los sollozos salieron de su garganta.

-No, no, no… -repetía una y otra vez.

-Le tienes miedo a un poco de sangre…-Fate calló, la mirada de Nanoha era horrorizada- ¿Nanoha?

En un rápido movimiento la pelirroja se arrojó contra Fate, pasando sus brazos por su estómago y pegándose a ella todo lo que le fue posible. No le temía a la sangre, sino, a ser la causa de aquella herida. A su mente acudió un recuerdo donde varios hombres muertos yacían en un charco de sangre frente a ella. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y cerró los ojos. No hubiera querido que Fate la viera en ese estado jamás.

"_Está temblando. Nanoha está temblando."_

Hasta ahora Fate se percataba de que solo había visto a Nanoha como un Deumonium, no como la joven que se encontraba entre sus brazos, sollozando asustada, muerta de miedo.

"_Siempre creí que era fuerte."_

Fate devolvió el abrazo, notando por primera vez que Nanoha era más delicada incluso que ella; sus hombros eran muy pequeños y le sacaba media cabeza de diferencia en altura. Separando una mano de Nanoha, Fate saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta y limpio la sangre en la mejilla de la pelirroja, procurando no romper el abrazo. Cuando termino volvió a aferrarla a su cuerpo, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes Nanoha. Todo va estar bien, yo estoy aquí.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer y de nuevo les deseo feliz año.<p> 


	8. Oculta la Mirada

**CeeLes:** Bien… deberé confesar primero, que este capítulo debía de publicarse desde la otra semana. ¿Qué pasó? Pues bien, digamos que mi wii-fi murió vilmente y hasta este momento he encontrado el archivo donde había guardado el capítulo que no aparecía por ninguna parte, ¡rayos! Eso sí debe llamarse mala suerte. Ahora, a lo importante:_ Kusanagi007_ (dioses me encanto tu comentario, espero leer algún otro pronto) me ha hecho unas muy buenas preguntas que le agradezco y espero no te moleste las responda por este medio, por si alguien tiene las mismas dudas.

Primero quiero aclarar que esta historia no se me ha ido de las manos (todavía) y va de acuerdo a lo que he deseado escribir hasta ahora; las razas que van apareciendo conforme avanza la historia es porque deben aparecer. Lo menciono en el capítulo uno si no mal recuerdo, solo 7 razas son las que sobrevivieron el ciclo de guerras sin fin: Deumonium, Elementum, Nigromantes, Strateges, Titanes, Paladium y Silfideum. Y planeo mostrar un poco de cada una al menos e igualmente, espero mostrar un poco de todos los personajes que incluya, pero no es seguro.

Segundo. Me alegra mucho saber que hay muchos lectores que se fijan en los detalles y en otras cosas, eso me hace muy feliz. Así que con respecto a la duda de porque Carim no reacciono instintivamente al contacto de Hayate en el cuarto capítulo ( Si es el cuarto?) es simple: Carim puede que no sea como Nanoha, que es bastante diferente a la mayoría de su raza, sin embargo aun así es mucho más controlada que muchos y no ve en ningún momento a Hayate como una amenaza hacia ella, así que una disculpa hacia los lectores, tal vez no me he expresado bien en eso pero en este capítulo espero resolverlo.

Tercero. Sobre la duda de porque Agito se mostró a Vita cuando es prohibido para los espíritus puros, es simple y de hecho, la respuesta viene también en este capítulo-o algo así-: Agito y Signum tienen ciertos se puede decir "derechos" a los que otros les son negados. Mostrarse a quien deseen, decidir qué hacer, etc. Por el hecho de que Signum de los mejores guerreros Elementum. (Aunque no crean escribo todo…bueno la mayoría de las cosas pensadas a conciencia, así que pasan por algo…casi todas)

Luego de estas aclaraciones, quiero dar muchas gracias, miles de gracias a todos los lectores; Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, las alertas y por agregar la historia en sus favoritos, no tengo palabras para eso y les pido perdón por todo lo que les hago esperar y por contestar sus comentarios siempre después de publicar (es como mala costumbre, ténganme paciencia, que aunque me tarde mucho contestare cada uno de sus reviews).

Gracias por sus reviews anónimos; **Pascualina, Nutella, Susanna, Jav12as, Yuzuki… **(Por los dioses espero no olvidar a nadie).

Gracias por sus comentarios a **Bardiche T **(¡juro que te dejare review hoy mismo!), **Kris-Tim,** **Geral-chan, Utau-Mizuki, NanohaxFate4ever, Lady Tsunderella, Vodka-T, Okasaki-kun, SakuMarhi, Valengali, Kusanagi007 y Aleksei… **(¿Son todos? Ufff, ufff, eso espero).

Sobre todo a ti **Rainhard, **te debía este capítulo desde hace mucho y entonces es especial para ti, por tu cumpleaños, tu amistad, tu-falta de-paciencia y tu apoyo. ¡Gracias! Disfrútalo mucho y trata de no leerlo en cinco minutos. Dioses que lees rápido, en serio. Les recomiendo leer escuchando lo que les agrade y una advertencia a todos, hay drama, drama y drama y más drama amoroso esta vez.

Recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios, para opinar, discutir, corregirme o cualquier cosa. Ayudan siempre a los escritores y a todas las historias. XD no sigan mi tan mal ejemplo de no comentar.

**Disclaimer: **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

* * *

><p>-Nanoha…<p>

La nombrada entreabrió los ojos, todavía con el sueño consumiendo su mente. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano y el paisaje se movía lentamente frente a ella, a pesar de estar inmóvil. Un agradable calor invadía su cuerpo a pesar del frío de la noche y notó entonces que se encontraba en la espalda de alguien, siendo alzada. El cabello dorado de Fate se interpuso en su visión un segundo y Nanoha sonrió tranquila.

-¿Fate?

La joven le miró sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Un ligero sonrojo invadía sus mejillas mientras los ojos borgoñas brillantes parecían atravesarla.

-Te quedaste dormida… no quería despertarte.

Nanoha no respondió. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y mantuvo su mirada en el camino, demasiado turbada como para hablar. No podía explicar lo que le había sucedido hace poco, no se sentía nada bien al saber que Fate le había visto así, y se sentía demasiado vulnerable y débil consigo misma. Ella era un Deumonium, podía protegerse sola y podía soportar lo que fuera, sin importar nada. ¿Entonces porque todavía le afectaba de esa manera lastimar a un enemigo? Se sentía demasiado frágil y expuesta. Fate decidió no hablar nuevamente, extrañada por la actitud de la pelirroja. Continuó caminando en silencio, abandonando finalmente el terreno de la Academia e internándose en el casi desierto camino hacia la zona sur residencial. Arf caminaba a su lado, tranquila y manteniendo la mirada atenta a su alrededor, cautelosa. La Elementum no tenía demasiados ánimos después de lo ocurrido; notaba finalmente lo débil que era en comparación de sus compañeros y si quería tener una posibilidad de pelear contra Alicia en el torneo, debía de entrenar más.

Quería poder protegerse a ella y proteger Nanoha. Sobre todo, deseaba dejar de ser débil.

Desde la altura, unos ojos borgoña miraban fríos hacia Fate. Alicia resentía terriblemente que su hermana menor hubiera sido incapaz de defenderse; aún era demasiado débil y aquella Deumonium que mantenía en su espalda, ya no parecía una inútil ni una incompetente. Su magia acababa de darle una respuesta que no buscaba al secreto que intentaban mantener guardado los Deumonium. Un secreto demasiado peligroso por lo que había notado. Todavía no había podido conseguir información de Nanoha, pero ahora mismo dudaba si deseaba enterarse de aquello.

Algo le decía que tenía que ver con el artefacto _Raising Heart._

-¿Quieres que la mate?- ofreció Victoria.

La rubia se mantenía a su lado, como Micaiah, las tres viendo desde las alturas de uno de los techos de la Academia a las dos jóvenes. Desde mucho antes que el grupo de Mira interceptara a Fate, Alicia se había preparado para observar como su hermana salía del aprieto. Casi sentía el odio llenar su cuerpo ante la interacción de su hermana con la Deumonium llamada Nanoha. Un presentimiento lleno su cuerpo de una sensación amarga, presintiendo que aquel interés de ambas por la otra era algo mucho más que amistad. Alicia continuo mirando a su hermana, a lo lejos, casi perdiéndose entre los arboles de uno de los caminos y todavía cargando a aquella Deumonium. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse más, sin embargo su rostro permaneció impasible.

Al parecer el camino elegido por su hermana no era el que ella había escondido y aun cuando deseara poder evitarle más dolor de su parte, seguiría siendo la causa de su sufrimiento. Una frase dicha por su líder alguna vez, llego a su mente: _"Hasta las últimas consecuencias."_

-Cuando el momento llegue… no habrá necesidad- respondió secamente.

Micaiah parpadeó asombrada. Alicia no podía estar pensando lo que ella creía. Sus ojos escarlatas chocaron con los borgoñas de Alicia cuando esta le miró y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar el odio impreso en sus ojos.

-No me falles esta vez Micaiah. Consigue la información.

Micaiah se guardó el reclamo por la forma tan seca en que se dirigía hacia ella. Sabía que estaba enojada y sabía que era su culpa por no haber podido robar la información de la casa Gaiz.

-¿Estás bien?

Fate alzó la ceja cuando Nanoha ni siquiera se molestó en responderle de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

De nuevo, solo el silencio llego luego de su pregunta. Fate sintió la ansiedad llenar su cuerpo y un extraño malestar invadir la boca de su estómago. Nanoha jamás había sido así con ella y no le gustaba. No le gustaba que no deseara hablar con ella, no le agradaba que no le pusiera la atención que pedía y el no saber que le atormentaba casi le hacía sentirse mareada, con su pecho volviéndose pesado a cada segundo.

-¿Nanoha?

Nada, no hubo respuesta y Fate sintió la frustración consumirle.

-Si no me hablas no puedo ayudar…

-¡No te pedí ayuda!

Nanoha se zafo de su agarre y con los pies en el suelo comenzó a caminar ella sola, alejándose poco a poco de Fate. La rubia tuvo que contener la mueca en su rostro mientras la frustración le invadía y sin saber qué hacer camino en silencio tras la pelirroja. Arf bajo las orejas, sin saber que decirle. La Deumonium jalo aire, tratando de tranquilizarse, sintiéndose el doble de frustrada que su compañera por no saber porque le molestaba tanto de que la rubia quisiera protegerla a ella. Sabía que una razón era su orgullo pero no comprendía el enojo que la inundaba al no ser ella quien abrazara e intentara cuidar y hablar con Fate. Casi como si hubiera fallado en algo, aun cuando no lo hubiera hecho. Se sentía tan bien estando junto a la Elementum que ahora mismo no entendía el problema.

-Lo siento Fate… yo… por ahora no puedo hablarte sin enojarme más.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirlo- Nanoha jamás volteó a verla-. Te veo mañana.

Sin esperar respuesta la joven corrió alejándose con rapidez de ella. La rubia la miro irse con la boca abierta, hasta que la ansiedad pareció llenar su cuerpo y, arrojando su bolsa con fuerza al suelo, sin comprender nada de lo que había pasado soltó una exclamación frustrada.

-¡Maldición!

_**Capítulo 8. Oculta la Mirada.**_

Hayate contuvo la respiración mientras sentía como el frío del pequeño aparato atravesaba su piel. Un pequeño piquete le hizo soltar un respingo y evito concentrarse en el cable que se hundió en su carne. Un pequeño "vip" sonó y finalmente pudo respirar tranquila sabiendo que aquel martirio había terminado. Shamal mantenía una pantalla abierta frente a ella, checando cada uno de sus signos, su estado de salud y su magia. Cada resultado aparecía ante sus ojos y la sanadora lo evaluaba una y otra vez. A pesar de que todavía no amanecía, las hermanas Yagami habían acudido a la casa de Shamal Zwei para terminar finalmente con las pruebas de la joven y por el silencio de la sanadora, Hayate supo que los resultados no eran buenos. El pequeño espacio adornado con documentos y libreros mantenía un ambiente cálido a pesar de la falta de luz, que solo era iluminado por las pantallas en el lugar.

Con voz cansada y ojos visiblemente preocupados la sanadora miró a Hayate. Desde hace muchos años que la sanadora no sentía esa sensación de ahogo ante la ignorancia; Ni siquiera con las pruebas Shamal contaba con una respuesta para lo que sucedía en la magia de la joven. No tenía una solución; era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un caso como aquel y tendría que investigar y hacer pruebas a fondo para poder salvar la vida de la joven.

Lo peor es que ella sabía que una cura requería de años de investigación y Hayate ya no contaba con años.

Shamal miró hacia Signum, que se encontraba de pie a su lado, y negó con la cabeza. No podía hacer nada por Hayate en esos momentos, solo tal vez mitigar un poco el dolor. La castaña debía abstenerse de usar su magia en lo posible, pero con el evento de inauguración que se llevaría ese día, eso sería imposible. Y después de eso tendría que continuar peleando en el torneo, una batalla tras otra, contra los oponentes más fuertes de la Academia.

-Estaré bien- susurró Hayate- _Reinforce_ estará a mi lado y también Griffith.

Signum negó con la cabeza, ella sabía que eso no ayudaría mucho. Agito en uno de sus hombros imitó su acción.

-Encontraré una solución, es una promesa- aseguró la sanadora-. Por ahora utilizarás el aparato que acabo de conectar a tu pecho; puede que no ayude demasiado con el dolor, pero lo hará más soportable.

La guerrera pelirrosa asintió callada, demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos para prestar la atención debida y la sanadora esquivo sus ojos zafiro cuando le miró, cerrando las pantallas desplegadas por el lugar. Hayate agradeció, se levantó de la camilla y tomo su camisa para vestirse. Fue entonces notó un detalle: hoy tendría que usar un top y el aparato sería visible, resaltando de su piel. Rein cubrió su boca, evitando reírse.

-¿Cómo voy a ocultar esto?- señalo su pecho, girándose hacia Shamal.

Shamal sonrió amablemente y camino hacia un pequeño mueble, abriendo las puertas mientras rebuscaba algún objeto. La pelirrosa la siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada, sintiéndose algo frustrada de que la sanadora hubiera evitado su mirada más de una vez y que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas. Hayate por su parte observo a su hermana de reojo sabiendo exactamente lo que sucedía.

Su intuición le decía fácilmente lo que ocurría entre ellas pero se contuvo de hacer un comentario por el momento. Si su hermana no deseaba hacer nada por ahora, tendría que esperar como la situación con Shamal iba avanzando y tendría que intervenir solo si hiciese falta. Desde que había conocido a la sanadora había tenido un buen presentimiento y deseaba que fuese la persona que se juntara con su hermana. Y de hecho, le agradaba demasiado un hecho que notó desde el primer momento; a Signum le interesaba demasiado Shamal y eso era algo especial para alguien como su hermana. Por ahora esperaría, sin intervenir. Agito sobre el hombro de Signum gruño, conocía la mirada que ahora mismo Hayate mantenía en sus ojos y como la mayoría de las veces, no le gusto.

* * *

><p>Arf ladró emocionada cuando un segundo toque en la puerta de entrada se escuchó y dando vueltas alrededor de su compañera pedía atención. Runas mágicas hechas con pintura adornaban su cuerpo de las patas y espalda. Fate volvió a revisar su cabello por segunda vez observando que las flores rojas, que adornaban la trenza que rodeaba su cabeza, estuvieran en la posición debida. La rubia escucho con claridad cuando su madre abría la puerta de entrada y saludaba a Nanoha, instándola a pasar a la casa entre halagos a su atuendo. La pelirroja reía nerviosa negándose una y otra vez. Seguramente, pensó Fate, le parecía demasiado incomodo entrar a la casa de la directora. Fate sintió los nervios crecer con cada nueva risa de su compañera y un cosquilleo invadió su estómago, seguido de la desesperación por bajar y poder verla. Checando por última vez el maquillaje de sus ojos, salió de su cuarto seguida por Arf.<p>

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Chrono, asomando su cabeza fuera de su habitación.

-Sí, nos vemos luego- respondió apresurada.

-Pero…

_Durandal_ salió del cuarto de su hermano y comenzó a mover a sus alas para llamar su atención. Arf ladró mucho más fuerte jalándolo de sus plumas también adornadas y el cisne, indignado, la aventó fácilmente a un lado. La rubia corrió escaleras abajo ignorándolos a los tres; paso por la cocina, el comedor, una de las tres salas de la casa y por la chimenea. Bajo casi a brincos las ultimas escaleras y cruzo el pasillo que conectaba a la casa para llegar finalmente a la puerta donde su madre hablaba animada con Nanoha, sosteniendo una taza de té en una de sus manos. Los ojos azul violáceo de Nanoha la miraron y Fate sintió su rostro arder con la misma intensidad que el de la Deumonium.

Ninguna de las dos pudo mediar palabra cuando sus miradas observaron el atuendo que usarían cada una de ellas ese día.

La ropa asignada para el evento se remontaba al folklor de cada raza; Los Elementum contaban con ropa de telas estampadas, cinturones tejidos, decorados con joyas plateadas que adornaban también los tops en las mujeres, sandalias y faldas voluminosas. Cada ropa representando el color de su elemento y su espíritu, y cada parte descubierta de su piel decorada con henna para crear hermosas figuras que representaban a su nación.

En los Deumonium los hombres vestían simplemente un Kilt, un trozo de lino rectangular, envuelto alrededor del cuerpo que cubría desde la cintura hasta las rodillas. Los accesorios cubrían el cuerpo, collares elaborados, cinturones, aros, brazaletes y pectorales. Las mujeres vestían falda con retazos, blusas celtas de mangas largas con encaje y adornadas por pulseras y joyas. Una forma de V dejaba al descubierto sus espaldas, adornadas por tatuajes que representaban a sus familias. Zapatillas ligeras de satén con suelas suaves con listones que se amarraban alrededor de las piernas. El cabello, ligeramente enlazado por una tela que cruzaba entre ellos o el cabello suelto y en la cintura cargando cintos pesados.

Lindy sonrió complacida ante la falta de reacción y prefirió llamar la atención de las jóvenes para que fueran a divertirse. La inauguración del torneo sería hasta en la noche, pero los eventos se llevarían a lo largo del día. Por lo pronto ella debía atender una junta con el consejo ante la notable falta de los Paladium a la celebración. Los tres grandes estarían molestos por esto, pero el contacto con esa raza se había perdido por parte de ellos y de los Deumonium; y eso no podía significar nada bueno para el pacto.

-Diviértete mucho, hija- Lindy beso su mejilla-. Nos vemos más tarde.

Fate asintió, intentando que el calor en sus mejillas no aumentara ante aquella muestra de cariño de parte de su madre enfrente de Nanoha. Sin embargo agradeció que con eso hubiera sido capaz de apartar la mirada de la chica.

-Cuida de mi hija Nanoha-san- Lindy sonrió.

-¡S-Sí!

Fate evitó reírse de la pelirroja. La chica casi se colocaba en posición de firmes como si estuviera hablando con su profesora Vita. Lindy sonrió un poco más y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando finalmente a solas a Fate y Nanoha. Arf se materializo a un lado de la rubia, pero ninguna pareció percatarse de aquello. La Deumonium trago pesadamente, tratando de calmar todo su cuerpo y evitar que su mirada se quedara fija en ciertos lugares. El latido de su corazón no le dejaba pensar en nada y sentía el sudor en sus manos temblorosas. Fate lucía un extraordinario conjunto color fuego que hacía a sus instintos elevarse de manera preocupante.

-Hola.

Nanoha intento mantener la mirada en el rostro de Fate y saludarla, pero cuando abrió la boca no pudo decir nada, no deseando quedar como una idiota. Y admitir que la rubia se veía como una diosa era para ella quedar como una idiota. Un golpe en su pantorrilla llamó su atención y bajo la mirada hacia Arf, quien ladró emocionada, pidiéndole su atención mientras la empujaba con su hocico. Nanoha noto entonces los dibujos en su pelaje y se agacho para acariciar su cabeza.

Fate aprovecho ese momento para sacudir su cabeza y maldecirse interiormente por tan estúpido saludo. Con todo lo que había pasado ayer se había preparado para decirle a Nanoha "gracias" y ser un poco más abierta, pero solo la había visto con aquel atuendo color azul y todo de lo que quería hablarle se le había olvidado. Mordió su labio inferior intentando que su corazón no latiera tan fuerte, sintiendo los nervios nublar todo. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar ansiosos a los de Nanoha cuando se irguió de nuevo.

Sin saber que decirse, ambas avanzaron al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad de _Cádiz_. Esa mañana las calles se llenaron de torneos, puestos, exhibiciones, música, bailes, representaciones, carreras y muchas batallas.

Al entrar a la calle principal que cruzaba hacia el centro de la ciudad, sus rostros fueron envueltos por la sorpresa. Los edificios se encontraban adornados de arriba abajo con plantas, luces y enormes dibujos creados con magia; las familias y los grupos paseaban entre puestos, las exhibiciones, plataformas y juegos, uniéndose a cualquiera de estos con gran frenesí. La música de percusión pesada resonaba en las calles por donde pasaban las bandas, seguidos por personas que bailaban según la música cambiaba de tono. El ambiente festivo llenaba el lugar y envolvía a las personas. En los puestos que llenaban las banquetas, los vendedores llamaban la atención con todo tipo de magia y colores, mostrando sus artículos.

La pelirroja esquivo a unos malabaristas que cruzaban la calle, atrayendo a varios músicos que tocaban sus trompetas, acordeones y tambores en un ritmo exótico, compitiendo contra alguna que otra banda. Nanoha estuvo tentada a tomar la mano de Fate ya que había tanta gente que costaba moverse entre el tumulto sin perderse de vista. Mucho antes de que lo hiciera Fate tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y le guío entre las personas, con Arf corriendo detrás de ellas. La rubia le guio a través de puestos, observando todos los objetos exóticos que se exhibían y deteniéndose a participar en alguna de las competencias.

Las cinco razas, de las seis que se mantenían unidas por el pacto, caminaban por las calles, divirtiéndose, mostrando su magia y sus tradiciones:

Las _Silfideum_ cargaban exquisitos vestidos doblados de telas suaves y trasparentes que resaltaban sus cuerpos. Ofrecían los bailes tradicionales de su pueblo, con sus cuerpos flotando y los movimientos de sus brazos imitando el vuelo de las aves y los movimientos de las serpientes. Los _Titanes_ ofrecieron su tradicional duelo de Golems, los cuales en lugar de brazos portaban armas. El chirrido y las chispas saltaban por doquier mientras las estatuas de acero y piedra se despedazaban sin piedad ante los gritos extasiados de los espectadores. La raza _Stratege_ hizo uso de sus mejores acróbatas, impresionando al público con luces, tecnología y actuaciones. Los mejores atletas _Elementum_ competían con simulacros de lucha, mostrando sus elementos y combinándolos, creando figuras y bestias que se movían como si estuviesen vivas. Los _Deumonium_ batallaban en arenas que avanzaban por la calle, dando saltos mortales, movimientos increíbles, asombrosos y con una rapidez extraordinaria, casi volando encima de sus contrincantes.

Nanoha tuvo que seguir a Fate cuando la rubia corrió para observar a Signum participando en tiro al blanco; la guerrera pelirrosa gano de forma contundente al atravesar todos los blancos con fuego, que giraban metros en el aire, reduciéndolos a cenizas. Los aplausos atronadores no se hicieron esperar mientras la guerrera agradecía con una reverencia. La pelirroja miro con diversión a Fate, que observaba con entusiasmo y aplaudía hacia Signum. No sabía que era posible o no, pero notaba una gran admiración de Fate hacia la subdirectora, tal vez incluso porque compartían el mismo elemento.

-¿Es genial verdad?

-Así es. ¿Qué nivel necesitas para crear armas?- preguntó Nanoha.

-Nivel S+, se necesita saber concentrar gran cantidad de magia para poder lograrlo.- respondió Fate.

Nanoha chasqueo los dientes, si a eso se enfrentarían en el torneo serian batallas difíciles. Ninguna de ellas poseían un buen nivel y los otros compañeros no dudarían en querer ir contra ellas. Y por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Fate era un blanco para los Deumonium conservadores, aun cuando no tuviera buena relación con su hermana mayor.

-Nunca imagine ver a tantas razas juntas.

-Descontando a los nigromantes, solo seis razas mantienen el pacto- Fate paso su vista alrededor-. Pero no veo ningún Paladium.

-Tal vez no pudieron venir, sus ciudades quedan demasiado lejos.

La rubia asintió aunque su cabeza solo podía pensar que eso podía significar una traición al pacto. Su mirada regreso a Nanoha y casi sintió a su corazón abandonar su cuerpo ante la cercanía de la pelirroja. Con la gente pasando, el espacio era muy estrecho y a empujones la Deumonium había terminado a centímetros de ella. Sentía su respiración sobre su piel, quemándole. Nanoha elevó la cabeza, acercándose un poco más, dejando que los sentimientos tomaran control de ella por un segundo. Su rostro continúo avanzando hacia Fate y su mirada bajo un momento hacia los labios de esta, pintados con labial carmín. Entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a mirar a la Elementum que parecía haberse quedado inmóvil y con las orejas rojas.

Antes de poder rozar sus labios, un golpe en su cabeza le hizo soltar un quejido y apartarse bruscamente.

-¡Nanoha, Fate!- el grito de Arisa a lo lejos les hizo dar media vuelta con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Su mejor amiga caminaba tomada de la mano con Suzuka, sosteniendo en una mano una enorme pelota de madera. La pelimorada alzo la mano saludando a Fate y esta solo parpadeo, todavía demasiado confundida como para reaccionar normalmente. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos al notar finalmente que Arisa había sido responsable por el golpe y sin esperar mucho, salió corriendo tras su amiga para hacerle pagar, tomando la mano de la Elementum para continuar juntas. Arisa siguió su ejemplo y entre risas jalo a Suzuka alejándose entre la gente, demasiado divertida como preocuparse del enojo de la pelirroja. Fate rió ante la persecución, sintiendo la calidez invadirle por el solo momento que compartía con Nanoha.

* * *

><p>Griffith continuó caminando detrás de Hayate, observándole curioso. La castaña parecía estar incómoda ya que caminaba bastante rígida y su mirada pasaba de un lado a otro. Quiso preguntar que le sucedía pero la castaña ni siquiera lo miraba a él y de hecho, parecía estar buscando a alguien. Hayate no podía mantenerse quieta, sabía que todos se encontrarían en el lugar y eso incluía a Carim Gracia. Suplicaba que no tuvieran que encontrarse entre tanta gente pero el presentimiento que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago le decía que así sería y eso le asustaba. Sabía perfectamente que no podía enfrentar a Carim, algo en esa chica le removía todo su ser y por esa razón, había dejado de verla. El joven a su lado poso una mano en su hombro y Hayate pego un brinco.<p>

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo sorprendido de su reacción.

Luego de soltar un largo suspiro de alivio la castaña lo miro con reproche y aparto con cuidado la mano de ella. Hoy no tenía ánimos ni ganas de soportar a nadie. Faltaban pocas horas para que su futuro fuera dicho al mundo, teniendo que pelear una batalla de muerte y aparte ni siquiera podría ver a la persona que deseaba tener a su lado. Una amarga sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras que el último pensamiento traspasaba su mente.

Eso no podría llamarse estar enamorado, ¿O sí?

Ni siquiera conocía mucho de Carim. De hecho no conocía casi nada de la chica. No sabía que le gustaba hacer por las tardes, ni que le desagradaba, ni porque era una conservadora y eso le hacía sentirse estúpida. No podía sentirse así por alguien que apenas conocía, así no funcionaban las cosas. Pero eso no le ayudaba a sacársela de la cabeza, ni ayudaba a que la opresión en su pecho desapareciera. Griffith le miro nuevamente, apreciando cada gesto de su amiga y sospechando porque se encontraba tan alterada, por lo menos en parte. Hayate nunca había sido una persona fácil de leer e incluso, aun cuando llevaban juntos todo lo que iba del semestre, le era imposible saber con certeza lo que rondaba en su mente. Una sola mirada hacia un lado basto para que la respuesta llegara a su cabeza. A metros de ellos, pudo distinguir sin problemas a Carim Gracia junto con Hallie Tribeca y una de las mellizas Florian, cada una luciendo un color diferente y divirtiéndose en una de las competencias. Casi deseo no haberse quedado absorto por que justo entonces, la mirada azul rey de Carim le miró y sus ojos brillaron un segundo con advertencia. Finalmente, aquellos ojos se enlazaron con los de Hayate.

Ahí estaban los ojos que Carim había deseado ver por días enteros y que no le habían dirigido la mirada en todo ese tiempo. No supo porque de pronto, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su cuerpo se sintió ansioso y un extraño malestar se instaló en su ser. Su corazón latió rápidamente, de una forma extraña; el mirar los ojos de Hayate le hacía sentir una sensación cálida y amarga llenar su ser. Le dolía el corazón. Un brillo lleno de dolor inundo aquellos zafiros y finalmente la Elementum aparto la mirada de la suya, caminando deprisa lejos de ella y sin escuchar los llamados de su amigo.

Mientras la insistencia de Griffith por usar el nombre de la Elementum logro enfadar a Carim nuevamente. La ira del día anterior volvió a llenar su ser a mil revoluciones y sus ojos se volvieron de color cobre por unos momentos; afilados y peligrosos. Casi golpeando a Schach Nouera para entregarle la caja que mantenía en sus manos, haciendo a su amiga soltar una exclamación se dirigió hacia los puestos. Con el ceño fruncido miro a su alrededor y al toparse con Els Tasmin, encargada de un puesto de juego de pelotas cerca de ella, no dudo en correr hacia el lugar. Tribeca, Schach y Kyrie, que la acompañaban, miraron curiosas a la rubia dirigirse casi a gritos a su compañera Els.

-Dame una pelota.

Carim miraba con impaciencia hacia la pila de pelotas llenas de agua que se encontraban detrás del estante donde la joven Deumonium, quien le observaba desconcertada tras sus lentes. Varios participantes arrojaban las pelotas hacia un blanco a varios metros de distancia tras ellas y divertidos corrían a tomar otra. Con una mueca de incomodidad Els se cruzó de brazos reticente a mostrar que le molestaba tener que tratar con su compañera en un estado tan alterado.

-Si quieres competir debes de anotarte en…-trató de explicar.

-¡Dámela Els!

Casi al segundo una pelota fue entregada en sus manos y Carim regreso la vista a quién hacia se le revolviera el estómago en ira. El joven Griffith caminaba ya a una distancia considerable rodeado de gente, pero aquello no logro que la rubia desistiera en sus acciones y, alejando su mano derecha de su cuerpo en lo posible, tomo impulso y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas acertando de una manera increíble en la cabeza del chico. Schach, Tribeca, Kyrie y Els le miraron con asombro a una distancia prudente y en silencio. Carim casi ríe al escuchar la exclamación del joven ante el golpe y no dudo en tomar por cuenta propia otra pelota para volver a arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas, dando en el blanco nuevamente. Schach bajo una ceja en duda analizándola, Tribeca mantuvo el ceño fruncido a pesar de que su boca se encontraba abierta ante la acción de Carim y a su lado Kyrie rompió a reír con ganas sin poder contenerse.

-¿Pero qué te hizo Lowran?- pregunto Els algo escandalizada.

-Sí, que te hizo el pobre chico-pidió saber Tribeca, demasiado intrigada.

Carim arrojo otra pelota con furia y les fulmino con la mirada. Kyrie rió mucho más por esto y sostuvo su estómago mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie.

-No es de tu estúpida incumbencia Tribeca.

Tras esto, la rubia se esfumo en el aire. Schach ni siquiera hizo una mueca al esperar eso de su mejor amiga y Tribeca se cruzó de brazos enfadada. ¿Por qué solo se enojaba con ella? Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia una persona que hacia hervir su sangre desde la última batalla que había mantenido con los Elementum conservadores. Victoria Dahlgrün caminaba con Fabia, sosteniéndola de la mano y ofreciéndole un aperitivo que acaba de comprarle en una tienda. Casi gruño entonces y se encogió de hombros. Els acomodo sus lentes al escucharla y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ouch!

Griffith masajeo su cabeza adolorido. Sus ojos viajaron por todo alrededor, pero no vio a ningún sospechoso, igual, no es que pudiera ver demasiado sin sus lentes que habían salido volando lejos de él ante un golpe. Otro golpe contra su lado izquierdo le hizo soltar una maldición y se colocó en posición de defensa. Las pelotas de agua bajo sus pies casi logran hacerlo caer ante su enojo y su descuido. Finalmente relajo la postura y bajo la mirada al suelo frustrado. Acaba de perder a Hayate de vista y sabía que no le encontraría a menos que la chica quisiera. La mirada de la castaña podía decirle sin problemas lo mucho que su amiga sufría y lo que él no era capaz de aliviar.

Debía dejar que ella misma encontrara las respuestas para aliviar su corazón.

* * *

><p>Shamal dejo a un lado la planta que acababa de ganar en un concurso de adivinanzas y se dejó caer en la banca de madera, soltando un suspiro de exasperación. La gente caminaba tranquila por el puerto y los niños corrían siguiendo a las gaviotas, pero ella no estaba de humor para observar nada. Casi hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando una banda a metros de ella paso tocando las trompetas y coloco su rostro entre sus manos, demasiado exasperada de todo a su alrededor. El recuerdo del sabor de los labios de Signum hizo que temblara su cuerpo y mordiera sus labios intentando alejarlo mientras que sus pies se movían hacia arriba y luego abajo con rapidez, en una acción ansiosa. No había podido comer o dormir por el remolino de emociones que le consumían cada gramo de razón. Quería ver a Signum y quería poder estar en sus brazos; quería sentirla junto a ella y ese pensamiento solo hacía que se sintiera enferma de agitación. Trago saliva intentando que su garganta no se sintiera tan seca.<p>

La presencia de Voltz a su lado le hizo cruzarse de brazos y bajar la mirada al suelo, mucho más angustiada.

-¿Qué tienes Shamal?

-Nada, no es nada.

-Si… yo recuerdo esa cara…- sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Voltz la tomo firmemente del rostro con ambas manos obligándola a mirarlo. Pudo notar enseguida el rostro mucho más pálido de la sanadora y ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Es la misma cara de hace diez años- su voz se volvió mucho más gruesa-. Y esa mirada, solo tiene que ver con Signum Yagami…

Shamal apartó las manos de su rostro.

-Ahora no Voltz.

-Dime que paso.

-No me ordenes…- Shamal bajo la voz, observando a la gente a su alrededor, procurando que nadie escuchara-. Sabes que odio que utilices ese tono de reproche conmigo.

-No es así, no es mi intención reprocharte, pero se el efecto que tiene Yagami en ti… y sabes que no es bueno.

Shamal bajo la mirada, pasando una y otra vez una mano por su frente, en un signo de exasperación. Voltz seguramente iría directo contra la guerrera si se enteraba de su pequeño desliz, porque para su mejor amigo, besar a Signum no calificaba como eso, sino como un gran problema. Y ella lo entendía perfectamente. Solo un beso y parecía que le había pasado el mar por encima. Se sentía de tantas formas que se mareaba de la impresión.

-No es nada. No será nada.

Voltz le miro a los ojos con dureza y Shamal lo aparto. Voltz intento erróneamente abrirse paso a Shamal por otro medio.

-¿Y tiene algo que ver con Phils?

-¡Ni siquiera menciones a ese monstruo!- siseó enojada.

Voltz no se sorprendió de su reacción. Aquel hombre había dañado a su amiga mucho más de lo que pensaba, no podía saber hasta qué punto y la sanadora siempre había preferido olvidar, hasta que llego a ese momento en el cual le arrebato le toda su vida, a ella y a él mismo. Colocó con cuidado un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer y se acercó para besar su frente en un intento por confortarla. Pero aunque se mostrara tranquilo su mente analizaba las opciones sobre qué había sucedido entre ella y la guerrera Signum… y entre Leone Phils.

* * *

><p>Sus labios se rozaron y eso basto para que Tiida se apartara rápidamente. La joven Nakajima le miró confundida ante el repentino alejamiento.<p>

-Eso nunca pasó- el castaño le miró indiferente.

Ginga parpadeó, mirándole con expresión desconcertada. ¿No era él quién le quería besar? Sus ojos turquesa miraron con enojo los azules de Tiida. Le frustraba a sobremanera que el chico siguiera con ese juego de coquetearle – consciente o inconsciente- y después solo aparentara que nada sucedía tratándole de nuevo como una… como otra más de su raza.

-Deja de jugar conmigo Tiida- exigió frustrada.

Tiida tuvo que reprimir el gesto de sorpresa al escucharle decir su nombre sin honoríficos. ¿Pero quién se creía para tratarlo tan familiarmente? Ni siquiera se lo permitía a su hermana menor, mucho menos a un Deumonium. Pero aun con esos argumentos rondando su cabeza se le complicada cada vez más ser indiferente y frío con la pelimorada. Ya no le era posible ocultar su interés, ni sus sentimientos por Ginga.

-Yo no estoy jugando- replicó Tiida, decidido a no dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-Entonces que es "_eso_", como tú lo llamas a lo que nos está pasando- preguntó Ginga, cruzándose de brazos y cada vez más enojada.

-Tal vez…- replicó el castaño y por primera vez vio que él cambiaba su expresión y un surco profundo le cruzaba el entrecejo.

Cerrando los ojos, por fin calmada, Ginga soltó un suspiro de rendición.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tiida? Porque obviamente, no es esto.

-No lo sé. No sé qué quiero de ti- confesó el joven, con voz cansada.

Y nuevamente, Ginga observó a Tiida con los años de una persona adulta que ya ha vivido demasiado, sufrido demasiado. No parecía un joven de veintiún años, sino, un hombre ya cansado de vivir. No tenía idea de por qué esa conclusión lleno su corazón de desconsuelo. Quería ver al Tiida Lanster de siempre: frío, invariable, implacable y sobre todo poderoso, que no dejaba a nadie pasar sobre él. Que no mostraba debilidad alguna.

Tímidamente, se acercó al castaño abrazándole del cuello y sin juntar sus cuerpos escondió su rostro contra el cuello de Tiida. Ya no quería seguir aquello, no cuando era la única que parecía querer pelear. Tiida parecía no haber querido pelear nunca, parecía todo un error.

-…Te quiero, ¿acaso no es correcto?- susurró contra su piel.

-Ginga yo no puedo hacerte feliz.

-¿Y me dirás porque?

-No puedo- contestó-. Yo ya elegí un camino diferente.

Ginga sabía desde el primer encuentro que había tenido con Tiida que así terminarían las cosas. Ninguno de ellos podía negar la atracción que sentía uno por el otro, sin embargo era obvio que ninguno cedería en cuanto a su forma de pensar ni en sus responsabilidades. Lo sabía mucho antes de aquel beso, incluso antes de llegar a aquella parte del puerto abandonado, solo para poder hablar solos sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. No podía hacer nada más, alejándose del chico camino de regreso al festival, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y entonces, abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando miró cerca de ellos a Alicia Testarossa. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Así que esto era lo que pasaba…

Tiida corrió para colocarse a un lado de Ginga.

-No es lo que crees Alicia.

-Sí lo es- su rostro se desvió hacia un punto, donde una sombra les observaba y al instante emprendía la huida-. Y tenemos otro problema.

* * *

><p>-¡Otra!-exclamo feliz Fabia.<p>

Tribeca alzó la ceja mientras le pasaba otra carta a la niña y esta la tomaba para colocarla arriba del montón y contaba la que seguía. Ahora mismo no sabía cómo había terminado de niñera. Había seguido a Victoria esperando poder entablar un pequeño duelo pero entonces la joven le había pedido quedarse con Fabia, amenazándola si se le ocurría hacerle algo y salía disparada sin prestarle atención a sus reclamos. Fabia se había quedado a su lado mientras comía su manzana acaramelada lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Por alguna razón esa niña le hacía sentirse incomoda y todavía con el ceño fruncido, le había arrebatado la manzana y la había arrojado lo más lejos posible de ella. Pero nunca imagino que por algo así la niña lloraría. Suponía que por ser una conservadora de su raza sería mucho menos sensible que otros niños. Y para acabarla de arruinar, Nanoha y Arisa habían llegado junto a ella para armarle la bronca en compañía de dos Elementum que no le interesaban demasiado.

Su ceño no podía estar más fruncido al estar obligada a jugar tonterías mientras Victoria se iba a perder el tiempo por ahí. Casi rompe sus cartas ante ese pensamiento.

-¡Otra!

Fate le paso esta vez una carta. Le parecía de lo más extraño estar jugando con Fabia como con cualquier niño normal. Se veía tan vulnerable. Suzuka hizo lo mismo cuando se le indico y soltó una risa cuando todos intentaron tomarla para ganar el juego. Arisa y Tribeca se sentían bastante frustradas por tener que estar haciendo aquello.

-Gane de nuevo- murmuró molesta Tribeca.

-Que bien- respondió sarcástica Arisa.

Fate miró el jardín donde se encontraban, buscando a Hayate y a Griffith quienes todavía no aparecían por ninguna parte. Su mirada capto de reojo a Nanoha y le pareció extraña la forma en que miraba a la pequeña niña; la pelirroja mantenía los ojos fijos en los movimientos que realizaba, como si esperara algo. Con cuidado acercó su mano a la que ella mantenía sobre el césped acariciándola para llamar su atención. La mirada de la Deumonium se desvió un segundo hacia ella tan normal como siempre y una sonrisa se alzó en sus labios.

-¡Otra vez!- pidió Fabia.

-No- exclamaron Arisa y Tribeca.

Suzuka sonrió amablemente y ofreció llevar a la niña por otra manzana para dejar descansar un poco a las dos Deumonium. Tribeca no dudo en ofrecerse ella para despejarse un poco. Cuando regreso con la manzana decidió irse y continuar viendo qué hacer para perder el tiempo y extrañamente, la pequeña niña se levantó del césped y camino tras ella tatareando una canción.

-Eso fue raro- soltó Arisa cuando las perdieron de vista.

Fate no podía estar más de acuerdo en eso, su mirada recayó en Arf y Linith que permanecían acostadas en el jardín luego de haber corrido de un lado para otro. El sonido de la música se escuchó detrás de ella y se giraron a ver la enorme banda, con todo tipo de instrumentos en el centro del gran jardín. El parque de la ciudad poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse y ahora mismo la gente comenzaba a reunirse para comenzar un gran baile. La música movida sonó y varias parejas se colocaron alrededor del lugar comenzando a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de los instrumentos. Nanoha tomo su mano con la suya reclamando su atención.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Si…-Fate sintió nuevamente el rostro caliente.

Casi sin darse cuenta dejo que Nanoha le guiara hacia donde deseaba, riendo con ella, divirtiéndose, sintiendo cada gesto de la pelirroja atravesar su ser y hacerla sentirse extrañamente completa. Notaba la calidez llenar su corazón de una manera extraña que le hacía sentirse ligera.

"_Creo que… estoy enamorada de Nanoha"_

El sonido de las trompetas marco sus ritmos. Fate tomo la mano derecha de Nanoha con la suya y poso la otra en su cintura mientras que sentía un agradable cosquilleo recorrer su hombro donde su compañera posaba su brazo. Nanoha acercó sus cuerpos, sintiendo los nervios apoderarse de ella.

-No sé bailar- susurró en su oído.

Fate no pudo más que sonreír y le miro apreciativamente.

-No dejes de seguirme…

Con sus cuerpos casi manteniendo un abrazo la rubia dio un pequeño salto e hizo girar sus cuerpos en conjunto. Los tambores sonaron mucho más fuerte y de pronto, el cuerpo de ambas se sintió ligero y se dejaron llevar por sus risas, y la nueva música que hacia vibrar el lugar. Giraban, brincaban, avanzaban hacia atrás, hacia los lados, a donde desearan; Nanoha no sabía si podía llamarse baile, pero se sentía en sintonía con la única persona que le importaba en ese momento. Sus cuerpos se apartaban y giraban otra vez para volver a juntarse. Los aplausos resonaron y los gritos se unieron mientras la música se volvía un poco más frenética. De reojo Fate pudo notar que Suzuka y Arisa se habían unido al baile y realizaban prácticamente los mismos movimientos que ellas sin que la sonrisa dejara sus rostros. Noto que ella mantenía la suya propia. Más personas se unieron al baile y eso les obligo a mantenerse juntas y continuar bailando, sintiendo sus cuerpos rozar y sus respiraciones agitadas chocar contra sus rostros. Era la primera vez que se sentían tan libres en un lugar tan lleno de gente.

Nanoha pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y le hizo rozar su mejilla contra la suya. Fate la abrazo de la cintura y rió al pensar que la pelirroja tendría que lavarse la henna de su cuerpo, pero no la separo de ella. Ahora mismo solo la quería junto a ella y de pronto todo cobraba sentido. La Deumonium pudo sentir como había encontrado con ese simple baile todas las respuestas que buscaba en lo que se refería a Fate; había encontrado su lugar y su corazón se hinchaba de emoción al saberlo.

"_Creo que estoy enamorada de ti Fate…"_

-Creo que ya se bailar Fate…

La Elementum rió con fuerza. Comenzó a girar mientras reía y Nanoha cambio entonces la posición de sus manos a su cintura. Con cuidado la elevo en el aire unos segundos, sorprendiendo por un momento a Fate y esta vez fue el turno de que la rubia pasara sus brazos por el cuello de la Deumonium intentando recuperar el aire mientras finalmente la música cesaba. Su corazón latía apresurado en su pecho y por ese instante se negó a alejarse de Nanoha. Nuevamente los tambores comenzaron a sonar y sus ojos miraron directamente a su compañera, quien sonrió comprendiendo lo que pedían. Con un nuevo giro volvieron a seguir la música, sin desear terminar ese baile.

* * *

><p>Hayate paro de correr y respiro profundamente al sentir un rastro de dolor llegar a su pecho, recordándole que debía de cuidar el esfuerzo de su corazón. Por ahora solo le importaba mantenerse alejada de las personas y había sido buena idea abandonar la calle principal y dirigirse hacia una parte alejada del tumulto. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Carim. Cerró los ojos un segundo antes de girarse intrigada por la extraña sensación que invadía su cuerpo y sintió entonces la presencia de alguien tras su espalda. En un movimiento rápido la tomaron de la cintura y con un brinco sintió en un segundo estar atrapada en un vórtice donde no era idóneo respirar; su cuerpo se sintió liviano y sus ojos no fueron capaces de enfocar más que negrura. Cuando aquella extraña sensación se retiró, sus ojos observaron el interior de una tienda de almacenamiento y frente a ella se encontraba Carim Gracia.<p>

Los ojos azul rey le enfocaron molestos, oscuros y deseosos. Aun cuando Hayate sintió su rostro hervir ante esto, no demostró los nervios que la consumían y evito su mirada, tratando de calmar su corazón que latía frenético por la cercanía.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- reclamo indignada.

-¡Tu deberías responder eso!- rugió Carim-. ¿Por qué no has hablado conmigo?

-¡No tengo la necesidad ni el deber! Ahora, discúlpame pero debo retirarme.

-No te atrevas…

La castaña dio un solo paso y Carim le tomo de los antebrazos para impedirle moverse. La rubia acerco sus cuerpos con rudeza, obligando a Hayate a mantenerse sobre la punta de sus pies cuando elevo su rostro a su nivel. La joven Elementum frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros, apartándola bruscamente para soltarse del agarre; avanzó a prisa hacia la salida del lugar y un jalón en su brazo derecho le hizo volverse, chocando nuevamente contra la Deumonium.

-Me estas enojando.

-Pensé que ya lo estabas.

Soltando una exclamación _Reinforce_, que sobrevolaba a Hayate, agitaba las manos sin saber qué hacer. Su compañera no deseaba pelear con la rubia usando magia, ni ella deseaba lastimarla, pero la situación estaba empeorando con cada intento de la Elementum por huir. Carim por su parte sentía como sus sentidos empezaban a ganar terreno a su razón; Hayate no se daba cuenta de que con su actitud su orgullo se sentía muy herido y con ello le estaba dando la oportunidad de lastimarla. Carim siempre se consideró muy racional, podría ser que no se controlara tan bien como otros, sin embargo, si se sentía tranquila podía evitar reaccionar instintivamente y eso ocurría mucho con Hayate… hasta ahora.

-No me vuelvas a dejar hablando sola Hayate.

-Suelta mi brazo.

Carim apretó el agarre y Hayate soltó un quejido. Casi por auto-reflejo la rubia soltó el agarre al saber que le había lastimado. La castaña masajeo su brazo con una marca roja en su piel y evito que sus ojos chocaran con los de la Deumonium. Por eso mismo había tratado de evitar encontrarse con ella; sabía que las cosas terminarían así y que la joven frente a ella no aceptaría el no volver hablarle. Alejo su cuerpo de ella y volvió a caminar hacia la salida, nuevamente fue bloqueada cuando la Deumonium se colocó frente a ella y la tomo por la cintura para juntar sus cuerpos. Cuando estos estuvieron pegados Carim agacho su cabeza para que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de la castaña. Hayate soltó un respingo.

-No…

Finalmente los ojos zafiro y azul rey se miraron fijamente mientras Carim besaba sus labios suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla, Hayate sentía como su conciencia comenzaba a ceder ante el fuerte latido de su corazón y a duras penas evito mover sus manos o corresponder al gesto haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Con un último roce húmedo y las mejillas sonrojadas Carim se apartó lo mínimo de ella para hablar; finalmente con sus instintos menguando pero no por ello, el deseo, que había escalado al tope ante ese beso. Con la respiración y el corazón agitado junto su frente con la de Hayate y hablo entre susurros.

-¿Por qué no has ido a los jardines?

Hayate evito nuevamente su mirada, alejando su rostro de ella.

-Porque no quería verte…

-¿Por qué?

-Quería evitar esto Carim-Hayate sintió un sabor agridulce al poder pronunciar finalmente ese nombre-. Soy la líder de los Elementum, tengo deberes y… tengo compromisos. Yo… no tengo libertad para cosas como estas.

-¡¿Y porque estas cerca del imbécil de Lowran?!-el tono de Carim volvió a elevarse.

Hayate le miro de reojo, notando que sus ojos se habían vuelto color cobre por un segundo. Con una sonrisa débil la castaña tomo su rostro, justo como en su segundo encuentro con la rubia y sus ojos volvieron a su tono natural azul rey. Era extraño, en lugar de apartarse de ella, Carim se acercaba mucho más a su contacto, como su magia color violeta a su magia, envolviéndola y queriendo combinarse. Notó que Rein había desaparecido para darles espacio y lo agradeció profundamente.

-Griffith es mi guardián y es mi amigo. No es lo mismo, ese es su lugar como mi apoyo…

La Deumonium agacho la mirada. Entendía las razones pero no por eso aceptaba que el chico se tomara tanta confianza con Hayate, ni que pudiera estar más cerca de ella. En ese momento recordó sus deberes como conservadora Deumonium. ¿Qué hacía besando a la líder Elementum cuando debía buscar atacarla? Una sensación de desconocimiento le hizo sentirse incomoda y sin embargo, no pudo apartarse de la joven. Ella deseaba estar en ese lugar, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, logrando desaparecer ese dolor en su corazón y en la mirada de Hayate.

-¿Lo entiendes no? Nuestros caminos no van hacia la misma dirección-continuó la Elementum.

-¿Lo dices tú? ¿O lo dicen tus concejales? – aquella frase le sonó conocida.

-Hace mucho deje de decir lo que yo deseo… pero es el deber con el que nací.

-No suenas convencida.

-Ni tu…

Hayate no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido agónico antes de elevar su rostro, pasar sus brazos por el cuello de la persona que finalmente aceptaba estar enamorada y besarla tan dulcemente como era posible. Carim respondió el beso enseguida, movida por su instinto y su corazón mientras su cerebro entraba en un estado donde todo era opacado por blanco. El sentimiento y el deseo eran demasiados para contenerse. Hayate gimió al sentir sus manos sobre sus costados, acariciándole, lo que Carim aprovecho para profundizar el beso. Por primera vez en su vida Hayate dejaba a un lado su enseñanza y se sentía ella misma. Gimió nuevamente al sentir las delicadas manos de Carim acariciar su cintura hasta el límite superior de su falda blanca, llenando sus manos de henna y borrando sus dibujos. Sentía que era algo que ella decidía hacerlo, era su capricho. Debían parar, pero por primera vez, quería sentirse de esa manera. Que no era solo un título.

Que era ella misma. Y agradecía que Carim le regalara esa oportunidad de que su corazón latiera al compás del suyo.

El contacto alucinante de sus manos con la piel cálida de Hayate hizo a Carim darse cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta ahora. Necesitaba proteger a la chica entre sus brazos, quería poder mantenerla a salvo en sus manos y el dolor en su corazón le indicaba que deseaba poder tenerla así por siempre. Ya no le importaba su status como Deumonium ni siquiera, no le importaba nada más. Finalmente, no deseaba algo más a ese momento. Quiso soltar un sollozo cuando comprendió todo lo que había sentido esos días y el malestar que invadía cada parte de su ser incrementaba ante la humedad en el rostro de la castaña. Entendía todo lo que significaban las palabras dichas anteriormente y junto mucho más sus cuerpos sin importarle pintar más sus manos. Hayate rompió el beso y le miro a los ojos, tratando de memorizar aquella mirada tan brillante en Carim.

-Lo siento…

Apartándose bruscamente Hayate volvió a dirigirse a la salida.

-No vuelvas a buscarme.

Con esto último, abandono el lugar. Carim ya no se sintió tranquila entonces y la angustia le dómino por completo. Arrojo todo lo que encontró a su alcance, destruyo lo que le fue posible y golpeo todo lo que pudiera causarle dolor en un intento de liberarse de lo que sentía. Pero ni siquiera con eso pudo sentirse tranquila nuevamente. Miro entonces sus manos heridas y sucias, con las que había tocado aquella piel y borrado la henna; miro su vestimenta color negro y deseo que pudiera notarse también en ellas, como notaba todavía el calor del cuerpo de la Elementum y no comprendió lo que hacía ella ahí, sintiéndose traicionada por sí misma.

Necesitaba a Hayate, a la persona de la que se había enamorado sin estar al tanto y le rabió saber que no era posible.

* * *

><p>Cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de las calles, todos los miembros de la ciudad y los visitantes se reunieron en el puerto principal, a pesar del descenso en la temperatura, para ver el último espectáculo antes del inicio del torneo. El lugar se llenó de aplausos y presentaciones mientras que fuegos artificiales alumbraban el cielo. Los Deumonium que participaban en la demostración con sus <em>corazones<em> escondían sus rostros tras sus máscaras dando su acto en el enorme escenario, asombrando a la audiencia con una lucha espectacular y arrojando ataques de gran magnitud hacia el cielo. Fate se sorprendió al ver como pequeños colgantes se transformaban en enormes y variables armas y armaduras, de diferente tamaño que los portadores cambiaban en segundos. Los aplausos resonaron entre el público cuando la presentación llego a su fin y los Deumonium se retiraron finalmente. La rubia tomo aire y miró hacia Nanoha soltando su mano.

-Deséame suerte.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestar se alejó corriendo en dirección al escenario. Nanoha abrió la boca cuando de un salto varios Elementum incluida Fate aparecían en el escenario. Como dictaba la tradición, se realizó el espectáculo de fuego, mostrando varias técnicas de su raza. Fate batalló contra el elemento agua y se unió al elemento aire, asombrando a los espectadores. Nanoha aplaudía desde abajo, llena de emoción al poder verla y rió un poco al recordar que la rubia tuvo que arreglar sus pinturas con magia luego del baile que habían compartido. Sus manos todavía seguían llenas de henna. Cuando la presentación termino se unió a los aplausos con ahínco y miro hacia su izquierda al escuchar un silbido de admiración por parte de Arisa. En ningún momento había notado que Suzuka también se encontraba sobre el escenario. Con un último aplauso se retiraron del lugar para dar paso a Signum, quien mostraba al público a su espíritu _Agito_ como deseaban los concejales para dejar al tanto del poder que poseía su raza.

Signum creó con gran habilidad monstruos y dragones de fuego que batallaban entre sí, mientras que llamaba a _Levantine_ con su magia y _Agito_ destruía infinidad de blancos con fuegos artificiales, que alumbraban todo el escenario una y otra vez. Todos los Elementum gritaban de emoción incontrolable al poder presenciar aquel evento tan único. Fate regreso junto con Nanoha, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos, con la vista fija en la guerrera. La pelirroja sintió el sonrojo subir hasta sus mejillas y apretó ligeramente el agarre, sin apartar la vista del escenario. Metros atrás una mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños les miraba fijamente y antes de dar media vuelta, sonrió divertida.

Los ojos de Signum chocaron un segundo con los de Shamal, escondida entre la gente y esta se giró con rapidez para apartarse del lugar, no logrando soportar los sentimientos encontrados. Signum se veía hermosa con su vestimenta ceremonial color roja y su cabello suelto, y eso solo le recordaba aquel beso que nunca debió haberle dado. Su mirada recayó un momento en sus concejales que veían el espectáculo desde un palco especialmente colocado para ellos, junto con los concejales de las otras razas. Leone Phil miraba profundamente hacia la guerrera. La sanadora se obligó a apartar nuevamente la mirada y continuar, ignorando todo a su alrededor y preguntándose porque Voltz no se encontraba a su lado.

_**¡Zlash!**_

Luego de aquel sonido que rompió el aire un crujido se escuchó, seguido de un grito que provoco un escalofrío en Shamal. Acto seguido los gritos de las personas alrededor inundaron el puerto dejando que el pánico consumiera sus mentes y creando el caos mientras corrían hacia todas direcciones.

-¡Chrono!

Shamal regreso la mirada al palco encontrando a Lindy Harlaown con una herida sangrante en su vientre, señalando a su hijo la dirección por donde había huido el atacante que intentaba matar a uno de sus concejales. El joven grito las órdenes mientras que todos los guerreros se movilizaban para traer calma y perseguir a los infractores o infractor. La forma del ataque era muy clara y no dejaba lugar para dudas de que se trataba de un ataque mágico a distancia por un Deumonium de alto nivel y que la seguridad no llego a detectar a tiempo. La sanadora se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar para salvar atender a la directora, olvidándose rápidamente de lo que le sucedía y tomando un porte profesional.

-¡Mamá!

Fate sintió que su corazón dejo de latir un segundo cuando el rayo golpeo a su madre, derrumbándola un momento en que no pudo respirar, hasta que Lindy se levantó para decirle a su hermano a donde ir. Siguió con la mirada a Chrono y frunció el ceño, alertando a Arf para que se mantuviera cerca. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a correr entre la gente siguiendo los pasos de su hermano y no se percató de que Nanoha corría tras ella, esquivando a las personas y chocando con otras en un intento por alcanzarla.

-¡Fate!

Nanoha crujió los dientes cuando la perdió de vista y avanzo mucho más rápido entre la gente hasta que logro salir de aquel tumulto. Miro hacia las calles oscuras a su izquierda y a su derecha, dejando que el olor de la Elementum la guiara hacia el camino correcto. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara a Fate siendo alejada por su hermano de un grupo de guerreros que contenían a un chico. Nanoha lo reconoció enseguida como un compañero de clases nivel SS+, un conservador. Este se rebatía entre las personas mientras gritaba escandalizado sobre que era su deber y no dejaba que nadie lo moviera de su lugar. Hizo falta que un Deumonium lo noqueara para poder sacarlo del lugar antes de que alguien lo viera. A Nanoha se le congelo la sangre al notar que ese era el primer atentado de una raza contra otra. Sus ojos siguieron a Fate, quien intentaba ver al chico y su hermano intentaba convencerle de que no era posible.

-¡Sácala de aquí Nanoha!- ordenó Chrono, arrastrando a su hermana hasta ella.

Los ojos bien abiertos del chico asustaron a la nombrada, que no dudo en tomar a Fate en sus brazos y alejarla lo posible del lugar, temiendo que la chica pudiera ser vista por esa persona. La rubia se dejó llevar, todavía demasiado perturbada por lo que había ocurrido en lo que parecían segundos. Cuando llegaron a una zona lo bastante alejada, Nanoha sentó a Fate en una banca y ella se sentó a su lado, pálida.

-Yo conozco a ese chico…- murmuró Fate.

Nanoha la miro algo preocupada.

-¿Llegaste a verlo?

-Nanoha, lo he visto en la Academia… y casi mata a mi madre hoy…

Nanoha tomo su mano, sintiendo la incredulidad de Fate traspasarle. Sus ojos chocaron con el rostro de la rubia y lo noto más pálido de lo normal.

-No me siento bien…

Rápidamente la chica se colocó de pie, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras sentía las náuseas apoderarse de su cuerpo ante el repentino choque de realidad. Lo que todos esperaban acababa de suceder, una raza atacaba a otra y eso hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Todo lo que habían logrado avanzar comenzaba a retroceder y el hecho de que Nanoha ya representara una parte de su vida llego a atemorizarle demasiado. Nanoha se colocó a su lado, elevando su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran y Fate… no pudo soportar ese sentimiento por ahora. La Elementum coloco una mano sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos azul violáceo.

-¿Fate?

-No… me veas así.

Nanoha guardo silencio. Aun cuando no veía la expresión de Fate su tono de voz parecía... Turbado. Nanoha quería preguntarle por aquel sentimiento, pero no se atrevió. Tal vez no quería escuchar una respuesta, ni sobre eso, ni por lo que sentía con lo que acababa de pasar. Aun cuando no quiso ilusionarse, era inevitable desear que Fate aceptara sus sentimientos y llegar a saber si sentía algo parecido… pero lo que acababa de suceder hacia que se sintiera de pronto muy ajena a ella misma y a la persona a su lado.

-Así… ¿cómo?

-Como ahora. No me veas así Nanoha, no lo hagas- su voz tembló ligeramente.

-Fate, lo que acaba de pasar…

-No.

La Deumonium agacho la cabeza y con sus manos alejo la mano, tratando de volver a mirarla. La otra mano de la rubia cubrió nuevamente sus ojos y Nanoha se quedó quieta. Hasta ahora sintió el rápido latir de su propio corazón dolerle, lastimándole. Fate le lastimaba con sus acciones y ni siquiera lo notaba. Evito mostrar el dolor en algún gesto, y bajo los brazos pasivamente, esperando que Fate fuera quien actuara primero.

-Nanoha…

Lentamente la mano de Fate se alejó de ella y sus ojos se encontraron con la espalda de la rubia. Ninguna habló y Nanoha no intento detenerla mientras se alejaba caminando. La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre la banca donde había estado sentada y pasó su mano por toda su cara hasta tomar su fleco y peinarlo hacia arriba. No había expresado lo que sentía, por lo menos no verbalmente; su mirada por otra parte no había podido ocultarlo y Fate finalmente se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban ambas. Pero ella no deseaba saberlo, lo había negado y le había impedido decirlo. ¿Era porque no quería aceptarlo? ¿O porque no quería que un Deumonium le mirara así? No entendía el motivo, pero entendía su reacción.

Ella también se encontraba asustada de pronto ante la posibilidad de que el pacto se rompiera y otra guerra se desatara. Nanoha enterró sus dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, mordiendo sus labios. De pronto tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y espero no se les haya hecho un capítulo muy resumido.<p> 


	9. Silfideum, Raza Imparcial

**CeeLes:** ... ¿Qué puedo decir? Este capítulo no me ha agradado, no, no y no. Puede que la pelea me encantara en un principio, eso sí, pero lo demás sigue sin gustarme. Así que una disculpa, por esta vez deberé las dedicaciones y espero que en la continuación logre hacerlo mucho mejor. Muchas gracias a los lectores que siempre me apoyan, ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! por las alertas, los favoritos y los comentarios, también de los anónimos. Sobre todo a ti **Lady Tsunderella**, todavía te debo tu dedicatoria (Tienes el review número 100 así que pronto deberé agradecerlo también). Y **Rainhard,** no lo he olvidado, no te preocupes, pronto vendrá mucho más de tu Hayate-Carim y claro… Creo que te deberé algo más que mi alma, porque acabo de notar que este capítulo es uno de los más pequeños, pero en verdad, no resulto bien.

Prometo contestar los reviews en cuanto me sea posible, pero no sé cómo ande de tiempo en estos días, la vida del trabajador es… bueno te deja sin tiempo, sumándolo con la universidad. Pido de antemano paciencia, la historia continuara avanzando, lento pero seguro. Ah, y casi lo olvido, el título del capítulo salió de la nada, así que en realidad tiene poco que ver.

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha** y sus personajes pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

* * *

><p>Victoria corrió entre los árboles, acercándose mucho más al Elementum que huía entre la oscuridad, perdiéndose de pronto entre las sombras. Pudo sentir la magia arrojada por el joven pasar por su lado derecho y el fuerte escozor en su oreja, pero continuó corriendo. Su espíritu, detrás de ella, abrió el hocico molesto, el humo caliente abandono su boca y sus colmillos se alargaron. La rubia entrecerró los ojos usando su propia magia para poder invocar su escopeta y disparar sin fallo al hombro del joven. El grito de dolor logró por un momento alejar el silencio para un segundo después perderse de nuevo en este. A pasos firmes Victoria se acercó hacia el herido boca abajo y giro su cuerpo para verle el rostro. Fuji, un Elementum conservador de quince años, leal al concejo y dispuesto a realizar cualquier acto con tal de ganar algo.<p>

Todavía un niño que jugaba sin saber las reglas del juego.

-Bien hecho, como siempre Victoria- habló Alicia-. Regresa al festival ahora.

Los ojos de Victoria se opacaron y continuó mirando fijamente el rostro de aquel chico. El bosque a esa hora se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad y solo pocos destellos de la luz de las lunas se colaban por los árboles, solo forjando sombras de las personas que rodeaban el lugar. Alicia no tuvo que hablar de nuevo; a pasos firmes, retrocediendo, Victoria se alejó lentamente. Conteniendo la mueca en sus labios, desapareció su arma sin poder dejar de observar la herida sangrante que ella misma había causado y, forzadamente, oprimiendo la punzada en su pecho. Como las otras veces que había estado en la misma situación, su razón acalló al corazón y dio media vuelta para regresar festival, sabiendo que sería la última vez que vería a ese joven.

Eso fue lo que decidió, lo supo desde siempre...

Alicia se mantuvo en silencio, observando la sorpresa de Ginga y la seriedad de Tiida, unos pasos atrás. Sin problemas notaba que la joven Nakajima se encontraba expectante y nerviosa. Algo que ella hace años no sentía.

-No debiste ver Fuji. Si no hubieras seguido la orden de los tres grandes tan ciegamente, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

-Deberían ser torturados, malditos traidores. ¿Creen que siempre podrán protegerse del consejo? Nosotros los conservadores leales jamás dejaremos que hagan lo que quieran.

-Lo has oído Tiida.

La rubia observo la sombra del castaño, su compañero. No necesitaba poder verlo para saber la expresión que cruzaba su rostro, llena de inquietud, y el miedo que cruzaba los ojos de Ginga no dejaba lugar a dudas de que sabía a lo que se enfrentaban. Tiida elevo su mano invocando a su pistola negra, cargada y lista para disparar. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y el frío se instaló en ellos, inmovible y vacío.

-¿T-Tiida que haces?- la voz de Ginga tembló un segundo.

-Lo que debo hacer.

El chico herido intento levantarse siendo detenido por las cadenas que Alicia invoco al momento, manteniéndolo inmóvil. El Elementum se retorció en el agarre, sin dejar de luchar, hasta el momento que Tiida apuntó a su cabeza. Sin pedir piedad, se rindió pasivamente y cerró los ojos en espera de su final. Pero Ginga no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

-¡No! ¡Haremos que jure! ¡Le obligaremos a quedarse callado!- exclamó.

-Lamentablemente, su palabra no sirve de nada. Lo sabes- respondió Alicia-. ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a dejar que maten a tu familia por él?

Tiida frunció el ceño dispuesto a disparar antes de que Ginga se interpusiera en su camino y se acercará a él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con suplica.

-¡No! ¡Tiida no!-pidió nuevamente Ginga-. Si lo matas, si lo asesinas jamás volverás, por favor. Sé que hay otra solución a esto…

-¿Matar o morir?- interrumpió Alicia-. Esa pregunta siempre ha guiado nuestra vida Tiida. El que te hayas involucrado con un Deumonium no cambia las cosas, tú ya has elegido un camino, tu sabes la razón de tu lucha, _nuestra lucha_. ¿Lo pondrás en juego acaso?

-¡Tiida!- Ginga lo tomo del rostro-. Sé que eres más que esto, por favor…

-Sin marcha atrás… recuérdalo. Es tu decisión- Alicia dio media vuelta, alejándose-. Y lo que decidas, lo apoyaremos. Hasta las últimas consecuencias. Como siempre lo hemos hecho…

Para cuando Alicia termino de hablar, sus palabras se volvieron eco que desapareció en el aire, como ella. El castaño observo con cautela hacia Fuji y continuó alzando la pistola en su dirección, sin importarle las suplicas de la chica.

-No puedo arriesgarme Ginga. No he sacrificado _todo_, para que esto lo destruya.

-Entonces no dejare de verte, ¡no me moveré de aquí hasta que vea como destruyes esa vida y te odiare por ello! Y entonces tendrás que matarme, al igual que a él. Porque si no, yo no dejaré de luchar para destruirte a ti…

Su mirada turquesa pareció romperse ante lo dicho, pero se mantuvo firme. Los ojos de Tiida se abrieron por esa respuesta y su corazón, el que hace tiempo no escuchaba, pareció gritarle con una fuerza angustiosa. Bajando el arma tomo en brazos a Ginga, temblando y arrastrándola al suelo. La Deumonium correspondió, abrumada por el momento y dejo que el chico escondiera su rostro en su cuello mientras sus brazos recorrían su espalda intentando calmarlo.

-Va a delatarnos, vendrán por nosotros, por nuestras familias…

-¡No! Borraremos su memoria, haremos algo. Tranquilo.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡No servirá!

-¡Haremos algo!-Ginga sonrió.

-¡Nos torturaran!- gritó Tiida.

Antes de poder contestar un disparo detuvo el silencio de la noche. Ginga sintió sus oídos zumbar mientras que el dorado suplantaba al turquesa de sus ojos; su cabeza giró y enfocó al cadáver a solo unos metros de ella, del joven Fuji. El arma de Tiida temblaba en su mano, apuntando hacia esa misma dirección y entonces, cuando Ginga giro su rostro de vuelta hacia él, sus ojos llenos de dolor e ira chocaron contra los ojos vacíos y calculadores del castaño, que ahora apuntaba a ella sin duda.

… _¿Lo pondrás en juego acaso?_

_"No…"_

_**Capítulo 9. Silfideum, Raza Imparcial.**_

Cuando los gritos de terror se escucharon, Tribeca no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a Fabia en sus manos para evitar que la niña saliera lastimada. La niña pataleo en el agarre, molesta, mientras que al segundo la Deumonium se sentía drenada de toda su magia, trastabillando al comenzar a caminar. Molesta también agarro mucho más fuerte a la niña, avanzando entre la gente y tumbando a quien se cruzara en su camino. No sabía la razón del caos pero por el momento no se encontraba en un lugar seguro. Sus ojos rosa cobrizo pudieron captar a varios metros a un Deumonium huyendo entre la multitud, mientras que dos guerreros le perseguían de cerca. El olor de sangre llegó a su nariz y con una olfateada pudo saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Molesta se dirigió hacia un lugar donde la gente no corriera y bajo sin cuidado a la niña para sentarla tras una banca. Fabia le aventó al rostro una baraja que hizo aparecer de la nada y Tribeca le esquivo mientras le miraba con enojo.

-¿Así agradeces?-exclamó.

-¿Así tratas a todos los niños?

Tribeca se giró para toparse con la mirada seria de Victoria sobre ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo sentir la ira crecer en su interior y su ceño se frunció, incluso estaba dispuesta a arremeter contra ella, hasta que notó el abatimiento que inundaba los ojos de la Elementum. Las ganas de atacar descendieron ante aquello, siendo suplantados por duda. Fabia corrió para abrazar a la rubia con fuerza y Victoria le devolvió el abrazo un momento antes de apartarla.

-Ve a casa Fabia.

La niña asintió. Luego de ser envuelta por varios murciélagos desapareció del lugar igual que la última vez. Solo después del silencio dejado por la falta de gente se alcanzó a escuchar a las luciérnagas que iluminaban el césped, igual que las lunas en lo alto del cielo. Tribeca checó desde la distancia que las separaba la herida sangrante de Victoria, quien no parecía notarla a pesar de que era profunda.

-Hey, tienes la oreja herida- Tribeca camino con cautela hacia ella.

-No es nada-contestó secamente.

-Prácticamente la tienes cortada a la mitad Dahlgrün- ironizo Tribeca-. Deberías…

La mano que pretendía acercar al rostro de la rubia fue apartada bruscamente por la mano de la misma. Tribeca frunció el ceño y su otra mano rápidamente tomo a la Elementum por el cuello no conteniendo su fuerza. Victoria respiro profundamente y uso sus barreras mágicas para evitar que le rompiera la garganta ante la fuerza que poseía. Su mano derecha apunto hacia la Deumonium y una escopeta se formó en esta, dirigiéndola a su cabeza, en advertencia.

-_Non te audeat… _(No te atrevas).

Tribeca frunció mucho más el ceño y con un movimiento fluido logro tirar a Victoria al suelo, usando su otra mano para desviar el arma. La castaña soltó un gruñido mientras que el disparo resonaba en sus tímpanos y por ello, no pudo escuchar el gruñido proveniente del espíritu a su izquierda.

-¡Eres una…!

Victoria la pateo en el costado, enviando descargas a su cuerpo que lograron hacerla caer mientras soltaba un grito de incomodidad. Su cuerpo cayó encima de la Elementum, quien continúo intentando apartarla, con el ceño fruncido. Otro gruñido se escuchó y Tribeca sintió como un calor a su izquierda le atravesaba dolorosamente con advertencia. Un nuevo gruñido le hizo percatarse que algo se encontraba casi sobre de ella.

-¡_Adhuc _Amaterasu!_ (Quieto)._

-¿Amaterasu?- preguntó Tribeca.

Aun cuando Victoria no respondió Tribeca supo perfectamente que ese era el nombre de su espíritu. El movimiento bajo ella de pronto cesó y observo curiosa a la rubia, quien aparto la mirada con una mueca amarga dibujada en su rostro. Tribeca se alejó, sintiéndose de pronto mucho más intrigada por aquello.

-¿Qué tienes Dahlgrün?

Victoria no contesto y se limitó a colocar una mano en su oreja, intentando parar la hemorragia. Hoy no tenía ganas ni para pelear con Tribeca, aun cuando cada semana de clases desea poder darle una paliza. Por ahora solo la imagen del joven Fuji llegaba a su cabeza. No era la primera vez que sucedía; como todo su grupo, hace mucho tiempo que era responsable en parte por una muerte, pero justamente ese día lo sentía como el primero. La Deumonium continuó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y deseando saber que era lo que detenía a la Elementum de responder a su ataque como siempre. Dahlgrün era de lengua afilada y no de quedarse callada como ahora. Un olor a sangre diferente al de la chica llego a través del aire a su sentido del olfato y Tribeca elevó una ceja. De pronto sintió que había topado con algo interesante, pero también, algo le decía que no le gustaría saber lo que era.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué significo el ataque de hace un momento?- preguntó enfadado uno de los grandes-. ¡Lo aseguraste Leone! ¡Nadie podría atacar!<p>

El nombrado le dedico una pequeña reverencia en disculpa.

-No entiendo como ha sucedido esto, pero prometo lo arreglaremos pronto. Se ha capturado al infractor y Harlaown se encuentra curada, la protección aumentara a partir de ahora.

-Que un estudiante atacara es preocupante- Ingvalt se unió a la conversación.

La mesa circular de pronto se vio envuelta en silencio; los líderes de las cuatro razas y sus guardias personales se encontraban sentados, esperando resolver lo que había ocurrido de manera rápida para comenzar el torneo. Las miradas se cruzaban en desconfianza de un lado a otro, mientras que los guerreros mantenían sus armas a la vista para que nadie intentara algo. _Largo_ _Kiel_, el Deumonium veterano más poderoso y líder de su raza retomo la palabra, dejando su pipa en la superficie de madera para cruzar sus brazos.

-El ataque no iba dirigido a Lindy Harlaown, sino a uno de los concejales Elementum- hizo una pausa para esperar la reacción general-. Eso siempre fue seguro, lo habíamos contemplado. Sin Hayate, quien no se encuentra presente, el blanco serían los concejales y entonces no habría problema en destruir la estabilidad entre las razas. No debemos afectarnos por ello, el muchacho será castigado severamente.

-Pero aun así…

-Tiene razón- interrumpió una voz femenina-. Si dejamos que afecte, entonces estaremos dejando que el Deumonium consiga lo que quería; desestabilizar las cosas.

Ingvalt miro de reojo a la líder _Silfideum_, _Lily_ _Strosek_. La hermosa joven, de no más de 15 años era una de las líderes más sabías que habían estado a la cabeza de esa raza. No por nada los Silfideum habían ganado la guerra gracias a pactos y alianzas y a diferencia de los Strateges, ellos utilizaban su inteligencia no para crear, sino para poder mantenerse siempre a un lado de la guerra, sin necesidad de pelear. Por algo era la única raza que podía y era capaz de mantenerse neutral, sin que nadie la tocara, inclusive los nigromantes. Y como cualquiera de su raza cautivaba cualquier mirada; de piel casi de un tono plateado y ojos verde oscuro tan vivos como el sol. Su guardia personal Iris Egret no se quedaba atrás, con hermosos ojos ámbar y cabello casi purpura. Mantenía una esfera negra en su mano, conteniendo su magia en esta.

-Exactamente como lo ha dicho Strosek, no podemos darnos el lujo de paralizarnos ahora- asintió Kiel, peinando su larga barba-. El torneo continuara como se planeó.

Una risa irónica se escuchó a la izquierda de Kiel. Los ojos amarillos de la líder Stratege observaban divertidos al frente, fijos en la joven Lily, y la sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios no dejaba lugar a dudas la diversión que le causaba todo lo acontecido. Entrecerró sus ojos, no evitando soltar una risita y continúo con un brazo cruzando bajo su pecho. Con la otra acariciaba su largo cabello castaño que caía a sus espaldas, cubriendo parte de su capa plateada.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, señorita Quattro?- pregunto Leone.

-Si eso los mantiene tranquilos adelante- habló divertida-. Veamos cuánto dura hasta que a alguno de nosotros terminemos con los sesos volando.

-Ten más respeto Quattro- pidió uno de los grandes.

-Yo tengo respeto de quién demuestre tenerlo conmigo anciano- rió la mujer.

-Cuando la lengua es más afilada que la mente deberías aprender a guardar silencio- habló tranquila Lily.

-¿Con afilada te refieres a los últimos chismes de las cortes?- la sonrisa de Quattro se alargó-. Como aquel que se extendió en la tuya sobre como tu compromiso con un Deumonium fue roto luego de que te acostaras…

Isis no dudo en colocarse rápidamente detrás de la mujer, dispuesta a usar su magia. Los dos guardias de la Stratege le interceptaron a tiempo, colocando sus poderosas armas en su cabeza. Todos dispuestos a atacar en una orden de su líder y mientras Lily intentaba conservar la mente fría, Quattro reía sin parar. Solo cuando los tres grandes concejales alzaron su mano pidiendo cesar aquello, al igual que Largo Kiel a su izquierda, las dos razas desistieron, regresando a su posición anterior.

-Quattro- advirtió Kiel-. Esta reunión no es tu broma, abstente de molestar a Strosek y has tu trabajo como líder, esto nos afecta a todos. Además, los recientes eventos colocan a tu raza en una posición bastante comprometida. Un nigromante robando tecnología y te abstienes de comentarlo hasta el último momento; además de todo te coloca como sospechosa de traición al pacto.

Quattro entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y que si así fuera? No soy líder de la raza que casi intenta matarnos hoy- coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y recargo su barbilla en sus manos, divertida-. Si el pacto se rompe, será por tu gente sanguinaria y no por otra cosa. ¿Los Elementum se quedaran de brazos cruzados? No, esto solo empieza, y será culpa tuya como su líder. Deberías encadenarlos como los salvajes que son.

Ingvalt golpeo la mesa con fuerza y se colocó de pie, no soportando más aquello. A diferencia de él, Largo Kiel ya tenía bastante experiencia controlándose, se había vuelto sabio con la edad y estaba consciente de que no debía dejarse provocar tan fácil. Sin embargo, los jóvenes e inexpertos líderes seguían provocándose entre sí como los niños que eran. Incluso los tres grandes Elementum caían ante las provocaciones de vez en cuando. Por un momento deseo que el líder Paladium se encontrara presente, callaría la boca de la Stratege sin problemas.

-¡No tolerare otra palabra más!- gritó Ingvalt-. ¡Mantén tu boca cerrada maldita Stratege! No tienes derecho a hablar así de un aliado.

Lily negó con la cabeza, como siempre, aquellas reuniones no llegaban a nada bueno. No solo continuarían así por horas sino que al final harían exactamente lo que había dicho Kiel. No era lo que tenía pensado cuando llego a la ciudad de _Cádiz_. Esperaba que la alianza fuera ya tan fuerte como para evitar esos conflictos pero había sido tonto de su parte al creerlo. Y la falta de los Paladium solo tensaba más las cosas. Su mirada cayó en el asiento vació a su lado. Sería mucho más llevadero para ella si Hayate se encontrara en el lugar, normalmente era quién la defendía de la líder Stratege Quattro.

-Esto no lleva a nada- suspiro un grande-. Continuaremos el torneo y la reunión la retomaremos mañana sobre el problema del atentado. Largo tiene razón, esto no debe afectar, no debemos dejar que la gente piense diferente, e Ingvalt, pensé que a tu edad ya habías aprendido a lidiar con un Stratege. Lo único que no saben mediar es su boca.

Quattro rió mucho más fuerte, guiñando su ojo.

-_Touché Monsieur._

* * *

><p>-¡Fate! ¡Detente de una vez!<p>

La nombrada continuó avanzando a pesar de las llamadas insistentes de la joven tras de ella. Pensaba que luego de sus palabras Nanoha le dejaría ir, pero ahora mismo, caminando entre los puestos abandonados, notaba que aquello no sería tan fácil como otras veces; la Deumonium no daría su brazo a torcer con el tema y no sabía si era esa la razón por la cual se sentía mareada y con el corazón tan acelerado.

-¡No Nanoha!- exclamo por séptima vez.

-¡Fate si no te detienes voy a obligarte!- advirtió Nanoha.

-¡Qué no!

Fate paró en seco cuando una pelota de agua pego atrás de su cabeza, haciéndola rebotar. Abrió la boca, más sorprendida que indignada y Arf a su lado se arrojó al suelo, panza arriba, riéndose. Con el ceño fruncido la rubia giro sobre sí misma, observando a la pelirroja con molestia al notar que sostenía otra pelota en sus manos, dispuesta a arrojarla. Un rastro de diversión cruzo la cara de la Deumonium y Fate supo que quería reírse de ella.

-No voy a dejar que huyas tan fácil de esto- habló Nanoha.

-¿De _esto_?- Fate le miró con sorpresa-. ¿No acabas de ver lo que ha sucedido? ¡¿A mi madre?!

-¡Fue un incidente, no volverá a pasar!- aseguró.

Las palabras fueron dichas con tanta seguridad que la rubia no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendida. Nunca antes había notado lo confiada que era Nanoha para las cosas, incluso sus acciones y movimientos delataban la confianza que tenía hacia aquello. Casi deseo contar con esa seguridad, pero así no era ella.

-¡Volverá a pasar! ¡Una y otra vez!-Fate masajeo su cabeza-¡Lo sabíamos desde un principio!

-¡Fate eres una estúpida!- bufó la pelirroja.

La Elementum parpadeó dos veces, procesando lo dicho. ¿Por qué Nanoha siempre le insultaba cuando se enojaba? Su mente lo justifico con que de esa forma Nanoha evitaba correr hacia ella y darle un golpe, pero hace tan solo un momento no había tenido compasión en tirarle una pelota tan dura directo a su cabeza, de hecho, la rubia sentía la zona retumbar con dolor.

-Siempre eres tan estúpida cuando se trata de cosas así. No tienes confianza en ti misma y me parece que tienes miedo de lo que sientes.

Fate frunció el ceño al segundo. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

-No percibo nada más que dolor ahora y no tengo interés alguno en lo que piensas- aseguró indignada.

-¿Entonces porque tienes las orejas rojas?

Fate se cubrió al segundo sus oídos, sintiendo el rostro arderle de pronto ante lo que Nanoha sugería. Pero ella no estaba avergonzada, ni por lo dicho, ni por Nanoha. ¡No le daría el gusto! ¡Ni aunque su cara estuviera roja!

-¿Y qué importa? ¡Tú eres la que me está acosando!

-¡¿Acosando?!- exclamó Nanoha formando una mueca en sus labios.

Arf, sentada ya en sus cuartos traseros, negó con la cabeza; nuevamente perdían lo importante con aquella conversación. Se notaba por mucho, que eran inmaduras, demasiado inmaduras. Incluso cuando muchas veces parecía lo contrario.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?-rugió Fate.

-Al parecer tú eres quien tiene un problema conmigo. ¿O porque de pronto ya no quieres estar cerca de mí?-exclamó Nanoha.

-¿Por qué de pronto yo soy la del problema?- reclamó Fate- ¿No ves lo que acaba de pasar?

-¡Porque eres tú la que está ignorando lo que siento como si no existiera!

Fate sintió su corazón dejar de latir un segundo, para volver a latir como una locomotora, tan acelerado, que casi aseguraba que le salía humo por las orejas. Nanoha arrojo con más fuerza de la necesaria otra pelota, demasiado frustrada y la rubia la tomó entre sus manos, siendo arrastrada varios centímetros al tratar de frenarla, con las manos ardiendo por la fricción. Enojada, alzó la mirada observando a la pelirroja, quién la miraba ahora con el ceño fruncido. Rápidamente la arrojo lo más lejos que pudo, con la respiración acelerada.

-¡Yo no te ignore!- gritó-¡Tú eres la que ignora todo lo que no seas tú!

-¡Fate _σκατά_! (¡Carajo Fate!).

Fate parpadeó en sorpresa cuando escuchó hablar a Nanoha en su idioma natal. Por la fuerza con que la Deumonium se había expresado supo que era un insulto y por un momento le pareció divertido lograr esa reacción en Nanoha. Ese sentimiento se fue cuando tuvo que hacer uso de su velocidad y esquivar la nueva pelota que iba directo a su rostro. Ahora fue su turno de gritar en su idioma:

-_Sedquid ad te? __Non est mihi bene est!_ (¿Pero qué te sucede? ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así!)

-_Αρρώστησα, εσείς και ηλίθιο τρόπο σκέψης σας! (¡_Me tienes harta, tú y tu tonta forma de pensar!)

Nanoha hizo una mueca al notar que ambas estaban hablándose en su idioma natal. De un movimiento la pelirroja desvió hacia un lado su cabeza, esquivando a tiempo la pelota que Fate le había regresado, tan rápido que no había sido capaz de verla. Sus cejas se arquearon, preguntándose como de pronto la rubia había obtenido esa velocidad en segundos. Solo había sido capaz de escuchar el zumbido atravesar el aire y por auto-reflejo su cuerpo la había esquivado; si no fuera por eso, ahora mismo estaría sosteniéndose la cabeza en el suelo.

-¡Cabeza dura!- Fate sintió los ojos arder-¿Qué no puedes verlo? Esto no es solo por ti o por mí. ¿Crees que mañana todo seguirá igual? Nanoha, conozco a mi raza y en lo poco que conozco a la tuya sé que esto empezara a traer más problemas.

-Fate…- Nanoha crujió los dientes-. ¿Y porque ellos lo hagan, nosotros debemos hacerlo también?

Fate suspiro, de pronto su enojo había cedido y aun cuando notaba que el de Nanoha no, decidió caminar hacia ella. Al estar frente a la chica intento tocar su rostro, pero la pelirroja se apartó molesta. Con otro suspiro la rubia bajo las manos en rendición.

-Si tú te pones así…- Fate formo una mueca cuando los ojos azules violáceos le devolvieron la mirada-¿Qué puedo esperar yo de otros Deumonium?

La joven abrió mucho más sus ojos. Antes siquiera de que Fate pudiera dar media vuelta para irse, le abrazo por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y ocultando su rostro en su hombro habló un poco más tranquila; La rubia correspondió el abrazo lentamente, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza la chica.

-P-Puedes esperar hasta mañana… ¿Para pensar que hacer?

Contagiada por la voz tan suave de Nanoha, la rubia asintió despacio. La pelirroja tenía razón, no tenía confianza en sí misma, ni en lo que sentía justo ahora por su compañera. No quería ceder pero tampoco quería no hacerlo, se sentía bastante confundida. Y el pensar que su madre estaba herida no ayudaba demasiado; tenía miedo. Miedo de no poder proteger.

-De acuerdo…

* * *

><p>La gran área del estadio para duelos sorprendió a los espectadores y a los alumnos de la Academia. Tal vez el doble de grande del que poseían en su escuela y con magia en cada esquina. Las enormes pantallas sobrevolaban el lugar, dando vueltas, los asientos se alargaban o movían de acuerdo a lo que pedían las personas y un escudo de protección rodeaba todo el campo, evitando así que algún ataque desviado fuera a parar al público. Los aplausos ya estallaban junto a los gritos de emoción. El palco para los líderes se encontraba en lo más alto, donde podían apreciar todo sin problemas. En sus sillas doradas los cinco líderes se mantenían atentos, observando alrededor. Los tres grandes habían decidido no asistir y Hayate competía en el primer encuentro, así que por el momento Leone se encontraba en esa posición. Lindy Harlaown camino hacia delante del lugar, curada y con la cabeza en alto, apareciendo en las pantallas para inaugurar la competencia. El ruido pronto desapareció, dejando el estadio con un eco sordo. Solo entonces, con una indicación del concejal Leone Phils, Lindy tomo la palabra, resonando su voz por todo el lugar gracias a la magia.<p>

-¡Sean bienvenidos al primer torneo de la Academia Aitana!

Un grito estallo de pronto, resonando en todo el estadio mientras la mayoría de los espectadores se ponía de pie aplaudiendo y elevando las manos envueltos en la emoción. Kiel elevó una mano pidiendo silencio de su gente y todo volvió a quedar en silencio un momento. Lindy continuó:

-Primero, los niveles SS+ deben recordar que contra alumnos de un nivel más bajo pelearan individualmente, contra la pareja en cuestión del nivel inferior- hizo una pausa-. Por cuestiones de seguridad, y no solo por el incidente sucedido hace solo una hora, se ha decidido, que ningún alumno por debajo del nivel AA participe en el torneo.

Los rugidos y exclamaciones llenos de indignación no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos alumnos que quedaron fuera. El descontento general ya había sido previsto por los líderes de las razas, sin embargo, no se dejó lugar a quejas. Con paso lento y firme, Largo Kiel, se colocó lentamente de pie, ayudado de un gran báculo en el que apoyaba su peso. Pese a la edad, se encontraba con la espalda erguida y la cabeza en alto, con su larga barba blanca y una capa dorada ondeando a sus espaldas por el fuerte viento. Cuando llegó junto a Lindy esta le dedico una reverencia y le cedió su lugar. La mano de Kiel volvió a elevarse y todos los espectadores guardaron silencio.

-¡Alumnos! ¡Deumonium y Elementum por igual! Quiero desearles un torneo limpio y justo- otro estallido de euforia se escuchó-. No olvidemos que estas batallas son para demostrar sus habilidades, ¡Para llenar de orgullo a su raza! ¡Para que el mundo conozca su poder! Demuestren sus habilidades.

El rugido de los Deumonium se escuchó, mientras que los Elementum se cruzaban de brazos. La suficiencia Deumonium era demasiado obvia ahora; para ellos no significaba orgullo, ni poder. Significaba honor.

Significaba poder proteger.

-Ahora, no olviden el pacto, nuestro juramento. Somos guerreros, no salvajes. ¡Somos aliados!, el odio y el rencor no serán tolerados por nadie. ¡Todos somos hermanos ahora! ¡Deumonium o Elementum! ¡Titán o Stratege! ¡Somos ahora una sola nación! No olviden lo que costó llegar hasta aquí y peleen con estos ideales.

-Te excluyo…-susurro bajo Quattro a Lily, quien rodó los ojos.

Otro rugido lleno el lugar, con las razas celebrando el discurso del líder Deumonium. Largo Kiel, con una media vuelta regreso a su lugar, dando paso nuevamente a Lindy Harlaown quien le dedico una reverencia antes de dirigirse al público por segunda vez.

-¡Finalmente se da inicio al torneo con la batalla de exhibición!- exclamó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los espectadores se colocaron de pie entre aplausos. El aullido de ansiedad lleno el estadio cuando las puertas de un lado y otro del campo de batalla se abrieron, dando paso primeramente a Hayate. Amy Limietta tomo el lugar de la directora como narradora del combate, caminando por todo el escenario y mostrando su hermoso uniforme de gala color azul.

-¡Del lado izquierdo! ¡Nuestra joven líder Hayate Yagami!- Los Elementum gritaron con emoción- ¡Acompañada por su respaldo Griffith Lowran!

El joven de lentes salió tras la castaña, con su uniforme de nivel S. Hayate sin embargo mantenía un traje de combate negro, con chaqueta blanca, y un sobrero del mismo color, elegido para portarlo en el torneo. Carim sintió su corazón latir deprisa desde su lugar, en una de las filas más cercanas a la arena. Sus ojos buscaron el contacto con los de Hayate, sin embargo, los zafiro de la Elementum se mantuvieron fijos en la persona que salía por la otra puerta.

-¡Del lado derecho, Sieglinde Jeremiah!- Los Deumonium volvieron a rugir-. ¡Una de los veinte caballeros elite Deumonium, y una _Strikers!_ ¡Sin duda será una gran batalla de exhibición para este torneo!

Sieglinde portaba su uniforme color blanco de nivel SS+ con una sonrisa llena de diversión en sus labios y los ojos fijos en los de Hayate, queriendo extinguir el zafiro en ellos, con toda su insolencia. Los tres caminaron lentamente hasta quedar en el centro del lugar y como era su costumbre, Hayate le dedico una reverencia de cortesía a su contrincante.

-Qué sea una batalla justa-habló.

Sieglinde rió.

-Sera una batalla, no un juego de ajedrez Yagami.

Hayate levanto la mirada, encontrándose la mano de Sieglinde extendida hacia ella, tal como exigían las reglas del torneo. Estiro su mano y acepto el apretón, evitando mostrar lo fuerte que le oprimía la Deumonium su mano, casi rompiéndola. Los ojos de Griffith se oscurecieron y antes de que lograra decir algo, Hayate habló por él, movida ante el presentimiento de que aquel combate sería peligroso.

-Yo peleare sola Griffith- declaró-. Sal de la arena.

-No dejes ir tu ventaja Yagami- interrumpió Sieglinde-. _No_ eres nivel SS+.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo fuera? ¿El grupo que poseo en la Academia, acaso?- respondió Hayate con sarcasmo-. No te guíes por esas cosas Jeremiah.

Sieglinde entrecerró los ojos con la insolencia creciendo en su interior. Si derrotaba a la Elementum y a Griffith, tendría mejores ganancias entre su pueblo.

-Sal Griffith…- pidió Hayate.

-Pero ya es…

-¡Que la batalla inicie!- grito Amy.

Sieglinde se movió al segundo sobre Hayate, golpeándola con toda su fuerza en su tórax y arrojándola hacia una de las paredes, que se salvó de ser destruida por la barrera mágica colocada alrededor de la arena. Rió cuando noto que la Elementum se había mantenido sin protecciones mágicas en su persona. No sabía si llamarle tonta o inocente por haber esperado hasta iniciar para protegerse. Griffith frunció el ceño, arrojándose contra ella, pero con la misma velocidad Sieglinde lo pateo en la boca del estómago, arrojándolo lejos de ella.

Todo el estadio estallo en quejas. Aquello había sido bajo, incluso para Sieglinde. Un ataque así enardecía a los espectadores con molestia.

-¡Huy eso debió doler!- comento Amy.

Los líderes le miraron con la ceja alzada y Quattro rió ante aquello, sosteniendo su estómago.

Carim se levantó de su asiento con el corazón en su garganta, mirando hacia la pantalla y hacia la arena. Hayate se mantenía en el suelo sosteniendo su costado donde había recibido el golpe. No necesitaba estar cerca para saber que estaba herida, muy herida. Todo su ser se lo decía y querría correr hacia ella para protegerla. Una mano en su muñeca izquierda le hizo salir de su trance. Schach le miró seriamente, obligándola a sentarse a su lado antes de que los espectadores tras ellas comenzaran a quejarse.

-Contrólate Carim…- susurró en su oído.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Si Schach ya había notado todo lo que le provocaba Hayate, los otros no tardarían en advertirlo. Y McGaren estaba solamente una fila adelante.

"¡_Hayate-chan!"_

Reinforce se colocó en su hombro, preocupada. Hayate crujió los dientes, tentando con cuidado su cuerpo mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor que le recorría hasta su pecho. Dos costillas rotas, ese no era un buen inicio. Por lo menos ninguna le dificultaba moverse todavía; sus ojos, ocultos por su fleco, se dirigieron a su derecha donde escuchaba los golpes y las patadas que Griffith y Sieglinde intercambiaban, queriendo herirse. Y el chico estaba perdiendo notoriamente. Se colocó lentamente de pie, sostenido su costado herido y sus ojos continuaron fijos en la batalla mientras con su magia apartaba su chaqueta. El sombrero hace mucho que había caído en alguna parte de la arena. De pronto se sentía demasiado débil emocionalmente. Sieglinde le obligaría a contribuir con aquella batalla para sus concejales y eso era lo que quería evitar. Al parecer las cosas volvían a moverse en su contra y no sería capaz de impedirlo. Sintió una punzada en su pecho y se obligó a olvidar su dolor mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia Griffith, moviéndolo hacia ella con una ráfaga de aire y alejándolo de la Deumonium.

-Te dije que yo pelearía sola…- habló con tranquilidad, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para Griffith el reclamo-. Ahora tendrás que quedarte atrás.

Sieglinde se mantuvo a metros de ellos, sonriendo todavía. El inicio de la batalla había resultado sublime para ella. Extendió una mano hacia ellos, señalando a Hayate. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras las runas aparecían alrededor de su brazo y un círculo mágico giraba bajo sus pies. Hayate de pronto bajo los brazos, inmóvil y Griffith le miro con preocupación. La Deumonium alargo su sonrisa cuando notó que su control mental había traspasado sin problemas las barreras mágicas de la castaña.

_"Mátalo"._

Su mano se movió y Hayate elevo las suyas hacia Griffith.

-Hayate…- le habló preocupado, pero la castaña no respondió.

Justo cuando acercaba su cabeza hacia ella, Hayate salto extendiendo las manos y sacándole el susto de su vida.

-¡Buuuu!

La castaña sopló en su cara antes de comenzar a reír mirando divertida a Sieglinde. La Deumonium frunció el ceño, sintiéndose humillada y más que furiosa. El círculo mágico desapareció y bajo su mano, interrogante. Su magia jamás le había fallado, contra nadie.

Los ojos zafiro le miraron divertidos.

-Control mental…- de pronto sus ojos se oscurecieron-. ¿Crees que vendría sin estar preparada? Sé de memoria cada ataque mágico que utilizas, cada movimiento, la historia de tu familia y tus razones. Puede que me consideres como cualquier Elementum pero pronto notarás que no es así.

Hayate se colocó delante de Griffith al notar la furia crecer en Sieglinde. Sabía que a pesar de todo, un conocimiento no dictaba la ventaja en una batalla- tal vez servía como advertencia para su enemigo- pero aquello no le ayudaba en nada para derrotarla. Necesitaba ser astuta, ágil y fuerte. Tener una batalla contra un Deumonium de nivel SS+ la colocaba a ella como Elementum en una posición desventajosa desde el principio. Un Deumonium de otro nivel no sabía controlar el instinto, pero uno de nivel SS+ contaba con su mejor aliado; controlar sus instintos a su favor en una batalla. Era consciente de que no saldría con solo dos costillas rotas de ese lugar.

Y una de las razones que habían llevado a Sieglinde a pedir una batalla contra ella, le hacía saber que la Deumonium no la dejaría irse sin destruirla físicamente en todo lo posible.

-Debiste hacer tu tarea…-continuó Hayate-. La magia de control mental no funciona conmigo y de hecho, deberías saber que ninguna magia que no pueda causar daño físico o mágico puede afectarme. Es una inmunidad que me brinda _Reinforce_.

-Ya me harto tu actitud- los ojos de la Deumonium se volvieron negros.

Sieglinde alzó su brazo, extendiendo su mano y la voz de su dispositivo ni siquiera se escuchó. Un rayo color azul se disparó a gran velocidad hacia Hayate. Sus ojos se dilataron al momento en que notó como aquel ataque pasaba muy cerca de su objetivo, ya que la Elementum había logrado esquivado a duras penas. Sieglinde odiaba la actitud de reto que había tomado la chica con ella y le enseñaría justo ahora la diferencia entre sus poderes. Sin embargo, era justamente esa falta de miedo la que lograba causarle un escalofrío. Hayate Yagami sin duda era un Elementum de los mejores; un Elementum que no temía a la palabra muerte.

Hayate reacciono por reflejo al ataque. Incapaz de verlo, todo lo que hizo fue tirarse al suelo con su barrera mágica reforzándose gracias a Rein, quien ya había anticipado ese movimiento. Griffith salto hacia un lado, alejándose un poco más de ellas y soltando una exclamación de asombro.

-Al parecer te arrojaste por inercia, parece que el instinto de supervivencia en tu raza no se ha perdido todavía- Sieglinde alzo una ceja con sorna-. Tal vez deberías cerrar la boca y concentrarte en la batalla porque te aseguro que el próximo ataque que te lance, no será tan débil.

Hayate mantuvo una expresión de sorpresa. La visión de su ojo derecho se vio bloqueada con su propia sangre y su mano derecha subió por su frente hasta toparse con la herida en su cabeza. La realización de que la Deumonium pretendía volarle la cabeza causo que la risa saliera de su boca mucho antes de que pudiera controlarse. La emoción le embargó, su cuerpo se sintió liviano y de pronto se olvidó de que aquella batalla era por alguien más. En ese preciso momento, solo era ella contra Sieglinde y eso le hizo sentir el deseo de luchar, como hace mucho no lo sentía. Lentamente se colocó de pie, respirando con agitación y con su visión girando un par de veces. Sus manos temblaban y una sonrisa creció en sus labios al notar un detalle. Sieglinde temía, sus acciones lo demostraban a pesar de la tranquilidad con la que se expresaba.

-Solo eres un animal acorralado-expresó divertida-. Ahora…

Hayate pasó con fuerza su mano sobre su rostro, intentando quitar el rastro de sangre que evitaba su visión. Comenzó a sanar la herida de su cabeza y sus costillas rotas lentamente, sabiendo que por ahora no le era posible gastar mucha magia en aquella tarea. Con destreza se colocó en la misma posición que había adoptado contra los _Golems_ en el cementerio, con un brazo adelante y otra atrás, dando media vuelta e invocando enormes tornados que avanzaron hacia Sieglinde. La Deumonium los esquivo una y otra vez a gran velocidad; Uno tras otro, mientras la castaña formaba nuevos, muchos más, girando su cuerpo e intercambiando sus manos de posición, casi bailando. Hayate contaba con un estilo parecido a Signum; más que luchar, parecía que interpretaba un baile.

Sieglinde volvió a estar en un segundo sobre de ella, estirando su brazo e intentando acertar un golpe directo a la cabeza. Una exclamación general se escuchó cuando la misma mano de Hayate paro el ataque. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y la Deumonium gruño; no era posible, ¡No era posible!

-¿Cómo…?

-Si usas la fuerza del oponente, no tienes ni siquiera que usar la tuya- Hayate entrecerró los ojos-. Te lo dije, no soy como otros. Estas subestimando el poder de los Elementum. No somos solo magia, no somos solo el elemento y no somos indefensos sin espíritu.

Nuevamente sus miradas se engancharon. El zafiro sin miedo, lleno de determinación, contra el azul frío, lleno de soberbia. Sieglinde se enfureció más; había aceptado aquel encuentro para subir la posición de su familia, pero si perdía, descenderían de rango. Matarla ya no mediaba en sus opciones. Hayate era peligrosa.

De un salto se alejó de ella y cuando se encontró a varios metros apartada, su mano fue hacia el colgante escondido bajo sus ropas. Una gema azul brillo con la luz del lugar, que lograba hacer parecer de la noche día. El círculo mágico apareció a sus pies y las runas azules rodearon su brazo derecho. Hayate maldijo internamente; no esperaba que Sieglinde utilizara tan rápido a su _corazón._

-¡Dame a _Schwertkreuz_ Rein!

_"¡Si Hayate!"_

- _Arghot _activate…

**¡Set up!**

Un brillo rodeo a la Deumonium casi al segundo, y entre tanto, una lanza dorada con una cruz en la punta aparecía envuelta por la mano derecha de Hayate. Cuando el brillo abandono a Sieglinde una armadura cubría sus brazos, piernas y pecho de un color azul metálico, brindándole una defensa mágica. Hayate respiro profundamente, recordando que la Deumonium gustaba de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y eso provocaba otra desventaja a ella. La castaña era de ataques a largo alcance.

Carim crujió los dientes y apretó los puños, sabiendo lo que seguía. Schach le miró de reojo, inspeccionando cada gesto de su amiga. No esperaba que Hayate, líder Elementum, fuese la responsable de tal actitud en la casi inalterable Carim, aunque ahora entendía su enojo con Griffith. La batalla se reanudó un segundo después; los golpes y las patadas llovían sobre Hayate, quién había decidido usar su elemento agua para detenerlas en lo posible. Muchas veces no se podía diferenciar en la pantalla cual era la que obtenía la ventaja, sin embargo, a diferencia de la Deumonium, Hayate esquivaba y bloqueaba mientras retrocedía en la arena. Los comentarios de Amy se escuchaban, los gritos de los espectadores, y mientras Griffith se mantenía en el mismo lugar queriendo ayudar a su amiga, conteniendo las ganas de intervenir a duras penas. Carim bajo la mirada intentando no observar los golpes que de pronto sobrepasaban las defensas de Hayate y que casi enviaban al suelo, donde perdería su ventaja. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para cuando escucho una exclamación de la Elementum por la pantalla. Alicia elevó una ceja, dos lugares atrás, interesada en el comportamiento de la Deumonium.

Con esfuerzo Hayate fue capaz de interceptar un golpe a su costado, Sieglinde hizo uso del agarre para girar sobre sí misma y le pateo el rostro enviándola al suelo, donde Hayate desapareció. Muy tarde la pelinegra noto que se trataba de una ilusión y en ese momento, la verdadera chica apareció tras ella, acercándose lo suficiente a su cuerpo para usar la gran cantidad de agua que ya había invocado y encerrarla sin problemas en una prisión del elemento, por lo menos durante el tiempo suficiente para descansar. Sieglinde frunció el ceño conteniendo la respiración mientras flotaba en la esfera e, invocando a su propia magia, comenzó a crear un ataque mágico. La Elementum permanecía agachada, respirando agitadamente sin dejar ni un momento de mirarla, muy cansada como para intentar mantener aquel hechizo por mucho tiempo. Solo necesitaba un segundo para recuperarse…

-¡Dame un respiro!- exclamo entre jadeos.

Sieglinde no supo si tomarlo como algo bueno o no. Hayate únicamente se había dedicado a la defensiva después del posterior ataque con aire y no parecía tener las condiciones para soportar muchos más ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. La mano que sostenía a su lanza temblaba mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente. A diferencia de ella, la castaña sabía que debía terminar esa pelea lo más pronto posible y que entre más durara, las posibilidades de ganar bajaban considerablemente. El dolor en su pecho comenzaba a crecer y al parecer el aparato dado por Shamal en poco tiempo dejaría de tener efecto, por lo tanto, ya no sería capaz de usar su magia sin destruir un poco más de ella. Si se extendían las cosas demasiado su cuerpo no sería capaz de resistir la presión, y aun cuando lograba ganar, moriría.

El poder de la Deumonium destruyo el agua que la mantenía cautiva y de nueva cuenta se dirigió hacia Hayate para otra serie de golpes. Con el uso de su elemento, Hayate logró bloquear su camino y después, usando su magia consiguió hacer retroceder a Sieglinde, quien saltó hacia una de las paredes y extendió su brazo hacia su enemigo. Hayate continuó respirando agitadamente. Si no comenzaba a usar todo su poder perdería de manera miserable; la magia azul de Sieglinde se reunía en su brazo, dispuesta lanzar uno de sus ataques mágicos más poderosos hacia ella.

-¡Veamos qué haces contra esto Yagami!-exclamó.

Hayate dio un paso hacia un lado. Podría esquivarlo fácilmente. La llamada de Reinforce le hizo girar su rostro hacia atrás, notando que Griffith y no solo él, Carim tras la barrera, se encontraban en la dirección del ataque. Una enorme cantidad de energía se juntó finalmente en la Deumonium y los ojos de Hayate se dilataron. ¿La barrera servía? ¿Griffith podría esquivarlo? Giro su rostro a su oponente intentando pararla.

-¡Espera Jeremiah…!- gritó.

El ataque atravesó el campo hacia Hayate, quien no tuvo otra opción más que detenerlo. Colocando sus manos al frente, y usando su arma la Elementum invoco a sus dos elementos con ayuda de Rein, usando uno de sus ataques de hielo.

-_¡Atem des Eises!_

Su poder color blanco chocó contra el de Sieglinde, creando un estruendo y extinguiéndose ambos a la vez mientras el campo era rodeado por la nieve, dejando a los espectadores sin aliento. En ese momento la Deumonium maldecía una y otra vez y Hayate no se pudo permanecer de pie con la presión generada del choque; rodó dos veces y finalmente cayó sobre su cabeza que apenas fue capaz de proteger con sus manos. Con una media vuelta, arrastrándose entre la nieve y la arena húmeda, pudo impulsarse y ponerse de pie, respirando agitadamente. El vapor salía de su nariz y su boca ante del descenso de temperatura, usando ese poco tiempo para pensar que aquello había estado cerca, demasiado cerca. Un dolor agudo recorrió su pecho y tuvo que colocar una mano sobre su corazón, recordando la advertencia de Shamal. Ahora no le servía de nada el dispositivo, el dolor no le abandonaría. Griffith quiso correr hacia ella y Hayate elevó una mano, pidiéndole detenerse. Todavía podía luchar.

-Me obligarás a usar otro tipo de ataque, ya que parece que conoces lo que normalmente hago.

Hayate le miro, intentando recuperarse todavía del ataque anterior. Su experiencia en batalla seguía siendo demasiado poca a comparación de la pelinegra, de hecho, esa era su tercera vez en una batalla real, y el ritmo tan rápido para reaccionar y para atacar no le dejaba respirar tranquila. La protección del tórax en Sieglinde desapareció y delante de ella aparecieron tres lanzas del mismo color azul metálico, seguidas de otras tres más y la castaña se irguió, prediciendo lo que venía. En su mente comenzó a trabajar en la solución al problema, pensando cómo podría derrotarla sin salir más muerta que viva, porque a ese paso, era lo que sucedería. Sieglinde alzo una mano y varias de las lanzas creadas se dirigieron hacia Hayate a una velocidad increíble; la castaña uso nuevamente su magia para esquivarlas una y otra vez, ayudada por Reinforce y respondiendo con el mismo ataque mágico usado para detener el poder de la Deumonium anteriormente. En ese momento, Carim se levantó del asiento, demasiado afectada para continuar ahí. Si veía mucho más perdería la cordura que le quedaba. Ignoro el llamado de su amiga y camino entre los asientos, dirigiéndose a la salida con la cabeza agachada.

Hayate trastabilló, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras sentía como su mundo giraba y su pecho se contraía, no tan fuerte como la última vez, pero lo suficiente para que sus movimientos y su magia se congelará. Solo ese segundo basto para que una de las lanzas que se dirigía hacia ella atravesara su brazo derecho. No pudo evitar esta vez el grito que abandono su garganta, lleno de dolor. Cayó ese instante sobre sus rodillas, intentando calmar los dos puntos de dolor que llenaban a todo su cuerpo y entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar algo. No podía permanecer más tiempo sin mirar, o la próxima lanza atravesaría otra parte de su cuerpo.

_"Maldición… justo ahora…"_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Debía levantarse en ese momento. Su mano libre tomo firmemente la lanza enterrada en su brazo y con toda su fuerza restante la jalo hacia fuera para sacarla, al tiempo que esquivaba nuevamente otra lanza. Soltó otro grito crujiendo los dientes; aquel movimiento hacia el dolor mucho más punzante. Abrió los ojos y el mundo continuo dando vueltas a gran velocidad. Se obligó a no cerrar los ojos cuando termino de sacar el arma, sabiendo que aquello le causaría desmayarse.

Carim se paralizo al momento de escuchar aquel grito, su mirada continuo fija en el suelo intentando calmar todo lo que recorría su cuerpo. Sabía que iba a gritar y podía sentir su cuerpo temblar con la ira de no poder hacer nada. Sieglinde pagaría después cada herida causada hacia Hayate. Antes de girarse para trasportarse a la arena y destruir a todos, Tribeca la agarró por el cuello, obligándola a continuar caminando hacia la salida. La rubia se sacudía envuelta en ira, con los ojos ya color cobre, fijos en la pantalla. Mataría a Sieglinde por aquello, le arrancaría la cabeza con sus propias manos y destruiría su cuerpo. Schach llego después sosteniendo su mano, ayudando a someterla. Pero no podían hacer demasiado cuando la joven pateaba y golpeaba intentando liberarse. Ambas chicas habían recibido ya alguno de aquellos golpes y eso solo les provocaba que apretaran el agarre en la joven, con furia.

-¡Maldición Carim!- gritó Tribeca-. No hagas esto.

-¡Suéltame de una vez!

-¡Carim! ¡Testarossa está mirando hacia acá!

-¡No me importa...!

Su cuerpo se congelo cuando la risa de Sieglinde se escuchó. En la pantalla, Hayate caía al suelo sin moverse, con una lanza atravesándole. Los ojos de Carim no podían creerlo. Dejo de moverse y prestó atención a la pantalla con sorpresa. Le parecía un chiste aquello, Hayate no podía perder tan fácil con Jeremiah, no era posible. Pero la última herida provocada por la lanza la había dejado sobre el suelo lleno de nieve, inerte y con el estómago destruido. La preocupación se elevó en Carim mientras que el público permanecía en silencio, esperando algún movimiento. La batalla no había durado ni una hora. Amy miró a los líderes y estos asistieron, sin embargo Lily alzo una mano llamando la atención, notando algo extraño en lo ocurrido. Luego de toda la lucha dada por Hayate le parecía imposible que fuera vencida de esa manera.

-Espera para anunciarlo.

Carim quiso gritar en ese momento y Tribeca colocó una mano en su rostro, abrumada por la reacción de su amiga. Aquella situación se les escapaba de las manos y varias personas les miraban curiosos, y otros con duda. Casi deseo poder romperle la cara a Carim por eso, aun cuando poco tenía que ver con su enojo. Principalmente, lo que de pronto le hizo sentirse tan molesta, era porque Victoria Dahlgrün no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en pelear contra ella anteriormente.

Sieglinde alzó las manos victoriosa, llena de orgullo y dejando que su soberbia cayera en aquel juego impuesto por Hayate; pensaba que la chica había sido solo palabras y finalmente había ganado. Vertiginosa, una mano tocó su rostro, desde la izquierda y con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla caerse hacia el otro lado. La nieve dispersa alrededor del campo se transformó en agua, reuniéndose en ella y la joven moribunda a sus pies desapareció de nueva cuenta. Sus ojos azules se dilataron mucho más en revelación mientras sentía como su rostro comenzaba a congelarse, al igual que su cuerpo. Hayate Yagami le había engañado y ella había caído como una idiota. Todo el duelo, eso era lo que buscaba, ese momento justo donde ella se descuidara. En la batalla el ataque mágico de Hayate la había herido no a simple vista y de una forma poco convencional; ahora mismo sus instintos no le advertían nada, ni siquiera del frío que congelaba a su cuerpo. Su mundo se volvió negro para cuando la mano se alejó de ella.

Hayate saltó fuera de su agua con la respiración atropellada, el cuerpo chorreando y las heridas sangrando, incluso la herida en su estómago que si había recibido ante un descuido, antes de poder trasportarse. Su plan había resultado milagrosamente; usando el agua como portal había creado una ilusión luego de recibir el último ataque de Sieglinde, para justamente, unos segundos después arrojarse hacia ella y tomarla desprevenida, haciendo uso de casi toda su magia restante. No le gustaba pelear de esa forma pero no había tenido otra opción, y en ese momento se sentía demasiado mal. Amy, con una sonrisa elevó una mano y señalando la pantalla gritó finalmente:

-¡Hayate Yagami es a ganadora!

El público permaneció en silencio un segundo, antes de que los Elementum estallaran en gritos. McGaren continuó con la vista fija en el cubo de hielo que mantenía envuelta a Sieglinde sin entender lo ocurrido. Había mantenido la ventaja desde un comienzo, haciéndola retroceder, hiriéndola, bloqueándola y obligándola a gastar magia. Entonces, ¿Por qué Hayate Yagami era quien se mantenía de pie, con el triunfo, viva? Frunció el ceño ignorando la ovación de las demás personas, demasiado fastidiada y se levantó de su asiento para salir del lugar. Carim por su parte sintió que su alma regresaba al cuerpo y dejándose caer sobre Tribeca respiro profundamente. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y sus ojos enfocaron a un Deumonium que le miraba sospechosamente.

-¡Es que no quería perder la apuesta!- grito entre risas.

Schach y Tribeca se miraron, demasiado abrumadas por aquel cambio tan brusco.

-¡¿Les divierte?!-el grito de Hayate resonó a través de las pantallas-. ¡¿Les divierte esto?!

Poco a poco, los espectadores fueron mermando los gritos hasta quedar en silencio para concentrarse en el rostro furioso de Hayate, ensangrentado y sucio que miraba a su alrededor, con la tristeza escrita en sus facciones.

-¡¿Despedazarnos y matarnos les gusta?! ¿Ven algo divertido en eso? ¡Acaso no pueden ver lo equivocados que estamos!

Libero a Sieglinde de su prisión con un movimiento de manos.

-¡¿Qué tiene de honor esto?!-gritó, con las lágrimas asomándose en su rostro-¡Esto no puede ser una victoria! ¡Esto no es más que un circo!

Leone llamo con una mano a algunos guardias colocados alrededor de las filas.

-¡Somos mejores que esto! ¡No tenemos por qué degradarnos así! ¡El pacto se creó para eso!- continuó, sabiendo las consecuencias-. ¡Y en cambio desviamos la mirada, burlándonos de esto!

-¡Hayate Yagami!- la exclamación de Leone se escuchó-. ¡Guarda silencio!

-¡¿Qué me puedes decir sentado desde tu trono?!- su ceño se frunció-. No pienso rebajarme más por esto.

Varios contuvieron el aire. Dando media vuelta la chica abandono el lugar cojeando y sosteniendo su estómago herido, sin dejar que Griffith le ayudara. Para cuando cruzo las puertas su cuerpo no soporto más el dolor y se dejó caer, siento sostenida por los brazos amables de su hermana mayor. Los ojos de Signum brillaron preocupados. La cargo en sus manos dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a la enfermería donde Shamal se encargaría de todo. Metros atrás, Carim interrumpió el paso a Griffith, mirándole con reproche.

-Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

><p>Alicia camino hasta una de las salidas, fuera de la vista de cualquier persona del público, el cual todavía esperaba el discurso final para terminar el evento. Cruzo un pasillo oscurecido por la falta de luz y se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos y recargando un hombro en una de las paredes. Solo entonces, las sombras que permanecían inmóviles aparecieron. Micaiah miró profundamente y con reproche a la rubia, mientras que Victoria, llena de indiferencia mantenía su mirada fija en Tiida. El castaño miraba hacia Alicia con la frente en alto y con parte de su rostro ensangrentado con su propia sangre. Su brazo derecho colgaba inerte, con aquel líquido escurriendo de este, mientras el joven lo sostenía del hombro.<p>

-Así que, decidiste dejarla vivir- habló Alicia.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste…?!- el reclamo de Micaiah se vio interrumpido por Tiida.

-Fue mi error, no el de Alicia.

-¿Estás seguro que el error no causara más problemas?- pregunto Victoria cruzándose de brazos-. Ya matamos a alguien por Nakajima.

-No se preocupen por eso…

-Te dije, era tu decisión y la seguiremos, a donde nos lleve- Alicia se alejó de la pared-. Solo espero que no te hayas equivocado. Por ahora Ginga Nakajima no representa peligro alguno.

Micaiah negó con la cabeza, otra muerte se sumaba a su lista y de nueva cuenta no había sido capaz de evitarla. Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse; Entre más tiempo tomara realizar su venganza, muchos más inocentes tendrían que pagar por sus pecados. Habían elegido ese camino por un precio muy alto, la pelinegra lo había sabido desde un principio. Todos ellos perdían cada vez más su humanidad. Pronto, una muerte no significaría nada, ni siquiera para ella. Y le dolía no poder evitarlo en ninguno de sus compañeros.

-No podemos seguir así Alicia…- habló angustiada-. Nos estamos perdiendo a nosotros mismos.

-Era algo de lo que estábamos conscientes Micaiah- Alicia bajo la mirada-. Lo sabíamos desde un principio.

-No es que quedara mucho de nosotros en un principio…- La mueca amarga en los labios de Victoria hizo sentir un vacío en la boca de su estómago a Micaiah.

Tiida bajo la mirada, igual que las demás, cada uno recordando un pasado que deseaban olvidar pero que no era posible. Alicia bajo la cabeza observando el brillo de sus anillos, y también una mueca amarga se instaló en su rostro.

Era verdad. Desde un principio ya no quedaba mucho de ellos.

-Es lo que elegimos. Ya no hay marcha atrás- Alicia miró hacia Victoria-. Micaiah ha encontrado el lugar donde los Deumonium guardan los datos de Nanoha Takamachi, el único problema es que tiene guardias de seguridad, que solo dejan su puesto cuando algo bueno sucede.

Victoria, cruzada de hombros, le miró alzando una sonrisa sabiendo lo que significaba aquello.

-Es decir, hasta que se ofrece un espectáculo que les obligue a dejar su puesto.

-En los próximos combates, lo más probable es que pelees con un Deumonium de nivel SS+ y es la oportunidad que tenemos. Aunque queden algunos guardias, podemos entrar con mucha más facilidad. Todos estarán viendo el torneo y tú sabes cómo atraer la atención.

-¿Qué ordenaron los tres grandes concejales?

_-"No se debe mostrar la verdad de Amaterasu"-_ repitió Micaiah-. Como siempre, el secreto debe guardarse pero puedes mostrarlo, si deseas, solo procura no usar tu verdadero poder.

-¿Y crear un "_espectáculo_"?- Victoria rió-. Eso será difícil, sobre todo si me toca pelear contra Ellis McGaren.

-McGaren será mi oponente- aseguro Alicia-. Es lo que los líderes quieren, una pelea entre los mejores guerreros y así será. Aunque Carim Gracia es quien posee ese puesto en realidad. Tal como dijo Micaiah, luego de la batalla sufrida contra los Paladium la heredera de los Gracia-Acous, se vio envuelta en un problema que le hizo bajar de nivel…

Sus pensamientos volvieron a lo ocurrido hace poco tiempo con Carim Gracia, quién se encontraba bastante alterada desde el inicio de la batalla. Alicia no dudaba que tuviera que ver con Hayate y aquel comportamiento en un Deumonium solo eran malas noticias.

-Los jóvenes más fuertes de cada raza…- susurró Tiida, uniéndose de pronto a la conversación.

-Pero no estamos al mismo nivel que ellos- Alicia casi formo una sonrisa en sus labios-. Los Deumonium creen que el tener poder significar victoria asegurada, pero todos sus nuevos guerreros no están tan preparados como nosotros, ni tienen nuestro entrenamiento. En una guerra tendrían ventaja numérica, pero no de habilidad…

Sus compañeros le miraron alzando la frente, más animados que antes.

-…les haremos saber, que a pesar de todo nosotros los Elementum seguimos siendo mucho más fuertes, en todo…

Tiida sonrió por primera vez.

-Hacer caer el orgullo Deumonium-rió el castaño-. Comienza la diversión.

* * *

><p>Signum exclamó por tercera vez, más molesta que asustada como hace algunos minutos. Shamal había podido curar sin problemas las heridas más graves de Hayate y ahora se concentraba en tratar de sanar su magia interna. Tal y como había predicho, su magia comenzaba a destruirla y era mucho más grave de lo que parecía en un principio; Shamal había notado que la magia negra residía en el cuerpo de Hayate y estaba suplantando su magia, tan imperceptible y lenta, como peligrosa. Entre más magia negra, menor sería su conexión con <em>Reinforce<em> y por ende, más rápida su muerte.

-¿No puedes hacer algo?

-Intento lo que puedo por ahora- Shamal respondió con calma -. Esto no es fácil, y sin una cura o hechizo para sanar especifico, es mucho más complicado.

Una cuarta exclamación salió de los labios de la guerrera pelirrosa, quién cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza intentaba evitar soltar un grito. Hayate respiro profundamente intentando dejar de pensar en el dolor, que todavía no había cedido. Maldecía el no haber permanecido inconsciente un poco más. No paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera escuchar el eco de los pasos de su hermana y la sanadora alejarse, mientras que su mente se debatía entre el cansancio y el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, perdiéndose entre la inconsciencia y la realidad por momentos. Justo cuando el dolor abandono su cuerpo, sintió la presencia conocida de Carim a su lado. Su primer instinto fue saltar, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió.

-¿Qué…?- su garganta se sentía pastosa, así que trago saliva-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento- susurró-Tenía que ver que estuvieras bien.

Camino hasta sentarse a su lado, no recargando casi su peso y con suma delicadeza retiro los mechones castaños de su frente. Los ojos azul rey le miraron preocupados antes de pasar al color cobre.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes un compromiso con el primogénito de la familia Lanster?

-¿Haría alguna diferencia?

-¡Sí!-Carim alzó los brazos-. ¡Podría, no sé…! ¡Podría hacer algo!

-No, no se puede hacer nada Carim- Hayate cerró los ojos un segundo-. Porque no hay nada que hacer sobre ese tema.

Los ojos de Carim volvieron a un tono azul rey y bufo intentando sacar el enojo. La noticia de saber que la chica de la cual estaba enamorada tenía prometido y una boda pronto, le revolvía el estómago de celos. Injustificados, lo sabía, Hayate no sentía nada por Tiida Lanster, sino por ella.

-Te lo dijo Griffith.

-Se lo saque- Carim se cruzó de brazos-. Lowran es un cobarde que no sirve para cuidarte.

-¿Y le diste su lección?- Hayate elevó su cabeza-. Carim, Griffith no ataco porque sabe que estorbaría, no es un cobarde. Es alguien que razona, como pocos en tu raza por lo que veo.

-¿Me estás diciendo algo?

Los ojos zafiro brillaron divertidos. La rubia camino el paso restante a su camilla y subió en ella, evitando rozar su cuerpo. De pronto le miraba con ojos llenos de deseo encima de los suyos, algo nerviosos. Aun sin energía Hayate no pudo evitar sonreír, el tener a Carim tan cerca de ella lograba hacerle sentirse con energías renovadas. Bajo sus vendas sintió su cuerpo curarse a una velocidad innatural para un Elementum. El calor que emitía la mano de Carim traspasaba las telas que la cubrían, y le hacían soltar un respingo mientras que la Deumonium inspeccionaba su cuerpo, revisando que estuviera curada. Cuando esta se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho, las manos de Hayate le tomaron el rostro.

-Gracias- susurró-. Pero no tenías que hacerlo… nada de lo que hiciste.

-No hemos terminado con el tema de Tiida Lanster…

El rostro de Carim descendió hacia ella y con los ojos entrecerrados, susurró contra sus labios una palabra que Hayate no fue capaz de entender. La rubia se apodero dulcemente de sus labios, y ambas se rindieron a la sensación embriagadora que llenaba su cuerpo y cerraron los ojos, disfrutando cada contacto. O así fue, hasta que la Elementum fue vencida por el sueño y la magia de la sanadora. Carim alejo su rostro de ella y parpadeó, no creyendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Oh, no- sacudió con cuidado a la castaña-. No me hagas esto…

Pero no había nada que hacer, Hayate no se volvería a despertar hasta dentro de unas horas. Carim, con los sentidos disparados y el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo tuvo que tomar aire y retirarse de la camilla, frustrada. No era su intención hacer algo con Hayate en ese lugar, estaba muy preocupada por ella en un principio sin embargo, ahora maldecía a toda la creación por aquel suceso tan desafortunado. Beso sus labios por última vez, admirando su rostro apacible y camino fuera de aquella improvisada habitación.

-¿Hayate Yagami? De todo el repertorio de Deumonium que quieren estar en tu lecho, eliges a la líder Elementum…

Los movimientos de Carim se contrajeron y con un solo giro rápido ya se encontraba a un lado de la camilla, donde Ginga Nakajima jugueteaba con las vendas envueltas alrededor de su brazo. La Deumonium de cabello lila le miro un segundo, con la sonrisa irónica bailándole en los labios.

-Nakajima…

-Tranquila Carim, no lo divulgare como si fuera tu amiga Els Tasmin… aunque es… tan divertido…

Carim observo a Ginga con un gesto de extrañeza. La joven de ojos turquesa continúo con la vista perdida en el techo, aun cuando la sonrisa irónica llegaba a sus labios. Una que provoco a la rubia fruncir el ceño con evidente descontento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los Elementum, parecen tan débiles- sus ojos parecieron dejar de brillar-. Y cuando bajas la guardia, te das cuenta que son lo más peligroso para nosotros.

Carim analizo las palabras por un momento, sin embargo por mucho que intento, siguió sin comprender correctamente las palabras de su compañera. Al ver que Ginga no pretendía decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería y la abrió girando el pomo. La voz divertida de Ginga Nakajima volvió a detenerla antes de que abandonara el lugar.

-Los Elementum son nuestra condena Carim… todos ellos- los ojos azul rey miraron hacia la cama de la chica-. No bajes la guardia con Hayate Yagami… ella tampoco es lo que aparenta. Cuando te descuides- una risa abandono su garganta, tan amarga como su voz-. Ya estarás condenada.

Cerrando la puerta con brusquedad la Deumonium evito soltar una maldición. Ginga Nakajima sabía de sus sentimientos por Hayate y eso le hacía sentirse tensa y de mal humor. Sin embargo, aún después de alejarse y el paso de las horas para el amanecer, no consiguió apartar el sentimiento de turbación fuera de su mente y su cuerpo. Las palabras dichas por Ginga habían llegado al fondo de su ser, como una espina clavada en su carne. Lo que intentaba decirle, provocaba un malestar en su cuerpo. Como un mal presentimiento que le advertía, sin que ella supiera, que algo no estaba bien a su alrededor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CeeLes: <strong>_Pues bien, tengo que decir que he agregado 2 de las 3 partes que quite de este capítulo. Corregidas me han agradado un poco más y espero que ustedes las disfruten, la última parte xD ha sido borrada, no sé si la agregare en otro cap. Por otra parte, una disculpa nuevamente por tanto tiempo que tomo subir esto y acepto los jitomatazos y los reclamos.


	10. Elementum, Raza Ancestral

_**CeeLes: **_Veamos, por dónde empezar... ¡MILLONES DE DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES! T_T Sobre todo a **Kod-chan** y a** Rainhard**. Temo decir que el capítulo 10 estaba maldito porque no puedo encontrar otra explicación. Archivo perdido, muerte de PC, falta de wii-fi y la lista puede seguir. Lo bueno es que ya ha terminado esa tortura y más le vale al 11 no hacerme algo así porque si no seguramente terminare más desquiciada. Ejem, bueno como decía, mil perdones. Pero luego de tanto tiempo aquí tienen el capítulo, léanlo lento que ahora sí puedo decir que me costó sangre subirlo... bueno a lo importante.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Gracias a todos los lectores como siempre por seguir la historia y a los que comentan y los que comentan de forma anónima: **Bardiche T, Kris-tim, Rainhard, Utau-Mizuki, Lady Tsunderella, Valengali, Geral-chan, SakuMarhi, Jav12as, Loreley, Susy, Pierrot Kitsune, jeza007x95. **A quienes por cierto les contestare lo más pronto posible sus comentarios, y una disculpa enorme también por eso.

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a** Rainhard** con tu Hayate -Carim, ahora puedo decir que si tuviste paciencia hahahaha. Y a **Geral-chan, **que le deseo mucha suerte y animo con su nueva historia, si leí tu MP, y perdón por tardarte en contestar pero cuando pueda leo tu historia y comento.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, **Jav12as, **sobre la duda que has cargado y no entendí hasta ahora xD y como no tengo otra forma de contestarla más que por aquí. Cuando escribo en la historia que a Fate se le oscurecen los ojos no son de forma literal... bueno, lo escribo para dar entender que un sentimiento negativo pasa por su mente y se refleja en sus ojos. Espero que hayas entendido la explicación y para cualquier otro que tenga alguna no dude en comunicarla.

Ahora al capítulo y advierto que pueden sufrir traumas con ciertas escenas...

**Disclaimer: ****MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA **pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

* * *

><p>Con una mirada hacia los líderes Alicia pudo notar la ausencia de Hayate en los palcos, donde un gran concejal tomaba su lugar, con la mirada llena de diversión. El concejal más viejo de los Elementum siempre portaba su capa blanca cubriendo su rostro ya arrugado y escondiendo su brazo izquierdo o lo que quedaba de este, ya que lo había perdido durante su última guerra hace años. La historia era tan vieja como él; con ya ciento veintitrés años de edad era el Elementum que había vivido más, contando en que la mayoría de sus antecesores murieron a causa de las guerras. Y para Alicia, su sola presencia era razón suficiente para molestarse y ser consumida por la furia. El ruido de la gente, expectante y ansiosa, llegaba a los oídos de la rubia como el molesto zumbido de una mosca. No había muchas cosas que molestaran a Alicia Testarossa y de hecho eran cosas demasiado especiales, que no sucedían a menudo. La segunda más importante era el ruido ocasionado por las personas, que lograban agitarla de una manera que la joven guerrera no admitiría jamás.<p>

Alicia paso a morder su lengua, deteniendo su gesto de morderse el labio inferior y evitando así que alguien lo notara en las pantallas que rodeaban el estadio. Los gritos del público le hacían querer golpear una y otra vez el suelo con el pie, en una mímica ansiosa. Cuando su rostro giro a la derecha, el rostro comprensivo y divertido de Micaiah le hizo sentirse exasperada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con brusquedad.

-Terminare esto rápido- aseguró la pelinegra-. Solo espera un momento a la indicación, ¿Te consigo tapones de oídos por mientras?

No pasó desapercibida la diversión por Alicia, quien se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado y mirar al frente donde dos Deumonium nivel SS+ conservadores les miraban con ojos depredadores, esperando la señal para entrar en fase instintiva y destrozarlas. Sus ojos observaron a McGaren y Gracia, las dos guerreras jóvenes más fuertes de esa raza y se preguntó, con inquietud, la fuerza sobrenatural que poseían. Alicia había luchado varias batallas con razas diferentes pero en realidad jamás se había enfrentado a un guerrero Deumonium. Se preguntaba si debía dejar la mirada siempre sobre ellas, como si se tratara de un Nigromante, y si eran tan tóxicas como esos asesinos.

Su mirada borgoña topo con la de Fate, del otro lado del estadio, mucho más clara e inocente que la suya. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, ignorándola. Respiro profundamente aguantando el aire. Quería desviar las miradas de todos sobre ella, le insultaban; esos extraños que deseaban saber su magia y no tenían derecho de hacerlo. Solo aquello le hacía saber que sería un día desagradable y todavía debía de aguantar las clases en la academia Aitana. Sus pensamientos regresaron hacia Hayate, quien seguramente se encontraba castigada por los grandes concejales. Debería de ver lo que había ocurrido cuando se terminara aquel espectáculo; La menor de los Yagami todavía no aprendía a cerrar la boca.

Amy, que se encargaba de narrar los duelos, apareció en las pantallas elevando su mano para finalmente dar inicio a la batalla. En las pantallas volvieron a aparecer los competidores. Los Deumonium habían entrado a fase instintiva llenando el campo de batalla con su magia tan agresora y aplastante, siendo un desperdicio de energía sin duda, pensaba Alicia.

-¡Que la batalla comience….!

Alicia miro a Micaiah y después se giró para salir del lugar tranquila. Micaiah se inclinó en cuanto los Deumonium se lanzaron hacia ellas; su mano derecha se movió hacia su cadera izquierda con rapidez y, cerrando su puño, imito el desenvainar de una espada justo cuando sus oponentes bajaban sobre ella. Medio segundo después los dos Deumonium cayeron inconscientes en la arena ante los ojos pasmados de todos los espectadores. Micaiah todavía inclinada en la misma posición mantenía una hermosa katana negra en su diestra, justo frente a su cabeza. Amy, con la mano alzada todavía y la boca abierta bajo el micrófono, dejando que el silencio continuara extendiéndose.

-No es posible…-susurró Carim desde su lugar.

Sintiendo la garganta seca Largo Kiel miro a Amy y le incito a hacer lo debido.

-¡Ganadoras: Alicia Testarossa y Micaiah Chevelle!

Los Elementum estallaron en aplausos que resonaron sobre el estadio, justo en el momento que Alicia abandonaba la zona. Largo miro hacia el concejal Elementum, con la sospecha y la molestia creciendo en él. El Elementum simplemente sonrío y después, miro hacia Lily con sorna. Los líderes le miraron inmutables, antes de que Quattro riera a carcajada limpia. McGaren se inclinó hacia delante, con el asombro escrito en su rostro e incrédula de lo sucedido. Con los ojos abiertos y brillantes en impresión Carim y ella se miraron entre sí. Dos de sus compañeros nivel SS+ habían sido vencidos de un solo ataque, tan rápido como si fueran nivel C. Tribeca al lado de Carim maldijo por lo bajo y después golpeo la pared detrás de ella, causándole una grieta.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- rugió- ¡Ambas parejas eran nivel SS+!

-Pero aun así tienen un nivel diferente- respondió Els Tasmin, dos asientos a la derecha.

-¿Qué opinas Carim?- preguntó McGaren.

La nombrada no opino nada, todavía con la vista fija en Micaiah quien abandonaba el campo sin ninguna prisa, saludando a algunos espectadores. Una mueca se instaló en sus labios, analizando las opciones.

-Al parecer el torneo será más difícil de lo que parece…- miró hacia el frente, topándose con la mirada molesta de su líder Largo-. Y en dos batallas nuestra raza ha perdido.

-Cambiaremos esa estadística pronto-bramó Amitie Florian.

-Me cobrare esta humillación con sangre-habló McGaren.

Carim se guardó sus comentarios. Sobre todo el que no estaba muy segura de que ellas pudieran hacer algo. Ella era la única de su generación que tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla; con tan solo veinte años ya había luchado contra la raza Nigromante y los Paladium y por ello, estaba segura que el grupo de la Alicia Testarossa era muy peligroso.

Del otro lado del estadio Fate contuvo un grito de frustración, ahogándolo en su garganta mientras apretaba sus manos echas puños y golpeaba la pared a su izquierda. La frustración que sentía no podía describirse con palabras al ver tal escena; su hermana ni siquiera había tenido que mover su mano.

-Mucho…más fuerte- susurró para sí.

Alicia era mucho más fuerte de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Si Micaiah era el cuarto Elementum más fuerte del grupo conservador, no tenía esperanza alguna en contra de Alicia. Incluso Hayate, que había sufrido en la batalla contra Jeremiah, contaba con un mayor nivel…

-¡Maldición!-gritó.

Las personas cercanas le miraron curiosa, pero a Fate no le importó y pronto corrió a la salida, intentando no ahogarse en sus propios sentimientos que hacían pesado su pecho. ¿Qué podía esperar hacer, siendo nivel AAA+? Necesitaba volverse fuerte, mucho más fuerte que todos. Con decisión abandono el estadio; no podía sucederle eso a ella, no de nuevo. Alicia tenía que mirarla cuando estuvieran de frente, su hermana debía verla y no darle la espalda, eso no podía suceder nunca más. La imagen de Nanoha acudió a su mente en el momento que peleaba ella sola contra el grupo de conservadores y sin mostrar miedo.

Incluso Nanoha estaba demasiado lejos de ella. Ahora mismo, ella era, de su grupo, la más débil. Y así no era capaz de mirar siquiera a la cara a su hermana; seguramente era una decepción para su familia. Su madre Precia Testarossa contaba con tres espíritus y había ganado veintiséis batallas a su edad, siendo nivel SS+ desde los doce. Alicia fue nivel SS+ desde los catorce años y Chrono, aun cuando solo tenía veinticuatro años, ya era un general Elementum. Sobre todo Lindy había sido de los rangos más altos de los Elementum desde que había entrado a la batalla. Al cabo de un tiempo afloro toda su frustración guardada por años y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Con el sonido de su respiración en sus oídos y su corazón latiendo desbocado, llego a preguntarse: _"¿Qué es lo que me hace falta?"_ y a pesar de buscar esa respuesta durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Hayate, no encontró respuesta alguna.

_**Capítulo 10. Elementum, Raza Ancestral.**_

Rodeada de oscuridad, Hayate solo era capaz de escuchar las gotas de su propia sangre caer al suelo de roca. Aquel líquido espeso se deslizaba por sus antebrazos hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies y le abandonaba. La posición, colgada de las muñecas al techo por cadenas, más que incomoda, resultaba agotadora para los músculos de sus brazos, que ya los sentía entumecidos. Cerró los ojos un momento, segura de que ya no corría riesgo de que su torturador personal regresara y volviera a castigar sus antebrazos, abriéndole la carne de nuevo que el filo desgastado de una cuchilla. Intento moverse pero se detuvo al sentir como la piel rasgada de sus muñecas se abría más y gotas de su sangre descendía por su cuello.

Quiso soltar un sollozo, pero lo fue imposible. Desde la infancia había sufrido de ese tipo de castigos, como la mayoría, y se preguntaba cuando sería el día que podría hablar sin temer terminar en aquel lugar frío y desolado bajo la tierra. Los tres grandes concejales mantenían su posición solo por una razón: el miedo. Eran implacables, fríos y crueles. No tenían compasión ni siquiera hacia su propia familia.

Eran personas que no dudarían en matar a sus hermanos para conseguir sus objetivos. Solo esas tres personas habían mantenido a toda la raza Elementum alineada desde su llegada al poder. Cuatro generaciones habían tenido que soportar el dolor, la tortura y la opresión corrupta de esos monstruos. Los grandes concejales harían lo que sea por mantenerse en la punta de la pirámide de su raza y nadie contaba con el valor para desafiarlos. Los tres disfrutaban alargando su vida de manera innatural y sus espíritus acabaron siendo consumidos por sus pecados, convirtiéndose en bestias salvajes. Ya no eran más seres unidos a la naturaleza y toda su pureza fue desvanecida con la sangre inocente que sus compañeros habían derramado.

Recordó el regaño recibido y con sus heridas ya curadas por Shamal, no pudo ser salvada del castigo. Signum y Leone habían intercedido por ella, pero al final resultó inútil. Por su culpa su hermana había sido limitada y Leone ya no podría tomar decisiones sin que ellos lo supieran. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, recordando a su familia. Si sus padres estuvieran vivos sabrían que hacer. Y ella tendría la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a ellos. Por ahora solo podía soportar aquello y esperar que el día avanzara, rezando porque Reinforce se encontrara a salvo, donde fuese que la tuvieran.

-¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitas para liberarnos?

Sus ojos intentaron enfocar entre la oscuridad, pero era incapaz de ver algo. La voz de Alicia Testarossa la dejo alterada un momento hasta que volvió a hablar, justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Seguirás aguantando esta tortura por siempre?-pregunto Alicia.

Hayate soltó un quejido cuando la rubia tocó uno de sus antebrazos heridos.

-¿Dónde está la esperanza que hizo a el espíritu _Reinforce_ escogerte? ¿Dónde está la fuerza de tus antepasados?

-Yo…-Hayate soltó una risa irónica-. Yo no puedo hacer eso… no soy como tú, ni como Lindy. No puedo hacer nada por nadie. Y tú eres una conservadora, ¿no deseas seguir así?

-No somos conservadores más que de nuestra antigua estirpe. Nuestra cultura, no de esta esclavitud.

-¡¿Entonces porque no haces nada?!- exclamó-¿Por qué no te opones a ellos?

-No es mi deber, es el tuyo- respondió tranquila.

Hayate bajo la cabeza, soltando un grito ahogado. ¿Qué deseaba que hiciera? Ella no era capaz de hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Las manos frías de Alicia le tomaron su rostro, haciéndola soltar un respingo y sus ojos zafiro enfocaron los borgoñas, heridos.

-Libéranos Hayate Yagami- escucho la súplica de Alicia-. Tu raza necesita a su líder, a su esperanza… su viento bendito.

Hayate soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo y sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro, combinándose con su sangre al caer al suelo.

_"Libéranos de este dolor"._

¿Dónde había escuchado esa frase… de hace tanto…?

-Mamá…- susurró entre sollozos.

-Te liberaran al atardecer- Alicia se alejó de ella-. Piensa lo que te he dicho. No soy tú enemiga en esto Hayate, soy una aliada que necesitaras en esta lucha. Y pelearemos cuando nos llames.

Nuevamente fue envuelta en el silencio y el sonido de su sangre. Soltó una carcajada al sentirse estúpida. Por ahora no tenía el valor de hacer algo así, pero finalmente aquel sentimiento llamado esperanza volvía a instalarse en ella. Alicia era demasiado lista, pensó, había plantado la semilla que necesitaba en ella. Su pensamiento viajo a Fate; si su mejor amiga conociera su verdadero pasado y a la verdadera Alicia, tal vez ella tendría la fuerza de levantarse en contra de los concejales y entonces, finalmente Hayate sería capaz de enfrentarse a todo.

* * *

><p><em>"Mucho más fuerte, necesito ser mucho más fuerte"<em> Fate intento apartar las imágenes de su última pesadilla, de sus recuerdos, lejos de su mente pero siempre terminaban volviendo a ella. Hoy más que nunca no podía dejar de repasarlos uno tras otro. _"Si no me vuelvo más fuerte…_" evito cerrar los ojos para que las imágenes no se hicieran mucho más claras. Durante toda su vida, nunca había sido capaz de recordar en forma concreta lo que había pasado con su familia y con ella en la guerra. No sabía cómo era que a los siete años de edad había perdido todo, pero claramente había algo que jamás podría olvidar, por mucho que el tiempo pasara.

El sonido de la madera quemándose, los gritos… y la sangre. Su madre gritaba, o Fate aseguraba era su madre… Y aquella sensación de pánico, de un terror tan único y diferente que deseaba no experimentar nuevamente. El miedo de saber que perderías todo lo que amabas y no serias capaz de protegerlo. La raza Elementum nunca había tenido miedo alguno a la muerte propia, no tenían ese tipo de cultura; para ellos la muerte era algo inevitable y natural, que se volvía el más grande honor cuando protegías a tu raza. Pero el miedo a perder lo amado remplazaba esa palabra. Desde los siete años Fate siempre había temido a eso: perder todo nuevamente. Sin embargo también temía pelear por ello. Y hasta ese momento nunca creyó que fuese necesario hacerlo, el mundo continuaba en una paz obligada, ya no habría derramamiento de sangre. Más ahora notaba que se equivocaba totalmente; ya no podía simplemente llorar, esconderse tras su madre o esperar a que su hermano la defendiera. Debía madurar y debía de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defender lo que amaba.

Sus pasos apresurados se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta principal de los Yagami y tomo unos minutos para recuperar el aliento antes de tocar la puerta con fuerza. Escucho el ruido de los pasos familiares de Signum tras esta antes de que abriera la puerta y le mirara un poco sorprendida.

-Oh, eres tú.

Fate le miró con duda, tal vez Signum esperaba a alguien más. Echando un vistazo hacia adentro la rubia espero ver a su mejor amiga, pero esta no apareció.

-Quiero ver a Hayate, Signum- pidió tranquila.

-No se encuentra Testarossa. Tendrás que esperar para verla-respondió con una voz hueca.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Dónde está?

Signum negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba una mano enfrente de la joven.

-Basta, sabes que hay cosas que no debes saber. No preguntes algo que no te puedo responder.

Fate hizo una mueca angustiosa y sonrió torcidamente hacia la guerrera. Siempre había sido de esa manera, por más que intentara cambiarlo; ella nunca sabía lo que pasaba en relación con el consejo y el gobierno de su raza.

-Como siempre ¿No?- musitó-¿Porque soy yo la que no debe saber nada? ¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme nada? ¿Es porque soy…?

-Para Testarossa- pidió Signum-. No preguntes cosas de las que no te gustara la respuesta.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- ironizó-. Ustedes ya decidieron eso por mí.

Signum negó con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para escuchar a una niña quejarse sobre injusticias a su persona. Debía idear la forma para poder sacar a Hayate, aun cuando le hubieran limitado ya. Sus ojos miraron a Fate, que se inclinaba ante ella en una súplica silenciosa.

-¡Por Favor!-escucho su voz ahogada-. Por favor entréname Signum.

La mayor de las hermanas Yagami dudo un segundo y le mido con una nueva admiración. De pronto Fate se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, en una guerrera que deseaba poder hacer algo más. La hija de Precia Testarossa comenzaba a ser mucho más decidida. La pelirrosa le hizo erguirse y la sostuvo de los hombros, obligando a Fate a verla directo a los ojos. La decisión era innegable en la rubia y sabía que siendo tan obstinada, no se detendría por un simple no.

-¿Me dirás tus razones?-preguntó curiosa-. Nunca antes habías querido ayuda en tus entrenamientos, ni mucho menos aprender de mí, de hecho, de nadie. Pensé que deseabas mejorar por ti misma.

Fate hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-En parte- murmuró-. Pero esta noche que ha pasado he tenido otra pesadilla, y me he dado cuenta que ya no puedo simplemente llorar y esperar a que alguien venga para protegerme. Debo volverme fuerte y proteger a…

La joven quedo en silencio. Signum suspiro pesadamente y soltó sus hombros; se giró para darle la espalda y entonces saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un cigarrillo al que prendió con una pequeña flama que hizo aparecer en su mano. Lindy seguramente no aprobaría aquello, pero no podía negarse al ver tal decisión en Fate.

-Empezaremos hoy después de clases.

Fate asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo y le dedico otra inclinación en agradecimiento. Arf apareció entre sus pies, ladrando alegre.

-Solo recuerda: yo no soy una instructora, soy una guerrera. No tengo paciencia para esto y no te hare las cosas fáciles en ningún sentido, si no avanzas a mi ritmo terminare con el entrenamiento.

La joven Elementum asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo. Dile a Hayate que necesito hablar con ella cuando vuelva.

La pelirrosa asintió antes de dar media vuelta y entrar a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces Fate suspiro aliviada y soltó una carcajada llena de amargura al recordar como debió obligarse a callar, para no decirle a Signum que deseaba proteger a Nanoha más que a nadie.

* * *

><p>Nanoha miró hacia Fate, la joven Elementum se mantenía tensa desde que le había encontrado esta mañana de camino a la Academia. Tensa y ansiosa, lo podía decir con solo mirarla; Fate parecía muy concentrada en algo y no sabía en qué. Incluso Arisa y Suzuka que caminaban a un lado de ella habían preferido mantenerse en silencio para no ocasionar una discusión. Nanoha sabía que en ese momento tampoco era conveniente que ella le hablara a Fate, a pesar de que la curiosidad por saber que le ocurría le carcomía la cabeza y además, le molestaba sobremanera que la rubia no tuviera la confianza de contarle sus preocupaciones.<p>

Desde la inauguración sabía que tal como ella, Fate había notado que sus sentimientos mutuos habían madurado rápidamente, convirtiéndose en algo que a la pelirroja le costaba mucho no gritarle en la cara. Sus ojos se desviaron a la mano libre que Fate mantenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Deseaba poder tomarle de la mano. El día anterior le había pedido a la rubia que esperara hasta ese día para tener tiempo de pensar que hacer y Fate lo llego a aceptar sin mucha opción, sin embargo creía que ya era momento para que la Elementum y ella hablaran como era debido sobre lo que ocurría con ellas. Su corazón se estremeció de pronto, inseguro. En realidad no quería saber que diría Fate, sobre nada.

-¿Quiénes pelearan por la mañana?- pregunto Arisa despreocupada.

-Al parecer solo de nivel SS+, por eso nosotros tenemos clase- contesto Suzuka.

-Deberían dejarnos tener el día libre- bufó la de ojos verdes.

-Muchos se han saltado las clases para ver los combates- informó la pelimorada-. Si no querías venir debiste hacer eso.

Cruzaron el portal, registrando su entrada y caminaron por el pasillo del primer edificio, en dirección hacia las escaleras que conducían a sus salones. Justo entonces escucharon el bullicio proveniente del patio que conectaba a la cafetería. Nanoha levanto la ceja extrañada y sus compañeras no dudaron en ir a ver que provocaba el escándalo. A dos pasos de llegar ya podían observar un gran grupo de estudiantes discutiendo y peleando entre sí. Arisa detuvo a Suzuka para colocarla detrás de ella. Fate en cambio, evito que Nanoha hiciera aquello.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Suzuka extrañada.

-Están discutiendo entre las razas- susurró Arisa-. Por lo ocurrido ayer.

Fate crujió los dientes y la pelirroja soltó una maldición. Justamente ahora tenía que suceder algo así. En ese momento comprendía a lo que se refería Nanoha con esperar a ese día, y la pelirroja estaba segura de que Fate había previsto que eso sucedería desde el incidente con la directora. Los golpes comenzaron a volverse más feroces entre los alumnos mientras que la magia comenzaba a ser arrojada de un lado a otro. Arisa comenzó a retroceder, no queriendo terminar en medio cuando una de las magias arrojadas se dirigió hacia ellas y Fate, en un intento por protegerles, hizo uso de su propia magia. El fuego formo una barrera que desvió rápidamente el ataque; Arf gruño enfadada, mostrando los dientes mientras saltaba frente a ellas y Linith se concentró en colocarse delante de Suzuka, para preocupación de Fate.

-Vámonos de aquí-exclamó Suzuka.

Antes siquiera de poder responder una cadena mágica salió disparada de entre la multitud y tomo a Fate por el brazo. Nanoha la tomo en su mano con intención de tirar de la cadena, pero el dueño de esta fue mucho más rápido. Ambas salieron disparadas hacia adelante, en dirección a la acumulación enardecida de jóvenes. Ni bien hubieron caído en el lugar, cuando los golpes ya llovían sobre de ellas sin darles tiempo de respirar. Nanoha rápidamente se colocó de pie logrando esquivar al primer Elementum que se abalanzaba sobre de ella, con el elemento tierra sobre su cabeza en forma de una enorme roca. Cuando este aterrizo a su lado, el puño izquierdo de la chica impacto en su mandíbula, enviándole directamente al suelo inconsciente y justo entonces, dos Elementum saltaron sobre su espalda, golpeándole con magia para hacerla caer de rodillas.

-¡Malditos salvajes!- se escuchó la exclamación de alguien.

Usando su fuerza, Nanoha logro elevarse con prontitud, empleando el impulso para dejarse caer de espaldas y librarse del agarre de ambos Elementum, dejándolos sin aire. Mientras giraba sobre el suelo, evitando ser aplastada por la multitud, busco con la mirada a Fate y sus ojos se dilataron al ver como la rubia peleaba fieramente contra dos Deumonium mientras otro tiraba todavía de su brazo con la cadena, esquivando a duras penas las mordidas de Arf.

-¡Voy a matarte inferior! ¡A ti y a todos!

-¡Ven a intentarlo salvaje animal!

-¡Malditos!

Entre el ruido y las peleas, la mente de Nanoha se encontraba demasiado dividida como para poder concentrarse solo en defenderse. El ataque de un fuego azul alcanzo su brazo y la tiro hacia la izquierda, llevándose consigo a otras tres personas que luchaban muy cerca de ella. Las maldiciones de Arisa llegaron a sus oídos, mientras algún que otro quejido de Suzuka lograba escucharse entre la multitud y, luego de otro ataque que pudo esquivar, escucho la exclamación de Fate. Su vista enfoco a la joven, quien acababa de dejar sobre el suelo a sus tres oponentes y que eran suplantados por otros cinco. Sus ojos chocaron contra los borgoñas, molestos, antes de que fuera bloqueada por otros Deumonium. Nanoha comprendió que en cuestión de segundos Fate seria aplastada por tantos contrincantes y se levantó corriendo en dirección a ella. Un Elementum se interpuso en su camino y por quinta vez cayó al suelo junto con los alumnos a su alrededor. Esquivando un ataque y alejando a su oponente de una patada logro arrodillarse con dificultad, mientras los segundos pasaban con rapidez. La desesperación inundo su mente cuando otro Elementum cayó sobre de ella intentando cortarle la cabeza con una cuchilla, que solo logro alcanzar y cortar su chaqueta. De pronto Arisa surgió a su izquierda, repartiendo puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, importándole un comino si golpeaba a Elementum o Deumonium y entre maldiciones gritaba el nombre de Suzuka, y a su vez, retaba al que se atreviera a enfrentarse contra ella. Con su amiga haciéndose cargo de la situación, conteniendo a varios alumnos y sin tiempo que perder, obtuvo el espacio suficiente para moverse libremente. Nanoha retiro su guante negro de la mano izquierda y apunto hacia el techo. Gritando con furia, su ataque mágico color rosa formo un estruendo que de inmediato detuvo en seco el movimiento de la gente a su alrededor.

-¡Ya basta!- sus ojos azul violáceo se pasearon alrededor del lugar, observando los rostros de todos aquellos desconocidos-**¡Ya basta!**

Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto Suzuka, pocos metros a su derecha corrió para alcanzar a Fate, quien ya estaba sobre el suelo cubriendo su cabeza, con la ropa rasgada y bastante apaleada. Nanoha camino hacia ella, la tomo por las axilas con ayuda de Suzuka y lograron arrastrarla a un lugar seguro, alejada de la mayoría. Arf en su segunda fase corrió hacia ellas, colocándose arriba de Fate para protegerla, con la mirada fiera y mostrando sus colmillos.

-Se comportan como si tuvieran rabia, maldición.- rugió Arisa- ¿Quieren ser expulsados?

-¡Cállate animal!- grito un Elementum-. Fue uno de los tuyos el que ataco a nuestra directora.

-¡Maldito inferior!-gritó un Deumonium-. Son los malditos animales ustedes, vengándose de esta forma por su líder.

El griterío fue creciendo de un momento a otro. Linith bajo los pies de Suzuka soltó un maullido y su compañera entendió el mensaje.

-¡Basta! ¡Somos aliados, no enemigos!- replicó Suzuka.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró Nanoha con preocupación a Fate que ya se colocaba de pie tambaleante, con los ojos llenos de cólera y las manos echas puños.

-¡Alianza a la que se nos obligó!- gritó un Elementum.

-¡Deja de culpar a la otra raza de todo! ¡¿O acaso no eres capaz de elegir por ti mismo?!- pregunto Fate con fuerza, limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

-¿Por qué defiendes a esos salvajes Testarossa?- exclamo alguien-¡¿No es tu hermana una conservadora?!

Nanoha pudo ver crecer la furia en los ojos borgoña de Fate.

-¡No soy mi hermana!

-¡¿Y tú qué Takamachi?!- grito un Deumonium-¡Salvándole la vida a un enemigo! ¡Eres una maldita traidora a tu raza defendiendo a una Testarossa!

-¡Yo no traicione a nadie!- la acusación inundo de rabia a la pelirroja-¡Ustedes son los que traicionan a su familias rompiendo el pacto! ¡Lastimando a sus compañeros!

_"Fate no es un conservador, ella no es así."_

-¡Ellos jamás serán compañeros ni aliados míos!- grito un Deumonium y escupió a los pies de Fate sonoramente.

Fate entrecerró los ojos, mientras que los azul violáceo de Nanoha se trasformaban en violetas, mirando solamente a aquel compañero. Antes siquiera de poder moverse, Suzuka se había arrojado con rapidez a un lado de aquel Deumonium y de un solo golpe con el mango de una daga lo había tirado al piso, dejándolo inconsciente. Con el rostro fruncido y la respiración agitada, se giró hacia sus amigas.

-Ya me tenía harta ese imbécil- exclamo con la voz tensa.

Arisa abrió la boca de la sorpresa de ver a alguien tan tranquila como Suzuka golpear a alguien. Nanoha parpadeó sorprendida, ya con sus ojos de su tono azul violáceo y con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Fate elevó las cejas demasiado perpleja. Ninguna se hubiera imaginado que Suzuka pudiera reaccionar de esa manera, siendo de las personas más serenas que conocían.

-¡Maldita inferior!

Eso era lo único que se necesitaba para que la batalla volviera a cobrar vida. Al segundo los alumnos se arrojaban unos contra otros, dispuestos a destruir a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Nanoha intento tomar a Fate de la muñeca antes de que terminaran separándose de ella, sin embargo la rubia se apartó de ella, corriendo hacia el enemigo que se arrojaba hacia Suzuka. Después de aquello fue imposible saber quién peleaba contra quien; Nanoha, Fate, Arisa y Suzuka se defendían del que se acercara a medio metro de ellas sin importar quien fuese; los ruidos y los estallidos hacían a sus oídos zumbar de manera irritante y eso sofocaba cualquier grito o llamada. En todas direcciones llovían golpes, magia y patadas. Los espíritus se hacían visibles por momentos y brincaban sobre los Deumonium, enviándolos al suelo donde atacaban sin piedad con garras y colmillos. Todo se había convertido en un caos.

Alicia y Micaiah habían llegado justo en ese momento para observar la escena y asombradas se miraron entre sí. La rubia iba a dar la media vuelta para alejarse cuando a su vista cruzo con la cabeza de su hermana Fate, quien peleaba contra dos Deumonium. La mayor de las Testarossa evito fruncir el ceño. La pelinegra no tuvo que esperar escuchar las palabras de Alicia para saber lo que cruzaba su mente. Los ojos borgoña de Fate se toparon un momento con los de su hermana y ambas fruncieron el ceño.

-Saca a Fate de ahí ahora- rugió la rubia.

Micaiah invoco en su mano derecha su katana negra, dispuesta a realizar la orden cuando los profesores Vita Wolkenritter, Stan Voltz y Letti Lowran entraron por el lado izquierdo del lugar. Micaiah desvaneció su arma y regreso sobre sus pasos. Alicia le tomo de la mano rápidamente y se dirigieron a la salida para evitar ser involucradas en la lucha. Fate no dejo de observar a su hermana hasta que el puño de alguien la hizo girarse y recibirlo de lleno en su frente.

-**¡Deténganse malditos subnormales!**- el grito de Vita resonó por el lugar.

Los alumnos, empujados por magia, cayeron al instante al suelo, siendo separados unos de otros de la misma forma. Los ojos furiosos de la pequeña profesora observaban a cada uno de ellos. Letti acomodo sus gafas con un dedo cuando el silencio inundo el lugar y sin mediar palabra, comenzó a escribir en un pequeño cuaderno varias notas con un pequeño bolígrafo. Voltz, de brazos cruzados tomo la palabra:

-Espero que sepan que todos los que están aquí…- Letti se acercó rápido hacia el para susurrarle algo en la oreja-… con excepción de Takamachi, Harlaown, Bannigs y Tsukimura, quedan expulsados del torneo y serán degradados a nivel C.

-¡Y agradezcan que solo tendrán que tomar muchas horas extra de castigo! ¡Yo les cortaría a todos los brazos!- rugió Vita.

Voltz carraspeó.

-Como ha dicho mi compañera, cumplirán horas extra y sus padres recibirán la noticia, no antes de que cada uno de ustedes hable con la directora y con la subdirectora. Y si todavía tienen ganas de matarse, la profesora Vita estará encantada de ser su oponente. Claro, a diferencia de los otros profesores, a ella como ya bien aclaró, no le importa dejarlos sin brazos. Así que hablen, ¿Quién desea seguir peleando?

El silencio se extendió por el lugar y con el rostro tenso de enojo, Vita volvió a gritar:

-¡A dirección todos ustedes imbéciles! ¡Y quién todavía tenga ganas de luchar, lo llevare en pedazos a la arena de duelos!

Uno por uno los alumnos se colocaron de pie, esquivando las miradas de los profesores y caminaron tras Vita, quien golpeaba los pies contra el suelo a cada paso. Nanoha camino hacia Fate, la única alumna que seguía tendida en el suelo y le ofreció su mano.

-Puedo hacerlo sola- habló con voz rasposa.

-Lo sé- respondió Nanoha, sin moverse.

Fate trago pesado, saboreando el sabor de su propia sangre. Mantenía su ojo derecho cerrado a causa de uno de los golpes que había recibido y sus brazos se habían entumecido de dolor. Arf se encontraba sentada a un lado de su cabeza, el cachorro sacaba la lengua, con las orejas gachas con desanimo. Linith se echó a su lado, lamiendo con cuidado sus patas delanteras para limpiarse. Suzuka y Arisa se colocaron a un lado de Nanoha, mirando a Fate. Como ella, las tres contaban con heridas en su cuerpo y partes de sus ropas se encontraban rotas, pero no parecían haber sufrido ninguna lesión grave. Conociendo a las Deumonium en cuestión de minutos estarían como nuevas. Arisa le paso a Nanoha el guante negro que había recogido el suelo luego de la batalla, donde su amiga lo había dejado caer para poder ir con Fate.

Los ojos borgoñas miraron los azul violáceo de Nanoha inexpresivos antes de desviarlos molesta y ponerse de pie. Mirando las heridas de la pelirroja, una por una, su rostro se contrajo en angustia y escondió su mirada tras la sombra de su fleco. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos.

_"¿Por qué siempre tienes que defenderme?"_

-Nanoha, Arisa, Harlaown y Tsukimura- Letti las señalo-. Las llevare a enfermería.

Las alumnas asistieron, caminando tras ella e ignorando las miradas de desprecio y odio hacia ellas, se dirigieron en silencio hacia la enfermería. Suzuka, con un brazo sangrando bajo la mirada preocupada:

-¿Ahora que pasara Arisa? ¿Romperán el pacto?

-No lo sé…

-¡Claro que no!- interrumpió Nanoha, segura-. Eso no pasará jamás.

Fate crujió los dientes y Arf bajo las orejas, triste.

_"¡¿Por qué no puedo protegerte Nanoha?!"_

* * *

><p>Los rugidos llenaban el lugar junto con los aplausos que ovacionaban a Carim Gracia, luego de que fuera ella quien derrotara a dos Elementum conservadores. Amy exclamaba su asombrosa hazaña, incrédula de como con un solo dedo la Deumonium los había dejado fuera de combate. Justo como con la victoria de Alicia y Micaiah, la de Carim había traído desconcierto a los líderes de otras razas y por la expresión furibunda del concejal Elementum, a partir de ahora las cosas comenzarían a volverme mucho más violentas. Largo Kiel aplaudía ante la primera batalla ganada de ese día. Victoria Dahlgrün le observaba desde su lugar, con una fría mirada. Al parecer, Carim era un problema mayor del que se imaginaba Alicia. Aun cuando los Elementum vencidos no eran del nivel más alto, el que fueran sometidos tan rápido era un problema. Tiida se recargo sobre uno de sus hombros con una expresión divertida en su rostro.<p>

-Los concejales no estarán felices por lo sucedido- rio por lo bajo.

-Ni Alicia- le recordó Victoria.

-Con un dedo… es un maldito demonio- Tiida sonrió aún más, deseaba pelear contra ella.

-Bueno, no estoy segura de que tengas esa oportunidad- argumentó, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero-. Y ahora debes concentrarte en descubrir qué relación tiene con nuestra querida _líder_.

-¿Con mi prometida?- el tono de sarcasmo fue mal recibido por Victoria, quien le dedico una mirada de advertencia-. Sera un placer.

-Si llegara a ser lo mismo que con Nakajima…

-No pasó nada con Nakajima, Victoria, esa vez fue la primera que…

Victoria desvío la mirada y levanto su mano haciéndole guardar silencio. Tiida evito soltar la exclamación atorándola en su garganta y espero a que su compañera hablara, sin embargo no le gusto la respuesta y la advertencia impuesta en las palabras.

-No me interesan tus razones. Pero si vuelves a poner en riesgo lo que hacemos, yo misma te mato.

-Los siguientes oponentes son…

Victoria entrecerró los ojos nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos al escuchar su nombre y se levantó para bajar a donde le correspondía. Cuando escucho el nombre de Tiida alzo una ceja y finalmente, escucho el nombre de los dos Deumonium que pelearían contra ellos. Resultaba bastante obvio que las batallas entre los niveles más altos fueran una raza contra otra, solo para que los líderes continuaran presumiendo quien era mejor. Tal y como había dicho Hayate, el torneo se había degradado a un circo que proclama diversión solo a los espectadores. No les importaba que alguien muriera, deseaban poder tener un buen espectáculo y nadie podía oponerse a ellos, incluso cuando Largo Kiel se rehusara al consejo de las familias Deumonium. Se rió ante la ironía de aquel parecido entre las razas y recordó que por lo menos los Deumonium tenían libre albedrío.

-Yo me encargo de esta batalla- indicó Tiida.

Cuando entro en la arena seguida de su compañero y los otros dos Deumonium, la vista de ambos fue a parar hacia Carim, que ya se encontraba sentada en una de las filas más cercanas a la arena observándoles junto con el resto de su grupo. La mirada de Victoria se desvió hacia Tribeca y después de unos segundos volvió hacia la arena y a sus contrincantes esperando la señal. En ningún momento dejo de cruzar sus brazos e ignoro los insultos de los Deumonium, que se encontraban ansiosos por comenzar. Tiida continuó con la vista en Carim, sonriendo y cuando la indicación de Amy resonó en el lugar elevo una mano en dirección a la Deumonium, apuntándole con el dedo índice, e imito disparar con una pistola un balazo a su cabeza. La Deumonium a la izquierda de Carim, McGaren, le miro con odio.

Los Deumonium se abalanzaron un segundo contra Tiida y este los esquivo moviéndose por la arena. Victoria continúo de brazos cruzados y sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia Tribeca. Los ojos rosa cobrizos no se habían desviado ni un momento de su persona y esa actitud no le gustaba a la Elementum. La mirada verde cobrizo de Victoria le advirtió de aquello a Tribeca, pero esta continuó con la vista fija en ella. Tiida se posicionó del otro lado el campo de batalla y finalmente hizo aparecer una pistola en su mano derecha. El color negro y rojo brillaban a la luz del sol atrayendo la visión de los espectadores; sus oponentes brincaron hacia atrás para esquivarlo y el castaño disparo una vez. El Deumonium a su izquierda recibió el disparo en la boca del estómago y cayo inconsciente al suelo. Asustado, el Deumonium restante se apartó deprisa en dirección a Victoria, buscando protección. La joven quiso moverse a un lado para no estorbar a su compañero cuando el disparo resonó en el aire y todo alrededor explotó, cubriendo la visión de los espectadores con humo.

Tribeca se levantó de su asiento para observar lo que había sucedido.

-Publico, al parecer Tiida Lanster no ha podido detener el ataque y ha disparado a su compañera. ¿Dahlgrün estará bien?-exclamó Amy por el micrófono.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Els Tasmin confundida.

-No pudo detener el ataque- respondió Kyrie a su izquierda.

-No-contradijo Tribeca-. Lo hizo a propósito.

El humo se dispersó para mostrar al Deumonium herido e inconsciente sobre el suelo. Amy grito el nombre de los ganadores y entonces Victoria estuvo a la vista de todos, con el rostro fruncido en ira y sus ojos fijos en Tiida, quien sonreía hacia ella. La mano de Victoria se encontraba extendida hacia el frente y su magia color verde claro cubría su cuerpo. Carim supo que la había usado para protegerse de la explosión a tiempo. El castaño sonrió y dio media vuelta, sabiendo que la chica había entendido perfectamente el mensaje. Seguramente eso quedaría entre ambos, así que no se preocupaba por el regaño de Alicia ni de nadie más, incluso si el chisme llegaba a oídos de sus compañeros nadie sabría nada. Victoria lo dejo partir y deshizo la posición de su mano para caminar fuera de la arena, ya con una expresión relajada en el rostro aunque por dentro continuaba igual de molesta que hace un momento. Tiida había intentado herirla y la rubia conocía a fondo como pensaba.

El mensaje era claro, y había sido escuchado por todos los que notaron que fue un ataque a propósito; "No te atrevas a pensar que puedes contra mí."

* * *

><p>Luego de haber casi huido de la enfermería y de las clases Fate se había reunido con Signum para comenzar sus lecciones, a lo que a la guerrera no le había parecido correcto pero le servía en ese momento para despejar su cabeza y relajarse. Así que dejando a un lado sus obligaciones, ambas se dirigieron al área de entrenamiento que se encontraba vacía ese día. La pelirrosa había colocado una mesa de metal en una esquina con varios aditamentos y una taza de café que <em>Agito<em> se encargó de preparar. Fate observo curiosa todo lo que la mesa contenía, preguntándose qué utilidad tenía cada cosa. Cuando sus ojos observaron unas extrañas muñequeras doradas, Signum explico finalmente lo que harían.

-Primero probare tu nivel. Ponte las muñequeras.

Fate se colocó las muñequeras pensando en que Signum las exigía como protección.

-Bien, empecemos.

Solo con esa orden, Fate supo que de protección tenían muy poco. Tan pesadas como rocas las muñequeras la tiraron al suelo. La rubia sintió que sus manos casi se partían por el peso. La magia lograba hacerlas tan pesadas que así evitaban que pudiera moverse libremente. La joven se arrastró, sacudió e incluso giro sobre si misma intentando ponerse en pie. Signum sonrió entretenida, con su café en la mano y tomando asiento en una de las orillas de la mesa. Aquello tomaría su tiempo.

Luego de media hora batallando con las muñequeras, finalmente Fate pudo ponerse de pie, con los brazos cayendo a sus costados y sin ser capaz de moverlos. Signum se colocó de pie para caminar hacia ella.

-Primera lección. Saber controlar la fuerza de los demás y la tuya propia; las muñequeras tienen ese propósito. Una vez que logres moverte sin problemas, podrás utilizar la fuerza ajena para tu beneficio y una vez que logres usar su fuerza para atacar, habrás logrado controlar tu propia fuerza.

-No tiene sentido-jadeó Fate, cansada.

-Lo tendrá- Signum dejo a un lado su taza de café-. Y tendrás que aprenderlo a pasos agigantados Testarossa, porque no hay tiempo.

Fate hizo un último intento de elevar las manos y con una sonrisa tensa asintió. Debía lograrlo, solo así sería capaz de obtener poder y proteger a los que amaba. A su mente regreso nuevamente Nanoha y se sonrojo, pero aquello paso desapercibido por Signum quien se colocó en posición de ataque.

-Probare tu nivel atacando.- dijo y Fate asintió.

Sintió un golpe en su mandíbula y cayó de espaldas contra la arena, aturdida, sin saber que era lo que había sucedido. Sus ojos borgoña enfocaron luego de recuperarse de la sacudida a la guerrera frente a ella. La mirada severa e impasible de Signum se posó en la suya y Fate se sintió avergonzada. Se encontraba demasiado distraída en el entrenamiento, pensando en Nanoha, para poder hacer algo bien. Se sintió estúpida en ese momento; por más que intentaba sacarla de su mente, parecía todo lo contrario. No podía dejar de regresar a ella, a su risa, su olor, su calor… se maldijo mentalmente. Su corazón continuaba latiendo incesante por ella, Nanoha Takamachi, una Deumonium. Aquel sentimiento que le ahogaba desde hace tan poco tiempo, único y nuevo para ella, ocupaba todo su ser y eso le dolía demasiado. Sobre todo sabiendo lo que significaba. ¿Qué pensaría su madre, Precia Testarossa, si supiera que una de sus hijas amaba a una Deumonium? ¿Su madre pensaría igual o diferente de Alicia hacia esa raza? Fate no era capaz de soportar la idea de que alguna de ellas siquiera, no aceptara sus sentimientos por Nanoha.

-Atenta-urgió Signum.

Fate logro girarse a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar la patada mortal de Signum que se dirigía a su estómago. Recordó que continuaba en medio de un entrenamiento e intento apartar nuevamente esos pensamientos de ella y concentrarse. De un salto que le hizo usar toda su fuerza se colocó de pie, balanceándose hacia un lado por el peso de las muñequeras y justo cuando tomaba posición de ataque, otro golpe en la boca la mando de vuelta al suelo, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones. Los ojos zafiro le miraron tranquilos, serenos, pero trasmitiendo la fuerza que en la guerrera residía. _Agito_ aterrizo sobre su hombro, mirando hacia la rubia en el suelo con sorna.

-Hoy-Signum se sentó sobre su espalda-llegaste a mi puerta por la mañana, pidiéndome entrenarte. Pero ahora mismo, eso es lo que menos tienes en la cabeza.

-Perdóname Signum, no volverá a suceder.

-Es por la menor de los Takamachi- el rostro y las orejas de Fate ardieron sabiendo que no era una pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Una sonrisa de medio lado asomó en los labios de Signum, antes de que esta desviara la mirada hacia el techo. Moviéndose un poco y sacándole nuevamente el aire junto a un quejido a Fate, su mano se buscó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta el paquete de cigarrillos y saco uno que _Agito_ prendió al momento, y le dio una calada. Fate jadeo sonoramente, intentando mover sus manos pero fue inútil, así que espero a que Signum hablara.

-Es obvio. A parte de Harlaown, Takamachi es la única persona a la que le permites tocarte… sin dar la impresión de que te incomoda. Lo he visto, incluso con Hayate, pareciera que el contacto no es algo de tu agrado. Aunque no te culpo.

La mirada de Fate se turbo un momento, antes de volverse dolorosa. Jamás lo había notado, que alguien diferente a su madre Lindy, no le causara incomodidad con su cercanía. Por más que fuera un sentimiento que le pudiera hacer feliz, en ese momento no lo fue.

-Si Hayate se enamorara de un Deumonium… ¿Qué pensarías Signum?- pregunto suavemente.

La guerrera alzo una ceja, y fumo nuevamente de su cigarrillo, bajando la mirada de vuelta a Fate. Los ojos borgoñas contenían un dolor muy parecido al de hace diez años, cuando había encontrado a esa misma niña, llorando entre la nieve, herida y sangrante. Su rostro volvió hacia el techo y soltó una bocanada de humo, analizando la pregunta. No tenía duda alguna de que esa respuesta deseaba Fate que se la diera alguien más, que por desgracia ya no se encontraba junto a ella.

-No importa lo que piense. Es su vida, puede amar a cualquiera y aunque estuviera en contra, defendería con mi vida su libertad de elegir a quien amar.

Fate permaneció en silencio ante su respuesta. La pelirrosa sintió un temblor recorrer el cuerpo de la joven y cerró los ojos, evitando mostrar cualquier emoción en su rostro. No necesitaba ver para saber que la chica lloraba en silencio. Meditando nuevamente su respuesta, no creía que fuera malo amar a alguien, no importando la persona que fuese o a la raza que perteneciera. La imagen de Shamal llego a su mente y suspiro pesadamente. Fate no era la única que se sentía perdida con respecto a ese tema.

-¿Continuaras o no?- le preguntó a Fate.

-S-Si me dejas respirar un segundo…

Una media sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Signum. Desde las gradas, en un ángulo donde no podía ser vista Shamal observaba la escena sonriendo. No pudo evitar querer mirar nuevamente a la guerrera después de curarle a Hayate las horribles heridas hechas a manos de los concejales. Se había enterado de que Signum ahora se encontraba limitada como ella y no era capaz de utilizar a _Agito_ con libertad. La tristeza llegó a sus ojos. Últimamente nada bueno ocurría para nadie de su raza. Había dejado por un momento su deber como vigilante y sanadora en las batallas para poder estar cerca de Signum solo un pequeño momento, aun a costa de que Leone lo advirtiera y quisiera separarlas aún más, poniéndole nuevos deberes que no le darían tiempo para respirar y, sin embargo, estaba fuera de su razón la necesidad que sentía de ver a la guerrera, aún de lejos y a escondidas. Sus ojos se posaron en Fate un segundo, la joven contaba con una determinación única para volverse fuerte, sin duda alguna le recordaba a alguien.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces que harás?<p>

-Hablar con Fate.

Nanoha desvió la mirada al suelo, intentando calmar el sonrojo de su cara que había aparecido luego de confesarle a su mejor amiga y a Suzuka que se encontraba enamorada de Fate. Como siempre su mejor amiga no había reaccionado de la mejor manera y se dedicó cinco minutos a gritarle en la cara una lista enorme de maldiciones, los porque no debió de enamorarse y de lo que le haría a Fate si se atrevía a hacerla sufrir. Suzuka había reído un momento intentando tranquilizar a su pareja de batallas mientras felicitaba a Nanoha, quien intentaba ocultarse debajo de un libro. Justo entonces había llegado Yuuno a reclamarles por estar haciendo tanto escándalo en _su_ biblioteca. Arisa lo había echado de su mesa de una patada y ahora discutían fieramente sobre demandas y contrademandas que la rubia ni siquiera era capaz de entender, pero no quería dar el gusto al Stratege de ganar. Suzuka se había sentado a su lado y le había hecho la pregunta que Nanoha había pensado desde la mañana, luego de haber peleado y no poder encontrar a Fate en sus clases.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho por ustedes que quieras hablar con ella, pero dale tiempo a Fate- Suzuka sonrió tristemente-. Hay cosas que le tomaran más tiempo de aceptar.

Nanoha le miro curiosa.

-¿Cómo?

Suzuka negó con la cabeza.

-No me preguntes nada, hay cosas que simplemente no le corresponden contar a uno, estoy segura de que pronto Fate te lo dirá… y se entenderán un poco mejor.

-Deberías amenazarla- exclamo Yuuno llegando a su lado.

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión delgaducho!- rugió Arisa.

-Pero no creo que acepte… ¡puhff!

Suzuka lo cayó de un golpe al estómago, volviendo a sorprender a sus amigas. La Elementum rió nerviosa mientras se disculpaba con la mirada. Como ya había dicho, había cosas que a nadie ajeno a Nanoha y Fate le correspondía decir. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de su pasado, donde Fate lloraba escondida de todos. Sí, se dijo a sí misma, había cosas que nadie era capaz de comprender… ni de perdonar.

-Bueno, tengo una idea- habló contenta-. Hoy hay una fiesta para los alumnos en el centro de la ciudad, por el torneo. Que les parece si asistimos y aprovechas para hablar con Fate.

Nanoha abrió la boca dispuesta a rechazar aquella idea cuando fue Arisa esta vez quien le golpeo en la espalda, mandando su cabeza contra el libro tan fuerte que rebotó contra la portada. La rubia intento no reírse pero Yuuno estallo en carcajadas.

-Vamos a ir- contesto Arisa.

En su mente todavía sentía que no era capaz de aceptar los sentimientos de Nanoha por Fate, pero sabía que su amiga necesitaba su apoyo para poder hacer las cosas. Su mejor amiga siempre había sido muy insegura con respecto a Fate, además de que no contaba con la confianza en sí misma de los otros. Arisa, igual que Suzuka quien conocía el pasado de Fate, conocía todo lo que había sufrido la pelirroja y no podía fallarle por ahora, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron los de Suzuka y sonrió; ella misma no admitía los suyos propios.

Nanoha se levantó molesta de su asiento y le tiro el libro a la cara a Arisa, para después intentar arrojarse contra Yuuno. Suzuka la detuvo justo a tiempo interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Pues iremos entonces. Le avisare a Fate y Hayate- sonrió complacida.

Nanoha abrió los ojos y la boca, sonrojada de pies a cabeza y con todo dándole vueltas ante la idea de declarársele a Fate.

-¡Yo no he aceptado nada!

Suzuka le ignoro y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, mientras que Arisa continuaba molestando a Yuuno. Nanoha tuvo el impulso de correr hacia una pared y golpearse con fuerza al ver que habían pasado totalmente de ella, igual que su familia. Cerró los ojos pensando una y otra vez en la reacción de Fate y el miedo invadió su cuerpo, mucho más fuerte que aquella mañana. No quería saber lo que opinaba Fate, no quería ni imaginarlo. Algo le decía que no saldría nada bien. Tal vez por la actitud que siempre tomaba la Elementum hacia ella y a su relación o por el simple hecho de que no tenía confianza en sí misma, e incluso tal vez porque no sentía lo mismo. No sabía la razón pero su intuición le decía que no sería agradable y ella no quería pasar por eso.

Su mirada cansada se desvió hacia el suelo y se inclinó para tomar su libro de lengua. Una sonrisa llego a sus labios al recordar el día en que Fate casi la golpeada con ese mismo objeto por no poder aprender una simple frase. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza de pronto al tener presente el hermoso sentimiento que le provocaba el solo pensamiento de la rubia. No quería pensar en ese momento todo lo que significaba amarle, solo se concentraba en la sensación, en todo lo que le provocaba y lo que le gustaba de Fate. También en lo que no le gustaba, como su tonta forma de pensar las cosas, tan calculadas. Recordó las veces que le observaba en el salón de clases concentrada en las lecciones, como mordía tan deliciosamente su labio inferior o como peinaba su cabello con sus dedos haciéndolo brillar. Cuando acomodaba la corbata negra que le estovaba de pronto, tan bruscamente que parecía un berrinche. Las veces que sus ojos borgoña se desviaban hacia ella para mirarla profundamente a sus ojos, haciéndola sonreír. El aroma de su cuerpo tan puro, su voz suave y el contacto tan inquietante de su piel. Y recordó como esa misma mañana evitaba mirarla.

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso para no enojarse. Odiaba cuando Fate la ignoraba a propósito, angustiada en cosas que no deberían afectarle. Recordó el odio en sus palabras y su mirada cuando el Deumonium con quien habían peleado la había comparado con Alicia Testarossa. Fate se veía muy afectada, como si detrás de la frase pronunciara escondiera algo enorme.

_"¡No soy mi hermana!"_

Nanoha negó con la cabeza, recordando perfectamente su encuentro con Alicia. Fate no era como su hermana, lo sabía, entonces porque había gritado de esa manera ¿Y por qué le afectaba tanto la comparación? No creía que Fate odiara a su hermana, así que tenía que tener otro significado.

* * *

><p>Hayate cerró los ojos y respiro profunda y lentamente. Se concentró en el olor de los árboles, del aire y la humedad provocada por la pequeña llovizna de hace dos horas. Sentía como poco a poco su alma regresaba. <em>Reinforce<em> se posó sobre su hombro besando su mejilla alegre y entonces la castaña sintió que su corazón retornaba a latir en su pecho de una forma no dolorosa. Cada día que regresaba a estar en aquel encierro era una tortura que le mataba. Pero ahora mismo con la naturaleza rodeándole, con _Reinforce_ a su lado y la brisa tocando su cuerpo le devolvía la paz perdida, por lo menos un momento. Abrió sus parpados para evitar caer al suelo dormida y decidió recargarse contra su árbol favorito de los jardines de la Academia para empezar a leer. Las palabras de Alicia cruzaron su mente una vez más y negó con la cabeza.

Jamás podría ser la heroína que Testarossa y su raza necesitaban. Ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo.

Las hojas a su izquierda volaron agitadas y un segundo después Carim se encontraba junto a ella, abrazándole y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello para oler su aroma. Hayate alzo las cejas, correspondiendo el abrazo aun cuando se encontraba confundida ante la repentina aparición.

-¿Carim?- preguntó insegura.

-¿Dónde estabas?- murmuro contra su piel.

Carim pegó sus cuerpos un poco más, comprobando el estado físico de Hayate. Cuando la había dejado la última vez se encontraba perfectamente sana, pero ahora podía sentir algo diferente. No había heridas, ni marcas, nada extraño y sin embargo algo era diferente. Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la castaña y separo sus cuerpos para poder mirarla a sus profundos ojos azul rey. Su mano ascendió al rostro de la Deumonium y acarició suavemente su piel. Aquel terso contacto estremeció a Carim de pies a cabeza e intento precipitadamente besarle los labios, lo que Hayate esquivo alejándose de ella.

-¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme?-susurró Hayate.

Carim la siguió con la mirada, observando su atuendo casual. Nunca había visto a Hayate usando vaqueros ni chaqueta negra y le agrado el estilo de su cabello, con dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados. La castaña tomó un libro que se encontraba sobre el césped y después se echó debajo de un árbol, ni siquiera notando la mirada de la rubia.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Carim.

-Ya puedes detectar mi aroma, aun cuando he usado magia para evitarlo. Eso solo sucede cuando alguien se familiariza con mi aroma, por lo menos en tu raza- Hayate paso una hoja de su libro, no molestándose siquiera en ver su reacción-. No es buena señal que me puedas encontrar tan fácilmente, significa que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntas.

Carim se recargó contra el árbol tras ella. ¿Demasiado tiempo juntas? Carim no estaba de acuerdo; cuando se llegaron a ver en ese mismo jardín de la Academia solo abarcaba antes del inicio de clases y podía contar las ocasiones. No eran ni siquiera tres horas por día. Hayate pasaba mucho más tiempo con Griffith entre las clases y todavía más con su grupo de amigas, que abarcaba la mayoría del día. Eso le irritaba, ella quería que Hayate le dedicara ese tiempo a ella. Apenas hace tan poco tiempo consiguió besarla y tenerla en sus brazos, cuando la castaña le rechazaba. Carim creía que merecía poder salir con ella y que Hayate debía aceptarlo, pero entendía la posición de la Elementum y la suya propia.

-Tal vez deberíamos vernos solo una vez por semana.

Carim elevó la mirada evitando abrir la boca de sorpresa. Hayate debía estar bromeando.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Vas a decir solo "cómo" a cada cosa que diga Carim?- preguntó finalmente apartando la vista de su libro.

Carim guardo silencio, era un avance que Hayate considerara la idea de verle por lo menos una vez a la semana cuando antes le había pedido apartarse. Claro que para ella eso no era suficiente, como tan poco le era suficiente el hecho de la posición que ocupaba cada una. Quería a Hayate y quería poder estar junto a ella como su pareja, no le importaba si era una locura o no, ahora mismo, eso era lo único que necesitaba. En dos pasos ya se encontraba nuevamente junto a la castaña, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo ansiosa.

-Bueno, te diré que no.

-¿No a qué?-rió divertida Hayate.

-Se mi novia.

La seguridad con la que lo había pronunciado hizo creer por un segundo a Hayate que se trataba de una broma, hasta que miro la seriedad en los ojos azul rey de Carim. Tan pronto como se esfumo su risa, Hayate sintió como su rostro se encendía y la rubia sonrió, complacida por eso, para después bajar su cabeza en un nuevo intento de besarle. Cuando su rostro estuvo al nivel de la joven se acercó lentamente y justo cuando sus labios se tocaron la castaña se tiró hacia un lado, esquivándola y alejándose usando sus manos y rodillas. Todo sin soltar el libro que mantenía en su mano derecha.

-¿N-Novia?- el murmullo entorpecido hizo a Carim fruncir el ceño.

-Sí, novia…- hizo una pausa y trago pesado-. ¿O prefieres prometida?

-¡¿Prometida?!- grito Hayate, poniéndose de pie.

La castaña comenzó a alejarse de ella a pasos apresurados y Carim se levantó corriendo tras ella. _Reinforce_ oculta por la magia giraba una y otra vez alrededor de Hayate, feliz por su compañera, sin prestar atención a los pensamientos de la joven Elementum. Hayate se sostuvo la cabeza y negó vehemente; ahora mismo no podía soportar eso, no justo ahora.

Intento ignorar la fuerza con que su corazón golpeaba en su pecho y la felicidad que estallaba en todo su ser.

-Detente de una vez Hayate- exclamó Carim.

-Créeme, no quieres estar conmigo- rebatió acaloradamente Hayate-¡Ve a respirar aire a otro lado lejos de mí!

Carim se sulfuro enseguida al no entender si la estaba rechazando, huyendo o burlándose de su propuesta. Le había costado trabajo tomar una decisión así y sentía que Hayate no la estaba tomando en serio. Bueno, en realidad no había pensado hasta ese momento en pedirle a la castaña estar con ella… pero le había costado decirlo en voz alta.

-Voy a estar con quien quiera. Dime de una vez que sí- gruño.

-¿Es una orden o una petición?- Hayate aceleró el paso.

Carim frunció el ceño y al instante apareció frente a Hayate frenando su carrera y haciéndola chocar contra su pecho. La tomo del rostro y le obligo a mirarla con brusquedad. Pero el enojo se esfumo de su rostro cuando noto las lágrimas que rodaban las mejillas sonrojadas de la Elementum y la tristeza de los ojos zafiro que parecían mucho más apagados que hace un momento. La soltó al momento espantada.

-¡Perdóname!- habló con los labios temblando -¿Te lastime? ¿Te hice daño?

Hayate negó con la cabeza y Carim se sintió mucho más tranquila.

-¿Te ofendí de alguna forma?

Hayate volvió a negar y la Deumonium trago pesado sin saber qué ocurría. Lentamente, paso sus manos por su cintura y la abrazo a su cuerpo mientras Hayate se aferraba a su pecho, escondiendo su mirada. Con mucho cuidado beso sus cabellos castaños e intento consolarla acariciando su espalda. Las lágrimas silenciosas de la castaña terminaron rápidamente y se dedicaron un momento a relajarse con el sonido del viento agitando las plantas a su alrededor.

-Hayate… si crees que lo dije como juego no fue así.

-No- respondió tranquila-. Sé que lo dijiste en serio.

Finalmente la rubia recordó un pequeño detalle que le hizo sentir su cuerpo pesado. Hayate se casaría con Tiida Lanster. Estaba comprometida a otra persona aun cuando no fuera su decisión y no sintiera algo por él. Era la líder Elementum y no dudaba que la castaña cumpliera con aquel compromiso para complacer a su gente. Miro su mano derecha encontrándose con el anillo plateado adornado por el zafiro y rápidamente tomo la mano de Hayate con las suyas para arrebatárselo.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó Hayate.

-Romperlo.

-¡No!

La Deumonium parpadeó pasmada cuando Hayate agarro su mano con las suyas para tomar su anillo, en un tiempo mucho más rápido del que ella se lo había quitado. Con cuidado la castaña lo guardo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y suspiro aliviada, antes de pasar a ver recriminatoriamente a la rubia.

-Es el legado de mis padres Carim- le recriminó-. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que intentes romperlo.

-No lo sabía.

Hayate soltó un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos intentando calmarse. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día, y una tras otra. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle unos instantes, y el nuevo aparato implantado por Shamal se encargó de apagarlo. La sanadora le había advertido no esforzarse en ningún sentido y le había pedido mantenerse tranquila para evitar que la magia negra se expandiera mucho más rápido.

-Pensé que lo odiabas- susurró Carim.

-Y lo hago- respondió-. Pero es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres.

-¿Qué les paso?

-Los torturaron a muerte- respondió tajante.

El dolor en los ojos de Hayate hizo a Carim sentirse miserable.

-Por mi raza- completó.

-No te estoy echando la culpa, el pasado no se puede cambiar.

-¿Me odias?-pregunto débilmente la Deumonium.

-No, jamás podría hacerlo.

Hayate casi se sintió ofendida de que le preguntará algo así cuando justamente era todo lo contrario. Observo a Carim nuevamente a los ojos y sus miradas se enlazaron de forma inconsciente. La rubia tomo su mano lentamente hasta que logro entrelazar sus dedos y una vez más acerco sus cuerpos para poderle hablar en voz baja:

-Te quiero.

Hayate sonrió y con su mano libre tomo su rostro para besarla suavemente en los labios en una delicada caricia. Carim gimió por el contacto y, soltando su mano, abrazo su cuerpo al suyo y profundizo el contacto. Sus manos se movieron ansiosas por el cuerpo de la Elementum y la castaña correspondió dejándose guiar. Una mano se coló por su blusa y acarició la piel de su espalda. Hayate intento acercarse mucho más a Carim y continuó besándola una y otra vez disfrutando su sabor, su calor y su contacto. Carim la alzó un segundo y de pronto sintió estar atrapada nuevamente en ese vórtice que no le dejaba respirar; se sintió liviana y un instante más tarde su espalda toco una superficie suave. Hayate abrió los ojos nuevamente enfocando un techo blanco y enarcó las cejas. Se encontraba en el cuarto de Carim. Soltó un quejido cuando los labios que mantenía apresados se alejaron de los suyos pero se alegró al notar que finalmente era capaz de respirar. Inhalo aire entre jadeos y sus ojos zafiro observaron con éxtasis como la Deumonium peleaba con su corbata blanca y sus zapatos ya habiéndose desecho de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

Hayate abrió los ojos en comprensión de lo que ocurría y miro hacia _Reinforce_ sobre su cabeza sonrojada. El espíritu sonrió antes de agitar su mano despidiéndose y la castaña intento detenerla sin éxito. Pronto Carim estuvo sobre ella y se estremeció al sentir como intentaba quitarle la blusa y sus labios recorrer su cuello. Cuando aparto la blusa, Hayate volvió a recobrar el sentido.

-¡Espera un segundo!

Carim alejo su rostro de ella para mirarle con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Te lastime?

-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?- expresó con preocupación.

Sinceramente Carim respondería que no. Así que solo hizo una mueca y miro a Hayate expectante de que continuara, con el cuerpo estremecido por su cercanía. Hayate sintió su rostro más caliente cuando notó que la mirada de Carim bajaba hacia su pecho y uso sus manos para cubrir un poco más esa zona.

-Creo que vamos muy rápido- opino Hayate.

Carim se dejó caer sobre ella soltando un gemido agónico.

-No me hagas esto…

Hayate rió divertida ante la reacción de la rubia, hasta que comenzó a sentir nuevamente los besos de la misma sobre su piel y sus manos recorriéndola.

-¡Hey!

Carim acalló sus palabras besándola nuevamente en los labios y Hayate volvió a dejarse llevar, pronto, todo dejo de importarle y lastimarle. Dejo de pensar en algo más. Nuevamente Carim logro que solo fuera ella, entre cada beso y caricia, amándola. Y Carim llego a sentirse completa, con una razón para vivir. Desde ese momento se prometió que haría lo posible para poder estar por siempre abrazando a Hayate, incluso aunque tuviera que pelear contra su familia. No necesitaba nunca más pelear por ser alguien, ni conservar una posición entre su gente; no cuando tenía lo más importante entre sus brazos. Ambas sonrieron entre sus besos.

-Te amo.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado ese día rápidamente. Fate, por petición de Suzuka, había accedido a asistir prontamente a la fiesta en el centro de la ciudad, justo dentro de una enorme casa de dos pisos. El lugar se encontraba adornado de las paredes y las ventanas por telas y flores, con una enorme pista de baile y un pequeño escenario donde varios músicos se habían puesto a tocar. Varias mesas ya se encontraban llenas por la gente que conversaba sobre el ruido de la música y otras más largas contenían bocadillos y bebidas de todo tipo. Algunos alumnos ya habían comenzado a beber una extraña mezcla color amarilla fosforescente que les hacía gritar luego de beberla. Fate miro alrededor buscando a sus amigas y noto que aún ninguna llegaba al lugar. Tranquilamente fue a sentarse en una de las mesas desocupadas y se quitó su chaqueta negra dejando a la vista una blusa con escote, luego se dedicó a observar el lugar. Normalmente huiría de cualquier sitio con tanta de gente, pero hoy deseaba ver a Nanoha y hablar un momento con ella. O eso había pensado antes de llegar a casa llena de cansancio para bañarse y buscar en su armario una y otra vez por ropa que ponerse. Luego de haberse probado cinco atuendos diferentes se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y negó con la cabeza. Iba a ir para hablar, no para seducir a Nanoha. Claro que ni bien pasaron cinco minutos ya se encontraba vestida y arreglando su cabello lo mejor que le fue posible. <em>Arf<em> no había parado de reírse panza arriba por sus contradicciones.

A pesar de todo, se encontraba nerviosa pensando si le gustaría a Nanoha lo que había elegido y comenzaba a pensar en que usaría la chica esa noche. Pensó en una falda, a la pelirroja le quedaban bien las faldas y luego pensó en una corta, y volvió a golpearse la frente con fuerza. El cansancio la estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Respiro profundamente intentando calmarse y soltó el aire de forma exagerada, pero eso no le ayudo. Sus ojos volvieron a pasear por el lugar y en aquel momento se encontró con la mirada de su hermana sobre de ella. Fate se sintió angustiada al segundo y se colocó de pie para poder verla a pesar de la gente que caminaba y bailaba en la pista; Alicia se encontraba del otro lado del lugar, imperturbable como siempre. La música termino en ese momento y los ojos de su hermana mayor se desviaron hacia Tiida, haciendo a Fate sentirse extrañamente abrumada. Hasta ahora notaba que deseaba hablar con Alicia de Nanoha y lo que sentía por ella.

Olvidando la chaqueta en la silla Fate intento caminar hacia su hermana. Todavía no lograba avanzar tres pasos cuando una hermosa jovencita se cruzó en su camino. Los ojos verde oscuros le miraron apreciativamente y la rubia se sintió incomoda ante la profundidad. La joven de piel casi plateada le miro de arriba abajo sin ocultar su interés, hasta que sus ojos quedaron fijos en los borgoñas de la rubia, quien le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de sentirse bajo los ojos de un halcón. Fate le dedico una reverencia justo en el momento que la música inundaba nuevamente el lugar. La joven de ojos verde oscuros brillantes también le dedico una reverencia y le ofreció su mano en señal para que le concediera un baile. Fate por respeto agacho la cabeza y le dedico una disculpa.

-No deseo bailar por ahora, en otra ocasión quizás- intento ser amable.

-¿Te negarás a la líder Silfideum? Valiente de tu parte, no mucha gente haría eso.

El tono claro y suave de la joven hizo saltar en su posición a Fate. El sonido le recordó a una melodía atrayente que parecía hechizar con cada palabra. Por alguna razón su cuerpo se sintió más liviano y de pronto todos sus sentidos se encontraban atentos en Lily Strosek como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiese perdido el color. Un gruñido de _Arf_ bajo sus pies se escuchó demasiado como una ilusión.

-Perdón, no fui capaz de reconocerle- Fate parpadeó intentando alejar esa extraña sensación de su cuerpo-. Bailare.

Fate tomo la mano de Lily y la guio entre la gente a la pista de baile. La más joven sonrió curiosa hacia ella y se dedicó a dejarse llevar. Cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile, la Elementum coloco su mano libre en la fina cintura de la chica y sintió la de la joven tocar su hombro.

-No me reconoces porque jamás me has visto. Deduzco entonces que no asististe a las primeras batallas… o que no prestaste atención al palco de los líderes.

Fate negó con la cabeza y comenzó a moverse, siguiendo el ritmo tranquilo de la música.

-Los Elementum son la raza más interesante que he tratado- hablo divertida.-Nunca sabes que es lo que harán después.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la mirada de Fate se concentró en la extraña sonrisa de la joven, la cual le recordaba a una muñeca de porcelana.

-Tan… contradictoria…- la sonrisa se volvió mucho más encantadora.

Fate permaneció en silencio, ignorando el gruñido de _Arf_, ya que a ninguna de las dos les agradaba mucho la cercanía de Lily, pero solo era un baile y pronto terminaría.

-Odias la cercanía de las personas y sin embargo te obligas a estar aquí- continuo hablando la Silfideum.

-No puedo negarme a un líder, ¿o sí?

Lily rió. Su cuerpo se acercó mucho más al suyo, tocándose casi íntimamente y Fate fue capaz de sentir la respiración caliente golpear su cuello. La rubia coloco su otra mano sobre la cintura de la joven sin desearlo, notando finalmente que su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle únicamente a su mente. Incomoda frunció el ceño, mirando con reproche a la que sabía era la causante de aquello. _Arf_ gruño mucho más fuerte y golpeo con el hocico una de las piernas de Fate.

-Los Elementum guardan secretos entre su gente, como animales asustados de poder ser devorados- susurró Lily-. ¿No crees?

Fate le miró con la molestia creciendo en su interior. Intento mover su cuerpo lejos de ella, pero este no reacciono. Incluso así, su mente se encontraba sin la atención necesaria en aquello que no se sentía preocupada, solo sentía la molestia y la incomodidad.

-Como tu madre, Lindy o tu hermana Alicia- Lily coloco las manos alrededor de su cuello-. Quien diría que tú hermana te lleva cinco años.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Fate incrédula.

Normalmente nadie era capaz de adivinarlo y ninguna de ellas se había tomado la molestia de decir que no eran gemelas. Por alguna razón Alicia deseaba que las cosas fueran así y Fate, conociendo esa información, lo había respetado.

-Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas Fate… pero no todo, desgraciadamente. Si no me hubiera evitado este incomodo momento para ti.

La Elementum no creyó en ningún momento que eso hubiese evitado aquella conversación, ya que la Silfideum parecía disfrutarla enormemente.

-No uses mi nombre- exigió Fate.

-Tan parecida a tu hermana, no solo físicamente. Debo decir que me pareces mucho más interesante, tanto como para probar si soy capaz de eliminarte.- Fate se tensó y de nueva cuenta el rugido de _Arf_ se escuchó-. Eres igual de peligrosa que tu hermana.

La expresión de Fate cambio un segundo a una de sarcasmo, era irónico que todo ese día pensara en que ella y Alicia eran muy diferentes, para que una chica le dijera lo contrario al final.

-No me lo tomes a mal- continuo Lily-. Simplemente no confió en ninguna raza y como un posible enemigo, debo de saber a lo que me enfrento. ¿No opinas igual?

-Opino que eres una persona desagradable y desearía que me dejaras ir de una vez- respondió cortante Fate.

El comentario hecho para ofender solo logro hacer reír de nuevo a Lily.

-Por ahora tal vez pueda desagradarte, pero recuerda que nunca se sabe quién será tu nuevo aliado o tu nuevo enemigo.

-¿Que desea de mí la líder Silfideum?- pregunto intrigada.

Las manos de Lily subieron lentamente por su cuello a su mandíbula y a sus mejillas, acariciando su rostro. Los ojos verdes la examinaron, cada detalle y Fate se sintió nuevamente incomoda, evitando siempre aquella mirada mientras que la sonrisa de la Silfideum era suplantada por un gesto nervioso.

-Saber Fate- respondió finalmente-. Mi raza no es creadora de tecnología como los Stratege, ni buscamos pelear como los Deumonium. Buscamos saber todo, a eso nos dedicamos. El poder del conocimiento del otro te vuelve intocable.

Fate entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Es mi misma pregunta, ¿Por qué tú?- la sonrisa volvió a los labios de Lily- Además eres un posible aliado.

La Elementum le miro sin entender lo dicho. Las manos de la Silfideum acariciaron su rostro y Fate sintió las orejas calientes. A pesar que no le gustaba el contacto ni la cercanía de aquella joven, no olvidaba el hecho de que se encontraban demasiado cerca, ni siquiera con la mente ofuscada. Quiso alejarse nuevamente y su cuerpo continúo sin responderle, bailando al ritmo de la música como sumergida en un trance. No quería estar así con nadie que no fuera Nanoha y no deseaba que la tocara alguien que no fuera la Deumonium. El sentimiento de incomodidad paso a convertirse en un sentimiento de degradación.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto cortante-. Deshazlo ahora.

-Solo un pequeño hechizo- Lily le guiño un ojo-. Trata de relajarte.

-Déjame ir ahora- exigió Fate.

-Necesito saber, ¿Qué escondes? ¿Por qué eres tan protegida?

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente y Fate pudo escuchar perfectamente el rugido de advertencia de su espíritu. Las preguntas llegaron a su cabeza como un balde de agua fría que le hizo recuperar un poco de concentración. Nunca en su vida había escuchado que se encontrara protegida por alguien. ¿Protegida por quién? Sus rostros se acercaron mucho más y Fate recordó nuevamente a Nanoha.

-¿Protegida?

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto incrédula Lily.

Cuando sus alientos chocaron contra sus rostros, la fuerza para continuar la conversación abandono a Fate, siendo suplantada nuevamente por un extraño vació. Justo en ese momento _Arf_ se dispuso a atacar con enojo a la Silfideum.

-Si llegas más lejos…-advirtió Fate.

Lily se detuvo en ese momento, notando la hostilidad de la magia dorada de la Elementum. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos ante el reto impuesto con la advertencia. La raza Silfideum era conocida por su gusto ante el reto y los juegos, incluso si se tratara de poner tu vida en la línea, el éxtasis que provocaba una victoria ante tu "competidor" siempre era suficiente recompensa al final. Su deseo de continuar era fuerte pero Lily era sabia y reconocía que cosas como esa no le convenía hacerlas con una Elementum, ya que sería uno de los peores insultos. Además todavía tenía una conversación pendiente con Hayate Yagami, y no creía que besar a su mejor amiga ayudase con eso. Lily retiro lentamente las manos de su rostro y después agito sus cabellos levemente, sin dejar de mirarle.

-No lo hare entonces…- susurró.

Fate se sintió aliviada cuando su cuerpo volvió a responderle y pudo alejarse de la Silfideum. La incomodidad fue dejando su cuerpo de a poco, pero sus orejas continuaron ardiendo, todavía demasiado avergonzadas de la cercanía que habían mantenido. Sus ojos observaron curiosos e inquietos que su hermana Alicia quién se permanecía a solo un metro de ellas, atenta a los movimientos de Lily; su rostro no mostraba preocupación, pero la mueca amarga que mantenía en sus labios era muy extraña en la fría Alicia. Nuevamente Fate intento avanzar hacia ella y por segunda vez Lily se interpuso, volviéndola a tomar del cuello. _Arf_, quien ya se había relajado luego del incidente salto frente a su compañera en un intento de morderle que fue bloqueado por las defensas magias alrededor de la Silfideum.

-Discúlpame, necesito averiguarlo…

Fate parpadeó extrañada. ¿A qué venia la disculpa? Alejo su rostro pensando que de un momento a otro decidiera terminar con lo que había empezado y solo se relajó cuando con una sonrisa la joven se alejó de ella lentamente, soltando aquella risa que comenzaba a exasperar a Fate. Reiteradamente su mirada se dirigió a Alicia; su hermana había dejado de contener esa mueca en su rostro y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pudo ver el reproche escrito en los de color más frío.

_"Demasiado cerca"_- pensó inquieta Alicia.

Su mirada descendió hacia Lily frente a ella, quien le sonrió divertida antes de señalarle una esquina casi desierta del lugar y entendiendo el mensaje, dándole un último vistazo a su hermana menor, se dirigieron hacia el lugar comenzando una conversación entre susurros.

Fate abandono la pista de baile soltando un suspiro de alivio. Aquello había sido demasiado extraño e intimidante. Ahora que sus pensamientos eran claros, le preocupaba a sobremanera que de una forma tan sencilla una persona lograra dominar su cuerpo sin el mayor esfuerzo. Aun no contaba con el nivel para poder frenar hechizos de un nivel tan alto, ni siquiera con defensas básicas y no había sido capaz de notarlo ni con la ayuda de _Arf_. Debía mejorar rápidamente o no tendría oportunidad alguna si llegaba a enfrentarse a un oponente fuerte.

Se dirigió a una de las mesas para tomar un descanso e, intentando no pensar nueva mente sobre magia o debilidades, la rubia tuvo tiempo para pensar nuevamente en la posición que había mantenido con Lily Strosek. Se sonrojo al pensar estar en una misma situación con Nanoha. Sintió su rostro caliente y se recrimino por pensar algo así. Su mirada se dirigió a la entrada del lugar esperando ver a Nanoha entrando por esta y dirigiéndose hacia ella, con la sonrisa que siempre mantenía sobre su rostro. Se decepciono un poco cuando aquello no ocurrió y soltó una exclamación al sentir que le soplaban en su oído derecho.

Fate se giró al escuchar la risa divertida de Hayate. Su amiga se sostenía el estómago, riéndose de ella con ganas. Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la rubia y se dispuso a reclamarle a la castaña cuando noto tras esta una presencia desconocida para ella. La Deumonium Carim Gracia se encontraba de brazos cruzados conservando una sonrisa amable en su rostro, casi pegada a la espalda de Hayate.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara- rió Hayate.

-Claro ríete- exclamo Fate-. Solo no te quejes cuando haga lo mismo.

Reinforce en el hombro de su compañera soltaba una pequeña risa mientras se cubría la boca. Fate se sintió aliviada, las veces que Hayate desaparecía normalmente regresaba cansada y silenciosa, sin embargo esta vez parecía mucho más animada y vivaz, como hace días no lo estaba. Quiso preguntar el porqué de ese cambio pero la presencia de Carim acercándose más a ella le dejo quieta. Los ojos azul rey quedaron fijos en los suyos y a pesar de la diferencia de altura Fate se sintió intimidada ante la presión y poder que ejercía Carim a su alrededor. Su nivel era muy diferente al de ella, y en cierta forma le recordaba a su hermana Alicia. La Deumonium avanzo un paso hacia su persona un poco más, consiguiendo que por inercia Fate elevara una mano para poner algo entre ellas. De pronto sintió la mano suave de Hayate tocar su hombro, relajándose ante la tranquilidad que trasmitía su amiga. La sonrisa de la castaña logro hacer que su cuerpo dejara de estar tenso aun sin ser consciente de aquello.

-Fate, ella es Carim Gracia- les presentó.

Algo extrañada por la familiaridad de Hayate con la joven, Fate miró nuevamente hacia la Deumonium, notando por primera vez la conexión entre las magias de su amiga y esa chica. Hayate acerco su boca a la oreja de la joven y susurró algo que hizo arder el rostro de Fate. _"Pórtate bien y saluda"_.

-M-Mucho gusto- Fate le dedico una inclinación.

Carim parpadeó, antes de hacer lo mismo.

-El gusto es mío, Hayate me ha contado de ti.

-Espero que nada malo… luego inventa cosas…

-Yo no digo nada que no sea verdad Fate y me ofende que lo dudes- Hayate dramatizo con una expresión.

Las dos rubias no pudieron evitar reír suavemente.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

La voz de Arisa hizo que giraran sus cuerpos hacia la derecha, topándose con la rubia de ojos verdes, Suzuka y Nanoha, quien mantenía la mirada sobre Carim algo extrañada. Y Fate sintió el corazón salirse un segundo de su pecho con solo tener la presencia de Nanoha tan cerca. Sintiéndose mareada de pronto y con las orejas calientes subió sus manos a cubrirlas y se giró corriendo en dirección a la mesa de los postres para intentar calmarse, preguntándose que había sido esa reacción tan increíblemente pusilánime. Seguramente todas la creían estúpida y Hayate se encontraba riendo con ganas de ella. Al toparse de lleno con una mesa Fate bajo las manos intentando calmar sus nervios y tomar algún alimento. Estuvo a punto de reírse cuando noto que sus manos temblaban.

-¿Estas bien?

La pregunta de Nanoha a su lado le hizo alejarse de un brinco, llamando la atención de la gente cercana por un momento. Al parecer justamente hoy a todos les daba por hablarle de sorpresa y acercarse demasiado a su persona.

-E-Estoy bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Nanoha parpadeo elevando una ceja, curiosa ante la actitud de Fate.

-Bueno, Hayate dijo que te sentías algo inquieta por la pelea de esta mañana…- hizo una pausa y sus ojos se posaron en su escote-… así que…

Fate sintió su rostro enrojecer y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Lo último que le faltaba; a la pelirroja se le ocurría mirar un sitio muy indebido, en un momento nada oportuno y justo cuando se encontraba tan nerviosa junto a ella. Miro de reojo hacia Nanoha notando el sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas y su nariz, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de manera muy inquieta sus pies. El conjunto de Nanoha le hacía verse mucho más hermosa pero se lamentó que no llevara falda.

-Lo siento… no quería mirarte… bueno no ahí…

-¡No lo digas así!-Fate sintió que le salía humo de las orejas.

Por alguna extraña razón el rostro de Nanoha pronto igualo su tono y la Deumonium chasqueo los dientes. Su mirada giro a un lado y movió sus manos una y otra vez, como si no consiguiera acomodarlas. Ambas permanecieron en silencio un momento, esperando a tranquilizarse un poco. Sus corazones latían como si acabaran de correr justo como en la prueba, con millones de hormigas tras su paso. A pocos metros de ellas Hayate observaba la escena intentando no soltarse a reír y recibiendo un codazo de advertencia por parte de Arisa.

-Nanoha…- la pelirroja le miro a los ojos-. Sobre esta mañana yo…. quería…

-¿Tu?- pregunto bajito Nanoha.

-Quería decirte que….

-¡Nanoha!

La mano de Miyuki golpeo fuertemente contra la espalda de la pelirroja, sacándole el aire y haciéndola trastabillar. Fate casi se arrojó sobre ella en reacción, pero se mantuvo firme y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro aunque no había sido quien había recibido el golpe. Nanoha se irguió un poco y le dedico una mirada llena de enfado a su hermana mayor, quien solo sonrió.

-Así que tú eres la linda Fate- Nanoha intento decir algo, pero la mano de la mayor cubrió su boca al segundo, impactándose dolorosamente contra sus labios-. Soy Miyuki, su hermana mayor.

-Mucho gusto- Fate le dedico una inclinación.

Nanoha rodo los ojos y aparto la mano de su hermana, y justo cuando volvía a abrir la boca esta fue cerrada por la mano de Miyuki por segunda vez, tan fuerte que se escuchó el impacto. Fate contuvo otra mueca de dolor y se preguntó cómo aquella chica era hermana de Nanoha cuando no tenían nada en común en su actitud. La mayor parecía estar acelerada de alguna forma, a diferencia de Nanoha quien siempre parecía tranquila. Lo que no podía negar era que ambas eran igual de expresivas en sus movimientos y sus gestos. Los ojos jade le miraron de arriba abajo inspeccionándola con ojo crítico mientras Nanoha intentaba una y otra vez de apartar la mano de su boca, con una expresión molesta.

-Oye tienes razón Nanoha, tiene buenas proporciones.

El silencio lleno el lugar, antes de que Fate sintiera el rostro arderle de nuevo. Nanoha aparto de un manotazo a su hermana, ahora enojada y sin saber si su rostro se encontraba rojo de nuevo por aquello, o por lo dicho.

-¡No molestes! ¡Y ya vete de una buena vez!-la urgió entre balbuceos.

Antes de que su hermana lograra decir algo mas Nanoha le obligo a dar la vuelta y la empujo por la espalda repetidas veces hasta que logro alejarla de Fate. Mientras tanto la rubia se giró al escuchar las carcajadas de Hayate tras ella. La castaña sostenía su estómago fuertemente e intentaba inhalar aire para no ahogarse. Suzuka y Arisa reían de una forma parecida mientras Carim intentaba evitar hacerlo, desviando su rostro a otro lado.

-¡Hayate!- exclamó Fate.

-¿Yo que-e?- hablo entre carcajadas.

_"¡Idiota Miyuki! Seguramente ahora Fate pensara que soy una pervertida."_

Nanoha no se percató de la presencia frente a ella hasta que choco contra esta. La pelirroja se disculpó rápidamente con la persona, encontrándose con una sonrisa divertida y unos ojos verdes oscuros que parecían atravesar de una manera poco común su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes- hablo Lily-. Pero me gustaría me concedieras un baile a cambio.

Los ojos azul violáceo se dirigieron un segundo hacia Fate, que parecía discutir con Hayate todavía con el rostro sonrojado. Incomoda con lo que había ocurrido hace unos momento Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y ofreció su mano a la joven, quien la tomo suavemente y le guio lentamente a la pista de baile. De pronto Nanoha noto algo extraño en el contacto. Antes siquiera de poder pensar que era lo que ocurría, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo y tomó por la cintura a Lily.

-Silfideum- exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

-Lily Strosek- se presentó.

-Porque mi cuerpo…

-Mi magia, ya bien lo sabes. Lamentablemente no funciona del todo con tu raza. No puedo llegar tan fácil a tu mente.

Nanoha miro hacia Fate un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto cortante.

-Extrañamente te has molestado, ¿A qué se debe?- preguntó alegre y subió sus manos para acariciarle las mejillas.

-¿No es razón suficiente el que busques obligarme?

Nanoha uso parte de su magia logrando alejar un poco sus cuerpos y mover sus manos a los brazos de la chica, mas su esfuerzo se vio bloqueado nuevamente por aquella magia.

-Los Deumonium tienen tu información resguardada y me pregunto porque. Yo necesito saber esa información… ¿tú me responderás?

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron con aprensión y sus labios temblaron un momento, previendo que era lo que deseaba saber aquella Silfideum y no podía permitir aquello. Volviendo a hacer uso de su fuerza intento apartarse pero fue insuficiente; el contacto directo con Lily aumentaba su magia sobre ella.

-¿No me dirás?

-No deberías querer saber algo así- respondió Nanoha y sus ojos enfocaron a Fate del otro lado del salón, que le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

-La has de amar...- la pelirroja le miro de nuevo-. Para no poder dejar de verla, seguramente estas muy enamorada.

-Déjame ir…

Lily acaricio su rostro, acercando mucho más sus cuerpos. Nanoha intento apartarse por última vez. Desde el otro lado Fate observaba la escena, inquieta.

-Perdón- susurró Lily antes de posar sus labios en los suyos.

El beso dreno la energía de Nanoha, quien se concentró en permanecer consciente de esa realidad mientras todos sus recuerdos atravesaban su mente e incluso, cosas que no era capaz de recordar. Uno por uno sentía como a través de esa conexión con la Silfideum eran drenados, haciéndola sentirse vulnerable y expuesta. Sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, todo se dirigía hacia Lily quien saboreaba sus labios como si se tratara de algún festín. Nanoha abrió los ojos cuando la imagen de la esfera roja paso por su mente y llego a la Silfideum, que sonrió en el beso.

_"¡No!"_

_Raising_ _Heart_ puesta en sus manos por su padre, arrebatada de sus manos por el mismo. La sangre que llenaba sus manos, el dolor que le provocaba, el miedo, el rencor y la ira. Escucho su propio grito atravesar su cabeza y sintió su cuerpo arder con la ira de la indignación. Nanoha hizo otro esfuerzo e intento concentrarse en dejar la mente en blanco para evitar que le robara más, pero fue inútil; las defensas mágicas no servían en contra de aquella magia. Cuando el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Fate llego a su mente, Nanoha quiso gritar.

_"¡No robes eso!"_

La vez que la había visto con algo más que amistad, cuando sus miradas se había cruzado, la vez que le había dejado sentir su contacto, el sentimiento que cruzaba su corazón cada vez que la veía. Su deseo de tenerla cerca…

_"¡No!"_

El baile que habían compartido y aquella hermosa sonrisa que parecía brillar en sus ojos borgoñas. Las lágrimas de indignación ardieron en sus ojos.

Fate sintió su pecho contraerse cuando Lily beso a Nanoha, pero cuando noto que la pelirroja no parecía disfrutarlo en absoluto la rabia invadió su cuerpo, casi al mismo nivel del dolor de ver a la persona que amaba junto a alguien más. Fate intento correr hacia a ella pero Hayate la tomo del brazo con fuerza, obligándole a verle.

-Espera, hay tres guardias.

Hayate y Carim habían notado desde un primer momento la escolta que acompañaba a Lily Strosek y sabían de lo que eran capaces. Si alguien intentaba acercarse demasiado a su líder no dudarían en atacar, aun con personas inocentes cerca. La castaña frunció el ceño sin entender que era lo que hacía Lily Strosek. Fate miró nuevamente hacia Nanoha.

-¡No!- exclamó Fate.

Carim pasó un brazo por su cuello.

-No la veas- hablo.

Ni siquiera con esa indicación Fate fue capaz de apartar la mirada de aquella escena. Se estaba ahogando de verlo, aun cuando sabía que Nanoha no sería capaz de hacer algo así, por lo menos no con una desconocida. Escucho el llamado de Hayate y no fue capaz de entender lo que decía. Un quejido angustioso abandono su boca sin que fuera consciente cuando los labios de Lily se curvaron en una sonrisa.

_"No, no, no… ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Sepárate ya!"_

-¡No!

El grito abandono la garganta de ambas, Nanoha y Fate, al mismo tiempo y de forma atropellada. La rubia se soltó de Carim y Hayate para correr a la salida lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando a las personas que entraban. Nanoha había logrado alejarse finalmente de Lily y respiraba agitadamente, con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla y apretando los dientes en un intento de contenerse, furiosa de lo que había ocurrido. Sus mejillas enrojecidas mostraban su indignación al haber sido expuesta de esa manera. El ladrido de _Arf_ desde la entrada le hizo girar para ver la espalda de Fate y correr al segundo tras ella.

Hayate negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los serios de Lily.

_"Nanoha es la portadora de Raising Heart, creo que deberías saberlo"._

La voz de la Silfideum resonó en su mente y Hayate abrió los ojos, sorprendida, casi aterrorizada. La noticia de que Nanoha fuera la portadora del artefacto más peligroso de los Deumonium, lo único que podía vencer sin ayuda a una nación entera, le atenazaba el corazón. Sus ojos zafiros miraron incrédulos a Carim y esta respondía con una mirada de duda y preocupación. Los labios de Hayate temblaron mientras las preguntas llovían en su cabeza sin control. ¿Por cuánto tiempo le había pertenecido a Nanoha? ¿Sabía usar todo su poder? ¿Había matado ya con este? Y sobre todo, ¿La sed de sangre también estaba dentro del inconsciente de Nanoha? Ahora entendía porque Lily Strosek había tomado esa acción tan extraña.

-Tengo el honor de anunciar…

Aquella frase devolvió a Hayate a la realidad y sus ojos zafiros observaron a Leone Phils sobre el pequeño escenario que se había alzado en medio de la pista de baile. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero comenzó a sentirse asfixiada cuando Tiida Lanster se movió lentamente entre la gente hacia ella. Miro hacia Carim un momento y negó con la cabeza, sin poder mediar palabra. Casi siendo movida como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, intentando contener cualquier expresión de sorpresa, llego junto al Elementum.

-…el compromiso de nuestra líder Hayate Yagami, con el heredero de una de las familias más poderosas, Tiida Lanster.

Los ojos de Carim se dilataron con odio, fijos en Tiida mientras contenía sus manos hechas puños de alzarse para romperle la cara al castaño. Respirando profundamente intento calmarse; Hayate era suya y la amaba solamente a ella. Incluso con ese pensamiento en mente no pudo evitar desear gritar y alejarse con ella de ahí, en lugar de ver cómo era abrazada por aquel petulante, que besaba su mano. Sus ojos se volvieron color cobre cuando por un segundo, la mirada divertida de Tiida se cruzó con la suya, casi retándola. Su mirada azul rey se desvió hacia Hayate y esta le suplico con la mirada. Supo entonces que Hayate intentaba evitar mostrar su incomodidad y mientras sonreía a las personas, gritaba por dentro. Comprendió que debía ser fuerte también y bajo la mirada, aun cuando todo su ser clamaba por hacer pedazos a Tiida.

* * *

><p>-Fate.<p>

Nanoha le tomo de la mano y Fate se giró para verla. La pelirroja sintió la culpa llenar su cuerpo al observar las mejillas sonrojadas y las lágrimas recorrer el rostro de Fate. Antes de que lograra decir algo la rubia le abrazo y negó con la cabeza. De pronto la opresión en el pecho de ambas cedió y sus corazones latieron rápidamente. Y ahora mismo Fate entendía la disculpa que le había dedicado Lily, previendo aquel dolor.

-Sé que no es tu culpa.

-Entonces porque…

-No… quiero verte con alguien así de nuevo…

Nanoha sintió su corazón acelerarse mucho más y devolvió el abrazo. Permanecieron en silencio un momento, descansando de lo que había pasado y calmando sus mentes. Nanoha olio el cabello de Fate sintiéndose intoxicada como siempre por el olor de la rubia. Por su parte la Elementum acaricio sus cabellos rojizos lentamente, perdida en sus pensamientos. Como había deseado ese contacto y como había anhelado tener a Nanoha cerca, así, sin preocupaciones. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que aquello no podía durar para siempre. Pasó una mano por su rostro tratando de limpiarlo y se alejó, evitando que la Deumonium fuera capaz de verle a la cara. Siempre se había preguntado, ¿Qué era tan diferente entre sus razas? Ahora mismo, comprendía un poco mejor cuales eran las diferencias y porque parecían tan importantes.

-La poligamia es permitida por ustedes- habló Fate.

Nanoha le miro con extrañeza, sin entender a qué venia eso al tema.

-Sí, pero eso que…

-Nosotros…- Fate coloco un dedo en su boca para hacerla guardar silencio-. Nosotros solo contamos con una pareja en toda nuestra vida. La persona que elegiste, que te eligieron y nadie ocupa su lugar, jamás.

Nanoha elevo una ceja, esperando a que continuara. Fate sintió su corazón dolerle y alejo su mano de ella, retrocediendo lentamente, intentando alejarse más.

-La esperanza de vida de tu raza, ni siquiera sobrepasa a los 60 años y nosotros, podemos vivir cien.

-Ustedes creen en dioses, tienen ceremonias ostentosas y se conectan con la naturaleza como si fuera parte de ustedes. Nosotros creemos en nuestra suerte, no respetamos ninguna costumbre y difícilmente podemos distinguir que planta es la que envenena y cual no- Nanoha hizo una pausa avanzando hacia ella, los mismos pasos que Fate había retrocedido-. Todo eso lo se Fate.

-Hace diez años, tu raza masacro a la mía,- la rubia intento no llorar- y nos obligaron a cumplir un pacto que nos degradaba.

-Yo no soy quien lo hizo…- Nanoha lo dijo casi como un lamento.

-Y yo no soy quien te odia por eso- una sonrisa agónica subió a los labios de Fate-. Ya lo entiendes Nanoha, ¿Puedes verlo? No importa lo que ocurre entre nosotras, no importa lo que somos. Cada persona ajena que no piensa como nosotros, forma una barrera que nos divide.

-¡La romperé entonces!-grito furiosa.

-¡Y ellos te romperán a ti!

Solo el ruido de sus respiraciones rompía el silencio. Sus ojos continuaron fijos en los de la otra, intentando trasmitir todo lo que deseaban solo con eso. Otra lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Fate y Nanoha soltó un gemido ahogado.

-Ellos, los que están arriba de ti, pueden arrebatarte todo lo que amas y pueden arrebatármelo a mí también. Los míos indudablemente lo harán, lo sé y yo no puedo perder de nuevo eso Nanoha, no de nuevo.

-¡Te amo! ¿Porque es malo que lo haga?- grito exasperada- ¡¿Porque no puedo amarte?!

El corazón de Fate latió el doble de rápido, de forma dolorosa. Nanoha no tenía por qué haberlo dicho ahora, no tenía por qué haberlo dicho jamás. Ella no deseaba saber lo que solo les haría sufrir más. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, acompañadas por las de Nanoha, quien había comenzado a sollozar e intentaba limpiarlas sin éxito con las mangas de su blusa.

-Porque no soy como tú- susurro bajito Fate.

-¿Tú no me amas?- sollozo Nanoha.

Fate bajo la mirada. No podía decirle la verdad y ni podía mentirle ahora mismo. Permaneció en silencio, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por su barbilla, a sus ropas. Pronto sintió el calor de Nanoha traspasarle con un fuerte abrazo y no pudo evitar corresponder. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse en paz, sin miedo. Rodeada por aquel sentimiento tan hermoso que parecía desaparecer todo su dolor y todas sus preocupaciones. En ese lugar es donde deseaba poder estar por siempre. Rodeo con sus brazos a la pelirroja y junto mucho más sus cuerpos, queriendo fundirse de esa forma con ella. Nanoha elevo la mirada observando sus labios y tomo su rostro suavemente, acercando sus rostros. Cuando sus alientos se combinaron haciéndolas sentirse mareadas y sus bocas estuvieron casi rozándose, Fate se alejó de ella negando con la cabeza.

Ahora mismo, besar a Nanoha sería algo muy doloroso y eso era lo último que deseaba sentir con ella. No quería sentir culpa besándola, ni imaginarse a su madre mirándola con desprecio, ni a su hermana mayor odiándola por ello y sobre todo, no deseaba que alguna de ellas mirara con ese odio a Nanoha, porque aquello le rompería el corazón. No deseaba perder a nadie más. Nanoha la dejo marcharse y dejo que Fate corriera mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo, soportando las lágrimas.

Justo en ese momento Arisa llego junto a ella y sin preguntarle, sin saber lo que ocurría, le abrazo con fuerza, esperando poder calmar su dolor. Nanoha estalló a llorar en ese momento, gritando en un intento de sacar aquel sufrimiento y aquel sonido rompió el corazón de Fate… pero no detuvo su carrera.

* * *

><p>-Els Tasmin y Auris Gaiz han caído, los ganadores son Micaiah Chevelle y Fabia Crozelg- se escuchó con fuerza.<p>

El público continúo en silencio, aterrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. La pequeña niña, simplemente había elevado una mano y de pronto, las dos guerreras Deumonium habían comenzado a gritar en agonía, antes de auto atacarse con sus corazones y su magia. Amy había tenido que dar por terminada la pelea evitando que el suicidio se llevara a cabo. Ninguno, ni siquiera el concejal Elementum era capaz de hacer algo así y Lindy Harlaown, mantenía los ojos abiertos en impresión, no esperando ese tipo de desenlace. Ahora mismo no entendía como existía alguien como esa niña. Micaiah camino hasta Fabia y la tomo en brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla para sacarla del lugar y la niña sonrió. Los leves aplausos se escucharon por el lugar de parte de algunos Elementum, pero los Deumonium permanecieron en silencio. Desde su asiento Ellis McGaren maldecía una y otra vez y las mellizas Florian se cubrían la boca, aterradas de lo que acababa de pasarle a dos de sus amigas. El encuentro no había durado ni siquiera dos minutos.

-¿Pero que es ese monstruo?- pregunto Kyrie Florian.

-No lo sé- hablo Schach-. Pero comienza a orar para que no te toque como oponente.

-Si Alicia es más fuerte que esa cosa… ya puedes empezar a temer McGaren- apunto Tribeca.

Tribeca en ningún momento dejo de observar a la niña en brazos de Micaiah, como si de un momento a otro esta fuera a saltar hacia ella. Ahora comprendía porque sentía aquella incomodidad cerca de ella, como si los sentidos de su cuerpo le avisaban lo peligroso que era encontrarse cerca de Fabia. Los ojos de la niña le miraron desde la distancia y sonriendo con inocencia elevo su manita para agitarla diciéndole adiós. La Deumonium contuvo el aire, sin saber que pensar sobre aquello y sintió sus labios temblar al saber que esa niña era lo que con tanto afán cuidaba Victoria Dahlgrün.

¿Qué era Fabia Crozelg?

* * *

><p><em><strong>CeeLes: <strong>_Hehehe, ¿Hubo traumas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Todo es bienvenido, muchas gracias por leer.


	11. Amor se Pronuncia Dolor

_**CeeLes:**_Bueno, comenzando con lo primero, un agradecimiento a todos por continuar leyendo y esperando por la historia. Intento continuarla rápido pero me quedo sin tiempo, una y otra vez. Muchísimas gracias a todos, los que leen y comentan. MILES de GRACIAS por su apoyo, porque sin ustedes tal vez no continuaría la historia. Así que gracias: **Rainhard, Utau Mizuki, Kod-chan, Lady Tsunderella, Bardiche T, Nutella, Saku Marhi, Kris-tim, Dirati (**Gracias por la recomendación por cierto), **Jezaira Vargas, Ryan Ramirez, Pierrot Kitsune, Juzuki-jun-chan, Geral-chan, Valengali y Keito One-sama** a quien agradezco que se animara a dejar un comentario, que me encanto.

Como siempre, les pido paciencia, que responderé a sus reviews y MP del capítulo anterior cuando tenga tiempo. Por cierto, no entendí tu último review **Jezaira**, pero si necesitas ayuda con tu historia con mucho gusto dime en que puedo ayudarte, que es un placer. Y** Kris-tim**, chica una disculpa enorme, no pude subirlo hasta ahora, pero aquí lo tienes. Intente escribirlo resumido y de nuevo intento meter música, si gustan escucharla presten atención en la letra que fue por la razón que la escogí. **RAIN** y todos les advierto que hay mucho, mucho DRAMA. ¡DRAMA! Por cierto, lo subí así como lo termine, así que perdón de antemano por los errores, pero ya no tengo tiempo de nada...

O DIOSES, por cierto, les invito a pasarse por mangateca. Net, donde encontraran muchas cosas sobre anime y sobre todo de MSLN xD con mucho NanoFate y a muchos grandes autores, como su... jefa (¿creadora, administradora?) ejem, bueno Naymco. Anímense que no se pierde nada por entrar.

Finalmente, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **Lady Tsunderella,** por todo su apoyo y sus reviews, chica disfruta el capítulo que desde hace mucho tiempo lo estabas esperando y todavía te debo tu one-shot por ser el review número 100.

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha** pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es). La letra de la canción pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

Fragmento de la canción: **Only One****, **_**por Alex Band.**_

_My eyes are painted red_/Mis ojos pintan de rojo  
><em>The canvas of my soul,<em> /La cubierta de mi alma,  
><em>Slowly breaking down, again_ Derrumbándose despacio, otra vez  
><em>Today I heard the news<em> /Hoy escuche en las noticias  
><em>The stories getting old<em> /Las historias que ya hacen viejas  
><em>When will we see the end?<em> /¿Cuándo veremos el final?  
><em>Of the days, we bleed for what we need<em> /De los días, sangramos por lo que necesitamos  
><em>To forgive, forget, move on<em> / Para perdonar, olvidar, avanzar  
><em>Cause we've got<em> /Porque tenemos

_One life to live_/Una vida que vivir  
><em>One love to give<em> /Un amor que dar  
><em>One chance to keep from falling<em> /Una oportunidad para evitar caer  
><em>One heart to break<em> /Un corazón para romper  
><em>One soul to take us<em> /Una alma para tomarnos  
><em>Not for sake us<em>, /No para aprovecharnos  
><em>Only one<em> /Solo una  
><em>Only one<em>/ Solo una

_The writting's on the wall_ /El escrito en la pared  
><em>Those who came before<em> /de aquellos que vinieron antes  
><em>Left pictures frozen still, in time<em> /dejan imágenes congeladas en el tiempo  
><em>You say you want it all<em>/ Dices que lo quieres todo  
><em>But whose side you fighting for?<em> /¿Pero de qué lado estas peleando?  
><em>I sit and wonder why<em> /Me siento y me pregunto porque  
><em>There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep<em> /De noche, nosotros dormimos, mientras otros lloran  
><em>With regret, repent, be strong<em> / Con arrepentimiento, se fuerte  
><em>Cause we've got<em> /Porque tenemos que conseguirlo

* * *

><p>Chrono negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, intentando que el cadáver frente a él no fuera tan real. El ruido de las personas a su alrededor parecía atravesar su cabeza, evitándole poder mantener la mente fría. Respiro lo más profundamente que le fue posible, con labios temblorosos y sus ojos ardiéndole. Acababa de suceder lo único que habían deseado evitar en la Academia Aitana y que ni con toda la seguridad habían sido capaces de evitar. Un Elementum había muerto finalmente a causa de una pelea de razas entre los alumnos. Exhalo lentamente; no sabía cómo podría explicarle a su madre que había fallado en su misión de mantener la academia a salvo de ese infortunado evento, el cual había costado una vida.<p>

El Deumonium se había entregado el mismo a las autoridades, pidiendo perdón, diciendo que no había deseado eso. Más que consuelo sería ese para los padres de aquella joven Elementum. ¿De qué servirían sus palabras para calmar el corazón de toda una raza? El mismo quería reírse de lo dicho. No quería matarla, pero no había detenido la batalla ni sus golpes. Un Deumonium de diecinueve años, que había asesinado a una Elementum de dieciséis. No podrían protegerlo.

Leti negó suavemente, cubriendo el cadáver ensangrentado en el suelo con una tela blanca.

-Yo le avisare a mi mamá, si no te importa Letti-san.

La mujer Deumonium se quitó los lentes y limpio las lágrimas y el sudor de su rostro. Chrono quiso entenderle, el dolor debía ser mucho más profundo al saber que alguien cercano a ti y a tu familia se convertía en un asesino, un niño que tal vez había compartido la infancia con tu hijo. Aun así, eso no le traía consuelo alguno. Leti coloco su mano sobre su hombro, dándole un apretón amistoso en señal de apoyo y comprensión, y Chrono inclino su cabeza hacia ella agradecido. Había llegado la hora de hablar con las familias de aquellos jóvenes y después, hablar con los líderes para esperar para saber que decidirían y cuál sería el camino que tomarían desde ahora.

-Sera una noticia muy dura para todos Chrono- habló Leti.

-Por más que me apena no puedo dejar de pensar aliviado que no es el cadáver de mi hermana, mi prometida o mis amigos y amigas… de mí mamá- soltó un suspiro-. Todavía no puedo creerlo.

-No hay deshonor en el consuelo Chrono.

-Pero no tiene lugar aquí- se recrimino el joven-. El pacto entre nuestras razas cada día se vuelve más débil y después de todo lo que luchamos, no hemos logrado nada.

-La esperanza es lo último que muere, debemos tener fe.

-Los Deumonium y los Elementum, tal vez pronto dejen de pensar así- argumentó Chrono-. Y no podremos evitarlo ni por mucha fe que tengamos.

_**Capítulo 11. Amor se Pronuncia Dolor.**_

"_¡¿Por qué no puedo amarte?!"_

Fate volvió a girar en su cama. No quería volver a pensar en eso. Su corazón latía desenfrenado como si quisiera abandonar su pecho y de una forma demasiado dolorosa. Se sentía un asco, enferma y solo deseaba cerrar los ojos para no volver a despertar en esa realidad. Una ansiedad indescriptible llenaba cada poro de su ser, de una forma casi enfermiza. Deseaba vomitar para ver si ayudaba un poco, pero ni siquiera había comido últimamente. Se sentía detestable y lloraba tanto que creía sus lágrimas se acabarían de un momento a otro. Nanoha no podía verlo, no podía comprender el hecho de que si estaban juntas, el momento de separarse sería mucho más doloroso. No quería tomar -ni que Nanoha tomara- la decisión de ir en contra de su raza por proteger su sentir hacia la otra. Por eso había rogado el no tener que enfrentar a ese momento en que le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Cómo podía responderle a algo así, cuando no contaba con la libertad para hacerlo? No podía responderle que la quería de una manera indescriptible, que ni siquiera podía describirlo con palabras. No podía verle a la cara sabiendo que sentía lo mismo, porque no podía aceptar el hecho de que eso significaba escoger entre todo lo que había deseado en su vida y un amor que nunca había buscado.

Ser de nuevo parte de la familia Testarossa. Eso era lo que siempre había deseado. Poder estar a un lado de su hermana, como familia y que Alicia le sonriera, orgullosa de lo que era. Que su madre Precia pudiera descansar en paz sabiendo que sus hijas no terminarían como ella. Que su madre Lindy descansara de tener que cuidar siempre de ella y que Chrono tuviera un poco de paz, junto a su prometida Amy. Y que ella misma, no se sintiera un estorbo hacia los demás.

Igualmente, cuando el momento llegara, Nanoha y ella tendrían que separarse tal vez para jamás volverse a ver, o tal vez para verse de frente, luchando a muerte entre ellas por culpa de un pacto roto.

"_¿Tu no me amas?"_

Las lágrimas volvieron a descender por sus mejillas. Le amaba tanto que dolía su alma de solo recordar las lágrimas y sollozos que había soltado por su culpa. La amaba tanto que se estaba muriendo solo por saber cómo la había lastimado. La amaba tanto que de solo pensar en no poder verla prefería quitarse la vida en ese instante. Tanto como para preferir herirle a sí misma, para evitar que sufriera mucho más, o para evitar que terminara herida por su culpa. Le había roto el corazón y con ello, había desquebrajado el suyo propio. Un aullido agónico inundo su mente y resonó por la habitación.

-Te amo tanto…- susurró.

Arf soltó un aullido lleno de agonía. Fate negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose los oídos. Arf no había dejado de aullar desde el momento que había corrido lejos de Nanoha, trasmitiendo su dolor en esa forma. Su espíritu no le escuchaba, no le hablaba y tampoco se acercaba a ella. Fate había intentado tomarla en sus brazos y Arf se había retorcido como si su contacto la lastimara. La rubia sabía que de continuar así perdería su lazo más importante, a Arf, porque se estaba traicionando a ella misma y con ello estaba traicionando a su espíritu. Signum se lo había advertido, si no mejoraba, si verdaderamente no apoyaba su decisión, su propio espíritu terminaría matándola. Su madre había intentado ayudar, _Amahtis_ había sellado con algo de magia al cachorro y Fate se había negado. No encadenaría a Arf por su decisión, por su egoísmo.

-¡Cállate por favor! ¡Cállate Arf!-suplicó de nuevo.

El cachorro continúo aullando y Fate sollozo. Solo quería ver a Nanoha, solo quería que le abrazara de nuevo y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Arf aulló de nuevo, escondida debajo de su escritorio, llorando como ella. No quería perder a Arf, ni a su familia, ni a Nanoha… ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Lo siento tanto Arf… Nanoha…

Fuera de su cuarto Lindy contenía sus lágrimas, sosteniendo un móvil en su mano derecha. Su hija se estaba dejando morir, sola y sin querer recibir ayuda o consuelo por parte de alguien. Había fallado como madre y por su culpa, ahora Fate se encontraba perdida sin saber qué camino debía tomar. ¿Qué podía decirle, para aliviar su dolor? Escucho los sollozos de su hija y su alma se rompió de nuevo. Con la mano temblorosa avanzo, alejándose, Amahtis arriba de su cabeza besó sus cabellos suavemente, intentando confortarla.

-Lo siento mucho M-Momoko- hablo suavemente colocando el móvil en su oreja-. Todo es un desastre.

-_No te preocupes Lindy, sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir…_

-¿Cómo esta Nanoha-san?- preguntó, alejándose de la puerta.

_-Mi hija siempre ha sido fuerte, pero me temo que esta vez está tratando demasiado de fingir que está bien. Por ahora parece más triste que enojada… nunca imagine que se enamoraría de Fate-san. Al parecer todo salió como se planeó. Desgraciadamente no esperábamos que terminara así…_

-Si las cosas no se arreglan pronto tendremos que…

-_No Lindy… esto tienen que resolverlo entre ellas, sea como sea, aún es muy pronto para hacer algo… solo llevan tres días. –_una voz masculina se unió a la conversación-._Tres días en los que parecen condenadas a muerte…_

La directora negó con la cabeza. Nada estaba saliendo bien y cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y después cerrarse bruscamente, supo que todo seguiría empeorando.

* * *

><p>Nanoha abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor de su habitación. Juraba que había escuchado el grito de alguien que le llamaba pidiendo ayuda.<p>

"_Fate"._

Las lágrimas retornaron a sus ojos cuando la imagen de la rubia regreso a su mente. Pasó una mano por su cabello consternada y mordió sus labios. Ya no quería sentirse así y ya no quería pensar en ella.

Por el dolor con el que Nanoha cargaba, juraría que llevaban trascurridos años desde que Fate le había rechazado y apenas era el tercer día desde eso. Recordó la mañana después de aquello; su primera batalla había terminado en un desastre. Su oponente resulto ser un estudiante de clase SS+, uno de los Deumonium que no hace mucho tiempo había atacado a Fate, del grupo de Mira Barret. Con casi todos sus miembros descalificados el chico no había dudado en demostrar rápidamente que era tan hábil como para destruir a la hermana de Alicia Testarossa… y ni Fate ni ella habían reaccionado bien a eso.

Nanoha lo había atacado velozmente tomándolo desprevenido y sin tiempo de activar su corazón la pelea continuo cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que, en un arranque de ira, la pelirroja había arrojado su ataque mágico a esa corta distancia, destruyendo medio campo con todo y el escudo que protegía a los espectadores. Fate no había resultado mucho mejor; molesta por ser ignorada había usado su magia para encender todo el campo de batalla en llamas, incendiando en el proceso a su oponente. El pobre había sido llevado a la enfermería con quemaduras de tercer grado y junto con otras once personas heridas por Nanoha. La pelirroja no había tardado en sulfurarse con Fate porque casi había perdido sus cejas de no ser porque había sido lo suficientemente rápida para brincar lejos de ella y el fuego. Fate respondió casi con su misma furia, y Nanoha pensó que se encontraba poseída. No sabía que había sucedido con la seria y educada Fate que siempre se molestaba con ella, -sin querer quemarla en el proceso- y la cual prefería ignorarle. Decir que se habían simplemente golpeado no sería verdad y su profesora Vita tuvo que detenerlas.

Vita no tuvo piedad con ellas luego de aquello. Las había castigado y usado como sacos de boxeo en un "entrenamiento especial" para enseñarles a controlarse. Decir que habían sufrido de huesos rotos era una exageración, pero Nanoha no pudo moverse el resto del día y Fate había terminado en enfermería inconsciente. A veces su profesora parecía más un tipo de torturador, destructor de autoestima y orgullo, muy profesional. Y luego claro, llego el regaño de sus padres. Momoko había llegado por ella hecha una furia y la había castigado durante todo el mes mientras que Shiro permanecía demasiado callado, y Nanoha se enfureció todavía mucho más por eso.

Luego, el día después de aquel acontecimiento, justo al salir de clases, su grupo se había reunido como siempre para caminar a casa, alegres y extrañamente en compañía de Carim Gracia. Fate había llegado con los brazos vendados y una gasa en su frente a causa de las heridas sufridas por su entrenamiento, y había pasado de todo el grupo sin despedirse. Hayate había alzado los hombros sin saber que había ocurrido y Suzuka había negado con la cabeza. Histérica por aquello, Nanoha había tomado a Fate del brazo para obligarle con brusquedad a verla. Casi se arrepintió de su acción cuando sus ojos se habían topado con los borgoñas que siempre le habían parecido hermosos. Su mano tembló mientras la ira era suplantada por desconcierto, soltando la mano de la Elementum al instante para dejarla ir.

Fate le había visto en ese momento con tanto dolor que Nanoha sintió su corazón partirse. Parecía que la rubia sufría en silencio por alguna razón. Toda la noche lo había intentado pensar con racionalidad, dejando sus sentimientos a un lado y había terminado frustrada, enojada y mucho más irritada que antes. No había razón para que Fate se sintiera así cuando ella la había rechazado y Nanoha no dejaría que eso le provocara compasión por ella. No después de que casi había deseado morir al ser rechazada.

¿La amaba, o no? Al final ya no estaba tan segura de que sentía Fate hacia ella y tampoco, si lo que sentía hacia la rubia era en realidad amor. Esos tres días se encontraba tan confundida que incluso había sentido que odiaba a Fate. Después del rechazo, ambas se comportaban como si quisieran lastimar a la otra, sin necesidad de acercase o hablarse. Nanoha bufó, igual, la indiferencia de Fate y su rechazo era suficiente para lastimar su corazón y su orgullo. Y se asustaba al sentir que debía herirla físicamente, de igual forma, para que supiera lo que sentía.

Frustrada arrojo una almohada al techo de su habitación y soltó un suspiro exasperado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal con Fate? ¿Por qué no podía comprenderla? Nanoha no era como muchos en carácter, y sin importar que sonara orgullosa, era mucho más atractiva que la mayoría e incluso tenía varios pretendientes (que jamás había visto pero que sus compañeras luego mencionaban) que deseaban su compañía. Pero con Fate, la rubia simplemente era impredecible y no podía comprender sus decisiones. Su orgullo se encontraba tan herido que incluso pensó que lo que le dolía en si no era que Fate no le respondiera, sino el hecho de que la había rechazado. A veces odiaba ser Deumonium, porque confundía sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia todo lo que ocurría. Antes del rechazo de Fate podía controlarlo y ahora era como si todo subiera a flote. Ya no sabía que era producto de instinto y magia, y cual de su razón y su corazón.

Recordó como siempre fueron las cosas con Fate: Un día se peleaban, al otro se alegraban, le permitía estar junto a ella y luego huía de ella como si fuera la peste.

-¡Elementum obstinada tenías que ser idiota!- gritó.

Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y respiró más tranquila, olvidando todas esas conclusiones que rondaban en su cabeza, enfocándose en lo que consideraba mucho más importante en ese momento: ¿Por qué amaba a Fate? Ella de verdad la amaba. ¿Fate acaso no le creía? No sabía cómo podía demostrarlo. Quería verla, quería abrazarla… quería amarla. Su pecho pareció ser estrujado nuevamente e intento detener el dolor pensando en otra cosa. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se sintió patética. ¿Por qué a ella tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Por qué parecía que la odiaba con todo su ser y de repente quería morir por ella? ¿Así era amar a alguien?

-Quiero verte Fate…

Todavía no entendía muchas cosas de lo que le ocurría desde que entro a la Academia; Fate era todo lo que siempre busco, lo que espero toda su vida sin saberlo, era su esperanza, su sueño y lo que completaba su ser, pero entonces porque razón… ¿era porque era un Deumonium? ¿Por su forma de ser? ¿Su personalidad tan débil?... Lo cambiaría, lo que fuera que lograra hacer a Fate amarla como ella la amaba. Y Fate… ¿acaso ella no deseaba estar con ella? Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. No entendía porque tenía que dolerle tanto amarla.

Unos toques vertiginosos a su puerta hicieron que se limpiara el rostro rápidamente con las sabanas y fingió continuar dormida. Escucho claramente el movimiento de la perilla y el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de los pasos suaves de su hermana y soltó un quejido cuando su hermana mayor se arrojó sobre su cuerpo, aplastándola y sacándole el aire.

-¡Miyuki!

-Sabía que no estabas dormida Nanoha-chan- rió la mayor.

-Ya quítate- exigió entre jadeos.

-Ohh, amaneciste enojada. ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo estoy y quítate.

Miyuki rodó hacia un lado y Nanoha inhalo aire profundamente antes de moverse y darle la espalda a su hermana, intentando dormir.

-¿No iras a la Academia?

-No- contesto cortante.

-¿Me dirás que paso?

-No.

-¿Es por Fate?

El silencio se extendió un momento mientras Nanoha se removía incomoda alejándose hasta quedar en la orilla de la cama. Sin duda no quería hablar con nadie de su familia sobre eso.

-Oh ya veo, por la hermana de Alicia Testarossa… esa chica es muy antipática, pero Fate no me dio la impresión de que lo fuera… ¿Qué paso?

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Nanoha se cubrió con sus sabanas y continúo intentando dormir. Miyuki se sentó en su cama, acomodo sus lentes, alisó su falda, e incluso observo dos veces el cuarto de su hermana dándole tiempo de responder. Con Nanoha muchas veces debía ser paciente, aunque en realidad su carácter no fuera así. Con curiosidad alzó las cejas al notar que el orden en que siempre mantenía la menor su cuarto había sido suplantado por el descuido, con objetos y ropa tirada por doquier y de hecho varias cosas rotas inundaban el suelo. Miyuki desvió sus ojos hacia su hermana, era muy extraño que Nanoha tuviera ataques de rabia como esas, sus reacciones siempre se encontraban muy restringidas por magia y entrenamiento, debido a su conexión con _Raising Heart_. Para su familia, el que Nanoha fuera escogida como portadora de ese _corazón_ había sido un golpe muy duro; sabían que desde ese momento Nanoha no podría ser como los demás Deumonium, ni como los demás niños. Siempre tenía que controlar mucho cada acto, siempre restringida, su hermana menor se había obligado a ser así. Y aunque no lo dijera, Miyuki sabía que odiaba ser un Deumonium con ese destino escogido por los demás. Nanoha no reía, no expresaba tristeza o enojo como cualquiera de su raza, le costaba mucho hacer ese tipo de cosas y algunas veces, para evitar salirse de control había necesitado restringirse con magia. Siempre, toda su vida restringida, siempre en control.

Por eso mismo, toda su familia se encontraba feliz por el cambio que había sufrido en todo el trascurso que llevaba en la Academia. Cada vez se expresaba con más libertad aunque no fuera de una manera notable. Se alegraban de escuchar que había hecho amigos, que se encontraba feliz, que lloraba abiertamente. Miyuki había odiado la época en que su hermanita parecía más una estatua que con un ser vivo. A tan corta edad Nanoha había sufrido mucho, demasiadas veces y odiaba verla así de acabada luego de todo el progreso que había tenido en años.

-Me enamore de Fate…- susurró.

Miyuki sonrió y acercó una mano al cabello de Nanoha para acariciarlo en señal de apoyo.

-Pero ella… me rechazo…

Pronto su voz se convirtió en un sollozo. Ah sí, pensó Miyuki, ahora recordaba ese detalle; la hija de la directora Harlaown también contaba con un pasado triste. A veces espiar a sus padres traía cosas buenas junto con mucha información y otras tantas, eran cosas que deseaba no haber sabido. No podía decirle a Nanoha que Lindy había visitado el día anterior a sus padres diciéndoles que su hija casi se estaba muriendo de tristeza por lo ocurrido, ni de la llamada de hace un momento. Al parecer Fate había hecho la elección correcta para proteger a ambas, pero a cambio se estaba dejando morir lentamente, igual que Nanoha. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su hermana comió? Tal vez debía decírselo pero, ¿de que serviría, si Fate volvería a rechazarla? Ellas debían resolverlo por sí mismas y tenían que ser fuertes.

-Recuerdas… lo que dijo mamá una vez, ¿cuándo tenías 11 años? – preguntó suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello pelirrojo.

-No- negó Nanoha.

-Hay cosas que hace la gente Nanoha, esperando proteger, pero terminan hiriendo a los demás y a sí mismos al hacerlo- repitió las palabras dichas alguna vez por su madre-. No estoy justificando a Fate, de hecho podría romperle un brazo si la viera, pero estoy diciendo… que tal vez lo hizo intentando protegerte.

Su hermana se sentó a prisa y sorbió su nariz, enrojecida como sus ojos por el llanto. Miyuki tuvo el impulso incontrolable de correr para golpear a Fate y lo reprimió abrazando con fuerza a su hermana menor.

-¿De qué?- pregunto Nanoha.

-Muchas personas las intentarían lastimar por estar juntas Nanoha, incluso alguien cercano a ti. La gente es muy injusta y cerrada. Y Fate lo sabe… sus concejales no tienen una buena imagen pública por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Pero eso no quita que duela… no cambia nada… quisiera nunca haberme enamorado de ella.

Miyuki la abrazo mucho más fuerte, acariciando su espalda.

-Nunca se puede elegir a quien amar por la razón. El corazón simplemente ama y que tenga razón en lo que hace, no significa que deje de dolerle… No creo que Fate este saltando de alegría por esto Nanoha.

Nanoha cerró los ojos al recordar la tristeza en la mirada de Fate y con cuidado devolvió el abrazo a su hermana. Ya no quería hablar de eso nuevamente. Ya no quería pensar en Fate.

Ya no quería amarla.

* * *

><p>Hayate visualizó con esfuerzo una sombra, envuelta en el dolor, los mareos y la falta de percepción de la realidad. Era la primera vez que sentía tan fuerte un ataque de dolor debido a la magia negra. Su mente se perdió en la oscuridad y a duras penas el propio dolor le hacía permanecer consciente y alerta; entre la bruma de todo aquello esperaba de desvaneciéndose dejara de sentir aquel angustioso pesar y las lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos sin que fuera consciente. Un llamado lejano llego a sus oídos, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente pudo reconocer la voz de su hermana.<p>

-¡Hayate!- gritó de nuevo Signum.

La pelirrosa la mantenía aferrada por los hombros y le miraba llena de angustia, con sus ojos irritados a causa de las lágrimas que no derramaba a pesar del susto que había pasado. Hacía veinte minutos había escuchado los gritos desaforados de Hayate y el llamado de auxilio de Rein, casi al instante había saltado de su cama para ir junto a su hermana menor. La castaña se convulsionaba sobre el suelo, sosteniendo su pecho llena de dolor. Sin poder ayudar, Signum la había sostenido para evitar que se golpeara esperando a que el ataque terminara. Se recrimino a si misma por ser incapaz de hacer algo, siendo de las mejores guerreras. _Agito_ agitada, jalaba el cuello de su camisa una y otra vez, mientras Rein lloraba sobre Hayate.

-S-Signum…- susurró Hayate con su voz rasgada.

-Voy a llevarte al baño para limpiarte…- Signum pareció dudar un segundo-. Vomitaste… ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

Hayate negó con la mirada. Signum la cargo hasta el baño aprisa y la dejo junto a la bañera para ir por ropa limpia, aprovechar para limpiar la habitación y llamar a Shamal por un comunicador. Una pantalla se abrió y el rostro de la doctora le miro algo sorprendida, con el cabello revuelto y enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos. La sanadora hizo a un lado unos papeles que cargaba en sus manos y sin esperar a que la guerrera, la cual parecía demasiado perturbada, hablara, preguntó:

-¿Hayate?

-Tuvo otro ataque de dolor, demasiado fuerte…- Signum intento calmarse-. Necesito que vengas.

-Voy enseguida.

La pelirrosa cerró la comunicación y rápidamente regresó con Hayate. Cuando llego, la castaña se encontraba de pie junto al espejo del lavamanos, sosteniéndose de este y contemplando su reflejo. Signum ahogo una maldición cuando noto que se encontraba manchado de sangre, proveniente de la boca de la chica. Corrió rápidamente a su hermana para abrazarla, abrir la llave de agua, limpiar el rostro de la joven y alejarse del lugar cargándola en sus brazos. Ya con ropa limpia, Signum depositó a Hayate en su cama, cobijándola con cuidado y besando su frente. Justo cuando el timbre sonó intento correr para abrirle a Shamal, pero su hermana le tomo de la muñeca.

-Signum… ¿voy a morir?

-No.

-Estás mintiendo- susurró Hayate.

-No miento.

-Siempre que mientes tu ceja izquierda hace un arco y sacas la lengua como un perro…- Rein rió sentada sobre el cabello castaño.

Signum negó con la cabeza, por lo menos Hayate ya podía bromearle de nuevo. La castaña rió suavemente y después comenzó a toser. La pelirrosa rápidamente la hizo sentarse y golpeo suavemente su espalda esperando que se calmara. Su hermana menor respiro profundamente, con el cuerpo temblando. Se apartó con cuidado y miró los ojos zafiros tan parecidos a ella. Si su destino era morir pronto, deseaba no causarle tanto dolor.

-Signum tengo que decirte algo…

La pelirrosa le miró dulcemente y acaricio sus cabellos. Recordó como hace muchos años, ese simple gesto hacia reír a su hermana menor, en otra época en la que todo parecía mucho más fácil. Antes de que no pudiera cumplir su promesa de protegerla. Hayate suspiro contenta por la atención.

-Estoy enamorada de Carim Gracia- confeso bajito.

Su hermana le miró un momento, deteniendo sus caricias. Hayate le miró esperando la reacción y Signum volvió a acariciar su cabeza. Recordaba a la joven que nombraba Hayate; Carim era una alumna aplicada, seria y muy sociable entre su gente. La joven Deumonium siempre era el centro de atención con sus amigos y al parecer contaba con varios pretendientes. No pudo controlar la mueca al recordar que su grupo de amigos gustaba de molestar Elementum y el hecho de que era una conservadora. Recordaba que la joven no soportaba a su raza. ¿Qué hacía entonces con su hermana menor?

-¿La hermana de Verossa Acous?

Hayate asintió con la cabeza y el timbre sonó de nuevo. La guerrera se levantó para ir a abrirle a Shamal al recordar que seguía afuera pero la castaña no soltó su mano, llamando su atención.

-¿No me dirás nada?

Signum regreso a su lado.

-Es tu decisión, pero Gracia no me da buena espina, por algo es una conservadora. Además, su hermano es…- Signum pareció dudar de hablar-Puede que Verossa sea muy permisible, pero tiene demasiados resentimientos contra nuestra raza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hayate.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Signum se soltó de su agarre y antes de salir de la habitación miró a Hayate quien le sonrió. El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto- habló la pelirrosa y salió.

Hayate soltó un suspiro y dejo que su rostro expresara el dolor que abarcaba todo su pecho. Su mano subió hacia este y soltó una suave exclamación. Rein camino hasta colocarse en el mismo lugar, sonriéndole con tristeza a su compañera. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa en resignación.

"_Voy a morir"._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ali, ven aquí".<em>

Sus ojos apagados parecieron brillar por un segundo y después fueron opacados por lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos. Recordó con nostalgia la voz de sus padres, el abrazo de su madre, el cándido contacto, las sonrisas y las miradas. Una felicidad pasada que jamás volvería.

"_Siempre me cuidarás de todo, ¿verdad Ali?"_

La sonrisa de una pequeña Fate llegó a su mente y se sintió cansada, muy cansada y débil. Se le terminaban las fuerzas para luchar; llevaba demasiados años así, a veces parecía que su ser ya no podía continuar y no podía seguir en ese camino que había elegido cruzar. Respiro profundamente, todavía no era momento de descansar. No era suficiente aún. Sus ojos fueron al retrato de su madre sobre su escritorio, cargando entre sus brazos a ella y a Fate.

-Lo siento madre, tal vez no soy tan fuerte…

El retrato no se movió, sin embargo para Alicia, aquello era lo único que le conectaba con su pasado, sus padres, lo que era y ya no podría ser. Una promesa que no cumpliría, un recuerdo al que fallaba.

"_Alicia… ¿te duele? No te preocupes, estoy aquí"._

Su madre ya no estaba para sanar su herida. Ya no quedaba nada, ni nadie de aquellos días y aunque había encontrado otra familia, podía permitirse perderla nuevamente ante los mismos que le había arrebatado todo en el pasado. Contuvo sus lágrimas y se calmó, no quería que alguien lograra verla en ese estado. Se levantó de su escritorio y camino hacia la ventana alejando aquellos recuerdos cargados de nostalgia de su mente. Al llegar a la ventana Alicia soltó un suspiro con pesadez, recordando eventos más recientes; Su hermana últimamente llamaba mucho la atención de personas indeseables y la conversación con Lily Strosek regreso a su mente:

"_Lily camino a su derecha hasta llegar a la esquina solitaria del lugar, donde nadie pudiera escucharlas y para asegurarse Alicia uso su magia y evito que cualquiera contrario a ellas escuchara lo que decían; sus ojos borgoña miraron con cautela a Lily, casi esperando que hiciera un movimiento imprevisto sin embargo la joven Silfideum continuo sonriéndole de forma divertida._

_-¿Tanto te preocupa tu hermana?- preguntó finalmente la Silfideum-¿O lo que esconde?_

_-Los secretos de nuestra familia no son de tu incumbencia- masculló irritada-. La próxima vez que te acerques así a Fate no detendré a _Ertia _para que te rompa en dos._

_El búho blanco apareció en su hombro y sus grandes ojos miraron directamente a Lily en advertencia._

_-Fate ni siquiera sabe que es protegida- rió la joven agitando su cabello-. Yo estoy segura que aun usando mí magia en ella no hubiera conseguido algo útil, por eso no lo hice, pero…- su mano se acercó a la mejilla de Alicia y esta la esquivo-. De todos modos no querías que lo hiciera._

_La líder Silfideum entrecerró los ojos inquieta y escudriño a Alicia de arriba abajo. Los ojos de la Elementum fueron oscurecidos ante la sombra de la ira._

_-¿Qué tiene Fate T. Harlaown, que te asusta tanto que lo sepa alguien como yo?_

_-Fate no es de tu incumbencia- Alicia mordió su labio inferior-. Y no intentes de nuevo algo así, o matare a tu escolta._

_Sus ojos se desviaron a Isis Egret, a dos metros a la izquierda de ellas. Lily sonrió, Alicia era realmente una persona de cuidado, sabía leer a sus contrincantes con gran precisión; sin embargo no era la única. Con una pequeña reverencia se colocó de espaldas a la rubia y se dispuso a marcharse, no antes de dar la última palabra en la conversación:_

_-¿O tal vez lo que te asusta es que ella lo sepa?"_

Alicia golpeo la ventana con fuerza. Maldecía a todos los dioses por la existencia de los Silfideum tan cerca de ellos. No podía estar pendiente de Fate siempre, ni a su lado y la imbécil de Takamachi no servía para proteger ni de las moscas a su estúpida hermana menor. Cerró los ojos al instante que su mente retornaba a pensar fríamente y recordaba lo que era importante en ese momento: Nanoha Takamachi. No era coincidencia que Lily le hubiera besado en el baile, la Deumonium también mantenía un secreto escondido y tal como lo sospechaban, debía de ser con respecto al artefacto _Raising Heart_. Lindy Harlaown había tomado bastantes precauciones y estaba segura la había emparejado con Fate por una razón importante y eso solo le brindaba más seguridad en lo que sospechaba. Miyuki Takamachi en su misma clase, había demostrado tener un artefacto extraño. Nunca le había dado uso, pero el colgante de donde pendía un jade en forma de flor parecía fragmentar la magia de una manera inquietante. Incluso el guante que portaba Nanoha en la mano izquierda servía para bloquear magia. Ya no contaba con tiempo, debía saber de una vez si _Raising Heart_ era el _corazón_ de la chica.

Y si era así, Lindy Harlaown se enfrentaría a su furia.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco días después:<em>

**ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE LA ACADEMIA AITANA:**

**A PARTIR DE AHORA EL REGLAMENTO Y LA FUNCIONALIDAD DE LA ACADEMIA CAMBIARAN PARA SEGURIDAD DEL ALUMNADO Y EVITAR LAS RECIENTES PELEAS ENTRE LAS RAZAS:**

_1°: Los Deumonium tomaran clases en el edificio y la zona B de la Academia, así como los Elementum en el edificio y la zona A. Cada raza tiene estrictamente prohibido estar en la zona contraria a la indicada, sancionada con restricción de su magia y una posible expulsión del torneo._

_2°: Está prohibido el uso de magia sin la autorización correspondiente, como sanción el Elementum o Deumonium que le haya usado será restringido de su magia._

_3°: Los duelos entre Deumonium y Elementum están estrictamente prohibidos salvo una situación que atente la integridad física o riesgo de muerte._

-¡Deben estar bromeando!- exclamó Arisa.

Sus amigas continuaron en silencio. Los ojos de Fate se mantuvieron fijos en el enorme cartel que abarcaba la pizarra de la entrada de la Academia. ¿Qué había sucedido para que su madre tomara esa decisión? Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió hacia Nanoha y observó como la chica mantenía una expresión neutra, en silencio. Justo cuando giro la cabeza hacia ella, Fate regreso la vista a la pizarra ya que no soportaría mirarle a los ojos por ahora. Los ojos azul violáceo de la pelirroja le miraron con frialdad, regresando la vista igualmente a la pizarra y Hayate noto rápidamente lo ocurrido con una mueca amarga en los labios.

-Parece que se complicaran las cosas desde ahora- suspiro Suzuka-. Que los líderes tengan que recurrir a esto es intolerable…

Griffith tras Hayate negó con la cabeza. Las malas noticias seguían apareciendo una tras otra. Dividir la academia solo podía significar el inicio de un problema mayor, que bien podría terminar en guerra. La rubia de ojos esmeraldas soltó un bufido y después se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora solo falta que dividan la ciudad- Arisa no pudo evitar soltar el sarcasmo que se le escapaba por los labios.

-Oh peor, que los Deumonium se muden de vuelta a sus ciudades- secundó Suzuka.

-Hermosos avances- ironizó Hayate-. No me sorprendería que luego comience el reclutamiento para la guerra.

-No lo digas- pidió suavemente Fate-. Mejor no mencionen algo así. Ya es bastante difícil saber que no podremos ni siquiera tomar clases juntos.

-¿Sabes la razón?- preguntó Griffith.

-No, mi madre no me comento nada sobre esto. Pero esa acción solo lo hace más extraño- respondió Fate.

Nanoha observo cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Muchos alumnos se quejaban con los profesores en turno por la decisión tan drástica que se tomaba a cabo, y otros simplemente continuaban su día, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Le causaba fastidio saber que mucha gente se encontraba de acuerdo en permitir que eso sucediera y tal vez muchos más lo habían estado buscando. Aun con el pacto y todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, muchos no cambiaban de ideas sobre la raza contraria. Ni siquiera les importaba. Sus ojos se dirigieron con indecisión hacia Fate y por primera vez esa mañana noto que la rubia parecía mucho más pálida de lo normal, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y una apariencia descuidada. Nunca antes le había visto así y por su mente cruzo la idea de que estuviera enferma. Abrió la boca para hablarle, elevando su mano y de pronto se detuvo, evitando morderse los labios. Casi olvidaba lo que había sucedido entre ellas desde hace ocho días. Apretando los labios dio media vuelta y sin esperar se dirigió al edificio que correspondía a la zona B. Fate ya no era su problema.

Arisa miro hacia Suzuka y Hayate, que alzaron los brazos en respuesta. Ninguna sabía que había ocurrido entre sus amigas y con los días notaron que la relación empeoraba. Nanoha y Fate se comportaban frías entre ellas y muchas veces, casi con crueldad. No se dirigían la palabra, no se miraban y no se ayudaban en ningún momento. Parecía que se odiaban a pesar de que sabían era todo lo contrario; todos se encontraban preocupados por ellas y no sabían que hacer. Arisa, ya en su límite, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Fate. Los ojos esmeraldas chocaron contra los borgoñas con furia.

-Habla con ella- exigió.

Fate alzó las cejas y evito mostrar una mueca.

-No- respondió firme.

Hayate comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas, conocía ese tono en su mejor amiga y conocía a Arisa, y las cosas no podrían terminar bien. Suzuka avanzó detrás de ella, conociendo también a sus amigas, y sabía que si Hayate intervenía sería una pelea de tres. Tomo por un brazo a la castaña y cuando esta le miró negó con la cabeza. Hayate le dedico una mirada de resignación. Griffith se colocó a su lado y en señal de apoyo coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Es tu culpa que estén así, ¡discúlpate con ella!- rugió Arisa.

La Deumonium jalo de la chaqueta a Fate para acercarla mucho más a su cuerpo, sacudiéndola bruscamente en el proceso. La gente alrededor comenzaba a verlas y eso no era algo bueno. Fate miró con enojo a Arisa y cerrando los puños negó de nuevo.

-No.

-¡Si no lo haces te romperé la nariz!

-¡No lo haré!

Fate cayó al suelo mientras Suzuka pegaba un grito y Hayate se contuvo de correr hacia ella. Arisa mantenía el puño elevado y la mirada molesta hacia Fate, a quien había golpeado en el rostro sin querer contenerse más. Le molestaba a sobremanera aquella situación entre su mejor amiga y Fate, pero le molestaba mucho más que la rubia fuera tan obstinada en continuar así, en lo que ella había provocado. No veía la diferencia entre ella y uno de los conservadores en esos momentos. La rubia sobre el suelo sostenía con fuerza su nariz, intentando parar la hemorragia.

-¡Arisa-chan!- exclamó Suzuka.

Arisa negó con la cabeza, conteniendo los gritos dirigidos hacia Fate y miró a la pelimorada a los ojos, en disculpa. Luego de eso corrió tras Nanoha, entrando a la zona B. Fate permaneció en el suelo limpiándose con la chaqueta la sangre del rostro. Aunque se encontraba muy enojada, Arisa no la había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas y eso lograba lastimarle mucho más que el puñetazo. Si se sentía tan mal por su culpa, debió desquitarse con ella solamente, no con Nanoha, con quien seguro iría en ese momento para golpearla también. Se sentó en el suelo ignorando la mano de Hayate- la cual frunció el ceño- que pretendía ayudarle e intento cerrar su herida con magia.

-¿Fate estas bien?- pregunto intranquila Suzuka.

-Me lo merezco…

-No es verdad- Hayate le miró preocupada-. Tu magia se encuentra muy débil Fate, estas muy pálida, desarreglada e inclusive tu voz esta... ¿Dónde está _Arf_?

Fate no contestó. Suzuka negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. Ni siquiera Hayate permaneció tranquila después de esto. Su ceño se frunció y tiro a Fate de los brazos, obligándola a ponerse de pie.

-¡Te estas dejando morir!- le reclamo en cara-¡Estas matando a tu espíritu por una estupidez! ¡Tú la amas, ella te ama! ¡Solo dilo y termina con esto! ¿Cuánto más resistirás que _Arf_ destruya tu magia?

-¡¿Y qué hago después?!- Fate se soltó de su agarre con rudeza- ¿Voy con sus líderes y con sus padres? ¿Se lo digo a mi hermana? ¡¿A nuestros líderes?!

-¡¿Por miedo te estas suicidando?!- gritó Hayate.

-¡Porque la amo!- gritó Fate- ¡No voy a arriesgarla solo por mi culpa! ¡Yo sé lo que _no_ puedo ser! ¡¿Y tú Hayate?! ¿Sabes lo que puedes o no puedes hacer?

Fate se arrepintió de lo dicho cuando la mirada de Hayate se rompió y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos zafiros. Estaba lastimando a todos los que la amaban, todo por ser así de débil, por sus miedos.

-¡No tienes derecho! ¡Ni siquiera tú!- Hayate la empujo de los hombros- ¡De pronto suenas como uno de ellos!

-Tal vez porque yo si se mi lugar.

-¡Porque eres una cobarde!

-¡BASTA!

Ambas miraron hacia Suzuka, que se cubría el rostro para ocultar las lágrimas. Fate se sintió mucho peor que todos esos días y la agonía cubrió su rostro mientras caía al suelo sintiendo el mundo oscurecerse. Los llamados preocupados de sus amigas fueron perdiéndose y pronto todo dejo de existir mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad de su mente, perdiendo la consciencia. El rugido furioso de Arf, opacando todo lo demás.

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Arisa de nuevo.<p>

Nanoha soltó su mano que su amiga tomaba evitando que siguiera avanzando e ignorando la pregunta. La rubia no se rindió con esto y volvió a jalarla ahora del brazo, obligándola a girar su cuerpo y encararla. Los ojos furiosos miraron los dolidos de la pelirroja, pero no le importó esta vez. Nanoha tendría que hablar con ella quisiera o no.

-¡Te pregunte a dónde vas!- exclamó.

Nanoha volvió a soltarse, frunciendo el ceño. No le importaba a donde iba o no, no era su problema. ¡Quería estar sola! Continúo avanzando y entonces sintió que Arisa la empujaba con fuerza para tirarla al suelo. Nanoha se giró sobre el suelo y le miro a los ojos, sorprendida, pero pronto la sorpresa se convirtió en rabia. No tenía derecho a nada, ni aunque fuera su mejor amiga. De un salto se colocó de pie y se arrojó contra la chica de ojos verdes, dejando caer sus bolsos en el proceso. Un golpe llego a su mejilla y con la angustia atenuante, con todo el sentimiento de impotencia de su situación soltó un grito y le regreso el golpe con fuerza a su compañera. Arisa uso sus pies para arrojarla lejos de ella y con la misma rapidez ambas se pusieron de pie, casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sácalo Nanoha!- exclamó Arisa-. No te lo guardes.

-¡¿Sacar qué?!- gritó arrojándose de nuevo contra ella- ¡No sabes nada! ¡No hables como si lo supieras!

Ambas cayeron al suelo rodando y repartiendo golpes y patadas. Los ojos de Nanoha ardieron mientras golpeaba cada vez más fuerte a Arisa. Su mejor amiga no podía entender nada. ¡Nadie sabía cómo se sentía! ¡Odiaba que le hablara como si supiera! Sus ojos se tornaron violetas y golpeo mucho más fuerte. Un golpe a su rostro le aturdió un segundo y de pronto se encontraba bajo su mejor amiga, quien retenía sus manos por las muñecas, intentando mantenerla quieta.

-¡Si no hablas conmigo no puedo saberlo!- argumentó furiosa.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Nanoha.

Con la rodilla golpeo el costado de la rubia quitándosela de encima y cambio de posiciones, con ella arriba, dispuesta a regresarle los golpes. Un grito proveniente de atrás de ella le hizo detenerse.

-¡Hey ustedes dos!- escucho el gritó de la profesora Vita-. ¡Deténganse en este instante o les parto los brazos!

-¡Cállate!- gritó Arisa.

La profesora pelirroja parpadeo y miro a ambas hasta que su rostro se frunció. Nadie la callaba a ella. Al segundo ya se encontraba sobre ambas chicas, repartiendo golpes, una y otra vez, sin piedad, esquivando los dirigidos hacia ella y dejando fuera de combate a las dos chicas muy rápidamente. Con sus brazos apretaba el cuello y un brazo de Arisa, quien intentaba hacer espacio para respirar y con sus piernas aplicaba una llave en el cuello y la cabeza de Nanoha, que se retorcía bruscamente, brincando. Curiosa de que ambas siguieran insistiendo en pelear luego de la paliza que les había dado observo sus expresiones y guardo silencio. Nanoha fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, con las lágrimas abandonando sus ojos lentamente. Arisa mantenía los ojos furiosos en su dirección.

-¡Sácalo Nanoha!- grito Arisa.

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡No sabes nada!

-¡Ya lo sé!- habló entre jadeos-¡No puedo saber cuánto te duele o no! ¡Pero sigues comportándote como si no te importara y te estas lastimando sola!

Nanoha intento liberarse del agarre sin éxito. Se retorció, pateo, grito y lanzo golpes una y otra vez, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente y con las lágrimas abandonando sus ojos mucho más rápido. Arisa en cambio ya se había rendido e intentaba usar su mano libre para poder respirar. Luego de unos minutos, con el cansancio empezando a llenar su cuerpo, Nanoha se sintió liberada de todos esos sentimientos y la opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila pareció hacerse un poco más débil. Cuando dejo de moverse, despeinada, desarreglada y roja de la cara por el esfuerzo Vita finalmente las soltó, dejando a Arisa jadeando en busca del oxígeno. La profesora se colocó de pie mientras ambas alumnas continuaron en el suelo respirando agitadas y recuperándose de aquella batalla, con golpes por doquier comenzando a curarse. Los ojos de Nanoha volvieron a su tono normal y se limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas con su chaqueta.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Vita.

-Mejor- contestaron ambas.

Vita les golpeo con su mano derecha en la cabeza sacándoles un quejido. Arisa le miró molesta.

-Están castigadas por el resto del semestre par de imbéciles.

Nanoha fulmino a Arisa con la mirada, echándole la culpa de aquello. La rubia le saco la lengua.

-No sé qué haya sucedido para que se enojaran así, pero si vuelven a intentar arreglarlo en la Academia sí que les romperé los brazos. Ahora vamos a clase- rugió Vita y volvió a golpearlas en la cabeza.

Las chicas volvieron a quejarse y con esfuerzo se colocaron de pie, tomando sus bolsos y siguiendo a su profesora por el pasillo sin hablar. Nanoha bajo la mirada, sintiéndose demasiado frustrada para saber qué hacer. Sus ojos se desviaron a Arisa y le coloco una mano en su brazo haciendo que la rubia suspirara en rendición. Su amiga se detuvo y aparto su mano para tomarla con la suya y jalarla hacia su salón. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Nanoha entendió que su mejor la amiga la perdonaba con ese simple gesto y lo agradeció con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Carim soltó un bostezo ignorando nuevamente el discurso de McGaren. La chica continuaba hablando sobre como destruir a los Elementum, uno por uno en el torneo. Rodó los ojos cuando presumió del poder que poseía a comparación de ellos y decidió dirigir su atención a su más entretenido libro de historia universal. A su mente acudió la imagen de Hayate y sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Ya no podía esperar para que las clases terminaran y poder ir a encontrarse con Hayate, besarla, abrazarla. Paso una hoja de forma ausente. Últimamente Hayate evitaba mucho que hiciera eso último, por alguna razón, desde la última vez que le había abrazado y la castaña hubiera soltado un quejido soltándose de ella, casi no le dejaba hacerlo. Le había preguntado una y otra vez si inconscientemente había llegado a lastimarla y la chica continuaba diciéndole que no. Carim no entendía entonces porque no le permitía abrazarle. Tal vez ya no le gustaba que lo hiciera…<p>

-¡CARIM GRACIA!

La nombrada casi se cae de su asiento ante el grito de Kyrie en su oreja. Cubriéndose su oído que todavía zumbaba frunció el ceño y aparto a su amiga bruscamente.

-¡No me grites en la oreja!

-Entonces escucha- pidió Els Tasmin.

Finalmente la atención de Carim regreso a su grupo. Els sostenían en su brazos un libro de gran tamaño, viejo y empolvado, mostrándoles a todos una de las páginas. Curiosa Carim se levantó y fue a mirar, elevando una ceja ante los extraños dibujos que en esta se encontraban.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó.

-Es un dibujo antiguo sacado de las ruinas de la ciudad Elementum más antigua, fíjate bien, son espíritus- apuntó Amitie.

Los ojos azul rey miraron uno por uno con cuidado. Eran espíritus en forma de animal, conteniendo bajo de ellos un signo extraño. No era ninguno de los signos que hubiera visto antes en la raza Elementum. Tribeca, tras ella, alzo una ceja con curiosidad y le arrebató el libro a Els para poder observarlo mucho mejor. Con el ceño fruncido la Deumonium acomodo sus lentes y le golpeo el hombro.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto curiosa Tribeca.

-Es una leyenda, de los nueve espíritus míticos.

Ante lo dicho todo el grupo se arrojo contra Tribeca para arrebatárselo. Entre jaloneos y maldiciones finalmente Carim lo tomo en sus manos y empujo a las demás intentando obtener espacio. Todos se colocaron a su alrededor y observaron cada uno de los espíritus mientras que Els continuaba su relato:

No entiendo mucho de lo escrito, es idioma Elementum muy antiguo, así que estoy casi segura de que tampoco muchos de ellos lo entienden. Pero mencionan que al principio del mundo existían estos nueve espíritus y fueron sus poderes los que crearon la magia. Salvajes y libres, son capaces de usar cualquier Elementum y pelearon contra los primeros usuarios de la magia negra. No entiendo exactamente qué es lo que mencionan después, así que me concentre en las imágenes y sus nombres.

-¿Es como nuestros diez _corazones_ más poderosos?- preguntó McGaren.

-Así es- Els volvió a acomodarse los lentes-: Tal como nosotros contamos con los nuestros: _Xenophon, Rados, Helios, Argos, Kripton, Neos, Variant Z, Graf Eisen, Sacred Heart _y_ Raising Heart. _Al parecer en esa leyenda ellos también cuentan con los suyos.

-Pero es solo una leyenda- argumento Amitie-. No es real…

-…Stan Voltz nunca lo confirmo, aunque lo menciono en sus clases- termino por ella Kyrie.

-No podemos descartar que sea cierto. Puede ser una de las razones por los que el grupo de Alicia es tan poderoso, como Carim por Argos.

Carim llevo su mano hasta el colgante de su cuello. Esa podría ser la razón de todo.

-¿Qué más averiguaste?- pregunto McGaren.

-Al parecer son más fuertes que los espíritus puros- con una mano señalo una imagen-. Muchos nombres no los encontré, pero si cuál es su forma y lo bueno es que ningún otro espíritu es igual a ellos: el Grifo- su mano pasó a la siguiente imagen-: el Pegaso: _Rudra_- su mano descendió-. El Unicornio, la Quimera: _Lacooda_, el Kraken: _Tanthos_, el Dragón: _Garadholg_, El Zorro: _Amaterasu_…

Tribeca abrió los ojos. Arrebatándole el libro a Els, observo la imagen de un espíritu con nueve colas con el nombre repitiéndose en su cabeza. Victoria había mencionado ese nombre.

-El Caradrio o cuervo blanco y el Fénix. El único que tal vez puede derrotar a _Raising Heart_.

Carim observo la imagen con cuidado. Un enorme fénix dorado, ubicado en el centro, con los otros ocho espíritus a su alrededor y formando un circulo. McGaren rió.

-Nada puede ganarle a _Raising Heart_.

* * *

><p>Fate abrió los ojos, con el mundo dando vueltas una y otra vez. Se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de Hayate y Suzuka, sentadas a un lado de la cama, en enfermería de la Academia. Genial, pensó. Cuando el mareo pareció ceder se sentó con cuidado en la camilla. Shamal entro en ese momento por la puerta corrediza, alzando la ceja ante su intento de ponerse de pie.<p>

-Fate- exclamó Suzuka.

-Todavía no puedes salir- advirtió Hayate.

-Debo ir, tengo entrenamiento con Signum.

-No irás- puntualizó Shamal.

Hayate a su lado izquierdo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y con _Reinforce_ sobre su cabeza en la misma posición y con las mejillas infladas. Sus ojos borgoña casi se distraen ante aquella imagen tan encantadora pero se concentró en lo dicho por Shamal.

-¿Cómo que no iré?- preguntó ansiosa.

Suzuka abrió la boca para responder, pero Shamal le ganó la palabra. Sentándose en su escritorio, dejo unos documentos sobre la mesa y le miró con reproche, respondiendo la pregunta suavemente:

-Acabo de venir de hablar con Signum. Tu estado es demasiado delicado como para usar magia- la sanadora se cruzó de brazos-. Tu espíritu casi te ha absorbido toda tu magia y así no eres capaz de utilizarla sin quitarte vida. Lo siento, no podrías entrenar más hasta que tu relación con tu espíritu mejore o tal vez te mueres antes, alguna de las dos.

Fate aparto las sabanas con furia y bajo de la cama dirigiéndose a la sanadora evitando tambalearse aunque el mundo volvió a girar. Hayate la siguió de cerca para atraparla si trastabillaba.

-Entonces utiliza magia, un hechizo, ¡algo!- exigió Fate- Debo de entrenar.

-No lo harás- interrumpió Hayate-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Haz bajado demasiado de peso… tu cuerpo ni siquiera puede mantenerse de pie.

-¡No es cierto!- negó.

-¡Fate!

La rubia se giró con rapidez para mirar a Lindy Harlaown en la entrada del lugar, de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos aguamarinos mirándole con preocupación. Aquella mirada logro que su hija bajara la mirada al piso, sintiéndose apenada sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a ceder. La directora camino hacia ella e intento tomarla del brazo, pero Fate se apartó bruscamente, intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

-Se acabó, iremos a hablar con Nanoha-san- Lindy se cruzó de brazos-. Lo harás tú o yo, ya no me importa.

-¡No iré! ¡No tienes derecho a contarlo!

Fate se sintió traicionada a pesar de que no tenía ningún porque. Ella no quería hablar con Nanoha sobre nada, no estaba lista. Además la había rechazado, no tenía derecho alguno de cargarle más problemas. Ella había elegido ese camino, era solamente su culpa, no de Nanoha.

-Esto no puede seguir así- continuó Lindy-. No perderé a mi hija…

-¡No iré!

Lindy guardo silencio, conteniéndose. Su hija se encontraba muy enojada y cansada, no debía de seguirle el juego o podría perder. Respiro profundamente, serenándose e intento otra forma, tal vez incorrecta.

-Nos vamos a casa. No entrenarás hasta que hables con Nanoha…

-¡Tú _no _eres mi madre! ¡No me des órdenes!- gritó Fate.

-¡Fate no!

Hayate bajo la mirada, su reclamación no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para detener el grito de su amiga. Estaba hecho. La castaña alcanzó a observar como algo en el interior de Lindy Harlaown se rompía. Suzuka se tapó la boca mientras Shamal se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza. Fate bajo la mirada cuando lo dicho golpeo su mente y las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Solo lastimo a todos…"_

-Fate…

Cuando nuevamente la puerta se deslizaba para abrirse Fate echó a correr, Chrono se hizo a un lado dejando que pasara de largo, con sus amigas siguiéndola a la salida, llamándola sin éxito. Lindy se mantuvo de espaldas a él, llorando y con el cuerpo temblando. Su hijo corrió hacia ella y le abrazo con fuerza, intentando confortarla. No entendía que era lo que había dejado tan perturbada a una mujer tan fuerte como Lindy. Nunca había visto a su madre romperse desde la muerte de su padre.

-¿Mamá?

-Tiene razón… no soy su madre…

Los ojos de Chrono se oscurecieron y algo también se rompió en su interior. Al igual que su hermana, el miedo a perder a su familia opacaba todo lo demás, y ahora lo más importante para él se estaba partiendo. Si las cosas no cambiaban iba a perder a todos los que amaba.

* * *

><p>Al timbre de fin de clases resonó por el pasillo y Victoria se colocó de pie lentamente. Sus ojos fueron a parar con rapidez hacia Tiida y este ignoro su mirada, saliendo rápidamente del salón. Micaiah camino hasta ella y tomo asiento en el banco de la rubia.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa con Tiida?- preguntó curiosa.

-Nada- murmuró y guardo su último libro.

Colocando su bolso en su hombro camino fuera del salón sin esperar a sus amigos. Fabia miró hacia Alicia y alzó la mano hacia ella para que la tomara. Haciendo lo pedido caminaron hacia Micaiah y las tres salieron lentamente del salón. Tiida tampoco las había esperado.

-¿Qué investigaste?- pregunto a la pelinegra.

-La información se movió a la casa de los Takamachi. No necesitamos entrar a la casa de Gaiz- respondió-. Es una lástima, deseaba poder probar su seguridad. Aunque parece que la de los Takamachi no es un lugar donde uno pueda entrar fácilmente.

-Mañana Victoria peleara, así que tendrás tu oportunidad.

-¿Contra quién?- preguntó.

-Todavía no se ha anunciado- susurró.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Fabia, que señalaba el pasillo hacia los baños y la jalaba fuertemente. Alicia se dejó guiar, dejando a Micaiah sola un momento hasta que la pelinegra enfoco claramente salir a Fate por la puerta de enfermería, dejando a sus amigas detrás. Con la curiosidad sobre ella camino lentamente tras ella, suavemente. Era extraño no ver a _Arf_ alrededor, entre sus piernas ladrando emocionada. Entonces lo notó, la magia de Fate parecía estar siendo devorada. Sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión. Cuando casi se giraba para ir en busca de Alicia y contarle lo ocurrido, su mirada se encontró con Victoria frente a una pizarra de anuncios, con los ojos casi abiertos en terror. Corrió hacia ella preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Victoria?- pregunto.

La chica no respondió y sus ojos continuaron en la pizarra sin parpadear. En esta, aparecía el último anuncio sobre el torneo. Micaiah observo curiosa en esa dirección y entonces finalmente lo entendió. Fabia y Victoria tendrían que enfrentarse contra Chantez Arpinion y Hallie Tribeca.

Victoria continúo con los ojos bien abiertos. No, contra todos, menos contra Tribeca. No podía ser, no. Un sabor amargo llego a su paladar y supo entonces que sin saberlo se había mordido la lengua. Victoria podía ser fría, cruel, como el guerrero que habían forjado los concejales durante años, no contaba con piedad y tampoco disfrutaba hiriendo gente pero con Tribeca las cosas eran diferentes. Con ella disfrutaba retarle, pelear por un hecho sin sentido como una camiseta mojada, sonreír y gritar. Para ella Tribeca era una salida a todo eso y ahora, sería la oponente que debía tomar en serio para hacer un espectáculo por conseguir una información. Veces como esa creía que alguien arriba se reía de ella desde hace mucho tiempo y para terminar de complicar las cosas, Fabia no lucharía contra Tribeca. Conocía como pensaba y desde la vez que la Deumonium le había cuidado, la niña le veía como su amiga, no como un enemigo. Por lo que le correspondía pelear a ella.

Matar a Tribeca.

Micaiah negó con la cabeza y sus ojos pasaron al siguiente anuncio, haciéndola tragar pesado.

Mira Barret Vs Fate T. Harlaown y Nanoha Takamachi.

Estaban en problemas.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos azul violáceo miraron un momento las nubes pasar. Su mano izquierda escribía sin mucho ánimo sobre su cuaderno, casi sin que se diera cuenta. Bajo la mirada y continuo sentada escribiendo las palabras del diccionario e intentando contener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. El dolor en su pecho, la decepción, el desconsuelo le embargó el corazón, tan fuerte y tan profundo fue el sentimiento que le llenaba que le hacía temblar las manos. Se sentía tan falta de valor, tan no importante, tan poca cosa. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y sus manos cubrieron su rostro, ya no sabía qué hacer para que no doliera tanto. Escucho unos pasos acelerados y a prisas limpio su rostro y elevó la mirada.<p>

Fate corría lejos de la Academia. Impulsada y sin pensarlo Nanoha corrió hacia ella, alcanzándola y bloqueándole el camino. Fate se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres?- murmuró.

Nanoha no contestó hasta que sus manos tomaron los antebrazos de Fate con cuidado.

-Te ves muy mal- respondió con voz fría-. Deberías sentarte.

-No me digas que hacer- suplico Fate sin mirarle-. Tú no.

Nanoha apretó su agarre, intentando detener su furia.

-Está bien.

Ambas permanecieron así, con una extraña insensibilidad ante la cercanía de la otra. Fate sorbió su nariz y se apartó suavemente de Nanoha, haciéndose a un lado para continuar caminando, lejos de todos y de todo. Quiso reír, no necesitaba irse para hacerlo, solo necesitaba abrir la boca para herir a todos a su alrededor y alejarlos. Nanoha sintió su corazón romperse de nuevo.

-¡No te vayas!

Fate se detuvo. Una mano cálida le tomo de su muñeca, haciendo saltar su corazón.

-No te vayas…

-Perdón, debo irme…

Fate intento apartar la mano y Nanoha la jalo para que volviera quedar frente a ella. Sus miradas rotas se encontraron. La pelirroja intento abrazarla y la chica intento apartarla. Su contacto parecía lastimarle tanto como aquella mirada azul tan herida, así que solo desvió sus ojos al suelo.

-Nos estás matando Fate… - Nanoha acerco sus rostros- Me estás matando.

Sus labios se rozaron y Fate giro su cabeza a la izquierda.

-No puedo… no puedo…

Nanoha no pudo soportarlo más. De un movimiento tomo a Fate por los brazos, jalándola más hacia ella bruscamente y sin importarle lastimarla. Fate soltó un quejido, pero justo cuando iba a reclamarle Nanoha untó sus labios ferozmente contra los suyos. La rubia ni siquiera cerró los ojos, no movió sus labios. Su mente no pudo concentrarse más que en el dolor que le provoco el choque de los dientes de Nanoha contra su labio superior, abriéndole una herida. No supo entonces que le causo más malestar: si Nanoha forzándola a ese gesto, o el hecho de que había deseado un primer beso dulce y delicado. Contuvo las lágrimas. Ya no quería llorar.

Fate hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para soltar uno de sus brazos y, aun sin separarse, apartar el rostro de Nanoha con todo su sufrimiento e ira convertidas en fuerza. La pelirroja se apartó de ella cubriendo con una mano la mejilla roja y rasguñada por el agarre de Fate, con sus ojos azul violáceo fijos con rabia en los de ella. Sus labios temblaban a pesar de que no eran los que sangraban y Fate ni siquiera intento limpiar el hilo de sangre que descendía por su boca, concentrada solamente en que su mirada transmitiera toda su marea de sentimientos. Arf apareció bajo sus pies, encogida y temblando, con las orejas caídas. Fate soltó un sollozo y el tomo en sus brazos, donde el cachorro se retorció y desapareció de nuevo.

-Ya tomaste lo que querías- Fate no habló con fuerza, sino suavemente.

-Tú no piensas dármelo igual- respondió Nanoha, con la ira que le consumía.

Fate apartó la mirada. Ninguna volvió a hablar. La Elementum dio media vuelta y se abrazó a sí misma para finalmente caminar lejos de Nanoha, sin voltear la mirada ni una vez. La Deumonium permaneció en el lugar, sin moverse, todavía con los labios temblando y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas borrando el sabor de la sangre de Fate que aún no abandonaba su boca.

* * *

><p>Shamal volvió a pasar por la estantería. Oculta entre las muchas que se encontraban en la biblioteca de la Academia buscaba impaciente un libro sobre medicamentos, el cual no se encontraba donde debería. La rubia soltó un bostezo, cansada por las desveladas de las noches pasadas. La rutina impuesta por Lindy Harlaown para hacer funcionar la Academia les estaba costando a los profesores varias horas de sueño, sobre todo a Signum, que algunas veces cargaba con el deber de la directora cuando esta tenía que ausentarse debido a los llamados interminables del consejo Elementum. Para Shamal -que aparte no dormía por buscar una cura para Hayate-, eso le estaba quitando años de su vida. La sanadora se detuvo de pronto, no pudiendo evitar mucho más el impulso de frotarse los ojos, sintiendo los parpados pesarle. Ahora no era el momento de dormir, se dijo, primero debía de terminar su deber. Al sentir un repentino contacto de algo caliente en su mejilla Shamal soltó una exclamación, dando media vuelta y cubriendo con su mano la zona afectada con velocidad.<p>

-Lamento asustarte, pero no respondiste cuando te he llamado.

Shamal parpadeó, más sorprendida que asustada. Tras ella se encontraba Signum sosteniendo un vaso de café en su mano derecha, el cual había usado para llamar su atención. La rubia alejo su mano de su mejilla, haciendo más grande la sonrisa en sus labios que ante los ojos de los demás parecía nunca desaparecer. Inclinándose un poco en agradecimiento, Shamal tomo la taza ofrecida. Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los zafiros de Signum, no queriendo dejar de mirarla.

-Muchas gracias, Signum.

-Por nada. Creí que tal vez necesitarías una mano- comentó Signum.

Una media sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la pelirrosa y se acercó un poco más a la sanadora que ya había vuelto a sus deberes, buscando el libro perdido.

-Shamal.

La nombrada se giró, extrañada de la suavidad con que la guerrera murmuraba su nombre. Sus ojos se encontraron y todo pareció desaparecer. Shamal se acercó a la pelirrosa mucho más, echándole la culpa a su necesidad por dormir ante la poca precaución y la necesidad de sentir su contacto.

-¿Sí?

-Yo quería saber si…tú…

-Si yo…

Signum bajo la mirada, observando los labios frente a sí, apetecibles y suaves. Agito tomo entonces del cuello de su ropa, jalándola y sacándola de aquel trance.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

Shamal asintió sintiéndose decepcionada. No sabía que esperaba de la pelirrosa guerrera, pero no obtendría una confesión. Subió su mano a su pecho intentando calmarse y volvió al trabajo, dándole la espalda a la guerrera. Signum casi quiso arrojarse contra uno de los libreros. No debería ser tan difícil invitarla a salir, Shamal no se negaría y era lo suficiente amable como para no preguntar razones. ¿Pero entonces porque era tan difícil? Signum no lo admitiría pero con Shamal a veces se sentía nerviosa y otras tantas frustrada. Miro con rencor a Agito. Por su culpa no había podido ni siquiera besarla.

-Signum.

La pelirrosa miro de nuevo a la sanadora. El ruido de un cristal golpear el suelo se escuchó mientras un par de cálidos labios invadían los suyos y unos brazos rodeaban su cuello. Signum cerró los ojos al instante y abrazo con fuerza a Shamal por la cintura, devolviendo el beso, largo y profundo. Agito se golpeó la frente con sus manos, no de nuevo.

Ninguna de las dos se separó, no dejaron de besarse ni un segundo. Desde que había estado cuidando de Hayate Shamal había deseado evitar eso, pero ya no le era posible. Necesitaba sentir a Signum y la guerrera también lo deseaba así. No podían pasar más tiempo sin besarse, se encontraban en su límite. Antes de perder totalmente el hilo de su consciencia, la rubia rezo porque Leone Phils no se encontrara vigilándola de cerca. Tan perdidas en el beso se encontraban que no prestaron atención ni a los alumnos que pasaban, ni a Vita, que mantenía la boca abierta frente a ellas. Verossa a su lado quiso reír, pero decidió tomar a la pequeña profesora por el cuello y sacarla del lugar antes de que gritara del shock que había sufrido.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hayate salió de la academia buscando a Fate, se encontró con Nanoha en el camino. La pelirroja mantenía la mirada en sus pies, con el rostro húmedo, perdida en sus pensamientos. La sangre de su boca alerto a la castaña y corrió hacia ella preocupada, más cuando noto que no era la suya su preocupación cambio a enojo. Podía imaginarse lo ocurrido sin necesidad de haberlo visto.<p>

-Nanoha.

La pelirroja continuó con la mirada en sus pies, sin responder.

-¡Nanoha!

Hayate se plantó frente a ella, a solo un paso de distancia. No teniendo paciencia para más.

-¡Mírame, o te obligare a mirarme!

Nanoha elevó finalmente la mirada y los ojos zafiros de Hayate le miraron molestos. Ni siquiera se ablandaron al ver el dolor escrito en los ojos de la pelirroja. Debía de cambiar ahora mismo esa situación y si Fate no cooperaba tendría que ser la otra involucrada.

-Espero que no vuelvas a hacer lo de hace un momento, porque si veo a Fate con una herida que tú le hayas provocado de nuevo, voy a tener que lastimarte. Y no será solo un labio roto lo que obtendrás- advirtió.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó finalmente Nanoha- ¿Por qué nadie puede entender eso?

Por lo menos ahora la pelirroja le estaba prestando verdadera atención. Los ojos azul violáceo le miraron furiosos.

-No seas una estúpida y comienza a comportarte a la edad que tienes. Acepta tus errores y corrígelos. Habla con Fate, no le guardes rencor.

-¿Y Fate qué? ¿Ella no hizo nada?

-Fate no está aquí ahora, y estoy hablando contigo. Así que cállate todo lo que tengas que decir sobre ella y comienza a decirme porque actúas así. La Nanoha que conozco no pierde su estabilidad solo por cosas así ¡Ella pelea!

-¡Deja de hablar como si me conocieras!

-¡Me callare cuando haya terminado de decirte todo lo que pienso! Si quieres intentar detenerme adelante, pero yo no estoy con humor para soportar más berrinches.

Nanoha aparto la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas que no sabía si eran por frustración, coraje o dolor. Guardo silencio, dispuesta a escuchar a Hayate, quien se había convertido en una amiga preciada para ella.

-Te entiendo y entiendo lo que sientes, sin embargo comprendo a Fate- explicó Hayate-. No es fácil aceptar que quieres a alguien del que deberías alejarte.

Nanoha de pronto bajo las cejas, entrecerrando sus ojos al no entender lo dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó.

-Fate es una de las víctimas de la _masacre de Leoss_.

-¿Masacre?- preguntó Nanoha-. ¿De qué hablas?

-En verdad, ¿Qué les enseñan a ustedes?- suspiró Hayate- Hace diez años, fue el último ataque de los Deumonium contra nuestra raza. Creo que ustedes le llaman _la batalla de Carleoss_.

-Ah,_ Carleoss_, donde se libró la batalla para atravesar la frontera-Nanoha frunció el ceño- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Tiene todo que ver y no, no exactamente.

Hayate rápidamente giro y camino de vuelta a la Academia, indicándole a Nanoha que le siguiera. La pelirroja dudo un segundo, pero después de debatirse que hacer por un momento decidió seguirla. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos ya desiertos del lugar y entraron a la zona A, en dirección a la biblioteca. Hayate avanzaba apresurada, casi sin esperarla y Nanoha tuvo que correr cuando ya la perdía entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Hayate soltó una exclamación de triunfo cuando encontró lo deseado y tomo un libro de portada negra en sus manos. La pelirroja abrió la boca para preguntarle algo y su amiga paso de largo dirigiéndose a una mesa donde dejo caer con fuerza el libro, sentándose en una de las cuatro sillas alrededor. Nanoha camino lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, dejando la bolsa sobre el suelo.

-No sé lo que cuenten en tu raza, sin embargo, esa batalla fue un golpe horrible para nosotros- Hayate dejo sus cosas en la mesa-. Perdimos a demasiadas personas, solo en una noche.

Hayate le acercó el libro incitándola a verlo y Nanoha lo abrió con curiosidad. Lentamente fue pasando hoja por hoja, notando que era una recolección de fotografías antiguas, sobre una ciudad destruida por la guerra. Nanoha alzó la ceja sin comprender y la castaña le sonrió.

-Deberías verlo con calma.

Nanoha volvió la vista al libro regresando a la primera página y comenzó de nuevo, concentrándose en las imágenes. No había muchos recuerdos de la última guerra, ni de las batallas que se libraron, ni de las víctimas en las bibliotecas de su raza. Los Deumonium no contaban con esas cosas, no gustaban de recordar el pasado y no tenían la educación de conservar su historia, para eso contaban con las demás razas. Así que se sorprendió mucho de poder ver algo así. Cadáveres, sangre, destrucción, vació, gente llorando. Dolor. Su estómago se estrujo, no entendía porque Hayate deseaba que viera algo así.

-Es lo que quedo de _Carleoss_ luego de la batalla- explicó Hayate-. Era la ciudad más amada de nuestra raza, hermosa, llena de vida. Era una paz con la que contábamos en tiempos oscuros; en ese lugar todos se sentían a salvo. Hasta que los Deumonium atacaron una noche.

-No es posible- negó Nanoha-. Mis padres me dijeron que esa batalla fue contra los guerreros Elementum. Fue en el campo de batalla, no en una ciudad.

-De cierta forma.- Hayate cruzó los brazos-. El ataque a _Carleoss_ fue para derrotar a nuestra raza fácilmente, tomando desprevenidos a nuestros mejores guerreros y grandes familias. Tu raza sabía que debían destruir nuestro sistema de poder para crear caos, debido a que nuestros líderes pertenecen a las familias más antiguas. Pero _Carleoss_ no era una zona militar, era una zona de residencia. Lo que ataco tu pueblo fueron familias enteras.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la pelirroja-. No, así no fue.

-Atacaron a todos- Hayate continuó-. Masacraron familias enteras, personas que incluso no eran guerreros. Niños y sus padres murieron. Sin piedad, destruyendo todo, no se detuvieron hasta que todo se derrumbó y el silencio fue el único ruido que permaneció en la ciudad.

-No- interrumpió Nanoha.

La Deumonium se puso de pie, continuando observando el libro. Eso no era posible, no lo era.

-La familia de Fate y la mía se encontraban en ese lugar. Yo vi a mis padres morir frente a mis ojos y Fate los vio ser masacrados. Su madre Precia Testarossa era una guerrera reconocida, los Deumonium que la atacaron no tuvieron piedad. Su hermana Alicia no pudo protegerla.

-Yo… no puede ser verdad. Mis padres no me mentirían- negó con la cabeza una y otra vez-¡Fue un campo de batalla! Fue una batalla, no fue una masacre.

Nanoha cerró el libro no soportando aquella verdad. Lo arrojo con fuerza lejos de ella y continuó negando. Hayate se colocó de pie y camino hacia ella, evitando que huyera.

-Signum encontró a Fate un día después, oculta entre la nieve, con un brazo colgando. No había rastro de Alicia. Nadie supo que fue lo que paso pero Fate no habló durante años. Lo perdió todo en una sola noche; a su padre, a su hermana, a su madre, ¡Su vida!

-¡No!

-¿Crees que tus padres tienen poder para decidir qué hacer? Nuestros líderes siempre han intentado mantenerlo oculto. Predicando esta paz a pesar de todo. ¿No lo entiendes? Si te ocultan cosas así crees que se mantendrán a un lado una vez que salgas con Fate…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- gritó Nanoha- ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que entiendas! ¡Que veas lo que sufre Fate!- sus ojos zafiro se humedecieron.

Nanoha bajo la mirada. Ella entendía que Fate se preocupara por esas cosas, ella lo hacía también algunas veces, después de todo, _Raising Heart_ la mantuvo atada por mucho tiempo al consejo Deumonium. Su furia se tranquilizó después de un momento de pensarlo y miro con resignación a Hayate

-Yo no sé qué pensar…

-Lo sé. Y también sé que no tienes la culpa. Pasado es pasado, pero no es fácil para nosotros olvidar que la raza que mato a nuestras familias fue la suya. Aun cuando no sea racional, uno no puede fingir que nada paso. Por eso comprendo a Fate; enamorarse de ti le ha hecho llegar al momento en que debe tomar una decisión que tal vez no esté lista para librar. Entre nosotros, su raza y tú, lo que desea.

-Yo no quiero eso, no quiero que Fate tenga que elegir.

-Y yo no quiero que odies a Fate por su decisión- pidió Hayate-. Quiero que entiendas.

* * *

><p>Nanoha cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casa e hizo a su madre pegar un grito. Antes de que Momoko le regañara por eso, la joven corrió hacia la parte trasera donde se encontraba el jardín y el área de entrenamiento de la familia. Al entrar, dispuesta a desquitar un poco de su furia, se encontró con su padre en el suelo de bambú. El patriarca de su familia se había quitado la camisa llena de sudor luego del entrenamiento exhaustivo y ahora se dedicaba a meditar, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos posadas en sus rodillas. Los ojos castaños de su padre le miraron un momento antes de cerrarse.<p>

-Ven hija, siéntate a mi lado- pidió Shiro.

-No quiero hacer meditación hoy papá- se negó Nanoha.

-Acompáñame.

Con un suspiro Nanoha dejo su bolso en la entrada junto con sus zapatos que se quitó sin cuidado y camino lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de Shiro, tomando la misma posición de piernas cruzadas con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos azul violáceo miraron a su padre un momento. El hombre respiraba profundamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, tranquilo y en paz. Su rostro se veía muy relajado, y descendiendo Nanoha observo las cicatrices que su espalda y pecho conservaba a pesar de la magia, unas cortas y otras largas y profundas que había adquirido en batalla, luchando día tras día contra enemigos. La pelirroja aparto la mirada hacia sus manos con tristeza.

-¿Peleaste contra Elementum en la última guerra papá?

Solo ante esa pregunta Shiro abrió los ojos para mirarla.

-Si hija, luche y mate a muchos-Los ojos de Nanoha se apagaron-. De hecho, luche contra uno de sus mejores guerreros.

-¿Contra quién?- preguntó curiosa.

-Lindy Harlaown, tu directora- respondió orgulloso.

La joven no pudo evitar abrir la boca impresionada. La madre de Fate y su padre habían peleado en la guerra. Shiro sonrió y con su brazo izquierdo tomo a su hija de los hombros para atraerla hacia el en un abrazo fuerte.

-¿Y ganaste?- pregunto Nanoha.

-No, perdí miserablemente.

Nanoha le miró incrédula. Su padre era de los mejores guerreros de su raza y había perdido. ¿Cómo era posible? Al contemplar la expresión en el rostro de su hija Shiro continúo el relato:

-Lindy Harlaown usaba una magia muy diferente a la de los otros Elementum que había enfrentado y peleaba con una gran fortaleza. Nunca en mi vida había enfrentado ni enfrentare de nuevo a alguien así. Su mirada se encontraba llena de decisión, no podía mantenerle la mirada- hizo una pausa y retiro su brazo de los hombros de su hija para colocarse de pie y mirarla de frente-. Cuando me derroto, dejando inutilizado mi brazo derecho, se mantuvo frente a mí, como yo estoy frente a ti ahora y habló suavemente.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Nanoha.

-"Yo no vine aquí para matar. Vine por mi familia"-repitió las palabras exactas.

Shiro volvió a sentarse junto a Nanoha y suspiro pesadamente.

-Me sentí tan inútil ese día que con mi soberbia y orgullo busque a Lindy-san, jurándome a mí mismo que le mataría con mis propias manos. No pare hasta que volví a encontrarla; la mujer había viajado entre el campo de batalla hasta la orilla noreste, donde ya solo se encontraban los cadáveres de los guerreros caídos. Lindy se encontraba de espaldas a mí, arrodillada.

Nanoha trago pesado, no podía imaginar lo que sentiría su padre en ese momento y no quería pensar que había herido de muerte a Lindy en aquel entonces. Pero debía saberlo, se inclinó inconscientemente hacia su padre y escucho el final.

-La tenía justo como quería, podía matarla- Shiro miro hacia el cielo a través de la entrada y sonrió-. Pero no pude. Ahí en ese lugar entendí lo que Lindy buscaba estando en el campo de batalla. Sostenía en sus brazos el cadáver de su esposo, llorando y a un joven tal vez de tu misma edad, inconsciente y gravemente herido.

Nanoha sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Entonces, justo entonces, comprendí. Los Elementum también eran una raza que sufría, lloraba y perdía todo por esa guerra, igual que nosotros. No era un enemigo, un asesino, era una mujer que sostenía en sus brazos a un niño, su hijo, y había perdido a su pareja.

-¿Qué paso después?- preguntó Nanoha.

-Ayude a Lindy a salvar a su hijo y después de dos semanas la guerra término. No volví a matar a nadie a no ser que quisiera matarme primero, o quisiera lastimar a tu madre, tus hermanos o a ti. Incluso cuando falle, no me arrepiento. No volveré a levantar una mano solo por la orden de un líder orgulloso, no volveré a matar a gente inocente, no volveré a dejar que el dolor nuble mi corazón. Hija, no debes dejar que el dolor nuble el tuyo.

Nanoha bajo la mirada comprendiendo finalmente lo que Miyuki y Hayate intentaban decirle. Fate sufría como ella… _Arf_ sufría también, así que no debía cegarse por su propio dolor. Pero entonces, ¿porque continuaba haciéndoles sufrir? ¿Por qué Fate se empeñaba en seguir así?

* * *

><p>Alicia entro a su oficina y alzo las cejas al encontrare con Fate junto a la ventana, esperándola. Sus ojos se encontraban irritados por llorar y sus ropas desarregladas. Cuando se giró, con los ojos vacíos observo que tenía el labio partido. La mayor camino a su silla y dejo su bolso, chaqueta y chaleco con cuidado en esta. El sol desaparecía por el horizonte, comenzando a llevarse la luz e iluminando tenuemente el lugar.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó tranquila.

Fate se acercó un poco a ella y coloco sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Eso es lo que vine a preguntarte. ¿Qué hago aquí?- frunció el ceño-Ni siquiera me haces caso. No me quieres aquí.

Los ojos de Alicia se entrecerraron. Ya sabía a donde se dirigía esa conversación, ella y su hermana la habían tenido múltiples veces y las cosas nunca resultaban bien. Ella no podía darle a Fate la respuesta que buscaba.

-Nada de lo que hago sirve para ti, ni siquiera me tratas como tu hermana. Quieres más a tu grupo que a mí- reclamó la menor.

-No puedes entender por lo que hemos pasado- argumentó tranquila la mayor-. No es lo mismo.

Fate sintió las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que fuera capaz de detenerlas. Con los ojos y la piel enrojecida se mantuvo de pie, soportando el dolor de ser rechazada nuevamente por su hermana.

-¿Y acaso yo no tengo derecho? Dime Alicia, ¿No lo tengo?- se acercó mucho más a ella-A mí me duele como a ti haber perdido a mamá y papá.

-Tú no puedes saber lo que duele en verdad. No tienes idea de lo que duele, ¡Así que no me compares contigo!

Alicia golpeo con sus puños el escritorio haciendo a Fate apartarse un poco. Sus ojos se encontraron, fríos y llenos de dolor, pero ninguna quiso ceder. Y la menor dejo finalmente salir su dolor.

-¡Lo sabría si alguna vez me hubieras dicho algo! ¡Pero nunca seré lo suficiente para ti!

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- exigió Alicia.

-¡No me dejas acercarme! ¡Nunca me has visto como tu hermana! ¡Jamás me has visto realmente!

-¡No mereces que te vea!

Fate contuvo el sollozo con su corazón quebrándose mucho más. Alicia señalo lentamente la puerta, con los ojos mostrando su decepción por ella.

-Jamás podre ser tu hermana- Fate bajo la mirada-. Jamás seré algo diferente a alguien débil para ti… me odias ¿no?

Alicia no respondió.

-Entonces, si siempre me odiaste, ¿Por qué permitiste que volviera a esta casa? ¿Por qué me diste el apellido de mamá?

Las lágrimas continuaron saliendo sin control ante la falta de respuesta. La menor de las hermanas negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, buscando negar lo inevitable en su mente.

-¿Fue por lastima?

-Sal de aquí- habló finalmente Alicia-. No quiero verte.

-¿Hubieras preferido que yo hubiera muerto en lugar de mamá?

-Hubiera preferido muchas cosas Fate, pero eso no se puede elegir.

Fate cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió para mirar a su hermana mayor, con toda la decepción que sus ojos podían trasmitirle.

-Perdón, creo que jamás seré lo que tú deseas.

Con una leve reverencia dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, caminando en silencio e ignorando a Micaiah que ya regresaba del almacén, a donde se había dirigido luego de separarse de Alicia. Continúo caminando en silencio, ignorando a toda la gente y dejando que su dolor saliera con sus lágrimas, una por una, humedeciendo su rostro. Sus manos se dirigieron a su labio herido y soltó un quejido. El dolor de aquella herida no podía compararse con el de su corazón en ese instante, ni con el dolor de haber lastimado de nuevo a Nanoha. Había lastimado a su familia, a Arf, a la persona que amaba y a sí misma pensando que era lo correcto. ¿Pero que le quedaba con eso? Hasta ahora solo tenía el alma rota. ¿Sin embargo Nanoha estaba a salvo no? Podría tener una vida tranquila, sin todos sus problemas asediándola, personas queriendo lastimarla o algo más por su causa… Alicia no la odiaría por amar un Deumonium.

"_Pero de todos modos me odia"._

No quería que Nanoha sufriera por amarla. No quería… tener que decidir entre su pasado y su ahora. Ni entre Alicia y Nanoha. No podía perder nada. Tenía miedo.

* * *

><p>El sonido del estadio resonó en el lugar y Nanoha respiro profundamente intentando obviar los sus nervios. Sus ojos miraron hacia Fate, quien se mantenía extrañamente calmada y silenciosa. Deseo poder desearle buena suerte, que se cuidara y que no se arriesgara demasiado. Desde la conversación del día anterior con su padre ya no se sentía enojada con la Elementum, solamente preocupada y no deseaba que Fate terminara herida por su culpa. Por su parte Fate, aunque mucho más calmada, no podía dejar en la conversación que había mantenido antes del anuncio de su batalla con Shamal.<p>

"_Shamal se alejó de Fate luego de retirar los escudos mágicos que mantenían a Arf encerrada. Con un gruñido de su espíritu la joven sintió rápidamente que su poca magia era drenada y con una mueca de dolor intento permanecer calmada._

_-Tienes que dejar la mente en blanco Testarossa- advirtió Signum-. Si comienzas a dudar y pensar en cosas complicadas Arf se saldrá de control en plena batalla._

_-Comprendo._

_Signum soltó un suspiro y miro de reojo a Shamal, quien alzo los hombros. La guerrera abandono la enfermería en busca de Nanoha para llevarlas al lugar correspondiente de la arena. Justo cuando Fate intentaba seguirla Shamal camino hacia ella y volvió a preguntarle por quinta vez lo mismo:_

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-No puedo perder- respondió Fate._

_-¿Es por Alicia?_

_La alumna guardo silencio un instante, concentrándose en no perturbar a su espíritu._

_-Es por mí._

_La sanadora suspiró en rendición. Esperaba que con la batalla pudiera obtener las respuestas que necesitaba para poder salvar su vida y la de Arf, ya que ella no podría hacer mucho. Signum ni siquiera había platicado correctamente con ella._

_-Tanto yo como Signum hemos observado como nuestra raza y nuestras familias han tenido que sacrificar cosas, muchas más de las que te imaginas, por nuestra gente._

_Fate se detuvo en la puerta al escucharla._

_-Lo sé._

_-No lo sabes, no lo has visto- contradijo Shamal-. La gente que sacrifico su sangre, su cuerpo, sus lágrimas y su futuro. Al final nada parece haber cambiado, pero lucharon por lo que creyeron correcto._

_Los ojos cansados de Fate se desviaron al suelo un momento._

_-¿Sabes que sacrificaras tú?- preguntó Shamal-. Tu corazón._

_Fate respiro profundamente._

_-Y ni siquiera será por lo que tu anhelas con todo tu ser Fate- Shamal camino hacia ella-. A veces no tienes que decir entre lo correcto y lo que quieres… a veces no se tiene ni siquiera que tomar esa decisión._

_Signum regreso en ese momento, acompañada de Nanoha y ambas guardaron silencio. Las palabras ya estaban dichas finalmente y dependía de Fate entenderlas."_

Los ojos borgoñas miraron a Nanoha. Deseaba decirle finalmente que la amaba. Su mano se elevó hacia la Deumonium lentamente y de pronto sintió su corazón estrujarse, con el gruñido de Arf en advertencia.

-Nanoha…- Fate detuvo a medio camino su mano.

No, pensó la rubia, Nanoha no se merecía aquello de su parte. Hace unos días le había tratado horrible, sin pensar correctamente como se sentía; le había herido una y otra vez y jamás podría perdonarse por aquello. Arf gruño y la joven recordó que debía mantenerse calmada. Su espíritu dependía de ella y si no controlaba su mente podría ponerla en peligro y a Nanoha. No debía dudar de lo que ya había decidido. _"Se fuerte" _pensó una y otra vez, dándose ánimos.

"_Pero tú la amas."_

Fate suprimió el recuerdo y exhalo aire largamente. Nanoha le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados al nivel de su pecho. Ambas avanzaron lentamente hacia la salida en túnel, preparándose cada una a su manera para la pelea. La Elementum desabrocho su chaqueta y se arremango las mangas de su blusa, luego agarro su cabello en una coleta, todo en un intento de conservar su calma. Arf se encontraba a su lado en forma de cachorro, pero seguía silenciosa, distante. Eso le dolía a Fate. Nanoha simplemente se quitó su chaqueta y su corbata, desabrochando los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Caminaron por la arena y se colocaron en medio del lugar, una al lado de la otra esperando la entrada de Mira Barret. La Deumonium nivel SS+ entro despacio, sonriendo como era su costumbre casi con sorna, como si siempre pensara que era superior a los otros.

La rubia suspiro bajando la mirada hacia Arf, quien continuaba a su lado; necesitaba mantenerse concentrada para que su magia no se saliera de control, a la vez no provocando problemas a Nanoha o a su espíritu. Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse inconscientemente hacia Nanoha en espera de la señal. Su compañera se mantenía extrañamente fría y neutral, logrando que Fate no supiera que esperar de ella en esa batalla. Regreso su vista hacia Mira cuando esta se acercó a ellas para el apretón de manos y observo con cautela como la Deumonium extendía su mano hacia ella. La rubia no tardo en extender igualmente la suya y apretarla con fuerza. Amy comenzó a hablar cuando Mira paso a apretar la mano de Nanoha, sonriendo mucho más. Sus ojos borgoña no se apartaron de ella ni por un instante, temiendo que atacara. La seguridad que irradiaba la chica le irritaba y encendía todas las alarmas de Fate ¿Planeaba algo? No podía decirlo con certeza, pero no le proporcionaría la oportunidad para ganarles. Sus ojos borgoña pronto fueron atraídos a un par del mismo color solitarios y fríos, pertenecientes a Alicia, quien le observaba desde uno de los asientos del estadio. No podía permitir que su hermana observara lo que ocurría con ella y Arf. O Nanoha estaría en peligro.

Amy levanto la mano y la Elementum inhalo aire profundamente una vez más. _"No falles ahora" _suplico a nadie en particular _"Concéntrate" _Sus ojos volvieron hacia Nanoha.

-¡Que la batalla inicie!- la señal de Amy hizo gritar al público.

Fate escucho a Nanoha maldecir y entonces su concentración se enfocó en la batalla. Mira había brincado lejos de Nanoha, con su mano dirigiéndose a su cuello y tomando su _corazón_ para activarlo. Nanoha corría hacia ella en un intento por detenerle.

**Set up.**

La pelirroja brinco intentando alcanzar a Mira, demasiado tarde, sin tomar precauciones. La Deumonium de nivel mayor fue envuelta por una luz y un instante después su cuerpo era protegido por una armadura amarilla brillante en su pecho y piernas, y en su cabeza un casco del mismo color. Con una velocidad descomunal intercepto a Nanoha en su salto y la golpeo con el cristal afilado cubriendo su mano y enterrándolo en su estómago. La pelirroja cayó en la arena con fuerza, elevando el polvo alrededor del lugar.

-¡Nanoha!- gritó Fate.

Concentrándose en dejar su mente en blanco dejo que su magia envolviera sus brazos con las llamas amarillas de su elemento y corrió hacia su oponente. No podía usar ninguna de las técnicas que había aprendido con Signum ante el poco control que tenía sobre Arf, así que sus ataques se veían obligados a ser los básicos. Mira Barret rió con sorna y espero a que ella llegara a su posición, esquivando fácilmente los golpes que Fate lanzaba contra ella. La Elementum sintió su cuerpo volverse cada vez más pesado, su mente y su parpados también. Su mente se comenzaba a dividir como su corazón al punto que su magia y la de Arf se separaban un poco más de nuevo, casi cruzando el límite. Tal y como dijo Shamal, en una situación así se arriesgaba demasiado a morir y tal como le había respondido, no era hora de retirarse y mucho menos cuando Nanoha se encontraba en la misma batalla.

-Me cobrare lo de la vez pasada con sangre maldita inferior- rugió Mira.

-Entonces voy primero- grito Nanoha.

Mira obstruyo el golpe de Fate, tomando su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que las llamas se desvanecían de este y la jalo hacia su posición donde Nanoha se dirigía con fuerza, intentando tomarla desprevenida. La pelirroja a duras penas tuvo tiempo de suspender su ataque y quedar frente a Fate. Mira aprovecho la posición para golpear el rostro de la Deumonium alejándola unos metros ante la fuerza. La Elementum le miro con furia e intento nuevamente quemarla, mucho más rápida que ella la otra joven le golpeo con la frente en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. La rubia soltó una maldición mientras sentía como nuevamente su magia era consumida por su espíritu. Nanoha intentó golpear nuevamente a Mira y esta la tomo fácilmente de ambos brazos y le arrojo contra Fate, ambas cayeron mientras escuchaban los rugidos del público. Fate tentó con sus dedos la sangre que brotaba de su herida en la mejilla izquierda y luego miro hacia Nanoha.

Con los sentidos en alerta Nanoha se colocó de pie, recuperándose rápidamente del golpe y corrió nuevamente hacia Mira retirando de un jalón su guante negro de su mano izquierda. Sus runas mágicas brillaron mientras un círculo mágico color rosa se formaba bajo sus pies. Furiosa de no poder contra su enemigo e irritada de no poder quitarle la sonrisa del rostro deseo lastimarle, y sin otra opción utilizaría su magia. Fate se encontraba herida y debía protegerla. Previendo su acción Fate se levantó lo más rápido que le fue posible de la arena y extendió sus manos hacia ambas, preparándose para lanzar su ataque, Arf rugió y la rubia maldijo internamente. Nanoha lanzó un ataque y las barreras mágicas desviaron el ataque hacia el cielo, después, Mira rodeo sus brazos con su cristal afilado, enterrando uno en el hombro de la pelirroja. Fate bajo las manos, no podía atacar y aunque pudiera, no se arriesgaría a herir a Nanoha. Corrió hacia ellas y se arrojó a la espalda de Mira para separarla de su compañera.

Nanoha retrocedió un momento sosteniendo su herida, con su colgante de plata tintineando, casi saliendo de su camisa para mostrar su _corazón_. Por las pantallas Alicia intento ver algo. Mira tomo a Fate del cuello y la jalo para empujarla hacia delante y quitársela de encima. Hayate cerró los ojos en ese momento, no queriendo ver lo que sucedería. Fate sintió las emociones fluir de ella a su espíritu, de Arf a ella.

_Se traiciona._

_Lástima._

_Duele mucho._

Su magia fue drenada de nuevo. _"No, no, no, no, no…" _pensó desesperada. Ya no sería capaz de controlar a Arf. Mira sonrió y aprovecho el descuido para atacarla. Usando su _corazón_ abrió fuego con un ataque mágico. El grito de Nanoha fue enmudecido por el estruendo de la magia chocar contra las pocas barreras que Fate aún conservaba, provocando humo. De pronto, el ambiente cambio drásticamente.

Los ojos de Nanoha se tornaron violetas, crujiendo los dientes y entrando en fase instintiva. Todos sus movimientos se aceleraron y disparó su magia sin control alguno contra la otra Deumonium, quien solo era capaz de mantenerse defendiendo, sin siquiera poder devolver los ataques. Nanoha extendió su mano hacia ella y una enorme cantidad de magia salió disparada desde está a Mira, destruyendo sus defensas mágicas. La sangre comenzó a brotar de una herida en su costado izquierdo y finalmente la chica entro en fase instintiva. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color café brillante y más cristal envolvió sus piernas hasta la altura de la rodilla. De pronto sus movimientos igualaron los de Nanoha, ambas lanzando golpes una y otra vez. Sumergida en un trance, la pelirroja ni siquiera notaba el dolor de sus heridas en sus manos, o su cuerpo provocado por el afilado cristal y donde fuera que hiciera contacto con ella, las heridas sangraban dependiendo de la profundidad. Nanoha logro finalmente herirla con un ataque mágico, enviándola al suelo y tomando su cabello para arrastrarla por la arena con brusquedad.

Mira grito cuando la chica jalo del mismo para hacerla golpearse nuevamente contra el suelo. Cuando le dejo libre aprovecho para cambiar de estrategia. No podría vencer a alguien que no era capaz ni de percatarse de su propio dolor. La Deumonium hizo uso de una magia que no era muy utilizada por los Deumonium, un círculo mágico apareció bajo ella y otro sobre Nanoha, mientras invocaba gran cantidad de su magia para usar un hechizo de restricción. Los cristales que rodeaban sus manos y escurrían sangre desaparecieron y pudo hacer uso de estas, señalo a Nanoha y luego apunto en su dirección. Esta corría y desaparecía de su visión por segundos, acercándose cada vez más. Justo cuando se encontraba a un metro, las runas rodearon los brazos de Mira y los círculos bajo de ellas brillaron mucho más fuerte. Con todas sus defensas mágicas tan deterioradas por los ataques anteriores Nanoha fue envuelta fácilmente por un cristal que formo una pirámide a su alrededor, enviándola al suelo. Justo entonces, sus ojos se tornaron azul violáceo, y ella pareció volver en sí.

"_No, no, no…" _Nanoha abrió los ojos angustiada. Por su descuido ahora no sería capaz de ayudar a Fate, había dejado que su instinto le ganara a su razón. No podría protegerla si alguien externo no la sacaba de aquella prisión. Con sus manos sangrando golpeo una y otra vez el cristal, pero este ni siquiera tembló. Mira sonrió, su primera presa había caído, así que se giró para enfrentarse a la Elementum que continuaba tendida en el suelo, intentando liberarse de algo que no podía ver, con una mueca de dolor en las facciones de su rostro.

Nanoha soltó una exclamación de pánico, con los ojos fijos en lo que ocurría; no era posible, Arf estaba intentando destrozarle el brazo a Fate.

La Elementum crujió los dientes, soportando el grito de dolor en su garganta. Fate intento nuevamente alejar a Arf de su brazo pero el espíritu, ya en su segunda fase, mantenía enterradas sus fauces profundamente en su carne. Fate casi podía sentir los colmillos llegar a su hueso. Aguantó nuevamente el grito en su garganta. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Nanoha y Mira, no podía entretenerse cuando Nanoha se encontraba en peligro. Arf rugió, con sus dientes encajándose mucho más en ella. La rubia intento apartarla con su mano libre y pronto el fuego amarillo se prendió y extendió por todo su brazo, quemándole. Fate grito de dolor y continúo empujando.

-¡Arf! ¡Déjame ir!- exclamó.

-¡Fate!- gritó Nanoha y volvió a intentar liberarse.

Mira soltó una carcajada, aquella pelea resultaría mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Ahora tenía el camino libre para hacer sufrir a ambas sin problemas. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió lentamente hacia Fate, disfrutando de lo que creía ya era su victoria. La Elementum pagaría primero por todo lo de la vez anterior.

_-¡Arf!-_ gritó Nanoha- ¡Suelta a Fate!

El público, observando toda la escena continúo en silencio, conmocionados y los Deumonium sin entender lo que sucedía. Hayate desde el palco apretó los puños en su asiento, conteniéndose. Era consciente de que aquello le sucedería a Fate en cualquier momento, pero no esperaba que sucediera en una batalla. Lindy se cubrió la boca para no gritar, con Chrono tomándola de sus hombros intentando confortarla y tranquilizarse. Desde otro lado del estadio Alicia permanecía en silencio, estática, con los ojos fijos en Fate, como si deseara trasmitirle algo con la mirada.

"_Tengo que ayudar a Nanoha." _Fate suplico a su espíritu. Arf continúo rugiendo e intentando sacudir su hocico y los mismos sentimientos flotando entre ellas una otra vez.

_Traiciona._

_Lástima._

_Odia… duele mucho._

El dolor traspaso la mente de Fate, casi partiéndole la cabeza y obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Mira continúo caminando hacia ella pero la rubia ya no fue capaz de sentirla. Su mente se perdió en un recuerdo casi distante, que parecía ser demasiado ajeno a ella.

"_-¿Arf?- preguntó una dulce voz._

_-¡Arf!- repitió una pequeña Fate._

_Sus ojos bajaron hacia el cachorro que sostenía en sus manos, durmiendo apaciblemente._

_-Entonces así se llamara- Precia Testarossa sonrió-. Bienvenida a la familia Arf._

_Sus brazos rodearon a Fate dándole un abrazo y un beso en su cabeza, y la pequeña niña no pudo más que sonreír._

_-Tu espíritu Arf- repitió orgullosa Precia._

_-Arf suena muy tonto-¡pufff!_

_La joven Alicia fue callada por Linith, quien la empujo del tronco viejo donde se encontraba sentada. Un búho blanco aleteo y se posó en el estómago de la chica, girando el cuello completamente para observar con sus grandes ojos al recién espíritu._

_-¿Qué elemento es?- pregunto Precia ignorando lo anterior._

_Fate negó y levanto a Arf con sus manos, despertando bruscamente al cachorro. Arf estornudo, una bocanada de humo negro abandono su hocico y en seguida llamas doradas rodearon ambos brazos de la niña. Fate asustada soltó al espíritu y con un sollozo corrió hacia su madre, escondiéndose tras ella. El cachorro se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, bajando las orejas y aullando bajito. Las hojas de jacaranda revolotearon por el jardín llevando el sonido hasta Fate, que le miro curiosa. Precia suspiró comprensiva y se giró para mirar de frente a su hija menor, arrodillándose a su altura y tomándola con delicadeza del rostro._

_-No tienes que llorar Fate- habló y después tomo sus pequeñas manos para que las observara-. ¿Ves? No pasó nada, Arf jamás podría lastimarte a propósito. Ella te quiere mucho, te cuida. Su fuego jamás te quemará mientras tu corazón- poso una mano en su pecho, donde el anillo plateado brillaba-. Siempre sea escuchado._

_Fate asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Arf, tomándola nuevamente en brazos._

_-Lo siento Arf- murmuro y el cachorro agito la cola-. No volveré a tenerte miedo._

_-Así que elemento fuego- Precia se sentó sobre el césped, permitiendo que Linith se acostara en su regazo._

_-¡Pero tierra gana a fuego!_

_Alicia se dejó caer junto a su madre._

_-No es verdad, fuego gana a tierra- exclamó Fate._

_-Niñas- advirtió su madre._

_Ambas bufaron. Fate camino para sentarse frente a su madre. Y Precia acaricio sus cabellos, igual que los de Alicia. Su familia crecía y crecía._

_-No podría estar más orgullosa que las dos."_

Fate abrió los ojos, conectándolos con los vacíos de su espíritu. El color en los ojos de Arf parecía desvanecerse, parecía ser un animal que no conocía, un animal herido. Mira llego junto a ella. Finalmente, Fate dejo de empujar a Arf, acariciando su pelaje a cambio; su mano temblaba por el dolor y su camiseta ya se encontraba empapada de su sangre. Quiso llorar, no por su dolor, sino por todo el sufrimiento que le causaba a su espíritu.

-No volveré a temer de ti- habló, como en su recuerdo-. No volveré a traicionarte, ni a mi corazón… y te necesito para proteger lo que hay dentro.

Arf dejo de gruñir y su hocico fruncido se relajó, sus ojos brillaron y la furia paso a convertirse en aceptación ante la unión del corazón y la mente de su compañera. Finalmente entrelazadas de nuevo.

"_Y tú, ¿Qué es lo que anhelas Fate?"_

Nanoha.

Solo ella, por siempre a mi lado, en mi corazón.

Una última lagrima abandono la mirada de Fate y Arf soltó su brazo, que a pesar de continuar sangrando, ya no dolía. El otro brazo se curó al instante, con el fuego rodeando para protegerlo.

"_Haz lo que tu corazón te guíe e ignora cuando sea necesario a tu razón, no importa si todo está en tu contra Fate, no debes tener miedo de seguir tu corazón."_

Ya no tengo miedo Mamá_._

Mira extendió sus brazos hacia ella, el círculo mágico se formó bajo sus pies y su magia disparo hacia la rubia bajo ella, buscando destruirla. Arf aulló y un estallido se extendió alrededor de ella y Fate.

-¡Fate!- gritó Nanoha.

Alicia desvió la mirada finalmente y se colocó de pie dirigiéndose a la salida, Micaiah sonrió mirando hacia la pantalla y después la siguió. Victoria negó con la cabeza e imito a ambas, antes de girarse un poco y echarle un último vistazo a Tribeca. Hayate sonrió. Fate ya era nivel S+ y no podía estar más orgullosa de lo que había hecho en solo esa batalla, con sentimientos encontrados noto que Fate la estaba dejando atrás.

El humo se dispersó con un movimiento de la mano de Fate y el sol hizo brillar su hermosa katana dorada que sostenía en la misma. Arf se encontraba a su lado, con el fuego dorado en todo a su alrededor. Mira retrocedió de un salto y el espíritu corrió hacia ella, mientras Fate se dirigió hacia Nanoha, colocándose a su lado.

-Necesito que confíes en mi un momento- pidió mirándola a los ojos.

Por una razón que no fue capaz de entender, Nanoha sonrió, sintiendo su interior ligero y cálido. Fate le sonrió.

-Está bien- respondió.

-Te liberare, usa tú _Divine Buster_, lo desviare hacia Mira.

Nanoha frunció el ceño, no, imaginaciones suyas, Fate ahora estaba demente.

-¿Te volviste loca?- exclamo.

-Solo hazlo- la urgió Fate.

Con su única mano sana elevo su katana, larga y afilada hacia el cristal. El fuego rodeo la espada y Signum, observándola desde uno de los pasillos frunció el ceño. Si Fate no atacaba correctamente las cosas se complicarían, y además, todavía no le había enseñado ninguna técnica de espadas. Su interior se llenó de orgullo al ver como la rubia se convertía mucho más en un guerrero, siguiendo el camino que había escogido finalmente.

-Tu hija se convierte en lo que siempre deseaste, _Testarossa_- murmuro.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Shamal.

La pelirrosa había olvidado que la sanadora caminaba a su lado. Desvió su rostro a la izquierda para mirarla y negó con la cabeza, Shamal le sonrió volviendo a avanzar hacia la enfermería y después de que la guerrera observara nuevamente la pantalla avanzo tras esta, sacando su cajetilla y sonriendo de medio lado. Agito rió por ella.

Nanoha preparo su ataque, extendiendo su mano hacia donde se encontraba Mira peleando contra _Arf_. Por esta vez, confiaría en Fate; sus runas mágicas brillaron y se concentró en reunir la magia necesaria. Fate sostuvo fuertemente la katana y respiro profundamente, concentrando la magia necesaria sin descuidar las barreras alrededor de Arf. Ahora o nunca. Su mano descendió tan rápido que el sonido de cortar el aire retumbo en sus oídos y en un instante, las llamas arrojadas de esta estallaron en el cristal y su cuerpo hizo un giro sobre si miro para lo siguiente. Partiéndolo en dos. Justo entonces Nanoha libero su ataque.

-¡_Divine Buster!_

La katana brillo mucho más por el ataque y recibió la magia de Nanoha. Con todas sus fuerzas la rubia uso su propia magia para desviarlo por muy poco, logrando que terminara justamente en el pecho de Mira. La magia la arrojo por el aire, hacia la barrera donde impacto y después cayó a la arena, desmayada. Su armadura desapareció. Hayate se levantó soltando un grito de emoción.

-¡Fate Testarossa y Nanoha Takamachi ganan!- anuncio Amy.

El estadio volvió a estallar en aplausos, mientras Nanoha caía de rodillas con la respiración agitada y Fate se sentaba, recuperando todavía el aliento y con el cuerpo tembloroso. Ese ataque había estado muy cerca de terminar sobre ella; no pensaba que la magia de Nanoha fuera tan densa como para no poder cambiar de dirección. Mientras sus ojos buscaban a Arf, que corría hacia ella en forma de cachorro y la katana desaparecía de su mano, pensó que jamás intentaría algo así de nuevo a menos que contara con la magia suficiente para enfrentarla… o tal vez la próxima ella era quien terminaría en el suelo.

De pronto sintió que el mundo giraba y cerró los ojos intentando detenerlo. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Fate!

Nanoha corrió hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos rápidamente. Suspiro aliviada cuando noto que solo se encontraba dormida. Arf ladro a su lado contenta. La pelirroja todavía no entendía lo que había ocurrido en la batalla pero se encontraba demasiado cansada por el momento para pensar en algo. Así que solo se dedicó a abrazar a su compañera y descansar por un momento. Sus ojos también se cerraron.

* * *

><p>-¡Nanoha!<p>

Fate saltó de la cama mirando alrededor. Se encontraba en enfermería de nuevo. Un ladrido le hizo bajar la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron. Arf agitaba la cola y sacaba la lengua alegre, como siempre había sido. Fate quiso llorar, todo se encontraba en orden ya. Se agacho para tomar al cachorro en sus manos y la abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Perdóname Arf.

El cachorro lamió su rostro, provocándole cosquillas. Fate sonrió muy feliz, hasta que recordó un detalle importante: Nanoha. Debía disculparse con ella, debía decirle que la amaba. Miro a su alrededor y corrió descorriendo todas las cortinas que dividían las camillas, la pelirroja no se encontraba en la enfermería.

Shamal entró a la habitación deslizando la puerta y alzó las cejas sorprendida de encontrarla despierta.

-¿Cómo te sientes Fate?- preguntó.

La sanadora se dirigió hacia ella, revisando su cuerpo mientras Fate intentaba sin éxito apartarla suavemente.

-¿Cuánto dormí?- preguntó inquieta.

Shamal colocó dos dedos en su muñeca y contó suavemente. Fate rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien Shamal.

-Debo asegurarme, casi entras en estado de coma.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- preguntó de nuevo Fate.

-Dos horas- contestó Shamal, regresando a su escritorio para tomar algunas hojas-. Debo de tomarte unas muestras de sangre para descartar…

-¡Dos horas!- interrumpió Fate- ¡Debo irme Shamal!

-¡Pero Fate tu madre…!

La rubia negó con la cabeza, la chica ni siquiera la había escuchado. Camino lentamente de vuelta a su escritorio y se desplomo en la silla; su trabajo había terminado por ahora. Soltó un bostezo y decidió que ahora podía descansar por unas horas antes de seguir sus investigaciones. Antes de quedarse dormida sintió la presencia familiar de Signum a su lado y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Fate corrió, lo más rápido que había corrido en toda su vida. Arf ladraba y corría delante de ella indicándole el camino, sintiendo la magia de Nanoha. Ambas cruzaron varias cuadras hasta que se toparon con una enorme casa, rodeada por una enorme pared de piedra. La rubia pensó por un momento en tocar el timbre que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada, sin embargo desistió al pesar que vería la familia de Nanoha y eso todavía le causaba demasiados nervios. Usando su magia salto la pared, cayendo justo en un árbol y después sobre el césped de jardín, soltando un quejido. Ni siquiera se había fijado en lo que se encontraba del otro lado. Sin perder tiempo sacudió su falda y camino lo más silenciosamente que le fue posible en dirección a la construcción tras la enorme casa. Parecía ser el lugar de entrenamiento de la familia. Escucho pronto varios golpes y con cuidado llego al lugar, asomándose a la entrada para ver quien se encontraba ahí. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Nanoha entrenado con un saco de boxeo, lanzando patas una y otra vez. Su cabello se encontraba suelto extrañamente y la ropa deportiva se pegaba a sus cuervas debido al sudor. Fate trago pesado y Arf ladro alegre antes de que su compañera pudiera evitarlo.<p>

Nanoha se giró, elevando las cejas al encontrarse con la mirada de Fate a su izquierda. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y camino hacia ella, usando sus manos para apartar el sudor de su rostro. La rubia agito una mano para saludarla, mientras sus orejas comenzaban a volverse de color rojo. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo en la entrada del lugar, evitando su mirada, la rubia sintió su corazón saltar.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Brinque la barda…- respondió Fate con cautela.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y bajo los tres escalones para terminar a la altura de la Elementum, suspirando. La pelirroja intento controlar el ritmo de su corazón y sus nervios por la cercanía de Fate. Desde la batalla intento controlar su pensamientos para no cargar demasiadas esperanzas sobre lo ocurrido con su comañera, a pesar de lo que había trasmitido o como se había sentido, no debía de pensar que significaba que la rubia le aceptara finalmente.

-¿Qué quieres Fate?

-Arreglar mi error- respondió.

Fate tomo sus manos y Nanoha le miro nerviosa.

-Shamal me lo dijo, mi madre me lo dijo; No tengo que elegir nada cuando ya lo hecho. ¿Sabes de qué hablo?

Nanoha negó, sintiendo el corazón subir a su garganta y los sentimientos de alegría y amor llenar su cuerpo en forma de estallido.

-Me preguntaron, que es lo que anhelaba, lo que quería para mí en esta vida- Fate bajo su mirada a sus manos unidas-. Siempre pensé que deseaba… que Alicia me viera como su familia. Mantener a los que quiero a salvo, que estuvieran orgullosos de mí-elevó su mirada que entrelazo con la de Nanoha-. Y luego me enamore de ti. Quería protegerte, cobardemente deseaba poder mantener las cosas como estaban y poder conservar mi vida, con todos a mi lado. Pero eso no es lo que deseaba realmente. Deje que Arf sufriera y tú sufrieras por eso. No quería tener que decidir entre esas cosas.

Nanoha sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos.

-Pero después de un tiempo lo supe. Yo no había escogido nada, porque no había que escoger- sus ojos borgoñas traspasaron los de Nanoha-. Porque yo ya te había elegido.

Nanoha cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando que la felicidad no le ahogara. Soltó sus manos de Fate y las llevo a su pecho, necesitando un espacio para respirar. La esperanza volvía a ella, todos los sentimientos que había estado intentando olvidar durante semanas, de una forma tan fuerte que no era capaz de soportarlos. Y finalmente respiro tranquila. Fate la amaba como ella y deseaba estar a su lado a pesar de todo.

-Entonces, si puedes perdonarme aunque sea un poquito… - continuó Fate, sonrojada- te prometo que no volveré a huir, intentare no ser una idiota y no dejare de luchar por estar a tu lado aun si tengo que pelear en contra de todos. Prometo que todos los días de mí vida luchare por hacerte feliz… porque te amo con todo mí ser, te amo tanto que… ¡uhpff!

Fate tuvo que sostenerse el estómago luego del golpe recibido por parte de Nanoha, su espalda se curvo mientras la mueca de dolor se instalaba en su rostro y evitaba soltar un quejido. Esa respuesta no había pasado siquiera por su mente. Al parecer Nanoha la agarraría a golpes por atreverse a llegar de la nada y decirle algo así, luego de todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando el dolor cedió sus ojos miraron desde abajo los ojos azul violáceo de Nanoha, quien contenía las lágrimas. Fate sintió su corazón romperse.

-E-Eso fue por rechazarme- exclamó- ¡El próximo es por hacernos sufrir por días!

-Nanoha espera un-¡OUCH!

Fate se sostuvo su hombro herido, rogando porque no se hubiera roto su hueso. Diablos que Nanoha golpeaba fuerte.

-¡El próximo que por ser una reverenda IDIOTA!- gritó la Deumonium.

-¡Espera-PFFF!

Fate sostuvo su estómago cayendo al suelo y cerrando los ojos, abriéndolos deprisa cuando escucho un sollozo por parte de la Deumonium. Nanoha se mantenía de pie junto a ella, con el puño elevado, pero a pesar de eso una sonrisa adorable y cálida llenaba sus labios y hacía brillar su rostro. El corazón de Fate dio un vuelco, volviendo a latir rápidamente y con el dolor abandonándole de a poco.

-¡El siguiente es por confesarte de una manera tan poco romántica!

Fate elevó las manos intentando detenerla.

-¡Pero tú también solo me lo gritaste en la car-! ¡OUCH, OUCH, OUCH! ¡Nanoha eso fueron tres golpes!

Fate se sostuvo de nuevo el estómago mientras rodaba por el césped llena de dolor. ¿Por qué todos los golpes a su pobre estomago? Ya tenía suficiente dolor con la gastritis que seguramente tenía por no comer bien durante días. Aun con eso, no pudo evitar sentir la sonrisa bailarle en los labios y la felicidad llenar su ser como nunca antes. Nanoha no la odiaba, ¡Nanoha no la odiaba! Y no estaba enojada… bueno ya no tanto.

-Fueron tres porque te tomaste demasiado tiempo en decírmelo.

Nanoha aparto sus lágrimas con una manga y después extendió sus brazos hacia Fate con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aquel acto tan simple logro encender mucho más el rostro de la rubia, quien le sonrió.

-Ahora abrázame quieres…

Fate se levantó de un brinco para realizar lo pedido. Sus brazos rodearon a Nanoha con fuerza, juntando sus cuerpos tanto como le fue posible. Nanoha rápidamente la abrazo con fuerza y descanso su rostro en su cuello, aspirando largamente su esencia. Ambas suspiraron, finalmente capaces de respirar con libertad, el peso de sus hombros se desvaneció y sus latidos se volvieron acompasados. Después de todo ese tiempo, por fin estaban juntas. Fate se separó un poco para sonreírle a Nanoha y poder besar suavemente su mejilla; la pelirroja tembló en su abrazo y entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación. Su piel, su contacto se sentía tan bien, la calidez de su acto dejo sin aliento a Nanoha y Fate continúo besándola, una y otra vez.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo Nanoha-susurró entre besos.

Nanoha se separó un momento de ella para mirarla a los ojos, acariciando su rostro y volvió a sonreír. No era un sueño, Fate se encontraba con ella y la amaba. Iba a estallar de nuevo de felicidad. Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de la rubia y le alzo con rapidez, girando con ella una y otra vez entre risas abiertas. Nanoha se detuvo cuando sintió sus brazos pesarle, bajo a Fate y junto sus frentes, con una sonrisa inundando sus labios.

-Te amo tanto Fate.

Ambas rompieron a reír y de pronto todo su mundo estaba en orden. Sus miradas se entrelazaron y se perdieron una en la otra. Nanoha sonrió mucho más; como había extrañado perderse en aquella mirada y ahora era capaz de hacerlo. Fate soltó un suspiro, moviendo sus manos para abrazarle por el cuello.

-Dioses como te había extrañado- confesó.

-No tanto como yo- argumentó Nanoha-. Voy a pensar que eres masoquista por soportar tanto esto.

-Bueno, todos se pelean a veces…

-No fue una pelea, me rechazaste- le recrimino Nanoha.

-Y tú me robaste mi primer beso…

Fate guardo silencio ya que Nanoha desvió la mirada, con la culpa rodeando sus facciones.

_-_No era así como había imaginado nuestro primer beso…- Los ojos de Nanoha brillaron con arrepentimiento-. No quería que fuera _nuestro_ primer beso.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. También fue mi culpa.

Fate acarició su rostro suavemente, con las yemas de sus dedos, cuando estos hicieron contacto con los labios de Nanoha su mirada borgoña pareció encenderse y Nanoha beso cada uno de ellos con ternura.

-Jamás me lo perdonare, pero tú, ¿puedes intentar perdonarme?- pidió Nanoha, volviéndola a mirar.

-Ya lo hice…- respondió Fate, acercando sus rostros.

-Te amo Fate.

Sus labios se encontraron y Nanoha no lo esperaba. Fate era dulce, lentamente saboreaba sus labios con cuidado, queriendo trasmitirle su amor. La pelirroja deslizaba sus manos cosquilleantes por sus costados y le acaricio suavemente la espalda, metiendo una mano bajo su blusa. Cuando Fate pasó su lengua por el labio de Nanoha, ella abrió la boca para invitarle a entrar. En cambio, la rubia se apartó y suspiró. Nanoha quedó intrigada y sintió de pronto sus labios fríos por la humedad que les rodeaba. Acerco nuevamente su boca a Fate y la rubia descendió su rostro aceptando el gesto. Sus labios sedosos rozaron los de ella otra vez, su lengua se aventuró dentro de su boca, pero sus manos seguían quietas sobre sus mejillas. Los ojos de Fate estaban cerrados, disfrutando del sabor de ella y Nanoha, casi con sus párpados cerrados le miro extasiada. La Deumonium tomó las más manos de Fate con las suyas y las colocó tras su nuca de nuevo. Fate le acarició con ternura, sin romper el beso. Luego, Nanoha la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo para alzarla entre sus brazos volviendo el beso mucho más profundo y haciéndoles soltar un gemido.

Arf desvió la mirada apenada y decidió que era momento de darles privacidad, desapareciendo. Un sonido proveniente del estómago de Fate hizo a Nanoha apartarse para mirarla. El rostro de la rubia no podía estar más rojo.

-T-Tengo hambre…- susurró.

La pelirroja se soltó a reír y se separó de ella para entrelazar sus manos. Fate se dejó guiar hacia la casa. Cuando estuvo sentada en la mesa del comedor miró apenada a Nanoha, quien le ofrecía un plato de comida.

-Es comida típica de nuestra raza- explicó Nanoha-. Espero te guste.

La Elementum dudo un instante mientras observaba el plato frente a ella. Nunca antes había probado ninguna comida Deumonium por temor al sabor. Recordaba fácilmente que en una ocasión Arisa le había hecho probar una bebida... las cosas no habían salido nada bien. Miro hacia los ojos de la pelirroja que se mantenía sentada a su lado, sonriendo, mientras esperaba que probara. Fate trago pesado y tomó los cubiertos de la mesa, cortando lentamente una porción del alimento lo llevo hasta su boca y lentamente mastico. El sabor poco salado llego a su lengua y sonrió a Nanoha.

-Sabe rico-Murmuro y tomo otra porción mucho más confiada.

Fate comenzó a comer rápidamente, casi tragando el alimento sin masticar. Nanoha se dirigió a la cocina y saco del refrigerador una jarra con agua color azul, sirviéndola en un vaso de vidrio y regresando al comedor donde lo deposito a un lado de Fate. La rubia ya había terminado su plato.

-Nyahaha, al parecer si tenías hambre- rió Nanoha.

-Mucha- Fate agradeció por el vaso.

-¿Quieres más?- pregunto Nanoha.

Fate asintió, tomándose de tres tragos el agua. La Deumonium negó con la cabeza alegre y tomo el plato y el vaso para servirle un poco más. Fate sonrió complacida, se sentía genial que le atendiera Nanoha, casi flotaba sobre nubes. Lo mejor era que su familia no se encontraba en casa y no se sentía nerviosa en el lugar. La casa de los Takamachi era muy hogareña, con colores cálidos y un ambiente relajado. A pesar de que los Deumonium hacían uso de más tecnología, la casa de Nanoha no contaba con cosas diferentes a la suya.

Nanoha colocó nuevamente el plato con comida y el agua en la mesa, sonriéndole y después besando sus cabellos.

-Voy a darme una ducha rápida y regreso, ¿de acuerdo?- le aviso.

Fate asintió con la cabeza, con la boca llena de comida como para hablar. Nanoha rió antes de correr escaleras arriba hacia el segundo piso. El silencio rodeo a la rubia que continuo comiendo lentamente, sus ojos observaban curiosos todos los adornos de lugar, distrayéndose. Justo cuando terminaba su plato de comida, le pareció escuchar un extraño sonido. Giro su cuerpo y se levantó de la silla intentando concentrarse, Arf apareció bajo sus pies y olisqueo el aire curiosa. La rubia le miro mientras el cachorro avanzaba con la nariz pegada al suelo, buscando el lugar de donde provenía. Fate mordió su labio inferior curiosa, entre más avanzaba el sonido aumentaba de intensidad, como si fuera un latido acelerado. Era un latido atrayente, que parecía llamarla. Arf se detuvo en la puerta de bambú que conectaba a una habitación soltando un gruñido mientras los pelos de su espalda se erizaban y Fate sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. A pesar de que las alertas la asaltaron abrió la puerta y entro.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, casi vacía de no ser por un pequeño mueble que se encontraba adornado por runas e incienso prendido, soltando un agradable olor a dulce. Fate entro con cautela y sus ojos observaron entre la oscuridad un cojín, donde algo parecía brillar. El latido se aceleró mucho más y tan fuerte que Fate saltó en su posición. La rubia avanzo mucho más rápido hacia ese lugar y sus ojos observaron frente a ella, sobre el cojín blanco, una hermosa esfera color roja que brillaba y el sonido desapareció en ese instante.

"_Úsame…"_

Arf ladró intentando llamar su atención, sin embargo Fate extendió su mano a la esfera.


	12. Lazos

**CeeLes: **Vale lo se, me tarde años, literal. Les pido disculpas a pesar de que no lo merezco. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad, a todos y lamento no responder sus comentarios, pero lo hare en serio. Gracias a todos, los que comentan, agregan esta historia a favoritos y a sus alertas. Me motivan a seguir, lento pero seguro. Espero poder ser más rapida actualizando y les recuerdo que a pesar de todo, esta historia continuaran asi que solo tengan paciencia.

A la historia y aclarando. Para quienes pensaban que Hayate y Carim habian hecho algo en el capitulo 10 (o dioses si es el diez?) Pues ja y ja! No! xD siento decirles que les vi la cara. Pero no se preocupen, que una sorpresa les espera en este capitulo. Por favor traten de leerlo con calma! (Estas advertida **Rain, muchas gracias por la ayuda brindada para este cap) **porque a pesar de que sean caps largos, ustedes lo leen en cinco minutos.

Un saludo y gracias por continuar leyendo a pesar del tiempo que me tomo subirlo. Son los mejores.

**Disclaimer: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autore(s). _La letra de la canción pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autore(s).**

Esta vez los dejo con la increible canción de **Whitin Temptation, _Utopía_**, escuchenla si quieren, les recomiendo el demo.

* * *

><p>The burning desire to live and roam free_El ardiente deseo de vivir y deambular libremente_

It shines in the dark and it grows within me/ _brilla en la oscuridad y crece dentro de mí._

You're holding my hand, but you don't understand/_Sostienes mi mano, pero no entiendes_

So where I am going, you won't be in the end/_Por donde yo voy tu no estarás al final._

I'm dreaming in colors of getting the chance/ _Estoy soñando en colores, de tener la oportunidad_

I´m dreaming of China, the perfect romance/_Estoy soñando con China, el romance perfecto_

In search of the door to open your mind/_en busca de la puerta para abrir tu mente_

In search of the cure of mankind/ _en busca de la cura de la humanidad._

Help us we're drowning so close up inside.../_Ayúdanos nos estamos ahogando tan cerrados por dentro…_

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?/_¿Porque llueve, llueve, llueve abajo en Utopía?_

Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?/_¿Porque debemos matar el ideal de quienes somos?_

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?/_¿Porque llueve, llueve, llueve abajo en Utopía?_

How will the lights die down telling us who we are?/_¿Cómo se apagarán las luces, diciéndonos quienes somos?_

I'm searching for answers not given for free/ _Estoy buscando respuestas que no se dan gratis_

You're hurting inside as they lie within me/_Estas lastimado por dentro, mientras miento dentro de mi_

You're holding my hand but you don't understand/ _Sostienes mi mano, pero no entiendes_

So you're taking the road all alone in the end/_entonces tomaras el camino solo al final._

I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there/_Estoy soñando en colores, no hay limites en ningun lado_

I'm dreaming the dream and when all seem to share/_Estoy soñando los sueños cuando todos parecen compartir_

In search up the door to open your mind/_En busca de la puerta para abrir nuestras mente_

In search of the cure of mankind/_en busca de la cura de la humanidad._

Help us we're drowning so close up inside.../_Ayúdanos nos estamos ahogando tan cerrados por dentro…_

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?/_¿Porque llueve, llueve, llueve abajo en Utopía?_

Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?/ _¿Porque debemos matar el ideal de quienes somos?_

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?/ _¿Por qué llueve, llueve, llueve abajo en Utopía?_

How will the lights die down telling us who we are?/ _¿Cómo se apagarán las luces, diciéndonos quienes somos?_

* * *

><p>Los ojos se abrieron solo un poco mas, por un instante, intentando ver su reflejo mismo sobre el espejo.<p>

Verde cobrizo.

Los entrecerró un poco y el cobre pareció volverse más fuerte un momento. Rosa cobrizo. De pronto Victoria se pregunto porque colores que se escribían igual podían ser tan diferentes, como los Elementum y Deumonium. Originarios en las mismas bases, terminaron siendo tan diferentes. A su edad muchas cosas seguían sin encontrar una respuesta lógica, sin embargo, podía comprender muchas cosas. El porque se encontraba de pie ahí mismo, porque respiraba y su indecisión.

Victoria deshizo su corbata negra cuidadosamente y con la mirada fija en el espejo tomo los dos extremos de la prenda para volver a atarla con lentitud. Perfección. Siempre todo debía resultar perfecto o por lo menos eso era lo que le habían inculcado en un principio, antes de…

Sus ojos parecieron apagarse un segundo.

Elegancia y perfección. No pensaba demasiado en su familia, ni siquiera una vez cada año, solo en momentos como el que ocurría ahora, donde no sabia porque temía. Termino de arreglar su corbata e hizo una mueca de desaprobación. No era quisquillosa con su atuendo, así lo pensaba, solo que no le complacían ciertos aspectos a veces. Como hoy, que por sobre todo no quería que se mostrara su belleza frágil y mucho menos su debilidad. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de esconderla para una batalla y que la debilidad era muchas veces tu mejor ventaja en una pelea. Igualmente pensaba que su indecisión se debía a que no podía concentrar un solo pensamiento. Ni siquiera los contradictorios que poblaban su mente. La espera para su batalla en el estadio resultaba extremadamente incomoda. Y ahora mismo mantenía una más dura lucha; contra sí misma. Su enfrentamiento contra Tribeca la ponía en una situación demasiado difícil en cuando a su deber con ella, y con sus propios deseos. La orden de los concejales era seca y clara, demostrar quien era la raza superior, matando a Tribeca y por sus compañeros, crear una distracción para Micaiah. La razón de su desconfianza y contradicción se debía mas que nada al hecho de que su oponente principal era Harry Tribeca, mucho más que el hecho de que la chica era la tercera Deumonium más fuerte entre los jóvenes de su raza.

Aquello le obligaba a Victoria a llegar a un extremo que desde hace años no cruzaba para mantener un poco de cordura entre la demencia que suponía seguir viva. Para ella, Tribeca no significaba un obstáculo que eliminar ni una amenaza, ni siquiera un enemigo; se había convertido en una persona que la sostenía en la realidad tan frágil en que intentaba mantenerse, a pesar de no haberlo notado hasta ese momento. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y un segundo después extendió sus dedos, evitando herirse la piel con sus uñas. Se cruzo de brazos cuando Micaiah llego junto con Fabia a su posición, esperando detrás de la puerta para entrar a la arena. Alejo su vista del espejo para mirar hacia sus compañeras. Los ojos escarlata de Micaiah le miraron un momento analizándola, y tal como otras veces, traspasó parte de sus defensas observando su inquietud con una habilidad aprendida ante los años de conocerse.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó con cautela.

En una reacción desconocida en ella, Victoria alzo los hombros y bajo su mano derecha para tomar la de la niña que ya alzaba la suya ya su lado. Un suspiro abandono los labios de Micaiah y su mano se poso en el hombro de su amiga, intentando mostrarle con este gesto un apoyo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento.

-Los datos que necesitamos sobre Nanoha Takamachi los conseguiré en poco tiempo, no necesitas alargar la pelea por mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo.

Micaiah tuvo miedo entonces, más por el tono tan crudo de su amiga que por el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Piensas matarla?

Los ojos verde cobre parecieron mirarla con un sentimiento único e inexplicablemente Micaiah tuvo ganas de llorar. Por primera vez, sentía que Victoria se despedía en silencio de ella, un sentimiento de gratitud silencioso.

-No hay motivo para no hacerlo- contesto la rubia, con un tono más tranquilo que hace un momento.

"_No había motivo para continuar por un camino diferente al que había elegido, pero…"_

-¿Vas a hacer lo que han dicho ellos?- pregunto finalmente Micaiah y trago pesado-. Porque si es así…

-Micaiah- llamó su atención Victoria-. Si algo llegara a pasarme, ¿Qué sucedería con Fabia?

El corazón de Micaiah sintió una herida abierta de pronto, horrible, que le quemaba su alma. Aguanto el sentimiento y permaneció con la mirada hacia su mejor amiga, manteniéndose firme. Victoria sostuvo fuertemente la mano de Fabia y la niña regreso el agarre, bajando la mirada. Parecía ser, que la pequeña Fabia, lograba entender mejor las palabras de la joven que su mejor amiga.

-Ni yo ni Alicia dejaríamos que saliera lastimada- contesto firme.

Victoria sonrió un segundo y avanzo hacia delante. Por lo menos, ahora no había motivo para temer por Fabia. Estaría a salvo, como siempre había querido creerlo, con ella o _sin ella_. Micaiah coloco su mano en su hombro evitando que avanzara. Victoria sintió el leve temblor que recorrió la mano de su mejor amiga. Decidió ignorando.

-No hagas esto…- Pidió la pelinegra.

-Hey… tú sabes, siempre odie el haber condenado a Fabia- la voz de Victoria pareció romperse y aun de espaldas, la pelinegra pudo ver la mueca amarga de la Elementum.

-No fue tu culpa- negó Micaiah.

-Lo es- exclamo-. Si no existiera, la familia Crozelg no hubiera sufrido ese destino. Y nuestra abuela podría descansar en paz.

-Tu prima tomo su decisión Victoria- Micaiah apretó su hombro-. No olvides eso.

-Fabia tomo la única decisión que le ofrecían en ese momento- corrigió la rubia.

La niña agacho la cabeza y apretó el agarre de sus manos unidas.

-No por eso tienes la culpa.

-Quizás, pero eso nunca podre saberlo.

**¡Victoria Dahlgrün y Fabia Crozelg!**

Fabia jaló de su mano. Al bajar la vista la expresión acusatoria y enfadada de la niña les hizo guardar silencio y la joven rubia le sonrió resignada. Micaiah se cruzo de brazos, entrecerrando el ceño ante una sospecha. El brillo de la mirada verde cobre se apagó y solo así Micaiah sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta. Esas palabras solo indicaban lo que Victoria estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-Siempre pensé que la única opción era el vacío- Micaiah la miro atentamente, esperando a que continuara-. Pero hoy, puedo elegir ¿no?

Con pasos firmes se dirigió hacia la arena, manteniendo el agarre con la mano de Fabia, brindándole la confianza que necesitaba para sostener su decisión. Tiida quien en todo momento se había mantenido alejado para no ser notado por Victoria se cruzo de brazos, caminando hasta la pelinegra, no sin antes, preguntarle de lo que ya sabia la respuesta.

-Se enamoro de esa Deumonium ¿Verdad?

**Lejos de los Ojos, Lejos del Corazón**

**Capítulo 12. Lazos.**

"_¿Dónde esta la vida?_

_-¿Abuela?_

_-¿Sabes donde esta la vida Victoria?_

_La niña le miro tranquila acomodada sobre el césped, jugando con los listones de su vestido blanco hasta que le miro, acomodo su flequillo con cuidado mientras meditaba su respuesta, intentando sonar lo mas inteligente posible._

_-Pues, en las cosas vivas... ¿No?_

_Su abuela rio bajito y continuo observando las nubes del cielo, de pie sobre el jardín principal de la mansión. Sus facciones llenas de paz alcanzada solo por la edad y la experiencia. _

_-La vida en realidad esta en…_

_Victoria paso su mirada a la izquierda, donde el trueno resonó en la tierra. Se coloco de pie y corrió hacia la barda de su casa para subirse con habilidad en ella, observando en humo negro. El humo negro que salía de algo, que se movía a la ciudad. Viviendo desde el punto más alto de la ciudad podía apreciar fácilmente el ajetreo de los Elementum._

_-Deumonium- susurró su abuela._

_-¡¿Deumonium?!- preguntó horrorizada mirando a la anciana ya sobre la barda._

_-¿Pero que estas pensando, Largo Kiel?- la voz de la mujer tembló._

_Otro trueno resonó en la tierra. _

_-¡Abuela!_

_-¡Entra a la casa!_

_En ese instante todo pareció derrumbarse nuevamente dentro de la mente de la pequeña Victoria._

Los ojos de Victoria echaron una mirada hacia Tribeca metros adelante, quien le regresaba una mirada molesta, pero insegura. A su lado se encontraba Chantez Arpinion, un miembro muy joven de los conservadores, a la cual no se había molestado en investigar Victoria. No le parecía una amenaza comparada con Tribeca. La joven, a pesar de ser el tercer miembro de su grupo, había sido catalogada como la Deumonium con más fuerza en cuanto al ataque. Otra de las razones que le preocupaba bastante a Victoria es que el alcance de su poder todavía no había sido probado. Harry Tribeca nunca había tenido una batalla tan pública, por obvias razones sus habilidades en combate continuaban siendo un misterio. Nunca un Elementum había tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra ella seriamente, ni siquiera luego de todo lo sucedido durante los últimos días. Se preguntaba si tenia que ver con alguna orden o Tribeca no era tan inconsciente como pensaba en un principio.

Ambas parejas se encontraban finalmente en el campo de batalla frente a todos esos espectadores, esperando con alerta a que Amy diera la señal de batalla. Fabia continúo tomando la mano de Victoria, apretándola. La joven estaba consciente de la pequeña niña no pelearía contra Tribeca. A pesar de saber las consecuencias de lo que suponía pelear ella sola contra dos Deumonium nivel S+ no podía arriesgarse a ver como Fabia salía herida.

Tribeca soltó el aire que contenían en sus pulmones, intentando calmarse. Finalmente llegaba la hora de pelear. Camino lentamente, junto a Chantez, hacia el centro de la arena con los ojos enfocados en Victoria. Sus miradas jamás abandonaron la contraria, con los ojos llenos de determinación y un sentimiento que no eran capaces de expresar. Al estrechar sus manos, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, pero Victoria lo ignoro girándose a Chantez y estrechar su mano, Fabia se encontraba demasiado distraída como para prestar atención o saludar, ignorando la mano de las Deumonium hacia ella. Dieron media vuelta y regresaron a su lado de la arena. Tribeca volvió a sentir un remolino en la boca del estomago e intento estar preparada para lo siguiente. Inquieta movía sus manos una y otra vez y sus dedos se frotaban, en un tic nervioso que había aprendido a evitar, pero que en ese momento le brindaba una salida a su mente dispersa. Un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía inundo su mente: arrepentimiento. No deseaba lastimarla. Aunque las dos sabían que este momento llegaría, deseaban poder evitarlo. Los ojos indecisos de Tribeca deseaban poder comprender los de Victoria.

-Tal vez es la única oportunidad que tendremos de observar esto. No dejen que se les escape nada sobre esa Deumonium- Ordeno Alicia.

Tiida asistió, observando el campo de batalla, mientras su hermana se cruzaba de brazos, molesta de estar en aquel lugar.

-No dejen de mirar lo que hace la Elementum. Encuentren su punto débil- indico Ellis.

Carim le miro de reojo, regresando rápidamente su vista hacia el campo de batalla sin mucho interés, con su mente concentrada solo en una persona. No deseaba estar ahí.

-Quédate detrás- pidió Victoria a la niña.

Fabia asistió, retrocediendo.

-¿Ataco primero a la niña?- preguntó Chantez a su compañera.

Tribeca solo continúo en silencio, insegura, y la mirada que había dirigido a su compañera regreso hacia Victoria, sin saber que hacer. Sus líderes, sus compañeros y amigos querían que terminara con Victoria, pero ninguno le había preguntado si lo deseaba. Al principio se había sentido muy emocionada, finalmente podría pelear en serio con Victoria, podría estar a su nivel, dar toda su capacidad, conectarse con ella en el campo de batalla, hasta que recordó que la realidad no sería así. Su gente se encontraba feliz porque finalmente podrían mostrarles que eran la raza superior, le apoyaban e incitaban a que terminara con ella, tantas cosas que no habían pasado por su mente. Ella no quería matar a Victoria y mucho menos humillarla. No deseaba más que…

Solo quería que la mirara como ella lo hacia en ese momento.

Sus ojos verde cobre miraron fijamente a los ojos color rosa cobrizo que le devolvían la mirada. Hasta ahora Victoria no había notado que a diferencia de muchas otras miradas, la de la joven Deumonium le miraba atravesándola. No sabia como enfrentar algo así. Pensó que tal vez el ardor en sus ojos no se debía al hecho de que fuera ella su oponente e incluso si lo fuera, no había nada que hacer. No importaba la situación ni el miedo, ni el dolor, no siquiera su corazón. Nada de eso contaba en ese lugar, en esa realidad, en ese presente. Ni siquiera su corazón. Evito mostrar algún sentimiento, aguantando y obligándose a negar cualquier sentimiento hacia Tribeca. Así estaba acostumbrada a ser, a existir, a sobrevivir en el destino cruel que avanzaba arrebatándole todo. Ella misma se había arrebatado cosas por desear permanecer.

Una gota de lluvia se deslizo desde su frente hasta su mejilla pasando cerca de su ojo y terminando finalmente su recorrido en la barbilla hacia el suelo. ¿Quién lloraba por ella? Al final, ya sabía que terminaría así, el camino que había escogido.

"_¿Porque debes matar lo que eres?"_

Su cabeza giro para ver sobre su hombro y sus ojos se toparon con los heridos de su espíritu. Cuando eligió ese camino sabía lo que enfrentaba. Con una sonrisa torcida, contesto como la primera vez, hace años, respondiendo esa misma pregunta.

"_Porque yo no soy alguien que se deba salvar"_

-¡Que la batalla comience!- el grito de Amy hizo rugir el estadio completo.

Sus ojos regresaron hacia su oponente mientras la magia de Victoria lleno al segundo su mano derecha, dando paso a su escopeta que disparo al instante. El estruendo fue rápidamente captado por Chantez, sin embargo, este llego a su objetivo, directamente a la cabeza de Tribeca. Los ojos firmes de la rubia jamás abandonaron los de la Deumonium mientras esta caía al suelo, incrédula.

-¡Tribeca!- furiosa, Chantez tomo en sus manos su _corazón_- **¡Set up!**

Chantez, en un intento de tomar desprevenida a la Elementum salto sobre ella dirigiendo su primer golpe hacia la cabeza de la joven. Justo cuando su brazo cubierto por su armadura llegaba a rozar su cabeza, la joven rubia se había esfumado. Tan rápida como el rayo, Victoria se encontraba al segundo justo sobre de ella, en un cambio radical de posiciones y con su mano enterrada en el cabello anaranjado.

-¡Como-!

Las palabras de la Deumonium se vieron interrumpidas por el súbito rayo que exploto en su cuerpo haciéndola salir despedida contra el suelo y romperlo en pedazos. Victoria retrocedió rápidamente y quedo a unos metros sobre Fabia, regresando su vista hacia Tribeca. La Deumonium le miraba, igual que antes, sin embargo, la ira se mostraba en sus facciones y sus ojos ahora plateados, llenos de un coraje apenas contenido. La herida en su cabeza se curaba rápidamente y por suerte, no había logrado destruir su cráneo. Tribeca frunció mucho más su rostro; Victoria casi lograba matarla… Victoria había intentado matarla. Un movimiento de su mano para limpiar la sangre logro que inconscientemente Victoria subiera sus brazos para defenderse y finalmente el coraje y la ira explotaron. Con una velocidad solo vista en un Deumonium la joven llego en un instante frente a la Elementum, tomando su escopeta y su brazo, para patear la boca de su estomago tan fuerte como le era posible.

-¡ME ESTAS SUBESTIMANDO!

Victoria fue arrojada en el aire hasta topar con la barrera, que paro su viaje solamente para hacerla rebotar contra el suelo, destruyendo el suelo y levantando una nube de humo. Justo en ese momento Chantez se colocaba de pie, temblorosa, intentando que su cuerpo le respondiera como era debido. La mano de Tribeca que se había apoderado del arma de la rubia apretó tan fuerte como fue posible, rompiéndola en pedazos ante los ojos impresionados del público. Era un suceso extraño que las armas Elementum pudieran ser destruidas, ya que eran creadas con magia. Los ojos de Tribeca, con el tono de color normal, pusieron atención a su otra mano, con la que había tomado la de Victoria, esta sangraba con gran parte de la palma sin piel alguna.

"_Solo la toque un segundo."_

Su mirada se dirigió hacia adelante y los ojos se abrieron conmocionados. En ningún momento había notado que Fabia se encontraba tras de Victoria. La pequeña niña se había sentado en el suelo y cubría sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Tribeca respiro profundamente, convenciéndose que el presentimiento de que Victoria cubría a la niña no podría ser verdad. Chantez se coloco a su lado, jadeando pero sin alguna herida visible, sus ojos fueron a parar hacia la niña y soltó un gruñido. Sus armas _tonfa_ se materializaron en cada mano, lista para usar un ataque de un poder mucho más elevado.

Victoria apareció frente a ellas nuevamente, con una mirada firme sobre Chantez. De su boca escurrían dos hilos de sangre, y sostenía con su mano izquierda su estomago, que parecía continuar herido. Cualquier otra herida que Tribeca le hubiera provocado con la patada, ya había sido curada por su magia. Tribeca tragó pesado siento un hueco formársele en el estómago.

-Debiste rendirte- Chantez se arrojó contra ella.

Victoria crujió los dientes, su magia aun no lograba recuperar su cuerpo y levanto con todas sus fuerzas su defensa mientras se preparaba para el siguiente ataque. La Deumonium rápidamente se encontraba sobre de ella y sin ningún esfuerzo logró alcanzarle. Victoria respiro profundamente, pensando en su espíritu; con él podría vencer a esa Deumonium rápidamente, pero todavía no era el momento. Si su magia se encontraba concentrada en su curación, debía de hacer algo más para defenderse. Chantez agito su brazo y su arma se acercó peligrosamente a Victoria. Otra gota de lluvia cayó sobre el rostro de Tribeca.

La Deumonium de ojos rosa cobre observaban con gran detalle los movimientos de la Elementum, recordando sus reacciones y movimientos lo mas rápido que le era posible. Cuando el arma de Chantez toco su cuerpo, observa como esta se tiraba hacia el suelo, sin intentar esquivarlo. El arma alcanzo su objetivo, mientras que con gran velocidad Victoria elevaba su mano electrificada hacia el cuello de su oponente.

-¡Cuidado!

La advertencia pudo no llegar a tiempo, pero la reacción de su compañera fue rápida para salvarse, esquivando por centímetros la mano que impacto a su cara. Chantez saltó alejándose de Victoria y se dejo caer de rodillas mientras que gritaba de dolor.

-¡Maldita!

Chantez sostenía su cara con agitación. La mano electrificada de Victoria había quemado su cara. Tribeca frunció su rostro, mirando nuevamente hacia la rubia. A pesar de que solo se defendía sus ataques eran peligrosos, certeros y mortales. Una reacción mas tardada por parte de Chantez y ahora mismo se encontraría sin garganta. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, pausadamente, rociando la arena y aliviando un poco la agitación en las competidoras.

-¿Eso es todo?

Tribeca parpadeo, no comprendiendo lo dicho por Victoria. La mano que sostenía su herida se elevo señalando hacia la chica de cabellos naranjas, Tribeca entrecerró los ojos al observar que la herida que le había provocado ahora se encontraba totalmente curada, la Elementum frunció el rostro mientras volvía a repetir su pregunta.

-¿Es todo lo que puede hacer esa niña?- su voz entono enojo- Esta es una burla para mi raza. Sus jóvenes guerreros son una burla.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- rugió Tribeca

-Nivel SS+ de pronto parece mediocridad en su caso.

-¡Cállate de una vez Dahlgrün!- rugió Tribeca.

Desde las filas de espectadores Alicia se cruzo de brazos pensativa. ¿Estaba intentando provocar a Harry Tribeca? Su mirada se desvió hacia un reloj que marcaba el tiempo del combate, flotando entre el publico. Micaiah se estaba tardando ya.

-Te mostrare lo que puedo hacer.

Chantez se coloco de pie con la misma quemadura en su rostro y junto toda la magia que era posible para mostrar su habilidad. En su interior le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que Tribeca no pareciera tener intenciones de pelear en serio y de como Victoria le había lastimado tan fácil, sin embargo tenia que hacer algo. En cuestión de un parpadeo, cuatro nuevos sujetos aparecieron en el campo de batalla, idénticas a su invocadora, con la misma arma. Cinco Chantez Arpinion apuntaban hacia Victoria, dispuestas a continuar el ataque directo.

Victoria evito sonreír, suponía que para ese momento la chica ya debería haber notado que los ataque directos eran peligrosos a menos que contara con la velocidad y la fuerza de Tribeca. Ni siquiera con cinco ilusiones, clones o lo que fueran esas cosas, podría con ella. Los entrenamientos a los que había sido sometida no eran por nada. Nuevamente Chantez se arrojó sobre de ella, junto a sus cuatro clones intentando una y otra vez golpearla, sin éxito. Los movimientos de Victoria eran demasiado imprecisos. Tribeca lo había notado desde un principio; toda persona tenia una pierna y un brazo dominante, con los que un enemigo podía leer los movimientos de la gente, de hecho por más que se entrenara una persona era imposible borrar ese patrón por completo pero extrañamente Victoria no mostraba aquello. Chantez nunca sabía como iba a golpear o atacar, toda su defensa se basaba en reaccionar lo más rápido posible al ataque. Sin duda su oponente pertenecía a un nivel mucho más alto a pesar de todo.

El único resultado que veía era que Chantez perdería miserablemente.

"_¿Entonces porque no le ayudas?"_

Tribeca logro evitar pegar un brinco ante la voz que resonó en su cabeza. Con gran prontitud reviso sus defensas mágicas para asegurarse el no correr riesgo, estas continuaban activas. Ante la duda dejo su mente en blanco, asegurándose que ninguna otra persona se encontrara en su mente, extrañamente, nada. ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

-¡ARGH!

Su atención regreso a la batalla y quiso soltar una maldición. Las cinco Chantez se encontraban en el suelo, derrotadas ante una rápida serie de golpes cargados de electricidad por parte de Victoria. De pronto un rayo blanco atravesó la arena hacia ella, el cual logro esquivar por una ridícula distancia arrojándose a un lado. Este termino explotando en la barrera tras ella creando estruendos agudos que podían lograr incomodidad en algunos.

Tribeca quiso gritar frustrada, era la segunda vez que Victoria intentaba matarla.

-Hay que dar un buen espectáculo…

Tribeca sintió su corazón acelerarse ante las palabras de la Elementum, sonaban como si ella hubiera…

-Después de todo, solo es una maldita inferior- continuó la rubia-. Porque no la matas y ya, ¿Harry?

Tribeca abrió los ojos en comprensión.

"_-…Porque no la matas y ya ¿Harry?_

_-No me digas así Ellis, sabes que no me gusta-Tribeca se cruzó de brazos._

_-Sera genial que la humilles, de seguro estarán confiados- continuo Els-. A ella y a esa maldita niña._

_-Si, seguramente ganaremos fácilmente Tribeca- exclamó Chantez._

_-Matarle, seguro será todo un reto."_

Victoria intento no formar una mueca, de hecho no recordaba esa conversación hasta el momento que decidió provocar a Tribeca. Su falta de respuesta comenzaba a preocuparle, si continuaba así todo el público notaría algo extraño.

-Yo no… yo…

Tribeca quería excusarse sin embargo eso no era lógico, era su enemigo, era la raza que odiaba, era… era Victoria; la chica que más le molestaba en la escuela, con la que peleaba siempre, con la que gritaba y maldecía. La que le hacia salir de sus casillas y la que lograba hacerla sentirse _viva._

-Espera Chantez- ordeno Tribeca.

Con la conversación la chica tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie y recuperarse un poco. El usar su poder la desgastaba y el luchar contra un enemigo tan difícil aumentaba el agotamiento al doble. Para Tribeca no pasaba desapercibido esto. La chica pertenecía a los conservadores Deumonium más jóvenes y era impulsiva como ella, sin embargo la diferencia radicaba en que Tribeca contaba con experiencia en batallas y no cometía estupideces. La joven Deumonium todavía no aprendía a medir los riesgos que significaba pelear contra un oponente de buen nivel. Victoria, aun cuando no contaba con ayuda de Fabia, suponía in peligro del que ninguna de ellas sabia aun como reaccionar. Por alguna razón Tribeca sospechaba que al igual que ella, Victoria no planeaba pelear en serio hasta que fuera necesario. Chantez mantenía la mirada sobre la Elementum, con ansiedad, esperando poder atacar.

-No tengas tanta prisa- recrimino Tribeca-. Trata de observar.

-¿Tu atacaras ahora entonces?- preguntó Victoria-. Pensé que permanecerías atrás como una cobarde.

Las gotas de lluvia continuaron cayendo al suelo, mientras que los ojos de Tribeca volvían a brillar, con gran fiereza, sin embargo esta vez no atacó, previendo el movimiento de Victoria, quien movió su mano hacia el cielo. En ese momento, tres Chantez se materializaron detrás de ella, intentando tomarla desprevenida. Victoria crujió los dientes mientras luchaba por esquivarla, girando su rostro. Tan concentrada en Tribeca no se había percatado de los movimientos de la otra Deumonium. Una Chantez logro tomarla de una pierna.

-¡Te tengo!

La joven de cabellos anaranjados corrió hasta ella, multiplicándose nuevamente en más de veinte iguales. Victoria quiso maldecir a Tribeca, si tan solo no se hubiera distraído, si tan solo… si tan solo no sintiera ese dolor en el pecho. Una primera patada le arrojo hacia arriba por encima del suelo, después, un golpe en su espalda la arrojo hacia la izquierda, donde tres Chantez prepararon sus armas y le golpearon sobre su cabeza seguidamente. La Deumonium grito triunfante mientras Tribeca, inerte, miraba la escena.

"_No…"_

Victoria cayó de boca ante el ataque combinado, sintiendo un mareo repentino, casi quedando inconsciente, ya que pesar de las defensas mágicas había sufrido gran daño físico. Sin poder defenderse, de pronto se vio asaltada por las Chantez, que volvieron a lanzar su ataque conjunto. Aturdida se tambaleo para ponerse de pie con dificultad, perdiendo su visión un segundo, que le costó otra patada en su pecho, elevándola en el aire. Escupió sangre mientras pretendía recuperar el aliento, ese ataque logro sacarle todo el aire, rompiéndole algún hueso. Cuando otra patada volvía a caer sobre su cabeza, su mirada borrosa capto una imagen a lo lejos.

Chantez se dirigía hacia Fabia, con sus armas por delante.

La pequeña niña se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo cubriéndose los ojos, inconsciente del peligro en que se encontraba. Sin necesidad de analizarlo Tribeca sabía que la niña no intentaría defenderse y por deducción, supo que sus defensas mágicas se encontraban inactivas. Si su compañera llegaba a tocarla, estaría muerta. Por una razón desconocida, la Deumonium se inquieto de solo pensar las consecuencias. No podía permitirlo.

-¡Regresa idiota!

Al grito Tribeca salió corriendo en dirección hacia el ataque, no viendo lo que sucedía con Victoria y concentrándose en que su magia le brindara velocidad. Chantez no le escucho, llegando finalmente con Fabia alzo sus armas, dispuesta a terminar con ella usando todo su poder destructivo. Un estruendo resonó en el campo de batalla, y después, un dolor agudo traspaso su cuerpo, concentrándose en su estomago.

-¡No!

El grito de Tribeca se escucho lejano, mientras su conciencia se desvanecía.

Juntando gran parte de su magia Victoria logro realizar un salto eléctrico, esquivando a las Chantez, llegando segundos antes de Tribeca hacia la otra, justo a tiempo para detenerla. Después pidió finalmente ayuda de su espíritu Amaterasu, invocando una nueva arma. La enorme hacha electrificada atravesó sin problemas el cuerpo de la Deumonium por un costado, llegando hasta el estomago, quemando rápidamente sus órganos vitales. La sangre quemada cayo a sus pies, a un metro de Fabia, quien continuaba en la misma posición. Casi sin pensarlo, Tribeca intento tocarla para alejarla de su compañera, llevándose un increíble golpe de electricidad con una patada de la Elementum que la envió dos metros mas lejos, con un rayo recorriendo su cuerpo y provocando que se retorciera en dolor, electrocutándose sin descanso. Ante la sorpresa de lo ocurrido el público permaneció en silencio.

Victoria alejo su arma de su oponente, dejando que el cuerpo inconsciente cayera a la tierra y se dejo caer de rodillas, volviendo a escupir sangre. Ese movimiento le había costado mucho, su magia no podía curar su cuerpo sin recuperar por lo menos la mitad. Ahora se encontraba casi vacía de magia. Observando hacia Tribeca respiro tranquila, tenía tiempo de descansar. Las "clones" habían desaparecido finalmente. Aliviada miro a Fabia, quien se encontraba a salvo.

"_Yo no importo… pero... Fabia…"_

No dejaría que lastimaran a su familia. Nunca más. No tenía otra razón para luchar.

Levanto su brazo, elevando tres dedos. La señal de atención medica, todos la necesitaban, el consejo no se daría el lujo de dejar pasar la oportunidad de mofarse de la raza contraría por aquello. El ayudarles sería mal visto por los Deumonium. Finalmente el publico reacciono en ovaciones.

-Una competidora a pedido atención medica- exclamó Amy-. La petición es aceptada. Tomaremos un medio tiempo.

Tan rápido como termino el aviso las barreras del campo se abrieron, dando paso a los sanadores quienes corrieron para atender las heridas más graves de Chantez y llevarla a enfermería, las heridas en esta eran tan graves que debían de llevarla a urgencias para evitar daños irreversibles. Tribeca fue atendida disipando el ataque de victoria, y esta fue curada de sus heridas internas. Con una petición, un sanador se llevo a Fabia, quien finalmente destapo sus ojos y le miro curiosa. En menos de diez minutos, el campo volvía a contar con sus barreras, con solo Tribeca y ella para continuar la pelea.

-¡La batalla se ha reducido a uno contra uno!- exclamo Amy-. Victoria Dahlgrün contra Harry Tribeca.

Desde el público se escucharon las exclamaciones de emoción, si bien la batalla no había sido tan rápida como las anteriores y sin muestras de gran poder, no podían negar que se tornaba interesante la estrategia de ambas estudiantes y creaba un espectáculo.

-Veamos cuanto aguantan en esas condiciones- habló Tiida.

A su lado, Alicia entrecerró los ojos. Si las cosas se alargaban, Victoria perdería. La joven Elementum siempre había sido buena para las batallas, sus movimientos controlados no malgastaban magia, contaba con una gran defensa y con grandes ataques. Sin embargo, su más grande debilidad, era que para usarlos en batalla, debía usar gran parte de su magia. Amaterasu era un espíritu que requería grandes cantidades de magia para prestar sus poderes. Por eso normalmente Victoria reducía su uso al invocar una escopeta, evitando esta perdida y en la batalla Chantez le obligó a cambiar de ataque, no solo eso, Tribeca había destruido su escopeta, haciéndole cambiarla por una con más ofensiva. A pesar de lo poco que peleó Tribeca, realizó una gran hazaña. No cualquiera podía romper un arma creada con magia de espíritus.

Tal como al principio, las miradas se engancharon, con sus dueñas firmes esperando el ataque de la contraria. Los ojos verde cobre parecían mucho más ausentes. Tribeca cerró los puños con fuerza, desconcertada. Nuevamente las acciones de Victoria eran extrañas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Victoria no contesto, no necesitaba contestarle a alguien que no entendía sus actos, protegiendo a su persona más importante. Su cabeza sangraba, pero no logro notarlo, intentando concentrarse en lo que venía sin que su vista se volviera borrosa. Amaterasu gruño y ella negó con la cabeza. Pronto tendrían la oportunidad, además tenía la desventaja, la Deumonium había tenido tiempo de sobra para analizar sus movimientos, en cambio, ella se encontraba en blanco en cuanto a la forma en que atacaría.

-¡Que la batalla comience!- gritó Amy.

Sin dudarlo un segundo la Deumonium se arrojó contra su oponente, no logrando igualar la velocidad de la Elementum que se hizo a un lado, esquivando por centímetros el ataque. Necesitaba curar las heridas en su cabeza, o si no quedaría inconsciente. Una patada llego cerca de su brazo y con un salto lo esquivo, alejándose rápidamente del peligro. A la distancia ambas se miraron en ese momento, con la respiración comenzando a calmarse y manteniendo una posición firme en espera de un ataque. Se miraron como jamás habían visto a nadie, sin ataduras, ni presunciones, ni miedo. Solo su mirada inocente, de dos chicas que parecían esperar por algo que no llegaría. Los ojos con fríos de Victoria y los ojos decepcionados de Tribeca, unidos ante un sentimiento que brillaba de la misma forma en ambas. Que les hacía dudar.

-¿Por qué?- repitió la pregunta.

Tribeca necesitaba entenderlo. ¿Por qué Victoria intentaba matarla y después pedía atención médica? Porque le provocaba… porque... ¿Por qué peleaba?

* * *

><p>Micaiah Chevelle estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La Elementum se encontraba justo sobre el techo de la casa de los Takamachi. Le parecía una broma que con tantos secretos la casa no contara con protección mágica, por lo menos en el exterior. Soltó un gran suspiro, demasiado preocupada por lo que acontecía abajo, con Fate y Nanoha. Lo último que esperaba ver ahí era confirmar sus sospechas sobre ambas, sin embargo luego de ver ese beso era más que obvio lo que ocurría. Negó con la cabeza, si Alicia llegaba de enterarse de la relación de su hermana menor con Nanoha Takamachi sería un desastre. Desde hace demasiado tiempo conocía las reacciones de la mayor de las Testarossa y podría imaginarse el catastrófico resultado de aquello. ¿En que pensaba Fate? Negó con la cabeza. Por el movimiento dentro de la casa las cosas no se desarrollaban de buena manera, su magia percibía que Fate caminaba hacia algún objeto mágico- tal vez un artefacto-, demasiado absorta de la magia que rodeaba al objeto como para notar lo peligrosa que era.<p>

Si llegaba a suceder algo, entonces podría confirmar todas las sospechas, sin necesidad de indagar mucho más a fondo. Solo con que tocara aquel objeto directamente, el poder se revelaría. No paso mucho tiempo para que percibiera que Nanoha también notaba el cambio alrededor de Fate por su propia magia. La pelinegra corrió sobre el techo y salto rápidamente de este. Antes de caer, impulsada por magia giro hacia una ventana, entrando sin ser detenida por algún escudo mágico, gracias a esta. Su espíritu camaleón enredo su cola en su brazo y la magia de su espíritu rodeo su cuerpo para hacerla desaparecer. Ahora mismo, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de aclarar su sospecha sobre _Raising Heart _y con Nanoha. No podía esperar a que Alicia se enterara, por lo menos no sin antes hacer algo. ¿Fate sería su conejillo de indias? Porque no, evitaría tener que investigar mucho más.

Los ojos azul violáceo se abrieron en alarma. Nanoha dejo de moverse y quito la toalla de su cabello al sentir una extraña sensación de peligro llenar su ser. De pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron, escuchando los pasos suaves de Fate en el primer piso, con su corazón latiendo y su respiración entrando y saliendo… extrañamente cerca de…

"_Úsame…"_

Esa llamada que aterrorizaba su cuerpo se dejo escuchar en su mente, mientras sentía su corazón comenzar a latir a un ritmo diferente, demasiado rápido. La pelirroja cerró los ojos un momento con angustia. Hace tiempo que permanecía dormida, profundamente, esperando. Sintió, con inseguridad, la mano de Fate elevándose en el aire en dirección a un objeto. No podía ser que el _corazón_ despertara solo por algo así. No había ninguna magia que le brindara energía.

"…_Nanoha"_

-¡No!- gritó, reaccionando finalmente.

Tiro la toalla y salió de su cuarto corriendo escaleras abajo, casi saltando los escalones. Se maldijo al momento haber dejado sola a Fate, debió prever que aquello sucedería, aun cuando Arf cuidara a su compañera no podía evitar que escuchara aquel latido. Debió haber escondido a _Raising Heart _cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Al llegar al primer piso giro hacia la derecha y de la nada, un golpe en su costado le hizo caer al suelo. Poniéndose de pie tan rápido como solo un Deumonium podría, con sus sentidos alerta y en posición de ataque, su mirada busco al enemigo. Confundida giro su cuerpo dos veces, encontrándose solo con paredes, pasillos y puertas. Con su olfato no capto ningún olor fuera de lo común, ni ninguna presencia se sentía a su alrededor aunque su cuerpo le advertían de algo. Nanoha estaba por maldecirse a si misma por imaginar cosas y echarse a correr, cuando nuevamente un golpe en su estomago la dejo jadeando en el suelo. Una sensación de un toque frío y pesado lleno sus sentidos. Soltó un gruñido, su instinto no podía fallarle, alguien se encontraba en esa habitación.

-Eres… extraña.

La voz sonó a su izquierda y Nanoha lanzo una patada al lugar, solo agitando el aire. Micaiah se alejó un poco, analizándola. A su mente acudió una idea que no había meditado hasta ahora y decidió ponerla a prueba. La Deumonium se coloco de pie nuevamente e intento correr en dirección a Fate y la tiro de nuevo, tal como la última vez, utilizando su magia y volvió a esperar. El siguiente movimiento de la Deumonium no vario demasiado, intentando traspasar su bloqueo para llegar a Fate y le detuvo de la misma forma. Jadeando en el suelo Nanoha soltó una maldición.

-¡Aparece cobarde!- exigió con furia.

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando frente a ella apareció Micaiah, una de los seguidores de Alicia Testarossa. La pelinegra le miro un momento a los ojos, con una mirada seria. No pretendía presentarse frente a la Deumonium pero necesitaba hablar con ella. El ambiente se tornó pesado mientras que una magia proveniente de la habitación donde se encontraba Fate comenzaba a sentirse aplastante, Seirian emitió un sonido de advertencia para darle a saber a su compañera que no quedaba tiempo.

-¿Sabes en que te metes?- Micaiah utilizo un tono firme inusual en ella.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó.

-Aléjate de Fate.

Nanoha parpadeó. No entendía a que se refería la Elementum, sin embargo el tiempo se agotaba y debía detener a Fate. Si algo le ocurría sería solo su culpa. No entendía que es lo que Micaiah buscaba en su casa, ni porque la cuestionaba con preguntas que no lograba entender. Su atención se centro en la Elementum cuando escucho el nombre de la rubia, concentrándose finalmente en la intrusa. Esa amenaza no le venía muy bien ya que, por mas cercana que fuera su relación con Alicia, no tenía derecho para inmiscuirse en esas cosas. De hecho no era problema de nadie más que Fate si estaban juntas. Aun cuando fuese Lindy Harlaown, no dejaría jamás que una amenaza se interpusiera entre ellas.

-No lo haré- exclamó-. Nunca. Jamás.

Micaiah entrecerró los ojos.

-Estas condenándola a un camino trágico- intento explicarle-. La estas condenando y con ella, condenas a mi raza.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja sin entenderle.

-No dejare que destruyas todo Nanoha-san- Micaiah entrecerró los ojos mientras retrocedía-. Es la última vez que tenemos esta conversación. Si no te alejas, tendré que matarte. No hemos arriesgado todo, para ver como destruyes nuestra esperanza.

Nanoha frunció el ceño. ¿A que se refería? Si hablara más claro podría entenderle mejor, pero por alguna razón todos los Elementum que conocía solo le daban pistas vagas de lo que deseaban hacerle saber. No podía ser que Fate fuese tan importante para su raza, de hecho le parecía extraño que mencionaran algo así, cuando la Elementum ni siquiera contaba con un gran nivel, o con un puesto importante en el consejo Elementum. Por lo poco que sabía, Fate no tenía relevancia en las decisiones de su pueblo, como muchos otros. En ese caso sería más bien Hayate quien necesitaba ser cuidada de esa manera.

Un ruido chirriante se escucho atrayendo la atención de ambas. Micaiah le miro una última vez antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Nanoha aprovecho para levantarse del suelo para correr hacia Fate, luego tendría oportunidad de preguntarse que había sucedido y de como había sido capaz la Elementum de cruzar el campo mágico que rodeaba su casa así de fácil.

Momentos antes, Fate extendía su mano para tocar aquella hermosa joya, no sabía porque parecía llamarla con tanta insistencia. Arf gruño y mordió su bota, jalándola en un intento de alejarla del objeto. La chica ni siquiera lo noto. Todo su ser gritaba por la necesidad de tocarla, en ese momento ese era su objetivo.

"_Ven…"_

Fate acerco más su mano hacia la esfera roja, sentía como comenzaba a perder su consciencia. ¿Qué era aquella sensación tan atrayente? Un sonido, un ojo afilado que le miraba, una sensación de ahogo, un llamado. Sus ojos borgoña continuaron fijos en la esfera, notando finalmente, que no era a ella a quien llamaba.

"_Úsame Nanoha…"_

De pronto, reacciono. Nanoha. Con temor cerro el puño de su mano, alejándose con temor mas sin saber porque. La esfera volvió a latir y nuevamente avanzo hacia la misma, sintiendo que se ahogaba. La sensación era mil veces peor a la vez que fue sometida por Lily Strosek y no logro soportarla. Su cuerpo se sintió ajeno a ella. El ojo afilado brillo mientras que el sonido chirriante resonaba alrededor y el sonido de la estática la ensordecía un segundo. La esfera brillo entonces, arrojando a Fate fuera de la habitación, quemándole. Algo aturdida la chica pudo notar como Arf frente a ella ladraba sin cesar hacia el cojín y la esfera caída. Un ardor en su mano derecha llamo su atención y al observarla, noto que las yemas de sus dedos se encontraban quemadas.

No entendía lo ocurrido. No entendía nada pero por lo menos la sensación había desaparecido. Sus ojos borgoñas enfocaron nuevamente la joya, preguntándose que había sido aquello y más que nada, porque ese objeto llamaba a Nanoha con tanta insistencia.

-¡Fate!

Nanoha apareció en la esquina y corrió hacia ella preocupada, la rubia solo le miro tranquila, con una sonrisa instalándose en sus labios inconscientemente. La chica se arrojó de rodillas junto a ella, revisándola rápidamente de arriba abajo. Cuando observo su mano, la mirada azul violáceo pareció brillar con arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué paso?- exclamo, asustada-¿Estas bien?

-No…- Fate parpadeó-…No sé que paso.

Arf volvió a ladrar hacia la esfera llamando su atención. Aquella joya parecía estremecerse mientras que el latido retornaba, cada vez más fuerte, con gran intensidad y aceleración. Nanoha se levanto asustada, cerrando la puerta de golpe y abrazando a Fate, como intentando cubrirla. Arf atravesó la puerta y le miro con curiosidad y de un momento a otro el ruido aumento. Fate correspondió el abrazo, mucho más confundida que antes. ¿Porque razón un artefacto mágico se encontraba en ese lugar y porque llamaba a Nanoha? Un susurro se escucho una y otra vez salir de los labios dela Deumonium que se esforzó en escuchar.

-παρακαλούμε να συνεχίσετε τον ύπνο – Murmuraba. _(Por favor continúa durmiendo)_

El latido se fue calmando de un momento a otro, hasta que finalmente desapareció y todo quedo en silencio, mientras la respiración agitada de la pelirroja golpeaba la oreja de Fate. A pesar de que su piel se estremeció, intento concentrarse en trasmitirle tranquilidad a su pareja. Miro su mano antes herida y alzo una ceja sin saber como había sanado. De pronto las preguntas acudieron a su mente una tras otra, pero se negó a decirlas en voz alta. Sentía que había sido atrapada como un niño desobedeciendo a sus padres, poniéndose en una situación peligrosa, a ella, Arf y a Nanoha. Algo sorprendida noto finalmente que la magia de Nanoha parecía ser jalada hacia la habitación, casi siendo absorbida y mucho antes de darse cuenta la pregunta ya había abandonado su boca.

-¿Es tu_ corazón_?

La mirada de Nanoha se volvió de pronto triste, pero asistió con la cabeza. Recargo su cuerpo suavemente en Fate y escondió su rostro en su cuello, suspirando, la rubia contuvo el aliento. El contacto físico no era muy común para ella, por eso le ponía nerviosa.

-No vuelvas a tocarla, de acuerdo- escucho pedirle suavemente.

-Entiendo- Fate descanso su cabeza en ella y cerró los ojos-. Lo lamento.

Nanoha suspiro, intentando despejarse y miro con una mueca a la rubia, sonriéndole. Su mirada le dio a entender que no debía decirle eso y Fate también sonrió. Sin aparentar la molestia que le causaba hablar sobre ese tema la pelirroja volvió a hablar, intentando sonar tranquila a pesar del susto que se había llevado hace un momento. Era algo increíble que no hubiera ocurrido un desastre luego de lo cerca que Fate logro estar del _corazón._

-Es _Raising Heart-_ sus labios temblaron un segundo-. Uno de los corazones más antiguos y poderosos.

Normalmente no le molestia contarle a Fate sobre los aspectos de su vida, sin embargo el pasado que con tanto recelo había guardado al respecto de _Raising Heart_ era algo que no quería mencionar. A pesar de que los años pasaran, el dolor seguiría siendo el mismo. De pronto sintió el abrazo de la rubia, logrando descolocarla. Sin decir nada regreso el gesto, sintiéndose protegida en sus brazos, fuertes y delicados. La rubia siempre le parecía tan fuerte y débil a la vez, siempre quería protegerle y sin embargo, también deseaba que ella lo hiciera, como en ese momento. Media hora después ambas se encontraban en la enorme sala de aquella casa, sentadas en el sofá abrazadas, con el humo del incienso rodeándoles. Fate había llegado a entender que los olores afectaban de maneras diferentes a los Deumonium, dependiendo de la concentración, la cercanía y el tipo de aroma. Intuyendo supuso que aquel olor era para tranquilizar. Con cuidado recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Nanoha, dejándole acariciar su cabello y Arf se tiro sobre su panza, bostezando y cerro los ojos disfrutando de la paz luego de tanto tiempo estresada como su compañera. Con la mirada perdida Nanoha hablo una frase en su idioma y giro la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Fate trató en vano de recordar alguna de las palabras utilizadas, pero su entendimiento en el idioma aún era muy pobre. Observó a la pelirroja y tomo la mano que la chica mantenía sobre el sofá para entrelazar sus dedos.

-¿Es tuya, _Raising Heart_?- preguntó de nuevo- ¿Entonces porque te preocupas tanto?

Nanoha parpadeó, no ocultando su sorpresa y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

-Es increíble como puedes saber lo que siento.

-No lo es, llevo muchos meses conociéndote- contradijo Fate-. Estoy segura que también sabes lo que ocurre conmigo con tan solo una expresión.

Los ojos de Nanoha pronto se encendieron.

-Es porque siempre estoy mirándote.

Las mejillas de Fate se encendieron, sintiendo que había entrado en la boca del lobo por su propio pie. De un movimiento sintió su cuerpo caer contra el sofá y el peso de Nanoha sobre ella. La rubia sintió su corazón acelerase y acepto gustosa el beso cálido que su novia le brindaba. Una mano llego al borde de su falda y sintió como la misma intentaba sacar su blusa de la misma. Sus ojos se entreabrieron, intentando visualizar el rostro sobre el suyo. No entendía como podía adorar a alguien así. Nanoha se alejó un poco, sonriéndole.

-Nanoha…

-Te amo Fate-mph…

La nombrada le besó nuevamente, colocó sus manos en su cintura suavemente. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, lenta y pausadamente, perdiendo cuenta de cuantos llevaban. Sintiéndose atrevida, Fate deslizo una de sus manos hacia el estomago de Nanoha y aprovechando la camisa holgada de la joven, paso a tocar la piel de su estomago. La reacción fue instantánea, Nanoha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gemir, mientras rompía su beso y su rostro adquiría un color rojizo. Al ser su cuerpo más sensible que el de cualquier otra raza, el solo contacto de la mano de Fate lograba un efecto mucho más placentero que en otra persona. La rubia le miro un momento y luego sintió su rostro caliente ante el descubrimiento. Con los ojos muy abiertos y las orejas rojas alejo su mano de aquel lugar.

-Oh, tu piel es muy sensible- habló algo sorprendida.

-No lo digas así- replicó Nanoha sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada- Mou, deja de verme.

Fate río abrazándola. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la propia magia que los volvía tan poderosos lograra ese efecto también. Los ojos borgoña se entrelazaron con los azul violáceo y finalmente, ambas estallaron en carcajadas con las preocupaciones lejos de su mente y corazones.

* * *

><p>-Sabes...- el rastro de una sonrisa llego a los labios de Tribeca-. Eres la última persona con la que deseaba pelear aquí.<p>

Los ojos de Victoria parecieron brillar mientras le miraban fijamente, intentando atravesarla. A pesar de saber que su decisión se debilitaría al escucharle, necesitaba poder hablarle en ese momento y por lo menos una vez, deseaba saber que era el hablar sin gritarle. La Deumonium dejo de sonreír y alzo sus puños, preparándose para el ataque.

-El destino siempre es irónico.

-No existe el destino- corrigió Victoria- Solo sucesos, siempre solo es eso. Hechos imparables y crueles que te destruyen una y otra vez. Un ciclo vicioso, que siempre se repetirá.

Bajo su mirada verde cobre hacia sus manos, con una mueca amarga en su rostro, recordando de pronto los cadáveres de sus padres delante de ella. Así era, eventos que no podían detenerse por más oscuros que fueran. Tribeca pareció ablandarse con lo dicho, recordando ella misma la soledad que le rodeaba. No importara que fuese cierto, no dejaría que nada le detuviera de seguir adelante.

-Eso no suena bien- habló-. Uno siempre debe luchar por cambiarlo.

Una extraña risa abandono los labios de la Elementum, que le mirada con los ojos fijos en ella, cubriéndose rápidamente la boca para que no se mostrara en las pantallas. Una sonrisa llena de desaliento llegó a su boca, que no ocultó, mostrándosela como una muralla hacia sus palabras.

-Deberías…- Victoria esquivo su mirada-…dejar de soñar.

La Deumonium chasqueó los dientes, corriendo hacia ella, un movimiento de la mano de la chica hizo caer otro rayo al estadio, que Tribeca pudo esquivar por su velocidad sobrehumana. La energía que toco la tierra logro tumbarla de igual forma al suelo, con descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo de forma dolorosa. Victoria aprovecho para intentar recuperarse.

Desde el público Carim comenzó a confirmar la sospecha que cruzaba por su mente. Tribeca no se estaba comportando como normalmente lo haría, parecía herida e incluso, notaba claramente que no quería herir a su oponente. Tal y como pensaba, su amiga tenía sentimientos hacia la Elementum llamada Victoria, aunque no sabía hasta que punto. En ese momento pensó en Hayate y como reaccionaría si tenia que pelear contra ella. Quiso maldecir, todos estaban obligándole a hacer algo que simplemente no era capaz de realizar Tribeca. Si lo hubiera notado antes, había podido evitarle esa decisión y ahora, tendría que observar como sufría mientras lastimaba a quien quería. ¿Cómo no lo noto jamás? Era tan obvio. Como provocaba siempre una pelea, como le buscaba, como se quejaba solamente de Victoria Dahlgrün. Siempre pensando en ella, siempre queriendo verla. Sonriendo ante cada batalla que había tenido con la misma. Carim se concentro en la batalla de vuelta, pidiéndole a nadie en particular que no pasara una tragedia.

Los golpes volvieron a viajar por el campo, las chicas esquivando y brincando, dando golpes mientras mantenían una batalla en iguales condiciones. Tribeca era mucho más rápida de lo que a un principio supuso Victoria, y con tan poca magia en su cuerpo, era un riesgo usarla. Necesitaba recuperarse y para ello debía de distraer a Tribeca. Ya no se le ocurría otra manera de provocarla, la Deumonium se había mostrado renuente y muy firme para evitar caer en sus trampas. En un principio había sido tan fácil hacerla acercarse, pero ahora mismo, debía de probar algo diferente. Ya no debía medir sus palabras.

-Ahora entiendo porque no atacaste antes- una sonrisa socarrona se instalo en sus labios-. Eres demasiado débil.

El rostro de Tribeca se frunció, pero evito atacarle concentrándose en mantener una pelea cuidadosa contra la Elementum. La rubia esquivo su ataque y aprovechando el intento por mantenerse serena de la Deumonium uso sus dos manos y le tomo de la cabeza tirándola al suelo. La chica de cabello rosa cobrizo uso una mano para detener el impacto y de un salto se puso de pie. La estática se escucho en el lugar y de pronto el arma de victoria cayo sobre su enemigo, arrojándole al suelo y atravesando sus defensas logro abrirle una herida en uno de sus hombros.

Tribeca soltó una exclamación, alejándose rápidamente de Victoria. Su descuido era el de un principiante en combate. Llego a confiar que al igual que ella la Elementum no usaría ningún ataque mágico todavía, reduciendo el encuentro a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Del otro lado del campo, observo que Victoria sonreía.

-Debí de cortar a la mitad a esa niña cuando tuve la oportunidad, aunque por lo menos ella me dio batalla, no como tú. Eres tan patética. Ahora comprendo porque no te mencionan casi, prestarte atención en una perdida de tiempo, basura.

Finalmente, Victoria logro decir las palabras correctas y Tribeca ardió en furia, con las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos. Cuantas veces de pequeña había sido llamada así, siempre fue ignorada, y sin familia, se crío sola. Los huérfanos no eran de interés para los Deumonium, no les prestaron atención, les dejaban a su suerte. Si la familia había perecido en la guerra, solo era una muestra de debilidad. Te quedabas solo, a nadie le importabas. Eras solo una burla, que no merecía tener atención. La Deumonium había pasado una niñez solitaria, luchando por sobresalir y permanecer viva. A pesar de los años, esas palabras seguían hiriéndole igual. Sin contenerse se dirigió hacia Victoria, con su poder concentrado en sus brazos corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible. Con toda su furia intento golpearle, una y otra vez. La rubia le esquivo con problemas, demasiado débil como para poder detenerle. Con un impulso, finalmente Tribeca utilizo todo su poder. La Elementum observo como la magia se reunía en uno de sus brazos, concentrándose a tal punto que llegaba a crear una vibración.

"_¡Esquívala!" _–gritó la mente de Victoria,

No hubo tiempo, a pesar de que su puño no hizo contacto en su cuerpo, la magia se encontraba demasiado cerca. Con una onda, fue lanzada hacia la barrera tras ella, tan fuerte que casi logra romperla. La exclamación de dolor llego a sus oídos y, muy en el fondo, algo se rompió dentro de ella. Ignorándolo la joven corrió hacia donde caía su oponente, dispuesta a continuar. Los ojos plateados miraban con furia hacia su objetivo, queriendo destruirlo. Entre el quejido de dolor, Victoria fue capaz de permanecer consciente, susurrando el nombre de su compañero.

-Amaterasu…

Los sentidos de Tribeca sintieron descender sobre sí una presencia enorme pretendiendo aplastarla. Se giro para destruirlo, soltando un furioso grito y sin embargo, nada se encontraba sobre de ella. Amaterasu surgió tras ella, arrojándose sobre su espalda y comando entre sus fauces su cuello manteniéndola inmóvil en el suelo. Alterada la Deumonium intento liberarse, ignorando el riesgo que suponía moverse tanto con el cuello siendo sostenido., pero la fase instintiva no le permitía pensar con claridad. Sus ojos plateados intentaron observar el espíritu sobre de ella, en vano.

Victoria se levanto del suelo con esfuerzo y sostuvo su costado y su brazo izquierdo, que colgaba de su hombro. Apretó la herida soltando un grito de dolor; a pesar de que no le había tocado, las vibraciones emitidas por la magia de Tribeca lograron destruir parte de su cuerpo, creándole dos agujeros enormes. La sangre chorreaba de ambas heridas de manera alarmante. Con cuidado camino en dirección a la Deumonium y comenzó a rodearla, utilizando la sangre de sus heridas para formar tres círculos a su alrededor y finalmente, colocándose fuera y frente a ella, trazo una línea curveada.

Chrono entrecerró los ojos al reconocer aquella técnica. No mostro la sorpresa por el descubrimiento de lo que podía lograr un miembro de los conservadores de Alicia, pero no pudo evitar pensar a que clase de entrenamiento habían sido sometidos todos estos años.

-Una técnica Silfideum- susurró Signum a su izquierda.

-No cualquier técnica- continuó Shamal-. Transferencia de magia, _Transfer der Magie. _Es una de un alto rango, de hecho hasta el momento solo era consciente de dos personas que eran capaces de usarla.

-Lily Strosek e Isis Egret- Vita frunció el ceño-¡¿Qué diablos son esos chicos?!

-Si juzgamos por lo que hemos visto, técnicas Silfideum no son lo único que pueden usar- Chrono cerró los puños de sus manos-. Los concejales trataban de crear guerreros invencibles.

La sanadora a un lado de Signum le miro de reojo, intentando no perder la atención en la conversación a pesar de querer ver solo la batalla. Vita crujió los dientes y golpeo con fuerza la baranda donde sostenía sus manos. Ni siquiera una de sus mejores alumnas podría ganarle a Victoria con algo así. Ella era la entrenadora de Tribeca desde hace varios años, entrenándole para controlar su fuerza, una y otra vez y al parecer eso no era suficiente. Su raza se había confiado demasiado tal vez al pensar que las otras razas no avanzarían, el orgullo que los caracterizaba podría ser la razón de su caída. Zest lo había advertido y no debieron bajar la guardia. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

Chrono bajo la mirada, sintiéndose impotente ante la idea de que no podrían detener lo que venía, al parecer, ni siquiera con su plan tendrían suficiente poder para poder ganarles a los concejales.

-¡Aghr!

Tribeca se retorció, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansada, con su magia siendo drenada a través del espíritu sobre de ella, hasta Victoria frente a ella. Sus ojos volvieron rápidamente a su tono normal y su respiración se volvió agitada. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta fatiga y pronto no fue capaz de moverse. Observo las heridas de la rubia ser curadas lentamente, deteniendo la sangre y devolviéndole rápidamente la energía inicial del combate. Toda la magia de Tribeca era ahora de Victoria, quien volvía a mantenerse indiferente, como siempre había sido. Poderosa y sin demostrar ningún sentimiento. Se irguió tranquila, sacudiendo el polvo y revisando los agujeros en su ropa y deshaciéndose de al sentirse asfixiada de pronto. La magia de la Deumonium era demasiado salvaje y le hacia sentir demasiado incomoda. Le molestaba incluso sentir sus piernas o pensar. Que magia tan horrible y aplastante.

- _finem imposuit _Amaterasu. (Ponle fin)

Chrono alzó una ceja curioso, no sabía que Victoria podía hablar Elementum antiguo, de hecho, solo seis personas lo hablaban, incluida Signum y Hayate. Se necesitaban ciertas restricciones para poder aprender ese idioma prohibido por el consejo ya que contenía los secretos de la propia raza.

La orden fue acatada y el espíritu termino con el hechizo negándose aun así a soltar el cuello de la Deumonium. Tribeca jalo aire, aliviada de que dejaran de robarle toda su energía. Su ceño fruncido observando a Victoria y se pregunto cuanto más tendría que humillarla la rubia para quedar a gusto.

-Eso planeaste hacer desde el principio- rugió Tribeca.

-Necesitaba que atacaras y eres lo bastante inmadura para caer ante cualquier provocación- la Elementum ni siquiera le miro.

-Es porque lo dices tú.

Victoria le miro algo confundida y después de comprender el significado retiro la mirada, esperando que no se notara ningún cambio en sus gestos. No debía dudar, ni siquiera cuando su ser le gritaba todo lo contrario a lo que si razón decía, no dejando que los sentimientos fueran opacados esta vez. Su mano apunto a Tribeca y la estática se alzó, produciendo rayos alrededor de ella. Terminaría con esa batalla de una vez, si la batalla se alargaba mucho más, terminaría perdiendo. No por capacidad, sino porque su decisión se vendría abajo. Solo tenía que hacerlo, seguir adelante, por el camino que había elegido y sin dar marcha atrás.

"_¿Por qué tienes que matar lo que eres?"_

Amaterasu le miró con sus ojos blancos y Victoria dudó. De pronto la respuesta no era clara; ella no importaba, pero, matar lo que era ya no se reducía a ella, sino, a todo lo que le provocaba Tribeca y la misma Deumonium. No era capaz de matarla.

-**¡Set Up Red Hawk!**

Tribeca aprovecho el descuido e invoco finalmente a su _corazón._ El color plateado invadió su cuerpo provocando que Amaterasu soltara su cuello y se alejara con la nariz quemada, provocando un grito de victoria quien se sostuvo su rostro alejándose de un salto. Cuando la luz se disipó una armadura plateada cubría los brazos y los pies de la Deumonium, enormes cadenas cubrían la armadura de sus muñecas llegando hasta su pecho, donde rodeaban y regresaban hacia sus manos.

Con su magia renovada, rápidamente Victoria invoco su nueva arma preparándose para lo peor. Se maldijo por su descuido, si no hubiera dudado no tendrían que llegar a pelear, si no se hubiera distraído no tendría que usar todo su poder contra Tribeca. Ambas saltaron con fuerza, en dirección hacia su oponente, el hacha chocó contra el brazo y las chispas saltaron por doquier. Un aullido se alzó en el campo y sabiendo lo que venía la Deumonium se alejó velozmente, buscando al espíritu.

Tal y como la primera vez, el ataque fue a su espalda, con rapidez la Deumonium se arrojó al suelo, esquivando por poco las garras del espíritu zorro y finalmente, pudo observarlo. No pudo evitar quedar maravillada ante el hermoso espécimen blanco, del doble de su altura, ojos blancos y nueve colas que le hacían lucir una enorme corona sobre su cuerpo, tan puro que calmaba su corazón agitado. Ni siquiera ante su ataque se sintió en peligro. La magia tan pura del espíritu opacaba todo lo demás. El zumbido del hacha sobre de ella hizo que alzara la vista, volviendo a entrar en la batalla, coloco sus muñecas pare detener el impacto, haciendo subir desde su cuerpo su verdadero poder. Nuevamente las vibraciones mandaron a la Elementum hacia arriba y este uso su magia para evitar que sus brazos fueran destruidos. La magia de Tribeca era demasiado destructiva para el cuerpo del oponente.

-¡Amaterasu!

El zorro corrió hacia Tribeca, finalmente atacando directamente.

-¡No vas a ganarme!

La Deumonium desapareció, dejando solo su magia en su lugar. Los ojos cobre se abrieron lo posible tratando de buscarla. La magia aplastante se encontraba a su lado y con frustración noto que había caído en una trampa. Quiso reírse al darse cuenta que la joven de cabellos rosa cobrizos era mucho más lista de lo que había pensado, tanto como para engañar a su espíritu. Sin embargo ella también lo era. Con rapidez tomo su arma por la mitad y jalo hacia ambos lados, separándola en dos armas.

-¡_Tonitrui coelórum! _(Trueno del cielo)

Como un rayo, Amaterasu se dirigió hacia ellas, mucho más velozmente incluso que su propia compañera, golpeando justo entre las dos, evitando el choque de sus ataques. Saliendo despedidas lasa dos hacia el lado contrario y de un salto, recuperándose para volver al ataque. El elemento trueno de victoria cubría su cuerpo y su espíritu ahora en la misma forma, se encontraba sobre de ella, rugiendo. Tribeca invocó su magia nuevamente, y ambos brazos se vieron rodeados por las cadenas que comenzaron a girar. Ninguna se dejaría vencer, ni por la contraría, ni por ellas mismas.

-¡Esto se termina ya!

Esta vez, Victoria no pudo evitar sonreír al haber hablado al mismo tiempo, Tribeca le devolvió la sonrisa. De pronto volvían a ser solo ellas dos. El publico estallo en gritos desde sus asientos, extasiados por la pelea y los concejales se sintieron complacidos, por lo menos hasta ver cual sería el desenlace de esa batalla.

La Elementum arrojo el hacha hacia Tribeca, conservando la mitad de la arma en forma de espada. La joven le esquivo haciéndose hacia un lado y saltando hacia ella, con sus brazos por delante. La rubia los esquivo, una y otra vez, frustrando cada golpe de la chica. Amaterasu salió disparado hacia la Deumonium, justo hacia su pecho y la joven coloco sus brazos para protegerse. El impacto provoco una explosión y Victoria se arrojó entonces contra ella, usando toda su magia. Era ahora o nunca. Al pasar sobre el humo, observo como Amaterasu luchaba por mantenerla quieta, sosteniéndola por el hombro y entonces, usando sus brazos, la Deumonium logro golpearlo en su cabeza, hiriéndole. La herida se traspaso a Victoria en un segundo pero continúo en dirección a su objetivo, apuntándole con la espada, con toda su magia concentrada en esta sabiendo que no había una segunda oportunidad. La magia de Tribeca aumento entonces y sus ojos se tornaron plateados. Este sería su último ataque, su _corazón _ya no podría darle más energía y con la magia robada por Victoria, le sería imposible recuperarse a tiempo de defenderse de algún otro ataque. A pesar de que el acercamiento de ambas fue rápido, a ellas les pareció que el tiempo se detenía y fueron conscientes de todo.

Sus ojos se encontraron un instante antes de chocar. Los ojos tristes de color plateado hiriendo sin notarlo a los verde cobre, Victoria sintió su pecho oprimirse, arrepentida de ese momento. No la había buscado lastimar, en ningún momento y menos obligada por las personas que mas odiaba. Ya no quería herirle ni hacer eso. Debía de haber otra forma…

"_¿Por qué debes matar lo que eres?_

_-Yo no importo… pero Fabia"_

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, uno que deseaba la mayoría del tiempo olvidar. Como todo su pasado…

"_-Por favor ¡No le hagan daño!- las lagrimas surcaban sus ojos-¡Solo es una pequeña niña!_

_Su mano fue separada de Fabia, mientras un hombre se la llevaba hacia una puerta de hierro. Los ojos dorados de la niña le miraron con miedo, extendiendo su manita hacia ella._

_-¡No lo hagan!"_

Era verdad, Fabia estaría a salvo sin ella y no tendría que cargar con el peso que le habían obligado a tomar, por su culpa. Su prima estaría a salvo con Alicia, y con Micaiah, también. Soltó su arma finalmente, liberándose de toda protección yy eligiendo lo que ella deseaba desde un inicio. La Deumonium lo notó, pero era demasiado tarde, no podía detener el ataque a pesar de intentar frenarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Su golpe llegó a su objetivo mientras que el arma de Victoria simplemente lograba rozarla.

Aquel hermoso color verde cobre continuo mirándole fijamente. El estruendo de su poder llego a sus oídos, y su brazo finalmente atravesaba el torso de la rubia, sin detenerse y arrojándole con fuerza lejos de ella. Amaterasu soltó un chillido corriendo en ayuda de su compañera.

"_No…"_

Finalmente los ojos de Tribeca dejaron su color plateado, suplantando por el rosa cobre. La consciencia de lo que había logrado llegó a su mente, sin piedad, haciéndole saber la gravedad de lo que había hecho. No solo el uso de todo su poder, sino que también, toda su magia, de ella y de su _corazón_ había golpeado a siquiera contra uno de sus compañeros había utilizado algo así. _Red Hawk _volvió a transformarse en un inofensivo rectángulo adornando su cuello, tintineando con una leve fisura en uno de sus lados. Y mientras que su dueña caía de rodillas, todo a su alrededor desaparecía para dejar la imagen del cuerpo de Victoria sobre el suelo, sangrando e inmóvil.

Tribeca no pudo escuchar al público, ni a su corazón, ni su respiración agitada. Nada. Nada más que su ser desquebrajándose.

"_No…"_

Alicia bajo la mirada, sin ser capaz de observar y finalmente, Micaiah llegó con ellos llena de angustia. Fabia al lado de Tiida bajo la mirada, con una lagrima abandonando sus ojos. Los gritos de los espectadores inundaban el lugar y mientras los miembros de los Deumonium conservadores gritaban y saltaban de alegría, Carim observaba el dolor en los ojos de su amiga. No importaba lo que dijeran…

Eso no era ganar.

Amy elevo la mano y siguiendo la orden de Largo Kiel, soltó una exclamación antes de anunciar a la ganadora. Entre tanto, Shamal corría en dirección a la entrada de la arena de duelos, preparándose para lo peor.

-Ganadora, Harry T…

-N-No he terminado-o.

Amy guardo silencio, bajo su mano mientras el público se concentraba en la Elementum herida, que se ponía de pie con dificultad, con la sangre derramándose de sus heridas a la arena. Los ojos de Tribeca se abrieron de terror y se colocó de pie para correr hacia la rubia. Amaterasu rugió en advertencia, dejándole inmóvil. Los ojos blancos negaban, recordándole donde se encontraban. Victoria tosió, con la sangre saliendo de su boca y la herida de su pecho, y temblando continuo poniéndose de pie.

"_Quédate abajo, quédate abajo, quédate abajo…"_

Suplicó en su mente Tribeca. No más, no más. Ya no podía soportarlo.

-No lo hagas…- susurró.

El cuerpo temblando de Victoria finalmente estuvo de pie a pesar de que no era capaz de enfocar correctamente y esta sentía que su mente se desvanecía a momentos. El dolor que hubiera sentido ante el ataque se había esfumado, ya no sentía nada; suponía que aquello era una mala señal. Se sostuvo con las manos en sus rodillas intentando no caer.

"_No lo hagas…"_

-Anda…termina…- Victoria dio un paso atrás, evitando caer-…lo que empezaste.

Tribeca tragó pesado, asustada. Ya no podía hacer eso, su cuerpo temblaba de ver lo herida que había dejado a alguien tan fuerte como Victoria. Quiso gritarle por qué no se había defendido y porque detuvo su ataque. Y en su miedo y furia, alzó su puño dispuesta a seguir lo dicho por Victoria, negándose a ella misma. Amaterasu se coloco frente a ella al momento, delante de Victoria, protegiéndola. Sus ojos brillaron ante la belleza del espíritu, aun cuando se encontrara herido también. El hermoso e imponente zorro le miro, con esa pura mirada que solo puede pertenecer a un ser libre de maldad alguna y después, inclinando su cabeza, cerro los ojos, tomando el lugar de su compañera.

Aquel simple acto hizo que su corazón latiera lleno de la agonía que había ignorado por lastimar tanto a Victoria… la persona que amaba.

"_No lastimes mas tu corazón Deumonium… detente antes de hacerte mas daño."_

Tribeca sollozo al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza y retrocedió dos pasos, dejándose caer de rodillas en la arena. Solo entonces, Victoria se desplomo inconsciente.

-Ganadora: ¡Harry Tribeca!- exclamó Amy.

La ovación de los Deumonium se escucho romper el silencio del estadio pero para Tribeca no existían, solo aquel débil sonido del corazón de Victoria, y el suyo, acelerado en arrepentimiento. Los ojos claros de Amaterasu le miraron una ultima vez, no supo si con dolor o con algún otro sentimiento y la incertidumbre por aquel espíritu que se esfumaba en el aire duro hasta que el latido de Victoria parecía esfumarse.

Shamal llegó corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible, dirigiéndose hacia la joven inconsciente y se tiro de rodillas a su lado. Busco el pulso de la chica soltando una maldición al no sentirlo y con sus dos manos, uso su magia, intentando reanimarla mientras curaba las heridas.

-¡Despierta!- gritó una y otra vez-¡Vamos no te rindas!

Tribeca sintió su corazón congelarse, se levanto del suelo dispuesta a correr hacia Victoria, con la vista fija solo en ella. No podía haberla matado, Victoria era fuerte. Su mano se alzó y un brazo en sus hombros la hizo detenerse. Carim Gracia la tomo con fuerza, evitando que mostrara mucho más frente a tanto público. Tribeca tomo el brazo que le cruzaba y apretó fuerte los dientes.

-Ahora levanta la cabeza y saluda… -Carim se sintió impotente-… luego sal de aquí.

Tribeca quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo. Tenía razón. Si no hacia lo debido, todos se enterarían de sus sentimientos por Victoria y el esfuerzo seria en vano, las heridas en el cuerpo de la persona que amaba no servirían de nada. Ni el dolor. Ella seguía siendo un conservador. Lentamente, casi con dolor elevo su mano y se alejó de Carim para elevar la cabeza y girarse triunfante directo a la salida. Aun cuando por dentro eso solo le rompiera más. Cuando cruzo la salida, su grupo de amigas le esperaba, felicitándole una y otra vez por lo que había logrado y ella asistía con la cabeza, sin escuchar. Un mareo repentino llegó a su cuerpo, alejándose del grupo dio media vuelta para observar nuevamente a Shamal, intentando reanimar a la rubia que seguía sin responder. Carim llegó junto con ella y suspirando le dedico un silencioso apoyo. Intento respirar tranquilamente, pero al parecer su cuerpo se negaba a escucharle. Una arcada llego a su boca y su amiga rubia le miro preocupada.

Una exclamación de triunfo hizo que mirara nuevamente en dirección a la arena. Victoria tosía nuevamente y se encontraba viva. Las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos mientras que su corazón parecía volver a latir desenfrenado. Se sintió tan mal que sin poder evitarlo devolvió sobre el suelo, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor. Alguien la sostuvo antes de caer al suelo y continuó llorando en silencio. Sentía que no podría nunca más estar en paz y en ese momento, no había ser que odiara más que a si misma. Cerró los ojos y se pregunto por primera vez, como era que su raza podía decir que un triunfo en batalla, era lo más importante.

* * *

><p>El timbre se escucho en la enorme mansión, una y otra vez, alertando a las habitantes. Fastidiada Shinobu Tsukimura se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada, esperando poder golpear a quien se encontrara del otro lado. Justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, su hermana menor interrumpió el paso, echándole a un lado. La mayor alzó la ceja curiosa. Antes de abrir, Suzuka se arregló su vestimenta y su cabello, aun cuando no fuera necesario. Cuando abrió la puerta sonrió a Arisa Bannings, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, agitando la mano para saludarla. La rubia bajo el paraguas que le cubría de la lluvia y entro a la mansión dejando que la pelimorada le diera un abrazo. Shinobu rodó los ojos, ahora ya entendía lo que pasaba con su hermana.<p>

-Hola Suzuka, espero no haberme atrasado mucho.

-Esta bien no te preocupes, estaba ocupada- respondió.

Shinobu no pudo soltar una risita, eso no era cierto. Su hermana se la había pasado dando vueltas por la sala y observando la ventana cada dos minutos, lo cual era fastidioso, preguntándose una y otra vez porque no llegaba la Deumonium. Cuando sus ojos giraron hacia su hermana, se encontró con una mirada de advertencia y trago pesado. Pudiera ser que Suzuka fuera muy tranquila, pero cuando se enojaba prefería estar cerca, aunque como su hermana mayor, no podía evitar molestarla algunas veces.

-Vamos Suzuka, estabas tan impaciente que le hiciste un hoyo a la sala.

-¡Shinobu!- exclamó su hermana con la cara roja-Ya vete.

Entre risas la chica se alejó de vuelta a la sala, dejando solas a las dos jóvenes, con los rostros sonrojados. Arisa se cruzo de brazos moviendo sus pies nerviosa e intentando que su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad. ¿Era su imaginación o de pronto hacia mucho calor? Suzuka le observaba algo avergonzada, pero se negaba a apartar la mirada ni la sonrisa que llegaba a sus labios.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó finalmente Arisa.

Suzuka le tomó la mano, guiándole por la casa y subiendo las escaleras en una pequeña carrera, soltando pequeñas risas cuando la rubia parecía tropezar, algo nervioso para lo que siempre era. Llegaron a las puertas dobles de su habitación hechas de madera Suzuka se giro para mirarle, mordiendo sus labios antes de acercar sus rostros. Arisa sintió sus mejillas calientes pero acerco su rostro y besos sus labios tímidamente y con ternura. La pelimorada sonrió en el beso. Fue hace muy poco que por error habían compartido su primer beso, de hecho, ambas habían evitado hablar sobre ese tema, intentando llevar su relación con normalidad. Todo había sucedido en los días que Nanoha y Fate permanecían peleadas, Arisa estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo y Suzuka esquiva pero justo en ese momento, ninguna de las dos evito el gesto. Se habían besado por error, casi sin pretenderlo. Después de eso habían estado peor y de hecho casi no se habían hablado hasta hace poco. Los sentimientos que habían ignorado por tanto tiempo les hacían desear estar cerca, terminando en la misma situación, besándose a escondidas. Por eso ahora se encontraban ahí, Suzuka deseaba resolver un pequeño problema con su espíritu, que no compartía su aprecio por Arisa.

Linith no la quería cerca de Suzuka y ella había evitado que estuvieran cerca en el mismo momento que la rubia para evitar conflictos sin embargo ahora necesitaba que se llevaran bien, pensando que en algún momento cercano Arisa terminaría siendo su pareja.

Arisa entro a la habitación observando todo lo que se encontraba ahí con curiosidad. Una mesa de té en el centro, con varios armarios a su alrededor, un reloj de madera colgaba en una pared, el balcón con grandes ventanales y una cama en una de las esquinas. Otra puerta de madera que supuso conectaba con el baño de encontraba junto a uno de los armarios. Suzuka le hizo entrar y sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa de té, sentándose junto a ella y finalmente invoco a su espíritu. El gato de color marrón, gris y blanco miro con seriedad hacia Arisa, con los bigotes caídos y las orejas también.

-Ella es Linith- Suzuka la tomó en sus brazos-. Es mi espíritu y mi amiga. Es nuestra costumbre que hables con mi espíritu antes de...- su rostro volvió a sonrojarse-Bueno antes de muchas cosas. Si el espíritu no te tiene confianza no te protegerá, ni te brindara magia. Así que tengo que dejarte a solas hasta que puedan comunicarse.

Arisa abrió la boca intentando negarse, pero se rindió ante la sonrisa tan linda de su compañera. Su corazón latía de manera extraña ante esa visión. Acerco su mano al espíritu y frustrada noto que este se alejaba, subiendo hasta el armario de la Elementum. La pelimorada le incito a seguir, alargando su sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida de su habitación.

-¡Pero…! Suzuka no me dejes.

Su suplica no fue escuchada. La puerta se cerró tras la pelimorada, dejando a solas al espíritu gato y al Deumonium. Arisa tragó pesado antes de girarse para encarar a Linith, quien seguía observándole desde encima del armario. El silencio reino, sin que alguna hiciera algún movimiento. El reloj en la mesa de noche hacia eco en la habitación, un aire frío entro por las ventanas del balcón, los minutos comenzaron a sentirse eternos.

"_¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?!"_ se preguntaba nerviosa la rubia. Escuchaba el propio palpitar de su corazón y llena de nervios, observó fijamente a los ojos de Linith.

-…Umm, hola Linith- saludó finalmente.

De pronto una sombra cruzó los ojos del gato; el pelo de su espalda se erizó, sus garras se alargaron y su cola formo un gancho. Con un aullido feroz se arrojó contra la cabeza de la rubia y esta intentó correr, tropezándose con la silla tras su espalda perteneciente a la mesa de té en ese enorme cuarto.

_**¡MIAUUUUUUUUUU!**_

_**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**_

En la primera planta Suzuka y su hermana mayor platicaban, esperando a que les sirvieran el té y los postres; el espíritu de la mayor, una pantera, se mantenía acostado panza arriba sin preocupaciones hasta que sus orejas revolotearon al escuchar el grito de la rubia más sin embargo no se movió. Suzuka volteó la mirada hacia las escaleras creyendo escuchar un sonido demasiado preocupada por lo renuente que era su espíritu para convivir con alguien como Arisa. No comprendía como le caía mal alguien tan linda como esa Deumonium.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?- la preocupación era evidente en su tono de voz.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que ahora mismo están abrazándose- habló Shinobu, desinteresada en ese tema.

Más lejos de la realidad no podía estar ese pensamiento.

Arisa rugió intentando apartar de su rostro al gato, quien arañaba una y otra vez. Ambas rodaban por la habitación, queriendo tomar la ventaja. La Deumonium nunca creyó estar en esa posición, normalmente evitaba ese tipo de problemas desagradables. El espíritu salto hacia otro armario y con un golpe lo hizo caer contra Arisa, quien intento detenerlo con sus manos sin éxito. El golpe resonó por toda la mansión y Suzuka cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza.

_**¡VOY A MATARTE GATO!**_

_**¡MIAUUUUUUUU!**_

_**¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Shinobu rodo los ojos, escuchando la destrucción por donde corrían y destruían la casa el espíritu y la Deumonium. Pronto el estruendo de un vidrio roto llegó hasta sus oídos y después observo pasar justo en la ventana frente a ella a Linith, seguida por Arisa, quien apuntaba con su magia a esta. Su mirada se desvió a su hermana menor, quien ahora escondía su rostro en uno de los cojines del sofá en un intento de desaparecer. Era increíble lo mal que podían llevarse aquellas dos. Justo cuando iba a hablarle para animarla, las nauseas obligaron a cubrir su boca.

-¿Estas bien Shinobu?- preguntó preocupada Suzuka al verla tan pálida.

La mayor asistió con al cabeza y le sonrió evitando que se preocupara más. Desde hace unos días no se había sentido bien y hasta el momento una idea que había descartado llegó a su mente. Tragó pesado al meditar lo opción y si lo que pensaba era correcto, pronto tendría que hablar con Kyouya Takamachi. Suzuka se acercó a ella, pasándole su taza de té.

-Suzuka- la menor alzo una ceja curiosa-. Creo que estoy embarazada.

La boca de Suzuka se abrió antes de saltar en su posición, mirándola con tal incredulidad que Shinobu tuvo que soltar una risa.

-¡¿Qué?!

_**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

El grito de Arisa secundó el suyo, derrotada en el patio trasero por Linith.

* * *

><p>Lindy corrió hacia la entrada cuando escucho el ruido de esta al abrirse. Se detuvo justo cuando Fate la cerraba y ambas se miraron en silencio. Arf corrió hacia la mujer, saludándola mientras brincaba una y otra vez frente a sus piernas, Lindy con tranquilidad la tomo en sus manos, gustosa de saber que se finalmente Arf se encontraba bien. Sus ojos aquamarinos miraron a su hija, que continuaba en su lugar, con los ojos ocultos tras su fleco. Continuaron en silencio, sin moverse, sin saber como poder hablarse. Amahtis voló hacia la chica, besando su frente con cariño y finalmente, Lindy fue capaz de notar el llanto silencioso de su hija. Corrió hasta Fate rápidamente, envolviéndola en sus brazos y le consoló, tratando de calmarla. Fate le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza sacando finalmente todo el dolor que aun quedaba en su alma.<p>

-¡Mamá lo siento!- sollozo-¡Perdóname mamá!

-Tranquila Fate, entiendo- susurró Lindy-. No llores mi vida.

-Tú siempre serás mi madre- trago pesado-. No quise decir eso.

-Lo se cariño, lo se. Tranquila- Lindy sintió las lagrimas descender por sus mejillas, con el alma regresando a su cuerpo. Gracias a los dioses no había perdido a su hija. Agradeció también a Nanoha Takamachi, quien habia logrado hacer a Fate mucho más fuerte.

-Mamá lo siento.

-¿Fate?

Ambas giraron su rostro para mirar hacia Chrono, bajando las escaleras y mirándoles con duda. Lindy estiro su manos hacia este pidiéndole acercarse. Algo inseguro el hombre se acercó y sus ojos se toparon con los arrepentidos de Fate. Sus manos acariciaron la cabeza de su pequeña hermana.

-Perdón- susurró la rubia.

La familia se abrazó, sonriendo. No había nada más que decir. Fate finalmente lo comprendió, siempre había tenido una familia, aunque no fuesen Alicia, no los cambiaría nunca. Había perdido a su familia de sangre y aun así ya no lo veía como algo trágico, eso le había dado la oportunidad de tener a una madre cariñosa y a un hermano que la cuidaba siempre. No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie más.

* * *

><p>Carim abandono el cuarto de la enfermería junto con Schach. Tribeca había sido puesta bajo observación para revisar que todas sus heridas hubieran sanado completamente. Una discusión se había alzado luego de la batalla. El grupo conservador de su pueblo se encontraba divido en cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía con Tribeca. Ellis imparcial había pedido al grupo expulsar a la chica, furiosa de que pudiera sentir algo hacia un conservador Elementum y Carim rápidamente había intercedido por su amiga. La situación casi había terminado a golpes y al final no se había resorbido nada. Con sus dos miembros mas fuertes enojados, los demás quedaron sin saber que hacer.<p>

-¿Crees que Ellis le diga al consejo?- preguntó Schach.

-No estoy segura- contesto Carim.

Avanzaron por el pasillo en silencio, cada una pensando lo que sucedería a partir de ahora entre las razas y su grupo. El pensamiento de la rubia rápidamente giro hacia Hayate y de ella a Alicia; no sabia como la líder de los conservadores Elementum tomaría la noticia de que su mas fiel subordinada amaba a una Deumonium. Hayate como líder no tenía control sobre los conservadores. Suspiro pesadamente notando que las cosas comenzaban a empeorar. Pasos apresurados llamaron su atención un momento y se giraron para observar a la persona que se dirigía a ellas.

Carim sintió su sangre hervir al encontrarse la mirada de Griffith.

-Lowran- Schach se cruzo de brazos-¿Buscas a alguien?

-Schach, buenas tardes- su mirada se topo con el azul rey-. Buenas tardes Gracia.

-Lowran, buenas tardes.

La rubia le dio la espalda y retomo su camino ignorándole. No tenía deseos de ver a la persona más fastidiosa para ella y mucho menos ahora por el mal humor que cargaba desde la discusión con Ellis. El chico le siguió de cerca, haciéndola sentirse amenazada. Schach casi sintió el ambiente tensarse.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- rugió Carim.

-Tienes que buscarla.

Carim alzó una ceja por lo dicho, deduciendo que hablaba de Hayate. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo que el enojo se apoderaba de su persona ya sin saber porque. Schach intento tomarla de su hombro para calmarla, pero la rubia esquivo el agarre.

-Ahora yo debo cumplir tu deber- se bufó-. ¿Tan inútil eres?

-No se donde esta, pero tu puedes encontrarla.

-No niegas que eres un inútil.

-Carim- la reprendió Schach-. Deja que hable.

-No necesito escucharlo- rugió Carim.

-¿No te importa lo que pueda pasarle?- pregunto Griffith.

Él también se encontraba molesto, de hecho no soportaba la presencia de Carim, ambos compartían ese sentimiento de desagrado por el otro. Ignoro la provocación e inhalo aire, no tenía tiempo para explicaciones y como no había sido capaz de encontrar a Signum no tenía otra opción mas que la Deumonium, al ser amigo de Hayate sabia que si la joven no quería ser encontrada, algo malo le había sucedido. Cerró sus puños con decisión y se enfrento a Carim.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú una insoportable.

Schach detuvo a Carim de arrojarse contra el chico, rodando los ojos. Era increíble que los dos actuaran como críos y mucho más que su mejor amiga fuera tan infantil. Casi quería golpearle la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Hayate se coloco la capucha de su chaqueta, evitando las gotas de lluvia que comenzaba a volverse más fuerte, cayeran en su cabeza. El cielo nublado se extendía por todo el paisaje dando el aspecto de que la noche había llegado, creando a su vez un ambiente frío. Los ojos azul zafiro enfocaban el camino de roca, lleno de charcos que escurrían camino debajo hasta llegar al mar. La joven se dirigía hacia el acantilado, junto al mar, donde siempre podía esconderse y pensar. Una sonrisa amarga llegaba a sus labios debido a los pensamientos que poblaban su mente desde hace mucho. La Elementum había elegido seguir el camino de sus padres y guiar a su pueblo, sin embargo aquel camino, en la situación que se encontraba, no dejaba lugar para algo más. No podía poner en balanza todo lo que su pueblo y su familia habían hecho por… una relación amorosa.<p>

Con un impulso comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, evitando gritar. Carim no era solo eso, sino, un lazo que no podía entenderse como simple. Si bien su amor había sido demasiado rápido, no significara que tuviera menor peso que cualquiera con años de conocerse. El sentimiento que compartían era demasiado profundo, sin embargo, no parecía ser suficiente. Hayate no era capaz de poner ese lazo sobre todo lo demás, porque no era justo, más que para ella y Carim.

"_Libéranos de este dolor…"_

No podía darle la espalda a quienes le necesitaban, no por egoísmo.

Hayate llego finalmente a la cima del lugar, soltando una exclamación y dejándose caer de rodillas. Su corazón dolía de nuevo. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, mientras que un sollozo escapaba de sus labios. No importaba al final la decisión que tomara, ella moriría, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Ni siquiera Shamal seria capaz de cambiar ese hecho esta vez. En realidad, tal vez solo había atrasado el momento de su muerte, que debió de ser hace tanto tiempo. Negó con la cabeza. No era justo, nada lo era.

-¡No es justo!- soltó un gritó.

No entendía porque ella debía cargar con eso y no sabía enfrentarlo sin derrumbarse. No podía romperse ni caer, no podía decir no y tampoco le era posible solo esperar. Odio a sus padres, quienes le dejaron ese deber en sus manos y después, se odio a si misma por no poder cargar con este. Golpeo la roca húmeda con toda su fuerza, una y otra vez, intentando liberar la frustración. ¿Por qué simplemente no terminaba todo eso? Deseaba que alguien le diera una respuesta, deseaba poder saber que era correcto. Pero nadie podía dársela.

Porque tal vez, lo que era correcto para ella, no lo era para el resto del mundo.

-Rein- sollozo- Ayúdame…

El espíritu se materializo frente a ella y le miro con tristeza. No había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de sus pensamientos. Con dolor solo fue capaz de ver las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro y los gritos de dolor. La castaña permaneció así, sin saber cuanto, intentando sacar un poco de sus sentimientos y de olvidar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, preguntándose si el frío que calaba sus huesos, podía compararse con el frío de su cuerpo cuando muriera. Esperaba que Signum siguiera adelante, que Fate se hiciera más fuerte y que Rein pudiera encontrar a un mejor compañero, tal vez no alguien tan cobarde. Si moría, Carim podría enamorarse de alguien como ella, mucho más fuerte y podrían ser felices, sin preocupaciones. Y así podría ser olvidada...

Elevo su vista al frente y sus ojos vacíos observaron la barda que impedía el paso hacia el final de aquel abismo. Tal vez ya era tiempo de terminar con todo. Con las piernas temblando, avanzo lentamente en esa dirección, con desaliento. Un suspiro abandono sus labios y el humo salió de su boca por el frío. Su diestra tomo con firmeza una de las barras de metal de aquella valla.

-¡Hayate-chan!

Rein la llamo, una y otra vez, sin embargo, si voz ya no era escuchada. Con tristeza se coloco sobre la mano de su Elementum y se abrazó con fuerza a ella. La joven bajo su mirada observándole un segundo y con una mueca llena de desengaño solo continuo su camino, subiendo aquel obstáculo. No supo en que momento, su espíritu desapareció haciéndole sentirse tan sola. La pequeña espíritu finalmente se había cansado de ella y le había abandonado. Así era como debía de ser. Giro para bajar con la misma calma y tocar suelo del otro lado. Sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo por sus mejillas, opadas ante el fuerte torrencial de la lluvia que parecía llorar con ella. Un pie tras otro avanzó hasta la orilla hasta llegar al borde, observando la oscuridad que se extendía metros abajo, sin fin. Solo precisaba de cerrar los ojos y esperar olvidar, por siempre. Un pie se acercó mucho más, dejando de tocar tierra.

"_Libéranos de este dolor…"_

Mordió sus labios y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>-No estoy buscando pelea Carim- exclamó Griffith-. Búscala hora.<p>

Carim apuñalo con la mirada Griffith cuando escucho la orden y le tomo de su chaqueta con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo. La mirada del chico continúo siendo reservada pero ya mostraba enojo. Desde aquel día del combate contra Jeremiah Sieglinde la rubia había dejado claro que no le agradaba y aun así, el intentaba mantener una conversación decente. Si no fuera por Hayate, jamás trataría con Carim. Nunca confiaría en alguien como ella. Schach permanecía en silencio, observándolos a ambos con la sospecha escrita en su rostro. No necesitaba analizar demasiado para saber a que persona se refería Griffith y de ser así, la sospecha que golpeteaba su mente sería cierta. Carim mantenía una relación amorosa con Hayate Yagami.

-Tú aprende a cerrar la boca frente a mí, porque la próxima vez que me des una orden será la última- rugió Carim.

-¿En verdad tienes tiempo de pensar en tonterías sobre la relación que tengo con Hayate?- pronunció precavido-. Ya te he dicho que no la encuentro y la última vez que la vi no estaba bien.

-¡No le llames con tanta familiaridad!

La exclamación de Carim había salido casi al momento sin que la pudiera detener. Por alguna razón, sentía a Griffith una amenaza, el que el pudiera estar tan cerca de Hayate era algo que le molestaba a sobremanera. La otra joven la tomo del brazo para llamar su atención, obteniéndola solo con palabras.

-Así que no estaba imaginando nada- Schach le obligo a bajar al chico-. Estas viéndote con la Elementum.

Carim no supo que contestar, así que solo soltó un suspiro exasperado. Había dado por hecho de que Schach y Tribeca sabían lo de ella y Hayate y en su error se había descuidado con ellas. Se alejó de Griffith y su amiga, mirando una vez más con molestia a ambos cruzándose de brazos y dando la media vuelta.

-¿Tu mejor amiga no tiene palabra en esto?- le detuvo Schach-¿Solo me darás la espalda Carim?

Los ojos azul rey le miraron nuevamente en advertencia, y antes de desaparecer en el aire, con voz molesta soltó una última palabra.

-No ahora.

No tardo ni un segundo en poder llegar detrás de la barda de contención. La lluvia golpeo su cuerpo y sus sentidos, entre tanto su mirada recayó en Hayate, que daba un paso hacia el borde de aquel acantilado con los ojos cerrados, casi como si se rindiera ante este. Sus facciones se llenaron de miedo. Si avanza un paso mas, perdería a quien amaba. Ni siquiera fue consciente del movimiento de su cuerpo, corriendo hacia ella y tomándole por el brazo para jalarle con fuerza y regresarla sobre sus pasos.

Hayate sintió su brazo ser jalado con brusquedad, casi siendo arrancado de su cuerpo, regresándola sobre sus pasos hasta la barda, a salvo. Cuanto otro jalón le hizo girarse sobre si misma, su rostro se topó con el perturbado de Carim. La castaña abrió los ojos tragando pesado, sin comprender como se encontraba de nuevo junto a ella. Como saliendo de un trance, la realidad de lo que había estado a punto de lograr golpeo su mente y su corazón palpito de pronto en sus oídos. De pronto la lluvia y aquel toque cálido de la Deumonium llenaron su corazón.

-¡¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?!-gritó Carim.

El grito salió de su garganta como si se tratara de un animal herido logrando descolocarla. El agarre sobre su brazo se apretó y su otro brazo fue tomado, zarandeándola con fuerza, acercándole mucho más a la rubia quien ahora era consumida por la furia.

-¡Contéstame!- gritó-¡¿Qué carajo intentabas hacer Hayate?!

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la nombrada con un calorcito agradable subiendo hasta su pecho. A pesar de todo, los Deumonium también tenían miedo. Por ella. Una fuerte desazón acudió a su pecho recordando la decisión que había tomado, debía alejarse de ella, ahora mismo. Observo la mirada azul rey frente a ella, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo hermosa incluso con la lluvia. Carim siempre sería lo más precioso que mirarían sus ojos.

-¡Hayate!

La rubia estaba demasiado desconcertada ante la falta de respuesta en Hayate. La furia pronto había sido suplantada por preocupación y desesperación. Necesitaba saber que era lo que ocurría; Griffith había tenido razón, algo no estaba bien con Hayate, algo que no deseaba decir y eso lograba formar una opresión en su pecho. En ningún momento notó que la castaña se encontrara mal, no había sabido ser un apoyo y había fallado como su pareja. Debió darse cuenta de que actuaba diferente. Al verla en el borde del precipicio, quiso gritar, consciente de que intentaba saltar, suicidarse. Tan asustada y furiosa se encontraba con Hayate que quería recriminarle, gritarle, decirle tantas cosas atoradas en su garganta y ahora mismo ya no podía hacerlo ante la mirada tan dolida que cargaba en su rostro. Observo su aspecto demasiado débil, con la ropa mojada y los labios morados, tiritando de frío. La lluvia ya había menguado, dando paso a una pequeña llovizna, por lo que al menos podrían volver a casa sin seguir mojándose. Abrazo con cuidado a Hayate por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo en un intento de trasmitirle calor.

-¿Dónde vives?

Hayate ignoro la pregunta, lanzando sus brazos a su cuello para abrazarla recargando su cuerpo sobre el suyo haciéndole gruñir con reproche. A pesar de eso, continuo en la misma posición. Carim sintió un temblor llegar al cuerpo junto al suyo y decidió que tenía mucho tiempo para saber lo que pasaba con Hayate en otro momento; ahora solo se preocuparía en evitar que le diera una neumonía. En un intento por alejarse de ella Hayate se aferro a su cuerpo, abrazándole con toda su fuerza anhelando fundirse con ella. Asustada la rubia regreso el gesto con cariño, acariciando su espalda en un intento por reconfortarla. Alejo su rostro para mirarle y probó nuevamente hacerle hablar.

-¿Estas bien?

Sin poder soportarlo más Hayate beso sus labios, tan profundamente como le era posible, intentando trasmitir su remolino de emociones, todas llevándole siempre hacia Carim, queriendo estar en ese lugar, en sus brazos, llena de esa protección que necesitaba. Amaba aquella mirada azul rey que reflejaba tantas cosas, dolor, ira, miedo, preocupación… amor. ¿Cómo podía dejar algo así? Lo ultimo que deseaba era herirla por lo que debía de hacer, por cosas que no podría entender. Lo mejor solo era alejarse, olvidar y enterrar sus sentimientos en lo profundo de su ser. Podría contestarle y pedirle disculpas, decirle la verdad en ese momento o incluso hacer que le odiara, decirle que deseaba terminar con todo y que no volviera a acercársele. Pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada, no ahora. Así que solo le haría saber que la amaba, con todo su mundo, con todo lo que era, con todo lo que odiaba. Aunque al final, eso no importara y terminaría perdiéndola.

Gimió cuando la lengua de la Deumonium se unió al beso volviéndolo mucho más intimo. Carim acarició su cintura y pego mucho más sus cuerpos sin notarlo. Hayate se apartó para mirar sus ojos azul rey, brillantes por el deseo y de pronto un beso no pareció ser suficiente para ninguna. Sus labios volvieron a unirse apasionados y llenos de necesidad, con sus manos recorriendo sus cuerpos de arriba abajo, intentando sentir todo lo que fuera posible y rindiéndose ante su corazón. Ya no hicieron falta preguntas, ni respuestas, no eran necesarias en ese momento. Carim podía sentirlo, notaba el cambio en Hayate, de alguna forma, la joven parecía tener miedo de entregar mucho más, sin querer abrirle por completo su alma. Ahora mismo, era consciente de lo que la Elementum estaba a punto de entregarle en ese lugar; aquellos besos tan diferentes, mostrando siempre el amor que sentía por ella, ahora mostrando algo mucho más fuerte que tal vez llegaba a hacerle sentirse vulnerable. Más allá de toda duda, en ese momento solo se encontraban ellas dos con ese sentimiento que abarcaba sus almas enteras.

Hayate entreabrió sus ojos, mirando el rostro fino y tan suave frente a ella. Sus pómulos, su hermosa nariz, la piel tan blanca y aquellas largas y delgadas pestañas, todo tan perfecto. Su mano toco la mejilla fría y húmeda que observaba, acariciándole con un roce. Un peso se coloco en su corazón al pensar que pronto no podría verlo así de cerca, ni tocarlo. ¿Pero así había sido siempre o no? Como ahora mismo, ambas se encontraban al borde de un abismo, siempre a un paso de desaparecer, solo intentando no darlo y no saltar a ese vacío tan misterioso. Tal vez ahora podrían darlo, con un significado diferente y sin contenerse más. Las dos ya heridas de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, necesitándose, queriendo sentir mucho más para poder continuar el camino. Unirse para siempre y sin importar nada.

Carim le recostó suavemente sobre el suelo, separándose solo para enlazar sus miradas y trasmitiéndole sus miedos. No deseaba parar de sentir lo que ahora mismo llenaba su pecho en la vida. Deseaba poder permanecer junto a ese corazón por siempre. Paulatinamente se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, abrazándole con fuerza, sin querer dejarle ir. Hayate sintió una inmensa ternura al darse cuenta de lo que atormentara a Carim y devolvió el abrazo. En ese momento podían dejarse llevar, Hayate estaba cansada de huir, cansada de siempre hacer lo debido y cansada de negarse lo que quería. Tomo una mano de Carim y la coloco en su pecho, la rubia pego un brinco ante algo tan inesperado y le miro sorprendida. La mirada que le dedico Hayate le hizo sentir su cuerpo caliente y una oleada de deseo inundo su cuerpo. Volvieron a besarse y suavemente sus manos bajaron el cierre de la chaqueta, lentamente, sintiendo los propios botones de su blusa ser desabrochados. El frío había desaparecido, dándole pasó a una calidez que les quemaba la piel y embargaba su corazón.

Los dedos suaves de Carim tocaron la piel del estomago de Hayate sintiendo el estremecimiento de esta y el suyo propio, aquel tacto tan delicado provocaba tantos sentimientos, incapaces de ser expresados. La mano de Hayate toco el vientre de Carim permitiéndose finalmente consumirse juntas. Los besos continuaron por cada pedazo de su piel, con todos los sentimientos de amor siendo expresados a través de cada toque, caricia, sonido y movimiento. El pudor de estar desnudas frente a la otra perdido ante algo único, demasiado fuerte para que Hayate creyera poder soportarlo. Un ansia que no conocían se apodero de todo rastro de razón liberándolas finalmente de sí mismas. A pesar de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre ellas, sus cuerpos calientes hicieron olvidarlo. Carim quería unirse con Hayate y extasiada, notaba cada estremecimiento en el cuerpo de esta; Hayate notaba el esfuerzo de la rubia por no apresurarse, intentando disfrutar cada segundo. Los gemidos abandonaban sus bocas una y otra vez, solo suplantados por besos, sus cabellos y cuerpos enredándose entre si uniéndose perfectamente. En un punto, la mente perdida de Carim observo el pequeño aparato en el pecho de la castaña y le miro extrañada, tocándolo.

-Carim…

Su mirada se elevó topándose con la vidriosa de Hayate.

- _¿Amabis me in finem?_ (¿Me amarás por siempre?)

Sin saber porque razón, Carim sintió las lagrimas abandonar sus ojos. Asistió con la cabeza a aquella pregunta, entendiéndole aunque no hablara el antiguo idioma Elementum.

-Te amaré por siempre Hayate, _σ 'αγαπώ. _(Te amo)

- _Satis tibi ubera mea._

Carim no logro comprenderlo. Un gemido abandono su garganta al sentir el contacto más íntimo entre sus cuerpos electrizándoles hasta la punta de los pies. Olvido todo lo demás, apartándolo de ese momento tan preciado. Sintió los labios de Hayate limpiar sus lagrimas y el vaivén de sus caderas le arrojaron del borde finalmente. Movió sus cuerpos, escuchando un gemido en su oreja y sentó a la castaña sobre su regazo abrazándole. Escucho su nombre ser gritado, colmándole de una felicidad inusitada, dándose cuenta de que nunca este había sonado tan bien y grito el nombre de Hayate sintiendo algo explotar en su interior. No supo nada más luego de esto, dejando que su amor consumiera todo de ella y de la persona que más adoraba. Si la lluvia volvió a caer sobre ellas no lo supo, ni del tiempo, ni del frío, el enojo o la tristeza. La presencia de Hayate se instalo por siempre en su corazón completándola. Olvidándose de ese objeto, ese extraño sentimiento y obviando aquella extraña sensación en el cuerpo de Hayate, que parecía perderse entre sus magias enlazadas.

Que aquello estaba matando a Hayate, nunca lo supo.

"_Solo te necesitaba a ti mi amor."_

* * *

><p>Fate caminaba entre los pastizales, sentía el viento golpear contra su rostro y agitando sus cabellos. El contacto en sus pies desnudos era húmedo y el agradable calor de la tarde pegaba en su espalda. La calidez de un beso le hizo sonreír. De pronto, el paisaje cambio y la noche reinaba sobre aquel pastizal donde se encontraba acostada, con una presencia familiar sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos azul violáceo le miraban divertidos.<p>

-¿Nanoha?

La pelirroja le sonrió antes de que su rostro descendiera para besar su cuello lentamente. Fate jadeó, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y tratando de apartarla. El contacto de aquellos labios contra su piel hicieron que su cuerpo ardiera, sintiéndose mareada y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir las manos frías colarse baso su camisa y Fate sintió su propia respiración acelerarse. Sus manos entonces viajaron hacia la cintura de la chica, acariciando sus costados. Nanoha gimió y la rubia sonrió encantada.

-Fate…

Un beso en su hombro lleno sus sentidos, mientras que la nombrada apartaba con dificultad aquella blusa que estorbaba tanto. Una pequeña risa abandono los labios de la pelirroja al besar nuevamente su cuello y entonces Fate sintió algo extraño, una sensación fría ante lo vacío de aquella expresión. El toque de Nanoha se había vuelto brusco, pesado e hiriente. Una mordida en su hombro le hizo soltar un quejido y Fate intento apartarla nuevamente. La pelirroja la sometió tomándola de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra estrujo su pecho sin consideración. Cerró sus ojos borgoña ante el dolor. Unaa mano subió lentamente por su muslo y un dolor agudo obligo a Fate a sacudirse.

-Me lastimas…

Intento apartarla de nuevo y esta vez, Nanoha elevo sus manos hacia su cuello. Fate abrió los ojos para mirarle; el hermoso azul en los ojos de la Deumonium había sido suplantado por un oscuro violáceo, con un brillo lleno de odio. La rubia no fue capaz de reconocer a la persona sobre de ella. No era Nanoha y su corazón se congelo por un momento. Una sonrisa se extendió en aquellos labios fríos, con un rastro de su sangre. Fate quiso hablar, pero las manos sobre su cuello apretaron el agarre, dejándola sin aire y de sus labios salió solamente un grito ahogado.

Fate se levanto, jalando todo el aire que le fue posible. Sus ojos intentaron enfocar objetos entre la oscuridad de su habitación y sonrió aliviada cuando Arf le miró curiosa. La rubia se dejo caer en su cama soltando un suspiro. ¿A que había venido ese sueño? Un sonrojo llego a sus mejillas al pensar en el principio y como se había sentido con el toque de Nanoha sobre ella, pero su alegría se esfumo al recordar lo que siguió. Fate sabía que la Deumonium jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, ella no era así, no le gustaba herir a la gente. Y esa mirada, esa sensación, simplemente no era Nanoha. Pero, ¿entonces porque lo había soñado? Significaba algo, una advertencia tal vez, o algo diferente que no sabía darle significado. Tal vez su propio miedo de que en cualquier momento fuesen obligadas a pelear entre sí. Colocándose del lado Fate continuó pensando en que había significado. Se había sentido tan real, como si Nanoha estuviera de verdad en el sueño, junto con ella y besándola.

Pero ninguna otra cosa acudió a su mente, invadida nuevamente por el sueño.

-¡NO!

Nanoha apartó las sabanas, pegando un brinco. Con su respiración acelerada, su corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho y sus manos temblorosas volvió a recostarse. Un sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo y alterada intento apartar esas imágenes de su mente. Había sido una pesadilla, Fate no estaba con ella, estaba a salvo en su casa y no le había lastimado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al rememorar el último instante, cuando sus manos se llevaban la vida de Fate, casi rompiendo su cuello. Sacudió su rostro y abrió los ojos intentando alejar esa imagen. Nanoha sabía el significado de aquel sueño; temía lastimar a Fate. Tenía miedo de perder el control de ella misma y lastimarla, justo como en su sueño o peor, llegar realmente a matarla. Hace mucho tiempo no tenía ese tipo de sueño.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Raising Heart, su corazón, que se mantenía en su mesa de noche, brillando en la oscuridad. Tenía miedo porque esa cosa había despertado, luego de tantos años, Raising Heart volvía a palpitar llamándole, queriendo ser usada. Nanoha frunció el ceño, llena de furia y tomo el objeto en su mano, arrojándola con toda su fuerza contra una pared. La esfera rodo por el suelo unos segundos, palpitando mientras la chica se hacía ovillo en su cama.

Por eso no quería tenerla cerca y ahora que se encontraba despierta, no podía apartarla de sus ojos por temor a que fuera robada. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro mientras soltaba una maldición.

Necesitaba protegerse a ella misma y a Fate de esa cosa. Solo debía evitar usarla y podría mantener el control sobre sí misma. Sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia Raising Heart, captando el brillo de la esfera y su ser tembló. Agarro sin cuidado una almohada y la arrojo al corazón, cubriéndolo. Lo maldecía, lo aborrecía; Odiaba el corazón que le había tocado portar.

Y temía tenerlo cerca.

* * *

><p>Los ojos zafiros de Hayate se abrieron y cerraron ante el contacto del sol brillante, con cuidado volvió a abrirlos y observaron la extraña habitación donde se encontraba. El lugar de colores claros se mantenía pulcro y ordenado, con solo cosas necesarias adornándolo, el escritorio, un armario y un espejo. Se movió un poco, alejando su rostro de la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana y sintió el contacto en su espalda desaparecer. Un cuerpo giro lejos de ella y escucho un suspiro tranquilo. Giro con cuidado su cuerpo, topándose con la espalda de Carim. La luz que llegaba hasta ella hacia sus cabellos brillar y perfilaba su cuerpo haciéndola lucir mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era ante la castaña. Con mucho cuidado estiro una mano acariciando sus curvas mientras soltaba un suspiro. De pronto su rostro se lleno de angustia, recordando las decisiones que había tomado la noche anterior. Ya era de día y la noche que esperaba jamás finalizara había terminado. Alejo su mano, procurando no levantarle.<p>

Debía de irse.

Cubrió su rostro al notar que ya no podría hacer el amor jamás con Carim. No podría amarle ya, ni escucharla, ni abrazarla… ni besarla. Evito con todas sus fuerzas dejar salir su dolor a flote y evito hacer algún ruido al levantarse de la cama. Al dar un paso fuera se detuvo ante la molestia de su entrepierna y regreso la vista hacia Carim con las lágrimas en su rostro. Cualquier cosa que pasara, aun así ella era de Carim y le había entregado lo más preciado que tenía, su corazón. Ningún Elementum era capaz de dejar a la primera persona que amaban, no porque sus leyes así lo dictaran, sino porque, simplemente no podían unirse con nadie más. Con pasos pequeños llego hasta el armario y tomo ropa para vestirse. Suavemente se coloco los pantalones, notándolos holgados, paso la sudadera azul por su cabeza, aspirando el aroma de su amante y la acomodó rápidamente. Miro hacia el suelo, su ropa sucia y húmeda, si dejaba ropa no podía llamarse robo. Doblo la ropa con cuidado, dejándola sobre el suelo y tomo sus tennis dirigiéndose finalmente a la puerta y tomo el pomo, girándole con mucho cuidado para no hacer más ruido. Giro su cabeza y observo a Carim, regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la cama. Beso suavemente su mejilla y dejo entre sus manos el anillo plateado de su familia. Si cualquier cosa pasaba, Carim se encontraría a salvo de su raza con eso. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se apartó de ella.

-Te amo- susurró.

Salió cerrando la puerta, pensando que algunas cosas solo eran inexplicables. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, intentando pasar inadvertida, al pasar por el salón observo las fotos de la familia de Carim y sonrió suavemente, limpiándose las lágrimas. Al final no había podido saber porque Carim era una conservadora, pero ante el incienso de algunas fotos pudo comprenderlo. Todos habían perdido muchas cosas con la guerra. Limpió su rostro borrando cada gota que escapaba de sus ojos, caminando por el comedor, hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba la salida trasera. Intentaba no pasar por la principal para no llamar la atención. A pesar de solo haber estado en esa casa dos veces, la sentía tan suya. Al llegar finalmente a la puerta, el ruido de un crujir le hizo voltearse con agitación, pensando que se trataba de Carim. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con el hombre de ojos azul rey y cabellos verdes mirándole apreciativamente, de brazos cruzados sentado junto a la barra de la cocina. Hayate no lo había visto.

-¿Hayate Yagami?

-Profesor Acous- la castaña le dedico una reverencia-. Disculpe la molestia.

Regreso la vista hacia la puerta y la abrió siendo cerrada nuevamente por la mano de Verossa. La castaña trago pesado, intuyendo lo que venía a continuación. Era bastante obvio lo que había pasado anoche entre ella y Carim, no solo porque se encontraba en su casa por la mañana, sino porque seguramente todo su cuerpo olía a la rubia y a sexo. Sería una estupidez de su parte que un Deumonium no lo notara a la distancia y de hecho se cuestiono de que Verossa Acous, el hermano de Carim, no la hubiera detectado desde que había llegado ayer en la madrugada, trasportada por la joven a su habitación. La mano enguantada del hombre la hizo girar, lastimándole el brazo por la presión.

-¡Te acostaste con Carim!

Hayate no esperaba ese tono de angustia salir del siempre calmado Verossa. Evito soltar una exclamación de dolor cuando el agarre presiono aun más sobre su brazo. Los ojos tan parecidos de los hermanos hicieron que apartara la mirada, dejándola caer al suelo. La mano libre del Deumonium tomo su rostro para obligarle a verlo, antes de que Hayate la apartara bruscamente.

-¡¿Quieres que la maten?!

-¡No!- gritó Hayate con la voz cortada-Jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño.

-¿Entonces que hacías en su cama?

Hayate guardó silencio sin fuerza suficiente para responder que la amaba. No tenía derecho alguno de reclamar o de cualquier otra cosa porque ella heriría a Carim desde ahora. Rompería su corazón, tal vez muchas veces y aunque el suyo quedaría destrozado no podía dar marcha atrás, porque debía de protegerla incluso de si misma. Verossa sabía tan bien como ella, que si el consejo se enteraba de lo que había sucedido esa noche, las matarían a ambas. Parecía que todo se interponía entre ellas. Sostuvo su pecho ante la oleada de dolor que le recorrió, recordando también que no le quedaba suficiente tiempo. Todo era para mejor.

-No te preocupes. Carim estará a salvo- hablo firme.

-Lo que quiero es no volverte a ver cerca de ella de nuevo- rugió-. Tu raza ya nos quito mucho y no dejare que uses a mi hermana así. Ella tiene mucho futuro por delante, ha hecho cosas increíbles y trabajado duro para obtener la posición en la que esta. Tú no tienes idea de lo que ha tenido que sufrir. Y no dejare que por tener un poco de sexo arruines su vida.

Hayate evito hacer una mueca y se soltó del agarre que mantenía Verossa en su brazo. ¿Qué si no sabía? No, no sabía nada y tampoco el o Carim sabían lo que ella había pasado, lo que le ocurría ahora mismo. Nunca había querido arruinar la vida de Carim, ella solo la amaba y no podía comparar lo que su raza o cualquier otra persona harían por placer, con lo que ella había compartido con su hermana. Aun cuando la intentara proteger, no podía entenderle y tampoco podía comprender como le amaba. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-No pasara de nuevo, puedo asegurártelo.

Abandono la casa corriendo sin detenerse, perdiéndose por la calles hasta abandonar la zona residencial, entrando al bosque. Finalmente, dejando todo lo que amaba en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Alicia Testarossa soltó una maldición mientras avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos de su casa. Victoria había perdido y con ella, todas las defensas que había creado contra los concejales, nunca creyó que eso pudiera suceder. Victoria se había dejado vencer cambiando todos los planes, ahora debía de darse prisa y pensar en algún plan para finalmente dar su golpe. Una sombra cruzo sus ojos al sentir la presencia conocida de una persona tras ella. Alicia avanzo a pesar de la sensación de alarma, sin temor. Al dar dos pasos hacia el frente, una joven cayó frente a ella, envuelta en una magia color canela. La joven de cabellos claros y ojos color canela le miraron directamente, con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. Toda su expresión parecía soberbia, burlona, incitándote a retarle. La rubia mantuvo su posición despreocupada y advirtió con una mirada afilada en sus ojos borgoña de que no hiciera movimiento alguno. La nueva chica vestía ropas pertenecientes al consejo, con el símbolo de los Elementum, un árbol de dos flores, en su pecho. La líder de los conservadores fieles al consejo jamás entraría a una academia donde tendría que convivir con la raza que mas odiaban. Con las manos enguantas y su chaqueta casi a las rodillas la joven no lucia aterradora. Una bomba de chicle le exploto en cara y frunció el ceño. Lo que parecía un adorno que sostenía su cabello en una cola, aleteo, y la mariposa negra voló lejos de ellas. Los dos tatuajes de estrellas negras bajo su ojo izquierdo brillaron un parpadeo y la mariposa volvió a su lugar, sosteniendo el cabello de la joven. El sonido del mascar de la chica le producía un extraño enojo a Alicia, mas que nada porque la joven no paraba de mascar ningún día. La chica jugueteo un momento con la cadena en su cuello y miro con sorna a los ojos borgoña frente a ella.<p>

-¿Dónde están tus perros Alicia Testarossa?_- _pregunto Mariya Ranevskaya en su idioma natal.

-No enfades a los perros, pueden destrozarte_- _respondió Alicia siguiendo la corriente.

-Me debes una explicación- Mariya se acercó un poco mas a ella, sin respetar su espacio personal-. Sé que tú sabes lo que ocurrió con Fuji, el joven que estaba vigilando a Tiida Lanster.

-No te debo nada- contesto secamente Alicia.

Dio media vuelta para terminar con la conversación, ignorándola. Un chico cayó justo frente a ella, a centímetros. Alicia elevo la mirada al techo, no podía decir con certeza desde cuando el chico se encontraba en el lugar. Los ojos los ojos negros del joven con cabellos claros le miraron fijamente, con demencia.

-Así no funcionan las cosas Testarossa, pensé que lo habíamos aclarado la ultima vez-retomó Mariya suavemente-. Dame una respuesta, ahora.

-Ni tu ni Grendel tienen el poder para pedir ese tipo de información- respondió la rubia.

El chico, quien continuaba con la mirada fija en la de Alicia intento tomar su muñeca, tan rápido que cuando se alejó, un rasguño surcaba su piel alrededor del área. La rubia sonrió, siempre sabía que debía cuidarse de Kurt Grendel, mucho mas que de Mariya. El chico, un poco más joven que ellas, vestía como su compañera un atuendo del consejo casual, con el símbolo en su pecho y su chaqueta con dibujos de llamas. Una diadema del mismo color cruzaba su cabello claro y despeinado lo hacían lucir de alguna manera inofensivo, si no fuera por la poderosa mirada que contaba, llena de locura. Unos grandes audífonos color rojo rodeaban su cuello y los anillos tintineaban en sus dedos ante el frotamiento impetuoso de sus manos.

-Nosotros no la solicitamos. Sino el concejal Chevelle.

Alicia no pudo evitar mostrar la expresión de desprecio hacia ese nombre. Esa persona era lo que mas odiaba en ese lugar, mucho más que los Deumonium. Por todo lo que le había hecho a su familia, a ella misma y a Micaiah. La mariposa negra agito sus alas y la sonrisa de Mariya se extendió.

-Es hora de que des algunas respuestas.

Alicia entrecerró los ojos, aquella impaciencia era algo malo en el concejal Chevelle.

-Avísale que lo veré por la tarde. Ahora estoy ocupada.

Mariya soltó una carcajada.

-Esto será interesante- le dio la espalda-. Vámonos Kurt.

Tan rápido como los jóvenes habían aparecido, desaparecieron, dejando sola en el pasillo a Alicia. La rubia cerró los ojos pensando en alguna solución. Si no lograba pensar en algo pronto estarían condenados. Micaiah había traído finalmente una respuesta, tal vez, Nanoha podría ser parte de su plan en lugar del de Lindy. Ambas podían jugar el mismo juego.

* * *

><p>Carim saltó de su cama, agitada. No recordaba lo que le hizo despertar tan sobresaltada, pero se sentía inquieta y ansiosa. Su mirada se encontró con el espacio vacío en su cama y paso su mano por esta sintiendo algo frío en su mano. Extrañada observo el anillo con un zafiro perteneciente a la familia Yagami. Una opresión llego a su pecho y corrió hacia el baño, llamándola. Estrelló la puerta de su armario al regresar, ahí no se encontraba Hayate. Como deseaba verla y abrazarla, hacerle el amor de nuevo porque por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo de no poder verle, algo se lo gritaba, que necesitaba estar con ella. Rápidamente tomo ropa de su armario y se vistió, observando la ropa en el suelo, extrañamente la ropa de Hayate se encontraba todavía ahí, doblada y acomodada junto con la suya. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, trotando hasta llegar a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador para tomar algo. Evito brinca de sorpresa al ver a su hermano mayor apoyado contra la puerta de entrada y con la mirada perdida, sosteniendo en sus manos el anillo plateado de Hayate. A veces Carim se sorprendía de como su hermano era capaz de quitarle las cosas sin que se enterara, su extraña habilidad le brindaba muchas cosas. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron suspiro, previniendo lo que venía.<p>

-Creo que no tengo que preguntarlo verdad- habló tranquilo-. Pero de igual forma lo haré, ¿Qué hacía Hayate Yagami en tu habitación?

-Ahora no Verossa- pidió la rubia.

-Te he soportado muchos caprichos Carim-continuó-. Incluso deje que renunciaras a tu puesto en el consejo, pero Hayate Yagami es algo que no tolerare.

-Hayate no es un capricho- exclamó.

Su ceño se frunció, mirándole con fastidio. Su hermano permaneció inmutable a pesar de eso, no permanecería en silencio sobre el asunto ni siquiera si su hermana le miraba de esa forma.

-¿Y qué paso con Amitie Florian? ¿No salías con ella?

-Eso fue un tonto rumor, yo no salgo con Florian.

Verossa golpeo la mesa con ambas manos y Carim ignoro la advertencia, su hermano mayor permaneció en silencio un momento hasta que ella le miró. Verossa coloco sus manos sobre su rostro negó con la cabeza tomando aire largamente y deslizándolas hasta que llegaron a su barbilla. No permitiría nada más sobre eso.

-¿Por qué te acostaste con ella?

Carim intento no sonrojarse cuando respondió en un susurro:

-Yo…

-Yagami es la líder Elementum y está comprometida- gritó Verossa caminando hacia ella-. ¿Te estás volviendo loca? Tú eres la líder de los conservadores Carim, eres un concejal, un miembro de Strikers, ¡Un Deumonium!

Carim le miró exasperada e irritada, a pesar de aquello su hermano continuo hablando, intentando controlar su voz.

-Sigues siendo demasiado inmadura Carim y te ordeno que dejes de verte con ella. Estas arriesgando todo lo que hemos hecho desde que nuestros padres murieron, todo lo que hemos logrado con años de sacrificios. Si alguien se entera volverán a degradarnos, y perderemos todo.

-¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada!- gritó Carim-. Yo no soy tu hija y se perfectamente lo que hago, ¡Amo a Hayate!

-¡Tienes veinte años! No sabes ni siquiera que es eso. Hayate Yagami no será tu tonto capricho.

-¡Que no es un capricho!

-¡Puedes tener sexo con quien quieras y tenias que acostarte con ella!

-¡Solo te importa tu estúpida posición en el consejo!- Carim lo empujo.

-¡Cállate ya! ¡Esto es por tu bien!

-¡Si quieres hacer algo por mi bien déjame en paz!- gritó su hermana.

-¡No la volverás a ver!-arrojo el anillo contra una pared -Ya me encargue de eso.

Los ojos de Carim se abrieron con terror antes de lanzarse contra él, golpeándolo con fuerza. Aun cuando logro llegar a su pecho su hermano continúo en la misma posición por lo que Carim volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez, sin resultados. Verossa la tomo de las muñecas, intentando calmarla.

-¡No tienes derecho!-gritó con fuerza-¡Te odio, te odio!

-Carim cálmate.

-Tu no entiendes nada- un sollozo escapo de sus labios-. Amo a Hayate, no voy a dejarla.

-¡Ella te dejo a ti! ¿Qué no lo ves?

Carim sintió su corazón romperse aun cuando su mente lo negaba. Su hermano le abrazo con fuerza, confortándola. Todavía no comprendía como su hermana había terminado enamorada de Hayate a tal punto, cuando antes no podía ni ver a los Elementum. No sabía que más se había perdido en esos meses pero lo dicho por Hayate era claro. Los Elementum no eran mucho de mentir y lo hubiera notado de ser así, la castaña lo había terminado todo aun cuando Carim no lo supiera.

-¡No es verdad!

-Lo es Carim, hable con ella hace poco.

-¡Suéltame!

Sus ojos se tornaron color cobre logrando apartarlo de ella con mucha fuerza. Antes de que el joven lograra tomarla de nuevo la rubia salió corriendo en busca de Hayate. Verossa suspiro y negó con la cabeza, pronto tendría que hablar con Signum. Su mirada se dirigió al anillo sobre el suelo, con una fisura en su zafiro. Si Hayate estaba dejando eso en manos de Carim, significaba que pronto ocurriría lo peor y él, no podría hacer nada nuevamente más que observar como su hermana menor se desmoronaba.

* * *

><p>Fate bajo lentamente las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Su mano se dirigió a su cabello suelto y lo peino con los dedos, casi sin prestar atención. No entendía lo que significaba ese sueño, pero sentía que no debía tomarlo a la ligera. Recordó nuevamente el extraño palpitar del artefacto de Nanoha, su llamado, la atracción de querer tocarlo y sobre todo, el extraño comportamiento que su pareja había mostrado hacia este. El brillo tan vivo de aquella esfera. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese sueño era una advertencia, sobre aquella joya.<p>

Y tenía un extraño miedo a saber lo que significaba.

-¿Que haces despierta Fate? Hoy es tu día libre- Chrono se asomo desde la cocina.

La rubia entró soltando un bostezo y se dejo caer en una silla junto a la barra de la cocina, con desgana. A pesar de haber dormido durante horas todavía no podía recuperarse de la dura semana que había llevado. Necesitaba dormir más, una sonrisa llegó a sus labios.

-Voy a salir con Nanoha- respondió finalmente.

Chrono soltó un silbido, mirándole con burla. Cuando Fate medito lo dicho sintió sus orejas arder y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos. No había pensado lo dicho y ahora, no podría quitarse a su hermano de encima en quien sabe cuantas semanas. Escucho el timbre de la entrada y con rapidez se retiro de la cocina en busca de su salvadora.

Cuando abrió la puerta Nanoha la saludo con un beso inesperado. Fate echo sus brazos a su cuello, dejándose llevar. Cuando se apartaron sin aliento, una duda llego a la mente de Fate.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te abre mi hermano?

Nanoha hizo una mueca al pensarlo.

-Esperaba poder reconocer tus pasos y tuve confianza en que no sucedería- contestó.

Las dos jóvenes se soltaron a reír. Tomadas de las manos caminaron en dirección al parque, hablando de todo un poco, sonriendo de vez en cuando y besándose cada que podían. No podían ser más felices. Cuando llegaron a su destino decidieron echarse sobre un pasto abrazadas y observaron las nubes pasar sobre el cielo. A pesar de que el clima era fresco ambas creían que era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

-Se podría decir que los Deumonium mantienen una alianza con los Titanes, mucho más antigua que las otras- termino de explicar Nanoha.

-No puedo creer que el líder de los titanes sea amigo de tus padres- habló Fate.

-Créeme que yo también no me lo creía. A veces llegó a sorprenderme de todas las personas que conocen los adultos, como si nadie fue un extraño para ellos.

-Te hace sentir como una niña ¿verdad?

Nanoha asistió con la cabeza. Fate miraba como la pelirroja prestaba atención a sus manos, acariciándolas y entrelazando sus dedos una y otra vez. Ante tal tranquilidad sentía algo de miedo, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Recordó el sueño de la noche anterior y se pregunto si sería buena idea comentárselo a su novia, pero eso le hizo sentirse torpe. Solo era una extraña pesadilla debido a sus propios miedos y no quería provocar una pelea por algo sin sentido. Nanoha seguramente se sentiría ofendida por algo así, o seguro diría que no le tenía confianza suficiente. Soltó un suspiro llamando la atención de Nanoha.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si no te preocupes.

-Fat-hmph

Nanoha abrió los ojos todo lo que le fue posible; sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras que la agradable presión sobre sus labios enviaba miles de sensaciones a su pecho. Sin ser consciente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, sus manos pronto tomaron la cintura de la rubia. No pudiendo evitarlo el beso se torno profundo y largo mientras que ambas giraban sobre el césped. Fate se apartó un poco para respirar. Adoraba besar a Nanoha, lo haría todo el tiempo si no necesitara respirar. La Deumonium beso su cuello suavemente.

-Hey…- Fate acarició su espalda, disfrutando el contacto- ¿Tu como ves a mi raza Nanoha?

Nanoha se apartó de su cuello mirándole con la ceja alzada.

-Pues… muy…- no sabía que decir-… relajada.

Fate soltó una pequeña risa, mirándole divertida.

-¿Relajada?

-Bueno es que siempre parecen tan tranquilos- se explico Nanoha-. No parece nunca que se preocupen por algo.

La Elementum elevó su mirada de vuelta al cielo, pensando en lo dicho. Se preocupaban por demasiadas cosas, solo que no lo demostraban. Su raza vivía rodeada de problemas siempre, comenzando por sus concejales. Por algún motivo pensó en Hayate, y lo que podría decirle cuando le confesara que ahora salía con Nanoha. Estaba segura de que la castaña ya sospechaba algo, pero no por eso, podría aceptarlo. La pregunta que le había hecho a Nanoha era simplemente, porque temía que ella pensara que su raza era su enemigo. Nuevamente las dudas llegaban a ella. Su mano acaricio el cuello de la Deumonium, volviéndole a mirar con alegría.

-Sabes, nosotros no podemos vernos como propietarios de la tierra, sino al revés; la tierra es nuestra dueña y la custodiamos, es un respeto y entendimiento que poseemos con ella. Por eso es que los espíritus nos concedieron su magia. Sin embargo, el cargar con la responsabilidad de proteger todo eso, muchas veces es demasiado. ¿Cómo podemos salvar la naturaleza, cuando ni siquiera podemos salvarnos a nosotros?

Nanoha le miro con atención, esperando a que continuara.

-Muchas veces, luego de perder a mi familia, maldecía tener que defender algo así- Fate bajo la mirada-. Sin saber porque una guerra me había quitado todo.

-¿Extrañas a tu familia?- pregunto Nanoha.

-La mayoría del tiempo, solo, que no recuerdo porque- respondió Fate bajando la mirada-. No sé que hizo que perdiera la memoria.

-A de ser horrible- comentó Nanoha-. Perder todo eso.

Las dos miraron hacia el cielo y permanecieron en silencio un tiempo indefinido. Ambas sumidas en sus propios miedos, los cuales todavía no quería compartir.

-Daría todo por recordarlo- susurró la rubia.

La pelirroja se recargo su cabeza en su hombro y Fate que le miró curiosa un momento, antes de pasar sus brazos por su cintura para abrazarla.

-Que irónico- comentó Nanoha.

Fate le miró confundida y la pelirroja le sonrió.

-Yo daría todo por olvidar.

A pesar de que su voz sonó normal, Fate pudo notar un rastro de tristeza escrita en sus facciones y sin saber porque, ella también entristeció.

"_-Levántate._

_Nanoha soltó un quejido. La sangre escurría por sus manos, y su nariz. Ahí, tirada en ese suelo frío intentaba no mostrar su miedo. Su corazón parecía palpitar, sin embargo, no para ella. La esfera roja se encontraba incrustada en su mano izquierda, haciendo brillar las runas de su brazo. Con un jadeo la pequeña niña se coloco de pie, con su cuerpo temblando._

_-Te dije que controlaras la dirección del ataque._

_La pelirroja asistió con la cabeza, con la sangre goteando desde su barbilla. Sus ojos azul violáceo fijos en el suelo, con miedo a elevar la mirada, tal vez intentando deshacerse de la realidad que vivía. Extrañaba su casa, a su familia, el dormir sin miedo. ¿Por qué sus padres la habían abandonado ahí? Tal vez no la amaban._

_-Hazlo de nuevo._

_Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo y sus labios temblaron. El hombre a pocos metros de ella le miro molesto._

_-Dije que lo hicieras de nuevo._

_La pequeña evito retroceder. No podía mostrar el miedo que sentía. Sus manos temblaron y su mirada mostro su temor. No de nuevo, suplicaba._

_-N-o quiero-o- susurro bajo._

_El dolor atravesó su espalda tirándola al suelo. Un metal frío traspaso su piel y Nanoha sollozo. El miedo lleno su corazón y la esfera brillo, consumiendo su magia._

_-Hazlo._

_El estruendo resonó entre las paredes del lugar, sofocando el sollozo que abandonaba su garganta."_

* * *

><p>-Su misión era matar, no venir con las manos vacías.<p>

-Disculpe el error concejal…

-¡Cállate!- gritó.

El golpe hizo que Alicia ladeara su cabeza, su cabello se había pegado a su rostro y el rojo en su rostro palpitaba, quemándole mientras la sangre escurría de su nariz. Micaiah ahogo el grito mientras se arrojaba al suelo.

-Concejal Chevelle, es mi culpa, acepto cualquier castigo que merezca. Pero no lastime más a Testarossa.

Alicia quien en ningún momento había abandonado su posición orgullosa y decidida bajo la mirada intentando ocultar la impotencia.

"_¡¿Por qué?!"_

Un nuevo golpe resonó en la habitación. Micaiah permaneció en el suelo y la sangre corriendo desde su boca. El búho le Alicia soltó un chillido tan fuerte que logro hacer a la mayoría cubrirse los oídos. Aunque su dueña continuaba imposible, su espíritu no podía ocultar todo lo que ocurría en su interior y para Alicia, el que lastimaran a Micaiah en su presencia era inconcebible.

-Como te atreves- musitó furioso el concejal-. Ustedes están olvidando su lugar aquí.

-El que Victoria haya perdido contra un Deumonium de alto nivel no significa nada, nosotros podemos derrotar a todos los demás.

-¡Nuestra raza quedo en ridículo!- El hombre camino alrededor de Alicia, siempre manteniendo un porte alto- ¡Ahora los Deumonium piensan que somos unos débiles!

-Con todo respeto concejal Chevelle- intercedió Tiida-. Ellos no han ganado ni siquiera la mitad de los combates.

-¡No pueden ganar jamás!

Mariya soltó una carcajada.

-Como conservadores han fallado- continuó-. Y tal como el acuerdo dice, tenemos derecho a imponer un castigo.

-El trato no será roto- aseguró Alicia, sabiendo lo que significaba-. Aceptare el castigo como líder.

-No- Micaiah se colocó lentamente frente a la rubia, cubriéndola-. Yo seré quien tome el castigo.

Casi imperceptible el hombre sonrió, provocando la ira en todos los presentes.

-Mariya, lleva a esta estúpida a los calderos- ordeno.

La mano de Alicia se alzó con terror y Tiida la tomó, deteniéndola. Micaiah agacho la mirada; Mariya avanzo delante de ella, sabiendo que le seguiría sin necesidad de forzarla. Todo el grupo de Alicia Testarossa era un chiste. Pronto se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían al subterráneo. Antes de bajar, la mirada de Micaiah se desvió hacia la de Alicia y sonrió débilmente, con su mirada carmesí brillando en sosiego. Los ojos de Alicia ardieron, no atreviéndose a dejar de mirarla.

"_Sus ojos borgoña miraron con odio a la niña frente a ella, llenos de rencor. Los ojos tristes de la niña de mirada escarlata le observaron fijamente, solos, abandonados y fríos. Casi tan parecidos a los de ella. Tal vez con un mismo sentimiento._

_-¿También me odias?- hablo tranquila._

_Con lentitud se levanto del suelo, con sus ropas rotas manchadas en su sangre, herida y débil. Temblorosa se mantuvo de pie, soportando la mirada de la niña rubia frente a ella, sin miedo._

_-Me odias porque soy de su sangre ¿No?-continuo suavemente, limpiando la sangre que abandonaba su frente-. Lo entiendo. Golpéame si crees que con eso te sentirás mejor. Es lo correcto, tal vez así pueda deshacerme de la parte que es de él en mi cuerpo…_

_La niña miro su sangre embarrada en sus manos y Alicia se arrojó sobre ella, golpeando su rostro ya herido con todas sus fuerzas. Alzo su mano dispuesta a continuar hasta que sus ojos, aun cegados por el odio, observaron el rostro de la pequeña Micaiah, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos a los lados, sin intentar defenderse. Su corazón, el cual creía haberlo perdido desde hace tanto, latió rompiéndose aun mas._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Micaiah Chevelle levanto su vista a ella y le miro aun con su ojo ahora herido._

_-Porque lo entiendo."_

La razón de ese sentimiento, de ese sufrimiento y esa herida… de ese sacrificio era lo mas importante de porque Alicia Testarossa amo desde ese instante a Micaiah Chevelle. Era otra razón más para seguir viviendo y hacer sufrir hasta matar al bastardo frente a ella. Que tenía el atrevimiento de llamarse a si mismo abuelo.

-Maldita insignificante- susurro el gran concejal Chevelle-. Aprendan la lección de una vez.

Alicia cerró los puños al mirar la sonrisa del concejal y permaneció inmóvil mientras Micaiah y este desaparecían escaleras abajo. Siempre terminaba así, la única que sufría la furia del concejal Chevelle era su propia nieta, como si se culpara de todo lo que ese psicópata había hecho con los demás. Finalmente, por eso la amaba, se convención Alicia, aunque terminara perdiendo otra parte de si misma.

"_¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso Micaiah?!"_

* * *

><p>-La guerra comenzara muy pronto Jail, espero estés preparado.<p>

El Nigromante se giró a mirarle por un momento, manteniendo el rostro con una expresión de cinismo. La sangre escurría por sus facciones, bajando lentamente por su cuello y mantenía una sonrisa alargada que mostraba sus dientes grises, como si se trataran de cenizas. La mirada oscura de la mujer, imperturbable se mantuvo fija en los ojos dorados del científico.

-Preferiría que dejaras de destazar cosas delante de mí- comento la mujer.

-No soy yo quien llega siempre de improvisto querida- contestó Jail.

El nigromante se coloco de pie, caminando rápidamente entre los cadáveres regados por el suelo, arrojando alguno que otro a un lado de una patada. Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata manchada de sangre y salió finalmente de aquel sótano. La mujer camino tras de él, intentando en vano no ensuciarse. Al girar en uno de los pasillos llegaron a la misma habitación de la vez anterior, llena de pantallas, donde se mostraban videos de lo que acontecían en varios lugares. De un salto Jail llegó a una de las pantallas, llena de nigromantes que iban y venían entre gritos y exclamaciones, observando a Shamal Zwei, caminando junto con Signum Yagami, ambas sonreían a algún comentario de su compañera Vita, que camina por delante. El nigromante soltó una carcajada y paso a la siguiente pantalla.

-Espero ya cuentes con tu ejercito Jail- exclamó la castaña.

-Quiero poder romperla…

Su mano se colocó sobre la imagen de Fate Testarossa y la sonrisa se extendió mucho más.

-¡Quiero diseccionar su cuerpo!

Scaglietti volvió a reír sonoramente, ignorando la mirada molesta de la mujer de cabellos castaños metros abajo. Sus manos fueron a su estómago y su larga cola de un color azabache giro varias veces en la misma dirección; el Nigromante rió mucho más fuerte y la mujer fastidiada de ser ignorada alzó la voz:

-Tienes un mes para juntar a tu ejercito Scaglietti.

El científico aterrizo junto a ella, soltó una carcajada mucho más fuerte y sus ojos dorados giraron para mirar fijamente las pantallas a su alrededor. Todo aquel espacioso lugar solo contaba con pantallas enormes, que Jail controlaba con un pequeño control negro del tamaño de su dedo. Sus ojos miraron divertidos a las imágenes en las pantallas, donde Deumonium y Elementum aparecían; madres comprando y recogiendo a sus hijos, jóvenes paseando y divirtiéndose, casas alegres, edificios, habitaciones. Una larga sonrisa llegó a su rostro, y sus dientes grises quedaron a la vista.

-Scaglietti…- intento llamar su atención la mujer.

-¡Calla!- gritó.

De pronto el lugar se hundió en el silencio. La mujer alzó una ceja y espero pacientemente, entre molesta y fastidiada por el nigromante. Sin advertencia Jail saltó metros en el aire, chocando contra una de las pantallas y haciéndola pedazos, pero permaneciendo en esta la misma imagen que observo en un inicio, con Shamal y Signum caminando juntas.

-Sabes, _esa mujer_… fue la que casi me deja sin pierna…- sus ojos enfocaron con demencia la imagen-. Pero fue la guerrera de las llamas, quien me cortó el brazo…

Se soltó a reír de nuevo y se deslizo por la pantalla hasta llegar al suelo.

-Será tan divertido volver a visitar a su hermana menor, ¿No te parece Uno?

Una nueva figura apareció. Como el científico una bata blanca cubría su traje de batalla color azul, y sus manos se encontraban enguantadas. Los ojos dorados y el largo cabello morado cayendo a su espalda, con una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro, que permanecía inmutable a pesar de cualquier cosa.

-Será un placer desgarrar de nuevo su cuerpo- contesto escueta-. Como será un placer robar nuevamente sangre Elementum.

Jail brinco frente a la mujer castaña, haciéndola saltar hacia atrás por precaución. Nunca dejaba que Jail se acercara demasiado a ella.

-No necesito tiempo para nada, nosotros estamos preparados- frotó sus dientes creando un sonido incomodo-. Pero mi jugada será antes.

-¿Jugada?- preguntó con duda la mujer.

-Veras…- Jail se colocó de cuclillas-. Nosotros los Nigromantes no contamos con rangos, líderes o cualquieras de esas tonterías que utilizan. No necesitamos de eso. Pero como yo, nuestra raza gusta de seguir a los más sanguinarios, con más muertes a su nombre. Uno por ejemplo, Mató personalmente a uno de los anteriores líderes Elementum o Due, que mato a los tres Silfideum más importantes, antes de acordar un tratado con ellos… Así fue como se formaron los veinte números Nigromantes, cada uno con un ejército de seguidores….

-Sé la historia Scaglietti- interrumpió la mujer.

-Pero es una parte importante, se tiene que contar la historia antes de decir el plan…

-Scaglietti- interrumpió Uno-. Ya está en camino.

-Nuestro Cuatro tenía prisa por cumplir el pedido, mi jugada.

Los ojos de la castaña le miraron con sospecha.

-Nuestro líder la quiere viva…- le advirtió.

-No, su líder quiere el artefacto, no la vida. Y eso que lo que hará el general Cuatro… traer premios a casa…

-Jail.

La interrupción de otro nigromante, de apariencia joven y cabellos oscuros llamo su atención, colocándose a su altura. El científico sonrió y se deslizo hacia él, manteniendo su cola en lo alto.

-Cuatro tomo dos _Behemoth._ –anuncio el joven.

Jail rió de nuevo y con su sonrisa, giro hacia una de las pantallas. Sus ojos miraron la imagen de Fate en la pantalla, a un lado de Nanoha y con la katana larga y dorada en una mano.

-Veamos que sabe hacer tu hija, _Precia Testarossa._

* * *

><p>Que pasen una bonita semana.<p> 


	13. Mentira o Verdad

**Ceeles:** ¡Sorpresa! Así es, finalmente otro capítulo XD. (Difícil de creer verdad Rain?)

Pues empecemos que no quiero entretenerlos mucho y así se pongan a leer. Antes que nada debo decir que por ahora la historia continuara en Rated T, pero si hay alguna queja por contenido o algo así la cambiare a M. A lo más importante de hoy:

**FELICITACIONES A UTAU-MIZUKI, CRAZYLA Y BARDICHE T por participar en el concurso de dibujos. **Para mi las tres estuvieron geniales pero si no hubiera un solo ganador no habría concurso así que sin más, muchas felicidades a la ganadora ¡**utau-mizuki!** Tu premio ya esta y tu dibujo ya esta representando la historia que espero todos lo hayan notado y si no pasen a verlo junto a los otros dos encantadores dibujos, los links están en mi perfil si quieren echarles un vistazo.

Ahora lo otro más importante, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Los que leen, comentan, agregan a favoritos y a alertas, en verdad son geniales y me motivan mucho a seguir, gracias. Nombrando a todos y espero no olvidar a ninguno, muchas gracias a: Rainhard, Lc Rina, Bardiche T, SakuMarhi, Comandante Kamisama, KaoriD, Nutella, Karibel, Priscila, Utau-Mizuki, Popi, Kris-tim, Guest (todos ellos xD), CrazyLa, Jori4ever, Jezaira Vargas, Yuzuki, Driver Master, Eclair Rozen, RoseGafe, StEpHyGrOcK3107, Mitzuka, Keito onee-sama, hitohirawafafa, Alia Ninfa, Inushu, Haku-chan8, Ann Kaioh, Kod-03 y...

Un agradecimiento especial a **CryingLeo. **

Y un agraviamiento especial porque me hizo el día, la semana, el mes, el año, creo que todo lo que dure esta historia y más **RYAN. **Me asuste un poco cuando inicio su comentario con un TE ODIO CEELES, pero después no se fue la sonrisa de mi rostro. Un review increíble, muchísimas gracias Ryan, espero que continúes leyendo esta historia y siga causándote todas esas impresiones.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES KRIS-TIM! Espero que hayas pasado un gran cumpleaños y aquí tu regalo, espero lo disfrutes. ¡Muchas felicidades también ha todas las personas que cumplieron años empezando este 2013. Espero que se la hayan pasado super bien. Y sin más aquí los dejo con el capítulo 13, el más largo que he escrito lo juro.

**Disclaimer:** Mahou shoujo Lyrical Nanoha pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es). La letra de la canción pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

_Fragmento de la canción:_ **Volumen Up**, de 4Minute.

* * *

><p><em>Jedaelo, nal han, beon bwajun jeog eobseossdeon  _Nunca, me miraste adecuadamente, ni una sola vez.

_ Neo uh uh uh uh, neo uh uh uh uh /_No uh uh uh uh, No uh uh uh uh

_ Naega mwol, hadeonji, gwansimjocha eobsdeon/ _Hiciera lo que hiciera, no te importaba.

_ Hey eh eh eh eh, Why... /_Hey eh eh eh eh, porque…

_Maeil nae gaseumman deo, joyeooge haneun neoui siseoni/ _Tu mirada provocó, que mi corazón se endureciera cada día.

_ Ije nae gaseume deo, sangcheolo namaseo, naleul gamchwobeolyeosseo/ _Ahora estoy escondida con una cicatriz que dejaste en mi corazón.

_Michigesseo na ije keutnassdae, deo isangeun nae jaliga eobsdae/ _Me estoy volviendo loca, me dicen que hacer ahora, dicen que no hay espacio para mí.

_ Nae mogsolil nopyeojwo, nopyeojwo, nopyeojwo/ _Elevo mi voz, mi voz, mi voz.

_ I eumageul deo keuge, Everybody time to rock! / _En está música, ¡es tiempo para todos de rockear!

_Da chiugo Pump up the volume! (Up up)/ _¡Llévatelo todo y sube el volumen! (up up)

_ Deudgi silheo Pump up the volume! (Up up)/ _¡No quiero oírte, sube el volumen! (up up)

_ Galsulog deo byeonhaejil geoya ah, doghage eh eh eh/ _Voy a cambiar el paso del tiempo, me haré mas fuerte, eh, eh, eh.

_ Oh deo~ Uh uh uh uh uh, Uh uh uh uh uh/ _Oh más.

_ Oh deo~ Uh uh uh uh uh, Uh uh uh uh uh/_Oh más.

_Neon moleul geoya, naleul jal al su eobsgessji / _Tú no lo sabes, no eras capaz de conocerme bien.

_ Amugeosdo moleugo, nae apeseo, geuleohge/ _Tú no me entiendes, ya lo sabía, que era así.

_ Lie lie lie lie, Lie lie lie lie, Lie lie lie_ lie/ Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras,mentiras_…_

* * *

><p>El reloj timbro marcando las seis de la mañana y Shamal trago pesado. Sus ojos magenta se desviaron a Signum, que con cada hora que pasaba juntaba más sus cejas con el ceño fruncido y entrecerraba los ojos. Mantenía sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, jugando de forma alarmante con el cuchillo de la mantequilla. Shamal tomo un sorbo de su té no sabiendo que hacer para poder calmar un poco a la guerrera, ambas había estado esperando a su hermana desde la noche del día anterior y Signum no había podido dormir ante la preocupación de que no llegara. Shamal por su parte intento retirarse desde hace algunas horas, sin embargo por el aura que emitía la guerrera había preferido no hacer nada más que permanecer sentada en silencio y a salvo de cualquier reacción de la guerrera. El aparato que la sanadora había instalado en Hayate le decía que la joven se encontraba bien a pesar de todo, pero decirle eso a Signum tal vez solo aumentaría su enojo y no quería ser la causa de que ambas hermanas terminaran en malos términos.<p>

La mirada zafiro se desvió un momento a ella y Shamal apartó la mirada nerviosa intentando no quedar embarrada en ese asunto. Pensando bien las cosas la sanadora no sabía porque continuaba acompañando a la guerrera. En algún momento de la noche pensó que tal vez ocurriría algo entre ella y Signum, cosa que deseaba evitar y de la que huiría en todo caso, sin embargo solo permanecieron en silencio durante la mayoría del tiempo. Tomó un sorbo a su te frío, evitando sentirse exasperada. Ella solamente quería analizar la magia de Hayate nuevamente, realizar algún examen y no desperdiciar una noche valiosa esperándole. Se encontraba preocupada de la condición de la joven y necesitaba continuar investigando. Termino su taza de té y decidió que era hora de partir. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Signum y con una sonrisa dejo su taza en la mesa y se puso de pie arrastrando la silla.

-Creo que debo irme- exclamó de forma atropellada.

Signum asistió y se puso de pie.

-Perdón- se disculpó-. Hablare seriamente con Hayate.

-No te preocupes.

Shamal camino tras de la guerrera hasta la sala y tomo su chaqueta y su maleta para irse. La puerta se abrió y cerró con fuerza, llamando la atención de las mujeres. Los pasos húmedos resonaron por el pasillo y Hayate llegó finalmente al comedor. Con el rostro húmedo les dedico una sonrisa y camino hacia ellas. Signum se cruzó de brazos y su mirada no oculto su enojo.

-Hola.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?- la pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo…- bajo la mirada-. Con Carim.

-¿Carim?

Shamal alzó la ceja. La Carim que ella pensaba, ¿Carim Gracia? Sus ojos magenta se dirigieron a Signum con curiosidad de que asuntos tendría Hayate con esa Deumonium. Signum suspiro, negando con la cabeza al intuir la respuesta. Una mano fue a su cabello para peinar su copete hacia atrás mientras que sus ojos le reprochaban a su hermana menor. Hayate bajo la cabeza, sorbiendo la nariz y con los dientes temblando. El clima seguía bastante frío a pesar de que la lluvia había cesado y se encontraba congelada hasta los huesos.

-Hablaremos luego sobre eso- suspiro Signum-. Ve a cambiarte.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada de qué hablar- respondió con voz cortada.

Signum frunció el ceño no esperando esa respuesta. Hayate soltó un sollozo, guardando silencio y su hermana evito decir algo más, era obvio que Hayate se encontraba demasiado herida como para continuar la conversación. Shamal no pudo hacer lo mismo, con una mirada extraña miro hacia Hayate dispuesta a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba cuando sus ojos captaron preocupados algo extraño en su magia blanca.

-Hayate siéntate por favor.

Shamal dejo sus cosas para dirigirse a ella con preocupación. La castaña estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, cuando un dolor penetrante hizo que todo girara. Agito jalo la chaqueta de su compañera, advirtiéndole de algo que no había notado. La magia de su hermana parecía engullirse hacia dentro de su pecho, de una forma alarmante. Signum corrió hacia su hermana justo a tiempo para evitar que chocara contra el suelo y antes siquiera de hablar Shamal ya se encontraba junto a ellas. Signum observo a la sanadora revisar rápidamente la condición de Hayate.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto inquieta.

Shamal permaneció en silencio. Examino con cuidado la magia de Hayate, intentando saber lo que ocurría, una oleada de dolor invadió el cuerpo de la castaña, haciéndola retorcerse, una y otra vez. La joven se levantó gritando y Signum tuvo que tomarle los pies para evitar que pateara. La guerrera se sintió asustada, mucho más que la última vez que había sufrido un ataque su hermana menor. En ese momento Rein apareció a un lado de Hayate, también retorciéndose. Shamal analizo la situación, extrañada de lo que ocurría. Ahora mismo la magia negra no estaba atacando a Hayate, sino a su espíritu. Extendió sus manos a Rein, impidiendo que la magia negra continuara lastimándole y el espíritu quedo inmóvil. La joven se giró escupiendo sangre entre sollozos.

-Perdóname Rein-susurró Hayate.

Con su mano temblando la castaña tomo a su espíritu que yacía a su lado y le abrazo a su cuerpo pidiéndole perdón, una y otra vez. Signum le abrazo, aguantando las lágrimas e intentando no mostrar su miedo. Shamal se hizo a un lado analizando las opciones y admitiendo finalmente lo obvio. Pasó las manos por su cabello, soltando una maldición y cuando los ojos zafiro de la pelirrosa le miraron, negó con la cabeza. El rostro de Signum se contrajo en angustia y se atrevió a preguntar con la boca temblando:

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Ocho meses- respondió lo más serena que pudo, todavía con su sonrisa inmovible en sus labios-. Pero haciendo uso de su magia, no aseguro ni siquiera cuatro meses.

-¿Ocho meses?- Signum se quebró, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y repitió-¿Ocho meses? Tienes que hacer algo Shamal.

La suplica angustiante de Signum hizo a Shamal bajar la mirada sintiéndose impotente, sintiendo sus propias lagrimas arder en sus ojos. No podía hacer nada, no tenía tiempo suficiente para pruebas, ni para investigar, ni para encontrar una solución eficiente. La sanadora sabía que estaba con las manos atadas y aun así no podía rendirse.

-Tal vez si logro hacer que convivan ambas magias puedo…

La sanadora guardo silencio y con cada lagrima de la guerrera sentía su corazón contraerse. Nunca antes había probado algo así, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la magia de Hayate si combinaba ambas magias. De hecho a pesar de hacer algo, ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo y la magia de Hayate se encontraban heridos de tal forma que aunque lograra salvarle, no estaba segura de que lograra recuperarse. Escucho un sollozo de Signum y recargo su espalda contra la pared, mientras intentaba pensar y no caerse todavía. Noto que su cuerpo temblaba y se obligó a serenarse y no dejar que la visión de la guerrera derrumbarse le afectara demasiado. Una de ellas debía mantenerse a flote.

Signum abrazo a su hermana a su cuerpo con dolor. Perdería a la única familia que le quedaba, a su hermana menor, la que sostuvo en sus brazos cuando había nacido, la que había consolado cuando caía al suelo y herido una rodilla, la que creció con un deber demasiado pesado para solo una niña y que a pesar de eso aguantaba todo el tiempo los maltratos y las decisiones que tomaban por ella, por los que amaba. Hayate se retorció otra vez, sintiendo el dolor penetrar hasta su alma. Su espíritu se levantó, mirándole con tristeza. Tosió de nuevo, escupiendo sangre y su hermana mayor le abrazo mucho más fuerte.

-Hayate- susurró-. Perdón.

-No es tu culpa.

Signum beso su cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando no llorar más. Claro que era su culpa. Si en el pasado hubiera estado a su lado, Hayate no hubiera resultado herida. Todavía recordaba ese día, una y otra vez en su mente, el cómo había ignorado su suplica para ir en busca de venganza. Le había dejado sola y no lo había notado hasta ahora. El deber, responsabilidades, cosas que hacer. A pesar de creer que cuidaba a su hermana, lo único que hacía era estar ocupada, sin tener tiempo de estar con ella. Y Hayate jamás se había quejado, siempre comprendía, siempre continuaba sonriendo. Cerró los ojos cuando el recuerdo golpeo su mente y lloró todo lo que no había llorado en esos años.

"_Una pequeña mano jalo su brazo, llamando su atención. Signum se negó a mirarla, peinando su cabello y mirando a Agito, quien se mantenía frente a ella de brazos cruzados, molesta con ella._

_-¡Signum!_

_-Ahora no Hayate._

_Con decisión miro a su espíritu y después se alejó del agarre de su hermana, caminando a la salida de su casa, furiosa. Mataría a la persona que había destruido a su familia, la persona que logro matar a su madre y a su padre, el único culpable que había condenado a su raza. Ya no le importaba nada más, ni siquiera morir, solo apaciguar el grito herido de su corazón, la traición que habían sufrido. Sus ojos ardieron sabiendo que había sido una tonta al creer en algo, en confiar y haber desperdiciado su vida creyendo algo que solo era mentira. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su alma estaba rota._

_Todo siempre fue una mentira. _

_-¡Hermana!_

_Una mano tomo la suya, llamando su atención y furiosa Signum se giró a mirarle._

_-¡¿Qué quieres Hayate?!- gritó-¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa!_

_La pequeña le miro, conteniendo las lágrimas con una mueca en sus labios y una mano apretó la tela de su vestido blanco._

_-No me dejes Signum- suplico-. Tengo miedo._

_Ni siquiera eso menguo el enojo de la mayor que le miro con fuerza. Su hermana tendría que crecer, de una manera u otra. Su madre ya no estaba para consentirla, ni para abrazarle, ni para amarla. Su padre tampoco, porque se los habían arrebatado. Un cobarde lo había hecho. _

_Soltando su mano acaricio con rapidez los mechones castaños, y entonces, continúo su camino, sin mirar atrás. Ella no podía mirar a los ojos a su hermana, ni una vez, porque era la viva imagen de su madre y porque no quería dudar. No quería sentirse culpable al no importarle que le pasara a su hermana menor._

_-Crece de una vez Hayate._

_La pequeña niña soltó un sollozo y miro a su hermana irse, notando que estaba sola. A partir de ese momento, tendría que crecer._

_-Mamá…- susurró-… Papi…_

_Las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. Estaba sola."_

Si Signum hubiera sabido que desde ese momento el nigromante se encontraba en su casa, tal vez hubiera vuelto, o tal vez no. En ese entonces se encontrada tan sumergida en el dolor que hubiera ignorado a su hermana, con tal de obtener algo que mitigara su corazón. Esa misma tarde regreso sin nada, con las manos vacías, para encontrar su casa destruida y a su hermana menor con heridas en su espalda y pecho por alguien que había intentado matarle. A su pequeña hermana de tan solo ocho años.

Shamal le había salvado ese mismo día a pesar de la batalla que cruzaba la frontera este de su raza. A pesar de lo herida que se encontraba. Signum recordaba eso con dolor, el cómo alguien que no le conocía se preocupaba más que ella por su hermana. Claro que era su culpa y siempre lo fue. Su alma se rompía de nuevo al saber que no podía hacer nada, de nuevo, por Hayate.

Todo era su culpa.

-Hayate, perdóname.

-No llores Signum.

Hayate abrazo a su hermana como pudo, acariciando sus cabellos. El dolor parecía haberse esfumado por ahora y sin embargo el dolor de ver a su hermana así apretaba su corazón. Sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos y no supo que hacer. Odiaba con todo su ser ver a su ser más querido así por su culpa, a su hermana mayor tan fuerte derrotada por dolor. ¿Qué podía hacer? Seguía sin saber cómo lograr que estuviera mejor. Después de todos esos años, seguía teniendo miedo y no sabía cómo ayudarle. El recuerdo de ese día volvió a su mente y de pronto noto, que seguía siendo la niñita asustada que corría tras de su hermana. Todavía necesitaba ayuda.

-Signum…- susurró-… tengo miedo.

La pelirrosa se alejó un poco para mirarle y sonrió con dolor mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-…Yo también Hayate. Pero esta vez, no voy a dejarte. Estoy aquí.

Hayate sonrió.

-Te amo Signum.

Signum contuvo la mueca en sus labios y le abrazó de nuevo.

-También te amo hermanita.

**_Capítulo 13. Mentira o Verdad_**

Hayate inhalo aire suavemente, sosteniendo su pecho al sentir el dolor regresar a este. Con cuidado se movió sobre el sofá, solo para acomodarse en su lado derecho, queriendo evitar la mirada que su hermana mayor le dedicaba desde la cocina. Acomodo su fleco con cuidado y miro a Rein dormir a su lado. Le agradecía a su espíritu por regresar con ella a pesar de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Creía haber perdido a Reinforce para siempre cuando había desaparecido. Tosió una vez y saboreo su propia sangre. Sonrió, tal vez por ironía, al estar acostumbrada a eso. El frío le hizo temblar de nuevo y se abrazó a sí misma. El aroma de Carim llegó a su nariz y bajo su rostro para observar la sudadera azul, con tristeza. Sus ojos zafiro se perdieron en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando la Deumonium le tocaba y besaba, amándola. Una sensación de añoranza llego a su piel, deseando sentir de nuevo aquellos dedos tocarle.

Ya no importaba se convenció a sí misma. No importaba. Su corazón se achicó de pena.

Debía de aguantar solo un poco más para hacer lo que le correspondía. Ocho meses eran suficientes. A diferencia de Signum ella no se engañaba; sabía perfectamente que su estado empeoraría con el tiempo y que inevitablemente moriría. No se sentía mal por eso, la gente moría todo el tiempo por causas diferentes. Su raza nunca le había temido a la muerte y ella no era la excepción. Pero temía que su hermana no fuera tan fuerte y que no lograra superarlo y también, Hayate le temía a no haber vivido suficiente. No haber hecho suficiente y no haber logrado algo. Pronto no solo serían dolores, su estado empeoraría y era consciente de que su cuerpo y magia comenzaban a rechazar a su espíritu. Sabía que en parte la conexión que compartía con su espíritu le estaba matando. Ella misma se estaba matando ya que no era lo suficientemente poderosa para tener un lazo con un espíritu puro como Rein y soportar al mismo tiempo la magia negra en su cuerpo. Entre los espíritus puros Reinforce era el más poderoso, su magia era tan concentrada que era complicado compartir un lazo con ella, uno que llegaba a destruir tu cuerpo si no lo controlabas. Ahora la decisión era entre su vida o su espíritu.

Pero simplemente Hayate se negaba a rendirse.

Reinforce le había elegido como a su madre para ser su compañera. Era su familia. Para Hayate Reinforce era mucho más que solo su espíritu acompañante, era el recuerdo único de sus padres. Por eso no le importaba sufrir dolor, miedo o tristeza. Hayate no quería perder a nadie que amara de nuevo, además no estaba segura de sobrevivir a pesar de dejar de estar unida a Reinforce. La magia negra estaba afectando su cuerpo más que a su magia.

Su corazón no soportaría separarse de Rein y esta entendía sus sentimientos. Por el corazón que poseía Hayate es que le había escogido, un corazón puro pese a todo.

-Hayate-chan- llamo su atención el espíritu.

-Estaré bien, es una promesa Rein- sus ojos zafiros brillaron-. No voy a dejarme caer tan fácil.

"_No antes de cumplir mi deber."_

Por su parte Shamal y Signum continuaban hablando en voz baja, meditando las opciones desde la cocina. Desde hace rato la guerrera se había calmado, pero ahora mantenía un semblante demasiado serio y eso preocupaba a la sanadora. Aun así comprendía muy bien a Signum y deseaba poder hacer mucho más de lo que le era posible.

-Con los cinco limitadores tal vez consigamos más tiempo- susurró Shamal-. Hayate tiene que evitar usar magia en lo posible y puedo asegurar que tendrá menos ataques de dolor.

Signum asistió en silencio. Su mente se encontraba dispersa en otros pensamientos para prestar verdadera atención a Shamal. La rubia suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello, estresada. Antes de pensar demasiado si lo que hacía era bueno o malo, con cuidado abrazo a Signum por la cintura. Más que sorprenderse Signum se sintió algo insegura de corresponder, pero al final paso los brazos por los hombros de la sanadora. Permanecieron así por algunos minutos, en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

-La magia negra empezara a afectarle de otras maneras ¿Verdad? -Signum bajo la mirada-. ¿Sus órganos internos están bien?

-No son mi preocupación, su estabilidad mágica sí lo es. A partir de ahora no sé cómo reaccione o los problemas que tendrá- respondió y luego le miro tranquila-. No estoy segura de que sucederá a partir de ahora, cualquier cambio debes avisarme.

-Entiendo.

Shamal tomo el rostro de Signum entre sus manos para enlazar finalmente sus miradas, intentando expresarle su apoyo. Los ojos zafiro frente a ella le miraron profundamente, de una manera que lograba hacer temblar sus piernas. Desvió la mirada al suelo, algo cohibida pero cuando el contacto cálido de la mano de Signum llego a su mejilla regreso su vista a ella. Shamal quedo hipnotizada por la hermosa mirada que la guerrera le dedicaba en ese momento.

-Gracias por todo Shamal- una pequeña sonrisa llego a sus labios-. Por salvar a mi hermana y por seguir a su lado. Antes no pude agradecerlo.

-No dejare que muera Signum- habló suavemente-. Es una promesa, no dejare que muera.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ Esa pregunta rondaba últimamente por su mente, pero aun así, su corazón no le daría descanso si no salvaba a Hayate, no por Signum, ni por su deber, sino por ella misma y por su responsabilidad. En primer lugar si no hubiera curado con errores a Hayate no se encontraría en ese estado. Muerta tal vez, pero no sufriendo, no muriendo lentamente. Era su culpa y debía remediarlo para poder seguir en paz en ese asunto. Por lo menos deseaba poder esta en paz con eso. A pesar de todo. Con mayor decisión repitió la frase, sonriendo con sinceridad, como hace mucho no hacía.

-No dejare que muera- repitió.

Los labios de Signum capturaron los suyos, con delicadeza y Shamal correspondió sin dudar. Sus manos acariciaron el rostro y el cuello de la guerrera, dejándose envolver por la sensación cálida de aquel gesto que compartían. Hasta ese momento noto que amaba estar junto ella y que por esa razón ya no deseaba evitarle. Ya no era solo atracción o enamoramiento. Amaba a Signum y tal vez siempre fue de esa forma. Y aunque sabía que eso no debía de ser, no podía contradecirse a pesar de todo lo que significaba para ella misma. Por hoy ella seguiría lo único que no escuchaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Traicionaba todo por lo que luchaba con eso, pero seguía a su corazón.

Desde la sala Hayate sonreía observando la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina. Signum y ella no estaban solas por esta vez y eso le alegraba porque significaba que su hermana no quedaría sola cuando ella no estuviera aquí. El timbre sonó de pronto, haciendo que la joven saltara en angustia. No necesitaba concentrarse para saber a quién pertenecía la magia fuera de su casa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no llorar ya que todavía no reunía el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Carim.

La Deumonium seguramente había estado buscándola, esperando verla y hablar con ella a pesar de todo lo que hubiera dicho su hermano. Hayate medito sus opciones sin saber que era lo que debía de hacer. Sus manos temblaron y tomo aire con fuerza, poniéndose de pie lentamente. No podía huir y Carim merecía por lo menos que le mirara a la cara cuando la dejara. Cuando le rompiera el corazón o por lo menos la ilusión que habían formado juntas. Con una mueca pensó que en todo caso podría golpearle para desquitarse aunque dudaba soportar eso sin romperse. Su estado físico por ahora era demasiado malo. Hayate negó con la cabeza al notar que estaba pensando estupideces y camino hacia el pasillo. Sus ojos miraron curiosos como Signum se adelantaba hacia la puerta.

-Voy a abrirle. Tú espera en la sala.

Hayate no tuvo fuerzas para negarse. Signum no tenía que escuchar explicaciones de su hermana, con solo ver sus acciones sabía muy bien lo que ocurría y por la cara de preocupación, la castaña estaba comiéndose la cabeza sobre qué hacer. Al llegar a la puerta abrió lentamente, observando a la joven Deumonium que impaciente volvía a tocar el timbre. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, Carim intento entrar y entre empujones la guerrera logro salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Antes que nada sentía que era su deber hablar con la chica que su hermana amaba.

-Carim Gracia.

-Signum, buenos días.

La Deumonium le dedico una inclinación como marcaba el protocolo pero no oculto la molestia en su mirada al impedirle entrar a su casa. Signum le miro suspicaz y los ojos azul rey le evitaron en primera instancia. Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y guardaron silencio un momento. La pelirrosa recordó el comportamiento de Carim en la Academia; la chica jamás había sido busca problemas y tampoco les faltaba el respeto a sus profesores. Era una chica inteligente pero había notado que ella siempre llegaba solo a donde quería. Seguramente Carim como su hermano Verossa solo le interesaban las cosas que eran importantes a su sentir.

-Voy a ser clara contigo Gracia- hablo severa-. Hayate no va a seguir contigo.

Carim aspiró hondo y le miro finalmente con decisión.

-Preferiría que ella me lo dijera.

-Lo hará, solo quiero advertirte que si intentas hacer algo inapropiado con ella, en donde sea, me encargare de ti.

Carim estaba por gritarle que podía intentar detenerla ahora mismo pero la intervención de la voz de Hayate le detuvo. Los ojos zafiros le miraron disculpándose y el corazón de la rubia latió con velocidad, con amor y después con enojo de lo que ocurría. Ella había venido buscándole para hablar de lo que ocurría y en su lugar la sub-directora de decía que terminaría con ella.

-Signum por favor- pidió su hermana-. Déjame hablar con Carim a solas.

En silencio la mayor se retiró de vuelta a la casa, dejándolas a solas. Hayate miro nerviosa a Carim y señalo con una mano la puerta abierta, invitándole a pasar. La Deumonium le miro por un segundo y entro a la casa rápidamente, en silencio y la castaña entro tras ella cerrando la puerta. Ambas permanecieron en el pasillo de madera, mirándose fijamente. Carim intento permanecer tranquila a pesar de lo dicho por Signum observando a Hayate con impaciencia mientras que esta acomodaba su cabello. Guardo silencio sabiendo que no era capaz de hablar sin gritar y la Elementum por no saber que decir. Hasta entonces noto lo pálido que se encontraba el rostro de la castaña. Hayate mordió su labio inferior al sentir que le temblaban las piernas y soltó una maldición en voz baja. Vaya líder que era, temiéndole a una conversación.

-Perdón por irme sin avisarte.

A pesar de su propio miedo, Hayate comenzó a hablar, aun sin mirarle y Carim cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo el peso mismo de la acción. Su rostro se tensó al notar las presencias de Signum y Shamal en la cocina demasiado cerca y eso le hizo desistir de hablar como quisiera, gritando, preguntando que era verdad o no, lo que pasaba con Hayate y lo que pasaría con ellas. Le había tomado más de una hora encontrar su casa, ansiosa y alarmada, para que ahora solo el miedo y el enojo llegaran a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir tan patética.

-Yo creo que debo disculparme por mi hermana, a veces no mide lo que dice.

-También te pido una disculpa, Signum no tenía por qué amenazarte- Hayate hizo una pausa tragando su llanto y continuó-. Pero Verossa tiene razón en lo que dijo. Debemos terminar.

Carim golpeo bruscamente la pared a su izquierda mientras que su mirada decepcionada, irritada y furiosa se desviaba al suelo. La Elementum respiro hondo, conteniendo su reacción y escucho a algunos metros la exclamación de Shamal algo perturbada.

-Hayate si estas… - su rostro comenzó a desencajarse en furia-Primero mi hermano diciéndome sobre caprichos, necedades de lo que soy y lo que no puedo hacer como si no fuera lo bastante capaz de decidir e impidiéndome verte… y ahora vengo contigo solo para saber qué piensas las mismas estupideces.

-No lo son.- Hayate uso una mano para hacer que le mirara de nuevo-. ¿O los años que te tomo, el dolor y la lucha para conseguir tu nivel son estupideces? Y te pido que no destruyas las paredes de mi casa.

-¡Al diablo tu casa y todo lo demás!- grito Carim apartando su mano-¡Todo lo que he hecho no tiene por qué interferir en nada! ¡Lo sé, era una conservadora pero ya no soy así! Nunca me ha importado nada, no he hecho más que lo posible por salir adelante y poder vivir como me gustaba, ¡Pero no entiendo porque algo así hace que no pueda estar contigo!

-¡Mírame Carim!- Hayate perdió la calma-. ¡Mírame bien! ¿Sabes cuantos de tu raza han intentado matarme? ¿O cuanta gente ha pasado sobre mí? Soy la líder Elementum por descendencia y el deber que cargo es todo por lo que lucharon y ha muerto mi familia. Eso no es una estupidez, yo no olvidare esas cosas como si la sangre de mi familia no valiera nada. ¡Como si la muerte de mis padres no fuera nada! Ambas sabíamos que esto no duraría, hay muchas cosas, es mejor terminarlo ahora antes de…

Cerró los ojos intentando no mostrar su miedo. No era como si fuera a morir tan rápido y como si no pudiera hacer nada. Sabía que eran excusas pobres, pero sería una estupidez decirle que iba a morir y que mejor se buscara a alguien más. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y reunió fuerza. No podía llorar, sería demasiado patético de su parte. Ella no era a quien le estaban rompiendo el corazón y así lo sentía.

-¡¿No iba a durar o qué?!- Carim se apartó un poco-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué sería un tonto romance de un mes y que luego continuaría como si nada? ¡¿Qué no sentía nada por ti?!

-Pues así es- Hayate paso una mano por su rostro-. Tú tienes tus cosas y yo las mías, me casare en poco tiempo con Lanster…

-¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto!- Carim gritó, interrumpiéndola-¡No después de todo lo que paso anoche!

-¡¿De qué diantres estas habl-pfffffff?!

Shamal logró cubrir la boca de Signum a tiempo regresándole de vuelta a la cocina para volver a dejarlas solas. Hayate golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, intentando ignorar el calor en sus mejillas y el sonrojo de Carim, claro que ambas por diferente razón, la furia expresada en los ojos azul rey intimidaba bastante.

-Carim hay cosas que simplemente son así- Hayate-. Es lo correcto para ambas. Conozco mi lugar, tú lo conoces y también conoces el tuyo.

Con una pausa Hayate fijo sus ojos en los suyos, con decisión, con el porte y la calma que le distinguían como líder. Carim sintió su corazón latir por fuerza, roto.

-Hacer las cosas que no queremos pero que son nuestra responsabilidad… de eso se trata madurar. De eso se trata el crecer.

Sus ojos brillaron un momento con fuerza y tomo la mano de la Deumonium, quien la aparto con fuerza, respirando con rapidez, intentando no caer aun.

-Carim- Hayate tomo aire-. Es tiempo de crecer.

-¡¿Así que es todo?!- Carim trago pesado-. ¡¿Es todo lo que vale para ti y lo que valgo yo?! ¿Solo así? ¡Ni siquiera…! Ni siquiera…-cerró los ojos con fuerza y le dio la espalda-. Que así sea, ¡No necesito más de esta basura! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Carim comenzó a caminar alejándose, Hayate alargo su brazo hacia ella, deteniéndose al momento de escuchar una última declaración de la rubia, que se llevó toda su fuerza.

-No eres la primera ni serás la última con quien esté.

El golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada resonó por toda la casa y Hayate se dejó caer al suelo aguantando el llanto. Puede que lo último fuera dicho para herirle solamente y lo había hecho bien. Carim logro decir lo que más le dolería a Hayate a pesar de todo, pero necesario. Necesitaba ser olvidada, dejar que todo avanzara y solo desaparecer. Las lágrimas ya surcaban sus mejillas para cuando soltó una risa irónica. Las cosas habían salido tal y como lo deseaba y a pesar de ser lo correcto. Le parecía la equivocación más grande de su vida. Signum y Shamal fueron a su lado, apoyándole en silencio. La sanadora acaricio su espalda, intentando demostrar su apoyo y su hermana mayor solo permaneció a su lado, sin saber que más decir. Poco a poco, odiaba haber puesto en manos de Hayate una responsabilidad que le pertenecía a ella en un principio. Por primera vez, odio el destino que cargaba su familia y molesta volvió a notar que a pesar de ser la mejor guerrera de fuego, no era capaz de ayudar a su hermana.

Nada de lo que había hecho toda su vida, servía para algo en ese instante.

* * *

><p>Lily suspiró con pesadez, repasando una vez más la carta que sostenía en sus manos. Para cuando termino, volvió a guardarla en el sobre color negro con la que había sido enviada. La líder de los Silfideum comenzaba a meditar sus opciones de como tomaría la advertencia dirigida a su pueblo. No había equivocación alguna en sus suposiciones acerca de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y la nota aclaraba que si deseaba mantener el privilegio como raza neutral, debía de abandonar la ciudad de Cádiz lo más rápido posible. No tenía opción, como líder su primer deber era pensar en el bienestar de su pueblo, a pesar de lo que implicaba y todo lo que dejara atrás. Por el momento no podía tomar una decisión basada en su razón individual aunque le parecía extraño que la carta fuera entregada por ese emisor. Quién hubiera pensado que los Nigromantes unían fuerzas con alguien así.<p>

Isis que permanecía detrás de su silla, esperando a que su mejor amiga hablara, el rostro serio y tan tenso en Lily acarreaba muy mal augurio. Cuando los ojos verdes le miraron resignados la guerrera Silfideum soltó una maldición. Así que la guerra ya era inevitable.

-Me temo que es hora de partir Isis- pronunció escueta-. Los nigromantes llegaran a la ciudad en poco más de un día.

-¿Avisarás a los líderes?

-Me temo que pronto recibirán el aviso, en manos del causante de la guerra que llegará a sus fronteras. Pero la incertidumbre me carcome amiga mía, del porqué y esa alianza. Algo nos impidió ver con claridad quienes son nuestros amigos ya fuera por soberbia, orgullo o miedo. El fin al que avanzamos sin tregua no podía predecirse y sin embargo éramos conscientes de que sucedería.

Lily se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación, observando las nubes a través de la persiana. Tomo aire. La mano de Isis fue a su hombro, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba y sonrió con pesar. No podía hacer nada por ahora más que salir de la línea de fuego. A su mente acudió la imagen de Takamachi Nanoha.

Por el momento estaba atada de manos.

* * *

><p>Los últimos días no habían contado con un buen clima, las nubes grises ocultaban el sol que salía a momentos y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar anunciando el cambio de temporada. Llovía y el olor a humedad molestaba bastante a Nanoha, ya que no era posible huir de este. La pelirroja froto sus ojos y soltó un bostezo, todavía algo dormida. Su mirada volvió a recorrer la entrada de la academia, observando a los pocos alumnos que llegaban a sus clases, esperando ver a Fate. Mordió su labio inferior ansiosa. Hubiera sido mejor ir por ella a su casa e ir juntas a la Academia, pero sus hogares quedaban al lado contrario de la ciudad y la rubia había insistido en que era demasiado rodeo porque la Academia quedaba mucho más cerca de su casa. Nanoha acomodo su mochila en su hombros y se acomodó el cabello a pesar de haberlo revisado cinco veces esa mañana. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado por como lucía, sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba en una relación con Fate quería lucir bonita para ella y claro, el uniforme de la academia no era exactamente algo que te hiciera lucir demasiado bien, más si todos usaban lo mismo aunque fueran de diferentes colores. Acomodo su fleco hacia un lado y después suspiro, sintiéndose algo pueril por un momento al darse cuenta de algo. No era exactamente la razón por la que quería verse bien aquello, sino porque quería que le mirara solo a ella. Eso aparte de sonar egoísta, era imposible, porque Fate podía mirar a cualquiera y no por eso, la persona le gustaría más que ella. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por su inmadurez.<p>

De pronto todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron y su corazón se aceleró. Nanoha pudo sentir el momento exacto en que Fate entraba a la Academia; su olfato capto inmediatamente su olor a lirios silvestres con ese toque de vainilla y dulce que le parecía delicioso. Sin verla supo que una de sus manos peinaba su cabello, conociendo las mañas de la rubia por la mañana. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios al escuchar el corazón calmado latir en su pecho, apaciguando el suyo propio. Sus ojos azul violáceo se elevaron y chocaron con los hermosos borgoñas que le miraban solamente a ella. Su sonrisa creció al notar que Fate le devolvía el gesto. Hasta ese momento Nanoha comprendió que no importara donde se encontrara Fate, ni cuantas cosas a su alrededor estuvieran, siempre era capaz de sentirla, de encontrarle. Sintió su pecho dolerle aunque, no comprendiendo por qué y sin saber cómo podía amar tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo.

La sonrisa de Fate creció al llegar a ella. Con algo de recelo miro alrededor y aliviada noto que ningún otro alumno se encontraba demasiado cerca, Arf a sus pies ladró emocionada y recargo su pequeño cuerpo contra las piernas de Nanoha. Fate se acercó también a ella y se abrazó a su cuerpo soltando un suspiro de alivio. Le había extrañado demasiado a pesar de que le había visto el día anterior. Se regañó un poco ante la dependencia que había desarrollado por la presencia de su pareja.

-Buenos días- susurró.

"_Nanoha"-_Ladró Arf.

La Deumonium le envolvió en sus brazos, ocultándose un poco entre el hombro y el cuello de su novia. Su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido y sentía su rostro sonrojarse. Había deseado toda la mañana poder estar de esa forma.

-Buenos días.

Fate se apartó un poco, buscando sus labios para besarle suavemente. Nanoha respondió de la misma forma, abrazando su cintura con delicadeza. Era increíble lo diferente que se habían vuelto las cosas del principio y todavía no creía lo mucho que habían cambiado. Parecía que había trascurrido años, pero solo habían pasado seis meses desde que entraron en la Academia Aitana. Antes Fate y ella no se soportaban, pero ahora, no podían respirar tranquilas sin sentir que la otra estaba cerca de ella, parecía tan irreal. Se sentía otra persona, totalmente diferente, había crecido y madurado un poco más y por sobre todo, hace mucho que no había tenido ataques de rabia a pesar de que Raising Heart estaba despierta de nuevo y no se encontraba intranquila. Fate también había cambiado, contaba con más seguridad en sí misma, no se desesperaba tan fácil y a pesar de preocuparse por muchas cosas, tenía más tranquilidad para resolverlas. Y el pensar en volver estar sin Nanoha le hacía temblar todo su ser. Ya no podía vivir sin ella.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!

Fate se alejó de un salto al escuchar la exclamación a sus espaldas y se giró para encontrarse con Suzuka y Arisa, ambas con la boca abierta y la Deumonium señalándoles con el dedo. Linith en brazos de Suzuka revoloteo los bigotes.

-¡T-Tú y…!- el dedo de Arisa señalo a la pelirroja-¡¿Nanoha?!

Fate sintió las orejas calientes y miro con preocupación a sus amigas. Nunca había pensado lo que sucedería si alguna de ellas se enteraba, daba por hecho que sospechaban lo que ocurría y sin embargo no sabía que reacción tomarían sin se enteraban de que estaban juntas. Con seguridad Nanoha entrelazo sus manos y miro hacia Arisa, firme.

-Estamos saliendo.

Fate sintió su rostro encenderse como flama mientras que Arf se echaba panza arriba riéndose de ella.

-¡P-Pero!

Arisa sintió su rostro sonrojarse cuando Suzuka entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y pego su cuerpo a su brazo, acercándose más a ella. Linith bajo las orejas, molesta de la cercanía.

-Nosotras también.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unísono Fate y Nanoha.

El rostro de Arisa se volvió de color rojo, mientras se encogía de hombros, intentando desaparecer. Nanoha le sonrió divertida y Fate, todavía sorprendida miraba hacia Suzuka, que le sonreía. Las cuatro se echaron a reír de pronto alegres de sacar ese peso de sus hombros. Suzuka bajo a Linith de sus brazos y fue a darle un abrazo con fuerza a Fate, mirándole con alegría. Arisa y Nanoha se miraron con complicidad. La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases y con un abrazo de hasta pronto Arisa y Nanoha salieron corriendo hacia su edificio, despidiéndose a gritos ya que la primera materia de ese día para toda su raza era nada menos que con Letti Lowran y desde la última vez que les habían castigado con ella, ambas jóvenes habían quedado afectadas. Fate esperaba que el próximo semestre esa profesora no les tocara, no quería saber que tan dura era. Suzuka tomo su mano y corrieron hacia su clase, la cual todavía no sabían siquiera donde se impartía y por ende, debían buscar el salón.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dando paso a Fate seguida por Suzuka quién respiraba agitadamente. La vista de la profesora Mariel Atenza no se desvió de la pizarra, aun cuando en esta escribía por medio de la magia, sin necesidad de que ella moviera sus manos. Los pocos alumnos en el salón giraron a verles, poniéndoles nerviosas. Fate localizo a Hayate sentada en una de las bancas, con la mirada perdida en la ventana y sonrió.<p>

-Testarossa y Tsukimura. Tarde es poco para describir la hora de su llegada- habló seriamente.

-Lo sentimos profesora.

Fate y Suzuka se disculparon, dedicándole una reverencia. Ambas querían decirle que en primer lugar ni siquiera sabían que les tocaba esa clase.

-Tomen asiento de una vez- ordenó.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia Hayate, tomando lugar junto a ella, la castaña les miro un segundo, sonriendo forzadamente y regreso la vista hacia el pizarrón, en silencio. Fate giro la cabeza a la izquierda para mirar a Suzuka quien elevo los hombros, igual de perdida que ella. Ninguna sabía que ocurría con Hayate. Ambas tomaron la clase en silencio, intentando concentrarse, obviando la actitud tan extraña de la castaña por el momento a pesar de que a ambas les preocupaba, mucho más a Fate, que notaba extraña la mirada de su mejor amiga. Algo grande había pasado. Arf bajo sus pies bajo las orejas sintiendo lo que ocurría con Reinforce, la cual estaba fuera de la vista de las personas. El pequeño espíritu puro le sonrió con tristeza, pidiéndole que no se preocupara.

El resto de las clases pasaron en silencio entre ellas, mientras que Hayate ignoraba el mundo y mantenía la mente con el recuerdo de la mirada azul rey que siempre adoraría, sin querer pensar en algo más.

* * *

><p>Carim llegó a la academia Aitana envuelta en la furia que le consumía cada gramo de razón. Se sentía traicionada y de alguna forma humillada. Todo estaba mal y cualquier cosa le parecía molesta; el viento, las personas, sus propios pensamientos… Simplemente todo le provocaba enojo. No podía concebir que Hayate se hubiera rendido sobre su amor y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Dudaba que de verdad en algún punto le hubiera querido de la misma forma que ella y que tal vez nunca le hubiera dado la importancia necesaria. Tal vez Hayate no era una persona que pudiera enamorarse de una persona perteneciente a la raza Deumonium. Tantas y tantas dudas llegaban a su mente, provocando que su enojo siguiera en aumento porque la mayoría no tenían sentido y otras no tenían una respuesta que le pareciera buena. Con frustración noto que a pesar de toda su furia el dolor en su alma porque Hayate le acuchillaba una y otra vez. Intento concentrarse en el primer sentimiento para que la desesperación no le consumiera, cerró los ojos con furia y soltó una maldición. Ahora mismo odiaba haberse enamorado, a Hayate, las diferencias entre sus razas y el mundo. Lo odiaba porque no le permitían estar con la persona que su corazón deseaba. ¿Qué valían todos los te amo de día anterior? Todos los besos, todas las conversaciones y los actos eran reducidos a nada ahora. La hermosa noche en la que se había entregado ya no era más que un recuerdo que deseaba borrar. Sintió coraje por eso. Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos pensando que de alguna forma hacer el amor no había significado lo mismo para la Elementum.<p>

Su lugar, que pensaba era junto Hayate, ahora no existía. Ya no tenía idea de que hacer.

Paso una mano por sus ojos con fuerza, evitando llorar. Eso sería demasiado humillante. Apretó la correa de su bolsa y a pasos apresurados se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento en lugar de clases y así poder desquitar un poco con algunos golpes y patadas. Necesitaba calmarse. Cuando dejo sus cosas en los casilleros de los baños y entro a la arena se sorprendió de encontrarse a miembros del grupo conservador Deumonium entrenando. Casi deseo huir cuando Ellis y Schach se dirigieron hacia ella.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto furiosa la segunda-. Te he buscado toda la mañana.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres?

La respuesta cortante hizo a su mejor amiga fruncir el ceño, contagiándose enseguida de su mal humor. Ellis miro a Carim curiosa por la actitud entre las amigas pero ignorando el ambiente creado en segundos se atrevió a hablar.

-Fue una tontería lo que paso con Tribeca. Debemos entrenar más para ganar el torneo. La siguiente eres tú Carim, pelearas contra Tiida Lanster.

La rubia soltó una carcajada. Solo eso faltaba, pelear contra el prometido de Hayate. Un pensamiento que antes no había cruzado su mente hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Tal vez la castaña la estaba dejando por aquel Elementum. Respiro hondo ante lo ridículo que sonó incluso en su mente ese pensamiento pero aun así sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de estar tenso, deseoso de pelear contra él para borrarle la sonrisa del rostro y poder alejarlo de Hayate.

-Hace tiempo no entrenas con nosotras. Vandein comenzaba a pensar que tal vez querías salirte como lo hiciste del consejo.

La voz de Amitie la saco de sus pensamientos por un segundo. Su expresión se volvió neutra al recordar a Hades Vandein, uno de los concejales Deumonium y quien siempre había apoyado a los conservadores radicales. El mismo al principio de la academia Aitana llego a sugerirle a Ellis buscar a Hayate para matarle. Vandein nunca había sido de su agrado y mucho menos conociendo el pasado de aquel hombre y lo involucrado que estuvo con todos los eventos alrededor de _Raising Heart_. La imagen de Nanoha Takamachi llegó a su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se había tomado la molestia de hablar con la pelirroja acerca de aquel tema porque nunca le llegó a interesarle realmente. Sorprendida noto en ese momento lo mucho que había cambiado gracias a Hayate y sus sentimientos. De pronto se sintió más furiosa con ella misma.

Antes nunca se interesaba por nada.

-Vandein esta extasiado- hablo Els-. Cree que la guerra será pronto contra los Elementum. Dice que comenzara a mover a la gente del consejo para llegar a algo.

-Sería divertido si lograra algo-confesó Ellis-. Ese loco cree que puede convertirse en nuestro líder con esa actitud tan cobarde. No sé cómo es concejal.

Carim sintió de pronto un deseo que hace tiempo no llegaba a ella, no desde que había perdido contra un Paladium en la batalla de hace tres años. Tal vez fuera el enojo y la incertidumbre de que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante con su vida y de cómo iba a poder respirar sin sentir que era una estupidez seguir viva, sin embargo en ese momento todos sus sentimientos se juntaron para tomar una decisión que antes hubiera negado, por todo lo que implicaba.

-Voy a regresar al concejo Deumonium.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron en conjunto sus amigas.

-Ellis- su mirada azul rey se fijó en su compañera- Desde hoy, regresare a la posición como líder. Quiero que pelees conmigo por ella y si te niegas tendré que obligarte.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Carim?-pregunto asombrada Schach.

Sus compañeras miraron a la rubia con preocupación y asombradas de lo que ocurría. Carim nunca se había interesado por esas posiciones, nunca las había necesitado y continuaba teniendo influencias en los Deumonium jóvenes a pesar de solo ser un conservador. Schach entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose que podría llevar a su mejor amiga a una decisión que le complicaba la vida por varias razones. Carim nunca era impulsiva y tampoco se consideraba una líder. Por esa razón permitió en primer lugar que Ellis McGaren tomara su lugar y por esa razón en el consejo se encontraba ahora Miyuki Takamachi.

-No hagas una tontería Carim- Schach intento advertirle.

-¡Por una vez en tu vida deja de decirme que hacer Schach!- gritó furiosa Carim.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Carim jamás le gritaba a Schach, nunca de esa forma. La Deumonium de cabellos rosas se cruzó de brazos y a pesar de la furia solo miró a los ojos de su mejor amiga con odio y está le regreso la misma mirada. Ellis por el contrario sonrió, animada de lo que ocurría que la joven. Hace mucho que Carim no se interesaba sobre el consejo ni sobre los conservadores, así que lo tomo como buena señal.

-Está bien, hace mucho no peleamos. Será interesante.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Kyrie-¡Deben estar bromeando!

-No bromeo.

La seriedad de Carim dejo a más de una en silencio pero ni siquiera Schach trató de detenerlas. El grupo se apartó dejando espacio para que las dos chicas pudieran pelear a gusto. Schach internamente se preocupó de que aquello fuera por algo más profundo de lo que demostraba Carim. Su mejor amiga había decidido hace mucho no involucrarse en los asuntos que traía el consejo y los conservadores, y ahora decidía recuperarlo, de un día para otro. Sin duda alguna pronto tendría que hablar con Carim y después si fuera necesario con la Elementum Hayate Yagami. Un presentimiento le decía que tenía que ver con esa joven.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Ellis.

-Ataca.

Ambas tomaron posición de ataque y Carim dejo que la furia consumiera su cuerpo. De pronto las dos saltaron hacia la contraria, elevando su puño para dar el primer ataque. Ellis soltó una maldición cuando Carim desapareció de su vista y en el momento que un puño conecto en su rostro, supo que perdería sin oportunidad contra su amiga y que se había involucrado en un problema del cual tal vez no saldría vivo.

-¡Carim no!-gritó Schach.

Los ojos cobre le miraron a la distancia e ignoraron su advertencia. Carim extendió su mano hacia Ellis y la magia violeta comenzó a reunirse en su palma, con el círculo mágico rodando bajo sus pies y las runas brillando en su brazo derecho. _Argos, _una esfera negra colgando en su cuello brillo. Schach sacó de uno de sus bolsillos rápidamente a _Windenschaft _intentando detenerla. Amitie y Kyrie juntaron su magia intentando rápidamente crear una barrera para proteger a todos del ataque.

**Hammerschlag.**

* * *

><p>Arisa y Nanoha cruzaron la entrada de la cafetería, discutiendo una y otra vez sobre la última lección con uno de sus profesores, en la cual no concordaban sus opiniones. Arisa evito que se deslizara la correa de su mochila de su hombro y se giró a un lado ignorando el último comentario de su amiga para buscar la mesa de su grupo, Suzuka elevo una mano llamándole. Ambas caminaron hacia la mesa y tomaron asiento junto a sus respectivas parejas. La pelirroja beso la mejilla de Fate antes de dejar a un lado su bolsa y abrir su libro de historia universal. Fate le miro curiosa tomando otro poco de su postre.<p>

-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto.

-Sí, ¿Qué menú tienen hoy?- contesto algo ausente.

-Anímense a probar comida Elementum- sugirió Hayate a su izquierda.

-Te dije la otra vez que sí- exclamó Arisa-. No le tengo miedo a tu comida.

Nanoha pasó otra página, observando con interés cada una de las imágenes en el libro. Asombrándose de todo lo que no sabía y de lo que nunca le habían enseñado. Escucho un comentario de Arisa y rio con sus amigas no muy concentrada en la conversación. Toda su atención fue a parar en el contacto entre su mano y la Fate, que se entretenía comiendo arroz con leche del almuerzo. Por lo menos esa parte del día si podían estar juntas, a pesar de que las hubiera separado en sus clases y de edificios, la cafetería todavía era un lugar que ambas razas podían darle uso.

-¿Quieres probar un poco?

Ante la pregunta elevo su mirada hacia su novia y sonrió. Fate acerco la cuchara a su boca y Nanoha acepto gustosa probando el postre, continuando su lectura. Arisa sentada frente a ellas, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro Suzuka le miro curiosa.

-¿Qué de interesante tiene un libro de historia?- preguntó.

-Aprendes el pasado- respondió Nanoha sin verle, moviendo otra página.

-Nerd- susurró Arisa.

Suzuka le miro con reclamo y la rubia solo le ignoro. Hayate, sentada sobre la mesa paseo su vista alrededor, los últimos días de clases volvían muy solitaria la academia y de hecho la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían ir a ver el torneo que terminar los exámenes finales de sus materias. En ese momento llegó Griffith, y le miro a los ojos un momento antes de sentarse junto a las demás en silencio. La castaña simplemente continúo observando los alrededores, sin saludarlo. Sus demás amigas les miraron, pero tampoco dijeron nada.

-Comida Elementum entonces- exclamo Arisa nerviosa.

Por alguna razón se sentía incomoda ante el silencio que mantenía su grupo y que no era normal. Suzuka que levanto de su asiento para ir a pedir la comida y Fate soltó un bostezo entonces, sintiendo el cansancio regresar a su cuerpo. No recordaba que había soñado la noche anterior, pero no había dormido bien. Nanoha le sonrió al notarlo y beso suavemente su mejilla provocándole un sonrojo. La rubia bajo la mirada observando el colgante de plata en el cuello de Nanoha, donde cargaba a Raising Heart. Alzó la ceja, Nanoha jamás llevaba su _corazón_ a menos que tuvieran una pelea en el torneo debido a las reglas. Quiso decir algo pero guardo silencio, la última vez que intento preguntarle a la pelirroja había notado que no le gustaba hablar sobre aquella joya.

-Lo juro era como si peleara contra una roca- exclamó Hayate.

Con el sueño ganándole Fate apenas logro captar el relato de la última batalla en la que había presenciado en el torneo, esa misma mañana y por más que intento no dormirse comenzó a cabecear, a su lado Nanoha rió ante las bromas de Hayate. La rubia recargo su cuerpo contra ella y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. En ese momento Suzuka se unió a las risas generales. Curiosa la pelirroja escucho la respiración dócil de Fate, casi dormida y se preocupó un poco. Su novia se mostraba más cansada de lo habitual. Sus ojos azul violáceo se desviaron un poco al escote que mostraba la camisa de la rubia y sintió sus mejillas calientes.

-¿Viendo algo interesante?- preguntó divertida Arisa.

Nanoha se sintió atrapada y sus mejillas se encendieron todavía más. La sonrisa de Suzuka acompaño la de Hayate, por motivos menos burlones que los de la castaña. Su espíritu Linith cómodamente tirada en su regazo sacudió las orejas y su mirada molesta observo a Arisa, quien regreso el gesto molesta todavía por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Las risas de otro grupo atrajeron la atención de todas. Un grupo más joven de Deumonium se encontraba jugando con las bancas de la cafetería, riendo y empujándose unos a los otros para tirar a sus compañeros de las bancas y sentarse ellos.

-Parecen gente muy alegre- comentó Suzuka-. Su raza, siempre tan libre.

Fate abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar fijar su vista hacia los Deumonium. No parecían, eran una raza muy alegre; comunicativa, compartida, siempre en un ambiente relajado y se mostraban afectivos. No les incomodaban las muestras de afecto ni el contacto físico. Todo lo contrario a su raza; que veían el contacto y el afecto como una muestra de debilidad ante los demás y solo se realizaba con las personas más cercanas a ti, en las que les podías confiar tu vida en batalla. Una sombra cruzó sus ojos cuando la imagen de Alicia lleno sus pensamientos. La debilidad era algo indigno, aún para con tu familia.

-Y son ruidosos también- rió Hayate.

A pesar de sus risas, Fate pudo notar la mirada llena de ilusión y melancolía en los ojos zafiro de su mejor amiga. Con un sentimiento que por ahora no era capaz de entender. La tristeza que hace mucho notaba en Hayate se expresó en sus facciones a pesar de que la joven tratara de ocultarla y últimamente hacia una gran brecha en su vida. Ya no parecía ser la joven llena de vida, alegre y curiosa que siempre le animaba, ni la noble líder que guiaba a los Elementum. La mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa se veía extraña en su rostro. Con dolor noto que el tiempo las había cambiado, pero no a todas para mejor. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Una de las señoras que atendían la cafetería llego en ese momento, sosteniendo tres platos que acomodo en la mesa junto a tres vasos con bebida y las Elementum le agradecieron. Nanoha observo el plato frente a ella, revisando el contenido. Varios vegetales, carne blanca de procedencia desconocida, asada, con una sopa de aspecto oscuro que le hizo tragar saliva, nerviosa. La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa y miro la sonrisa de Fate. ¿Qué diablos comían los Elementum? Agradecieron con una inclinación y Hayate preparo sus cucharas combinando los alimentos. La castaña giro su cabeza hacia Fate y le dedico una mirada de complicidad, logrando que esta sonriera.

Los tres Deumonium sospecharon rápidamente que algo no estaba del todo bien. Nanoha y Arisa intercambiaron una mirada y sin pronunciar palabra, decidieron simultáneamente que no podía ser tan malo y debían de comerla, más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa. Tomaron su cuchara y se llevaron el primer bocado a la boca, un poco más valientes que Griffith, quien decidió esperar a su reacción. Suzuka se llevó la mano a la boca sabiendo lo que vendría después. Las dos Deumonium lanzaron un grito, en su vida habían probado nunca algo tan picante. La boca y la garganta les ardían como si hubieran tragado fuego puro. El llanto corrió por sus mejillas mientras tomaban su vaso de agua de un sorbo y sus amigas se reían con efusividad, sosteniendo sus estómagos. Divertida Hayate tomo un bocado y fue a pedir más agua para que se enjuagaran su garganta.

-No puedo creer que en verdad sean tan delicados- rió Suzuka.

-Hey- se quejó Arisa entre tos y tos-. Soy un Deumonium, todo me sabe el doble de fuerte que a ti.

Fate tomo la cuchara de Nanoha y tomo un bocado a la comida. No lo entendía, el sabor no era tan fuerte y aun así parecía que les habían dado de comer un chile. Sus ojos miraron hacia su pareja, con curiosidad por saber cómo sentían todas las cosas los Deumonium, su magia les hacía ser mucho más perceptibles a las cosas. Con los ojos irritados y cubriéndose la nariz Nanoha le miro molesta. La rubia alzo una ceja.

-¡No es justo Fate!

* * *

><p>A prisas Signum entro al edificio de los concejales. El lugar de paredes bajas color blanco, grandes ventanales, con pasillos de mármol y estatuas de pequeñas gárgolas que te seguían con la cabeza mientras avanzabas y con extrañas puertas de varios colores. Todo en conjunto causaban cierto desconcierto para cualquiera que lo visitara y si algún curioso entraba por alguna puerta sin permiso, podía terminar en cualquier lugar de la ciudad. A veces incluso, podías acabar en lugares desconocidos. Cuando la guerrera llego a una puerta de caoba oscura que toco dos veces y espero respuesta.<p>

-Adelante.

Signum tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta, armándose de valor para lo que venía por delante. Entro a la habitación, con libreros y grandes cuadros en las paredes de color blanco. El escritorio de caoba le separaba del sonriente Leone Phils, que le miraba con una sonrisa. Este se colocó de pie y extendió su mano para saludarle. La guerrera le dedico una pequeña inclinación antes de tomar asiento frente al escritorio y agradeció la copa que le fue ofrecida rápidamente.

-Es muy extraño que me visites en mi oficina Signum- Leone sonrió-. Dime en que puedo servirte.

Agito le miro con molestia ante esa sonrisa tan engañosa; a un espíritu no le podía mentir, todo lo que aparentaba caía como un velo en su presencia. A pesar de eso nunca lo mencionaba a Signum sabiendo que ella debía descubrirlo por sí misma y también sabía que no era tonta. La guerrera siempre mantenía sus precauciones con Leone porque a pesar de todo el apoyo que le había brindado el concejal, jamás había confiado del todo en él. Sus ojos zafiro miraron el vino blanco en la copa y prefirió no tomar nada, ya que la visita sería corta.

-De hecho he venido para hablar sobre su ofrecimiento de la última vez.

Leone sonrió, sintiéndose victorioso y amable agito una mano, pidiendo continuar. Signum dejo la copa sobre el escritorio y soltó aire antes de hablar, amable pero firme:

-Aprecio mucho su ofrecimiento concejal Phils, de verdad. Pero temo decirle que no tomare su oferta.

Tan rápido como las palabras fueron dichas, el hombre se levantó de su asiento, con una expresión descolocada. Alterado arreglo su corbata y desvió su mirada de Signum. La pelirrosa se levantó del asiento, mirándole con decisión.

-No esperaba ese respuesta en verdad- expresó nervioso.

-Lo siento, sé que fue una oferta generosa- se cruzó de brazos-. No dejare que mi hermana se case con Lanster, pero lo hare a mi modo. Aun así, muchas gracias concejal Phils.

-Creo que deberías retirarte ahora- el hombre sonó alterado.

Leone se giró para darle la espalda y mirar su ventana, no mostrando su perturbación por lo ocurrido. Signum le dedico una inclinación y se retiró rápidamente, esperando no importunarlo más. Fuera de aquella oficina suspiro aliviada, pensando que esa reacción por parte del concejal había sido razonable, pero extraña. Su pensamiento viajo hacia Shamal y suspiro; si llegaba a tener algo con la sanadora traería problemas con Phils, pero intento no pensar tanto en eso. Agito le miro orgullosa y palmeo su hombro, feliz. Signum sonrió de medio lado, avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a la salida del lugar.

El concejal tomo asiento en su escritorio, observando a Signum caminar lejos del edificio. Con lentitud aparto los guantes negros de sus manos y junto sus palmas frente a sus ojos, llenos de furia. No esperaba que su ofrecimiento fuera rechazado por Signum, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se quedó en esa posición, pensando, sin contar las horas que pasaban. Bajo las manos y apretó los puños con fuerza, recordando un detalle. La mirada de Signum enlazada con la de Shamal, mostrando una mirada diferente. Se giró y agarro la copa de su escritorio para arrojarla contra una pared. Se culpó por no haberlo pensado antes, era tan obvio y debía de hacer algo. Poner en el lugar que le correspondía a esa mujer, que por años había sido un dolor de cabeza.

Era por Shamal. Esa mujer tenía la culpa de que la guerrera se negara a él, esa era la única explicación lógica.

* * *

><p>El florero se hizo añicos cuando chocó con la pared. Tiida soltó un grito de furia mientras arrojaba ahora la mesita de la sala para que siguiera el destino del florero. El chico volvió a gritar, desesperado e ignoro de nuevo el llanto de Fabia escondida tras el sillón. La salamandra negra de Tiida soltó un rugido, furioso también y golpeando una de las sillas y apoyando la destrucción de su compañero. Alicia corrió hacia el chico, abofeteando su rostro y tirándolo al suelo.<p>

-¡Asustas a Fabia!- reclamó intranquila-. Y controla a _Emes._

-¡No me digas nada!- gritó molesto y se puso de pie-¡Es culpa de su prima que ahora mi hermana esté en peligro!

-¡Victoria eligió que hacer, tal como tú!- sus ojos borgoña le fulminaron-¡No tienes derecho a culparle!

-¡Dijiste que estaría a salvo!- gritó desesperado Tiida.

Fabia volvió a soltar un sollozo y el joven guardo silencio, sintiéndose culpable. Tampoco era justo para Victoria lo que ocurriría, ya que la pequeña niña ahora también se encontraba en riesgo, como todo lo que protegían debido a los concejales. El trato que tenían con ellos comenzaba a desmoronarse antes de lo planeado.

-Mantén la cabeza fría Tiida- exclamó Alicia-. Las cosas van como se planearon a pesar de todo. No estamos en riesgo ni tampoco nuestra meta.

Tiida bajo la mirada, aun furioso y sin saber que pensar. Alicia camino hacia Fabia y la alzó en sus brazos intentando consolarla. Comprendía la reacción de su amigo a pesar de todo y sentía la misma rabia recordando que Micaiah se encontraba en manos de su peor enemigo en ese momento, siendo torturada. La puerta que conectaba a la cocina se abrió en ese momento atrayendo la atención de ambos. Con reproche Alicia miro directamente los ojos grises de Voltz Stan, quien despreocupado comía una manzana.

-Alicia tiene razón Tiida, mantén la cabeza fría- habló con la boca llena.

-¿Dónde estabas?- reclamó el chico-¡Micaiah está siendo torturada y Victoria esta en terapia intensiva!

-Cálmate ya- exigió el hombre-. Si actúas así solo harás que esos monstruos se rían de ti.

Alicia dejo a Fabia en brazos de Tiida deteniéndolo de decir algo y después giro su cuerpo hacia el pelirrojo, arrojando su puño directo a su rostro. Stan logró hacerse a la izquierda evitando el golpe y una sonrisa llego a sus labios, la rubia le arrebato la manzana a medio camino de su boca y la arrojó al suelo. _Ertia _agito las alas y miro con furia al pequeño osezno _Akai _bajo los pies del hombre.

-Saca a Micaiah de ahí- exigió-. Y deja de perder tu tiempo.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes- respondió en una carcajada Stan.

Alicia se cruzó de brazos, observando fijamente a Stan Voltz. Sus caminos se habían unido de alguna manera, pero no por ello compartían las mismas metas, por lo menos, no ciertas metas. Igualmente, comprendía el odio que este dedicaba a los concejales. Pero tal vez, sería ese odio el que terminaría desquiciándolo, mucho más que a los otros. A pesar de la ayuda que el hombre les había brindado no podía confiar en él ni en lo que ocultaba. Siempre parecía estar escondiéndoles algo más, siempre parecía que estaba un paso delante de ellos y Alicia sabía que en cualquier momento podría traicionarlos.

-¿Qué paso con Takamachi?- pregunto Stan.

-Takamachi Nanoha posee a _Raising Heart_, tal como habíamos predicho- respondió Tiida-. Alicia cree que Lindy la usara para una rebelión.

-Nanoha no puede serlo, todos saben que esa niña perderá la cabeza pronto- Stan frunció el ceño-. Ese artefacto solo puede traer muerte. Lindy no sabe en lo que se mete.

-Ni tú, ni ella- intervino Alicia.

La afirmación de la líder de los conservadores hizo que Stan guardara silencio un momento mientras su sonrisa crecía. No faltaba mucho para que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar.

-¿Y Fate?

-Ella no es tu asunto Voltz, creí que lo habías entendido la última vez- respondió Alicia.

-Hasta que Nanoha entró al tablero-corrigió Stan, mirándole divertido-. Ya no podemos solamente dejarlo pasar Alicia, debemos comenzar a hacer algo. Pronto los Nigromantes y sus aliados harán su jugada y después, las cosas comenzaran a moverse. La guerra llegara a nuestro mundo de nuevo. _"Si vis pacem, para bellum" _(Si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra).

Los ojos grises brillaron con gran frenesí mientras se tiraba en el sofá relajándose.

-Es el camino que elegimos- hablo suavemente Fabia.

La niña en brazos de Tiida miro hacia Alicia. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí antes de recordar todo por lo que luchaban. Pronto llegarían a la meta deseada y en cualquier momento, llegaría lo que estaban esperando. La oportunidad de finalmente poder estar en paz con ellos mismos.

-_Si vis pacem, para bellum_- repitió Tiida.

Alicia miro hacia la cocina, notando la presencia a un lado de la puerta de brazos cruzados. La sonrisa de siempre se mantenía en sus labios a pesar de que sus ojos no mostraban el mismo sentimiento. La persona bajo la mirada al notarle y continuo en silencio. La chica le miro, solo a esa persona, esperando, la sonrisa se extendió en las sombras y la joven en entendimiento sintió la suya propia empezar en sus labios, terminando mucho antes de mostrarse. Al parecer las cosas iban como era debido a pesar de todo.

-_Si vis pacem, para bellum_- repitió, como si intentará convencerse a sí misma.

* * *

><p>El Nigromante aparto la capa de su cabeza, mostrándose finalmente ante el sol. Una sonrisa mostró sus dientes grises y sus ojos negros miraron hacia la ciudad de Cádiz tan lejos de él. En su cabeza sin ningún cabello resaltaban cicatrices de rasguños, unos más recientes que otros. La lividez de su piel sin color y sus manos sucias y casi negras, con largas uñas manchadas de sangre de su más reciente víctima. La sonrisa en el Nigromante Cuatro se extendió admirado, por muchas cosas. No esperaba que la ciudad de Cádiz estuviera tan vigilada desde una distancia tan lejana. Coloco una bufanda negra cubriéndose hasta su nariz y su mano busco en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar una esfera de la mitad de su mano, depositándola en el suelo frente a él. Nuevamente saco de otro bolsillo una botella azul, destapo el corcho y la giro para derramar el contenido creando un círculo. La sangre se dirigió hacia la esfera, lentamente, cambiando su color a uno más opaco. Cuatro rió, extasiado, mientras el círculo y la esfera brillaban.<p>

Finalmente, luego de tantos años, volvería a disfrutar del placer de la sangre de los Deumonium. Su misión no tendría fallo y la información sería enviada a través de su magia a Jail. La jugada comenzaba ya. La esfera se rompió y de pronto, el círculo y el nigromante desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Con una mirada suspicaz Momoko Takamachi miro a Lindy Harlaown, la cual continuaba sin responder su última pregunta. Ambas continuaron caminando en silencio en dirección al hospital general. Los ojos aguamarinos se encontraban perdidos y por las ojeras bajo estos, parecía que la Elementum estaba teniendo unos días difíciles. Momoko suspiro al darse cuenta que su pregunta no tendría respuesta y se cruzó de brazos, algo decepcionada. Ni siquiera Lindy era capaz de decirle la verdad a ella, aun cuando fueran amigas desde hace tiempo. Lograba comprenderle, pero de igual forma no podía dar crédito a que no fuese sincera del todo con ella, cuando sus dos hijas estaban envueltas en lo que pronto comenzaría. Si fuese por ella, jamás hubiera dejado que su hija Nanoha conociera a Fate en esas circunstancias y menos sabiendo el riesgo que implicaba para ella y su familia.<p>

Al llegar a las enormes escaleras del hospital, Lindy tomo su hombro haciéndola detenerse y los ojos suplicantes de una madre miraron a la otra, con temor.

-Empezara pronto Momoko, ya no hay marcha atrás. Fate pronto lo sabrá y Nanoha...- bajo la mirada-…pido perdón por enredarla a esto. Nada es suficiente para compensarte.

Momoko coloco su mano sobre la de Lindy, mirándole comprensiva a pesar de todo. Ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba, lo sabía y aun así… Sus ojos brillaron en arrepentimiento. No quería perder a nadie de su familia y ahora se preguntaba si el riesgo valía la pena. Sin embargo tomo fuerzas de nuevo, sabiendo que a pesar de las dudas, el luchar por un futuro para sus hijos valía todo el riesgo, aunque nunca dejaría de culparse por dejar en su hija una carga tan pesada.

-Ambas tenemos la misma culpa. Lo sabía desde un principio, los riesgos que tomábamos por nuestras familias. Shiro no se hubiera perdonado si no hacíamos algo. Es lo que decidimos juntos.

Lindy asistió y abrió la boca para hablar y su ceño se frunció de pronto. Amahtis en su hombro jalo su camisa en advertencia. Un estruendo se escuchó tras ella y de pronto los ojos de Momoko se volvieron violáceos. La matriarca de los Takamachi conocía muy bien ese tipo de magia metros tras de ellas, aquella sensación de advertencia, el peso del aire, el eco y el movimiento. Después de todo, sus habilidades radicaban en sellos para crear magia.

En sellos para transportaciones.

-¡Lindy atrás!

Una enorme criatura hizo su aparición embistiendo en dirección hacia ellas. Momoko arrojo con fuerza a la Elementum a un lado y enfrento a la criatura, extendiendo sus manos por delante. Su magia comenzó a brotar y la pequeña lanza colgando en su cuello brillo. ¿Cómo habían cruzado las defensas de la ciudad aquella cosa? ¿Quién lo enviaba? Los cuatro ojos negros del _behemoth _se encontraron con los suyos y rugió mostrando sus colmillos, apuntándole con sus dos cuernos en su hocico y sus seis enormes extremidades desproporcionadas aceleraron el paso. Un rastro de humo salía de su cuerpo y de pronto los metros que lo separaban de Momoko fueron cruzados a una velocidad atropellada. Lindy sobre el suelo miro con incertidumbre la escena, demasiado tarde noto la extraña perturbación en la magia de aquella criatura y se colocó de pie, intentando ir en ayuda de su amiga. El behemoth llego antes.

-¡Momoko!

El impacto fue brutal y mientras las magias y la fuerza bruta chocaban destruyendo la entrada del hospital general una opresión conocida invadió la mente de Lindy. La Elementum detuvo su carrera para cubrirse el rostro y evitar que los pedazos de concreto destrozados le cayeran encima. Dos estruendos resonaron y alejo sus brazos para intentar observar algo. Entre el humo Lindy no lograba visualizar nada y al respirar sintió la tierra entrar a sus pulmones, ahogándole un segundo. Amahtis uso su magia para apartar el humo de su rostro, los gritos aterrorizados en el hospital comenzaron a expandirse y se escuchó otro estruendo a metros de distancia. Sus ojos viajaron de un lugar a otro, buscando saber lo que ocurría. Moviendo su mano de arriba abajo desapareció el humo y finalmente pudo observar las escaleras, la entrada y el suelo destruido, y el camino que logro formarse por la fuerza de arrastre del animal dentro del hospital. Corrió en esa dirección al no ver rastros de Momoko, las personas comenzaban a escapar hacia la salida, algunos heridos y otros tantos con las ropas llenas de polvo. Entro evitando a la muchedumbre, los agujeros en paredes y piso corriendo al observar a lo lejos a la bestia, que parecía forcejear con una pared. Lindy casi sintió su corazón volcarse cuando notó que era exactamente Momoko quien evitaba que avanzara mucho más, con sus manos sosteniendo el cuerno delantero del behemoth. Con una mueca en los labios la Deumonium le miro y frunció el ceño. Su frente sangraba con una herida lacerante.

-Me tomo unos metros detenerlo- exclamo frustrada-. Creo que me lleve a ocho personas.

Lindy admiraba la preocupación de Momoko por los demás en momentos así. Sobre todo con su sangre escurriendo por su rostro.

-No te preocupes los heridos huyeron, no mataste a nadie- le tranquilizo y preocupada se acercó a ella-. Está rompiendo tu magia.

-Pero que criatura tan problemática- rugió Momoko-. Pensar que alguien la invoco en un lugar como este.

-Hay un nigromante en la ciudad- declaró con voz profunda Lindy.

Momoko crujió los dientes sabiendo lo que significaba e intento sin éxito apartar a la criatura un poco de ella. La bestia forcejeo y Momoko tuvo que hacer más fuerza para mantenerlo atrás, sus pies se deslizaron hacia atrás en tanto su magia comenzaba a fallar. Lindy extendió su mano a ella y la Deumonium frunció más el ceño sabiendo lo que venía. Ambas mujeres asistieron con la cabeza, preparando el ataque y sonrieron sabiendo que aquello sería estruendoso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡SPLOSH! ¡ZHHHH!<em>**

Zest Grangeitz entrecerró los ojos en alerta cuando observo cruzar a un _Behemoth _por el puerto de la entrada sur, destruyendo y matando todo a su paso. La enorme bestia de cinco metros usaba todo su peso para abrirse paso en dirección a la zona residencial y aplastando en el proceso a las personas. Ni siquiera los Deumonium eran capaces de bloquear su paso ya que por alguna extraña razón eran arrastrados y aplastados entre sus patas. Escucho el grito de alguien tras de él y después, una voz conocida grito su nombre. Se giró y elevo su mano haciéndole una señal a Signum metros atrás, quien corría hacia el lugar atraída por el alboroto.

-Qué extraño que estés visitando a un Deumonium, Yagami.

Signum ignoró su comentario observando a la criatura y analizando rápidamente todo el panorama. Algo grande estaba pasando, justo en ese momento, después de todo, quien fuera el responsable de aquel desastre sin duda alguna lo había planeado con cuidado. Y tal vez era la señal que habían estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. Una sospecha cruzó su mente de pronto sobre quién era el responsable.

-Su magia esta perturbada- señaló cuidadosa-. Seguramente alguien modifico su estructura.

-Lo detendré yo, avisa a los otros- Zest hizo una mueca en los labios-. Megane se va a enojar si me atraso.

Signum le miro divertida. Megane Alpine se enojaba por todo.

-Tu esposa entenderá.

Ambos usaron su magia para brincar en direcciones opuestas. El enorme Deumonium aterrizo rápidamente frente a la criatura y sus ojos cambiaron en ese momento aun color rojo intenso, mirando sin un cambio de expresión en su rostro al animal. Extendió sus manos en su dirección y un círculo mágico color rojo giro a gran velocidad bajo sus pies. Zest suspiró. El solamente deseaba poder continuar tranquilo los días, sin pelear como en su juventud. Solo deseaba un poco de paz sin que nadie se interpusiera, ni siquiera su esposa con sus regaños. Pero al parecer ese continuaría siendo un sueño imposible.

Los días tranquilos comenzaban a desaparecer de nuevo de su vista.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡SPASSSS!<em>**

-¡Más rápido!- exclamó Vita.

Fate esquivo a duras penas el golpe de la profesora y lamentablemente Suzuka no tuvo tanta suerte. La patada en su estómago la obligo a arrodillarse soltando un quejido agónico. Arisa soltó un quejido, dirigiéndose molesta hacia la mujer e intentando sin éxito golpearle por un costado. La pequeña profesora brinco esquivándola y cayendo sobre los hombros de Hayate logrando tirarla al suelo y después, brincó hacia Yuuno golpeándolo directamente sobre su nariz y tirándolo al suelo donde se retorció.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el joven.

Nanoha brinco esquivando por poco a Vita y salvándose de sufrir una patada en su rostro. Fate se tiró al suelo cuando un ataque mágico por parte de Suzuka paso volando en dirección a su oponente, quien lo recibió de lleno y sin recibir ningún daño. Vita se rió de aquel intento tan lamentable y continuo peleando. Linith y Arf decidieron esconderse en ese momento, desapareciendo del campo de entrenamiento.

-Dime otra vez porque tenemos que hacer esto- pidió Arisa mientras corría tras de Vita.

-¡Por culpa de Fate!- chilló Yuuno-¡Y casi me rompe la nariz!

-¡Niños llorones!- rugió Vita-¡Enfréntenme si pueden!

-Prefiero mil veces a Signum- exclamó Hayate-Además nosotros nunca pedimos entrenamiento.

-Por eso digo que es culpa de Fate- Yuuno señalo a la rubia.

-¡Fuiste tú el que trajo a la profesora al campo de entrenamiento!

El grito conjunto de Arisa y Nanoha provoco la risa de Fate y Hayate esta última recibiendo nuevamente un golpe de Vita.

-¡Cállense y peleen!

Esa tarde Hayate había avisado a Fate que Signum no sería capaz de darle entrenamiento ya que al parecer tenía asuntos importantes con el consejo. La rubia no pregunto por qué Hayate le mentía de esa manera cuando sabía perfectamente que siendo su mejor amiga sabía perfectamente cuando mentía. Sus amigas se ofrecieron a acompañarle para entrenar e incluso Arisa había retado a Fate a una batalla. Así que al final de clases todas habían acudido al campo de entrenamiento y decidieron participar; se cambiaron al uniforme de entrenamiento y por media hora pelearon tranquilas entre sí, entre bromas y diversión. Yuuno llegó después, buscando a Nanoha para reclamarle haberlo abandonado en la última clase y que Arisa había escondido su mochila. Ambas Deumonium no lo negaron el chico fue a acusarles rápidamente con su profesora Vita, quien simplemente se ofreció en ayudarles con el entrenamiento. Ninguna de las chicas deseaba la ayuda de la profesora más hiperactiva e impulsiva de la Academia, pero ni siquiera Arisa era tan valiente como para decirle que no, así que de un momento a otro el divertido entrenamiento se había convertido en un campo de batalla donde todos corrían para no ser pateados literalmente por la profesora pelirroja. Era un milagro que en esas horas ninguna contara con fracturas o heridas graves.

-¡Tenías que entrenar verdad Fate!- exclamo Arisa.

-¡Tu querías pelear!- intento defenderse la Elementum.

Vita les tomo a ambas de un brazo, arrojándolas hacia el techo del lugar con fuerza y velocidad antes de correr intentando volver a golpear a Nanoha. Suzuka observo preocupada como ambas aterrizaban entre volteretas y quejidos y Yuuno se pegó a su espalda, intentando no recibir otro golpe.

-¡Pelea Nanoha!- rugió Vita.

La chica corrió lejos de ella, dejando a su merced a la pobre de Hayate quien soltó una exclamación cuando la magia de la profesora hizo explotar el suelo a su izquierda. A veces le sorprendían los métodos tan bruscos de los Deumonium para aplicar técnicas en alumnos. Todas las clases de Vita terminaban con la mitad de un grupo de alumnos en enfermería. Fate tuvo que invocar su katana para evitar el golpe de un ataque mágico y Vita se arrojó sobre ella, quitándole de sus manos con una facilidad asombrosa el arma y tirándole de vuelta al suelo.

-¡Si caes mueres, el arma debe ser parte de ti, debes estar alerta al entorno, a tu magia! ¡Debiluchos, así jamás serán guerreros!

-¡Quiero irme a casa!- exclamó Yuuno.

-¡Les faltan siglos para ganarme!-rugió Vita.

-En serio, ¿Podemos ir a casa ya?- pidió Nanoha.

Su profesora dio media vuelta hacia ella y golpeo por centímetros la pared a un lado de la joven. Un temblor recorrió el muro y cuando retiro el puño un agujero atravesaba el concreto. Nanoha agradeció mentalmente el error de cálculo de Vita y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Eres una debilucha Nanoha- reclamó la profesora-. Si dejaras de quejarte y entraras en acción sería más entretenido.

-Estoy bien así- murmuró la chica.

-¡Todas son unas debiluchas! ¡Y Yajo es una vergüenza!-puntualizó Vita, señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Me llamo Yuuno!

-Terminamos por hoy- la profesora finalizo el entrenamiento-. Pueden irse y a nadie le importa tu nombre Yauno.

Todos se dejaron caer al suelo, exhaustos y suspirando en alivio porque se terminara la sesión de golpes por parte de su profesora. Fate miro el enorme agujero de la pared mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. No podía evitar imaginar pelear con las manos desnudas, golpear lo que quisiera libremente e incluso destruir metal con esa fuerza sobrenatural que poseían los Deumonium y salir ilesa. Le encantaba la idea a pesar de que sabía que nunca podría hacer eso.

-A de ser genial- hablo en voz alta-. Poder golpear cualquier cosa y destruirla.

-Así es somos geniales- exclamó Arisa con orgullo.

La Elementum sintió la curiosidad y la envidia golpearle y permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a Nanoha. Hasta ahora se preguntaba seriamente cuanta era la diferencia entre como sentían los Deumonium a diferencia de su raza y como percibían el mundo. No recordaba que la diferencia de los sentidos, más agudos y desarrollados de la raza Deumonium, suponía una gran ventaja y una desventaja en ciertos aspectos. Fate quería saber cómo sentía Nanoha el mundo.

-Necesito una cama o cualquier superficie suave donde pueda dormir- Nanoha se recostó sobre la arena-. Odio los entrenamientos.

-Yo odio el dolor que provocan- confesó Hayate-. Eso y el que los profesores te hagan morder el polvo.

-Literal- Yuuno escupió tierra.

-Y no olvides los moretones- habló Suzuka y miro a Arisa-. Que suerte tienen, ustedes se recuperan en cuestión de minutos.

-También me canso ¿sabes?-replico Arisa.

-Si pero no te duele todo.

-¡Ya vayan a sus casas bola de quejosos!- rugió Vita.

* * *

><p>Luego de ir a las duchas y cambiarse de uniforme el grupo se separó para ir en busca de sus cosas y reunirse en los jardines e ir a casa juntos. Fate y Nanoha decidieron acostarse sobre el césped al ser las primeras en llegar y esperaron en silencio la llegada de sus amigas. Nanoha soltó un bostezo y estiro su cuerpo al sentir el cansancio regresar a su cuerpo.<p>

-¿Tienes sueño?-pregunto Fate.

-Solo un poco- respondió algo ausente.

-Nanoha- Fate dudó un segundo-¿Cómo sientes?

La Deumonium elevo una ceja y giro su cuerpo para mirarle algo extrañado. La rubia se giró también hacia ella y alargó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Nanoha, quien sonrió agradecida por el gesto.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

Fate se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron aunque su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo sin saber cómo responderle.

-Quisiera saber que tan diferente es para ti todo, como vez el mundo- sonrió-. No sé, hasta ahora no me lo había preguntado.

Nanoha sonrió. Alejándose de Fate tomo asiento y miro hacia el cielo sintiéndose realmente feliz. Ella también deseaba saber cómo la rubia sentía las cosas y como veía el mundo, deseaba saber muchas cosas, todo lo que fuera posible.

-Supongo que todo es el doble de fuerte de como tú lo percibes.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Fate se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello pelirrojo, Nanoha se giró para poder acercarse un poco más a ella y paso sus manos por su cintura. La Elementum sintió sus orejas calentarse ante su cercanía, pero no se apartó y en su lugar paso sus manos por sus hombros.

-Pues que…- acaricio sus labios con los suyos, dejándole un segundo sin respiración-… Todo se ve más vivo, los colores, los lugares. Cada olor es único, todo sabe mucho mejor, todo a tu alrededor parece abrirse ante ti, puedes ver más detalles en las cosas-. Sus ojos azules se perdieron en los borgoña frente a ella- lo que te gusta se vuelve irresistible, la vez más hermosa y tu corazón no para de latir como loco, tu garganta se seca y vez cada detalle, cada movimiento se vuelve exquisito, su olor te embriaga a tal punto que casi te vuelves inconsciente de lo que haces- pegó sus cuerpos, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello blanco, aspirando su aroma-. A tal punto, que crees que morirás si no sientes su piel contra la tuya, su respiración en tu oído.

Fate mordió sus labios y tomo el rostro de Nanoha entre sus manos para moverlo hacia el suyo y acercar sus labios.

-Quieres sentir su necesidad por ti- finalizó Nanoha.

En lugar de besarle la pelirroja se alejó de Fate, muy consciente de que la rubia deseaba que lo hiciera tal vez tanto como ella. Le sonrió apenada haciendo bailar su flequillo entre los dedos de su mano; en ningún momento su intención era llegar a seducir a su novia, pero fue sincera al contestar. Sabía que los Elementum no percibían las cosas como su raza, no estaban tan conscientes de lo que sentían sus cuerpos, ni sus sentidos, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Fate deseaba algo parecido de ella. Si moría por no tenerle cerca y si su corazón latía tan deprisa a su lado.

-No sé qué más decir- suspiró.

Fate le sonrió y nuevamente tomo su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran. Amaba la mirada azul violáceo de Nanoha, siempre tan viva y fuerte, podía pasarse la vida entera mirándola.

-Gracias.

Besó sus labios suavemente y se sorprendió un poco cuando Nanoha acerco sus cuerpos, convirtiendo rápidamente el gesto en besos apasionados. Las manos de la Deumonium se apretaron en su espalda, solo un poco más, con necesidad de algo nuevo y más profundo que ambas deseaban. Fate sonrió entre besos al reconocer la ansiedad de su novia con el gesto; Nanoha siempre deseaba poder estar cerca, como cualquiera de su raza deseaba contacto y a pesar de no compartir esa costumbre ella también deseaba tenerle lo más cerca posible. Una mordida en su labio inferior le hizo soltar un quejido de placer que hizo el color subir a su rostro y entonces sintió la lengua de la pelirroja sobre sus labios haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Los labios sobre los suyos se abrieron invitándole pero Fate en su lugar mordió, ignorando el pedido y riendo ante la exclamación de asombro de Nanoha. Sus manos acariciaron el cuello de la Deumonium y le beso de nuevo, esta vez atendiendo su pedido. La Deumonium se la abrazo con fuerza, tirándola al césped y enlazando sus cuerpos, profundizando todo lo posible aquella acción. Fate jadeo intentando tomar aire al sentir que se quedaba sin respiración. Sus manos fueron hacia los hombros de su novia intentando apartarle un momento. Nanoha no presto atención mientras continuaba besando una y otra vez sus labios, perdida en las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba y sin darse cuenta del peso que ejercía aplastando a Fate.

"_Nanoha"_

El llamado de Arf logró detenerle finalmente y que se apartara de la rubia, quien jalo aire desesperada.

-¡Perdóname Fate!- exclamó consternada.-F-Fue inconsciente, no quería… no me di cuenta…

-E-Esta bien- le interrumpió-. Solo necesitaba aire.

Fate aspiró todo el aire que pudo tratando de recuperarse, observando con una sonrisa en sus labios la mirada avergonzada de Nanoha. En cambio esta se encontraba algo perturbada. Tal como en sus sueños, las cosas comenzaban así y de pronto ella tenía sus manos sobre el cuello de Fate, intentando matarla. Se puso de pie de un salto asustada de pronto de sí misma.

-¿Nanoha?

-Perdón.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?- contesto divertida Fate-. Solo nos estábamos besando. No puedo dejar de respirar por tanto tiempo Nanoha, si me besas así mientras me aplastas y no te das cuenta que necesito aire. Supongo que debemos aprender.

Nanoha se sonrojo con fuerza entendiendo el primer problema.

-Perdón, olvide ese detalle- algo tímida volvió a acercarse a Fate-. La verdad no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar. Tu contacto me… intoxica.

Sus mejillas se encendieron más ante su declaración y Fate sintió que sus orejas arrojaban humo. Con gentileza besó su rostro y su boca, abrazándole finalmente.

-No te preocupes.

-Fate.

La rubia se apartó al escuchar el llamado de Hayate. Los ojos de su mejor amiga le observaban sorprendidos y su en su rostro un gesto extraño se apreciaba. Fate se asustó pensando que la castaña no esperaba descubrirlo y cuando Hayate salió corriendo la chica se apartó de Nanoha y de Arf para perseguirle.

-¡Hayate!

Su amiga no paró, corriendo lejos de su alcance e intentando perderse mientras giraba bruscamente en los pasillos hacia las escaleras. Siendo más rápida Fate logro tomarla de una mano para detenerla y abrió la boca sorprendida cuando noto de la nariz de su amiga se encontraba sangrando.

-¿Hayate?

-No es nada, solo necesito… ¡argh!

La castaña sostuvo su pecho, dejándose caer al suelo entre sacudidas, rugiendo de dolor. Rein apareció, gritando su nombre mientras tomaba su mano. Fate se arrodillo junto a ella con sobresalto de lo que ocurría; sus manos fueron a los hombros de su amiga y la sostuvo, intentando ver si es que tenía alguna herida en su pecho o en su cuerpo, pero no había nada. Sus ojos observaron su magia se engullida y después, un rastro de magia negra destruyo la magia blanca de una forma que la rubia jamás había visto. Hayate dejo de retorcerse y se apartó de ella tosiendo sangre.

-¡Hayate tenemos que llevarte con Shamal!- exclamó asustada-. Tienes magia negra en tu cuerpo.

-No.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?!- exclamó colocándose de pie-. Hay que darnos prisa antes de que se extienda.

-No Fate.

-¡Necesitamos ir ahora!- exclamo desesperada.

-¡No Fate!

Fate no comprendía la negativa de Hayate y aquello le alteraba bastante. No sabía cómo su amiga poseía magia negra en su cuerpo pero si no hacían algo pronto podía morir. Necesitaba atención médica. Cuando la castaña se sentó, ya tranquila, Fate le ayudo a ponerse de pie y la incito a moverse hacia la enfermería. Tal vez Shamal todavía se encontraba en el lugar. De pronto sintió que Hayate dejaba de moverse y le miro esperando que continuara sintiéndose mucho más desesperada.

"_Arf"_

El cachorro apareció a su lado, alerta y Rein levito hasta este, abrazando una de sus patas. La mirada zafiro miro hacia el suelo mientras que todo el cuerpo de Hayate temblaba y Fate sentía la preocupación crecer en su interior. Un presentimiento apretó con fuerza su pecho, volviendo difícil el respirar.

-Hayate hay que darnos prisa.

-Fate, no iré. Shamal ya hizo lo que pudo- confesó Hayate.

-¿De qué hablas?- sus labios temblaron al hacer la pregunta.

Hayate soltó su mano y uso las mangas de su chaqueta para limpiar su boca y su nariz. Se sintió frustrada consigo misma de no haber podido ocultarle a Fate lo que le ocurría y también de saber que no podía evitarle más el dolor que venía al saber de su condición. Lo último que deseaba era que Fate le mirara así cuando en esos momentos era tan feliz al lado de Nanoha. Al verlas juntas deseaba poder estar así con Carim y poder compartir su felicidad. Eran tantas cosas que le faltaban por vivir y que no tendría oportunidad de experimentar.

-Dioses, quería tanto evitar esto- confeso ansiosa-. No deseaba que llegaras a saberlo cuando eres tan feliz después de tanto tiempo. Estaba tan feliz de verte con ella, en verdad.

-Hayate no entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

La pregunta suplicante de Fate hizo que Hayate se sintiera culpable. La expresión asustada y confundida de su mejor amiga le rompía el corazón. Tomando fuerzas llevo sus manos a su chaqueta, abriéndola y después, abrió lentamente los primeros botones de su camisa, mostrando el aparato en su pecho y que Fate miro confundida.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Es para hacer más soportable el dolor- respondió-. Pero la verdad es que no ayuda mucho, en el tiempo que llevo usándolo los dolores se han incrementado.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio y al paso de cada segundo la mirada de Fate se trasformaba, mostrando lo que su mente comenzaba a entender a pesar de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus labios temblaron cuando pronuncio la pregunta que su mente dedujo, a pesar de no entender lo que significaba realmente. Todavía no era capaz de aceptar lo que su amiga claramente intentaba decirle. Los labios de Hayate temblaron al ver como Fate comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-… ¿Te estas muriendo?

-Si Fate- Hayate tomo aire, admitiendo finalmente en voz alta aquel hecho-. Voy a morir.

Una parte del alma de Fate murió con aquella respuesta y Arf soltó un aullido con el cuerpo temblando. La mirada borgoña observó a Hayate como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro y acariciando su cabello.

-Cuanto…- Fate parpadeó, intentando concentrarse en sus palabras-¿tiempo?

-Si no uso magia tal vez ocho meses- Hayate la tomo de su hombro, intentando no perderla en esa conversación.

Una risa histérica abandono la garganta de Fate y sonrió de forma extraña. De pronto todo estaba mal, nada encajaba. En segundos su estabilidad se vino abajo y nada tenía sentido, ni sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos estaban de acuerdo. Sintió que toda su realidad era una hoja que se llevaba el viento, que no valía nada.

-¿Ocho…meses?

-Fate…

-¡¿OCHO MESES?!

-¡Fate!

Hayate la tomo del rostro, intentando mantenerla ahí con ella. Necesitaba a su mejor amiga bien, a su lado, la Fate que siempre le apoyaba y que decía que todo saldría bien a pesar de que fuera mentira. La joven que a pesar de todo seguía con ella cada día. Los ojos borgoña le miraron afligidos. Sintió los suyos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando el primer sollozo salió de la boca de su mejor amiga.

-Vas a estar bien.

-Voy a estar bien-afirmó agitando la cabeza.

-¡Te estas rindiendo!- gritó Fate-¡No importa que, te curaras! Usaremos magia. Shamal no es la única que puede ayudar, hay muchas personas. Mi mamá puede encontrar a alguien. ¡Vas a estar bien!

Hayate negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada al suelo mientras le abrazaba. Fate necesitaba su tiempo para asimilarlo y no podía pedirle mantenerse tranquila cuando sabía lo grande que era algo así para la rubia. Desde la pérdida de su familia cosas así eran demasiado para Fate a pesar de todo. Normalmente era Hayate quien le hacía entrar en razón y le apoyaba, quien estaba a su lado y ahora ya no podría.

-Fate eres una obstinada…- suspiro y se quedó muda al sentir una gota caer en su mejilla-¿Fate?

Elevó su mirada sintiendo su corazón romperse al observar los ojos borgoñas llenos de lágrimas, heridos y envueltos en miedo mirarle. El cuerpo de Fate temblaba y la expresión en su rostro le hacía saber que finalmente todo el significado llegaba a su ser. Hace años no veía esa expresión en Fate y nunca había imaginado que sería por ella. Arf comenzó a aullar con fuerza, soltando el dolor, que a pesar de todo, la rubia era incapaz de mostrar.

-Hace mucho no te veía ese rostro…

Fate le abrazo con fuerza, callándola y soltó otro sollozo. Hayate intento consolarla, pidió que dejara de llorar e intento que entendiera que era inevitable, que la gente moría. Su propio dolor causo que sus palabras no tuvieran efecto y sus lágrimas se unieron a las de su mejor amiga, compartiendo el dolor.

-Vas a estar bien- la castaña a duras penas entendió la frase dicha entre su llanto-. No vas a morir Hayate.

-Estaremos bien las dos Fate- sollozó-. Prométeme que estarás bien.

Fate la abrazó más fuerte, negando con la cabeza.

-No ibas a decirme nada ¿verdad?

Hayate intento hablar, pero no fue capaz de responderle con una afirmación a pesar de que era consciente de que Fate ya sabía la respuesta.

-¡Fate, Hayate!

La rubia se apartó para mirar a Nanoha cruzar el pasillo, mirándole preocupada. Con sus manos aparto las lágrimas y tomó aire, intentando mostrarle a Nanoha una sonrisa que no llego a sus labios. La pelirroja alterno la mirada de una a otra, no comprendiendo del todo la situación ni por qué Hayate intento cubrirse el pecho rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso?

-No es nada- respondió Fate-. Hayate estaba buscando a…- meditó un segundo-. Carim.

-¿A mí?

Hayate cubrió su boca para evitar soltar una exclamación cuando la misma Carim preguntaba aquello. Termino de abrochar su camisa y se giró a mirarle, limpiando sus lágrimas e intentando mantener una expresión firme. Su mirada se enlazo con la fría azul rey de la Deumonium un momento, antes de apartar la mirada. No se atrevió a preguntar porque la Deumonium se veía tan cansada y molesta.

-¿Paso algo Carim?- pregunto Nanoha por ella.

-No te importa-respondió cortante.

Ante Hayate, Carim jamás admitiría que casi lograba matar a su compañera Ellis y a sí misma por un tonto impulso. Ahora que iba de salida de la enfermería se sentía desgastada y no sabía qué hacer. Y sobre todo una infinita decepción atoraba las palabras en su garganta.

-Carim.

La voz de Fate hizo que le mirara, alzando una ceja. La joven que se limpiaba su rostro parecía intentar encontrar las palabras para decirle algo, sin éxito. La mirada preocupada de Hayate se encontró con la suya y Nanoha miro a una y otra, mucho más confundida. En la esquina se escucharon las risas de Suzuka y Yuuno y después de eso la exclamación alegre de Arisa llamó su atención:

-¡Chicas las estábamos buscando!

**_¡SPLOSH! ¡ZHHHHHH!_**

Todos sin excepción retrocedieron un paso cuando la explosión de una magia se formó en el centro del pasillo. Unos segundos después la magia desapareció dejando en su lugar la presencia de un hombre, mirando hacia el cielo. La alerta llego a los sentidos de las Deumonium mientras que las Elementum notaban alarmadas la extraña magia negra que envolvía al hombre, aplastante y perturbadora. Hayate no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de un Nigromante.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto confundida Arisa.

El periodo de sus latidos se encontraba muy separado, -demasiado para un ser vivo- el olor a quemado invadió rápidamente su nariz. Carim, con un poco más de experiencia en cuando a enfrentamientos de coloco rápidamente delante de Hayate, Fate y Nanoha procurando poder ser una línea de defensa cuando el Nigromante intentara un movimiento.

-Te encontré.

La voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de más de una. El Nigromante llevó sus manos a su bufanda, retirándola de su rostro. Sus ojos negros observaron lentamente a todos los reunidos en el lugar, con la sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios y mostrando sus dientes grises que hizo chocar en su boca. El ruido alteró a Suzuka, Arisa le tomo la mano al notarlo. La mirada negra se posó en Fate y sus manos ahora se dirigieron a su capa, quitándosela y dejando al descubierto su torso pálido lleno de cicatrices y suciedad.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Nigromante?- pregunto Carim con fuerza-. Debes saber que en poco tiempo sabrán que estas aquí.

-Buscaba a mi presa- respondió.

-Llamare a los profesores- exclamó Yuuno, asustando.

-Nadie te escuchara Stratege.

Nanoha frunció el ceño y se colocó delante de Fate, turbada de que el Nigromante no dejara de mirarla.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó de nuevo Carim.

-Por mi raza soy conocido como Cuatro.

El rostro de la Deumonium y Hayate tomaron una expresión de estupor al saber el significado de aquel nombre y rápidamente se colocaron en posición de ataque. Yuuno del otro lado comenzó a temblar y se escondió tras Arisa.

-Los nigromantes han declarado la guerra entrando a esta ciudad con tu presencia aquí- habló Hayate, intentando mantener la calma-. Retírate antes de que seas destruido.

Hayate sabía que la amenaza no era nada útil, pero no perdía nada con tratar. La mirada negra del nigromante la enfoco y desconcertada noto que intentaba trasmitirle algo. De una punzada de dolor en su pecho se extendió a todo su torso y soltó un grito mientras se encorvaba intentando mantenerse de pie.

-¡Hayate!

Fate le miro preocupada y después miro con rabia al nigromante.

-Es interesante, parece un animal agónico- comentó el hombre.

-¡Cállate!- rugió Fate.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Carim-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!

El nigromante se inclinó y avanzo hacia ellas. Arisa no dudo en atacar, arrojándose contra este. Cuatro paso su brazo alrededor de su cuello, atrapándola rápidamente e intentando ahorcarla.

**_-_**¡Argh!

Suzuka soltó un gritó corriendo hacia él y tomándolo del cuello para tratar de liberar a su novia, al escuchar la exclamación de dolor. Con todas las precauciones arrojadas a un lado. Nanoha corrió también y cuando intentó golpearlo en el rostro la rodilla del nigromante se elevó, obligándola a usar sus manos para detenerla y aun así, el daño llegó hasta su estómago. Nanoha se quedó sin respiración un momento.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Suzuka apretando su agarre.

Cuatro rió y movió su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la frente de la chica con fuerza. Suzuka soltó un quejido y entonces todos corrieron para ayudarle. Tan rápido como el ser sintió que su agarre se aflojaba tomo a Suzuka de su chaqueta y la arrojo hacia un lado, estampándola contra una pared. Arisa fue arrojada con fuerza varios metros raspando el suelo, golpeándose contra Yuuno y tirándolo al suelo. Nanoha intentó golpearlo de nuevo y la mano del nigromante atrapo su puño con fuerza.

-¡Ahhhh!

Nanoha sintió que sus huesos comenzaban a volverse polvo con el agarre e intento liberarse del este con su otra mano mientras el dolor la obligaba a arrodillarse en el suelo. No sabía que los Nigromantes contaran con una fuerza tan parecida a los Deumonium. Carim llegó junto a ella y golpeo con toda su fuerza al Nigromante en el pecho. La fuerza obligo a la criatura a soltar a Nanoha y voló con una velocidad increíble hasta la pared a sus espaldas, destruyéndola. Hayate corrió hacia Suzuka para revisar que estuviera a salvo y contenta notó que la chica se encontraba consciente, mirándole con dolor en su rostro. Fate se arrodillo a un lado de la pelirroja para ver que se encontrara bien y contuvo una exclamación cuando notó que todos los dedos de la mano derecha de Nanoha se encontraban rotos. Arf ladró con fuerza en dirección al Nigromante, advirtiendo a todas.

Un chasquido se escuchó y un extraño silbido cruzo el aire. Carim soltó una exclamación mientras caía al suelo sosteniendo su hombro. Ni con sus ojos había sido capaz de ver el extraño artilugio metálico que ahora atravesaba su ropa y la piel en su hombro, incrustándose profundamente sobre este. Una pequeña esfera blanca en su centro comenzó a parpadear. En segundos Carim sintió un agotamiento impresionante en su magia y su cuerpo que no había experimentado ni siquiera en una batalla. El Nigromante se arrojó contra ella en cuanto se puso de pie.

-¡Carim!

Hayate se colocó frente a ella para frenar a Cuatro. Un golpe en su barbilla la mando al suelo mientras el Nigromante esquivaba un golpe de Nanoha y la pateaba. Carim intento moverse y una mano ardiendo se cerró sobre su garganta dejándole sin aire, mientras que Fate intentaba golpearlo sin éxito. Cuatro contaba con una habilidad increíble para esquivar y contorsionar su cuerpo para evitar ser rozado siquiera. Arisa rugió poniéndose de pie y corriendo en su dirección brinco hacia el nigromante en el momento en que este tomaba el hombro de Fate. Con otra patada arrojo a Nanoha hacia un lado y un crujido se escuchó de pronto. La magia negra brillo con fuerza y todo se detuvo.

**_¡CARIM!_**

**_¡FATE!_**

No hubo tiempo de respirar, tampoco de mirar, simplemente como un flash ambas chicas se esfumaron en manos de ese ser, junto con este. Arf alejada desapareció un segundo después. Arisa cayó al suelo con fuerza, no logrando tocar al Nigromante. Sobre el suelo solo se encontraba una imagen quemada, formando un triángulo y una cruz. Hayate cayó de rodillas casi desvaneciéndose, envuelta de nuevo en el dolor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos enfocaron los azul violáceo de Nanoha tirada en el suelo, con una mirada llena de determinación que hizo de pronto que el dolor fuera opacado por algo más fuerte y que le obligo a ponerse de pie a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo. Una decisión descomunal que bien podría llamarse locura llego a la mente de las dos jóvenes.

-Tengo que ir por Fate.

Hayate asistió. La pelirroja se colocó de pie rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga para ayudarle a levantarse. Suzuka fue hacia Yuuno revisando que estuviera bien y entre jadeos ambos se colocaron de pie.

-Necesitamos a alguien que pueda transportarnos- apresuro Hayate.

-¿Quién sabe eso a parte de los profesores?- pregunto curiosa Arisa.

-Yuuno- contesto Nanoha girándose a mirarlo.

El joven le miro asustado, negando con la cabeza. La castaña camino hacia él y le miro desesperada.

-¡Necesitamos una transportación Yuuno!-exclamó.

-¡La necesitamos ya!- gritó Nanoha-. Tienes que darte prisa.

-No pueden ir, debemos ir con un profesor…

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO!

El grito de Nanoha y Hayate calló al joven Stratege. Suzuka miro hacia Arisa, preocupada. ¿Qué podían hacer ellas contra un Nigromante? Entendía la preocupación de sus amigas, pero no estaban preparadas para luchar contra magia negra y de hecho lo más probable es que causaran más problemas que ayuda cuando llegaran al lugar. Los ojos esmeraldas de la Deumonium le miraron con decisión y Suzuka tomo su mano, encontrando el valor que necesitaba en Arisa.

-Nosotros iremos y tú buscaras a la directora- pidió Hayate-. No podemos dejar a Carim ni a Fate solas contra esa cosa pero sé que necesitamos ayuda.

Yuuno rápidamente se apartó un poco de ellas y tomo su mochila del suelo, abriendo el cierre y sacando un libro plateado de este, buscando rápidamente entre sus páginas la información que necesitaba.

-¡Necesito un ítem!- grito.

Suzuka le entrego rápidamente su anillo familiar mientras que este hojeaba sin cesar el libro.

-Dibujen tres círculos de diferente tamaño dentro de uno más grande con su magia, rápido y sobre el suelo quemado que dejo de rastro del Nigromante- ordenó.

A cuatro chicas hicieron lo pedido rápidamente y Yuuno coloco el anillo en el centro de un círculo soltando una exclamación cuando mordió su dedo para usar sangre y dibujar una cruz en la joya amatista del objeto. Camino a las chicas y dibujo en unas de sus manos la misma cruz. Coloco a Nanoha y Arisa dentro del círculo más grande dentro del otro y les hizo tomarse de las manos, repitiendo el proceso con Suzuka y Hayate, en el círculo mediano. El rubio se acomodó los lentes con los nervios haciéndole sudar las manos. Sus ojos miraron a Nanoha.

-Necesito tu magia, yo no cuento con magia para algo así y no pienso morir por intentar usarla.

Nanoha evito responder al comentario y tomo la mano de Yuuno para brindarle su magia y con fuerza la expulso hacia él. Respiro profundamente al terminar y volvió a tomar la mano de Arisa. Intentaba que su desesperación no saliera a flote por el tiempo que les estaba tomando ser trasportadas. No quería saber lo que estaba pasando Fate en esos momentos y suplicaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Esto será difícil, traten de resistir- advirtió Yuuno-. Puedo asegurarles que también me dolerá y por cierto, solo podre trasportar a dos a la vez. Arisa y Nanoha irán primero porque ellas son capaces de reaccionar más rápido que ustedes- señalo a Hayate y Suzuka-. No sabemos cómo están las cosas en ese lugar ni a donde llegaran.

Hayate asistió con la cabeza comprendiendo lo dicho y maldiciendo al saber que tendría que esperar un poco más para ayudar a Carim y Fate.

-¡Hazlo ya!- lo apresuro Arisa.

El chico extendió su mano y comenzó a recitar un hechizo en voz alta, esperando poder lograrlo, ya que a pesar de lo que pudiera aparentar, era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de hechizo y no sabía si sería capaz de trasportarlas al lugar sin errores.

En el momento que Nanoha fue arrojada al suelo lejos de ella, Fate sintió una mano hirviente agarrar su hombro tirando de este hacia abajo antes de ser sacudida un instante con fuerza. Su cuerpo pareció entrar en un vórtice, arrastrándola con fuerza, con su visión oscurecida y finalmente le dejo sin respiración. La horrible sensación de la falta de aire duro dos segundos antes de golpear contra agua creando una ola y hundiéndose en esta. Trago agua cuando intento respirar y desesperada busco apoyo con sus manos para arrodillarse y sacar la cabeza e inhalar aire con desesperación, tosiendo compulsivamente. Cuando se recuperó, vio al ser agarrar el cuello de Carim para tirarla a un montículo de tierra y aplastarla con su cuerpo sobre su pecho, intentando asfixiarla. La Deumonium se retorció y uso sus dos manos intentando quitárselo de encima pero el extraño artefacto en forma de círculo clavado en su hombro le absorbió más energía, dejándola indefensa. Carim uso su magia intentando trasportarse, pero solo lograba sacudirse mientras notaba su magia ser tragada por el aparato en su hombro de nuevo. Casi a punto de caer inconsciente observo a Fate arrojarse contra el Nigromante, quitándoselo de encima.

Carim se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo temblando. Era la primera vez en años que no podía defenderse de un enemigo. Se giró a un lado y comenzó a toser con la garganta ardiendo. Aquella criatura tenía las manos ardiendo. Tambaleándose se puso de pie para ir en auxilio de Fate, con la visión dando vueltas.

Fate grito cuando el nigromante tomo su cabello y le empujo al suelo para golpearla contra este. Con el primer golpe Arf se trasformó en un lobo e intento morder la cabeza del nigromante, chocando con sus escudos mágicos, Fate sintió su nariz romperse y su espíritu cayó hacia un lado, retorciéndose de dolor. Con el segundo golpe su frente sintió algo frío y afilado traspasar su carne y soltó un grito, intentando con sus manos de soltarse el agarre. En ese instante Carim golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el rostro del Nigromante, liberando a Fate y arrojándolo contra cuatro árboles que destruyó por completo. A pesar de no contar con toda su fuerza y su magia todavía era capaz de pelear. La Deumonium soltó un grito cuando el aparato se hundió más en su carne. Ahora entendía que este reaccionaba cuando ella usaba su poder. Cayó de rodillas a un lado de Fate y la Elementum aprovecho para quitarse una roca de su frente mientras cerraba los ojos y la sangre escurría de su nariz herida. Un movimiento se escuchó a su izquierda y Carim maldijo cuando dos manos tomaron uno de sus brazos, elevándolo hacia atrás y provocando que se zafara de su hombro. Gritó con fuerza por el dolor y después Cuatro tiro su cuerpo al agua sucia del pantano para después sacarla con su mismo brazo provocándole otro grito. El Nigromante miro hacia a Fate con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes grises, divertido de jugar con ellas.

-¡Suéltala!- Fate se colocó de pie-. Pelea conmigo.

El nigromante giro a Carim y coloco su pie en su pecho, oprimiéndolo antes de soltar su brazo y dejarla en el agua, donde la Deumonium intentaba recuperar el aliento y sanar sus heridas con la poca magia que aún era capaz de usar.

-El aparato consume magia, no podrás usar pronto ningún poder, por mucho que te esfuerces- Cuatro miró los ojos azul rey-. En este momento, puedo matarte cuando desee.

Carim y Fate le miraron con la misma furia.

-¡Arf!- gritó Fate.

Su espíritu se arrojó contra él, mientras la katana dorada se materializaba en manos de Fate. Arf intento tomarlo de la cabeza a pesar del riesgo que corría y Fate agito su arma, intentando cortarlo. Todo en vano. Con una agilidad comparada con un Deumonium de gran nivel y experiencia, el nigromante esquivo uno por uno los ataques. Brincando, doblando su cuerpo o corriendo, ningún ataque fue capaz de rozar siquiera sus ropas. Un ataque desesperado de Fate llegó a uno de sus brazos, cortándoselo. Cuatro soltó un grito y le aparto de una patada. El brazo levito un momento en el aire y después la magia negra lo regreso a su lugar, uniéndolo de nuevo a su cuerpo. Fate soltó una maldición.

-¡Ataca la cabeza!-gritó Carim, intentando todavía sobre el agua curar su brazo-. Con su magia puede unir todo su cuerpo con excepción de la cabeza.

Cuatro aprovecho la distracción y golpeo con fuerza al espíritu, lanzándolo lejos. Fate sintió su cuerpo arder de dolor y sus piernas le fallaron cayendo al fango. Sin prisas el Nigromante formo una esfera negra que arrojo contra Carim y después, avanzo rápidamente hacia la izquierda.

Una sacudida recorrió el cuerpo de Nanoha y de pronto todo su peso cayó sobre agua. La pelirroja tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para desaparecer la sensación de vacío en su estómago. Escucho escupir a su izquierda el agua por parte de Arisa, que intentaba no ahogarse mientras que salpicaba el líquido al ponerse de pie entre tambaleos.

Sus ojos azul violáceo enfocaron rápidamente el terreno a su alrededor. Fango, agua, arboles viejos y un olor a humedad fétida; un pantano posiblemente, sin embargo en los límites del territorio Elementum de la ciudad de_ Cádiz_ no se encontraba ningún tipo de terreno así. Dedujo que habían sido transportados más lejos de la frontera. A pesar de que el olor del lugar le mareaba un poco logro enfocar lo que acontecido a metros de ella. Una esfera negra de enorme tamaño se abalanzaba contra Carim. Fueron solo segundos en los que la chica trato de reaccionar para evitar el ataque, sin embargo se quedó reducido en un intento cuando recibió el impacto en su costado izquierdo la arrojo metros en el aire. Nanoha abrió la boca para gritar algo cuando un fuerte choque de algo parecido a una roca la envió al agua fuertemente.

-Nanoha- escucho la voz de Fate, algo entrecortada.

Siguió el sonido de su voz al instante, ubicándola a solo tres metros de ella y justo a su lado vio venir al nigromante que la había atacado hace unos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico cuando el mismo estiro su mano hacia la rubia, quien no parecía detectarlo. Fate observo como la Deumonium fruncía el ceño casi al tiempo que estiraba su mano. Al mismo tiempo que Arf soltaba un ladrido de advertencia, un dolor estremecedor atravesó su cuerpo desde su hombro derecho hasta la rodilla y fue arrojada metros hacia arriba aterrizando angustiosamente lento sobre el agua.

Un ataque mágico verde cruzo el pantano impactándose a un metro de ella y haciendo estallar el agua hacia arriba. Arisa apunto de nuevo al nigromante, intentando darle algún golpe sin éxito. Furiosa soltó una exclamación y corrió hacia su encuentro. Dos nuevas caídas se escucharon contra el agua y la magia blanca de Hayate atravesó el lugar para evitar que Cuatro pateara a Arisa. Soltó una exclamación cuando su ataque fue esquivado por el enemigo. Al ladrido de Arf, Fate trato de reaccionar lo más rápido posible y colocarse de pie, pero su atacante era aún más rápido que ella. Sintió que la tomaba de los antebrazos con sus dos manos y la arrojaba con fuerza contra un árbol viejo que se desplomo junto con ella. Al caer por tercera vez al agua y salir tuvo que escupir intentando no terminar tragándola. Su mirada borgoña finalmente, a solo unos pasos de su atacante, fue capaz de enfocarlo. Una mirada negra le recibió, vacía y peligrosa, inquietante y perturbadora que hizo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo entero. Posiblemente también con el frío que le helaba hasta los huesos por el agua que escurría.

-¡Fate!-gritó Nanoha.

Arisa se arrojó con rapidez contra el hombre intentando tomarlo desprevenido, enfoco un sonido a su izquierda y a pesar de su velocidad el nigromante la golpeo primero. Su cuerpo chocó contra un árbol y aun adolorida usos sus manos contra el suelo para saltar y alejarse del nigromante. Su magia se iba agotando con cada ataque y todavía no eran capaces ni siquiera de herirlo. Escucho un grito de Suzuka cuando el nigromante golpeo su estómago y corrió hacia ella para ayudarle.

-¡Suzuka!

Trato de golpearlo en su vientre, pero no estaba a su alcance, así que decidió patearlo con fuerza, lamentándolo después por el enorme dolor que estremeció su pierna. La mano del nigromante atravesó su piel, hiriéndola con la magia negra.

-¡Arisa!

Nanoha detuvo el golpe del nigromante dirigido al rostro de Arisa con ambas manos, formando una barrera mágica para no quedar contaminada con la magia negra. Tomo impulso y con una de sus piernas golpeo finalmente el cuerpo de Cuatro. Un horrible quejido se escuchó mientras que Arisa era liberada del agarre volviendo a tocar el suelo con sus pies. Nunca se había sentido tan arrepentida por no ser nivel SS+ en ese momento. Su descuido podía costarle la vida si no atendía rápidamente la herida. Hayate comenzó a pensar todas las maneras posibles en las que ella y sus amigas podían salir vivas del enfrentamiento. Avanzó hacia Carim y reviso sus heridas con cuidado antes de enfocar su mente en el artefacto que seguía encajándose en su hombro más profundamente.

Nanoha comenzó a esquivar ataques de su enemigo y con la mente en blanco decidió hacer lo más práctico, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Le lanzó varios golpes a su vientre, recordando en el proceso, que no era como las demás criaturas. Golpeó todo su cuerpo, patadas y puños, todo lo que paso por su mente y nada inmuto al nigromante que de un solo golpe le arrojo nuevamente al suelo.

-Esto es ridículo- gritó molesta.

El nigromante la pateó con fuerza y Arisa soltó una exclamación. Justo entonces llegó Suzuka en su ayuda. Extendió su mano e invocando su magia sus dos cuchillos aparecieron en sus manos, con los cuales intento atravesarlo. Cuatro los esquivo con facilidad, hasta que un golpe a su izquierda de parte de Linith logro tocarlo y hacerlo tropezar. Los cuchillos de Suzuka atravesaron su pecho, haciéndolo soltar un grito. Arisa rugió contenta y ayudo a Nanoha a ponerse de pie sin notar la cola negra que salía del nigromante y se elevaba hacia Suzuka.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Fate.

Las púas alrededor de la punta de la cola atravesaron la espalda de la pelimorada, tirándola al suelo. Arisa observo como la cola retrocedía, dejando las púas en la Elementum.

-¡SUZUKA!

Fate y Hayate corrieron hacia el nigromante, la primera blandiendo su katana y la segunda invocando su lanza, intentando golpearlo y alejándolo de su amiga. Arisa corrió hacia su novia, tomándola en sus brazos y notando que la chica agonizaba. Linith alejada por unos metros cayó al suelo igual de herida. La magia negra llego al cuerpo de ambas, comenzando a lastimarles.

Hayate hizo retroceder otro paso al nigromante y volvió a herir uno de sus brazos sintiendo la frustración llegar a ella cuando la magia negra volvió a unir su cuerpo. No importaba cuando atacaran, si el nigromante continuaba curándose una y otra vez con magia jamás lograrían ganar. Nanoha llegó junto con ellas y logro tirar a Fate al suelo para que la cola de nigromante no golpeara su costado izquierdo. Hayate arrojo un ataque de hielo, golpeando a su enemigo en un brazo y Cuatro de tambaleo cuando sus pies se asomaron por uno de los bordes del pantano, había una caída libre de varios metros y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el golpe de ambas Elementum. Con un salto tomo el brazo de Hayate y después bajo para tomar una pierna de Fate, arrojando a ambas con fuerza al abismo tras su cuerpo.

-¡Fate!

Nanoha se arrojó, alcanzando a tomarlas a ambas de un brazo, con medio cuerpo dejando de tocar tierra. Hayate quiso usar un impulso de aire para subir, pero Nanoha tuvo que rodar, evitando que el nigromante le pateara. La pelirroja detuvo otra patada con un pie y volvió a girar para evitar la cola. La magia negra rodeo una mano del nigromante.

-¡No te atrevas!- grito Fate.

Nanoha rodó de nuevo, usando sus manos para jalar a Hayate y Fate hacia arriba. Haciendo uso de su magia la castaña logro que ambas cayeran sobre el suelo y la rubia aprovecho para volver a invocar su katana. Con fuerza agito su arma contra el costado del nigromante, intentando tomarlo desprevenido, pero el nigromante se dobló hacia atrás, casi tocando con la cabeza el suelo. La castaña grito molesta arrojando un ataque de hielo contra este. El nigromante saltó, esquivándole mientras Fate se hacía a un lado, cubriendo su cara, sintiendo el frío quemarle su rostro. La criatura cayó sobre Nanoha que se había colocado de pie, volviendo a tirarla y en un descuido, resbalándose en su espalda. Las uñas de su mano se alargaron como garras, intentando aferrarse a la espalda y después al hombro, abriendo la piel en el camino y encajándose casi sobre la clavícula de Nanoha.

-¡Arghhh!

Nanoha se sostuvo del borde con ambas manos, gritando de dolor. La cola del nigromante se alargó hacia la tierra buscando sujetarse. Fate se asomó por el borde, mirándole con cólera y se inclinó hacia Nanoha.

-¡SUÉLTALA!

Arrojo fuego dorado, intentando darle. Al fallar, sin razonar, la Elementum se arrojó con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el nigromante y tomándolo por el cuello para evitar su caída. Finalmente el hombre soltó a Nanoha y esta aprovecho para tomar un brazo de Fate mientras Hayate usaba nuevamente su magia colocandolas en tierra firme. La Deumonium se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sintiendo el horrible ardor y dolor quemante en toda su espalda y hombro. Fate se colocó tras de ella cuando el nigromante brinco, tomándole por el cuello con la cola. Nanoha intento moverse pero el dolor traspaso todo su cuerpo. Hayate intentó golpearle, una y otra vez, usando su magia pero sin asentar ningún golpe. Fate uso su fuego, logrando liberar su cuello para respirar otra vez. Justo entonces llego Carim, arrojándose contra el enemigo y alejándolo de ellas. Fate cayó al suelo sosteniendo su garganta mientras jalaba aire una y otra vez, aprovechando para descansar un segundo. Hayate no tenía ese tiempo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el nigromante arrojando hielo a su cola para evitar que dañara a Carim. Cuatro uso su cola para tomar de un brazo a de la Deumonium y brincar, sonriendo a la castaña. Arisa grito, arrojándose contra él y logrando finalmente golpearlo en el pecho, obligándolo a soltar a Carim.

-¡Te haré pedazos!-gritó Arisa.

Get set.

El rombo colgando en su cuello brillo un momento y las runas apareciendo en el brazo derecho de Arisa, con el círculo mágico girando bajo sus pies en un color verde. La furia había cegado a la chica, importándole muy poco el daño que pudiera hacerle su enemigo. Usando a _Xenophon_ invoco su magia, explotándola en la cara del nigromante. Ambos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones. Entre el humo, Hayate pudo apreciar al hombre brincando, para dirigirse de vuelta a la Deumonium. Con el pecho lleno de dolor la Elementum corrió hacia este para interceptarlo. El golpe de sus cuerpos le dejo aturdida un segundo sobre el suelo y observo difusamente a su enemigo elevar una mano hacia ella.

-¡NO!

Carim tomo la cola de Cuatro para impedirle avanzar contra la castaña. Usando la magia y gritando al sentir el artefacto encajarse más arrojo un rayo morado, acertando. La rubia cayo hacia atrás, mas cansada que herida y miro hacia Hayate. El nigromante corrió hacia ellas, con sus dos manos rodeadas por magia negra.

Photon Bullet.

El rayo de la magia de Arisa lo alcanzo, enviándolo metros al aire, mientras Hayate era tirada al suelo por la explosión. Carim quiso gritar de furia, ¿Por qué no se moría? Se levantó del suelo, invocando nuevamente su magia. Su poder fue rápidamente absorbido por el aparato y sin embargo esta vez no se detuvo. Su _corazón _brillo con su magia morada, el círculo se formó bajo sus pies y comenzó a girar, las runas aparecieron en su brazo derecho mientras su mano apuntaba a Cuatro.

**Stand by, Ready**–la esfera negra emitió una luz violeta.

Blazing Comet.

Un enorme rayo salió disparado desde su mano. El círculo mágico giro a gran velocidad, cuando la magia negra arrojada por el nigromante llego a ella.

**Active Protection**

La protección apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirla. Carim cayó hacia atrás sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarle mucho más. Tenía que dejar de usar magia o pronto su vida estaría en peligro. Cuatro cayó de manos y pies, elevando su cola hacia ella.

_-¡Divine Shooter! _

La magia de Nanoha le obligo a alejarse, apenas logrando esquivarle. Arisa, que en ese momento corría hacia casi fue alcanzada, pero _Xenophon_ rápidamente le cubrió.

Protection.

El nigromante elevo la cola, observando extasiado a la esfera roja colgando de su cuello de Nanoha. Su cola dio un giro e intento tomarla. Nanoha se movió hacia adelante, recibiendo una herida cruzando su rostro. la pelirroja soltó una maldición mientras el nigromante volvía a retroceder entre saltos. Las runas mágicas tatuadas en su mano brillaron, y más runas aparecieron en su brazo izquierdo, un circulo color rosa claro giro rápidamente bajo sus pies y extendió su mano al objetivo. Una enorme cantidad de magia comenzó a juntarse en su mano, dispuesta a intentar otro ataque.

-_¡Strike Smasher!_

La energía, un enorme rayo color rosa, salió disparada a gran velocidad contra el nigromante, destruyendo todo en su camino. Hayate se cubrió los ojos ante la ráfaga de polvo que se elevó en el ataque. Carim corrió hacia la Elementum, maldiciendo a Nanoha ya que no había calculado las distancias, el ataque les alcanzaría a ellas también.

Los _corazones_ brillaron, protegiendo a Arisa, Carim y Hayate, mientras la destrucción continuaba, con la energía saliendo sin detenerse de la mano de la pelirroja. El Nigromante uso su propia magia para hacerle frente. Nanoha tomó aire, algo estaba mal, el ataque no era tan potente. _Raising Heart_ en su cuello brillo un segundo y el ataque triplico su poder. La Deumonium frunció el ceño, molesta al no recordar ese detalle. Sus ojos observaron a sus amigas, si no lo detenía, terminaría lastimándoles, su mirada se desvió a su enemigo, notando que comenzaba a perder terreno y que su magia pronto lo alcanzaría, sonrió sin darse cuenta. Solo un poco más. Un empujón a su izquierda hizo que el rayo se desviara hacia el cielo, tirando a Nanoha al suelo y finalizando con el ataque.

La Deumonium miro a su izquierda, encontrándose con Arf y más atrás, Fate miro a Nanoha, aprensiva, reclamándole con solo ese gesto. La pelirroja paso sus manos por su rostro, intentando calmarse. Las manos de Cuatro le tomaron de los hombros y le arrojaron con fuerza contra el agua del pantano, tomándole desprevenida. Fate rugió, arrojándose contra este y su espíritu se arrojó también disparándole fuego. Cuatro esquivo cada uno de ellos, uno tras otro, con la agilidad que había mantenido toda la pelea. Pateo a Fate en un costado, enviándola de vuelta al suelo y frustrada la rubia grito. No lo entendía, por más que atacaban el nigromante no se veía ni un poco cansado, ¿Acaso eso era también la magia negra? Ella en cambio ya estaba muy cansada, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y su magia pronto llegaría a su límite. Arf se arrojó intentando morderle y en ese momento, la katana desapareció y el espíritu se transformó de nuevo en un cachorro, que Cuatro pateó fácilmente a un lado. Fate cerró un ojo ante el dolor y el nigromante camino hacia ella, sin prisas. La rubia se levantó intentando huir pero este le tomo su brazo girando su cuerpo para tirarla al agua y al igual que Carim, con fuerza lo descoloco de su hombro.

-Arghhh- Fate gritó.

Eso había dolido mucho más que la nariz.

_-¡Short Buster! _

El poder de Nanoha le hizo desviar la atención, soltando su brazo. Fate lo sostuvo, retorciéndose en el agua de dolor. Arisa volvió a arrojarse contra el nigromante, intentando golpear alguna parte de su cuerpo y haciéndolo retroceder. La pelirroja se arrodillo para tomar a Fate en sus brazos y con su magia intento curarle, sin mucho éxito. La castaña llegó, ayudando a caminar a Carim sosteniéndola de un brazo, ambas arrodillándose a su lado.

-Maldición- exclamó Hayate-. La magia negra lo cura rápido. Si llegáramos a agotar su magia podríamos ganar.

-Si pueda alcanzarlo- rugió Nanoha-. Pero no se queda quieto.

-Necesitamos distracción- Hayate sostuvo su torso herido por el último ataque-. Creo que sé que hacer.

Arisa fue arrojada al agua nuevamente y el nigromante se giró hacia ellas antes de echarse a correr. Carim maldijo sabiendo que ya no podía hacer más, el artefacto le había robado casi toda su magia. Hayate tomo aire preparándose para lo siguiente. No había más tiempo.

-Fate, tú y Arisa encárguense de mantenerlo a raya- jadeó con dolor-. Nanoha, tomate tu tiempo y prepárate para lanzar tu ataque más fuerte.

-Todo el poder que tenga- respondió la pelirroja.

-Así es, yo me encargo del resto. Solo debes de estar preparada- volteo su rostro para mirar a la otra Deumonium-. Carim tu solo quédate atrás.

A pesar que querer reclamar Carim sabía muy bien que solo estorbaría. Bajo la cabeza sintiéndose tan frustrada que quería gritar con fuerza. Se dedicó a observar como con solo una mano Fate corría hacia el nigromante, intentando ayudar a Arisa para que no atacara a sus demás compañeras. Con la poca magia que aún conservaba la Elementum cubrió su mano sana con fuego e invoco su katana. Arisa golpeo un costado del nigromante, dejándolo quieto en el momento justo para que Fate lograra tocar uno de sus brazos. Cuatro se retorció gritando de dolor mientras todo el brazo comenzaba a calcinarse, convirtiéndose en polvo. Arrojo a Fate lejos de él con el otro brazo y pateo a Arisa. La Deumonium volvió a golpearlo en la cara y recibió otra patada en su costado.

Hayate tomo el aparato de Carim con sus manos, sintiendo al instante como toda su energía era drenada.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-El aparato puede absorber la magia negra- respondió Hayate.

Carim sonrió. La idea de Hayate tomaba forma. Si lograban quitarle esa cosa y ponerla en Cuatro podrían herirlo. Nanoha podría destruirlo. Rápidamente coloco sus manos en el aparato, intentando ayudar a la castaña con su cometido. El aparto emitió in zumbido y comenzó a hundirse más en la piel de Carim, quien soltó un grito. La rubia se apoyó de rodillas, intentando sacarlo sin éxito nuevamente. El circulo le perforaba la piel entre más fuerza usara para apartarlo. Hayate uso sus dos manos, invocando su magia como último recurso. De pronto, el artilugio dejo de enterrarse. Con una sonrisa la chica continúo usando su magia pero esta no se despegó más y Carim le miro con resignación. La castaña elevó su mirada, encontrándose con la de color azul rey con el sentimiento de rendición escrito.

"_Ocho meses. Si no usa su magia."_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Nadie moriría en ese lugar, ni ahora y menos Carim. No si ella podía hacer algo.

-¡Quítame todos los limitadores ahora Rein!- ordenó Hayate.

_"¡Pero Hayate-chan!"_

-¡Ahora Rein!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Carim con preocupación.

Con la mayor cantidad de magia que pudo reunir en sus manos, Hayate intento de nuevo, pensando en lo poco que merecía el sentimiento de preocupación de Carim. Solo con usar realmente su magia el dolor invadió su cuerpo y sus miembros temblaron, con su visión dando vueltas y a pesar de todo Hayate continuó. Rein le ayudo y poco a poco el artefacto abandono el hombro de la Deumonium, queriendo adherirse a la nueva magia. Escucharon a sus espaldas un poderoso ataque de Arisa que acertó en el blanco y sin embargo Cuatro volvió a levantarse para atacar. Hayate lo había previsto, sabía que no podía ser tan fácil derrotar a uno de los mejores generales. Con la fuerza que le quedaba salió corriendo hacia él.

-¡Hayate!

Carim intento seguirle, cayendo al suelo sin fuerza para más a pesar de que el artefacto le había abandonado. Arisa golpeo sin descanso con todas sus fuerzas, con sus ojos color oliva fijos en el enemigo, con odio. Una y otra vez continuo, no importando las heridas que obtenía, esta vez no iba a retroceder, continuo todo lo que fue posible. El nigromante uso su cola para poder tomar su mano izquierda, deteniendo el último golpe. Arisa soltó un quejido y antes de ser golpeada por la criatura volvió a golpearlo en el pecho. Fate se levantó con furia, usando su katana para atravesarle el hombro. La sangre negra salió de la herida como si fuera polvo y Fate sintió sus manos quemarse. Ni siquiera con su magia era capaz de evitar sentir la magia negra. Hasta ese momento, se preguntó si ya estaban infectadas, o si podrían sobrevivir. Nanoha soltó un grito de triunfo, era hora, había podido juntar su magia y ahora podía atacar. El nigromante aparto de una patada a Fate, arrojándola en dirección a sus llamas, notando finalmente que se encontraba a pocos metros del abismo. Nanoha apunto hacia él.

Con una gran rapidez el nigromante lanzo un haz negro en dirección a Nanoha, el cual había usado en alguna otra ocasión durante la batalla y triunfante vio que la chica no fue capaz de reaccionar.

-¡Nanoha!- grito Fate.

De pronto un golpe de magia llego al cuerpo de la joven y de sus manos salieron dos ráfagas de fuego dorado en forma de dragones, dirigiéndose hacia el nigromante. Hayate le miro incrédula. Fate finalmente había alcanzado el nivel SS. Los dragones dorados rodearon al nigromante, intentando tragarlo, entre saltos y movimientos de gran agilidad pudo esquivarlos. A su alrededor todo comento a arder. Con un movimiento de su cola otra aguja salió disparada y Fate tuvo que echarse de espaldas a la tierra para evitarlo. Arisa se arrojó contra Cuatro al instante, usando su magia para hacerlo retroceder e intento quemarlo con el fuego de alrededor. Con una esfera negra que formo y exploto entre ellos Cuatro fue capaz de salvarse. Al instante Arisa salto sobre de él, logrando que retrocediera de nuevo. Con el puño izquierdo la rubia le golpeo en la cabeza, provocándole una exclamación. La Deumonium retrocedió cayendo de rodillas a un lado de Fate, a la cual miro riéndose.

-Me debes una Fate- susurró Arisa, cayendo desmayada.

La Elementum intento ir en su ayuda pero su cuerpo no le respondió y cayó al suelo, agotada hasta el límite. El círculo mágico bajo los pies de Nanoha giro tan rápido como fue posible y la pelirroja preparo su ataque. Finalmente Hayate llegó hasta Cuatro y aprovechando que aún no se recuperaba del último ataque encajo la el artilugio en su cabeza, logrando que dejara de producir magia y alejándose de un salto.

-¡Ahora Nanoha!

-_¡Starlight_- Nanoha apunto, sin dudar y sus ojos se volvieron color violáceo-. _BREAKER!_

El inmenso poder se disparó en la dirección correcta, evaporando todo a su paso y finalmente, llegando a su blanco. Con toda su magia negra siendo absorbida por el aparato Cuatro solo fue capaz de levantar sus manos intentando parar el ataque. La magia rosa llego en segundo a su cuerpo, que arrastro hasta al borde del lugar.

-¡Muérete ya!- gritó Nanoha.

Usando mucho más magia el ataque finalmente hizo polvo a Cuatro. La ola de energía exploto contra este y entonces, Hayate utilizo todo su poder para proteger a todas de la explosión. La onda de poder golpeo con fuerza sus barreras mágicas obligándola a usar todo su poder restante y con el dolor invadiéndole de nuevo. El aire golpeo su cuerpo tirándola de rodillas pero continúo concentrada en detenerlo. Uso más magia al notar que su barrera comenzaba a quebrarse. Era increíble la devastación que provocaba el poder de Nanoha. Sin tener otra alternativa, concentro su poder en sus amigas para evitar que salieran más dañadas, quitando sus defensas de su cuerpo. La explosión la envolvió al instante. Fate gritó y de pronto una sombra se colocó frente a ella.

Luego de varios segundos, la explosión de la magia termino. Nanoha cayo de rodillas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y sus ojos se tornaron azul violáceo de nuevo. Intento recuperar el aliento y su mirada capto sorprendida la presencia de Chrono Harlaown frente a su hermana, sosteniendo una lanza blanca al frente, de la cual salía humo. El Elementum había usado su propia magia para absorber la suya y Nanoha estaba impresionada.

-¡Hayate!- grito Fate.

Una mano quemada se asomó entonces por el borde y después el rostro de Hayate con una sonrisa les miro a todas. Carim que en todo momento había observado la batalla sintió su corazón regresar a su cuerpo.

-¿Me dan una mano?- pidió Hayate.

Nanoha corrió hacia ella, subiéndola por el borde y abrazándole con fuerza. Hayate soltó un quejido, sintiéndose demasiado apaleada por un día. Fate llego tambaleándose con ellas y se unió al abrazo, aliviada de que su mejor amiga continuara viva.

-Lo lograste- susurró a Hayate.

-Lo lograron- corrigió Chrono-. Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo.

Chrono soltó un suspiro de alivio. Yuuno había llegado con el cuando salía de la academia y le había explicado la situación desesperado. Luego de escuchar la historia contacto a su madre a prisa y esta le pidió ir ya que se encontraba en una situación parecida junto con Momoko, la madre de Nanoha. Le había tomado más tiempo de lo que creía encontrar a Shamal y después a Vita y usar su magia para poder trasportarse justo en el momento que la explosión llegaba a las chicas. Con su magia absorbió lo posible para evitar que alguien muriera y que Hayate terminara lastimada.

-No puedo creer que hayan derrotado al nigromante Cuatro.

Fate rió y fue a abrazarlo agradeciendo que a pesar de haber tardado su hermano hubiera llegado a ayudarles. Nanoha exclamó al recordar que no tenían tiempo y se apartó de Hayate para correr en busca de Suzuka.

-Chrono necesitamos atención médica- exclamó Hayate.

-Tranquila.

Shamal se encontraba inclinada frente a Carim, revisando sus heridas. Ya había dado primeros auxilios a Suzuka y Arisa, así que solo necesitaba asegurarse de que ninguna corría peligro mortal para llevarlas a la enfermería y tratar todas sus heridas. Hayate sonrió aliviada y de pronto, nuevamente el dolor ataco su cuerpo.

-¡Hayate!

La castaña observo a Fate correr hacia ella y sintió que su cuerpo caía contra el agua. Todo se volvió borroso un segundo y después, la oscuridad le cubrió por completo.

* * *

><p>-Creo que agregaras más energía a tu colección Momoko- rió Lindy.<p>

-No es que me agrade- Momoko suspiro cansada.

Ambas se encontraban a la salida destruida del hospital, limpiando sus ropas y quitando con paños húmedos la sangre seca de su cuerpo. La batalla contra el _Behemoth _había sido mucho más difícil de lo contemplado. El animal había arrojado del interior de su cuerpo varias bombas que Lindy había tenido que perseguir por todo el piso del hospital para detener las explosiones. Sin ayuda no pudo evitar todas y de hecho, parte del edificio se había venido abajo, sobre ellas y la criatura que había muerto cuando Momoko logró absorber su magia.

-Espero que las chicas estén bien- comentó preocupada Momoko.

-No te preocupes, Shamal iba con Chrono, seguramente las están atendiendo en este momento- le tranquilizo Lindy.

La Deumonium que se encontraba unos escalones más abajo que Lindy se giró para mirarle preocupada.

-Lindy, no lograste predecirlo. Ninguno de los ataques. Tu magia…

La directora negó con la cabeza.

-Desde hace algún tiempo he notado que algo nubla mi magia. No soy capaz de ver completamente el panorama. Ahora el futuro es un misterio para mí también.

-O tal vez significa que nos estamos volviendo viejas- bromeo Momoko.

Lindy rió sabiendo que su amiga intentaba animarla. Pero su risa duro muy poco al recordar que ahora mismo era su culpa si su hija se encontrara en peligro. Ya no sería capaz de proteger a nadie, ni evitar que salieran heridos y mucho menos ante la última visión que había sufrido hace un momento. El llamado de Signum hizo que las dos mujeres bajaran las escaleras a su encuentro. La guerrera camino hacia ellas con el rostro perturbado seguida de Zest Grangeitz, quien escurría sangre de una herida en su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué paso con el _Behemoth_? – pregunto Momoko.

-Logre destruirlo- respondió Zest-. Pero mato a varias personas e hizo volar la mitad del puerto con una explosión masiva. A penas logre salir vivo.

-Avisé a los concejales- Signum miro a Lindy-. Al parecer Jail Scaglietti nos ha declarado la guerra y se dirige con un ejército hacia la ciudad. Su aliado son los Strateges. Quattro se ha marchado esta mañana de la ciudad.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron Momoko y Lindy a la vez.

-Largo Kiel ya arreglo la reunión para preparar la defensa y el ataque- finalizó Signum.

Lindy miro hacia Momoko. La guerra llegaría pronto a sus fronteras. Ninguna esperaba que la guerra llegara en tan poco tiempo y en manos de los Strateges, ese giro fue inesperado ya que a pesar de todo, nadie esperaba una unión de parte de alguna raza con los Nigromantes. En primer lugar ya era bastante peligrosa esa raza y ahora con la tecnología de los Strateges a su alcance la balanza se inclinaba bruscamente a su favor. Momoko maldijo sin poder evitarlo. Ahora todo se vendría abajo.

-Signum, acompáñanos a la enfermería de la Academia. Surgió algo con las niñas- hablo suavemente Lindy.

La preocupación atenazó a Signum prediciendo lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

><p>-Au, Au, Au ¡AUCH!<p>

-Suzuka deja de moverte- pidió por tercera vez Shamal.

-Alguien por favor que me deje inconsciente-pidió la chica.

La sanadora se encargaba, de una por una, de retirar las púas que continuaban incrustadas en su cuerpo, haciendo que la joven se retorciera de dolor, no soportando el proceso a pesar de que fuera por su bien. Nanoha había tenido que usar sus manos para mantenerla lo más firme posible, evitando mirar las desagradables heridas. Al llegar a la enfermería todas recibieron atención médica de parte de Shamal y otras dos sanadoras; Arisa a pesar de todo se encontraba a salvo de la magia negra pero continuaría dormida por algunas horas, recuperando su energía. Fate rápidamente fue atendida de sus heridas más graves y se encontraba junto a Hayate, la cual no había despertado a pesar de que las heridas en su cuerpo no eran tan graves. Antes de irse curada en segundos al recuperar el uso de su magia y por la sanadora, Carim había mirado a la castaña inconsciente y luego de un gesto extraño, se esfumo en el aire.

Incluso Fate llegó a sorprenderse de la falta de preocupación por su mejor amiga por parte de la Deumonium. Un tiempo después Signum hizo su aparición junto con Lindy y Momoko, quienes se unieron a Chrono para conversar lo ocurrido y Nanoha aún en la distancia lograba captar gracias a su oído los comentarios de las voces preocupadas de los adultos.

-Ocho meses- Lindy-¿Cómo es que tampoco predije esto?

-No es tu culpa- aseguró Signum.

-El tiempo se está agotando, debemos de movernos antes de que sea tarde- puntualizó Chrono.

-En realidad ya no hay tiempo, el enemigo llega a la frontera por la madrugada- Momoko se cruzó de brazos-. Debemos ir a la reunión para saber lo que se va a hacer a partir de ahora, pero la presencia de Hayate es esencial como líder de su raza.

-¿Por qué crees que los concejales la dejaran tomar parte de esto?- pregunto Signum.

-Porque es más fácil culpar a otro de un error como perder personas en una guerra- Lindy negó con la cabeza- esta será una gran prueba para tu hermana, pero si lo hace bien, no tendremos que preocuparnos de hacer algún movimiento apresurado.

-¡Mi hermana no es carnada!

Signum tomo a Lindy de su chaqueta, acercando sus rostros, con furia. No dejaría que Hayate terminara pagando las consecuencias de cualquier cosa que pretendía lograr Lindy, a pesar de que fuera la madre de Fate y su amiga, no arriesgaría a su hermana menor. Momoko uso uno de sus brazos para obligarle a soltar a la directora y se interpuso entre ambas.

-Tranquila, no lo será- aseguró-. Al contrario, puede que si todo resulte bien, logremos nuestra meta más fácil.

Nanoha bajo la mirada a sus pies intranquila. ¿A qué se refería su madre? ¿Qué meta? Por alguna razón se removía su intestino al pensarlo. Decidió no escuchar más de esa conversación, su mente comenzaba a pensar rápidamente todo el significado oculto de lo dicho y sintió temor. Su madre Momoko nunca mentiría si le preguntaba acerca de lo aquello, pero no creía ser capaz de enfrentar la verdad y saber que tal vez sus padres hacían algo a su espalda que involucraba a _Raising Heart_. Sintió el peso de la esfera en su cuello y maldijo por olvidar las palabras del nigromante. Cuatro había dicho, "te encontré" y solo intento llevarse a Fate y Carim.

Las posibilidades alteraron rápidamente cada línea de pensamiento y se asustó cuando recordó que su madre menciono que el enemigo llegaría en la madrugada. Su mirada viajo a la izquierda, donde dos camas más lejos Hayate reposaba y Fate le observaba de una forma indescriptible. Arf en sus brazos continuaba con las orejas agachadas.

-Nanoha ya puedes soltarla.

Shamal se levantó de su asiento y fue a llevar los instrumentos y las púas a una bandeja metálica al otro lado de la enfermería, dejando finalmente que Suzuka se recostara en la camilla para descansar, con el cuerpo adolorido. La sanadora aseguró a la Elementum que el dolor regresaría en algún momento pero añadió con alegría que las heridas no habían sido tan graves para que eso fuera recurrente. Si hubiera podido atenderla al instante, no tendría ningún efecto secundario. Los ojos morados de Suzuka observaron a la cama de la izquierda, donde Arisa continuaba dormida y una sonrisa triste llegó a sus labios.

-No pude ayudarla- susurró.

-No fue tu culpa, todas hicimos lo posible. Además Arisa siempre ha sido muy fuerte y no hay nada que el tiempo no cure. En poco tiempo estará gritando de nuevo.

Nanoha agradecía que su amiga fuera tan fuerte o tal vez ninguna de ellas estaría viva en ese momento y Fate hubiera sufrido tal vez un destino peor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando el temor envolvente cuando la rubia había desaparecido de su vista. La mano de la Elementum tomo su brazo llamando su atención y Nanoha abrió los ojos para mirarla.

-¿Tu estas bien?- pregunto Suzuka.

La Deumonium sonrió y su amiga le devolvió el gesto.

-Sobreviviré.

-¿Escuchaste algo?

Nanoha tomo asiento en la orilla de la camilla bajo la atenta mirada de curiosidad de la pelimorada. Con un suspiro la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

-Algo están planeando y tiene que ver con Hayate… un enemigo llegara a nuestras fronteras mañana...

-¿Qué?- Suzuka no ocultó su sorpresa-¿Qué enemigo?

-No lo sé, no escuche esa parte- susurró Nanoha.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?-pregunto Momoko.

Ambas Deumonium se miraron un momento a los ojos y la más joven bajo la mirada, consciente de que no podría mentirle a su madre. Escucho una exclamación de alguien y después las manos de su madre se posaron en sus hombros pidiéndole mirarle. Los ojos azul violáceo de Nanoha se encontraron con la mirada seria de Momoko.

-Los nigromantes llegaran a la frontera en la madrugada, con un ejército del cual no sabemos con certeza la cantidad. Los Strateges son sus aliados y nos han declarado la guerra.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

Incluso Fate prestó atención a la conversación luego del grito.

-Debemos prepararnos- Lindy llegó junto a Fate-. El consejo ya está tomando medidas sobre qué hacer y pronto iremos a la reunión.

-¿Una guerra?- pregunto asustada Suzuka-¡¿Por qué?!

-No lo sabemos con certeza- respondió Chrono-. Pero sin duda los nigromantes buscan algo con su alianza.

-¡¿Por qué ahora?!- rugió Nanoha.

-Así son las cosas cariño- Momoko acarició su cabello-. La gente actúa y no se puede predecir.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, envueltas en dudas e inseguridad, recordando el pasado. Siempre desearon dejar esas batallas, atrás, vivir de otra forma y no esperar solo a morir en una guerra. Tal vez siempre estuvieron conscientes de que sucedería, pero no eran capaces de entenderlo. No deseaban entenderlo. Los días tranquilos y felices desaparecían de su mente poco a poco.

-Entonces pelearemos.

Todas las personas presentes se giraron para mirar a Hayate, quien abría los ojos lentamente. Signum corrió hacia ella para poder abrazarla y Fate, bajo la mirada, sintiéndose impotente. Aun con la mente confusa Hayate pidió los detalles de lo que había ocurrido.

-Es increíble que hayan vencido a Cuatro. Era de los nigromantes más fuertes- reveló Signum.

-Te refieres más bien a que es un milagro que estemos vivas- argumentó Fate.

-Hija, eso no es verdad- exclamó Lindy.

-¡Si lo es!- rugió-. No pudimos hacer nada, ni siquiera Hayate y Carim. ¡Estaba jugando con nosotros!- su mirada se desvió a Hayate- ¿Cómo esperas que peleemos contra miles? ¡¿Cuando ni siquiera podemos ganarle de seis contra uno?!

La mirada zafiro de su mejor amiga le enfocó con cautela, sabiendo que sus reclamos no venían por la guerra, ni mucho menos por tener que pelear. Lo sabía, justo cuando estaban hablando de que moriría por magia negra Cuatro había aparecido y las inseguridades de la rubia ahora le envolvían. Se sentía débil porque no podía protegerle a pesar de todo y solo le vería morir. Pero ahora no era el momento.

-Fate- Hayate tomo su mano-. Estaré bien.

Las lágrimas escurrieron por los ojos de Fate antes de que corriera para abandonar la enfermería, ignorando los llamados de su madre, su mejor amiga y su novia. Todo se quedó en silencio un minuto en el que Momoko detuviera a su hija de ir tras de la Elementum.

-A pesar de todo, Fate tiene razón. No podemos esperar salir vivos de una batalla contra todos los Nigromantes. Una pelea contra uno ya es difícil esquivando la magia negra y atacando, incluso a alguien como Signum tendrá dificultades. Incluso tu madre.

Chrono miró a Lindy. La desventaja era obvia.

-Agregando la tecnología Stratege a todo esto, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de lograr salvar la ciudad?- pregunto Signum.

-El número y la experiencia- contesto Lindy-. Podemos hacerlos retirarse, solo necesitamos aguantar lo suficiente y los Deumonium son expertos en eso. Si matamos a su líder será suficiente para hacerlos perder el control.

-¿Sabes exactamente de lo que hablas Lindy?-Shamal habló por primera vez-. Matar a Jail Scaglietti o a Quattro sería suicidio y lo sabes. Ninguna persona viva ha llegado a lastimar a Jail por excepción de Signum y en el proceso casi pierde la vida. Quattro jamás está sola; si eres lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar a toda su guardia lo más posible es que mueras a sus espaldas por su tecnología o un nigromante. No hay manera de que se logre. Es una locura.

-¡Funcionara!- exclamó Lindy-. Podemos lograrlo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Signum-¿Harás que Momoko lo haga?

-Nunca haría eso.

-¡No!

El grito de Nanoha se alzó sobre la respuesta de Lindy y la pelirroja le miró a los ojos, molesta.

-¡Mi mamá no!

-Nanoha, no alces la voz- regaño Momoko-. Nadie se va a sacrificar, tranquila.

-Nadie- repitió Lindy.

Shamal se cruzó de brazos, no creyendo demasiado en la palabra de ambas mujeres.

* * *

><p>-Cuatro está muerto Scaglietti- exclamo la mujer-. Y no hemos obtenido nada.<p>

-¿Eso crees?

El nigromante observo el paisaje de un bosque extenderse frente a él y mucho más lejos, como una mancha diminuta, la ciudad de Cádiz. Su sonrisa se extendió en sus labios y cubrió sus oídos cuando el estruendo de algunas máquinas enormes metros a sus espaldas giraron de nuevo. Los _Behemoth _rugieron y chillaron ante el insoportable ruido y después un estruendo les hizo guardar silencio. Jail giro su cuerpo para tomar la mano que era alzada y beso la palma con cuidado. Una pequeña risa llegó a sus oídos y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los amarillos de Quattro, quien contenta miraba a su alrededor. Sus ejércitos se movían lentamente a la par, arrastrando con todo alrededor, destruyendo y quemando. Las risas inquietantes de incontables nigromantes resonaron en los alrededores. Con una sonrisa el científico comenzó a pensar lo que venía. Ni siquiera seis de las dos razas más poderosas habían podido contra uno de los suyos. ¿Qué podrían hacer contra cientos de ellos? Esta guerra era suya. Jail Scaglietti se carcajeo sonoramente y Quattro compartió la diversión.

-El tablero está listo señores. Es hora de la primera jugada hacia el jaque mate-anunció la líder Stratege-. Bien hecho Deed.

La mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños tras ella le dedico una reverencia.

-Lily Strosek seguramente está abandonando la ciudad y pronto también lo hará el estúpido de Claus Ingvalt, buscando ir por refuerzos. Pero será demasiado tarde.

-Enfócate lo posible en el plan Jail.

-Lo sé cariño- exclamó Jail.

-Finalmente, veremos caer a la raza Deumonium y Elementum- rió la mujer.

* * *

><p>Lindy avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de juntas, con Chrono detrás de ella. Ambos apresurados por llegar a tiempo mientras pensaban que estrategia usarían para convencer al concejo Elementum de cooperar totalmente con los Deumonium. Signum tomaría durante la discusión el lugar de Hayate y ayudaría a mover las cosas, pero nada era seguro.<p>

-Lo notaste verdad madre- Chrono se acercó a ella-. Cuanto más fuerte es el adversario, más fuerte se hace la magia de Fate. Ver a alguien en nivel SS cuando hace tan poco tiempo pertenecía al AAA+ dice mucho. Esta pronta a cruzar el límite. Y Alicia seguramente lo sabe.

-No falta mucho- Lindy bajo la mirada a su mano, donde sostenía un anillo con un rubí-. Pronto despertara.

Sus ojos volvieron al frente, cerrando el puño, escondiendo nuevamente el anillo en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, el anillo que su hija menor debería haber heredado, perteneciente a Precia Testarossa. Pero igual que muchas cosas, oculto hasta que llegara el momento. Estaba segura de que Fate odiaría cada cosa que le ocultaba, desde hace años. Cerró los ojos. Alicia Testarossa tenía buenas razones para odiarle y esas mismas razones, era lo que impedían que su hija fuese involucrada en responsabilidades demasiado grandes para ella aun. Cosas que no podría enfrentar y otras tantas, que tal vez no podría llevar en su alma. Suspiro, rezando para tener fuerzas y enfrentar lo que venía.

-Perdóname Fate-giro para mirar a su hijo-. Todavía no es tiempo.

-No puedes atrasarlo más mamá- Chrono tomo sus hombros-. Ya no puedes hacer eso.

-Aun así lo haré, hasta que ya no tenga magia en mi cuerpo. Hasta sea inevitable, protegeré a mi hija, a mi raza. Su futuro. No me importa lo que deba soportar. Ni Fate ni Hayate están listas para estas cosas.

-¿Y por eso le niegas su verdad?

Chrono negó con la cabeza y golpeo con fuerza la pared a su izquierda, angustiado. Sus ojos azules recriminaron a su madre el secreto que ya no podía callar y se alejó del lugar, furioso consigo mismo, por todo lo que su hermana menor no era capaz de saber aún y mucho más, por todo lo que sucedería en su familia cuando las verdades salieran a la luz. Su espíritu Durandal soltó un graznido lleno de dolor y le miro, asustado. Chrono negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole perdón, ninguno podía descansar de ese peso todavía.

Y su familia se quebraría pronto con el dolor de la verdad.

* * *

><p>Lily echo un último vistazo a la ciudad de Cádiz, intentando despedirse en silencio de aquello, el hermoso lugar, sus habitantes y cada una de las personas con las que llegó a tener una conversación. Iris soltó un suspiro tomándola de la mano para darle fuerza. Ya era hora. Su pie derecho dio un paso y una voz detrás de ella le hizo sonreír.<p>

-¿A dónde vas Strosek?

Giro su cuerpo para encarar a Hayate Yagami, que le miraba con enojo. La Silfideum se giró para sonreírle, resignada y después miro hacia Nanoha, quien acompañaba a la Elementum. Ambas parecían mantener una carrera en dirección a algún lugar, pero se habían desviado seguramente del camino para encararla. Lily a veces se sorprendía de que la castaña lograda encontrarla en el momento justo. Aunque no estaba segura de porque estaba en ese lugar ni de quien la había mandado.

-He sido advertida, no puedo cooperar en esta batalla a menos que declare la guerra a los nigromantes y eso no lo haré, no todavía.

-Te lo pido no solo como amiga, sino como líder- Hayate camino para acercarse más a ella-. No abandones a mi raza de esta forma. No abandones a tus aliados.

-Lo siento tanto Hayate- Lily le dedico una inclinación-. Como líder entiendes que no puedo dejar a mi pueblo sufrir una guerra.

A pesar de sentirse traicionada, Hayate comprendió su situación ya que ella seguramente haría lo mismo. Extendió su mano hacia Lily en despedida. La Silfideum le miro un momento y después a Nanoha, quien le miraba con odio. Todavía recordaba a detalles lo que le había hecho en el baile y a pesar que de quería seguir buscando a Fate, tenía tiempo de cerrar algunos asuntos.

-Vas a huir como cobarde- rugió-. Abandonaras a quien te brinda su mano.

-Sé que estas molesta, pero lo entenderás algún día-aseguró Lily-. Lamento haberte besado.

Nanoha sintió el rostro caliente por un segundo y el enojo fluyo de ella con fuerza. Se acercó para quedar a una distancia mínima de Lily, quien dio un paso atrás algo asustada, pero que solo le sonrió.

-No entenderé jamás a alguien que abandona a sus amigos y no puedo olvidar tan fácil lo que hiciste, con esas palabras no se pueden borrar los hechos, ni la humillación.

-¿puedo hacer algo al respecto?

-Quedarte.

Hayate rió y miro a ambas chicas divertida.

-Está bien Nanoha- le tranquilizó-. Ve a buscar a Fate.

Nanoha asistió y giro su cuerpo pero se detuvo. Sus hombros se tensaron un segundo antes de que soltara una exclamación llamando la atención de las presentes y finalmente habló tranquila:

-Ah, olvide algo.

Nanoha giro su cuerpo, acertando su puño contra el rostro de Lily y enviándola al suelo. La líder Silfideum se sostuvo su mejilla sintiendo el golpe demasiado fuerte, su rostro punzaba de pronto y sabía que en unos minutos se hincharía, no pudo evitar el rictus de dolor y cerró los ojos. En ningún momento había esperado que la joven pelirroja hiciera algo así ya le parecía alguien muy tranquila. Isis apuntó a Nanoha con sus armas, molesta y Hayate se interpuso en su camino mirándola en advertencia. La Deumonium agito su mano, a pesar de todo el golpe también le había dolido a ella. Miro con enojo que la Silfideum se colocaba lentamente de pie y le miraba sorprendida.

-Auch- exclamó Lily

-Eso, por todo lo que me robaste- le miro furiosa-. Y por Fate.

-Vale, me lo merecía- respondió Lily, más divertida ahora-. Supongo ya estamos a mano.

Nanoha elevo su puño hacia ella, haciéndole retroceder alarmada de recibir otro golpe de su parte y finalmente la pelirroja rió, volviendo a su actitud normal. Hayate no pudo evitar reír con ella y se apartó de Isis sabiendo que no había más peligro.

-Ahora sí, creo que están a mano- se burló Hayate.

Lily no pudo evitar reír y Nanoha estiro su mano hacia ella, en señal de paz. La Silfideum le sonrió aceptando el gesto y tomando su mano inclinó un poco la cabeza. Isis suspiro en rendición; a pesar de todo Lily era una joven como Hayate y lo bueno de eso, es que conservaban la inocencia de confiar y perdonar a las personas.

-Eres diferente Nanoha- confesó Lily-. Cuando todo se vea más oscuro ven a mí y demuéstrame que en verdad puedes proteger _esta_ felicidad, así que no desaparezcas todavía.

Nanoha elevó la ceja sin entender lo dicho.

-Haz conseguido un aliado Nanoha. No me moveré por nadie más que por ti, porque se lo que significas para tu raza- miro hacia la castaña-. Y para la de Hayate.

-¿Por qué nadie me explica nunca lo que dice?- se quejó la pelirroja.

Hayate palmeo uno de sus hombros y miro a Lily.

-Lo recordaremos- hizo una reverencia-. Espero poder volver a verte sin cruzar magia, gran líder Silfideum, Lily Strosek.

-Yo también, querida amiga, gran líder Elementum Hayate Yagami- hizo una reverencia y miró a la izquierda-. Un placer haberte conocido, Nanoha Takamachi.

La nombrada le dedico una reverencia y Lily le devolvió otra para finalmente soltar la mano de Nanoha, sonreírles y dar media vuelta para partir. Elevó su mano agitándola de un lado a otro, despidiéndose a la distancia. Isis le siguió deprisa, agitando la mano también y como dictaban las costumbres de su raza, inclinando su cabeza. Hayate miró preocupada la salida de la ciudad, era una muy mala noticia para ellos que un aliado hubiera decidido irse y no involucrarse para proteger a su gente, significaba una desventaja muy grande, pero como líder comprendía a Lily, era su deber. A pesar de todo había la esperanza de que en algún momento, si era necesario, podían pedir su ayuda.

-Nunca olvides lo dicho aquí Nanoha- pidió seria-. Y no lo comentes porque esas palabras, son solo para ti.

Nanoha asistió y miro a las dos Silfideum desaparecer por el bosque, inquieta. Al parecer el momento se acercaba rápidamente y la guerra finalmente llegaría a sus puertas. Escucho a Hayate toser y le miro preocupada. Últimamente tosía mucho, la castaña elevo los hombros restándole importancia.

-Fate seguramente está en la mansión Testarossa, al oeste de la bahía. La encontraras fácilmente por el olor, solo ten cuidado por esa zona hay muchos conservadores.

-Gracias.

Nanoha volvió a correr en la dirección dicha, recordando su preocupación por Fate y la actitud tan diferente que había portado hacia solo poco tiempo. Sabía que estaba relacionado con la castaña pero no deseaba preguntar hasta que alguna de ellas deseara contarle. Se despidió de Hayate con la mano y se alejo deprisa.

Hayate le miro irse con la visión dando vueltas y la mano con la que se hubo tapado la boca, hecha puño la elevo y abrió lentamente. En su palma aprecio varias manchas de sangre; era un milagro que sus labios y dientes estuvieran limpios y que Nanoha no lo hubiera notado. Luego de pensarlo un segundo negó con la cabeza y miro sonriendo a Rein sobre su hombro. Igualmente Nanoha lo sabría por Fate. Sus ojos amables brillaron con decisión y volvió a hacer su mano puño. Ella no moriría hasta liberar a su pueblo y hasta mantenerlos a salvo.

-No pretendo morir tan fácil- exclamó a Reinforce.

El espíritu asistió, sonriéndole.

* * *

><p>Nanoha entro con cuidado al jardín de la mansión, alerta de que nadie se encontrara lo suficientemente cerca para verla o sentir su presencia. Busco rápidamente el olor de Fate y lo siguió hasta una pequeña habitación, donde la chica se mantenía sobre el suelo, abriendo un libro tras otro. La pelirroja sintió la desesperación de su pareja con cada libro que arrojaba contra las paredes y continuaba buscando algo en el siguiente. Arf camino hacia ella y bajo las orejas un momento. Nanoha le miro, extrañada de ver al alegre cachorro tan apagado.<p>

"_Ayuda a Fate"_- suplico.

Nanoha le miro desaparecer de su vista y con decisión camino hasta Fate, tomándola de los hombros. La rubia pegó un salto ante esto y giro su cuerpo, mirándole preocupada. Suspiro cuando noto que se trataba de ella y con cuidado se puso de pie, soltando una nueva maldición.

-No deberías estar aquí, si mi hermana te ve nos matará a las dos- habló calmada-. Te llevare afuera.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y tomo una de sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa Fate?

Los ojos borgoña parecieron apagarse por un momento y una mueca frunció los labios de su dueña mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. Nanoha le abrazo rápidamente, preocupada de esa reacción. Sintió el cuerpo de Fate temblar en sus brazos y beso su mejilla, intentando tranquilizarle. Escucho un sollozo de la rubia y sintió su corazón contraerse angustiado. No entendía que tenía tan mal a la Elementum. Fate se apartó de ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para atraerla en un beso que Nanoha correspondió al instante buscando tranquilizarla con ese gesto. Nanoha dejo de besarla cuando recordó sus pesadillas y lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día, besándose. Recordó de pronto su miedo a poder lastimar a Fate y de manera brusca se alejó de su novia haciendo que está soltara otro sollozo. Observo a la rubia darle la espalda y pasar sus manos por su cabello, desesperada.

-Nanoha no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Qué paso Fate?

-No hay nada en los libros. De nuevo no soy capaz de hacer nada. Es como si solo me quedara sentada, viendo como a todo mí alrededor se cae, sin poder impedirlo. Nada importa, nada… ya no.

Fate cubrió su rostro, comenzando a llorar y Nanoha sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla tan mal. No sabía que responderle, ni a que se refería. Camino de nuevo hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza, susurrándole palabras de amor en su oído y acariciando con cuidado su cabello hasta que se calmó un poco. Alejo su cuerpo un poco de ella para mirarle y Fate desvió la mirada a un lado.

-Hoy hable con Hayate, después de que corrió pensé que no aprobaba nuestra relación y por un segundo me sentí molesta con ella. Pero no era así, su boca y su nariz estaban con sangre. Pensé que estaba herida e intente llevarla a la enfermería pero no quiso- la tristeza inundo los ojos de Fate y sus labios temblaron-. …me dijo…

La rubia camino hacia la cama y se dejó caer, cubriéndose el rostro. Nanoha sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente al escuchar sus sollozos, llenos de agonía. No podía imaginarse que podía dejar en ese estado a Fate, cuando ella siempre intentaba no mostrarse así ante los demás.

-Hayate va a morir-r… Hayate morirá Nanoha.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar que el asombro inundara su rostro. No era posible que alguien tan fuerte y viva como Hayate fuera a morir. Después de esos meses la castaña se había convertido en una buena amiga para ella, claro que no hablaban seguido pero significaba mucho para ella, mucho más porque Fate le quería como a una hermana. Nanoha se dejó caer a su lado sobre la cama, intentando dar el pesado trago y admitir lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ausente.

-Tiene magia negra en su cuerpo…- Fate hizo a un lado sus manos para acomodar su cabello-. Ni Shamal no puede curarle…

Permanecieron en silencio. Nanoha se sintió una estúpida de pronto, era una estupidez que ella se asustara por una pesadilla cuando personas como Hayate seguían de frente a pesar de tener todo en su contra. Era una vergüenza para ella misma, tener miedo de algo que no pasaba todavía siquiera. ¿Dónde estaba toda su convicción de cuando se declaró a Fate? O cuando dijo que lucharía siempre por estar a su lado, que rompería barreras. No podía ni siquiera vencer sus propios miedos. En ese momento, notó que no debía desperdiciar ni un segundo de las cosas que compartiría con Fate, porque valía la pena el riesgo.

-Voy a perder de nuevo a alguien que amo… y no podré hacer nada para ayudarle.

-No digas eso amor.

Nanoha le abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo, sintiendo un alivio indescriptible cuando Fate la abrazo con fuerza, dejando de sollozar. La rubia escondió su rostro entre su cuello y la pelirroja sintió una sonrisa salir de sus labios, beso sus cabellos dulcemente.

-Me llamaste amor- susurró Fate.

Nanoha sintió su rostro arder, pero no dejo de abrazarla. En realidad no había notado aquel detalle. Con la decisión que le caracterizaba de vuelta en ella, acerco más su cuerpo a Fate y sonrió.

-Hayate se va a salvar, estoy segura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto bajito la rubia-¿Cómo puedes continuar? No hay nada en los libros de medicina, la mejor sanadora no puede ayudar… Hayate se ha rendido… todo se cae y ¿se puede continuar?

-Porque tú la tienes a ella y Hayate te tiene a ti, a todos nosotros- aseguró-. No nos rendiremos ni un solo segundo hasta salvarla y seremos fuertes. No caeremos porque no es una opción. Arisa, Suzuka, Griffith incluso Yuuno no dejaran que su amiga caiga así. Carim tampoco dejara que ocurra sin pelear.

Fate se apartó para mirarle con los ojos enrojecidos de querer evitar llorar.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Solo eso- agradeció-. Aunque no creo que alguien más sepa _eso_ Nanoha.

-Oh es verdad.

Nanoha acercó sus rostros lentamente, besando sus labios con suavidad. Se besaron con ternura un tiempo, sin prisas, queriendo trasmitir solo el amor y el apoyo que sentía por la otra. Fate la abrazo por la cintura y entonces la pelirroja se apartó de nuevo, mirándole insegura.

-No entiendo ¿Qué pasa?- Fate intento besarle de nuevo- ¿He hecho algo para incomodarte?

-Claro que no- exclamó Nanoha.

-¿Entonces porque no quieres acércate más a mí?

Nanoha esquivo su mirada y se alejó un poco de ella. A pesar de todo continuaba insegura de ella misma. No quería lastimar a Fate ni aunque fuera por error.

-¿Es por lo que ocurrió en el jardín? Está bien Nanoha no pasó nada, no tienes que huir. Pero ahora es como sí…- Fate intento encontrar su mirada, pero Nanoha la esquivo nuevamente-... como si te molestara tocarme.

-No es así, Fate no es eso- susurró Nanoha.

Finalmente sus miradas se encontraron y Nanoha tembló ante la profundidad de la mirada borgoña de Fate. Nunca había notado hasta ese momento, que lo que más amaba de Fate- hablando físicamente- era aquella hermosa mirada. Le decía tantas cosas esa mirada y a la vez, intentaba esconderlo. A pesar de todo lo que le provocaban, no era capaz de decirle el miedo que sentía, no porque pudiera juzgarle, sino porque tal vez debería rebelar su pasado y todavía no se encontraba lista para hacer eso.

Sin dudar un momento más regreso sobre sus pasos y beso profundamente a su novia, dejándola inmóvil un momento antes de que correspondiera echando sus brazos a su cuello. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama, besándose una y otra vez, acariciando sus cuerpos. Todo desapareció como si fuera magia y de pronto el mundo solo les perteneció a ellas dos, nada más existía en ese espacio, en los brazos de la persona que más amaban. El corazón de Nanoha se aceleró con pensamientos llenos de incertidumbre. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba frenético y ansioso de lo que venía. Fate acaricio su mejilla con cuidado y se separó para mirarle a los ojos, intentando trasmitirle todas sus emociones. Quedo hipnotizada por la mirada de la pelirroja. Nanoha bajo la cabeza para besar a Fate. El beso lento y casto hizo a ambas relajarse, paso su lengua por el labio inferior de la otra, haciéndola abrir la boca y profundizo el contacto, logrando que ambas se perdieran en aquella sensación. Nanoha se inclinó hacia la rubia, sus manos recorrieron la cintura de Fate, levantando su camisa para acariciar su espalda; su piel suave y cálida se sentía demasiado bien. Apenas notó las manos de Fate desabrochando su camisa y deshaciendo su corbata sin embargo cuando esas mismas manos acariciaron sus hombros contuvo la respiración. Sintió los labios de Fate curvarse en una sonrisa, sobre los suyos, causándole escalofríos. Una de sus manos se deslizo por su piel osada y Nanoha finalmente gimió, sintiéndolo demasiado fuerte. Sintió el sonrojo golpear sus mejillas y alejo su rostro de Fate para poder mirarla.

Aun con las orejas rojas Fate mantenía su mirada profunda y deseosa sobre ella y su cabello dorado revuelto en el colchón. A pesar de que Nanoha se encontraba muy nerviosa, ignoro el sentimiento, concentrándose solo en Fate. La beso con fogosidad, una y otra vez, entrelazando sus cuerpos atreviéndose a ir más lejos cada instante. Sus manos comenzaron a deshacer los botones de la camisa de Fate y sintió las manos cálidas de su novia en sus hombros de nuevo, bajando en el proceso su camisa. Sus respiraciones se agitaron más y entre besos y caricias Nanoha escucho su latido furioso en sus oídos. Su mano toco el muslo de Fate y sintió un choque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo. Su necesidad creció, con la intensidad y calidez llenando su cuerpo. Sintió las manos de Fate recorrer su cuerpo y por donde tocaban la sensibilidad de su piel parecía haber aumentado cien veces. Antes de notarlo Fate se encontraba sobre de ella, apoderándose de toda su piel, no supo cuando la rubia se había desecho de sus ropas. Se aferró a ella como pudo, con desesperación, el contacto de sus pieles, la sensación de otro cuerpo contra el suyo le abrumo. Sintió su aliento en su cuello. Calor, humedad, placer. Su mente se perdió, sobrepasada por las sensaciones en su cuerpo que desbordaban su alma.

-Te amo.

Un susurro llego a sus oídos y cerró fuertemente los ojos repitiendo las palabras antes de perderse, dejando que todo fuera dicho entre el placer y los alientos entrecortados.

* * *

><p>Shamal pego la frente en la puerta de su casa, intentando calmarse. ¿La guerra ya estaba frente a ellos? ¿Cómo había pasado? Había decidido no involucrarse más en ese tipo de asuntos y ahora Lindy le pedía personalmente encargarse de curar y salvar a los heridos de la guerra. Ante la presencia de Signum y Hayate, ni siquiera fue capaz de negarse y menos ante esa mirada zafiro que desde lo ocurrido por la mañana parecía mirarle solo a ella.<p>

-Pfffffffffffffffff- exhaló aire.

No podía hacer nada para evitar caer ante esa guerrera. Años de preparación directo a la basura y en el momento que Stan supiera su relación con Signum seguramente intentaría matarla. Abrió sus ojos cuando creyó escuchar algo a su espalda y se giró bruscamente, encontrándose solamente con muebles. Su mano peino sus cabellos y volvió a suspirar al notar el desastre que era su casa, llena de papeles, hojas y vasos abandonados en cualquier lugar. Acomodo su fleco sintiéndose de pronto culpable de tantas cosas y más que nada, de no poder encontrar una solución a lo que le ocurría a Hayate. Se sentía decepcionada de ella misma; no podía encontrar una solución a eso y de igual modo se hacía llamar la mejor sanadora. Camino lentamente hasta el comedor y ahora, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

Antes de poder girarse un fuerte agarre la tomo de la cabeza, estrellando su frente bruscamente contra la esquina de una pared. Shamal quiso soltar una exclamación de dolor mientras caía hacia el suelo pero su consciencia se oscureció al chocar contra su piso de madera. Aun inconsciente, su mente comprendió lo que ocurría.

Lentamente su consciencia regreso y abrió los ojos para intentar ubicarse, luego de unos segundos y con la mente todavía dispersa y algo borrosa reconoció aquellas paredes de ladrillos, el ruido del agua y sobre todo, al hombre a metros frente a ella. Respiro la tierra sucia del suelo y con cuidado levanto su cabeza intentando no volver a desmayarse. Se arrodillo con cuidado, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido. Su mano derecha tocó su frente justo en el dolor punzante y la alejo, notando que sangraba copiosamente. Bajo su mano a sus labios, notándolos partidos también y su barbilla. El golpe contra su pared había sido mucho más rudo de lo que pensaba y con suerte no le había abierto toda la cara. Su mirada magenta regreso al frente.

-Como siempre, una cálida forma de traer a tus invitados a tu casa Leone- hablo algo perdida.

-Permanece callada Shamal- contesto su abuelo-. Tú no eres una invitada.

El hombre camino acercándose a ella y se acomodó uno de sus guantes con fuerza, su mirada grisácea enfoco con furia a la sanadora impregnada con un odio único. Shamal intento levantarse pero no fue capaz de lograrlo con sus piernas temblando, analizando lo que debió suceder, antes de despertar uno de los ayudantes de su abuelo debió encargarse de golpearla para dejarle indefensa. Intento una última vez, logrando a duras penas colocarse de pie y encarar a Leone.

-¡Dijiste que no intervendrías!- rugió el hombre-. Tú debías de mantenerte alejada.

Shamal cerró fuertemente los ojos y volvió a tocar la herida de su frente no muy concentrada en lo dicho por su abuelo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Inclínate ante mi escoria!

Una patada en su espalda le mando de rodillas al suelo y soltó un quejido, apenas logrando sostenerse con las manos para evitar caer de boca. Respiro nuevamente, intentando concentrarse, una pequeña risa abandono sus labios.

-Signum te rechazo- habló con calma-. ¿Eso te duele? No es alguien que puedas controlar a base de chantaje y amenazas. Ella jamás escogería a una cosa como tú.

-¡Es porque seguro te metiste a su cama!

Una patada en su estómago la envió al suelo y Shamal rio sin poder evitarlo.

-Signum es demasiado para ti Leone.

-Aléjate de ella o voy a matarte- amenazó.

Shamal le miró un momento, antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente, como si todo el dolor que hubiera tenido antes se hubiera esfumado y no existieran sus heridas. Una risa impúdica abandono su garganta mientras que avanzaba un paso hacia su abuelo, sin miedo.

-¿Crees que todavía puedes amenazarme? ¿Qué algo de lo que tú digas va a causarme miedo?-otra risa abandono sus labios, alertando al hombre-. Leone Phils, me torturarse por años, me insultaste, me amenazaste toda mi vida y finalmente mataste todo lo que tenía y me destruiste por completo. Tú me enviaste a mi muerte pero sigo aquí.

Leone elevo el rostro tratando de no mostrarse intimidado, pero sus ojos delataban su miedo, uno que hizo a la sonrisa de Shamal extenderse en sus labios.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder- finalizo, dándole alcance.

-Tu vida es algo-rugió.

-Algo carente de importancia.

La persona tras ella hizo un movimiento y de la nada, un espíritu azul descendió sobre este, aplastando sus brazos. El sonido del cuerpo inconsciente se escuchó caer al suelo. Leone contuvo el aliento cuando los ojos rojos del espíritu le miraron fijamente, con odio.

-¡No es posible!- exclamó-¡Tu espíritu esta sellado!

-¿Quién piensas que soy anciano?- Shamal se cruzó de brazos-. Sigues vivo, porque todavía no quiero matarte.

-Tú nunca podrás matarme. Y Signum será mía.

Leone hizo uso de su espíritu e invoco su magia. Rápidamente su mano termino en el rostro de Shamal, intentando ahorcarla y ni siquiera con eso la sonrisa de su nieta desapareció.

-No dejare que la toques.

La mano de Leone apretó aún más fuerte su rostro, lastimándola, sin embargo Shamal no lo mostró en sus ojos. Su mirada magenta le observó con rabia y el hombre sonrió.

-Recuerdo que en otro tiempo dijiste algo parecido, por otra persona…

Shamal se contuvo, aun cuando todo su ser gritaba para que lo matara ahí mismo y que callara finalmente su boca llena de veneno. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero su mirada se volvió de acero.

-Puede que para los demás seas algo parecido a la humildad; pero yo sé lo que eres- su boca tembló-. Monstruo.

Leone sonrió.

-Por algo somos familia. Si yo soy un monstruo, tú debes ser algo parecido.

-Yo no soy como tú.

-No me puedes engañar Shamal, yo sé lo que eres.

-No Leone… tú no sabes lo que soy, ni lo que soy capaz de hacer- susurró Shamal, tomando su mano.

Por primera vez en toda la existencia de Shamal Zwei, finalmente era Leone quien temblaba, muerto de miedo ante lo que sería capaz de hacerle su propia familia y soltó su rostro, intentando alejarse. Dando media vuelta se dirigió a la salida, corriendo lejos de ella. La sanadora no le siguió, en su lugar se dejó caer en el suelo, intentando calmarse. No, todavía no era el momento de su venganza contra su abuelo ya que antes debía de hacer algo más. Sus manos temblaban con fuerza ante lo que acababa de acontecer y soltó una maldición. No importaba todo lo dicho, seguía teniendo mucho miedo de Leone. Pronto, pensó, pronto viviría sin tener miedo.

Con guerra o sin guerra, el mundo se acababa para ella. Ahora o después, cuando enfrentara a su abuelo, todo terminaría.

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa acudió a los labios de Fate cuando Nanoha acaricio su rostro. La cara de la Elementum era elegante y agraciada, le gustaba mucho. Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando los brazos de Fate se apretaron más a su cintura con amor, sintiendo el contacto de su piel desnuda, cuerpo a cuerpo, contra la suya. Continúo mirando a la rubia, desde aquella posición que le permitía tener una visión sobre su belleza. Fate bajo su rostro para volver a besarla, suavemente, sin querer llegar a más. Nanoha por su parte no pudo evitar querer volver a sentirla. Sus manos aferraron sus caderas bajo las sabanas con necesidad y profundizo el beso. Cuando se apartaron la pelirroja subió sus manos hacia su espalda y entrelazo sus miradas.<p>

Fate podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Nanoha, a un ritmo mucho más acelerado que su propio corazón, beso suavemente sus labios agitados, sintiendo el cálido aliento golpear su rostro. Todo lo percibía de forma tan fuerte que casi dolía. Qué sensación tan cándida llegaba a ser, su corazón se llenaba de júbilo infinito encontrándose en los brazos de su amor. Una lágrima de felicidad abandonó su mirada siendo tomada por los besos que la Deumonium repartía por su rostro. Dos manos suaves acariciaron su cabello, alejando el fleco de su frente y su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió la sonrisa sobre su cuello crecer.

¿Así sentía Nanoha normalmente?

Un lento y profundo beso fue depositado en su barbilla y Fate alejo un poco su rostro de Nanoha. Sentía que podía morir en ese momento de felicidad. De pronto la idea de perder a aquella hermosa chica era mucho peor que lo que su gente llamaba el infierno. Coloco una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la joven, intentando sentir aquel inquieto latido. La angustia se mostró en sus ojos al no ser capaz de expresar todos los sentimientos que le generaba escuchar ese hermoso sonido. Observó las largas pestañas que adornaban esos hermosos ojos azul violáceo que la observaban tan profundamente. Su nariz rozó aquellos labios tan dulces y el cuerpo debajo de ella se estremeció.

"_No desaparezcas jamás"_

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Nanoha.

Fate le miro de vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre- susurró-. Nanoha, te amo.

Quería escuchar por siempre ese latido. Por la eternidad, deseaba estar por siempre con ella y temía perderla con tal intensidad que el mismo sentimiento causaba que se asustara de sí misma. Jamás había sentido algo con tanta fuerza, nunca había deseado de esa manera algo, no se reconocía y no era capaz de entenderlo. La Deumonium le abrazo un poco más fuerte, demandando su atención.

-Me alegra que mamá me haya obligado a ir a la academia- confesó Nanoha de manera íntima-. Porque pude conocerte.

Fate se abrazó con ímpetu a su cuerpo y escondió su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, con el cuerpo temblando. Ella también agradecía a quien fuera que la hubiera unido a su destino. Si todo lo que sucedió en su pasado para conocerla debía ser, no le importaba… ya no le importaba nada más. Nanoha devolvió el abrazo y con una mano se dedicó a acariciar su espalda. Fate cerró los ojos lentamente y entonces, justo en ese momento, sintió una magia cerca de ellas.

Levanto su rostro en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, pero no había nada. Nanoha le miró, Fate sonrió negando con la cabeza y dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. Sintió el cuerpo bajo ella temblar e intento acoplarse mucho más a este.

-Te amo Fate.

-Te amo Nanoha.

"_No desaparezcas jamás"_

Alicia permaneció inmóvil detrás de un árbol, en el jardín de su casa. Intento no hacer brotar su magia, intento no respirar, intento por todos los medios no gritar, permaneciendo como una roca. Su mente por otro lado intentaba negar lo que acababa de descubrir en la habitación de su hermana. La Elementum pasó una mano por su rostro, demasiado alterada como para pensar con la claridad que le caracterizaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se arrepintió cuando la imagen de Fate acostada con esa Deumonium volvió a su mente.

Sus ojos parecieron arder cuando un sentimiento de cólera invadió todo su ser. _Ertia_ sobre su hombro agito las alas con fuerza. Las facciones en su rostro comenzaron a fruncirse, con el sentimiento de humillación llenando su ser ante el atrevimiento de su propia hermana, en la casa de su madre, en la casa de todos sus antepasados. Sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que las uñas se encajaron en su piel, haciéndola sangrar. La furia llego como una oleada y su rostro se frunció mucho más si era posible. Sus ojos borgoña brillaron llenos de esta. Fate había elegido su lado en el campo de batalla y Alicia… le demostraría las consecuencias de esto. Su hermana menor notaría en poco tiempo que ahora que había elegido a Nanoha, rechazaba todo lo que le daba y con eso, la protección que le había mantenido fuera de las manos de los concejales. Cerró los ojos atrapando el grito de su alma en lo más profundo de su ser. Mucho más profundo que el día en el que Lindy Harlaown les rompió.

Un ojo afilado se abrió entre la oscuridad, en algún lugar desconocido, escuchando su grito. Pronto, pensó, pronto tendría que despertar ante el llamado correcto. Poco a poco volvió a cerrarse, esperando, como todo ese tiempo, paciente y con el odio del olvido enterrándose con fuerza en su alma.

Esperando por Fate.


	14. No Cierres Los Ojos

**Ceeles: **Ayyy, lo sé van a asesinarme, lo acepto y no tengo ya excusa para poder disculparme, solo puedo decir que he estado un tiempo ocupada y otro más sin inspiración y finalmente tienen su capitulo. Hey ahora pueden ver que su paciencia vale o no (?) Bueno no tengo demasiado que decir, soló que este capítulo me costo una mano (no tan literal) y claro que se los dedico con mucho cariño a todos ustedes que continúan leyendo a pesar del tiempo que tardo en subir. Espero les guste mucho y que no se lo echen en una sentada, porque aunque sea largo terminan en diez minutos (Te estoy viendo Rain!). Disfrútenlo mucho comenten, sus reviews anteriores los contestaré en cuanto me sea posible que estoy al tope de tareas y siempre recuerden que esta historia continuara -aunque espero no tan lento-.

**Un agradecimiento especial a:** **Rainhard, Geral, Crazyla** (quien gracias a su dibujo me ayudo a retomar inspiración en las ultimas) y** Sakumarhi **que me ha recordado que ustedes siempre estan para apoyarme, muchas gracias.

**Muchas gracias a los que han agregado a favoritos y alertas y a los que comentan, les mando un abrazo: **

**Javas12 y Jezaira Vargas, cChristopHer17 ,lizns47, Soxy, Eclair Rozen, karibel, nanofate96, kari-chan15, yuzuki-jun chan, Harlaown88, magi, kuroimetz, Jessica-chan T.H, .33633 , .9, Kristim, valengali, Kikio Fullbuster, sachiko18, Egia, brujijai, RoseGafe, Siruku, Onidark16, AikaAragami, Vnat07, Wyll, dorair, laoloa, Azumi Kuran, Laton93, nanofate, Nara375, dayla859, Rouzh, DarkanAngel, ComandanteKami-sama, BARDICHE T, StEpHyGrOcK3107, Nutella, RR, jezatestarossa, JORI4EVER, Kod-03, karibel **y ya ufffffff, uffffffffffffffffffff.

**Nota: **Debido a un pequeño error en la secuencia al subir este capítulo, lo he tenido que subir de nuevo. XD cosas que suceden por no revisar bien pero finalmente ya esta corregido, una disculpa. Finalmente ya esta corregido. Una disculpa queridos lectores.

**Disclaimer**: _Mahou shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es)._ _La letra de la canción pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es)_.

_Fragmento de la canción_: **End of all hope**, de **Nightwish**.

* * *

><p><em>It is the end of all hope<span>_Este es el fin de toda Esperanza

_To lose the child, the faith__/_ Para perder el niño, la Fe

_To end all the innocence/_ Para terminar con toda la inocencia

_To be someone like me/_ Para ser alguien Como yo

_This is the birth of all hope/_ Este es el nacimiento de toda la Esperanza

_To have what I once had/_ Para tener lo que tuve una vez

_This life unforgiven/_ Esta vida no perdona

_It will end with a birth/_ Acabará con un nacimiento.

_No will to wake for this morn/_ No hay voluntad para levantarse esta mañana

_To see another black rose born/_ Para ver nacer otra rosa negra

_Deathbed is slowly covered with snow/_ El lecho de muerte se cubre lentamente con la nieve

_Angels, they fell first but I'm still here/_ Ángeles, cayeron primero pero aún sigo aquí,

_Alone as they are drawing near/_ Solo mientras ellos están cerca.

_In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung/_ En el cielo mi obra maestra se cantará finalmente

_It is the end of all hope/_ Este es el fin de toda Esperanza

_To lose the child, the faith/_ Para perder al niño, la Fe

_To end all the innocence/_ Para terminar con toda la inocencia

_To be someone like me/_ Para ser alguien como yo

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest/_ Herido está el ciervo que brinca más alto

_And my wound it cuts so deep/_ Y mi herida se hace más profunda

_Turn off the light and let me pull the plug/_ Apaga la Luz y déjame tirar del enchufe

_It is the end of all hope/_ Este es el fin de toda Esperanza

_To lose the child, the faith/_ Para perder al niño, la Fe

_To end all the innocence/_ Para terminar con toda la inocencia

_To be someone like me/_ Para ser alguien como yo

_This is the birth of all hope/_ Este es el nacimiento de toda la esperanza

_To have what I once had/_ Para tener lo que tuve una vez

_This life unforgiven/_ Esta vida no perdona

_It will end with a birth/_ Acabará con un nacimiento

_Mandylion without a face/_ Mandylion sin cara

_Death wish without a prayer/_ Deseo de muerte sin una oración

_End of hope/_ Fin de la Esperanza,

_End of love/_ Fin del amor

_End of time/_ Fin del tiempo,

_The rest is silence/_ El resto es silencio

* * *

><p>Giro su cabeza, lentamente, analizando cada parte, cada rincón escondido entre la maleza, percibiendo con mucho cuidado cada ser vivo a su alrededor. El extraño presentimiento de peligro continuó atorado en su garganta. Las alas traseras de Jiraiou se agitaron con incertidumbre, apretando el paso. Los estruendos de las maquinas se escuchaban a lo lejos, con fuerza, impactándose contra la tierra y árboles, destruyendo. Ingvalt observó a lo lejos el humo y la ceniza, en dirección contraria a la suya. Su acompañante observó hacia el otro lado, inquieta. Megane Alpine sintió la perturbación de su compañero. Jiraiou, su Golem de 5 metros de altura, blandió sus alas de nuevo y agito su cabeza bruscamente, sintiéndose nervioso. Su dueña también lo sentía, desde hace dos horas habían dejado atrás el territorio del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad de <em>Cádiz,<em> pasando a duras penas sin ser percibidos a los nigromantes y dirigiéndose a prisa hacia la ciudad más cercana de su raza, la ciudad de _Biel,_ donde el ejército de los golems de roca se encontraba esperando órdenes. Eran casi 6,607.8 km para llegar y aun en vuelo tardarían mínimo un par de horas para llegar, eso sin las complicaciones de cruzar otras dos ciudades. El estómago de Ingvalt comenzó a sentir la presión de la velocidad y la falta de suelo, o tal vez se trataba del mal presentimiento que atenazaba su corazón. No poseía los poderes premonitorios de Lindy Harlaown, pero sus poderes le advertían que algo no estaba bien; desde siempre había podido saber con certeza ciertas cosas y ahora mismo sabía que la pelea no saldría a su favor, los Strateges nunca hacían movimiento al menos que supieran con certeza sus posibilidades de ganar. Los años de interactuar con Quattro no eran en vano.

La líder Stratege contaba con una mente calculadora y fría, demasiado brillante pero enfocada en el camino incorrecto, un ejemplo eran las creaciones de armas, en lugar de alguna solución a sus problemas sociales. Quattro era una líder que controlaba a su gente con inteligencia a pesar de todo, por eso nunca se atreverían a contradecir sus decisiones, por lo menos la mayoría de su gente. Megane casi no sintió el golpe hacia su Golem, simplemente le sacudió en su posición enviándola al suelo, junto con su líder, estupefacto. Jiraiou chilló con fuerza, mientras se retorcía sobre la tierra, herido y nervioso.

Solo una raza podría hacer eso sin perturbar la magia, sin siquiera parecer vivo. Atado de tal manera con la naturaleza que simplemente pasaba desapercibido. No era un vínculo como el de un Elementum, con su espíritu y el mundo. Era un vínculo diferente, que les hacía s_er _la naturaleza. Y la respuesta llegaba a asustar profundamente a Ingvalt.

-من می ترسم که من باید در اینجا توقف، پادشاه- La voz grave sorprendió a Ingvalt incluso, por hablar el idioma de su raza. (Temo que debo detenerte aquí, Rey)

- د؟شما که هستی- El Titán se colocó de pie, buscando alrededor de los arboles a la persona. (¿Quién eres?)

El chillido de dolor por parte de Jiraiou volvió a llenar sus oídos mientras Megane caía arrodillada al suelo, sosteniendo su vientre. Cada herida de su Golem llenaba su cuerpo de dolor por la pérdida de magia, a pesar de que no contaba con un vínculo como el Elementum y un espíritu, el sentimiento podía compararse. Algo había golpeado nuevamente a su compañero y había pasado con facilidad su protección. Y todavía no era capaz de verlo. Megane miro a su alrededor frustrada, cuando otro golpe llego a través de su magia. Sus ojos observaron a su Golem.

-¡Jiraiou!- exclamó, viéndolo impotente caer vencido al suelo.

-Un Golem de carne, debí imaginarlo viniendo de ti Alpine- la voz resonó de nuevo.

Esta vez Ingvalt la ubico con facilidad, girándose a su izquierda observo entre dos árboles la figura alta y corpulenta, con dos ojos grandes y ardientes color rojo, mirándole. La expresión en su rostro, contenida y abrumante, llego a perturbarle por un momento. Solo así su vista enfoco el símbolo, sobre la capa de negra que ondeaba con el viento: el ala blanca, perteneciente a los Paladium. La raza natural, una raza perdida entre el mundo. Ingvalt había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos en una de sus batallas aunque poco sabia de ellos, y aun así, sabía quién era él.

-Tú eres… DeVille de Hückebein…

Reaccionando a su nombre DeVille soltó un chasquido y esquivo su mirada, indiferente. Paso una mano por su cabello azul y su torso desnudo se hincho; su voz pareció volverse mucho más grave.

-Rey Claus G. S. Ingvalt de los Titanes, vendrás conmigo.

-¡¿De qué hablas Hückebein?! Nuestros aliados están en problemas- Megane le miro con furia-¡Deberías estar ayudándonos!

La mirada del Paladium pareció nublarse y su rostro se fracturo un segundo antes de regresar a una expresión apática, todo su cuerpo no parecía más que una estatua, sin vida. A Ingvalt le preocupo el hecho de que por más que le miraba, sentía una extraña barrera que lo dividía del Paladium. Y su corazón se entristeció por la desazón que le provocaba aquel sentimiento.

-_Segðu mér konu, hvers vegna þarf ég að hjálpa þeim sem hafa gert mitt fólk blæðir?- (_Dime mujer, ¿Porque he de ayudar a quienes han hecho sangrar a mi pueblo?)

-ما دشمن نیستیم، ما را بشنود.- Pidió Ingvalt. (No somos enemigos, escúchanos.).

-_Sem vilja hlusta á okkur?! Hver var sá sem grafinn börn sín?!-_ gritó con angustia DeVille. (¡¿Quién nos escuchó a nosotros?!¡¿Quién fue quien enterró a sus niños?!)

-Entonces eres nuestro enemigo- rugió Megane.

En un movimiento, girando sobre su propio eje, Megane junto sus dos manos con fuerza expulsando su magia. Al instante el dorso de ambas manos brillo, y en estos aparecieron dos esferas color púrpura. DeVille e Ingvalt lo presintieron demasiado pronto. El líder Stratege logro ver el salto del Paladium hacia su amiga, y juntando su magia lo más rápido que le fue posible, también brinco. El aire frio entro en sus pulmones, la brisa húmeda choco en su rostro y sus manos enguantadas se estiraron para crear un campo.

-¡No…!- el grito de Ingvalt pareció hacer eco.

DeVille entrecerró los ojos agitando con fuerza su mano, blandiendo la muerte. Fue cuestión de segundos, solo en segundos Megane pudo observar a su líder frente a ella, y al Paladium moviendo su brazo, tan fuerte y rápido que solo el silbido comprobaba lo que sus ojos no eran capaces de percibir. Una herida profunda recorría a su líder desde la cintura al hombro, cruzando de un extremo a otro, con la sangre escurriendo de esta al suelo.

-¡Ingvalt!- grito Megane.

Su rey le había protegido de una muerte segura, a un costo tal vez demasiado grande para su pueblo. DeVille cerró los ojos un momento y sin inmutarse por la sangre que salpicaba su torso y rostro, volvió a elevar su brazo. Megane se colocó con rapidez delante de Ingvalt preparándose para lo peor. Las esferas en sus manos brillaron y su campo defensivo cubrió sus cuerpos.

-No lo hagas Megane…- pidió su rey-DeVille no es nuestro enemigo.

-¡No necesito tu compasión Titán!- el Paladium le miro a los ojos-¡Nosotros no fuimos quienes comenzamos esta guerra!

-La guerra con los Deumonium termino DeVille, el malentendido fue resuelto- Megane le miro con furia-. Ya no existe la guerra de la que hablas.

DeVille avanzo y atravesó el campo sin problema, Megane intento golpearlo, pero el cuerpo del Paladium parecía un frio cubo de hielo, que no sufrió daño. La mano del hombre la tomo por el cuello, y la sostuvo cerca de su rostro.

-Esta guerra no termina, jamás. No término cuando enterré a mi hijo y mi esposa, y tampoco terminara…- el susurro en su oído se convirtió en un grito ahogado- ¡Ni cuando tenga los cuerpos sin vida de Verossa Acous y Carim Gracia en mis manos!

Ingvalt tomo un respiro del aire frío, sintiendo como raspaba su garganta y sus pulmones, fatigados. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Los guerreros más hábiles de la raza Paladium, los Hückebein se consideraban mucho más fuertes incluso que los guerreros Deumonium, mucho más hábiles que los Elementum y algunas veces, mucho más misteriosos que los Nigromantes. Todo aquello por la poca información con la que contaban las demás razas acerca de ellos. Ni siquiera los Silfideum, contaban con alguna investigación importante acerca de ellos, sus poderes eran un misterio, cada uno de ellos, era una caja de pandora. En la última batalla entre los Paladium y los Deumonium hace 5 años, la segunda raza solo había ganado por cantidad. Lo único que se sabía de esa raza sin duda alguna, es que su población era escasa, llevada casi a la extinción por las guerras. Era una raza que por suerte no desapareció junto a las demás. Ingvalt sostuvo su herida, comenzando la curación con dificultades, mientras sentía la sangre llegar a su boca y su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa; a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo se negaba a descansar, cuando sus aliados y amigos se encontraban luchando. Era su deber, que cumpliría a costa de su vida pero, irónicamente, no era capaz de atacar al Paladium. Como líder, como persona, él no podía lastimar a DeVille, no cuando eso implicaba guerra y menos cuando se trataba de un hombre tan herido por la guerra, uno que era _su amigo_.

-Debiste usar a _Shutra_, Ingvalt.

El Paladium miro fijamente a Megane, abriendo sus ojos e invoco su magia más antigua, única de su gente, y sus corazones se abrieron un segundo; los recuerdos flotaron entre ambos, justo entonces, la titán dejo de intentar liberarse y cerró los ojos. Aquella mirada le atraía de una forma incomprensible, como si en esa mirada pudiera verse a sí misma. DeVille soltó finalmente a la mujer, quien cayo inconsciente al suelo. Las marcas de la mano del Paladium en su cuello revelaban la naturaleza de la fuerza con la que había luchado. Zest no le perdonaría eso, pensó Ingvalt y aliviado noto que la mujer continuaba respirando con dificultad. Cerró sus ojos un segundo mientras hacían puños sus manos para controlar el dolor y el enojo. Usar a su Golem Shutra no era posible en ese momento. Con un último esfuerzo hablo, consiguiendo tiempo para mandar con magia un último mensaje a sus aliados.

"_Perdón Momoko, te he fallado de nuevo."_

-No somos enemigos DeVille- intento razonar-. Lo que buscas encontrar se ha ido, la paz sigue en nuestra alianza.

DeVille se mantuvo en silencio, se arrodillo frente a él y le miró fijamente, abriendo su alma con una mirada. El corazón de Ingvalt se estrujo, perdiendo su magia ante el hechizo del Paladium. Ni siquiera el líder Titán era capaz de luchar contra esa magia. Porque necesitabas algo más profundo que el poder para ganar. _"Nunca mires por mucho tiempo los ojos de un Paladium, Ingvalt, puedes ver más cosas de las que deseas"_ Las palabras de su antigua amiga resonaron en su cabeza.

-"_Todavía no hay nadie que pueda ganar"_- pensó DeVille.

No existía aun alguna persona que pudiera ganarle al engaño de su corazón. El Titán cayo inconsciente sumido en el profundo sueño del pasado, donde los seres amados seguían vivos, donde no había dolor. Los ojos rojos miraron al cielo nublado, con tristeza. Quién miraba a los ojos de un Paladium solo sería capaz de ver su verdadero ser, el amor anhelado y la felicidad deseada desde lo más profundo de su corazón. No existía una persona totalmente consciente de uno mismo. No había nadie que no deseara algo más.

- _King, friður verið aldrei_.- (Rey, la paz jamás existió.)

Entre la tierra húmeda, un pequeño insecto se escabullía del lugar, llevando consigo el mensaje de Ingvalt a la ciudad de _Cádiz_, en busca de Momoko Takamachi. Demasiado tarde para advertirle, que sus aliados titanes no irían en su ayuda.

_**Capítulo 14. No Cierres Los Ojos.**_

Zest chasqueó los dientes, haciendo que Signum sintiera un frío ansioso recorrer toda su espalda como un rayo. La pelirrosa le miro con molestia antes de volver la vista a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el humo gris comenzaba a cubrir el cielo cercano. La ceniza caía, trayendo consigo el olor a fuego y oxido. A muerte. Ni con todo ese humo y maquinas los Nigromantes podían ocultar aquello. Zest podía olerlos a distancia, a su fastidioso olor a piel quemada. Sus ojos oscuros miraron hacia el horizonte pensando en Megane, con un vació en el estómago que no lograba entender, ya que ella se encontraba a salvo, lejos del lugar y no corría tanto riesgo. Aun así, no podía sentirse tranquilo, tal vez por la pronta batalla que comenzaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué sucede Zest?- preguntó el hombre a su izquierda-. No me digas que el gran guerrero tiene miedo.

-Vice- hablo con tono seco-. No debes molestar a tus mayores.

-Creo que eso está fuera del lugar amigo.

Vice Granscenic, el joven de cabello café golpeo su espalda de forma amistosa y dirigió su atención a las nubes negras que se elevaban al cielo. Aquel humo proveniente de los Nigromantes contaminaba el aire y a esa distancia podía oler sin problemas la sangre que manchaba aquel ejército. Incluso sin la experiencia que contaban los Deumonium más grandes, sabía bien lo que venía. Chrono y él tenían la misma edad, y habían obtenido experiencia en las batallas subsiguientes a la guerra. Había tenido el honor de luchar con los Nigromantes en dos ocasiones, una en la cual logro salir vivo gracias al hijo de Lindy Harlaown. La ansiedad por la batalla y el miedo comenzaban a hacer brecha en él, como en muchos de su raza, suponía. Nunca se estaba preparado para morir, por mucho que hubieras combatido con anterioridad. Incluso pensaba que los Elementum temían por su familia. La gran guerrera Signum, con quien compartían la vigilancia, parecía imperturbable a pesar de todo. Vice se preguntaba que tanto había vivido para mantener esa tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. Tal como Chrono, le parecía que aquella mujer era un extraño guerrero, uno de aquellos que no buscaban como fin la gloria, ni la sangre, buscaban algo más profundo y que tal vez nunca llegaría.

La ciudad se encontraba rodeada por una muralla de no más de ocho metros, pero su función hace mucho no era de proteger; la magia defensiva, que creaba un campo de fuerza, brindaba a la ciudad una protección que no muchos eran capaces de traspasar. Su creadora, Lindy Harlaown, se había encargado de que la tarea no fuera fácil, siendo la persona que contaba con la magia defensiva más fuerte entre Deumonium y Elementum. Era increíble que hace algún tiempo los nigromantes hubieran logrado cruzarla. Vice trago pesadamente, sentía el peso del miedo sobre su espalda haciendo demasiado difícil permanecer tranquilo. Sus ojos enfocaron a Signum y ella alzó una ceja, esperando que hablara o desviara la vista.

-¿Es verdad que fuiste capturada por los nigromantes?- pregunto curioso.

Signum rodó los ojos y saco de su chaqueta sus cigarrillos. Coloco uno en su boca y lo encendió con su fuego rosado, dándole una calada ante la vista curiosa de Vice y varios jóvenes guerreros que se encontraban cerca. Maldijo haberse ofrecido en ser vigía, viendo a tantos jóvenes cerca de ella. La muralla de roca era alta y ancha, con varias escalinatas para subir y observar al otro lado. Donde su pared era totalmente vertical y lisa, impidiendo el paso fácil a los enemigos. La única entrada en el muro se abría con magia, el muro parecía partirse y abrirse permitiendo el acceso, después, este volvía a cerrarse perfectamente. Signum exhalo el humo del tabaco y miro hacia Vice con cierto fastidio.

-Lo es, pero no tengo nada que decir al respecto- contestó escueta.

Los jóvenes se giraron decepcionados, con excepción de Vice, que solo sintió la curiosidad crecer en su interior.

-¡Vamos Signum cuéntanos!- exclamó Vice-. Haz de ser la única persona que ha herido a Jail Scaglietti y salido viva de las manos de los nigromantes.

-Deberías comportarte más como un profesor- habló Signum-. No puedo creer que seas ya mayor de edad con esa actitud.

-No tiene nada de malo- se defendió.

Zest le reprendió con un silbido el haber levantado la voz y ambos Deumonium se miraron uno al otro con fastidio. Signum contuvo las ganas de irse del lugar, y en vez de eso, fumo de nuevo de su cigarrillo. Agito en su hombro y escondida de las miradas se rió de ella. Otro joven se acercó a la Elementum con cuidado y con una sonrisa pregunto:

-¿De verdad le cortaste un brazo a Jail?

-Claro que sí- sorprendentemente Zest fue quien habló-. Signum hizo un giro en el aire con la espada sostenida con ambas manos y le corto el brazo hasta el hombro. Su fuego pareció quemarle de una forma muy diferente, como si hiriera algo diferente a su cuerpo, y luego de eso este no volvió a unirse- Zest hizo una pausa-. Nunca vi algo así, ningún guerrero lo había logrado. Pero Scaglietti no se vio afectado, al contrario, de un solo golpe en su rostro la mando al suelo, dejándola inconsciente. Creí que la había matado.

Algunos rieron por esto. Y Signum los hizo callar con una mirada.

-De hecho el golpe fue tan fuerte que Signum no recuerda nada- exclamo Zest.

De nuevo se alzaron las risas y Signum se cruzó de brazos algo incomoda. El Deumonium le miro sonriendo y coloco una mano en su hombro, como solo un viejo amigo podría darse el lujo de hacer con un Elementum. La pelirrosa le miro tranquila y suspiro.

-¿En serio no recuerdas?- exclamo una chica a su izquierda.

-No, solo tengo imágenes borrosas en mi cabeza- hizo una pausa para terminar su cigarrillo-. Me han contado que estuve presa por un día, pero tampoco lo recuerdo.

-¿Quién te rescato?- pregunto Vice-. No me digas que el viejo Zest fue por ti.

Zest golpeo su espalda, sacándole el aire. Signum sintió la media sonrisa en sus labios y bajo la mirada, recordando aquel nombre. A veces no alcanzaba a comprender porque razón el concejal le había salvado su vida. No fue por una orden, y no creía que le quisiera tanto como para hacerlo. Simplemente, ningún razonamiento alcanzaba a explicar todavía la razón que le había movido.

-Leone Phils- respondió- fue el concejal Phils.

Zest le miro de reojo, en silencio, sin hacer caso a las exclamaciones de asombro de los jóvenes. El Deumonium dudaba mucho que ese concejal lo hubiera hecho sin ganar algo a cambio. Varios se sorprendieron por ello.

-¿Cómo te rescato?- pregunto Vice.

-El hizo un trato- respondió tajante Signum-. No contestare más preguntas.

Un estruendo hizo que todos volvieran la vista al frente, donde ya podían visualizarse a los enemigos, pequeños a la distancia y acercándose rápidamente a la ciudad. Signum corrió por la muralla, escaleras abajo, en dirección al edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la última reunión de los concejales y los líderes. Ellos discutían el plan de acción para poder sobrellevar la batalla y resistir los ataques sin sacrificar la ciudad, por lo menos en lo que llegaban los refuerzos.

* * *

><p>Entre la humedad y la niebla del alba, el sonido de la trompeta inundo cualquier rincón de la ciudad de <em>Cádiz<em>, alertándolos de la presencia cercana del enemigo, que cruzaba las fronteras finalmente en dirección a la barrera. El sonido de pesadas maquinas, tronante y desgastado, asustaba a algunos ciudadanos y otros tantos, solo imaginaban el tamaño que poseían para ser capaces de escucharlo desde tan lejos. El humo de estas, cubría el cielo con nubes grises y ocultaba el sol que comenzaba a salir en el horizonte. La parte alejada de la ciudad, al oeste, en la frontera cerca del océano, se encontraban las residencias de los Elementum más antiguos, entre ellas, la residencia Testarossa. Dentro de la habitación oscura de Fate, llego a escucharse aquel sonido, alertando rápidamente a las dos chicas dentro. Los ojos azul violáceo miraron los borgoñas, indicándole que ya era hora y Fate asistió, bajando la mirada a la corbata frente a ella y arreglando su nudo suavemente. Nanoha beso suavemente su frente, sonriendo y sus dedos abrocharon los botones del chaleco de su novia. La rubia se mantenía sentada en su cama, frente a ella, con una mirada seria en su rostro. Arf se colocó a un lado de la pelirroja y ladro llamando su atención. Las dos jóvenes asistieron antes de sonreír y abrazarse con fuerza.

-Te veré más tarde- susurró Nanoha.

-Sí…- Fate hizo una pausa y le miro dócilmente- Ten cuidado.

Nanoha sonrió.

-Tú también Fate.

La nombrada asistió, dudo un momento, quedándose quieta y mordió su labio. Nanoha actuó por ella y se acercó para besar sus labios dulcemente, un beso lento que hizo a Fate revivir rápidamente lo que había pasado el día anterior. Antes de volverlo más profundo la pelirroja se alejó de ella sonriente. La Elementum respondió la sonrisa y se colocó de pie rápidamente, tomando su chaqueta y acomodando su cabello un poco antes de salir finalmente por la puerta. Nanoha le siguió de cerca, atenta a cualquier movimiento o ruido, preocupada de que alguien pudiera verles. Al final, lograron llegar a la salida sin mucho esfuerzo. Con una última mirada, sin esperar, Nanoha corrió en dirección a su casa para reunirse con su familia y Fate tomo el camino contrario, en dirección a su casa. Arf ladró de emoción y corrió delante de ella, con un ánimo diferente, tal vez debido al cambio de su compañera, que aunque no lo admitiría sentía que era la persona más feliz del mundo. La rubia intento no pensar mucho en la inquietud que atenazaba su corazón; lo incierto de la batalla o de su relación con Nanoha ya era demasiado por el momento, más si pensaba que no podía perder a Nanoha en una nueva guerra. Y claro, que ya no le era posible ser su enemiga. Pensar siquiera en tener una batalla contra la raza Deumonium ya le parecía una locura. A pesar de mostrarse fuerte con Nanoha, tenía bastante miedo de lo que podría ocurrir ahora. Sabía de antemano que seguía sin estar lista para enfrentar a los Nigromantes. Tomo aire y meneó su cabeza intentando concentrarse.

* * *

><p>Desde una ventana de la mansión Alicia las vio partir. Giro su cuerpo y observo tranquila a Micaiah, quien dormía apacible en la cama. Luego de que fuera rescatada por Stan de la tortura de su abuelo, exhausta, se había quedado dormida rápidamente. Como cada vez que volvía la joven no hablaba y permanecía cerca de Alicia para no tener pesadillas de los recuerdos recientes y viejos, que permanecían en su mente a pesar del tiempo. La rubia camino suavemente a su cama y se recostó junto a ella, tocando su piel lentamente; observo las nuevas cicatrices que continuaban sanando de las torturas con el hierro ardiente, o con el cuchillo y el látigo… con las manos sucias de esos seres. Alicia bajo su rostro para juntar sus frentes y con fuerza apretó los dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas. Fate jamás sabría o conocería el horrible sentimiento de saber y presenciar lo que era que tu pareja sufriera todo tipo de abuso, mientras no podías hacer nada. No podía siquiera imaginar el dolor de saber que alguien le hacía sufrir, el no poder luchar por ayudarle, el no… poder siquiera gritar. Alicia sabía muy bien la cantidad de veces que Micaiah había sufrido de eso, por su culpa. Muchas veces, incontables, se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de ella; luego de que su abuelo se enterara de aquella relación, no había dudado en usar a Micaiah para someterla a sus pies, amenazada, o para recordarle cuál era su lugar.<p>

Ella lo sabía, desde el momento en el que le había herido con sus manos, desde el momento que se habían visto a los ojos verdaderamente, sabía que la condenaba y Micaiah también. Ninguna pudo evitarlo. _Ertia_ agito las alas desde la ventana, girando su cuello y mirando a su compañera, intranquilo. Alicia cerró los ojos un segundo, respirando profundamente. A partir de hoy, ya nada sería igual, y por su parte, juraba que Micaiah no sufriría de nuevo esa tortura. No importaba el costo, la decisión que había tomado jamás cambiaría. Nunca más dejaría que le hirieran, nunca más dejaría que las personas que le habían hecho mantenerse viva todos esos años pagaran por sus errores. No de nuevo. A partir de esa batalla movería sus piezas y Hayate tendría que responder como la líder que era. Porque si ella no se movía, la obligaría a hacerlo. Y aunque Lindy tuviera otro plan que incluía a su hermana, ella no lo permitiría.

Serían libres finalmente.

-No pongas esa cara Alicia, estás pensando de más.

Alicia abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver los ojos escarlata mirarle con ternura. Micaiah hizo una mueca, sorprendida de ver una sonrisa así de sincera en Alicia y decidió corresponderla con la suya, acercando sus manos a su rostro para acariciarla.

-Quiero que vayas con los demás, manténganse juntos. Ve también a visitar a Victoria, a donde la trasladen debes saberlo. Esta batalla puede ser peligrosa, yo te veré más tarde.

-¿A dónde iras?- preguntó suavemente Micaiah.

-A visitar a una vieja amiga de mi madre- susurró molesta-. Lindy Harlaown tiene que darme algunas explicaciones.

-Si le haces daño Fate te odiara por siempre- advirtió la pelinegra.

-Lo que piense Fate, no me importa- confesó sin culpa-. Tú sabes muy bien lo que Lindy hizo…

Su novia guardó silencio. Si bien Lindy Harlaown había destruido algo tan importante para Alicia, no creía que sus razones hubieran estado equivocadas, no era capaz de juzgarla. ¿Quién juzgaría a una madre que buscaba proteger a su hija? Al crecer huérfana, era incapaz de decir con certeza que sus acciones eran erróneas o correctas. Lo sabía, nada era solo bueno y malo, pero desde que comenzó el año, juntando a Fate y Nanoha ahora no estaba tan segura. No sabía porque quería involucrar a Fate con _Raising Heart, _o con su portadora. Tal vez Lindy era igual que todos los demás, solo buscando un camino hacia sus propios deseos. Su mano tomo el rostro de Alicia y acerco sus rostros, uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno, sin prisas. Se abrazaron como hace mucho no hacía, acariciándose e intentando olvidar. Micaiah el mal rato que había pasado en manos de los concejales y Alicia, el dolor que vivía desde hace tantos años. Dos personas rotas, con falta de sueños y pudiera ser que hasta de vida, pero compartiendo un amor inentendible, un sentimiento que las sostenía, que les hacía vivir un poco más. Ninguna deseaba saber hasta cuando, solo que por ahora, ambas compartían esa realidad con la persona que más amaban aun con el paso de los años, tan lentos y dolorosos. Tal vez, como decía algunas veces Stan Voltz, eran almas que solo habían nacido para sufrir, porque alguien debía de cargar con eso, para que otras personas pudieran solo ser felices. Porque una felicidad, debía traer consigo un dolor. Así funcionaba el universo, el equilibrio. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y Micaiah miró los ojos borgoña de Alicia, estaba bien para ella, porque así había podido conocerla, aunque fuera por un tiempo breve, por años de sufrimientos, en una vida que sería corta. Ya estaba preparada para morir desde hace años, para buscar ser libre. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando olvidar. Alicia continuo besándole, sin prisas, intentando no perderse por un tiempo en la realidad, sumida entre su amor, solo por ese momento.

* * *

><p>Fate tardo un par de minutos llegar a su casa y abrió la puerta agitada, buscando a su madre y su hermano. No tuvo que buscar mucho para dar con Amy Limietta, quien se mantenía algo dormida en el sofá. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y se colocó de pie para saludar a Fate con un abrazo. La chica se alivió un poco de que alguien le pudiera decir que estaba pasando.<p>

-Lindy dijo que era mejor esperarte aquí-explico-. Sabía que llegarías primero aquí.

-Mi mamá me conoce bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La rubia le devolvió el abrazo y espero su respuesta, aunque la mirada de Amy le hizo sentirse atrapada. Desde hace tres años que conocía a la prometida de su hermano y en todo ese tiempo, la joven de buen corazón se había convertido en parte de la familia, sorprendentemente, parecía compartir el gusto de su madre para bromear y enterarse de las cosas, casi de una manera inconveniente para Fate. Solo necesitaba ver esa expresión, parecida a la de su mejor amiga Hayate, para saber que la pregunta que venía sería incomoda, y seguramente Amy ya sabía la respuesta de antemano. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que Chrono, un chico serio y tranquilo, había terminado con alguien tan extrovertida.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con un tono divertido.

Fate sintió el sonrojo subir a su rostro. Intento no titubear pero sus gestos nerviosos no ayudaban mucho. Pasó una mano por su cabello y abrió los labios rápidamente:

-Con… digo en mi otra casa.

Amy sonrió de par en par. De un paso se acercó a ella y le miro traviesa, soltando una risa ante el rojo en la cara de Fate. Elevo la mirada ya que era mucho más baja que Fate y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Con quién?

La joven no pudo responder y prefirió dar media vuelta en dirección a la cocina, intentando calamar el latido alocado de su corazón en sus oídos, Arf brincaba entre sus pies, divertida. Ahora mismo sentía las orejas calientes. Deseaba que por lo menos su hermano estuviera ahí para defenderle un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, hace mucho tiempo que Amy y Chrono no contaban con el tiempo suficiente para estar juntos y eso le pareció algo triste. Ella no se sentiría bien sin ver a Nanoha todos los días, aunque fuera un momento. Amy corrió tras ella y rió.

-¡Estabas con Nanoha!

Fate se negó a decir algo, sin saber exactamente porque le costaba tanto decir "estuve con Nanoha" y ahorrarse el problema. Las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron con fuerza a su mente y se reflejaron en su rostro, cada vez más rojo. Amy espero que dijera algo y al ver que no hablaría volvió al tema anterior. Tranquila metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le saco hecha puño, Fate le miro curiosa, dejando a un lado la vergüenza anterior.

-Primero y ya que no hablas, ten- Amy acerco su mano a la suya, dejando caer un pequeño objeto en este- Cuídalo mucho.

Con cuidado, Fate observo la palma de su mano, viendo a detalle el anillo plateado, que brillaba por la luz de una forma clara, casi como si acabara de ser hecho, brillando ante las llamas de la lumbre. Una sonrisa nostálgica invadió sus facciones y con algo de tristeza recordó bien la vez en que Lindy lo había mandado a hacer. Se lo había entregado por primera vez hace algunos años, cuando había adquirido finalmente el apellido Harlaown. En ese entonces ella no lo había aceptado de buena manera, no lo deseaba y en lugar de aceptarlo con respeto había sido algo dura. No quería otra madre, no quería otra familia, quería a su familia, la cual hasta hace poco había admitido que ya no existía. Ahora que nuevamente se encontraba en sus manos, notaba cuan compresiva era Lindy, y cuanto le amaba a pesar de no estar relacionadas por la sangre; desde siempre se esforzó por hacerla parte de la familia a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se había resistido de alguna forma. Tal vez por miedo, ahora no importaba demasiado el pasado, solo lo que les esperaba adelante. Se colocó con cuidado el anillo en su mano derecha y le sonrió a Amy en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Nanoha?- preguntó la castaña-. Sus padres estaban preocupados.

-Está bien, supongo que ya habrá llegado a su casa, hace más de media hora que nos despedimos en….

Fate guardo silencio mordiéndose la lengua, pero ante la sonrisa de Amy noto que era demasiado tarde. Maldijo internamente al saber que había caído en la trampa. Sintió nuevamente su rostro caliente y evito que la vergüenza se notara más en su rostro cuando Amy rió. La mujer se encontraba feliz de haber logrado su objetivo, a pesar de los años continuaba haciendo caer a Fate.

-Bueno, creo que no es necesario que digas algo más- comentó entre risas y después tomo aire para poner un gesto serio en su rostro- Ahora solo enfócate a lo más importante; come bien, toma un baño y prepárate.

Fate le miró sin entender y Amy coloco tranquila una mano en su hombro, en señal de comprensión.

-Viste tu armadura de batalla y finalmente dirígete a la Academia, donde encontraras a tus compañeros esperando las órdenes. Yo debo reunirme con tu hermano y tu madre para llevarles sus armaduras, así que debo partir ya. Hayate ira a la Academia más tarde para dar el plan de acción.

-Entiendo- asistió Fate sintiendo el nudo en su estómago- Ve con cuidado Amy.

Amy se dirigió a la entrada principal tomando un paquete envuelto en tela de una esquina y suspiró, abrió la puerta y antes de salir, con una mueca en el rostro habló:

-Fate- llamó su atención-. Cuando llegues a la academia permanece con tus amigas y con Nanoha. Por favor no trates de desobedecer las reglas como siempre, sé que Hayate y tú siempre se meten en problemas, pero esta vez no será un regaño lo que recibirás. No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas, Lindy y Chrono estarán ocupados intentando salvar la ciudad.

Fate hizo un gesto extraño en su rostro, pero asistió, a pesar de no estar totalmente de acuerdo con Amy. No era que planeara desobedecer las órdenes, pero si era posible ayudaría en la batalla, como su familia ella deseaba salvar la cuidad y proteger a las personas, no esconderse. A pesar de eso, entendía perfectamente que en su nivel actual no podía ayudar demasiado a su madre. Tendría que esperar. Arf bajo sus pies ladró asistiendo también y corrió hacia Amy para despedirse. De pronto el espíritu de la castaña se hizo presente frente a ella, un hermoso cisne chico. A pesar de ser parecido al cisne de Chrono, Fate creía que era mucho más hermoso, reflejado en su color blanco puro. El espíritu llamada _Ethel _miró hacia el cachorro y le dedico un gesto agitando una ala, luego, volvió a desaparecer. Amy sonrió y salió finalmente por la puerta, cerrándola por detrás. Fate suspiro y miro hacia Arf algo preocupada.

-Espero que todos estén bien.

Arf asistió.

* * *

><p>Hayate evitó cerrar los ojos cuando por quinta vez Largo Kiel, líder de los Deumonium, azotó la mesa con sus manos, tirando nuevamente libros, archivos y copas con vino al suelo y mesa. Los hombres que les atendían corrían rápidamente a recoger el desorden, limpiar y volver a llenar las copas. La castaña no entendía el empeño por mantener el orden ya que sabía sin equivocación que el Deumonium volvería a hacerlo. Las primeras dos veces ella había hasta dado un pequeño brinco en su asiento. Kiel gritaba, vociferaba e incluso maldecía golpeando la mesa cada que algo no le parecía en la estrategia utilizada. Su consejo por otro lado solo se limitaba a gritar o negar el plan, aunque le parecía divertido cuando algún Elementum también gritaba exasperado de su falta de cooperación.<p>

Era la primera vez que en una reunión se encontraban presentes casi todos los concejales de ambas razas. Hayate todavía intentaba aprender los nombres que Lindy le había dicho de cada concejal Deumonium. A diferencia de su raza ellos eran un concejo mucho más grande y contaba con los guerreros más fuertes que había hecho fama con las guerras. En su opinión, le parecía un poco inusual e inadecuado poner las decisiones en guerreros en lugar de gente preparada ya que un pueblo guiado por la clase guerrera siempre sería algo… conflictivo. Aunque quien podía negar que los Deumonium se caracterizaran por ser una raza que buscaba reconocimiento con las batallas. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en cada concejal intentando recordarles. Vita Wolkenritter asombrosamente pertenecía al consejo, la cual solo se dedicaba a exclamar que el único camino en una guerra era pelear a muerte. Rodó los ojos cuando nuevamente Kiel golpeó la mesa, casi deseaba que Signum siguiera tomando su lugar, o por lo menos que estuviera presente, estar al lado de Kiel era algo fastidioso. Sus ojos volvieron al concejo Deumonium topándose con Shiro, Miyuki y Momoko Takamachi, la familia de Nanoha que a su parecer, eran calmados, con excepción de las maldiciones que soltaba el hombre de vez en cuando, la forma en que la mujer exclama y el enojo que mostraba Miyuki en sus facciones ante el griterío que armaban los demás, Al parecer la hermana de Nanoha era la concejal más joven y era quien había ocupado el lugar de Carim luego de su renuncia. Tuvo que contener una risa al ver el gran parecido que compartía Nanoha con su madre, no solo físicamente. Sus ojos miraron después a Genya Nakajima, el padre de Subaru y Ginga, quien de vez en cuando gritaba, dedicando mayor atención al mapa de la ciudad proyectada en el centro de la mesa. Letti Lowran, la más paciente del concejo y madre de su amigo Griffith solo escribía lo dicho para crear la estrategia y maldecía cuando tenía que borrar la información que parte del concejo negaba. A su derecha se encontraban Fern Corrado, Granz Florian y Tredia Grace, discutían con los Elementum apoyando el razonamiento de Vita de ir a la batalla en lugar de buscar simplemente proteger la ciudad. Por lo que Hayate sabía dos de ellos pertenecían también a los conservadores, y de hecho Fern Corrado había sido líder antes que Carim quien después había cedido su lugar a Ellis McGaren. Hayate diría que solo de vista era una mujer imponente, tal vez tanto como Carim, ambas producían una magia que pesaba, salvaje y peligrosa. Sus ojos miraron hacia Verossa Acous, quién desde que había iniciado la discusión, permanecía mirándola fijamente. La castaña trago pesado, y desvió la mirada, para no sentirse tan incómoda. Solo con la mirada de esos ojos azul rey sentía el flechazo de culpa sobre su cuerpo, como si tan solo con eso le dijera que "se arrepentiría" de haber estado cerca de su hermana menor. Extraño, Verossa siempre había sido amable y ahora le causaba algo de miedo y para qué negarlo, de dolor. Su mirada le recordaba tanto a Carim que le dolía mirarlo por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, se encontraban Hades Vandein, Regius Gaiz y Jeremiah Doe, en ese orden padres de Auris Gaiz y Jeremiah Sieglinde. Los Deumonium que habían creado a los conservadores y que le causaban cierto recelo a Hayate, ambos se veían serios, molestos y mostraban una mirada que fácilmente le recordaban a Hayate a sus grandes concejales, quienes sometían a su pueblo. Lindy le había dicho que tuviera mucho cuidado al tratar con ellos, ya que odiaban de una forma rallando a lo enfermo a su raza Elementum. ¿Por qué razón? Hayate no quería saber, en realidad no le interesaban las razones de gente que vivía rodeada de odio y rencor, pero le preocupada demasiado que Hades, hubiera sido un tiempo el instructor personal de Carim. Su mirada le causaba escalofríos ante el odio que llevaba impreso. El único concejal no presente era Zest Grangeitz, quien cuidaba la entrada de la ciudad con su hermana, decían que con desinterés en discutir algo tan obvio como defender la ciudad.

Lindy tomo su mano llamando su atención para que se concentrara en la plática y Hayate se disculpó con la mirada.

-Si no comenzamos a movernos, no tendremos tiempo de preparar las defensas y no habrá ciudad por la cual pelear- exclamó Chrono Harlaown.

-Si su estrategia no fuera tan vaga, no tendríamos que discutir cada cinco minutos- exclamo Tredia Grace.

-¡No tenemos que planear nada, solo hay que atacar y reducirlos a nada!- gritó Vita poniéndose de pie en su silla y poniendo un pie en la mesa.

Hayate ya esperaba que hiciera eso, conociendo a su profesora. Casi sintiéndose insultada Serena Earls de los Elementum se levantó arrastrando la silla.

-¡Bájese de la mesa Wolkenritter!- exclamó- Tenga algo de respeto por favor.

-¡A mí no me ordenes mocosa!- exclamó.

-¡Vita bájate de la mesa!- exclamó Verossa, intentando evitar una pelea innecesaria.

-Claramente nuestro problema reside ante la falta de cooperación Deumonium- habló Leone Phils-. Por favor Kiel deja de gritar e intenta aceptar o dar tu estrategia.

Hayate hizo una mueca cuando Kiel volvió a golpear la mesa.

-¡Mi pueblo no se sentará a ver cómo nos atacan! Debemos tomar la iniciativa, debemos preparar el ataque, ¡Debemos pelear!- rugió alzando las manos.

Los Deumonium secundaron su opinión. Lindy suspiro intentando no decirles algún insulto ante su falta de criterio. Su plan seria congruente si contaran con un mayor número de guerreros y la ciudad no estuviera en riesgo, no ahora. Chrono a su lado se cubrió el rostro sintiendo ya desesperación por esa junta.

-Debemos tener como prioridad proteger la ciudad Kiel- habló tranquila Lindy-. Un ataque sin defensa traerá muertes que pueden evitarse sin mayor problema.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la ayuda?- preguntó Shinobu.

-El líder Ingvalt ya se dirige a la ciudad Titán _Biel, _para traer a su tercer ejército, a quienes ya han dado la alarma- habló Momoko.

-_Gitión _es la ciudad Deumonium más cercana, supongo que ya están informados y se encuentran en camino para brindar ayuda- hablo uno de los grandes concejales, Tanto.

-No se ha dado tal orden- habló Letti Lowran- Nuestro líder Largo Kiel, solo les ha alertado.

-¡¿Todavía no ha dado la orden?!- exclamó Hayate, hablando por primera vez-¡_Gitión _se encuentra a 15 horas de aquí! Van a llegar cuando la mitad de la ciudad ya este destruida.

-No puedo dirigir un ejército, señorita Hayate, sin saber que las otras ciudades estén fuera de peligro- se defendió Kiel y después cambio a su idioma madre-. _Ως ηγέτης θα πρέπει να γνωρίζετε ότι είναι σημαντικό να παλτό όλες τις πλευρές. _(Como líder deberías saber que es importante cubrir todos los ángulos.) – hizo una pausa y le miro-Además ni tu ni los grandes concejales Elementum han tomado acciones para pedir ayuda a alguna de sus ciudades.

Hayate fue quien azotó esta vez la mesa y se puso de pie- para llamar su atención- ya que Kiel era un hombre corpulento y muy alto, y con voz acalorada respondió a sus implicaciones.

-Ya hemos enviado un aviso, ¡Pero nuestra ciudad más cercana está a 8 días de aquí!- sus ojos zafiro destellaron- Deje su orgullo a un lado Kiel, no tenemos tiempo ni tampoco ganas de sacrificar la ciudad por su persona.

No tomo ni un segundo para que toda la mesa se levantara oponiéndose y apoyándole. Hayate parpadeó dos veces y sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas al haber provocado más alboroto. Rápidamente Kiel se levantó para discutir con ella, con el brillo de sus ojos ardiendo y una sonrisa en su cara, sintiendo de alguna manera orgullo de que la tranquila y joven líder Elementum ser pusiera frente a él y le dijera las cosas. Hayate se sintió intimidada un poco ante su altura, pero continuó la discusión ofendida cuando el Deumonium uso las palabras "tu-qué-sabes-niña" en una oración.

-¡Solo déjenme matarlos!

La voz de Vita se alzó en el griterío, subiéndose a la mesa. Serena Earls la señalo molesta.

-¡Le dije que se bajara de la mesa!

-Vita baja de una vez- exclamó Momoko.

Letti, quien había dejado de gritar continúo escribiendo y Lindy la observo algo divertida, aunque creía que era ya por necedad que continuara escribiendo cuando nadie se ponía de acuerdo en esa sala.

-El ejército Nigromante llegara a nuestra frontera en cuestión de horas, junto con su nuevo aliado, los Strateges- exclamó Chrono-. Y nosotros aquí discutiendo como si no tuviéramos educación.

-Nosotros somos Deumonium. Nuestra raza no retrocede, no se rinde y no hay mayor honor que morir en batalla. Luchando y defendiendo n lo que es nuestro. ¡Nosotros pelearemos!- exclamó Jeremiah Doe.

El rugido se alzó entre los Deumonium.

-¡Que te mate tu honor!- gritó Tiida Lanster, furioso.

Los concejales Elementum presentes, ya habían llegado al límite de su paciencia, respondiéndoles a los Deumonium. Los grandes concejales, Chevelle, Tanto y Ranevskaya se unieron. Leone Phils, Lindy y Chrono Harlaown, Serena Earls, Shinobu Tsukimura doblaban esfuerzos por ser escuchados ante la falta de cinco concejales Elementum. Signum, Alicia, Micaiah, Victoria y Midget Crowbel. Mariya Ranevskaya solo permanecía apoyando a su abuelo y gran concejal.

Chrono miro hacia Shiro, quien también elevaba los brazos, gritando con sus compañeros. Por algo los Deumonium eran la mejor raza guerrera y por algo habían ganado las guerras hace tanto tiempo. Con tal necedad por la batalla, era innegable que gustaban de la pelea tanto o más que por la comida. No podía entender como alguien tan razonable como Shiro pudiera actuar así.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Enfrentar un ejército de nigromantes nos llevara a la perdición!- exclamó Shinobu-. Necesitamos concentrarnos en las defensas.

-Si fuera por mí, mujeres y niños tomarían sus dispositivos para luchar- habló Regius Gaiz mirando a los Elementum con furia- No tenemos mucha opciones en una situación así.

-Lo bueno de esto es que la decisión no está en tus manos- exclamó conmocionado Genya Nakajima-. A mis hijas no les darás armas para luchar.

-¿Y cómo esperas sobrevivir? ¿Ofreciéndoselas de postre?- argumentó Hades.

-¡Hijo de…!

Fern Corrado y Verossa tuvieron que detener a Genya de arrojarse contra él. Gaiz golpeo la mesa, furibundo, rompiendo parte de esta. Serena Earls lo maldijo.

-Debemos tomar acción, en cualquier momento llegaran a la barrera.

-¡Pelearemos!- rugió Vita.

-Siendo la más antigua guerrera de tu raza deberías saber que no se puede ir a pelear sin estar preparado- exclamó Leone Phils.

-Siendo la mejor en esto puedo decirte que necesitamos guerreros, no planes, ni estrategias- respondió Vita.

-La inteligencia ha ganado más batallas que la fuerza bruta- habló Chrono.

-La cantidad y habilidad le han ganado más veces a la inteligencia- le defendió Jeremiah Doe.

-Y la cantidad es algo con lo que no contamos- Hayate elevó la voz, finalmente dejando en silencio el lugar-. Los nigromantes y los Strateges se dirigen hacia aquí con un ejército que nos supera en número de 25 a uno, contando a cada habitante, ¿o me equivoco profesora Letti?

-Estás en toda la razón Hayate- hablo admirada.

-Usted mismo acaba de decirlo Jeremiah- le miró victoriosa-. La cantidad gana, por eso no podemos hacer las cosas sin un plan.

Algo pareció arder en el Deumonium, quien le miro con furia contenida. A pesar de eso Hayate continuo mirándole, con fuerza. El lugar continuó en silencio, mientras que uno o dos murmuraban muy suavemente, algo sorprendidos de lo que estaba logrando alguien tan joven, como dejar callado a Jeremiah. Un conservador. El rostro del hombre se contrajo en furia y saco de un bolsillo su artefacto, dispuesto a usarlo.

-¡No me dejarás en ridículo, tú, insignificante cría de raza inferior!- gritó sintiéndose humillado.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi raza!- gritó Hayate, sintiéndose furiosa ante el comentario-. _Quam mihi tu non_. (Tú no eres mejor que yo.)

Doe invoco su espada, y se dispuso a brincar hacia ella, dispuesto a cobrar la respuesta con sangre. Chrono saltó frente a Hayate e invocó rápidamente su espíritu, dispuesto a defenderla. Antes siquiera de que se elevara del suelo, Largo Kiel llegó junto al Deumonium, golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro. Doe salió disparado contra la pared y la hizo pedazos cayendo al suelo, soltando una maldición por el dolor. Todos quedaron inmóviles.

-En una reunión no te permitiré que hagas eso- habló Kiel-. Mucho menos a la líder de nuestros aliados. Si no quieres que te degrade de rango más vale que te comportes Doe, o yo mismo me encargare de enviarte al fondo.

El Deumonium le miro en silencio, sin moverse. Cuando Kiel dio la vuelta para regresar a su posición, sus ojos se toparon con lo de Hayate y la joven le devolvió la mirada, sin miedo a pesar de la amenaza escrita en ellos.

-Continuemos- pidió Kiel, sin inmutarse de que había destruido una pared.

Chrono suspiro y uso su magia rápidamente para volver a construir la pared, escuchando atentamente la conversación. Todos tomaron asiento, mucho más tranquilos luego del incidente. Lindy le sonrió a Hayate y se acercó un poco a ella, a pesar de continuar mirando atentamente a los demás La castaña supo que quería decirle algo, así que prestó atención.

-Sabes Hayate, creo que acabas de demostrar que eres la hija de Orihime- pronunció feliz.

Hayate sintió su corazón saltar al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Orihime Yagami siempre había logrado oponerse a los Deumonium, fue considerada la mejor líder en su época, amada por todos los Elementum. A pesar de estar sometidos por los grandes concejales ella había logrado muchas hazañas, incluso había llegado a oponerse a ellos en muchas ocasiones. Orihime era recordada por haber logrado la paz entre las razas y había dado fin a la guerra. Había sido una mujer increíble y odiaba saber que por un engaño había muerto. Los nigromantes habían logrado que los Deumonium hicieran el trabajo sucio, matándolos. Dolía saber que los había perdido por la misma razón que sus padres buscaban defender. Y muy en el fondo, continuaba sintiendo rencor hacia Largo Kiel. Lindy Harlaown había tenido mucha suerte, siempre estuvo rodeada de los mejores Elementum, guerreros y personas nobles. Ella había crecido con Precia, Orihime, Clyde y muchos otros... un segundo después, se arrepintió de haber sentido esa pequeña envía por Lindy y contuvo las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos. La madre de Fate había perdido a todos, su familia, amigos y compañeros en la guerra. Sus ojos miraron con dolor a Lindy, la mujer observaba hablar a Kiel, con una expresión tranquila. Por lo que sabía, Lindy, Precia y su madre Orihime habían sido las mejores amigas desde niñas y con tristeza se preguntó cómo era que Lindy había soportado la soledad que le siguió, y el perder también al amor de su vida. Sin duda, Lindy era la persona más fuerte que había tenido la dicha de conocer, ya que a pesar de todo, continuaba sonriendo.

-¿Por qué ustedes no pelearán, concejal Chevelle?-exclamó molesto Shiro.

-Nuestro deber no recae en ir a la batalla, nuestra líder Hayate Yagami es capaz de guiar a nuestra raza. Ella peleara a hoy a su lado.

-Tiene 17 años- habló Kiel-. ¿Sacrificaran a su líder, por no querer ir a luchar?

-Eso no es tu incumbencia Kiel, limítate a las cosas que nos competen a ambas razas y deja que nuestra raza arregle lo suyo- le aconsejó el concejal Ranevskaya.

Antes de que Kiel dijera algo más que pudiera costarle un castigo a su raza, Hayate tomo la palabra, intentando que el asunto fuera dejado del lado.

-Pelearé, ese es mi deber- habló- pero deseo que ustedes me dejen tomar las decisiones que estén en mis manos.

-Dinos que acción quieres tomar Hayate- pidió Momoko.

-Quiero proponer tres acciones, de ser posible hacerlas- continuó-. Primero que nada, creo que nuestro deber recae en proteger a las familias, por lo que pido que consideren abandonar la ciudad de ser necesario, si la defensa falla.

Los murmullos se elevaron alrededor de la mesa, meditando la opción.

-Muy bien- habló Kiel- estoy de acuerdo con eso, prosigue.

Hayate tomo aire y cerró los ojos un segundo. Un hueco se formó en su estómago ante lo que deseaba decir. A si mente llegaron los recuerdos de Fate, sus amigas, compañeros y Carim. Sobre todo Carim, y lo increíble que había sido estar en sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que fuera al frente de la batalla, dado que era de las mejores guerreras Deumonium. Quería poder protegerla, como fuera.

-Deseo que todas las personas de menores a 23 años se les sea negado ir a la batalla para proteger la ciudad- habló sin titubeos.

El concejo comenzó a hablar, demandando explicaciones y algunos oponiéndose. Aquello reducía su nivel de ataque un poco más de lo deseado. Pero para la gran mayoría que tenía hijos fue un alivio. La única persona que fervientemente estuvo en desacuerdo fue Miyuki, la única persona que contaba con una edad debajo de veintitrés años, y que no deseaba quedarse fuera de la batalla. Momoko tuvo que callarla para que pudieran proseguir.

-¿A qué se debe esta petición?- preguntó Hades Vandein-. ¿Acaso desea esconderse de la batalla y por miedo quiere reducir nuestra fuerza de ataque? Algunos de los mejores guerreros cuentan con una edad menor a los 23 años, aunque no sea la mayoría.

-Explícate por favor Hayate- pidió Leone Phils.

-Es simple- Hayate ya había pensado mucho en eso-. Si por alguna razón la defensa cae, con ella la ciudad y seguramente la mayoría de nosotros, ellos deberían encargarse de sacar a la ciudad y cuidarlos hasta que lleguen a la ciudad _Gitión,_ y por lo menos evitaremos mayores pérdidas. Sé que no desean las pérdidas de sus hijos. Y también, pueden ser el contrataque, en cualquier caso, podemos salvar a la mayoría de la gente. Yo me uniré a la primera línea de ataque luego de que haya dado las órdenes.

-¿Y quién los guiara, cuando hayan caído los líderes?

-Dejare ese deber a Alicia Testarossa y a…- hizo una pausa, sintiendo que se arrepentiría de lo dicho-. Y a Miyuki Takamachi para guiarlos.

Verossa se levantó indignado, y efectivamente, Hayate se arrepintió de lo dicho cuando el hombre habló molesto.

-Sabes que mi hermana Carim Gracia tiene más capacidad para guiarlos. Estas tomando esa decisión con bases personales.

-Miyuki Takamachi es un concejal y su hermana no cuenta con eso- se defendió.

-Ahhhh basura- exclamó Miyuki.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hayate- habló Shiro-. Es un plan arriesgado pero debemos hacerlo si buscamos salvar la ciudad. No estoy de acuerdo solo porque tengo tres hijos, sino porque no serviría de nada ganar esta guerra si perdemos a la población joven.

-También creo que es una acción muy sensata- habló Lindy-. Cubrimos más opciones que solo esperar sobrevivir a un ataque.

-¿Cuál es tu última petición Hayate?- pregunto curioso Shiro.

-Deseo que los guerreros que no luchen en la batalla queden a cargo de cuidar el hospital general. Lindy ya lo ha comentado, pero se han dado tres ataques en diferentes zonas de la ciudad por parte de los Nigromantes. De alguna forma han podido traspasar las defensas, así que debemos estar preparados por si deciden atacar un lugar estratégico y creo que el hospital puede ser una zona de ataque.

-Muy bien, pero en cualquier caso, es mucho más confiable mover de lugar el hospital- sugirió el concejal Ranevskaya-. A la Academia Aitana.

Lindy entrecerró los ojos con un mal presentimiento, al igual que Momoko y Letti.

-Concejal usted sabe que la academia también ha sufrido una infiltración por parte de los Nigromantes- quiso recordarle-. Hayate es testigo vivo de que…

-Tú misma plantaste la seguridad en los edificios y las zonas de alrededor, ¿O me equivoco Lindy Harlaown?- habló lento-. Creo que no hay lugar más seguro de la ciudad que Aitana.

La voz aguda del concejal, diferente a las graves de los otros concejales, causaba más impacto y planteaba en Hayate dudas de sus intenciones, pero intento alejarlas.

-Así es, y las he mejorado desde el incidente pero no creo que debamos arriesgarnos- aconsejó Lindy.

-No creo que pueda ser en otro lugar- apoyo el concejal Chevelle.

El concejo guardo silencio, hasta que Letti se puso de pie, acomodándose sus lentes y tomando la palabra para terminar con ese tema.

-¿A favor de las 3 acciones sugeridas por Hayate Yagami?

Con excepción de Verossa y Miyuki, todos apoyaron sus sugerencias, para alivio de Hayate. Por ahora sus amigas y Carim estarían a salvo.

-¿A favor de que los guerreros jóvenes y el hospital quede en la Academia Aitana?

De poco en poco fueron levantando las manos, algunos dudaron, quienes no estaban del todo seguros de que fuera correcto. Lamentablemente el voto fue de la mayoría, por lo que la decisión ya había sido tomada.

-Muy bien- habló Chevelle- Ahora pasemos a un tema que debería preocuparnos.

Hizo un ademán con una mano y Mariya Ranevskaya junto con dos de Elementum que hacían guardia salieron por las puertas principales. Se escuchó un alboroto afuera y pocos minutos después regresaron con otros cinco guardias, que sostenían por los brazos a siete prisioneros. Hayate sintió el color irse de su cara cuando reconoció entre ellos a su amigo Yuuno y a su profesora Shario Finieno. Lindy escandalizada se puso de pie para correr hacia ellos, y ver que estuvieran bien. Chrono se levantó de su lugar, alterado.

-¡¿Qué significa esto concejal Chevelle?!- preguntó furioso-. Sabe que los Strateges son nuestros invitados, ¡Libérelos!

-Son traidores y deben ser tratados como tal- exclamo el concejal Tanto.

Los Strateges, aprisionados, heridos y arrodillados en el suelo, mantenían la cabeza abajo, sin decir nada. Shario sangraba de su nariz rota y sus ropas se encontraban sucias y rotas. Yuuno por su parte sangraba de una herida en su hombro y de la cabeza, que empapaba con sangre su cabello, cuello y ropas. Pálido y adolorido, levanto la cabeza para mirar a Hayate a los ojos, a quien le temblaron los labios de ira. Habían herido a su amigo, quien le había ayudado a salvar a Carim y Fate cuando se encontraban en peligro. Él no era un traidor.

-¡Libérelos es una orden!- exclamó Hayate a los guardias.

-No lo harán- habló Chevelle- son prisioneros de guerra.

-¡Son una mujer y seis niños!- exclamó Lindy-. No puede tratarlos así.

Vita golpeo la mesa con fuerza, sintiéndose furiosa también.

-Eso es salvajismo hasta para nosotros concejales- exclamó-. Son nuestros aliados y no nos han dado razones para creer que nos traicionaran como su líder.

-Pero siguen siendo Strateges- habló Kiel.

Vita le miro, molesta.

-Ellos siempre nos han apoyado Kiel. Hasta yo sé que hacerles algo traerá más problemas que ventajas.

-Debemos matarlos para que sirva de advertencia a los que vienen- habló Ranevskaya y su nieta sonrió.

-¡No pueden sacrificarlos así!-gritó Hayate.

-Su raza es traidora al pacto- habló Leone Phils.

-Y no han hecho nada que les juzgue como a su raza- comentó Shiro.

-Que la líder decida- sugirió Chevelle, sonriendo.

Lindy miro hacia Hayate, y negó sabiendo bien lo que planeaban. A pesar de eso Hayate no dudo en hacer lo que deseaban.

-Libérenlos, a los todos- habló Hayate-. Están bajo mi protección y me hago responsable si intentan hacer algo.

Lindy cerró los ojos un momento y le miro con angustia. De nuevo no, no Hayate. Motivado por el gran valor de la joven, Largo Kiel apoyo lo dicho y pidió que recibieran atención médica. Con excepción de Shario y Yuuno los Strateges se dirigieron al hospital en compañía de Lindy, quien se aseguró de que llegaran a salvo. Hayate se encargó de que les quitaran las ataduras y abrazo con fuerza a Yuuno pidiéndole en voz baja perdón. Yuuno no hablo por un momento hasta que le susurró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Hayate? Sabes que te van a castigar… te van a lastimar por nosotros. Si alguien te traiciona, serás torturada.

Hayate permaneció un momento en silencio y deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos y con una sonrisa triste habló:

-Porque eres mi amigo.

-Shario Finieno- hablo Kiel llamando su atención-. Serías de gran ayuda si permaneces a mi lado para ver lo que planea su gente y saber lo que su tecnología puede hacer. ¿Irías en contra de tu raza? O tal vez prefieres ir a su encuentro ahora que puedes.

La mujer le miro un momento e intento acomodarse la ropa para verse un poco más decente, con valor miro al Deumonium y asistió con la cabeza.

-Mi raza me abandono aquí- respondió con tristeza Shario-. Ahora son una persona sin nación. Ayudare en lo posible señor.

-¿Y tú Yuuno?- Hayate alargó su mano-. Eres la persona más lista que conozco, ¿me ayudaras para salvar a la ciudad? No te lo pido como líder, sino como amiga.

-Tienes mi lealtad. Te debo la vida Hayate, gracias- murmuro soportando los sollozos.

Por la puerta llego finalmente Signum, quien se detuvo junto a Hayate agitada y miro a los concejales. Su voz sonó algo rasposa, pero todos entendieron lo dicho.

-Los enemigos ya están por llegar.

* * *

><p>Victoria abrió los ojos lentamente. A su mente acudieron sus recuerdos de la pelea y su derrota. Sonrió con pesar; no esperaba perder ante Tribeca, normalmente sentiría frustración, pero esta vez sentía que lo ocurrido era lo correcto. La mirada de la Deumonium era la correcta. Su deber era odiarse, no sentir aquel sentimiento que oprimía su pecho. Al sentir un cálido toque en su mejilla giro su cuerpo bruscamente, su boca se abrió al encontrarse con los ojos rosa cobrizo mirándola con arrepentimiento. La mano de Tribeca acaricio su cuello con suavidad, deslizándose a su cabello. Victoria sintió la garganta seca y abrió los labios.<p>

-¿Qué haces…- hizo una pausa al sentir su voz rasposa-… aquí?

Victoria se intentó sentarse en la camilla y un dolor agudo recorrió todo su abdomen y torso. Rápidamente sintió su sangre caliente manchar las vendas. Cerro los ojos para no mostrar una mueca e intento calmarse sin mucho éxito. Una horrible nausea subió a su garganta, tal vez ante la falta de alimento en el tiempo que había pasado dormida. Tribeca, sentada en una silla a su lado giro su cuerpo para tomar una jarra de vidrio y servir con cuidado agua en un vaso. Suavemente se lo paso a la Elementum para que tomara un poco, quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

-¿No quieres?

Victoria desvió la mirada un momento y finalmente elevo la cabeza para poder tomar agua. Luego de terminarlo, Tribeca volvió a colocar el vaso en la mesa y regreso a mirarle preocupada.

-La profesora Shamal dice que tus heridas no sanaran rápido. Fueron demasiado graves para solo curarlas con magia- hizo una pausa-. Mi… mi habilidad siempre ha sido la forma en que hiero a los demás… yo...

-Ya cállate- interrumpió Victoria-. Odio cuando me hablas así.

La Deumonium parpadeó algo sorprendida. Hizo una mueca con los labios antes de mover los dientes con duda.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sin entender.

Victoria volvió a desviar la mirada, posándola en la ventana para observar el cielo y respiro más tranquila al sentir como la magia de sanación de Shamal volvía a cerrar sus heridas para detener el sangrado. Paro la mueca de su rostro al recordar que por su culpa seguramente sus compañeros estaban pagando, esperaba que Fabia se encontrara a salvo, como Micaiah le había prometido. Tomo aire y dejo de respirar al sentir de nuevo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo.

-Cuando hablas así pareces una niña asustada- Victoria cerró los ojos-. No te soporto.

Tribeca soltó una risa vacía. Pudiera ser, pensó con tristeza, estaba asustada de todo lo que pasaba en su mente desde el combate y no tenía idea alguna de lo que debía de hacer. Solo quería estar como en ese momento, junto a Victoria. Solo quería entender lo que deseaba realmente. Había perdido su camino, había olvidado sus sueños, ahora mismo, podía decir con seguridad que ya no era la misma persona y que jamás podría regresar a lo que era antes; para bien o para mal, el convivir con Victoria y permanecer en la Academia Aitana le había cambiado por completo. Bajo la mirada, sintiendo tal vez tristeza por ella misma.

-Te pregunte qué haces aquí.

Victoria se giró a verla de nuevo. Podía sentir como su alma volvía a llenarse de indecisión, de miedo y deseaba jamás haber conocido a Tribeca. Ella ya había elegido un camino, no quería perderse, no quería sentir aquello por Tribeca. Y no sabía que pensar, ni siquiera que hacer. Solo tenía ganas de desaparecer. ¿Por qué no había ocurrido? ¿Todavía no podía descansar?

-Lo correcto- susurró finalmente Tribeca-. Perdóname…

Victoria no pudo contener el latido de su corazón y tuvo que cubrirse rápidamente los ojos para evitar que la Deumonium alcanzara a ver cómo le había afectado aquello. El dolor recorrió su cuerpo, pero ya no pudo sentirlo como antes, no cuando comenzaba a ahogarse en un mar de indecisión y sentimientos que no anhelaba tener. Sintió lagrimas inundar sus ojos y respiro profundamente para calmarse.

-No deberías estar aquí- no supo si su voz se escuchó tranquila o no-. Vete.

De pronto una tos ataco la garganta de Victoria, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Con gran esfuerzo fue capaz de controlarlo. Al parecer la lluvia también le había afectado. Intento calmarse respirando profundamente, mientras las manos de Tribeca envolvían la suya sobre su rostro, trasmitiendo calidez. No sabía que decir, el que Tribeca se encontrara en su habitación implicaba que Alicia le había dejado pasar, entonces tal vez sus heridas habían sido demasiado graves. Sus ojos chocaron contra los rosa cobrizo y de nuevo sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-Necesitaba verte- exclamó Tribeca con voz cortada-. Los sanadores pensaron que no pasarías la noche. - guardo silencio y su mirada volvió a llenarse de arrepentimiento-. Perdóname.

-Era lo que debías hacer- susurró Victoria y bajo la mirada-. Intente matarte Tribeca, no solo tú.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Tribeca, herida.

Victoria formo una mueca y le miro, alejando su mano de las suyas. Ese acercamiento era demasiado peligroso. Y aquella pregunta solo hacía que dudara mucho más de ella misma. Jamás podría entender su decisión, ella no sabía nada de su vida y nunca podría ser algo más. Pero seguía ahí, insistiendo, seguía cerca de ella y con eso la estaba matando. Ya no podía dudar.

-No tengo que responderte.

Se arrepintió de una manera perturbadora cuando los ojos de Tribeca se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando pudo observar todo el amor que desbordaba la Deumonium por ella. Sintió que se ahogaba de nuevo, que todo se volvía inútil a su alrededor. Aquel vacío de su alma, ahora se llenaba de agobio. Tribeca se puso de pie, con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor que rompía su corazón, justo como cuando terminaron la batalla. El amor por Victoria continuaba matándola. La mirada de Victoria, abierta a ella termino por romper toda su decisión al ir a verla y permanecer templada. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Se levantó de la silla y midiendo a duras penas la fuerza que usaba tomo entre sus brazos a Victoria, obligándola a sentarse y haciendo que sus heridas volvieran a abrirse.

-¡Eres de lo peor!- gritó finalmente, con el dolor contenido saliendo a flote. Algo en su garganta parecía apretarla con fuerza, y a pesar de eso no dudo en hablar, inquieta- ¡Primero buscas destruirme, herirme, herir mi orgullo, mi raza, todo a mí alrededor! Me tratas como una escoria, no, ¡algo peor que no merece siquiera ser visto! Me das la espalda y me subestimas, me evitas y después… ¡Después me dedicas esa mirada!

Las manos de Victoria la alejaron con fuerza, intentando negar lo ineludible, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y necesitaba poner un espacio entre ella y Tribeca, antes de que todo se desbordara, antes de explotar en un sentimiento inmenso que no era necesario para ella, que no podía ser expuesto ante ninguna de las dos, por su bien. Porque, a pesar de lo hecho, su camino no era aquel por el cual la Deumonium intentaba llevarla. Negó con la cabeza cuando sintió los brazos de Tribeca apretarle un poco más, e inquieta se removió en el abrazo, intentando librarse, el dolor de la herida en su vientre le dejo quieta al momento. Cuando su respiración fallo, no supo si se debía al calor del cuerpo ajeno o a su estado físico.

-Esa mirada…-

El aire alrededor de ellas pareció extinguirse. El agitado aliento de Victoria quemo la piel de Tribeca, que intoxicada se perdía en cada contacto entre ella y la Elementum, que le dejaba indefensa. Sus manos temblaron y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon. Sus ojos buscaron los de Victoria, quien se negaba a mirarle y mantenía sus manos quietas, a pesar de que Tribeca podía sentir su corazón agitado y su piel erizarse. No podía ocultarle nada, ahora mismo estaba expuesta y aquello perturbaba a Victoria profundamente.

-Me aniquilas con esa mirada… me miraste así, todo el tiempo, mientras intentabas matarme. No te quiero, no, ¡te detesto!, detesto que te sientas mal y que solo me mires como si me quisieras, solo eres una Elementum orgullosa, que no sabe qué tan cobarde es, que solo pretende morir en mis manos, para no tener que encararme. ¡Solo huyendo de ti misma! ¡Solo deseabas dejarme ahogarme, en una culpa que no es mía! ¡No sabes cómo quiero lastimarte!

-¡Pues hazlo!- grito Victoria, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse también de sus ojos- ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Lastímame, destrúyeme, hazme pedazos! ¡Ódiame una y otra vez, siéntete mal por eso, detéstame, grita lo que desees, mátame o déjame en paz de una vez! ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Haz ahora mismo lo que debas hacer!

Victoria volvió a empujarla, sintiendo su garganta arder ante los gritos. Y su corazón oprimirse, agitado, enojado y cansado. Tribeca no tenía ningún derecho a decirle algo así, cuando ella también hacía cada una de las cosas que mencionaba. Eran enemigas, no eran ni siquiera algo parecidos a amigas, y le escandalizaba la manera en que reaccionaba en ese momento. Uso sus manos intentando poner una distancia debida y ni con todo su fuerza fue capaz de lograrlo. Se estaba ahogando, de necesidad, de sentimiento, y requería pararlo. Tribeca la tomo por la cintura, sentándola en la camilla, sin separar sus cuerpos, y finalmente sus manos tomaron aquel rostro pálido, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. El verde cobrizo en los ojos de Victoria brillo junto a los suyos y cuando todo se detuvo, la rabia regreso a la Deumonium.

-¡¿Por qué?!- sus labios temblaron-¡¿POR QUE?!

Victoria negó, de nuevo.

-Haré lo necesario, incluso si debo pasar sobre ti.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó-¿Por qué no me matas? ¿Por qué solo no me haces desaparecer? ¿Por qué solo juegas conmigo?

Victoria abrió la boca, sin respuesta. La realidad le golpeo, Tribeca le acababa de decir lo que más temía. A pesar de todo lo hecho, de sus intentos por librarse de ella, en lugar de alejarla solo le había lastimado y le había hecho saber lo que sentía por ella. Había cometido un grave error en su batalla, porque al pelear y dejarse vencer, le había dado a Tribeca inconscientemente su corazón y le había hecho saber los sentimientos que sentían una por la otra. Sus labios fueron sellados contra la boca de la Deumonium, quien ahora la abrazaba por la espalda, intentando juntar sus cuerpos. El calor de su boca provoco en Victoria que su corazón se acelerara, sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se rendían ante ella. Su cuerpo, aun débil y cansado intento alejarse de aquella nueva emoción que parecía consumirle. Los labios de Tribeca comenzaron a besarle con timidez, pero mientras menos intentaba alejarla Victoria, se volvía más vivaz y buscaba profundizarlo. La rubia jadeo al sentir la lengua de Tribeca en su boca, y se abrazó a los hombros de la chica cuando sintió que perdía fuerza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Basta…- Victoria tuvo que hablar entre sus besos-. ¡Tribeca basta!

A pesar de que el tono fue débil, la frase era firme y no era buena idea pasarla por alto. La Deumonium se apartó de ella, soltando su cuerpo. Victoria se dejó caer de vuelta a la cama, recuperando el aliento y sintiendo el dolor de las heridas quemarle. Pero ahora, las heridas cerraron mucho más rápido y el dolor desapareció. Respiro profundamente, sintiendo el calor de los labios de Tribeca todavía en su boca y maldijo.

-Vete- habló después de un momento.

Tribeca le miro una última vez y poco a poco su corazón, que latía desenfrenado, pareció calmarse. Había estado un momento en un cielo y nuevamente regresaba a la tierra. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, topándose de frente con Micaiah Chevelle, quien le miro atentamente. La Deumonium evito saltar, sorprendida de no haber notado su presencia y Victoria volvió a maldecir. Finalmente Tribeca abandono la habitación rápidamente para abandonar el hospital. La pelinegra cerró la puerta y en silencio camino hasta Victoria, tomando asiento en donde antes había estado Tribeca.

Micaiah observó la seriedad en los ojos verde cobre de Victoria. Su posición de brazos cruzados y una amarga mueca en su rostro pudo decir más que cualquier cosa a su amiga y compañera quien espero a que hablara, sintiéndose todavía cansada y demasiado sensible para decir algo.

-Explícame que paso- pidió tranquila.

-No- respondió escueta Victoria-. No te incumbe.

-Lo es cuando nos afecta a todos- respondió- Casi te dejaste matar por ella.

-Micaiah, enserio, deja el tema ya.

-No importa que nadie más pueda notarlo, yo sé cómo Harry Tribeca te mira y también se cómo tú la ves. Si la situación llega a complicarse y ustedes dos…

-No deberías seguir con eso- la interrumpió- Sabes que no puedo. Soy la mano derecha de Alicia por una razón Micaiah- Victoria le miró con decisión-. Yo soy quién los protege a todos, incluso de sí mismos, de mi misma. Si Tribeca representa una amenaza no pienso dudar en matarla.

-Tan fría como siempre Victoria- Micaiah entrecerró los ojos- Pero si tuvieras esa decisión, ella ya estaría muerta. Deberías saber porque soy la pareja de Alicia, Victoria. Tú nos proteges, pero yo no permitiré que sacrifiquen más de lo que ya han sacrificado. ¿No te das cuenta?

Victoria desvió la mirada, ahora más enojada e insegura. No quería que Micaiah le dijera nada, aunque a esas alturas ya le parecía hasta algo estúpido que intentara negarle lo que pasaba. La sonrisa cansada de su mejor amiga le envolvió y recibió una caricia en su rostro. Sus ojos escarlata cansados le miraron con comprensión.

-Ya es tarde Victoria. Tú la amas con más fuerza que tu decisión.

* * *

><p>Stan Voltz azotó la puerta del laboratorio, haciendo a Shamal saltar a del banco donde se encontraba sentada. Cuando la sanadora se giró a verlo suspiro aliviada y continuó curando las heridas de su rostro. Su amigo llego hasta ella con el rostro fruncido en furia, y esta creció cuando la mujer le ignoro. Golpeando la mesa con un puño hizo a Shamal cerró los ojos por impulso un segundo, y moviendo sus manos a tiempo, logro sostener los frascos de cristal que casi se rompían ante el temblor de la mesa.<p>

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-grito casi en su rostro- ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

Shamal le miro un momento y después soltó un simple "mph" que hizo a Stan soltar una maldición. Ignorando las heridas de su amiga, le tomo del rostro, obligándole a mirarlo. La sanadora frunció los labios ante el dolor.

-¡¿Sanador líder?!¡Buscas la muerte seguramente! Estarás al frente de la batalla.

-Yo no lo elegí, fue Phils- contestó.

-Phils busca enviarte al frente de batalla ¿Y lo único que me dices es eso?- expresó escandalizado.

La extraña calma que mantenía la sanadora no menguo el enojo de su amigo quien soltó su rostro y se movió de una esquina a otra del laboratorio, intranquilo. Observo finalmente el lugar, esperando a que su amiga terminara de curar sus heridas, de las cuales él no quería saber la razón, aunque ya lo suponía. Sus ojos observaron los extraños contenedores que guardaban algo parecido a un humo blanco, de casi dos metros de altura; eran demasiados, tantos que no podía terminar todavía de contarlos cuando la sanadora se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

-Es necesario- habló con seriedad-. Si no les ayudo muchos pueden morir.

Stan soltó una maldición. Se dirigió con rapidez hasta un escritorio. Tomo un retrato de caoba y regreso con su amiga, mostrado la foto. La imagen logro que Shamal perdiera la calma e intentara abofetearlo. Stan la detuvo, obligándola a calmarse, solo entonces Shamal le miro con tristeza, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas al recordar el pasado, y el rostro perteneciente a esa persona.

-¡¿Olvidaste porque peleas?! ¿Obligaste lo que ellos te robaron?

-¡Cállate Stan!- pidió-. Se lo que me robaron, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que puedo salvar a las personas.

-¡Acaso olvidaste tu meta!

-No me provoques Stan- exclamó-. Y sé lo que hago.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo más Signum apareció abriendo la puerta. Shamal se apartó de Stan y secó sus lágrimas, evitando que la guerrera pudiera verlas y tomo aire, dedicándola una mirada de advertencia a Stan antes de girarse y mirar a Signum. Los tres se miraron en silencio. La pelirrosa miro atentamente a Stan y este le respondió la mirada, molesto. Finalmente luego de unos instantes Stan decidió salir del lugar, dejando a Shamal y a Signum solas. Solo entonces la guerrera pudo notar que de alguna forma una punzada de celos le hacía sentirse incomoda, y ya que Shamal había estado demasiado cerca de Stan, no sabía que decir. Nunca se había preguntado qué tipo de relación compartían, pero siempre habían parecido muy íntimos. Cuando Shamal se acercó a ella, Signum le miró intranquila.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Shamal.

-Si…- Signum alejo esos pensamientos de su mente-. Vine para avisarte que ya están juntando las tropas para el frente de batalla.

-Gracias Signum.

La sanadora camino hacia el único armario del laboratorio y de este saco un bolso especial, que contaba con todas las cosas que podrían ofrecérsele cuando estuviera atendiendo a los heridos. Signum observo el lugar, algo sorprendida de la cantidad de contenedores con los que contaba y luego su vista volvió hacia Shamal con tristeza. Había ido a visitarla solo cuando Lindy le había informado que Shamal había recibido esa orden, su corazón inquieto se removió en su pecho y angustiada guardo silencio, sabiendo que no tenía autoridad alguna para que Shamal no estuviera en ese puesto. Al ser la mejor sanadora era su deber, a pesar de que deseaba que no lo hiciera. Estarían juntas en el frente de batalla y solo deseaba tener el tiempo para protegerla. Ella se había ofrecido para cuidar a los sanadores, ya que tal vez era la única persona que podía pelear y proteger a la vez sin correr tanto riesgo. Lindy no podría protegerlos ya que su deber sería proteger la ciudad y Momoko junto con Shiro, y otras cinco personas, debían encargarse de cuidar a Lindy. La situación actual no pintaba muy bien en la mente de Signum. Si sus aliados no llegaban a tiempo, tal vez la ciudad no se salvaría, incluso aunque los mejores guerreros de las razas estuvieran presentes. Cuando Shamal le miró a los ojos, la guerrera no pudo evitar preguntarle algo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el puesto de líder sanador?

-Es mi deber Signum-respondió Shamal, bajando la mirada-. No hay nadie mejor que yo, y la sanadora Ishida tiene que atender a los que lleguen al hospital, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Además, me sentiré mucho más tranquila así.

Signum alzo una ceja y le miro sin entender. Shamal como siempre mantuvo su sonrisa y se acercó a ella, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Signum respiro tranquila y acaricio sus cabellos, oliendo su perfume y sintiendo su calor llenar su cuerpo y calmar sus inseguridades.

-Estaré tranquila sabiendo que podre evitar que te pase algo grave-confeso Shamal en un murmullo.

Signum no pudo evitar sonreír y le abrazo fuertemente. Agito quien volaba sobre ella rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ya estaba segura de que su compañera había caído totalmente en brazos de la sanadora. Las mujeres se apartaron un poco y miraron a los ojos un momento, antes de que Signum se inclinara para capturar sus labios. Shamal correspondió rápidamente, echando los brazos a su cuello y juntando sus cuerpos. Se quedaron así, entre besos y caricias, por un largo rato, solo buscando grabar en sus memorias aquella sensación de estar juntas. Justo entonces, Shamal sintió una voz familiar en su mente, tranquila, que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

_-¿Qué esperas con esto Shamal?_

La voz de su espíritu se hizo más fuerte y Shamal temió por un momento que Agito se percatara. Noto rápidamente como la barrera creada con su magia impedía que Signum o su espíritu se percataran de aquello así que simplemente dejo de besar a la guerrera y decidió abrazarla, acariciando su cabello. Signum murmuró algo que Shamal no escucho, continuando atenta a su espíritu.

_-Cuando sacrificas algo para obtener más fuerza, al final termina faltándote aquello que sacrificaste. No puedes vivir engañándote a ti misma Shamal-_ los ojos rojos le miraron, escondidos en alguna parte de su mente.

-_No lo hago, aun cuando cambie, seguiré atada al pasado. Yo ya elegí un camino. ¿Por qué justamente ahora? ¿Porque tenía que mirarme ahora?_

_-A eso es lo que mi raza llama destino._

Tan rápido como apareció, se esfumo y Shamal bajo la mirada, sintiéndose cansada. No solo Stan, o Signum, también su espíritu había llegado ese día para que toda su decisión se viera afectada. Stan le había hecho recordar de una forma dolorosa su pasado, y Signum le había hecho sentir que volvía a traicionarse a sí misma. No sabía qué hacer, siempre había amado a Signum. Quien iba imaginar que luego de tanto tiempo buscando esperanzas, las encontraría en una persona cuando ya era tarde, demasiados años tarde. El destino parecía reírse nuevamente de ella; ahora que su vida estaba sellada, ahora que había dejado de creer y las esperanzas a un lado, sucedía que encontraba a quién amar nuevamente, en la misma persona de siempre. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, no debía volver a sentir esperanzas, cuando su futuro ya se encontraba vacío. Cuando ella ya no podía darse el lujo de escoger.

-Lo siento…

Signum le miró, de pronto la mirada de Shamal se encontraba distante. Lo había notado, a pesar de estar ahí, la sanadora no estaba presente, como si no pudiera ser la persona de siempre.

-¿Sentir qué?- preguntó suavemente.

-Es que no escuche que decías- murmuro, la sonrisa aun en su lugar a pesar de la mentira dicha.

Signum acerco sus rostro, sintiendo como la rubia contenía la respiración y hablo contra sus labios suavemente. Sus cuerpos temblaron antes esto y los ojos de Shamal brillaron para ella.

-Dije que te protegeré, siempre.

El corazón de Shamal brinco y un instante después unieron sus labios en un último beso suave, antes de partir a la batalla. Por una extraña razón Signum sintió que se apretaba su corazón al sentir algo húmedo en la mejilla de Shamal, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle el porqué de esa lágrima. Tomo las manos de Shamal uniéndolas con la suyas, segura de que el sentimiento que rodeaba su cuerpo era el correcto y admitió que amaba a la mujer junto a ella más que nada. Eso había intentado decirle, pero no se atrevió a repetirlo cuando Shamal pregunto. No supo porque pero, algo le decía que no era el momento de decirle aquello.

* * *

><p>Nanoha termino de arreglarse el cabello justo cuando abrían la puerta de su casa. Abrió su cuarto y corrió para bajar las escaleras y recibir a su familia, preocupada. Abrazo a su madre y sus hermanos, que le devolvieron el abrazo con ánimo, tranquilos de verla a salvo luego de una noche sin verla. Amy les había avisado que se encontraba bien, y también les había confesado que Fate le había dado esa información. Ningún miembro de la familia Takamachi había tenido que indagar mucho para saber la razón de eso. Al parecer la relación entre las chicas seguía avanzando muy bien.<p>

Nanoha los hizo pasar y fue a cerrar la puerta de la entrada, escuchando a su hermana Miyuki desde el pasillo.

-¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con Fate anoche?

La pelirroja soltó una maldición al cerrar la puerta en su mano derecha. Su mano roja la sentía latiendo y quemando como fuego por la fuerza que había usado. Tal vez de un rojo menos intenso que sus mejillas, las cuales sentía ardiendo. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Entre pasos nerviosos se dirigió a la cocina y miro a su hermana, algo molesta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hermanita ya todos sabemos que estuviste con ella, deja de fingir- continuó Miyuki- debiste de ver la cara de nuestro papá cuando escucho que Fate le dijo s Amy que su pequeña hijita había estado toda la noche… ¡Auch!

Miyuki dejó caer su cabeza en la barra de la cocina con fuerza ante la patada que había recibido de su hermana en la pantorrilla. A veces maldecía tener una hermana pequeña tanto como Nanoha maldecía tener una hermana mayor tan chismosa. Momoko negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a servirse una taza de café, ignorando la discusión de sus hijas. Kyouya habían ido a la parte trasera para prepararse para la batalla y su esposo tomo asiento en la barra a un lado de Miyuki intentando no reírse ante las ocurrencias de sus hijas. Momoko le sirvió café y le dio un beso en los labios, feliz. A pesar de que en menos de una hora debían partir a la batalla, querían compartir un último desayuno de una forma tranquila, ya que no estaban seguros de cuando volvería a poder hacerlo.

-¡Ya dime!- exclamo Miyuki.

-Fate y yo somos novias- cedió finalmente Nanoha con la cara roja-. ¿Contenta?

-¡Oh no puede ser!- Miyuki se levantó se su asiento saltando-. ¡Felicidades Nanoha!

-¡Nyahaha!

A pesar de la vergüenza Nanoha sonrió aliviada de que su familia aceptara su felicidad con Fate. Había deseado contarles de otra forma, pero simplemente había dado por hecho de que eran conscientes de la forma en que miraba a Fate. Su madre fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo efusivo, que Nanoha respondió.

-Felicidades hija- Momoko sonrió-. Me hace muy feliz verte tan contenta, hace años no veía esa sonrisa en ti.

Shiro miro a su familia, pero permaneció callado un momento. Las preocupaciones asaltaron su mente de diferente manera que a Momoko, sabiendo que por muy feliz que fuera su hija, pudiera ser que en algún momento se enterara de sus planes y del cómo había terminado con Fate en la Academia. Y tal vez ya era hora de decirle la verdad. La felicidad con la que su hija se expresaba de su relación le mantuvo callado otros minutos más.

-Me alegro en verdad Nanoha- Shiro dejo sus cubiertos en la mesa-. Y creo que es momento de que hablemos de algo.

-¡Sí!- Miyuki lo interrumpió-¿Qué tal lejos has llegado?

Mucho antes de que su hermana terminara la pregunta Nanoha ya sentía su rostro arder y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, lo cual provoco que su vergüenza creciera mucho más, porque sabía que todos podían escuchar sus latidos. Trago saliva y continúo un segundo en silencio, dejando que Miyuki estallara a carcajadas y que su padre tomara su café de un trago, intentando calmarse. La mirada de Momoko quedo fija en ella, preguntando lo mismo que su hermana en silencio.

-Bueno, es… ya sabes… yo…

-De verdad no quiero saberlo- exclamó su padre.

-Bueno, mejor les diré otra noticia.

Todos miraron a Kyouya entrar a la cocina, preparado para partir a la batalla con su uniforme Deumonium, de un color negro con azul, sudadera, botas y guantes, con su artefacto colgando en su cuello. Momoko camino hasta el para acomodar su chaqueta y le tomo de la barbilla orgullosa de que hubiera sido escogido como nuevo general.

-Shinobu y yo vamos a casarnos.

Nanoha, quien estaba dando un trago a su vaso tuvo que tragarse la mitad del contenido para no ahogarse. Rápidamente agarro una servilleta de la mesa y se limpió los labios para luego preguntar con la misma sorpresa escrita en su rostro, una obviedad.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó-¿La hermana de Suzuka?

Miyuki le dio un codazo para calmarla. No era el fin del mundo que su hermano se fuera a casar con una Elementum, tampoco que fuera hermana de una de sus mejores amigas. Al menos eso creía ella, aunque sería difícil que la gente aceptara aquello.

-Felicidades amor- exclamo Momoko volviendo a abrazarlo.

Shiro se puso de pie, también dirigiéndose hacia el para darle un abrazo y felicitarlo, mientras las dos hermanas se miraban entre sí. Miyuki y Nanoha se levantaron para ir a abrazarlo también.

-¿Qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión?- pregunto feliz Shiro.

-Yo…- Kyouya abrió los labios y finalmente admitió-… yo le amo y...-miro a todas su familia, intentando que los nervios no le delataran- Estamos esperando un bebé.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Momoko miro a Shiro y él le miro a ella, sin saber que decir. Miyuki tardo dos segundos más en estallar a carcajadas y se abrazó a su hermano, divertida.

-¿Vas a ser padre? ¿Tú?- volvió a reír-. Pobre bebé.

-¡Hey!- exclamó.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas para volver a darse un abrazo, felices de las noticas buenas en un día tan gris como ese. A pesar de todo la esperanza continuaba en sus corazones, llenándolos de fuerzas para el mañana. Tres miembros se unirían a la familia, trayendo mucha alegría. Nanoha no sabía cómo debería tratar a Suzuka ahora, pero estaba feliz de poder decir que era parte de su familia. Aunque tal vez la idea de ser tía a los diecisiete años no le agradaba mucho. Un momento después pensó que no sería malo que Fate también fuera parte de su familia en un futuro cercano.

-¡Debemos celebrarlo!- exclamó Shiro.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, Nanoha ve por el vino- habló alegre Momoko.

-Y todavía no has traído a Shinobu como tu prometida, Kyouya- exclamó Miyuki.

El timbre sonó y Nanoha se ofreció a ir a ver quién era. Tarareo el ritmo de una canción y sonrió al recordar la noche que había compartido con Fate. Casi no podía creer que hubiera pasado, era un sueño hecho realidad. Llegó a la puerta y tomo aire para calmarse un poco y que su sonrojo se fuera y entonces abrió la puerta contenta.

Todo rastro de felicidad, color o expresión se esfumo de su rostro al observar a los tres hombres frente a ella. Todo su cuerpo se envaró y sin ser consciente escondió en una mano a Raising Heart colgando de su cuello. Sus ojos no podían ocultar el miedo y el repudio a la gente frente a ella. Tenía miedo, pero sus piernas temblaban impidiéndole moverse y el nudo en la garganta le impedía gritar o pedir ayuda. Su boca se negaba a abrirse.

-Pero miren nada más cuanto ha crecido la pequeña Nanoha. No sabíamos que estabas en casa, eso es bueno, podemos hablar contigo y tus padres.

Hades Vandein le sonrió como si fuera un gran amigo. A su lado Regius Gaiz y Jeremiah Doe le miraban de arriba abajo casi como si buscaran algo en ella. Los tres hombres pertenecientes al concejo Deumonium entraron sin permiso a su casa, acercándose mucho más a Nanoha quien continuó congelada en su posición.

-Queremos hacerte una propuesta Nanoha. La guerra viene y hemos considerado que sería bueno que pelearas, claro que podemos darte algo a cambio- habló Regius.

Hades pasó a un lado de Nanoha, desacomodándole su fleco con una mano y riendo. La pelirroja, todavía sin expresión, sintió su cuerpo temblar de furia al escuchar esa risa. Esa risa provocaba los recuerdos más horribles de su vida. Los pasos de su hermana se escucharon en el pasillo.

-¿Nanoha quién es?

Cuando Miyuki observo a los hombres, su expresión no vario demasiado de la de su hermana menor, sin embargo la rabia inundo su mente con fuerza y con rapidez se colocó delante de Nanoha. A pesar de haberlos podido evitar en la junta del concejo, los hombres habían ido a su casa. Buscando a su hermana. Miyuki sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían a ellos para hablar de _Raising Heart._

-Pensé que la última vez les había quedado claro que no los queríamos cerca de Nanoha- exclamó furiosa.

-Venimos a hablar con tus padres sobre ese asunto. Puedes llamarlos por favor- pidió Jeremiah Doe.

-Se lo que buscan y como concejal niego su solicitud, ahora largo- Miyuki les miro en advertencia.

-Tú no tienes ese derecho a…

La taza rompiéndose contra el piso les hizo guardar silencio y girarse a la izquierda donde los ojos abiertos de Momoko les miraban. La taza de su café ahora se encontraba en pedazos sobre el suelo y el rostro siempre amable de la madre de Nanoha de pronto se volvió amenazador, mostrando la fuerza con la que una madre defiende a sus hijos.

-Momoko, buenos días, ¿Podemos hablar?- Hades le sonrió.

La boca de Momoko se tensó de golpe, con la furia envolviendo sus ojos.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

-Momoko- exclamo Regius-¡No estas siendo razonable! Hay una guerra…

-¡Les dije fuera de mi casa! ¡Si se atreven a acercarse a este lugar de nuevo, los matare! No me importa que sean concejales- Momoko camino rápidamente a la puerta de su casa y la abrió señalando la salida-. ¡Largo!

-Momoko. Si Nanoha decide cooperar le quitaremos todos los limitadores y el sello- Hades camino a ella-. Nosotros no haremos nada que no deseen, solo queremos que sepan que es necesario que Nanoha…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR EL NOMBRE DE MI HIJA BASTARDO!

Momoko tomo entre sus manos su corazón y su artefacto brillo con fuerza. Hades llevo su mano a su artefacto listo para pelear. A pesar de que los dos eran miembros del concejo esto no se resolvería en una junta. Los tres hombres sabían que el odio de los Takamachi contra ellos jamás cesaría. Una lanza se colocó delante del cuello de Doe, quien permaneció inmóvil sin querer respirar.

-Mi esposa ha dicho que salgan de nuestra casa Jeremiah- Shiro le miro-. Ahora.

Regius les miro a ambos y pareció que estaba dispuesto a armar una batalla cuando finalmente Kyouya llegó con los demás miembros de su familia, listo para pelear.

-Fuera general, no lo repetiré- amenazó Momoko.

Regius finalmente cedió, saliendo de la casa y soltando una maldición. Doe y Hades les miraron con cuidado, y salieron lentamente de la casa, no sin que antes Hades mirara por última vez a Nanoha. Los ojos azul violáceo le miraron con odio y este solo sonrió.

-Se arrepentirán de esto Takamachi- les amenazo.

Momoko azoto la puerta, cerrándola finalmente y soltó un grito angustiado. ¿Por qué justamente ahora? Miyuki se giró y miro a Nanoha preocupada. A pesar de que ya no se encontraban ahí su hermana continuaba temblando, respirando agitadamente. Su mano fue hacia su mejilla y Nanoha saltó en su posición.

-¿Nanoha estas bien?- pregunto con suavidad Miyuki.

La chica se giró, corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación sin contestar. Los cuatro miembros de la familia Takamachi continuaron en silencio, mirándose sin saber qué hacer. Kyouya maldijo y golpeo la pared a su derecha cuando miro los ojos de su hermana llenarse de lágrimas, antes de que comenzara a sollozar Shiro le abrazo, intentando calmarla. El infierno había regresado por un segundo a su hogar. Momoko limpio las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos rápidamente y respiro tranquilamente, intentando calmarse.

-Voy con Nanoha- habló-. Ustedes coman y prepárense.

Su hijo asistió, tomándole la mano cuando Momoko intento subir las escaleras. Momoko le miro intrigada y este bajo la mirada para que observara sus pies y manos.

-Primero espera a que se cure tu herida mamá- paso una mano por su cabello- Y espera a que tus manos dejen de temblar.

Momoko asistió y le agradeció, ya que no se había percatado de que la taza había logrado abrirle una cortada y tampoco que temblara. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para poder notarlo, así que solo espero a que el mal trago pasara. En el piso de arriba podían escuchar las cosas romperse, provenientes de la habitación de Nanoha. Shiro negó y movió su cabeza, agobiado por lo sucedido. ¿Por qué justamente cuando su hija comenzaba a ser ella misma?

Cuando Momoko entro al cuarto de su hija menor, notó que Nanoha había destruido casi todos sus muebles y después de eso, seguramente se había dedicado a romper las paredes o cualquier objeto que pudo. El armario tirado, la ropa se encontraba en el suelo, regada y su cama se encontraba rota. Momoko camino lentamente hacia el baño, donde podía escuchar la regadera y los sollozos de su hija. Al entrar observó a Nanoha bajo la regadera, echa ovillo, con la cara escondida entre sus brazos. El agua fría caía por su cabello, de un tomo más oscuro por el agua. _Raising Heart _estaba al otro lado de la ducha, cerca de la pared. Momoko dio un paso hacia ella y entre sollozos esta habló:

-Vete mamá, no quiero que me veas…-

-Cariño- Momoko continuó acercándose-. Por favor deja que te abrace.

-¡No!- Nanoha levanto el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza-. Déjame sola por favor.

-Nanoha…

-¡Vete!- gritó y movió su cuerpo para darle la espalda.

Los sollozos volvieron a escucharse y Momoko sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos, sus propias lágrimas llegaron de nuevo a sus ojos y corrió a la ducha para abrazar a su hija. Nanoha lloró más fuerte, dejando que su madre consolara su dolor, a pesar de que no era posible. Su pasado golpeo fuertemente su mente, trayendo los recuerdos, el dolor, la angustia y la sangre. Trayendo la parte de ella que deseaba olvidar. El miedo volvió a envolverle luego de tanto tiempo, dejándola indefensa. Como aquella niña que había sido, la cual no podía luchar. Sintió que su felicidad se esfumaba, su pasado había vuelto a ella, rompiendo su ilusión, todo, hasta el amor entre ella y Fate se vio opacado. No había querido recordar, pero su pasado comenzaba a volver a ella. Poco a poco las palabras de su madre le tranquilizaron, devolviéndola al presente. Casi como si fuera magia, su cuerpo volvía a sentirse suyo. Cuando logro calmarse totalmente, Momoko se alejó para cerrar la regadera y después acomodó su fleco húmedo, con cuidado y beso su frente.

-Me tocó… ese hombre todo mi cabello…- sollozo Nanoha.

-No pasó nada cariño. Estas aquí, a salvo- le tranquilizo su madre.

-Me toco como cuando mataba a alguien, llenando de sangre mi cabello…como cuando- las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en su rostro-. Como cuando me hacía pelear…

-Tranquila Nanoha, estas aquí, hija no pasa nada- Momoko tomo su rostro entre sus manos-. Estoy aquí amor.

-No pude gritar…-

Escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas de nuevo, alejándose de su madre.

-¡No pude hacer nada!- gritó-. Deje que se acercara a mí, ¡Cuando debía haberlo matado!

-¡Nanoha no digas jamás eso!- exclamó si madre-. No eres como ellos.

-¿Cómo sabes mamá?- Nanoha volvió a mirarle-¿Cómo sabes que no soy como ellos?

-Porque tú eres una hermosa persona Nanoha, inocente, buena, que no se divierte matando- Momoko le sonrió-. Porque eres mi hija.

Nanoha desvió la mirada hacia su artefacto. La esfera roja permanecía en aquel lugar, inmóvil, sin vida, siendo solo un objeto inanimado. Pero, ¿Hasta cuándo? Nanoha cerró los ojos, negándose a mirar a su madre. ¿Hasta cuándo sería su hija?

* * *

><p>"<em>-Promételo Lindy. Que cuidarás a mis hijas cuando yo no este.<em>

_-Precia, no digas eso- ante la mirada que le dedico su amiga, Lindy trago pesado-. Lo prometo."_

Un clic en la puerta de su oficina hizo que Lindy se girara exaltada, sus ojos chocaron con los fríos borgoñas de la joven a un lado de la puerta y la directora le devolvió una mirada amable. La mujer parpadeo dos veces antes de llevarse su mano a su pecho y sacar el aire que había retenido por el pequeño susto. _Amahtis _en su hombro, se cruzó de brazos, mirando con advertencia a _Erti. _El espíritu agitó sus alas y su mirada furiosa le observó, la cual era idéntica a la de su dueña, Alicia Testarossa. La expresión en el rostro de la rubia no podía ser comparada con la de ninguna persona que conociera Lindy, ni siquiera con la de Vita Wolkenritter.

-Es increíble cómo te pareces a Fate- Lindy se levantó de su asiento y camino cinco pasos hacia ella-. Aunque mi hija jamás tiene una mirada tan helada.

-Tu hija…- susurró Alicia.

El filo rompiendo el aire se escuchó un segundo, una cadena plateada se dirigió a Lindy con fuerza, chocando con sus escudos mágicos y rebotando hacia la pared de la izquierda, clavándose profundamente. Los ojos aguamarinos observaron brillar el arma de Alicia a su lado, con calma a pesar de todo. La joven inhalo aire un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos, desapareciendo su arma. _Ertia _abrió las alas lentamente y las volvió a cerrar con cuidado, todavía observando a _Amahtis_. La cara inexpresiva de la rubia volvió de poco a poco y elevó la voz:

-¡¿Tienes el descaro de hacerte llamar su madre?! ¡Maldita seas Lindy Harlaown!-los ojos borgoña le acuchillaron como dagas- ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?! ¡¿Qué sucio engaño te dices por las noches para poder sonreír y llamarle "tu hija" a la persona que envías a su muerte?!

Lindy se encrespó a pesar de que no lo mostro su cuerpo ni su espíritu. De pronto se sintió descubierta ante la única persona que lograba destruir todas sus defensas. Alicia Testarossa podía considerarse la única persona a la que Lindy Harlaown temía de más de una manera. Todos sus argumentos resultaban destrozados contra la hija mayor de Precia, que tal como su madre, podía ver a través de todo lo que planeaba. Desde la primera vez que se habían enfrentado Alicia le consideraba un enemigo y Lindy, le consideraba la persona que le derrotaría a pesar de todo. Incluso a la edad de 14 años se había confrontado a ella, y a pesar de ganar, Lindy había perdido. Incluso ahora mismo, seguía perdiendo.

-Fate no morirá y sé que lo que he hecho me convierte en alguien despreciable, pero no he hecho más que lo que creo correcto.

-¿Correcto para quién?–preguntó con ironía Alicia- ¿Tal como lo que hiciste hace 9 años?

-Hace 9 años hice lo correcto, Fate está a salvo. Y tú accediste.

-Y vive una mentira, donde la mantienes, donde piensa que estar con la dueña de Raising Heart es una casualidad y no que esta misma es solo una carnada.

-Fate y Nanoha lograran liberar a nuestra raza, cambiaran nuestro mundo para bien. Estarán a salvo y no vivirán rodeadas de guerra, no después de que todo termine. Nadie será esclavo de nuevo, ni oprimido. Aunque tome su tiempo, todo cambiara hacia algo mejor.

Alicia rió.

-Uno de los días que más deseo ver, es el día que Fate sepa las mentiras que le has dicho y la verdad que le has ocultado. El día que Fate te odie, será el día que dejare de odiarte yo Lindy, y ni siquiera así tu alma estará en paz.

A punto de irse, Lindy habló:

-En cualquier momento lo sabrá, lo que yo he hecho, lo que tu madre hizo… y lo que tú hiciste. Lo que le has ocultado durante tanto tiempo.

-Cuando ya no haya más secretos… ¿Qué crees que suceda?- Alicia se giró para retirarse-. Recuerda eso.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de vivir por el pasado Ali?- preguntó con tristeza-. Precia no quería algo así para su hija, estoy segura.

-Pero ella no está aquí, ¿verdad?-Alicia no le miro y a pesar de eso Lindy sintió su odio-. Mi madre está muerta Lindy, ella ya no puede pensar nada. Por esa razón ni Fate ni yo, podremos vivir la utopía que deseas. Recuerda la condena de los Testarossa. Nuestra vida siempre será una maldición… y con la portadora de Raising Heart has adelantado la agonía de esa condena para Fate.

Lindy apretó los puños, no dejaría que Fate muriera, ella había hecho todo eso para evitarlo. Alicia no le ganaría, y Fate sabría la verdad para alzarse con fuerza. Lucharía hasta el final por ese sueño, lograrían triunfar hoy y siempre.

-Fate no perderá, ella es más fuerte que tú y que yo.-aseguró Lindy sonriendo de nuevo.

-No, no todavía. Y lo descubrirás por las malas, Lindy Harlaown.

Alicia cerró la puerta con calma, abandonando finalmente el despacho de la directora en silencio. Ahora ya entendía lo que planeaba Lindy, con decepción. Ella más que nadie sabía que no resultaría lo planeado por Lindy, a pesar de que creyera en Fate de esa manera, eso no cambiaría los hechos. Porque a diferencia de ella, Alicia sabía muy bien que la debilidad de Fate era Nanoha, lo había visto el día anterior en el cuarto de su hermana. Fate perdería al final, podía asegurarlo. Perdería por Nanoha Takamachi.

Y los condenaría a todos.

Lindy camino de vuelta a su silla y se dejó caer, exhausta. Toda su vida, siempre fue una persona amable, juzgaba bien a las personas y comprendía los sentimientos. Sin embargo, no era capaz de entender lo que Alicia Testarossa buscaba obtener. Más que en el pasado, se arrepentía de no haber cumplido su promesa con Precia y cuidar a sus dos hijas; porque ahora no podía ver nada en Alicia de lo que le enseño su madre. Parecía que Alicia había olvidado la razón por la cual sus padres se sacrificaron. La razón por la cual Fate y ella había sobrevivido.

-¿Me equivoqué Precia?- preguntó-. Seguramente tú sabrías que hacer. Tú y Orihime eran las fuertes, no yo… yo las necesitaba… sus hijas las necesitaban-Los ojos de Lindy se llenaron de lágrimas-. Ustedes sabían siempre que hacer… no yo… nunca yo…

* * *

><p>-¡Tea! Vamos tarde.<p>

-Como si me importara- respondió desde su cuarto.

Tiida acomodo su muñequera y suspiro, algo molesto. Su hermana había cargado con esa actitud desde el día en que le obligo a dejar de ver a su amiga Subaru Nakajima, aunque a estas alturas sabía con certeza que sentía algo por la Deumonium, tal vez tan fuerte como lo que el sentía por su hermana mayor. Pero como él, tendría que romper ese lazo, debían de sobrevivir y para ello no podían tener una relación que implicara ser una complicación en su camino. Su hermana menor no podía comprenderlo porque no había vivido lo que él, ni sabía toda la verdad. La protegía de eso y de ella misma, aunque no lo deseara. Pudiera sonar egoísta, pero no quería perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

-¡Teana!- llamo de nuevo.

La joven salió finalmente de su habitación, bajando las escaleras en dirección a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano. Su rostro enfadado mantenía una mueca y en lugar de mirarlo a ojos continúo arreglándose su cabello. Siempre se peinaba de dos coletas, pero ese día había decidido peinarse una coleta. Tiida le miró molesto.

-¿Hasta cuándo estarás molesta?

-Hasta que dejes de gobernar mi vida- exclamó con enojo.

La pelinaranja se dirigió al salón de la casa y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás, molesta. No deseaba tener a su hermano cerca, estaba enojada y se sentía sola. Quería ver a Subaru, la extrañaba mucho, su compañera siempre estaba con ella, reía y le hacía reír. La hacía sentirse feliz. Pero desde hacer días que no la veía, y seguramente ahora Subaru la odiaba. Sus ojos miraron a la ventana, observando los árboles y el jardín hasta que su hermano tomo asiento frente a ella. Ambos se miraron un momento, intentando comprender al otro. Era extraño, ya que normalmente Tiida no era paciente con ninguna persona.

-Teana, se bien que extrañas a esa Deumonium- habló Tiida-. Pero comprende que era necesario.

-¿Para ti?-pregunto Teana cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no. no- exclamó-. Para nosotros. No sabes cómo son los Deumonium realmente Teana, si entramos en una guerra, ¿en verdad crees que no peleara contra ti?

Teana negó con la cabeza, intentando no dejarse influenciar. No conocía a una persona más buena que Subaru, era inocente y linda. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la ventana y a al hacerlo, pudo observar a una joven de cabellos azules y mirada alegre observarla y saludarla con sus manos, feliz.

-¡¿Subaru?!- exclamo al verla, no pudiendo contener la emoción.

-Si me refiero a ella- continúo su hermano como si nada-. Sé que las extrañas, pero entiende, es arriesgado.

Teana asistió con la cabeza, intentando no mostrar la inquietud para no alertar a su hermano. Trago pesado y giro su cabeza a la izquierda, buscando dar alguna señal a la Deumonium. Subaru levanto los pulgares y asistió con la cabeza, alejándose de la ventana. Tiida alzó una ceja, intrigado por los movimientos corporales de su hermana y después giro su cuerpo para ver la misma ventana que su hermana. No había nadie. Teana rió y se puso de pie torpemente.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón Tiida- habló nerviosa-. No hay que confiarse. Ahora creo que me adelantare a la Academia Aitana, luego nos vemos.

Antes de que Tiida pudiera decir algo Teana salió corriendo de la sala en dirección al jardín, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Su hermano negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose ignorado. Su hermana siempre lograba dejarlo sin palabras, de alguna u otra manera. El chico sonrió y se dirigió a la salida, pensando que por lo menos su hermana menor comenzaba a comprenderle. Claro que no tenía idea de la verdad. Teana jamás había compartido su forma de ver el mundo. Ella no tenía rencor alguno hacia los Deumonium o hacia su destino. Entendía, con un alma inocente, que las cosas simplemente pasaban, buenas o malas, pero no era necesario sufrir o vengarse de ello.

Teana giró rápidamente para dirigirse al jardín de su casa, pasando con cuidado por las ventanas para no ser vista por alguien y finalmente dio vuelta hacia la dirección en que Subaru se había escondido. Antes de dar dos pasos un bólido de cabello azul la tacleo al suelo, sacándole el aire. Teana tuvo que tomar aire de forma tosca casi ahogándose a ella misma. Tosió un momento, y después abrió sus ojos que tuvo que cerrar ante el golpe. Los ojos verdes y llorosos de Subaru Nakajima le miraron entre molestos y angustiados antes de que comenzara a sollozar cubriendo su rostro. Algo sorprendida y avergonzada la ojiazul trató sin resultados de calmarla.

-¡Basta Subaru! Mou, me estas avergonzando- su queja pareció aumentar el llanto de su amiga-. Subaru…

La Deumonium le miro, dejando de llorar un momento y bajo la mirada, incomoda. Teana se sentó en el césped y le miro con una sonrisa, intentando animarla.

-¿Por qué no te he visto?- preguntó Subaru-. ¿Ya no me quieres?

Teana no supo que fue en realidad lo que causa su sonrojo, si la pregunta, la vergüenza o el tono de voz que Subaru había usado. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada antes de hablar nerviosa, intentando que la peliazul no notara su mirada esquiva.

-Mi hermano lo prohibió- respondió-. Los Deumonium nunca han sido de su agrado.

-¿Y a ti?- pregunto-¿No soy de tu agrado?

Teana respondió al instante, casi sintiendo ofendida de la implicación. Claro que la quería, tal vez más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

-Claro que lo eres Subaru- exclamó y luego bajo la mirada-. Pero no quisiera que el estar conmigo te trajera problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no soy como cualquier otro Elementum, Subaru- bajó la mirada-. Yo soy…especial.

Subaru le miro, limpiando sus lágrimas y parpadeó dos veces, sin entender. Teana le sonrió con tristeza y después giro la cara a la izquierda, donde su espíritu se materializó, un pequeño león le miro confundido y entonces, luego de mirar a Subaru con duda, este se transformó ante sus ojos. El pequeño león de pronto cambió de la mitad de su cuerpo, apareciendo la cabeza de un águila y garras delanteras. Ante ella un imponente grifo le miro con ojos blancos y afilados. Amenazante. Subaru se arrodillo junto a Teana, algo asustada.

-Subaru, él es _Oxtongue_, el noveno espíritu Mítico de mi pueblo, el grifo.

-¿Espíritu mítico?

-Por él es que soy especial. Mi deber es mantenerlo oculto, por mi hermano Tiida es que el concejo no me mantiene encerrada. Pero eso solo ocurre si cumple sus peticiones.

Subaru le abrazo cuando observó cómo su mirada se nublaba. Teana se sostuvo de ella comenzando a llorar. Era la primera persona a quien le confiaba un secreto así, la razón por la que su hermano se había sacrificado, la razón por la cual había perdido a sus padres. No quería que Subaru también cargara con ese peso. _Oxtongue _le miro comprensivo y después miro hacia la Deumonium. Acerco su pico a ella y olisqueo su cabello. No debían temer, porque pronto todo cambiaría. La joven de cabellos azules quedo maravillada ante el hermoso grifo blanco, tal vez del triple de su altura, que agitaba la cola suavemente. De pronto su corazón se encontraba calmado, sin miedo, sin dolor. Esa magia pura del espíritu parecía rodear todo el ambiente, incluso el viento se encontraba en calma. La belleza del grifo y su elegancia, sin rastro de maldad le hacía sentir una confianza solo expresada hacia su hermana mayor.

-_Eres un Deumonium de corazón inocente, por ahora confiaremos en ti- _habló suavemente aquel espíritu.

Los ojos blancos le miraron y Subaru se sintió observada de forma profunda. No supo que decirle, así que permaneció en silencio, mirándolo también. Sintió la mano suave de Teana tomar su rostro y giro a verla. Labios cálidos se unieron a los suyos en un beso inocente, que le hizo cerrar los ojos. _Oxtongue_ desapareció de su vista sin que ella lo notara. Mientras tanto, las implicaciones de esa presencia acudieron a la mente de Subaru, preocupada. Porque si los concejales deseaban tener en su poder a seres como el espíritu de Teana, solo podía preguntarse el motivo siniestro con que alguien los usaría.

* * *

><p>Tribeca camino con la mirada baja por el jardín de la escuela, con el ánimo apagado, perdida entre sus pensamientos llenos de confusión y tristeza. Ahora sentía el golpe de Victoria a su corazón al comprender que había rechazado su beso. Hizo una mueca de dolor pero evito llorar, después de lo que había pasado era obvio que la Elementum negara los sentimientos de amor entre ellas. Suspiro cansada, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de querer aceptarlos. Ahora mismo tenía demasiadas dudas para pensar algo con claridad. Su instinto le hizo saber de una presencia familiar a metros de ella y sus ojos rosa cobrizo miraron a la izquierda, topándose con Carim Gracia, sentada bajo un hermoso árbol. El viento agitaba su cabello y sus ojos azul rey parecían perdidos en pensamientos distantes. Tribeca soltó otro suspiro. Desde que habían ingresado a la Academia muchos de sus conocidos mantenía esa mirada, como si aquello les hubiera marcado de por vida y como si el convivir con los Elementum les hubiera robado una parte e sí mismos.<p>

-Hola- le saludo, sentándose a su lado.

Carim le miro un momento en silencio, y se cruzó de brazos mientras que sus ojos se perdían entre las ramas del árbol, y sus pensamientos salían a flote. Tribeca coloco su mano izquierda en su hombro, apretándolo. La rubia le miro de nuevo, pensando que deseaba hablar. Pero su amiga no dijo nada. Era solo un gesto de apoyo, un pequeño "comprendo" que le hacía saber que estaba ahí para ella, siguiéndole, como siempre. Luego de unos minutos en silencio Tribeca sintió el viento acariciar sus cabellos, y el olor que emitía el árbol le hizo soltar un pequeño estornudo. Aquel aroma era molesto.

-¿Apesta no?- exclamó Tribeca.

-¿El árbol?-pregunto Carim insegura.

Tribeca soltó una carcajada. Si el árbol también apestaba, pero en otro sentido.

-No, el amor.

Carim le miro con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Una de sus manos fue al bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y acarició con los dedos el anillo que Hayate le había dejado.

-No, el amor no apesta- susurró-. Las personas sí. Son las que arruinan todo.

Su amiga le miró un segundo y contuvo la mueca amarga de sus labios. Carim parecía demasiado triste. Bajo la mirada a sus pies y observo sus botas negras y sucias, intentando despejar su mente. El silencio continuó hasta que la rubia golpeó la tierra, levantando el polvo y haciendo temblar los árboles cercanos.

-Ginga Nakajima tenía toda la razón- habló en voz baja-. Hayate es mi condena.

Carim cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería dejar de sentir aquello, quería dejar de sentir que nada valía la pena. Ya no podía con ese sentimiento que la ahogaba. Se sentía tan miserable, como alguien a quien nadie iba a querer. Por más que intentaba siempre regresaba a ella, pensando siempre en Hayate. Sentía que estaba sola, a pesar de estar con sus amigas o con su hermano ahora se sentía ajena a ellos. No creía que pudieran comprenderle, no sabían lo que era sentirse así. Traicionada, herida, sin que nada levantara tu ánimo. No tenía hambre, ni sueño, ni frío, ni calor, ni abatimiento… solo aquella desolación. Solo ese dolor en su alma. Ni siquiera podía llorar pidiendo auxilio. Y le producía tanto enojo pensar el por qué Hayate no venía por ella. ¿Por qué no pedía perdón? ¿Por qué no se disculpaba? ¿O porque no luchaba por ella? El dolor en su corazón no desaparecía. Recordaba los meses atrás, intentando pensar que era lo que había cambiado, que era lo que _ella_ había cambiado. Sabía que ya no sería la misma, ni hoy, ni mañana; olvidando a la Elementum o no, ella jamás podría ser igual. ¿Hayate pensaba también como hubiera sido?… el estar juntas siempre… Carim bajo la cabeza, no, ella jamás pensaría en eso. Y nunca podría saber que hubiera sido de su vida a su lado. Ahora solo necesitaba dejar todos los recuerdos que compartía con ella atrás. Aunque aún le amara más de lo que podía expresar con palabras y moría por ella cada día un poco más. Un susurró escapo de sus labios, suavemente…

-"¿Y qué haré con todos los sueños que aún se niegan a morir, como mi amor por ti Hayate?"

Tribeca formo una mueca de desconsuelo, y le miro con los ojos brillantes, intentando no llorar, por Carim, por ella misma. Pensando en lo que sucedería con ellas ahora que la guerra se acercaba, cuando seguramente sus razas se apartarían o morirían sin poder estar juntas. En la lucha sin fin de su mundo, en el dolor de no poder entenderse.

-No tienes idea de cómo le extraño, me siento tan ajena a mí misma… solo quiero estar con ella….- Carim bajo la mirada, negando de nuevo con la cabeza.-. Solo quiero poder estar a su lado, aunque sea una vez más.

Los ojos rosa cobrizo cambiaron, a una comprensión que nadie más podría tener hacia los sentimientos de Carim, como si todo lo dicho, fueran las palabras que usaría para expresar lo que sentía por Victoria. Y de repente ya no tenía dudas y de pronto, ya no tenía miedo. Se levantó del suelo, sintiendo que volvía a ser ella misma, Carim le miro desde abajo, extrañada de la alegría que de pronto cargaba su amiga. Tribeca estiro su mano hacia ella y le sonrió como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron, con esa sonrisa que también llegaba a sus ojos, que reflejaba alegría y diversión, ganas de vivir.

-Entonces, haremos lo que siempre nos han enseñado Carim- ya que la rubia no tomaba su mano ofrecida, Tribeca tomo una de las suyas y la obligo a ponerse de pie-. Peleamos, y seguimos soñando hasta morir.

Carim sonrió de pronto, sintiéndose aliviada de contar con una amiga como Tribeca. Esa era buena respuesta, seguir soñando.

-Seguimos soñando…- habló firme.

-Así es, solo necesitamos patearles el trasero, así entenderán- exclamó emocionada Tribeca.

Carim rió. Cualquier pensamiento sobre que su amiga había madurado desapareció con eso, pero era mejor que siguiera siendo así, porque era quien le ayudaba a continuar. Porque esa inocencia era lo que le faltaba a ella. Y aunque la diversión hubiera suplantado el sentimiento de confianza y superación, continuaba sintiendo sus fuerzas volver. Pelear, si eso les habían enseñado; A pelear por sus sueños. Por su amor.

"_A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES, REPORTENSE AL FORUM DE LA ACADEMIA PARA LAS ORDENES DE LA ESTRATEGIA DE BATALLA. A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES REPORTENSE AL FORUM…"_

Carim y Tribeca se miraron entre sí y asistiendo con la cabeza se dirigieron hacia el fórum tranquilamente. Tribeca pasó una mano por el hombro de Carim, divertida. Ya que Carim era un poco más alta, tuvo que agacharse y caminar de manera incomoda.

-Por cierto Carim- habló suavemente-. ¿Por qué no traes tu uniforme de combate?

-Porque prefiero pelear con el uniforme- ante la mirada de su amiga soltó una pequeña risa-. Se me olvido cambiarme.

* * *

><p>Arisa abrió los ojos, sintiendo que el descanso había sido más que reparador. Estiro las manos y se sentó en la cama de la enfermería, casi soltando una maldición cuando Suzuka, Fate y Yuuno se acercaron a ella en dos pasos y preguntándole como se encontraba.<p>

-Arisa- exclamó Fate-. Nos tenías preocupadas.

-Creímos que tendríamos que golpearte a ver si despertabas- rió Yuuno.

Arisa notó rápidamente que se encontraba herido, aunque ya hubiera recibido tratamiento. Fate le sonrió y con una mano le entrego un vaso de agua.

-Eres muy valiente- le halago-. Sin ti hubieras muerto seguramente.

-Lo sé, no pueden hacer nada sin mí-respondió soberbia la rubia.

Todas rieron hasta que Suzuka le abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y llorando en silencio. La pelimorada tenía miedo de que la Deumonium no despertara y tuviera que dejarla sola para unirse luego a los combates. Sonrojada Arisa acarició su cabello, intentando animarla. Fue entonces que sus ojos se desviaron a la ropa de las chicas que noto algo muy extraño. Las armaduras en su cuerpo, de color plateado metálico y un traje negro de protección debajo parecido al que usaban bajo el uniforme de la escuela. Tuvo ganas de preguntar el alboroto cuando una voz familiar atrajo su atención.

-¡Arisa! Como me alegro de que ya estés despierta.

Arisa giro para mirar a su hermano mayor. Allex Bannings sonrió caminando hacia ella, cargando con él algunas ropas en sus manos y con la sonrisa galante que le caracterizaba. El cabello del mismo color que el de Arisa y con ojos castaños que miraban alegremente hacia ella. Suzuka se alejó de ella para dejar que el chico le abrazara y revisara sus heridas, dejando que su novia sufriera alguna que otra vergüenza ante las preguntas que su hermano realizaba. Aunque su rostro cambió drásticamente ante la presencia del joven, como la de Fate y Hayate. Al parecer ya habían tenido la desdicha de conocer a su hermano. Lamentablemente, Allex tenía una posición en los conservadores Deumonium, y no había sido exactamente por su buen trato hacía ellos. A excepción de Arisa, toda su familia había sido y era conservadora. Sus padres que ya no se encontraban en ese mundo, habían matado a muchos Elementum, muchos más de los que quisiera recordar.

-Ya que finalmente despertaste debes cambiarte a tu uniforme- exclamó y contrariado agregó- No puedo creer que te tardarás tantas horas en dejar de estar inconsciente. Debes entrenar más, pasas perdiendo el tiempo.

-Arisa fue herida gravemente por…- El intento de Suzuka por intervenir fue en vano.

-¡Por tu culpa!- exclamó, mirándola indiferente-. Si eres tan débil, Elementum, deberías dejar de ser una carga para otros.

Fate se sulfuro, no soportando la grosería que acaba de cometer el chico contra su amiga. Hace poco tiempo habían tenido el placer-si es que podía llamarse así- de conocer al hermano mayor de Arisa, y para su desgracia el joven era una persona que odiaba a su raza de una forma tan vehemente que Fate no dudaría en que si la oportunidad se presentase, les matara sin sentir remordimiento a pesar de que fueran las amigas de su hermana. Pensaba que era la única de ellas que tenía problemas con una hermana conservadora, pero al parecer no era así, además de todo, Alicia jamás era grosera, aunque odiara a alguien. Lo que solo hacía que le molestaba mucho más la actitud de Allex.

-¡Suzuka no es ninguna carga!- la defendió- ¡Todas peleamos para poder sobrevivir!

-No subas la voz inferior.

-Allex, deja de molestar a mis amigas- exclamó Arisa- Si no quieres verlas solo vete.

-Ellas deben irse no yo, no deberías salir con inferiores. Si lo hubiera sabido antes te hubiera sacado de la Academia.

-No es tu problema con quien me junto, y ninguna de ellas es inferior- exclamó furiosa-. Ellas me salvaron la vida en más de una ocasión-

-Eso solo demuestra que sigues siendo débil- contestó su hermano.

Fate sintió un flechado de recuerdos, uno que pertenecía a ella y a su hermana.

"_Eres débil Fate…"_

-¡Arisa no es débil!- exclamaron Fate y Suzuka.

-¿Algún problema con Allex?- preguntó la voz suave de Nanoha.

Fate se giró para mirarla en la entrada de la habitación, sintiendo su corazón saltar y el sonrojo subir a su rostro. Nanoha le sonrió y miró a su izquierda. Miyuki sonrió y se dirigió hacia Allex, acariciando su cabello.

-Relájate Allex, no somos enemigos. Además me parece patético que pelees con niñas a las que les doblas la edad.

El joven se sintió ofendido e intento gritar nuevamente, sin embargo la presencia que entro a la habitación le hizo guardar silencio para mirarle con odio impreso en sus facciones. Casi como si con aquello pudiera borrar del mapa al joven de ojos y cabello oscuro.

-Chrono Harlaown- pronunció su nombre.

Fate se preocupó un segundo, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento Miyuki le guiñó un ojo, confiada. Chrono miro la habitación lentamente y sonrió hacia su hermana, entrando e ignorando la mirada del rubio. Arisa se sorprendió de que su hermano se quedara tranquilo y simplemente se limitara a hablar.

-Arisa ponte el uniforme, te veré en el fórum- ordenó y finalmente abandono la habitación.

Miyuki rió. A pesar de que Allex y ella se conocían desde hace años, siempre habían tenido una relación de rivalidad y le parecía divertido el miedo que el Deumonium poseía hacia Chrono.

-Allex no se mete con Chrono, porque lo ha derrotado cinco veces en entrenamiento- confesó divertida-. Es algo curioso verlos en un mismo cuarto.

Arisa suspiró, por lo menos el mal rato con su hermano había acabado por ahora. Miro a Suzuka intentando disculparse y ella simplemente tomo asiento a su lado, tomándola de la mano. Chrono se dirigió a Fate, abrazando y revolviendo su flequillo, logrando que la joven se sintiera avergonzada. Su mirada se desvió a Nanoha quien mantenía la mirada ausente, de brazos cruzados y alejada de ellos, casi en el otro rincón del cuarto. Eso le produjo una extraña sensación de distanciamiento.

-Chicas, dense prisa, debemos ir al fórum.

-Antes de eso díganme porque todos están vistiendo como si fuéramos a la guerra…

Arisa guardo silencio ante la mueca que cruzo el rostro de todos los presentes en su habitación y maldijo. Así que se trataba de eso. Incluso Nanoha, que se negaba a vestir alguna prenda relacionada con los guerreros ahora cargaba su uniforme negro y azul para la batalla. Este consistía en caso de las mujeres en una falda larga con cortes para las piernas color azul, botas especiales, rodilleras, y una camisa de protección color negro con detalles azules, con algunos agregados de runas mágicas para protección. Con muñequeras y coderas blancas. Al ver a Fate, noto que sus uniformes de batalla eran parecidos, con algunas excepciones y claro, la armadura brindaba otra protección a las partes vitales de su cuerpo, Fate contaba con un color metálico con ciertas partes rojas y botas del mismo material. Debía de ser ligero, ya que se a pesar de que fueran pocos, si pesará ningún Elementum se podría mover con libertad. Cuando otro aviso sonó en la habitación se dio prisa para prepararse.

Justo entonces llegaron las nuevas presencias a la habitación, encabezadas por Lindy Harlaown. Fate fue hacia su madre, abrazándola con fuerza. Signum y Hayate sonrieron y Shinobu se dirigió a su hermana para despedirse. Era muy difícil hacerlo, los mayores que habían luchado en batallas lo sabían, porque nunca era seguro el volver. Las hermanas se despidieron con un abrazo y Suzuka le deseo suerte, sabiendo que tal vez por su nivel ella no podría estar al frente de batalla y deseaba tanto que su hermana tampoco, pero no era seguro. Por lo menos, su hermana le había dicho que Kyouya estaría con ella, así que estaría protegida. Fate miro con miedo a su madre, sabía bien que Lindy representaba la mayor parte de la defensa mágica y que seguramente estaría en el mayor riesgo cuando todos intentarían matarla para destruir la ciudad. Su hermano también sería un blanco que desearían destruir, por ser uno de los pilares para brindar magia a su madre.

Amahtis y Durandal se despidieron de Arf y de ella, deseando que se cuidaran. Lindy beso la frente de su hija y sonrió.

-Te veré luego cariño, cuídate mucho- la voz suave su madre lleno de calidez el cuerpo de Fate.

-Si mamá, ten cuidado.

Finalmente, luego de desearle a Signum que también tuviera cuidado y abrazar a Hayate, todos se dirigieron a la salida. Nanoha quien ya se había despedido de sus padres se limitó a desearles buena suerte a las familias de sus amigas y de su novia. Lindy también le abrazo pidiéndole que ella y Fate se cuidaran entre sí y que ella intentaría proteger a sus padres. Signum les deseo buena suerte a las chicas y abrazo a su hermana con fuerza, sintiéndose inservible, Hayate tendría que usar más magia y su estado empeoraría. Agito se despidió de los espíritus presentes, presumiendo que ganarían fácilmente. Amahtis rió y golpeo su cabeza antes de regresar al hombro de Lindy. Cuando Arisa estuvo lista todos salieron a tomar su posición.

Las pláticas se alzaban una y otra vez en el fórum, que a duras penas contaba con la capacidad de contener a la mayoría de los guerreros y estudiantes jóvenes, apretujados, los cuales habían sido convocados para dar indicaciones. Los adultos ya se preparaban para la guerra, protegiendo las barreras en puntos que se creían débiles a un ataque, tomando como prioridad la que sería atacada en el momento que llegaran los Nigromantes y los Strateges. Finalmente, Largo Kiel subió al escenario con pasos firmes y el cuerpo erguido, mostrando su seguridad. Cuando se mostró en las dos enormes pantas tras de sí y alzó las manos, todos guardaron silencio.

-Jóvenes Elementum y Deumonium- bajo los brazos, pasando la vista por todo el lugar-. Como ya la mayoría debe saber, los Nigromantes, guiados por sus aliados Strateges, pronto tendrán bajo ataque nuestra hermosa ciudad de _Cádiz_. A pesar de esto y como siempre, yo les aseguro que nuestra ciudad no caerá, hemos tomado las medidas necesarias.

Muchos jóvenes alzaron la voz, furiosos, luego, Kiel miro hacia su derecha, estirando la mano hacia Hayate Yagami, quien permanecía atrás con algunos concejales. La castaña elevó el rostro y camino hacia él, tomando la mano ofrecida para hablar.

"_Tengo miedo"._

Entrecerró sus ojos, sabiendo que no debía de mostrar la inseguridad que le acongojaba. Su raza contaba con ella para seguir adelante, y debía de ser mucho más fuerte para poder liberarlos. Sus ojos se giraron un momento a los grandes concejales y después, finalmente con los ojos en sus compañeros y amigos habló suave y con firmeza:

-Por decisión de nuestros concejos los guerreros que irán a la batalla para defender la ciudad, serán los que cuenten con la edad requerida de 23 años en adelante.

El grito conjunto de los Deumonium en oposición inundo el lugar, opacando rápidamente la voz de Hayate. Los murmullos se escucharon entre los Elementum, quienes no mostraban tal molestia por la orden, sino indignación ante la falta de confianza impuesta ante la edad. Fate escucho a Nanoha maldecir, molesta, mientras que Arisa rugía, golpeando el suelo. Ella también lo resintió pero por diferentes razones a desear un combate. No podría ayudar a su madre y a su hermano. Con un poco de alivio en su corazón, noto que a pesar de aquello, que de ese modo Nanoha se encontraría segura.

Para Nanoha por otra parte aquel hecho le perturbo bastante. No solo esa misma mañana no había podido hacer nada contra los hombres que habían arruinado parte de su vida y ahora no podría luchar contra los Nigromantes que amenazaban la seguridad de todas las personas que apreciaban. Por un momento se sintió devastada, inservible y furiosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba pelear con avidez. Si rostro se frunció mientras apretaba sus dientes y puños, intentando calmarse y de pronto giro la cabeza observando la mirada extrañada de Fate sobre sí. Los ojos borgoñas asustaron su corazón de una forma inentendible para ella y desvió la mirada, trastornada, intentando alejar todos los sentimientos que se aglomeraban en su corazón.

Tanto Alicia, a metros delante de ellas, como Fate notaron el cambio drástico que había sufrido la Deumonium. Una se inquietó de su reacción, pensando que tal vez su mirada que expresaba recelo hubiera causado algún sentimiento negativo y la otra, simplemente se tensó, desconfiada. Nanoha no pudo percibirlo, porque en realidad le perturbo más el hecho de no haber sentido alivio alguno porque sus amigas y su novia no corrieran riesgos.

-¡Me reusó a quedarme fuera de la batalla!

El grito de Carim hizo el corazón de Hayate saltar un segundo emocionado, antes de que sus ojos observaran avanzar a la Deumonium hacia ellos, con la vista en alto, orgullosa y decidida. Tan hermosa a sus ojos que causaba una gran revuelto en su ser. Ver la oposición que presentaba ante esa orden le recordaba el momento que le había perseguido, dándole su primer beso.

-Quiero pedir una excepción a alumnos de nivel SS+ argumento molesta.

-Tendré que negar su solicitud- respondió Hayate-. El nivel SS+ tiene como cargo cuidar a los heridos y proteger a la ciudad en caso de que la defensa fallara.

Los ojos azul rey le miraron con desafío, incitándola a mirarla. Hayate entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía ante la expresión que se formaba en el rostro de Carim. Adoraba esa actitud de la rubia, quien siempre buscaba sobresalir, quien siempre se mostraba tan libre.

-Es mejor defender la ciudad evitando que la defensa caiga- exclamó.

Los Deumonium alzaron la voz, apoyándole y Kiel tomo la palabra, algo hastiado de todo el tiempo que se perdía.

-Es una orden, quien desobedezca queda expulsado de la ciudad- rugió.

Incluso Carim guardo silencio. No podían hacer nada contra esa amenaza, a menos que quisieran abandonar a sus familias y amigos.

-Los enfermos serán trasladados aquí. La Academia Aitana será una base y dejaremos con ustedes a dos generales Deumonium que proporcionaran ayuda. En caso de una evacuación completa la responsabilidad cae en Alicia Testarossa y en Miyuki Takamachi, quienes deben asegurarse de salvar a todas las personas que les sea posible y hacerles llegar a _Gitión_, donde se encontraran a salvo- Kiel hizo una pausa para luego anunciar lo siguiente-. Nuestros aliados vienen en camino, pero tardar en llegar. Permanezcan tranquilos y busquen a toda costa vivir.

-No dejen en ningún momento a los menores solos e intenten permanecer en grupos grandes. No debemos confiarnos- exclamó Hayate mirando hacia a Carim-. Puede que el enemigo solo tienda una trampa. Como líder pido atentamente a los jóvenes que no busquen la muerte, intenten vivir.

-Nosotros, sus líderes estaremos en el frente de batalla protegiéndoles- exclamo Kiel orgulloso-. Le cedemos la palabra a Stan Voltz, quien les recordara pasos importantes de lo que deben hacer en caso de enfrentar a un Nigromante.

Varios rugieron efusivos, otros se sintieron protegidos y algunos otros no estuvieron de acuerdo en esa táctica. Pero para Carim solo el temor fue lo que sintió. Hayate pelearía en el frente de batalla por ser la líder. Ella no estaría a salvo. Maldijo e intento avanzar hacia ella, sin embargo las personas interrumpieron su camino entre empujones y los líderes salieron junto con los concejales presentes salieron rápidamente del lugar, dirigiéndose a la batalla. Dejo de caminar, molesta y decisión mejor intentar buscarla en otra parte donde hubiera menos gente y donde le obligara a no pelear, como Hayate había hecho con ella.

Un video se mostró en las pantallas, donde un Nigromante peleaba contra un Elementum. Mientras los jóvenes dedicaban su atención en aquello, el profesor hablaba rápidamente y daba varias indicaciones que podrían hacer la diferencia entre una muerte y sobrevivir:

-Como pueden ver, este es un ataque defensivo basado en una reacción del espíritu. Normalmente ocurre en situaciones en las que un Elementum no puede reaccionar a falta de conciencia de su atacante.

-¿Y qué puede suceder cuando el espíritu tampoco es consciente del ataque?-pregunto alguien entre los estudiantes.

Stan sonrió.

-Muy fácil, el ataque no es bloqueado. En la mayoría de los casos, el Elementum muere. Por eso pido que por lo menos intenten quedarse en parejas y cubrir sus retaguardias.

Griffith Lowran alzó una mano para poder comentar.

-Pero eso es imposible, el espíritu percibe cualquier ataque mágico, por más pequeño que este sea.

-Hay que recordar, que no todas las razas usan magia para atacar o infligir daño-respondió Stan-. Cualquiera de tu raza puede atacar sin tener que usar magia, igualmente, los Strateges prefieren el uso de armas de su propia creación que usar magia, ya que son muy débiles en ese sentido.

-Aparte de los Strateges no hay ninguna raza que prefiera no usar magia en un caso normal- argumentó otro estudiante- entonces en realidad lo único que el espíritu no percibe es un ataque no mágico.

-Y un ataque que no provenga de magia blanca- contradijo Stan.

Suzuka, a un lado de Griffith alzó la mirada, poniendo toda su atención. El resto del alumnado se mantenía en silencio. Fate a su lado miró con curiosidad al profesor, tratando de recordar todo lo dicho.

-Bannings, ¿puede decirme que es un Nigromante?

Arisa, quién había estado hablándole a Nanoha sin prestar atención, se puso rígida en ese momento. Sintiéndose como una niña a quien le descubrieron haciendo una travesura hablo nerviosa y tratando de esquivar cualquier mirada a su alrededor.

-Los Nigromantes son considerados la raza más peligrosa. Puedes reconocerlos porque despiden un olor muy fuerte a piel quemada y…- Arisa trató de hacer memoria, aun así no recordaba ninguna otra información.

-Bien Bannings, se ha salvado de ser el próximo alumno para demostración.

Stan se cruzó de brazos divertido cuando el alivio cruzo el rostro de Arisa.

-Los Nigromantes son la única raza que usa magia negra, la magia prohibida debido a las consecuencias que tiene en quien la usa. Carecen de sistema circulatorio y respiratorio. Claro, cualquier raza puede hacer uso de magia negra, la dificultad de esta, es que para usarla se necesita sangre de un ser vivo. La magia negra requiere un intercambio, por eso, los Nigromantes dejan de tener sangre, y después, matan a otros seres para obtenerla. La sangre que ocupa queda infectada por la magia negra, por esa razón si alguien recibe un ataque de su parte, aunque logre derrotar al Nigromante muere ya que su magia se infecta de la negra, como si se tratara de un virus.

Stan camino por el escenario, cambiando las imágenes una y otra vez para mostrar a varios nigromantes, ataques y sus víctimas a quienes dejaban sin una gota de sangre. Las imágenes de lo más desagradables causaron miedo en varios.

-Solo se conoce a una persona que ha sobrevivido a un ataque Nigromante- confesó-. Un sobreviviente que no murió gracias a su profesora Shamal Zwei, nuestra mejor sanadora. Ningún otro sanador ha sido capaz de lograrlo y muchos Elementum consideran que ese milagro no se volverá a repetir. Aunque sus avances para curar a tiempo la magia negra nos dicen lo contrario, quiero que sepan jóvenes que no deben confiarse. Si llegan a sufrir una herida, deben de ser sanados rápidamente o aceptar su muerte. Todo lo dicho, recordándoles que no intenten ser los héroes. Esto es una guerra, no una pelea amistosa donde ganas reconocimiento.

Al terminar de dar la vuelta por el escenario Stan Voltz volvió la vista al frente, y finalmente dio sus últimas palabras para ese día:

-Mi consejo, si quieren sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con un Nigromante, realista y duro, es que no traten de ser orgullosos ni valientes- su mirada fría repaso a sus alumnos-. Si no quieren experimentar una muerte dolorosa, eviten ser tocados por el Nigromante, todo lo proveniente de ellos es como un veneno; esquiven los ataques, la magia es como una infección que corrompe la suya, y sobre todo, si tienen la mínima oportunidad, aprovéchenla y huyan. Porque les aseguro, que si no lo hacen, será su última mala decisión.

Fate sintió su boca seca. Lo dicho por el profesor Stan no parecía un consejo, parecía una advertencia clara. Ante el silencio de sus compañeros sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. El haber sobrevivido dos veces a los Nigromantes tal vez solo se debía a la buena suerte con la que había contado y a la ventaja numérica. Ahora ya no contaría con ninguna de estas.

El timbre anuncio finalmente el fin de la lección, Stan dio permiso de retirarse y camino hacia la salida, desapareciendo. Rápidamente los alumnos caminaron fuera del fórum intentando saber que debían hacer, otros tantos buscando a sus amigos. Fate se giró para seguir a sus compañeros, pero al ver que Nanoha no se movía de su posición, se detuvo.

-¿Nanoha?

La pelirroja mantuvo su mirada en el techo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Fate camino para estar a su lado, tomando con suavidad su mano y girándola un poco. Nanoha pareció despertar y le miro intentando no preocuparla. Sus amigos llegaron junto a ellas y les miraron un momento en silencio.

-También huelen a sangre- susurró.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó confusa Fate.

Nanoha abrió la boca dispuesta a responder la duda, hasta que notó unos metros atrás que Miyuki las esperaba. Una sonrisa extraña se formó en la boca de la joven, buscando ocultar de Fate el dolor que parecía querer invadir su mente.

-Los Nigromantes- respondió ausente-. Ya vámonos de aquí.

-Nanoha...

La castaña trotó hacia su hermana, dejando de tocar su mano y Fate sintió que la apartaba de ella. Algo no estaba bien. Cuando ellas se hubieron separado esa madrugada sentía que se había unido más a su pareja, pero ahora no sabía porque se distanciaba. Pensó que tal vez había hecho algo más nuevamente y permaneció en silencio sin moverse de su posición. Yuuno, Griffith y Suzuka siguieron a Nanoha lentamente y solamente Arisa se colocó frente a ella, mirándola alegre.

-No te preocupes, Nanoha siempre se pone así en este tipo de situaciones.

Fate le miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Nanoha es muy fuerte, sería de gran ayuda de no ser porque nunca quiere usar su magia. No le gusta ser dejada a un lado cuando puede ayudar mucho- continuó-. Ella también es un Deumonium Fate.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Fate, sin comprender con claridad lo que su amiga intentaba decirle.

-¿Nanoha no te ha dicho de sus limitadores?- Arisa le miró asombrada.

Fate alzó una ceja, sintiéndose perdida. Ya no sabía lo que Arisa intentaba decirle en realidad. Sus ojos se desviaron a Nanoha quien caminaba a un lado de su hermana y sus amigos, sin esperarles. Sus ojos volvieron hacia Arisa y esta termino su revelación, de forma apresurada, antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigas.

-Nanoha es en realidad nivel SS+.

Fate se paralizó al escucharla, con los ojos abiertos. Arf apareció a su lado, preocupada y con las orejas bajas, mostrando los sentimientos que su dueña no podía sacar por sí misma.

"_¿Nanoha tiene limitadores? ¿Es…nivel SS+?"_

* * *

><p>Jail Scaglietti rió de emoción. Luego de medio día llegaron al campo de protección de la ciudad de <em>Cádiz<em>. Lo único que separaba su Victoria eran esos diez metros de protección antes de llegar a la muralla, donde otra protección los esperaba. Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron al objetivo que impedía su paso. Lindy Harlaown se mantenía sentada sobre la muralla, justamente en la parte del frente a la barrera. Sus manos se encontraban unidas y sus dedos entrelazados, mientras mantenía los ojos fijos al frente. El Nigromante noto rápidamente de dos enormes arboles de cerezo se alzaban en medio de la ciudad y chasqueo los dientes. Los informes de sus aliados nunca los habían visto. Indudablemente se debía a la magia de Lindy. Rió cuando noto la presencia de Momoko Takamachi a la izquierda de la mujer, y aunque de pie, mantenía sus manos en la misma posición de la Elementum. Jail dedujo rápidamente que eso se debía a que la Deumonium era uno de los pilares de Lindy. Para mantener el uso constante de magia y evitar que la barrera disminuyera su nivel, Lindy Harlaown tenía que hacer uso de pilares, otras personas con una gran magia, que ayudaran en la tarea. Por ella misma no era capaz de mantenerse de pie ante un ataque continuo. Jail lo sabía muy bien, esa técnica es la que le había causado varias batallas perdidas. Solo que ahora parecía que Signum Yagami no sería uno de esos pilares. La guerrera de cabello pelirrosa se mantenía al frente del batallón, un gran número de guerreros que se encontraban afuera de la ciudad listos para el ataque. Entre ellos pudo observar también a Shiro Takamachi y maldijo en un grito. Esos dos serían un enorme problema que traería muchas bajas. Las lanzas gemelas Takamachi ya eran un problema en sí, aunque Momoko se encontrara ocupada. Pudo detectar también la presencia de Vita Wolkenritter, fuera de su vista, tal vez esperando ser refuerzo. Quattro rió y le miro con sorna.

-¿Estas preocupado Jail?- se carcajeó-. Ellos no son más que basuras.

-Subestimar a un enemigo es lo que trae tus patéticas derrotas Stratege- Quattro le miró furiosa-. Déjame a mí completar este plan, tú encárgate de lo demás.

-Solo recuerda que yo soy la mente Jail, si por ti fuera, solo serías un estorbo para nuestras metas. No haga tonterías doctor.

Jail rió y sus ojos enfocaron rápidamente a una persona en particular, que se mantenía detrás de la muralla. Verossa Acous comenzaba a ser una molestia. Todos lo eran.

-No tienes por qué recordármelo.

-¡NIGROMANTES!-la voz de Largo Kiel se alzó entre la multitud- ¡STRATEGES! ¡LES ORDENO QUE REGRESEN A SUS CIUDADES Y TOMAREMOS ESTE INTENTO COMO UN MALENTENDIDO! DE CONTINUAR, TEMO QUE DECLARAREMOS UNA GUERRA Y SUS RAZAS SERAN PERSEGUIDAS HASTA EL EXTERMINIO.

Jail y Quattro rieron a la par.

-¡COMO SI PUDIERAS DEUMONIUM! -respondió la Stratege-. _**¡FEU! **__(fuego)_

Alzó su mano y sus enormes maquinas apuntaron hacia la barrera. Lindy contuvo el aliento, aquello sería un inicio difícil. Una gran cantidad de magia comenzó a reunirse al frente de estas y en menos de veinte segundos finalmente dispararon. La enorme cantidad de energía choco con la barrera y comenzó a desintegrarse justo arriba. Lindy sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su rostro. Aquel impacto había sido pesado. Las maquinas cargaron nuevamente. Debajo de ellos Signum escucho el miedo entre los guerreros más jóvenes, quienes comenzaban a abandonar sus posiciones al ver los disparos impactar en la barrera. Chasqueo los dientes y les miro.

-¡No retrocedan jamás!- rugió-. No les den el gusto de ver su miedo. ¡Permanezcan en su posición!

Rápidamente los guerreros volvieron a sus posiciones y Shiro suspiro. Aquello sería mucho más difícil de lo pensado. A su izquierda Hades Vandein acomodo sus guantes negros y también hablo, sintiendo desagrado ante una orden de un Elementum.

-¡A quien intente huir yo mismo lo mato!

Los Deumonium rugieron, mostrando sus artefactos y finalmente llamando a sus armaduras. Signum negó con la cabeza, ojala ningún conservador intentara hacer alguna locura en esa situación.

Jail abrió las manos, mirando hacia el cielo y con un tono lúgubre mezclado con su risa llena de locura, hablo a sus aliados y enemigos, confiado.

-Una nueva era comienza hoy damas y caballeros. En este momento, el mundo comienza a cambiar- Jail elevó sus manos-¡Quítenles todo! ¡Qué nadie tenga la esperanza para ponerse de pie de nuevo! ¡Hagan que conozcan el verdadero infierno! **¡DEMUESTREN LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR!**

-¡EL MIEDO NO TRIUNFARA EL DÍA DE HOY SCAGLIETTI!- respondió Kiel.

-¡FEU!- gritó Quattro.

Nuevamente las maquinas dispararon contra la barrera y una vez más Lindy le detuvo. Sintió de pronto la sangre escurrir de sus orejas, que ya zumbaban. Momoko lo notó rápidamente, a ese ritmo, el cuerpo de Lindy cedería antes que el campo. Maldijo internamente y alerto con un grito a Shiro. Su esposo asistió y alzo su lanza dorada, de gran ornamente hacia el cielo.

-¡Fuego!

Los Deumonium con ataques de gran alcance lanzaron su primer ataque, estos atravesaron la barrera sin problemas y justo a dos metros del enemigo, desaparecieron. La líder Stratege rió, la tecnología ganaba esta vez. Tres de sus máquinas que se encontraban alrededor del ejército contaba con un sistema avanzado de campo anti-magia, el mejor invento Stratege pensaba Jail. El conocido AMF suprimía fácilmente la magia del individuo, a pesar de que este se encontrara a distancia. Cualquier ataque mágico estaba destinado a fracasar. Y quien osara acercarse no podría usar magia. Eso no era un impedimento para ellos, ya que las maquinas podían usar fácilmente magia artificial que no se veía afectada.

Shiro maldijo, la situación comenzaba a empeorar y todavía los Nigromantes no participaban. Aquella batalla sería tal vez de las más difíciles de su vida.

-¿La tienes en la mira?

Quattro desvió los ojos hacia Jail pero permaneció en silencio. Su mano se levantó y chasqueo los dedos, una de sus guerreros se acercó lentamente hacia ella, hasta quedar a su lado, en su espalda se apreciaba una carga envuelta por una funda de color opaco.

-Hazte cargo de esto, Dieci.

Una sonrisa torcida se instaló en los labios de la nombrada, quien rápidamente movió sus manos hacia su espalda, tomando la carga y dejándola en el suelo frente a ella, sus uñas sucias y rotas se alargaron destruyendo la funda con prisas y arrodillándose, sus ojos cafés brillaron ante la enorme arma de color plomo frente a sí. Con un impulso de sus piernas y manos coloco la enorme bazuca en uno de sus hombros y pego su rostro al pequeño vidrio que sobresalía de un lado. Este brillo y de pronto, las imágenes que apreciaban se volvieron mucho más grandes, movió sus ojos a la izquierda y la imagen le siguió enfocando a los guerreros detrás de la barrera, buscando. Paso rápidamente a cualquier Deumonium, buscando a los guerreros Elementum, hasta toparse con el hermoso color aguamarinos de la armadura de Lindy Harlaown, que brillaba con el sol. Una alarma comenzó a sonar, advirtiendo el pronto lanzamiento.

-¿Cuánto tarda en cargar esa cosa, hermosa Quattro?- la impaciencia de Jail se notó en su voz-. Van a notar tu estrategia.

-¿Acaso importa?- preguntó cortante la mujer-. Esta batalla está ganada ya.

-¡Carga lista!- exclamo Dieci.

_**-¡FEU! **__(fuego)- _gritó Quattro.

Una masa de increíble concentración mágica salió disparada de la bazuca, tan fuerte que la onda logro hacer a varias personas cercanas deslizarse pasos hacia atrás. Con la magia cargada del arma, la barrera, a pesar de permanecer en pie, fue traspasada, y el ataque continúo rápidamente hacia Lindy Harlaown. Momoko maldijo.

-¡No te muevas!- ordeno Lindy.

Signum apareció frente a ella a una velocidad sobrehumana, usando a Levantine con sus dos manos y desvió el ataque hacia el cielo. Sus manos temblaron, mientras Levantine latía en un rojo vivo, sacando humo. Si no fuera por el uso rápido de su elemento y su espíritu, el ataque hubiera atravesado a ambas. La guerrera brinco de vuelta a su posición y decidió que el ataque a distancia no era una opción, debían de arriesgarse a salir a pelear o la barrera cedería ante los ataques. Phils alzó la mano, preparado y moviéndola hacia adelante los guerreros comenzaron a avanzar.

-_Δεν φόβο!_ (¡Sin miedo!)- exclamó Granz Florian a sus compañeros.

Los ojos de Jail se movieron de izquierda a derecha, con una gran velocidad, buscando en sus oponentes a una persona en particular. Pudiera ser que la gran ventaja les brindara una victoria segura, pero era consciente de había enemigos que de tener una oportunidad de acercarse, serian un peligro para él. Aun con la velocidad con la que pasaba la vista, una silueta le hizo detenerse y le obligo a enfocarla para reconocerle. Sus manos fueron hacia los bolsillos de su bata y permaneció en silencio, absorto, con una carcajada atorándose entre sus labios cuando los recuerdos abarcaron su mente. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con demencia una vez más, mientras los ojos magenta de Shamal Zwei le devolvían la mirada, con el aborrecimiento de siempre. La joven que había llegado a sus manos alguna vez, ahora mismo era una mujer brillante que él había ayudado a crear.

-Así que el experimento fallido vino a pelear- rió-. Mala jugada, Lindy Harlaown. Mala jugada, no deberías dejar que los Ases de tu baraja sean vistos tan rápido. ¡Uno!

La general nombrada se colocó a su lado, dedicándole una reverencia.

-Guía a nuestro ejército y llama por favor a mi As.

Uno le miró divertida y después de dar una orden brinco para colocarse frente al ejército. Los nigromantes gritaron llenos de júbilo, ansiosos por la sangre y con enormes ganas de salir a la batalla. Finalmente serían capaces de robar sangre Deumonium y Elementum a voluntad, sin tener compasión por la vida. El ejército Nigromante rápidamente copió al ejército enemigo y salieron del campo de protección para ir a la pelea. Minutos después, una pequeña parte del ejercitó salió tras ellos para los ataques a distancia. Varios _behemoth _fueron puestos en marcha tras ellos, listos para ser soltados contra la barrera. Lindy cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquello sería mucho más duro de lo que imaginaba en un principio. Detener los ataques de las armas ya era demasiado difícil. Las criaturas rugieron e hicieron retumbar la tierra, junto con las esperanzas de muchos guerreros.

Una ola de guerreros, Deumonium, Elementum y Nigromantes entre sí, alzando armas y magia, comenzando finalmente una ola de ataques que no se detenían ni siquiera cuando las criaturas _behemoth_ fueron liberas, arrasando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso en el campo de batalla. Shiro, que ya había avanzado hacia los Strateges que sostenían grandes artefactos de gran alcance, maldijo y regreso hacia la barrera. Sus sentidos perseguían rápidamente a un enemigo que extrañamente no era percibido a base de magia. Alzó su lanza dorada, intentando apuntarle, cuando un nuevo ataque sobrepaso el cielo y se dirigió hacia Lindy, haciéndole perder la concentración. El nigromante logro librarse de su perseguidor y Shiro corrió rápidamente hacia la muralla. Cuando el ataque fue bloqueado por Momoko, Lindy sintió como una oleada de cansancio debilitar su cuerpo. Detrás de ambas un nigromante apareció, dejándoles con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

¿Cómo había traspasado la barrera?

Una lanza dorada atravesó al ser, no así su cola. Lindy cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió que era elevada al cielo. Cuando sus ojos aguamarinos observaron a Shiro, la directora soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de su amigo Deumonium, quien la acababa de salvar de una muerte segura. Entre tanto Momoko corría hacia los primeros Behemoth para inmovilizarlos antes de que llegaran a las barreras. Permanecer quietos para mantener la barrera ya no era una opción. Kiel maldijo, y preparó su artefacto, esperando el momento perfecto para entrar en la batalla.

-¡Mantenlos a todos!- exclamó Jail-. ¡Mátenlos, mátenlos, mátenlos!

El sonido de magias chocando, explosiones y demás, fue opacado de pronto cuando sintió una presencia conocida tras su espalda. Una sonrisa insolente llegó a sus labios y permaneció quieto. Signum Yagami había logrado pasar los campos anti-magia y a sus soldados, colocándose fácilmente tras él. Como siempre, la mejor guerrera Elementum no le decepcionaba jamás.

-¡Muere-!

Las llamas rosas fluyeron en Levantine y movió las manos en una jugada arriesgada. Si bien con gran parte de su magia había logrado pasar a los enemigos, estar en el campo anti-magia le haría ir perdiendo capacidad de combatir, pero esa sería tal vez la única oportunidad de matar a Jail. Quattro a su lado, arrojo una bomba que explotó junto a Signum en el momento justo, liberando un humo negro. La Elementum cubrió su nariz y retrocedió evitando a los guerreros y brincando lejos del campo, de vuelta con sus compañeros. No paso mucho tiempo para que Shamal llegara junto a ella y revisara su estado, aun mientras Signum peleaba.

-Al parecer es veneno, te administrare un antídoto rápido- exclamó e hizo lo dicho-. Ahora debo irme.

-¡Shamal-san!- hay un herido al otro lado.

Signum sonrió ante el empeño que dedicaba la sanadora para asegurarse de que el mayor número de personas sobrevivieran para seguir peleando. Ahora, notaba que el número de nigromantes no era el esperado en un principio; ahora que se encontraban peleando parecían ser una cantidad mucho menor a la cifra subestimada por Letti Lowran y eso le causo un mal, presentimiento. ¿Dónde estaban todos los demás?

* * *

><p>-Bueno, creo que debo partir chicas- habló Hayate- Largo Kiel no ha dado la orden pero no quiero arriesgarme.<p>

Sus amigas asistieron y se despidieron de ella con un abrazo. Fate acaricio sus cabellos y beso su frente suavemente y le miro, apesadumbrada. No podía evitar que su amiga cumpliera sus deberes, pero no deseaba perderla, ni siquiera peleando en una batalla. Nanoha les miro, sin saber que decir, incluso aunque tenía a Hayate de frente a ella no podía pedirle que le dejara unirse a la batalla. No cuando Fate se encontrara tan preocupada. Sus ojos azul violáceo chocaron con los zafiros de Hayate, trasmitiendo apoyo.

-Suerte Hayate- exclamó Suzuka-. Hayate cuídate mucho.

-Procura no usar mucho tu magia- pidió con tristeza-. Por favor. Y tú también Rein.

Hayate asistió y les dedico una sonrisa antes de partir. Su espíritu sentado en su hombro, solo a la vista de Suzuka y Fate se despidió con una mano, sonriente. La castaña dio media vuelta y entonces Arisa le detuvo de pronto, tomándola de la muñeca.

-Hey te acompaño, necesito pasar a ver a mi hermano antes de que se vaya.

Hayate asistió. Yuuno le sonrió atrás y levanto los hombros, sintiéndose impotente, al final no podría hacer nada por su amiga. Sus órdenes eran permanecer en espera, y a pesar de que le había prometido ayudar, todavía tenía mucho miedo. Con cuidado se dirigió a la biblioteca en silencio, apartándose del grupo y Suzuka le miro curiosa. Sin esperar a sus amigas camino tras él, intentando dejar atrás los malos pensamientos. Linith le siguió curiosa ignorando el ladrido de Arf. La pelimorada noto a lo lejos a Sieglinde Jeremiah junto a su padre Doe, quien le hablaba bajo a su oído. La Elementum le miro un momento y se preguntó que podría decirle un padre a una hija para que esta pusiera una cara tan furiosa. Su mirada le siguió, topándose con Hayate y dudó un momento y continuó su camino tras Yuuno, pensando que no tenía de que preocuparse por ella todavía. Sieglinde tampoco podría participar en la batalla y tal vez era lo que le molestaba tanto.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron en pocos minutos a la biblioteca, donde Yuuno tomo asiento en el estante y Suzuka se colocó a su lado manteniendo el silencio. Cuando el Stratege noto su mirada en él, decidió dedicarle una mirada molesta a la cual su amiga de hace poco tiempo sonrió comprensiva.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal Yuuno, sabemos que no eres así.

-Si lo soy...- exclamó y tomo un libro abandonado para hojear sus páginas-. Soy un Stratege.

-Lo sabemos, no tienes por qué alejarte, todos estamos de tu lado- expreso con cariño-. Aunque seas un amargado.

Los dos rieron, olvidando por un segundo los problemas.

* * *

><p>Arisa y Hayate caminaron lentamente por el pasillo en silencio. La rubia miraba a su amiga de vez en cuando solo para después continuar con la vista al frente. Sus ojos observaron a Tiida caminar a su lado, siguiendo a un sanador que apresurado iba hacia la enfermería. Justo detrás caminaba Micaiah, quien hablaba suavemente con Fabia, la niña le miro un segundo y sonrió, asistiendo con la cabeza. Arisa les miro, pero cuando la infante giro a mirarle aparto rápidamente los ojos y se pegó a Hayate, perturbada. Esa niña siempre causaba una sensación desagradable.<p>

-Midget continua en el hospital general, tal vez no puedan moverla hasta que…

Hayate ladeo la mirada en silencio. Así que la concejal continuaba en coma, a pesar de los años. Todavía se preguntaba cómo era que seguía viva. Nunca supo exactamente lo que le sucedía, pero tampoco era consciente de porque Vita era llamada tercer Arcano, nombre que alguien había mencionado en la junta. Muchos misterios del pasado atormentaban su mente en ese momento, sobre todo, si el nigromante que le había atacado se presentaría ese día. Su espíritu se alegraba de que mantuviera ocupada su mente para no pensar en la guerra, y esa duda rondaba en su mente también. Incluso, ocultándolo de Hayate, se preguntaba si el Nigromante que había asesinado a su compañera anterior podría aparecer frente a ella luego de tantos años y esperaba que el resultado fuera distinto a pesar de la condición de la joven. La verdad sobre la muerte de los padres de Hayate se revelaría pronto.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos Hayate- exclamó Arisa-. Ten cuidado.

-Claro, nos vemos- respondió la castaña y continuó su camino.

-Hayate… cuando nos veamos de nuevo, quiero que me hables de tu extraña condición física, ¿vale?

La Elementum se detuvo y se giró para mirarla, sorprendida, y después algo decepcionada. Incluso Arisa había notado ya como estaba empeorando. Pronto seguramente todos se enterarían. Sonrió con tristeza y después volvió a su camino, perdiéndose entre los estudiantes.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Nanoha volvieron a esquivar los de su novia, provocando que el estómago de la rubia se revolviera de inquietud. Ahora no sabía que había hecho para que la pelirroja se enojara, o de hecho, que intentara esquivarle de aquella forma, cuando no habían discutido nada. No todavía. Fate extendió su mano hacia ella, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos el dorso de su mano. Nanoha evito tensarse, pero su expresión no dejo en duda que no deseaba aquel contacto. La Elementum mordió su labio inferior confusa y retiro su mano para sostener el barandal a su lado. Detuvo su camino escalera arriba y toco la chaqueta de su novia para detener su avance, tres escalones adelante.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa Nanoha?- preguntó fastidiada y después agregó- No veo motivo para que te moleste tanto esto.

Escucho una maldición antes de que la pelirroja se girara para mirarla de frente, con el rostro fruncido y las manos echas puños. Fate se sorprendió al segundo de la expresión, semejante a cuando habían peleado y le había robado un beso. Casi sintió el cuerpo de Nanoha engarrotarse mientras sus labios se abrían para soltar un grito encrespado:

-¡Mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano están peleando afuera! ¡Yo estoy aquí escondida como una cobarde!

Fate frunció el ceño. A pesar de que siempre respondía a gritos a Nanoha cuando peleaban, por primera vez contuvo una respuesta agresiva y prefirió contenerse para no crear un problema por culpa de ambas. No deseaba pelear con la pelirroja por algo así. No estaba en posición de discutir sobre eso, ella no entendía como se sentía para Nanoha algo así, y también, ella misma sentía el enojo fluir al ser dejada a un lado. Quería estar con su familia y amiga, quería pelear, quería hacer algo. La actitud de Nanoha más que enojarle le causaba un sentimiento de incertidumbre en su interior, el cual no sabría definir realmente. Además, ninguna de ellas podía hacer algo por ahora, solo confiar en su familia y sus razas.

-Mi mamá y mi hermano también están ahí, tranquilízate, no podemos hacer nada por el momento. La decisión que tomaron puede no agradarnos pero es lo mejor, saben lo que hacen. Si por alguna razón fallan, seremos la única defensa de la ciudad.

Nanoha en lugar de calmarse pareció encenderse más y negó con los ojos, en un gesto de fastidio. Fate alzó las cejas, incrédula y Arf a sus pies soltó un chasquido, contagiada del mal humor alrededor de ambas jóvenes.

-¡En mi raza somos guerreros! ¡No hay honor en mantenerse escondido! ¡Podemos pelear y darles frente! ¡Puedo luchar! ¡Ya no soy una niña, no necesitan protegernos a todos como si fuéramos críos!

Fate sintió su corazón encogerse al pensar que Nanoha pudiera estar en ese momento en la primera línea de ataque, lista para morir por su raza.

-¡¿Y morir como mártir de una vez no?!-exclamó -¡Solo irías a morir sin sentido! ¡Sacrificándote por un tonto motivo como tu orgullo! Sabes que ayudaras tanto como cuando peleamos contra Cuatro. Los adultos ya saben cómo pelear, nosotros no tenemos experiencia de batallas reales. ¡Allá afuera no es un combate ni un torneo! ¡Es una guerra Nanoha! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es un combate real a muerte!

-¡¿Quién dice que no se?!- Ante el sobresalto de Fate, Nanoha continuó-¡Entrene toda mi vida para eso! ¡Morir en el campo de batalla es un honor!

-¡Es un sacrificio sin sentido!

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, con el aliento agitado y los ojos furiosos fijos en la otra. Arf agacho las orejas, juntando su cuerpo a Fate. La rubia sintió un nudo en la garganta apretándole con fuerza, le dolía que Nanoha deseara morir así, peleando solo por soberbia y para demostrar que era fuerte. No comprendía porque ahora deseaba con tanta fuerza la batalla, como toda su raza, ni porque se encontraba tan molesta, cuando sabía que la decisión más sabia era permanecer a salvo para poder sobrevivir y ser refuerzos si era necesario. Por primera vez, era Nanoha quien se encontraba molesta y quien no medía sus palabras en una discusión. La pelirroja maldijo y se cruzó de brazos.

-No espero que entiendas como me siento. Eres una Elementum.

Fate sintió el nudo apretar más fuerte y una mueca llegó a sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada al suelo. La Deumonium pasó una mano por su rostro cuando entendió el peso de sus propias palabras. Arf escondió su cuerpo en la pierna de su compañera, con las orejas caídas, triste y la rubia negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Una Elementum.- repitió Fate, sin creerlo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- habló Nanoha.

-Sí- Fate tragó pesado-A que soy diferente a ti.

-Fate no…

La Elementum se giró dando media vuelta, seguida de Arf, en silencio y sin voltear atrás, dejando finalmente sola a Nanoha, con solo su furia como compañía. La Deumonium soltó una maldición y pateo con fuerza el barandal, doblándolo. Genial, se felicitó, acababa de arruinar lo único que estaba bien en su vida por no poder mantenerse tranquila con la guerra. Fate tenía razón en todo y estuvo intentado animarla todo el día, y en cambio, le había respondido de aquella manera. Un Elementum. Se maldijo internamente ante tal estupidez. Con una guerra de razas encima y comenzaba a comparar las razas. No entendía porque había hecho eso. Con un suspiro exasperado se dirigió escaleras arriba, intentando calmarse y pensar a solas todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Estar lejos de Fate por ahora era lo mejor que podía hacer. Debía de intentar quitarse ese mal humor de encima. Camino sin rumbo escaleras arriba y por los pasillos, intentando ignorar la molestia en su pecho por lo ocurrido con Fate y aquel extraño presentimiento que le pedía mantenerse a su lado.

La sonrisa de Hades Vandein regreso a su mente y su rostro se envolvió de furia. Su mano fue a Raising Heart en su cuello apretándola con fuerza. Nunca más permitiría que se acercara así a ella. Era demasiado peligroso el odio que guardaba contra él y el miedo que aún le provocaba. Debía de olvidar de nuevo y seguir, como en el pasado.

* * *

><p>Alicia miro a Nanoha terminar de subir las escaleras y dar vuelta a la izquierda por el pasillo en dirección al último piso de la Academia. Con pasos ligeros, casi sin tocar el suelo avanzó calmadamente tras ella, desapercibida por la Deumonium a quien seguía en silencio. Sin Fate cerca de ella, podía vigilarle con calma y tal vez, podía hacer algo antes de que todo comenzara. Sus ojos borgoña observaron con detalle su mano izquierda, con el guante negro cubriéndole. Seguramente, como cada cosa que Nanoha mantenía cerca, era otro bloqueo para su magia. Continúo caminando tras ella como una sombra y cuando Nanoha volvió a girar en una esquina, las alertas llegaron a su cuerpo. La presencia a sus espaldas también le había estado siguiendo y Alicia no era capaz de saber desde cuándo. Con la expresión neutra en su rostro se giró lentamente, encontrándose a un solo paso con los ojos color jade detrás de unos lentes pertenecientes a Miyuki Takamachi.<p>

Una expresión de advertencia llegó a ella y con un movimiento de cabeza la Deumonium le indico seguirle escaleras abajo. En silencio ambas regresaron sobre sus pasos y cuando finalmente se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos para que Nanoha no les escuchara, Miyuki se detuvo en un pasillo y aparto los lentes de su rostro, guardándolos en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Qué mala educación Testarossa- el tono contenido no provoco reacción en Alicia- ¿Qué haces siguiendo a mi hermana?

-Tengo las mismas razones que tú para seguirme- contesto escueta-. Estoy intentando evitar un desastre.

-¡¿Desastre?!- rugió Miyuki, mientras sus ojos parecían arderle- Así le han llamado algunos. A veces solo le han llamado monstruo, asesino, arma… muerte.

La furia encendió los ojos de la Deumonium a un color verde intenso mientras reía y extendió los brazos. La única razón que evitaba arrojarse contra ella y cortarle su lengua, era porque no estaba muy segura de quien terminaría ganando. Ni con el mismo nivel era capaz de saber el resultado, ya que siempre había grandes lagunas en comparación del máximo nivel de magia de un individuo, con respecto al otro. Ni siquiera con su _corazón Neos, _creía que pudiera vencerla sin salir mal herida. Alicia se cruzó de brazos y se giró para irse, sin prestarle más atención.

-Aléjate de Nanoha, Testarossa- advirtió Miyuki-. A diferencia de mi hermana menor, yo no dudare en matarte aunque seas la hermana de Fate.

Una risa abandono la boca de Alicia y de espaldas a ella negó con un gesto. Ertia apareció en sus hombros y giro su cabeza hasta mirar a Miyuki, con un brillo desconcertante en sus ojos. El ave ladeo su cabeza, provocando que se erizaran los vellos de su cuerpo. Miyuki llevó una mano a su gema en forma de flor colgando en su cuello, por precaución.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme a mí?- carcajeo las palabras-¿Tu a mí? ¡El orgullo Deumonium no tiene sentido!

-¡¿Crees que algo de lo que digas evitara que lo intente?!

-Como desees- exclamo Alicia-. Ahora entiendo la razón de tu magia. Qué ironía, una familia con poderes en diferentes extremos. A de ser una burla que cuentes con el poder para detener el de tu propia hermana. Dime Takamachi, ¿Ya intentaste matarla? ¿No te lo pidió ya tu padre o tu líder? ¿Es tu deber como concejal?

Miyuki sintió su cuerpo temblar y la furia llegó con más fuerza, el color verde intenso regreso a sus ojos, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. El dolor que acababa de provocarle Alicia no podía ser descrito y la rabia se unió con una marea de sentimientos en su ser. De un movimiento la joven llegó a Alicia y sin pausa, golpeo su costado izquierdo logrando arrojarla contra la pared.

-¡Cuida tu lengua Alicia!, ¡No sabes nada de mi familia!- gritó envuelta en rabia.

La Elementum se alejó de la pared, ilesa y le miro un segundo a los ojos, sin expresión en los suyos.

-A veces es tan divertido- rió de nuevo-. El destino gira y gira en direcciones tan impredecibles, siempre… tan cruel.

Miyuki guardó silencio, mientras que su mirada conectaba con la de Alicia, y un segundo después el color jade volvió a ellos. Por un segundo creyó verse a sí misma en la rubia y dudó, todo pareció caerse por un momento. Entonces la mirada de Alicia se desvió y todo volvió a la normalidad. Con lentitud la Elementum comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Casi sin voz, perdida en un hilo de pensamiento que apenas enlazaba en su mente, Miyuki, mordió sus labios y su mirada clara observó la espalda de Alicia, intentando trasmitirle algo.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Fate, Alicia? ¿Acaso no es tu hermana?- preguntó Miyuki.

-No sabes nada de mi familia- repitió sus palabras y_ Ertia_ desapareció-, hace mucho dejo de ser mi hermana. Hace mucho…

La Deumonium continúo mirándole hasta que desapareció en una esquina, preguntándose, que tan triste debía de ser el pasado de Alicia, para que sus ojos escondieran una mirada tan nebulosa. Su cabeza giro y miro hacia el techo, sintiendo los pasos de su hermana menor detenerse. Mordió sus labios cuando notó que una lagrima abandono su mirada. Qué ciertas resultaban ser las palabras de la Elementum a pesar de todo. Saco sus lentes del bolsillo y se los coloco lentamente. Su expresión cambió a una alegre, escondiendo parte de sus emociones.

El destino siempre parecía reírse de todos. Cruel, sin sentido. Y al igual que ella, Alicia seguía ahí, solo mirando hacia el pasado…

* * *

><p>Fate avanzo lentamente entre los pasillos del primer piso, perdida en sus pensamientos, y sintiendo un vació extenderse por su estómago. Bajo la mirada a sus pies y una mueca amarga cruzo sus labios pensando en los primeros días en que había convivido con Nanoha, a pesar de todos los meses que llevaban conociéndose, parecía que aún no sabía nada de ella y que no habían tenido ni un avance. Tal vez la barrera que separaba a sus razas resultaba ser mucho más grande de lo que habían notado. Tal vez, simplemente, nunca se entenderían realmente. Nanoha seguiría siendo un misterio para ella en muchos aspectos; no conocía mucho de su pasado, ni de su familia, y a la par, Nanoha tampoco conocía mucho de ella. ¿Se habían equivocado al estar juntas? ¿Era muy pronto para estar en una relación? Arf pasó entre sus pies y sacudió sus orejas, molesta. Su compañera soltó un suspiro, e intento dejar de pensar. Pasó una mano por su fleco y mantuvo la mano cubriéndole los ojos, olvidándose un momento de sus preocupaciones. Su espíritu contaba con mucha razón para encontrarse molesta, nuevamente se encontraba confundida. No podía describir con exactitud lo que sentía en ese momento, después de que Nanoha le hubiera recordado tan bruscamente que ellas no eran iguales y sin quererlo, restregándole la verdad más importante. No podían comprenderse. Bufo un momento y restregó su mano por su rostro, frustrada. Algo que no era capaz de identificar hacia que sintiera una incomodidad en su cuerpo, una pesadez extraña.<p>

Ahora comprendía lo mal que Nanoha se llegó a sentir cuando ella le había dicho algo parecido. Juzgándole sin saber nada. Odiaba admitirlo pero solo era una cría fingiendo ser un adulto, todavía le falta madurar mucho. Era obstinada, igual que Nanoha y ambas creían saberlo todo. Continuo caminando sin ninguna dirección finalmente llegó a la escalera de la entrada, que conectaba a los jardines y después, al segundo edificio de la Academia. Fate decidió recargarse en la pared más cercana y se sentó en el suelo frío, intentando pensar en algo más feliz. Soltó una maldición cuando la imagen de Hayate regreso a su mente, recordándole que su mejor amiga pronto no estaría con ella. Agradeció que en esa parte de la academia estuviera casi vacía cuando sintió una lágrima descender por su mejilla. Y fue entonces que todo a su alrededor se sintió ajeno.

Como un flash su magia cambio repentinamente el ambiente. Algo horrible, que jamás había sentido llego a su mente y espíritu, aterrándola pos segundos. Su cuerpo tembló, sintiendo la muerte y sus movimientos se congelaron. Dejo de respirar cuando escucho el sonido de pisadas, varias, fuertes y extrañas que retumbaban en el suelo, opacando lo demás. Arf apareció con el pelo de su espalda erizado, sacando los dientes y tomando posición de ataque. Fate cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo el sudor resbalar desde su frente y todo lo que llegaba a su mente era una simple pregunta:

¿Qué era aquello?

"_Muévete Fate, ¡Muévete ya!"_

A pesar de los gritos de Arf en su mente, La Elementum no quiso hacerlo. Los pasos continuaron acercándose, sin prisas, entrando finalmente por la puerta. Arf mordió su mano, frustrada.

_¡MUEVETE!_

Fate saltó a tiempo para poder asomarse por la esquina de la pared y observar lo que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras. Arf se colocó a su lado, cambiando a segunda fase, preparada para lo que sabía venía. Los ojos borgoña se abrieron con desesperación y miedo, enfocando a un gran grupo de nigromantes, portando sus trajes negros y sus capas, con aquellos ojos muertos, y la falta de color en sus rostros. El olor a piel quemada llego a ella aun en la distancia, debido a la cantidad, y cuando el Nigromante más cerca a las escaleras le devolvió la mirada, Fate retrocedió un paso. La magia negra la estaba sofocando y el miedo continuaba sobre ella.

-¡Alto monstruos! ¡No los dejare pasar!

Fate giro asustada, notando la presencia de 3 personas tras de ella. Toda su concentración había estado en los Nigromantes, así que no llego a percibirlos. Hizo sus manos puños y miro hacia Teana y Subaru, preocupada. El profesor Landy F., se colocó delante de ellas, protegiéndoles. A pesar de ser el maestro de supervivencia básica, Fate dudaba mucho que contara con el poder o la experiencia en batalla para enfrentarlos a todos. No creía siquiera que Signum, fuera capaz de salir viva contra tantos, sola. De pronto se sintió una cobarde, una cría asustada. Nuevamente parecía que no podía hacer nada sola.

-¡Jovencitas!- exclamó-. ¡Váyanse de aquí y den la alarma!

-Pero…

Subaru intento negarse, pero callo rápidamente sabiendo que en esas condiciones era lo mejor. Teana le miro y asistió antes de tomar su mano. La pelinaranja miro hacia Fate, llamando su atención y sacándola de su trance:

-¡Fate-san! Vámonos- exclamo.

La rubia le miro y asistió. Las dos chicas pasaron a su lado, corriendo en dirección hacia los pasillos y Fate se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Antes, decidió mirar hacia el profesor Landy. Abrió su boca, sin emitir sonido, ante la escena que presencio en cuestión de segundos. Intento intervenir antes de que fuera tarde, corriendo escalera abajo olvidando su miedo un segundo, pero no logro hacer algo a tiempo. Los ojos dorados del Nigromante miraron con diversión al Elementum frente a ellos, sosteniendo una lanza y con su espíritu rana sobre su hombro. Se inclinó con rapidez y agito su cola sobre su espalda, ascendiendo cual flecha lanzada y atravesando sin problemas la garganta del Elementum, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡No!- grito Fate.

El Nigromante se irguió victorioso.

-¡Ataquen!

Detrás de él una ola de soldados Nigromantes corrieron atravesando la entrada y subiendo las escaleras hacia Fate. La joven invoco su fuego, con el miedo de nuevo en su mente. Un solo soldado de esa espeluznante raza había matado a un Elementum sin ningún esfuerzo. Ahora que se encontraba a tan poca distancia sabía que no podría escapar. Con el cuerpo aun temblando se preparó para lo peor. Asustada por la muerte tan rápida que había tenido el profesor no supo exactamente qué hacer. Quiso soltar un sollozo cuando entre ruidos desesperados el espíritu rana llamado Gram desaparecía ante la muerte de su compañero.

-¡Fate!- grito Subaru.

La rubia giro su rostro, pasmada. Invoco su katana mientras corría para detener al Nigromante que intentaba pasar su posición. A duras penas logro hacer retroceder al enemigo de vuelta escaleras abajo y se colocó en posición de ataque, esperando a los otros que venían por ella.

-¡Sigan sin mí!- grito Fate.

Al inicio de las escaleras Teana jalo la mano de Subaru, quien se disponía a ayudar a Fate y la obligo a correr, lo más rápido que les fuera posible, entrando nuevamente a los pasillos y buscando a algún adulto o una alarma cerca. Su corazón latía con ferocidad, más ansioso que asustado. Tenían que dar la alarma tan rápido como les fuera posible, o el profesor no sería el único en morir. Hubiera dejado a Subaru pelear, pero Fate era lista; necesitaban dar la alerta y encontrar a algún profesor. Analizando lo ocurrido, la batalla que se llevaba contra los Strateges y Nigromantes era solo una trampa impuesta por el enemigo, que buscaba algo en la Academia. Casi todos los guerreros se encontraban distraídos al frente de la batalla, cuando era el menor de los problemas. Maldijo al darse cuenta que su hermano había tenido la razón todo el tiempo. Solo estaban ganando tiempo para hacer su movida.

-¡Tea!- gritó Subaru-¡Yo puedo pelear!

-¡Cállate!- respondió alterada-¡Nos matarán que no entiendes! ¡Somos insectos en su camino! ¡Necesitamos pedir ayuda!

-¡Pero Fate!- exclamó frustrada.

-Nos está dando tiempo- gritó-¡Tampoco quiero dejarla morir!- sintió su garganta desgarrarse ante esa frase-¡Pero hay niños aquí!

Subaru frunció el rostro al recordar ese detalle. Con un brinco tomo a Teana en sus brazos y acelero la huida. La Deumonium era tan rápida que Teana tuvo que sostenerse de su cuello y apretarse lo más que le fue posible, con la visión borrosa e intentando captar sin mucho éxito alguna alarma. Observo a dos alumnos caminar y les grito que huyeran, sintiéndose mucho más ansioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenían, ni si Fate seguía viva, solo oraba por lograr a tiempo alertar a todos. Los profesores sabrían que hacer, y los alumnos de rango SS+ si podían pelear. Su hermano si podía enfrentarlos.

"_Danos un poco más de tiempo Fate-san"_

* * *

><p>Alicia abrió los ojos y miro hacia Micaiah, con su magia alertándole con fuerza. Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Tiida les miro, levantándose de la banca y observo los rostros recelosos de sus compañeras; casi podía sentir también a Victoria con la misma mueca, invocando su escopeta aunque no se encontrara ahí. Fabia jalo su mano, haciendo que bajara la mirada borgoña y con un pequeño silencio hablo:<p>

-Están aquí.

* * *

><p>Carim brinco de su asiento y tomo entre sus manos a su artefacto Argos, alarmada. Su cuerpo vibraba de emoción y titubeo al sentir el peligro cerca. Todos sus compañeros reaccionaron igual, poniéndose de pie. Ellis miro hacia ella y por un segundo creyó que Carim saltaría para pelear, hasta que habló:<p>

-Son Nigromantes, muchos. En la academia.

-¡No es posible!- exclamó Kyrie.

Tribeca tomo su artefacto también y respiro ansiosa un segundo. Ella no contaba con experiencia en batallas, no así y algo en su interior se removía por esto. Fue cuando la imagen de un par de ojos verde cobrizo apareció en su mente, que comprendió la agitación de su mente y corazón. Sin mencionar palabra corrió por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de enfermería, en busca de Victoria.

-¡Tribeca!- exclamó Schach-¡Regresa!

* * *

><p>Fate no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber que no podría detener un batallón entero de Nigromantes, ni siquiera con todo su poder. A pesar de todo avanzo contra ellos, intentando darles tiempo a sus compañeras para alejarse. Arf gruño arrojándose contra tres nigromantes y de pronto, la Elementum sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en sus oídos. Los movimientos parecieron alentarse, y a pesar de su miedo se obligó a moverse, con furia. Varios Nigromantes se arrojaron contra ella y con puntería arrojo fuego dorado contra ellos. Casi al segundo estos se carbonizaron entre gritos y otros tomaban su lugar. No tuvo tiempo de alegrarse cuando otros seguían corriendo hacia ella, Fate tuvo que levantar su arma para detener los ataques. Arf rugió, arrojando una ráfaga de fuego contra sus enemigos. Las llamas doradas cubrieron el paso unos segundos, antes de que el Nigromante que había asesinado a Landy las traspasara sin daño, extinguiéndolas. Una expresión divertida cayó en su rostro y con una mano, conservo una flama dorada, observándola. De pronto su expresión cambio radicalmente a una seriedad indescriptible y con los ojos dorados observo a Fate.<p>

-… ¿Precia?

Fate sintió que algo se partía en su mente. Algo que aterrorizaba su corazón y. a la vez, lo alzaba con fuerza.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre?- pregunto contrariada.

-¡Maldita seas!- gritó-¡Mátenla, mátenla ya!

Fate apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar su arma entre la cola de un Nigromante y su cabeza, justo después tuvo que evitar el ataque de otro nigromante sobre su espalda. Con agitación sintió como un gran número de enemigos se arrojaban contra ella intentando acertar un ataque. La joven apenas tenía tiempo de esquivarlos y solo gracias a su magia que le ayudaba a moverse mejor. Grito cuando sintió su brazo arder y su corazón se detuvo cuando escucho un chillido de Arf.

"_¡No te preocupes! ¡Sigue peleando!"_

Fate hizo lo dicho, conservando la calma ante la asfixia que sentía de tener tan cerca a tantos adversarios. Soltó una exclamación cuando sintió algo frío traspasar la carne de su hombre derecho y agito la espada para alejar al Nigromante. Después dando media vuelta y un brinco pudo dar un tajo a tres de ellos, aprovechando para correr y detener a los cuatro que alcanzo a ver escalando la pared e intentando pasar a los pasillos. A pesar de todas las desventajas con las que contaba y el miedo, la convicción de no dejarlos pasar le hacía seguir ahí. Ahora mismo solo pensaba en no dejarlos pasar, y no dejarlos acercarse un metro más a donde se encontraba Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka, Arisa y todas las demás personas que apreciaba. Sus ojos observaban a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a detener el avance, pero no encontró nada, y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para destruir las paredes. Sus ojos enfocaron las muchas tuberías y rápidamente las descartó.

_¡Fate!_

El grito de Arf llamo su atención. El extraño círculo metálico que chirriaba fue arrojado por un nigromante y Fate saltó. Paso de las escaleras a la pared, logrando tomarlo un segundo en sus manos y lo arrojo de vuelta a los nigromantes. Un estruendo se escuchó, dejando sus oídos zumbando, con un estallido rebelando la función de una bomba de corto alcance. La onda de calor le regreso al suelo, tirando también a varios Nigromantes e incluso al Nigromante que sabía era un general. Soltando una maldición detuvo un ataque y se puso de pie, cortando a cualquier enemigo que se le acercara, sintiendo un dolor en su espalda baja, seguramente lastimada por la caída. Nuevamente sintió un dolor agudo en su rostro que le impidió reaccionar y esquivar el golpe a su rostro de un enemigo. Fate sacudió su cabeza y de un grito arrojo nuevamente su fuego dorado contra las esferas de magia negra que arrojaban a su dirección. Una cola la tomo de un brazo y Fate la corto rápidamente, cortando también parte de su piel.

-¡Arf!- la llamó asustada.

El dolor de hace un momento revelaba lo mucho que se esforzaba su compañera para ayudarle. Abrió los ojos cuando observo otro circulo ser arrojado hacia ella y uso su katana para arrojarlo lo más lejos posible, sintiendo el calor de la explosión muy cerca y dejando su oído izquierdo sordo por un tiempo. Otro ataque llegó a ella que detuvo con su arma, la cual vibro haciendo sus brazos temblar y se obligó a sostenerla más fuerte para que no resbalase de sus manos. La respiración de Fate se agito más cada vez, con cada movimiento volviéndose mucho más difícil al paso de los segundos, sin darse abasto para detener el paso de todos los Nigromantes. En su mente la joven sabía que no sería capaz de conseguir más tiempo para Teana y Subaru; no podía herir de gravedad a tantos enemigos a la vez, ni con su elemento fuego y con un descuido que causara una herida profunda estaría acabada.

No tenía el suficiente poder ni experiencia para mantenerse en una batalla así, sin algún otro compañero que le diera apoyo. La imagen de Nanoha no le dejo rendirse. Una extraña sacudida obligo a Fate a balancearse para no caer al suelo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de preocuparse de eso.

Un nigromante volvió a arrojar una de las bombas, Fate no fue capaz más que de arrojarla a su izquierda, por la distancia en la que se encontraba, cansada y defendiéndose a duras penas de morir ante los ataque de tantos Nigromantes. Sus dedos solo alcanzaron a rozarla, pero fue suficiente para que la bomba cayera demasiado cerca de una tubería. Ella junto al general Nigromante abrieron los ojos con turbación, sabiendo el error que había cometido.

-¡Arf-!

La advertencia llego demasiado tarde. La enorme explosión se alzó destruyendo toda entra, pasillos cercanos y varias columnas, casi desapareciendo el primer piso. Los nigromantes más cercanos a la explosión fueron calcinados en segundos mientras los otros salían volando por los aires al igual que Fate. Aquella marea de fuego destruyo todo a su paso y se escuchó por toda la Academia. Fate sintió una suave caricia rodear su cuerpo antes de cerrar los ojos para esperar el golpe del fuego y el suelo.

"_Nanoha…"_

* * *

><p>-¡Tea, la alarma!-chilló Subaru.<p>

-¡La veo!

Subaru formo un puño y apartando de jalón a Teana de ella y golpeo el ladrillo chueco de la pared fuertemente. La Elementum casi comenzaba a gritarle de su insensatez cuando un crujido se escuchó y una sacudida movió el edificio por completo. Las otras áreas de la academia igualmente se sacudieron y finalmente un extraño sonido se escuchó por todos los pasillos, mientras la alarma sonaba por todo el recinto. La voz de la profesora Mariel se escuchó venir de las paredes.

-¡NIGROMANTES! ¡TODOS VAYAN AL FORUM!

Subaru escucho fácilmente los gritos de horror provenir de varias partes de la academia. Antes de sentir la explosión acercarse a sus espaldas.

-Sera mejor ir por Fate-

La Deumonium agarro con fuerza a Teana para saltar con ella escaleras arriba, justo a tiempo para evitar ser calcinadas. Su compañera grito, cubriéndose su cabeza. La sacudida las lanzo hacia una pared con brutalidad.

* * *

><p>Suzuka rio ante el comentario de Yuuno y quiso seguir la broma cuando una explosión cruzo el edificio destruyendo la estructura. Yuuno se cubrió con sus brazos y se quedó quieto, aun cuando el techo se caía sobre ellos.<p>

-¡Yuuno!

Suzuka logro arrojarlo rápidamente con ayuda de su magia, salvándolo, mientras sentía un enorme peso caer sobre ella. Linith rugió.

* * *

><p>Jail rió, mirando hacia Lindy Harlaown.<p>

-Jaque mate.


	15. Nigromantes, Raza Asesina

**Ceeles: **Ahhhh sorpresa, otro nuevo capítulo. Debo decir que me siento feliz de como va avanzando la historia y de que al parecer finalmente he podido retomar el ritmo para escribir más rápido. Continuaré así para no hacerles esperar tanto. Finalmente aquí lo tienen. Por favor lean tranquilos y en cuanto tenga lo que sigue subo. Hoy toco un capítulo más pequeño pero es que no quiero que se traumen más todavía. XD O se queden sin uñas. Quiero decirles que aunque haya publicado otra historia BILANX, esta historia continuara, espero también que se den una vuelta para que me digan que les parece.

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A KUROIMETZ, WYLL, EGIA, STEPHY Y JEZAIRA. QUIENES CON SU APOYO SIGUEN MOTIVÁNDOME A CONTINUAR.**

**Y CLARO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN, COMENTAN Y AGREGAN A FAVORITOS, Kod-03, Rainhard, Nanofate 96, Eclair Rozen, Karibel, Nara375, Crazylikeart, Kristim, RoseGafe, Nanoha, Liz, Nutella, Darkvil, Tsunade-obachan, .9, AikaAragami, Brujijai, Tsune-sama, Laoloa, DevilHina, Asdasdasdas, Karime-chan, Guest, Los quiero mucho.**

No tengo mucho que decir más que le disfruten y que espero no griten mucho o me intenten matar hehehehe.

_DISCLAIMER: MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES._

**_FRAGMENTO DE LA CANCION :TIME OF DYING DE THREE DAYS GRACE._**

* * *

><p><em>On the ground I lay _Estoy tendido en el suelo

_Motionless in pain/ _Inmóvil por el dolor

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes/ _Puedo ver mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos

_Dead I fall asleep/_¿Me he dormido?

_Is this all a dream? / _¿Es todo un sueño?

_Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare/_ Despiértame, estoy viviendo una pesadilla

_I will not die (I will not die)/ _No voy a morir

_I will survive! / _¡Sobreviviré!

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you/_ No voy a morir, Te estoy esperando

_I feel alive, when you're beside me/ _me siento vivo cuando estas a mi lado

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you/ _No voy a morir, Te estoy esperando

_In my time of dying/_ A la hora de mi muerte

_On this bed I lay/ _Estoy tendido en esta cama

_Losing everything/ _Perdiéndolo todo

_I can see my life passing me by/ _Puedo ver mi vida desvaneciéndose

_Was it all too much? / _¿Me sobrepase?

_Or just not enough? /_ ¿O no fue suficiente?

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare/_Despiértame, estoy viviendo una pesadilla.

_I will not die (I will not die)/ _No voy a morir

_I will survive/_ ¡Sobreviviré!

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you/ _No voy a morir, Te estoy esperando

_I feel alive, when you're beside me/_Me siento vivo cuando estas a mi lado

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you/_No voy a morir, Te estoy esperando

_In my time of dying/ _A la hora de mi muerte

* * *

><p>Nanoha se tambaleo un momento; intentando no caer al suelo con un segundo temblor casi tres segundos después del primero. Incluso aunque se encontraba en el piso anterior a la azotea sentía el movimiento. Cuando termino, inclino su cuerpo al frente buscando el equilibrio y manteniéndose de pie. Sus ojos azul violáceo observaron rápidamente los alrededores y noto que sus sentidos se disparaban diciéndole que algo estaba mal. El olor a humo, una alarma, gritos y fuego llegaron a ella y entonces abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que sucedía. El enemigo había llegado a la Academia. La joven maldijo molesta consigo misma, sabiendo que por culpa de su actitud se había separado de Fate y ahora no sabría en que parte del edificio podría encontrarse. Su corazón latió intranquilo con el temor clavándose en su mente. Si algo le pasaba a Fate jamás se lo perdonaría.<p>

Justo cuando se disponía a correr en su búsqueda sintió algo extraño a su alrededor. El ambiente pareció contraerse y escucho un ruido sobre ella; gritos y golpes provenientes de la azotea donde hace pocos minutos se encontraba. Ahí no había nada, nada que fuera un ser vivo. Escucho un estruendo junto con las pisadas bajando las escaleras. Eran varios, demasiados para contarlos rápidamente y tantos que se escuchaban en el techo, moviéndose a pesar de que ya varios bajaban por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al otro piso Nanoha maldijo observándoles de frente para confirmar sus sospechas. Cuando vio a los primeros Nigromantes descender se echó a correr escaleras abajo siendo consciente que no era buena idea pelear sola contra tantos ya que sería suicidio.

-¡Atrápenla!- grito uno de ellos-¡Que no de la alarma!

Nanoha maldijo de nuevo, acelerando su escape. Aquello no era bueno. A pesar de poder perderlos no podía dejar que llegarán con otros estudiantes, heridos o niños, debía de pensar en algo para detenerlos. Continuo su carrera escaleras bajo y por un instante desvió su vista hacia atrás y arriba, logrando ver la marea de Nigromantes que se empujaban entre sí buscando pasar antes que los otros. Algunos eran tirados al suelo y aplastados antes de ponerse de nuevo de pie. La joven se detuvo frunciendo el ceño e intento apuntarles mientras el círculo mágico giro bajo sus pies con rapidez y en un parpadeo su magia salió disparada en un ataque hacia los enemigos. La pelirroja sonrió solo un momento antes de notar que los nigromantes se colocaban de pie para continuar su persecución. Maldijo de nuevo ya sin saber cuántas veces lo había hecho en menos de diez minutos y corrió sabiendo que a ese paso la alcanzarían. Desafortunadamente un nigromante ataco con mucha rapidez golpeándole el cuerpo y tirándola de espaldas a las escaleras. A pesar del golpe Nanoha se alivió de ver que su cuerpo descendía por las escaleras y de espaldas, obviando el dolor pensó que por lo menos estaba a salvo, hasta llegar al otro piso donde la superficie plana le detuvo. El suelo tembló entonces y finalmente la joven comprendió el motivo tras esto. La pared a su izquierda se movió con la magia defensiva cerrando el paso a los nigromantes. Algunos de ellos intentaron llegar a escapar y la Deumonium observó cómo saltaban unos entre otros para intentar lograrlo. Un nigromante trato de pasar antes de que la pared se sellara con la otra y Nanoha, aun desde su posición, elevó su cintura y le lanzó una patada a su rodilla haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Maldita!

La pared termino de unirse con la otra cerrándoles todo el paso y separándolos de la estudiante, salvándole la vida. Con la respiración agitada Nanoha permaneció un momento sobre el suelo. Así que esa era la magia defensiva que la madre de Fate le había dado a la Academia Aitana; los edificios, paredes y demás se movían de lugar y cambiaban su estructura protegiendo a los alumnos del enemigo. Un diseño estratégico para la guerra. Lindy Harlaown era brillante a su parecer y acababa de salvarle la vida. Un estruendo se escuchó proveniente del otro edificio y Nanoha maldijo. A pesar de la defensa no podrían detener tantos ataques, por lo menos no durante mucho tiempo.

"_**¡NIGROMANTES! TODOS DIRIGANSE AL FORUM DE LA ACADEMIA…"**_

Por lo menos la alerta ya había sido dada y se escuchaba por todo el pasillo. La joven se puso de pie y se echó a correr por el pasillo buscando las escaleras más próximas por donde pudiera bajar. Tal vez en el camino podría brindar ayuda a quien lo necesitara, solo esperaba que Fate se encontrara bien. Hizo caso a su instinto y bajo por la escalera de la izquierda, brincando varios escalones de un solo salto e intentando ir un poco más rápido. Aspiro profundamente buscando encontrar el aroma de su novia sin mucho resultado. Todo alrededor apestaba a piel quemada y a sangre. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y la culpa le hizo sentirse decaída; si no se hubiera comportado tan caprichosa Fate estaría a su lado. Por sus tonterías no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía si se encontraba a salvo y tampoco sabía con seguridad si sería capaz de huir de los nigromantes. Sacudió su cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos ya que debía que confiar en que la Elementum estaría a salvo. Podía sentir la presencia de los nigromantes por varias áreas del edificio y se preocupó de la cantidad tan enorme con la que invadía, eran cientos, como si salieran de las paredes y de cualquier rincón escondido. Sus oídos captaron de pronto varios gritos en el piso de abajo y tomando valor, Nanoha bajo las escaletas siendo consciente de que por ahora no podía solo ir y buscar a Fate, debía ayudar a escapar a todos los que le fueran posibles. Había niños, enfermos y heridos en varios lugares así que no podía abandonar a alguien que encontrara a su suerte.

Cuando llegó al piso de donde provenían los gritos, observó una de las escenas más escabrosas que había visto en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron en horror y se quedó sin aliento. Los Nigromantes, más de nueve, masacraban a sus compañeros de salón, amigos con los que había convivido durante ese año en la Academia. Varios Nigromantes les sacaban con magia la sangre de sus cuerpos sin vida y la hacían flotar un momento antes de abrir la boca y beberla, sin culpa y soltando alguna que otra risa demente. Dos de sus compañeros agonizaban en el suelo y aún vivos eran despojados de su sangre. Alejada de ellos, Alto Krauetta intentaba proteger a un pequeño niño de un Nigromante. Nanoha sintió la furia y el coraje inundar su ser. Eran personas, eran personas que sentían, personas que habían convivido con ella, que le habían ayudado en clase y que habían reído con ella. Con toda la furia que consumía su mente se arrojó contra el nigromante más cercano intentando alejarlo de un cadáver. Las lágrimas descendían por su rostro sin que ella lo notara. Y el dolor tomo control sobre todo lo demás.

Nanoha grito usando su magia con toda su energía y con el único propósito de hacerlos pagar. Quería destazarlos, quería verlos sufrir, quería que pagaran. Los odiaba a todos, los quería ver suplicar por su vida. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color violáceo profundo y oscuro. Quería verlos muertos.

¡Quería matarlos!

_**Capítulo 15. Nigromantes, Raza Asesina.**_

-Nano… Nanoha….

-Nano…

-¡NANOHA!

La pelirroja se sobresaltó con un fuerte respiro y cayó al suelo de espaldas, agitada y adolorida. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus manos dolían horrores y las sentía punzar. Miro a su alrededor reconociendo a su compañera Alto, que le mirada con una sonrisa de alivio. Detrás de ella salieron de un cuatro a la derecha catorce niños de no más de seis años, algo asustados. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Se preguntó Nanoha. Busco nerviosa a los Nigromantes encontrando solamente polvo y los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Su cara se contrajo en angustia al comprender no había podido ayudarlos a tiempo. Un dolor lacerante le hizo gritar y miro sus manos temblando. La piel de estaba brillaba en un extraño color negro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante otro ataque de dolor notando que se encontraba infectada por la magia negra y recordando que debía curarse lo más rápido que fuera posible o sino moriría.

-¡Nanoha!- exclamó Alto-Rápido ponte de pie, necesitamos llegar al fórum para que recibas tratamiento.

La joven le ayudo a ponerse de pie, lo que Nanoha agradeció ya que no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente hacia los niños. Uno de ellos, el que había visto a Alto defender, fue hacia ella y le miro a los ojos con cariño.

-Gracias por salvarme.

Nanoha continuo perdida y asustada. No recordaba nada. ¿Acaso había tenido una laguna mental? Miro hacia _Raising Heart_ colgando en su pecho que tintineaba levemente. Tragó pesado al entender lo que ocurría; había entrado en fase instintiva sin notarlo, lo que no era buena señal. Alto tal vez le había detenido a tiempo llamándola y le causó pánico pensar lo que hubiera hecho su no hubiera reaccionado.

-¡Fue increíble Nanoha!- Alto sonrió-. Los mataste a todos fácilmente, nunca lo imagine de ti.

Nanoha sonrió a pesar del dolor que sentía formando en realidad una mueca. Al menos, había logrado salvarlos a ellos. Resopló cuando otra oleada de dolor llegó ahora a sus antebrazos recordándole su estado, no recordaba cuanto llevaba desde que había tenido contacto con la magia negra ni cuando entro a su cuerpo, así que no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de perder el conocimiento. Alto, una chica de cabellos rubios y estatura pequeña ordeno a los niños formar una fila y tomarse las manos, diciéndoles que tenían que correr tan rápido como les fuera posible sin soltar a ningún compañero. Si alguno caía debían gritarle para detenerse y ayudarlo. Tenían que ser rápidos ya que no sabían cuántos nigromantes podían encontrarse en su camino y no debían permitir que los niños fueran heridos bajo ninguna circunstancia. A pesar del dolor, Nanoha se dispuso a correr y también tomo la decisión de que pelearía si fuese necesario.

-Por cierto Alto, ¿Qué hacían en este piso?- preguntó Nanoha.

-Ed quería ir al baño- señalo a uno de los niños, que apenado bajo la cabeza-. Íbamos de salida cuando el grupo de nigromantes atacó—Alto bajo la cabeza, con las lágrimas inundando sus pude esconder a los niños, no pude evitar que los mataran… no pude ayudarles. Nanoha mataron casi a la mitad de nuestro salón…

Nanoha sintió sus ojos arder. Lo sabía, habían matado a muchos, y más continuarían muriendo al menos que detuvieran el ataque. ¿Pero cómo era que entraban a la Academia? Corrieron por los pasillos rápidamente cruzando esquinas con cuidado y bajando escaleras lo más silenciosos que podían. Al parecer ese lado del edificio se encontraba desierto y no corrían mucho riesgo. Nanoha memorizó el camino para poder regresar y usarlo cuando volviera a buscar a más sobrevivientes y a Fate, aunque aún no podía descubrir en que piso se hallaba. Por lo menos hasta que los nigromantes que había dejado en la azotea lograran entrar, esa parte era segura. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al primer piso, pasaron por la entrada que conectaba al fórum y que se encontraba divido solo por dos fuentes y un pasillo, el cual en sus condiciones a Nanoha le pareció bastante largo. Sus ojos azul violáceo captaron varios destrozos por el pasillo, entrada y algunos salones, deduciendo que tal vez algo había sido destruido cerca del lugar. Al salir Alto obligo a los niños a correr mucho más rápido conociendo el peligro en que se encontraban al estar en campo abierto, sin ningún árbol o pared para bloquear algún ataque. Nanoha frunció el ceño cuando diviso tras ellos a cuatro nigromantes que corrían velozmente hacia ellos, cubriendo de manera alarmante la distancia que los separaba. Casi soltó un grito de frustración al saber que no era de mucha ayuda en sus condiciones, sabiendo que sus brazos no responderían. El primer nigromante le alcanzo y la pelirroja lo alejo de una patada, como una reacción en cadena sus brazos y pecho dolieron más fuerte. Alto grito su nombre asustada pero siguió su camino sabiendo que debía socorrer a los niños primero. Otros seis nigromantes corrían hacia ellos por delante y les bloqueaban el camino. Nanoha se preparó para lo peor, dispuesta a luchar y defender a los menores ahora que estaban acorralados.

Justo a menos de un metro de ellos, con el nigromante que había alejado saltando, el sonido de un chasquido se escuchó y Nanoha vio volar varias cadenas plateadas en dirección a los nigromantes que les traspasaron sin ningún problema y los redujeron a polvo en un instante. La Deumonium desvió la mirada a la izquierda, topándose con un cabello dorado y un par de ojos borgoña que le hicieron sonreír, antes de que la mirada fría de Alicia Testarossa le enfocara, sacándola del trance. La pelirroja se regañó al haberla confundido tan fácilmente con Fate. Justo detrás de la Elementum su hermana mayor Miyuki apareció y le hizo sonreír con alivio, notando que ya se encontraban a salvo.

Su hermana brinco sobre los nigromantes, golpeándolos con un guante de jade creado por su _corazón _y sin detenerse continuó atacando, abriendo el camino por donde los niños pudieron cruzar. Su magia hacia pedazos a los nigromantes y después de un segundo en el que agonizaban, caían al suelo haciéndose polvo. "Bueno" pensó Nanoha "Esto si es algo único de ser visto". Nunca hubiera pensado que su hermana mayor y la de Fate pelearían juntas pero cuando le contara a su novia esta no le creería nada. Su vista se nublo de pronto y el dolor en su pecho aumento dejándola con la respiración agitada. La magia negra dolía demasiado y nunca había notado eso porque cuando había tenido que luchar anteriormente con los Nigromantes, solo pudo pensar en salir viva y salvar a sus amigas. Aparte de que la sanadora Shamal siempre les había atendido a tiempo. A duras penas pudo seguir el paso de los demás recorriendo la distancia faltante al fórum, donde su hermana ya ayudaba a abrir las puertas que les cerraban el paso con magia. Con alivio no tardaron mucho tiempo; los niños entraron y Alicia se ocupó de matar a los nigromantes que llegaban intentando entrar hasta que las puertas cerraron nuevamente. Dentro Nanoha noto una gran cantidad de heridos que eran atendidos y las otras dos entradas se abrían para dar paso a los alumnos y heridos que llegaban. Los que se encontraban dentro ayudaban a detener a los nigromantes, peleando y corriendo a ayudar a los heridos. Nanoha notó con angustia que eran demasiados enemigos y que iban aumentando. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

-Nanoha- exclamó su hermana.

Miyuki corrió hacia ella y de un jalón brusco, que hizo a la menor soltar un quejido, termino abrazándola. Los ojos azul violáceo de la menor recorrieron el fórum buscando alguna señal de Fate antes de toparse de nuevo con la mirada fría y ahora penetrante de Alicia. Si no fuera porque sus manos permanecían relajadas Nanoha hubiera asegurado que intentaría atacarle.

-Fate no está aquí- hablo seca.

Luego de esto, dio media vuelta y corrió a otra puerta para brindar ayuda. Nanoha trago pesado con un mal presentimiento. Otro dolor le hizo encogerse.

-¡Necesitas curación!- habló Miyuki-Rápido.

A pasos apresurados buscaron a algún sanador que no se encontrara tan ocupado y con suerte se encontraron a pocos metros a Sachie Ishida que había terminado de curar el brazo de un niño. La pelirroja tenía cierto recelo de interrumpir su trabajo pero el dolor le hizo quedarse callada.

-Nanoha necesita curación Ishida-le apuro Miyuki- por favor dese prisa.

La sanadora la miro y rápidamente coloco las manos de la pelirroja a su vista y en una silaba que no comprendieron termino maldiciendo. Nanoha cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que se le despedazaban los brazos con el toque y justo entonces Sachie comenzó a curarla, para alivio de su hermana mayor que luego de un momento termino mirando hacia Nanoha, igual de molesta que la sanadora ante su descuido.

-¿Pero en que pensabas?- exclamó-Tienes suerte de seguir viva.

Nanoha se encogió de hombros.

-¿Perdón?

Pronto comenzó a sentir de nuevo sus brazos con el dolor decayendo y la fuerza volviendo a su cuerpo. En minutos su vista dejo de percibir esa niebla que le impedía mirar con claridad y sonrió cuando Miyuki acaricio sus cabellos y besaba su frente, con la piel de sus manos regresando a su tono normal y solo presentando algunos raspones. Sachie termino finalmente respirando agotada y tomo asiento en el suelo un momento.

-Ten cuidado Nanoha- habló cansada-. Pude curarlo pero te dolerán los brazos por la magia negra, solo Shamal puede curar eso así que tendrás que esperar a que te atienda.

Nanoha asistió y recibió otro beso en la frente por parte de su hermana.

-No vuelvas a exponerte así- pidió- Ahora debemos ayudar a los demás.

La pelirroja asistió mientras agitaba los brazos para comprobar la movilidad antes de que la imagen de Fate invadiera su mente logrando que su corazón latiera preocupado. Corrió tras su hermana y le ayudo a proteger una de las puertas mientras que detenían los ataques de los nigromantes para dejar pasar a los nuevos heridos que llegaban.

-Miyuki- llamó su atención entre el griterío- Debo ir a buscar a Fate.

Su hermana frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Te necesito aquí.

Nanoha se desesperó al instante y termino mirándola con suplica.

-Es mi culpa que este allá, yo me separé de ella- se acercó un poco más a Miyuki-. Tengo que ir por ella.

-¡Dije que no!- grito furiosa.

Nanoha se quedó en silencio, asombrada. Su hermana nunca le había gritado así. Esa acción logro descolocarla por completo y le hizo quedarse quieta sin saber qué hacer. Bajo la cabeza escondiendo su mirada tras su fleco y respiro hondo, sintiendo la desesperación crecer y sin saber exactamente que debía de hacer. Tenía que ir por Fate, tenía que saber que estaba viva. Quería verla y poder abrazarla, más cuando el mal presentimiento se clavó en su corazón como una daga.

-Hey Nanoha- llamó su atención Miyuki, tomándola de los hombros-. No puedes ser egoísta ahora, también estoy preocupada por mis amigos y por los tuyos, pero no puedo dejar a los heridos y a la gente que necesita nuestra ayuda. Todavía hay personas afuera y tienes que entenderlo.

La pelirroja mordió sus labios con fuerza intentando controlarse. Los que su hermana decía era verdad, no podía solo ser egoísta e irse a buscar a Fate. Tendría que confiar en su novia un poco más y hacer lo posible por ayudar a las personas que estuvieran a su alcance. Asistió con la cabeza y miro con decisión a su hermana. Corrió con Miyuki a una de las puertas ayudando a cruzar a las personas e intentando no dejar a ninguno atrás. Pronto las puertas volvieron a cerrarse pero todos sabían lo que necesitaban hacer, alguien debía bloquear la entrada a los nigromantes o jamás podrían salir vivos de ahí, ni siquiera esperando los refuerzos. Nanoha se giró un momento buscando con la mirada a Fate, deseando que en cualquier momento apareciera por las puertas, luego de un tiempo en que ni su novia, ni sus amigas entraron bajo la cabeza con tristeza y suplico que donde fuera que estuviesen se encontraran a salvo, incluso el molesto de Yuuno. Con una mueca amarga Nanoha continúo proporcionando ayuda, pensando que si morían afuera no podría perdonarse por no ir a ayudarles. Alto pronto se unió a ella con una sonrisa y le ayudo a cargar con un herido. Nanoha agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa antes de sacar aire de golpe ante la brusca palmada que Amitie Florian le dio en su espalda.

-¿Lo notaron?- preguntó sin notar el sobresalto de Nanoha-. Es raro.

Nanoha alzó la ceja, sin saber a qué se refería. La conservadora rodó los ojos, pidiendo paciencia a nadie en particular. Alto alzó los hombros cuando le miró a ella dándole a entender que tampoco sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Todos los nigromantes son de un rango bajo, pero son demasiados.- aclaró y señalo con su dedo índice una entrada-. Podríamos acabarlos rápidamente si no fuera por la cantidad.

La pelirroja miro hacia la puerta, notando el sobreesfuerzo que ponían sus compañeros para evitar el paso de los nigromantes.

-¿Rango bajo?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Sí, no he visto a ningún número.

Le tomo unos segundo a Nanoha recordar ese detalle. Ya le habían dicho que los nigromantes más poderosos tenían un número por el que los llamaban, ellos guiaban a los débiles que solo causaban daño con la magia negra de sus cuerpos. Se sintió algo decepcionada, entonces solamente había matado a nigromantes de bajo rango y solo por ellos hace un momento casi se quedaba sin brazos. Así que no podía hacer mucho contra un general ni siquiera en fase instintiva. Tragó pesado repasando las posibilidades que tenía de salir y buscar a Fate sin perder la vida y aun así su decisión de ir a buscarla no mermo. Solo esperaba poder lograrlo a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Arisa bajo los últimos escalones al cuatro piso y busco rápidamente a su hermano. Observó decepcionada que Allex ya no se encontraba en el lugar, suspiró rendida al saber que no se había despedido de ella seguramente enojado y ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a ver. La rubia le deseo suerte en silencio esperando que su hermano volviera a salvo y dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras. Justo cuando había avanzado la mitad escucho un estruendo que le hizo frenarse y girar bruscamente. El olor a piel quemada llego a su nariz y los gritos de los estudiantes resonaron en sus oídos. Paralizada noto que una gran cantidad de nigromantes salían de un agujero en una de las paredes atacando rápidamente a quien se cruzara y matando a varios jóvenes al instante. Alguno que otro uso su magia para defenderse pero fueron derrotados ante la cantidad. Arisa sintió un temblor y de pronto la pared bajo las escaleras comenzó a moverse cerrándoles el paso. Justo entonces la Deumonium reaccionó, asustada de lo que iba a suceder.<p>

-¡No!

Se echó a correr escaleras abajo intentando detener la pared pero fue demasiado tarde. Esta había cerrado el paso, dejando encerrados a los pocos sobrevivientes en manos de los nigromantes. Arisa maldijo furiosa y golpeo la pared.

-¡No!- gritó furiosa-. ¡Ábrete porquería! ¡Hay gente que sigue viva ahí! ¡Ábrete!

Pero la pared continuó inamovible. Arisa solo pudo escuchar los gritos de agonía y muerte de las personas sin poder ayudarles. Empujo con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez, pero la pared no cedió ni un centímetro.

-¡ÁBRETE! ¡MALDICIÓN ÁBRETE!

Sintió sus ojos arder de coraje y de impotencia. Si se hubiera movido más rápido podría estar con ellos, intentando salvarlos. Negó con la cabeza dejando finalmente de empujar.

-¡Maldición!

"_**¡NIGROMANTES! TODOS DIRIGANSE AL FORUM DE LA ACADEMIA…"**_

De pronto escuchó más gritos en el piso superior y sin dudarlo, corrió escaleras arriba en busca de Hayate. Solo esperaba que se encontrara salvo. Otro temblor se escuchó a lo lejos y corrió más rápido pidiendo perdón a las personas que había dejado atrás, en una muerte segura a manos de los enemigos.

"_**¡NIGROMANTES! TODOS DIRIGANSE AL FORUM DE LA ACADEMIA…"**_

Hayate saltó en su posición sin ser consciente con los ojos abriéndose de par en par, devastada. Jamás pasó por su mente que la primera táctica de los enemigos sería atacar la Academia. No cuando el frente de batalla debía de ser un blanco bastante difícil. Maldijo en voz alta y Rein bajo la cabeza consternada sabiendo de antemano que habían caído en una vil trampa.

"_-Muy bien, pero en cualquier caso, es mucho más confiable mover de lugar el hospital- sugirió el concejal Ranevskaya-. A la Academia Aitana."_

El rostro de Hayate se contrajo de coraje contenido mientras tensaba su mandíbula. ¡Sus concejales les habían traicionado!

"_-¡Hayate!"_

**¡AHHH!**

Rein le alertó al notar que su compañera no se movía. Hayate fue arrastrada por la marea de alumnos que huían por el pasillo entre gritos y empujones. La castaña intento con todas sus fuerzas atravesar en dirección contraria, queriendo saber lo que ocurría al otro lado de la academia. Al escuchar gritos de agonía del pasillo que conectaba con el suyo su rostro palideció. Era el lugar donde se encontraba Arisa. Con un gruñido de frustración empujo a un alumno intentando abrirse espacio y varios empujones siguieron arrojándola hacia la dirección equivocada. Entre las explosiones que no sabía de donde provenían, las sacudidas y los gritos, era imposible que su voz se escuchara intentando calmar a sus compañeros. La castaña miró alrededor procurando localizar a su amiga por si ella también huía con el resto de los alumnos.

-¡Mantengan la calma!- pidió a gritos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza empujando de nuevo para intentar salir. Todo su esfuerzo era inútil, nadie parecía reaccionar. Todos tenían miedo. La frustración llego a su mente sabiendo que no podía ser una líder cuando ni siquiera era capaz de calmar a sus compañeros. Por intentar tomar la responsabilidad de protegerlos es que ahora todos se encontraban en grave peligro. Había fallado. Otro grito lleno los pasillos y Hayate intento mirar por encima de sus compañeros inútilmente. Con su altura no podía siquiera rebasar a los más jóvenes ni sosteniéndose en la punta de sus pies. De nuevo escucho los gritos provenir del otro pasillo y asustada por el destino de su amiga comenzó a llamarle con desesperación.

-¡Arisa!- gritó.

No hubo respuesta. La castaña sabía que a pesar del gran oído Deumonium con el griterío y demás no sería posible que la rubia le escuchara pero aun así continuó.

-¡Arisa!

Hayate intento nuevamente abrirse paso y una mano tomo su brazo obligándola a girarse y seguir a los alumnos por el pasillo. La joven Elementum soltó un suspiro de alivio de ver a su amiga a salvo a pesar de sus ojos húmedos y su rostro contrariado, culpable.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó apurada-¿Estas bien?

-Nigromantes- respondió-. Una enorme cantidad.

La revelación hizo temblar a Hayate. Arisa hizo a un lado a varios alumnos avanzando mucho más rápido mientras escuchaba los gritos al final del pasillo, provenientes de los últimos alumnos que escapaban. Una nueva explosión se escuchó y Arisa obligo a Hayate a correr.

-Los mataron a todos- exclamo entre el tumulto-. No pude ayudar a nadie.

Hayate permaneció en silencio al ver las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de la rubia. Un nudo se formó en su garganta; sabía que ellos aún no estaban preparados para ver morir a sus compañeros. Ellos todavía no sabían lo que significaba una guerra verdadera. Por la expresión de Arisa parecía que su dolor no era únicamente relacionado con su escape.

-Abrieron un portal- explicó-. Apareció de la nada a metros frente a mí. Eran muchísimos, parecía ser como la marabunta de la excursión. No pude hacer nada… la pared… si hubiera reaccionado antes pero la pared les cerró el paso.

Hayate se preocupó. Así que la protección de la Academia dejaba a los pocos sobrevivientes a merced de los Nigromantes por el bien común. Apretó la mano de Arisa cuando vio las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas con agobio. Y inconscientemente se culpó por no poderle ayudar.

-No hice nada- le miro sobre su hombro-. No hice nada Hayate, solo me quedé ahí sin…

-Arisa no es tu culpa, fue demasiado rápido. Además- abrazó su brazo-, Si hubieras hecho algo te hubiéramos perdido junto con ellos.

Arisa no pudo decir nada. La sonrisa de alivio de Hayate le dejaba tranquila ya que por alguna razón, comprendió que debía de vivir todavía, por lo menos para proteger a sus amigos. Hayate soltó su mano de pronto quedándose quieta mientras que sus ojos recorrían el suelo y su mente expresaba una preocupación. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron ante un descubrimiento y Arisa pudo ver el rostro de Hayate envolverse en miedo y decisión, como quien teme cumplir con un deber.

-Voy a ir a buscar a los niños del piso cinco- exclamó Hayate-. Tú ve al fórum.

Arisa frunció el ceño, eso jamás lo haría.

-Iré contigo.

-Arisa- el tono de súplica en Hayate era nuevo para ella-. Por favor no quiero arriesgarte.

-No te dejaré sola, no me importa si muero.

-Pero…

Los ojos esmeralda le miraron brillantes y su dueña asistió, con una mueca de agonía en su rostro. Hayate frunció el ceño e inhalo aire profundamente intentando darse valor. Carim, Fate, Griffith, Nanoha, Suzuka e incluso Yuuno. Necesitaban encontrar a todos sus amigos, necesitaba que se encontraran a salvo. Su cuerpo temblaba y con sus manos se aferró al brazo de Arisa cuando gritos de agonía llegaron a sus oídos y le hicieron sentirse inútil. Finalmente se enfrentaría a su peor pesadilla, a su mayor temor y su mente no se sintió preparada. El rostro del Nigromante que le había causado la herida que pronto le llevaría a la muerte se volvió clara. Las garras que habían abierto su espalda parecían quemarle de pronto. Por su parte Arisa solo podía pensar en una persona y suplicaba que Suzuka se encontrara a salvo, donde sea que estuviera. Porque claramente sabía que si algo le pasaba a su novia ella moriría de agonía por no tenerla a su lado.

-Estarán bien- habló suavemente Hayate- Tenemos que confiar en ellas.

Arisa asistió ante el intento de despejar sus preocupaciones de la Elementum, pero tal como ella sabía que eso no podía cumplirse en una batalla, era consciente de que Hayate también lo sabía. No había más opción que creer en sus amigas por ahora.

* * *

><p>-¡Ahhhh!<p>

Suzuka contuvo el aliento cuando el aire abandono sus pulmones, nuevamente con el peso del concreto sobre ella.

-¡De nuevo!- chilló Yuuno- ¡Inténtalo de nuevo _Linith_!

Un nuevo estruendo se escuchó, obligando a Yuuno a cubrirse su cabeza con sus manos, asustado. Suzuka soltó un quejido y después tosió debido a la ceniza del suelo que se colaba a sus pulmones entre cada respiración agitada que conseguía dar. Luego de unos segundos Yuuno volvió a tomar una de las orillas del enorme escombro y con todas sus fuerzas intento tirar hacia arriba con ayuda de Linith en fase dos. El enorme gato no era capaz de mover la pila de escombros que se encontraban enterrando casi la mitad del cuerpo de su compañera y después de hacerlo ceder, el enorme peso los obligo a soltarlo de nuevo.

-¡Ahhhh!- Suzuka apretó los dientes del dolor.

-¡Maldiciones!- grito Yuuno-¡¿Dónde maldita sea esta la salvaje de Arisa?!

Un Deumonium seguramente podría moverlo y el Stratege negó con la cabeza; si Suzuka no lo hubiera salvado del derrumbe el estaría en ese lugar, no ella. Si moría era su culpa. Al parecer con la primera explosión los edificios habían cambiado de lugar los pisos y los cuartos, formando un extraño laberinto donde los enemigos se perdieran y no pudieran dar con los estudiantes tan fácil pero lamentablemente para ellos no sabían ahora en que edificio o piso se encontraban. La explosión había provenido de la salida trasera del edificio A, pero Yuuno ahora ya no estaba seguro de cual piso era cual y conociendo a sus amigas seguramente ninguna había notado el cambio todavía. Con la explosión gran parte de la biblioteca había sido destruida, derrumbando parte del techo por donde apreciaba sin problemas el anfiteatro, extrañamente, antes este se encontraba en el edificio B. La magia defensiva de la Academia era algo sorprendente.

A lo lejos escucho con claridad los gritos aterrados de los alumnos y los estruendos ante los choques de poderes. La magia negra que percibía Suzuka les alertaba de los atacantes aunque Yuuno considero que a pesar de todo contaban con suerte al no ser detectados y si permanecía así podrían huir y buscar ayuda.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo- exclamó.

-No tiene caso Yuuno, no se moverá- Suzuka aceptó con tristeza ese hecho antes de mirarlo con dolor-. No podemos moverlo.

Suzuka lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa. El cobarde y débil chico Stratege ya se había esforzado bastante, no había huido y a pesar de sus heridas seguía ayudándole. Al verlo con sus gafas rotas, sangrando de brazos y cabeza, solo pudo agradecerle internamente por no haberle abandonado. Su amigo se había quedado con ella. El joven volvió a intentar levantar los escombros ayudado por _Linith_ consiguiendo el mismo resultado. El escombro regreso a su lugar haciendo a Suzuka soltar un quejido. Yuuno lo sabía, no tenía caso seguir intentándolo ya que las probabilidades de moverlo y poder escapar con vida eran ínfimas. Desde un principio lo sabía. Y a pesar de los cálculos y de todo lo que había trabajado su mente no podía no hacer nada, pero no podía rendirse y abandonar a Suzuka. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras_ Linith_ le dedico una mirada con tristeza y finalmente dejo de ayudarle.

-Yuuno, déjalo ya- pidió Suzuka.

-¡Vamos a salir de aquí!- su grito se ahogó entre sus sollozos-¡Dile a tu espíritu que me ayude! ¡Vamos Suzuka!

Intento moverlo sin resultados y finalmente, frustrado y cansado, se arrojó al suelo entre sollozos. Tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo ayudarle.; él siempre fue un inútil incapaz de hacer algo pero Suzuka y las demás lo habían aceptado e incluso Nanoha ahora era su amiga a pesar de todo lo que le molestaba.

-Yuuno tienes que irte- pidió Suzuka.

-Estás loca si crees que te dejare sola- hablo entre sollozos-. Arisa nunca me lo perdonaría.

La joven estiro su único brazo libre hacia él, tomándolo de su pierna para llamar su atención. Yuuno escondió su rostro entre sus manos. La Elementum suspiro, ella también tenía miedo, no quería quedarse sola ahí y no sabía qué hacer, pero no podía dejar que todo terminara de esa forma. Estaba segura que los refuerzos no llegarían a menos que lograran comunicarse con alguien de afuera.

-Yuuno tienes que ir a la sala de control, alguien tiene que dar la alarma al exterior y pedir ayuda. La directora Lindy debe ser informada- tomo aire- Además, incluso aunque pudiéramos mover estos escombros no siento ya mis piernas… sabes lo que significa.

Yuuno sollozo más fuerte y Suzuka sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. No quería morir sola.

-No podría moverme aunque quisiera…

-¡Te cargaré!

El rubio corrió hacia ella abrazando su cabeza y finalmente la Elementum comenzó a llorar. En aquel lugar, envuelta en ese abrazo consiguió el valor para hacer lo que debía a pesar del miedo. No era la única herida y con miedo, seguramente muchos se encontraban en una situación parecida y había muchos niños en la Academia. No podían perder más tiempo.

-Vete Yuuno, ¡Consigue ayuda!

Con un último sollozo el Stratege limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y tomo aire preparándose para hacer lo pedido.

-¡Volveré por ti! ¡Arisa vendrá!- aseguró-¡Así que no te des por vencida!

"_-Yo estaré con ella-_habló suavemente _Linith, _sorprendiéndole-_Ahora vete Stratege, cumple tu trabajo."_

Yuuno retrocedió, subiendo los escombros entre resbalones de lo que antes había sido la escalera y se asomó al pasillo desierto. Tomo aire y miro por última vez a Suzuka. La chica con varios raspones, el uniforme roto, con las lágrimas en su rostro y parte del cuerpo hundido entre los escombros le miró con miedo y decisión. A pesar de todo seguía siendo más fuerte que él. Yuuno se obligó a girar y correr tan rápido como le era posible suplicando perdón a sí mismo, a Suzuka y _Linith_. A Arisa, a la cual había decepcionado al dejar a su novia sola en ese lugar.

"_No te atrevas a morir Suzuka, por favor."_

A costa de su vida alertaría a Lindy Harlaown de lo que pasaba en la escuela. A pesar de que continuara llorando y sus piernas temblaran. Informaría a todos y tenía que lograrlo a tiempo. Aunque deseaba que fuera quien fuera que hubiera ayudado a entrar al enemigo a la Academia, no fuese un Stratege, sabiendo que todo indicaba lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Fate abrió los ojos recuperando la conciencia. Un dolor agudo cubría su cuerpo y sus oídos zumbaban. No escuchaba nada más aunque lo intento varias veces y luego de unos momentos comprendió que lo más probable es que se hubiese quedado parcialmente sorda o por lo menos hasta que lograra poder curar con magia sus oídos. Una de sus manos, llena de raspones y sangre tocó su oreja derecha sintiendo el cálido líquido en sus dedos. La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando intento ponerse de pie y maldijo. Todos sus miembros le dolían demasiado, la espalda no le dejaba moverse y sentía que se había roto dos costillas aunque tal vez con el dolor repartido en tantos lugares, era difícil saber que parte de su cuerpo se encontraba en peor estado. Soltó un gemido de dolor al intentar mover su pie izquierdo. Definitivamente su tobillo estaba roto. De pronto abrió los ojos recordando un detalle muy importante. Paso la mirada por el lugar observando los escombros y busco a algún Nigromante vivo. Para su suerte no vio ninguno, encontrando en su lugar las ropas chamuscadas y llenas de polvo.<p>

-Arf- habló sintiendo en la garganta el sabor amargo de su sangre. Se inquietó un momento al no escuchar su propia voz.

Sin embargo su espíritu no respondió. Fate abrió los ojos asustada y se colocó de rodillas tan rápido como el dolor se lo permitía, buscando a su compañera. Sin embargo lo único que encontró fueron fracciones de fuego que quedaron después de la explosión y alguno que otro pedazo de techo roto. No había nada. El temor invadió con fuerza el rostro de Fate.

-¡Arf!- le llamó desesperada-¡ARF!

No hubo respuesta. Cojeando Fate se puso de pie y empezó a buscar a su espíritu desesperada, deseando siquiera escuchar algún lamento de su compañera, pero el zumbido seguía en sus oídos, desesperándole mucho más. Luego de largos minutos buscándole, la rubia entendió que su compañera no se encontraba ahí. Sus dientes temblaron formando un repiqueteo, mientras la expresión de su rostro se volvía angustiosa y las lágrimas comenzaban a abandonar sus ojos, con los sollozos abandonando su garganta. Fate lloró con fuerza, maldiciendo una y otra vez, impotente.

-No… ¡Arf!- grito.

Todo se congelo para ella, sintiendo que su alma se despedazaba por dentro ante el descubrimiento de que había perdido a su espíritu ante el ataque. Su compañera se había sacrificado para protegerle y ahora ya no se encontraba con ella.

-¡No por favor! ¡ARF!

Fate maldijo y a pesar de no escucharse lo hizo una y otra vez, sintiéndose inútil. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sin Arf ella no era nada, sin su compañera su alma ya estaba incompleta. Moriría de dolor, se maldecía por su descuido.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Se dejó caer al suelo pegando su frente a la loza fría y cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando morir. Siempre había dado por hecho que Arf sobreviviría usando su magia, siempre pensó que era invencible y por eso ahora pagaba su error y su inconsciencia. Debió haber huido cuando pudo.

_"-¿Arf?- preguntó una dulce voz._

_-¡Arf!- repitió una pequeña Fate._

_Sus ojos bajaron hacia el cachorro que sostenía en sus manos, durmiendo apaciblemente._

_-Entonces así se llamara- Precia Testarossa sonrió-. Bienvenida a la familia Arf."_

-¡ARF!- gritó.

De pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nuevamente podía escuchar su voz a pesar de que eso era imposible. Un Elementum no podía usar magia a menos que su espíritu…

Fate se levantó y corrió, sin importarle el dolor, buscando a su espíritu. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su barbilla con la esperanza volviendo a su ser. Arf seguía con ella, estaba ahí. La chica corrió una y otra vez por el lugar, levantando escombros, buscando entre el suelo, el fuego, en cualquier rincón que pudiera ocultar a su compañera. Finalmente y sin saber cómo, Fate levanto un escombro maltrecho y una sonrisa llegó a sus labios, volviendo a llorar con fuerza. Ahí estaba Arf, el pequeño cachorro herido y maltrecho, en agonía. La rubia lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado abrazándole con ternura.

-Arf-sollozo y beso su cabeza, acercándola a su rostro-Arf... perdón…

Los ojos azules del espíritu se abrieron y le miraron tranquilo. Había tenido que usar una gran cantidad de magia para poder proteger a Fate, sin quitarle magia a la Elementum que implicara su muerte; era una jugada arriesgada que los espíritus hacían para salvar de una muerte segura a su Elementum a costa de su lazo. Con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba alzó su pata delantera, colocándola arriba de la palma de Fate con suavidad.

"_No llores…"_

Fate soltó otro sollozo y tomo su patita, acariciando el suave pelaje mugroso. Le sonrió a Arf finalmente dejando de llorar. Las dos estaban a salvo. La rubia uso su magia y el espíritu desapareció, descansando a salvo en algún lugar profundo, dentro de su compañera, recuperando sus fuerzas para poder regresar a ella, alegre y llena de energías como siempre. Fate coloco una mano en su corazón sintiendo su alma calmarse. Ya todo estaba bien.

-Gracias por salvarme Arf.

Con el dolor en su tobillo Fate soltó aire por su boca y sosteniendo su torso a causa de las costillas rotas avanzo lentamente hacia la salida ya tranquila. Ahora que todo había pasado podía ir en busca de Nanoha y con suerte, ningún otro enemigo se encontraba en la academia. Con preocupación noto que la magia negra se percibía a lo lejos, así que tal vez los nigromantes que había detenido solo eran un pequeño grupo. Cuando llegó a las escaleras noto que la mitad se había desmoronado y que a pesar de su altura, no alcanzaría el resto, a una distancia grande sobre ella.

-¡Maldita!- escucho a sus espaldas y su sangre se congelo al instante.

Fate se giró lentamente, observando una montaña de escombros ser removida por una mano y después como el cuerpo de un nigromante salía de ahí. El general se levantó lentamente y frunció el ceño mientras su otro brazo volvía a pegarse a su cuerpo y movía sus otros miembros que comenzaban a curarse sin dificultad. Sus ojos dorados miraron a la Elementum con furia. Arranco de su cuerpo un trozo de tubo metálico y la herida se cerró rápidamente.

-Mataste a mi unidad- siseó con una voz grave.

Fate retrocedió, y le miró con ira. A pesar de no contar con Arf todavía podía pelear y vengarse de lo había sufrido su espíritu por su enemigo. El nigromante alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Quieres pelear contra mí en esas condiciones? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

-Eres un número- respondió escueta la joven-. Pero no dejare que mates a nadie.

-Soy Dix, el décimo de los nigromantes más poderosos- se presentó orgulloso-. Y tú solo eres una basura.

Fate sonrió con ironía y aun conservando la cautela respondió audaz.

-La basura mato a tu unidad.

Si cualquiera de sus amigas estuviera ahí, le hubiera recriminado el hecho de hablar así cuando se encontraba en esas condiciones, pero Fate no quería mostrar el miedo que tenía. El Nigromante le miró furioso pero antes de moverse para iniciar alguna batalla, los aplausos resonaron en el lugar. Ambos giraron la vista a la derecha donde una mujer Nigromante aplaudía con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien dicho Fate Testarossa.

Fate abrió los ojos inquieta y trago pesado. Un general ya era un problema y ahora llegaba otro. Por la cantidad de magia negra que le rodeaba, la rubia supo fácilmente que esa persona era mucho más peligrosa que Dix e incluso podía asegurar que contra ese número no podría pelear en las condiciones en que se encontraba. Por lo menos no si esperaba salir viva.

-Igual de petulante que tu madre Precia te burlas de tu enemigo- reveló tranquila-. Aunque ella jamás fue herida así.

-¡Tre!- exclamó otra voz.

Fate sintió el estrés llegar a invadirle, entre ella y sus amigas apenas habían podido salir vivas de Cuatro, no podría ni siquiera hacerle frente a un número más poderoso. Uso su magia comenzando a curar su tobillo roto mientras que otro nigromante apareció tras ella y miro alrededor, furibundo.

-¡¿Quién mato a mi unidad?!- chilló jalando su bufanda negra-. ¿Quién?

-Tranquilízate Matti- habló Dix-. Además era mi unidad.

-Era la de todos caballeros- contradijo Tre.

La mujer nigromante permaneció inmutable mientras abría sus ojos dorados y observaba a Fate, quien sostenía sus oídos y usaba magia para terminar de curarlos. Se sorprendía gratamente de que una niña Elementum fuera lo bastante astuta para terminar con una unidad de nigromantes, aunque fueran de un nivel tan bajo. La rubia les miraba a los tres, analizando su situación; si ya sabía que no podría matar a Dix, sus esperanzas de huir viva habían llegado a su fin al saber que Tre, uno de los nigromantes más poderosos estaba frente a ella, y Matti que seguramente también era un número.

-Matti es el número dieciséis, por si te lo preguntabas.

Fate miró hacia Tre, sin mostrar su miedo. Aunque fuera un número más débil la rubia sabía que no tenía oportunidad. No creía tener oportunidad ni contra el número más patético sin Arf.

-¿Qué hacemos Tre?-preguntó Dix.

-Seguimos el plan, los nigromantes de baja categoría solo son distracción- respondió la nigromante.

Dix y Matti caminaron hacia Fate lentamente, rodeándole divertidos mientras la Elementum elevaba sus manos en posición de ataque, dispuesta a luchar. Jail Scaglietti había pensado bien el ataque que llevarían a cabo a la Academia. Mientras la mitad de sus números se encontraba en el campo de batalla apoyando a los Strateges, la otra mitad se infiltraría en la ciudad y buscaría el verdadero objetivo.

-Les pasará lo mismo que a sus compañeros- habló cuidadosa-. No dejaré que pasen de aquí aunque me cueste la vida.

Dix rió, provocándole un estremecimiento a Fate. Matti tras ella, comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo envuelto en la risa. Fate supo que se reían de algo diferente a lo que alguien de su raza se reiría, supo que se reían de su advertencia y los restos en el suelo de sus compañeros. No les importaban, como habían dicho, eran simples peones para distraer. Tre en cambio no parecía divertida. El tercer número nigromante no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro.

-¿Quién dijo que queremos matarte?- Fate le miró extrañada-. Si tú eres la carnada.

Un nudo cerró la garganta de la rubia, que no fue capaz de preguntar a qué se refería y respiró agitada, comenzando a pensar que podrían querer de ella. Rápidamente pensó que la usarían en contra de su madre para dejar indefensa a la ciudad pero las palabras de Tre hicieron que eso se esfumara, dejando solo el pánico invadir su ser.

-Mientras jugamos contigo antes de matarte, esperaremos a que Nanoha Takamachi llegué- la mujer sonrió con sorna-. Gracias por ahorrarnos el tiempo de ir a buscarla Fate, ya que ahora solo debemos esperar.

Fate frunció el ceño y concentro su magia sobre su torso, curándolo tan rápido como le era posible, en menos de dos segundo ya saltaba sobre Tre, con el fuego cubriendo sus manos y brazos, dispuesta a usar todo en un golpe final para poder matarla. Entrecerró su ojo izquierdo al sentir una patada contundente en su cintura del mismo lado, que la envió con fuerza al suelo. Al levantar su cuerpo para continuar la pelea sintió un desgarre en su hombro y noto finalmente que este se encontraba herido con la magia negra extendiéndose, soltó un grito de dolor, preguntándose porque hasta ese momento comenzaba a molestarle. Tuvo que girar a un lado sobre el suelo cuando observo una patada descender sobre ella y la pierna de Matti de hundió sobre el piso, destrozándolo. Fate se levantó y con dos giros hacia atrás se alejó de él para intentar protegerse. Podría sentir todo su cuerpo clamar descanso, sintiendo todos sus miembros pesarle. Supo entonces que ni siquiera podría mantenerse mucho de pie.

-Admito que eres escurridiza- exclamó.

Matti corrió hacia ella y ataco de frente. Giro elevando su cintura y su pierna voló hacia ella, buscando patear su rostro, Fate se dejó caer hacia atrás esquivándolo por los pelos y se levantó de un brinco que le hizo gritar, sintiendo que dos costillas de su cuerpo se encontraban rotas por el golpe anterior. No pudo más que sostener su torso con fuerza, brincando lejos del enemigo e intentando sanarse. Asustada noto que ya casi tocaba su punto límite de magia y a pesar de eso su obstinación le convención de que aun podía pelear y dañarlos un poco antes de morir. Toda su razón se encontraba concentrada en una sola cosa: Debilitarles lo suficiente para que Nanoha pudiera derrotarlos, aun a costa de su vida.

Alterada notó de pronto un golpe tras su espalda que le envió al suelo, sintiendo un profundo dolor traspasarle. Con su columna ya herida el golpe la dejo inmóvil, retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor. Una mano le giro, encontrándose con Dix mirándole divertido. El nigromante la tomo del cuello obligándole a ponerse de pie y mirarle fijamente, con dolencia.

-Espero que no hayas pensado que Matti sería el único con el que te divertirías- susurró-. Todavía debo hacerte pagar por matar a mi unidad.

Fate se retorció e invocó su magia quemando las manos sobre su cuello y obligándole a soltarla. Cayo de bruces al suelo, tosiendo e intentando volver a respirar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose agobiada. No podía luchar en esas condiciones, estaba demasiado herida y cansada para poder derrotarlos. Dejo de engañarse a sí misma. Ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera tenía a Arf como apoyo. Iba a morir en ese lugar y de nuevo no sería capaz de proteger a nadie. Nanoha iría por ella y caería en una trampa. Sus ojos borgoña se dilataron un momento, recordando los días enteros que había entrenado con Signum buscando hacerse más fuerte para poder defender a Nanoha, para no ser un estorbo de nuevo. No, se dijo, no podía morir ahí.

Junto la magia que le fue posible y se colocó lentamente de pie, ignorando el dolor que punzaba en varias partes de su cuerpo. Ya no le importaba, no le importaba si se destrozaba su cuerpo, pero no se rendiría ahí. Ella no iba a morir en ese lugar, de eso estaba segura. Nanoha vendría por ella y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Fate no sería un estorbo. Por eso no podía rendirse sin pelear hasta con la última respiración de su ser. Los nigromantes le miraron curiosos, pero ninguno se sintió amenazado.

-Deberíamos matarle- sugirió Dix.

-No lo haremos sin que antes llegue Takamachi -le advirtió Tre.

-¡No voy a morir!- rugió Fate.

Tre alzó una ceja intrigada por el cambio de actitud de la chica y sonrió.

-No voy a morir- repitió la Elementum-. Y Nanoha no perderá contra ustedes.

Matti corrió hacia ella para cerrarle a boca, sin importarle demasiado la orden de Tre. Ahora mismo podía matarle, así que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Brinco y formo un puño mientras que la magia negra rodeaba su brazo, dispuesto a darle el golpe final. Fate crujió los dientes, reuniendo la magia que le restaba. No importaba la diferencia de poder ni sus heridas, ella sabía que no iba a morir. Sabía que Nanoha llegaría a salvarla. Y por ella no podía morir aún.

Tre y Dix abrieron los ojos de la impresión, sintiendo el aura cambiar alrededor de la Elementum. Tre tuvo dejar de respirar un segundo cuando noto un ojo rojo materializarse un segundo arriba de la cabeza de la joven. El suelo tembló y una espada dorada que doblaba el tamaño de la joven apareció en sus brazos. Sin ser consciente, Fate agito el arma. Matti intento retroceder pero ya era tarde, el filo atravesó sin problemas su cuello y lo decapito al instante. El ambiente cambio bruscamente, los nigromantes brincaron hacia atrás, sintiendo que la magia de la joven parecía destrozar todo alrededor y de forma abrumante todo se detuvo. La herida por la magia negra en su hombro se esfumo con el fuego dorado rodeando su cuerpo y entonces tal como había aparecido, la espada y el ojo se extinguieron.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Matti.

Su cabeza continuaba en la misma posición pero su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse polvo. Maldijo una sola vez antes de sacar de sus ropas una bomba y grito. Su cabeza cayó al suelo y seguidamente se volvió polvo mientras la bomba caía al suelo. Fate bajo la cabeza y como si finalmente saliera de un trance soltó una exclamación y sus ojos se dilataron al enfocar la bomba. Abrió la boca y el chirrido dio paso a una explosión.

* * *

><p>-Subaru, ¿Recuerdas en que edificio estábamos?- pregunto Teana.<p>

-Umn, en el A-respondió Subaru.

-Creo que ahora estamos en el B.

Teana miro el salón de música con una ceja alzada e hizo una mueca curiosa con los labios. Sus sospechas eran bien fundadas. De alguna forma habían llegado al piso catorce del edificio B, o por lo menos eso era lo que recordaba aunque por ahora su memoria no era muy confiable. Suspiro y paso su mano por su fleco, intentando limpiarse la sangre. La mitad de su cabeza contaba con sangre seca debido al trancazo que se había llevado cuando la explosión la había arrojado contra la pared. Luego de varios intentos por parte de Subaru la Elementum había despertado algo ausente. Todavía sentía punzadas en su cabeza del dolor, pero su magia ya había curado la herida sangrante. La Deumonium miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, atenta para no dejar pasar cualquier presencia enemiga que fuera a su encuentro. Las dos jóvenes hicieron una mueca, se miraron y alzaron los hombros, sin saber qué hacer. Teana volvió a soltar un suspiro y abrió la puerta del salón de música entrando con cuidado. Subaru entro tras ella buscando cualquier señal del enemigo y solo encontrando instrumentos pasaron tranquilas hasta la otra puerta, que la pelinaranja abrió con cuidado. Ambas elevaron la mirada al letrero del número del salón y notaron que ahora se encontraban en el piso doce, así que decidieron salir e intentar bajar por las escaleras de ahí.

Caminaron con cuidado y en silencio, sintiéndose algo preocupadas por Fate y culpables de no poder ir en su ayuda al estar perdidas en el laberinto en que se convertía la escuela, cada vez tornándose mucho más complicado salir de cada piso. Ambas se quedaron inmóviles sin soltar sus manos, esperando a que otro temblor pasara, indicándoles que nuevamente el edificio se movía de posición, cambiando todo de lugar. Cuando finalmente termino ambas volvieron a avanzar lentamente y con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido por si los enemigos se encontraban cerca. Al llegar a la mitad del pasillo observaron con tristeza los cadáveres de algunos compañeros a quienes les habían robado la sangre. Sin poder hacer algo Teana comenzó a avanzar entre ellos, intentando no pisar a ninguno.

-Ten cuidado Subaru, no hagas ruido- pidió la Elementum.

La peliazul asistió y caminó tras ella con mucho cuidado, esquivando en lo posible todos los cadáveres he intentado no mirarlos por temor a llorar si reconocía a alguno. Miro alrededor notando la gran batalla que se había llevado ahí, con algunas paredes quemadas y la barda de las escaleras destruida.

-Sabes Tea, es la primera vez que tengo miedo de estar en la academia- susurró.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto su amiga, extrañada de su confesión.

-Es que, normalmente la gente tiene miedo a la academia cuando están sus profesores pero yo tengo más miedo ahora que no están- hizo una pausa-. Sobre todo con Nigromantes en ella.

Teana contuvo la risa que le causa el comentario y continuo avanzando, aunque cuando por curiosidad elevo la mirada al techo se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. La Deumonium se preguntó rápidamente la razón por la que su compañera había decidido no avanzar, pero pronto guardo silencio al verla absorta con la mirada hacia el techo. Subaru miró hacia el mismo lugar y abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Eso no debería ser el techo?- preguntó bastante confundida.

-Creo que es el salón de arte- hablo Teana.

Ambas continuaron mirando hacia arriba donde ahora el techo era suplantado por el salón de arte, extrañamente, a pesar de estar de cabeza los objetos continuaban en su lugar junto al piso, sin sufrir ningún cambio. Incluso había pintura derramada sobre el suelo que no caía hacia ellas.

-¿Por qué nada se cae?-pregunto Subaru.

-Debe de ser por magia- dedujo la pelinaranja-Tal vez no deberíamos ir por aquí.

-Creo que a este paso no podremos salir de aquí Tea…- susurró Subaru.

La Elementum bajo la mirada al frente y curiosa noto que el pasillo terminaba en una pared, extrañamente solo una puerta se encontraba a la izquierda. Ninguna de ellas quería probar suerte y mirar a donde les llevaba, preferían volver por las escaleras. Cuando volvió la vista al techo-más bien salón de música- retrocedió un paso al ver una sombra. Eso no era bueno, podía sentir la magia negra. Miro hacia Subaru y con su mano le indico retroceder. Sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba retrocedieron con cuidado, evitando de nuevo a los cadáveres, justo entonces Subaru paso cerca de las escaleras y el dar un paso, un collar que mantenía en el único bolsillo de su uniforme se resbaló y golpeo fuertemente, durante varios segundos las escaleras abajo. El ruido resonó por todos los pasillos adjuntos y mientras volvía a golpear el rostro de Teana se iba frunciendo con enojo, con los ojos ahora fijos en Subaru, quien le miraba disculpándose. Ambas volvieron a ver el techo y suspiraron al ver que el ruido no había llamado la atención del enemigo.

Todo volvió a estar en silencio en pocos segundos, sacando un suspiro de alivio de Subaru.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Teana, manteniendo un volumen bajo-¡Harás que nos maten!

-Perdón- respondió Subaru.

La Elementum soltó un chasquido y se giró sin darle importancia, para bajar por las escaleras y Subaru le siguió paciente, observando primero hacía abajo para comprobar que nadie subía. Recordando un detalle metió la mano en su bolsillo y cerró los ojos un momento molesta consigo misma. No alcanzo a comentarle nada a su amiga cuando de pronto escucharon gritos y pisadas a su derecha, en la dirección por la que habían llegado. De pronto una ola de Nigromantes pudo apreciarse por el pasillo y las chicas se miraron entre sí antes de correr hacia la puerta que habían obviado en primer momento.

-¡Por aquí!- exclamo Subaru, abriendo la puerta.

Teana llegó tras ella y luego de echarle un vistazo al salón lleno de nigromantes, la cerró de un portazo y le colocó el seguro con la mano temblorosa por los nervios.

-¡Por aquí no!- exclamó.

Intentaron correr a las escaleras pero retrocedieron cuando los nigromantes llegaron a su nivel impidiéndoles escapar. Los portadores de la magia negra rieron mientras que ambas chicas se pegaban a la pared a sus espaldas, sin saber si atacar o no.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor Stan Subaru?- le pregunto Teana.

-¿No hacerte héroe y huir?- respondió dudosa.

-Así es, pero en caso de tener que enfrentarlos, no dejar que te lastimen- la Elementum trago pesado-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Qué no podemos pelear contra tantos- respondió apurada.

-Así es- exclamó Teana- ¡Ahhhh tenías que hacer ruido!

Los nigromantes comenzaron a reír y uno de ellos se acercó hacia ellas, con una extraña lanza en su mano. Subaru sintió el sudor frío en su espalda, sabiendo que no podían huir ahora, sus ojos verdes miraron hacia su compañera y esta le devolvió la mirada inquieta. La puerta a un lado de echas soltó un chasquido, alertándoles sobre los nigromantes que intentaban traspasarla. La Elementum cubrió su rostro con sus manos con una mueca de desespero en su rostro.

-Esto no puede ser peor- exclamó Teana.

-De hecho Tea- llamó su atención Subaru-El ruido que hice fue por una cosa que cayó de mi uniforme.

Teana le miro con molestia, antes de girar la vista al enemigo y echarse al suelo para evitar la lanza que se clavó sobre la pared. Subaru le miro nerviosa.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Era mi _corazón._

_Mach Caliber_ se había caído de sus ropas, así que no podía invocar su armadura para pelear o defenderse. Teana golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano. Solo a ella se le ocurría decir que eso no podía empeorar a sabiendas que por ley universal "todo podía empeorar". Ambas brincaron a un lado para esquivar una esfera de magia negra y se levantaron dispuestas a pelear contra todos ellos. Subaru golpeo con fuera al nigromante que intentaba tomar la lanza, dejándolo inconsciente y esquivo a otros dos, mientras tanto Teana uso su magia y arrojo agua contra los demás, intentando conseguir algún espacio por donde escapar. Un extraño ruido secundo con rapidez el golpeteo incesante de la puerta y los gritos de los nigromantes. Algo que asemejaba una sierra eléctrica. De pronto, una figura apareció brincando de las escaleras y ataco con fuerza volviéndolos polvo con gran rapidez. Ambas chicas abrieron la boca al reconocer a Ginga Nakajima, quien pateaba a los nigromantes y los hacía polvo con el taladro que cubría su brazo derecho. No tardó mucho en deshacerse de los enemigos y finalmente, con cuidado camino hacia las dos chicas, sonriendo luego de esa tremenda demostración de poder.

-¡Hermana!- exclamó alegre Subaru.

Las hermanas se abrazaron alegres y Teana miro hacia la puerta, que seguía siendo golpeada, con recelo. Camino hasta las Deumonium y con una reverencia le agradeció a Ginga haberlas salvado de una muerte segura. La mayor sonrió tranquila y miro hacia su hermana con molestia. Saco del bolsillo de su uniforme un collar plateado y se lo paso a su hermana quien alegre tomo a su _corazón _entre sus manos.

-¡Ten más cuidado!- exclamó-Te he dicho que lo pongas en el cuello. Ya es la tercera vez que sucede algo así.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?-pregunto Teana.

-Me cayó en la cabeza- confesó Ginga.

Las tres guardaron silencio mientras que su hermana menor bajaba la mirada avergonzada. Por lo menos eso les había salvado la vida, Ginga les había encontrado y ya no estarían perdidas y solas por los pasillos. Un rugido se escuchó de pronto, alertándoles y Subaru activo a _Mach Caliber _preparándose para pelear. De pronto Teana noto que la puerta dejo de escucharse y todo quedo en un preocupante silencio. Se escuchó otro rugido y con un temblor que les hizo retroceder la puerta y parte de la pared se hizo pedazos, con dos cuernos y la cabeza de un _Behemoth_ asomándose por el hueco que había creado ante la embestida. Las dos Deumonium se prepararon para pelear sin miedo pero Teana continuo retrocediendo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor Stan Subaru?- volvió a preguntar.

El _Behemoth_ levanto su cabeza hacia su dirección y sacudió los trozos de pared que quedaron en sus cuernos. Entre más elevaba la cabeza, las jóvenes notaron que el tamaño sobrepasaba fácilmente dos o tres pisos de la academia. De pronto las hermanas también comenzaron a retroceder.

-¿No hacerte el héroe?-preguntó Subaru.

-No… ¡HUIR!

Teana corrió y las Deumonium se miraron un segundo antes de salir corriendo tras ella escaleras abajo gritando. Las tres corrieron lo más rápido que les era posibles, Ginga comenzó a saltar escalones en cuando escucho un estruendo y sentían el polvo caer en sus cabezas. Rápidamente Teana comenzó a perderles de vista y Subaru miró hacia ella, después hacia arriba. El piso donde se encontraban era cubierto por el cuerpo del _Behemoth_, cuatro ojos negros le miraron haciendo que soltara otro grito. La criatura mostro sus colmillos y apunto hacia ellas, comenzando a moverse para destruir las escaleras y crear un hueco por donde pasar. Sus extremidades desproporcionadas se aferraban a lo que encontraban y un humo abandonaba su cuerpo, como si su piel se quemara. Pedazos de la estructura comenzaron a caer sobre ellas mientras continuaban bajando y sin más remedio Ginga brinco el barandal, dejándose caer al último piso. Subaru retrocedió hacia Teana y le tomo en sus brazos, alzándola. El _Behemoth _comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia ellas, destruyendo el hueco y las escaleras entre este. Subaru se subió al barandal

-¡No te atrevas!- grito Teana.

-¡Perdón!- se disculpó su amiga.

-¡Detente-AHHHHHH!

La Deumonium cayó de pie y giro su cabeza buscando a su hermana, quien ya corría por el pasillo a la derecha. Subaru corrió en la misma dirección y justo entonces el estruendo de la caída de la criatura la mando al suelo, soltando a Teana. Las dos rodaron por unos momentos y la joven de ojos verdes paso entre los pies de Ginga, tirándola al suelo. Una nube de polvo se alzó, dejándolas ciegas por unos momentos donde la Elementum tosió varias veces. Todo se quedó en silencio y se pusieron de pie lentamente, dispuestas a correr de ser necesario pero la criatura permaneció sobre el suelo inerte. Las tres suspiraron aliviadas y Ginga bajo los hombros algo pálida. Eso había estado bastante cerca. Sobre el agujero creado por el _Behemoth_ comenzaron a llover nigromantes, que caían sobre la criatura y después brincaban en su dirección listos para atacar. Las tres tomaron posición de ataque, dispuestas a enfrentarlos y sintiendo un poco más confianza luego de haberse librado de la criatura. A todas se les fue el color de la cara cuando el _Behemoth_ volvió a soltar un rugido, colocándose de pie lentamente. Las chicas volvieron a mirarse y al instante volvieron a correr.

_**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**_

-¡Teana!

La joven sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermano y después de buscarlo alrededor noto que no se encontraba ahí. Entrecerró los ojos al pensar que había sido su imaginación, hasta que escucho los disparos de sus armas en la pared frente a ellas, que pronto les cerraría el paso.

-¡Tiida!- exclamó-¡Aquí estoy!

Las hermanas giraron el rostro hacia atrás y soltaron otra exclamación al ver a la criatura destruir todo el pasillo, apuntando sus cuernos hacia ellas. Los disparos se escucharon más fuerte y la pared de enfrente cedió, revelando a Tiida Lanster con dos pistolas negras y rojas en sus manos, dando una vuelta en el aire apunto al enemigo. Ginga brinco, arrojándose contra las dos chicas y les tiro al suelo, dándole vía libre al joven de disparar. A una velocidad impresionante los disparos salieron de sus pistolas, certeramente dando en los blancos y después las balas explotaban, destrozando sus cuerpos. Tiida arrojo las pistolas al aire y de pronto otras dos aparecieron en sus manos. Hasta Ginga se sorprendió de la velocidad del chico para arrojar y recoger las armas, usando las cuatro para atacar sin dejar un punto ciego. Nunca había visto un despliegue de habilidad con las armas tan increíble en ninguna persona. Al terminar con los nigromantes las balas pasaron hacia el _Behemoth, _una cantidad impresionante atravesó su cuerpo y a una distancia de dos metros cerca de ellos este exploto en pedazos, que con un escudo Ginga evito que cayeran sobre ellos.

-Woow- murmuró Subaru asombrada.

Teana suspiro con alivio. Finalmente se encontraban a salvo. Su hermano detuvo las armas en sus manos y sosteniéndolas con el dedo índice las hizo girar para extinguir el humo que desprendían. Había tenido que usar gran parte de su magia, pero ahora ya estaban a salvo. Sus ojos azules fueron hacia los turquesa de Ginga y en silencio ambos asistieron en un trato mudo. Por ahora necesitaban llegar al fórum.

-Repito, woow- exclamó Subaru y se puso de pie emocionada-¡Tú hermano es genial Tea!

- _Emes_ le puede proporcionar las armas que quiera- habló Teana, todavía con la respiración agitada con la carrera y paso una mano por su frente para quitar el sudor-. Además Tiida controla el elemento plasma. Puede hacer que todo explote.

-Casi todo- hablo Ginga molesta.

Tiida desvió la mirada algo incómodo. Con cuidado se pusieron de pie, recuperando el aliento y preparándose para salir del lugar. El joven las guio hacia el agujero que había hecho en la pared y les indico entrar. Las chicas alzaron una ceja cuando notaron que del otro lado, la pared era el piso. De verdad que la academia ya era un caos.

-Rápido, las paredes comenzaran a reconstruirse en cualquier momento.

Ginga entro dando un brinco y sin problemas llego al otro lado de pie, Tiida hizo lo mismo y se dedicó a esperar que su hermana entrara por la pared-piso- dándole una mano. Teana y Subaru miraron extrañadas a sus hermanos quienes desde su posición se encontraban de pie en horizontal. Con ayuda la Elementum pudo entrar y ponerse de pie sin tantos problemas pero por su parte Subaru solo entro dando un paso, confiada. La joven rápidamente sintió la gravedad cambiar y su cuerpo cayo hacia el suelo con el rostro, golpeándose con fuerza en la nariz.

-¡Auch!- exclamó.

Se colocó de pie y miro hacia el agujero, notando como desde su posición el pasillo donde habían estado parecían hundirse hacia abajo. Sobando su nariz miro a Teana y esta le ofreció su mano que tomó alegre. Los hermanos mayores se miraron entre sí, comenzando a sospechar lo que ocurría con ellas pero continuaron en silencio, además, continuaban demasiado confundidos con lo que acababa de pasar. Todos calificaban eso como lo más raro que les había ocurrido ese día, por el momento. Sin esperar más corrieron por el pasillo, buscando la salida que ya se encontraba cerca.

-Por lo menos ya nada puede ser peor- habló Teana.

Un estruendo enorme resonó por el pasillo y de pronto notaron que el piso se ladeaba, produciendo varios temblores. Los cuatro resbalaron por el suelo hacia la derecha donde Tiida pudo asomarse por una ventana rota para ver lo que sucedía. Arriba de ellos, la mayor parte del edificio, desde el piso siete, se encontraba ladeado y se sostenía solo por el edificio A. Una nube de humo salió por el hueco de donde habían entrado y con cuidado se asomaron, notando que ya se encontraba destruido.

-Creo que el _behemoth_ destruyó la estructura- habló Tiida.

Teana y Subaru se golpearon la frente. Era obvio que empeoraría.

* * *

><p>Victoria escucho los gritos provenientes del pasillo y sin pensarlo se dejó caer al suelo. El dolor de su herida le hizo morder sus labios para evitar soltar un quejido de dolor y con cuidado comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo hacia la puerta de su izquierda que conectaba con otro pasillo que se escuchaba abandonado. En sus condiciones no podía hacer demasiado y no quería correr el riesgo de que los nigromantes hirieran a <em>Amaterasu <em>cuando no sabía si podían lastimarle con magia negra. El espíritu se sulfuro al no dejarlo ayudarle pero la rubia continúo firme en su decisión. Le costó un poco de trabajo llegar frente a la puerta y estiro su mano para alcanzar la manija. Se paró en seco cuando escucho en chirrido de una puerta abrirse y giro lentamente su cabeza, presintiendo lo que había entrado a la habitación. Un Nigromante ladeaba la cabeza, observándole divertido y la Elementum formo una mueca de molestia en sus labios. En menos de un segundo se obligó a levantarse y abrir la puerta para escapar a pesar del dolor. Cuando salió por el pasillo freno sus pies descalzos, mirando con frustración a los tres nigromantes que se giraron a verla con curiosidad. Victoria maldijo y tambaleándose fue hacia una pared, buscando sostenerse y tomar aire. Sus ojos verde cobrizo miraron hacia la el otro nigromante que caminaba tranquilo hacia ella, bloqueando la otra salida del pasillo. La respiración agitada de la rubia se escuchó con facilidad en sus oídos, mientras que el fuego y una explosión movían el pasillo anterior por donde escuchaba a la gente gritar.

Frunció el rostro sabiendo que tendría que usar su magia si quería vivir aunque en sus condiciones no creía poder hacer mucho antes de caer desmayada. Su única alternativa era pedir la ayuda a su espíritu. _Amaterasu _se preparó para atacar. Justo cuando un nigromante dio un paso hacia ella, un enorme estruendo los mando a volar, de paso tirando a Victoria al suelo que apenas había logrado cubrirse. Sobre el suelo intento enfocar algo, logrando ver solamente humo y unos cuantos pedazos de pared rotos a su alrededor. Su magia le decía que era demasiado difícil que alguien pudiera romper una de esas paredes, contando que eran mágicas y contaban con todo tipo de barreras para detener al enemigo, así que se sorprendió bastante cuando diviso a Tribeca aparecer entre el humo, con su _corazón _activado y su armadura plateada rodeando su cuerpo. Una sonrisa se instaló en la Deumonium antes de correr hacia Victoria y cargarla sin permiso en sus brazos.

-Te encontré- rió.

Victoria abrió la boca para exigirle bajarla cuando con sorpresa la Deumonium le robo un beso de sus labios, dejándola sin palabras. La Elementum maldijo su condición cuando sintió las mejillas calientes.

-Bájame Tribeca- ordenó débilmente.

-No lo haré.

La Deumonium giro y sin hacer caso a su pedido corrió hacia el pasillo por donde habían llegado, dejando atrás a varios nigromantes desmayados. Victoria rodo los ojos cuando observo que los Nigromantes de todo el pasillo parecían estar en la misma condición y se molestó un poco de que Tribeca no los hubiera matado. Aunque tenía que admitir que era bastante impresionante que la chica hubiera llegado por ella sin ayuda e ilesa. Cuando la Deumonium brinco escaleras abajo Victoria tuvo que sostenerse con ambos brazos de su cuello, sintiendo su herida abrirse y empapar sus ropas. Antes de decir algo Tribeca se detuvo y la colocó en el suelo para revisarla. La Elementum tragó pesado al no saber cómo debía reaccionar ante la preocupación que mostraba su compañera. Justo cuando la rubia alejaba la vista hacia el suelo la mirada rosa cobrizo llena de decisión se clavó en sus ojos, cautivándola.

-Usa tu magia- pidió- la que usaste en nuestro enfrentamiento para robarme magia. Así podrás curarte y podremos escapar más aprisa.

Victoria se sorprendió por lo que le pedía. _Amaterasu _a su lado agito su hocico, divertido. La energía de Tribeca se contagiaba rápidamente pero a pesar de eso la rubia no quiso ceder, la razón no le dejaba tomar un riesgo tan grande y más cuando no sabían por dónde atacaría el enemigo.

-No- respondió tajante-. Si lo uso quedarías expuesta al enemigo y podríamos morir ambas.

Tribeca maldijo.

-Por una vez hazme caso a mí- rugió- anda no seas cobarde.

Victoria se ofendió al instante.

-No soy cobarde, solo que no soy una insensata como tú- hizo una pausa para colocarse de rodillas-. Además no necesitabas venir por mí.

Ambas permanecieron en un silencio pesado sin apartar la mirada. Algo molesta Tribeca se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose estúpida. Había ido a salvar a Victoria y la chica ni siquiera podía decirle un simple "gracias". Sus ojos observaron el intento de la Elementum por ponerse de pie fallando miserablemente y tuvo que abrazarla a su cuerpo para evitar su caída. Cuando su corazón se aceleró por la cercanía trago pesado y permaneció inmóvil, intentando que Victoria no lo notara.

-Podías decir solo gracias- susurró Tribeca-¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa?

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió con otro susurro Victoria.

Continuaron abrazadas un momento más, con las miradas desviadas hacia los lados para evitar ver sus rostros al saber que podía suceder. La Elementum movió sus manos de la cintura de Tribeca a sus hombros para alejarse un poco, con sus pensamientos perdidos en el recuerdo de lo que sucedió esa misma mañana y tomo una decisión. No pensaba morir así y tampoco permitiría ser una carga para nadie. Haría lo posible por salir viva de esa batalla y también, correspondería el favor que Tribeca le había hecho al ir por ella y salvarla. Ahí, ambas de rodillas, miro hacia la Deumonium e inhalo hondo preparándose y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Tribeca alzó una ceja, contrariada al no saber que planeaba la Elementum.

-Alza la cabeza un poco- susurró Victoria.

La Deumonium le miró con duda al no saber que planeaba pero hizo lo pedido. Espero en silencio a que la Elementum se moviera y casi después de un minuto en esa posición sin que la rubia se moviera abrió la boca dispuesta a preguntarle lo que hacía, cuando Victoria coloco sus manos en su espalda y le beso los labios con ímpetu. Tribeca se sonrojo con violencia pero respondió casi al instante con fogosidad y pasando sus brazos por su cintura junto sus cuerpos. Sus latidos explotaron en sus oídos mientras sus labios se encontraban frenéticos una y otra vez, uniéndose con voracidad y anhelo. Su ser vibro de emoción mientras sentía las manos acariciantes de Victoria recorrer su espalda y volvió los besos más profundos, lentos. Tribeca se sintió cansada de pronto. Luego de un largo momento la rubia terminó el contacto y abrió los ojos para mirarle intensamente. Sus respiraciones continuaron agitadas un momento en el que Tribeca junto sus frentes y acarició sus costados, notando de pronto un detalle. El cuerpo de Victoria se encontraba completamente curado y sano.

Sus ojos rosa cobrizo miraron con duda los verdes cobre de la rubia y esta abrió la boca, buscando explicarse. Tribeca beso suavemente sus labios, incitándola a guardar silencio. Ya sabía lo que había sucedido; Victoria había usado otro tipo de conexión para robar su magia y curarse, de esa forma ninguna estaría en riesgo y a pesar de que se sintió usada no evitó sonreír feliz. De alguna forma eso significaba que la Elementum ya no le estaba rechazando. Cuando se apartó de nuevo ambas se miraron y se pusieron de pie lentamente. La rubia se alejó de ella, buscando entre los cadáveres algo que pudiera usar como ropa y un par de zapatos, ya que no deseaba correr por la academia casi desnuda. Agradeció que Tribeca no hiciera ningún comentario sarcástico o que preguntara sobre lo que acababa de hacer, porque por ahora seguía sintiéndose insegura. Para ella aquel beso era necesario, que había previsto ante el inevitable amor que sentía por la Deumonium. Tal vez había sido algo fatal el hacerlo ya que era una aceptación por sus sentimientos pero continuaba siendo necesario. Cuando encontró algo de su agrado le dedico una disculpa al cadáver de un compañero de nivel S quitándole su armadura y uniforme. Tribeca le ayudo rápidamente y se giró apenada cuando Victoria se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Su corazón latió rápidamente de nuevo cuando escucho la bata y las vendas caer al suelo. Victoria se vistió rápidamente, sintiendo la magia negra de sus enemigos aproximarse hacia ellas y terminando de abrochar las botas se giró, tomando la mano de Tribeca le obligo a correr en dirección contraria para evitar un enfrentamiento. Hasta ahora recordó que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba Fabia y la preocupación invadió su mente.

-¿Sabes de dónde vienen?-preguntó Victoria.

-No- respondió Tribeca-. Pero aunque mates a cien siguen apareciendo.

-Hay que darnos prisa- comentó la Elementum-. Seguramente el fórum estará atestado de Nigromantes.

-No te preocupes- exclamó la Deumonium feliz-. Los haré pedazos.

Victoria sonrió divertida. Pero justo al bajar las escaleras observaron extrañadas que arriba de ellas se encontraba otro pasillo. A pesar de encontrarse de cabeza no cayeron al suelo y su gravedad no se modificó. Sin pensarlo demasiado se echaron a correr sabiendo que el llegar a la salida sería cada vez más complicada, ya que la academia comenzaba a volverse un laberinto. Un estruendo les hizo frenarse para no caerse, el edificio tembló por un momento antes de notar que el pasillo se había ladeado un poco. Volvieron a correr a las escaleras más cercanas y justo al bajar las últimas escaleras para girar en la esquina tuvieron que frenarse reconociendo a las dos personas que corrían debajo de ellas.

-¡Micaiah, Fabia!- exclamó Victoria.

Las dos nombradas elevaron la mirada, la mayor soltó una exclamación y la niña grito feliz.

-¡Victoria!-exclamó Micaiah-¿Cómo llegaron allá?

-No lo sé.

Tribeca le abrazo a su cuerpo entonces y antes de que Victoria preguntara que intentaba hacer dio un brinco y giro en el aire, cayendo justo frente a las Elementum. Suspiro aliviada de haber logrado pasar la gravedad mágica aunque fuera resistente. Fabia, que se encontraba sujeta de la mano por Tribeca se soltó y corrió hacia su prima feliz, pidiendo que le cargara. La rubia atendió su pedido, besando su frente. Sus temores se esfumaron al notar que estaba a salvo de todo lo que había ocurrido y entonces noto que Micaiah le sonreía a Tribeca agradecida. La Deumonium le sonrió apenada y Victoria evito hacer una mueca al sentir celos.

-Gracias por ir por Victoria-le agradeció Micaiah.

-No es nada- respondió la Deumonium.

Entonces la pelinegra se giró a mirar a su amiga y aliviada comprobó que se encontraba sana y con la suficiente energía para pelear. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo rápido evitando aplastar a la niña. Cuando se alejo sonrió aliviada.

-Me alegro que estés bien Victoria, Fabia no quería irse sin ti- confesó Micaiah- No había podido sacarle.

-¿Estamos cerca de la entrada?-exclamó Tribeca emocionada.

Unas manitas jalaron su brazo y miro hacia Fabia con cuidado, todavía desconfiada de la pequeña niña. Sin más que decir Micaiah comenzó a correr a la izquierda guiándoles a la salida, seguida de Victoria y Tribeca, quien cuidaba sus espaldas por si aparecía algún enemigo. Salieron del edificio rápidamente, mirando al cielo para ver el edificio ladeado antes de continuar y pasar por los jardines rápidamente e inadvertidas mientras que Micaiah fruncía el ceño notando un detalle. Ese era el jardín trasero. El edificio había cambiado de lugar. Aquella magia defensiva de la Academia sería un problema para muchos. La pelinegra sintió a los nigromantes acercarse y corrió hacia la derecha, desviando su camino para entrar al edificio A siguiendo la presencia de la magia de Alicia. Las demás la siguieron rápidamente esquivando al enemigo, se frenaron cuando observaron un pasillo lleno de nigromantes esperándoles. Con rapidez Victoria puso en brazos de Micaiah a Fabia y elevando las manos arrojo un potente trueno por todo el pasillo, pulverizando rápidamente al enemigo. Todas corrieron aprovechando la ocasión y sin problemas llegaron finalmente a la entrada al jardín que conectaba con el fórum. Extrañadas, las Elementum notaron rápidamente que la posición del lugar era contraria al edificio. El cielo gris se encontraba donde debería estar el piso. Sin embargo la Deumonium no pareció notarlo y les adelanto rápidamente.

-Tribeca espera…- intento alertarle Victoria.

La Deumonium salió por la entrada y la gravedad la llevó al suelo arriba de ella, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. Sin quejarse giro y se puso de pie, soportando el dolor. Eso había sido bastante raro. Las dos Elementum brincaron y cayeron de pie sobre el césped, aliviadas de abandonar finalmente los caóticos edificios. Ninguna se sorprendió de ver la enorme cantidad de enemigos al frente, rodeando el fórum en espera de los alumnos que buscaban refugio en sus manos. Ahora mismo parecía una muy mala idea que hubiera escogido un punto de reunión pero no había un lugar más a salvo que ese lugar. Los nigromantes comenzaron a correr y saltar en su dirección. Sin esperar la Deumonium invoco su magia y las cadenas de su armadura giraron a gran velocidad, ayudándole a atacar con fuerza. El circulo bajo sus pies giro bruscamente, tan rápido que las runas parecieron desaparecer. Los nigromantes fueron atravesados y pulverizados a gran velocidad dejándoles un camino por el que atravesaron la zona hasta una puerta que fue abierta rápidamente. Dentro Miyuki Takamachi preparaba un ataque para protegerlas de los nigromantes tras ellas. Los disparos se escucharon tras ellas y Micaiah giro el rostro, sonriente al saber a quién pertenecía ese ataque. Tiida, Teana, Subaru y Ginga corrían tras ellas buscando alcanzarles. De pronto el camino comenzó a cerrarse y Tribeca maldijo internamente al saber que no lograrían pasar. Alicia atravesó las puertas en ese momento, invocando sus cadenas con las que les cubrió de los ataques y detuvo a los enemigos con habilidad. La rubia giro su cuerpo y movió sus manos hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, haciendo que tierra por donde corrían se moviera, jalándolas hacia adelante y reduciendo a nada la distancia que les faltaba por cruzar. Atravesaron la puerta entre tropezones y finalmente Miyuki cerró con fuerza bruta la puerta, evitando que los enemigos entraran.

El grupo se dejó caer soltando con las respiraciones agitadas. Micaiah dejo a Fabia a su lado sobre el suelo y soltó un quejido ante el esfuerzo doble que había hecho para correr con la niña en sus brazos, que punzaban del esfuerzo. El griterío de adentro llamo la atención de los mayores y Tribeca se giró para observar el gentío que corría de un lado a otro para proteger las puertas y ayudar a los heridos. Fabia rápidamente corrió para colocarse tras Victoria, algo nerviosa por el gentío alterado que volvía el lugar algo caótico.

-Qué bueno que están aquí- exclamó Miyuki-. La situación para proteger se está volviendo crítica, la cantidad de nigromantes es increíble, no paran de atacar.

Victoria miro hacia Alicia, y se preguntó cómo lograrían llegar los restantes cuando la cantidad de nigromantes era tan increíble. Solo por el nivel de ataque que poseían habían cruzado sin problemas, pero no muchos contarían con esa suerte.

-Los pisos y edificios siguen cambiando de lugar- comunico Micaiah a su novia.

Alicia le miró y asistió, quitando el sudor de su frente. Antes de poder hablar recibió un abrazo y largo beso de la pelinegra, que correspondió tranquila. Por lo menos sus amigas ya se encontraban con ella, aunque no era capaz de localizar a Fate. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía. Por alguna razón algo le decía que su hermana se encontraba en peligro.

-Podemos detener a los nigromantes, son débiles- exclamó Amitie Florian al llegar a su lado-. Si nos damos prisa no será una complicación tan grande para los compañeros que siguen afuera.

Amitie fue ignorada olímpicamente por todos, incluso por Tribeca. Pelear contra tantos a pesar de tener un nivel mayor ya era bastante difícil como para recurrir a una estrategia tan suicida, por lo menos eso pensó la mayoría.

-Debemos encontrar lo que sea que haga a los nigromantes entrar a la Academia, si detenemos la entrada podremos salvarnos- aseguró Alicia-. ¿Alguno vio a un número?

Todos negaron y Alicia entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Miyuki compartió el sentimiento, ambas estaban seguras de que los números debían de estar en la Academia, por algún lugar, solo esperaban que no fueran los más poderosos o tendrían muchas dificultades.

-Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos del problema principal-hablo Teana-. Nadie ha dado la alarma a la directora ni a Largo Kiel. Entonces supongo que es porque algo evita que se den cuenta por magia o que nos comuniquemos.

Varios se sorprendieron del razonamiento de la joven Lanster por ser ella exactamente, la más joven a su alrededor, la que había notado algo así y Miyuki maldijo al saber que tenía toda la razón.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-exclamó Subaru.

-Alguien debe avisarles y otros deben destruir lo que sea que haga que los nigromantes puedan aparecer en la academia- exclamó Ginga.

Un rugido se escuchó y todos los presentes miraron por los huecos de la puerta entre empujones, intentando saber de qué se trataba. Miyuki maldijo al notar que la entrada de un edificio era destrozada para dar paso a más de ocho _Behemoth, _una de las criaturas volvió a rugir y entonces inclino su cabeza, mostrando sus dos cuernos y preparándose para el embiste hacia la entrada, dispuesto a destrozar todo en su camino. El humo abandonaba su cuerpo al mover sus miembros y en ese momento los nigromantes se hicieron a un lado. Los otros _Behemoth _imitaron al primero y rasparon el suelo con sus extremidades.

-Ahora si estamos en problemas- exclamó Tiida, soltando una carcajada nerviosa.

-Esto no puede ser…-exclamo hastiada Miyuki

- ¿Cómo lograron atravesar la ciudad? –se preguntó Amitie-estoy segura que todos los hubieran visto venir.

-Es lo que menos me interesa- aseguró Alicia-. Solo el cómo los detengo.

-Creo que están usando portales, como Carim- respondió Tribeca.

A su lado llegó Ellis McGaren y formó una mueca en su rostro. ¿Dónde se encontraba Carim cuando la necesitaban? Teana abrió la boca y desesperada Subaru la cubrió. La Elementum alzó una ceja extrañada por esa acción.

-¡No digas que esto no puede ser peor Tea!

La Elementum entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada en su defensa. Un sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas al estar consciente de que eso era precisamente lo que iba a decir.

* * *

><p>Hayate y Arisa volvieron a bajar por una escalera y rápidamente posaron su vista en el número de los salones. La rubia maldijo golpeando su frente al ver que habían vuelto al piso nueve y la castaña soltó aire con pesadez cruzándose de brazos y analizando las opciones. Llevaban más de media hora dando vueltas por el edificio, subiendo y bajando escaleras pero seguían sin dar con el piso que buscaban. La academia se había vuelto un laberinto sin fin donde no podían ubicarse. Con ese último intento habían agotado todas sus ideas así que decidieron esperar un momento para descansar de la carrera.<p>

-Ni siquiera buscando magia hemos podido salir de aquí, ¿Ahora qué haremos?-exclamó Alicia.

-No lo sé- contestó sincera Hayate-. Tal vez si esperamos a que alguien venga…

-¡No!- le interrumpió Arisa con brusquedad-. No esperare a que nos ataquen, solo probemos todas escaleras, alguna nos debe llevar a otro piso.

Hayate estaba por responder cuando Arisa se echó a correr obligándole a seguirla para no perderla de vista; una y otra vez bajaron escaleras, atravesaron pasillos y salones, pero continuaron en el mismo piso. Cansada de la carrera la castaña se detuvo y dejo correr a su amiga, que seguía dando vueltas sin sentido, cada vez más furiosa. La Elementum notó entonces un detalle, esquivando a Arisa camino hasta quedar frente a una puerta y alzo la ceja extrañada. El salón de meditación no correspondía al nivel nueve del edificio y sin embargo el nombre se encontraba en la puerta. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y sonrió hacia Rein, que volaba a su lado, al checar que dentro del salón se encontraba el lago artificial donde tomaban clases de natación.

-Arisa.

La nombrada dejo de correr y se dirigió hacia ella para mirar por la puerta, soltando una exclamación entusiasta. Finalmente dejarían ese piso. Ambas entraron lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido por su el enemigo se encontraba cerca y cerraron la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente que para salir necesitarían llegar a la salida.

-Eres una genio-exclamó la Deumonium-ir por los salones será más rápido.

-Lamento que no se nos haya ocurrido antes- hablo cansada Hayate.

De pronto se sentía demasiado mal y su vista se oscurecía a momentos. Necesitaba descansar un momento antes de seguir o solo sería un estorbo para Arisa. Hayate cubrió su cabeza cuando una nueva explosión tiro una de las paredes cercanas. La rubia se colocó a su lado tratando de evitar que trozos de roca cayeran sobre ella y la castaña agradeció el gesto. Se quedaron un segundo quietas antes de mirar para poder saber quién había destruido todo cuando entre el humo del polvo apareció frente a ellas un nigromante corpulento. Hayate noto la enorme cantidad de magia negra en su cuerpo y supo entonces que se trataba de un número.

-Maldición- exclamó Arisa.

Detrás de este un gran grupo de nigromantes emergió y corrieron a atacarlas. Hayate invoco su elemento y controlando el agua del lago arrojo a los primeros enemigos hacia la pared contraria. Arisa todo en sus manos a _Xenophon _y rápidamente el círculo mágico se formó bajo sus pies, girando a gran velocidad.

**Condition: All Green, Get Set.**

-¡Set up! - Exclamó.

**Set up.**

Una armadura verde metálica cubrió su cuerpo y de un salto rápido se dirigió hacia el nigromante más poderoso, intentando terminar rápidamente con aquella pelea. No podía saber lo que ocurría con Hayate, pero estaba segura de que en esa condición no podía exponerse a pelear por un largo periodo de tiempo. Cuando golpeo con fuerza al nigromante este detuvo el ataque con sus dos manos y Arisa aprovecho para lanzarle un poder. A tan corta distancia podría dañarlo y por el descuido, notaba que no se trataba de un oponente tan problemático como Cuatro.

Los nigromantes siguieron llegando y finalmente, hasta el final apareció otro nigromante. Un hombre menos corpulento que el otro, que cargaba en sus brazos una larga cadena negra con un gancho en la punta, el cual hacia girar rápidamente. Por la presión que ejercía su magia negra, Hayate supo que era mucho más peligroso que su compañero. Incluso Arisa sintió sus sentidos dispararse en alerta. Ambas chicas se prepararon para lo peor y la Deumonium retrocedió un momento antes de atacar, esperando cualquier cosa del enemigo y con la experiencia de que no sería fácil. Hasta hace poco acababa de recuperarse de la pelea con Cuatro, por lo que no se podía confiar. El nigromante que Arisa había atacado inicialmente se puso de pie a su lado, con las heridas de su cuerpo sanando rápidamente.

-Te tardaste Tredici- exclamó.

-Solo un poco.

Hayate maldijo por lo bajo, era uno de los nigromantes más fuertes. Con rapidez las dos chicas esquivaron la cadena lanzada por el nigromante y corrieron en direcciones contrarias para esquivar y realizar un contrataque a los nigromantes de un rango bajo. Con un poco más que solo suerte Hayate logro inundar el lugar para dejar fuera de combate a unos cuantos antes de tener que echarse prácticamente contra una pared para esquivar el puño del nigromante más corpulento. Una lluvia de golpes fue hacia ella, que tuvo que esquivar dando saltos, volteretas y esquivando a un lado y otro. Se alegraba de que por lo menos la condición de su cuerpo fuera igual de ágil a pesar de su fragilidad. Alzó su rostro y moviendo ambas manos hacia arriba invoco el viento, alejando de ella a seis nigromantes que pretendían atacarla. Volvió a dar una vuelta hacia atrás para evitar al nigromante pero se distrajo un segundo al escuchar el grito de Arisa.

La joven sostenía con fuerza su brazo, donde el gancho de la cadena atravesaba el músculo de un lado a otro. Con la mente trabajando a mil para evitar que su amiga fuera arrastrada por el nigromante Hayate corrió hacia la cadena y salto sobre de esta, elevando su mano, dispuesta a romperla con magia. Arisa atrás de ella jalo la cadena, evitando que el peso de la Elementum la jalara y le abriera una herida más grande. Podía sentir sin problemas la magia negra lastimar el brazo, causándole un dolor agudo. Tuvo que agacharse para evitar el golpe de otro nigromante y mientras el círculo bajo sus pies giraba nuevamente con velocidad arrojo su magia a varios enemigos.

Tras de ella Hayate sintió al otro nigromante llegar para golpearla y feliz de haberlo hecho caer en la trampa brinco, alejándose y dejando que el puño dirigido hacia ella llegara a la cadena, estrellándola contra el suelo y haciendo pedazos varios eslabones. Arisa a unos metros fue jalada al suelo y soltó una maldición antes de quitarse el gancho y arrojarlo a Tredici, quien lo tomo en sus manos. La rubia sintió el color irse de su cara, sería muy difícil ganarle a alguien así. El hombre jalo su cadena, molesto y la hizo girar para arrojarla ahora contra la castaña. Arisa intento ir en su ayuda y fue detenida por el otro nigromante y su puño. Tuvo que hacer uso de su magia y cubrirse con sus manos para evitar que el golpe traspasara sus defensas y maldijo. Desde hace rato sentía un mal presentimiento formar un nudo en la garganta y eso le hacía preocuparse cada vez más por Suzuka. Si la joven tenía que enfrentarse a enemigos tan poderosos estarían en problemas. Debía darse prisa e irse en busca de los niños para luego ir por su novia.

Hayate golpeo con fuerza a un nigromante y se giró en un mal momento. Sus ojos zafiro se abrieron con sorpresa y la cadena negra paso por su torso tirándola con fuerza al suelo y arrastrándola por el lugar rápidamente. La joven evito gritar cuando sintió algo puntiagudo y frío atravesar uno de sus muslos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando el dolor y respiro antes de volverlos a abrir. Con un sobreesfuerzo que le costó un dedo roto Hayate elevó con sus manos la cadena haciendo que pasara por encima y se liberó. Permaneció quieta un momento sobre el suelo, recuperando el aliento y tuvo que brincar a la derecha para esquivar a otro nigromante que intentaba hacer polvo su cabeza con una esfera de magia negra. Escucho el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y ya de pie hizo uso de su rapidez para usar el viento. Movió las manos formando una ondulación e hizo que la esfera dirigida hacia ella le rodeara y regresara a sus atacantes, quienes no pudieron esquivarla y de nuevo escucho aquel sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

Rein voló sobre ella y con ayuda con su ayuda la castaña volvió a usar el viento para brincar lejos de los enemigos que buscaban golpearla. La cadena voló cerca de su cabeza y Hayate se movió de vuelta al suelo para esquivarla por los pelos. Una punzada hizo a la Elementum distraerse un segundo para quitarse el objeto puntiagudo de su muslo, notando que era una parte de la pared destruida. Su sangre escurrió por su pierna, llamando la atención de varios enemigos. Hayate les miro y después brinco para alejarse de quienes intentaban tomarla, notando que algunos limpiaban el suelo con sus manos, intentando tomar las pocas gotas que habían caído ahí. Eso fue algo bastante asqueroso para la joven quien desvió la mirada y comenzó a sanar su herida para no correr el riesgo de que fueran a quitarle su sangre. De nuevo la cadena negra voló hacia ella, justo hacia su pecho. Hayate uso hielo para formar una barrera que desvió el ataque a un lado y pronto se sintió fatigada y mareada. Su cuerpo comenzaba a fallar.

-¡Hayate!- grito Arisa.

La joven logro enfocar luego de un momento a Tredici frente a ella, pero no pudo esquivar el golpe que cayó sobre torso, dejándola sin aire e inmóvil. La Deumonium al otro lado del lago ataco con fuerza al otro nigromante e intento correr en su ayuda cuando este volvió a interponerse en su camino con una patada que la envió al suelo. La castaña se irguió lentamente, notando que su cuerpo no respondía como era debido. La magia negra estaba afectando en el peor momento su capacidad de reacción. Un rodillazo llego a su estómago haciendo y noto que todo su cuerpo sentía un dolor lacerante. Si no fuera por las defensas mágica y Rein seguramente ahora estaría muerta. Su amiga miro furiosa desde el otro lado, sin poder ayudarle. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color oliva y miraron al enemigo.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-exigió desesperada.

Hayate finalmente pudo retroceder para alejarse del nigromante y coloco una de sus manos adelante y una atrás, preparando uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Frunció el ceño e ignoro el dolor de su cuerpo a pesar de que ya sentía su cuerpo temblar y respiro con fuerza. Rein a su lado se preparó para ayudarle, cuando de pronto todo se detuvo. Su poder dejo de fluir hacia su compañera quien se había quedado pálida. Abrió la boca un momento después y un chorro de sangre salió y cayó a sus pies, dejándola temblando. ¿Qué era eso? Hayate coloco una mano en su pecho, sintiendo de una forma dolorosa como su corazón se contraía, dejándola sin fuerzas y destrozándole un poco más.

-¡HAYATE!- grito Arisa.

Su brazo cubierto por las runas brillo y dirigió su magia hacia el nigromante frente a ella, sabiendo que debía de darse prisa, aun a costa de perder toda su magia. _Xenophon _brillo, preparándose para el enorme ataque y el círculo de runas bajo Arisa giro a gran velocidad.

**Cross Fire Full Burst. **

El enorme ataque mágico pulverizo con rapidez al corpulento nigromante y de paso se llevó a varios de los enemigos, destruyendo parte de una pared antes de extinguirse. Arisa apenas pudo sostenerse de rodillas, cansada y sintiendo que su energía se drenaba rápidamente. Sin tiempo de pensar intento correr al otro nigromante cuando una extraña esfera cayo a sus pies, soltando un chirrido. Antes de poder pensar de qué se trataba la explosión de la bomba le envolvió.

**Protection.**

Su _corazón _logro cubrirle a tiempo de morir, pero le impidió ir hacia su compañera. La explosión avanzo por todo el lugar. Antes de que llegara a ellos Tredici brinco divertido se refugió. Por su parte Hayate cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Dos brazos le rodearon firmes pero con delicadeza y una figura se colocó frente a ella, protegiéndole.

**Protection, Defensor Plus.**

Hayate respiro un aroma familia y a pesar de los temblores de sus labios sonrió. Los ojos azul rey, más brillantes debido a la luz que provocaba la explosión le miraron aliviados, justo entonces, Carim agito una mano y con un pequeño porcentaje de magia extinguió el fuego, trasportándolo a un lugar bastante lejos de ahí. Cuando todo desapareció Hayate noto que Schach, Griffith y Els Tasmin se encontraban a un lado de su amiga, dándole apoyo. Los ojos esmeraldas miraron hacia la Elementum, aliviada de notar que se encontraba a salvo.

-Carim- susurró Hayate.

Los ojos zafiro y azul rey se encontraron con fuerza, antes de que ambas se abrazaran una a la otra. La Deumonium sintiendo que su alma regresaba al cuerpo al haberla rescatado a tiempo y Hayate sabiendo que ahora ella y Arisa se encontraban a salvo. Antes de que alguna de ellas bajara la guardia la cadena negra de Tredici voló, tomando a Carim por el cuello y alejándola de Hayate. Con furia la Deumonium se giró, deshaciendo el agarre y tomando con sus dos manos la cadena, jalo, sacando al nigromante de su escondite. Sin perder un segundo el nigromante jalo también la cadena y su cara mostro desconcierto al no poder arrastrar de nuevo a la joven. Carim sonrió un segundo y después su _corazón Argos _brillo, las runas mágicas aparecieron en su brazo derecho y un circulo violeta giro con rapidez bajo sus pies. La Deumonium soltó de una mano la cadena y señalo al nigromante con el dedo índice.

**Rubellite.**

Un ataque mágico con forma de flecha salió disparada de su dedo y sin problemas atravesó la cabeza del nigromante, justo entre los ojos. Todas las demás contuvieron el aliento hasta que finalmente Tredici grito. De pronto un extraño portal de consumió desde dentro, destrozando su cuerpo y terminando con su vida antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Todo quedo en silencio mientras Hayate caía al suelo de rodillas, con el cuerpo temblando y Carim corrió hacia ella preocupada. Se inclinó a un lado de la Elementum y la sostuvo de sus brazos, sin saber qué hacer. Sus ojos azul rey brillaron con pena al notar la condición del cuerpo de la castaña, demasiado desalentador. Antes de poder preguntar algo Hayate elevó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

-Viniste por mí- susurró.

La rubia correspondió a la sonrisa y espero a que los temblores pasaran, sintiéndose cada vez más agobiada por no saber lo que sucedía. En el cuerpo de la Elementum no sentía heridas que causaran suficiente daño para dejarla en esas condiciones, menos en un estado que le recordaba a un herido de muerte de una batalla, uno que puedes deducir que morirá solo con mirarle. De pronto todo lo que deseaba reclamarle no valió nada; el dolor, el coraje, la ira, la soledad y el vació solo dieron paso a un desasosiego terrible que logró hacerla sentirse algo pequeño e insignificante. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada de lo que tenía pensado decirle y reclamar salió. Se había quedado sin nada contra Hayate, lo único que sentía era su ser muerto de miedo por preguntar. La castaña abrió la boca al notar en ella una expresión extraña y como la vez anterior un chorro de sangre abandono su boca, ensuciando su uniforme. Lo irónico para Hayate, es que ya nada dolía.

-¡Hayate!-exclamó Arisa.

La chica de ojos esmeraldas y Griffith corrieron hacia ella y se arrodillaron junto a las dos jóvenes, apurados. Observaron el cuerpo de la Elementum y tal como Carim notaron fácilmente la grave condición de la joven. No comprendían como lo habían pasado por alto durante tanto tiempo, el desgaste no parecía ser solo de ese día. Su amiga no se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo a la respuesta de lo que implicaba eso. No podía hacerlo y solo apoyo una mano en el hombro de su amiga, intentando darle apoyo. La castaña sonrió agradecida.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Griffith, finalmente haciendo la pregunta a la que las dos rubias habían temido-¿Qué tienes Hayate?

La joven bajo la mirada, dio un profundo respiro y alzó la vista cansada hacia ellos. Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo, podía notar en la expresión de los tres que no tenía caso, ellos ya lo sabían. Pasó la lengua por sus dientes lentamente en un gesto inconsciente, saboreando su sangre y desvió la mirada hacia un punto indefinido mientras comenzaba su relato.

-Tal vez fue un milagro, el seguir aquí- confesó-. Hace algunos años a pesar de haber terminado la guerra nuestra raza se encontraba en crisis, sin ningún líder al frente. En ese entonces yo tenía ocho años, pero a la larga un enemigo común sabía que traería problemas cuando creciera. Los nigromantes. No podían dejar que los Elementum estabilizaran sus ciudades y tomaron una decisión. La próxima líder sería una Yagami, fuera yo o mi hermana y así intentaron asesinarnos-su mirada se desvió hacia Carim, quien le sostenía un poco más fuerte casi sabiendo lo que diría-. Tal vez fue suerte o destino, sin embargo Signum se había marchado y yo estaba sola en nuestra casa cuando llegaron. No recuerdo casi nada en realidad, solo el dolor en mi espalda y la figura de un nigromante con garras que desapareció. Pensó que me había matado y no necesitaba asegurarlo ya que la magia negra se encargaría de todo. Pero no fue así, Shamal me salvo y fui la primera persona en sobrevivir a la magia negra pero ahora, luego de los años un efecto de la magia que permaneció tanto tiempo en mi cuerpo cobrara mi vida pronto.

-¡¿Cuánto?!-preguntó Arisa abrumada-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para curarte?

Hayate le miro con dulzura, ante la mirada de esperanza de su amiga sus ganas de decirle la verdad se debilitaron.

-No hay cura- susurró-. Shamal ya lo intento. En menos de ocho meses no ocurrirá un milagro.

No supo describir lo que paso exactamente, pero Hayate juraría que en todo lo que llevaba conociendo a Arisa jamás había visto tal debilidad. Los labios de la Deumonium temblaban mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos que intento ocultar bajando la mirada. Griffith desvió la mirada y golpeo con fuerza el suelo, causándole un destrozo más mientras maldecía. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Carim quien mantenía la mirada fija sobre ella con la misma expresión en su rostro y justo cuando cruzó con los suyos, la rubia finalmente preguntó con una voz más baja de lo normal que Hayate sabía que temblaba.

-¿Por eso terminaste conmigo?

Hayate asistió con la cabeza y bajo la mirada al sentirse apenada consigo misma y la joven que amaba. No esperaba que la perdonara, ni que lo entendiera porque sabía que Carim estaba en el derecho de odiarle por lo que había sufrido por su causa. No esperaba que le abrazara ni que intentara darle ánimos o que quisiera volver a intentar estar con ella y eso era para mejor. Era mucho mejor que Carim dejara de quererle ya.

-¿Por eso dejaste que casi te odiara?- de pronto la voz pareció tornarse grave y Carim bajo la cabeza-¿Me hiciste pensar que no me amabas y que creyera que eras tan cruel como para jugar conmigo? ¿Qué fui estúpida al creer que querías estar junto a mí? Y que el estar conmigo esa noche no había significado algo…que traicionaste lo que sentía por ti…

Hayate trago pesado y formo una mueca en sus labios sin saber que decir sobre eso, era la verdad y no podía decirle que no. Ahora que lo decía la castaña sintió el arrepentimiento golpearle fuertemente, notando lo mucho que había herido a Carim por su acción. No deseaba que la odiara, pero no tenía argumentos para pedirle eso, porque no era justo. Por intentar evitarle un dolor le había herido tal vez mucho más.

-Yo no puedo compensarte Carim y no puedo negarlo. Yo te hice todo lo que has dicho, te lastime deseando que me odiaras… que no sufrieras cuando yo muriera.

Hayate sintió un nudo en el estómago con la última palabra. No quería aceptar su muerte frente a Carim y bajo la mirada. En silencio se alejó de la Deumonium –quien continuaba extrañamente quieta- y camino hacia el lago donde el agua había vuelto y haciendo uso su magia limpio su boca y cuello de su sangre, no deseando que sus amigos continuaran mirándola así. No podía hacerle frente al dolor de ninguno ya que como con Fate le rompía el alma no poder hacer que ese dolor desapareciera. De pronto un jalón brusco la hizo girarse para toparse contra el cuerpo de Carim. Sus miradas se encontraron al segundo y arrepentida noto que el rostro de la rubia se encontraba sonrojado y húmedo.

-¡¿Cómo creíste que iba a odiarte?!-exclamó y después la sostuvo entre sus brazos con ímpetu-. Nunca entendiste lo que significas para mí, ¿Cómo podría? Tú me enseñaste a desear algo más que solo morir peleando y sin importarme nada, ¿Cómo se te ocurre creer que voy a dejar de amarte por esto?

Hayate tembló, pero no de dolor, ni de debilidad, tembló por la emoción que le embargaba cada parte de su ser. De pronto no era Carim la única que lloraba. La castaña recargo su rostro en su hombro y devolvió el abrazo desesperada, sintiendo que su corazón explotaría de la emoción que le consumía. Els Tasmin asombrada de lo que pasaba intento hacer un movimiento hacia ellas, pero Arisa y Griffith le miraron, advirtiéndole de quedarse quieta y en silencio al menos que deseara sufrir las consecuencias. Sin querer iniciar una pelea decidió solo observar lo que ocurría por el momento. Además de que Schach ya mantenía un aura bastante amenazadora a su alrededor, aunque no fuera con el mismo objetivo.

Carim cerró los ojos con fuerza, y su llanto continuo en silencio mientras intentaba de alguna forma poder proteger a Hayate en un abrazo, bajo la cabeza derrotada y sin saber qué hacer. A pesar de que había sido egoísta deseando que la castaña tuviera una buena razón para dejarle ahora mismo prefería mil veces que no le amara si con eso su débil cuerpo lograba curarse. Un sentimiento agridulce se creó en su corazón sabiendo que recuperaba a la persona que amaba y de nuevo la perdía, de una forma más horrible. Sintió que se ahogaba mientras que todo se tornaba ajeno. No contaba con la fuerza suficiente para perder lo que más le importaba en el mundo. Era una ironía que nunca le importo demasiado nada y cuando finalmente lo hacía la vida quisiera quitárselo. No podía perderla así y se estaba muriendo porque ninguna idea llegaba a su mente. Con determinación tomo una decisión basada en su corazón, pero no por ello errónea ni débil. No importaba el costo a pagar, encontraría una cura para Hayate y no dejaría que muriera sin luchar por ella a toda costa.

-Voy a salvarte- habló segura.

Hayate se alejó para mirarle, sin poder detener la esperanza en la que quería creer ante tal seguridad de Carim.

-No voy a perderte de nuevo Hayate- aseguró y sus ojos miraron los suyos, trasmitiendo todo el amor que le era importa lo que haga falta, voy a salvarte. Te amo.

Hayate se sintió protegida y en paz consigo misma ante aquello. No respondió, porque no había palabras para agradecer lo que decía Carim ni el amor que desbordaba por ella con las palabras que le decía. Se sintió dichosa de poder amarla también, por el tiempo que pudiera. No podía pedir nada más que eso. Se sentía estúpida de haber intentado alejarla para protegerla, cuando pudo evitar tantos problemas. Comprendía que ahora ya no importaba demasiado, todo ese dolor había quedado atrás y Carim le perdonaba. La amaba. La rubia acercó sus rostros intentando besarla y Hayate se apartó con apuro. Ante la mirada confundida de Carim se sonrojo.

-Mi boca tiene sabor a sangre- confesó.

Carim sonrió y finalmente la beso larga y profundamente y la castaña correspondió rápidamente al gesto y lo devolvió con devoción. Solo en ese momento sintieron que nuevamente todo se encontraba en orden y Hayate dejo de tener miedo. Podía continuar, si Carim estaba a su lado lucharía hasta el final por liberar a su raza. La pesada carga que hacía sentirse mal pareció desvanecerse un momento. Aun cuando muriera, sabía que todo estaría bien. Le pedía perdón internamente a Carim por no poder estar a su lado por mucho tiempo y le agradecía infinitamente que aun así continuara con ella.

-Chicas- exclamó Griffith.

Carim se apartó con brusquedad, algo molesta con la interrupción, pero al ver a Arisa sobre el suelo sosteniendo su brazo se detuvo de decirle algo al joven. Hayate corrió hacia su amiga, que apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar. La magia negra continuaba expandiéndose por su cuerpo y ahora su brazo ya tenía el color negro que identificaba a la contaminación de la magia negra. Con cuidado tomo su rostro en sus manos e intento hacer que el dolor bajara un poco a base de magia aunque no resulto.

-Tenemos que llevarla al fórum- comunicó a Carim.

-Entonces deja que yo la lleve- pidió la rubia.

Hayate se apartó de Arisa y Carim la tomo en sus brazos. Justo en ese momento, desapareció. La castaña parpadeó algo sorprendida y se giró a ver hacia Schach, que le miraba molesta. Els iba a abrir la boca, cuando la joven de cabello rosa le detuvo.

-Te diré algo Hayate Yagami-su tono de voz fue seco-. Si Carim pone en riesgo su vida por tu culpa me encargaré de ti. Si es seguro que mueres, hazte a un lado. No perderé a mi mejor amiga por tu culpa.

La Elementum quiso defenderse, pero fue imposible. No podía decir nada, mucho menos cuando el odio de la Deumonium le dejaba sin aliento. No entendía porque alguien tan decente como Schach diría algo así o se sentiría de esa forma. No creía que fuera por celos.

-No la amenaces Schach- le advirtió Griffith.

-No, déjala- pidió Hayate.

Su amigo le miro en silencio y a pesar de sentir que debía de hacer algo guardo silencio ante la súplica de los ojos zafiros de su amiga. Cuando bajo los hombros finalmente la Elementum habló tranquila.

-No entiendo tus motivos y no tengo interés alguno en saberlos- confesó si no deseas que Carim salga lastimada por mi culpa tienes primero que entender que lo único que he deseado siempre es que ella no salga mal de esto. Pero-Sus ojos le miraron con cuidado-, no queda en mis manos hacer que ella se aleje, yo no tengo el control sobre lo que ella haga y ya no pienso imponerle cosas que no desea.

-Entonces…

Carim apareció antes de que la Deumonium pudiera decir algo más. Miro alrededor preguntándose porque la seriedad en sus compañeros pero no dijo nada. Con cuidado fue hacia a Hayate y tomo su mano, y extendió la otra hacia los demás. Schach y Els la tomaron rápidamente y justo cuando Griffith se acercaba Hayate se alejó de ella con una sonrisa.

-Llévalos al fórum- pidió-. Yo tengo que ir antes por los niños que quedan.

-No- se negó Carim al instante, asustada- tú tienes que venir.

Carim la tomo de una muñeca, haciendo que le mirara. Pero Hayate continuó apartada de ella, sin permitirle llevarla a salvo al fórum. La rubia comenzó a desesperarse, no quería que se quedara sola, no quería perderla ahí.

-No iras.

-Iré- contradijo Hayate.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-No, eres la mayor defensa del fórum si todo cae. Alicia y Miyuki no podrán contra todos los nigromantes, así que necesitan que les ayudes. Tú eres la única que puede guiar a tu raza y los conservadores. Carim le abrazo con aflicción negando con la cabeza. Pero a pesar de eso Hayate no cedió en su decisión, no podía abandonar a alguien ahí y menos a niños.

-No quiero perderte- susurró Carim.

La castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se alejó de ella para acariciar su rostro.

-No lo harás- aseguro Hayate-. Pero tengo que ir a buscar a los niños.

-Y yo iré con ella- Griffith le miro-. No te preocupes, la cuidare.

Carim sonrió y el chico le devolvió el gesto en un acuerdo mutuo.

-Más te vale.

Hayate miró a ambos, sin entender demasiado la razón de porque ahora parecían llevarse tan bien cuando hace un momento Carim pretendía gritarle. La Deumonium bajo la cabeza besando de nuevo sus labios antes de apartarse y mirarla a los ojos con intensidad. Regresó con sus amigas y tomó sus manos, inquieta.

-Te veo en el fórum- le dijo a Hayate.

-Si Carim.

Con aquella despedida las tres Deumonium desaparecieron, dejando solos a los dos amigos. Ambos se miraron con decisión y tras una señal de Hayate corrieron a la salida del lugar, intentando no perder tiempo. Ahora tenían que llegar al piso cinco donde pedían los niños continuaran a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ- NO ME MATEN XD<strong>


	16. Pérdida

**CeeLes: **Ufff, no se como hice pero aquí tienen finalmente otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Debo decir que resulto ser un poco más pequeño de lo que esperaba y sin embargo me ha gustado, espero no se traumen demasiado por como termina el capítulo y como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen, feliz navidad con atraso y también les deseo un feliz año nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplen. También quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños Rain, aunque como siempre sea con atraso.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me apoyan**: Fate-Escarlata , Glare-N (bebe Geral xD), Bardiche T Assault , Ojiitos Claroos, inuka17 , jezaira, CrazyLikeArt, laoloa, Wyll, Stephy, Rainhard, Kuroi, SakuMarhi, Nara375, Nutella, Diadesol, Karime-chan, Guest, Kod-03 , kaillou, angelbelyar, inushu, Lupis Suigintou, Misticgwen , Egia, **yamba, fran kitamura,McrStark95.****

UFFFFFFFFF, cuantos nombres. Muchas gracias, me alegra que la historia siga gustándoles y para los que dejan review anónimos he pensado contestar sus dudas por aquí pero siempre lo olvido, se las debo por esta ocasión.

POR CIERTO SE ME OLVIDO PERO SUBO ESTE HERMOSO FANART HECHO POR **CRAZYLIKEART** Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO, MUCHAS GRACIAS CRAZYLA POR ESTE DIBUJO. (quiten los espacios y agregen otra / despues de los dos puntos) http:

/ nanofate. us/ gallery/ general-images/ lejosjpg

_Disclaimer: __MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. LA LETRA Y CANCIÓN PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES._

_Fragmento de la canción Holy Images of Lies de Sum 41._

* * *

><p>I don't believe, I think I'm falling asleep_ No me lo creo, pienso que me estoy durmiendo_  
>Is this beginning or ending, am I stuck in a dream?_¿Esto es un principio o un final, estoy atascado en un sueño?_  
>I don't want to know what I think I suppose_ No quiero saber lo que pienso que debería_

Out of the light and into this time of demise/_ Fuera de la luz y en este momento de fallecimiento_

And there's a cross on the hill, the holy image lies/_ Y hay una cruz en la colina, la sagrada imagen de las mentiras _

I've opened my mind but this dream is still real/_ He abierto mis ojos pero este sueño aún es real_

You don't need to worry I'm just fine, I've just lost my mind/_ No te tienes que preocupar yo estoy simplemente bien, solamente he perdido la cabeza_

Tell me it's over cause I don't feel a thing at all/_ Dime que ha acabado porque no siento nada en absoluto_

No conscience, that's no more, senses all have disappeared /_ Sin conciencia, no hay más, todos los sentidos han desaparecido_

Am I alright Alive tonight?/_Estoy bien, ¿Vivo esta noche?_

Paranoid am I too late?/_¿Paranoico, llegue demasiado tarde?_

Am I alright, alive tonight?/_¿Estoy bien, vivo esta noche? _

Crash and fall into this night with me/_ Estréllate y cáete en esta luz conmigo_

Look in my eyes, tell I'm alright/_ Mírame a los ojos, dime que estoy bien _

I don't know if I'm still alive/_ No sé si aún sigo vivo_

If this is goodbye/_ Si esto es el adiós _

Forever's just a lie/_ Para siempre es una mentira_

Big enough to make you wanna try/_Lo suficientemente grande para hacerte querer intentarla_

* * *

><p>El <em>behemoth<em> aceleró la marcha, guiando a los otros ocho que corrieron tras este y bajaron sus cuernos listos para el embiste contra la puerta principal del fórum. Sus extremidades se movían de forma frenética casi perdiéndose de vista ante el humo que abandonaba sus cuerpos a cada paso. Tan rápido como pudieron reaccionar Los alumnos se colocaron sobre la puerta y activaron su magia defensiva, intentando detener el ataque. Si las criaturas lograban destruir la entrada la marea de nigromantes acabaría con ellos en mucho tiempo, dejándoles sin protección. Las criaturas se arrojaron contra la puerta con todo su cuerpo y fuerza; el impacto fue tan abrumador que a pesar de las defensas impuestas por muchos alumnos la puerta principal fue abierta, arrojando a quienes intentaban protegerla por los aires en menos de un segundo en el cual muchos de los que se encontraban adentro gritaron conmocionados.

Con las puertas de par en par, casi al punto de estar rotas Alicia se aferró a una de estas como pudo, evitando salir volando metros y metros como los otros, usando su magia logro hacer que el poder diera un golpe y la recolocara en sus sitio, mientras que con su otra mano libre invocaba su magia, intentando sin mucho éxito detener el avance hacia el fórum de los nigromantes pero la cantidad tan abrumadora logro pasar ilesa su ataque. Soltó una maldición cuando noto que no podía detener la puerta y atacar al mismo tiempo y justo entonces Miyuki llegó a su altura, deteniendo y volviendo polvo a todo enemigo que se aproximaba hacia ellas, tan rápido que incluso la afilada vista de un Deumonium se quedaba corta para alcanzarla.

-¡Cierren las puertas!-gritó Alicia.

-¡No los dejen avanzar más!-secundó Miyuki a su voz.

Los Deumonium corrieron a ayudar, seguidos muy de cerca por los Elementum quienes comenzaron a cerrar rápidamente la enorme puerta. Alguien grito y Alicia giro su vista al exterior para notar con molestia que los _behemoth_ comenzaban a retroceder para volver a dar otro ataque. Si no se movían pronto no podrían detenerlos y seguramente el fórum caería entre los nigromantes y la falta de auxilio. Sus ojos buscaron con rapidez a sus aliados, mientras que intentaba mantener la puerta en su lugar con esfuerzo a pesar de que ya era asistida.

-¡Micaiah!-gritó- Cierren las puertas, los detendré.

La pelinegra, desde el otro lado de la puerta donde empujaba, negó con la cabeza.

-Si cerramos no podrás entrar y son demasiados nigromantes-exclamó casi con miedo.

-¡Van a tirar la puerta!- grito alguien.

Antes de que Alicia-con frustración y enojo- le gritara que era necesario, una silueta salió corriendo y traspasó la seguridad de las puertas, sin miedo y esquivando a los nigromantes que se amontonaban en la puerta. Tribeca se dejó caer de espaldas para girar sobre el suelo y esquivar los ataques dirigidos hacia ella, antes de saltar y retomar la carrera, invocando toda la magia que podía en sus dos manos. Desde el fórum Ellis McGaren le gritó que se detuviera, llamando la atención de Victoria quien entretenida no había notado la acción suicida de la Deumonium. Desde el otro lado del fórum la Elementum grito para que se detuviera. Miyuki maldijo cuando su compañera continuó corriendo en el exterior, sin importarle la cantidad de enemigos que rebasaban por mucho su capacidad de defenderse.

-¡Actívate _Red Hawk!- _gritó Tribeca.

**Condition all green. Get set.**

Un círculo se formó bajo sus pies, girando rápidamente mientras que su _corazón_ era activado con la luz plateada envolviéndole y la armadura con la que había derrotado a Victoria cubría sus brazos, piernas y torso. Las cadenas cubrieron sus muñecas y pecho, sin afectar su velocidad y después giraron rápidamente preparando el ataque contra los _behemoth_ que se disponía a embestir.

-¡No, espera!

Tribeca no escucho el llamado apurado de Victoria y tomo posición de ataque, ignorando a la marea de nigromantes que se arrojaban contra ella. La rubia solo pudo observarle mientras las puertas le cerraban el paso. Corrió tan aprisa como le era posible con el pánico invadiendo su mente; no creía posible que Tribeca hiciera algo tan arriesgado como eso; no cuando podía perder la vida tan rápido como le había perdido de vista.

-¡Amaterasu!- grito Victoria.

Las vibraciones y el movimiento de las cadenas prepararon el ataque más poderoso de Tribeca. Los _behemoth _atacaron contra ella. Por encima, los nigromantes se acercaron más, escondiéndola de los ojos verde cobrizo que intentaban no perderla de vista. Los _behemoth_ atacaron guiados por el líder, apuntándole con sus cuernos y la magia de la Deumonium se activó a tiempo. El enorme poder salió hacia ellos, destruyéndoles en varios segundos en los que la respiración de Tribeca y Victoria se acompasaron entre tanto solo una puerta continuó abierta por las personas que buscaban brindar ayuda a su compañera Deumonium. Los ojos verde cobrizo se dilataron cuando noto que luego del primer ataque no ocurrió nada más y sintió el nudo en el estómago apretando con fuerza y subiendo a su pecho. No sentía nada más que la desesperación envolverle. _Amaterasu_ atravesó al enemigo y ataco, alejando sin mucho resultado a los nigromantes y dejando un momento a Tribeca a su vista, antes de que la nueva ola de enemigos le cubriera.

-¡Tribeca!- Victoria sintió la desesperación rodearle.

Justo cuando intentaba salir por la puerta las manos de Micaiah le detuvieron y entonces, un haz de luz violeta cruzo el lugar. De pronto la figura de Carim Gracia descendió sobre los nigromantes que habían salido volando gracias a su ataque y con un movimiento tomo la cintura de Tribeca, girando y desapareciendo en el aire. Victoria abrió los ojos mientras las puertas se cerraban y desesperada se soltó de los brazos de Micaiah para girarse, buscando a la Deumonium mientras que su corazón parecía contraerse de miedo. Carim y Tribeca aparecieron a menos de dos metros y la rubia la dejo caer en el suelo soltando un suspiro de alivio, con la respiración agitada por el susto. Casi no lo conseguía a tiempo.

-¡Eso fue suicidio Tribeca!- exclamo enfadada Els, llegando a su lado.

La Deumonium miro a su compañera y acomodo sus lentes mientras negaba con la cabeza. Carim había tenido tiempo de dejarlas en el fórum antes de teletrasportarse fuera para salvar a Tribeca por los pelos, quien en realidad no se encontraba tan afectada como creían los demás que debería y de hecho parecía más divertida que asustada.

-Ahhh, no creí que ocupara tanta magia destruir a las criaturas en un solo ataque- comentó Tribeca.

-Obviamente lo es- exclamo Carim con el ceño fruncido- Eres tan impulsiva como Vita.

-No olvidemos que es su entrenadora- le recordó Schach.

Victoria bajo la mirada, con el fleco cubriendo sus ojos y avanzo lentamente hasta Tribeca que se colocaba de pie soltando una pequeña risa. Mientras se sacudía sus ropas y desactivaba su _corazón_ para descansar la Elementum llego a ella y sin decir palabra elevó su mano a la altura de su rostro y le cacheteo, tan fuerte que la cabeza de la Deumonium se ladeo y su mejilla enrojeció, obligándola a colocar su mano para cubrirla.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Victoria?!-exclamó molesta.

La nombrada no contesto solo le dio la espalda y regreso con su grupo lentamente, ignorándola. _Amaterasu_ a su lado rió ante la preocupación de su compañera. De pronto una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Tribeca mientras que Carim y Schach se miraban entre si sabiendo lo que ocurría.

_**Capítulo 16. Pérdida.**_

Chrono Harlaown podría decirse, era un soñador y no un guerrero, razón por la cual sus conocidos íntimos no lo calificarían como un líder por lo menos no uno confiable para una guerra. No era tan fuerte como Signum, Lindy o los otros guerreros sobresalientes de su raza sin embargo poseía un enorme espíritu y el valor que a muchos les hacía falta a la hora de pelear, además de que sabía reaccionar de la mejor manera, logrando obtener victorias donde otros fracasaban, siempre sabía cómo analizar las situaciones y por sobre todo no dudada en ponerse en la línea de fuego para proteger a otros. Él era un soñador de aquellos que creían en una vida tranquila y de que los problemas podían solucionarse con entendimiento. Chrono era un hombre soñador que no cabía en el mundo donde vivía y desafortunadamente lo había descubierto a una edad muy temprana, cuando debido a sus intentos de resolver una guerra sin sangre le habían arrebatado a su padre frente a sus ojos. El mundo no tenía espacio para ese tipo de sueños, no todavía y no cuando este mismo era destruido por los sueños ambiciosos de pocos.

Pero incluso un soñador como él sabía que debía de ser un guerrero cuando su corazón gritaba por proteger a las personas. Para defender su hogar que parecía desaparecer a cada segundo que pasaba; un soñador, tal vez, en ese momento era mucho más fuerte que los demás porque en los soñadores siempre existía la fuerza suficiente para continuar luchando a pesar del dolor. Chrono lo descubrió el día que pudo proteger con sus brazos a su hermana menor Fate, cuando con sus dos manos tomo un arma y se enfrentó al peligro de morir por su madre y por ella, y cuando tuvo el coraje necesario para esconder un pasado a una niña que lo necesitaba, aunque fuera odiado. Él y su madre Lindy, unos soñadores, habían sacrificado muchas cosas al creer que había algo más para esa niña que por el destino había llegado con ellos y entre ambos lo habían decidido. Dar todo lo que tenían para darle una oportunidad a ella de vivir en ese mundo en el que un soñador podía vivir, donde ya no perdería nuevamente a alguien. Fate pronto había hecho que las cosas parecieran posibles, incluso aunque tomara un sacrificio enorme y con ello, Chrono pudo depositar sus sueños en ella como solo un hermano mayor puede hacerlo.

Ese sacrificio era la razón de que a pesar de odiar pelear ahora mismo se encontraba en el frente de batalla, luchando para evitar el paso a un enemigo mucho más poderoso que ellos, ganándoles no solo en número, sino en una tecnología sorprendente y la magia negra impidiéndoles poder huir. La esperanza que habitaba en su corazón siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que todo y eso Chrono lo sabía, por eso seguía siendo un soñador en ese mundo y por eso creía que todo cambiaría pronto.

La esfera de magia negra choco contra su lanza y Chrono entro finalmente al caótico campo de batalla, seguido muy de cerca por Fern Corrado. La Deumonium grito eufórica mientras entraba tras él, haciendo pedazos rápidamente a los _behemoth_ que se encontraban bloqueando su paso y brinco de un lado a otro, usando su armadura y _corazón_ para destruir a los nigromantes en su camino. Al Elementum le parecía que el entusiasmo que cargaban los Deumonium hacia destruir era algo preocupante pero traía ciertas ventajas para poder contra un enemigo tan poderoso. Con un giro Chrono pudo ponerse cerca de un Stratege que cargaba un artefacto parecido a una bazuca y rápidamente arrojo un ataque a su pecho, matándole al instante y tomo el arma intentando adivinar como se utilizaba; justo entonces Dieci utilizaba el ataque de un aparato parecido contra su madre, quien lograba esquivarlo rápidamente. El joven resolvió rápidamente que no podría usar eso, así que lo desecho contra un _behemoth_ que intentaba atacar la protección, sacándolo de curso.

-Bien hecho Chrono-exclamó Fern.

La Deumonium soltó una carcajada mientras usaba una enorme alabarda para matar a dos nigromantes de un golpe, volviendo a correr entre el enemigo como si se tratara de un animal que se escurría entre la selva. Chrono corrió tras ella, mientras que Durandal agitaba sus alas y convocaba su magia de hielo para congelar a quienes se encontraban cerca. Detrás escucho un estruendo y su compañera y amiga Shinobu Tsukimura corría entre los enemigos montando a su enorme pantera mientras movía el agua para golpear y ahogar, casi tan rápido que no podía verse más que su reflejo, detrás de ella corría Kyouya, usando una enorme espalda de doble filo con la que mataba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a ellos, sin importarle que ya se encontraran heridos. Con esos ataques rápidamente recuperaron terreno mientras tanto, Vita, Lindy y Largo Kiel se reunían cerca de la barrera, defendiendo mientras discutían preocupaciones más atenuantes que el enorme enemigo frente a ellos, sobre todo cuando temían de lo que estaba pasando en su alianza.

-Algo está mal- exclamó Lindy-. Los grandes concejales no han deshecho los limitadores, todavía sigo necesitando que me brinden magia mis aliados.

-No solo eso. No veo el apoyo que se suponía brindaría con sus guerreros conservadores-agregó Kiel.

-¡No hay guerreros fieles a los concejales!-rugió Vita furiosa-¡No hay ni rastro de ellos!

-¿Crees que sea un error?-pregunto Kiel.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nos vieron la cara!-respondió Vita.

La Deumonium golpeo a un nigromante, destrozándole la garganta. Kiel arrojo un ataque, destruyendo una línea entera de criaturas y después alzó con sus manos a un nigromante que pretendía atacar a Lindy, rompiéndolo por la mitad y arrojándolo de vuelta a las filas de ataque. La Elementum miro hacia Vita con seriedad mientras que su espíritu _Amahtis_ le susurraba al oído un mal presentimiento que hacía el suyo crecer, sobre la academia. Si sus concejales les habían abandonado tal vez todo era una mentira, pero por ahora no tenía tiempo más que para concentrarse en la batalla que tenía al frente.

-Dile a Momoko que la necesito – pidió a la Deumonium-. Ya no puedo perder más tiempo, el escudo está al límite y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Vita soltó un murmullo intangible y doblo sus piernas un segundo, con los ojos azules fijos en la ola de guerreros, buscando a su objetivo. Al divisar a lo lejos a la pareja Takamachi sonrió tomando un impulso de magia brinco hacia ellos, destrozando el suelo al despegar y casi arrojando al suelo a Lindy, quien se tambaleó un segundo antes de girarse y volver a la batalla junto con Kiel. Cuando Vita llegó junto a ellos solo tuvo que agitar su mano, y alejo de la pareja a los enemigos, llamando su atención Shiro río y bajo su lanza mientras que Momoko recuperaba el aliento. Los Takamachi eran conocidos como las lanzas gemelas Deumonium, de un color bronce y dorado y adornos casi iguales, con ataque combinados destruían al enemigo tan rápido que sorprendían. Una razón que los había mantenido juntos desde hace muchas guerras convirtiéndolos en una leyenda que pronto dio paso al prestigio y finalmente su lugar como concejales.

-Lindy te necesita Momoko y que bueno ya que al parecer necesitas un descanso- una expresión divertida cruzó su rostro-. Vámonos.

-No te burles de mi Vita- exclamó Momoko-.Tú no has tenido que matar a más de cien de estas pestes sin descanso.

-Lo que pasa es que no me he vuelto vieja como tú-respondió divertida.

-Tonterías-exclamó Shiro.

El hombre giro su lanza y atravesó a otros tres nigromantes que se hicieron polvo, sonriendo a su esposa quien agradecida le sonrió y después tomo la mano de Vita preparándose para el brinco. La Deumonium de baja estatura volvió a doblar las piernas y salto jalando a Momoko tras ella, que se aferró con fuerza a su mano y brazo, mirando como su esposo se volvía pequeño y después de quedar suspendida un segundo en el aire con un vació en el estómago para caer con velocidad y fuerza de vuelta al suelo cayendo sobre varios enemigos y quedando frente a frente con Lindy. La directora contaba con un semblante serio y preocupado en su rostro, muy diferente al que siempre portaba en su mirada lleno de tranquilidad.

-Gracias por traer a Momoko, Vita y gracias por venir Momoko- la directora poso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-. Tienes que quitarme los limitadores.

Momoko se sorprendió tanto que alzo las cejas y abrió la boca quedándose sin palabras y mientras tanto, Vita y Kiel les cubrían las espaldas para que el enemigo no se acercara mucho más, aunque las batallas siempre se volvían tan caóticas que no podían predecir exactamente si estarían realmente a salvo, mucho menos con Jail como enemigo.

-Siempre dijiste que era en contra de las reglas-dijo algo contrariada Momoko.

-Al parecer los concejales nos han dado la espalda amiga, así que ya no puedo apegarme a las reglas. Después de mi ve con Signum y luego los demás, necesitamos que todos estén en su mejor condición para lograrlo- Momoko asistió-. Además, al tener mi poder completo podre saber si algo ocurre en la Academia.

La Deumonium quien extendía ya sus manos hacia Lindy paro en seco y le miró con duda ante lo dicho; con sola una sola mirada de su amiga pudo entender que tenía una preocupación y tal vez un mal presentimiento ante la falta de respuesta de sus concejales, además de todo al parecer Hayate Yagami no llegaba todavía al campo de batalla por lo que aquel presentimiento se intensificaba a cada segundo. Mientras aplicaba su magia a la Elementum Momoko rezó porque sus hijas se encontraran a salvo a pesar de las pocas posibilidades y se apresuró a destruir sus limitadores mientras que Lindy les protegía de los ataques con su magia. Para que Lindy le pidiera desobedecer las reglas era claro que tal y como muchos pensaban esta batalla estaba siendo alargada buscando algo mucho mayor.

-Date prisa Momoko- pidió Lindy.

Un círculo mágico giro bajo los pies de la Deumonium rápidamente mientras que su magia atravesaba el aire hacia la directora quién giro su cabeza para poder ver a lo lejos los edificios de la academia, normales y sin ninguna perturbación, a pesar de esto no podía confiarse ya que sobre ella su agitado espíritu _Amahtis _jalaba el cuello de su camisa, sabiendo de antemano que algo ocurría en la academia.

-¡Vita!

Lindy no pudo evitar gritar cuando la pequeña profesora fue arrojada por un _behemoth_ para que segundos después una explosión destruyera todo y el humo y el fuego les cubrieran. Aquella explosión hizo incluso que ella y Momoko cayeran al suelo sin poder sostenerse a tiempo con magia. La Deumonium continúo en la tarea, sin distraerse mientras que la directora intentaba ver algo más que humo. Kiel golpeo a un _behemoth_ y lo regreso a las líneas de sus aliados, haciendo trizas las maquinas donde aterrizo la criatura, el Deumonium rio y corrió rápidamente a otro lado pese a su edad, tomando entre sus manos un misil de una bazuca y la arrojo de vuelta, con una exclamación de diversión. Justo después vita apareció entre el humo con la mitad del cuerpo solo en músculos y huesos y con la mandíbula fuera de lugar. Amy que peleaba justo a su izquierda mato a un nigromante y le miro soltando una exclamación haciendo una mueca de asco. Vita apretó los puños y miro con su ojo intacto hacia Jail y Quattro a la distancia.

-Muy bien, lo consiguieron- susurró-. Ahora va en serio.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Amy.

Con una asombrosa recuperación su cuerpo regenero la piel y musculo faltante, acomodando la mandíbula y restaurando el ojo perdido, mostrando un gesto de furia contenida en el rostro de la Deumonium. Amy abrió la boca asombrada y siguió con la vista a Vita antes de que se colocara de rodillas sobre el suelo y soltara maldiciones en contra de los nigromantes. Antes de que lograra brincar Kyouya llegó con la Elementum, tomándola en sus brazos y corrió rápidamente lejos de ella, esperando no quedar atrapado en la destrucción que provocaría. Vita brinco y todo alrededor se cayó al suelo y después como si se tratara de una onda de choque todo a varios metros salió volando por los aires. Lindy cubrió sus ojos con sus manos ante el viento que llego aun en la distancia.

-¡Ay maldiciones!-gritó Amy- ¿Viste eso Kyouya?

-Lo he vivido en carne propia-respondió.

La Elementum se aferró más fuerte a él algo asustada cuando el castaño se tambaleo un poco. Mientras Vita descendía entre los enemigos, agitando un enorme martillo que había invocado con su corazón la líder Stratege soltaba maldiciones y terminaba por arrojar hacia un soldado su copa de vino, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada.

-_Ce dont j'ai besoin-_ exclamó Quattro. (Lo que me faltaba)

-Así que esa es la Deumonium tercer Arcano- habló Jail con alegría-. Es interesante.

-Sí y matará a todo nuestro ejército ¡que interesante!-expresó irónica la mujer.

-Tranquila querida, los concejales nos aseguraron que sus guerreros tendrán limitadores todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera un arcano puede solo contra un campo anti-magia.

-¡Los soldados que acaba de aplastar opinan diferente!-gritó Quattro.

-Son una distracción, contrólate- habló Jail-. Uno.

El nigromante a diferencia de ella se encontraba demasiado sereno e incluso divertido por lo que ocurría. Su mirada se encontraba posada en Vita que destruía rápidamente cantidades impresionantes de Strateges y nigromantes sin ninguna ayuda, superando por mucho a Signum en ese ámbito más no en habilidad. Uno llegó rápidamente al lado de Jail dedicándole una reverencia mientras ignoraba a la líder Stratege que seguía maldiciendo.

-Mi hermana está en camino Jail.

-Bien hecho- le felicito-. Ahora encárgate de distraer a Signum Yagami.

-¿Quién se encargará de Vita?- preguntó molesta Quattro.

Jail sonrió.

-Ella es mía por hoy querida.

* * *

><p>El grito de dolor que soltó Arisa hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Nanoha, quien intentaba mantenerla quieta mientras que un sanador curaba sus heridas tan rápido como le era posible. La pelirroja mantenía una mano de su mejor amiga con una suya, pidiéndole que tuviera fuerzas para aguantar un poco más en lo que terminaba el procedimiento entre tanto la rubia de dedicaba a hablar cuando no gritaba de dolor. Carim había logrado llevarla a tiempo al fórum pero no habían podido evitar a tiempo que el dolor producido por la magia negra se detuviera rápido y mucho menos luego del tiempo que llevaba sin ser atendida. Nanoha le había agradecido con efusividad a Carim por haberle salvado y no había podido preguntar si se había encontrado con Hayate. La respuesta, tal como lo que sabían de Fate no era nada alentador. Su amiga Hayate había decidido ir por los niños un acto heroico, pero sin muchas probabilidades de éxito como bien sabían los últimos alumnos que habían llegado al fórum. Continuar en la academia era un suicidio que ninguna persona cuerda aceptaría por cuenta propia, con excepción de Hayate. Nanoha sabía de antemano que la líder Elementum arriesgaría su vida por cualquier vida, incluso por una que no valía el riesgo así que por niños era obvio que intentaría lo posible por encontrarlos.<p>

-Todos los pasillos y pisos cambian de lugar, es un caos entrar. Hayate intenta llegar al piso cinco aunque creo que a cada minuto es una tarea más difícil; ya no tiene sentido, puedes permanecer en el mismo piso durante horas ante el laberinto que se ha creado- comentó Arisa.

-¿Encontraron a Fate?-por más que lo intento evitar, Nanoha ya no podía con la ansiedad de tener alguna pista sobre la joven rubia.

-No- respondió Arisa soltando un quejido de dolor-¿has visto a Suzuka?

Nanoha negó con la cabeza con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. Fate, Suzuka, Hayate y el molesto de Yuuno continuaban desaparecidos. Las posibilidades de que continuaran a salvo eran tan pocas con cada minuto que se esfumaba de ese día, a cada hora que continuaba el incremento del enemigo en los terrenos de la Academia. Muchos de sus compañeros también se encontraban en las mismas condiciones y los profesores a cargo estaban demasiado ocupados intentando mantener vivos a los heridos y en ayudar a los alumnos a llegar al fórum. La profesora Mariel había decidido intentar dar la alarma o por lo menos eso había dicho uno de los alumnos que habían llegado, herido y casi delirando ante la falta de sangre.

-¡Nanoha-san!

La pelirroja miró hacia Subaru, alegre de ver que se encontraba a salvo y esta se esfumo al ver que detrás de ella se encontraba Teana con la vista baja, casi como si temiera verle de frente. Una extraña sensación oprimió en el pecho de Nanoha mucho antes de que alguna de las dos jóvenes le dijeran lo que sucedía con el presentimiento de que se trataba de Fate era correcto. Al llegar junto a ella, la joven pelimorada le abrazo con tal fuerza que casi le deja sin aire y tuvo que usar sus manos para separarla un poco de ella.

-Nanoha-san perdóname- expresó apenada Subaru, intentando no llorar-. Sabemos dónde está Fate-san.

El corazón de Nanoha dio un vuelco.

-¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?- preguntó apurada.

-Tuvimos que separarnos de ella para activar la alarma-contesto Tea en lugar de su amiga, con arrepentimiento-. Estábamos con ella cuando el ataque empezó, en la entrada que conduce a los jardines y al edificio B, Fate se quedó ahí para darnos tiempo para escapar del ejército de nigromantes. Lo siento.

Aquella opresión en su pecho aumento mientras Nanoha se contenía de no gritarles y controlar el enojo que sentía. Quería recriminarles el haber abandonado a Fate pero no era lógico, habían hecho lo correcto y seguramente la Elementum les había alentado a hacerlo. Maldecía que su novia fuera alguien que se sacrificara así por el bien común pero en ese momento ya no podía hacer nada más que pensar la forma de salir del fórum sin que su hermana mayor lo notara. Las puertas de entrada se encontraban selladas y protegidas, así que el único modo era abrirlas y tratar de atravesar la marea de nigromantes al menos que llegara alguien buscando refugio en el fórum. Con rapidez se dirigió a una de las puertas y por un hueco observó el fuego y humo que abandonaba uno de los edificios con la opresión en su pecho creciendo a cada segundo. Fate estaba en peligro, si tan solo no hubiera peleado con ella estaría a salvo. Desde la distancia podía escuchar los gritos aterrados de los alumnos que huían por sus vidas mientras los nigromantes les daban caza, una y otra vez, veloces y expertos. Su cuerpo temblaba de solo pensar que la rubia pudiera estar herida y la mano de Arisa, ya de pie a su lado se colocó en su hombro dándole ánimos. Ambas tomaron una decisión salvarían a la persona que amaban aunque les costara su vida.

-Voy a ir por Fate- habló Nanoha.

Avisó, no pidió opinión permiso y la rubia asistió, con la misma convicción que su mejor amiga.

-Suzuka está allá también, así que iré contigo.

Nanoha hizo una mueca amarga y negó con la cabeza sintiendo miedo ante la idea que también Arisa pudiera estar en peligro igual que los demás.

-No, es demasiado peligroso, tienes que quedarte aquí, yo buscaré también a Suzuka.

-Iré por Suzuka, Nanoha- el ceño de Arisa se frunció-. Ahórrate el sermón porque vamos al mismo lugar. Si es demasiado peligroso para mí lo es para ti.

Ambas se miraron durante un eterno segundo, sonriendo en aceptación y después Nanoha abrazó con fuerza a Arisa, intentando que no notara el temblor que recorría su cuerpo. Algunas veces, como aquella notaban claramente porque eran las mejores amigas y por ello temía tanto por su vida. Conocía a la rubia lo suficiente para saber que intentaría cualquier cosa por encontrar a Suzuka y se arriesgaría innecesariamente pero no podía detenerla, no cuando haría lo mismo buscando a Fate.

-Es suicidio…- habló Teana tras ellas.

-Lo es- puntualizaron las dos.

La pelinaranja les miro con una ceja alzada y después se giró hacia Subaru, quien sonreía comprendiendo lo que intentaban hacer sus compañeras. Teana suspiro largamente deseando que cualquiera que fuera su plan no involucrara hacer una tontería pero no podían hacer mucho para poder evitar que hicieran una locura; sin más que decidir las cuatro se dirigieron hacia el grupo que lideraba el lugar a falta de profesores e intentaron no alertar a Carim, Miyuki o Alicia de lo que planeaban y al momento de escuchar la situación Arisa y Nanoha supieron que con suerte no tendrían que enfrentarse contra alguna para abandonar el lugar. Frente a la puerta los grupos conservadores discutían lo que sucedía y el plan de acción a tomar para evitar su caída casi sin notar las nuevas presencias a su lado continuaron su conversación e intentaban mantener a raya al enemigo a base de protecciones y deteniendo la puerta algo abollada gracias a último ataque _behemoth_.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Miyuki entre el griterío.

-La diferencia de los tres primeros números nigromantes es enorme. No creo que haya alguien aparte de Miyuki o Carim que pueda contra ellos en este lugar-exclamó Els.

-Entonces Alicia y Victoria son las únicas de nuestra raza que podrían hacerles frente.- Micaiah giro su rostro hacía Alicia- ¿Qué opinas de Hayate?

-Podría tener una oportunidad pero no se encuentra aquí- contestó Alicia-. Concentremos nuestros esfuerzos en llegar al lugar por donde entra el enemigo.

-Y la única manera para salvarnos es deteniendo el avance enemigo y destruyendo el campo de magia que nos mantiene encerrados-agregó Carim.

-Eso es obvio Deumonium-habló Victoria-. El problema es cómo vamos a lograrlo.

-Carim-llamó su atención Miyuki-Haz un espacio para que Alicia y yo podamos salir.

-¿Cómo?-exclamaron la mayoría de los presentes.

-Es lógico, necesitamos detener el avance y las únicas personas que son capaces de ir y lograrlo son las más poderosas, pero no podemos dejar desprotegido el fórum- habló Miyuki-. Carim es la única persona que conozco que puede proteger y mantener el fórum de pie hasta que volvamos y Alicia y yo somos las únicas que podemos cruzar la academia y destruir la entrada de los nigromantes.

-Sin muchas probabilidades de volver- finalizó Tiida.

Ni siquiera Micaiah pudo decir algo contra esa lógica a pesar de que deseaba que Alicia permaneciera a salvo junto a ella ya que sabía bien como todos a su alrededor que a pesar de ser fuertes caerían ante la cantidad abrumadora del enemigo en cualquier momento, sobre todo si los números nigromantes se unían a la batalla. Debían de intentar cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera la oportunidad de lograrlo y aun cuando sabían que las probabilidades de salvar el fórum se reducían bastante sin dos de las mejores guerreras de nivel SS+. Micaiah abrazó a Alicia con fuerza por un momento mientras que Miyuki se despedía de sus amigas y abrazaba a Nanoha.

-Ayuda a Carim-le pidió a su hermana.

Nanoha no dijo nada, simplemente continuo mirando a su hermana, pidiéndole disculpas de esta manera por no poder realizar lo que le había pedido. Carim alzó una ceja pero guardo silencio al notar la extraña calma en la pelirroja y se dedicó a seguir la orden dicha por Miyuki. Se colocó rápidamente a dos metros de la puerta, espacio desalojado por sus compañeros y entre tanto Tribeca y Kyrie se prepararon para abrir la puerta, tras la rubia se colocó Alicia y Miyuki, esperando el ataque para salir corriendo en esa zona libre de enemigos y así poder adentrarse en la academia o por lo menos en los lugares de mayor posibilidad de encontrar la entrada. Con los testimonios de muchos ese primer lugar era la azotea. Justo entre a las puertas, una frente a otra Nanoha y Arisa se colocaron, confiando en que Subaru y Teana, a un lado de las personas que abrían las puertas les dieran el tiempo suficiente para correr. Bajo los pies de Carim un círculo mágico giro rápidamente y la magia color violeta se reunión en la palma de su mano; en cuestión de segundos las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par y los nigromantes entraron rápidamente y justo entonces el asombroso poder de la Deumonium fue liberado, volviéndolos polvo. _Argos_ en el colgante de Carim brillo con fuerza.

**Divide Zero.**

El segundo poder que siguió al primero no podía ser comparado. Tal vez el doble de magia era la que con solo el impacto extinguía la vida de todos los enemigos incluyendo a las criaturas varios metros por delante. Nanoha se sorprendió del abrumador poder que contenía Carim a pesar de haberlo presenciado con anterioridad, podía compararlo con su propio ataque _Starlight_, sin embargo la diferencia radicaría siempre en el control tan preciso con el que contaba la rubia con su magia y poder. Cuando detuvo el ataque Miyuki corrió a gran velocidad seguida muy de cerca por Alicia, ambas cruzaron el espacio libre dejado por Carim y llegaron rápidamente a la entrada del edificio sin embargo en lugar de cruzar la Elementum brinco hacia las manos de Miyuki y esta la arrojo hacia el cielo elevándola un momento antes de que con su misma magia la Elementum levitara en el aire y comenzara a ascender. Una cadena plateada bajo hacia la Deumonium quien la tomo y dejo que la elevara tras Alicia, justo a tiempo para evitar a los nigromantes. Viendo que se encontraban a salvo Nanoha miro hacia Arisa y ambas emprendieron su carrera hacia el edificio más cercano; al pasar por las puertas casi cerradas Teana y Subaru se movieron para impedir que les cerraran el paso. Los nigromantes se arrojaron rápidamente contra ellas y Nanoha tuvo que usar un ataque para poder mantenerlos a raya, pronto las dos alcanzaron su objetivo y se perdieron por la puerta de la entrada al edificio A con varios nigromantes siguiéndoles. Tribeca maldijo e hizo a un lado a Subaru para poder cerrar una de las puertas y luego ayudada por algunos otros movieron a Teana a tiempo para poder cerrar las puertas antes de que los nigromantes lograran penetrar el fórum. Las miradas furiosas de Tiida y Ginga recibieron a sus dos hermanas quienes tiradas en el suelo contenían el aliento.

-¿Qué significa esto?-gritó furiosa Ellis.

-¿Perdón?-pronunciaron las dos menores.

-¡Vuelve Takamachi!-gritó Micaiah.

Las Elementum maldijeron juntas, sorprendiendo a más de un compañero. Solo ellas sabían el riesgo que traía consigo el hecho de que Nanoha Takamachi se expusiera a ser encontrada. Todavía no sabía el motivo del ataque por lo que había una posibilidad de que intentaran ir por ella, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, quedaba a manos de la pelirroja. Carim contuvo una mueca de diversión e interiormente pedía que Nanoha o Arisa encontraran a Hayate y le ayudaran a regresar a salvo a sus brazos. Antes de poder reclamar como los demás a las pobres chicas sus oídos captaron los gritos furiosos de emoción de los enemigos, anunciando hacia ellos un problema. Rápidamente se asomó por uno de los orificios de la puerta, seguida al segundo por otros Deumonium y observo la silueta de una mujer nigromante de cabellos lila y ojos dorados caminar entre los enemigos, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Su presencia bien no podía decir mucho a excepción del trato de los nigromantes, sin embargo para los Elementum que se encontraban atentos su enorme cantidad de magia negra creaba una presión que a pesar de la lejanía les revolvía el estómago. La mirada casi apacible de la nigromante hacia que todo fuera bastante engañoso.

-¿Qué número será?-pregunto preocupada Ellis.

-Por su apariencia diría que Uno-expresó Carim intranquila.

-Pero por su nivel de magia tiene que ser alguien diferente- argumentó Victoria.

-Es Uno, no hay nadie más con esa descripción-respondió molesta Ellis.

-No te guíes por las apariencias- habló Micaiah-. Eso te puede hacer caer en un engaño.

-Cállate Elementum inferior- rugió Ellis.

-¡Ven y cállala Deumonium!-saltó Tiida, furioso.

-¡Cállense todos!- exclamó Carim-. Tenemos al enemigo acorralándonos y aun así se provocan, déjense de estupideces.

Los demás guardaron silencio, solo con las miradas de advertencia rodando entre algunos. Carim miró un momento más a su nuevo enemigo mientras el olor a humedad comenzaba a inundar su sentido del olfato; sus ojos azul rey se desviaron al cielo ahora gris, cubriendo la poca luz que ya era leve a causa del humo que abandonaba ambos edificios. Sabía que si Miyuki lograba destruir por lo menos el campo que los mantenía encerrados los guerreros podría ver lo que ocurría y por ahora, para mantener a los alumnos a salvo tendría que luchar.

-Dahlgrün y Lanster- exclamó- ¿Pueden crear un escudo tan fuerte para aguantar los ataques, incluso los míos?

Victoria pareció meditarlo un segundo y después miro hacia Teana, quien levanto los hombros en duda sin una respuesta clara. Sus ojos verde cobrizo miraron un segundo a Tribeca antes de contestar.

-Podemos hacerlo, pero mientras más tiempo lo hagamos nuestra magia y cuerpo comenzara a sufrir daños- contestó-. Además de que cuando la protección se rompa no podremos atacar.

-Muy bien, lo harán a mi señal. Quiero que permanezcas de este lado Dahlgrün y a Lanster del otro extremo.

-¿Quién te nombro líder?-exclamó Tiida-. No arriesgarás a mi hermana.

-Obedece Tiida-habló Micaiah enojada-. No tenemos tiempo y Alicia pidió que cooperáramos.

El Elementum guardo silencio y Carim pudo continuar, concentrada en no perder de vista a la nigromante, y siguiendo con sus oídos los movimientos de los otros enemigos, quienes comenzaban a rodearles de manera mucho más ordenada. Todo comenzaba a volverse en su contra; estaba segura de que ni siquiera peleando ella contra Uno tenía oportunidad de lograr salir viva y por ese momento se alegró que Hayate hubiera decidido seguir en la academia ya que ahora era un lugar más seguro.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí dentro- habló, llamando la atención de los otros-. Más alumnos llegarán y serán masacrados y en algún momento las puertas caerán, necesitamos movernos ahora que aún podemos.

-Si salimos estamos muertos-exclamó un alumno.

-Si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada moriremos igual- exclamó furiosa Tribeca.

-Es suicidio-exclamó Els.

-Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer-habló Micaiah-. No moriré como cobarde, escondiéndome cuando puedo luchar por vivir.

Los Elementum rugieron y de pronto los Deumonium se unieron a ellos, motivados y con el deseo de la batalla tomando control sobre el miedo. Los Deumonium temían a la muerte pero su deseo de poder destruir era mucho más fuerte, lo que algunos agradecían a pesar de que no fuera lo más sensato.

-Los que puedan pelear saldrán conmigo fuera del campo y el fórum para defenderlo- exclamó Carim-. Y quien sea tan cobarde para no hacerlo, yo misma lo mato.

El rugido volvió a alzarse.

-¡La prioridad es evitar que los ataques lleguen a la protección!- rugió Micaiah-. Victoria, Teana en sus manos queda la única defensa entre los heridos y el enemigo. Cuando lleguen nuevos a refugiarse deben de abrirles el paso.

Teana asistió a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban ya que no contaba con la seguridad de poder lograr algo así a pesar de contar con su espíritu mítico; su cuerpo no podría soportar tanta magia por mucho tiempo. A su lado llego Subaru, abrazándole con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, con la cara roja la Elementum intento soltarse, exclamándole que la estaba asfixiando y que además de que toda su cara estaba en un muy mal lugar y desde la distancia sus hermanos mayores observaban la escena mientras se preparaban para la batalla.

-Es divertido, pelear juntos- expresó Tiida-. Nunca espere dejar mi seguridad en manos de un Deumonium.

-Yo nunca confiaría en alguien como tú- respondió Ginga-. Pero confió lo suficiente en tu hermana para hacerlo.

Ambos se miraron un segundo antes de volver la vista al frente, preparados para morir y se dirigieron a las puertas donde los conservadores de ambas razas junto a los otros guerreros esperaban la señal para el ataque. Muchos de ellos se miraban entre sí, otros se tomaban las manos y algunos otras se despedían de algún amigo con renuencia a abrazarse, como si eso dijera que no volverían. Carim hasta el frente busco entre la multitud a Micaiah y le pidió con una señal que se acercara a ella, Auris Granz que permanecía a su lado frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Qué haces?

Su amiga no respondió y en su lugar extendió la mano hacia la Elementum, que la tomo en un apretón amistoso, comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

-No puedo sola contra Uno- habló Carim-. Necesito que me apoyes.

-Lo haré- respondió Micaiah.

Auris se enfureció y con un puño golpeo a Carim en el pecho, alejándola de la pelinegra. Muchos de los presentes se giraron a verlos con cautela, permaneciendo en silencio expectantes de sus líderes. Carim sabía que si deseaban colaboración de ambos bandos debían mostrar confianza, pero Auris lo estaba arruinando con sus ideas de superioridad.

-¿Estás loca?-rugió-. Es un Elementum. Yo soy de más ayuda que esa inferior.

-Es nuestra aliada- exclamó Carim-. Y necesitamos todo el apoyo posible.

-Es un Elementum.

-Calla Auris- pidió Ellis- No tenemos tiempo para esto.

La Deumonium guardo silencio mirando con furia hacia su compañera y retrocedió para colocarse junto con Amitie y Els, las dos Deumonium que como ella estaban renuentes a empezar una batalla junto a los Elementum. Sin siquiera hablar podían saber lo que la otra pensaba pero se contuvieron a discutir sobre el asunto cuando forzosamente necesitaban de sus aliados para salir vivas. Estaban atadas de manos como los Elementum que les miraban con advertencia, por ahora y tal como estaban las cosas callarían, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Els miro a través de sus lentes hacia Carim, sabiendo muy bien que no podía decir por el momento nada referente a Hayate y mucho menos cuando Schach la vigilaba tan de cerca.

-Encárgate de los _behemoth_ Tribeca- ordenó Carim.

-Apóyala Tiida- pidió Micaiah.

Ambos asistieron y se prepararon para salir. Tribeca activo su _corazón_ y rápidamente la armadura cubrió su cuerpo, Victoria le miro a la distancia y con aquel gesto demostró la preocupación que la Deumonium deseaba ver, a pesar de que no hubo palabras ni una despedida emotiva. Sabía que Victoria no era así, a su lado Fabia se despedía agitando su mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro y la Deumonium respondió el gesto de igual manera. Los demás Deumonium activaron sus _corazones_ rápidamente mientras que dos comenzaban a abrir las puertas lentamente. Carim tomo en sus manos a Argos y la esfera negra brillo un segundo con el círculo mágico girando rápidamente bajo sus pies y la luz violeta le cubrió un segundo, antes de dejar al descubierto a la rubia con una imponente armadura negra brillante en brazos, piernas y pecho, con la mano izquierda cubierta por lo que parecía ser la estructura de una ballesta de mano sin flechas. Las runas cubrieron su cuerpo y la respiración de todos sus compañeros de detuvo un instante al saber que si Carim utilizaba su armadura no tenían muchas posibilidades de salir vivos. La última vez que Carim Gracia había usado su armadura había sido en la batalla contra los Paladium así que para mucho era algo increíble; los Elementum por su parte observaron asombrados a Micaiah y Tiida invocar sus armas, conscientes del peligro que representaba aquel enemigo. Cautelosos los alumnos avanzaron fuera del fórum, encontrando que los nigromantes esperaban en posición de ataque, a metros de ellos por su encuentro, la mano de la mujer se mantenía alzada y controlaba a sus soldados sin tener que decir palabra y la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandaba. Cuando terminaron de salir Victoria y Teana al otro extremo del fórum invocaron a sus espíritus y pusieron la protección sobre este, con las manos extendidas hacia el frente. Tena a suspiro mientras observaba frente a ella a Subaru y Ginga, quienes portaban sus armaduras de colores claros y sus ojos cambiaban a una tonalidad dorada, asemejando a las de los enemigos, pero no intimidaban. La cantidad de los nigromantes era muy superior a su ofensiva, que solo era de treinta y dos alumnos.

-¿Por qué luchan, cuando saben que morirán de todos modos?-preguntó la mujer.

La voz hizo que un escalofrió recorría la espalda de varios antes de que el coraje regresara a ellos ante las palabras de Carim.

-No caeremos ante escorias como tú- rugió-. Di tu nombre nigromante.

La mujer rió cubriendo su rostro con una mano soltando carcajadas tan fuertes que su cuerpo parecía temblar. Micaiah trago pesado, sosteniendo con ambas manos su katana negra y con la vista fija en la nigromante sabiendo que si la apartaba un segundo podría morir. Carim tomo posición de ataque y sus compañeros se desplegaron a sus lados, rodeando el fórum y preparando el ataque. Tribeca miro a lo lejos a las criaturas, calculando cuanto tardarían en llegar y justo entonces la nigromante guardo silencio, mirándolos a todos.

-Yo no tengo número como mi hermana Uno y los demás. Me parece estúpido-. Luego de decir esto sonrió y señalo con una mano a la Deumonium-. Pero tu Carim Gracia puedes llamarme _Zero_.

La sangre de Micaiah se heló un segundo en cambio la de Carim ardió con fuerza, sintiendo la emoción fluir por sus venas ante el nuevo enemigo tan poderoso que enfrentaría. Nunca hubiera esperado tener a la leyenda de la mano izquierda de Jail frente a ella, tal vez el único nigromante tan poderoso como su líder que siempre esperaba para mostrarse. No era como su mano derecha Uno, que siempre permanecía a un lado de Jail, era diferente el tipo de papel que desempeñaban ambas y hasta ahora la Deumonium pensaba que Zero era solo un invento hecho por los enemigos. Ahora mismo la victoria se veía lejana pero la pelea sería un goce que hacía su cuerpo estremecerse. Carim nunca había tenido miedo en una batalla, jamás lo había tenido, porque encontraba la satisfacción de arriesgar su vida de tal forma que ese pensamiento no cruzaba sus pensamientos en cambio Micaiah temía por las dos. Si aquel nigromante se encontraba en el lugar significaba que sus esperanzas de sobrevivir se habían convertido en casi nulas. La nigromante bajo la mano, dando la señal.

-¡Ataquen!-rugió _Zero_.

* * *

><p>La profesora Mariel, a cargo de la academia en ausencia de Lindy y Signum observó con horror desde la ventana de dirección como la invasión se hacía cada vez más incontrolable. Intento nuevamente comunicarse con alguien en el exterior, pero su magia se encontraba bloqueada y la tecnología se encontraba bloqueada por alguna tecnología o campo del enemigo. Una nueva explosión le hizo maldecir y cubrirse los oídos, como la última vez. El estudio de la dirección se encontraba casi destruido y por puro milagro los controles generales y la magia que se extendía por la academia seguía en pie. Gracias a Lindy y las runas de magia dibujadas por todas las paredes del plantel era que continuaban vivos, por lo menos la mayoría de los alumnos. Los nigromantes habían movido bien las piezas para poder tener el tiempo suficiente de destruirlos, con os Strateges habían planeado cada detalle a seguir. Jail les había tendido una trampa sin errores al parecer. Cerrando los ojos llena de frustración abrió el intercomunicador y se dispuso a intentar nuevamente comunicarse con alguien en el exterior. Ahora era su deber encontrar una forma para comunicarse con Lindy Harlaown y salvar a la mayoría, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo ni idea de cómo hacerlo cuando abrió la boca un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo soltar un grito de miedo y se giró, preparada para atacar lo que fuera.<p>

De pronto un alumno cruzo la puerta del espacio, con los lentes rotos y el cuerpo cubierto de una sustancia de origen desconocido y maldiciendo sobre que moriría de una infección o su cuerpo sería destruido ante las bacterias que contaminaban cada segundo su piel. Mariel alzó una ceja reconociendo a Yuuno que se tambaleaba por el lugar, intentando quitar con sus manos la sustancia de su rostro. La profesora tomo su _corazón_ preparándose para cualquier eventualidad, sin confiar en el joven luego de que había tenido que matar a quien había permitido la entrada al enemigo. El cadáver de otro Stratege sobre suelo hizo a Yuuno caer de boca, soltando un grito.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- exclamó el chico y luego miro aliviado a la mujer-. Profesora Mariel.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yuuno?-preguntó la profesora.

-Vine a hacer su trabajo al parecer- se levantó del suelo sobando su nariz y se dirigió a los controles tambaleándose mucho más que al principio-. ¿Qué ha hecho en cuatro horas?

-Pues…- Mariel parpadeó-. Pelear con tu compañero.

-¿En serio?-exclamó Yuuno-. Hasta yo admito que mi raza es un asco para pelear, ¿Cómo le tomo tanto tiempo matarlo?

-No me hables así jovencito- exclamó ofendida Mariel-. Sigo siendo tu profesora.

Yuuno llegó a los controles y les dio un vistazo rápido, notando varias cuestiones con esto, sus ojos verdes miraron a la profesora y alzó una ceja al notar que por la entrada de la oficina comenzaba a colarse un nigromante. Con un dedo señalo el lugar, notando que a su parecer eran tres dedos y alzó las cejas analizando lo que ocurría. Luego de dejar a Suzuka había tenido que cruzar la academia en busca de la dirección para dar el aviso cuando en su camino se había cruzado con algunos nigromantes y un _behemoth_, estos habían estado dándole casa hasta que su increíble mente había llegado a tener la idea de cómo destruirlos. Rebuscando entre las ropas de un enemigo-que no había sido fácil- había encontrado una bomba y con su poca suerte logro arrojarla a la boca del behemoth y este había explotado, arrojándolo contra una pared y aplastando a los nigromantes y con un poco más de suerte había logrado escapar vivo, lleno de una sustancia que había salido de la criatura pero vivo aunque ahora mismo no sabía si era bueno o malo, además de que acababa de notar que no había matado a ningún nigromante y que el golpe en su cabeza le había afectado más de lo que creía. Mariel esquivo a tiempo el arma del nigromante y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Cuidado-exclamó Yuuno.

La Deumonium rodo los ojos y se giró rápidamente para acabar con el nigromante y pelear contra los otros dos que intentaban entrar por la puerta, soltando una maldición cuando otros dos entraban al lugar buscando atacarles. La mujer peleo con rapidez y fuerza contra todos los enemigos impidiendo su avance por mientras el Stratege sujetaba en sus manos dos cables que había arrancado de un monitor y los miraba como si acabara de descubrir que los tenía en sus manos.

-Lo tengo bajo control-habló- ¿Sabías que había un cable rojo aquí?

Mariel arrojo aun enemigo contra otro y de una patada saco al resto de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con llave. Uso parte de su poder para destruir a los que había tirado sobre el suelo y soltó una maldición, colocándose sobre la puerta para impedir que la puerta cediera. Ladeo la cabeza cuando observo que Yuuno tomaba otro cable.

-Por eso odio ser maestra-exclamó.

Las chispas saltaron y Yuuno cayó al suelo.

-Odio a los alumnos-suspiro Mariel rodando finalmente los ojos.

* * *

><p>Nanoha y Arisa corrieron por los pasillos rápidamente, esquivando a los nigromantes que les seguían al entrar a un salón y salir por la otra puerta, perdiéndose un poco más en el laberinto sin fin en que se había convertido el edificio. Las dos chicas se miraron antes de suspirar aliviadas de no tener que pelear contra la marea sin fin de enemigos que inundaba varios pasillos ya. La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la cabeza y las dos volvieron a avanzar por otro pasillo desierto, intentando no hacer ruido. Arisa hizo una mueca de enojo al pasar nuevamente por los cadáveres de algunos compañeros intentando acostumbrarse luego de haber visto en los pocos minutos que llevaban dentro varios más regados por la escuela. Ahora ya no había gritos ni explosiones lo que les preocupaba ya que significaba que tal vez no quedaba ningún sobreviviente en los edificios y ambas se negaban a aceptarlo. Suzuka, Fate y Hayate debían de continuar vivas luchando por su vida y huyendo por algún lugar, aunque fuera algo difícil localizarlas, además de que ahora mismo se encontraban caminando encima de un anfiteatro.<p>

-Así jamás llegaremos a los primeros niveles-habló Arisa-. Necesitamos ver como bajar y creo que debemos de olvidar intentarlo por las escaleras.

-Veamos- Nanoha intento analizar lo que ocurría-. Si entramos al edificio y estamos en el nivel más alto… tal vez debamos subir para bajar.

Arisa guardo silencio sin ningún argumento que pudiera contradecir esa lógica. Alzó los hombros y emprendieron carrera en dirección a las escaleras esperando que ningún enemigo pudiera encontrarles, las dos subieron hombro con hombro por las escaleras en carrera, empujándose para girar y subir a las escaleras siguientes, en una competencia amistosa por ver quien llegaba primero. Al llegar al último puso miraron el letrero con el nombre y maldijeron derrotadas y con la respiración acelerada ya que ahora se encontraban en el piso tres. La teoría de Nanoha les había hecho acercarse pero seguían sin poder bajar.

-¿Si intentamos salir por la ventana?- preguntó Arisa.

-No lo sé, creo que es arriesgado.- respondió Nanoha- ¿Y si algo se mueve mientras cruzas y pierdes alguna pierna?

La rubia se dejó caer al suelo con desgana evitando mirar hacia el techo que parecía girar. De pronto Nanoha cayó sobre ella ante la extraña sacudida que hizo al piso moverse por unos instantes antes de detenerse, las dos Deumonium miraron alrededor, notando de pronto que el techo había desaparecido y bajo ellas se encontraba el primer piso del edificio B, al momento un ruido por el pasillo de la derecha llamo su atención ; un grupo de nigromantes reía mientras extraía la sangre de un alumno ya fallecido, la sangre levitaba un segundo en el aire antes de entrar por la boca del nigromante, otro de ellos se encontraba sobre el suelo, revisando los bolsillos de otra de sus víctimas en búsqueda de algún objeto desconocido. Arisa frunció el ceño e hizo a un lado a Nanoha para levantarse y correr contra ellos, buscando matarlos, la pelirroja corrió tras ella, intentando protegerle ante su ataque tan precipitado. El nigromante sobre el suelo fue fácil de destruir, un poco de magia lo hizo cenizas en segundos pero otro nigromante que se encontraba absorbiendo sangre y sosteniendo otro cadáver suponía un mayor problema. Su magia se encontraba en un nivel diferente, tal vez porque era un número así que Arisa luego de derrotar al primer ataco a otros enemigos, evitando un encuentro directo contra el otro. Nanoha llegó detrás y arrojo rápidamente un ataque contra el nigromante de pie, dando en el blanco con alegría hasta que este contrataco sin ninguna herida. La esfera de magia negra voló contra ellas y tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para esquivarla antes de volver al ataque.

-Así que la Deumonium de _Raising_ _Heart_ ha decidido aparecerse aquí-expresó el nigromante.

El Nigromante le miró, sonriendo mientras tiraba el cuerpo de vuelta al suelo. En un instante la sangre extraída del cadáver flotaba sobre de él. Rodeándolo como un fiel compañero, mientras sus pupilas se tornaban afiladas, fijas en Nanoha. Los ojos, comparados con los de un gato, parecieron volverse algo más negros. La pelirroja retrocedió un paso casi por reflejo, su mente trabajaba a mil pensando en alguna solución. Miró nuevamente hacia las armas arrumbadas sobre el suelo, los metros de cuerda enredada por el lugar. Su ceño se frunció ante su idea, obligándose a pensar que funcionaría. No era tan hábil como Hayate para idear planes, pero ahora mismo, en esos momentos donde la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, su mente trabajaba para sobrevivir. Volvió a retroceder un paso, esta vez, tomando una posición cómoda para correr y la mano del Nigromante se alzó, la sangre entró por sus dedos y la magia negra creció. Con un movimiento de sus dedos una enorme esfera llena de energía salió en dirección hacia ella. Sin esperar a que el ataque le alcanzara corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las cuerdas, no deteniéndose a pensar en nada más, y no mirando a su oponente en ningún momento. No debía distraerse de su objetivo. Se barrió contra el suelo tomando la cuerda aún en movimiento, en el momento preciso en que el Nigromante se encontraba sobre de ella, a punto de alcanzarle el hombro. Nanoha giró, alzando sus brazos y arrojando las líneas de cuerda sobre el Nigromante. Ante la fuerza que uso para brincar hacia ella, la cuerda terminó aprisionando su cuello, una mano y varias partes de sus piernas; su movimiento fue restringido, mientras que su mismo peso cayendo al suelo le asfixiaba al jalar la cuerda.

Arisa grito emocionada ante aquello y mato con un ataque al último nigromante que le impedía de escapar tras Nanoha. Las dos amigas corrieron por el pasillo hasta topar con otro salón, por el que entraron cerrando la puerta y cruzaron hacia el otro extremo, abriendo y cerrando la puerta y continuaron corriendo sin detenerse. Tardaron un momento en notar que el piso se ladeaba hacia un lado y se esforzaron por continuar corriendo sin resbalarse sin pensar del porqué, con la mente ocupada en poner lejanía a lo que fuera el monstruo con el que casi tenían que pelear.

-¿Qué era ese nigromante?-exclamó.

-No quiero saberlo- expresó Nanoha contrariada-. Pero me alegro de no haber luchado contra eso.

-¿Sería Uno?

-No lo sé.

-¿Due?

-No lo sé.

-¿Tre?

-¡Mou, que no sé!- exclamó molesta la pelirroja, callándola finalmente- Mejor revisa en que piso estamos.

Los ojos esmeraldas recorrieron el pasillo y quiso gritar de coraje cuando encontró lo pedido en la pared a su izquierda. Ahora comprendía porque razón se encontraba ladeado el suelo, era obvio que sucediera cuando parte de ese edificio se encontraba sostenido únicamente por el otro y eso significaba que se alejaban mucho más de su objetivo.

-Piso catorce.

Una sacuda tiro a las dos chicas al suelo haciendo que por segunda vez Nanoha terminara sobre Arisa debido al desnivel y un momento más tarde notaron que la pared detrás de ellas comenzaba a acercarse lentamente. Ambas se pusieron de pie tan rápido como les era posible y se adentraron en el primer salón que estaba a su izquierda sintiendo al segundo que el peso en sus pies se volvía mucho más ligero. Arisa se sostuvo con fuerza de Nanoha al notar que levitaban a un metro del piso y su amiga intento quitársela de encima al sentir que se asfixiaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto aterrorizada Arisa.

-Parece que la gravedad es menor aquí.

Nanoha entrecerró los ojos al ver pasar bancos rotos a su lado. La magia de Lindy comenzaba a volver mucho más caótica la academia y esperaba que lo que siquiera a eso no fuera tan horrible como su mente comenzaba a imaginar. Un ruido hizo que ambas miraran hacia el techo, notando que la pared comenzaba a fragmentarse rápidamente, Nanoha y Arisa se apartaron intentando llegar cada una al extremo opuesto del salón y justo entonces el techo se vino abajo; con el impulso de otro salón cayendo sobre ellas Arisa pudo aferrarse a la puerta de entrada pero su mejor amiga no conto con tanta suerte.

-¡Nanoha!- Arisa extendió su mano hacia ella, sin poder ayudarle.

La pelirroja desapareció tras varios muebles al caer al otro piso, como si hubiera sido trasportada- seguramente por la magia de la academia- a otro lugar, separándolas. Sin más que hacer la rubia decidió abrir la puerta y continuar la búsqueda de Suzuka esperando que su mejor amiga encontrara a Fate y ambas regresaran a salvo al fórum. Tan bien como conocía a Nanoha hacía lo mismo sabiendo que no podían perder más tiempo cuando la magia seguía empeorando al paso de las horas, pronto nadie podría salir de los edificios, por lo menos no con cuenta propia.

* * *

><p>Hayate y Griffith esquivaron una lanza girando al pasillo de la derecha y continuaron corriendo desesperados por el pasillo en zigzag para esquivar las armas que arrojaban los nigromantes que les seguían el paso desde hace media hora. Rein se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Hayate y cerró los ojos al ver que por segunda vez les arrojaban una bomba frente a ellos. Con rapidez el Deumonium tomo la mano de su compañera y la hizo entrar a un salón cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Hayate cubrió su cabeza cuando la bomba detono, destrozando las ventanas y parte de la puerta tras ellos. Su mente se perdía a momentos debido al dolor y el cansancio dejado por las peleas y las persecuciones con las que habían lidiado desde que se encontraba con Griffith. Los edificios eran un caos desde hace un rato, con los salones colapsando y cambios bruscos de gravedad que les impedían avanzar rápidamente para huir.<p>

Justo al entrar al salón continuó por la puerta corrediza la castaña y el chico se fueron de bruces al suelo por el exceso de gravedad y ambos soltaron un quejido con las respiraciones agitadas ante el esfuerzo de su cuerpo entre la carrera y los intentos en vano de ponerse de pie.

-Lo que faltaba-susurró Griffith fastidiado.

Hayate coloco sus manos a un lado de su cabeza para intentar separarse del suelo un poco y poder respirar un poco mejor. Sus brazos temblaron ante el peso extra en su cuerpo y pronto volvió a encontrar su cara pegada a la loza fría. Miro sus dedos y nudillos pálidos llenos de heridas por golpes y caídas preguntándose si también el resto de su cuerpo tenía un semblante tan débil y cerró los ojos un momento para descansar abriéndolos sobresaltada al segundo en que el pensamiento de no volverlos a abrir cruzó su mente. Todo le dolía horrores, su vista se nublaba de pronto y su magia le fallaba por largos periodos de tiempo, aterrorizándola ante la idea de perder a Rein. Su espíritu se encontraba sobre su cabeza soltando un suspiro cansado y le miraba preocupada pero no hacía comentarios sobre la magia o lo demás preocupada en poder salir del lugar rápidamente. El Deumonium comenzó a arrastrarse usando las rodillas y los codos en dirección a la puerta de salida para poder continuar en su búsqueda. Cuando abrió la puerta y tuvo la mitad del cuerpo fuera del salón recupero su gravedad normal y se pudo poner de pie para buscar el número de piso en el que se encontraban. La castaña avanzo tras el lentamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire ante cada movimiento que realizaba su cuerpo mientras sentía los parpados volverse muy pesados, sin magia no aguantaría el ritmo aunque su voluntad no decayera.

-¡Lo hicimos Hayate!-grito Griffith-¡Estamos en el piso cinco!

La Elementum se puso de pie de un salto con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras sentía que su cuerpo no pesaba tanto y su magia regresaba luego de media hora de ausencia casi como si fuera una señal. Ambos corrieron por el enorme pasillo desierto y casi a oscuras, buscando entre los salones y cualquier puerta a los niños que se supone estarían en ese lugar. Por un ventanal Hayate noto que las gotas de lluvia caían del cielo con fuerza y su ánimo subió un poco más por ser uno de los elementos que utilizaba y que tal vez podría utilizar en su favor a la hora de pelear.

-¡Hola!-gritó Griffith- ¡¿Alguien?!

Corrieron al siguiente salón y Hayate entro para buscar por debajo de las bancas, tras los muebles y detrás de las puertas de servicio, sin obtener ninguna pista de donde podrían encontrarse los menores. Salieron nuevamente al pasillo, atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera delatar a algún enemigo escondido.

-¡¿Hola?!-gritó Hayate- ¡¿Niños?!

Continuaron buscando sin descanso y a cada minuto la desesperación abrumaba a la joven, que comenzaba a pensar en lo que significaba la falta de respuesta. Los niños pudieron haber muerto hace horas pero sobre el suelo no había ningún cadáver ni mancha de sangre por lo que la idea aun peor de que fueran tomados como rehenes comenzó a hacer mecha en su mente.

-No están aquí Hayate-admitió finalmente Griffith.

El grito de una niña a lo lejos hizo helo la sangre de ambos mientras se echaban a correr en la dirección de dónde provenía. El ruido de una explosión les hizo acelerar la marcha y finalmente al dar una vuelta a la izquierda se encontraron con el grupo de niños aterrados en una esquina mientras frente a ellos luchaba Sieglinde Jeremiah contra varios nigromantes intentando mantenerlos alejados de los infantes. De un brinco Griffith logro colocarse a un lado de la chica y detener una cadena negra que había arrojado un nigromante, pronto invoco su _corazón_ y arrojo una masa de energía contra tres enemigos que volvió polvo. Sieglinde le miro molesta pero continuó luchando en silencio, sin prestarle atención su _corazón_ brillo y golpeo con fuera a un nigromante destrozándole la cara, después de esto Hayate llegó corriendo junto a ellos y uso parte de su magia para crear una protección alrededor de los niños y la otra para atacar con hielo a los nigromantes que intentaban atacar de espaldas a sus compañeros. La batalla se extendió durante varios minutos en los que Sieglinde intentaba destruir a los enemigos y chocaba contra Griffith a quien terminaba haciendo a un lado furiosa de que se interpusiera en su camino y luego de media hora de batalla finamente el ultimo nigromante fue reducido a polvo en manos de Hayate, que lanzó un ataque a un lado de sus compañeros que discutían ante el ultimo empujón que habían recibido. La castaña desactivo la protección de los menores y se colocó de rodillas para revisar a cada uno, que se abrazaba con fuerza entre sollozos a la joven, muchos niños ni siquiera contaban con seis años de edad por lo que Hayate casi lloraba de alivio de que estuvieran bien.

-Deja de meterte en mi camino Lowran-rugió Sieglinde.

-Deja de actuar como una idiota-respondió el chico.

La Deumonium lo tomo del cuello y el joven la golpeo en el pecho para liberarse. Antes de que alguno de ellos lograra devolver el ataque contrario la castaña se interpuso usando el viento para mantenerlos en su lugar. Sus ojos azul zafiro miraron hacia la pelinegra y con una leve inclinación de cabeza agradeció lo que había hecho-

-Gracias Jeremiah, por salvarlos.

-No lo hice por ti inferior- respondió escueta la Deumonium.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron en silencio, con cautela. Hayate sabía muy bien que no podía confiar lo suficiente en Sieglinde cuando hace poco tiempo casi lograba su cometido de matarla, cuando su odio hacia los Elementum estaban tan arraigado debido a su familia y cuando la había humillado enfrente de varios espectadores pero no podía olvidar tampoco que la Deumonium era un guerrero orgulloso que buscaba proteger a los suyos sobre todo lo demás y con suerte la mayoría de los niños que se encontraban a su cuidado eran de su raza. Por su parte Sieglinde y Griffith no parecían tener intención alguna de cooperar entre ellos viendo como las miradas de odio flotaban entre ambos, casi podía sentir las chispas volar.

-Sé que no nos soportamos, pero debemos de hacer un esfuerzo para poder salir vivos de aquí- pidió Hayate-. Necesitamos poner a salvó a los niños antes que nada.

-No necesito tu ayuda- expresó Sieglinde despreocupada-. Vete por donde llegaste.

-No abandonaré a los niños- contradijo Hayate.

-Tendrás que lidiar con nosotros te guste o no- murmuró Griffith.

Sieglinde sintió su sangre hervir de coraje. Luego de enterarse de la vergüenza que había hecho Hayate contra su padre en la junta era casi insoportable verla y no romperle la cara, parecía que la Elementum se burlaba de todo lo que ella respetaba ya que con esa falta había terminado por pisotear su orgullo. Por ahora se encontraba atada de manos para hacer algo pero en cuanto se encontraran a salvo ella se encargaría de que Hayate pagara junto con su amigo por todo lo que había hecho. Se cruzó de brazos y miro a los dos amigos odio pero permaneció en silencio esperando para saber lo que debían de hacer a pesar de que creía que ella era capaz de llevar a los niños al fórum sin ninguna perdida. La única en ese lugar de nivel SS+ era ella a pesar de que la Elementum decía serlo y casi rió cuando noto el estado deplorable en que la castaña se encontraba, en esas condiciones no podía defender a nadie más. Ante su falta de palabras y acciones Hayate decidió tomar la iniciativa y decir su plan, todavía interponiéndose entre ambos por su alguno continuaba con ganas de matar al contrario, desvió su mirada un segundo hacia Griffith que se cruzó de brazos molesto y recio a pelear codo a codo con la Deumonium.

-Hay demasiados nigromantes por los pasillos y las escaleras. Así que intentaremos avanzar por los salones hasta que no tengamos otra alternativa. Si vemos un piso despejado entraremos a este, mientras buscamos la salida Jeremiah correrá por delante y Griffith y yo iremos detrás de los niños para protegerlos por favor no pierdan de vista a ninguno.

Ninguno de los otros dos dijo algo más por lo que Hayate soltó un bufido impaciente y golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano previendo que el recorrido sería difícil ante el silencio de los dos. Los niños detrás de ellos avanzaron hacia la castaña tomados de la mano listos para correr como había dicho. La ojiazul sonrió divertida al ver que los infantes ayudaban más que los adultos para salir del lugar a pesar del miedo que seguro tenían ya que ninguno de ellos contaba con magia suficiente para defenderse a pesar de ser Deumonium y por lo que sabía la Elementum de la raza ellos aún no contaban con un _corazón_ hasta una edad más avanzada. Los jóvenes se prepararon y Sieglinde avanzo al frente corriendo por el pasillo mientras buscaba la puerta del salón más cercano. Abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente para correr hacia la otra puerta y abrirla con cuidado, buscando el piso y vigilando el pasillo para no encontrarse con ningún enemigo. Los niños entraron detrás de ella intentando no hacer ruido y la Deumonium volvió a avanzar con rapidez, dirigiéndose al siguiente salón. Por ahora se encontraban en el piso diez del edificio y debían de avanzar al primero para poder escapar o con suerte encontrar un piso que conectara con la entrada cerca del fórum.

Avanzaron durante lo que les parecieron horas entre pasillos y salones, algunas veces topándose con enemigos que eliminaron rápidamente para no perder tiempo y alertar a los demás, los niños se cansaban a cada nuevo piso que entraban y gritaban de miedo cuando la gravedad cambiaba haciéndolos flotar o caer contra el suelo, entre más tiempo pasaba escaleras y partes de pasillo y salones colapsaban casi frente a ellos, atrayendo enemigos y provocando explosiones. Cuando cadáveres de otros alumnos se cruzaban en su camino muchos comenzaban a llorar desesperados y se negaban a avanzar sin embargo Sieglinde les gritaba para que no se detuvieran y Griffith los obligaba a seguir caminando a pesar de todo sabiendo que se encontraban en una zona de gran peligro. Al llegar al piso dos un nigromante escondido entre los escombros se arrojó contra Sieglinde tomándola por el cuello, la pelinegra lo tomo del rostro y explotó magia en su frente, atrayendo la atención de más enemigos quienes gritaban a lo lejos, soltando una maldición avanzaron por el pasillo lleno de cadáveres y entraron a un salón buscando escapar, cuando abrieron la puerta la Deumonium grito furibunda al notar que solo habían subido un piso y sin más opciones corrieron por el pasillo buscando otro salón para poder alejarse un poco más cuando que un estruendo bajo sus pies los hizo detenerse y un momento después el piso se vino abajo, dividiendo a la mitad el grupo.

Los niños gritaron sosteniéndose como podían mientras caían al piso de abajo junto con Hayate y Griffith quienes formaron a tiempo una protección para evitar que los niños terminaran heridos. Sieglinde se arrojó al suelo deslizando la mitad del cuerpo fuera el piso que permanecía en su lugar para tomar a dos niños que se tambaleaban y casi seguían en la caída a los otros. Hayate sostuvo con fuerza el codo de su mano derecha en el que había caído y soltó una exclamación de dolor ante el contacto sin embargo se obligó a ponerse de pie y mirar el pasillo, encontrando apurada el número dos de vuelta. Griffith escucho a los nigromantes dirigirse hacia ellos, chocando armas y cadenas contra las paredes, haciendo que los niños gritaran con miedo, el Deumonium se puso de pie y rápidamente tomo a dos niños con ambas manos.

-¡Rápido súbelos!- gritó a Sieglinde.

Sin cuidado el joven arrojo a los niños hacia la Deumonium que los atrapaba en el aire y depositaba rápidamente sobre el suelo, ordenándoles que corrieran hacia el salón más cercano y les esperaran. Hayate corrió y agitando las manos uso el viento para hacer flotar a varios niños al piso de arriba, buscando acelerar la huida, vio hacia atrás para cuidar que los enemigos continuaran alejados y repitió su acción mucho más desesperada mientras que Sieglinde batallaba con tres niños en sus brazos.

-¡Más rápido!- gritó Hayate.

Sus ojos azules observaron las sombras de los nigromantes por la escalera, iluminados por el fuego dejado por las explosiones y se apresuró para subir a unos de los últimos infantes.

-La niña-gritó Sieglinde señalando a la izquierda de la castaña.

Griffith corrió para tomar a la pequeña niña en sus manos y le arrojo con velocidad hacia Jeremiah haciendo que esta soltara un grito. Hayate se deslizó entre los escombros y tomo al último niño en sus brazos con desesperación, volviendo a escalar hacia sus dos compañeros.

-¡Rápido!-gritó Griffith.

Hayate aventó al pequeño niño a brazos del Deumonium y este tuvo que brincar para que no cayera al suelo, girando su cuerpo tomo impulso y lo arrojo hacia Sieglinde que lo tomo en sus brazos y lo dejo rápidamente sobre el suelo para que corriera con los demás. Hayate miró por sobre su hombro hacia las escaleras viendo que las sombras se volvían mucho más reducidas por la cercanía y giro su rostro para correr hacia su compañero. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando una patada de Griffith la mando al suelo, haciéndola rodar hacia el principio de los escombros y dejándola un momento con la mirada borrosa.

-¿Griffith?-preguntó confundida.

Su compañero brinco hacia ella extendiendo una pierna hacia su cara, los ojos de Hayate se dilataron y con magia giro a tiempo hacia un lado, esquivando la patada. Griffith continuó atacando con la mirada perdida mientras la castaña detenía los ataques y giraba para evadir puños y patadas; jamás había peleado contra Griffith y al parecer sus ataques eran demasiado precisos además de que nuevamente la joven sentía su magia fallar. Coloco sus manos frente a su rostro protegiéndolo de una patada y la fuerza del golpe la mando al suelo, donde volvió a rodar para esquivar los puños que intentaban alcanzar su tórax y con una voltereta volvió a colocarse de pie esquivando un ataque mágico. Podía escuchar a los nigromantes acercarse mientras que su mente trabajaba a rápidamente para entender que era lo que sucedía.

Desde el otro piso Sieglinde les miraba con una sonrisa cargada de odio. Bajo la única oportunidad de destruir a la líder Elementum había estado esperando el momento oportuno para atacarle y al final, con la suerte de su lado podía dejar de distracción al odioso de Griffith para que los nigromantes se encargaran de Hayate y finalmente obtener la venganza que deseaba. Su mente se conmocionaba al saber que sería quien lograría llevarla a su muerte, lo había deseado con fervor desde que la había humillado en la arena, deseaba devolverle el favor con creces. Su sonrisa creció mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecían cada que observaba a Griffith lastimarla, cuando la desesperación de no poder atacar a su amigo envolvía el rostro de la Elementum y la sonrisa de la pelinegra creció un poco más justo en el momento en que la mirada azul zafiro de Hayate chocaba con la suya.

-¿Jeremiah?- preguntó Hayate.

Griffith atacó y la Elementum se hizo a un lado esquivándolo. Los ataques llovieron mientras que la joven intentaba una y otra vez escapar y el terror inundó sus ojos cuando la Deumonium comenzó a irse en la dirección en que los niños habían escapado, sin mirar atrás.

-¡Jeremiah!- grito intentando hacerla reaccionar -¡No lo hagas! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde vuelve! ¡No lo hagas!

"_No nos abandones, por favor, no lo hagas"_

Lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos por la frustración y el coraje. ¿Por qué? No podía creer que había hecho eso en un momento así. Apretó los dientes con fuerza e invoco su lanza para desviar el ataque de su amigo justo tiempo para evitar que aplastara su cabeza.

-¡Jeremiah vuelve!- el grito desgarro su garganta-¡Maldita cobarde! ¡Malnacida!

Pero por más que grito Sieglinde no regreso por ellos, los había abandonado a su suerte con la intención de dejarles morir en manos de los nigromantes. Nadie la culparía, pensó con coraje Hayate, con todo el caos nadie jamás podría saber que les había hecho algo así y la Deumonium podría vivir sin mostrar remordimiento regocijándose de su hazaña. No sabía qué hacer para salvarse cuando ya escuchaba a los nigromantes acercarse y Griffith seguía sin responder. Su única oportunidad era que la magia de la Deumonium se debilitara con la distancia. Reinforce sabía que aquello era demasiado arriesgado pero comprendía que Hayate no lastimaría a su amigo. Era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia y era obvio que prefería morir en sus manos a darle la espalda y abandonarlo. Hayate trató de esquivarlo por el lado izquierdo y correr por el pasillo, pero el Deumonium mucho más rápido que ella se interpuso.

-¡Griffith!- intento hacerlo reaccionar-¡Alto Griffith soy yo, Hayate!

Nada, ni siquiera un pestañeo y el ataque continuo, uno tras otro. La castaña maldecía haberle dicho a Carim que no necesitaba su ayuda y el haber metido a su amigo en esa situación. Sieglinde la odiaba y a pesar de haberla salvado le daría la espalda. Debió cuidarse más, debió saberlo. Maldijo furiosa al saber que no quería morir ahí, quería regresar con Carim y volverla a besar, escuchar que la amaba de nuevo. Quería que la abrazara solo una vez más y quería salir de ahí. Giro su cabeza cuando escucho a los nigromantes pasar el pasillo y frustrada empujo con su lanza al chico, intentando hacer que se moviera. Como todo lo demás no fue lo bastante efectivo como para poder hacer que corriera tras ella o que intentara salvarse. Se le había agotado el tiempo. Podía escuchar las risas del enemigo tras ella, con los pasos de unos tacones chocando contra el suelo, su rostro se contrajo de furia antes de girar a verlos, esquivando otro ataque de su amigo.

-Ohh, que escena tan intrigante.

Hayate sintió su corazón detenerse. Su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor, recordando las heridas y la magia negra reconoció a su creador. El peor temor de la joven estaba finalmente frente a ella. Los ojos afilados de la nigromante Due miraron directamente a los suyos con regocijo seguidos por una enorme sonrisa que crearon sus delgados y pálidos labios manchados de sangre. Cruzó uno de sus brazos por su estómago y la mano izquierda enguantada a tres enormes garras de metal negro fue hacia su rostro, recargando la barbilla en su palma. El cabello dorado brillaba tanto como sus ojos dorados, causando un estremecimiento en Hayate al recordar esos mismos ojos mirarla, mientras atravesaba su cuerpo con aquellas garras, destrozándola.

-Me parece que…- Due hizo una pausa para soltar una pequeña carcajada-…yo te había matado.

Hayate esquivo a Griffith y le miro, furiosa. Delante de ella, con una sonrisa desquiciada y una pose que expresaba diversión, Due la saludo con sus tres enormes garras. Acaricio su cabello dorado, desinteresada, sin dejar de observarla ni un momento. Una risa entretenida salió de sus labios cuando Hayate esquivo a nuevamente a su amigo.

-Así que la pequeña líder Elementum que no murió ahora será asesinada por un Deumonium- una de sus garras toco sus labios, donde mantenía una mueca escalofriante-El doctor seguramente se carcajeara ante esto- fingió un gesto de tristeza-. Que lastima, realmente quería completar mi trabajo asegurándome de que murieras esta vez pero dejaré que el títere lo haga por mí.

-¡Cállate!- grito Hayate.

Due rió y giro hacia los demás nigromantes, llamándolos con su mano. Entrecerró los ojos un momento y después, soltando una carcajada miro hacia la castaña mostrando una sonrisa llena de demencia.

-Quiero que me entretengan- ordenó-. Dejen que ese chico la mate.

Tres nigromantes se arrojaron contra ellos y Hayate uso su magia, bloqueando con el hielo a dos, esquivó a Griffith y después enterró su lanza en el tercero, justo a tiempo para girar y cortar por la mitad a los otros dos que ya brincaban atravesando el hielo. Soltó un grito cuando una de las manos del Deumonium atravesó su hombro haciéndole una perforación y Due rió sonoramente. Hayate maldijo, otro descuido de esa magnitud y no la contaría. Se alejó de él buscando detener a los nigromantes que se abalanzaban contra ellos en pares, solo buscando entretenerla para que Griffith la matara. Rein se frustró, jalando una de sus mangas para hacerla recapacitar que no podían hacer nada por Griffith ya que si se quedaban solo morirían ambos.

"_-Hayate debemos irnos-"_suplicó Rein.

Su compañera no respondió y en su lugar continuó peleando sin intenciones de tomar en cuenta su opinión. No podía dejar a su amigo, además no importaba mucho el huir cuando de igual manera moriría en poco tiempo. Si podía salvar a su amigo continuaría peleando, tenía que haber una forma de poder huir sin tener que sacrificarse alguno de los dos. Un nigromante pateo su brazo, tirando de sus manos su lanza y Hayate corrió hacia ella, no siendo capaz de esquivar otro golpe de Griffith que la mando al suelo. Antes de poder quejarse tuvo que girar y brincar para escapar del ataque de un nigromante que se reía de ella. A varios metros miro con furia a Due, que reía recargada en una pared ante el espectáculo.

-Sigue Yagami, sigue intentándolo- rió.

-¡Griffith no!- gritó Hayate.

El Deumonium atravesó su otro hombro y Hayate soltó un grito. Justo en ese momento, los ojos de su amigo le miraron de nuevo y la ausencia reflejada en ellos se convirtió en miedo. Sus manos temblaron al observar que atravesaban a su amiga, a quien había prometido proteger y pronto sintió sus ojos arder con coraje, con decepción hacia sí mismo por haber caído en la trampa de Sieglinde. La castaña sintió su propia sangre escurrir mientras que su vista se nublaba nuevamente y a pesar de eso se sintió tranquila de ver que Griffith había regresado. La mano que atravesaba su hombro fue retirada y Griffith le tomo en sus brazos, evitando que cayera al suelo y los ojos lila le miraron con arrepentimiento que Hayate respondió con una sonrisa relajada.

-¿H-Hayate?-preguntó

-Estoy bien- habló suavemente-. Ya pasó Griffith.

Los ojos azul zafiro se dilataron con horror mientras el sonido de un metal atravesaba el aire un momento antes de atravesar el cuerpo. La sangre salpico el rostro de Hayate y después todo quedo en silencio para ella, no hubo más dolor porque nada se comparaba con la visión de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Las tres enormes garras de Due atravesaban el pecho de Griffith justo al nivel de su corazón y la sangre escurría sobre ella, el joven algo sorprendido abrió la boca y la sangre se deslizo por sus labios y barbilla; los ojos de su amiga le miraron una última vez con miedo, estremeciendo a la castaña y al subir la mirada encontró los vacíos ojos dorados de Due mirándola con satisfacción de haber arrebatado otra vida. Justo en ese momento algo se quebró dentro de la mente de Hayate, destruyéndola un poco más.

_**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

><p>Una ola de calor hizo volar a Fate y le tiro contra el suelo haciéndola rebotar bruscamente antes de que el fuego le alcanzara. La joven sintió el dolor invadirle con fuerza mientras que volvía a caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras que su mente reaccionaba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. El calor ardiente llego a su cuerpo subiendo por sus pies a sus piernas y en la bruma del dolor Fate grito, activando su magia para protegerse de quedar calcinada. La explosión se extendió por unos segundos antes de extinguirse en el aire, desvaneciéndose antes de que la Elementum perdiera su magia que había recuperado sin saber la razón. Extrañamente su cuerpo dejo de sentir el dolor anterior y fue suplantado por la agonía de sentir el metal al rojo vivo en sus brazos y piernas. Soltó un grito agónico por el dolor tan intenso y penetrante que sentía llegar hasta los huesos, como una estaca enterrándose en la carne. Con movimientos torpes uso sus manos temblorosas para soltar los amarres de las armaduras de sus brazos y alejar el metal caliente de su piel soltando otro grito cuando el aire hizo contacto con la herida a piel abierta en sus miembros quemados. Sin esperar repitió el proceso con dificultades en sus piernas y soltó un sollozo al desesperado al no soportar el dolor. Inconscientemente sus manos agarraron la armadura de la pierna izquierda y Fate volvió a gritar al contacto con el metal caliente, que le quemo las palmas y finalmente cuando alejo toda la armadura de su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil en el suelo. La armadura que cubría su cuerpo había cedido y a pesar de estar protegida con magia para poder resistir ahora no era más que un trozo de metal. Sus ojos que había abierto por el pánico miraron hacia su pecho y maldijo antes de quitarse también las protecciones en su pecho, notando que se encontraba a salvo debido a su playera negra que evitaba que el calor pasara a su piel. Soltó una maldición al sentir que sus manos se adormecían y apretó los dientes cuando el alivio no llego a su cuerpo. Las quemaduras eran mucho más graves de lo que imaginaba. Sin Arf a su lado no podía controlar el fuego, por lo que era vulnerable a este como cualquier otra persona.<p>

-Lo admito, eres escurridiza Fate.

La voz hizo a Fate girar el rostro, notando con miedo que Tre avanzaba hacia ella manteniendo la mirada alerta a sus movimientos y la expresión neutral comenzaba a tornarse a una mucho más seria y engañosa. La nigromante le analizaba mucho más a fondo de lo que la rubia pudiera imaginarse, intentando encontrar algo que revelara la identidad de aquel ojo rojo que había aparecido en su ayuda. La mujer entendía finalmente el interés de Jail en ella y por qué había enviado a Cuatro para ponerla a prueba a pesar de que el verdadero objetivo fuera Nanoha Takamachi. La hija de Precia era tan intrigante como la misma.

-Ya mátala- gruño Dix.

El nigromante se encontraba tras su compañera, observando a la joven con odio impregnado en sus facciones llenas de rencor. Los ojos borgoña se dilataron mientras que sentía la energía volver a su cuerpo a base de pánico. Giro su cuerpo quedando de frente al suelo y sin poder usar sus manos hizo uso de sus codos para arrastrarse. Frunció el ceño apretando de nuevo sus dientes ante el ardor de su piel quemada en contacto con el suelo pero ni siquiera eso le detuvo de intentar alejarse de los nigromantes. Lentamente se arrastró por el suelo hacia la salida, alejándose y dándoles la espalda, deseando vivir. El miedo hacia que su corazón retumbara con fuerza en sus oídos, luego, cuando escucho los pasos tranquilos de los tacones de Tre tras ella sintió el pánico invadir su cuerpo y entonces el dolor dejo de preocuparle. Pronto uso sus manos para avanzar más rápido y después sus rodillas cada vez alejándose más del enemigo. Tre camino hacia Fate con el rostro deformándose en una expresión furiosa ante la visión de lo que ocurría con las heridas de la joven. Sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría la Elementum comenzaba a curarse de las quemaduras a un paso tan acelerado que parecía que el tiempo retrocedía, logrando que su piel y heridas sanaran completamente.

Aquello no era coincidencia y Tre sabía lo que significaba.

-Para ser un Elementum- la voz de Tre llegó como eco a los oídos de Fate-. Tu cuerpo sana de una forma extraña, casi como si tuvieras alguna conexión diferente. ¿Tal vez por Nanoha?

Fate frunció el ceño mientras sentía la rabia crecer al saber que seguramente la Deumonium se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Giro su cuerpo y sus ojos chocaron con los dorados de Tre en desafío mientras que se colocaba de pie en forma temblorosa. El dolor ya había desaparecido por completo y justo cuando elevó las manos para pelear su rostro mostro sorpresa al ver que la piel se encontraba curada y las quemaduras habían desaparecido. Su enemigo aprovecho entonces para hacer su movimiento; de un salto Tre llegó hacia ella con tal velocidad que solo estrellando su cuerpo contra el suyo la mando de vuelta al suelo, sacándole el aire y dejándola medio inconsciente sobre el suelo. Fate sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo por el golpe mientras intentaba enfocar la vista y recuperar el aliento antes de recibir otro golpe. Ni siquiera había experimentado ese tipo de dolor ante un solo golpe, ni siquiera viniendo de Signum. La diferencia de niveles entre ella y Tre era tan increíble que llego a preguntarse cuanto podría hacer su madre o la subdirectora contra alguien así.

-Haré a Takamachi ver cómo te mato lentamente-expresó con una voz más aguda.

-¡Púdrete!

Fate se levantó intentando golpearle cuando la ira suplanto al miedo en su mente, aquella amenaza solo le regresaba el deseo de hacerla pagar con sus manos, por todo lo que le habían hecho e intentaban hacer con su pareja. Con toda su fuerza la rubia se arrojó contra ella regresándole el golpe de la misma forma, sorprendiendo a Tre. La nigromante cayó al suelo ante su peso sin sufrir heridas y Fate no perdió ni un momento, se colocó en pie tan rápido como le fue posible y se dirigió a la salida sin esperar más, corriendo tan rápido como le era posible, forzando a sus piernas a continuar sin importar nada. Todo sucedía a su perspectiva de manera lenta y agonizante; sentía el miedo de vuelta recorrer su sangre ante lo cercano de su encuentro con aquel monstruo, que sin duda alguna le habría terminado asesinando sin piedad. Con un brinco algo torpe alcanzó parte de las escaleras destruidas y entonces, un agarre ardiente envolvió su tobillo descubierto. Con una fuerza descomunal Tre la regreso al piso con fuerza, golpeándola como un trapo contra los escombros. Fate le miró un momento, observando un gesto formarse en sus labios y sus labios abriéndose para soltarle a la cara un escupitajo color ocre. La Elementum intento cubrirse con una mano, solo logrando bloquear un poco que iba hacia su ojo derecho.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido sobre la piel de su mano, sus parpados, mejillas y los mismos ojos, ardiente como alcohol en una herida abierta. No pudo evitar soltar un grito. Pero en lugar de frenarse con esto, arrojo todo el peso de su cuerpo contra Tre frente a ella, llevándola al suelo consigo nuevamente. Sin perder tiempo se colocó de pie a ciegas y corrió unos metros entre gritos e intentos alterados por apartar con sus manos aquel líquido de sus ojos. Otro dolor lo acompaño cerrándole la boca cuando se estrelló contra una pared. Cayó un instante después de rodillas, agitada y sosteniendo sus manos contra la pared que había chocado. Abrió los ojos, cerrándolos al instante ante el ardor y no viendo más que sombras negras.

"_Nanoha…"_

La necesitaba, su corazón latió apresurado temiendo lo peor al escuchar pasos tras ella. Mordió sus labios y bajo la mirada, sintiéndose indefensa, demasiado cansada para continuar peleando y aceptando finalmente su derrota. Ciega, herida y sin magia no podía hacer nada más. Nadie la culparía, había luchado con todo lo que tenía para intentar vivir y defender por el tiempo que le era posible. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus músculos dolían del sobreesfuerzo mientras que el agotamiento mental y emocional hacía finalmente brecha en su persona. Pero a pesar de todo deseaba vivir.

-La mataré.- rugió Dix a sus espaldas.

No quería morir ahí. Sin saber por qué un impulso, una necesidad invadió su cuerpo, como un náufrago que encuentra el camino a casa, su ser sabía lo que debía hacer y en su mente el recuerdo de su último beso con la persona que amaba se hizo más fuerte que todo lo demás.

-¡Nanoha!-gritó.

Los ojos de Nanoha se dilataron cuando sus agudos oídos escucharon aquel llamado. Su corazón latió con fuerza, girando su cuerpo en movimiento hacia una pared, extendió sus brazos hacia abajo y el círculo de magia giro bajo sus pies con rapidez, juntando su magia. Sus ojos se tornaron violetas al saber que el grito de ayuda pertenecía a la persona que había estado buscando y que necesitaba su ayuda. _Raising Heart _emitió un tintineo el cual su dueña no noto, concentrada en su objetivo. No tenía tiempo alguno de buscar el camino hacía Fate, sin importarle cuanta magia necesitaba para atravesar esas paredes lo haría y derrotaría a ese bloqueo que la dividía de su objetivo. Desde que había caído al segundo piso del edificio A sabía que se encontraba cerca de Fate y ahora luego de horas sin saber de ella la tenía demasiado cerca para perderse internándose en el pasillo o salón.

_-¡Starlight Breaker!_

El poder masivo se estrelló contra la pared, destruyéndola rápidamente y avanzo con velocidad y fuerza, destruyendo las paredes siguientes hacia abajo, abriéndole camino. La onda se expandió enviando los escombros y cadáveres lejos de ella, mientras que su cuerpo retrocedía ante la fuerza. La pelirroja pidió perdón a los restos de sus compañeros, pero no podía detenerse. Finalmente luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad su poder llego a su objetivo y con al ver la apertura Nanoha brinco para entrar en esta.

Un estruendo llamo la atención de los nigromantes y Tre intento agudizar sus sentidos para saber lo que sucedía. De pronto un ataque de gran magnitud atravesó la pared cayendo justo sobre Dix, muy cerca de Fate, quien soltó un grito agónico mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba lentamente. El poder comenzó a desvanecerse dando paso a una enorme nube de humo blanco y entonces la nigromante noto una silueta caer contra el suelo, oculta de su vista. Nanoha aprovecho rápidamente de esa ventaja y miro a su alrededor, buscando la silueta de la Elementum y entonces, sus sentidos la alertaron de la presencia de su novia a su izquierda. Fate escucho un grito agónico proveniente de Dix mientras sentía una onda de aire golpear contra su cuerpo, pego su cuerpo a la pared y agacho su cabeza para cubrirse con sus manos mientras esperaba lo peor. El polvo que se elevó luego le esta le hizo soltar un estornudo mientras que pasos apresurados detrás de ella se dirigían en su dirección haciendo que el pánico volviera a invadirle; manos firmes pero amables la tomaron de la cintura obligándola a levantarse y pegaron su cuerpo a un cuerpo tras suyo. Fate saltó ante la sorpresa soltando un grito de terror. Intentó girarse agitadamente pero su captor la mantenía firmemente sujeta a su cuerpo y entonces una voz conocida y dulce habló, mientras un aliento cálido que reconocía golpeaba su oído.

-¡Fate-chan!- Nanoha la obligó a comenzar a caminar-. No grites otra vez.

La pelirroja la obligó a correr, guiándole con su cuerpo a fuerzas, casi pisándole los talones. Fate se obligó a seguir el ritmo no evitando sentir preocupación al no ver por donde caminaba, más cuando escucho un estruendo a su izquierda y su novia acelero el paso, casi cargándola en sus brazos. Pudo escuchar la voz de Tre a lo lejos insultándoles mientras se esforzaba por no caer al suelo ante la falta de fuerza en sus piernas. Escucho una explosión a lo lejos, mientras que Nanoha soltaba algún que otro insultó, con rabia y preocupación. Parecía que su cuerpo pegado al suyo temblaba. Un toque leve y frío en su parpado herido hizo a Fate soltar un grito y la Deumonium se disculpó volviendo a maldecir, con su falta de visión la rubia solo se concentró en escuchar, intentando saber dónde se encontraba y pronto solo se escuchó el eco de sus pasos ante el suelo frío antes de sentir que una puerta era abierta por Nanoha y por la forma en que cambio el sonido de sus pasos el suelo cambiaban deduciendo e intento recordar en que parte de la Academia había escuchado aquel sonido.

Sintiéndose a salvo por el momento intentó detenerse para tomar un respiro, pero Nanoha no se lo permitió. Le guío entre objetos, con impaciencia alejando una mano de su cintura y arrojando cuanta cosa, banca o escombro encontrara en su camino. Finalmente cruzaron otra puerta, sintió los brazos de la pelirroja tomarla por la cintura y la elevó para sentarla en una superficie metálica que Fate reconoció como una mesa antes de alejarse corriendo. La rubia se esforzó para escuchar lo que su novia hacia y noto que la Deumonium parecía destruir y arrojas cosas al suelo. Un sonido de una caja llamo su atención antes de escuchar cómo se quebraba un cristal y Fate no pudo evitar brincar asustada al escucharlo. Nanoha maldijo antes de regresar con ella.

-Fate quédate quieta por favor- pidió.

La rubia asistió moviendo la cabeza sin comprender entonces sintió a la pelirroja colocar algo a su derecha, mover se y agitar algo antes de acercar su cuerpo a ella. Sintió el agua fría caer sobre su rostro y sus ojos cerrados mientras que la mano de Nanoha pasaba una textura suave por sus parpados y mejillas en un intento de limpiarla, pero el ardor hizo a Fate soltar un sollozo y tratar de apartarla.

-¡No lo hagas Fate!- la voz de Nanoha sonó temblorosa-. ¡Tengo que limpiarte!

-¡Arde demasiado!- exclamó Fate entre sollozos, tratando de apartar la mano de Nanoha.

-¡Si no lo hago te quedarás ciega!- de pronto el tono cambio a uno brusco.

El cambio más que asustarle hizo que Fate se preocupara, pensando en cuál sería el aspecto de su herida para que su novia reaccionara así. Bajo las manos y se obligó a quedarse quieta mientras que Nanoha continuaba echándole agua y limpiándole. Dolía demasiado, mucho más que sus oídos, más que sus costillas y tal vez tanto como su piel quemada. El dolor era lacerante, punzante, horrible. Era la primera vez que experimentaba un dolor tan incontrolable. Quería ya no sentirlo pero se obligó a no continuar sollozando para que la Deumonium no se preocupara tanto.

Nanoha abrió otra botella de agua y la vació sobre los parpados de Fate, intentando que sus manos dejaran de temblar y que la culpa no le hiciera llorar de impotencia. Se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber llegado antes, solo crujía los dientes al escuchar los quejidos de Fate llenos de dolor. Le dolía el pecho cada vez que escuchaba uno tras otro. El miedo de Fate al tomarla en sus brazos le inquietó bastante como para hacerle temblar de miedo al no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. Cuando su mirada descendió notó con miedo las manos sangrantes de Fate, pero en ellas no se apreciaba ninguna herida, sino en su rostro. El líquido ocre que le fue salpicado directo hacia los ojos había roto la piel, dejándola como si una lija hubiera sido usada para limarla con fuerza; toda se encontraba roja con diminutas gotas de sangre saliendo por las heridas, pero en conjunto, parecían una capa de rojo oscuro. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, casi ahogándole y no se comparaba a lo que sintió después al ver con detalle el daño. Fate tendría suerte si no quedaba ciega. Al abrirle los ojos para echarles agua, noto que estos tenían una hemorragia sub-conjuntival y las pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, los ojos tan hermosos de Fate, eran opacados por el daño. Nanoha quiso llorar en ese momento; jamás se perdonaría por eso.

-F-Fate, ¿ves algo?- no pudo evitar balbucear.

-Solo sombras Nanoha- contestó suavemente-. Pero ya no me duele.

Nanoha soltó una pequeña risa ante el ataque de orgullo en Fate porque estaba segura que le dolía horrores. Terminó finalmente de limpiarla y con cuidado tomo otro pañuelo limpio para cubrir sus heridas. Con cuidado uso otro pañuelo para secar el rostro de Fate y no pudo evitar un gimoteo al ver el estado de sus ropas. Lo que hubiera ocurrido había hecho que incluso la defensa y armadura de la Elementum quedara inútil. Paso una mano pos su rostro intentando calmarse. Había tardado demasiado, por no ir a buscarla desde un principio Fate había sufrido y casi había muerto. Por ultimo limpió sus manos, intentando quitar la sangre de estas. Sus ojos azul violáceo le miraron, aquella imagen de Fate con la mirada cubierta y una sonrisa en su rostro sería algo difícil de olvidar para ella, sintiendo que cargaba con gran parte de la culpa de que se encontrara así. Giro hacia un lado su cabeza y suspiro al notar que no se encontraban en peligro. Había podido huir a duras penas de Tre hace poco y sabía que aún no se encontraban a salvo pero Fate requería tratamiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Mucho mejor.

El silencio se extendió un momento antes de que Fate volviera a hablar, sobrecogida por el momento.

-Gracias Nanoha, por venir a buscarme.

Nanoha sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y mientras aguantaba los sollozos negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el peso de la culpa oprimir sobre su pecho. No sabía que más hacer, no sabía cómo ayudarle y justo ahora deseaba haber prestado más atención a las clases de sanación y haber escuchado a sus profesores. Deseaba no haber tratado mal a Fate, así jamás habría sucedido eso. Era por ella que eso había ocurrido.

-¡No-o me agradezcas! No pude llegar a tiempo, por mi culpa has sido herida. La magia negra está dañando tu cuerpo… ¡Si no te hubiera dicho eso estarías a salvo!

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin control y abrió la boca buscando decir algo más, cuando noto que la Elementum se movía, buscándola con las manos y le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de susto cuando brinco lejos de la mesa. La pelirroja la atrapo en el aire y la sostuvo en sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo y entonces las manos de Fate fueron a sus mejillas tocando con dulzura hasta encontrar sus labios y justo entonces, le beso. A pesar del sabor de las lágrimas la pelirroja pensó que era el beso más dulce que habían compartido. Un momento después alejo sus labios de ella para sonreírle.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú me salvaste Nanoha.

-¡Pero-!

-Prefiero mil veces que pasara esto de nuevo- susurró Fate-. A dejar que te suceda algo. No sé qué quieren contigo, pero me alegra saber que estas a salvo.

-¿De qué hablas Fate?-pregunto Nanoha confundida.

-Los nigromantes te están buscando- respondió.

Fate se sintió insegura ya de alguna forma sabía que era necesario decirle a su pareja del peligro que corría, pero era algo probable que Nanoha comenzara a pensar más de lo debido y sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo con el silencio que le siguió. Conociendo a la pelirroja seguramente comenzaría a culparse de lo sucedido o a preguntarse que debía hacer para mantener a la gente a salvo. Fate se aferró con fuerza a ella, intentando saber lo que pasaba por su mente, temiendo que si la dejaba ir jamás volvería a verla. No quería que Nanoha hiciera una locura. La Deumonium giró su cuerpo en dirección a la entrada. Su agudo sentido del oído capto a varios metros a tres, no, a cuatro Nigromantes en su dirección. Uno de ellos era T re.

Esta vez, cuando Nanoha se acercó a ella pegando su espalda a su torso Fate no brincó. La pelirroja la llevo al suelo con ella y cubrió su boca con una mano al escuchar el estruendoso golpe de las puertas contra el suelo. La Elementum pegó aún más su cuerpo al de su novia, sintiendo sin problemas el latir agitado de la Deumonium, normalmente calmado. La Elementum sintió como lentamente el cansancio comenzaba a llevarse su conciencia y se negó a rendirse al descanso que reclamaba su cuerpo y mente.

-Sal de ahí Takamachi- gritó Tre-. Deja de intentar esconderte, puedo sentir tu magia.

Ambas jóvenes continuaron en silencio intentando detener su respirar y relajar su cuerpo pero el ruido de las pisadas continuaba acercándose. Cuando Fate movió un poco su rostro sintió la calidez de la esfera que colgaba del cuello de Nanoha y de pronto recobro las esperanzas de salir de la situación, movió bruscamente su cabeza para liberar su boca y comentó su idea a su pareja.

-Usa a _Raising_ _Heart_ Nanoha- susurró la rubia-. Podemos aprovechar un ataque para escapar.

El color abandono el rostro de Nanoha resolviendo rápidamente que era lo que deseaban los nigromantes y trago pesado mientras que Fate se perdía un poco más ante el cansancio.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sin mí _corazón_ no puedo ganarles, pero si la uso… Fate, no se controlarme cuando uso a _Raising Heart_.

Fate finalmente entendió.

Nanoha no era capaz de utilizar su verdadero poder. Y ella ahora estaba prácticamente ciega, con Arf demasiado herida para ayudarle. Si había alguna posibilidad de que sobrevivieran, acaba de desaparecer. Tre por otra parte miraba fijamente hacia la cocina donde estaba segura de que en ese lugar se encontraban escondidas. Los nigromantes avanzaron dos pasos pero su líder les detuvo elevando la mano, pensando en una idea mucho más divertida. Una sonrisa envuelta en locura comenzó a formarse en sus labios mientras pronunciaba las palabras engañosas que podían hacer que la Deumonium se entregara sin tener que pelear.

-Si sales de tu escondite, prometo no matar a Fate.

Nanoha se mantuvo en silencio mientras apretaba los dientes pensando en sus opciones, sabía que de igual forma morirían si salía, pero tal vez si peleaba podía dar el tiempo suficiente a los guerreros de salvar a Fate. La joven en sus brazos se giró, abrazándola fuertemente y con el cuerpo temblando al saber lo que planeaba sin que dijera una palabra.

-Está mintiendo- susurró- No lo hagas Nanoha.

Ante el silencio de la pelirroja Fate se desesperó y abrazo mucho más fuerte su cuerpo.

-Si no te entregas la mataré Takamachi, a ella y a todos tus amigos.

-No le hagas caso Nanoha- pidió Fate.

-Puede que sobreviva si la atiende rápido, sé que esta lo bastante herida para no poder ponerse de pie ¿Quieres saber cómo le queme los ojos?

La rubia sintió el agarre en su cintura intensificarse mientras que escuchaba la respiración de Nanoha tornarse violenta y sentía su cuerpo tensarse. Los ojos azul violáceo se tornaron un segundo violáceos cuando la furia inundo la mente de Nanoha ante las palabras de la nigromante, deseaba hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho y que sufriera el mismo dolor que su novia.

-No…

Fate finalmente cedió, quedándose inconsciente en brazos de su pareja, sin poder evitar que Nanoha saliera a la pelea. La pelirroja la acostó sobre el suelo, cubriéndola con una mesa metálica y lentamente salió por la puerta para enfrentarse contra Tre.

La nigromante le miro divertida y después todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su rostro y del de sus compañeros cuando Nanoha mostró en su mano el objetivo que habían estado buscando todo ese día. _Raising_ _Heart_ tintineo en su mano un segundo antes de que su dueña cerrara el puño y la escondiera de la vista de los enemigos. Cuando Tre dio un paso hacia ella Nanoha corrió hacia la puerta más cercana y la abrió mirándole en advertencia.

-Si no detienes el ataque arrojaré la esfera y jamás la encontraras en este laberinto.

Al elevar su mano Tre maldijo en su idioma y levanto las manos, intentando evitar que la joven hiciera algo así. La amenaza logro que la mujer se sulfurara lo suficiente para perder el control un segundo antes de regresar a su actitud calmada, con la solución descrita rápidamente en su mente.

-Si la arrojas nada impedirá que te mate a ti y a Testarossa- contradijo-. Y no creo que esa sea tu prioridad.

Nanoha entrecerró los ojos mientras que acercaba su _corazón_ a la puerta.

-¿Si te entrego a _Raising_ _Heart_ prometes no matarnos y detener el ataque?

-Lo prometo- respondió Tre al instante.

La sonrisa que intentaba ser confiable resulto aterradora para la pelirroja y su rostro se frunció furioso mientras pensaba que podía hacer. Sabía que tal como había dicho Tre, en el momento en que arrojara su corazón las mataría sin chistar pero también sabía que no podía correr el riesgo de que el enemigo consiguiera lo que buscaba y aniquilara a todos sus aliados, algo que no permitiría mientras continuara viva.

-Mentirosa- exclamó Nanoha.

Los tres nigromantes restantes que se encontraban a su alrededor saltaron sobre de ella y la joven tuvo que brincar para esquivar el ataque recibiendo un golpe directo al rostro por parte de Tre que la envió al suelo. La joven dio una voltereta y se sostuvo en sus manos para ponerse de pie y atacar con magia a los nigromantes restantes, matándolos rápidamente, la mano de Tre agarro el puño donde mantenía escondida a _Raising_ _Heart_ y Nanoha la golpeo con la otra mano siendo detenida por el golpe que recibió en su pecho y la dejo sin aire. Tre intento abrir su mano pero esta no cedió a pesar de sentir que rasgaba la piel de su mano.

-¡Dámela!- gritó Tre.

**Protection.**

Nanoha grito cuando la esfera se enterró lentamente en su mano izquierda traspasando el guante la piel y el musculo hasta salir por el dorso haciendo brillar las runas en su mano extendiéndolas por todo su brazo. De pronto la fuerza física de la pelirroja se incrementó lo suficiente para golpear y alejar de ella a Tre y aprovechar para comenzar un poderoso ataque mágico en su contra. La nigromante se tambaleo un momento antes de recuperarse y emprender un nuevo y veloz ataque contra ella, tan rápido que sus ojos la perdieron la vista hasta que nuevamente una patada llego a su tórax con la intención de tirarla al suelo. Nanoha se sostuvo en sus rodillas, evitando a toda costa ceder ante el ataque. Se puso de pie de nuevo esquivando a Tre y tomando entre sus manos un pedazo de escombro para arrojarlo contra su oponente que se dirigía a ella de nuevo contra ella. La joven maldijo cuando otro grupo de nigromantes entro por la puerta que había abierto y estos se arrojaron sobre ella, intentando someterla ante la ventaja numérica pero igual que con Tre Nanoha logro desviar sus golpes y alejarlos. Fate se encontraba en peligro y ella era invencible. Por lo menos hasta que la rubia se encontrara a salvo. En ningún momento paso por su mente que no saldría de ese lío viva pero por lo menos debía aguantar lo suficiente hasta que llegaran los refuerzos a la academia o hasta que pensara una forma mucho mejor de salvarse.

-Tal como dijo Scaglietti, tienes limitadores- habló Tre-. Dejaría de jugar contigo pero es demasiado divertido, aunque ya sabes que tu destino es morir.

Tre formo un haz y lo lanzo con rapidez contra Nanoha, quien recibió el golpe directamente sobre su hombro a pesar de haber girado para esquivarlo. Soltó un grito de dolor y evito caer de rodillas mientras se defendía rápidamente de los otros nigromantes, matando a la mayoría cuando un segundo ataque de magia negra choco contra su mano izquierda, donde reboto. Tre entrecerró los ojos antes de sonreír y la Deumonium maldijo ante su debilidad.

Tenía que pensar en algo ¡Ya!

Tre golpeo su estómago, dejándola sin aire y logro tirarla al suelo por segunda vez. Sus manos rápidamente fueron hacia la mano izquierda de Nanoha intentando arrancarle la esfera, solo consiguiendo abrir la carne logrando que Nanoha soltara un grito de dolor.

* * *

><p>Suzuka abrió los ojos luego de quedarse inconsciente por tercera vez en un lapso de dos horas. Su cuerpo y cabeza le dolía lo suficiente para no despertar de nuevo pero la imagen de sus amigas le proporcionaban la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse con los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo que le era posible hasta que el dolor ganaba por un momento. La joven giro su cabeza para mirar a su espíritu que permanecía acostado a su lado, esperando paciente por la ayuda y sus orejas revolotearon al escuchar el sonido de pisadas acercarse. Suzuka contuvo el aliento cuando las carcajadas de los nigromantes se escucharon y después observo al enemigo descender a la biblioteca, buscando a su nueva víctima. La pelimorada contuvo el aliento ante cada paso que daban y cuando se encontraban a un metro la voz de Linith resonó en su cabeza calmando su mente.<p>

"_No tengas miedo Suzuka… yo estoy aquí"_

Una hermosa luz envolvió a Linith, trayendo luz al lugar que se encontraba oscurecido desde que la tormenta se había desatado y su compañera observo como el espíritu gato se transformaba en un humano de cabello castaño, con ojos afilados, cola, orejas puntiagudas y garras que portaba un simple vestido marrón. El espíritu se preparó para la batalla a muerte, sin más motivo que salvar a su compañera. Una vez había visto caer a su Elementum en manos del enemigo sin poder hacer nada por ella y ahora no dejaría que sucediera lo mismo que con Precia Testarossa, incluso si terminaba por desaparecer no dejaría de luchar. Su magia dejo de estar ligada en ese momento con Suzuka y le sonrió una última vez antes de darle la espalda y correr a la batalla. la Elementum grito alargando su único brazo libre a Linith mientras el enorme grupo de nigromantes se arrojaban contra ella, buscando matarla, el espíritu peleo valientemente , golpeando y atravesándolos con las garras uno tras otro mientras soltaba rugidos de guerra.

-¡No!-gritó Suzuka- ¡Linith!

Intento con todas sus fuerzas salir bajo el escombro sin lograrlo mientras observaba a su compañera luchar y ser herida una y otra vez, sobrepasada por la cantidad de enemigos. Sus oídos zumbaron ante una explosión y las lágrimas abandonaron su rostro, solo siendo capaz de observar el final del espíritu que le había acompañado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Estiro su mano nuevamente hacia Linith cuando una espada atravesó el costado del espíritu y se revolvió con brusquedad intentando ir en su ayuda sin poder hacerlo.

-¡Noooooo!- gritó desesperada.

Linith cayó al suelo de rodillas con los ojos puestos en su compañera y un nigromante alzo su mano para destruís su cabeza con una mueca de alegría en su rostro. Suzuka volvió a gritar no viendo al nigromante a su lado, que se disponía a acabar con su vida y de pronto el eco de un choque llego a sus oídos.

**Blaster Arrow.**

Un poder color verde cruzo la pared a su izquierda y se dirigió hacia el grupo de nigromantes tras Linith, salvándola. El espíritu volvió a su forma de gato y cayó al suelo, indefensa mientras que el resto de los nigromantes se abalanzaba contra ella. Un grito furioso llego a sus oídos y la silueta de una persona cruzo el aire, destruyendo a los enemigos que cruzaban su camino. Arisa apunto furiosa su alabarda contra el nigromante frente al espíritu y lo decapito, luego, corrió a un lado de Suzuka y mato al siguiente soltando un rugido.

-Vengan cobardes, si es que pueden- aulló-. Malditos insectos.

Suzuka volvió a llorar, sabiendo que se encontraban a salvo y que Arisa acababa de salvar a su espíritu de morir. Los ojos color oliva le miraron un momento antes de que el rostro de la rubia se frunciera con la furia opacando todo lo demás

-¿Creen que pueden intentar matar a mi novia y salir vivos?-rugió- ¡Voy a hacerlos pedazos!

Luego de aquello a la Deumonium no le tomo mucho tiempo deshacerse del resto de los nigromantes, ya que la cantidad era evaporada ante los enormes ataques mágicos que arrojaba sin precaución, casi disfrutando de ver a los enemigos gritar por sus vidas. Un nigromante mucho más listo se dirigió a la Elementum indefensa y ataco con una espada afilada, clavándola en su hombro. Suzuka soltó un grito, el dolor entro a su cuerpo como un torrente. Aún sin ver era consciente de cómo la magia negra entraba en su carne, destruyendo, casi como si fueran las púas que había arrojado Cuatro contra ella, enterrándose en su cuerpo. Su cabeza impacto dolorosamente contra el piso mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse pero la conexión con Linith hacia que no pudiera usar su magia.

Y de pronto el dolor cedió.

A metros frente a ella, Arisa mantenía colgando inerte en sus brazos al Nigromante. Sus ojos le miraban con rabia, presentando el mismo color oliva de su fase instintiva a pesar de haber dejado de usarla. Con un rugido arrojo al nigromante metros en el aire, impactándolo contra una pared donde se hizo polvo y se arrodillo a su lado tomándola del rostro.

-¡Suzuka! Tranquila, tranquila, ya estás a salvo- sus ojos volvieron a su hermoso color esmeralda-. Estoy aquí, ya no te hará daño…

Suzuka sonrió aguantando las lágrimas. Estaba a salvo, había sobrevivido. Arisa estaba junto a ella ahora, a pesar de todo había ido a buscarla. Sin perder más tiempo Arisa quito con una mano el escombro que aplastaba a su novia e intento no soltar un grito de frustración. Cuando Suzuka observo la mueca en el rostro de la rubia su mirada viajo a sus heridas y tuvo que contener el aire al notar que ambas piernas se encontraban rotas. Sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza la herida en su hombro e intento permanecer quieta para no perder más sangre. Arisa la sostuvo en sus brazos suavemente, casi sin desear tocarla.

-¿Puedes mantenerte consciente?- preguntó preocupada.

-Si es necesario- respondió con voz temblorosa Suzuka.

Ambas se miraron, arrojándose a los labios de la contraria. Sus bocas se unieron con brusquedad, profunda y lentamente. Se envolvieron en brazos de la contraria, juntando sus cuerpos todo lo que era posible hasta que la punzada de dolor hizo separarse a Suzuka con un grito. Arisa rápidamente la dejo sobre el suelo y corrió a buscar a la otra persona que había ido a salvar ese día. Entre unos escombros encontró a Linith, que le miraba agradecida y la tomo suavemente en sus brazos, intentando que la herida no se profundizara.

-Eres muy valiente gatito- le susurró.

"_Gracias…Arisa"_

La nombrada le sonrió antes de dejarla con cuidado en brazos de Suzuka quien le agradeció entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su espíritu contra su pecho y después pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, conmocionada. Arisa aprovecho para observar las piernas de su novia rápidamente; el sangrado era preocupante y maldijo entonces no haber prestado atención en las clases de Shamal. Si tan solo supieran usar su magia para sanar tal vez podría curarla.

-¿Puedes soportarlo?-preguntó no escondiendo su preocupación-. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva que no sientes las piernas?

-N-No lo recuerdo…- mintió Suzuka.

No podía decirle que llevaba horas sin sentirlo porque seguramente el rastro de cumpla que invadía el rostro de Arisa se haría mucho más grande y ella no lo deseaba, porque si no fuera por la rubia ella seguramente se encontraría muerta.

-Tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible al forúm…

Con mucho más cuidado la rubia cargo en sus brazos a su pareja, quien a su vez abrazo con más fuerza a su espíritu, y comenzó a correr por la biblioteca, saliendo por la entrada en dirección al pasillo más cercano donde podrían atravesar el edificio hacia el fórum sin muchos problemas. Arisa había tenido que salir del edificio por una ventana para poder encontrarla más rápido y se lamentó de no haberlo hecho antes porque las heridas de Suzuka parecían ser demasiado graves. Además había permitido que la hirieran en su presencia, cosa que jamás se perdonaría mientras respirara.

* * *

><p>Micaiah supo de inmediato que ni siquiera con <em>Seirian<em>, su espíritu de éter, podría hacerle frente a Zero. La magia negra que desprendía la Nigromante era tal que no importaba con que le atacara, simplemente esa criatura estaba en un nivel muy diferente. Sin embargo, correr no era una opción, ni tratar de enfrentarla directamente. Sus ojos se desviaron impredecibles hacia su espíritu, sobre sus hombros. Si usaba la conexión, quién moriría sería su espíritu; aun cuando toda la magia del camaleón le indicara que eso era lo que deseaba. Micaiah se negaba a dejar que muriera por protegerla pero ante la cantidad de enemigos y el poder abrumante de _Zero_ se quedaba sin opciones. Por otra parte le preocupaba la falta de atención que Carim prestaba en los otros enemigos con tal de concentrar sus ataques en la nigromante uno tras otro sin lograr hacerle ninguna herida.

Todos los alumnos luchaban con todo su poder contra el enemigo y comenzaban a perder terreno, sin poder hacer demasiado para evitar que varios ataques chocaran contra la barrera que habían colocado Victoria y Teana, las dos Elementum apenas continuaban de pie, con los miembros temblando se aferraban a continuar aun cuando sus narices y oídos ya sangraban por el sobreesfuerzo. Tribeca unos metros más alejada del campo fue embestida por un _behemoth_ luego de haber derrotado con ayuda de Tiida otros dos, sobre el lodazal que se había creado con la lluvia permaneció de espaldas intentando recuperar el aliento antes de que la criatura volviera a pasar arrollándola.

-¡Tribeca!-gritó Victoria.

La joven se puso de pie, sosteniendo una extremidad del animal y lo arrojo sobre los otros dos que se mantenían expectantes a lo que hacía. Su mano paso por su frente ensangrentada y soltó una maldición cuando el otro brazo no respondió, notando que se encontraba roto.

-¡Un poco de ayuda Lanster!- grito a Tiida.

El joven disparaba una y otra vez contra la marea de nigromantes que se arrojaban sobre él, sin oportunidad siquiera para tomar un respiro. Sus dedos sangraban ante la fricción de sus armas y una herida sangrante se percibía en su pierna izquierda, que casi mantenía colgada.

-¡Estoy ocupado!

Ginga brinco esquivando una esfera de energía antes de que un nigromante se arrojara al vuelo contra ella y la tomara por el cuello intentando dejarla sin aire. La Deumonium hizo que su aterrizaje fuera sobre otro grupo de nigromantes y uso su taladro para destruir el rostro del nigromante que intentaba matarla. Sus ojos turquesa enfocaron una lanza y tuvo que tirarse al suelo para esquivarla, con cada movimiento haciendo que sus músculos reclamaran, demasiado cansados. Un ataque mágico volvió polvo a varios enemigos, mientras que otros tomaban su lugar sin darle descanso alguno.

-¡Son demasiados!-gritó desesperada.

-Nos van a matar- dijo Els desde la otra orilla.

Los nigromantes la mantenían acorralada contra la barrera y la Deumonium uso nuevamente su arma en forma de un aro para decapitas a cinco y volver a la pelea contra los siguientes. La situación de los demás era muy parecida, sin poder hacer realmente algo para ganar ventaja y por el contrario los nigromantes comenzaban a ganarles con la estrategia de dejarlos cansados e indefensos, varios ya habían muerto en sus manos, cubiertos por la ola de enemigos que absorbían su sangre y con Carim demasiado ocupada intentando no morir a manos de Zero las posibilidades continuaban descendiendo.

Carim no pudo esquivar el puño de Zero dirigido a su antebrazo, el golpe contenía tal fuerza que rompió el hueso y todavía la mando varios metros sobre el aire antes de caer con fuerza contra el suelo. La rubia giro en el aire y se trasporto furiosa tras de la nigromante e intento golpearle por la espalda con el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores. Zero se giró mucho más rápida que ella y evito su golpe para responderle con una patada que Carim esquivo a duras penas transportándose de nuevo. Era como su Zero supiera donde aparecería justo antes de que la Deumonium usara su don, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. La nigromante giro y tomo hábilmente por el cuello a la Deumonium, intentando romperle el cuello mientras que Carim rugía con fuerza y golpeaba el costado expuesto de la mujer sin conseguir ninguna reacción. Micaiah intento entonces cortar con su katana a Zero por el brazo que sostenía a Carim y la nigromante soltó a su presa para arrojarla contra la Elementum. Las dos chicas cayeron al suelo y se levantaron al segundo para volver al ataque, frustradas y furiosas. La nigromante se burlaba de ellas, sin siquiera molestarse en pelear con la magia negra.

Los ojos de Carim se tornaron color cobre mientras el círculo mágico giraba rápidamente bajo sus pies, preparando un ataque que como las otras dos veces el enemigo había evitado golpeándola en el estómago luego de destruir sus defensas.

Zero extendió una mano al cielo y una esfera de magia negra del tamaño de una pelota de pingpong se creó, arrojándola con fuerza contra Carim quien levanto sus brazos para detenerlo. La esfera trono como un cristal roto y después exploto llenando de magia negra todo alrededor de Carim, tirándola al suelo. Micaiah blandió su arma y en ese momento logro herir un costado de la nigromante a duras penas. Su piel era tan dura como un metal y el filo de la katana no lograba atravesarla. Riendo Zero tomo con una mano el arma y alzo su brazo para elevar sobre el suelo a Micaiah. La diferencia de altura era tal que aun así la nigromante continuaba ganándole. Zero la golpeo en el torso rompiéndole varias costillas y la arrojó al suelo metros atrás, donde los otros nigromantes esperaban que cayera y se arrojaron sobre la joven quien apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse con magia protectora.

Carim apareció de nuevo, activando el enorme poder justo sobre la cabeza de Zero.

**Comet Blast.**

Argos brillo una increíble explosión cayó sobre la nigromante, destruyendo metros alrededor de enemigos y tierra. Luego de la explosión Carim observo todo a su alrededor buscando a Zero, quien había desaparecido.

-¡Carim!-gritó Ellis.

Una espada negra descendió sobre su cabeza y Carim se hizo a un lado tan rápido como pudo logrando que la espada solo atravesara la piel de su hombro y brazo. La rubia soltó un grito y Zero volvió a reír, arrojándola al suelo de una patada. En un segundo la ventaja con la que había contado la Deumonium se desvanecía en el aire y victoriosa Zero apuntaba con su arma a su cuello, lista para terminar con su vida. Los ojos de Carim se dilataron, midiendo el tiempo de reacción para evitar la muerte y justo entonces la magia de Ellis cayó sobre la nigromante, haciendo que retrocediera y dando oportunidad a su amiga de ponerse de pie. Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa y después unieron fuera para atacar sin descanso con ataques mágicos a Zero, quien los esquivaba a duras penas o desviaba con la espada que comenzaba a romperse. Carim dio un giro y pateo con fuerza su rostro o por lo menos lo intento, siendo detenida por la mano libre de Zero, luego Ellis brinco intentando golpearle el rostro y descuidando la defensa de la mitad de su cuerpo. La nigromante blandió la espada con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y el arma atravesó a Ellis, cortando su cuerpo.

-¡NO!

Carim se liberó de Zero y uso nuevamente el ataque anterior. Argos brilló.

**Comet Blast.**

Zero abrió los ojos sorprendida por primera vez, sin esperar que la Deumonium atacara tan cerca de su aliado. La explosión arrojo a un lugar desconocido a su enemigo y Carim uso su magia para proteger a Ellis, tomándola con cuidado de su rostro. La sangre corría por sus heridas y su boca mientras la Deumonium comenzaba a ahogarse, más muerta que viva. Los ojos de Carim volvieron a su tono normal, observando a los de su amiga que comenzaban a apagarse. Las palabras no llegaron a la boca de Carim ni siquiera cuando Ellis murió, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de furia. Se había confiado demasiado con un oponente que era mucho más poderosa que ella y como la última vez, una vida a su cuidado había muerto. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Ellis, con la desesperación envolviéndole.

Micaiah salto a un lado y giro, cortando en dos a un nigromante antes de volver a girarse e intentar esquivar con rapidez el nuevo ataque de otro enemigo. Ante la falta de apoyo, mientras que vencía al nigromante, Zero se posicionaba a su izquierda extendiendo su brazo con una esfera negra y dirigiendo un ataque hacia su cabeza. Micaiah entrecerró los ojos y aterrada noto que no lograría esquivarlo ni siquiera con todas sus defensas sería capaz de lograr defenderse de un ataque tan cerca de ella. Sin más opción elevo su mano con la que sostenía su katana negra y uso las defensas mágicas que le restaban, esperando el golpe fatal. La mirada furiosa del nigromante pareció mirarle con sorna por un momento, mientras sentía el ataque chocar contra su mano y le destruía los dedos.

Victoria pudo observarlo atentamente, sin poder ir ayudar a su mejor amiga abrió los ojos aterrada y grito con todas sus fuerzas y con la desesperación que embargaba su ser.

-¡MICAIAH!

Micaiah grito con fuerza, con la herida quemándole y el dolor penetrando su mente. No era el peor de dolor que había experimentado. Había sufrido muchos a lo largo de los años, con las torturas impuestas por su abuelo, pero aun así el miedo lo hacía mucho más real. Apretó con fuerza su mano derecha intentando no ver ni concentrarse en la cantidad de sangre que llenaba el suelo bajo la misma. No estaba segura de cuantos dedos le había destrozado Zero o si todavía conservaba la palma de su mano y ya que el dolor no dejaba que pudiera concentrar solo apretó la herida, volviendo a gritar. Había perdido cuatro dedos. Su mirada escarlata se elevó observando junto a ella a Zero, imponente y sin mostrar ninguna herida que poderoso le miraba como a un pequeño insecto. El agua golpeo el rostro de Micaiah, dificultándole ver con claridad y sin embargo supo lo que venía.

La nigromante extendió la palma de su mano preparando el golpe final y mientras la esfera de energía se formaba, la pelinegra intento moverse pero su cuerpo no respondió, demasiado adolorido como para poder hacer algo más. Se le había terminado el tiempo. Pudo escuchar el g rito de Victoria mientras el brazo descendía lentamente hacía ella y Micaiah solo se concentró en recordar cada pequeño detalle en el rostro de Alicia. Recordó los besos húmedos en su cuello y lo delicada que parecía cuando sus pestañas rozaban la piel de sus mejillas. Lo brillantes que se veían sus ojos a la luz de una madrugada. No tuvo miedo pero no podía aceptar su muerte aún y abrió los ojos, esperando con valor el ataque.

-¡No!

Carim se arrojó con toda la fuerza y velocidad que poseía contra Zero, haciendo que ambas salieran volando y salvando solo por un segundo a Micaiah. La rubia tomo la cabeza del nigromante mientras rodaba por el suelo, intentando romperla. Sus ojos cobre miraron con odio los de Zero, con tal enojo que incluso parecía alguien más. El codo del enemigo golpeo su cuello ahogándola un segundo que aprovecho para girar y tomarla de un brazo, intentando desprenderlo. La armadura de Carim se tensó intentando evitar que perdiera el brazo y aun así pudo sentir como su hueso se quebraba. Soltó un grito pero uso su otro brazo para cortar ambas extremidades de Zero y alejarla de ella. Finalmente dejaron de rodar y sobre el suelo se miraron con odio. Al segundo ambas se pusieron de pie y mientras los brazos de Zero volvían a unirse Carim aprovecho para trasportarse y golpearle por detrás.

Con la única oportunidad de poder vencerla Carim se movió rápidamente. Uso su transportación de nuevo y se colocó en la espalda de Zero, intentando inmovilizarla y entre los golpes junto tanto poder como le era posible, sin despegarse del enemigo. La nigromante el golpeo una y otra vez, incluso se dejó caer de espaldas para aplastarla, pero Carim continuo aferrada un momento más hasta estar lista. Volvió a trasportarse frente a Zero, sabiendo que ella intuiría su movimiento y dejo que ambas manos de la nigromante atraparan al suya para poder atacar. Los ojos cobre miraron con furia a la nigromante y después soltó su poder.

**Buster Rubellite.**

El poder entro directamente contra Zero y exploto dentro de ella, justo como el nigromante Tredici comenzó a destruirse lentamente con su cuerpo deformándose y un agujero llevándola hacia otro lugar, del cual no podría regresar. A pesar de la magia que había usado contra ella Zero continuaba resistiéndose a morir y se aferraba con fuera al brazo de Carim, quien lo sacudía sabiendo que si no lograba zafarse correría con el mismo destino que su enemigo.

-¡Morirás conmigo Deumonium, eso te lo puedo asegurar!- rugió Zero.

-¡No!- gritó Carim.

Parte del cuerpo de Zero fue destruido y pronto la Deumonium sintió sus dedos destrozarse, con si magia más agresiva e incontrolable pasando a su brazo. Carim grito, intentando despegar su brazo, sintiendo que comenzaba a destrozarse. Ya no tenía más poder para huir, no tenía ninguna alternativa y se le terminaba el tiempo, de pronto todo paso demasiado lento mientras observaba como Zero se iba destruyendo, con la mirada fija en ella, triunfante. La Deumonium lucho con todas sus fuerzas intentando arrancarse la mano como última alternativa. No podía morir, no podría morir sin ver a Hayate de nuevo. Quiso gritar al ver que no podía separarse a pesar de su esfuerzo y justo cuando pensaba que no lo lograría vio descender una katana negra frente a ella, haciendo lo que pensaba hacer a base de fuerza bruta. El arma cortó su mano y parte del brazo, separándola finalmente, Carim cayó de espaldas apretando la nueva herida con su mano restante y soltó un grito de agonía. Con dolor giro la mirada hacia el cielo encontrándose con la mirada escarlata de Micaiah quien sostenía su katana con la mano izquierda respirando con agitación.

-Vida por vida, ya no te debo nada Carim- habló Micaiah.

Carim asistió, agradecida de estar viva y pensando que a su mente jamás acudió la idea de que un Elementum conservador le ayudara.

-Vida por vida.

Había perdido su mano pero se aliviaba de seguir ahí, sin importar el costo ya que ella no podía morir aún. Mientras perdía la consciencia y cerraba los ojos noto que Schach llegaba a su lado, gritando desesperada e intentaba parar su hemorragia con sus manos, sin éxito. Escucho que le dijo algo y no fue capaz de comprenderlo, dejando finalmente que el cansancio y el dolor tomaran su conciencia, desmayándose y dejando a sus compañeros y amigos al merced de la enorme cantidad de nigromantes.

* * *

><p>Due saco las garras de Griffith dejando que el cuerpo cayera sobre Hayate quien lo tomo en sus manos aterrada, intentando cerrar la herida sangrante en su pecho casi en un estado se shock.<p>

-¡Griffith!- gritó- ¡Quédate conmigo Griffith!

El joven no respondió y Hayate tembló cuando noto que el color abandonaba su rostro al igual que el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a descender. La castaña grito, sin saber que podía hacer para salvarlo, Rein sobre su hombro lloraba. Durante varios minutos en los que los nigromantes le observaban y Due reía ella continuo intentando revivir a su amigo, gritando su nombre y buscando cerrar su herida sin ningún resultado. El frío lleno el cuerpo del Deumonium mientras que su amiga se aferraba a él con desesperación, intentando salvarlo a pesar de que ya era tarde, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro sin control.

-¡GRIFFITH!- gritó nuevamente Hayate.

Su amigo no se movió. Hayate soltó otro sollozo, aceptando finalmente que no se levantaría nuevamente. Estaba muerto, era como intentar hablar con una estatua, frío y vació. Sus manos volvieron a tratar de cerrar la herida enorme que le atravesaba el pecho y había destruido su corazón.

-Griffith… por favor…

"_Tengo miedo"._

Hayate abrazó su cuerpo, gritando de dolor sin poder hacer nada. No habían servido de nada sus días de entrenamiento, ni las decisiones y por su culpa, por haber aceptado que la acompañara a buscar a los niños es que ahora estaba muerto. ¿Cómo vería a la cara a Letti Lowran? ¿Cómo podría ver a Carim sabiendo que había fallado? Ya no quedaba nada, solo una horrible herida y una oscuridad que parecía absorberla a cada segundo, lejos de la luz, al infierno donde Hayate sabía que pertenecía. Ella debería ser quien muriera, no Griffith, no todas las personas a su alrededor. Si no hubiera cedido ante sus concejales él estaría vivo, si hubiera sido fuerte para pelear el estaría vivo, si hubiera logrado llegar a Sieglinde estaría vivo… si los nigromantes no existieran el estaría vivo.

Due le miró aburrida y después dio media vuelta, alejándose del lugar en busca de otra víctima con la cual divertirse. La Elementum rota ya no era entretenida.

-Mátenla- ordeno a sus súbditos.

Los nigromantes rieron y rodearon a la joven, que permaneció inmóvil incluso cuando una lanza atravesó su espalda, sin siquiera soltar un grito. Los nigromantes sintieron de pronto la brisa fría envolverlos y después, sus cuerpos fueron elevados sobre el suelo, mientras la castaña murmuraba una y otra vez frases que no eran entendibles y luego decía dos palabras que por alguna razón aterraron a los nigromantes.

-Mátalos… mátalos a todos…

Los ojos de Hayate de pronto miraron a uno de los nigromantes y una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

-¡MÁTALOS A TODOS!

Una luz envolvió el lugar por un segundo, antes de que la sobra la consumiera, dejando el lugar en penumbras. Los pasos lentos se escucharon, arrastrándose de vez en cuando y de pronto el lugar volvió a estar como antes, sin ningún nigromante y la presencia de una mujer de cabello plateado frente a Hayate. Reinforce se irguió, en su espalda cuatro alas negras se materializaron. Los ojos azules se tornaron rojos, su atuendo cambio a un color negro. Había tomado una apariencia humana, con ojos rojos y cuatro alas negras en su espalda al haber sido corrompida por los pensamientos llenos de locura y dolor de su compañera perdida en su propia culpa. La castaña abrazo mucho más fuerte el cuerpo sin vida de Griffith, escondiendo su rostro y volvió a abrir la boca entre sollozos.

-¡Mátalos!- gritó Hayate- ¡Mata a los nigromantes!

Reinforce abrió la boca y grito. El sonido abrumador y agudo recorrió todos los lugares de la Academia obligando a todos los presentes a cubrir sus oídos.

* * *

><p>-¡Listo!- grito Yuuno.<p>

Una sacudida eléctrica lo mando al suelo y Mariel corrió a apretar el botón que se mostraba junto a al pantalla. De pronto la barrera que mantenía oculto lo que sucedía con la academia se rompió y el humo y la destrucción se vio a la distancia, llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

><p>-No puede ser…<p>

Chrono Harlaown fue el primero en verlo y con horror noto que era demasiado tarde para el contraataque, les había tomado demasiado tiempo y el costo podría ser muy grande.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara pronto-<strong>


	17. El Costo de las Decisiones

**CeeLes:** Lo sé, lo sé, luego de tanto tiempo como me atrevo a aparecer ¿no? Como siempre digo, perdón la demora, fueron meses y meses difíciles, pero les repito como siempre que la historia continuará. Paciencia por favor,y muchas gracias por tenerla. Hoy debo decir que les agradezco a todos los lectores asiduos a esta historia y por sobre todo a quienes no dejan de comentar. Infortunadamente, no sé si es una costumbre en otro país, pero debo decir que hay dos comentarios por ahí de un ánonimo que me pareció muy grosero. Tal vez es por mi país, pero hay ciertas palabras que no me parecen adecuadas de usar en un comentario y aunque suene frío quiero decir que si se vuelve a repetir quitare los comentarios ánimos de la historia, por lo que espero no se repita, ya que creo que el respeto es lo primero siempre y aunque me haya tardado en publicar no se vale escribir este tipo de palabras. Gracias por su comprensión.

Pasando a cosas mas agradables le mando un agradecimiento muy especial a **Yue-chan,** que si no fuera por su apoyo tal vez este capítulo hubiera durado más en aparecer por aquí, así que muchas gracias querida amiga. Y muchas gracias a todos, los que dejan comentarios, los ánonimos, favoritos y alertas:**Dazumaki, SivLevine, LunaTestarossa007, carim, nozomih, ketlai, Guest, luna testarossa, RIOVI, Danny, SakuMarhi, JORI4EVER, jezaira, Jenyffer, EriFate, NekoHatsuneTakamachi, Misticgwen, kuroimetz, Dazumaki, SilentCrusade M, dano, Kris-tim-chan, Rainhard, Karime-chan, Vnat07, yu, karibel. , javAs12, Flokita, NoveltyWhite, Danny097, gg09, alasdelalibertad, Akirachi, NanoFateLover2, Ishtar4, elionore, Ojiitos Claroos, NoveltyWhite, Kai Sakuraba, Kai Sakuraba, nanofate96, Eclair Rozen, driver master , Kaaratrigger, Aihara Yuzu, Bardiche T Assault, McrStark95, Aili.w, Nara375, CrazyLikeArt, StEpHyGrOcK3107, Fate-Escarlata, .9, RoseGafe, Kod-03.**

**En cuanto pueda contestaré los reviews a cada uno y los PM, así que espero que disfruten del capítulo y de nuevo gracias.**

_Disclaimer: __MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES._

* * *

><p>Los bullicios, risas y horribles chillidos de diversión abandonaban las bocas de los nigromantes, que amontonados sobre el techo del edificio B de la academia esperaban para bajar a los otros niveles con impaciencia. Un portal negro se alzaba frente a la puerta de la azotea y debajo, un extraño artefacto de color dorado brillaba emitiendo pulsaciones, creándolo. Mientras, más criaturas atravesaban los límites a la academia, traspasando los escudos mágicos. Poco a poco estos bajaban por la puerta que conectaba al edificio, se dispersaban rápidamente por los pisos y corredores de la academia buscando a sus nuevas víctimas, deseando llevarse hasta la última gota de sangre. Como sedientos en un desierto, sus cuerpos deseaban sangre y su magia la anhelaba siempre, todo su ser solo clamaba por la sangre. No muchos tenían tan mala suerte como para enfrentarse a una cantidad tan descomunal de Nigromantes; esta raza es solitaria y nunca trabajaban juntos a menos que la ganancia fuera obvia. Aquellas bestias no se irían de ese lugar sin reclamar una vida o morir en el intento. Hace años, décadas, que aguardaban por un festín de ese tipo, algo que los dejara satisfechos y ahora lo tenían. Los Nigromantes eran una raza para la guerra y no para la paz, ellos no podían vivir si la paz existía. Por esa razón, buscaban que las guerras volvieran, por esa razón se habían unido a los Strateges.<p>

Un estruendo atravesó el aire, deteniendo el avance de los nigromantes. Los chillidos fueron silenciaron en el momento en que una magia blanca cruzo como un haz de luz el techo, chocando con varias criaturas y arrojándolas fuera del mismo. Una silueta se elevó del lado derecho de la estructura con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos estirados, arrojando otra ráfaga de magia y abriéndose paso para atacar. Los profundos ojos color borgoña observaron a los enemigos mientras caía al suelo y soltaba un suspiro, tal vez algo aliviada de encontrar finalmente al enemigo, o tal vez, preparándose para lo que venía. Su cabello largo y dorado se movió con el aire, justo en el momento que los nigromantes se arrojaban contra ella. El sonido del batir de las alas se escuchó y detrás de ella se elevó un hermoso búho blanco, que con fuerza voló mucho más alto. Algo en la magia que cargaba asusto a los nigromantes, quienes retrocedieron ante aquella magia que rodeaba a la joven de mirada aguda y arraigada. Alicia Testarossa miro alrededor solo una vez ya que no hubo necesidad de ver de nuevo cuando sus ojos enfocaron el extraño artefacto color dorado bajo el portal. Frente a ella un nigromante rugió y corrió dispuesto a atacar. Una sombra se elevó sobre Alicia y la magia color jade cayó sobre su enemigo, haciéndolo polvo. Los pies tocaron el suelo sin ruido e imitando el toque suave de una pluma el cuerpo de Miyuki Takamachi se inclinó soltando un suspiro, frente a Alicia.

-Por fin- aspiro aire-. Así que "eso" es la entrada.

-Abre paso- pidió la Elementum.

-No me des órdenes- murmuró molesta la Deumonium.

Alicia evito elevar una ceja en señal de irritación y Miyuki se movió en ese instante, tan rápido que su compañera no pudo seguirla con la mirada. Sus ojos solo lograron ver cuando la Deumonium se arrojaba contra los nigromantes, destruyendo a tres con un puñetazo. La magia destructiva de Miyuki era impresionante, hasta la Elementum debía admitirlo. Alicia brinco sobre ella y corrió en dirección al artefacto, esquivando los ataques a su dirección. Alargo su mano izquierda e invoco sus cadenas, intentando detener finalmente la entrada de los nigromantes a la academia.

-¡Testarossa!-gritó Miyuki.

Un golpe voló a su izquierda y Alicia tuvo que frenar su carrera, evitando por poco el ataque. La sonrisa divertida de Due le recibió y sus garras se dirigieron a su pecho con agilidad. Alicia contuvo un momento el aire y retrocedió entre brinco y paso, casi por reacción. Aunque la hermana mayor de Fate jamás hacia las cosas solo por ese motivo. El ataque de Miyuki paso un centímetro a su derecha y golpeo justo en el pecho a Due, alejándola de la Elementum. La nigromante gritó adolorida, sosteniendo su pecho con fuerza, furiosa, con el humo color ceniza abandonando su herida:

-¡Mátenlas!-exclamó histérica.

Alicia volvió a correr, brincando sobre los cuerpos del enemigo y golpeando de vez en cuando al que intentaba contenerla. La magia negra voló a su dirección, _Ertia_ agito las alas y ascendió lejos de su compañera en el momento en que el ataque le alcanzaba. La magia atravesó a Alicia sin causarle daño pero los ataques continuaron, deteniendo sus intentos por destruir el artefacto. Con frustración la Elementum arrojo un ataque para abrirse paso, ya frustrada por el tiempo que tomaba detener el avanza a sabiendas de que a cada minuto más personas morían. Miyuki rugió invocando sus armas con el círculo mágico girando sin parar bajo sus pies y movió sus dos espadas, cortando a la mitad a los nigromantes que intentaban tocarle, haciéndolos polvo, a una velocidad sobrehumana. Su poder color jade brillaba con fuerza y sus alarmas sonaron; giro su rostro para recibir un golpe en la mejilla, que le mando directo al suelo. La magia negra comenzó a quemarle el rostro y sus ojos furiosos enfocaron la presencia de un hombre de ojos afilados y oscuros. El nigromante la tomo del cuello con fuerza y la elevó intentando rompérselo. La Deumonium cortó las manos que la sujetaban y cayó al suelo de rodillas, alterada por no haber sentido al enemigo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Alicia mientras se arrastraba por la loza fría, huyendo de su atacante.

-¡Date prisa Testarossa!-gritó sofocada.

El enemigo arrojo a un aliado que interrumpía su camino fuera del techo y extendió su mano hacia ella, convocando un haz color negro. Miyuki apretó los dientes y preparo su propio ataque. Las magias chocaron, arrojándoles a ambos hacia el suelo y deslizando sus cuerpos varios metros antes de tirarles del techo. Miyuki desapareció sus armas al instante y logro agarrarse de la orilla para evitar caer. Subió de un brinco apartando a golpes a los nigromantes y contuvo el aliento al notar que la Elementum peleaba con sus cadenas contra el mismo nigromante. Los ojos afilados y oscuros le miraron, mientras sonreía.

-¡Destrúyelo!-grito Alicia-¡Destrúyelo ya!

Miyuki corrió rápidamente y logro posicionarse justo frente al artefacto; elevó su mano, cerró el puño y nuevamente fue arrojada al suelo de un golpe. El Nigromante de ojos afilados ahora se encontraba sobre ella, tan rápido que parecía imitar el poder de Carim para transportarse. Due rió antes de entrar al portal, desapareciendo.

-¡Alicia!- grito Miyuki.

La Elementum corrió e intento golpearlo, mientras otra ola de nigromantes se arrojaban sobre de ella, deteniéndole. Miyuki gritó furiosa. No podían perder más tiempo, sus amigos estaban en peligro, con cada segundo alguien más moría. Con todas sus fuerzas cargo al nigromante en sus brazos y corrió con fuerza hacia el borde del techo, buscando arrojarse junto con este para mantenerlo lejos de Alicia un segundo. Miyuki soltó un grito de dolor el sentir una hoja fría de un arma enterrarse en su cadera pero continuo avanzando, sin importarle el dolor. Alicia le miró a lo lejos y desvío con magia a los nigromantes que impedían su paso, frenética, antes de volver a correr hacia el artefacto. Sus cadenas se deslizaron hacia este y lo enredaron antes de hacerlo pedazos. Al mismo tiempo, un látigo negro proveniente del nigromante la tomo de los tobillos abriéndole la piel y le tiró al suelo, haciéndole rebotar y quedar aturdida por varios segundos. Miyuki intentó arrebatarle el látigo, pero este la tomo nuevamente por el cuello. Los portales se cerraron en la academia, deteniendo finalmente el flujo de enemigos mientras Alicia fue arrastrada junto con Miyuki a una caída libre de varios metros. En el aire las dos chicas y el Nigromante, luchando y defendiéndose, desaparecieron con el último cambio de espacio de la Academia.

_**Capítulo 17. El Costo de las Decisiones.**_

El filo de _Levantine_ brillaba ante cada movimiento de la espada en manos de su experta dueña. La guerrera parecía bailar entre el enemigo, matándolos con una habilidad insuperable, y con solo un movimiento se rodeaba de otra ronda de cadáveres de Strateges así como del polvo de nigromantes derrotados, que ensuciaban sus botas llenas de barro. Sus movimientos precisos y gráciles aún con el peso de la lluvia sobre ella hacían que su presencia reluciera en el campo de batalla como alguien intocable; los enemigos dudaban en arremeter contra ella y con solo ese momento Signum aprovechaba para destruirles a pesar de la frustración que comenzaba a reinar en su mente. Por más batallas que Signum hubiera presenciado, con desventajas en número jamás había estado en una en que reinara tanto caos. En un principio la cantidad numérica del enemigo le había hecho mantenerse a raya antes de que los nigromantes se dedicaran a avanzar sin tomar precauciones, como si desearan la muerte. En el caos devastador que creaban, los Strateges esperan y usaban sus armas para matar, además de que las líneas de los Deumonium y sus propios aliados se revolvieran entre ellos, eso, involucrando una espesa lluvia hacia que el desbarajuste aumentara.

Un mal presentimiento aumentaba en su pecho, oprimiendo tan fuerte que le costaba mantener la atención en algo más que respirar como era debido. Su magia y su alma presentían que aquello no terminaría bien y eso le motivaba a pelear con más fuerza. Hayate. Ese era su primer pensamiento ante tan conmoción en su ser; su hermana menor estaba en peligro. Agito crujió los dientes, aumentando su magia mientras que otra ola de Strateges eran derrotados. Sus ojos zafiro escanearon el campo de batalla en el pequeño lapso que tenía, la cantidad de nigromantes había descendido bastante al paso de las horas, a un paso mucho más drástico que la batalla y heridos. A diferencia de los números y los nigromantes de rangos más altos, los nigromantes más débiles solo representaban una amenaza ante la cantidad, por lo que le resultaba bastante extraño la falta de estos; en el campo de batalla, las máquinas, _Behemoth_ y Strateges se encargaban de mantener a raya el ejercito de la ciudad mientras que la barrera de Lindy impedía que los disparos de los cañones llegaran a los edificios. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Quattro y Jail, quienes seguían impasibles en una de las máquinas como quien espera la tormenta que se avecina. Si sus instintos y Agito no le fallaban, sus enemigos buscaban algo más que el ataque a la ciudad, algo que ninguno de sus concejales había previsto. La barrera de Lindy debía de ser capaz de bloquear cualquier ataque a la Academia, pero eso no calmo a Signum. Sus ojos se desviaron a sus aliados; los Elementum comenzaban a perder terreno ante la magia negra, los jóvenes, mas descuidados, eran infectados rápidamente, entreteniendo a los sanadores en curarlos. Ubico rápidamente a Shamal, corriendo en dirección a un herido, atacando con su magia de agua al enemigo y procurando no ser herida. Con el alboroto de la batalla, los ataques mágicos, armas y bestias era imposible volver a crear una formación de ataque y Signum sabía que era preciso comenzar a destruir las máquinas antes de que el cansancio consumiera a los guerreros. _Levantine_ brillo cuando el enemigo volvió al ataque contra ella.

-¡Sierras!- escucho gritar a Chrono.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos ante el grito y bajo la cabeza a tiempo para evitar dos sierras con forma cilíndrica arrojadas a gran velocidad desde una maquina Stratege. Los nigromantes a su alrededor no fueron tan rápidos y sus cabezas rodaron al segundo. Signum prendió sus cuerpos con sus llamas y corrió para continuar la pelea. Las sierras rebotaron una y otra vez por el campo de batalla de forma impredecible y muchas personas que no alcanzaron a esquivarlas fueron heridas o arrojadas a tierra cuando impactaron con sus protecciones mágicas. La guerrera paso la mirada por todo el campo de batalla, buscando de que maquina provenían. Sus ojos azul zafiro enfocaron la maquina enemiga operada por quince Strateges que apuntaban hacia ella, listos para lanzar otro ataque. Entrecerró los ojos intentando calcular la distancia.

-Agito- su espíritu le miro-. Un ataque de larga distancia.

_-"¡Oh sí!" _–exclamó entusiasmada el espíritu puro.

Agito envío más magia a _Levantine_ al instante en que otras dos sierras silbaron en el aire y con un movimiento fluido de su cuerpo, casi como el paso de una danza suave, Signum las desvió hacia el enemigo. Pronto el fuego rosáceo cubrió el filo de _Levantine_ y su dueña preparo el ataque. Tomo con ambas manos el arma y la coloco frente a ella. Poco a poco su apariencia fue cambiando a un enorme arco plateado y una flecha del mismo color, con una afilada punta en espiral apareció en medio de este, la mano derecha de Signum lo sujeto, tomando la posición debida y tenso la cuerda, lista para disparar. Su magia de protección reaccionó un segundo antes de que pudiera realizar su movimiento. La guerrera se agacho tan rápido como le era posible, con la lluvia golpeando su cuerpo, su ropa húmeda pesándole; sintió ligeramente como un golpe atravesaba el aire arriba de su cabeza, llevándose con el movimiento hebras de su cabello mojado, cortándolo. Frunció el ceño y detuvo con su arco el segundo golpe que caía contra ella, notando que su magia parecía contraerse. Signum soltó una maldición cuando el puño de la nigromante Uno la arrastró hacia atrás, haciendo retumbar sus escudos mágicos y su arma. Agito arriba de su hombro soltó un grito y se cubrió los oídos, impactada por el sonido.

_-"¡¿Qué es eso!?"_- preguntó Agito.

La guerrera se irguió para observar a Uno, la nigromante sostenía en sus manos un guante metálico, con dos triángulos rojos que tintineaban lentamente, emitiendo un pequeño destello y un zumbido que parecía tronar la magia alrededor, incluso la magia negra.

-Hola Signum- sonrió Uno y sus ojos dorados enfocaron los zafiros de la Elementum-. No he tenido el placer de venir a saludarte, pero dime ¿Cómo está tu hermanita menor? Espero que sus cicatrices no hayan desaparecido del todo, a Due le gustó mucho hacerlas.

A la mente de Signum acudieron los recuerdos de Hayate, herida y al borde de la muerte, con heridas atravesando su cuerpo, su vida abandonándole y el tiempo límite de ocho meses antes de morir. Sintió sus ojos arder de ira contenida, cada palabra le iba a costar muy cara. Agito rugió furiosa apretando los puños mientras que Levantine volvía a prenderse en fuego para volver a transformarse en una espada. La guerrera observo atentamente el guante metálico, una tecnología Stratege seguramente y si recordaba bien la conversación con su hermana y sus amigas, los nigromantes parecían haber obtenido de los Strateges un campo anti magia, uno que habían usado para dejar indefensa a una guerrera como Carim Gracia. Debía de tener cuidado. Uno desvió la mirada al mismo lugar que Signum y rió.

-Se llama _AMF_, un artefacto anti-magia y fue hecho especialmente para ti por Quattro- confesó Uno-. Deberías sentirte honrada, eres especial.

-Uno- Signum apretó la empuñadura de su espada-¿Cuánto crees que me tome romper tu nuevo juguete?

-Los Strateges son muy útiles como aliados, así que no creo te sirva de mucho destruirlo, en el campo hay más de veinte personas con un AMF y adivina para quien es el que lleva puesto el doctor Jail- habló divertida.

Signum frunció el ceño al saber lo que significaba aquello. Vita. El mayor peligro para los nigromantes. Comenzó a deducir para quien eran los demás campos AMF. Debían de exterminarlos antes de que se acercaran a Lindy o a la ciudad, sobre todo, antes de que tomaran más ventaja y derrotaran a toda la línea defensiva. Si no pensaba algo rápido, sería el fin de la ciudad. Impaciente la mente de la guerrera comenzó a pensar donde se encontraban los posibles objetivos y como un tintineo la imagen de Shamal llegó a su mente. La guerrera apretó los dientes y tomo posición de ataque, debía de darse prisa. La nigromante tomo posición de ataque también y una sonrisa perturbadora llego a sus labios. La magia negra rodeo su cuerpo y el _AMF _comenzó a parpadear mucho más rápido.

-Voy a matarte esta vez, guerrera de fuego- rugió Uno-. Y pagarás el brazo que le cortaste al doctor.

-A ti te cortare ambos brazos hasta que no se vuelvan a unir- contestó Signum.

Ambas saltaron al ataque. La Elementum dio un giro en el aire, esquivando el ataque de la nigromante y agitando la espada intento atravesar su pecho, Uno giro mientras giraba sobre el suelo y su cola se elevó tras su espalda en dirección a la cabeza de su oponente, quién lo esquivo con otro giro. La pelea a partir de este punto de torno realmente rápida, las estocadas de _Levantine_ volaban sin alcanzar su blanco así como la mano de Uno se movía intentando tocarle, Signum esquivaba cuando era necesario, evitando que hiciera contacto con ella o con su arma a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar y con el paso de los minutos supo que debía de reducir la distancia del ataque, el campo anti-magia al permanecer cerca de Uno le obligaba a usar el doble de magia necesario para mantenerse a salvo de cada ataque. Aquel artefacto era perturbador y sin un conocimiento claro su única alternativa era hacerlo pedazos con _Levantine_ algo que no era prudente tomando en cuenta el daño que le provocaba a la espada y a su espíritu.

Un zumbido a su derecha capto su atención y abriendo los ojos en sorpresa Signum se tiró al suelo para evitar una enorme sierra que pretendía degollarla; con claridad pudo sentir como el arma rozaba levemente su frente, causándole una enorme cortada que se extendió desde su ceja hasta el inicio de su cabello. Uno por su parte no se molestó en esquivarla, dejando que le atravesara su hombro y pecho entre risas. Su cuerpo se unió rápidamente con la magia negra y elevo su mano para asestar el primer golpe contra su enemigo. Signum rodo por el suelo embarrándose de lodo al intentar esquivarla, pero en la ventaja de altura la mano caería sobre su cabeza. Por instinto elevo a _Levantine_ para protegerse y alejo el guante. Su arma vibró con fuera y Agito soltó una maldición cubriendo sus oídos ante el zumbido creado por el artefacto. Signum pudo sentir que su magia se reducía de tirón robándole el aire. Rodo de nueva cuenta por el suelo y de un salto se colocó de pie, alejándose de la nigromante para poder volver a subir sus defensas mágicas; aquellos ataques eran demasiado peligrosos y por la reacción de su espíritu provocaban que su magia descendiera, no creía que pudiera soportar más de un acercamiento por ataque a ese guante. Un haz negro voló hacia ella y con movimiento fluido lo arrojo con su arma hacia el cielo. Uno ya brincaba sobre de ella un momento después con la mano enguantada apuntando a su cuerpo.

-¡Muere!-rugió.

Signum elevó a _Levantine_ frustrada de tener que usarla, cuando podía costarle a Agito un horrible dolor. El espíritu grito intentando mantener la magia entre ella y su compañera fluyendo mientras que la espada vibraba fuertemente. La mano de Uno fue detenida y con un difícil empujón la guerrera la aparto de sí. Su magia descendió de forma alarmante y tuvo que retroceder nuevamente dando un salto hacia atrás. Signum podía sentir como su cuerpo se quedaba sin magia, demasiado agotada para hacer algo, Agito no le respondía, como si al momento del ataque se hubiera perdido su conexión. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y crujió los dientes. Así que eso pretendía lograr al quitarle su magia. Romper su conexión, cuando su nivel de magia volvió a subir su primera preocupación fue Agito.

_-"¡Agito! ¿Estás bien?"-_ preguntó angustiada con su mente.

"_Eso creo, pero Levantine está sufriendo mucho daño, de seguir así va a romperse y si el ataque vuelve a descender tu magia puede que nuestra conexión se pierda."- _contestó Agito apurada.

Su espíritu lo había deducido también. Antes de poder preguntar algo más Signum tuvo que brincar a un lado, evitando por un segundo otra sierra en su dirección, la sangre que escurría de su herida sin sanar nubló su ojo derecho un segundo, el momento justo de otro ataque de Uno que Signum apenas pudo predecir. Tomando con ambas manos la empuñadura de _Levantine _pudo moverle a mayor velocidad para aventar el brazo de uno a un lado, sintiendo otra vibración de su arma pero evitando el peligro de perder más magia; a pesar de esto pudo sentir un dolor agudo recorrer su pecho cuando otro grito de Agito invadía su mente. Aquello no era buena señal; hace mucho que no sentía un dolor en su cuerpo proveniente de su espíritu, eso significaba que estaba perdiendo de una forma patética contra su enemigo. Una patada de Uno se dirigió a ella casi al mismo tiempo que terminaba de empujarle la mano.

"_¡Levantine Schlangeform!"-_Agito apoyo con rapidez a su compañera.

_Levantine_ reacciono ante el llamado de Agito. Encendida en llamas color rosa la hermosa espada se dividió en fragmentos y formo una cadena que, imitando el movimiento de una serpiente enrolló a Uno con fuerza, explotando al instante. Signum aprovecho para apartarse y respirar un segundo. Su magia volvía a descender con mucha rapidez. Uso una mano para limpiar la sangre de su herida y se concentró rápidamente en mantener firme el lazo entre ella y su espíritu, adivinando lo que pretendía la mujer. Sin magia perdería a su espíritu y sin Agito ella sería un blanco fácil de aniquilar.

-¿Estas bien Agito?-preguntó apurada.

"_Algo así"-_exclamó el espíritu con la respiración entrecortada-._"No dejes que se vuelva a acercar tanto, o no podremos ayudarte. Levantine apenas reacciono bien y a tiempo."_

Signum asistió, aun cuando no lo había dicho sabía que Agito seguía preocupada por la conexión y sin querer decir algo más prefirió concentrarse en _Levantine. _Su espada había vuelto a su forma original, con una pequeña fractura en su filo. Podía sentir la falta de fuerza en su arma, con la que le costaba trabajo entablar una conexión mágica para curarla. El campo anti-magia era mucho más peligroso de lo que había pensado en un principio y si continuaba forzando a su espada, podía perder a su compañera. Pudo sentir como Agito se negaba a no ser de utilidad, prefería romper su conexión por aquel artefacto que abandonarle en combate a sabiendas que moriría sin ayuda. La guerrera pensó rápidamente en lo que debía de hacer y la respuesta vino dos segundos antes de la embestida de Uno, ilesa y sin signos de heridas por la explosión; ataques a distancia, sin dejarse alcanzar.

"_Retira a Levantine_".

Agito obedeció al instante y el arma desapareció de sus manos. Signum pudo ver los ojos dorados de Uno brillar cuando su mano se dirigió hacia la ella, sin obstáculos. La pelirroja junto magia en su brazo derecho y formo una ráfaga de fuego en contra de su enemigo. Uno se hizo a un lado lo más rápido que le fue posible. La guerrera sonrió, encontrando finalmente la forma de enfrentarle sin exponer a su espíritu a un peligro directo; aun podía sentir su nivel de magia tardar en recuperarse y sus escudos mágicos regresar a su condición lentamente. Si esperaba ganar la pelea debía de ser rápida. Sus ojos enfocaron el cuerpo de su enemigo, buscando un punto débil, una postura o momento donde pudiera atacar a su cabeza y así con un solo asalto poder destruirle. La magia negra rodeaba el cuerpo de Uno, protegiéndole casi de manera perfecta y haciendo que Signum recordara que con solo la magia negra su enemigo ya era bastante difícil. Sumado al artefacto sus oportunidades de ganar eran reducidas sin ocupar su magia total y la ayuda de su arma. Uno era de los mejores nigromantes por varias razones, no solo porque era el más fiel nigromante al servicio de Jail sino porque su control de la magia negra era casi impecable.

-Sin _Levantine_ no podrás vencerme- advirtió divertida la nigromante.

Pudiera ser, pero no podía correr el riesgo de perder a Agito y Signum confiaba en su magia. Hasta ese día jamás le había decepcionado y mucho menos su espíritu. _Levantine_ no podía ser usada por ahora pero en poco tiempo podría recuperarse con magia y entonces, al encontrar una oportunidad ella podría usarle para destruir a Uno.

Antes de realizar un ataque una alarma resonó desde la ciudad y la guerrera giro la mirada inconscientemente, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Sus ojos observaron a la distancia a la Academia Aitana rodeada por el humo y fuego, un edificio inclinado hacia un lado apenas sostenido por el otro. Sus ojos se dilataron y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Hayate. El presentimiento que le acompañaba era correcto y su hermana estaba ahí junto con jóvenes y niños inocentes, siendo asesinados.

-No…- la palabra escapó de sus labios sin notarlo.

"_¡La distracción son ellos, nos engañaron!"_-comentó histérica Agito.

Su espíritu tenía razón, los Nigromantes y Strateges no buscaban atacar la ciudad desde ahí, solo planeaban hacer que los guerreros dejaran la ciudad indefensa. Habían encontrado la forma de trasportarse adentro, una forma de pasar la barrera protectora de la ciudad y la magia de Lindy Harlaown. Su mente proceso todo lo ocurrido desde los primeros enemigos que llegaron a la ciudad. Los nigromantes enviados a extremos diferentes de la ciudad buscando algo, o tal vez, colocando algo estratégicamente. Una ruta. Sus pensamientos viajaron a Cuatro, el nigromante que había atacado a Hayate y las demás en la Academia. A los _behemoth_ que había hecho llegar a diferentes puntos de la ciudad. _¿Por qué no lo habían visto? _Maldijo internamente varias veces, frustrada y enojada, sintiéndose una estúpida. Era obvio, era demasiado obvio.

"_¡Signum!"_

La guerrera entendió el aviso y salto rápidamente para apartarse del ataque de Uno. La nigromante rió y corrió con rapidez a ella, con la mano extendida con el guante, intentando golpearla. Signum giro su cuerpo e intercepto el primer golpe de Uno, sin tener que rozar el artefacto anti-magia. La nigromante sonrió y ataco de vuelta con ferocidad. La Elementum se movió rápidamente por el campo, giro su cuerpo y arrojo su magia con fuerza, evitando que otras dos sierras rebanaran su cabeza. Pero la patada que les siguió fue imposible de esquivar. La guerrera cayó de espaldas contra el suelo mientras que el golpe le aturdía la cabeza y le quitaba el aliento un momento. El grito de Agito le alerto rápidamente que se hiciera a un lado. Signum brinco alejándose de Uno y se colocó en posición ofensiva, creando una ráfaga de fuego en forma de tigre contra su enemigo. Como la experiencia de la guerrera dictaba, la nigromante fue atravesada por su ataque y su cuerpo se curó segundos después de una forma inhumana. Dos sierras volaron hacia ella y alertada por la magia giro para bloquearlas y lanzarlas hacia la derecha. Tres nigromantes cercanos a su posición brincaron sobre de ella al momento, obligándola a usar una explosión de fuego para detenerlos con una mano y con la otra formo otro golpe de magia que lanzó para contener el asalto de Uno demasiado cerca de su torso. Nuevamente el zumbido llego a ella y Agito gritó, cubriendo sus oídos, mientras la magia de sus defensas cedía. Uno agitó su mano libre y atravesó el abdomen de la guerrera fácilmente, abriéndole una enorme herida por la que chorreo sangre. Con dificultad Signum pateó a Uno arrojándola lejos de ella, obteniendo tiempo para destruir a los nigromantes y sostener su herida, tomando esa oportunidad para recuperar la magia. Un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo al no saber si Agito seguía a su lado, pero cuando le hablo su tranquilidad volvió.

"_¡Signum cura tu herida!"_

Signum negó con la cabeza y tomo aire. A pesar de toda su experiencia en batalla no era capaz de concentrarse escuchando las alarmas y pensando en su hermana menor y en perder a Agito. Estaba perdiendo el enfoque, todos su ser le gritaba por ir en auxilio de su hermana a pesar de que su espíritu le pedía poner atención a su batalla, y su mente ignoraba los sentimientos de preocupación de Agito por recuperar la magia de sus defensas. Uso toda su concentración para tranquilizarse y gracias a su entrenamiento que había llevado hasta ese día pudo continuar enfocada en la batalla. No podía usar abiertamente sus poderes ya que seguía teniendo los limitadores impuestos como castigo de los Grandes Concejales y tampoco a _Levantine_ para defenderse, ni su magia ya que corría peligro al acercarse a Uno de perder a Agito. Todo eso sumado a la habilidad de Uno no hacía otra cosa sino alentar sus contrataques. La Elementum sabía que si la pelea se alargaba en algún momento un golpe fatal caería sobre ella. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

"_¡Signum arriba!"_

La pelirroja alzo sus defensas mágicas a un segundo de ser rebanada por una sierra, justo a tiempo para hacerse a un lado sin ningún rasguño. Sus heridas comenzaban a doler ante la magia negra que ya recorría su cuerpo y con esto comenzaba a sentir la fatiga. Apenas le era posible mantener arriba sus escudos, sin descuidar la conexión que había mantenido con Lindy para ayudarle a conservar su energía y la barrera de la ciudad. Pero ya le era imposible, no podía seguir siendo un pilar para Lindy. En una batalla, los Elementum que tenían la capacidad de brindar magia defensiva a otros para evitar las muertes de los aliados y reforzar las defensas, aunque en ese caso, no era lo mismo. Un guerrero requería mucho esfuerzo para mantener un vínculo con alguien más y en una situación así requería bastante magia, que ya no le era posible sustentar. Soltando una maldición Signum intento concentrarse en romper sus limitadores, resultándole imposible. De pronto otro razonamiento llego a su mente.

Los tres grandes concejales. Ellos tenían que ver en todo eso, los habían traicionado. Por eso tenía limitadores a pesar de tener el título de mejor guerrera. Giro su cuerpo al momento que Uno volvía al ataque, lanzando un puñetazo a su flanco derecho. El fuego rodeo a la guerrera mientras que formaba otra ráfaga para alejarle. Uno retrocedió un metro para evitarla. Signum sintió su magia contraerse y sus defensas caer un momento, en el cual sus heridas empeoraron. Sostuvo la herida de su abdomen con fuerza y maldijo ante la sonrisa de Uno.

"_¡Agito!"_

"_¡Sigo aquí!"_

-Seguro tu hermanita ahora si va a morir…

La ira golpeo con fuerza la mente de Signum. Antes de moverse una ráfaga de fuego negro y rojo golpeo contra la espalda de Uno, tomándole desprevenida. La nigromante rugió envuelta en dolor y se agito violentamente intentando deshacerse de esa magia. La pelirrosa la reconoció enseguida. Voltz Stan llego a su encuentro con la mirada llena de odio dirigida hacia Uno.

-No te distraigas Yagami- expresó furioso-. Todavía te necesitamos.

Signum iba a contestar cuando el rugido de Akai se escuchó a sus espaldas. El gigantesco oso corría en dirección a la máquina que arrojaba las sierras, seguido muy de cerca por Shinobu Tsukimura y Chrono, montados en la pantera negra, destruyendo a los enemigos que se cruzaban en su carrera.

-Usa _fusión _con Agito, necesitamos recuperar terreno- ordenó.

Signum frunció el ceño. La _fusión_ era una magia especial que solo los Elementum con espíritus puros eran capaces de usar, obteniendo una ampliación intensa de su magia para pelear. Había sido utilizada por primera vez por Midget Crowbel para hacer frente a la fase instintiva de los Deumonium, pero era demasiado peligrosa. Una vez activada toda la magia usada tenía que ser repuesta en la desactivación. Lo que significaba que el Elementum sería incapaz de usar magia por el periodo de tiempo necesario para recuperarse y su espíritu permanecería descansando, lo cual dejaba indefenso al Elementum.

-Tengo limitadores-respondió la guerrera-. Y Uno tiene un aparato anti-magia, no importa cuánto intente nivelar mi magia, por ahora será imposible.

-¡Maldito Bastardo!-chilló Uno-¡Vas a pagar por eso!

Signum y Voltz se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-Debemos destruir el _AMF-_habló Signum- Mi conexión con Lindy está rota.

-La mía no, pero estamos demasiado cerca del terreno enemigo- respondió indiferente.

Voltz miró alrededor y dio media vuelta al ver a más nigromantes acercarse por detrás. Invoco rápidamente su arma, una espada doble que hizo girar con rapidez entre sus dedos. La pelirrosa noto en ese momento la herida sangrante en su pierna derecha. Invoco rápidamente dos ráfagas de fuego en forma de águilas y se preparó para iniciar otra batalla. Más enemigos se aproximaban desde las máquinas, donde Akai el espíritu del Elementum retrocedía, no queriendo arriesgarse a salir herido en el campo anti-magia.

-Dame el tiempo suficiente para que _Levantine_ se recupere, entonces destruiré el aparato- pidió Signum.

Voltz entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues apresúrate, porque se nos termina el tiempo.

Sus ojos fijos en la maquina donde se encontraba Quattro, apretando botones que se extendía frente a ella. Algo le decía que se preparaban para el golpe final. Por lo que habían venido ya estaba a su alcance.

* * *

><p>Con una exclamación de dolor Chrono hizo a un lado a un nigromante que había logrado herirle su muslo derecho; sosteniendo su herida arrojo su magia de hielo matando al adversario con un pico, que atravesó su cuerpo y le hizo pedazos su cabeza. Su lanza blanca brillo cuando la alzo sobre su hombro, antes de arrojarla. El arma impacto directamente sobre una máquina que atacaba a la barrera hecha por su madre e hizo que explotara en hielo, destruyéndola. El joven brincó hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque de su aliada Shinobu, que hizo pedazos al nigromante tras de Chrono, salvándolo de un ataque por la espalda.<p>

-Atento Chrono- exclamó molesta.

La pantera _Ngila_ de Shinobu corrió entre el enemigo, matando con sus largas zarpas a quien se interpusiera en su camino a derrotar la siguiente máquina. El rugido de la pantera hizo a los Strateges huir de la maquina cobardemente antes de llegar a destruirla. Shinobu sintió su magia descender drásticamente.

-¡_Ngila_!-la llamó.

Ante el llamado la enorme pantera negra regreso a su lado. Chrono apretó los dientes, había sido un suicidio el haber decidido atacar las máquinas que arremetían contra la barrera de su madre y ayudar a Signum, el campo anti-magia se extendía por el lugar, bajando sus defensas y sus oportunidades de usar magia. Los enemigos se arrojaban contra ellos en grupos y cada vez era más difícil mantenerse a salvo. Recordó la condición de Shinobu. Un suicidio de lo más estúpido. Chrono uso su magia para degollar a un nigromante y se giró, invocando su lanza nuevamente. Con su mano izquierdo tomo el arma que apuntaba a su amiga y pateo al Stratege que la portaba al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Congelo el arma en su mano y la dejo caer al suelo, haciéndola pedazos. Otro nigromante salto sobre él y _Durandal_, su espíritu cisne lo congelo en el aire. Al caer se hizo pedazos, sin posibilidades de recuperarse.

Chrono se encontraba frustrado y ansioso a tal punto que le temblaban las manos. La alarma de la Academia continuaba sonando y el humo cubría todo el cielo a su alrededor. Las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban su cuerpo y caían al suelo convertidas en hielo, cubriendo el suelo como minúsculos copos de nieve. Su mente se distraía con pensamientos oscuros sobre cómo se encontraban los alumnos, heridos, niños y por sobre todo Fate. Su hermana estaba allá y como solo un hermano puede saber, Chrono estaba seguro que ella inequívocamente había corrido el riesgo de enfrentar nigromantes ella sola, con tal de salvar vidas. Ese solo pensamiento le obligaba a contenerse de gritar. Shinobu evitó que su amigo perdiera un brazo al detener con su hacha larga un ataque. Su arma color lila brillo un segundo al decapitar al enemigo.

-¡Chrono!-exclamó-. Fate y Suzuka están bien, también Hayate. ¡Concéntrate!

Durandal grazno y le dio la razón a la joven.

"_Concéntrate Chrono, tus aliados te necesitan"_

-No puedo sentir sus presencias- susurró-. Algo va muy mal.

Tragó pesado, ese presentimiento que le acompañaba desde que había visto el edificio no abandonaba su mente. Sus ojos azules enfocaron a lo lejos la Academia Aitana. ¿Cuántos heridos? ¿Cuántos muertos? ¿Cuántos seguían peleando? ¿Cuántos enemigos? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que fuera tarde? La mano cálida de Shinobu se posó en su antebrazo, atrayendo su atención. Los ojos de su amiga le miraron directamente, pidiéndole que confiara.

-Ten confianza Chrono, ellos no van a dejarse caer, llegaremos a tiempo.

El Elementum asistió, girando su cuerpo para matar a un enemigo. Ambos volvieron a la pelea. Shinobu tenía razón, debía de confiar que no estaba perdido todo, que lograrían llegar a tiempo y que su hermana estaría a salvo. El rostro de su padre llegó a su mente y Chrono inhalo todo el aire que pudo. Fate no correría el mismo destino que él, no permitiría que su familia muriera. Lo que no sabía es que a pesar de la confianza que infundía Shinobu, su interior moría de miedo, porque sabía que algo malo le había pasado a su hermana menor, su única familia.

El rugido de _Ngila_, seguido de un sonido que atravesaba el aire obligo a ambos Elementum a tirarse al suelo. Chrono se colocó sobre Shinobu al ver pasar la enorme cantidad de magia negra sobre ellos, buscando protegerla del impacto que seguía. La explosión elevo a ambos por los aires varios metros en los que rodaron, antes de impactar con fuerza sobre el suelo, cada uno en una dirección diferente. Chrono aterrizó con fuerza sobre sus manos y la derecha donde sostenía su arma crujió ante el impacto, rompiéndose. El pelinegro apretó los dientes y se obligó a ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor. Un escozor en su espalda le recordó lo cerca que había estado de la magia negra y le hizo quedarse quieto hasta que las heridas comenzaron a sanar. La magia negra había atravesado sus defensas, por lo que comenzaría a afectarle. Sintió un dolor atravesar su muslo herido, recordándole la otra herida de magia negra que comenzaba doler e infectarse.

-Vamos Harlaown, eres más bueno que eso.

La voz frente a él le hizo regresar la mirada al campo de batalla. El nigromante número ocho le miró con la seriedad y frialdad característica de su persona, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en sus ojos dorados. Chrono se colocó en posición defensiva viendo inquisitivamente hacia su nuevo enemigo preparándose para lo que venía, A primera vista el Nigromante parecía ser bastante inofensivo; su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado a diferencia de otros de la misma raza, descuidado en su defensa y con una posición pobre que no mostraba ser de peligro. Pero para cualquiera que lo conocía, sabía que aquel nigromante era peligroso por su forma de atacar, con un haz bajo la manga y una magia precisa así como con una mente calculadora. Por su mirada, el pelinegro solo pensó en una palabra: astuto.

-Otto- el Elementum pronuncio su nombre.

-Chrono Harlaown- pronunció con voz tranquila-. Si desconectas tu magia de Lindy para defender el campo dejare que vivas.

Chrono no pudo contener una mueca de ironía en sus labios antes de que la risa abandonara su garganta. Otto le miró impasible y una de sus manos enguantadas pasó por su cabello mientras esperaba a que el joven dejara de reír. Un momento después el joven volvió a una actitud sería y respondió:

-No dejare de brindarle magia a mi _madre_, nigromante.

Otto miro el cielo, indiferente.

-Piénsalo bien, te encuentras en desventaja, cerca de un campo anti-magia y con pocos aliados cerca. Lo más lógico es rendirte para conservar tu vida.

-¡La lógica de un cobarde!-expresó molesto.

-Vale, te lo advertí.

Chrono se preparó para la batalla. No podía confiarse o bajar la guardia, cualquiera de los primeros números ya era peligroso sin la desventaja numérica o el campo anti-magia. Aquella pelea sin duda iba a ser muy difícil a pesar de que tuviera entrenamiento y magia. Su mirada se concentró en Otto, quién comenzó el ataque. Su posición relajada cambio drásticamente en cuestión de segundos a una de combate que hizo al Elementum sentirse amenazado. El nigromante movió el brazo hacia él arrojando un haz negro que le hizo brincar a un lado. Justo en ese momento Otto llego frente a él, arrojándole una patada a la cabeza. Chrono retrocedió, esquivando con sus pies al cadáver Stratege tras su cuerpo, con el que su enemigo buscaba hacerlo caer. El joven sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, que listo era.

"_¡Durandal!"_

El cisne abrió las alas un la magia de hielo fue arrojada contra su oponente, alejándole un segundo de su cuerpo. Chrono arrojo su lanza contra el nigromante la cual el nigromante intercepto con sus piernas, brincando y aprovecho para hacer que explotara en hielo justo como la última vez. Chrono maldijo cuando perdió de vista a Otto. Y tuvo apenas fue capaz de sentir su presencia tras él; giro sobre sí mismo y lanzó una patada al aire, donde solo una espada corta caía. Frunció el ceño al verse engañado y volvió la vista al lugar anterior. Otto ya se encontraba sobre él, pateando su costado. El impacto envió al joven al suelo, rodando varias veces hasta que logro sujetarse al lodazal y colocarse de pie de nuevo. Su mirada viajo por el campo, ubicando al nigromante, que ya corría en su dirección con una esfera en sus manos. El Elementum brinco para alejarse antes de que se la arrojara. La bomba explotó en el suelo y la onda de calor alejo un segundo el agua de lluvia de su cuerpo. Chrono apretó los dientes al darse cuenta finalmente de lo que en realidad buscaba su enemigo. Su magia comenzó a descender rápidamente haciendo que su aterrizaje fuese bastante duro, sobre una de las máquinas. Su brazo golpeo contra la superficie metálica sacándole un quejido y después rodo por la superficie resbaladiza hacia el suelo. Sus manos se sostuvieron a duras penas de una saliente y el joven aprovecho la oportunidad para escalar al tope y matar al Stratege que la conducía con sus manos.

Chrono apunto la maquina hacia otra y dejo que disparara, justo antes de brincar al suelo para huir de Otto, que llegaba a su posición. Sus armas se clavaron donde un segundo antes se encontraba el Elementum e hicieron explotar el aparato. La nueva onda de calor empujo a Chrono lejos de las máquinas, haciendo que cayera de espaldas sintiendo los huesos crujir. Su magia comenzó a subir de nuevo pero a un ritmo demasiado lento.

-¿Durandal?-pregunto preocupado.

"_Estaré bien, ¡lucha!"_

Chrono invoco su lanza y asistió, preparándose para el nuevo ataque en su contra. Un nigromante se arrojó contra él y su magia de hielo se alzara en forma de picos desde sus pies arrojándolo varios metros en el aire, antes de que cayera hecho polvo en alguna parte del campo. Sus ojos azules enfocaron a Otto metros adelante, sosteniendo sus armas en una de sus manos, mientras que de un bolsillo de su ropa su otra mano parecía tomar algo. Un Stratege intento tomarle por detrás y Chrono maldijo, evitando que le ahorcara con sus brazos. Uso el peso de su cuerpo para cargarle sobre de él y arrojarlo al lodo, liberándose. Una ventaja de los Strateges es que si no contaban con armas mágicas era muy difícil que las defensas y la magia los captaran, ya que no poseían una magia propia con que alertar al enemigo. Clavo su lanza en el pecho del enemigo, intentando no pensar en la vida que se llevaba y volvió a buscar con la vista a Otto. Su magia saltó cuando el nigromante corrió a su encuentro, sus dos espadas cortas en ambas manos cayendo sobre su rostro. Su lanza detuvo el ataque, el cual Otto aprovecho para golpearlo con el pie. El Elementum detuvo la patada con una rodilla justo a tiempo y después uso su fuerza para arrojarlo lejos. El movimiento extraño del enemigo atrajo su atención al ver que arrojaba sus dos armas hacia su cabeza, Chrono hizo girar su lanza para evitarlas y salto rápidamente para alejarse del alcance del nigromante, que ya saltaba sobre su espalda.

De pronto sintió que algo se enterraba en su brazo izquierdo y bajo la mirada. Un artefacto rojo en forma de triángulo palpitaba, incrustado en su piel. Chrono supo en ese segundo lo que era; el AMF se activó entonces bloqueando su magia y le hizo gritar en dolor, sintiendo a Durandal ser alejado con esto.

-¡No!-grito.

Intento rápidamente romper el objeto con su otra mano cuando su arma desapareció ante la falta de magia. Aquel aparato se enterró aún más.

"_¡Durandal!"_

Su espíritu no le respondió, no tenía tiempo, cada segundo que continuara sin magia podría significar no poder ver de nuevo a su compañero y su muerte. Chrono se lanzó al suelo cuando un haz negro fue a su dirección, impactando contra un enemigo, el joven se arrastró por el lodo mientras continuaba luchando con el AMF, pensando rápidamente que hacer. Su magia descendía a cada momento más, bajando sus escudos y su fuerza; la fatiga le hizo que hasta respirar fuera difícil y maldijo al notar que perdía la conexión con su madre. El Elementum crujió los dientes y se colocó de pie, corriendo lejos de Otto que ya iba en su búsqueda. No tenía oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir a cualquier ataque del nigromante sin magia y se arriesgó a evitar a los otros enemigos cercanos. Para su suerte ninguno prestaba interés en el, demasiado ocupados combatiendo a otros de sus aliados, que aunque pocos, aun luchaban en un intento de destruir las armas.

-Te lo advertí Elementum- escucho las palabras de Otto entre el bullicio de la batalla.

Chrono corrió lo más rápida que pudo, haciendo de todo el uso de sus fuerzas para quitarse el aparato sin conseguir ningún avance. Otto lo alcanzo rápidamente y agito sus armas hacia su cabeza buscando darle muerte. Una sierra se lo llegó, botándolo metros sobre el suelo y salvando al Elementum por poco. Chrono no supo si rió en ese momento por su suerte o el pánico que comenzaba a sentir. Ya casi no podía sentir su magia y de pronto un pensamiento desesperado llegó a su mente. Se arrojó de rodillas al suelo y soltando su brazo comenzó a buscar desesperado un arma Stratege, sin importarle ya el ataque de los enemigos. Debía de darse prisa, sus ojos enfocaron un cadáver Stratege y corrió hacia este para revisar el cuerpo, en busca de lo que necesitaba. La exclamación de furia tras su espalda hizo que se hiciera a un lado, esquivando la mano de Otto que buscaba atravesarlo y volvió a su posición original, con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Sus manos encontraron entre la ropa lo que buscaba. Soltó un grito cuando la mano del nigromante se encajó en su costado y se escabullo a un lado, con la herida sangrante cubriendo sus ropas. Sin pensarlo y bajo la mirada impresionada del nigromante uso la daga que había obtenido para cortarse la parte del brazo donde descansaba el artefacto AMF, logrando separarlo de su cuerpo. La sangre brotó rápidamente y Chrono gritó, importándole poco la herida. Su magia comenzó a ascender nuevamente, mientras que su mente buscaba a su compañero con ansiedad y desesperación.

"_¿Durandal?"_

Su espíritu hablo perdido, casi como si su voz fuera a desaparecer, pero solo ese toque de sus mentes hizo a Chrono sentir que su corazón regresaba. Su magia comenzó a servir, reponiendo los escudos y logrando que de a poco sus heridas comenzaran a curarse, infectadas por la magia negra. El dolor inundo la mente de Chrono un momento después y no podía importarle menos. Durandal estaba a salvo, con él. Sus ojos azules enfocaron al nigromante, inmóvil, sin comprender lo que pasaba y una sonrisa llegó a sus labios. Ninguna otra raza podría comprender lo que significaba un espíritu para un Elementum, no era por la magia, no era por permanecer vivo; era porque el espíritu era parte de ellos, era parte de su alma y su corazón.

-Así que esto es lo que tanto temieron los Deumonium en su momento- habló Otto-. El sacrificio por encima de la vida misma.

Chrono respiro agitado y lentamente se colocó en pie. Sus piernas temblorosas apenas lo sostuvieron y sus brazos le pesaron demasiado. Sentía la boca seca y pastosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos, invocando su lanza. El recuerdo de la batalla con los Deumonium llegó a su mente y una mueca se formó en su rostro, luego, este se volvió frío y contenido, mientras que su mirada llena de voluntad enfocaba a su enemigo.

-Pagarás lo que acabas de hacer Nigromante- expresó.

-Ya conseguí lo que quería, no me importa- respondió indiferente Otto-. Lindy Harlaown ya no cuenta con tu apoyo.

Chrono elevo su arma y soltando un grito atacó. Los golpes llovieron entre ambos, con la sangre del Elementum escurriendo de las heridas, diluyéndose con el agua de lluvia hasta el lodo, donde se perdía entre las huellas inacabables de pisadas. Durandal apareció entonces al lado de Chrono y extendiendo sus alas alzo vuelo, atacando con magia de hielo a Otto, quien tuvo que brincar para alejarse de los ataques. La fuerza y velocidad de cada embestida del joven habían cambiado, sustituyendo en dolor por un increíble ardor para defender todo por lo cual luchaba. No era el mismo Elementum de hace un momento, que enfocaba todos los ataques, analizados; ahora peleaba sin restricciones. Su lanza atravesó el brazo de Otto, convirtiéndolo en hielo y haciéndolo pedazos para no darle oportunidad alguna de recuperarlo. El nigromante sostuvo su herida y de su boca lanzo una esfera de poder negro, intentando apartarlo. Chrono lo esquivo con velocidad y golpeo su tórax de una patada logrando que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Giro su lanza y se preparó para cortarle la cabeza antes de que Otto moviera el peso de su cuerpo a las piernas y contratacara con una serie de patadas envueltas en magia negra. Chrono detuvo cada una de estas girando su lanza y su cuerpo soportando la fuerza de los golpes que bajaban sus defensas mágicas. Durandal invoco su poder mágico. Los picos de hielo hicieron al nigromante retroceder, obteniendo tiempo de juntar magia y comenzar a rehacer su brazo lentamente. El Elementum preparo un ataque, intentando evitar perder su ventaja.

-¿No deberías preocuparte por la Elementum?-preguntó Otto.

Chrono no entendió su pregunta hasta después de unos segundos, cuando recordó que Shinobu también se encontraba peleando cerca de él y aún no había aparecido. Sus ojos azules se movieron por el campo, buscándole. No tardó mucho en identificar el cabello morado de su amiga, que luchaba fervientemente con su hacha contra otro nigromante, Sette, la nigromante de cabellos rosas y ojos oscuros que siempre se encontraba cerca de Otto.

Shinobu se arrojó al suelo, sobre el lodo y se alejó de su enemigo, tomando distancia, una que no sirvió de mucho cuando comenzó a ser sobrepasada en número por los enemigos. _Ngila_ luchaba a su lado, intentando mantener a raya a los nigromantes, siendo herida en sus patas, y a cada una, haciendo que el dolor se trasmitiera a su compañera, quién perdía concentración. Sin dudarlo, Chrono comenzó a correr hacia ella tan rápido como podía. Un golpe de Otto hacia su brazo herido lo obligo a frenarse y girar para defenderse con su lanza. Las armas de ambos chocaron, creando una vibración que los tiro de espalda. El Elementum se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo el miedo crecer. Si algo le pasa a Shinobu y su bebé jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Vas a ver morir de nuevo a tus aliados, Harlaown- exclamó Otto.

El corazón de Chrono se contrajo ante el recuerdo de su padre y su rostro se crispó en furia.

-¡No! - exclamo el pelinegro-. ¡Durandal!

Su lanza brillo como el hielo y sin importarle nada la hizo explotar sobre ambos, separándoles un momento. Chrono se puso de pie de nuevo, con el rostro sangrando, el dolor punzante en su brazo aumentando y corrió tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitieron. Perdió la silueta de Shinobu entre el mar de enemigos, escuchando el rugido de su pantera, que se arrojó sobre su compañera, intentando salvarla.

-¡Resiste _Ngila_!-gritó.

"_¡Chrono gira!"_

La advertencia de Durandal llego tarde. La cola puntiaguda de Otto atravesó su hombro y detuvo su intento de ayudar a su amiga. La desesperación opaco su mente. Sin tregua comenzó a atacar al nigromante una y otra vez, con toda su fuerza, solo intentando apartarlo.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-gritó frustrado.

Otto continuó peleando, sin inmutarse. La mirada de Chrono se dilato cuando escucho el grito de dolor de Shinobu y su propio grito fue sordo en sus oídos. Ataco con el doble de fuerza, con el doble de agilidad, con el doble de desesperación intentando abrirse paso, lastimando sus propias manos. Pero Otto continúo en su camino. Sintió sus ojos arder en coraje, en dolor y en miedo. No podría ayudarla. Una explosión hizo a ambos girar la vista para poner atención en lo que ocurría en la otra batalla. Zest Grangeitz arrojo con su poder a los nigromantes alrededor y sostenía con la otra a Shinobu, -quien contaba con varias heridas-, salvándole. Y en el hombro contrario sostenía a _Ngila_, bastante herida pero viva. Los ojos tranquilos del Deumonium revisaron el campo de batalla, una herida sangraba en su frente, la única que podía apreciarse. Sette maldijo y arrojo varias bombas en su dirección. Para sorpresa de Chrono, Amy llegó en ese momento y uso su magia de agua para hacerlas desviarse hacia las máquinas cercanas. _Ethel_, su espíritu cisne chico, grazno con fuerza y les cubrió con magia de la explosión; Amy sangraba de una herida en su muslo y se encontraba embarrada de barro, pero a salvo para alivio de su novio.

Otto agito sus espadas, dispuesto a tomar ventaja de aquella distracción y entonces una magia cayó sobre su cabeza. Movió sus armas para desviar el ataque y entonces Kyouya se arrojó sobre él. Ambos rodaron por el suelo entre golpes y patas, sin ceder. Con un chasquido Otto apretó con su cola el antebrazo herido del Deumonium y usando su fuerza lo hecho a un lado. Los ojos de Kyouya encendidos en un tono Ocre oscuro le miraron furiosos. De un impulso rodó tres veces antes de saltar e ir tras de Otto, quien ya se unía a Sette en el campo de batalla. La Nigromante invoco un arma boomerang y la arrojo contra sus oponentes, siendo detenida por la mano enguantada de Zest. El arma le exploto entonces en la cara.

-¡Amy!

-¡Shinobu!

El humo de la explosión se dispersó, rebelando a los tres guerreros, sanos y salvos por Zest, que parecía no ser afectado por la cercanía del campo anti-magia. El Deumonium tomo con su mano libre la cintura de Amy y brinco hacia ellos, aterrizando en menos de un segundo, justo entonces dejo caer a amabas chicas sobre el lodo, sin importarle las exclamaciones de enojo.

-Kyouya, saca a Shinobu de aquí, no es lugar para alguien de su condición- habló tranquilo.

Shinobu se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad y le miro molesta.

-Oye, que no estoy enferma, puedo pelear tan bien, como siempre- expresó ofendida.

-No me importa- respondió Zest.

El silencio se extendió un momento.

-¡Te voy a-!

Kyouya le tomo en sus brazos, evitando que su prometida soltara la sarta de improperios preparados para el hombre y rápidamente se alejó del lugar, sin importarle los reclamos. Ngila corría tras él, protegiéndoles de los ataques mágicos a distancia. A pesar de querer continuar la pelea, Kyouya sabía que el viejo Deumonium tenía razón, aquel lugar era bastante peligroso para su estado. Amy corrió rápido hacia Chrono, preocupada de la herida en su brazo. Un ataque de magia negra se escuchó acercarse ágilmente y Zest se posiciono frente a ellos, cubriéndoles y destruyéndole antes siquiera de que explosionara.

-Chrono, Amy, largo de aquí- ordeno.

-Pero Zest…

-Largo-rugió, callando la protesta de Chrono-. Este no es lugar para unos críos.

Amy abrió la boca y sus ojos enfocaron el cuerpo de Zest. Justo entonces noto que su costado izquierdo sangraba, manchando sus ropas a pesar de la lluvia. La tristeza invadió a la Elementum, entendiendo el pedido del hombre sin necesidad de escucharlo de sus labios. Aquella pelea era peligrosa, y los jóvenes no deberían morir así, como antes sucedía. Solo serían una distracción para él. Chrono sostuvo su propia herida y miro a su novia, intranquilo. La cálida sonrisa de la joven lo recibió calmando su alma.

-Debemos ayudar a Lindy.

Con una última mirada a Zest ambos jóvenes corrieron en dirección a la entrada de la ciudad, esperando que aquel hombre que les había salvado ese día en más de una ocasión continuara a salvo y les diera el tiempo suficiente para cambiar aquella batalla a su favor. Otto miro a Sette y son un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la mujer salió corriendo en la misma dirección. Zest frunció el ceño y se giró para intentar detenerle, pero el nuevo ataque de la nigromante le detuvo. Su cuerpo recibió otra herida en su pierna enojándole, pero se contuvo de seguir al otro enemigo al notar su condición. Amy había notado que a pesar de su poder, el campo anti-magia le afectaba demasiado su cuerpo, casi a costa de su propia seguridad. El Deumonium maldijo, era una lata ser un Deumonium, dependiente tanto de la magia que con solo perder una parte su cuerpo ya no le respondía igual. Se preparó para pelear, eufórico de aquel reto y confió en que los dos Elementum jóvenes ya se encontraban a una distancia segura del campo para poder pelear sin problemas.

-Pelea Nigromante- exclamó.

Sette sonrió e invoco dos armas en forma de boomerang, divertida por el reto.

* * *

><p>Inhalando aire Shamal se tiró girando sobre el suelo y tragó pesado al ver pasar la espada del nigromante por arriba de su cabeza. Maldijo ante la mala suerte cuando esta cayó sobre ella abriéndole una herida en el hombro y brinco como le fue posible a un lado. Cuando el nigromante giro para volver a blandir su arma, una espada delgada de color verde detuvo el ataque. Shamal uso el peso de su propio cuerpo para hacer a un lado al enemigo antes de retroceder para revisar su herida. Con un chequeo rápido la sanadora maldijo e hizo uso de su magia para deshacerse de la magia negra y detuvo la hemorragia. El nigromante volvió a atacar obligándole a decapitarlo y dejándole sin aliento un momento. Su mente se concentró en sentir todos los contenedores de su laboratorio, el nivel de cada uno y de los que ya no eran útiles. Previendo las pérdidas de batalla Shamal había creado muchos contenedores, tantos como le posible para poder curar a los heridos de batalla rápidamente sin embargo no había contado con el ataque a la Academia. Su magia le advertida que la mayoría de los contenedores estaban vacíos y si la batalla continuaba todo se complicaría. No tenía tiempo ni magia para hacer más a esa distancia y no podía estar al tanto de cada herido que un sanador necesitara curar. A pesar de haber entrenado a varios sanadores ninguno contaba con la práctica suficiente para realizar bien el trabajo de eliminar la magia negra por su cuenta. Sin los contenedores no quedaría nada para evitar muertes de magia negra y ella junto a sus compañeras más experimentadas tendrían toda la responsabilidad en sus manos. Una explosión a su espalda le hizo agacharse y cubrirse su cabeza pero sus pensamientos continuaron distantes, pensando en la solución de aquello. Maldijo los limitadores de su magia, que no le permitían acercarse lo suficiente al campo anti-magia para ayudar a mas compañeros, que no le permitían crear más contenedores y que no le permitían saber con certeza cuantos heridos se acumulaban en la Academia Aitana a cada hora.<p>

Se puso de pie dejando de pensar en eso un instante para correr entre el campo de batalla, buscando heridos. Sus manos enguantadas le pesaban más y más a cada momento, afectados por el cansancio y la falta de magia al curar a cada paciente. Con un salto esquivo un arma Stratege y le corto ambos brazos para continuar la carrera, sin importarle dejarle con vida. No tenía tiempo, un segundo podría ser una vida pérdida. Su mirada magenta ubico a una pila de cadáveres y se arrojó hacia estos, buscando sobrevivientes. Un Stratege se movió, haciéndola saltar antes de hacerlo a un lado y enterrarle su espada, no pudiendo soportar dejarlo en agonía. Continuo buscando entre el montón de cadáveres, sin pasar ninguno por alto, en una tarea que le pareció tomarle horas. Justo al terminar, encontró bajo el cuerpo de un Stratege a su compañera Ai Makihara, herida e inconsciente sobre el frío lodazal. Shamal la tomo por los brazos y la arrastro fuera del lodo, colocándole sobre un cadáver para poder revisarla sin ensuciar más las heridas. Coloco dos dedos en su cuello y reviso su pulso, soltando aire del alivio de que se encontrara viva. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a revisar su cuerpo y el estado de su magia; tenía varias costillas fracturadas, una pierna rota y una enorme herida que abarcaba de su cintura a su axila, sangrante y profunda. Shamal extendió las manos sobre ella, eliminando primero la magia negra de su cuerpo para poder curar sus heridas.

-¡Te tengo!-escucho una exclamación tras ella.

Shamal se giró, recibiendo una patada en su cabeza de parte de un nigromante que le hizo caer sobre el lodo, dejándole aturdida un momento. Torpemente estiro su mano para tomar su espada y la blandió frente a ella, sin apuntar a nada. El nigromante que le había atacado rio preparándose para atacarle con una esfera de magia negra. La sanadora grito molesta y uso el agua de la lluvia para arrojarlo lejos de su posición. Sin perder tiempo volvió a soltar su espada y continúo curando a su compañera. No tardó mucho en borrar todo el rastro de magia negra y tomando aliento continúo con herida abierta. De su bolso médico, sujeto a su cintura saco una gasa desinfectada y cubierta de una pomada, con la que limpio la herida del lodo, queriendo evitar que se infectara. Alzo una esfera de agua alrededor a sentir a otro enemigo acercarse y la retuvo todo lo que le fue posible, buscando mantenerlas a salvo en lo que terminaba el proceso. Pronto sintió su quijada comenzar a dolerle ante una leve presencia de magia negra que comenzaba a extenderse por su cara. La patada había sido más peligrosa de lo que pensaba. Ignoro su dolor concentrándose en cerrar la herida y mantener el campo defensivo de pie el cual les mantenía a salvo. Un rugido le hizo girarse y apretó los dientes, acelerando la curación.

Un _Behemoth_ se dirigía en su dirección, destruyendo cualquier cosa que se cruzaba en su camino, sin importar nada. Aquellas criaturas eran animales salvajes, bestias solo usadas como distracción, Shamal pensaba que ni siquiera les controlaban, las dejaban sueltas y como cualquier animal asustado en territorio desconocido, atacan lo que está a su alrededor, las amenazas. Qué pena que le considerara una amenaza cuando no podía ni defenderse de los ataques. Los límites impuestos por Leone y los tres Grandes concejales eran demasiado fuertes para destruirlos completamente y usar su magia al nivel que era necesario. Sin su espíritu no tenía ni una oportunidad siquiera para lograrlo, además de que no podía arriesgarse a mostrar todo lo que era capaz de hacer, no todavía. Termino de curar a Ai y se colocó de pie, tomando su arma espero la embestida, aquella criatura rugió y se arrojó en su dirección con los cuernos por delante, buscando exterminarle. Shamal continuo inmóvil para tener un momento, solo a un segundo del impacto se giró a un lado y le encajo su arma en su ojo derecho. La bestia rodo por el suelo mientras soltaba rugidos de dolor y al terminar de girar varios metros, quedo inmóvil y sin vida.

Shamal suspiro. A veces era ventajoso saber tanto de anatomía como para saber dónde matar fácilmente a un animal… o a un Elementum en específico. Bajo la mirada y soltó una risa nerviosa. Leone Phils, su abuelo tenía que ver con la trampa de la Academia y del campo de batalla. Ridículo, pensó. Se inclinó hacia su compañera y le cargo con dificultad en su espalda a sabiendas que en medio del campo de batalla era un lugar muy peligroso para tener a un herido. Si se daba prisa podría regresar y salvar a otra persona al borde de la muerte. Incluso tal vez podría ir en la ayuda de la gente herida en la academia Aitana.

* * *

><p>Vita casi no se percató del enemigo que brincaba en su dirección; sus instintos saltaron con alarma cuando Jail Scaglietti descendió sobre ella. La pequeña profesora soltó una maldición y se hizo a un lado para esquivar el golpe, preparándose para contratacar. Su <em>corazón Graf Eisen<em> en forma de martillo se modificó a una velocidad inigualable y de convirtió en un enorme taladro que giro, dirigiéndose con fuerza al punto de aterrizaje del Nigromante.

**Raketenform.**

Jail aterrizo divertido sobre el fango y sus ojos dorados captaron el ataque en su dirección, sin embargo no hizo intento alguno de moverse.

-¡Muérete engendro!-rugió Vita.

**¡Explosion!**

La ráfaga de la explosión lanzo a varios guerreros, de ambas bandos, varios metros en el aire e incluso elevo varias máquinas cercanas, que quedaron inutilizadas y explotaron al aterrizar. Vita rió entretenida cuando sintió una presión que peleaba con la suya en la otra orilla de su martillo. En su rostro se formó una expresión de enojo y diversión entremezclado con desesperación de que aquel hombre continuara vivo. El humo que cubría a Jail se dispersó finalmente mostrando al doctor en una posición bastante relajada, utilizando solo una mano para competir con la Deumonium. La pelirroja observo sin problemas que el brazo utilizado era el que había perdido en la batalla con Signum y que seguramente había sido modificado por el mismo y por Quattro para un funcionamiento especial.

-Vita Wolkenritter- los ojos dorados la escudriñaron con un placer divertido-. Luego de todos estos años, te ves más joven todavía.

Vita frunció el ceño y alejo su _corazón_ de su enemigo_. Graf Eisen_ brillo de nuevo.

**Hammerform.**

Jail sonrió mostrando sus dientes color ceniza y abrió sus brazos, incitándola al ataque, sin miedo. Vita apretó los dientes y se sintió mucho más desesperada y frustrada. Sus ojos azules observaron alrededor, buscando el lugar de donde provenía el nuevo campo anti-magia. La actitud de Jail solo le demostraba que estaba muy seguro de aquella ventaja, a pesar de conocer a la Deumonium y su incomparable fuerza y magia, no solo en el ataque sino en la defensa casi impenetrable que tenía. La magia negra no servía con ella, la magia arcana le protegía más allá de lo esperado y lo había comprobado cuando había recibido un ataque.

-Ningún ataque puede herirme aquí Vita- habló divertido-. No a esta distancia de los campos AMF. Ni siquiera tu magia es inmune a la tecnología Stratege.

Vita rió de nuevo con el rostro envuelto en ira. Su cuerpo se tensó y sin emitir ninguna orden _Graf Eisen_ se trasformó lentamente en un pequeño rombo color rojo que aterrizo en su mano derecha. El Nigromante la observo entretenido lo que planeaba hacer, sin llegar a sentirse intimidado.

-Entonces, en una batalla donde ninguno de nosotros puede hacerse daño…- Vita hizo tronar los dedos de su puño derecho-. ¿Cómo piensas que terminara esto Jail?

Un zumbido cruzó el aire y la Deumonium maldijo cuando una esfera paso a su lado, lanzada por el nigromante. El aparato giro en el aire y regreso hacía ella, quedando adherida a su hombro derecho. Casi al instante sintió que su magia era drenad; sus ojos brillaron en un color azul brillante mientras que su expresión dejaba de mostrar enojo y cambiaba a furia ante lo que intentaba lograr su enemigo.

-Así terminara- rió Jail.

La pequeña Deumonium uso su mano izquierda y con su fuerza descomunal arranco el aparato de su cuerpo, haciéndolo pedazos con su otro brazo, casi al instante los restos del aparato explotaron. La mirada contenida en odio de Vita enfoco a Jail, con las heridas de la explosión sangrando en su cara, brazo y mano. Sin perturbación alguna el nigromante arrojo otra esfera que su oponente ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar.

-Maldito cobarde- habló Vita.

Jail rió y arrojo otra esfera hacia la Deumonium, esta se incrusto sin problemas en su pecho. Un círculo rojo apareció a los pies de la profesora y comenzó a girar rápidamente, su mano herida se elevó en dirección a Jail e inicio el ataque. Aún con dos esferas robando su magia no suponía un problema grave para ella, a menos que toda su magia fuera drenada, ella podía seguir luchando. El error de su enemigo era compararla con los otros Deumonium y aliados. Su magia no provenía de la misma fuente y hace décadas que su cuerpo había aprendido a sobrevivir a pesar de la falta de magia. Le enseñaría a Jail que la magia de los arcanos era algo con lo que no podía pelear.

**Kometfliegen. -**_Graf_ _Eisen_ tintineó.

El ataque mágico atravesó el aire en dirección a Jail, destruyendo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, con una fuerza destructiva tan devastadora que explotaba de forma casi inmediata lo que entrara en contacto con este. El doctor observó detenidamente el ataque, con la sonrisa deformada en sus labios y sus ojos envueltos en delirio brillando, sin pestañar. Los ojos de Vita se entrecerraron un segundo, intentando observar detenidamente lo que sucedía en dirección a su enemigo, y para su sorpresa, finalmente el doctor hizo su movimiento. Su mano enguantada brillo un momento en una luz clara, moviéndola en dirección a las manecillas del reloj, la luz formo un círculo y de pronto, un abismo se formó en ese espacio y el ataque desapareció por este sin dejar rastro.

-Y termina- rió Jail.

El estruendo resurgió en la lejanía y los ojos de vita, antes envueltos en furia contenida brillaron ante el brillo de su propio ataque en dirección a Lindy Harlaown y la ciudad. No podía detenerlo ya, no a esa distancia ni con tan poco control gracias a los artefactos en su cuerpo. Vita maldijo y el círculo mágico bajo sus pies volvió a girar mientras alzaba su mano, buscando detener su propio ataque con otro igual. Pudo sentir otro artefacto clavarse en su hombro y esto le hizo trastabillar un momento en el que todo se detuvo. Con furia, Vita noto que había sido engañada de nuevo. Su cuerpo tembló de furia y se dirigió a Jail. Un _Behemoth_ se cruzó en su camino y la pequeña Deumonium lo destruyo a mano limpia, sin cuidado. Con la herida sangrante en su mano se dirigió al Nigromante, antes de ser detenida por un grupo de enemigos que se arrojaban contra ella. Su puño sangrante se alzó con el círculo mágico girando y golpeo a los enemigos con su magia explotando ante el impacto, destrozándolos y dejando su camino libre en cuestión de segundos. Metros atrás de ellos la líder Stratege se movía en una de las maquinas, buscando completar el último ataque contra sus enemigos.

-¡Activado!-rugió Quattro.

La Stratege golpeo con fuerza la pantalla frente a ella soltando una exclamación de excitación. La máquina bajo sus pies comenzó a emitir un ruido chirriante y de su centro comenzó a brotar un brillo negro y azulado. Después de esto, una onda de choque salió disparada inundando el campo. Los Deumonium y Elementum rápidamente sintieron su magia descender, debilitando sus defensas. Vita, cerca de la maquina tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire al sentirse mareada por un momento.

-¡Extendiendo campo AMF!-gritó Quattro y una nueva pantalla apareció donde la mujer comenzó a teclear con rapidez.

La profesora sintió como sus heridas se profundizaron y su respiración se volvió mucho más lenta, dejando la sin aire un momento. Los artefactos en su cuerpo robaban más magia de la que podía recuperar pero a pesar de todo se mantuvo en pie, tomando aire.

-¡Maldito tramposo!-rugió Vita.

-En una batalla no puedes olvidar lo que hay alrededor. –expresó Jail, sonriendo con sus ojos ser una guerrera tan experimentada te dejas llevar mucho por tus emociones.

Vita se tambaleó, maldijo y giro la cabeza al tiempo en que un ataque de una maquina llegaba hacia ella. Furiosa gritó, usando una mano para detener el ataque que impacto contra ella y destruyó el escudo creado por su _corazón _sin mucho esfuerzo pero evito su muerte. La Deumonium cayó de espaldas al suelo. A ella nunca le había gustado luchar contra personas como Jail, porque a base de trampas y trucos siempre obtenían una ventaja que consideraba de cobardes. Si no existieran ese tipo de tecnologías hace mucho habría terminado con él y otras personas indeseables. Sus sentidos agudos captaron una explosión bastante lejana y de pronto el color de sus ojos regreso a la normalidad, con un nudo en su garganta. Enfoco los pies de su enemigo a un lado y escucho la risa del científico.

-Por mucho que me gustaría investigar a un Arcano prefiero destruirte Vita Wolkenritter y probar la teoría de que como todos, ustedes también pueden morir- Sacudió su bata blanca y estiro su mano artificial hacia ella-. Sin magia no eres nada y aunque no seas como los demás, sigues siendo un Deumonium.

Vita rió.

-Inténtalo Jail, pero te aseguro que esa teoría ya la he probado. Yo no puedo morir, los arcanos no morimos.

El nigromante sonrió e hizo descender su mano hacia la cabeza de la Deumonium mientras esta solo cerraba los ojos y le devolvía la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-¡<em>Raising<em> _Heart_!

El grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Nanoha mucho antes de poder contenerse. La esfera roja brilló y el escudo mágico formado alrededor de su mano izquierda aumento, alejando con una potente magia a Tre, que sofoco una exclamación de sorpresa ante el golpe. Tan rápido como la alejo de ella, Nanoha arrancó sin reparo a _Raising_ _Heart_ de su mano, frunciendo el rostro de dolor y soltando otro grito. Su mano izquierda comenzó a sanar rápidamente mientras que en su mano derecha oculto la esfera detrás de su puño. La mirada amable y tranquila de la joven había cambiado a una firme y poderosa, sin dudas. El ruido de los pedazos de pared caer al suelo le hicieron girar la mirada, la nigromante se zafó la pared donde había quedado incrustada durante el golpe con una mirada dura en sus ojos dorados. Una sonrisa desquiciada se extendía en sus labios mostrando sus dientes de color ceniza, sangrantes y su mirada quedo fija en la de Nanoha, sin miedo. El solo golpe de aquel _corazón_ había logrado romper sus defensas en un instante y le había arrojado. Lentamente su mano derecha fue hacia su oreja y apretó un pequeño auricular escondido, alertando a la joven:

-Доктор целевой найдено (Objetivo encontrado Doctor).

Nanoha respiro con fuerza y observo como la herida recibida hace unos momentos en su hombro se acrecentaba, entumeciendo rápidamente el músculo. El nigromante que había permanecido apartado de la batalla, aprovecho para saltar sobre ella. Los reflejos de la joven le salvaron a último momento, con rapidez puso una distancia prudente con ambos enemigos. El tercero y último se encontraba tras ella atentamente vigilado por la Deumonium.

-_Обеспечивает целевое Tre_ (Asegura el objetivo Tre)- la voz escalofriante de un hombre respondió-. _Dieci находится на пути_ (Dieci ya va en camino).

A pesar de no conocer el idioma Nigromante, Nanoha suponía lo que habían hablado ante la sonrisa de Tre, que perturbaba su calma. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo hacia la cocina donde se encontraba escondida Fate y trato de mantenerse inmóvil. A su mente acudieron las imágenes de sus compañeros asesinados por la Academia y sabía que de perder la batalla un destino similar acudiría a su novia. Ahora era demasiado tarde para implorar un trato con Tre, si le entregaba la esfera estaba segura de que se complacería con verles sufrir un poco. El descuido no paso por alto para su enemigo.

Tre salto, tan rápido como un Deumonium sobre su espalda. Nanoha tuvo que doblar las rodillas e inclinar su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando la jalo del brazo izquierdo, dislocándole el hombro. Mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, la mujer salto sobre su cuerpo y aterrizo en su espalda por segunda vez, tirándola al suelo. Tre camino dos pasos lejos de ella acomodando su fleco despreocupadamente, sin dejar de mirarle. Una sonrisa de victoria ya se formaba en su rostro.

-Eres poderosa, pero sigues siendo una cría- habló, casi como si estuviera decepcionada.

Los nigromantes de bajo nivel sonrieron y uno de ellos formo en sus manos un ataque de magia negra, dispuesto a intervenir. La mirada de la nigromante cambio casi al segundo, sustituyendo la sonrisa por una expresión furiosa. Su mano degolló a sus dos compañeros al instante y mientras los cuerpos se volvían polvo su sonrisa regresaba. Nanoha frunció el ceño, furiosa salto sobre Tre embistiéndola con el peso de su cuerpo. Intento golpear su rostro y un escupitajo abandono la boca de su enemigo, obligándola a cubrirse. El dolor ardiente cubrió su mano izquierda y Nanoha maldijo. Intento colocarse de pie, pero una patada en su mandíbula la regreso al suelo, dejándola mareada por unos momentos. Los ojos azul violáceo de Nanoha enfocaron con retardo la cola de Tre, quien había evitado usarla en todo ese tiempo. Esta se enredó en su cuello, y la jalo para ponerla de pie para recibir otra patada de la nigromante. La pelirroja cubrió su rostro una, dos, tres veces y en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, resulto vilmente golpeada, una y otra vez, superada por la habilidad de Tre. Con cada golpe que llegaba a su cuerpo Nanoha se sentía más y más frustrada. Podía ver perfectamente cada puño, la cola y pie de la mujer, pero por más que se esforzaba no alcanzaba a defenderse de todos. Sus ojos eran mucho más rápidos en reaccionar que su cuerpo, que a pesar de recuperarse y acelerarse usando magia, no podía bloquearle. Era como si Tre anticipara sus movimientos, como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba.

La cola de Tre se enredó en su tobillo y Nanoha cayó de nueva cuenta al suelo con la respiración cortada. Aunque tenía todo en su contra la mirada de sus ojos no cambiaba y observaba a Tre fijamente, mientras recobraba fuerzas. Podía sentir el ardor en su hombro extenderse hacia su brazo y maldijo, pero el puño donde escondía a _Raising_ _Heart_ continuo cerrado fuertemente.

-Eres una cría tonta- habló Tre.

El enojo froto con fuerza en Nanoha al saber que estaba jugando con ella. Se colocó de pie y apunto hacia Tre con su mano, dispuesta a lanzar un ataque, por un instante la nigromante pudo ver la decisión en los ojos de la Deumonium y se preparó para protegerse, alzando sus brazos. En cuestión de pocos segundos los ojos de la joven mostraron duda, momento que Tre aprovecho para lanzar su cola puntiaguda a su cintura y atravesarle. Nanoha, quien permanecía desconectada sostuvo su herida y cerró los ojos con fuerza soportando el dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Patético.

La sonrisa de Tre se esfumo de su rostro mientras sus ojos quedaban fijos en la entrada de la cocina.

-Que patético Deumonium al usar su magia y el arma más poderosa. Que patética guerrera, que patético ser vivo. Dejando que el miedo se encargue de tirarle, por alguien… no usas tu poder solo porque sabes que no puedes lastimar a la Elementum- argumento Tre-. Y eso es patético.

-¡Cállate!- rugió Nanoha.

Nanoha le miro con furia, exaltada y furiosa de saber que lo que decía era cierto. No importaba cuanto intentase luchar por mantener viva a Fate, todos sus intentos serian patéticos porque tenía demasiado miedo de usar realmente su magia. Si quería lograr algo debía de combatir realmente con deseos de matarla, aunque eso implicara perder el control. Cuando ese pensamiento cruzo su mente, el recuerdo de la sangre escurriendo por sus manos regreso a ella, sangre de alguien que había asesinado. _Raising_ _Heart_ brillo un segundo. La pelirroja se puso lentamente de pie, ignorando el dolor de la magia negra en su cuerpo y respiro profundamente, preparándose a pelear, su mano derecha se abrió y como la primera vez se incrustó en su mano derecha, atravesando su palma. Nanoha medito sus opciones; a pesar de que contaba con mayor fuerza y resistencia la habilidad de Tre podía compararla fácilmente con la de Signum o Vita y si lo sumaba a sus limitadores de magia y el no poder usar ataques de larga distancia todo apuntaba a que a pesar de sus esfuerzos perdería. Con todo y ese razonamiento la Deumonium no dejaría de atacar porque sabía que en el momento que perdiera, Fate y ella estaban condenadas. No sabía que quería con _Raising_ _Heart_ sin embargo no era necesario saberlo. Un _corazón_ tan peligroso solo podía ser usado para hacer mal y más en manos de los Nigromantes.

La paciencia se agotó en ese momento en Tre y una expresión furiosa se instaló en su rostro.

-Mejor para mí- expresó con cinismo.

Su mano se elevó en dirección a la cocina y apunto, con una esfera negra creándose a gran velocidad en su palma. Nanoha dejo de estar paralizada. Antes de poder siquiera gritar su cuerpo se movió hacia ella a gran velocidad, sintiendo la ira penetrar su mente, sus ojos cambiando a un tono violáceo a cada paso que daba para detenerle.

-¡No!- grito lanzándose a detener el ataque.

Su mano se interpuso en el ataque de Tre, a una distancia tan corta que la explosión formada entre ambas les hizo salir rodando por el suelo y los escombros. Usando su cola para sostenerse la nigromante se colocó de pie sintiéndose triunfante y al mismo tiempo Nanoha se colocó de pie, mirándole fijamente, dispuesta a pelear con todo lo que tenía. Tre corrió a su encuentro, arrojando dos haz negros contra ella, Nanoha uso su poder para destruir ambos y uso sus brazos para cubrirse al momento que el enemigo se arrojó contra ella, las dos piernas impactaron contra ella, pero esta vez no pudieron hacerle retroceder. Realizando un giro Tre logro posicionarse sobre su espalda, esquivando sin problemas su puño y tomo entre sus manos su cuello y barbilla sujetándole con fuerza. Nanoha uso sus propias manos para evitar que le rompiera el cuello. Tre se esforzó intentando ahorcarle sintiendo que sus pies se resbalaban sobre el suelo, con un cambio rápido de estrategia uso su cola para sujetar la pierna de Nanoha y usando su fuera tiro de esta y jalo su cuello, logrando hacerle dar una vuelta para tirarla al suelo; de no ser porque era una Deumonium Nanoha ya tendría el cuello roto.

Aun con el dolor punzando en su cuello la joven se levantó rápidamente, sintiendo el daño de su brazo aumenta y continuó atacando. Arrojo un ataque que Tre esquivo con facilidad y luego se arrojó a su izquierda alzando el puño. Al notarlo Tre se hizo a un lado y Nanoha sonrió. Haciendo uso de su ventaja en velocidad creo en su mano una gran cantidad de poder mágico, haciéndolo explotar en varios segundos, tomando a la mujer por sorpresa. La explosión les envolvió un segundo, arrojándoles en el mismo sentido, hacia una pared. La joven uso magia para aferrarse rápidamente al suelo, más rápida que la nigromante y preparo el siguiente ataque. Mientras que la nigromante recuperaba el aire, alejada finalmente de la cocina Nanoha arrojo su ataque.

-¡_Starlight_ _Breaker_!

La nigromante soltó una maldición, mientras la pared se hacía pedazos y entraba a otra habitación que le trasportaba a otro lugar del edificio. A duras penas su cola se aferró al suelo de aquel lugar, evitando perderse. Su rostro alguna vez sonriente ahora solo mostraba enojo. Regreso su cuerpo al piso y se colocó de pie, mirando hacia la Deumonium. Sus ojos dorados quedaron fijos en los violáceos de Nanoha y la ira de ambas brillo en estos. Volvieron a atacar. A gran velocidad los golpes llovieron entre ambas, a un nivel mucho más parejo y finalmente la joven comenzó a tomar ventaja al utilizar magia en su cuerpo, sus sentidos más agudos y sus reacciones más potentes dominaron sobre Tre en esos momentos. Un puño llego a la garganta de la Nigromante quien se sacudió violentamente intentando de recuperar el aire y por segunda vez Nanoha lo aprovecho para atacar. Usando la defensa que su corazón proporcionaba a su mano izquierda golpeo fuertemente a Tre sobre su rostro, con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. La nigromante cayo contra el suelo, desquebrajándolo.

Nanoha no paro con eso, dispuesta a aprovechar la ventaja que había adquirido. Con fuerza volvió a golpearla en las costillas y cabeza y finalizando extendió la mano sobre el rostro de Tre, para no fallar. El _Starlight_ _breaker_ exploto en el rostro del a nigromante haciendo que se apartaran ante el impacto. Ambas salieron volando a distintos extremos. El polvo que salía del suelo cegó un momento a Nanoha, haciéndole toser y se puso de pie a pesar del dolor en su espalda. Sus vista aguda visualizo a Tre entre la nube polvo e identifico rápidamente el haz negro que pretendía arrojar hacia ella. El poder zumbo en el aire y con agilidad Nanoha uso su mano izquierda para desviarlo a un lado. La magia exploto a su izquierda y la pelirroja abrió los ojos, desconcertada al ubicarse en el lugar. Sus ojos miraron con temor hacia la cocina, donde el poder había explotado y entre los escombros pudo visualizar a Fate, a salvo.

Sus ojos volvieron hacia Tre, envueltos en furia. Nanoha apretó los dientes; con velocidad extendió su mano hacia su contrincante, lanzando un ataque mágico. La nigromante rió, esquivándolo con un pequeño paso a la izquierda. Una parte de pared detrás de ella exploto con fuerza y los ojos atentos de Nanoha le vieron formar un puño en su mano derecha, escondiendo un objeto.

-Creo que ya es hora de terminar con este jueguito- rió.

Tre corrió rápidamente en dirección a Fate. La palidez de Nanoha llegó más rápido que la expresión de miedo en su rostro. Con toda la velocidad que tenia se adelantó a su oponente y se interpuso entre ella y su novia, Tre arrojo otro haz negro y la pelirroja volvió a desviarlo al techo. La estructura exploto y pedazos enormes cayeron al suelo. Nanoha abrió los ojos en pánico y extendió sus manos hacia Fate, proyectando un escudo. La cola de Tre atravesó su hombro herido, haciéndola doblarse de rodillas del dolor y una pulsación de magia negra en su cuerpo aumento el dolor. Tre brincó frente a ella y con fuerza uso su rodilla para golpearle el mentón fuertemente.

**Protection.**

El escudo se alzó protegiéndola a tiempo y _Raising_ _Heart_ se hundió mucho más en su mano. Nanoha cerró los ojos un momento, sosteniendo la mano izquierda con la otra y apretó los dientes, con el cuerpo pesado. Algo andaba mal. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para moverse, esquivando un escupitajo color ocre que Tre lanzaba a su rostro. Su visión dio vueltas y perdiendo el equilibrio su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse hacia atrás, detenido por un escombro a sus espaldas. La nigromante rió y extendió el objeto oculto en la palma de su mano.

-¿Increíble no?- Tre mostro su mano extendida hacia ella. En su palma sostenía un extraño artefacto en forma de un rectángulo color rojo que parpadeaba. Los ojos dorados de la nigromante observaron aquel objeto maravillados-. Como algo tan pequeño puede parar algo tan grande como la magia.

Nanoha cayó de rodillas y se esforzó por mantenerse de pie con el cuerpo tan pesado que sentía sus brazos una presión tan grande que creía se romperían. La angustia comenzó a recorrer su mente cuando su enemigo arrojo el objeto y este se incrusto en su cuello quemándola. Finalmente la Deumonium termino con el cuerpo pegado al suelo, sintiendo el peso del mundo en este, los músculos desgarrados y un agudo y quemante dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, hasta detrás de los ojos. De pronto respirar era tan difícil como hacerlo bajo el agua y comenzó a ahogarse. Sintió los ojos arder intentando enfocar a Tre, que divertida se había inclinado frente a ella y observaba su agonía.

-¿Duele verdad?- pregunto airosa-. Se llama _AMF_, es un artefacto anti-magia.

Nanoha apretó los dientes al sentir que le explotaba la cabeza, apenas captando la voz de la mujer ante los zumbidos en sus oídos, su mirada iba y venía, como cuando enfocas un objeto demasiado rápido. Por más que intento moverse su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Es divertido, a pesar de que no lo parece la raza Deumonium es muy dependiente de la magia- reveló la nigromante-. Su cuerpo se vuelve invencible con magia y por eso poseen una fuerza tan inhumana. Es por eso que todo tu cuerpo lo reciente, todos tus sentidos, músculos, huesos y órganos usan magia desde que naciste. Dime, ¿Cómo se siente ser igual a todos?

Nanoha no pudo responder. Más que nada porque le costaba demasiado respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo, pero igual no habría podido responder porque su lengua parecía ser una roca. Un dolor horrible viajaba desde su pecho y recorría todo su brazo izquierdo para volver en un ciclo insufrible. Sus ojos volvieron al azul violáceo mientras se retorcía sobre el suelo con angustia.

-Ahora eres aún más vulnerable que un Elementum sin un espíritu-Tre se irguió-. Si te dejara con el _AMF_ morirías en menos de tres horas. Todas tus heridas recientes se abrirían, tu hígado y pulmones dejarían de funcionar y finalmente tu corazón, eso si no mueres de asfixia antes. Además no estas acostumbrada a percibir la gravedad normal, así que el cuerpo te va a pesar mucho.

Nanoha jalo aire con esfuerzo cuando la mujer encajo sus dedos en su mano izquierda y lentamente saco a _Raising_ _Heart _de su dorso. La herida que casi atravesaba hasta su palma por primera vez no se curó y la sangre comenzó a manchar el suelo. Los ojos azul violáceo se movieron con esfuerzo siguiendo a Tre, que observaba fascinada a su corazón y la pelirroja maldijo internamente.

-N-o…- murmuró.

Había fallado. No había podido proteger a Fate, ni había cumplido su deber evitando que alguien tomara a su _corazón_. Ahora su destino estaba en manos del enemigo, junto con el de Fate. El dolor continúo creciendo y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza interna para continuar intentar respirando. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder por el dolor. Lo último que pudo captar antes de quedar inconsciente fue la sonrisa de Tre y la nueva presencia que llegaba al lugar.

Tre observo a la joven perder el conocimiento divertida, con su pie la movió para que quedara boca arriba. Soltando un chasquido con sus dientes acerco su mano a su garganta, sujetándola con intención de ahorcarla y terminar para siempre con ella, cuando pasos conocidos a sus espaldas atrajo su atención.

-Tre- la voz seria de Dieci al llegar a ella- no mates a alguien indefenso, morirá sin que tengas que estrangularla.

-Calla Stratege, esta Deumonium no moriría tan fácil- expreso furiosa-. Es más fuerte de lo que creía.

La Stratege observo el cuerpo de la nigromante, notando que a pesar de las apariencias el estado de su cuerpo era grave. Sus ojos enfocaron a la Deumonium incrédula de que pudiera haberle hecho daño a una de las nigromantes más fuertes sin usar toda su capacidad.

-Si no tuvieras la protección contra el _AMF_ estarías muerta- comentó tranquila-. El doctor quiere que llevemos a la Elementum. Puedes dejar que el artefacto mate a la Deumonium, no nos sirve ya.

Tre se apartó de Nanoha y camino hacia Fate y sus heridas comenzaron a curarse lentamente. Se detuvo frente a la joven y agarro de un brazo indiferente. Mientras caminaba hacia Dieci hizo crujir su cuello, arrastrando sin cuidado a Fate por el suelo.

-Vámonos.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Las dos mujeres se cubrieron los oídos en ese momento, soltando un grito de dolor y cayendo de rodillas. Aquel grito desgarrador entraba en su cuerpo a través de sus oídos, como un eco, haciéndoles imposible moverse.

-¡¿Que maldiciones es eso?!-bramó Tre.

* * *

><p>"<strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"<strong>

-¡Ahhhh!

Teana se cubrió los oídos, intentando no escuchar aquel chirrido horrible que recorría su cuerpo. El rugido de su espíritu le advirtió de su error y la joven volvió a extender sus manos al frente, conservando a duras penas la barrera. Su cuerpo ardía en dolor, uno que aumentaba cada minuto que continuaba usando magia para mantener a las personas a salvo. A pesar de que el control de este era manejado y regulado por Victoria al otro extremo casi le era imposible sostenerlo de una forma estable. Sentía la sangre abandonar su nariz y sus oídos vibraban a tal punto que no podía percibir con totalidad los ruidos a su alrededor, ni los llamados de auxilio, ni los gritos, ni los ataque y armas chocando alrededor. Todo comenzaba a nublarse. Sus rodillas temblaron y la Elementum cayó al suelo sin detener el flujo de magia. Otro ataque llego a la barrera y con este el dolor en su cuerpo aumento y la sangre llego a su boca. Su fiel compañero _Oxtongue_ agito las alas nervioso, sabiendo lo que ocurría.

"¡_Teana_!"- advirtió el grifo.

-¡No!- gritó con la garganta rasposa- Si detienes el flujo de magia el escudo caerá y todos moriremos.

"_¡Si no lo paro morirás tú! Tu cuerpo no soporta tanta magia, no tiene la resistencia suficiente."_

-¡Que así sea! Hasta que mi cuerpo se destroce mantendremos el escudo.

El espíritu chilló furioso y derrotado continuo pasando magia a su compañera. Ahora el bien común era más importante que todo, incluso a costa de la vida de Teana. Al ver la sangre y el dolor en ella, supo que no contaban con mucho tiempo, incluso cuando no sufrieran más ataques a la barrera, pronto todo terminaría para la Elementum y con ella caería la barrera que protegía a todos en el fórum. Dentro, los sanadores disponibles y estudiantes sin heridas ayudaban con los heridos y los niños, recibiendo a los pocos que continuaban llegando al fórum con ayuda de quienes peleaban en el exterior. Los heridos eran demasiados y no había medicamentos suficientes, ni ayuda suficiente. Ahora mismo estaban en el límite rodeados por el enemigo, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar.

En el otro extremo Victoria se cubrió los oídos con sus manos, abrumada por aquel sonido que se extendía por la escuela tan potente, que le hizo apretar los dientes ante el dolor en sus tímpanos, que aun después de terminar, continuaron zumbándole dolorosamente. Entre aquel sonido pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de todos los estudiantes Deumonium y sus ojos fijaron la vista en Tribeca, quien sangraba de las orejas e intentaba cubrirlos con las manos. Los nigromantes se retorcían sobre el suelo, indefensos y los Elementum no perdieron tiempo para sacar ventaja de aquello, matando a cuantos podían. La dirección de los _Behemoth_ a la hora de atacar cambiaba drásticamente y chocaban contra paredes de los edificios y contra ellos mismo sin control, chillando por el ruido. Abrumada la joven se preguntó un segundo de dónde provenía, aunque no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo.

"¡_Victoria_!"- advirtió Amaterasu.

La joven elevó sus manos mientras otro ataque explotaba contra la barrera y le hacía caer de rodillas, temblando de dolor. Dentro de su cuerpo sentía cada musculo agarrotarse en un ardor punzante y los miembros pesarle como una roca, cada vez más agotada cruzando el límite de su resistencia. Con cada nuevo ataque su cuerpo comenzaría a hacerse pedazos, excedido por la magia de su espíritu. Siempre había odiado esa parte, por más magia y habilidad que tuvieras, el agotamiento físico era una carga que no podías derribar por más práctica o entrenamiento recibieras para prepararlo. Sintió la sangre escurrir por su nariz ante un nuevo ataque y el dolor en su cuerpo empeoro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el cuerpo temblar, sus músculos cederían en cualquier momento, matándola y con ella al campo de protección. Sus ojos captaron a lo lejos a sus compañeros heridos, quienes peleaban en la misma condición, contra el ejército sin fin de nigromantes. Tiida cayó al suelo de nuevo y continúo disparando, con la sangre escurriendo de una herida en la cadera y los dedos heridos por la fricción que no podía detener. Micaiah usaba toda su magia intentando obtener espacio para la inconsciente Carim y continuar peleando, pero con un brazo inutilizado sus movimientos eran cada vez más débiles; con la magia de éter lograba desaparecer segundos valiosos para escapar de ataques mortales. Detrás de sí Fabia continuaba sanando cuerpos heridos sin mucho resultado, manteniendo una calma inquebrantable a pesar de los gritos y la sangre.

Victoria se colocó de pie lentamente, con un sobreesfuerzo que la dejo sin aire, recordando que no podía dejar que la barrera se destruyera cuando todos contaban con ella y morían intentando ayudarle. Soltó un grito de dolor cuando un _Behemoth_ aplasto contra la barrera a Tribeca, quien apenas había esquivado los cuernos. Sus ojos se encontraron y la Deumonium soltó un grito, partiendo el cuello de la bestia y alejando el cadáver del escudo. Momentos después su fase instintiva se esfumo y los ojos rosa cobrizo le miraron suevamente, Victoria apretó los labios al ver que las heridas de su compañera ya no se curaban, alcanzando el límite de su capacidad. Tal como ella, Tribeca ya no podía dar mucho más.

-Levántate Tribeca- exclamó, fingiendo molestia para no mostrar su preocupación-. Esto todavía no acaba.

La Deumonium intento seguir la orden, resbalándose en el lodo. Una herida de su pecho le impedía respirar normalmente. Los ojos de Victoria viajaron alrededor del campo observando que no era la única Deumonium que perdía terreno mientras que los nigromantes lograban ponerse de pie, acostumbrados a sentir aquellas limitaciones en su cuerpo. Sus compañeros comenzaron a retirarse, superados por los nigromantes. Otro ataque impacto contra el escudo y Victoria sintió que su mente se destrozaba por un instante, donde la barrera casi se desquebrajaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tribeca, quien le sonreía.

-Siempre has sido muy bonita- habló suavemente.

Victoria estaba a punto de responderle con una frase desdeñosa pero ante la presencia de un Stratege frente a ellas guardo silencio. El arma de fuego apuntaba a la cabeza de la Deumonium, preparándose para destruirla. El disparo de Tiida a la distancia voló la cabeza del enemigo un momento antes, pero no impidió la nueva llegada de los nigromantes a ellas. Tribeca los arrojo lejos del campo, intentando obtener tiempo para juntar magia en su mano derecha.

-Tribeca, entra a la barrera- exclamó Victoria.

Un zumbido en sus oídos la inundo de dolor. Victoria apretó los parpados con fuerza y luego todo se detuvo. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, un arma atravesaba el estómago de la Deumonium casi al mismo tiempo en que la joven decapitaba a otros dos su mano derecha, descuidando la retaguardia. El grito se ahogó en su garganta, observando como Tribeca se arrojaba contra más enemigos, evitando que tocaran la barrera. Una cola atravesó su hombro y escucho a lo lejos el grito de las hermanas Florian, que corrían en su ayuda. Victoria vio caer a Tribeca al suelo, derrotada, con los nigromantes cruzando en dirección al escudo, atacándolo con magia negra y todo se comenzó a desmoronar. Victoria vio a Micaiah ponerse de pie, rodeada por el enemigo, sonriendo.

-¡Alicia lo logró!-gritó.

Pero era demasiado tarde, con o sin flujo de enemigos, Victoria y Teana ya no podían sostener el escudo. Tiida grito, mientras que Ginga era arroyada por un _behemoth_ con fuerza. Schach saltó para tomar el cuerpo de Carim, intentando que los enemigos dejaran un espacio libre para poder correr al escudo. Subaru, del otro lado, peleaba con toda la fuerza que le era posible, intentando evitar que la barrera sufriera más daño. Escucho los gritos de terror de los estudiantes heridos, queriendo atravesar la barrera envueltos en pánico. Casi perdiendo el sentido Victoria miró hacia Tribeca comenzando a sentir la desesperación recorrer su cuerpo. No de nuevo, no como hace tan poco, cuando la Deumonium salía del fórum en un plan suicida. Otro _behemoth_ ataco, corriendo en su dirección mientras que embestía todo a su paso. La única razón por la que ninguno de ellos había llegado a atacar directamente la barrera era por Tribeca, la Elementum sabía de antemano que sin ella ayudándole la barrera cedería ante un ataque, pero ante la visión de esa joven molesta llena de energía ahora casi sin poder moverse, en el límite, le aterraba. Sin tener que preguntar, sabía que la Deumonium ya no podía usar magia. El _behemoth_ continuó avanzando y bajo los cuernos, apuntándoles. Kyrie y Amitie se mantenían peleando más alejadas, intentando contener a los nigromantes.

-¡Tribeca!- gritó Victoria antes de girar y mirar a su espíritu- ¡Dame magia para hacer más grande la barrera!

Amaterasu rugió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"_¡No! Es suicidio, tu cuerpo ya no puede con más magia"-_ negó el espíritu.

-¡Hazlo!- exclamó frustrada, alternando la vista a la bestia y su compañero-¡La barrera caerá! ¡Hazlo!

_Amaterasu_ rugió y extendió sus colas, concentrando más magia, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería. Victoria sintió la sangre descender por su boca y su corazón se contrajo un segundo antes de volver a latir. El dolor tiro a la joven al suelo. Tribeca se colocó de pie lentamente, con el cuerpo entumecido y colocó una mano en la barrera intentando tocar a la rubia, con esfuerzo la mano de Victoria se elevó posicionando la suya junto a la de la Deumonium y se preparó para lo que venía. Una onda, parecida a las que se crean cuando un objeto se hunde en el agua recorrió la barrera y llegó a ambas. El escudo comenzó a caer y Victoria volvió a gritar por ayuda, igual que Teana, sin poder hacer algo más, los espíritus cedieron, trasmitiéndoles más magia. Fabia dentro del campo pudo ver lo que le ocurría a su prima con el cuerpo destrozándose de a poco, viendo como finalmente caía al suelo, perdiendo la consciencia lentamente.

-¡Victoria!

* * *

><p>-¡Cuando quieras Testarossa!-expresó furiosa.<p>

-Dame más tiempo Takamachi- contesto con calma.

-¡PUEDES METER ESE "DAME MÁS TIEMPO" POR TU…!

El golpe atravesó la barrera de Miyuki mucho más rápido de lo que había previsto. La Deumonium fue arrojada con tal fuerza que voló metros sobre el aire y luego aterrizo sobre Alicia, de una forma bastante dolorosa para ambas. La Elementum cayó de boca para su mala suerte, ya que ese día llevaba bastantes golpes a la cabeza. Sin poder romper sus limitadores estaba casi atada de manos, así que contaba con la ofensiva de su compañera, pero los ataques no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para rivalizar con los del Nigromante. O por lo menos eso era lo que parecía ser. Se colocó de pie lentamente, sintiendo que la sangre abandonaba su boca y suavemente paso su manga para limpiarse no queriendo imitar la a Miyuki, que escupía sobre el suelo, soltando maldiciones.

-¡Lo haré volar en pedazos!- rugió.

-Ya te dije que estamos en la academia. No sabemos que hay arriba o debajo de nosotros. Puedes matar a otra persona- expresó Alicia.

Con otra maldición la Deumonium se arrojó de vuelta hacia el Nigromante con los puños por delante. Su magia se concentró en los brazos y de nueva cuenta ataco.

-¡Neos!

**¡Set Up!**

Una armadura color Jade cubrió su pecho, brazos y hombros. Justo al momento de atacar, el enemigo salto con fuerza, girando en el aire y buscando patear su cabeza. El escudo mágico de la joven golpeo el ataque a tiempo. Miyuki tomo su pierna y lo azoto contra el suelo luego pateo su estómago y lanzo a esa distancia un ataque mágico, a sabiendas que no había otros heridos.

**Divine Shooter.**

El ataque exploto entre ambos y se extendió por el piso un momento antes de extinguirse. Alicia comenzó a juntar magia, buscando lograr con un único ataque lo que ninguna había logrado en todos esos minutos. Por más que habían batallado con esa criatura los ataques habían sido en balde, gracias al poder de Miyuki era que la magia negra se había mantenido a raya en los ataques del enemigo, pero no por mucho. Aquel hombre, con su mirada dorada inexpresiva sabía que no podía acercarse demasiado. Si la magia de desintegración de Miyuki le tocaba, la magia negra era destruida lentamente, como todo lo que entraba en contacto con esta. Que magia más peligrosa poseían las hijas de los Takamachi, aunque era de esperar conociendo el poder de esa familia, para su mala fortuna, Alicia sabía que si tenía que pelear contra alguno de ellos, a pesar de ganar podría terminar herida de gravedad. Cuando el humo gris se dispersó los brazos del nigromante se convertían en polvo y la Deumonium aprovecho el momento, intentando golpearlo, pero parecía que los golpes no surtían efecto alguno. Su enemigo levanto el cuerpo y golpeo con su cabeza su nariz, deteniéndola. La chica se retorció en el suelo sosteniendo su nariz en un intento de detener la hemorragia y volver a la pelea, en su lugar recibió el puño del nigromante reconstruido de nuevo en su pecho dejándola un momento sin aire. La mirada del nigromante se redirigió hacia Alicia y la chica se preparó para el ataque. Antes de que el Nigromante diera un solo paso Miyuki se arrojó sobre este, golpeando lo más fuerte que pudo su brazo derecho, rompiéndole el brazo. El brazo del hombre cayó pero en segundo el humo gris envolvió su extremidad y volvió a colocarse en su sitio tomando a la castaña por el cuello y la sujetó en el aire, intentando romperle el cuello.

-¡Morirás!- rugió.

**Protection.**

Su protección apenas evitaba que el enemigo destruyera su cuello. _Ertia_ descendió sobre él, atacando la mano para intentar liberarla, pero el ataque no surtió efecto alguno. Sus alas blancas brillaron cuanto giro en el aire y enterró sus garras en sus ojos, queriendo separarlo de la Deumonium. El Nigromante rugió de rabia, sin ceder. _Ertia_ agito las alas y dos bloques de volaron hacia este, intentando aplastarlo. Miyuki usaba las manos intentando liberarse con el rostro casi púrpura ante la falta de aire. Abrió la boca, pero aun así no pudo respirar. Su magia recorría los brazos de su enemigo y mientras las destruía la magia negra comenzaba a extinguirse lentamente. El nigromante uso su mano libre y alejo al espíritu de su rostro, arrojándolo a otra pared. _Ertia_ rebotó luego del golpe y su dolor se trasmitió a Alicia, quien grito de dolor. Las manos del Nigromante desaparecieron y Miyuki se soltó antes de que pudiera curarse a sí mismo y cayó al suelo, jadeando. El hombre intento patearla pero ella rodó para esquivarle y se colocó de pie, con un ataque listo apuntando hacia él. Aquel ser hizo trizas los bloques de pared y camino lentamente hacia la joven.

-¡_Ertia_!- gritó Alicia.

El ave ascendió contra el Nigromante, y su compañera finalmente pudo liberar su magia. Cientos de cadenas volaron tras _Ertia_ en dirección al hombre, tan rápido que ni siquiera con su velocidad tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas, cada una de las cadenas de un color plateado se enredaron en su cuerpo una y otra vez, entre ellas, pasando entre sí, en sus extremidades cuello, torso y cabeza, sin detenerse, una tras otra lo contuvieron hasta que le fue imposible hacer un movimiento más. En cuestión de segundo el Nigromante quedo envuelto en cadenas con excepción de un ojos y su boca, mientras caía el suelo, sin poder atacar. Alicia, con una mueca, camino lentamente a su dirección y le miro tranquila, esperando a que su pulso se normalizase. El nigromante comenzó a rugir, furioso.

Alicia ignoro el ruido y sus ojos borgoña se desviaron a Miyuki, quien ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo y se tapaba el cuello con una mano. Tosió y escupió sangre dos veces antes de devolverle la mirada. Alicia notó que por el momento no era capaz de hablarle así que espero paciente y tomo asiento a su lado delicadamente, acomodando la falda de su uniforme. Miyuki a pesar de todo pudo notar el temblor de sus piernas.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Alicia.

-Ni poco- habló con voz rasposa-. Me debes esta Testarossa.

La joven asistió y tomo aire lentamente. Miyuki suspiró y saco de un bolsillo oculto de su traje sus lentes, colocándolos lentamente en su rostro, sus ojos observaron al nigromante que continuaba gritando con fuerza, pronunciando palabras en su idioma natal hacia ellas. Su mano frotó su cuello un momento mientras que su _corazón_ volvía a colocarse en su cuello, tranquilo y su armadura desaparecía. Era casi irreal que su magia no pudiera hacerle un efecto mortal a esa criatura tomando en cuenta que podía detener bastante bien a su hermana. La magia negra era un asunto peligroso.

-Así que querías capturarlo vivo.

-No sé qué sea, pero nos servirá para interrogatorio, Momoko Takamachi y Verossa Acous seguro podrán sacarle información- Alicia tocó con cuidado la herida de su frente-. Creo que es un Nigromante con modificaciones, tal vez incluso alteraron toda su estructura.

El espíritu blanco aterrizó suavemente en el hombro de Alicia, cerrando sus alas y usando su pico para limpiar sus plumas, sin inmutarse por la mirada de enojo que le echó su compañera cada que movía su cuerpo golpeándole el rostro. Miyuki sonrió tranquila.

-Así que también sabes de mamá.

-Toda tu familia es un peligro por ahora, hasta que Nanoha Takamachi no lo sea.

Miyuki giró sus ojos y soltó un bufido. Por ahora no contaba con las ganas de discutir con la Elementum, por más que ese comentario le provocara ira. Ese día ya era suficientemente malo y pesado como para sumar otro enemigo a la lista a derrotar. Su mente viajo entonces al fórum donde esperaba que sus compañeros hubieran logrado contener al enemigo y a su familia, de la cual todavía no había señales. Miyuki se colocó de pie seguida por la rubia y ambas miraron hacia el nigromante.

-¿Qué haremos con "eso"?-preguntó Miyuki.

-Yo lo llevare con magia- respondió Alicia-. Hay que darnos prisa, tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás.

Miyuki asistió y camino tranquilamente hacia un hueco creado ante la destrucción de la batalla, soltó un bostezo y enfoco la vista hacia el piso de abajo, fue entonces que todo se congelo para ella. Su sangre se heló por un instante, antes de hervir con odio, sus ojos se dilataron y su color cambio a un jade brillante, enfocados solo al frente, olvidando todo lo demás. Alicia notó el cambio drástico de su compañera y rápidamente corrió para observar que era lo que se encontraba ahí, con el cuerpo rígido se asomó para mirar abajo. A diferencia de Miyuki Alicia no sintió particular interés en que Nanoha se encontrara sobre en suelo luchando por respirar, ni siquiera en Fate inconsciente a unos metros a pesar de enfocarle y asegurarse que estaba viva. Lo que si le hizo sentirse nerviosa, fue la esfera _Raising_ _Heart_ en la mano de la Nigromante Tre. La mujer mantenía una conversación tranquila con una Stratege ignorando a las dos jóvenes heridas. Cuando Miyuki hizo insinuación a moverse le sostuvo un brazo.

-No lo hagas, estamos en desventaja- susurró-. Debemos pensar que hacer. Si se lleva el _corazón_…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Todos cubrieron sus oídos, mientras que el nigromante encerrado en las cadenas soltaba un grito de agonía. Alicia se giró a mirarle un momento, reforzando con magia las cadenas para evitar su escape y después volvió la vista a Miyuki quien intentaba sin éxito cubrir sus oídos del ruido. Sus lentes de desquebrajaron en algún punto, pero su mirada siguió fija en su enemigo y Nanoha.

-¡¿Que maldiciones es eso?!-bramó Tre.

Cuando el sonido paso, los eventos siguientes ocurrieron a prisa en un efecto de reacción pura, sin tiempo para medir al enemigo, fue en cuestión de pocos segundos en los cuales todo terminó antes siquiera de haber comenzado realmente. Alicia no pudo detener a Miyuki aunque saltó intentando detenerla. La Deumonium inicio el primer ataque, en cuestión de medio segundo ya se encontraba sobre Tre quien tuvo que agacharse con la cola sobre su cabeza para evitar el puño de la joven. Dieci sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas e intento clavarlo en Miyuki, quien se hizo a un lado, furiosa, y brincó de nuevo hacia Tre, llenando de magia su puño.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?!- gritó furiosa.

Tre reaccionó arrojándole una esfera de magia negra y la Deumonium todavía en el aire consiguió esquivarlo, el ataque pasó casi rozando su cuerpo, sin herirla. En cuanto toco el suelo golpeo su puño impacto el hombro del enemigo, destrozándolo pero no pudo hacer que retrocediera. Tras ella la Stratege activaba un aparto y un portal se abría, de vuelta a los límites de la ciudad. Alicia saltaba en ese momento y lanzó cadenas para cubrir el paso, evitando que Dieci escapara. Al aterrizar corrió en dirección a Tre, intentando obtener la esfera roja. Una cadena voló hacia ella mientras que Miyuki soltaba un ataque contra la nigromante. Divertida Tre se hizo a un lado y uso su cola para atravesar el brazo de la Deumonium, su ataque mágico obligo a Alicia tirarse al suelo para esquivarlo. La cadena plateada que se encontraba suspendida en el aire se hizo pedazos al contacto con la magia. Una explosión tras ellas llamo la atención de Alicia para observar a tiempo como Dieci acomodaba en su hombro una bazuca y corría para atravesar el portal, fuera de su alcance. Mientras la Elementum se colocaba de pie Tre saltaba sobre su cabeza con Miyuki detrás, huyendo del lugar.

-¡Tu hermana se muere!- gritó la nigromante.

La Deumonium sintió la presión abandonar su cuerpo y con palidez giro la mirada hacia Nanoha.

-¡No!- gritó Alicia-¡Tiene la esfera!

La rubia se arrojó corriendo hacia el portal, buscando detener a la nigromante que ya atravesaba el portal. Miyuki maldijo furiosa y elevó su mano para arrojar un ataque mágico.

**Divine Shooter.**

El portal se cerró rápidamente y Alicia detuvo su carrera, _Ertia_ voló y el ataque de Miyuki atravesó su cuerpo, con la magia impactando contra la pared en su dirección de ataque. Mientras explotaba, la respiración de Alicia desenfrenada por la carrera comenzaba a calmarse. Miyuki gritó con fuerza y sus ojos volvieron a su tono normal mientras corría hacia su hermana envuelta en preocupación y así fue todo término, mucho antes de que pudieran realmente hacer algo.

-Has sido irresponsable y descuidada- expresó Alicia con voz seca.

-¡¿Qué eres ciega?!-rugió Miyuki-¡Mira la condición de tu hermana y mi hermana! ¡Están al borde de la muerte!

Alicia apretó los puños y giro a verla.

-¡Se llevó a _Raising_ _Heart_!-expresó furiosa-¡Acabas de condenarnos a todos! ¡Te dije que esperaras!

-¡No iba a esperar a que mataran a mi hermana!

Miyuki apretó los dientes y con furia tomo con una mano el artefacto en el cuello de su hermana, intentando quitarlo. Este se hundió un poco más, llenando a la joven de frustración, podía sentir un cansancio brusco en su cuerpo y su magia descender, logrando que su mente se nublara en el miedo. Nanoha no estaba respirando y su corazón latía de forma irregular, si no lograba apartar esa cosa de su hermana iba a morir. Alicia negó con la cabeza y contuvo una mueca en sus labios, en silencio. Camino lentamente hacia Fate y coloco dos dedos en su cuello para comprobar que tuviera pulso. Con lentitud la tomo entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola con fuerza y regreso a un lado de Miyuki, recostándola junto a Nanoha. La magia de Fate comenzó a fluir hacia Nanoha lentamente lo que aprovecho Miyuki para tomar entre sus manos el artefacto y retirarlo, arrojándolo al suelo antes de que intentara incrustarse en su palma. El aparato dejo de parpadear, muy lentamente.

Con alivio Miyuki noto que su hermana respiraba de nuevo aunque fuera poco y después miro a Fate, que comenzaba a sanar de pequeñas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, casi con la habilidad de un Deumonium, su respuesta a aquello vino antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Alicia.

-Fate y Nanoha han desarrollado un vínculo de magia, por lo que sus cuerpos experimentan las recuperaciones de la contraría- sus ojos borgoña enfocaron el rostro de su hermana-. Se ha desarrollado más desde que tuvieron intimidad, pero aún no lo han descubierto y tampoco sé hasta dónde puede llegar ese vínculo.

-Nunca había oído hablar de algo así.- confesó Miyuki.

-Lo he visto, pero no de una raza a otra, sino entre nuestra raza y en parejas que llevan mucho tiempo juntas-. Entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos-. Creo que _Raising_ _Heart_ aceleró ese vínculo para protección.

-Es una buena respuesta, pero esa esfera no busca proteger a mi hermana, solo busca ataque- Los ojos jade enfocaron a Nanoha-. Solo busca destruir.

-Y tal vez lo sea- susurró Alicia.

Miyuki le miró sin comprender pero la Elementum guardó silencio, sin siquiera mencionar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Si _Raising_ _Heart_ tenía el poder suficiente para comprender que el mayor enemigo a su poder era Fate, podría ser que estuviera preparando su contraataque desde ahora, al tomar parte de la magia de su enemigo, obtenía una ventaja considerable. La preocupación inundó su rostro, de ser así, las posibilidades de que Fate ganara en una batalla quedaban reducidas. No podía comprender como un _corazón_ podría ser tan destructivo a ese nivel. Por el momento no podía preocuparse por eso, ya que comenzaba a preguntarse con qué fin ocuparían algo así los Nigromantes y Strateges. Aquel pensamiento era bastante oscuro.

* * *

><p>-¡Viene un ataque!-grito alguien en el campo.<p>

Largo Kiel rompió el cuello de un Stratege mientras desviaba su mirada al cielo, donde un ataque familiar volaba hacia la barrera y la posición de Lindy Harlaown. Frunciendo el ceño su puño sangrante arranco la capa de su espalda y respiro profundamente, sin miedo. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, con fuerza, evitando que se moviera el lugar. Kiel miro al osado hombre a su lado, tanto como para detenerle; Shiro Takamachi le miraba con pesar, sin palabras, sin ningún gesto.

-No lo haga señor- pidió.

Los ojos llenos de entusiasmo de Kiel le miraron y soltó su hombro.

-La vida son momentos como este, Shiro.

Con un grito de guerra Kiel corrió al encuentro de la magia redirigida de Vita. Bajo sus pies giraba un círculo mágico y en su cuerpo comenzaba a formarse una enorme armadura brillante, rodeando sus brazos con totalidad. Su _corazón_ brillo y el viejo Deumonium acelero la marcha. El ataque de un color rojo como el fuego descendió del cielo lentamente y a metros de su objetivo el líder Deumonium lo interceptó. Aun con toda la magia con la que contaba solo logro desviarlo hacia el cielo, durante varios minutos en los que su _corazón_ llegaba al límite. Mientras evitaba el ataque, Momoko continuaba luchando para liberar la magia de Lindy, sin importar el costo o el dolor, con las manos temblorosas y un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. La afanosa tarea requería más magia de la que era capaz de liberar aun con su _corazón_ _Sacred Heart _ lo que provocaba un increíble aumento en el cansancio corporal. La mente de Momoko se mantenía enfocada en Lindy, sabiendo que el humo que abandonaba los edificios de la Academia podría significar peligro para sus hijas, y un mal presentimiento invadía su pecho, uno que solo una madre podría tener.

-¡Momoko!-gritó su marido.

Los ojos de la Deumonium se dirigieron al campo de batalla, donde el enemigo comenzaba a llegar al límite de la ciudad, con Largo Kiel ocupado por mantener a raya aquel ataque y en un último esfuerzo utilizo toda la magia acumulada en su cuerpo, en un segundo en el que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Un brillo negro inundo el cuerpo de Lindy y frente a ella aparecieron tres botones amarillos que giraban entre sí y una a una, se extinguieron como humo. Lindy respiro profundamente, sintiendo como un peso de encima hubiera desaparecido y lentamente estiro sus manos al frente, preparándose para terminar la batalla. Momoko cayó de rodillas desactivando su _corazón_ e inhalando tanto aire como le era posible. _Amahtis_ en el hombro de su compañera agito las alas y estiro los brazos, sintiendo también aquella sensación de libertad; sus colores brillaron un poco más y a su alrededor las gotas de lluvia quedaron suspendidas.

-_Amahtis_- Lindy abrió lentamente los ojos-. _Fusión_.

El espíritu rió y aleteo alrededor de ella, comenzando a brillar intensamente, lentamente acercó su mano a su pecho y con lentitud esta comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de la directora, creando hermosas ondas de luz, que envolvieron rápidamente a la mujer. Cuando finalmente la luz desapareció Amahtis se encontraba dentro de ella brindándole poder, con los ojos claros que asemejaban el cielo en Lindy y el cabello aguamarinos ahora de un color más azul. Momoko siempre había estado fascinada con ese tipo de trasformación que sufrían los Elementum de espíritus puros, asemejando a la fase instintiva de su raza y sin embargo no podía comparar algo tan puro con un instinto asesino. El poder creado era incomparable, en una _fusión_ de un alma y un espíritu el Elementum se volvía un poderoso contrincante pero lamentablemente no podía mantenerse por mucho tiempo. Además de que Lindy jamás usaba ese tipo de poder en ataque, sino en defensa. Las alas salieron de la espalda de Lindy y los ojos claros de la mujer miraron hacia Jail, tranquila, sabiendo que ahora la ventaja era de ellos.

Lindy movió las manos y el escudo que protegía la ciudad, firme e indestructible comenzó a extenderse hacia el campo de batalla, a cada paso protegía a los aliados y expulsaba al enemigo sin problemas, alejándolo del lugar. Los compañeros más apartados eran jalados con magia hacia el escudo y finalmente al topar con Kiel detuvo el ataque. La directora frunció el ceño y tomo aire al notar que aquello le había arrebatado gran parte de su magia. Detuvo el avance del escudo y preocupada observo al líder Deumonium, inmóvil y herido en el campo de batalla y fuera de la protección. Sus compañeros tomaron aquel momento para descansar y su hijo Chrono corría hacia ella, señalando la Academia. Lindy asistió, debían de darse prisa. El crujido de una maquina avanzando se convirtió en el único sonido de aquella batalla y pronto apreció Jail y Quattro comandando una de las maquinas proyectiles, disfrutando el momento. Jail alzó la mano y los nigromantes y Strateges bajaron sus armas, deteniendo los intentos por atravesar la barrera. Quattro aplaudió.

-Buena jugada Harlaown- le felicitó con sarcasmo.

Lindy entrecerró los ojos.

-Se acabó, perdieron.

Quattro frunció el ceño.

-Conozco la _fusión_ de los espíritus puros y sé muy bien que tienes un límite- habló molesta-. No vas a resistir Lindy, incluso cuando nos hayas dejado fuera no puedes mantener el escudo por siempre.

Chrono maldijo y Lindy lo escucho aún a la distancia.

-Mientras tanto todos se recuperarán y la ventaja será nuestra- respondió con calma-. Esta batalla la ganaremos.

Jail movió una mano y después los _Behemoth_ comenzaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, tras un portal negro que caía sobre ellos.

-Solo hoy Lindy, y solo la batalla.

Lindy le miro a los ojos un momento analizándole, luego comenzó a avanzar hacia el enemigo con lentitud, dejando que su poder defensivo los arrastrara de vuelta a su posición inicial, lejos de la ciudad. La máquina fue aplastada por el escudo obligando a los líderes enemigos a saltar de esta y a retroceder a sus tropas, sin embargo se detuvo al notar que Kiel era arrastrado también.

-¡señor Kiel!—gritó Letti.

-¡Kiel levántate!- exclamó Genya Nakajima.

Varios Deumonium intentaron ir en su auxilio, pero a sabiendas del riesgo Lindy les bloqueo la salida, varios impactaron contra el escudo y cayeron al suelo, soltando maldiciones contra la Elementum. La mano de Granz Florian se levantó pidiendo paciencia.

-Cállense todos- exclamó- . Por ahora es arriesgado abandonar el campo.

Los Deumonium miraron con atención afuera. Las máquinas enemigas se acercaban lentamente, trayendo consigo la barrera anti-magia, y lentamente, el escudo alzado por Lindy comenzaba a caer. La mujer elevó sus manos juntándolas al frente y preparo uno de sus pocos ataques ofensivos. Su magia comenzó a centrarse en sus manos, en una cantidad masiva que deslumbraba alrededor. Un dolor agudo llego a su cabeza y le hizo fruncir el ceño, sintiendo el cansancio llegar.

-Arch-in-ciel…

-¡Vita!-escucho el grito a la derecha.

El ataque fue detenido antes de comenzar y la directora observó con terror el lugar de donde provenía el grito. Momoko se colocó de pie, soltando un grito furioso. Metros bajo ellas observaron lo que era el cuerpo de Vita con un agujero atravesando su cabeza y un charco sangrante por el suelo. Shamal corrió entonces hacia ella, se inclinó y sujetó su muñeca para revisar su pulso. Bajo la mirada maldiciendo lo que ocurría, era imposible que la Deumonium Arcana muriera de esa forma no podía creerlo. Varios Deumonium gritaron de miedo y furia, escandalizados por la revelación. Shiro rugió.

-¡Si, si, si, si!-gritó extasiado Jail.

La mirada de la mayoría se dirigió a él, quien reía sin control, tras este un pequeño portal negro se asomaba. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en la garganta de Lindy. Todos observaron desde sus sitios como emergía del portal la Stratege Dieci, cayendo de rodillas y la nigromante Tre, que de un salto llegó al suelo, soltando un grito furioso. Jail sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella. Tre le dedico una inclinación antes de levantarse y entregarle con el puño cerrado una hermosa esfera roja. Solo cuando Jail la levanto para admirarla, ante el brillo de la luz del sol, que se colaba entre las nubes de tormenta todo cobro sentido para Lindy y los demás. Momoko se cubrió la boca y Shiro soltó un grito de furia al observar la hermosa esfera roja brillaba entre sus dedos reflejando las hermosas nubes y la lluvia, el nigromante ensancho su sonrisa y sus ojos afilados se desviaron hacia Lindy.

-Yo gané-expresó.

-¡No!-gritó Shiro.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?!-exclamó Momoko, aterrada.

-No me importa la portadora, solo el _corazón_ Momoko- comentó indiferente-. Tal vez alcances a salvarle.

Los Deumonium comenzaron a gritar con fuerza, mucho más aterrados y furiosos. Varios audaces aprovecharon que el escudo de Lindy comenzaba a tener ondas de variación y lo atravesaban, buscando matar al enemigo. La masacre comenzó entonces, mientras que varios intentaban rescatar a los compañeros masacrados fuera del campo por una mayoría de enemigos.

-Entrega a _Raising_ _Heart_, Jail- exclamó Jeremiah Doe-. O toda nuestra raza ira a cazarte y extinguirá la tuya hasta que las cenizas de sus muertes desaparezcan.

Jail rió.

-Inténtalo entonces Deumonium- expresó alegre.

-¡Bastardo!- gritó Kyouya-¿Dónde está Nanoha?

Jail ensancho su sonrisa pero guardo silencio y Quattro tomo a _Raising Heart_ en su mano, admirándola.

-Ya que esta tecnología fue robada primeramente por ustedes, en realidad el derecho de tenerla es nuestra, no de los Deumonium.

Shiro apretó los dientes.

-Así que sabes la verdad.

-Lo sé todo- expresó divertida-. Los registros de la verdadera historia no solo se encuentran en sus archivos o los de los Elementum.

Signum llegó junto con Shamal, aliviada de notarla a salvo pero aquel sentimiento se esfumo al ver el cuerpo de Vita, quien ya no reaccionaba, un sentimiento de vacío se formó en su interior y maldijo por lo que sucedía. Aquello rápidamente al ser remplazado por la preocupación hacia su hermana menor. Si el objetivo ya había sido cumplido seguramente los sobrevivientes serían masacrados en la academia. Sus ojos se desviaron afuera del campo, donde algunos Deumonium enfrentaban al enemigo y con hostilidad Elementum y Deumonium intentaban ayudarles sin éxito, sacrificando más vida. Solo los guerreros destacados continuaban de pie. Sus ojos chocaron con los dorados de Uno, quien rió. La nigromante le señalo con la cola, incitándola al ataque que había sido interrumpido.

-Habría ganado Yagami- expresó.

Signum frunció el ceño pero permaneció inmóvil y en silencio. Shamal abrió los ojos asombrada cuando al dejar la mano de Vita sobre el suelo sus dedos se movieron lentamente en el frío lodazal. No era posible que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a tal herida, ¿O sí? Sus ojos se dirigieron a Largo Kiel fuera de la barrera, quien era apoyado por algunos Deumonium en un intento por curarle e intranquila dirigió la mirada hacia el enemigo. Era el momento. La sanadora crujió los dientes, maldiciéndose a sí misma antes de correr en dirección a Kiel, fuera del campo de protección. Con toda su velocidad cruzo varios cadáveres y esquivo a los enemigos que se ocupaban de destruir matar fuera del campo. Tras lo que le parecieron horas llego junto al Deumonium herido y reviso sus signos vitales, aliviada de que estuviera bien. Alejo con fuerza a un Deumonium que le obstruía el paso y preparo la curación. Coloco sus manos en el pecho ardiente y sangrante para comenzar a sanarlo mientras intentaban meterlo al escudo. Maldijo de nuevo cuando un rayo negro pasó cerca de ellos. De pronto sintió que sus brazos le quemaban y chasqueó los dientes. Su reserva para encerrar magia negra en su laboratorio se había terminado.

Signum maldijo al observarle y salió del campo, buscando protegerla. Uno saltó sobre ella intentando atravesarle con una espada negra y la guerrera invocó a Levantine, el arma regenerada y sin ninguna rasgadura brillo en fuego rosa, haciéndola a un lado.

-¡Veamos como resultan las cosas a partir de este momento!- Jail extendió sus manos-¡Deumonium y Elementum! ¡La guerra comienza ahora!

-¡No escaparas Scaglietti!- grito Regius Granz apuntando hacia él.

Una onda atravesó el escudo y en ese justo momento Shiro saltó hacia el nigromante, con su lanza por delante, intentando tomarlo desprevenido. Agitó el arma y dirigió el ataque directo a su cuello, lo más preciso posible. Aun con la desventaja de no poder usar todos sus poderes no podían desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Un haz de color oscuro llego a su izquierda y le obligó a desviar el ataque para defenderse. Los ojos negros de Due le miraron con sorna y sus tres enormes garras pasaron cerca de su cabeza, Shiro pudo esquivarle por centímetros.

-¡Lindy Harlaown!- Jail sonrió-. No vuelvas a olvidar quien soy.

Los ojos dorados giraron a la izquierda y Jail sonrió finalmente antes de brincar hacia esa dirección. Lindy giro la cabeza siguiendo sus movimientos, demasiado tarde descubriendo su objetivo. Extendió su mano intentando detenerle con su ataque y entonces su vista falló, deteniéndola. Signum observó a Jail saltar en dirección a Shamal e intentó lanzarle un ataque pero como otras veces Uno volvió a interponerse en su camino, invocando la magia negra y atacándole. Agito incendio a _Levantine_ para evitar el ataque y la explosión la cegó un momento en el que la desesperación inundo a la guerrera.

-¡Shamal!

Signum grito con terror y esquivando a Uno corrió fuera el humo demasiado tarde. Shamal se giró cuando sintió la magia negra demasiado cerca de ella y se preparó para lo siguiente. Con agua de lluvia alzó a Largo Kiel y lo aventó dentro del escudo junto a los otros Deumonium, quedándose un momento sin aire y entonces, Jail llego junto a ella, enterrando sus manos en su pecho, atravesando su cuerpo hasta sus pulmones. La sanadora soltó un grito mientras colocaba sus manos en el rostro de Jail, intentando usar su magia, un momento después se quedó sin respiración y sin fuerzas. Había olvidado que había agotado todos sus hechizos de protección y toda su magia curando personas, con su último esfuerzo puesto en Kiel. El dolor llego rápidamente a su mente y mientras perdía la conciencia se preguntó si volvería a despertar, maldiciendo los limitadores en su cuerpo. Su espíritu escondido en su mente rugió con dolor.

"_No moriremos así..."_

Jail rió mientras exploraba el cuerpo inconsciente, usando su magia negra para causar heridas en cuerpo y magia. Esta vez procuraría que su experimento no se convirtiera en una carga como la última vez. Shamal Zwei había resultado ser más inteligente de lo que había pensado. Y más peligrosa.

-¡Suéltala!

Signum llego hacia el blandiendo su arma con todo su poder y lanzo el ataque directo a sus manos, Agito gritó con furia, expresando los sentimientos de su compañera. Jail rió soltando a su presa y alejándose de ellas, en la misma dirección de donde había saltado. La sangre de Shamal fue absorbida también por él, lentamente. Signum tomo en sus brazos a la rubia, protegiéndole con su magia y se retiró hacia el escudo, buscando protegerle. Quiso gritar al ver que era demasiado tarde, lo que Jail buscara hacer lo había conseguido y Shamal no respiraba.

-¡Veamos qué haces ahora sin _tu sanadora líder_ Lindy Harlaown! ¡¿Cómo vas a curar a tus niños?!

-¡JAIL!-grito Shiro.

Extendió sus manos hacia el nigromante e invoco toda su magia, sus ojos, de un color cobre por la fase instintiva miraron a su objetivo. No importaba morir ahí, usaría todo su poder para detener a ese monstruo, ahora. El circulo bajo sus pies giro a toda velocidad y envuelto en furia busco atacarle. Lindy abrió el escudo y los aliados volvieron a la pelea, demasiado tarde, observando como las tropas enemigas se retiraban en portales negros.

-¡Shiro!-gritó Momoko.

Su esposo giro, esquivando por milímetros el ataque de Due y Tre sobre su cabeza y miró hacia Quattro llevándose con ella a _Raising Heart_ y atravesando el portal, todo había terminado.

-¡No!-gritó el Deumonium.

Momoko se puso de pie dispuesta a unirse a su compañero en el campo de batalla pero la directora le detuvo con un grito.

-¡Momoko!- exclamo Lindy-¡Los niños, llévanos a la Academia!

Momoko soltó un grito de frustración y bajo las manos, guardando su poder. Sus ojos azul violáceos miraron a los edificios y concentro su poder para realizar un movimiento que solo ella podía lograr, utilizando la magia alguna vez robada de otra persona preparo una trasportación de emergencia. Varios círculos aparecieron bajo los pies de la mayoría de los aliados en condición de pelear y heridos, lo más rápido que le era posible. Sus ojos bajaron hacia sus pies donde un pequeño insecto, no más grande que una mosca comenzaba a trepar, acercándose a ella. La Deumonium no tuvo ninguna duda de quien lo había enviado, con cuidado tomo al insecto en sus manos y lo oculto entre sus ropas.

-¡Date prisa!- suplicó la Elementum- Algo grave ocurre en el fórum.

Shiro y Momoko se congelaron al segundo, con su sangre helándose. Shiro se giró al encuentro de Jail y al mirarle a los ojos, lanzo su arma con fuerza. La lanza reboto en otro guerrero, explotando todo alrededor. El Deumonium tuvo que apretar los dientes, furioso. Tendría que dejarlo ir esta vez. Finalmente Jail desapareció del campo, junto con los guerreros que no eran alcanzados por Deumonium que los destruían antes de poder huir. Dos sanadores llegaron junto a Signum, intentando parar la hemorragia de Shamal, mientras que los círculos mágicos llegaban a ellos, dejándoles sin tiempo. Signum tembló de miedo, sosteniendo con fuerza a _Levantine_ y Agito soltó una maldición, envuelta en el dolor.

* * *

><p>-¡Victoria!- gritó Tribeca.<p>

La barrera cayó entonces y el enemigo corrió hacia el fórum, una ola de enemigos ataco con rapidez en dirección a todos los alumnos que defendían la entrada seguros de su ventaja ante la falta de protección, el deseo de sangre y miedo volviéndolos mucho más rápidos. Tribeca corrió sin saber cómo y dándoles la espalda a los enemigos abrazo a Victoria protegiéndola con su cuerpo y cerró los ojos esperando el final casi al mismo tiempo que Subaru lo hacía con Teana. Schach cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la ola de Nigromantes, colocándose frente a su amiga Carim y espero. No quería morir ahí. Espero el dolor, los gritos, el miedo. Tiida apuntó a los enemigos que se dirigían hacia Ginga, disparándoles, sin importarle todos los que llegaban hacia él. Si era el fin por lo menos una sola vez no la dejaría sola. Micaiah preparo su último ataque, Seiran en su hombro paso toda la magia que le era posible a la katana negra y se prepararon. Sin poder usar una mano la Elementum no podía realizar bien el ataque y sin embargo se dispuso a agitar su arma…

Fue entonces que una barrera se alzó frente a ella. Los alumnos observaron cómo los nigromantes chocaban contra esta y salían volando por los aires, con fuerza. Los behemoth hacían el escudo crujir ante el impacto pero por más fuerte que embestían el escudo no parecía ceder. Los árboles quemados o todos alrededor del lugar comenzaron a crecer y florecer, cubriendo rápidamente el lugar con sus ramas mientras que los pétalos que caían aumentaban la resistencia de la barrera. Luego de esto, varios individuos aparecieron dentro y fuera de la barrera. Micaiah observó dos zapatillas que reconocería fácilmente en cualquier lugar y el suspiro amable de Lindy Harlaown hizo que cayera al suelo sin fuerzas.

-Micaiah, ve a que te atienda un sanador esa herida- habló suavemente.

La joven no pudo responder, ni siquiera pudo levantarse. Así que permaneció tirada en silencio, observando con admiración a la directora de la academia Aitana que acaba de salvarle la vida. La hermosa fusión de Lindy era algo que la mayoría no veía en su vida y mientras las alas se alzaban, los edificios, jardines y fuentes comenzaban a reconstruirse.

Subaru soltó un suspiro de alivio, desactivando su _corazón_ mientras se aseguraba de que Teana continuara viva a pesar de su inconsciencia. Sus ojos se dirigieron al profesor Chrono fuera de la barrera apuntando con su lanza hacia dos _behemoth_ que continuaban el ataque.

-Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a un profesor en la academia- expresó cansada.

-Permíteme a tu compañera por favor.

Subaru observo al sanador que le hablaba por un momento, antes de ceder con algo desconfianza. No quería perder de vista a Teana, pero por más que deseara continuar junto a ella, sabía que su vida continuaba en peligro. Otro sanador llegó a su encuentro, y entre ambos cargaron a la joven a un lugar donde pudieran atenderle de forma adecuada. Del otro lado del campo Victoria fue atendida rápidamente por sanadores, con una condición crítica al igual que Tribeca, que a pesar de permanecer consciente contaba con heridas graves que no parecían curarse. Los heridos con magia negra eran los primeros en ser atendidos por los sanadores recién llegados se dispersaron para comenzar a ayudar a los heridos y compañeros, juntando todo el material que les era posible. Afuera las batallas comenzaban a librarse y los nigromantes retrocedían, huyendo del lugar en todas direcciones, sin ser capaces de trasportarse fuera de la ciudad. Por un momento Chrono casi sintió pena por ellos, con el enojo de lo ocurrido y el abandono de sus propios aliados era obvio que eso se convertiría en masacre. Intentando obtener un prisionero de batalla Chrono congelo el campo deteniendo a varios nigromantes pero no hizo un movimiento más. Ver en el fórum a tantos niños heridos esfumo de su cuerpo cualquier compasión que hubiera podido sentir.

Momoko colapsó al terminar de usar su magia, su esposo saltó hacia ella y le tomo en sus brazos, procurando que no sufriera un golpe al caer y luego su mirada se dirigió a Signum, fuera de la barrera protectora.

Signum bajo la mirada a sus manos ensangrentadas y su rostro permaneció mostrando una expresión neutral casi seria y forzada. A pesar de eso Agito exclamaba furiosa, molesta y apretaba los dientes, mostrando la verdad. La guerrera invoco a _Levantine_ en sus manos y su espada se encendió en llamas, apuntando hacia los _behemoth_ que continuaban embistiendo sin control la barrera mágica. A pesar de la neblina y la nieve dejada por Chrono en el campo el fuego continúo creciendo y la pelirrosa atacó, con furia. Sus aliados se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

_-¡Flying Dragon Flash!_

El fuego inundo el lugar y tanto las bestias como los nigromantes ardieron en este, sin oportunidad alguna de salvarse. Los gritos de agonía mantuvieron en silencio a todos lo que observaban, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Signum hizo desaparecer su arma y a su espíritu, quien continuaba maldiciendo con furia. Cuando sintió la presencia de Stan Voltz tras ella se giró para encararle, en silencio.

-Podríamos haber interrogado a alguno- habló el hombre.

Signum comenzó a caminar hacia el fórum, sin prisas. Sabía que la única razón por la que su compañero estaría ahí era por Shamal, no por el enemigo. Cuando cruzo a su lado, respondió:

-¿Qué pueden saber simples peones de lo que quiere su rey?

Voltz le siguió con la mirada y guardo silencio, con los puños apretados fuertemente, al punto de dejar la piel sin color. Akai, su espíritu mantuvo la vista la guerrera, esperando. Si él hubiera estado con su amiga no hubiera dejado que abandonara el campo.

-¡Los que puedan busquen sobrevivientes en los edificios!-ordeno Lindy- No sabemos si los demás niños continúan en peligro.

-Ustedes dos rápido- exclamó Genya a los sanadores que habían terminado de curar heridos-. Acompáñenme a buscar sobrevivientes.

La directora le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al Deumonium y después cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la vista nublada, un dolor agudo recorrió su cuerpo. Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro y la sonrisa de su amiga fue lo primero que vio.

-Lindy, detén ya la _fusión_- pidió Letti-. Ya no hay necesidad.

-Debo reconstruir los pasillos para encontrar rápido a los niños- argumento Lindy-. Todavía puedo seguir.

-No, detente ahora Lindy- ordeno Shiro.

La mirada de Lindy se dirigió a su compañero y amigo, quien le miraba con aquella fortaleza y preocupación que le llegó al alma.

-Debo terminar, los niños siguen ahí…

-¡Mírate!- gritó, callándola-¡Llevas demasiado tiempo usando la fusión, te vas a morir!

-No lo haré…

-Hazlo.

Chrono llego junto a ella, preocupado.

-Déjanos el resto a nosotros mama. Encontraremos a Fate.

Derrotada Lindy finalmente deshizo la _fusión_. Amahtis dejó de trasmitirle magia y lentamente la trasformación en la directora desapareció. Como era de esperarse la desactivación afecto rápidamente el cuerpo de la Elementum, la magia se esfumo de su cuerpo y pronto se mostró cansada y vieja, tal vez tanto como Kiel, sus rodillas fallaron y Chrono tuvo que ayudarle a sostenerse. Amahtis se encerró en sus alas después de esto, como un pequeño capullo y desapareció de la vista de Lindy, sumergida en un sueño profundo para recuperar la magia por el equivalente. Ahora todo dependía de los demás, por un tiempo, ella no sería capaz de ayudarles y mucho menos defenderse, la ciudad estaba desprotegida.

-Chrono lleva a tu madre a descansar- pidió Shiro.

El joven asistió mientras su vista se paseaba por los alrededores, la duda se reflejó en su rostro.

-¿Dónde está Vita?

Letti le miró extrañada.

-¿Su cuerpo?

Chrono negó con la cabeza.

Hace un momento la vi caminar entre los heridos. Shiro miro hacia Lindy.

-Eso no es posible ¿cierto?- expresó confundido.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Los Deumonium se cubrieron los oídos soltando gritos de dolor. Aquel sonido escuchado por primera vez por los guerreros causo conmoción. Sobre todo a Signum, quien sintió su sangre helarse. Agito le hablo, sabiendo que era aquello. La pelirrosa había presentido rápidamente la respuesta pero a pesar de haber querido ir en su ayuda todavía tenía que ayudar a los heridos alrededor del fórum, tendría que esperar a que los rescatistas regresaran con su hermana menor, rezando por que estuviera a salvo.

"_Reinforce"._

* * *

><p>Los nigromantes corrían por los pasillos, envueltos en terror, por primera vez eran ellos los que huían por la academia, buscando sobrevivir. No había como esconderse de algo así, ni siquiera con magia negra podrían librarse de aquello. Escuchaban los gritos en diferentes partes del edificio y a pesar de eso sentían que la presencia ya se encontraba tras sus pasos, rápida y sigilosa como el viento. Un crujido de las escaleras a su izquierda les hizo exclamar y el pequeño grupo se rego entre las puertas, buscando escapar de la muerte. Un infortunado abrió una de las puertas y se encontró de frente con los fríos ojos del espíritu de mirada perdida. La presencia lo dejo inmóvil, aquella sensación de vació llego a su corazón y sin ninguna oportunidad aquel espíritu destrozo con una mano su cabeza, convirtiéndolo en polvo. No había razón, no había propósito, solamente un enorme vacío que se extendía sobre aquel espíritu corrompido.<p>

Reinforce agito sus cuatro alas negras y voló en busca de los demás. Los ultimo nigromantes de la academia, a su paso destruía los corredores de la escuela, el viento creaba ondas cortantes que provocaban agujeros y pasaba por alto a los aliados moribundos que gritaban por auxilio, ya que no eran de su interés. Nada más lo era más que dejar decir ese vacío y el odio. Todo era oscuridad.

"_¡MÁTALOS A TODOS!"_

Cuando la última víctima fue destruida en sus manos, Reinforce continuaba deseando llenar ese vacío. Escucho voces en el edificio, voces que trasmitían un sentir e insaciable corrió nuevamente extendió sus alas, buscando más víctimas. No importaba la raza, ni la persona, solo quería detener aquello, el dolor de su compañera, lo que se había quebrado, solo llenar el vacío inmenso que tragaba su ser desde el fondo.

-¡Arisa!- exclamó Genya.

-Señor Nakajima- Arisa le miró contenta-¡Necesito ayuda!

La joven corrió hacia él y los sanadores, preocupada, hace ya algunos minutos que Suzuka había perdido el conocimiento y el color de su piel era preocupante ya que seguramente había perdido demasiada sangre. Los sanadores la tomaron entre ambos y la colocaron en el suelo para aplicar los primeros auxilios. Arisa se arrodillo en el suelo tomando un descanso para desactivar su corazón y recuperar el aliento, varias heridas en su cuerpo provocadas por peleas contra nigromantes le dolían demasiado a causa de la magia negra pero por ahora le preocupaba más Suzuka, además hace rato que Linith no contestaba su llamado. Rezaba para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Los sanadores la cargaron entre ambos y confirmaron sus temores.

-La joven necesita operación inmediata, así que la llevaremos al fórum y si es posible al hospital.

-Entiendo- hablo Genya-. Adelántense, yo seguiré buscando sobrevivientes.

Los sanadores emprendieron el regreso hacia la salida y Arisa le miro desaparecer por el pasillo, alarmada. Si Suzuka moría jamás podría perdonárselo, el solo hecho de pensar en que podría pasarle hacia que su cuerpo temblara.

-I-Iré con ella- exclamó Arisa.

El Deumonium asistió con la cabeza y corrió en la otra dirección, antes de escuchar un estruendo. Se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia la joven, cubriéndole con su cuerpo y magia. Ambos rodaron por el suelo apenas salvándose de la torre de escombros del piso sobre ellos. Genya se colocó rápidamente de pie y espero por el enemigo, sintiendo una alarma sonar en su cabeza. Las alas negras se agitaron y el humo fue disperso dejando a la vista al espíritu envuelto en ropas negras, que se erguía lentamente. Los ojos rojos giraron y observaron con cuidado a la derecha, donde se encontraban, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Su cabello blanco se agito suavemente y entonces su mano apunto hacía ellos. El ambiente que portaba dejo a Arisa inmóvil, asustada y Genya sintió como su ser le advertía del poder que portaba esa criatura.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Arisa.

Una magia blanca y negra apareció frente a Reinforce y lentamente adquirió la forma de varias dagas rojas que apuntaron hacía ellos.

"_Bloody Dagger"_

-¡Cuidado!

Genya arrojo con fuerza a Arisa hacia las escaleras con una reacción mucho más rápida que la joven gracias a la reacción rápida que ya había adquirido en batalla. Arisa rodo escaleras abajo hasta golpear contra la pared y adolorida se colocó de pie, alzando la vista. Genya sostenía con una mano una de las múltiples heridas provocadas por las dagas que atravesaban su cuerpo con la sangre manchando su ropa. El hombre exclamo sorprendido porque a pesar de haber alzado un escudo mágico a tiempo el ataque había logrado atravesarlo, su corazón parpadeaba y la magia continuaba fluyendo sin utilidad para curarlo. La rubia corrió escaleras arriba intentando ayudarle y entonces nuevamente Reinforce apunto hacia ellos. La magia se concentró en su puño y volvió a apuntarles. Genya maldijo e intento protegerles y justo en ese momento una pequeña mano se posiciono frente a la del espíritu.

La explosión se contuvo en un radio de un metro, destruyendo ambas paredes a los lados de Reinforce sin embargo esta no sufrió daño alguno, los ojos rojos enfocaron el color azul brillante de los ojos de Vita, quien mantenía una expresión encrespada en su rostro. Su mano destrozada por la magia comenzó a regenerarse rápidamente.

-¿Qué diablos es esta cosa Genya?-preguntó lentamente.

-No lo sé- El hombre soltó un quejido al sacar una daga de su cuerpo-. No parece un nigromante, pero tiene magia negra.

Vita se giró a verlo y en ese segundo Reinforce posiciono su mano sobre su cabeza, lanzando otro ataque. El ataque destruyo parte del pasillo y obligo a los otros dos Deumonium a cubrirse de los pedazos que volaban por el aire. Cuando el ataque termino Arisa soltó una exclamación, observando como parte de la cabeza de Vita había desaparecido y comenzaba a regenerarse. La pequeña Deumonium miraba con el único ojo a Reinforce, mucho más enojada.

-¿Por qué todos apuntan a la cabeza?

Reinforce se zafó del agarre y retrocedió hacia atrás agitando las alas y planeando para alejarse de Vita y atacar nuevamente. La magia blanca y negra apareció alrededor y apunto hacia Vita que ya caminaba en su dirección, sin prisas. El ataque exploto por todo el pasillo y Arisa junto con Genya tuvieron que saltar hacia las escaleras, casi sin tiempo. Vita brinco, demasiado rápida para ser alcanzada por varios picos de hielo que aparecían en todas direcciones e invoco su arma antes de aterrizar, justo frente al espíritu.

-¡_Graf_ _Eisen_!

**Set** **Up.**

El martillo se formó entre sus manos mientras que su dueña tocaba el suelo, justo a tiempo para golpear de forma contundente a su oponente. Reinforce fue arrojada con tal fuerza por el arma que atravesó el pasillo tras ella y luego la pared, haciéndola trizas. El humo del polvo cubrió su rastro pero vita pudo escucharla aun así continuar su camino y atravesar la siguiente pared. En otro piso pronto escucho el ruido a su espalda y se giró observando a Reinforce atravesar una puerta del pasillo, aterrizando entre su propio ataque de hielo. Desde el inicio de las escaleras Arisa observo intranquila los picos de hielo.

Vita rió y camino lentamente hacia Reinforce, sosteniendo en sus hombros su martillo, casi divertida. Sus ojos azules volvieron a enfocar aquellos ojos rojos y pronto el espíritu se arrojó contra ella.

**Protection.**

La Deumonium salió despedida hacia el piso de arriba junto con todo el suelo cerca de ella. En pleno descenso tomo entre sus manos fuertemente a _Eisen_ y su corazón tintineo, preparando un ataque. El martillo brillo y pronto tomo la forma de un taladro, girando rápidamente envuelto en la magia roja de Vita.

**Raketenhammer.**

El ataque impacto directamente en el pecho de Reinforce explotando, al no poder atravesarle, Vita soltó una maldición mientras que la onda de poder le hacía retroceder varios metros. Reinforce se colocó de pie y arrojo un ataque de viento, creando un tornado que avanzo rápidamente hacia la Deumonium, envolviéndola completamente. Vita encajo su martillo en el piso para mantener los pies en el suelo y maldijo. Arisa, desde la distancia observo el ataque con intranquilidad.

-Se parece bastante a un ataque de Hayate- comentó a Genya.

El hombre termino de quitar la última daga de su cuerpo y observo la pelea entre Vita y aquel ser. Recordó rápidamente la batalla entre Sieglinde y la líder Elementum, asombrándose ante la observación a Arisa. Tal vez su enemigo era el espíritu de Hayate. Invoco su magia y el círculo mágico giro rápidamente bajo sus pies, proporcionándole el alcance necesario. Genya uso su habilidad para localizar personas, con esfuerzo conservo la magia en un buen nivel en el tiempo que le tomo ubicar ocho pisos arriba a Hayate, junto con Griffith, pero ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar. Detuvo su magia y tomo aire al sentir el cansancio, su edad y el gasto de magia que implicaba esa habilidad consumía bastante su resistencia.

-¡Vita!-gritó.

La profesora le maldijo a la distancia y continuo la pelea con Reinforce, bastante ocupada para responderle con palabras.

-¡Creemos que estas luchando con el espíritu de Hayate, sus ataques son bastante similares!

-¡Con un demonio que no!-rugió- Hayate no tiene el poder suficiente para hacer esto.

-¡Esta ocho pisos arriba de nosotros!

Vita arrojo a Reinforce a la derecha y maldijo preparando un ataque en dirección hacia el techo. _Graf_ _Eisen_ volvió a ser envuelto en su magia roja y su dueña giro sobre si misma dos veces antes de impactarlo contra el techo.

**Tödlichschlag**.

Aquel enorme ataque creo sin dificultad un acceso rápido hacia arriba, a pesar de la inconsistencia entre los pisos y el bizarro orden creado por la magia de Lindy aquella entrada evitaba tener que correr de un pasillo en otro para llegar. Arisa quedo impresionada por la magnitud de los ataques de la profesora, solo alguien con un alto nivel podría destruir así de fácil las paredes. Con toda su fuerza Vita salto hacia arriba, atravesando sin problemas ocho pisos arriba y aterrizo fácilmente en el suelo. Observando alrededor y rápidamente sus ojos captaron a Hayate sosteniendo en sus manos el cuerpo de Griffith.

-Hayate.

La Elementum le miro lentamente, con los ojos húmedos y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, sin expresión alguna en ellos. Vita trago pesado, notando que el corazón del joven no latía. Con cuidado camino hacia ella y de pronto la expresión de Hayate cambio mostrando ira con los ojos envueltos en miedo.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!

Reinforce apareció frente a su compañera y arrojo un ataque hacia Vita para apartarle. Una ráfaga de hielo impacto contra la Deumonium mandándola al otro lado de aquel piso. El espíritu se lanzó contra ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y las dagas rojas atravesaron su cuerpo en varios puntos. Vita miro con furia a Hayate.

-¡Hayate!- rugió-¡Te voy a castigar por lo que te resta de entrenamiento!

-¡NO LO TOQUES, NO LO TOQUES, NO LO TOQUES, NO LO TOQUES!

Reinforce atacó mucho más fuerte, nuevamente destruyo el pasillo con viento y arrojo un ataque hacia su dirección. Vita esquivo cada ataque y miro hacia la castaña, perturbada. Algo había hecho que la tranquila Elementum perdiera la cabeza. El espíritu voló en su dirección y con un puño golpeo a Vita con fuerza en la cara, volviendo a tirarle al suelo. A pesar de regenerar la herida Reinforce continuó golpeándole varias veces sin darle tiempo para reaccionar. La Deumonium uso un ataque explosivo justo entre ellas para poder alejarse. La explosión distrajo a Reinforce lo suficiente para darle la oportunidad de acercarse a Hayate y con furia elevó el martillo sobre su cabeza y lo bajo con fuerza, golpeando en la cabeza a la joven. Cuando observo desde esa pequeña distancia a Hayate, muerta de miedo Vita se apartó, justo entonces un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies.

* * *

><p>Momoko se despertó lentamente y su tranquilidad duro tan pronto recordó lo que sucedía, casi brincando para ponerse de pie miro alrededor buscando a sus hijos entre la multitud de gente y heridos, para su decepción solo pudo encontrar con la mirada a su hijo, quien ayudaba a cargar heridos, tras ella escucho la voz de Lindy y se giró, notó rápidamente la debilidad en su amiga, quien continuaba organizando todo para salvar a los estudiantes.<p>

-Quien no este herido busque sobrevivientes, ayuden a los heridos. Registren las bajas… y busquen alimento y medicina en la ciudad. Quien pueda caminar ayude a trasportar a los heridos al hospital, quiero dos equipos de ocho personas para poder registrar la ciudad, no quiero sorpresas. Si se encuentran con artefactos enemigos destrúyanlos. Los sanadores, conmigo y quien pueda curar ayúdennos a salvar vidas.

La gente obedeció, incluso los Deumonium hicieron lo dicho sin discusión, aturdidos y derrotados como los demás. Las familias buscaban a sus hijos entre el tumulto de cuerpos y cadáveres, mientras que madres lloraban y los gritos de los heridos inundaban el fórum. Lindy camino hacia Momoko y la cara angustiada de la Deumonium hizo a la directora sentir un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Momoko?-preguntó Lindy.

Los ojos azul violáceo le miraron fijamente, con miedo.

-Nanoha y Miyuki no están aquí- habló suavemente.

Lindy sintió la angustia escalar en su mente al pensar en Fate, pero se contuvo. Si se derrumbaba ahora ¿Qué quedaría? Kiel estaba herido, varios de los miembros del concejo estaban heridos y habían perdido varios sanadores incluyendo a Shamal. Signum estaba demasiado ocupada ayudando y todavía no veía a Hayate por ningún lado.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?- expresó su hijo tras ella.

Chrono bajo la mirada sin poder negar lo inevitable. Los cadáveres eran demasiados, habían fallado en proteger la ciudad. Sus líderes Elementum les habían traicionado. Lindy apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza, tan indignada y dolida que no sabía que decir. No había palabras, ni consuelo, ni calidez. ¿Qué podría decirles a los padres que habían perdido a sus hijos? Momoko que se encontraba a su lado tomo aire y activo su círculo mágico, esperando acelerar con su poder la búsqueda de heridos. Inclinándose golpeo con su palma sobre el suelo, llenando el fórum de círculos mágicos y para cuando desaparecieron la mayoría de las personas regadas por la academia se encontraban en el fórum y un grito cubrió el lugar. La mayoría giraron la vista para saber quién era la persona que había llegado, con tal pena.

Vita se encontraba de pie, con los brazos caídos a los lados y en una mano sosteniendo a _Graf_ _Eisen_ y con la mirada fija sobre Hayate frente a ella, que sobre el suelo y medio inconsciente se aferraba con toda su fuerza al cuerpo sin vida de Griffith. Reinforce estaba tras ella, inmóvil, con aquella forma de humano y las cuatro alas negras extendidas, arrojando plumas a la Deumonium, quien dejaba que le lastimara. El llanto desconsolado de la joven castaña hizo que muchos profesores sintieran el nudo en su garganta. Leti Lowran desde el otro lado del campo comenzó a correr hacia ella, histérica.

-¡HIJO!-gritó-¡GRIFFITH!

Dos brazos detuvieron su avance y Leti se retorció en el abrazo de Shiro, quién mantenía un agarre firme en la madre, contagiado por el desconsuelo de ella aguantaba las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¡SUÉLTAME SHIRO!-gritó desconsolada-¡ES MI HIJO! ¡ES MI BEBÉ!

-No quieres verlo así Leti- susurró-. No así.

La Deumonium se derrumbó sobre sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente y se dejó caer inundada por la pena. Lindy miró a su fiel amiga a la distancia y bajo la mirada, soportando unirse a sus llantos y las ganas de ir a abrazarle. A su lado Momoko ocultaba con su fleco sus lágrimas silenciosas. La directora avanzo con paso firme, cojeando de vez en cuando y los ojos de los que presenciaban aquello le siguieron lentamente. Al llegar a un lado de Vita, quien le protegió con su magia. La Deumonium se curó en segundos en los que Lindy la miraba y para su sorpresa la pequeña profesora lloraba, con aquella mirada ruda y firme de siempre. A pesar de tener su ceño fruncido, las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

-…No quiere soltarlo- susurró Vita.

Lindy colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, intentando darle un apoyo cuando Vita soltó un sollozo. La Deumonium estaba bastante afectada. Reinforce finalmente dejo de atacar y permaneció inmóvil, con las alas negras extendidas.

-T-Tuve que golpearla en la cabeza…-confesó.

-Tranquila Vita- pidió Lindy-. Ve con Momoko por favor.

Mientras la profesora hacía lo dicho Lindy observo a Hayate. La joven que mantenía la mirada en el suelo contaba con tantas heridas que era de sorprenderse que continuara consiente. La herida hecha por Vita en la cabeza sangraba copiosamente, empapando su cabello, pero la chica solo sollozaba en silencio, con la mente perdida.

-¡Hayate!

Cuando Signum observo que la joven era Hayate intento correr hacia ella, pero como Letti fue detenida por Zest. El hombre negó con la cabeza, mientras que la pelirrosa se retorcía intentando liberarse. Sus ojos se desviaron a su hombro donde Agito permanecía sentada y esta negó con la cabeza, sin saber que había pasado con Rein, quien parecía estar en trance.

-¡Suéltame Zest!

-Deja que Lindy se encargue.

Hayate continuaba en estado de shock y su cuerpo temblaba a momentos, haciendo notar el dolor inconsciente de la joven. La directora tomo aire para serenarse y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-¿Hayate?- le llamó.

Los ojos azul zafiro parecieron gritar. Hayate se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo y Reinforce agito las alas negras. Las plumas que disparo pasaron por los hombros de Lindy, abriéndole nuevas heridas. Chrono intento ir al lado de su madre pero Amy a su lado lo detuvo.

-¡NO!-gritó Hayate-¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡ALEJATE! ¡NO LO TOQUES!

Lindy contuvo sus manos para no tocar sus nuevas heridas y con una mirada suave miró los ojos de Hayate, intentando trasmitirle confianza.

-Hayate, ya pasó. Todo termino, estas a salvo.

Lindy intento acercar su mano a su rostro y Reinforce agito las alas, volviendo a atacarla. Signum comenzó a luchar con más fuerza.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

La mano de Lindy continúo acercándose, sin importarle el ataque de Reinforce. Hayate apartó su rostro soltando otro sollozo y la directora le sonrió cálidamente.

-Hayate- susurró , ya están a salvo.

Finalmente los dedos suaves de Lindy tocaron el rostro sucio de Hayate y los ojos zafiros le miraron, como por quien te ve por primera vez luego de haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos. Los llantos de la castaña cesaron de a poco y Reinforce dejo de atacar. El espíritu fue rodeado por un haz de luz, lentamente y volvió a su forma original antes de desaparecer. La joven miró con pena a Lindy y luego miro a Griffith.

-Ella-a l-o m-a-to...- murmuró temblorosa-. No-o pude ha-c-e-r nada-a.

-Tranquila cariño. Ya están a salvo- intento tranquilizarla Lindy y coloco sus manos en la herida de su cabeza, intentando parar la sangre.

-L-e usaron y el-n-o-o p-o-d-í-a… hacer-r nada… fu-e mi culpa…- murmuró entre sollozos-… No-o p-odia deja-r-l-o-o… no-o podía-a dejar-lo ahí-í…

-No Hayate, no lo dejaste. Tranquila, tranquila. Ya están a salvo- respondió Lindy.

La directora le abrazo suavemente y beso su frente mientras que Hayate volvía a llorar desconsolada y perdida. A la distancia Signum agradeció a Lindy por aquello. Letti se había desmayado por la impresión y continuaba llorando en sueños, perdida. No sabía a cuantos más perderían ese día que ya estaba inundado de dolor. Lindy se alejó de Hayate y le hizo soltar suavemente el cadáver, sabiendo que debía recibir tratamiento y que no era buena idea dejar que continuara viendo a su amigo así. Hayate se dejó, temblando y miro por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de Griffith. Chrono corrió hacia ellas y cargo en sus brazos con suavidad el cuerpo sin vida, envolviéndolo con su capa, para llevarlo a un lugar más apropiado mientras que llegaba la hora de su funeral. En el camino la gente que lo veía inclinaba su cabeza, en señal de respeto. Lindy obligo a Hayate a ponerse de pie y caminaron lentamente hacia los sanadores para que la joven recibiera atención médica.

En ese momento la mirada lejana de Sieglinde Jeremiah se encontró con la de Hayate. Los ojos zafiro de Hayate se incendiaron con odio, con furia y su cuerpo tembló, envuelto por un único pensamiento. Hacerla pagar. El movimiento fue tan rápido que Lindy no fue capaz de saber que pasaba. La castaña se apartó de ella con fuerza y con velocidad tomo una de las armas abandonadas de los nigromantes, sin siquiera saber qué tipo era, solo blandió el arma y corrió en dirección a la Deumonium, que le mirada con sorpresa y terror. A un metro de su objetivo fue Kyouya quien entre todos logro verla a tiempo y freno su carrera, sosteniéndola en sus brazos con fuerza a pesar de los intentos desesperados de Hayate por soltarse.

-¡Suélteme!-gritó una y otra vez-¡Fue su culpa!

Kyouya la cargo de vuelta a Lindy, ignorando sus gritos.

-¡Por ella Griffith está muerto!- gritó alterada y golpeo a Shiro-¡Ella lo mato! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡POR QUÉ!-sus ojos volvieron a arder por las lágrimas-¡EL ERA DE TU PROPIA RAZA! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!¡ES TU CULPA!

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos de la revelación. Jeremiah Doe corrió hacia su hija y le obligo a caminar lejos del lugar, con las miradas atentas de muchos en ellos.

-¡TRAIDORA!-gritó desesperada Hayate-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡DIME PORQUE!

Momoko camino hasta ella y toco su frente, durmiendo a Hayate y dejando en un silencio sepulcral el lugar. Varios comenzaron a susurrar entre sí. Finalmente Zest soltó a Signum y esta corrió hacia su hermana, alterada. Los sanadores llegaron tras ella y se encargaron de revisar todas sus heridas, a pesar de todo Hayate continuaba respirando. La pelirrosa acarició su cara lentamente y soporto las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos al ver el estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba. Los sanadores la alzaron rápidamente para trasportarla al hospital, preocupados de que su salud empeorara y Signum permaneció inmóvil, mirando como nuevamente su hermana había sido herida, sin que ella fuera capaz de ayudarle. Del otro lado el campo sus ojos enfocaron a Shamal, quién también era preparada para ser trasportada a otro lado.

-¿Signum?-habló Vita luego de llegar a su lado.

-Estoy bien- respondió.

Pero no lo estaba. La guerrera camino a la salida del fórum y supervisó todo la academia tras la batalla. Sabiendo como pensaba Jail y Quattro, aquello solo era otra estrategia y pronto cobrarían lo que habían obtenido ese día, incluso podrían intentar terminar con sus razas de una vez por todas. Tras la destrucción inicial ahora solo podían detectarse cadáveres de ambas partes de la batalla, una cantidad suficiente para convertir una enorme ciudad en solo un recuerdo. El humo seguía abandonando el frente de batalla a lo lejos, donde tardíamente sus aliados Deumonium de la ciudad vecina acababan de llegar, con un batallón completo. Ahora que todo había terminado la tranquilidad invadía de una forma silenciosa, extraña y distante, fuera de esa realidad que pesaba en los hombros de cada ciudadano con vida. Signum cerró los ojos y las lágrimas desbordaron los parpados. Habían ganado tal vez la batalla, pero como ella, todos habían perdido algo más importante. Y ninguna batalla tenía sentido si lo que protegías era lastimado. Los nigromantes y Strateges había robado algo mucho más valioso que _Raising Heart_, las vidas de los inocentes, el bienestar y la confianza de toda la ciudad.

Lindy miró alrededor y sintió su corazón contraerse cuando noto que todavía no había ni rastro de Fate ni de Nanoha, su mirada llena de perdón se dirigió hacia Momoko y su amiga le devolvió una sonrisa amable, intentando ocultar su miedo.

-Perdóname Momoko- habló Lindy.

La Deumonium negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes porque, esto no es tu culpa y además- su mano busco entre sus ropas y con cuidado extendió su mano hacia Lindy, con una mueca amarga en el rostro. El pequeño insecto revoloteo las alas y camino en su palma, haciendo que los ojos de la directora se abrieran en sorpresa-, tenemos un problema más grave del que preocuparnos por ahora.


	18. El Dolor en tu Mirada

**CeeLes:** ¡No es broma! ¡No están alucinando! De verdad actualice. Malo fue que no pude actualizar luego de un mes pero en recomensa les traigo un capítulo muy largo, creo que es el más largo hasta el momento. En verdad en esta ocasión hubo varios comentarios que me hicieron el año, tantas emociones que me hicieron sentir al leerlos que no se ni como agradecerles. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que han comentado y que he respondido con el MP correspondiente. Por ustedes lectores y seguidores, los que comentan es que esta historia sigue aquí. Así que este capítulo **DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y LOS QUE COMENTAN Y AGREGAN A FAVORITOS muchas gracias por todo, a Kod-03, ****Vnat07, CrazyLikeArt,** **Kuroimetz, ****Christ, ****Danny097,** **Yuuki, Rainhard, Wyll,** **Egia, Nozomih,** **RoseGafe, ****Misticgwen, ****Glare-Tlock(bebe Geral), ****Nova-chan.007, ****Nara375, ****Karime-chan, ****Kristim-chan, ****SilentCrusadeM, ****Liz, ****Dumitan, ****SachikoVirtual****.9, ****McrStark95, ****Guest, ****Fate-Escarlata, ****NoveltyWhite, ****LadyTsunderella, ****Kihara CJ, ****Parches, ****Nova-chan.007, ****Marisol21, ****Lance58, ****Masspao, ****Luna Testarossa007.**

Y debo decirles que el karma si existe, todos los fics de los que espero continuación siguen sin actualizarse y mientras rezo porque Rin regrese y actualice 30 días para llegar a ti. Es un fic que les recomiendo mucho, realmente en mi opinión nadie puede ganarle a **LCRina** en lo cursi y romántico tierno (Es la verdad Rin, no te traumes).

Regresando al fic debo aclarar que he estado corrigiendo algunos capítulos y aunque aún me faltan bastantes, los que han vuelto a leerlo habrán notado que el nombre de Harry Tribeca ahora es Hallie Tribeca, una disculpa por eso, fue un error mío ya que no sabía el nombre. Así que no se traumen y disfruten. En este capítulo buscaba dar algo de romance del que todos me pedían y aunque habrá mucha interacción de las parejas y los personajes creo que salió más como romance, drama, trauma, pasión o algo así hehehe, no sabría como calificarlo. Espero lo disfruten y no olviden comentar y dejar sus opiniones. Hoy estoy muy feliz de haber logrado publicar rápido. sin más disfruten y si ven incongruencias haganmelas saber que corregí el cap, pero el no dormir no ayuda.

**DISCLAIMER:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Tras la devastación creada por la batalla fue bastante difícil encontrar espacio en la Academia para acomodar a los heridos y los cadáveres. Algunas veces se escuchaban los gritos de los padres al ver el cadáver de sus hijos, que congelaba cualquier otro sonido y atraía la atención de las personas de alrededor envueltos en la tristeza de las pérdidas jóvenes. Los padres que todavía no tenían noticias de sus hijos comenzaban a preguntar desesperados donde no se había buscado, o si alguien había visto a sus hijos. Momoko observaba como los Deumonium comenzaban a tornarse furiosos, casi incontrolables, envueltos en el dolor y el miedo de no ver de nuevo a sus hijos. Ella misma luchaba por no perder la compostura e ir a buscar a sus hijas, quienes seguían sin aparecer; con cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a sentirse mareada, enferma de preocupación y cada vez que recordaba que el enemigo había tomado a <em>Raising<em> _Heart_ sus pensamientos viajaban a un final bastante oscuro.

Por eso su corazón retumbo en sus oídos cuando escucho el grito de emoción de su hijo Kyouya.

¡Miyuki, Nanoha!-Kyouya corrió emocionado hacia la entrada del fórum.

**¡AGHHHHHHH!**

El joven se detuvo ante los gritos histéricos que soltaba el prisionero en la espesura de cadenas que se arrastraba tras Miyuki y Alicia. El prisionero nigromante se retorcía y maldecía en su idioma a pesar de no lograr nada. Las personas alrededor les miraban atentamente, algunos retrocediendo asustados y otros se acercaban lentamente con odio. Momoko enfoco a su hija Miyuki cargando en sus brazos a su hermana menor Nanoha, inconsciente y herida. A su lado Alicia usaba su magia para arrastrar las cadenas y cargaba en su espalda a Fate en las mismas condiciones. Sin embargo el rostro de ambas jóvenes distaba mucho de parecerse, la expresión molesta de Alicia contrastaba con la preocupada de Miyuki, que miraba alrededor, buscando algo. Las heridas de las mayores eran leves e incluso la Deumonium continuaba curándose mientras caminaban en silencio. Cuando los ojos jade se encontraron con los azul violáceo de Momoko, la mujer sintió de nuevo el control de su cuerpo. La mujer corrió hacia ella con las lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos y Kyouya le siguió soltando una exclamación de gusto. Miyuki tuvo que detenerse cuando los sanadores llegaron a ella para revisar a Nanoha y espero a que su familia llegara. Del otro lado del fórum su padre se giró y corrió hacia ella también, aliviado. Con una sonrisa Miyuki recibió en un abrazo a su madre que se arrojó contra ella, abrazándole con fuerza y llenando de besos su rostro, mientras era bombardeada por preguntas de su hermano y se alejó de un sanador que buscarla curarle, sintiéndose molesta. Su padre llegó y luego de notar que no se encontraba en peligro su preocupación giro a Nanoha, quien comenzaba a recibir curación de emergencia contra la magia negra. Momoko se apartó de ella para enfocar su atención a su otra hija con manos temblorosas. Nanoha se mantenía inconsciente y con la respiración errante, con pequeñas contusiones y una gran herida en su hombro y la palma de su mano izquierda. A pesar de todo, estaba viva y Momoko sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Con cuidado y sin interrumpir la curación de los sanadores le abrazo, besando su frente. Su familia se encontraba a salvo, no había más de que preocuparse por ahora, las lágrimas de sus ojos se detuvieron y le sonrió a Shiro, que se había inclinado a su lado. Kyouya abrazo entonces a Miyuki sofocándola por un instante ante la fuerza que aplicaba en sus brazos.

-¡Me rompes la espalda idiota!-exclamó Miyuki.

El joven la soltó, riendo antes de fijarse en Alicia tras él. La Elementum dejo que un sanador tomara a Fate de su espalda y en silencio se arrodillo con este, observando las curaciones de emergencia que recibía su hermana en su rostro y ojos. Ella misma checó las heridas de su hermana para saber la gravedad pero no dijo nada. Cuando sus ojos se elevaron capto rápidamente con la mirada a Chrono, quien ya corría hacia Fate y se colocó de pie, agradeciendo al sanador. Sus ojos miraron al joven sin mostrar ninguna emoción y después le dio la espalda para tomar una cadena del suelo.

-¡Malditos, todos!-gritó con voz chirriante el nigromante.

Alicia volvió a guiarlo con magia, mientras sus ojos buscaban alrededor a sus compañeros y se decepciono cuando no localizo a nadie. _Ertia_ en sus hombros agitó las alas y soltó un chillido, mostrando la preocupación de su compañera. Chrono llegó a su lado y le miro, intranquilo. Antes de hablar la rubia respondió su pregunta reflejada en los ojos azules del Elementum.

-Fate estará bien, sus heridas no son mortales, sin embargo la herida de sus ojos debe ser atendida, asegúrate de que hagan lo posible para que no quede ciega.

Chrono tragó pesado, sobrecogido por lo dicho y su espíritu _Durandal_ graznó contento y aliviado, pero antes de ir con su hermana habló:

-¿Tú estás bien Alicia?

La joven se mantuvo en silencio un momento mientras que _Ertia_ miraba al chico atentamente; cuando Chrono ya comenzaba a irse le detuvo con la mano.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó.

Sin escuchar nombres Chrono supo a quienes se refería.

-En el hospital general. Micaiah sufrió una herida muy grave en su mano derecha, será operada. Victoria entró en coma y fue llevada a curación de emergencia, si te das prisa podrás encontrar a Fabia en la sala de espera con los niños que aún no han movido al refugio.

-¿Tiida?-habló de nuevo, con una voz más suave que la de costumbre.

-Solo sé que fue internado.

Alicia inclino la cabeza, agradeciéndole y de nuevo uso su magia para trasportar al prisionero. Lindy llegó en ese momento, con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a Fate, demasiado cansada y débil como para correr de nuevo. Sus hombros heridos por Hayate ya habían recibido curación pero sin magia Lindy parecía ser diez años más vieja. Alicia observo su debilidad y rápidamente adivino como había terminado así, cuando ambas quedaron a la altura de la contraria Lindy le dedico una reverencia en agradecimiento que la joven prefirió ignorar, concentrada en el prisionero.

-Verossa se encargara del nigromante Alicia- habló Lindy-. Yo te haré saber de la mejoría de Fate.

Alicia continúo en silencio. Lindy volvió a caminar hacia Chrono y Fate, abrazando con cuidado a su hija con la preocupación en su rostro. Alicia la observó, casi adivinando con qué fin la mujer había utilizado su magia e inclino la cabeza, en un agradecimiento silencioso que no fue visto por nadie. _Ertia_ sobre su hombro se movió hasta tocar su rostro, cerrando sus ojos.

-Testarossa, buen trabajo.

Verossa Acous le miró con recelo antes de desviar la mirada hacia las cadenas que chocaban entre sí y apretaban al nigromante, quien se retorcía una y otra vez, furioso. El Deumonium pareció analizarlo, antes de enfocar la vista de vuelta a Alicia, impresionado de la captura.

-Espero puedan interrogarlo- habló Alicia.

Verossa asintió.

-Puedes soltarlo, yo me encargo desde aquí.

Los ojos borgoña le miraron un segundo, evitando alzar la ceja ante el pedido. No confiaba en que si el nigromante escapaba pudieran capturarlo vivo de nuevo, sin embargo obedeció. Las cadenas desaparecieron en un pestañeo y Verossa extendió sus manos hacia el cuerpo del nigromante, invocando su propia magia. Las figuras de sombras verdes y grises rodearon rápidamente al nigromante y este permaneció inmóvil, como si hubiera caído a un sueño profundo, del que era totalmente consciente. Un grupo de Elementum y Deumonium fueron hacia este y comenzaron a atarlo a una camilla con precaución ante la atenta mirada de Verossa. Cuando comenzó a ser trasportado Alicia se giró y con última mirada a Fate, camino hacia la salida en silencio. Verossa no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada, analizándola. Esa joven era tan fuerte como para mantener una captura de gran nivel por mucho tiempo y no perder magia, lo que le convertía tal vez en alguien más fuerte que Carim. Sin embargo le preocupaba la mirada vacía que portaba, incluso mirando a su hermana menor. Por alguna razón le pareció una persona muy triste. Su mirada regreso hacia Fate, quien comenzaba a ser trasportada en camilla al hospital acompañada por Lindy y Chrono Harlaown, con un rostro relajado. Como él y su hermana Carim, las hermanas Testarossa parecían estar en un extremo diferente de un camino. Sus manos se hicieron puños al recordar la condición de su hermana y maldijo.

Todavía tenía que esperar para ir con Carim. Todavía no sabía lo que ocurriría con ella y eso le asustaba, como la vez en que había perdido a sus padres. No deseaba no volver a verla, sobre todo luego de todas las cosas que se habían gritado y de las cuales no se había disculpado. Con ella y con Hayate. Ahora mismo se arrepentía de todo, si su hermana moría no tenía sentido alguno todo lo que le había discutido. No quería ser concejal, no quería ser reconocido sin su hermana. Solo quería a su familia, a Carim a salvo.

Lindy se colocó de pie y volvió a trasmitir órdenes para terminar de evacuar la Academia.

-¡Todos los sanadores atiendan a los heridos de gravedad primero! Quiero que los adultos que estén bien formen otro grupo y busquen de nuevo por todo el campus si queda algún rezagado. Shiro, quiero que te unas al grupo de Vita y capturen a los Nigromantes que hayan quedado atrás antes de que atraviesen la frontera. Mariel, encárgate de registrar en una lista que todos los alumnos estén aquí. Informe al hospital general que necesitamos más sanadores, no hay tiempo que perder, los que puedan empiecen a transportar a los heridos hacia el hospital.

_**Capítulo 18. El Dolor en tu Mirada.**_

El hospital general era un completo caos. Los sanadores, ayudantes y heridos se encontraban regados entre los pasillos y las habitaciones, a reventar no por falta de espacio, sino de orden; los tres extensos edificios, de loza blanca, unidos entre sí por pasillos y habitaciones, y siendo los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Las personas iban y venían con el personal sobrecargado de trabajo. Lo peor de todo era que la sanadora más hábil se encontraba herida y a pesar de que la sanadora Sachie Ishida se encargaba de organizar a todos no eran suficientes los medicamentos ni los sanadores para atender a los heridos.

La primera persona en recibir tratamiento de emergencia había sido Shamal a sabiendas de que todavía necesitaban la ayuda de la habilidosa sanadora Elementum para poder combatir totalmente la magia negra en los heridos. Ishida había necesitado de otros cinco sanadores para poder eliminar totalmente la magia negra del cuerpo de la rubia y cerrar las heridas de su pecho, todo mientras evitaban que su corazón dejara de latir. Luego de lo que parecieron horas cumplieron su objetivo y la colocaron en una camilla especializada para la curación, donde colocaban runas mágicas por su cuerpo y alrededor para una recuperación más rápida, pura y con el oxígeno necesario para no tener que checarle cada minuto. Aún con el tratamiento Shamal permaneció en coma, solo dándoles la opción de esperar a que abriera los ojos, sin ninguna certeza de que sobreviviera la noche. Signum, quien había permanecido con su hermana menor había estado atenta al tratamiento de la sanadora, preguntándole a Ishida como se encontraba y si despertaría pronto, obteniendo solo respuestas escuetas de la misma antes de que desapareciera por los pasillos hacia el siguiente paciente más grave que necesitaba la atención especializada.

La guerrera pelirrosa se sentía frustrada, no solo por no saber lo que ocurriría con Shamal, sino porque todavía no había ningún sanador disponible para atender a Hayate. Los heridos en riesgo de muerte eran primero, a pesar de que su hermana fuera la líder Elementum o contar con heridas que a Signum le parecían bastante graves tenían que esperar. Derrotada regreso a la habitación de su hermana y continuó conteniendo las hemorragias de sus heridas de sus hombros, a pesar de que no había mucho resultado en hacerlo. Con cuidado pasó la gasa por la herida de su cabeza y maldijo, porque no podía hacer nada por las personas que le importaban y por primera vez en muchos años, un sentimiento de miedo y culpa le consumió. Su espíritu Agito soltó una maldición, tan frustrada como ella.

Los demás sanadores se regaron entre heridos críticos e infectados con magia negra. El caos inicial no había podido dejarse a un lado entre todos los familiares de los heridos que suplicaban por ayuda. Mientras por los pasillos se escuchaban los gritos de las madres y familias que habían perdido a sus hijos, causando que el escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Verossa. Luego de haber checado que el prisionero se encontrara asegurado en una prisión especializada había corrido hacia el hospital en busca de su hermana. Al encontrarla en una sala de operaciones improvisada, atendida por varios sanadores, contuvo el aliento. La encargada Aina Tritón repartía órdenes, en una operación de emergencia para cortar otra parte del brazo de Carim, justo bajo el codo. El Deumonium tuvo que contener una mueca cuando la angustia inundó su ser, conteniéndose de soltar un grito a sabiendas que era necesario aquello, sino su hermana jamás podría recuperarse. Con magia la sanadora comenzó a cortar el brazo, mientras otros trasmitían energía y sangre para la paciente, y Verossa se preocupó al notar que la cara de Carim era inundada por una palidez anormal. La maldición que soltó Aina hizo que una garra apretara su corazón con fuerza.

-¡Está perdiendo presión!- gritó otra sanadora-Apresuren la operación y concentren el flujo de magia de curación a la parte del tronco y cabeza, que ningún órgano se quede sin magia.

Las operaciones de emergencia siempre requerían de medidas extremas, a lo que la experimentada sanadora ya estaba acostumbrada para lidiar con ese tipo de cuestiones.

-¡Perdemos ritmo cardiaco!- grito otro sanador.

Verossa sintió la desesperación rodearle.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- exclamó.

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí!- rugió Aina.

Dos sanadores lo escoltaron a la puerta, con un férreo agarre en sus brazos ante la lucha del Deumonium por saber lo que ocurría.

-¡Carim!- gritó, casi a dos pasos de la salida-¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?!

Las puertas fueron selladas para él y Aina soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, en ocasiones así odiaba su trabajo.

-¡Preparen la trasfusión de magia de emergencia!- exclamó, frustrada-¡Tendremos que terminar la operación con la joven consciente!

Varios sanadores se miraron entre sí y la sanadora los apresuro, comenzando a crear runas en el cuerpo de la joven para mantenerla inmóvil. Cuando todo estuvo listo hicieron la trasfusión de magia entre dos sanadores, curando de manera alarmantemente rápida las heridas de la joven incluso para un Deumonium, su brazo selló la herida, sin lograr completarse y entonces el ritmo cardiaco y la presión de Carim regreso, junto con la conciencia.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Carim se retorció, sin poder mover más que su cabeza y crujió los dientes, perdida y aterrada de no saber dónde se encontraba. Sus ojos se tornaron color cobre sintiéndose amenazada, hasta que el rostro conocido de la sanadora Aina le miro. Su rostro perlado de sudor hizo a la joven tragar pesado. Al desviar la mirada hacia su brazo supo lo que ocurría.

-Maldición- Carim apretó los dientes.

-Carim, tenemos que continuar la operación, sino no podrás recuperarte- explicó rápidamente-. Tendrás que aguantarte.

La rubia asintió y giro su cabeza a un lado, preparándose para lo que venía. Solo esperaba que si el dolor se volvía demasiado fuerte el mismo la desmayara, aunque el choque de adrenalina que sentía la mantenía demasiado despierta y con los sentidos al tope, sintiendo todo demasiado fuerte todavía. Cuando la operación comenzó supo que eso dolería, incluso mucho más que haber perdido el brazo y cuando el dolor que le hizo zumbar los oídos llego hasta su mente lo confirmo. Sus gritos se podían escuchar en las habitaciones contiguas y en el pasillo, donde su hermano Verossa se mantenía en cuclillas, con las manos en sus rodillas, apretándolas cada vez que escuchaba un grito de su hermana. Cuando el grito número ocho llegó, él también grito sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Micaiah apretó el agarre en la mano de Fabia, intentando no perderla entre la multitud y respiro profundamente. <em>Seiran<em> su espíritu se enrosco entre su cuello y hombro, preocupado por ella; acostada en la camilla no podía hacer mucho para evitar que pronto alguien llevara a la niña al refugio, hizo un esfuerzo para evitar quedarse inconsciente y respiró lentamente, intentando ignorar el dolor ardiente que continuaba escalando desde su mano herida hasta su brazo. La magia negra comenzaba a hacer efecto. Otra punzada de dolor invadió su torso, donde había recibido hace tiempo la otra herida por magia negra. El dolor escalo varios grados cuando por inercia movió su mano y apretó los dientes para no gritar.

-Chevelle-san, permítame a la niña.

El sanador que había hablado tomo en sus brazos a Fabia y la niña se retorció histérica, comenzando a llorar. Micaiah intento moverse y un mareo nublo su visión. Seiran se movió amenazante contra el sanador, soltando un bramido.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no se la lleve!- pidió con voz desgastada.

-Este no es lugar para niños- expresó, contrariado de sentirse débil de pronto.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo más, sus ojos enfocaron los borgoñas de Alicia que ya conocía tan bien. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin que fuera consciente. Al llegar junto a ellas la rubia casi arrebato a la pequeña Fabia de los brazos del sanador para abrazarle, consolándola. La niña se abrazó a ella con fuerza y a pesar de dejar de llorar los espasmos seguían invadiendo su cuerpo.

-No se preocupe, yo me hare cargo de ella- habló fría.

_Ertia_ planeo hasta _Seiran_, golpeándolo con su pico de manera suave, llamando su atención mientras el espíritu camaleón enredaba su cola en sus plumas, aliviando el corazón de sus dueñas con esa simple acción. El sanador asintió a pesar de que tenía sus dudas de que la niña continuara en aquel lugar. Dando media vuelta regresó a su labor para preparar la sala de operaciones, uniéndose a otros tres. Para cuando partió Alicia se agacho sobre Micaiah y separo una mano de la niña para tomarle el rostro y besarle los labios, lenta y profundamente. Al apartarse tomó su mano sana, acariciándole. Los ojos borgoña se desviaron hacia la derecha, observando la tela y varias gasas manchadas de la sangre que seguía saliendo le la herida. La mirada siempre impasible de Alicia mostro un sentimiento de preocupación, mordiendo sus labios.

-Estoy bien- habló Micaiah al entender la pregunta silenciosa de su pareja.

Alicia asintió pero su mano izquierda fue hacia la tela y gasas manchadas en sangre que cubrían su mano derecha. Sin querer que Fabia observara también la elevó solo un poco y después las bajo de nuevo, conteniendo un grito en su garganta. _Ertia_ en cambio no pudo contener su chillido, alarmado. Micaiah soltó una risa que buscaba ser tranquila pero que solo expresó dolor.

-Tranquila Ali, he sufrido peores heridas- le recordó y después cerró los ojos-. Victoria es la que me preocupa a mí. Cuídala- abrió los ojos para mirarle-. Así podré descansar sin estar preocupada.

Alicia mordió sus labios y volvió a bajar para besarle, suavemente. Fabia en sus brazos se inclinó para poder darle un abrazo y después se apartaron, en silencio. Dos sanadores llegaron y movieron rápidamente la camilla de la pelinegra hacia la sala, comenzando a usar magia para dormirla. Los ojos escarlata de Micaiah pudieron percibir los labios de Alicia moviéndose, pero nada llegó a sus oídos antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

Alicia, por otro lado, contuvo el aliento, intentando no mostrar un sentimiento en ese lugar. La sensación de vació en su estómago comenzó a crecer, con miedo. _Ertia_ aterrizo entonces en su hombro y extendió las alas soltando un chillido, con el mismo miedo en su ser. Uno que hace muchos años no sentía, casi cortándole la respiración. A veces se preguntaba realmente si podría continuar por el camino elegido, porque a pesar de todo había cosas que no deseaba perder. Fabia la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su turbación.

-Ali- habló en voz baja-Victor…

-Tranquila- con una mano acarició su cabeza intentando confortarla-. Vamos a buscarla.

Con la niña en brazos la joven Elementum recorrió el hospital, evitando los pasillos atestados de gente que buscaba a sus familiares heridos y donde se juntaba la pila de cadáveres que trasportarían a otro lugar. Con cada sala de operaciones en la que se asomaban ella y Fabia notaba un detalle muy importante. La mayoría de los heridos eran Deumonium. Ante la población de esa raza muy superior a la Elementum era algo obvio, pero sabía que eso no alegraría a los concejales ni al líder Deumonium Largo Kiel. No tenía dudas de que en cuanto el caos inicial acabara el concejo tomaría partida, y acabarían el tratado. Después de todo, los tres grandes concejales les habían traicionado. Si Hayate no tomaba su lugar al frente de la raza, los Deumonium no cooperarían con ellos. Un escalofrió muy conocido atravesó su cuerpo.

El momento que estaban esperando se acercaba muy rápido. Más rápido de lo que tenían planeado y pronto tendría que hablar con Voltz Stan.

-¡Tribeca, por favor!

Su mirada se desvió a la derecha y _Ertia_ agito su ala indicándole el camino. A pasos tranquilos se dirigió a donde había provenido la voz y al llegar encontró finalmente la sala de operaciones donde atendían a Victoria. Algo sorprendida notó que Fabia se removía inquieta para bajar y cuando la dejo en el piso la niña corrió en dirección a la Deumonium, alzando sus manos. No pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando Fabia llegó junto a ella, pidiéndole alzarla y Tribeca hizo lo pedido, con cuidado. A su lado Kyrie soltó una exclamación de asombro.

-Fabia- habló suavemente-, no puedes estar aquí.

La niña no le respondió, solo se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza. Tribeca sonrió y su mirada chocó con la mirada borgoña de Alicia, haciendo que se quedara quieta. La joven Elementum avanzó en silencio hacia ella y su compañera, ignorando la mirada que le arrojaba Kyrie en advertencia, totalmente indispuesta para comenzar un conflicto en un hospital. Sin embargo _Ertia_ movió intranquilo su cabeza, precavido.

-¿Cómo esta Victoria?- preguntó sin preámbulos.

Tribeca bajo la mirada.

-Sigue en terapia intensiva- respondió-. Dicen que su cuerpo fue gravemente herido al exceder su límite de magia.

Alicia notó entonces que una herida en el estómago de Tribeca, grande y sangrante, manchaba las ropas de Fabia. Cuando la observó bien noto que la Deumonium contaba con varias heridas alrededor del cuerpo y temblaba ligeramente, incluso su cara se veía pálida. Con cuidado tomo a la niña en brazos y uso un pañuelo intentando limpiarla, mirando con una ligera acusación a la Deumonium.

-Victoria se enojará cuando sepa que cargaste a Fabia en ese estado- el tono no fue amenazador y eso sorprendió a las dos Deumonium-. Deberías ir a que te curen.

-No. No hasta que sepa que Victoria está a salvo-expresó ansiosa.

Kyrie frunció el ceño.

-¡Te estas desangrando idiota!- rugió-. ¿Por qué estas así por esa Elementum? Deberías de…

-Ve con un sanador- le interrumpió Alicia-. Yo iré a avisarte cuando este bien. Tus heridas ya son muy graves.

Tribeca bajo la mirada por primera vez hacia sus heridas. A pesar de que el dolor punzante había continuado creciendo lo había ignorado y ahora gran parte de su piel brillaba en color negro. La magia negra se había esparcido rápidamente y se rió al no haberlo notado. Antes de que le respondiera sus ojos se cerraron, quedando inconsciente. Kyrie Florian casi tuvo que brincar para tomarla en sus brazos y evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo.

-¡Hallie!- exclamó, asustada.

Lentamente acomodo el cuerpo de su amiga en sus brazos, checando que continuara respirando y después se giró, dispuesta a irse del lugar pero la voz de Alicia le detuvo.

-Así que esa es su habilidad única. Resistencia y fuerza.

Kyrie se giró para mirarla, expresando enojo.

-No sé qué quiere esa Elementum con mi amiga- siseó cada palabra-. Pero dile a Dahlgrün que se mantenga alejada, o la haré pagar.

Una sombra llegó a los ojos de Alicia.

-Si tú llegas siquiera a tocarla, no te aseguro que no mate a Tribeca- sus ojos se desviaron hacia la nombrada, que comenzaba a sudar copiosamente-. Deberías darte prisa.

Kyrie continuó mirándola, sin miedo pero con precaución, tensa ante la amenaza de la Elementum que sabía debía tomar muy seriamente. Luego de notar una sacudida en Tribeca se retiró rápidamente y despareció por el pasillo; Fabia soltó un suspiro en lugar de Alicia y al elevar la mirada cansada, Alicia le sonrió. Había notado sin problemas el brillo en los ojos de la joven Florian al ver a Tribeca. Quién lo diría, había dos cabezotas enamoradas de esa Deumonium impulsiva.

-…En que problema se ha metido tú prima- le habló, con un rastro de preocupación impresa en cada palabra.

Fabia alzó los hombros, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>-¿Tsukimura-san?<p>

Ai Makihara no se sorprendió de la falta de reacción en Shinobu. No era para menos, lo que había dicho no era fácil de procesar pero el tiempo seguía corriendo y no podía esperar más a que la joven lo asimilara, necesitaba rápido de su permiso. Al lado de la Elementum se encontraba Arisa, quien se mantenía extrañamente quieta, paralizada. Un temblor recorrió a la Deumonium, mientras que en su mente repetía las palabras, su corazón se agarroto envuelto en dolor y culpa. ¿Por qué había terminado así? ¿Por qué no había llegado antes con Suzuka? Era su culpa.

-Tsukimura-san- habló Aina de nuevo-. Por favor necesito que firme el permiso.

Shinobu se cubrió la boca con sus manos y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban sin control por sus mejillas. No podía aceptarlo, no podía hacerlo. _Ngila_ rugió de dolor, bajando las orejas y la cola.

-¡Por favor no!- suplicó-¡Tiene que haber otra forma!

Ai pasó una mano por su rostro, exasperada. No tenía tiempo. Solo al despertar a salvo en el hospital había corrido a cumplir sus deberes, haciéndose cargo de Suzuka Tsukimura, quién había recibido ya una operación de emergencia y sin embargo todavía tenían que operarla para salvar su cuerpo. Sus heridas eran demasiado graves y su columna se encontraba comprometida. El caso había llegado a complicarse bastante al notar que ni con magia y cirugía habían logrado componerla del todo y ahora, tenían que intentar salvar sus piernas, sin embargo el diagnóstico de la pierna derecha no era nada alentador.

-Tiene que firmar- repitió, extendiendo un documento y una pluma a la mujer-. Entre más tiempo tome las heridas serán mucho peores.

Shinobu soltó un sollozo y tomo aire lentamente para juntar la fortaleza necesaria para lo que iba a hacer, aunque jamás pudiera perdonárselo. Con la mano temblorosa tomo la pluma y firmo lentamente, sintiendo que con cada movimiento de su mano su agonía crecía, ahogándola. _Ngila_ rugió a su lado, una y otra vez, mientras terminaba de firmar y después pegó su cabeza en una de sus piernas, soltando pequeños maullidos. Ai tomo el documento ya firmado y corrió de vuelta a la sala de operaciones preparándose para el largo procedimiento que seguía, furiosa consigo misma por no ser tan habilidosa como Shamal quien sin duda hubiera podido encontrar una solución mejor. Mientras los pasos resonaban por el pasillo la expresión de Shinobu decaía, formando en sus labios algo semejante a una expresión de desesperación, atada de manos.

Arisa cerró los ojos con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y cubrió su rostro ocultando las lágrimas que no había podido detener por más tiempo. Deseaba fervientemente poder intercambiar lugares con Suzuka, decirle que le amaba, pedirle perdón por no poder protegerle. Deseaba ver a Linith y que el espíritu molesto le intentara arañar, no le importaba. Solo quería que Suzuka estuviera a salvo, sin tener que pasar por algo así. No podía soportarlo, no podía con ese dolor que desgarraba con fuerza su alma.

No sabía qué hacer.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

El grito abandono su garganta tan fuerte que se quedó ardiendo y Arisa golpeo con ambas manos el suelo, con fuerza, haciendo la loza añicos. Los sollozos escaparon sin control de su boca mientras que Shinobu se inclinaba junto a ella, abrazándole y compartiendo su mismo dolor y cerró los ojos, esperando, rezando y pidiendo perdón a su hermana menor, que no había podido proteger. La alegría que había sentido días antes por su embarazo se quedaba reducido a nada en ese momento mientras que la desesperación le envolvía. El rostro de sus padres llegó a su mente y apretó con fuerza sus manos en la espalda de la Deumonium. Tal como Arisa, no sabía que más hacer. Sus lágrimas silenciosas acompañaron los sollozos de la novia de su hermana solo deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Signum intentó sin mucho éxito acercarse un poco más a Hayate, su camilla estaba rodeada en la sala de operaciones y los sanadores le atendían aprisa, guiados por Ishida. Entre las órdenes y movimientos que realizaban Signum solo se preguntaba lo que les entretenía tanto. Hizo una mueca cuando las heridas en los hombros de Hayate comenzaron a cerrarse, regenerando la piel y músculo lentamente, creado a través de la magia de su propia hermana. Se preocupó un instante cuando la castaña comenzó a ponerse más pálida de lo normal y ante el grito de Ishida su corazón brinco, asustado.<p>

-¡Está perdiendo presión!

Dos sanadores saltaron de su posición y comenzaron a usar magia para evitar que la pérdida continuara, intentando no interrumpir las curaciones. Signum sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago, a pesar de que las heridas se trataban el aspecto de Hayate no cambiaba demasiado y mientras tanto Agito zarandeaba su hombro, casi histérica. Reinforce no se encontraba ahí y eso solo le preocupaba mucho más. Para alivio de Signum la operación duro mucho menos de lo esperado y pronto su hermana se encontraba estable e inconsciente, siendo trasportada a una camilla. Sus heridas, aunque casi curadas, fueron vendadas por precaución e Ishida se encargó de revisar que el golpe en su cabeza no le hubiera generado ninguna contusión peligrosa.

Hayate fue colocada rápidamente en una habitación, con varias runas sobre su cuerpo para continuar su curación lentamente, dejando que descansara. Signum acarició sus cabellos aliviada de que su hermana menor ya estuviera a salvo y agradeció a Ishida abiertamente, ya que había atendido a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Sin embargo no pudo preguntar al igual que con Shamal si su hermana despertaría pronto.

-No lo sé- respondió Ishida y mientras hacía unas rápidas anotaciones en hojas agregó- No se ve estable, a pesar de no poder ver la magia, su cuerpo no está sano.

Signum lo sabía, el daño de la magia negra en Hayate había aumentado con la batalla, no solo en ella sino que ahora se había extendido hasta Reinforce. Al ver la trasformación que había sufrido ya no estaba segura si era más preocupante el estado físico que decaía en su hermana o el mágico. De seguir, no sabía lo que podría ocurrirle a su hermana, incluso si llegaba a salvarse. Al encontrarse de nuevo sola junto con ella las lágrimas que había soportado todo ese tiempo abandonaron sus ojos, en silencio mientras internamente pedía porque ella y Shamal regresaran a su lado, a salvo y mientras Agito intentaba consolarla noto que hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así de impotente, de inútil.

Al final, ¿de que servía todo el reconocimiento como guerrera?

* * *

><p>Los dos días subsiguientes las cosas no habían mejorado mucho. A pesar de que los heridos más graves ya habían sido atendidos los sanadores no habían podido descansar atendiendo heridas leves y ayudando a los pacientes que necesitaban todavía operaciones. Finalmente, el caos había terminado. Los ciudadanos disponibles juntaban escombros y continuaban reconstruyendo las zonas que habían sido destruidas por la batalla mientras los guerreros Deumonium que habían llegado a la ciudad se dedicaban a vigilar noche y día la ciudad de Cádiz y los alrededores atentos de que el enemigo no quisiera realizar otro ataque. El clima había mejorado un poco más, sin embargo el humor en cada persona continuaba igual a ese cielo gris de lluvia envueltos en un silencio frío que inundaba la ciudad. Los cadáveres de los muertos habían sido trasportados a los centros de ceremonia y las personas con tiempo iban a dedicarles su agradecimiento y respeto, y mientras que los Elementum eran incinerados para convertirse en ceniza los Deumonium eran conservados a base de magia para poder ir a despedirse durante quince días y noches. Por primera vez a pesar de sus diferencias ambas razas compartieron la pena, brindándose el apoyo necesario.<p>

Largo Kiel había recobrado el conocimiento esa tarde, convocando una reunión de emergencia entre sus concejales y los concejales Elementum para tomar medidas de lo que ocurriría en ese momento, además de comunicar el mensaje que había recibido Momoko de parte del líder Titán, Claus Ingvalt. Ante la falta de Hayate como líder Signum tomaba su lugar. Las noticias de esa reunión no eran nada alentadoras para ninguna raza, mucho menos para el tratado.

-¿Quién crees que sea el responsable?- preguntó Serena Earls, inquieta.

Momoko negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, el mensaje solo aclara que Ingvalt y Megane fueron tomados prisioneros por un Paladium.

Vita chasqueó los dientes.

-Si fue Cypha Hückebein puedes estar segura que están ambos muertos.

Zest se tensó a su derecha. Verossa coloco una mano en el hombro de su compañero, intentando mostrarle apoyo. El hombre había estado mucho más callado de lo normal y aunque hasta ese momento no había mostrado señales de desesperación por no saber el destino de su esposa era obvio que el tema lo mantenía bastante afectado. El secuestro de Ingvalt era una cosa, el de Megane bien podría calificarse como algo inevitable, pero al no ser de utilidad para el Paladium, fuese quien fuera, podría haberla matado. Momoko compartía su pena. Los Deumonium tardaban demasiado en aprender que el verdadero dolor de una guerra era perder lo que amas. Al perder a sus compañeros y amigos en muertes violentas a través de la batalla ella lo había aprendido, cuando había su esposo había estado al borde de la muerte y al final realmente asimilo aquello cuando los concejales le habían arrebatado a su hija y la habían unido a ese _corazón_. Ahora que este se encontraba en manos de los nigromantes su agonía regresaba porque sabía que Nanoha estaba en manos del enemigo hasta que lo recuperara y al regresar tal vez Nanoha se perdería y Momoko no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No- habló Chrono, algo ausente-. El secuestro de Ingvalt es una estrategia, no les sirve muerto. Lo quieren para algo, estoy seguro y matar a Megane sería algo ilógico, le sirve más viva para chantajear a su líder y para...- hizo una pausa, meditando las palabras que utilizaría-…obtener información.

Zest formo puños en ambas manos, conteniéndose de soltar un grito colérico. Sabía a lo que se refería Chrono con aquello; su esposa solo sería torturada para obtener información valiosa y después sería desechada. Megane era fuerte, pero sabía que no podría durar mucho contra la magia de un Paladium. Un temblor bajo por su espina dorsal. Solo esperaba que Megane obtuviera el tiempo suficiente para poder tener tiempo de rescatarla sin embargo por cómo se iba desarrollando la junta, un rescate iba a tardar mucho más tiempo de lo que era conveniente.

Miyuki soltó una maldición.

-Primero _Raising_ _Heart_ y ahora el líder Titán, esto debe ser una maldita broma- rugió.

Momoko suspiró. Ojala fuera así, sus ojos enfocaron a Shiro y su esposo tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos. No podían abandonar sin más a su amigo Ingvalt, necesitaban planear rápidamente la acción que seguirían a partir de ese punto. Lindy al lado derecho de Shiro suspiró; su aspecto seguía deteriorado a falta de magia pero su energía había regresado.

-Con esta traición de los grandes concejales me temo que los Elementum estaremos atados de mano por un tiempo – habló calmada-¿Qué acción tomaran a partir de ahora Largo?

El líder Deumonium se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a fumar de su larga pipa. Ante el enojo colectivo de su gente solo podía tomar una decisión.

-El pacto con los Elementum será roto hasta que Hayate Yagami tome el verdadero liderazgo de su pueblo. Mientras que los concejales sigan al frente me temo que no podemos continuar en una alianza. Mi gente no estará contenta hasta que esos monstruos paguen por lo que ha pasado en esta batalla.

Vita golpeo la mesa, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Abandonaremos a los Elementum?- exclamó airada-¡Lo que deberíamos hacer es ayudarles a recuperar el control y matar a esos bastardos!

-No podemos interferir en los conflictos internos de otra raza Vita- le recordó Genya.

-¡Al demonio con esa ley!- rugió.

-Nuestro pueblo no aceptara una rebelión guiada por otra raza- le recordó Alicia-. Los Elementum solo seguirán a Hayate Yagami, a nadie más.

La joven, cruzada de brazos se había mantenido todo ese tiempo en silencio, solo analizando la situación. No le sorprendía la decisión de Largo, de hecho era tal cual lo había previsto. Por lo menos los Deumonium no tomarían acciones en respuesta por lo ocurrido y de alguna manera le alegraba saber que no tendrían un enfrentamiento directo entre sus razas.

Shiro bajo la mirada, cansado.

-Así es y mientras que el control de los Elementum este con los tres grandes concejales no podemos continuar el tratado. No luego de lo que ha pasado. Si los concejales no nos hubieran traicionado la batalla hubiera sido diferente, o por lo menos el destino de todos los jóvenes y niños hubiera sido diferente. Las pérdidas solo demuestran el gran impacto que ha tenido esta batalla.

-Además nosotros los Elementum no podemos continuar nuestra alianza con ustedes hasta que el caso con el _corazón Raising_ _Heart_ sea resuelto- Signum fumo su cigarrillo-. Una arma Deumonium fuera de control-la más poderosa- es algo que ninguno de nosotros puede tomar a la ligera y menos ante la amenaza que supone en manos de los Nigromantes.

Momoko se removió incomoda en su asiento.

-Recuperaremos a _Raising Heart_- aseguró Hades Vandein-. Por el momento con Nanoha Takamachi a nuestro cuidado podemos asegurar que el _corazón_ no ocasionara problemas.

Chrono y Alicia alzaron una ceja casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Piensan encerrar a Nanoha Takamachi?- pregunto el primero.

-Eso queda fuera de discusión- exclamó Shiro, molesto-. Pero mientras permanezca en la seguridad de la ciudad todo estará bien.

Shinobu Tsukimura soltó un largo suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

-Así que es verdad, ese _corazón_ depende de la magia de Nanoha. Que carga más pesada para alguien de su edad.

-Takamachi fue entrenada toda su vida para eso, ese no es el problema- habló Regius Gaiz.

Miyuki frunció el ceño y estalló, furiosa, colocándose de pie.

-¡La obligaron maldito bastardo!

-¡Miyuki!- exclamó Shiro.

La joven maldijo y volvió a tomar asiento en silencio. Todos permanecieron callados algunos minutos, mirándose entre sí. Fern Corrado rompió el pesado ambiente al volver al tema central de la reunión.

-¿Han logrado obtener algo del nigromante prisionero?- preguntó.

Verossa y Momoko negaron con la cabeza.

-Al parecer esto tomara más tiempo del que pensábamos- Verossa se cruzó de brazos mi miro hacia su compañera-. Momoko ha notado que está bastante acostumbrado a las torturas físicas, lo cual es bastante perturbador y por mi parte no puedo obtener nada de su mente. Lo único que he encontrado son pasillos interminables y pesadillas.

-Lo único que hemos obtenido de ese monstruo es que fue modificado con tecnología- habló Momoko-. Al parecer Jail Scaglietti está tratando de combinar la sangre de las distintas razas, es por eso que posee tanto nivel de ataque.

-¿Así que es mitad Deumonium y mitad Nigromante?- preguntó Lindy perturbada.

-Sí y también parte Stratege- respondió Verossa.

El silencio volvió al lugar.

-De verdad es perturbador- susurró Chrono.

-¿Y qué sucederá con los Titanes y con los Paladium?- preguntó Zest-¿Debemos tomarlo como una declaración de guerra?

-Todavía no- respondió Largo-. Por lo menos no hasta poder saber para qué quieren a Ingvalt, sin embargo me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con la alianza que mantenemos con los titanes. Cuando los concejales y la heredera Titán se enteren de esto todo se complicara.

-Creo que debemos tomar el secuestro como una amenaza a los Deumonium- aseguro Signum-. Los Paladium guardan un profundo rencor a su raza Largo, por la última guerra.

-¿Quieres decir que fue un ataque a nosotros?-pregunto Vita.

Signum asintió.

-No encuentro otra razón para que los Paladium se hayan movido y no creo que mantengan una alianza con los Nigromantes, por lo poco que los conocemos, los Paladium no son de crear alianzas sin estar forzados a.

Vita se cruzó de brazos y bufo. Su _corazón Graf Eisen_ brillo colgando en su cuello. Si aquello era verdad pronto tendría que liberar el verdadero poder que escondía este; su instinto le decía que la pelea pendiente que había quedado entre ella y los otros dos arcanos sería resuelta pronto. Algo en su interior se removió con fuerza al pensar en el segundo arcano; el momento de su encuentro estaba cercano ante la rebelión Elementum que se aproximaba.

* * *

><p>Los ojos azul cielo miraron de nuevo el pergamino, con las manos temblando. Una risa histérica abandono su garganta sin que la pudiera detenerla llamando la atención de su compañera. De nuevo releyó el mensaje escrito y apretó los dientes, furiosa. Con su mano derecha arrugó el papel formando un puño con el coraje contenido. La joven golpeó con fuerza la mesa frente a ella tirando su copa de aguamiel y soltó una exclamación sin sentido.<p>

-¡¿Qué burla es esta?!- rugió, sin contener su furia.

A su lado, la mirada verde de Rio Wesley que le observaba se asustó. Jamás había visto a su amiga en ese estado; solo en los dos minutos que la joven heredera a líder Titán leyó el mensaje había perdido la compostura. Eso, además de increíble era bastante perturbador, porque significaba que algo malo sucedía.

-¡¿Quién trajo esto?!- exigió saber-¡¿Quién?!

-Hey, tranquila…

-¡Guarda silencio Rio!- le calló.

Los pájaros que comían alrededor volaron espantados y el silencio solo fue roto en esos momentos por el ruido del agua correr por las cascadas artificiales que adornaban el hermoso jardín. Tomando aire la heredera se colocó de pie haciendo a un lado la silla, acomodando su túnica de colores crema mientras caminaba siendo observada detenidamente por Rio.

A pocos metros sentado en el jardín el _Golem_ de piedra perteneciente a la joven se movió, mirándola en silencio, de una estructura tosca y enorme apenas podía seguir los movimientos de su dueña sin aplastar alguna flor en el proceso y en sus cuatro enormes dedos sostenía una pala para cavar tierra, demasiado pequeña para su tamaño. Quien conocía a _Goliath_, sabía que este era más inofensivo que un insecto. Rio espero paciente, tomando su copa de aguamiel con el menor ruido posible. Conocía bastante bien a Corona Timil para saber que debía darle si tiempo para hablar, así que se dedicó a continuar su lectura de cartas sin mucho ánimo. Corona recargo su frente en una mano, con la otra cruzando su estómago, pensando y controlando su enojo, molesta de no contar con la misma paciencia que su padre.

-Perdón Rio- habló luego de unos minutos-. No debí gritarte así.

La pelinegra le sonrió compresiva.

-Tranquila, seguro debe de ser algo grave si te pones así.

Corona se giró para devolverle la sonrisa, sus ojos azul cielo se entrelazaron con los verde de su amiga. A pasos tranquilos camino hacia su _Golem_ y palmeo uno de su dedos para tranquilizarlo. _Goliath_, a pesar de no poder mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro pareció sonreírle.

-Es más que grave. Es horrible, es… - sus labios temblaron. Rio se puso de pie y camino hacia ella-… por favor llama a Lu.

Rio llegó junto a ella y le abrazó, intentando reconfortarle. Corona agradeció el gesto y recargo su mejilla en su hombro, dejando que le acariciara su largo cabello color crema.

-¿Lutecia?- pregunto Rio.

La joven asintió y se apartó para volver a observar el pergamino.

-Dile que… que Megane y mi padre han sido tomados prisioneros.

Los ojos de Rio se abrieron en terror. ¿Ingvalt había caído? Imposible, su líder era demasiado fuerte, su _Golem Sutra_ era el más poderoso. Su interior tembló al pensar en todas las posibilidades que implicaba aquello y en que raza había hecho aquello. No se atrevió a preguntar por los detalles.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi padre no regreso por el ejército- comentó Corona-. Era ilógico que dejara esperando al general. ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando en la ciudad de _Cádiz_?

-Por lo que veo nada bueno- expresó Rio consternada-. Algo no me da buena espina.

-Ni a mí- confeso Corona.

Las implicaciones que venían con la carta eran bastante severas y la heredera Titán estaba consciente de ese detalle. Si quería evitar la guerra por la que su padre se había esforzado tanto en apartar de su raza debía tomar acciones rápidas. No podía dejar que los concejales tomaran acciones antes de que pudiera resolver todo aquel embrollo sin tener que formar a sus ejércitos.

-Cuando Lu venga quiero que tenga su equipo táctico preparado para viajar- pidió a Rio-. Tendremos que hacer un viaje rápido a _Cádiz_ y necesito no llamar la atención en el camino. Para cuando partamos los concejales tendrán que esperar mi regreso.

Rio hizo una mueca.

-Eso va a enfadarlos.

-Créeme, es lo que menos me importa- confesó Corona-. El general apoyara mi decisión para evitar una guerra.

-¿Contra quién?- Rio no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-Contra los Deumonium- contestó seca Corona y le mostro la carta. Rio observo al final la firma y el nombre de quien la enviaba-. La carta viene en nombre de Largo Kiel.

* * *

><p>Shinobu tomó con cuidado la mano de Suzuka, acariciando lentamente cada dedo con raspones, cada corte visible y contuvo el aire y las lágrimas, mientras que agachaba la mirada y la escondía con su fleco. Su hermana ya estaba a salvo a pesar del costo. Kyouya mantenía su mano en su hombro, brindándole apoyo con ese simple gesto, sin embargo, aquello no pudo aliviar el dolor en su corazón. Las presencias a su alrededor no servían para que el vacio en su corazón desapareciera, ni siquiera Arisa, que compartía su sentir.<p>

-Perdimos- habló en voz contenida- ¿Por qué no nos destruyeron de una vez?

-Ya no era necesario-contesto Amy, limpiando las lágrimas que continuaban descendiendo por sus mejillas, con voz rota-. Tomaron a _Raising_ _Heart_, nos dejaron sin defensas, destrozaron a nuestra líder, a nuestra sanadora más capacitada y asesinaron a bastantes-contuvo un sollozo-. No necesitaban hacer más, ya estamos destruidos.

-Destruye la esperanza y triunfa- susurró Chrono apretando más fuerte la mano de su novia- Así juegan los monstruos.

De pronto recordó el estado de su hermana Fate y sintió sus ojos arder. Miyuki bajo la mirada, en silencio, no teniendo palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

-Pero estamos vivos- hablo Kyouya-. Y aunque sea poco, es lo único que necesitamos para seguir.

-¿Y cómo sigues luego de esto?-pregunto Shinobu, aun con la mirada oculta tras su cabello-¿Luego de todo este dolor?... ¿Cómo podré mirarme cada día en el espejo, sabiendo que por dejarle sola ya nunca será la misma?

-Porque si tu no sigues caminando a su lado, ella no podrá seguir.

El susurró tan bajo de Arisa apenas se escuchó en la habitación. Shinobu alzó su rostro empapado de lágrimas hacia la Deumonium, quien le sonrió débilmente. Sus ojos verde esmeralda, húmedos y llenos de tristeza le miraron. La pelimorada asintió con la cabeza y regreso la vista hacia su hermana menor. Sus manos temblorosas continuaban aferrando la mano de Suzuka, aun inconsciente, esperando a que regresara con ella. _Ngila_ a su lado mirada, con las orejas caídas, esperando. _Linith_, oculta en la profundidad de su compañera espero también.

-Cuando ves esto, entiendes cuál es el verdadero dolor de la guerra- aseguro Miyuki y su mirada mostro el dolor que todavía no podía sacar-. Uno que como Deumonium tardamos demasiado en entender. El dolor no es ser herido, sino ver como todo lo que te importa y amas es herido, y algunas veces no vuelve jamás.

Su mano acarició el cabello de Suzuka y apretó los dientes con fuerza, recordando a sus compañeros caídos en la batalla.

-No podemos rendirnos todavía- habló Chrono-. Todavía no.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, revelando a Yuuno, agitado por la carrera. Sus ojos vieron a cada uno de los presentes hasta enfocarse en la camilla donde reposaba Suzuka y al verle detenidamente comenzó a llorar. El Stratege cayó al suelo, pidiendo perdón a Arisa, a Shinobu, a Suzuka; algo extrañada Amy se inclinó a su lado y palmeo su espalda intentando tranquilizarle.

-¡Es mi culpa!- grito desesperado-¡Es mi culpa que Suzuka este así!

Shinobu se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió.

-No lo es Scrya-san- negó tranquila.

-¡Yo la abandone! ¡No pude hacer nada!- sus manos apartaron los lentes de su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas-¡Suzuka me salvo y yo no pude hacer nada!

Arisa camino hacia él, en silencio. Los mayores observaron a la joven llegar frente a él y tomarlo de los hombros, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Yuuno le miró confundido y arrepentido y la Deumonium no soporto aquella mirada.

-Levántate y deja de llorar idiota- expresó suavemente-¿Qué diría Suzuka si te viera así?

Yuuno sorbió su nariz.

-¿Arisa?

-Mariel vino a decirnos lo que paso- explicó-. Dijo que gracias a ti la barrera que impedía que los guerreros vieran la academia fue destruida y así salvaste muchas vidas.

-Hiciste lo correcto- continuó por ella Shinobu-. Seguramente Suzuka estaría aliviada de saber que gracias a lo que hiciste y a salvarte, pudieron rescatar a más inocentes de sufrir un destino trágico.

-Pero…

-Cállate y siéntate idiota- lo interrumpió Arisa-. Deja de actuar como un miedoso y acércate a Suzuka.

Yuuno asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas y acercándose a la camilla para observarla, Shinobu le cedió un poco de espacio para el pudiera hablar un poco con su hermana. Tal como Arisa jamás pudieron sentir enojo contra el Stratege, Suzuka seguramente no les perdonaría que pensaran que su amigo era un cobarde cuando había ayudado en la batalla. Era una ironía que tal como él había ayudado a que se salvaran, otros Strateges eran culpables de que otros hubieran muerto. Yuuno y Shario Finieno eran los únicos Strateges que continuaban de su lado y con este giro inesperado de eventos no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se tomaran medidas. Después de todo, su raza ahora era un enemigo de guerra de los Deumonium y Elementum.

* * *

><p>Nanoha abrió los ojos. Al principio no comprendió donde se encontraba, su mente no captaba porque razón se mantenía acostada en aquel lugar, bajo ese techo blanco, ni bajo esa luz tan intensa de la habitación. Sus ojos azul violáceo se desviaron a un lado, sin prisas y parpadeó dos veces antes de enfocar la ventana del lugar en un estado entre la realidad y el sueño, sin acabar de despertar. Lentamente sus oídos comenzaron a captar el ruido a su alrededor, como un hilo delgado antes de romperse. La realidad chocó contra ella sin piedad en un segundo. Su expresión se volvió aterrorizada y brincó de la cama desesperada, buscando alrededor algo que obviamente no se encontraba ahí. La mirada de una sanadora recayó en ella e intento ir a su encuentro.<p>

-¡Fate!-exclamó Nanoha alarmada-¡¿Dónde está Fate?!

-Por favor cálmate y vuelve a recostarte Takamachi-san…

La pelirroja ignoro lo pedido y sin mediar más palabras abandono el lugar, buscando a la Elementum. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba a salvo? ¿Cuánto llevaba dormida? Corrió por los pasillos descalza, esquivando a los visitantes, sanadores y personal de hospital general. Con cada minuto se encontraba mucho más alterada por no encontrar ni percibir ningún rastro de Fate. Un grito se atoró en su garganta y mientras subía su mano a su pecho acelero su carrera, desesperada por encontrar a su novia. Si a Fate le había sucedido algo todo perdería el sentido. Un dolor, un sentimiento de estrés, ansiedad y consternación comenzó a crearse en su pecho y su respiración se aceleró. Los dispersos olores, sobretodo de cadáveres y sangre invadían su olfato, mareándola y los llantos y ruidos bloqueaban su oído para buscar algo más. Su mirada descendió a su mano izquierda, todavía vendada, recordando todos los eventos de lo ocurrido antes de perder la conciencia y con estos el miedo tocó lo más profundo de su ser. Su corazón latió en sus oídos, con su visión dando vueltas que a Nanoha le pareció una eternidad. Apretó los dientes y finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasillo, con las lágrimas opacando en sus ojos, sobrepasada por sus propios sentimientos.

Era su culpa, todo lo que sucedía. Recordó las heridas de Fate y sus ojos casi sintiendo con esto un hueco en su estómago. Estaba desesperada y angustiada a morir. Estaba asustada. Sus ojos ardieron y las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. La gente alrededor le miraba pero a Nanoha no le importaba eso, solo quería saber que había ocurrido y donde se encontraba Fate, su familia y amigos. Un sentimiento contradictorio le invadió. No quería y a la vez si quería saber lo que había pasado. Su mano izquierda temblorosa subió a su cuello, buscando a su _corazón_ que sabía no se encontraba ya en su dominio. Había fallado, el enemigo tenía en su poder a _Raising Heart_.

-¡Nanoha!

El llamado de su madre a la distancia hizo que su mano dejara de temblar. Su mirada busco rápidamente por el pasillo, enfocando rápidamente a Momoko y Shiro que trotaban hacia ella. Nanoha sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo, liberando su garganta, pero la incertidumbre por Fate y los demás continuaba ahí. Su madre llegó hacia ella y le abrazó con fuerza, agradeciendo que se encontrara finalmente despierta. Shiro se inclinó a su lado y acarició la cabeza de su hija, sonriendo.

-Cariño- soltó una exclamación mitad sollozo -. Como me alegra ver que ya estas con nosotros.

La voz cariñosa de su madre aumento el llanto de Nanoha, demasiado consternada por la culpa. No podía evitar sentir que cada herido de ese lugar era por ella. Su cuerpo tembló y se dejó abrazar por su madre quien intento consolarle sin mucho éxito. Una rabia que apenas había notado le invadió, casi como un dolor que iba creciendo muy lentamente, pero presente desde el primer instante. Aquel sentimiento que había quedado oculto entre los otros desde su despertar iba cobrando fuerza.

-Mamá- habló cuando fue capaz-¿Dónde está Fate? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo están todos?

Momoko se alejó para mirarla con una sonrisa cándida.

-Aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar cariño-le recordó-. Además estas en medio de un pasillo medio desnuda, vamos primero a tu cuarto.

Shiro coloco el abrigo que portaba sobre sus hombros. Nanoha se sonrojo al notar ese detalle y torpemente intento cubrir su espalda con el abrigo al solo vestir una bata de hospital que se le había desamarrado. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo observo atenta a las personas y los cuartos abiertos, sintiendo la punzada de ira subir ante cada cadáver que era desalojado, esperando que ninguno fuera Fate. Al entrar y cerrar su habitación Nanoha se dirigió a la camilla para sentarse, limpiando su rostro mientras que su madre tomaba asiento a su lado. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido, solo dejando en su lugar una expresión amarga.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto su padre.

Nanoha evito hacer una mueca de ironía.

-Físicamente muy bien, pero por lo demás creo que soy una porquería- la rabia creció un poco más.

-¡Nanoha!- le regaño Momoko.

La joven bajo la mirada, tragando despacio. Sabía que a su madre no le gustaba escucharle decir ese tipo de cosas. Sus ojos enfocaron la venda de su mano izquierda y sin cuidado la aparto para checarla; como era obvio su mano se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pero un pequeño dolor punzante continuaba ahí producto de la magia negra. La rabia escalo; su ceño se frunció con ira y apretó los dientes mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la lámpara que permanecía en la mesa de noche, arrojándola con fuerza. El objeto se hizo pedazos contra una pared provocando un estruendo que hizo a sus padres mirarle preocupados. Nanoha se encogió de hombros y cubrió su rostro, soltando un grito.

-¿Cuántos murieron?

Ninguno de sus padres habló.

-¡¿Cuántos?!- su voz cambio a un tono grave, con el grito resonando en sus propios oídos.

-No te lo diremos Nanoha- respondió Shiro-. No fue tu culpa, no tienes que saber esas cosas.

Nanoha soltó una maldición.

-¡Venían por mi _corazón_, es mi culpa!

-No Nanoha, no tienes la culpa.- negó su madre.

-Estoy seguro que la frustración que sientes es muy grande Nanoha, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano algo así ocurriría con ese _corazón_ y como te habíamos dicho no puedes culparte. Es una maldición que trae ser dueña de tanto poder.

Las palabras de su padre parecieron tener el efecto deseado y Nanoha sintió la rabia descender de nuevo pero la culpa continuó ahí, consumiendo su interior.

-¿Cuántos días he dormido?- preguntó en su tono de voz normal.

-Quince días- respondió su padre.

Momoko acarició su cabello, peinando un mechón detrás de su oreja y después sus manos tomaron las de Nanoha, apartándolas de su rostro para que su hija le mirara a los ojos. La sonrisa y el abrazo de su madre calmo todos los sentimientos conflictivos en ella por un momento.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- habló suavemente.

Nanoha no pudo evitar reír con dolor pero devolvió el abrazo, agradecida por el gesto.

-Que mal momento para recordármelo mamá- argumento.

-Nunca es mal momento para celebrar a nuestra hija- contradijo Shiro-. Lo que lamento es que este año sea de nuevo bajo circunstancias negativas.

-Aun así- continuó Momoko-. Te amo Nanoha, me alegra mucho que estés hoy con nosotros, luego de dieciocho años. No sabes el miedo que sentimos al ver que el enemigo se retiraba con _Raising Heart_- las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos-. Creí que te había perdido para siempre.

Los ojos azul violáceo de Nanoha parecieron apagarse y Shiro se preguntó que pensamiento oscuro pasaba por la mente de su hija. Cuando Momoko se apartó Nanoha volvió a sonreír como siempre, obligándose a fingir para no preocuparla mientras que regresaba al tema que realmente le importaba.

-¿Y Fate?- preguntó-¿Cómo están todos?

-Fate está a salvo, Miyuki y Alicia Testarossa les encontraron a tiempo- Shiro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió al notar el alivio notorio en su hija-. Tuvo dos operaciones en los ojos pero ya no corre peligro y Lindy dice que su visión no quedara afectada a ningún nivel alarmante.

Nanoha no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de alivio al escucharlo, sintiendo que el hueco en su estómago desaparecía. Fate estaba a salvo, estaba bien, no la había perdido. Agradeció internamente a su hermana mayor y Alicia por haberlas salvado. Sus ojos miraron a su padre esperando que continuara.

-Me temo que la condición de tu compañera Suzuka Tsukimura no es nada alentadora- confesó honesto-. Todavía falta saber lo que ocurrirá pero no te desanimes. Sinceramente aparte de ellas y de Arisa, quien está a ilesa, no sabría decirte.

- Hayate está herida pero no es grave, pronto también despertara- completo Momoko.

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y bajo la mirada a sus manos con un nuevo nudo en su garganta. La ira volvió a subir mientras pensaba en que condición se encontraría Suzuka. Momentos después en que sus padres hablaban entre ellos se presentó un sanador que checo su estado para darla de alta y su madre fue por una muda de ropa. Casi no fue consciente del abrazo de su padre y se esforzó por mantenerse normal junto a ellos a pesar de que sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a derrumbarse, envuelta en culpa y rabia.

Pasó gran parte de ese día con sus padres y visitando a sus compañeros y amigos heridos, sin embargo evito ver a Fate. Quería visitarle, pero no sabía cómo podría verle de frente sabiendo que sus heridas eran por su culpa y que no pudo rescatarla. No quería que viera a través de sus ojos y supiera la verdad de cómo se encontraba ya que estaba segura que su novia era capaz de notar la mentira tras su mirada.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de la joven se cerraron lentamente y un bostezo abandono sus labios. Subaru tuvo que hacer uso de su magia para no caer dormida y continuo sentada en posición de firmes, esperando que los otros dos presentes no notaran su fatiga, pero como era obvio su hermana Ginga pudo escucharle perfectamente. La mirada de reproche que le dedico, a pesar de estar de espaldas, tuvo el efecto deseado en Subaru, quien se encogió.<p>

-Te dije que fueras a dormir anoche.

Subaru no le respondió, con la mirada fija sobre Teana. La Elementum se mantenía en estado de coma, en una camilla especializada para la curación con runas mágicas por todo su cuerpo mantenían un nivel de magia estable, recuperando a un ritmo más acelerado su cuerpo mientras un aparato le proporcionada aire y suero, alerta de cualquier cambio en su ritmo cardiaco. Teana permanecía en un estado de coma del que no había despertado luego quince días y con cada uno, Subaru empeoraba visiblemente. Físicamente su cuerpo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, las pocas heridas que había sufrido habían curado en menos de un día, pero la depresión con la que contaba era algo que su hermana Ginga jamás había apreciado. La joven normalmente energética, alegre y algo torpe ahora era silenciosa y ausente, solo esperando y como cada día su hermana le pedía que comiera y descansara. Subaru negaba con la cabeza a cada petición, sin probar más que alguno que otro bocado, sin moverse del lado de Teana aún con la negativa de Tiida. El Elementum se encontraba molesto al principio por su presencia tan seguida junto a su hermana y normalmente se mantenía tan callado como ella a su alrededor. De no ser por Ginga, Tiida hubiera echado a Subaru los primeros días. Extrañamente luego de un tiempo el joven se comportaba- aunque reservado- amable con ella, procurando que ambas Deumonium no perdieran sus comidas y mantuvieran cómodas. Ginga no sabía que pensar cuando el joven incluso les llevaba de comer o alguna manta por el mal clima y el frío de la lluvia. Algunas veces Ginga pensaba que el Elementum simplemente contaba con mal carácter.

Subaru tallo su ojo lentamente, con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. Estaba cansada, enojada y frustrada con ella misma; los pensamientos de que no podía ayudar a Teana llegaban en cualquier momento del día y cuando dormía un poco por las noches se despertaba espantada luego de soñar que la joven Elementum moría. Cuando no se encontraba en la habitación del hospital iba a su casa a entrenar, desquitando toda su ira con el ejercicio pero no se sentía bien, no podía dejar sentir que si se encontraba lejos de Teana algo sucedería. Junto a ella a un lado de la cama se encontraba acostado _Oxtongue_ siempre en silencio, esperando con una paciencia infinita por su compañera y al poder verlo Subaru se aliviaba un poco. El que el espíritu puro se encontrara ahí significaba que en cualquier momento la joven despertaría.

La puerta se escuchó de pronto y ambas voltearon para mirar a Tiida, quien mantenía en sus manos un empaque con la comida como todos los días. Sus ojos azules fueron a Teana y suspiro resignado al saber que por ese día tampoco despertaría. Su salamandra _Emes_ repto rápidamente hacia Ginga, acostándose en su regazo, la joven ya acostumbrada a esto durante esos días lo dejo ser y acarició su cabeza suavemente.

-¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó Subaru casi al instante.

Ginga suspiró, a veces su hermana olvidaba que los Elementum no tenían las mismas costumbres.

-Lo siento Tiida- se disculpó por ella-. Mi hermana está muy preocupada.

-Tranquila, ya me acostumbre a sus modales- respondió cauto.

Subaru bajo la mirada algo avergonzada. Sabía que los Elementum eran una raza diferente, demasiado formales pero quería saber lo que el hermano de Teana había investigado sobre su condición. Además, con Teana nunca había tenido que comportarse de manera diferente a como era, con ella podía ser ella misma al igual que la Elementum podía mostrarse tal cual. Ellas no colocaban ese tipo de limitaciones en su relación. Tiida fue hacia Teana y acarició su cabello con cuidado, luego se giró y acarició a _Oxtongue_ lo que el espíritu le agradeció inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

-Sus músculos se van regenerando lentamente- habló al fin-. Dice la sanadora Ishida que es cuestión de tiempo para que recupere la consciencia, sin embargo su recuperación tardara un poco más.

El rostro de Subaru se ilumino al escucharlo. De un salto se acercó a Teana y con una sonrisa beso su frente, aliviada.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Tiida molesto.

La Deumonium ni siquiera lo escucho. Alejo su cuerpo para mirar a Teana y apartó con cuidado los mechones de su frente, con una devoción que Tiida solo había visto entre Alicia y Micaiah. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ginga, el amor era extraño.

-Despierta pronto Tea- dijo alegre-. Todos te extrañamos.

Ginga desvió su mirada de la de Tiida y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hermana era realmente entrañable. Con cuidado bajo a _Emes_ de su regazo y se puso de pie, ahora mismo necesitaba un espacio para ella. En silencio abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y soltó un largo suspiro. Teana y Subaru eran afortunadas de poder compartir sentimientos, no como ella. Una expresión melancólica cruzo su rostro al recordar cómo había terminado todo con Tiida, sin duda, el amor correspondido era algo que no todos eran capaces de obtener. Cuando dio un paso buscando retirarse a otro lugar la puerta tras ella se abrió y volvió a cerrarse con Tiida a su lado. Ginga conocía bien su presencia y últimamente el chico, en silencio, pasaba más tiempo con ella y no había querido preguntar el porqué de eso o sobre su espíritu.

Ante el silencio ya conocido entre ellos avanzo lentamente por el pasillo esperando que el Elementum no la siguiera. Percibía su olor aun en la distancia, incluso cuando no pudiera verlo, podía sentir los movimientos intranquilos de su cuerpo. Algo era diferente y sus sentidos se lo decían. Sintió el apretón en un brazo y soltó una exclamación cuando Tiida la giro para que le mirara de frente. De pronto Ginga se sintió furiosa; con el ceño fruncido abrió la boca para reclamarle y las palabras se esfumaron de su garganta al notar la mirada que le dedicaba. Los ojos brillantes y vulnerables de Tiida le robaron la respiración, incluso mucho antes de que este bajara su cabeza, besándola. Ginga no lo comprendía, como jamás entendería que era lo que ocurría entre ellos; por un lado habían peleado a muerte, se habían gritado y odiado, y por el otro los sentimientos de pasión se desbordaban con cosas tan simples como aquella. Por más que había intentado entender, simplemente no podía saber lo que pensaba Tiida. Sus brazos subieron al cuello del joven y devolvió el beso, cerrando los ojos ante cada caricia y al abrazo del mismo.

Internamente suplico que por esa vez, no terminaran hiriéndose de nuevo. Con ironía noto que ella misma no lograba comprenderse.

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, intentando concentrarse en algo diferente al dolor que recorría su cuerpo, con las heridas curadas punzando de forma ardiente. Su mano se dirigió a la herida de su estómago, conteniendo un quejido y formando una mueca de dolor en sus labios. Las heridas que había recibido por los nigromantes iban a tardan en sanar ante el tiempo que le había tomado ser atendida. El dolor jamás se iría, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara. Abrió sus ojos rosa cobrizo y observó el rostro apacible de Victoria Dahlgrün dormir, con las heridas vendadas y el cuerpo rodeado de runas, las cuales se encargaban lentamente de hacer a su cuerpo inconsciente recuperarse, muy lentamente. Un respirador artificial se mantenía sobre sus labios, a un ritmo constante, el cual también alertaba si ocurría alguna anomalía.<p>

Desvió la mirada a su derecha. _Amaterasu_, el espíritu puro de la Elementum mantenía el hocico recargado en la camilla de su compañera, observando en silencio, con las orejas caídas que revoloteaban de vez en cuando al escuchar pasos fuera de la habitación. Tribeca alzó la mano y acarició al espíritu manteniéndose en silencio, esperando.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó, ausente.

_Amaterasu_ permaneció en silencio, moviendo un poco más cerca su hocico a la mano de Victoria llena de raspones y cerró los ojos. Tribeca mordió sus labios secos y exhaló lentamente, sin atreverse a preguntar algo más. Sabía que no obtendría nada del espíritu de cualquier forma y ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de verlo. Pronto se reacomodó de nuevo en aquella silla, sintiendo la incomodidad ante las horas que continuaban pasando y se irguió, estirando su cuerpo para evitar dormirse. Sus ojos volvieron a Victoria, escuchando atentamente el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, tranquilos, por si ocurría algún cambio y después de unos minutos recargo sus brazos y su rostro cerca de las piernas de la Elementum, en el colchón. Desvió la mirada un segundo a Fabia, que dormía a un lado de Victoria, teniendo cuidado de no tocarla ni moverse.

-Ya levántate idiota Dahlgrün- susurró con tristeza.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente de haberse despertado Nanoha junto el valor necesario para ir a visitar a Fate. Algo ansiosa e intranquila busco entre los pasillos el número correspondiente al de su habitación mientras intentaba tomar fuerzas para que su rabia y culpa quedaran ocultas. Su mano derecha se posó en el nuevo guante que cubría su mano izquierda sintiendo crecer una mueca en sus labios. Su olfato captó rápidamente el aroma de Fate entre los demás olores y su corazón se disparó con fuerza. Nanoha se concentró en escuchar el latido del corazón de la Elementum acelerando la marcha a la habitación correspondiente y aliviada pudo percibir dos latidos regulares dentro. Seguramente Lindy se encontraría cuidando a su hija, sintió un cosquilleo nervioso en su estómago al ver la puerta cada vez más cerca.<p>

Entonces Nanoha se detuvo, nerviosa. Alicia abandonaba la habitación de Fate en silencio. Al cerrar la puerta su mirada borgoña se desvió en su dirección un momento. El ambiente tenso que se había formado en ese solo segundo se cortó ante la voz clara y fría de Alicia.

-¿Por qué has venido Takamachi?

Nanoha contuvo una exclamación y camino hacia la puerta a pasos firmes, a pesar de la inseguridad que le rodeaba.

-Vine a ver a Fate- respondió escueta.

Cuando llego junto a ella su mano tomo la manija. La mano de la Elementum se colocó frente a ella, bloqueando su camino y Nanoha permaneció inmóvil, apretando el agarre en la manija. Su mirada permaneció inmutable, aun cuando observó como el rostro de Alicia se fruncía por un segundo. Ante el silencio que se extendió la pelirroja abrió la puerta pero la Elementum coloco su mano sobre la suya, volviendo a cerrarla, con fuerza. Nanoha concentro su atención en la hermana de Fate, evitando mostrar el enojo que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo.

-Se lo que hay entre tú y Fate- confesó Alicia, tranquila-. Y por única vez, te pediré que evites involucrar a Fate con _Raising_ _Heart_. Sabes lo que pasará si sigues a su lado. Morirá si continúan así.

Nanoha frunció el ceño y le miro; sin poder decir nada. No comprendía cómo era que Alicia sabía de su _corazón_, pero a ese punto poco le importaba que la hermana de Fate lo supiera. Claro que sabía lo que podía ocurrirle a Fate si continuaban juntas, lo había vivido en la batalla con Tre, pero no dejaría que Fate saliera lastimada, ella podía protegerle. Alejo la mano de la manija, no podía dejar a Fate, la amaba demasiado, no podía imaginar estar sin ella. Un dolor se instaló en su pecho ante la palabra muerte dicha por Alicia.

-Amo a Fate. Jamás dejaría que saliera herida- exclamó.

-¿La amas?- La mirada de Alicia oscureció antes de brillar nuevamente con ira.

El puñetazo en su estómago arrojo a Nanoha al suelo antes de que pudiera advertirlo. Sorprendida la Deumonium jaló aire con fuerza y sin poder hacer algo una mano de Alicia le tomo de su hombro izquierdo y la elevó por encima del suelo, estrellando su espalda contra la pared. Sin soltarla, la rubia acercó su rostro a centímetros de la ojiazul.

-¿En serio la amas Takamachi?- pronunció con sarcasmo-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Fate? ¿Siete meses? ¿Ocho?

Nanoha rugió tratando de soltarse del agarre. Por alguna extraña razón la ventaja en cuanto a fuerza física no parecía ayudarle a vencer. Alicia continuo mirándole, con aquella fría expresión que hacía a la pelirroja sentirse vulnerable, débil.

-¿Sabes siquiera lo que es amar?- preguntó Alicia.

Los ojos de Nanoha se tornaron violetas y su mano fue hacia un hombro de la Elementum, alejándola de ella lo suficiente para colocar sus pies en el suelo. Cuando su puño se alzó para golpearla apenas se contuvo, sabiendo que no podía caer en ese juego. Su respiración se volvió agitada a medida que pasaban los segundos en los que la mirada borgoña de Alicia le enfocaba, casi como un reto. Nanoha soltó su agarre, alejándose para volver a recargarse en la pared, suprimiendo la ira que no quería abandonarle desde que había despertado en la camilla del hospital. Alicia suspiro y acomodo su blusa jaloneada por el forcejeo de la pelirroja, finalmente apartando la vista de ella.

-¿Y quién evitara que salga herida por ti Takamachi?

-¡Cállate!- rugió Nanoha.

Apretó los dientes y con brusquedad cubrió con sus manos sus ojos, consciente de que el color violáceo ahora se encontraba mucho más oscuro. Su cuerpo temblaba de ira, deseando destruir a Alicia. Queriendo desquitar toda la frustración que le rodeaba.

-¡Jamás podría lastimar a Fate!- exclamó, intentando convencerse a si misma.

-No puedo creerte, no puedo creer nada de lo que dices solo por una razón. Eres la portadora de ese _corazón_, eres un Deumonium- habló cortante-. No importa lo que digas, no puedes mantener tu palabra. Tu satisfacción con Fate durará lo que te dure tu razón.

Nanoha le miró, sus ojos habían vuelto a un tono azul violáceo y apretó los puños, sintiéndose ofendida, sintiendo que Alicia insultaba lo que sentía por Fate.

-¡Yo no soy así!- se defendió airada- Fate nunca será solo una satisfacción para mí.

Pegó su cuerpo a la pared cuando Alicia camino hacia ella, alterada de lo que pudiera hacer y uso sus manos para marcar un espacio entre ellas cuando noto que la rubia se acercaba demasiado. Observo a Alicia cerrar los ojos, concentrada en algo y después los abrió, mirándole con ternura. Nanoha se tensó, con el escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, aquella mirada era igual a la de Fate. El olor a lirios silvestres y vainilla inundó su olfato, haciéndola temblar.

-Entonces,- susurró, acercándose un poco más- ¿Cuánto la amas... -su voz se tornó suave, dulce, imitando a la perfección a Fate-… _Nanoha_?

La mano de Alicia toco su mejilla y Nanoha ahogo una exclamación mordiendo sus labios, ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo algo cuando no era Fate? La furia llego a su cuerpo, quería hacer pedazos a Alicia, quería que dejara de tocarla, quería lastimarla. Sus ojos turbios y coléricos se volvieron violáceos, pero mucho antes de poder llevar a cabo su último pensamiento, la voz de la Elementum sobre su oído fue suficiente para hacerle amainar.

-¿_Qué_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _en_ _verdad_ _anhelas_ _Nanoha_? ¿Lo que más anhelas es a Fate?

El cuerpo de Nanoha tembló. No tenía respuesta, su interior se removió con dolor, con miedo y culpa. No podía responderle. Apretó los dientes y bajo la mirada, derrotada. No ante Alicia, sino ante ella misma. Sintió los ojos arder y trago pesado, esperando a que la rubia dijera algo más y en su lugar la hermana de Fate solo se apartó y le dio la espalda en silencio, abandonando el lugar. La pelirroja le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció dando vuelta en el pasillo y finalmente notó que había contenido el aire todo el tiempo. Maldijo al haber sentido algo ante Alicia, maldijo su debilidad y por un momento tuvo ganas de gritar, con el dolor en su pecho aumentando. ¿Solo amaba a Fate por su físico? Se sintió traicionada por sí misma y un gesto amargo se formó en su rostro. ¿Tan fácil podía caer por alguien que no era ella? Alicia podía hacerse pasar por Fate aunque no lo fuera, y a pesar de que su físico era casi el mismo, ella no era su hermana. Avanzó para abrir la puerta y entro a la habitación que Fate compartía con varios heridos y al cerrar la puerta chasqueó los dientes ante sus propios pensamientos. Alicia solo estaba demostrando su punto y ella no había podido oponerse, a ninguna afirmación. Sus manos se volvieron puños. Si amaba a Fate, ¿Por qué había sentido algo cuando Alicia había estado a su lado? Una mano fue hacia su fleco y lo peino hacia arriba con fuerza, controlando su propia rabia y permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos, intentando serenarse y calmar la ira que no podía desaparecer.

Nanoha levanto la mirada y enfoco alrededor, tranquila de que solo estuvieran los pacientes inconscientes y suspiro apesadumbrada. Ni Chrono ni Lindy se encontraban en la habitación, seguramente demasiado ocupados para estar todo el día con Fate. Las cosas estaban tornándose en algo muy difícil. Con lentitud camino hacia la camilla de la rubia y tomo asiento en una orilla, en silencio. Sus ojos observaron las vendas en el rostro de Fate y sintió el dolor en su pecho crecer. Una expresión consternada se formó en su rostro y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la culpa rodearle. Se inclinó con cuidado y con una mano peino suavemente el fleco rubio hacia la derecha, justo como Fate lo hacía. Su mano se tensó en el momento que el rostro de su novia se movió hacia su mano, presintiendo su cercanía. Al contacto con la mejilla de Fate sus dedos temblaron y Nanoha apartó la mano, con dolor. Fate no debería querer estar cerca de ella, no deberían siquiera estar juntas, porque solo saldría herida, como había dicho Alicia.

"_Entonces, ¿Cuánto la amas Nanoha?"_

Se irguió, sin poder apartar la mirada envuelta de miseria de Fate y apretó los dientes, furiosa consigo misma. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y sus manos apretaron el filo de su falda.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nanoha- susurró con odio.

* * *

><p>Fate avanzó entre la oscuridad, lentamente. Sus botas resonaban a cada paso, creando ecos que se perdían luego de unos segundos. Sus ojos observaban alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna luz y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho, con temor. No era capaz de sentir nada, ni siquiera el suelo bajo sus pies. El pánico invadía su ser mientras avanzaba a una oscuridad mucho más profundo y el sonido de su propia voz se extinguía. Continúo avanzando y pronto el silencio se apodero de todo alrededor, aterrándola. Acelero sus pasos, casi en una desenfrenada búsqueda por la salida pero solo consiguió más oscuridad, una que parecía engullirla.<p>

"_¡¿PORQUE ME OLVIDASTE?!"_

Se cubrió los oídos con miedo ante aquel grito desolador y se encogió, sintiendo las piernas temblar. Abrió sus labios para hablar y ningún sonido salió de estos. Comenzó a respirar con agitación, presa del pánico y se echó a correr, estirando sus manos hacia adelante al no ser capaz de ver nada. Rodeada de oscuridad, la desesperación gano finalmente a su razón. Grito con miedo por ayuda y no se escuchó, una y otra vez; de pronto, un aleteo llego a sus oídos. Se giró con rapidez hacia el ruido y por primera vez, pudo apreciar algo más que oscuridad.

Lentamente, un ojo afilado se abría frente a ella, enorme, hermoso y furioso le miro a sus ojos, quemándole. De un color rojo intenso que le recordaba a la sangre, aquel ojo se elevó en la oscuridad y el aleteo se escuchó de nuevo. Fate se cubrió el rostro al no poder soportar el resplandor que emitía, ni los sentimientos.

"_¡¿POR QUÉ?!"_

El ojo desvió la mirada hacia la infinita oscuridad y se cerró lentamente, alejándose de ella. Fate estiró su mano, intentando alcanzarlo; No quería estar sola en ese lugar, no quería no ser escuchada. ¡Quería salir de ahí!

"_¡DILO!"_

-¡Fate!- gritó Chrono.

La rubia salto en su cama muerta de miedo, gritando.

-¡Fate, hija!- exclamó Lindy tomándola del rostro.

La cabeza de Fate se movía de un lado a otro y dirigió sus manos hacia las vendas de sus ojos, intentando arrancarlas antes de que su madre las tomara para impedirlo. Su hija de pronto inhalo aire, girando la cabeza, buscando algo. Arf escondida bajo la camilla se hizo ovillo, temblando y bajo las orejas. Chrono cruzó la habitación corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo…!- los labios de Fate se movían temblorosos, repitiendo una y otra vez esa palabra.

Lindy abrió los ojos llenos de terror, notando lo que ocurría. Tomo a Fate de los hombros, que continuaba murmurando lo mismo, con la mente perdida y Chrono colocó una mano en su frente e invoco su magia. _Durandal_ se colocó en su mano, trasmitiéndole su poder, usando su magia para sellar aquello, alejándolo de Fate.

"_¡DILO!"_

Lindy fue arrojada con una enorme cantidad de magia dorada, chocando con fuerza contra una pared. De pronto Fate guardo silencio y volvió a quedarse dormida, tranquila. Chrono sostuvo a su hermana y miro hacia su madre con preocupación. La mujer solo suspiro y se colocó de pie, evitando hacer una mueca ante el dolor que le había causado aquel golpe. Lindy y Chrono se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Faltaba poco para que se liberara y pronto todo comenzaría a moverse. Por segunda vez esa mañana Fate despertó y tembló de miedo.

-¡¿Mamá?!- exclamó.

-Aquí estamos Fate- Chrono tomo su mano-. Tranquila.

-Tranquila cariño, no pasa nada.

Cuando respondió Lindy intento hablar con naturalidad. Arf salió de debajo de la cama y brinco hacia su compañera, contenta, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La mujer de cabellos aguamarinos camino hasta la cama y con cuidado beso la frente de Fate dándole los buenos días. Pero su hija tembló, preocupada ante la falta de repuesta de su cuerpo para abrir los ojos, solo viendo una luz blanca a través de los parpados.

-Mamá… no veo nada- susurró.

Chrono suspiró, y aunque no quiso sentirse aliviado de que Fate no recordara lo que acababa de acontecer sonrío por un momento. Su hermana apretó su mano, preocupada.

-Es una magia Fate, tranquila. En cuanto venga la sanadora Ishida la quitara y también las vendas, es para evitar que la luz dañe tus ojos. Tuvieron que operarte de último momento.

A pesar de la explicación de su madre Fate continuó preocupada e intento parpadear dos veces, asegurándose de no tener nada en los ojos y quedando frustrada por no poder lograrlo. Cuando alzó las manos e hizo un ademán por tocar las vendas Chrono las tomos con las suyas y las bajo a la cama. A pesar de que no hubiera necesitado varias operaciones o vendajes los ojos de Fate continuaban lastimados, podía notarse en la oscura mancha ocre que recorría la parte de las mejillas expuesta a la vista y en sus manos. La magia negra había tenido su efecto por el tiempo que les había tomado intervenir a la joven para salvarle la vista. El pelinegro casi había querido maldecir la primera vez que había visto las cicatriz en Fate y aunque Ishida les hubiera asegurado que el mayor daño había sido controlado y curado, la cicatriz de su hermana tendría que ser tratada con magia estética e incluso pudiera ser que nunca volviera a tener el mismo grado de visión, sobre todo en su ojo izquierdo que había recibido más daño.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?- pregunto curiosa Lindy.

Chrono apretó las manos al saber que su madre fingía aquello para asegurarse de que su hermana no recordara nada. Fate lo medito un momento y por más que intento recordarlo, nada acudió a su mente.

-No recuerdo-confesó sincera.

Chrono bajo la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. Lindy sonrió comprensiva pero permaneció en silencio. Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Fate y beso su rostro haciendo a la joven soltar una pequeña risa y después acaricio sus cabellos, confrontándola. Las manos de la joven fueron hacia _Arf_ y acaricio su pelaje mientras el pequeño cachorro ladraba alegre. De pronto Fate se detuvo brinco en su posición, moviéndose nerviosa.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó intranquila-¿Cómo esta Nanoha? ¿Alicia, sus compañeros? ¿Hayate y Griffith? ¿Suzuka y Arisa? ¿Amy?...

Chrono la detuvo al colocar una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila Fate, por el momento debes concentrarte en estar bien tú.

La expresión de Fate mostró enojo.

-¡No puedo hacer eso sin saber que todos están a salvo!

-Fate, _quiete, non loquuntur in fratrem tuum_. (Tranquila, no le hables así a tu hermano.)

Fate se quedó quieta. No había notado que continuaba hablando en inglés. ¿Tan acostumbrada estaba a hablar así con sus amigas y Nanoha? Mordió sus labios y continuó en silencio, demasiado preocupada como para poder disculparse con su hermano o para volver a preguntar. Sabía que Alicia estaría bien, su hermana era muy fuerte para ser herida, pero la última vez que había visto a Nanoha Tre las perseguía y esa nigromante era un enemigo horrible. Casi le había costado la vista enfrentarla. Al ver la expresión de su hermana Chrono suspiró.

-Nanoha está a salvo Fate. Sus heridas fueron muy leves, de hecho vino a visitarte hace unos días.

Fate soltó aire de forma abrupta. Con la cabeza asintió, intentando calmarse. Nanoha estaba a salvo. Lindy sonrió y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, enternecida por la preocupación que mostraba su hija hacia los demás.

-Alicia está a salvo- continuó-, Arisa también solo obtuvo heridas menores al igual que Amy. Pero Suzuka está en coma.

-¿Qué le paso a Suzuka?

La pregunta salió de su boca antes siquiera de terminar de pensarla. Fate sintió sus manos temblar al presentir la respuesta, algo le decía que las cosas que escucharía no serían alentadoras. Apretó sus manos y respiro profundamente, intentando serenarse. Pudo escuchar sin problemas el nuevo suspiro de su hermano y sin necesidad de verlo supo que apretaba sus puños.

-Ha entrado ya a tres operaciones, pero los sanadores no han podido sanar del todo su cuerpo. Sin Shamal a cargo tal vez no logren avances…

Fate soltó un sollozo, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho. Arf en sus manos bajó las orejas, comenzando a aullar bajito. Su cuerpo tembló mientras su hermano continuaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos sin control.

-Griffith está muerto- los sollozos de Fate y los aullidos de Arf llenaron la habitación-. Hayate fue herida de gravedad y sigue inconsciente, tuvieron que operarle dos heridas en los hombros. Y Micaiah perdió la mano derecha…

Lindy alzó la mano para que se detuviera y abrazó a su hija. Fate lloró como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Las vidas de tantos y los heridos que continuaban peleando por mantenerse vivos eran muchos y se sintió egoísta, porque sus lágrimas solo eran por sus personas queridas. Se cubrió la boca al no poder controlar sus sollozos y apretó los dientes, envuelta en llanto. Quería ir a abrazar a Hayate, quería que Suzuka estuviera a salvo, quería que Griffith continuara vivo. No sabía qué hacer. Arf aulló más fuerte.

-Mamá- sollozo-¿Por qué?

-Fate, tranquila por favor.

Lindy beso su frente, intentando confortarla, sus manos acariciaban su espalda mientras que el abrazo se hacía mucho más fuerte. Chrono posó una de sus manos en la de Fate, sin realmente saber qué hacer para apoyarle. Entonces, Fate volvió a hablar, congelando a su familia, el tono de su voz cambio un segundo a uno frío.

_-Ser libre…_

Fate se extrañó ella misma de su comentario, no comprendiéndolo. Arf bajo las orejas, sintiendo la intranquilidad de su compañera.

-¿Fate?- pregunto Chrono, preocupado.

La joven sintió sus mejillas encenderse cuando se dio cuenta de lo raro que había sonado aquello.

-Eh, perdón. No sé porque dije eso.

-No te apures cariño- respondió Lindy, casi en un susurro.

Mientras Chrono volvía a recostar a Fate su madre se irguió, midiendo el daño que el golpe le había provocado. Cuando la oleada de dolor cruzo su espalda tuvo que retener el aire, intentando no llamar la atención de Fate y después apretó los dientes. Ser libre, había dicho. No Fate, aunque aquellas palabras hubieran abandonado sus labios. No, eso jamás, mientras aun estuviera viva y corriera sangre por su cuerpo, jamás saldría de ese lugar. Era inevitable pero lo atrasaría en lo que fuera posible, aunque se odiara, protegería con todo lo que tenía a su hija. Aunque Fate terminara odiándola, seguiría con eso. Porque no permitía por ningún motivo que se enfrentara sin estar lista a las consecuencias que traería su liberación y porque sabía que su hija no contaba con la fuerza suficiente. Una vez que fuera liberado el destino giraría con fuerza hacia una dirección que a pesar de traer salvación para su pueblo podría destruir a Fate.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Chrono este negó con la cabeza, en silencio y Lindy le dedico una mirada de perdón, consciente de que aquella negación era el significado innegable que a pesar de todo, pronto ella no sería capaz de impedirlo.

* * *

><p>Hayate abrió los ojos, ausente. El dolor que recorría su cuerpo aunque fuerte parecía ser bastante irreal para su mente a pesar de que sabía era algo muy vívido. Su mano fue hacia su hombro derecho y acaricio las vendas que cubrían su reciente herida. Un suspiro se ahogó en su garganta y se irguió para sentarse, envuelta en silencio. Su mirada zafiro se paseó por la habitación, notando el vacio que le rodeaba. Aún con la mente confusa comenzó a darse cuenta, comenzó a recordar. En aquella solitaria habitación se encontraba ella sola, sin nadie, mientras que por las ventanas se observaba el paisaje de nubes grises y lluvia, desolador. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la manta que le cubría al recordar el rostro sin vida de Griffith y los eventos subsiguientes.<p>

-¿Rein?

El llamado de su espíritu resonó por la habitación, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Permaneció en silencio por unos minutos y lentamente masajeo su cabeza, justo donde había recibido el golpe de Vita. De pronto fue consciente del frío que le inundaba y que le llegaba hasta los huesos sin forma de alejarlo; Hayate se sintió sola, abatida y perpleja en ese momento. Un sollozo intento escapar de sus labios y su mano los cubrió, negándose a esto. Sus ojos ya no derramaron lágrimas, las cuales sentía que había perdido junto con su amigo. El dolor que apenas notaba se esfumo ante el rastro de una fría vergüenza que se aferraba en su corazón que no podía expulsar, mucho más fría que toda esa habitación.

Había fallado. Como líder, amiga y Elementum había fallado miserablemente. Sus pensamientos regresaron a su enfrentamiento con el enemigo, por el que se había dejado derrotar y contra el que nada pudo hacer. Se había dejado engañar por los grandes concejales y al final no había podido detener a Sieglinde Jeremiah o a Griffith, perdiéndolo. No tenía derecho alguno de ser llamada líder, así como no tenía derecho de ver a la cara a nadie, mucho menos a Leti Lowran. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿cómo podría ver a Carim a los ojos? Sumida en el inconsciente luego de la batalla un sueño demasiado real le había rodeado. Todas las personas que amaba, incluso las que no se encontraban ya con ella le miraban y Hayate sabía que los había defraudado. Su madre, su padre y Signum se giraban dándole la espalda y caminaban lejos de ella mientras que imploraba diciéndoles que lo había intentado, que no pretendía haber causado muertes, que los necesitaba. Pero nadie le respondía. Fate, Suzuka, Arisa y Nanoha eran las siguientes, dándole la espalda en silencio, caminando lejos de ella; Lindy y Chrono, Amy, sus compañeros, Griffith, Leti Lowran quien le miraba con dolor, miedo y Carim; La rubia le mirada con decepción, con odio. Finalmente Reinforce era la única frente a ella, con aquellas cuatro alas negras y ojos rojos con las lágrimas empapando su rostro inexpresivo.

"_Tú eras quien debía morir..."_

Reinforce se giraba después de aquello y se le abandonaba para no mirar atrás y ella dejaba de extender su mano, sin poder hacer nada, sin llamarle y mientras tanto observaba la nieve blanca caer incesante sobre aquella soledad y sentía en ella un frio turbio y entumecedor rodearle.

-¿Rein?- habló de nuevo.

Su espíritu no respondió. Hayate volvió a acostarse, sumida en su propio dolor y ausente del mundo a pesar de que su hermana Signum fuera a visitarla. Muchos días pasaron mientras la joven Elementum se sumía en su desgracia, consumida ante su propia culpa mientras sus pensamientos se concentraban en aquella frase dicha en sus sueños. Ella debió morir. Con cada día Signum notaba sin problemas el aumento de la magia negra que le rodeaba y desgastaba su cuerpo; de manos atadas, observaba a su hermana perderse en aquella oscuridad sabiendo perfectamente que solo una persona podría hacer a Hayate reaccionar.

* * *

><p>-¡Ahhhh!<p>

El grito de Carim alarmo a Verossa. Saltando de su silla el Deumonium corrió hacia la camilla de la joven y sin saber que hacer coloco una mano en su rostro sudoroso, intentando apaciguar su dolor. Una sanadora llego después, alertada por el ruido de la alarma. Con cuidado inyectó una sustancia en el cuello de Carim para apaciguar el dolor, dejando que poco a poco los espasmos que invadían su cuerpo fueran descendiendo.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto Verossa.

-No podemos asegurarlo, el daño fue muy grave y no podemos ayudarle por ahora, tenemos varios heridos y la magia negra debe de desaparecer antes de que el brazo sea repuesto.

-¡Lo sé!-rugió Verossa, alarmándola.

Soltando una exclamación exasperada el hombre se disculpó con la sanadora y observo nuevamente a su hermana menor mientras era checada. El sudor frío que abandonaba su cuerpo fue limpiado con paños y las gasas y vendas de su brazo fueron reemplazadas como varias runas mágicas que comenzaban a desvanecerse de su cuerpo. Cuando la sanadora se retiró Verossa soltó un grito, furioso consigo mismo. Por más que supiera que la sanadora contaba con la razón y que él tampoco era capaz de hacer algo por Carim la frustración no le abandonaba. Su hermana siempre había sido más fuerte que la mayoría, incluso a una corta edad y por ello él no había tenido que preocuparse por ella, siempre había creído que si uno era herido sería el mismo y no Carim. Incluso en la pelea contra los Paladium su hermana había regresado viva y victoriosa, a pesar de la perdida que había sufrido. Ahora entendía que incluso así, Carim no era invencible. Un ruido atrajo su atención de vuelta a la habitación y soltó una exclamación de alegría cuando los ojos azul rey de Carim se entreabrieron lentamente, opacados y lejanos, sin enfocar nada. Verossa se inclinó hacia ella y tomo su mano sana.

-Carim- le llamó casi en un susurro-Estoy aquí hermana.

Una lágrima se deslizo por un ojo de la joven y apretó los dientes ante una nueva oleada de dolor. Verossa se tensó, sintiéndose impotente de solo poder observar como Carim se retorcía esperando a que la joven volviera a su estado inconsciente para que en sueños no sufriera aquella agonía. Los ojos de la joven volvieron a cerrarse lentamente y a pesar de que el susurro que abandono sus labios no contaba con fuerza para escucharse, su agudo oído pudo captarlo sin problemas.

-Hayate…

Verossa guardo silencio observando como la joven volvía a la inconsciencia, perdida en los recuerdos. Aun sosteniendo la mano de Carim con su manos hizo uso de su magia colocando en su dedo anular el anillo zafiro de la líder Elementum y suspiro. Su mirada azul rey se desvió hacia el brazo amputado de su hermana, deseando que con magia también pudiera sanarlo, sin embargo solo podía esperar a que Carim se recuperara por sí misma y entonces…

Acerco su silla con cuidado, solo un poco más para no soltarle, escuchando sus latidos acompasados. Deseando que aquellos días se fueran pronto, como para ver sonreír de nuevo a Carim a pesar de que estuviera acompañada de Hayate, quien seguramente también le sonreiría a ella.

* * *

><p>-Los concejales se refugiaron en la ciudad de <em>Cordis.<em>- habló Voltz.

Micaiah maldijo y su espíritu _Seiran_ se agito en su brazo furioso. Los concejales habían llegado al lugar donde sabían estaban más protegidos, la ciudad principal de los Elementum era donde mantenían sus ejércitos conservadores fieles a ellos. Ahora estaban fuera de su manos, si buscaban poder derrotarlos necesitaban comenzar la rebelión con Hayate al frente. Necesitaban formar un ejército. Alicia se cruzó de brazos, analizando la situación por unos minutos.

-Sin Hayate nada ocurrirá y por el momento no podemos contar con ella, así que debemos buscar a otro líder.

-Fate puede guiar a los Elementum- comentó Voltz.

El semblante de Alicia cambio drásticamente. Aun sentada en la silla al lado de la camilla de su novia el hombre sintió que debía colocarse en posición de defensa, su osezno _Akai_ rugió en advertencia.

-Te dije que Fate no es tu asunto Voltz- le recordó con voz tensa-. No me provoques. Ya has jugado bastante con mi paciencia al enviar sola a Runessa Magnus tras los concejales, si la hubieran descubierto no estaría viva hoy.

La nombrada se revolvió incomoda, recargada en la pared tras ella. Su espíritu, un halcón miraba a los demás espíritus apreciativamente. Que su aliado Voltz hubiera hecho movimientos sin que Alicia lo supiera solo significaba problemas y el solo hecho de haberla enviado sin consultarlo antes con sus camaradas ya era bastante malo. Alicia no contaba con paciencia para dejar pasar ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero eso no paso Alicia- expresó divertido el hombre.

-Cállate de una buena vez- le advirtió Micaiah.

El ambiente de la habitación se tensó a tal punto que era palpable, los ojos grisáceos de Voltz se mantenían firmes hacia Alicia mientras que esta continuaba inmóvil, regresándole fijamente la mirada. _Ertia_ en su hombro miraba con sus enormes ojos a _Akai_, sin parpadear, solo esperando un movimiento para el ataque. El semblante de Stan Voltz cambio entonces, molesto.

-Tenemos que movernos ahora que las cosas se acomodan a nuestro favor. Puede que una oportunidad así no se repita y que los sentimientos por tu hermana te impidan tomar acciones debidas es un inconveniente a nuestra meta.

Para cuando acabo de hablar la puerta de la habitación se había abierto y tres armas apuntaban a su cabeza, advirtiéndole que no debía cruzar ese límite. Tiida el recién llegado mantenía sus pistolas negras listas para disparar mientras que Runessa cargaba su rifle, esperando la orden. Incluso ante el peligro que significaba esto Voltz permaneció en una posición relajada, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Alicia elevó su mano, pidiéndoles bajar las armas y sus compañeros obedecieron al instante.

-Yo me encargare de que Hayate esté lista para la rebelión. Así que tu concéntrate en investigar lo que te he pedido, por ahora tendrás que ser paciente.

-Muy bien- contestó Voltz-. Pero en el momento que cometas un error tendrás que hacerme caso Alicia.

-Eso no sucederá. Nosotros no podemos cometer errores. -aclaró Micaiah.

-Por ahora, deberías preocuparte por Shamal, ¿No crees?- Alicia señalo la salida de la habitación-. Procura avisarme de tus movimientos la próxima vez.

Voltz suspiro y salió de la habitación con calma, esquivando la mirada furiosa de Tiida y sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Alicia sobre su nuca. Cerró la puerta tras de sí tranquilo y avanzó por los pasillos lentamente, meditando sus opciones. Había previsto que Alicia y su grupo reaccionarían de esa manera, sin embargo no esperaría más por las decisiones de esos jóvenes. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo esperando por su venganza y la cumpliría él solo de ser necesario. Solo necesitaba encontrar la forma correcta de mover los hilos del destino a su favor. _Akai_ a su lado soltó un gruñido, concordando con su compañero en el movimiento siguiente que realizarían.

-Te dije que solo nos traería problemas ese hombre-habló molesta Micaiah-. Si me hubieras hecho caso no tendríamos que lidiar con esto.

-Sabes muy bien que lo necesitamos de aliado por ahora- Alicia se cruzó de brazos-. Solo él puede proporcionarnos la ventaja necesaria, solo nuestro aliado en común puede darnos una ventaja para ganar.

-Si hace un movimiento erróneo puede costarnos una vida- le recordó Tiida-. No confió en el.

-Jamás he confiado en él. Por eso lo mantengo vigilado y cerca de nosotros- aclaró Alicia.

El silencio les rodeo un momento. Micaiah uso su mano sana para llamar a Runessa y la joven se movió hacia ella con cuidado. Cuando se inclinó para acercarse un poco más la pelinegra acaricio su cabello con alivio.

-Debiste decirnos- le recrimino-. Pudimos perderte.

Runessa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia Alicia arrepentida. Los borgoñas le miraron seriamente, recriminándole de esa manera del peligro en el que se había metido al seguir a los concejales. Por lo menos ahora contaban con la información de su ubicación. Tiida tomo asiento a un lado de Alicia, algo hastiado de pensar en los concejales y miro la herida de Micaiah. La mano ya había sido operada y curada pero lamentablemente no habían podido salvar los cuatro dedos de la joven. Capas de vendas cubrían la herida que pronto cerraría. Runessa tomo asiento a un lado de Micaiah, de frente a sus otros compañeros y uso su magia para sellar el cuarto, evitando que alguien de afuera escuchara.

-¿Cómo esta Victoria?- preguntó Micaiah.

-Pronto despertara, lo cual es bueno porque ya me tiene harto ver a esa Deumonium todos los días- expresó Tiida.

-Hallie Tribeca puede ser una buena aliada. Su poder nos servirá.

Tiida casi no creía lo que había dicho Alicia y Micaiah se alarmo, sospechando rápidamente a lo que se refería su pareja.

-No Alicia- se negó-. Victoria ya ha sacrificado suficiente, no permitiré que le obligues a que use a…

-No me refería a eso Micaiah- le interrumpió Alicia, con una expresión tranquila-. Sé que entre Victoria y ella ha surgido algo y estoy segura de que nos ayudara al final, pero no obligadamente y eso es algo positivo. Tal vez las cosas no terminen como pensábamos.

Micaiah soltó un suspiro y le sonrió.

-¿Aceptaras a esa Deumonium?- exclamó Tiida contrariado-Eso es algo muy inusual Alicia.

-Las cosas se han desarrollado de una forma que no creíamos- respondió impasible-. Una alianza con los Deumonium es conveniente por ahora, pero no estoy segura de que continúe de esa manera. Con esta batalla es indispensable crear alianzas no solo con Tribeca sino con Gracia y Takamachi. Incluso la ayuda de las hermanas Nakajima será bueno.

Tiida recargo su rostro en una mano y le miro apreciativamente con una ceja alzada. Eso sí que era raro.

-Así que vas aprovecharte de que se han enamorado de compañeros Elementum y les pedirás que nos presten su poder…- Runessa sonrió-… Ya no me sorprende que hayas llegado a esa conclusión, ¿pero qué sucederá con _Raising Heart?_

-Mientras Fate y Nanoha permanezcan juntas podremos evitar algo grave- los ojos de Alicia dejaron de brillar por un momento-. Y cuando esa arma llegue al poder de Nanoha, yo me encargare de detenerla.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre si algo preocupados. Confiaban en Alicia pero no sabían cuál sería el desenlace si tenía que pelear contra _Raising Heart_, además estaban seguros que Fate no se quedaría de brazos cruzados con respecto a Nanoha; si las cosas se complicaban a tal punto el pacto roto no sería el problema.

-Espero no haya necesidad de que "detengas" a la novia de tu hermana menor- la acusación y el tono de Micaiah dejo inmóvil a Alicia.

La habitación se tensó de nuevo y antes de que la pareja comenzara una pelea Tiida decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué paso con la otra investigación?- preguntó.

-La encontré. La segunda Arcano se esconde en las montañas de _Altaír_- respondió Runessa-. Al parecer será difícil lograr que se una a nuestra causa, ni siquiera logre acercarme.

-No te preocupes, ella tendrá que responder ante nosotros- comentó Alicia-. La promesa hacia mi madre le obligara a volver a luchar. Ella tendrá que cumplir lo que hace años rechazo, su honor como Elementum no le permitirá oponerse a esta batalla.

* * *

><p>La puerta se cerró tras Ginga y Subaru permaneció sola en la habitación, solo acompañada por el "bip" del aparato de Teana y <em>Oxtongue<em>, silencioso y atento como siempre. Ya habían pasado demasiados días y la Elementum continuaba en coma, días en los que se sentía perdida y sola, y finalmente había alcanzado su límite, cansada y desesperada. Los sollozos inundaron la habitación alertando al espíritu puro, que se colocó de pie y caminó hacia la joven. Con su pico movió sus cabellos, intentando consolarla. Subaru miro al grifo con pena y acaricio su cabeza, agradeciéndole su gesto pero sus lágrimas continuaron abandonando sus ojos.

-Perdón, es que la extraño mucho.

_Oxtongue_ pego su cabeza a su hombro y sin palabras Subaru se sintió confortada. En silencio continuó llorando varios minutos para aliviar su corazón. No tenía sentido continuar llorando cuando sabía que Teana despertaría, pero no podía evitarlo, quería escucharle.

-Subaru, deja ya de llorar como cría…

Subaru lloró más fuerte. Ahora hasta se imaginaba sus regaños de tanto que le extrañaba. El grifo se apartó de ella mientras soltaba un silbido de emoción.

-Que dejes de llorar tonta, es muy molesto.

La peliazul desvió la mirada hacia la camilla donde Teana Lanster le miraba con una sonrisa, todavía medio inconsciente. Su espíritu revolvía sus cabellos con el pico, soltando sonidos llenos de emoción. La Elementum hizo a un lado el aparato que le ayudaba a respirar al ser innecesario y uso sus manos para erguirse justo entonces Subaru se arrojó sobre ella, regresándole a la camilla y haciéndole soltar un quejido. Los brazos de la Deumonium abrazo su cuello con fuerza, haciéndole cerrar un ojo al sentir que se le iba el aire.

-¡Tea, Tea, Tea!- le llamó Subaru entre sollozos.

-Mou, Subaru me estas asfixiando.

-¡Tea!

Si es que era posible la joven lloró mucho más fuerte y Teana acarició sus cabellos intentando reconfortarla. _Oxtongue_ uso su pico para acariciarle el rostro haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Sus ojos observaron es aspecto descuidado de su compañera y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, algo bastante extraño en un Deumonium.

-Hey ya déjenme sentarme- pidió algo avergonzada. El recibir tanto afecto no era común para ella-. Tienes un mal aspecto, no deberías esforzarte tanto.

-Tú te ves peor- rió Subaru.

Teana no respondió. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido ante la falta de movimiento. Las runas mágicas en su cuerpo comenzaron a desaparecer, llamando su atención. Finalmente Subaru se apartó para mirarla con sus ojos verdes acuosos haciendo que el corazón de ambas palpitara con fuerza.

-¡Tea, te extrañe mucho!

-Ya entendí, ahora déjame sentar- sintió sus mejillas arder, así que desvió la mirada-. No es que me hubiera muerto, no seas exagerada.

-¡Aun así me preocupe mucho! ¡Tea realmente te amo!

Teana sintió su cuerpo hervir cuando su corazón salto hasta su garganta y se sentó en la camilla de un salto. Su mirada fue hacia su espíritu y este soltó una risa divertida antes de apartar la mirada.

-¡¿Qué, qué-?!

Subaru se arrojó de nuevo sobre ella dejándola esta vez sin aire con un beso, haciendo que se sintiera mareada y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su mente dejo de preguntarse en ese momento cómo era que su hermano Tiida la había dejado entrar y deseo que no regresara pronto, porque estar en brazos de Subaru era el mejor despertar que pudiera pedir.

* * *

><p>Victoria abrió los ojos, sintiendo un cosquilleo subir desde su cuello. Enfoco con cuidado el techo blanco y después se tomó su tiempo para entender porque se encontraba en el hospital. Parpadeo un par de veces para alejar el cansancio y giro su rostro para mirar a la derecha donde Fabia dormía junto a ella, con el rostro recargado entre su hombro y su cuello. Sin poder detenerse suspiro aliviada y alzó una mano para alejar el respirador de su rostro. Al continuar viva llegó a la conclusión de que habían sido rescatados a tiempo y aunque le costara admitirlo supo que necesitaba entrenar más para poder usar como era debido la magia de <em>Amaterasu<em>, debía de fortalecer su cuerpo para una futura batalla. Con cuidado acarició el rostro de su prima y con una sonrisa llamo mentalmente a su espíritu. Casi al instante el zorro se encontraba a su lado, lamiendo su rostro y preguntándole como se encontraba, incapaz de contener su felicidad. Victoria se preguntó de pronto cuando había dormido. Se irguió lentamente y coloco a Fabia en el colchón, queriendo estirar sus músculos entumecidos y entonces, sus ojos enfocaron la otra presencia de la habitación.

Los ojos rosa cobrizo brillantes de Tribeca le miraban profundamente, con una expresión llena de alivio. Sin poder evitarlo Victoria se quedó sin habla al no esperar verla ahí, de pronto sentía perfectamente su corazón retumbar en su pecho y rogó para que la Deumonium estuviera lo suficientemente distraída para no escucharlo. Ambas permanecieron inmóviles mientras _Amaterasu_ soltaba una pequeña risa, con el humo abandonando sus fauces. La luz del sol se colaba por una ventana dejando atrás las nubes grises que habían estado presentes varios días.

-Yo…hola- susurró Tribeca.

Victoria acomodó su cabello, sin notar que las runas de su cuerpo se desvanecían y que solo portaba una bata de hospital. Más atenta en como seguramente lucía su aspecto luego de días inconsciente. ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? ¿Tiida y Alicia no le habían dicho nada? Tragó lentamente y desvió la mirada a un lado, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en la batalla contra los Nigromantes. Por primera vez no sabía que decir.

Por su parte Tribeca estaba demasiado concentrada en calmar su propio corazón y cuerpo de no arrojarse contra ella y besarla, sintiendo todo su ser estremecerse solo al ver a Victoria consciente. En todos esos días había permanecido al lado de ella, cuidando a Fabia a pesar de la indiferencia de Alicia y el enojo de Tiida de verla ahí. Ningún Elementum era descortés para echarla, pero podía intuir fácilmente que a ambos les molestaba su presencia aunque se habían mantenido al margen por toda la atención que tenía con Fabia. La pequeña niña siempre quería que comiera con ella y le abrazara cuando se sentía sola, siempre procurando que ambas estuvieran cerca de Victoria cuando despertase. El sentimiento que había inundado su pecho al ver de nuevo sus ojos color verde cobrizo hizo que todo su ser se tambaleara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto finamente Victoria.

Sus miradas volvieron a entrelazarse, perdiéndose un momento en el color de la mirada contraria. La rubia bajo la mirada a sus manos, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los pequeños raspones en la piel de estas. No sabía cómo decirle que a pesar de todo le alegraba verla ahí, que realmente agradecía que estuviera con ella aunque no fuera conveniente.

-¿Te molesta?- Tribeca sintió una punzada al pensar que la respuesta fuera sí.

-No…-respondió la Elementum con aire pensativo, y repitió-: No…

Victoria le miró una vez más con ojos centellantes que le cortaron la respiración y calló. Tribeca no pudo evitar moverse en ese momento para verla más de cerca; lentamente fue a sentarse junto a ella en la camilla, procurando no mover a Fabia ni aplastarle.

-Tu prima ha estado muy preocupada- habló con voz queda-. Apenas y ha querido separarse de ti.

-¿Has estado con ella todo este tiempo?- la voz de Victoria se escuchó más suave de lo normal.

-Sí, aunque Testarossa y Lanster también le han cuidado- su mirada que había mantenido entrelazada con sus ojos se desvió hacia sus labios, haciendo que un temblor recorría la espalda de Victoria-. Creo que les molesto un poco el que permaneciera aquí.

La Elementum le miro de nuevo con ojos extraños y brillantes, sin que Tribeca supiera que ella también le miraba de esa forma, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara como si tuviera frío. Sin embargo en el rostro de Victoria se reflejaba un sentimiento infrecuente y Tribeca no sabía qué hacer. Mientras que conversaban la Deumonium había colocado una mano sobre las de la rubia; claras y suaves, contrastaban con la piel más rosada de Tribeca. Victoria movió su mano, solo un poco para acariciar con sus dedos su piel, quemándole.

-Deberías ir a descansar- susurró Victoria.

Tribeca acercó su rostro al suyo, dejando con sus miradas y respiraciones se combinaran, con sus narices rozándose, separando sus labios por un ínfimo espacio. Justo cuando Tribeca movía su rostro para besarle y Victoria cerraba los ojos la puerta se abrió bruscamente, paralizándolas en el acto.

-¡Así que aquí estabas Tribeca! ¡Qué agallas las tuyas para no ir a visitar a tu tutora niñata-!

La exclamación de Vita murió lentamente mientras que sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa ante la escena frente a ella. Verossa a su lado evito reír ante la mala suerte de la profesora y justo en ese momento Fabia se levantó, quedando en su cabeza casi a la altura de los rostros de las jóvenes mientras bostezaba. Para ese momento Victoria no sabía que era lo más incómodo de esas tres miradas sobre ellas, pero por lo menos su sonrojo no abarcaba toda la cara como en Tribeca.

Vita retrocedió un paso cerrando la puerta lentamente, luego se giró hacia Verossa, con la mirada consternada.

-Creo que necesito un descanso… y tal vez anunciarme antes de llegar con alguien…

-Tienes muy mala suerte Vita- expresó divertido Verossa, siguiéndola por el pasillo-. Y no solo lo digo porque tu protegida este coqueteando con una Elementum conservador, sino porque acabo de darme cuenta que no es solo con Signum y Shamal eso de aparecer en el momento menos conveniente.

Vita se cruzó de brazos, todavía con la mirada consternada al saber que era verdad.

-Verossa…

-¿Dime?

-Cierra la boca.

* * *

><p>La habitación se encontraba sumida en el silencio. Los ojos azul zafiro de Signum observaban exhaustos y turbados a Shamal, quién no había mostrado mejoría alguna en todos esos días. Su condición decaía de pronto y regresaba a estar estable sin dar signos de que pronto saldría del coma. Los pensamientos de la guerrera ahora solo giraban en torno a pensamientos negativos en los que recordar el estado de su hermana solo los aumentaba. Comenzaba a desesperarse por no saber qué hacer y Carim no se recuperaba aun de sus heridas. La mano que mantenía entrelazada con la de la sanadora apretó el agarre mientas que Signum soltaba un quejido, abrumada por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, con un deseo suplicante porque Shamal despertara y le abrazara, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. El primer sollozo escapo de sus labios sin que pudiera contenerlo más.<p>

-Por favor…- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Signum.

El llanto continuo en la silenciosa habitación, sin que Agito pudiera hacer nada por animarla.

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Fate cuando Nanoha entro por la puerta. Lindy sonrió a la pelirroja y termino de limpiar el rostro de su hija con una gasa. Las heridas de sus ojos estaban finalmente curadas y en estas solo podía apreciarse la mancha provocada por el escupitajo de Tre. Aquella mancha cubría gran parte de los párpados, una parte de las mejillas, así como las palmas de sus manos y un poco de su ojo izquierdo, opacando su color borgoña natural. La expresión de Nanoha se entristeció ante eso; camino hacia ellas y se esforzó por sonreír sin percibir que la rubia le miraba afligida.<p>

-Buenas tardes Lindy-san- saludo a la mujer y después su atención se centró en Fate-. Hola.

-Hola Nanoha-susurró Fate.

Su mano tomo la de Nanoha y entrelazo sus dedos, feliz de poder verla. Arf apareció de pronto y saltó hacia la pelirroja ladrando de emoción y moviendo la cola cuando esta le acarició su lomo. Lindy se colocó de pie, buscando darles privacidad.

-Bueno Fate, Nanoha-san te acompañara por ahora- le explicó-. Lamento que mis pendientes no me permitan estar contigo tanto como quisiera.

-No te apures mamá- Fate le sonrió-. Gracias por todo.

Lindy beso su frente y acarició el cabello de Nanoha antes de abandonar la habitación. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado ambas jóvenes se miraron apreciativamente. Fate sintió sus orejas calientes al sentirse inspeccionada por su novia pero se obligó a no girarse, queriendo saber cada expresión en ella. Había notado un rastro de un sentimiento extraño en los ojos de Nanoha y quería saber cuál era. Nanoha aparto la mirada cuando su vista se fijó en el pecho de la rubia, notando por primera vez que se encontraba semi desnuda. Al notarlo Fate terminó de colocarse abrocharse su blusa, avergonzada de haber olvidado ese detalle.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Nanoha.

-Muy bien, la operación arreglo todo.

A Fate esta vez le fue fácil distinguir la culpa en la mirada de su novia y prefirió decirle la verdad a medias. Se encontraba bien, pero la visión del ojo izquierdo era algo borrosa y débil, y solo viendo de frente lograba enfocar las cosas. La sanadora Ishida le advirtió que sería un efecto de la magia negra que no podían impedir pero que esperaba con el tiempo se fuera disipando y Fate no quería preocupar mucho más a la gente, pidiéndole que no le dijera a nadie ese detalle. Lentamente se colocó de pie y acomodo su falda antes de acercarse a Nanoha para darle un abrazo. La pelirroja se tensó por un momento antes de corresponderle y esconder su rostro entre su hombro y cuello, oliendo su aroma.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Fate.

Nanoha permaneció callada. No quería decirle a Fate todas las preocupaciones que inundaban su mente y mucho menos lo que había sucedido entre ella y Alicia, más que por orgullo, porque no deseaba que su pareja se preocupara por sus problemas. Se sentía bastante infantil por no poder contener una rabia, por no poder asumir la verdad. Alicia le había preguntado si de verdad lo que anhelaba era a Fate y aunque la respuesta fuera que si había notado un detalle. Quería de una forma egoísta a la Elementum, la quería de manera insensata junto a ella, sin importarle las consecuencias que eso traería. Sus sentimientos eran codiciosos, porque solo la deseaba a su lado, como una cría caprichosa.

-¿Nanoha?

La nombrada se obligó a apartarse y sonreírle, sin notar que aquella sonrisa comenzaba a preocupar a Fate.

-Nyahaha, todo está bien- respondió-¿Nos vamos?

Fate asintió silenciosa. Con una plática amena en la que Nanoha ponía al tanto a Fate de la condición de sus amigas ambas avanzaron por los pasillos, visitando en el proceso a Suzuka y Hayate, aunque ninguna de las dos pudieron recibirles y a pesar de que buscaron a Arisa no pudieron encontrarlas. Rindiéndose por ese día decidieron ir al centro ceremonial a pedido de Fate, deseando rezar a sus compañeros caídos. Al llegar ambas chicas se sorprendieron un poco de la cantidad de gente que lloraba a los muertos, familias enteras que continuaban brindándoles ceremonia a pesar de que los días establecidos ya habían terminado. Nanoha le contó a Fate la forma en que celebraban a sus muertos y a su vez la Elementum le conto lo que ellos hacían. Al llegar frente a la enorme tumba ceremonial donde mantenían los jarrones con las cenizas de los Elementum caídos Fate se arrodillo y cerró los ojos, comenzando a rezar en su idioma con las manos juntas, deseando porque los espíritus los recibieran del otro lado, pidiendo porque encontraran la paz. Nanoha le observó en silencio, atenta a todo el ritual que hacía su novia para poder despedirse, los movimientos y las frases inentendibles de su raza siendo incomprensibles para ella.

Se colocó cuidadosamente al lado de Fate, de rodillas y comenzó a meditar ya que no sabía rezar ni a quién. Arf se tiró sobre sus cuartos traseros y saco la lengua alegre, sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad mientras observaba la tumba ceremonial. Los ojos azul violáceo de Nanoha enfocaron lentamente a todos los nombres escritos en lengua Elementum, uno a uno, sin poder evitar pensar en el dolor y el sacrificio que habían realizado. Mordió sus labios y controlo el temblor de su cuerpo sabiendo que por su culpa era que habían muerto. La mano fría de Fate en su rostro le hizo contener el aliento y apartarse por reflejo, entrelazando su mirada con los ojos borgoña que le enfocaban preocupados.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, pero como…- algo hizo clic en su mente y calló.

Por la expresión de su rostro, Fate supo que había recordado la magia de los Elementum. Con una leve inclinación Nanoha se colocó de pie y Fate siguió su ejemplo, pretendiendo seguirle, pero la pelirroja le detuvo. Con una sola mirada Nanoha le pidió quedarse ahí, el tiempo que necesitara; la Deumonium sabía que las ceremonias de los Elementum eran largas.

-Tú quédate Fate- pidió suavemente-. Tienes que darles el respeto debido a tus muertos. Yo te esperare afuera, tranquila.

Fate mordió su labio inferior pero a sabiendas de que era cierto volvió-obligadamente- a inclinarse, escuchando a Nanoha abandonar el lugar. Sin tener que mirarle, Fate sabía que Nanoha estaba mal, guardándose la culpa que sentía por lo que había ocurrido; lo había visto en su mirada en el hospital y aquella sonrisa fingida había hecho que se sintiera desolada. La culpa de aquellas muertes y de los heridos no era de su novia, sino de los Nigromantes y los Strateges. Arf le miró bajando las orejas y Fate le sonrió. Cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su rezo, pidiéndoles a los dioses una vez más que sus guerreros e inocentes caídos encontraran el camino correcto a su nuevo mundo, donde estuvieran en paz, sin dolor ni sangre. A su mente acudió la imagen de su profesor Landy F. y pidió por él agradeciendo su valor al intentar defenderlas, pidiéndole perdón por no haberlo salvado.

Nanoha entro tras de Fate a la casa Harlaown, observando con curiosidad las paredes blancas y los muebles de colores cálidos, así como las fotografías que adornaban las habitaciones. La chimenea de la sala se prendió de pronto cuando Fate paso cerca mientras que _Arf_ corría a jugar con el fuego.

-¿Gustas algo Nanoha?-preguntó Fate.

-No, gracias.

La respuesta algo ausente hizo que Fate se obligara a no soltar una maldición. Era obvio que Nanoha se encontraba bastante afectada. Pasaron otro pasillo antes de subir las escaleras de la casa en dirección a la habitación de la rubia. Al entrar Nanoha observó atentamente cada detalle; la habitación de Fate era mucho más grande que la suya y se encontraba pulcra y ordenada, una enorme cama de sábanas negras se encontraba a la derecha y junto a esta una mesa de noche, un armario y un librero a la izquierda mientras que en medio de la puerta del baño y de entrada había una cómoda con un enorme espejo y un escritorio a la derecha. Sus ojos regresaron a Fate y esta le sonrió nerviosa.

-Es una bonita habitación- habló Nanoha.

-Gracias.

Los ojos azul violáceo enfocaron el rostro de Fate mientras esta no lo notaba, examinando la mancha que había quedado gracias al ataque de Tre. Nanoha sintió de nuevo la rabia y el hueco en su estómago, obligándola a formar puños en sus manos para no romper algo.

"_¿Quieres saber cómo le queme los ojos?"_

Nanoha apretó los dientes al recordar el tono en que Tre lo había dicho. La burla, la diversión por haberle hecho eso, sin remordimiento alguno por causar dolor. Todo ese tiempo en que ella no había podido ayudar a Fate le había atacado de igual forma, sin ningún impedimento. Fate camino hacia su escritorio y abrió un cajón, rebuscando rápidamente entre los objetos ordenados en este. Con una sonrisa saco de este una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel decorativo azul y se giró hacia Nanoha, con las mejillas sonrojadas. La pelirroja bajo la mirada sabiendo lo que era.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde-susurró Fate-. Y es un poco estúpido que me haya perdido tu cumpleaños por estar dormida- extendió el obsequio a ella-, feliz cumpleaños Nanoha.

Nanoha miro el obsequio con una sonrisa cansada y luego miro a Fate, quien dejó de sonreír al observar su mirada llena de dolor.

-¿Quién te dijo Fate?

-Le pregunte a Arisa hace tiempo- respondió y desvió la mirada al sentir que había cometido un error-. Nunca quieres hablar de cosas así, pero creí que debía darte un regalo en tu cumpleaños dieciocho, después de todo eres mi novia.

Nanoha intento no mostrar una mueca de tristeza y camino hasta Fate, tomando entre sus manos el regalo y luego apartarse un poco de ella. La rubia alzó la vista y le miro a los ojos, confundida de que decidiera aceptarlo.

-Gracias Fate, es solo…- Nanoha desvió la mirada a la derecha- …que yo no me alegro de haber nacido.

Fate sintió un agujero en su pecho y las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos sin poder contenerse. Nanoha abrió los labios intentando decir algo más que pudiera remediar la tristeza en la mirada de su pareja pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando la Elementum se arrojó contra ella, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre la cama, las manos de Fate le tomaron por las muñecas, usando su peso para inmovilizarlas y colocando sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera, con tal fuerza que el colchón reboto al hacerlo. Nanoha parpadeó sorprendida y cuando pretendía quejarse el sollozo de su novia le congelo. Sus ojos enfocaron los de Fate, quien le miraba con pesar y con las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro. La expresión de este mostraba una agonía que hasta ese momento Nanoha solo había visto cuando le había confesado que Hayate iba a morir. No pudo decirle nada, no pudo siquiera moverse.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- expresó agobiada-Me estas rompiendo el corazón Nanoha.

La nombrada sintió su pecho contraerse de dolor, por ella y por Fate, a la vez, su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho, recuperando algo que en todos esos días había perdido en la neblina de la culpa. Sonrió e intento reír, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue un sonido incomprensible. Fate soltó una de sus muñecas y acarició su rostro.

-No lo disimules Nanoha- pidió-. No sonrías solo por disimular. Sé que te duele, pero no es tu culpa.

Nanoha sintió los ojos arder. No comprendía como era que Fate podía saberlo, había intentado no mostrarse débil para que ella estuviera tranquila. Sus ojos enfocaron los ojos borgoña sobre ella y finalmente una sonrisa cálida se formó en sus labios.

-¿Cómo puedes conocerme tanto?

Fate correspondió su sonrisa con otra, dejando de llorar.

-Es porque siempre estoy mirándote.

Nanoha soltó una pequeña risa, recordando que esas mismas palabras las había usado ella en otra ocasión. Movió sus manos suavemente y Fate las libero, girando a un lado para permitirse sentarse. La Elementum uso sus manos para apartar las lágrimas, atenta a su novia y Nanoha respiro profundamente, mucho más relajada.

"_Entonces, ¿Cuánto la amas Nanoha?"_

La sonrisa de Nanoha volvió a desaparecer, recordando su conversación con Alicia. Ahora comprendía las cosas un poco mejor. Algo siempre la llevaba a Fate, siempre terminaba deseando estar con ella, no importaba que hiciera, siempre la sentía dentro, en su alma, completándola. Jamás había querido tanto algo, jamás había amado así. Sintió que se ahogaba de pronto al notar el sentimiento tan grande que desbordaba su corazón.

-Perdóname Fate-pidió.

La rubia le miro confundida. Su mano tomo una de las suyas sobre el colchón y entrelazó sus dedos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en un susurró.

-Por amarte así, de esta forma tan egoísta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al ver el sonrojo de Fate.

-Incluso si fueras infeliz yo quiero estar contigo. Siempre juntas, a pesar de que puedas salir lastimada por mi culpa, como lo que ocurrió con Tre.

Fate quiso debatir aquello, pero la mano de Nanoha sobre sus labios se lo impidió.

-Lo más probable es que a partir de ahora, el estar cerca de mí solo te traiga sufrimiento Fate- su mirada fue hacia sus pies, que movía sin cesar solo raspando el suelo-. Estar conmigo seguramente solo te hará infeliz.

Fate negó con la cabeza, apartando su mano y tomo el rostro de Nanoha entre las suyas, obligando a mirarle.

-Perdón Nanoha- pidió esta vez ella-. Es porque soy débil. Si fuera mucho más fuerte no tendrías que preocuparte por mí.

-No eres tú- negó Nanoha-. Me preocuparía por ti aunque fueras el Elementum más poderoso de todos. Sentiría lo mismo porque lo quiera o no cuando _Raising_ _Heart_ vuelva a mi puede que todo empeore, que yo pueda lastimarte.

Sus miradas se encontraron y en ese momento Fate se acercó a ella, dándole un beso suave en los labios, dulce y rápido, llenando sus corazones de emoción. La rubia no entendía a qué se refería Nanoha con herirla, pero no deseaba preguntar; ella no dejaría que eso pasara y tampoco podía culparle, ese amor egoísta del que hablaba era igual que el suyo, porque a pesar de todo lo que pudiera oponerse a que estuvieran juntas, incluso si Nanoha era infeliz deseaba estar con ella, siempre juntas.

-Voy a hacerme fuerte para que siempre podamos estar juntas Nanoha, entonces no tendrás que preocuparte de herirme. Yo lo evitaré.

Nanoha sonrió y volvió a besarla, sintiéndose dichosa de haber encontrado a Fate en todo el caos que gobernaba su vida. A pesar de sus propios miedos.

-Fate, ¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

Los ojos borgoña brillaron en un sentimiento único que hizo a Nanoha temblar hasta el alma.

-Lo prometo Nanoha, siempre. ¿Te quedarás tú conmigo?

-Si Fate. Siempre- respondió.

La Elementum tembló, sintiendo la respuesta atravesarle, y todo su cuerpo se llenó de un sentimiento cálido. La sonrisa de Nanoha se hizo tan grande como la suya ante aquella promesa.

-Ah, ya eres tú- susurró Fate, alegre.

Nanoha alzó la ceja sin comprenderle.

-¿Qué no era yo?

-Si- rió un segundo, antes de juntar sus frentes-. Pero esa es tu verdadera sonrisa. Esta eres tú.

Nanoha rió y paso sus manos por su cuello para acercarla y volver a besarle, esta vez con todos los sentimientos que sentía desbordarse por ella. Alejando de ella aquellos recuerdos y dudas que le habían atormentado todo ese tiempo. Permanecieron por un tiempo así, solo abrazadas una a la otra, disfrutando de la pequeña calma que habían adquirido. De pronto la mirada de Nanoha se dirigió a la izquierda donde el regalo de Fate había terminado sobre la cama y lentamente lo tomo. Ambas se sentaron en el colchón y la pelirroja abrió el regalo, en silencio. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a Fate, con las mejillas sonrojadas en vergüenza recordó un detalle importante.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?- preguntó insegura- Discúlpame, no recordaba que tu raza…

-Tranquila- Fate le sonrió-, ábrelo.

Nanoha termino de abrir la envoltura y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al observar la flor roja, envuelta en un listón blanco. Con delicadeza la tomo en su mano y la olfateo, curiosa de notar un olor a vainilla y flores silvestres, el olor de Fate. Sus ojos enfocaron los borgoñas de su novia, quien le miraba más nerviosa. Una mano peinó por su cabello, intentando que el gesto le distrajera de mirarle tan intensamente.

-Es una de las flores que use en la inauguración del torneo- confesó-. Suzuka me enseño la magia para mantenerla sana, quería que la tuvieras.

Sus ojos se entrelazaron mientras que Fate tomaba entre sus manos la que Nanoha usaba para sostener la flor; esta sintió un sentimiento cálido llenar su pecho y su corazón latió con emoción ante cada palabra de la Elementum dicha con suavidad y amor.

-Ese día me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti. Que quería estar contigo-sus ojos brillaron al recordar todo lo que había sucedido ese día-. Y fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida- sus orejas se encendieron-, el baile más hermoso que he tenido.

Nanoha sonrió, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por abandonar sus ojos ante la emoción que sentía. No podía entender como todos esos días se había sentido tan mal y junto a Fate, todo era lo contrario. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada al notar hasta qué punto le afectaba estar junto a ella y evito reír al recordar que antes el sentirse así de vulnerable le molestaba, pensando que era débil. A veces las cosas no tenían sentido. Sonrió mucho más al entender que las cosas sin sentido eran realmente lo que importaba. Lo inesperado era lo que lograba hacer de la vida algo increíble.

-¿Y el listón?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es…- Fate hizo una mueca con los labios que Nanoha nunca había visto y luego rió-…la verdad es que no sabía que más darte.

Nanoha alzó las cejas y al segundo las dos soltaron una carcajada, divertidas. Tomando aire y aclarando su garganta se puso de pie, caminando hacia el escritorio de Fate para depositar el empaque y la flor, sosteniendo con cuidado el listón en sus manos. Cuando Fate se puso de pie para seguirla Nanoha se giró, con la mirada cargada de emociones y un rostro lleno de felicidad.

-No necesitaba otro regalo- aclaró-. El primero es el mejor que he recibido con creces, pero creo es un buen cambio.

Sus manos se dirigieron a su coleta y desenredo la liga que lo mantenía atado, dejando caer su cabello libremente. Fate hubiera jurado que su corazón se detuvo ante eso. La luz del atardecer hizo brillar con destellos cobrizos el largo y hermoso cabello pelirrojo y todo su ser tembló cuando su novia le miro, con el azul violáceo más intenso que había apreciado gracias al sol. No era oscuro como cuando entraba en fase instintiva, sino un color vivo y hermoso. Hubiera podido asegurar que de no amarla, en ese momento su corazón le hubiera pertenecido.

Nanoha, ajena a estos pensamientos uso sus manos para peinar su liso cabello y lo alzó, buscando hacer una coleta. Cuando sus mirada se encontró con la de la rubia su cuerpo se estremeció, sintiendo las piernas temblar. La mirada de Fate jamás le había expresado tantos sentimientos y aun con la mancha que cubría parte de estos sintió que cada uno de estos le atravesaba, haciendo que el deseo incendiara su cuerpo, el mismo que también se reflejaba en los borgoñas. Fate avanzo hacia ella, lentamente y a cada paso que daba Nanoha sentía su piel erizarse. Cuando llegó a ella, aun sin apartar su mirada tomo sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, alertando a Nanoha que en todo ese tiempo se había quedado paralizada. Sintió las manos de Fate temblar en su agarre y su propio cuerpo tembló, haciéndola morderse los labios.

Si Fate iba a decirle algo, sus palabras murieron en el momento que Nanoha soltaba sus manos para tomarla por el cuello y acercaba sus rostros sin poder contenerse más. Su beso aunque lento y suave, desbordaba toda esa pasión que inundaba sus corazones y como una ola, sintieron que eran arrastradas por la marea de emociones que flotaba entre ellas. Las manos de Fate acariciaron el cabello pelirrojo suavemente y descendieron por el rostro frente a ella, acariciándolo. Nanoha se apartó un momento con la respiración agitada y sus ojos buscaron los de la Elementum, enlazando sus miradas. Sus cuerpos temblaron. Las manos de Nanoha se colaron bajo su blusa y la apartó del camino, acercándose de nuevo para besarla. Fate hizo lo mismo, acariciando su piel ante cada prenda que caía al suelo con un sonido sordo. Con los rostros sonrojados continuaron besándose lenta y profundamente, mientras unían sus cuerpos en un abrazo intimido. La desnudez de sus cuerpos temblorosos recibió el calor de los rayos que se colaban por las cortinas de la habitación; el ambiente que les envolvía se concentraba en sus respiraciones agitadas y calientes chocando contra la piel de la contraria. Fate se apartó un momento y tomando la mano de Nanoha le guío hasta su cama, recostándose en esta. Con lentitud la pelirroja se colocó sobre ella, entrelazando sus cuerpos y con el corazón temblando. Su mano acaricio la pierna de Fate desde la rodilla hasta su glúteo, haciéndola quedarse sin respiración. Fate recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo sin prisas, intentando recordar cada parte de su piel, sintiendo con sus dedos como el vientre de la pelirroja tensarse ante su tacto. Nanoha descendió para besarle, abrumada por las sensaciones.

En ese momento ambas se dieron cuenta de un detalle; era la primera vez que se entregaban completamente. La primera vez que habían hecho el amor había sido diferente porque a pesar de todo ambas se resistían a entregarse por completo, con su corazón expuesto a la otra. No habían sabido cómo reaccionar, pero en ese momento parecía que sus cuerpos sabían que hacer, sin necesidad de pensarlo realmente. Cuando Nanoha comenzó a moverse Fate se aferró con fuerza a ella, desvaneciéndose pronto en el placer que recorría su cuerpo; tembló y sus piernas se aferraron con fuerza en las caderas de la pelirroja. A diferencia de su primera vez podía sentir como la necesidad de sentirse era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento; por alguna razón Nanoha necesitaba sentirle junto ella, necesitaba tocarla y por su parte Fate sentía que aquella necesidad consumía su cuerpo de a poco, llevándole al borde. De nuevo todo se sentía demasiado fuerte; el contacto de sus pieles, su respiración entrecortada, el movimiento de sus cuerpos, su olor y el sudor mezclado de ambas. Todo entremezclado en su mente la dominaba y le envolvía en un vórtice de gozo indescriptible. Un beso en sus labios hizo que su cuerpo temblara de nueva cuenta y sintió que el temblor se contagiaba a su amante.

-Fate…- su nombre pronunciado contra su oído le estremeció.

Sus manos acariciaron el rostro de la pelirroja suavemente, volviendo a perderse en su mirada. Antes de poder responder sintió los labios de Nanoha descender lentamente por su cuerpo, perdiéndose de nuevo en el placer.

* * *

><p>-Ahhh, como me alegra estar en casa.<p>

Micaiah se dejó caer sobre la cama soltando un suspiro de alivio. Ya se encontraba harta de estar en el hospital, encerrada y sin poder hacer nada más que moverse como animal enjaulado por la pequeña habitación. Llegar a la mansión Testarossa donde compartía habitación con Alicia era mucho más llevadero que cualquier otra cosa, por lo menos en ese lugar podría relajarse y terminar de curarse sin estar preocupada por saber todo lo que pasaba. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar su visita rápida a Victoria ya consciente, que saldría del hospital al día siguiente, acompañada por una alegre Fabia y Tribeca. Era divertido ver que por más que Victoria deseara pedirle a la joven Deumonium que se retirase estuviera atada de manos ante el apego que tenía su prima y ante el agradecimiento que debía mostrarle a Tribeca por cuidar de ambas; Micaiah sabía que muy en el fondo Victoria tampoco deseaba apartarla aún.

Desde la batalla algo había cambiado en la relación de su amiga y la Deumonium, podía saberlo al solo observar las miradas que se dedicaban. Alicia se había mantenido apartada todo ese tiempo, sin mencionar nada de los nuevos planes a Victoria y renuente a hablar con Tribeca pero no había dicho nada negativo en cuando que estuviera presente. Al parecer Victoria estaba tan sorprendida como Tiida de que su líder pasara por alto estas cuestiones como si de pronto fuera lo más conveniente. Micaiah no entendía a su novia a pesar de que llevaba más de la mitad de su vida conociéndole y se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente planeaba con los Deumonium.

Sintió el peso de Alicia sobre el colchón y pronto los ojos borgoña se entrelazaron con los suyos, mostrando todos los sentimientos que no había mostrado en todos esos días. Micaiah le sonrió, consciente de que Alicia odiaba mostrar debilidad hacia las personas. Una mano de la rubia se entrelazo con su mano sana mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Alicia.

-Bueno, todavía me duele mi mano- respondió.

Alicia desvió su mirada a parte vendada del brazo izquierdo de Micaiah y su mirada cambio drásticamente. La pelinegra pudo ver reflejado el dolor y la culpa en aquellos orbes borgoña, entendiendo finalmente lo que ocurría.

-Así que es por mí- argumento sin esconder su sorpresa-. Por eso no le pediste a Victoria ni a Tiida elegir, por eso no quieres que se aparten de los Deumonium, pensaste que…

-Al verte en esa camilla… al ver que perdiste casi toda tu mano derecha, me di cuenta que a pesar de todo no quiero que suframos eso- confesó en un susurró-. Las cosas van mejorando, tal vez todo resulte de diferente manera y podamos permanecer… tal vez ellos pueden ser felices. Ser así de vulnerables no debe afectar en nada nuestra meta, tener esas alianzas puede ser conveniente.

-¿Ellos?- preguntó Micaiah, mirándole con una expresión de sufrimiento y alzo su mano izquierda a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla-¿Y tú que amor?

-¡Yo no puedo perderte!

Su rostro descendió y beso con vehemencia a los labios de Micaiah, sin dejarle decir algo más. Micaiah correspondió, preocupada de notar que Alicia se encontraba demasiado vulnerable, envuelta en dudas. Algo más había pasado, no solo porque ella había sido herida, no solo porque Fate había sido herida. Algo diferente le había afectado y ahora, tan cerca de su objetivo le había llenado de miedos que creía habían dejado atrás. Alicia siempre había sido la fuerte, siempre sostenía a todos a pesar de la carga que conllevaba. Por más que le agradara que aceptara la felicidad de sus amigos y se abriera más a ella, una opresión en su corazón le decía que aquello era malo. Era como si Alicia hubiera decidido sacrificarlo todo ella.

Micaiah la aparto bruscamente ante ese pensamiento y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su pareja con miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hacer Alicia?- entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué estas cambiando tan drásticamente los planes al incluir a los Deumonium?

Alicia desvió la mirada a un lado por un momento antes de regresarla a ella. Micaiah alzó la ceja.

-Es un cambio temporal, para tener una oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad de-? ¡¿Alicia?!

Su mano izquierda intento apartarle cuando la rubia comenzó a desnudarla, distrayéndole efectivamente de cualquier cosa que fuera a preguntarle. Micaiah intento concentrarse un poco más, sabiendo que eso era demasiado importante como para perder el hilo, sin embargo cuando los labios de Alicia reclamaron su cuello le fue imposible pensar en algo más. Soltó un gemido, sintiendo los labios de Alicia deslizarse desde su pecho a su brazo derecho y cuando sintió que seguía descendiendo brincó espantada. Las vendas que cubrían su mano herida comenzaron a aflojarse.

-¡Alicia!- exclamó insegura- ¡No lo-!

Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió aquellos labios besar su herida y se estremeció ante las suaves caricias en su costado. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron suavemente mientras que ella perdía la vergüenza y el miedo de lo que pudiera pensar su pareja de esa herida. De pronto el miedo a que Alicia no quisiera verle por esa herida despareció y dejo de sentirse incompleta con su cuerpo. Estaba bien, no importaba como pudiera verse ni la debilidad que la gente creería que tenía ante la falta de su mano y el amor que le dedicaba Alicia hinchó su corazón de gusto. Cerró los ojos y dejo que le besara durante un largo rato, disfrutando sus caricias y atenciones mientras se perdía de la realidad por ese momento. Su mano izquierda subió por el pecho de Alicia sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón unirse a los suyos y sonrió.

Solo abrió sus ojos cuando sintió el calor de Alicia alejarse. Al verla de pie frente a la cama comenzando a desnudarle le hizo estremecer y se sonrojo furiosamente cuando quedo desnuda frente a ella, sin pudor alguno. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban teniendo intimidad el ver al amor de su vida sin ropa siempre le causaba el mismo efecto e hizo la mirada a un lado. La mano de Alicia le obligo a mirarle mientras entrelazaba la otra con su mano herida, guiándola a su pecho. Micaiah volvió a besarle, uniéndose a su novia para acariciarse y hacer el amor sin miedos, mientras que la pregunta que buscaba hacer se perdía en su mente. Alicia lo sabía pero esperaba que cuando llegara el momento Micaiah le perdonara.

Aunque el destino siguiera girando, cruel y sin control hacia un final que nadie podía prever.

* * *

><p>El movimiento de Carim alertó a Verossa haciéndole saltar de la silla. Impaciente observo los párpados de su hermana apretarse y después como se abrían revelando su color azul rey brillante. La joven se movió de nuevo y después lo enfoco, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Su hermano espero lentamente a que se despertara por completo sin perturbar el silencio agradable y bien conocido entre ambos. Cuando Carim movió su lado derecho no pudo contener el quejido de dolor e intento sostener la mitad inexistente de su brazo derecho, evitando soltar una exclamación para que su hermano no se preocupara.<p>

-Buen día dormilona- le saludó Verossa-¿Cómo te sientes?

Carim hizo una mueca en sus labios y bajo la mirada hacia su brazo derecho, amputado desde el codo hasta la mano y envuelto en vendas. El miedo atravesó su mente un segundo al pensar que había perdido una parte de sí, concentrándose rápidamente en algo que no fuera el vacío de su cuerpo. Por costumbre movió hombro derecho y la mano inexistente para apartar la sabana y un dolor punzante le atravesó. Maldijo mentalmente.

-Me duele un brazo que no tengo- las palabras habían salido como un susurró y tuvo que aclarar su garganta-. Pero supongo que la operación fue exitosa.

Verossa asintió con la cabeza: -Se llama dolor del miembro fantasma, sentirás dolor y otro tipo de cosas a pesar de que no esté ahí.

Los ojos de Carim se inundaron de pronto de lágrimas al recordar la batalla y la muerte de Ellis. No había podido salvar a su amiga, de nuevo alguien preciado para ella le había sido arrebatado frente a sus ojos y simplemente lo único que había podido hacer era verle morir. Pensaba que tal vez ese era su castigo por no importarle nada y se obligó rápidamente a no mantener su pensamiento en esa línea. No podía dejar que ese tipo de culpa le inundara por ahora, Ellis no se lo perdonaría. Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría, quienes estaban bien y que ocurriría ahora. Si la guerra era ya inevitable debía estar preparada; en ese aspecto Ellis era la mejor líder, se lograba concentrar en lo realmente importante. Carim se arrepintió de no haber estado más tiempo con ella y no haberle tratado bien los últimos días sintiéndose de mal humor por Hayate. Su corazón palpito con fuerza y recordó rápidamente la última vez que le había visto.

Hayate iba a morir. Igual que Ellis y ella no podría hacer nada. Su mano izquierda se hizo puño y cuando una expresión sombría llego a su rostro Verossa supo exactamente lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo esta Hayate? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con la voz seca.

-Tus compañeros están bien, por lo menos la mayoría. Hubo bastantes muertes, apenas llegamos a tiempo para evitar una masacre- Carim mostro una expresión de alivio-. Por otra parte Hayate no se encuentra bien- confesó escueto Verossa.

Carim se forzó a sentarse en la camilla, utilizando su magia para desentumecer su cuerpo y darle energía. El dolor punzante volvió a su brazo derecho haciéndole cerrar un ojo. Su hermano le ayudo a colocarse bien en la cama y acaricio sus cabellos, sacando de su saco blanco la diadema que usaba para peinarse. La rubia extendió su mano hacia esta pero Verossa solo se irguió, peinando su cabello con sus manos y colocándola perfectamente en su lugar, tal como a Carim le gustaba.

-Recuerdo que no te gustaba que te peinara de niña- comentó-. Pero por más que no quisieras era la única persona que podía peinarte cuando nuestros padres murieron.

Carim le sonrió con pena. A veces olvidaba todo lo que su hermano continuaba haciendo por ella hasta ese día.

-Griffith Lowran fue asesinado frente a ella- reveló, dejándola sin aire-. Hayate perdió el control y con eso ha perdido a _Reinforce_, su espíritu puro. Signum me ha comentado que se ha sumido a una depresión desde que se levantó y me ha pedido que te diga que vayas a verla.

Verossa dio media vuelta y camino al sofá de la habitación para tomar la muda de ropa que en esta reposaba, luego volvió a girarse a Carim y camino de vuelta, dejando la ropa sobre su regazo, con una expresión resignada.

-Le dije que era muy egoísta de su parte. Pero sé que aunque no lo hubiera dicho tú quieres ir a verla y sé que a pesar de lo que dije, tú la amas.

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras que Carim sonreía a su hermano. Aquella resignación era el inicio para que Verossa aceptara su relación y al pensar que seguramente se debía por perder su brazo evito soltar una carcajada. Era algo agridulce el que su hermano hubiera aceptado la situación por algo así. Evitando mover su hombro derecho se giró y salió de la cama, tomando con su mano izquierda la ropa, sus piernas temblaron un segundo al haber olvidado el peso de su cuerpo y se tambaleó un segundo hacia delante, captando el brillo del anillo de Hayate en su dedo anular. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de pronto y alzó su vista a Verossa.

-¿Entonces está bien para ti? ¿Está bien que ame a un Elementum?

Verossa camino hacia ella y le ayudo a vestirse con cuidado evitando responderle en todo el proceso. Cuando termino de colocarle el suéter y sacar su cabello tuvo que tomar aire y rendirse, ya que los ojos de Carim expresaban abiertamente saber su respuesta.

-Sabes que no me gustan los Elementum. Hay cosas que no puedo olvidar pero ya no eres una niña, no te puedo proteger de todo. Si estar con Hayate Yagami es lo que te hace feliz entonces no puedo oponerme, aunque lo haré en el momento en que eso te ponga en peligro.

Carim evito formar una mueca y asintió con la cabeza, evitando decir algo contraproducente ante esa opinión. Eso era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Antes de salir de la habitación abrazo a Verossa con fuerza y beso su mejilla, agradeciéndole en silencio. Verossa le indico el cuarto de la Elementum con instrucciones rápidas y le devolvió el abrazo un momento para después abrirle la puerta pidiéndole encontrarse con él más tarde en la salida del hospital general. Carim corrió por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas curiosas y conocidas de algunas personas, concentrada en suprimir el dolor fantasma antes de llegar junto a Hayate.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en encontrar la habitación, solo ubicada un piso abajo. Su mano izquierda arreglo descuidadamente el cabello que se le había movido y Carim aspiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Frente a ella se encontraba Hayate de espaldas, con la mirada perdida en el cielo infinito. Su reflejo era opacado por la luz del atardecer que se colaba en la ventana y la joven Deumonium cerró la puerta tras de sí, con fuerza, intentando llamar su atención. Al encontrarse encerrada en aquel lugar Carim sintió el ambiente frío golpearle, tensando su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, alerta del sentimiento de opresión que sentía proveniente de la castaña. La presencia de Hayate había cambiado bastante y le perturbada de una manera extraña, ese sentimiento le impedía acercarse a ella.

-¿Hayate?-el vaho abandono su boca al hablar.

La joven giro lentamente el rostro y la mirada rota llego a Carim. Las mejillas húmedas de la castaña y todo su aspecto hicieron que a la joven se le encogiera el corazón. Ya le había visto mal, sangrante y herida, con la ropa rota, pero aquella imagen difícilmente podría compararse con algo cercano. Hayate se veía vulnerable y expuesta, sin rastro de la presencia alegre que trasmitía.

-¿Carim?

Los ojos zafiro que habían perdido su brillo parecieron centellar por un instante. La Elementum le dio la espalda, volviendo a ver el cielo, ausente. Carim se enojó al notar que le ignoraba, odiaba que Hayate hiciera eso y que ni siquiera le preguntara como se encontraba, le molestaba bastante que se comportara fría con ella y notó que le afectaba mucho más que antes de saber su condición, de haberse unido mucho más.

-No me visitaste- expresó con fuerza-. No fuiste a verme ni una sola vez y te quedaste aquí metida todo el tiempo y ahora que he venido me has dado la espalda. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Hayate no respondió y eso le hizo sentirse frustrada.

-¡¿Vas a ignorarme Hayate?!- su frustración paso a ira mal contenida cuando esta siguió sin responderle- ¡Deja de ignorarme y mírame! ¡Deja de actuar así, todos perdimos a alguien! ¿Qué crees que diría Griffith al verte así?

-Yo debí morir.

El grito que preparaba Carim murió ante esa frase. Su ceño se frunció y apretó los dientes, sintiendo que la ira crecía al solo pensar en lo que implicaba la Elementum con aquello. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de Ellis y el sacrificio que había hecho, uno que Hayate despreciaba al decir algo así y quería reclamárselo.

-No insultes los sentimientos de los que murieron. Estas insultando a Griffith al pensar así- exclamó.

Un sollozo inundo la habitación mientras que Hayate golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana.

-No quiero insultarlo…

-¿Entonces porque te quedas aquí sin hacer nada?

-¡Porque tengo miedo!

Hayate se giró para encararle y aún con las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro la mirada fiera que mantenía logro descolocar a Carim.

-¡¿Miedo de que?!- continuó, sabiendo que le estaba haciendo reaccionar.

-Tuve miedo de luchar- sus manos cubrieron su rostro, ahogando los sollozos-. Todo el tiempo tuve miedo de no poder ser fuerte y por ese miedo lo asesinaron, ¡Por mi culpa lo asesinaron! ¡Si hubiera detenido a Sieglinde esto no hubiera pasado!

-¿Sieglinde?- Carim le miro confundida.

Hayate no respondió a esa pregunta y simplemente se quedó quieta, controlando su respiración. Sentía que se ahogaba. Con la mente intento llamar de nuevo a Rein pero se arrepintió, no tenía derecho a ella, ni a nada.

-Soy una cobarde.

-No es cobarde quien tiene miedo, es algo normal- contradijo Carim-. El miedo te hace saber que estas vivo.

-¿Entonces porque?- preguntó Hayate-¿Por qué yo estoy viva y él no? Yo debí morir, yo soy la que iba a morir de todos modos.

Carim bajo la mirada notando que el sentimiento de ira se había desvanecido. Lentamente camino hacia Hayate y con su mano tomo una de las suyas, obligando a mirarle.

-Yo perdí a Ellis. Por mi culpa ella murió, entonces debí morir en su lugar también.

Hayate negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Tú no!

Carim le sonrió alzando su mano para apartar sus lágrimas. Quisiera o no, el sentimiento de amor entre ellas era igual y Hayate lo comprendía.

-Entonces no digas cosas así, estoy segura de que Griffith se sentiría mal.

Hayate le miró y esta vez el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto aunque fuera débil y Carim agradeció eso. Su mano le abrazo por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos y recargo su frente contra la de la castaña quien observaba el vació de su manga derecha. La Elementum contuvo un sollozo.

-¿Qué paso?

Carim pensó por un momento si debía responderle pero la mirada de Hayate de vuelta en ella le exigió a decirlo sin mucho ánimo.

-Me descuide bastante, mi propio poder atrapo mi brazo, tuvieron que amputarlo.

Los labios fríos de Hayate besaron suavemente su mejilla repetidas veces, con cuidado. Carim sintió su corazón saltar y le abrazo más fuerte, queriendo fundirse con ella.

-Lamento no haber ido a visitarte- susurró Hayate y su voz decayó todavía más-. Pero no creí tener derecho de ir a verte… pensé que no merecía un alivio así luego de todo e incluso Rein…

Carim beso el ojo de Hayate que comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas, deteniendo sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa de resignación casi igual a la de su hermano apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué siempre que intento reclamarte algo no puedo?-preguntó Carim.

Hayate rió entre los sollozos.

-Perdón- una mueca culpable apareció en su rostro-. Y lamento lo de McLaren-san, sé que era una amiga importante para ti aunque no llegue a tratarla.

Sus ojos se encontraron luego de esto y ambas sonrieron levemente. El dolor continuaba ahí, pero por lo menos seguían juntas, a pesar de todo. Hayate acarició con una mano las vendas de su brazo amputado con una mano, teniendo cuidado y volvió a besarle, aliviando la punzada de dolor que sentía la Deumonium ante el tacto. Carim sintió el cariño en cada caricia y se aferró a ella, mientras la movía contra la pared, acorralándola entre esta y su cuerpo, y con su única mano acaricio su rostro antes de besarle, sin poder contenerse más. El beso vehemente fue correspondido rápidamente por Hayate con la misma intensidad mientras abrazaba su espalda.

Un beso era suficiente para que su corazón volviera a latir de forma descontrolada, luego de días sin sentirlo. Finalmente el frío abandono su habitación mientras que los sentimientos negativos se iban evaporando ante cada beso compartido y Hayate deseo que cuando esos terminaran la desolación no volviera, que Rein estuviera ahí y que Carim no tuviera que sufrir así. Por primera vez le agradeció internamente a su amigo Griffith por protegerla y cuidarla por tanto tiempo, por no haberle abandonado a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p>Fate tomó aire por tercera vez e intento sin resultados de alejar los nervios de ella. Arf rodó los ojos bastante aburrida de que su compañera continuara indecisa, no podía creer que algo que hubiera hecho durante años de un momento a otro le costara tanto. Fate acerco su mano a la puerta de entrada de la mansión Testarossa y sostuvo su respiración, volviendo a dudar. Arf soltó un bufido exasperado.<p>

"_¿Vas a entrar o no?"_

La Elementum brinco y finalmente abrió la puerta para entrar cuidadosamente al lugar. Sus ojos buscaron a alguien alrededor, sin embargo la mansión se encontraba vacía. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su garganta y caminó por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la escalera principal a la derecha, los pisos de madera y el alfombrado contaba con armonía en colores cálidos y de las paredes colgaban cuadros y pinturas que pertenecían a su familia desde hace varias generaciones. Al llegar a la sala principal Fate sonrió al retrato de su padre y le dedico una oración antes de seguir en buscar de su hermana. Esa mañana Nanoha le había comentado que Alicia y Miyuki eran quienes les habían rescatado de una muerte segura y como dictaba la cortesía de su raza debía agradecerle, sin embargo Fate lo hacía por una razón más personal. Quería ver a su hermana y saber que estaba bien, quería agradecerle personalmente con una sonrisa todo, aunque Nanoha le hubiera mencionado que no creía que lo mereciera. Por alguna razón Nanoha mostraba antipatía por su hermana, algo que nunca había sucedido hasta ese momento y la rubia no lo comprendía.

Al llegar a la puerta de ocre de la habitación de Alicia volvió a tomar aire lentamente, intentando calmarse. No sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa si lo más probable era que su hermana solamente le respondiera algo frío y le pidiera marcharse. Fate suspiro al pensar toda la escena y finalmente tocó. Nadie respondió, no escucho ningún ruido dentro. Arf agito la cola, mirándole para que volviera a tocar. Fate tocó por segunda vez y esta, al encontrarse mal cerrada se abrió lentamente provocando un ligero crujido. Evito saltar asustada pensando que se trataba de Alicia y se maldijo mentalmente. No sabía dónde había quedado la convicción adquirida para ir a ver a su hermana si deseaba huir al primer instante. Llena de decisión agarro la manija y abrió la puerta para entrar a paso firme, esperando que Alicia no se molestara al haber entrado sin permiso a su habitación.

-¿Alicia?-preguntó en voz baja.

Era la tercera vez que se encontraba en aquella habitación pero como la primera vez sintió la calidez envolverle, como si conociera de toda la vida ese lugar. Los objetos, cuadros y muebles se encontraban bien cuidados e impecables mientras la pequeña sala de estar que le recibía era de colores vivos y con un ambiente hogareño que le hacía sentir muy cómoda. Avanzo con cuidado hacia un cuadro de la estancia y miro a su madre en la gran fotografía, sentada y sonriéndole. Estiro una mano hacia este y toco con suavidad el vidrio que protegía la foto, deseando poder tocar algo más. Poder abrazarle. Bajo la mirada al suelo y mordió sus labios, sintiéndose infantil al querer que su madre le abrazara, su madre Precia. Sintió las lágrimas inundar su rostro y respiro profundamente para serenarse. Hace mucho que no sentía ese deseo por tenerla a su lado. Elevo la mirada hacia el rostro de Precia y se alejó lentamente en dirección a la alcoba recordando su meta inicial y en silencio llego a la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones.

-¿Alicia?-toco con cuidado la puerta-¿Estás aquí?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Alzó la ceja y abrió la puerta con cuidado, comenzando a pensar que su hermana no se encontraba en la casa después de todo. Se asomó lentamente para mirar dentro y su mirada borgoña paseo alrededor del lugar hasta enfocar la cama. Fate sintió sus mejillas arder al notar que Micaiah yacía sobre esta, desnuda. La rubia saltó y alejo su rostro mirando hacia otro lado, demasiado avergonzada de haber visto de más. Justo cuando se retiraba para cerrar la puerta escucho los pasos de Alicia y el aleteo de _Ertia_ a sus espaldas, congelándola en su lugar. Arf bajo las orejas al sentir el enorme nerviosismo de su compañera.

-¿Fate?

La menor se giró insegura hacia su hermana y luego de mirar de arriba abajo le sonrió apenada. Por lo menos Alicia se encontraba vestida. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas e intento mantener una pose tranquila, pero se encontraba bastante alterada por lo que acababa de mirar. Se encogió de hombros casi a la espera del regaño de su hermana por haber entrado sin permiso y se sorprendió cuando su hermana solo se quedó viéndola, sosteniendo en sus manos una muda de ropa.

-¡P-Perdón Alicia!-exclamo antes de poder detenerse- No sabía que estabas ocupada.

Observo entonces los ojos de su hermana, tranquilos e impenetrables como siempre y sintió entonces sus mejillas arder de nueva cuenta. Estaba segura que Alicia sabía lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Su mirada se fijó entonces en las manos de su hermana, que estaban desnudas, sin anillos ni guantes y sintió verse en un retrato, con su hermana solo portando un hermoso vestido blanco. Toda la gente tenía razón en decir que eran casi idénticas. El cabello de Alicia normalmente sujeto con un lazo en media cola ahora se encontraba suelto, casi del mismo tamaño que el suyo propio. Por alguna razón Fate se sintió feliz y sonrió, inconsciente de hacerlo y Alicia no pudo evitar alzar la ceja.

-¿Necesitas algo Fate?

La menor negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada al suelo, sin dejar de sonreír. Se sentía estúpida de tener la sensación de estar un poco más cerca de su hermana con tan pequeños detalles, sin embargo no podía evitarlo y eso hizo que se sintiera mucho más feliz. _Arf_ bajo sus pies ladró alegre y corrió hacia Alicia, moviendo la cola mientras brincaba llamando su atención. _Ertia_ agito las alas y planeo hacia el cachorro, colocándose en su lomo y limpiando sus plumas, sin preocupaciones.

-¡Arf!

Fate se asustó un momento. Arf jamás se acercaba a su hermana. En cambio Alicia permaneció en silencio y se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza del cachorro suavemente. La boca de la menor se abrió, sorprendida. Hoy Alicia se estaba comportando de una forma muy diferente y sin poder evitarlo su corazón latió cálidamente en su pecho. Cuando Alicia se irguió le miro tranquila y camino hacia una mesa colocada a la izquierda del lugar en silencio.

-¿Necesitas algo Fate?- repitió la pregunta, con el mismo tono tranquilo en su voz.

Fate le miro colocar la ropa en esta y girarse hacia ella para mirarle, cuando su hermana se cruzó de brazos ante su falta de respuesta fue cuando finalmente habló.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir así- hizo una pausa y paso una mano por su cabello, nerviosa-. Solo venía a agradecerte, Nanoha me comento que tu ayudaste a salvarnos a mí y a ella, junto con Miyuki.

Alicia permaneció en su posición un momento y después camino hacia la alcoba, dejando de mirarle. Fate le siguió con la mirada y permaneció inmóvil cuando su hermana se colocó a su lado para abrir la puerta y mirar hacia la cama.

-Agradécele a Takamachi lo de tu…-pareció buscar la palabra correcta-Lo de tu _compañera_.

Alicia observó a Micaiah que continuaba durmiendo y sus ojos parecieron brillar un momento, luego volvió a cerrar la puerta y miro a su hermana en silencio.

-Aun así gracias- susurró Fate.

Fate quiso golpearse, sintiéndose mucho más tonta. ¿Por qué siempre era tan difícil hablar con normalidad con su hermana? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía actuar como siempre? Aunque quisiera negarlo en el pasado y ahora mismo la opinión de Alicia, el estar con ella era algo que ella apreciaba bastante, algo que quería. No importaba cuantas veces se decía que no necesitaba eso, quería que su hermana le reconociera. No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza al darse cuenta de su error. No deseaba reconocimiento de ella. Volvió a sentirse una estúpida al notar que realmente lo que deseaba de su hermana no era algo como eso.

Casi salto en su posición cuando sintió la mano fría de Alicia tocar su mejilla y al hacerlo su hermana retiro la mano, casi como si fuera fuego. Ambas se miraron en silencio y mientras Alicia continuo inmutable, el nerviosismo de Fate era bastante obvio.

-¿No has usado magia estética en tus cicatrices?- habló Alicia.

Fate soltó una pequeña carcajada que callo colocando una mano en su boca, regañándose mentalmente ante su descuido. ¿Por qué el nerviosismo continuaba en ella? Contesto rápidamente cuando miro que su hermana volvía a cruzarse de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

-No sé ese tipo de magia y mi madre está internada- respondió con rapidez, casi sin hacer pausas. Cuando lo notó inhalo aire y con más calma continuó-. Así que no importa, puedo esperar.

Alicia pareció dudar un momento antes de hablar.

-Puedo hacerlo yo si gustas.

Fate abrió la boca, pero las palabras no abandonaron su garganta al verse sorprendida por el ofrecimiento. Era muy raro que Alicia quisiera hacer _algo_ por ella, era raro el que siguiera cerca de ella, era raro que _Ertia_ se acercara a Arf y era más raro que tuvieran una conversación tranquila sin terminar peleando. Ahora entendía su nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que convivían realmente, como hermanas.

-¡S-Sí!

Fate maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta que casi había gritado aquello y sintió como sus mejillas ardían rápidamente. Agradeció que su hermana hubiera girado en ese momento y mientras avanzaba en silencio hacia la salida soltó el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta. Alicia le miro sobre su hombro y abrió la puerta, sin decir nada. La menor no necesito otra señal para saber qué hacer, así que casi trotó hacia la puerta y salió, esperando que su hermana saliera tras ella y la guiara por los pasillos y escaleras de la casa hasta el salón. Ambas caminaron sin decir envueltas en sus propios pensamientos mientras que sus espíritus les seguían tranquilos, intentando no romper la calma que se había instalado entre las dos. Cuando entraron la mayor señalo un sofá.

-Siéntate Fate- pidió.

La menor casi corrió a hacer lo pedido y Arf corrió con ella, ladrando y moviendo la cola. Fate la miro avergonzada, por más que intentaba permanecer tan fría como Alicia su espíritu no ayudaba, no podía evitar mostrar lo que en realidad sentía. Tomo asiento con cuidado y acomodo su vestido negro en silencio, agradecida de que Alicia no le dijera nada de su actitud. Sus ojos borgoña giraron a ver a _Ertia_ que volaba y descendía a su lado, agitando las alas antes de acomodarse en el respaldo del sofá y mirarle fijamente. Dejo de respirar de nuevo cuando su hermana se sentó del otro lado y su cuerpo se tensó. Sus nervios no podían compararse con los que sentía al estar cerca de Nanoha, pero los que sentía en ese momento eran algo nuevo. Sentía que tenía diez años nuevamente, de una forma caprichosa se sentía egoísta, porque su hermana le estaba prestando la atención que por años había deseado. Se sentía ansiosa, se sentía feliz. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-Levanta la cabeza Fate- pidió Alicia- e intenta no moverte.

De nuevo Fate hizo lo dicho mientras que su hermana se acercaba un poco más a ella y sentía sus nervios aumentar ante esto. Alicia tomo su rostro con una mano y con la izquierda preparo su magia para comenzar a curarle. En todo el proceso Fate no dejo de mirarla, observando sus gestos y movimientos, aunque fueran mínimos. Por primera vez su corazón sintió aquella calidez rodearle, una nueva sensación que le parecía muy familiar. No podía decir que nunca hubiese experimentado ese tipo de cariño y preocupación de su hermano Chrono, pero no era lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la calidez que le rodeaba se guardara en su memoria, queriendo recordar esa sensación por siempre. Podía sentir el tacto y la magia de su hermana recorrer su rostro y manos, como una pequeña caricia y su corazón se cubrió de gozo. El convivir así con Alicia era bastante diferente, era algo que había deseado tanto tiempo que aunque fuera ese simple gesto, se sentía agradecida, completa. En ese momento tenía todo lo que quería y su sonrisa se esfumo al pensar que en realidad su hermana no era así con ella, que Alicia solo estaba siendo gentil ese día por la batalla y sus heridas. Que aquello solo era un pequeño sueño que desaparecería.

-Listo Fate.

La joven asintió, elevando sus manos para verlas, un poco sorprendida de notarlas sin cicatriz alguna. Alicia evito hacer una mueca y uso su magia para mover un espejo de mano abandonado en la mesa de centro, haciendo que llegara hasta las manos de Fate. Su hermana le miro un segundo y una pequeña sonrisa volvió a instalarse en sus labios.

-Gracias.

Observó tranquila como Fate miraba su rostro y evito hacer algún movimiento cuando su hermana se sorprendió del cambio. La cicatriz en sus mejillas y parpados habían desaparecido, mientras que las manchas de sus ojos se habían esfumado dejando solo un pequeño rastro en el iris izquierdo de Fate, que se apreciaba un poco más oscuro. Sus manos fueron hacia su vestido que arreglo con cuidado mientras que la menor tocaba su piel, todavía sorprendida. Cuando termino Alicia se colocó de pie y tomo el espejo, devolviéndolo a la mesa y por primera vez se aventuró a hablar.

-¿Ves sin problemas?

Fate medito un segundo la respuesta, no sabiendo si era buena idea mentir o no.

-Sí, no hay problema, el daño se ha ido curando lentamente ¿Cómo esta Micaiah?

-Mucho mejor, ella es muy fuerte.

Fate observó cómo Alicia volvía a ella, permaneciendo con la mirada hacia arriba para poder observarla a los ojos. Por primera vez pudo observar un pequeño brillo en aquellos ojos borgoña, dedicado a ella. Es mirada no podía compararla con la forma en que veía a Micaiah, pero era diferente a cualquier otra, era diferente a cualquiera que su hermana le había dedicado hasta ahora. El sentimiento que le dedicaba, casi melancólico hizo a su alma temblar, porque a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, aquel brillo parecía comunicarle más de lo que su hermana le hubiera dicho en años. Fate sintió que se ahogaba.

Alicia acomodo su cabello tras su oreja y cuando sus ojos volvieron a Fate, abriendo la boca para decir algo su hermana se abrazó a ella con fuerza, con el rostro escondido en su pecho. Alicia permaneció inmóvil, sin respiración, sintiendo fácilmente las manos de Fate aferrarse a su espalda y su cuerpo temblar. Tal vez por eso la propia Fate no noto el mismo temblor recorrer el cuerpo de su hermana hasta el alma y con la mirada debajo de su rostro, tampoco noto como mordía sus labios. Por un instante Alicia dudo, debatiéndose en si debía o no apartarla, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, inundada por sus propios sentimientos.

-Gracias Alicia.

La mirada borgoña de Alicia descendió hacia Fate y una mueca indescriptible se formó en su rostro, antes de corresponderle, inclinándose para abrazarla de los hombros y acariciar su cabello. Los labios de Fate temblaron un momento antes de aferrarse con más fuerza a la espalda de su hermana. Quería que ese momento no terminara jamás, quería estar así con su hermana siempre. Hasta ese momento, no había notado cuanto extrañaba esa calidez que su cuerpo reconocía. La sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, como había deseado eso, por tantos años. Porque ella no quería el reconocimiento de Alicia; ella quería que su hermana le quisiera y quería que le dejara quererle también. Ella solo quería a su hermana con ella. Había extrañado demasiado a su hermana sin notarlo, a pesar de que su interior lo hubiera sabido siempre. Ese era el lugar que quería. Sintió sus lágrimas comenzar a empapar el vestido de Alicia y se concentró en sentir sus dedos peinando su cabello. Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la sensación cuando el rostro de Alicia se recargo en su cabeza, tranquila.

-Fate…

Las pisadas que entraron en el salón llamaron la atención de ambas y casi como un efecto colateral ambas se apartaron. Micaiah se arrepintió de haber entrado justo en ese momento a la sala y la sonrisa que portaba se esfumo al ver como las hermanas de alejaban. Alicia y Fate giraron a mirarla y la menor se limpió sus lágrimas, avergonzada.

-Yo…- Fate carraspeó-…Micaiah ¿Cómo sigues? Alicia me dijo que estas mucho mejor.

La pelinegra rió y elevo su brazo vendado.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a tardar un poco en volver a escribir pero estaré bien.

Fate fracaso en esconder su tristeza. Micaiah camino hacia ella y sonrió, apartando el fleco rubio de la frente de la joven.

-Tranquila, estaré bien.

Fate asintió, sorprendida un poco por la familiaridad que Micaiah tenía con ella. Aunque había convivido un poco con ella jamás habían llegado a tratarse tan directamente, ese gesto más que incomodarla le causo otra pequeña alegría. Después de todo, Micaiah era la pareja de Alicia.

-Bueno debo irme- su mirada regreso a su hermana-. Gracias por todo, Alicia.

-No tienes porque.

Fate asintió sonrojada antes de marcharse, casi brincando. El día no podía ser mejor. Cuando escucharon a Fate salir de la casa Micaiah se giró a Alicia, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-Nunca había visto a Fate sonreír así- expresó contenta-. Deberías ser más a menudo así con ella.

Alicia bajo la mirada.

-Su madre y su hermano ya la consienten demasiado. No necesita a alguien más.

El silencio rodeo el lugar y Micaiah abrazo con fuerza a su novia, notando un detalle que había pasado por alto. El conocer tanto a Alicia le hacía saber que a pesar de la calma que aparentaba, su mirada rota brillaba de una forma extraña, una que casi le quitaba el aliento. Era tan extraño ver a Alicia tan vulnerable que se asustaba de verla así en más de una ocasión. Alicia siempre se había esforzado en mantenerse firme a pesar de todo que no podía concebir el hecho de que ahora mismo parecía que el peso de todo lo que cargaba le aplastara. La rubia correspondió el abrazo lentamente y volvió a morder sus labios. Necesitaba ese abrazo, porque no quería desmoronarse.

Lo necesitaba tanto como el que había recibido por Fate. Aunque ella nunca lo llegaría a saber.

* * *

><p>-Adelante.<p>

Los ojos de Tribeca se desviaron a un lado y estuvo dispuesta a reusarse a entrar a su casa hasta que Fabia le tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarle, contenta y feliz de tenerla con ellas. Las tres entraron y sacudieron sus zapatos antes de pisar el suelo de mármol. La Deumonium se sorprendió de lo grande que podía ser la mansión Dahlgrün, con pilares a ambos lados y dos escaleras para subir a los pisos superiores. La luz que se colaba por el domo proporcionaba un ambiente cálido, resaltando el blanco en suelo y paredes. De pronto se sintió incomoda al pensar en el pequeño apartamento en donde vivía, pequeño incluso en comparación a casas normales.

-Edgar- habló Victoria.

Tribeca brincó en su posición y alzo las manos para defenderse cuando un hombre apareció frente a ellas, sin saber de dónde había salido. Victoria uso una de sus manos para bajar la suyas y miro hacia Fabia, quien se quitaba sus zapatos y abrigo, demasiada entretenida para notar algo. El mayordomo fiel a su familia le dedico una sonrisa antes de dedicarle una inclinación en silencio.

-Por favor lleva a Fabia a su habitación. Asegúrate de que se bañe y coma antes de dormir.

-Como ordene.

Fabia se puso de pie, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Edgar recogió sus cosas y la siguió, escuchando la plática divertida de la niña que le contaba lo que había hecho esos días. _Amaterasu_ rió divertido y pronto les siguió, sabiendo que debía de dejar solas a las dos jóvenes. El espíritu mítico pensaba que las palabras sobraban ante tantos sentimientos entre ambas, pero conocía a su compañera Elementum, Victoria siempre se limitaba cuando se trataba de alguien fuera de su círculo conocido. Por ese detalle agradecía a Tribeca el haber entrado a sus vidas ya que Victoria lo quisiera o no necesitaba recordar esos sentimientos. Él sabía que los necesitaría para continuar su camino.

Cuando todos desaparecieron escaleras arriba Tribeca entrelazó su mirada con la de Victoria y el silencio se instaló entre ellas. Victoria paso una mano por su cabello y desvió la mirada hacia una ventana, no soportando el peso de la mirada de la Deumonium. Sinceramente hubiera preferido obligarle a salir de su casa, pero eso hubiera sido cruel hasta para ella. Tribeca había estado cuidando de ella y Fabia en el hospital, día y noche sin que se lo hubieran pedido, bajo la mirada fría de Alicia y el enojo tenso de Tiida. Le debía ese momento por lo menos. Sintió el agujero en su estómago volverse más grande por los nervios, uno que había surgido desde que habían abandonado el hospital.

-¿Gustas algo de comer?-preguntó intentando sonar tranquila.

Tribeca negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias- bajo la mirada al suelo.

Victoria quiso aplaudir en ese momento para evitar el nuevo silencio en la habitación y en su lugar tuvo que cubrir sus labios para esconder la sonrisa nerviosa que se asomaba. Casi soltó una carcajada histérica cuando el agujero de su estómago se hizo más grande. Sus ojos se giraron de vuelta a Tribeca y sus miradas se entrelazaron sin poder evitarlo, bajo su mano lentamente.

-¿Tal vez gustas un té?- susurró Victoria.

No había podido evitarlo, las palabras se deslizaron de su boca sin ser realmente consciente y solo al terminar habían sonado en su mente. La Deumonium parpadeo sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar; el ambiente de pronto era más soportable pero el nerviosismo entre ambas continuaba incomodándoles. La rubia dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta giratoria que daba paso a la cocina, sin decirle nada Tribeca la siguió en silencio, sintiendo las manos sudar. Dentro pudo apreciar una cocina hogareña con un horno y una barra frente a la estufa, demasiado familiar para el aspecto que le daba Victoria, fría y seria la mayoría del tiempo. Al observarla preparar el agua caliente y sacar las tazas blancas de porcelana para el té se preguntó si realmente era lo que pensaba de Victoria. La Elementum era obstinada, a veces calculadora, pero conocía su lado frágil y disperso; en su enfrentamiento del torneo había visto algo que ella ocultaba del mundo, una amabilidad oculta que envolvía y era cálida, aunque esa parte casi solo la veía cuando trataba a Fabia. Su pecho se llenó de una sensación cándida al pensar que ahora mismo las barreras crueles que colocaba Victoria entre ellas no estaban. Sus ojos rosa cobrizo brillaron al verla entrar a una enorme alacena y alzar sus brazos para buscar entre la despensa, dejando ver la piel pálida de sus brazos. Tribeca avanzó hacia ella sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué sabor quieres?-pregunto Victoria, buscando entre los paquetitos.-. Tenemos manzanilla, frambuesa, canela, verde, negro…

Hubiera jurado que su corazón se había salido de su pecho cuando sintió a Tribeca abrazarla por la espalda. Mantuvo las manos alzadas, soltando lentamente el sobre del último té, esforzándose por no respirar demasiado pronto o en no hacerlo, ya que la cercanía de la Deumonium le hizo sentirse mareada, el calor de su cuerpo y la respiración en su oreja le hizo sentirse indefensa ante ella y no podía soportarlo. Todo su ser tembló cuando sintió la nariz de Tribeca tocar el lóbulo de su oreja y bajo las manos sintiendo que no podía mantenerlas alzadas. Sintió las manos algo frías pasar por la piel de sus manos lentamente, acariciándole y su piel se incendió de necesidad. Cuando las manos de Tribeca, ya tibias llegaron a sus propias manos sus dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza. Fue hasta entonces que Victoria noto que contenía el aliento.

-Suéltame- susurró sintiendo que su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Aquella cercanía era demasiado peligrosa, no podía luchar contra ella. Sintió su garganta seca cuando no la soltó y por el contrario junto mucho más sus cuerpos, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello y rozando con sus labios su piel. Tribeca saboreo aquella piel tan tersa, con el aliento contenido. Fue como si en ese momento Victoria le hubiera lanzado un rayo, dejándola con el cuerpo débil y tembloroso a pesar de que la rubia solo apretaba con fuerza sus manos. Creyó que caería al suelo, sin embargo se aferró con fuerza a ella, decidida a no retroceder.

-¿Quieres que te suelte?- subió sus labios a su oreja y la beso.

Victoria quiso responder a eso, pero su voz había desaparecido. Era como si su cuerpo se negara a seguir las órdenes de su mente ya atrofiada por el contacto de Tribeca. Intento tomar fuerzas y de nuevo tembló cuando sintió varios besos tras su oreja. Cerró los ojos abrumada por la sensación. Los ojos rosa cobrizo le miraron fascinados mientras que su dueña continuaba besándole, traicionada por sus propios sentidos. Aquella piel era como una droga para sus labios.

-No te dejaré ir de nuevo- hablo de forma entrecortada.

Victoria cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando juntar fuerzas y tarde noto que había sido un error, porque cuando Tribeca beso con ímpetu cada espacio que alcanzaba de su cuello sintió que moriría ante todas las sensaciones que se amontonaron en su mente. Maldijo una y otra vez su debilidad y abrió los ojos. Nada de eso estaba bien, debía de alejarla, ¿pero cómo? No podía huir, a pesar de que lo deseaba, no podía hablar ni podía alejarla y esa debilidad le hacía quedar a merced de la Deumonium. Debía pararle, por el bien de ambas. Cuando recupero un poco de la cordura que la caracterizaba Victoria sintió el tirante de su vestido caer de su hombro y los besos bajar a este, dejándola con las mejillas encendidas. Con la fuerza que pudo juntar trato de alejarse de Tribeca pero esta se pegó mucho más y mordió su hombro haciendola soltar un quejido.

-No me alejes Victoria- pidió entre besos.

Tribeca movió sus manos entonces hasta su cintura y sus besos se desviaron a su espalda descubierta, alejando su cabello y donde se dedicó a besarle una y otra vez.

-…No puedo- la voz de Victoria sonó entrecortada-. Termina con esto…

-No-sus brazos se aferraron a ella-. No voy a soportar más tiempo sin tenerte, no quiero seguir evitando todo lo que siento por ti.

Victoria sintió que caía más el tirante, aflojando su vestido. Mordió los labios con fuerza, intentando obtener firmeza entre aquel contacto y esa confesión de Tribeca. Tenía que alejarse ya.

-Creí que me odiabas- susurró.

-Solo cuando no muero por ti.

Victoria giro su rostro y Tribeca no pudo controlarse más. Sus labios se apoderaron de los de la rubia con fervor mientras giraba su cuerpo y la atrapaba entre la alacena y su cuerpo. La Elementum soltó un quejido por el golpe y mantuvo sus manos inmóviles, pero sus labios correspondían a cada beso con el que Tribeca desgastaba sus labios. De pronto, la neblina de emociones que opacaba su mente se disipo al escuchar el pequeño silbido de la tetera en la estufa. En ese momento se sintió desnuda y vulnerable ante la mirada de la única persona que tenía la capacidad de hacerla débil. Sus manos subieron a los hombros de Tribeca y con toda su fuerza la hizo a un lado, soltando un grito.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, con las respiraciones agitadas y el peso de sus emociones reflejadas en su expresión. Tribeca le miraba herida, enojada, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Victoria intento no mostrarse tan afectada a pesar de sentir su rostro rojo y sus piernas temblando. No pudo soportar la mirada de la Deumonium, así que evito observarla y corrió a apagar la estufa, intentando serenarse. Tribeca sintió un vacio llenar su cuerpo cuando la calidez de Victoria se alejó. No supo que más hacer y de repente la frustración le inundo. ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto de verla sufrir por ella? ¿No era suficiente el hacerla sentirse acabada y débil? ¿Qué más quería?

La Deumonium camino furiosa hasta Victoria y le tomo de su brazo para girarle intentando volver a hacerla mirarle, pero los ojos verde cobrizo se negaron a alzarse a ella.

-¿Por qué si me quieres haces esto?- estalló frustrada.

-Te odio- respondió imperturbable.

-¡Mientes!-gritó Tribeca, sintiendo que se ahogaba- Eso pensé, eso me hiciste pensar como idiota todo el tiempo, pero cuando luchamos en la Academia contra los Nigromantes no fue eso lo que demostraste. Me besaste, ¡tú me besaste! Y después me protegiste y te preocupaste por mí, si no me quisieras jamás me hubieras protegido.

Victoria permaneció en silencio y Tribeca aprovecho para volver a acercarse a ella, lo suficiente para sentir su calor.

-El día que nos besamos en el hospital dijiste que harías lo necesario, incluso si tenías que pasar sobre mí, pero mentiste, sigo aquí. ¿Por qué me mientes? ¡¿Por qué siempre mientes?!

Fue entonces que algo también estalló en Victoria, como si de pronto aquel bloqueo que había mantenido todos esos años para sobrevivir hubiera sido roto por Tribeca y lo dicho. Era verdad que siempre mentía, así había podido continuar adelante tantos años a pesar del dolor y sufrimiento que le habían causado, así era como había mantenido viva a su prima Fabia y así era como había evitado perder la cordura pero hasta ese momento, había notado que Micaiah tenía razón, lo poco que quedaba real de sí misma se perdía en ese proceso. Y acababa de recuperarlo ante los sentimientos que se desbordaban entre ella y la Deumonium.

-¡Porque esta es la vida que elegí!-estalló alejándose de ella- ¡Soy un Elementum! Tengo un espíritu mítico que condeno a mi familia y no puedo sentir nada hacía nadie, mucho menos por un Deumonium. Y tú lo arruinaste todo, ¿Qué no entiendes? Me hiciste vulnerable cuando lo único que me ha permitido continuar viva es mentir, ¡es dejar de sentir!

Tribeca dejó de respirar un momento.

-¡No tengo la vida que tú tienes!-grito exasperada-¡Tú eres libre, puedes decidir qué hacer!

Victoria corrió, saliendo de la cocina en dirección a su estudio, huyendo de Tribeca. Las lágrimas caían involuntariamente de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Abrió la puerta y entro, pero cuando intento cerrarla la Deumonium se interpuso y alejándola entro al estudio, cerrando la puerta tras ella. La rubia le enfoco, negando con la cabeza y maldijo.

-¡Vete!-exigió.

-No.

Hasta ese momento Victoria noto que Tribeca también lloraba.

-¿Por qué nunca entiendes?- exclamó frustrada-. ¡Yo no soy libre y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo a donde voy! ¡No quiero que mueras por mi culpa! ¡Prefiero estar lejos de ti a perderte!

Tribeca hizo lo imprevisto entonces. Aferro entre sus brazos a la Elementum y sollozo en el abrazo, contagiada de los sentimientos de la rubia y esta le golpeo, intentando liberarse del abrazo.

-¡¿Por qué no entiendes?!- gritó desesperada, apartando sus lágrimas inútilmente, sobrecogida por sus propios sentimientos- ¡Todo lo que hago desde el torneo es por ti, no te quiero cerca de mí! ¡Si te acercas más vas a salir lastimada por mi culpa!

Victoria maldijo su debilidad e intento apartarse, pero Tribeca parecía una roca firme que no pretendía soltarla. Sintió que se ahogaba de nuevo y le grito con fuerza, sin palabras. Ya no sabía qué hacer o que decir para alejaba. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué no había podido continuar vacía por dentro? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir y perder la compostura así?

-¡No quiero que estés cerca Tribeca!

Sus ojos miraron en ese momento los de la Deumonium y el verde y rosa cobrizo brillaron ante la vulnerabilidad de ambas, siendo realmente ellas y mostrándose ante la otra sin ninguna barrera, sin ocultarse a pesar del miedo y el dolor expresados en sus miradas. Victoria quedo paralizada cuando notó que Tribeca tampoco podía huir, vio el sentimiento de amor que encendían sus ojos y tembló cuando sin palabras pudo mostrarle todo lo que ella era. No había necesidad de algo más y a pesar de eso la Deumonium hablo.

-No me importa lo que tú quieras- susurró, acercándose más a ella-. Te amo Victoria y no pienso alejarme de ti.

Con cuidado acerco sus rostros, tal lentamente que Victoria pudo sentir su aliento recorrer su mejilla. Sus manos abandonaron su cuerpo para tomar su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas que de pronto habían terminado, y la besó. Ya no era ese beso cargado de pasión y desenfrenado que habían compartido siempre, sino un beso delicado y profundo que trasmitía el amor inexpresivo de las palabras. Victoria supo que no podía continuar peleando, se rindió ante sus propios sentimientos y su corazón salto hasta su garganta. Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Tribeca y se olvidó de todo. La Deumonium soltó un gemido cuando sus manos subieron a su cuello y le acariciaron sin prisas. Como Tribeca, Victoria uso sus manos para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro lentamente, no queriendo romper el momento. Sus labios húmedos continuaron compartiendo besos haciendo que la agonía con la que habían vivido hasta ese momento cediera y diera paso a todo lo demás. Cuando Victoria sintió las manos de Tribeca recorriendo sus piernas y subiendo su vestido exhaló un gemido, dejándose llevar. Cada caricia, y cada beso compartido quemaban sus cuerpos y unía cada parte de ellas a la contraria. Tribeca dejo que Victoria hiciera a un lado su chamarra y desabrochara su blusa, sin permitirse dejar de besarla embriagada de su calor. La sensación que se apoderaba de ella no podía parecerse a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, y el sentimiento que inundaba su cuerpo no la dejaba respirar tranquila, Victoria le permitía finalmente amarla. Otro gemido abandono la boca de ambas cuando el vestido de Victoria cayó descubriendo hasta su cintura y permitió unir sus torsos desnudos.

Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre el suelo alfombrado, entrelazados. Victoria sintió el peso de Tribeca, su olor y su tacto dejándola hipnotizada, con los sentidos al tope, en el caso de Tribeca, al punto de sofocarla, no podía evitar perderse en cada caricia de la rubia, en todo lo que era. Separo sus labios y comenzó a recorrer con besos cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que sus manos se deshacían impacientes del resto de sus ropas. Sintió que moría cuando fue capaz de sentir con sus manos, piel y labios todo el cuerpo de Victoria. El sol pegaba desde la ventana del patio a sus cuerpos desnudos y el calor de sus gestos las hizo perderse entre el placer y el sudor de la contraria, solo ellas, sin barreras ni miedos. Solo su amor.

* * *

><p>Los ojos azul oscuro miraron hacia la izquierda y soltó una pequeña risa. Cruzando las piernas lentamente inclino su cuerpo, antes de girar la vista a la persona a su izquierda. Casi sin mirarle realmente movió su mano llamando su atención y DeVille Hückebein se inclinó hacia ella.<p>

-Tenemos invitados indeseables DeVille, ¿Puedes traerlos aquí?- pidió, con una voz divertida y aguda.

Sin decir nada el hombre camino a realizar lo pedido, con solo el sonido de sus pasos deteniendo el silencio que continuaba llegando al lugar, la puerta de hierro se abrió y cerró tras él, creando un chirrido. La mujer estiro los brazos y soltó un bostezo, tranquila. Una sonrisa larga se formó en su rostro, no por alegría o diversión, sino por un sentimiento más profundo y oscuro, que cualquiera que pudiera verle sentiría un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Los pasos volvieron a resonar en el pasillo y la puerta de hierro volvió a abrirse, provocando otro chirrido que hizo a Quattro crujir los dientes.

-Tienes que arreglar esa puerta- exclamó molesta.

DeVille camino de vuelta a la izquierda de la mujer, sin decir nada. Quattro y Jail observaron tranquilos al hombre y guardaron silencio un momento ante el aire tan pesado que se respiraba. El territorio de los Paladium era conocido por ser un ambiente bastante difícil para vivir, el clima era duro, el aire frío y pesado, que te dificultaba el respirar con normalidad, la nieve cubría la mayor parte del suelo y la comida escaseaba tal vez tanto como los habitantes. Era un lugar desolado y vacío, y la gente era casi tan fría como las paredes y la habitación de hierro donde se encontraban. O por lo menos así es como todas las demás razas podían verlos. Los ojos de Jail destellaron y una sonrisa divertida llego a su rostro al ver en donde se encontraba sentada la líder de los Paladium. No es que Curren Hückebein sintiera agrado hacia los dos personajes que habían llegado hasta su presencia, pero sentía particular interés en saber que los había motivado a llegar ahí. Su mano izquierda fue a su cabello y lo peino con sus dedos lentamente, con la mirada fija en ambos líderes, tranquila.

-No me des órdenes Quattro- expresó molesta-. Sigues siendo una mandona odiosa.

Quattro contuvo la mueca de furia y abrió la boca dispuesta a responderle, pero Jail le detuvo colocando una mano frente a ella. El científico Nigromante observó detenidamente a Curren. Sus profundos ojos le devolvieron la mirada y Jail se contuvo para no mover la suya a un lado. Aquella mirada penetrante podría llenar de incertidumbre a cualquiera, era una mirada que trasmitía el poder de su dueña y te decía que no importando qué, ella era superior a ti, todo en ella. A pesar del frío la líder Paladium solo vestía un top negro, guantes largos para la batalla y una falda larga con una abertura en la pierna derecha desde el muslo. Un tatuaje adornaba parte de su torso y su pierna expuesta hasta la pantorrilla, el atuendo se complementaba con notas negras. Quattro, quien estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por la temperatura bajo cero del lugar se preguntaba con qué tipo de resistencia contaban los Paladium ya que DeVille ni siquiera llevaba una camisa.

-Venimos a ofrecerte un trato Curren- habló finalmente Jail-. En agradecimiento por tu ayuda en la batalla de…

Los ojos oscuros de la mujer le miraron furibundos, haciéndole guardar silencio. Hasta ahora era la primera persona que veía Quattro tener ese tipo de control sobre Jail, pero comprendía a su compañero, la líder Paladium era peligrosa. Jail sonrió ante el descaro de esa mujer, le divertía bastante aquella actitud.

-Yo no les ayude- aclaró Curren.

-Muy bien- habló Quattro-. Entonces fue un afortunado suceso.

-No, no lo fue- susurró DeVille.

Sus ojos, tal vez tan fríos y rígidos como los de su líder le miraron.

-Hemos obtenido el control del _corazón_ llamado _Raising_ _Heart_, sé que saben de este- continuó Jail-. Ahora preparamos nuestros ejércitos para buscar la destrucción de las razas que nos sometieron y tomar el control que nos merecemos. Como líderes deseamos contar con su apoyo. La venganza contra los Deumonium quienes destruyeron su país sería más sencilla con nuestra ayuda.

Curren chasqueó la lengua y Jail elevó la ceja, cediéndole la palabra con curiosidad.

-Como si necesitáramos su ayuda, ¿Eres imbécil Scaglietti?- expresó molesta-Ustedes están aquí porque necesitan de nuestra ayuda. Y sobre destruir las razas… ¿Creen que somos idiotas? Yo sé cómo piensan, no quieren destruir solo a los Deumonium y Elementum, cuando terminen con ellos atacarán a nuestra raza y las demás. Ustedes solo buscan obtener el mundo.

Quattro aplaudió. Al terminar saco de un bolsillo entre sus ropas a _Raising_ _Heart_, mostrándolo. La esfera brillo aun en la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación y después rió. Curren entrecerró la mirada, en advertencia.

-Ustedes solo desean exterminar a los Deumonium, no veo porque no podamos unirnos para ese fin- habló divertida Quattro-. Con este _corazón_ ni siquiera podrán detenernos, debería pensar mejor en eso Curren.

Un silbido atravesó el aire. Jail movió a Quattro con fuerza de su posición, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo y con una sonrisa divertida sus ojos dorados miraron hacia atrás, donde un hombre maldecía y sacaba de la pared de hierro su brazo, destruyendo parte de esta. Veyron Hückebein se giró, intentando atacarles de nuevo, pero su líder elevó su mano, deteniéndolo en silencio. Veyron de cabello y ojos claros, contaba con una estatura mucho más baja que DeVille, pero su mirada divertida y fría causaba más impacto que la de su compañero. De pronto la líder Stratege se sintió rodeada y se puso de pie lentamente, volviendo a ocultar en sus ropas la esfera roja. A su derecha Jail se acomodó la bata que se había movido con el aire del ataque sorpresa. Casi no había logrado ver al guerrero Paladium.

-Que maleducada Quattro, venir a amenazarme en mi propio trono- habló Curren, con voz contenida-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te puedo matar aquí y quitarte a _Raising Heart_?

-El que no te interesa- respondió Jail.

Curren sonrió nuevamente, y el pesado ambiente pareció relajarse un poco.

-Tienes razón- admitió-. No tengo interés alguno en esa cosa y sus amenazas se quedan sin fundamentos al notar que los dos son idiotas, y más idiotas de lo que pensé cuando vi que venían solos- su dedo señalo a Quattro-. Pensé que los Strateges eran más listos.

-¿Te atreves a insultarme Curren?- exclamo molesta.

-¡Si idiota! ¿Acaso no sabes que _Raising Heart_ es inservible sin la magia de su dueña? Mientras que ese artefacto tenga a un dueño su magia solo será provista a este- sus ojos miraron a Quattro, divertidos-. Es la maldición de esa cosa, es lo que les obliga a los Deumonium a siempre buscarle un dueño antes de que pierdan el control sobre esta.

Quattro permaneció en silencio con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No pudo decir nada en su defensa porque indudablemente no lo sabía, ni ella ni Jail. La mujer castaña se preocupó de pronto porque no sabía que destino había tenido Nanoha Takamachi en manos de Tre, si estaba muerta todo su plan se iría a la basura. Maldijo internamente al pensar lo cerca que estaban su objetivo y lo difícil que sería a partir de ese momento poder capturarla viva. Luego de la batalla seguramente las defensas y la protección en aquella joven aumentarían. Miro molesta a la Paladium y se cruzó de brazos, derrotada, con una mirada iracunda.

-Estamos ofreciendo una alianza, venir con guerreros hubiera hecho que te molestaras, y gracias por la información sobre el _corazón_, aunque seguro no lo dijiste por eso- continuó Jail.

-Me molesta tu sola presencia aquí Nigromante.

-Entonces ya que las negociaciones han fallado, nos retiramos.

Jail le dedico una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta junto con Quattro, ambos avanzaron en silencio, esperando por una palabra o un ataque enemigo, pero los Paladium les dejaron llegar a la puerta. El nigromante se giró de nuevo hacia Curren y observó donde permanecía sentada. Claus Ingvalt se encontraba inconsciente bajo de ella, herido y sucio. Una sonrisa de Jail mostro sus dientes grises, sabiendo que a pesar de todo los Paladium contribuirían en sus planes al atacar a los Deumonium, por lo que no había más necesidad de preocuparse por ellos. Por ahora los Paladium no mirarían hacia su dirección.

-Por cierto, Vita Wolkenritter, el Arcano Deumonium está muerta- anunció tranquilo.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó al fondo de la habitación, atrayendo su atención. Los pasos hicieron eco y la figura de una pequeña niña se asomó en las sombras, con una mirada afilada en los ojos avellana, una sonrisa mordaz y el cabello rubio rizado flotando tras ella; Stella Irvine se presentó ante los ojos de Quattro y Jail, bastante divertida mientras que ellos le regresaban la mirada, con turbación. Ninguno había notado su magia.

-Tú eres más tonto que Quattro entonces Jail- habló con voz suave y la sonrisa se extendió-. Porque nosotros los Arcanos no podemos morir.

Jail sonrió y le dedico una reverencia antes de abandonar con su aliada el lugar. Veyron cerró la puerta tras estos y miro a su líder, quien golpeteaba con los dedos la espalda de Ingvalt. A su lado Stella acomodaba su cabello, indiferente.

-¿Irán por Nanoha Takamachi?-preguntó Veyron.

-Sí, irán por ella- respondió Curren-. Y aunque será divertido ver como se destruyen entre ellos, los Deumonium son nuestra presa. No he olvidado la traición de Largo Kiel; con nuestro rehén es cuestión de tiempo para que las alianzas se destrocen y para tenerlos a la puerta de nuestra casa y esta vez, nosotros ganaremos.

-¿Y los titanes?

Curren rió, palmeando la cabeza de Ingvalt.

-Corona vendrá por su papá, entonces, con todos los líderes titanes siendo nuestras marionetas... ¿Qué crees que pasara?

-Otra guerra eh…- Stella entrecerró los ojos- Así que, ¿Solo buscaremos una venganza para mostrar que no fuimos quiénes nos equivocamos?

-La guerra no determina quien está en lo correcto- Curren cerró los ojos, recordando todo lo que habían perdido-. Solo quien permanece.


End file.
